


heart like gold but break like glass

by shanzsway07



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Kuvira, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt and comfort, Kuvira's twin because I can, Kya is a good bro, Lin is a good bro, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence, mention of relative's death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 355,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Post series finale. Updated summary.The battle for Republic City is done and Kuvira has lost. Now getting ready to face the music, the metalbender surrenders herself. Showing her true colours, the members of Team Avatar realise she might not be so bad after all.While Kuvira waits for trial and team Avatar try to keep her from a death sentence, Kuvira's past comes back and a part of herself that even she never knew about begins to show its face.A new threat that hides in the shadows begins to to creep out into the light and this time team Avatar can't defeat it alone. They must all work together with Kuvira and new allies while dealing with new feelings and their haunting pasts.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people this is a little story I came up with when reading another stories that inspired me.
> 
> Now the time line is a little different to the Canon storyline but that's because. I need it to fit this story.
> 
> I've also changed a few things. Like Kuvira's backstory is one I made up and the fact that she had a twin sister who is an important character in terms of Kuvira's "transformation" into the Great Uniter.
> 
> Btw I am South African so there will be some words or phrases that you might not recognize or that the spelling is different.
> 
> Speaking of spelling, there might be mistakes in the spelling and grammar, so sorry for those.
> 
> I own nothing but the original characters and the story plot.

"I owe the avatar my life" Kuvira says, standing tall despite the pain in her side. Korra let's go of Kuvira's side subconsciously missing her warmth. They are both covered in bumps and bruises, faces full of dirt and dry blood.

Korra's friends and family all make their way over to the duo. She is then hit by a fast ball of red and black holding her in a tight embrace as if they were afraid she'd disappear forever. Korra hugs her girlfriend just as tight, just happy that she is alive and in her arms. 

"I was afraid I'd lost you" Asami says in a breathless whisper so soft that if she wasn't buried in her girlfriends neck and short messy Brown locks right next to her ear, Korra probably wouldn't have heard her."I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" says Korra, holding her tighter if that were possible.

The couple breaks their embrace when the rest of team avatar reaches them. Both brothers embrace Korra, saying how glad they are to see that she is alive. Korra looks at her friends and girlfriend and thanks Raava that they are alive. They too are covered in bumps and bruises with messy hair, well except for Asami, her hair looks intact and perfect as always. 'how is that even possible!' Korra thinks to herself.

They all turn their attention to the rest of the police force and the Beifongs as they make their way over to Kuvira who at this point has just being standing silently on the sidelines as the friends unite in a group hug.

Lin and Suyin make a bee line for Kuvira, both stand on either side of her as she surrenders herself easily much to the sisters surprise. Seeing the surprised and confused expressions on the sisters faces, Kuvira clarifies her intentions..."I realized my mistakes, and how my pride and power had blinded me. I was trying to help the people of the Earth Kingdom find a reason to fight together and not each other. I guess I just did it the wrong way" Kuvira says, and everyone can tell she's being genuine which rendered everyone speeches.

"I except full responsibility for all the wrong I've done...I'll also except any punishment the world sees fit...I'm done."Kuvira says, arms out stretched in front of her waiting to be put in platinum hand cuffs and thrown in jail for life...or more specifically...death...'yeah no I'm definitely dead as a motherfucker right now' thought Kuvira.

There was silence, no one said anything, everyone still trying to process what had just been said. Korra being the least surprised out of everyone just smiled. She knew Kuvira was genuine to the core about everything she just said. Asami didn't miss Korra's smile and how her eyes glowed with pride and fondness for the monster that killed her father and she didn't like it one bit. Asami just straight up glared daggers at Kuvira thinking "bitch I'm ganna cut you".

Everybody was still staring, mouths still dropped, eyes still wide, brains still short circuiting. Kuvira just looks at everyone...waiting. Finally she catches Lin's eyes, silently gesturing that she's waiting to be cuffed. 

Lin, breaking out of her shock, nods briefly, silently impressed but expression turned stotic, pulls out a pair of thick platinum hand cuffs and slaps them on Kuvira's wrists, locking them in place tight enough to hurt but not enough to cut off blood flow. 'i don't trust you, girl, but I know genuine surrender when I see it, I just hope you know that little speech ain't letting you out the polar-dog house, you still have to face the music'. Lin thought.

Suyin, still shocked, just watches as her ex student and guard captain gets cuffed. What Kuvira said was genuine, but Suyin still can't get over the betrayal and anger she was feeling. But at the same time, looking at Kuvira now...so strong and prideful yet small and defeated...she can't help but see the little eight year old orphan street rat she took in many years ago.

Suyin is broken out of her flashback by Kuvira's strong yet small voice which addresses her directly."And Su I'm sorry for all the pain and anguish I've caused you and your family, I never wanted it to be like this, especially after all you have done for me...my own anger clouded my judgement so much that in the midst of my actions I didn't realize what and who I was hurting". Her voice is soft and genuine, a tone Su was not used to hearing since the whole thing started, a tone she only remembered Kuvira using was when she was off duty back in Zaofu. But even then it was rare. 'Kuvira always was guarded, never really let anyone in'.

Su, still fueled with anger, mentally squished the image of a young Kuvira when she is reminded of the current Kuvira's actions. She uses that image to ignite a flame of burning and unforgiving rage. Her face hardens and turns cold as she gets up in her ex guards face and glares her down. "You will pay for everything you've done". Her voice is cold as ice.

Kuvira,not really phased by her ex mentors words or the unforgiving fire in her eyes because she expected it and well it's not the first time Suyin addressed her I'm such a way, breaks eye contact and lowers her head to stare at the ground. 'Yeah I know I am, and I deserve everything that's coming to me, but I'm done fighting, done crying over things I can't change, done hurting people, I'm just...done'.

Lin, after watching the whole ordeal happen, tugs at Kuvira's arm and silently lead her to the squad car to take her to the station. 'I really hope I didn't get destroyed or we're going to have a problem'. Su follows behind them silently seething and muttering to herself.

Lin instructs the rest of the police force to search for any escaping Earth Empire soldiers running around. They do as they are told without question. 

"Uhm Chief?" Says Kuvira after the cops have left. "yes"says Lin sternly. "Aren't you ganna take away the metal on my person, pretty pointless arresting someone when they still escape" Kuvira says calmly. Everyone stops when they realize she's right.

Lin mentally slapping herself for overlooking such an obvious thing. 'come on Beifong, rookie mistakes, really' Lin thinks to herself. Still Lin being, well...Lin, does not show any knowledge of her obvious mistake and plays it off as if she planned it. 'improvisation, Lin, think dumbass'. Finally Lin says "You surrendered, you wouldn't try to escape I'd assume you'd keep your word". It was true, Kuvira did say she was done. 'whoo nailed it'. Lin mentally high-fives herself.

Kuvira, unlike everyone else, knows what just happened, but instead of calling chief out she desides to play along. "This is true but you and the rest of the world don't really believe that do you?". Okay so maybe Kuvira would have just a little fun, she just caught the chief make a rookie mistake.

Lin realising she'd been caught just sighs and says "I suppose you're right". She bends all the metal off Kuvira and then begins to search for any other weapons before they carry on walking to the squad car.

Korra, Asami and the rest of the gang had being watching silently the whole time, just waiting for anything to go sour...But it never did. This did not surprise Korra though the rest were still sceptical. Asami still shooting flaming daggers at Kuvira. Mako silently watching for any sign of trouble, Bolin is just watching Kuvira in awe 'i knew she was a good person she was just lost'. Tenzin was still gazing at the spirit portal but turned to catch up with the rest. He looked to his left, his eldest kid was studying Kuvira. 'strange, Jinora looks both fascinated and confused at the same time...Kuvira must really be something else'

Jinora had been watching Kuvira closely, something about Kuvira's aura was...interesting,unique even. 'her aura is so dark but not heavy, almost as if she isn't there or herself, like she's...gone...broken. But she is also lighter, like a huge weight has been lifted off her and then again she seems...dead inside...like she's given up on everything'. This did not sit well with Jinora. She had to crack this mystery that is Kuvira.

-To be continued


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets Kuvira ready to go the station while Korra tries to tag along. 
> 
> Kuvira believes she's not worth the avatars time and convinces Korra not to come. 
> 
> Meanwhile Asami is trying to be strong and does not like the way Korra is so protective of Kuvira. 
> 
> Suyin too is seething with rage but can't help the pain that she feels every time she looks at her ex captain.
> 
> Kuvira makes a new friend and remembers an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter. Things are still mellow in the aftermath of the attack. 
> 
> As I've said, I've changed A few things, like Baatar and Kuvira never happened and that when he wanted to tag along with Kuvira during the campaign she refused.
> 
> The original female character in this chapter is ganna be an important role in Kuvira's life. Just a heads up.
> 
> I own nothing but the original characters and the plot

Chapter 2

Kuvira and the Beifong sisters got to the squad car, a few officers were standing on patrol, keeping the rest of the public at by and away from the destruction...But also away from Kuvira. 

Korra left her friends side and jogged her way to where they were putting Kuvira in the back of the squad car. The car was a lot different than the normal cars. Instead of a back seat, it had a huge box container like structure with two large doors. The whole thing was made of platinum. Inside, along the walls of the box was a long platinum bench that ran the perimeter of the box. It was big enough to hold at least eight people. The bench had hooks slightly above the seats and below them. This is where the prisoners were chained so they don't escape.

Lin was helping Kuvira into the box, Kuvira was in a lot of pain but didn't show it _'no one will care anyway'._ She sat down on the bench and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Trying not to think of the pain that was pretty much everywhere on her body.

Korra got to the car and came to the box. Asami was slowly following behind, confused. "Where are you taking her?"Korra asks Lin. "To a temporary cell...until we find out what we need to do with her." Lin replies. _'i know what you can do with her, throw her in a ditch and shoot flaming arrows at her that explode in contact.'_ Thought Asami bitterly.

"I'm coming with you." Says Korra as she makes to join Kuvira in the box. "What, no Korra" Lin says holding Korra at by. _'yeah no Korra, why do you want to go be in the same place as that monster anyway?'_ Thinks Asami. "I need to make sure she gets there safely, she's badly injured, can barely walk, didn't you notice, I can heal her." Korra says as she tries to break out of Lin's hold. "I'm her Avatar too you know". At that Lin let's go. And everyone is silent.

No one knows how to respond, because what Korra said is true. The Avatar is here for everyone, not just the good guys.Kuvira, hearing all of this opens her eyes slightly and looks at Korra. "Avatar Korra, I'll be fine, you are injured as well, you need to rest, don't worry about me, go home and be with your friends and family, I have put you all through enough, don't let my wellbeing concern you and take away your time with loved ones who are worried for your own." Kuvira says calmly. _'I've done enough, and I admire your concern for me but I cannot except it. I am not worth it.'_ Thinks Kuvira as she sighs and closed her eyes again.

Korra looks pained at what Kuvira said. The sadness in her voice and defeat in her eyes tells Korra exactly what Kuvira was thinking. "But you're hurt and I can heal you" she tries again. _'why won't you let me help you?'_ Korra thinks sadly.

"Kuvira's right Korra, you need to get yourself healed first and I'm sure the rest of the world will want to know their Avatar is still alive. I'll personally make sure she gets to her cell safely, and I'll get my best healer to take a look at her" Lin says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. _'what happened in the spirit world well you two were gone? I've only ever seen you like this with your friends and family. You really care for Kuvira and you don't even know it.'_ Thinks Lin.

Korra with her eyes still on Kuvira, sadly sighs defeated. "Fine, but I'll be back to check on her" Korra says firmly with determination. _'you are not alone anymore'_ she thinks and backs way from the car and stands next to Asami.

Lin calls over a guard officer. "Koda, get over here." A lean but built female officer in the police uniform makes her way over. "Chief?" She says as she stands in front of the chief. Lin puts a hand on her officer's shoulder and turns to Korra. "This is officer Koda, she is one of the best healers and officers I have, I'll appoint her as Kuvira's guard for the time being" Lin says. She turns back to Koda. "I want you to guard Kuvira, she will also need some healing, she's pretty banged up." Lin says firmly.

"Yes chief, I'm make sure she is protected and well" Koda salutes. "Will there be any thing else Chief?" She says. "No, that will be all" Chief says. Koda nods shortly and gets into the van and sits next to Kuvira.

Lin turns back to Korra. She can see Korra is still sceptical. "Chief are you sure the guard won't hurt her, I mean I know it's stupid but given Kuvira's actions..." Korra says softly. Lin knows what Korra is trying to say. "Kid, Koda is one of the most kind hearted people I know, she doesn't role that way, if anything the worst she could do to Kuvira is talk her ear off, I've known Koda for some time now and I know she'll make sure Kuvira is fine." Lin says calmly. She places a hand on Korra's shoulder. "She's in good hands, kid, I promise" Lin says.

Korra is silent for a while, she looks between the car and the chief, then between the officer and Kuvira. Still debating whether or not to believe Lin.

Asami, who has been silent this whole time, can see the gears in her girlfriends head turning. She does not like the way Korra is so protective of Kuvira but she knows how her girlfriend is. _'the real down side to being empathetic is that you feel sorry for the assholes too'_ Thinks Asami.

Asami too puts a hand on Korra's shoulder and offers a comforting smile. "Lin is right,Korra, you need rest, the rest have all gone to the Island, they are worried about you. Especially Pema and Tenzin. Come to the Island and be with everyone, Kya is there treating everyone, she could do the same for you." Asami says. _'everyone except my father'_ she decides to leave that part out. Her heart clenched at the thought and her eyes began to well up with tears. _' no not now Sato'_ she says to herself and blinks the tears away.

Korra sees the pain in her girlfriends eyes and she knows she's right. _' she needs me right now, her dad just died, she thinks she almost lost me and the person responsible for all that pain is not even two feat away. Fuck it, Kuvira can wait, my girl needs me.'_ Korra thinks and then nods puts a comforting arm around her girlfriend and turns to Lin.

"Thanks Lin, when you're done at the station you should come back to the Island too." Korra says. "Haha kid I don't think I'll be done at the station anytime soon." Lin chuckles. "Well then when Kuvira is settled then come by". Korra says. "Kid it's not that sinple-" Lin is cut off by Korra. "I know, but you're my friend and I say you come back to the Island and be with everyone else...and if you don't come back I'll send Kya after you." Korra says in a no nonsense tone with a bit of playfulness even though she's dead serious.

Lin's eyes widen for a moment be for they soften. "Alright kid, I'll be there no need to send Kya too, you know what happened last time." Lin says as she climbs in the van and sits across from Kuvira and Koda.

Korra laughed and started to make her way to the ferry with Asami at her side.

Suyin was standing dead silent. She watched the scene. And she felt betrayed all over again. How can her sister be so kind to the very person who tried to kill her and her family and friends. Well to be fair it was mostly Korra's influence but still. Kuvira didn't deserve to be 'protected' and 'in good hands'. She tried to destroy republic city and everyone in it including the very people who took her in when she had nothing. 

Suyin seething just follows Korra and asami to the Island, not wanting to be any where near her sister and Kuvira right now. _'i need to be with my real family who won't betray me'._ But in her heart she knows she still cares for both of them despite her bitter feelings at the moment. And that fact alone makes her want to cry.

She remembers when she used to watch Kuvira interact with her children. How she used to help her family through out the years. How she was like a big sister to her kids. How Kuvira's personality reminded her a lot of Lin.

Suyin's rage slowly started to die out and is replaced by pain. _'where did it all go wrong'._

Lin instructs the driver to make their way to the station. She sits back down and watches Kuvira with interest. 

While they were all in Zaofu years ago before the Red Lotus attack, Lin had gotten to know Kuvira a little. She had seen the girl around the estate, mostly patrolling or practicing and training. It was no secret that the girl had talent. She was a very powerful bender and no doubt as dangerous out of her armor as she is in it. Lin even spared with Kuvira once. She was fast and strong. Light on her feat. One would think she was an airbender or a waterbender. She was adaptable and fluid. Their spar ended in a draw but Lin was not really sure if Kuvira was holding back or not but she didn't say anything. She didn't know their girl well enough to question her.

Kuvira still with her eyes closed flinched when the van hit a huge bump in the road which in turn resulted is a huge jolt of pain shooting up her body and into her wounded side where she was certain all her ribs were broken.

Still cuffed and chained she couldn't reach for her side and opted to just lean forward slightly until the pain eased a bit before relaxing her stiff body.

Koda who had been silent saw this and looked at her chief silently asking if she should start healing her or if they should wait until they get her to the station and in her cell. Lin catches her officer's silent question and debates weather or not to let her work on Kuvira's wound. She moves over to the small hatch in the back of the box that opens to the front of the van.

She opens the hatch. "How long until we arrive at the station?" She asks the driver. "About 20 minutes, 25 tops" he says. "Thanks and did you radio them to get a cell ready for me?" She asks. "I just got of the phone with them they ask which one do you need" he says. " the new holding cell with the bathroom, the platinum one." She replies, closes the hatch and sits back down.

She looks at Koda and nods, giving her permission to heal Kuvira a bit.

Koda nods back and then turns to Kuvira. "Excuse me miss" she says. She wants to get permission from Kuvira too. She's been told she has a nack for getting in people's personal spaces. Kuvira opens her eyes slowly and meets Koda's eyes. She says nothing.

Koda realising Kuvira isn't google to speak, carries on. "I can tell the pain is uncomfortable, please allow me to heal you a bit, it would make the ride less suckish." She says the last part cautiously playful.

Kuvira is still silent, she glances between the girl and Lin. Lin nods slightly. Kuvira takes a deep breath that hurts and sighs. She slowly nods at the watertribe girl. Koda let's a small smile brace her face.

"Ok but I'm ganna have to ask you to remove your top so I can heal your wound, that is ok right?" Koda says lightly. Kuvira nods again,stays silent and goes to remove her uniform top, but as she moves her hands she remembers she is cuffed and chained. She let's out a defeated sigh.

Koda then looks toward her chief again. Lin sighs and reaches for the cuff and chain keys. Breaking the silence she says, "Alright, I'm ganna unlock these but don't do anything stupid" she knows Kuvira is not dumb enough to do anything stupid but it was a force of habit. Beside Kuvira has shown no signs of escaping. She is just...Well...down.

Kuvira nods, eyes still on the ground. Lin unlocks the chain first and then the cuffs. Kuvira briefly rubs her wrists to easy the pain the cuff created before proceeding to remove her top.

Because of the pain in her everything, she manages to unbutton her uniform top and remove it with great difficulty, not crying out even though she wants to but flinched every time the pain was a little too unbearable.

Once the article is removed, Kuvira now in a white tank top now stained with dark blood, Koda bends Water out of a pouch on her body and brings it close to Kuvira, not touching her yet. She looks at Kuvira again asking for permission. Kuvira nods but stays silent.

"Okay so I'd say you've been healed by a waterbender before so I assume I won't have to tell you that it will feel a little weird and a tiny bit painful before it gets better". Koda says. Kuvira stays silent. Koda nods and begins healing her.

Kuvira flinches but then relaxes, eyes closed. There is just silence now. Kuvira then flinches again when a huge jolt of pain hits her side. Koda immediately apologized. "Sorry" she says softly and kindly, genuinely sorry she hurt Kuvira.

Kuvira looks at her for a moment before speaking. "You know, you're being awfully kind and gentle to a war criminal who nearly destroyed an entire city, I'd expect you'd be furious and do anything to cause me pain I've attacked your home and possibly hurt your family and friends" Kuvira says regretfully.

Koda just smiles a bit. "You might be a war criminal but you're not a monster, it's obvious that you feel terrible for what you did and that's enough for me to give you a second chance, beside republic city is not my home, I just live here. You are also in pain, why would I want to hurt you? Sure you did some bad shit but you were only trying to help. Sometimes you have to be a bad guy to do what's right. There will always be someone who will disagree with you. trust me I know." Koda says calmly.

Kuvira is shocked at what she'd said. "Thanks you" is all Kuvira manages to get out. Koda smiles brightly and nods. "By the way I'm loving this tattoo right here on your wrist, an infinity sign with the word dance where the lines intercept, very cool, did you design it yourself?" Koda asks.

Kuvira just smiles, a tiny one, but one non the less. "Yeah I did, I wanted to make the lines music notes but decided against it." Kuvira replies. "Yeah I get what you saying, that would have made it look a little weird and dumb." Koda says in agreement.

She finished heal Kuvira a bit. It's not much but it definitely helped. Kuvira puts on her top and sits back. "Do you like to dance." Koda asks. "I do" replies Kuvira," been dancing since I was a kid." She carries on. Koda just bounces in her seat. "No way me too, there's just something about it hey, all your problems just disappear and for one perfect moment you feel totally alive." Koda gushes. Kuvira chuckles and then says. "Yes, that and it's a total workout too if you know what you doing."

Kuvira and Koda carry on talking. Lin just sits back watches them with a smile on her face. _'well done Beifong, you picked a good one.'_ She thinks to herself. She just carries on watching silently. The cuffs and chains lying on the floor long forgotten, they are not needed

While Kuvira is talking to the girl, she can't help but remember someone...now that she got to really look at the her. She's a little taller than Kuvira, signature watertribe brown skin and hair. Bright blue eyes that light up when she talks about music and dance. 

_'just like hers used to do'_ Kuvira thinks. A huge pain in her heart throbs, _'it happened a long time ago Kuvira...She's gone, she wouldn't want you to be sad because she's gone, she'd want you to move on.'_ Kuvira thinks, the pain still there but distant now.

Kuvira just listens to the girl talk now, nodding and occasionally speaking. Lin sees the change in Kuvira's demeanor but says nothing.

Kuvira smiles sadly, _'I miss you Jay, why'd you have to leave me all alone.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this please tell me what you think and I will get the next chapter up and running soon.
> 
> And do not be afraid to make any suggestions I'm open to anything.
> 
> -sway


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami and Suyin make their way to Air Temple Island.
> 
> Korra and Suyin get into an argument, then Korra says something about Kuvira that shakes Suyin to the core.
> 
> Kya thinks about Lin and why she thinks Lin personally took responsibility for staying with Kuvira, she knows it's not just because it is her job.
> 
> Asami finally let's go of all the pent up pain and tears she's been holding back and Her girlfriends is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter is up and running, not ganna lie I cried a little when I wrote Su and Korra's argument, you'll see why. Kuvira is my baby so it hurt.
> 
> Kya is here too so yay!
> 
> I own nothing! Nothing I say! Just the original characters.

Chapter 3

While Kuvira, Lin and Koda made their way to the station, Korra, Asami and Suyin made their way to the docks to wait for the ferry.

All three were silent, no one knew what to say to the other as they walked. While they walked they looked around taking in the city's damage. It wasn't as bad as they thought but it was still pretty bad. It seems like the central part of the city took most of the damage.

Some sky scrapers were missing a few top floors, some streets were so broken up they looked like dirt roads that haven't been used. A few building were completely destroyed, and a few were barley touched. Some remains of the giant robot were lying around.

People were standing around helping others out of whatever situation they were in. Besides the destruction, there were spirits and spirit vines all over.

Korra just sighs. _'I could have prevented this.'_ Asami knowing where her girlfriends mind had gone broke the silence. "Hey you did what you could, Alright, you can't do everything and save everyone, if you didn't stop her things would have been worse." Korra knows asami is right but she still feels responsible.

Suyin stepped in too. "She's right Korra, you saved a lot of people, including myself and my family, you're a hero, you did a good thing, you helped the city and its people, and my sister is right, what you need now is rest, we'll deal with Kuvira." Suyin says Kuvira's name like it's a dirty word.

"What do you think is ganna happen to her?" Korra asks. "I don't know," Suyin says, "She's done enough for a death sentence." Suyin says bitterly. "What? No!" Korra protests. "Korra it's up to the world leaders to decide. "Suyin says a little shocked at her out burst, in retrospect it really shouldn't have surprised her, seeing the way Korra was so protective of Kuvira.

"But you're a world leader can't you do anything?" Korra says desperately. Suyin is silent. _'I'm sure I could pull some strings, but Kuvira has done some pretty bad things, especially to my family in general, the little traitor, she doesn't deserve it.'_ Suyin though bitterly.

Korra sees the cold and sour expression on Suyin's face. Suddenly Korra's voice goes dark..."Do you want to do anything?" She asks Suyin firmly. They've all stopped walking and are now at the docks. Suyin is still silent. "I can't fucking believe this..." Korra says coldly. She I now glaring at Suyin.

Sensing Korra's anger Asami tries to calm her down. "Korra..."She says softly. "No, I want to know why, why Suyin?" Korra says angrily. Suyin chuckles darkly. "Why...Why! She's crazy, she destroyed my home, my city, she tried to destroy republic city too. She attacked my family and tried to kill me!" Suyin says, that burning rage has resurfaced.

Korra is even more angry now. "And you didn't try to kill her..." She says darkly. Suyin and Asami is shocked at this. "Yeah that's right, I know about your little assassination attempt back at Zaofu, _' She was like a daughter to me'_ my ass. How can you say that and then try to kill her, in her sleep no less, what were you to scared to face her head on, that you would she the betrayal in her eyes. I know you wouldn't do that any of your kids so why did you do it to Kuvira." Korra finishes.

Suyin is silent, Asami as well. Korra realises she's shouting. She sighs and rubs her face with both hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell and say all that, it's just..." She breaths remembering her and Kuvira in the spirit world. "You should have seen how she was, when that cannon was heading towards her, she was so scared but that wasn't even the worst part, she looked relieved, like she wanted to die...It broke me Suyin..."Korra has silent tears rolling down her face. 

Suyin is speechless... _' She...She wanted to die? Why would she...'_ Suyin can't believe her ears and she knows Korra is telling the truth. 

Asami too is speechless, she doesn't know what to think, she still hates Kuvira but she wouldn't wish death on anyone, especially suicide.

After Korra was poisoned, Asami hated seeing Korra look so broken and lifeless. Her guess is that Korra was thinking the same the thing for Kuvira. She didn't want any one else to feel like that.

No wonder Korra is so fond of Kuvira. _'Kuvira must remind Korra of herself.'_ Asami thought, and seeing the pain in her girlfriends eyes breaks her already broken heart. _'i really don't like Kuvira but it's obvious Korra cares for her, I don't like it, no not one bit, but I do care for Korra so I'm with her through and through.'_

They all stand in silence Asami comforting her girlfriend, pushing away her own pain for the while. Suyin is still shocked, but now more pained than ever, but there is still rage there. She doesn't know what to think. _'Why would she want to die...I just...Why Kuvira...I should talk to her but if I see her again I might loose it. Lin seemed like she didn't really have a problem with Kuvira, they are both a like, maybe I should talk to Lin, I doubt Kuvira could have told Korra the real reason she wanted to die, ah Raava this is so fucked up.'_ Suyin thinks. _'oh shit what will the rest of the family think, will they even care, I mean I'm still furious but...it's Kuvira...'_

The trio sit in silence for a few more minutes before the ferry arrives. Suyin is so deep in thought she didn't notice. Korra turns to Asami. " 'Sams you go ahead, I need to apologize to Suyin." Asami is about to protest, when Korra continues. "I just dropped a major bomb, and I did not do it right, I need to fix this." She says softly voice filled with regret.

Asami nods a gives Korra a tight hug. "I love you." She says gently. Korra just hugs her tighter. "I love you too." They break apart and Asami makes her way to the ferry while Korra approaches Suyin who is still deep in thought.

"Suyin..."Korra says calmly. Suyin breaks out of her thoughts and looks up at Korra. "The ferry is here." She says. Suyin nods and gets up. "Thanks." she murmured. They slowly make their way to the ferry.

"Look, Su I'm sorry for my out burst, I didn't mean to yell at you, I dropped a pretty heavy bomb on you and I wasn't gentle either. I was just...I'm just..." Korra sighs heavily. Suyin puts a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright Korra, I too was not thinking, I was so angry at Kuvira for all the pain she's caused me and my family I didn't even think that there could ever be a chance that she was hurting too."

"She is Su, Spirits she is, so much. You didn't see her, the way she looked, she was broken, she looked so small and fragile...And yet so strong...How is that possible?" Suyin understands what Korra is saying. That was exactly the description she would use when first laided eyes on little eight year old Kuvira.

"You really care for her don't you?" It's not a question that needs an answer but Korra does anyway. "I do and I'm still trying to figure out why, but honestly I don't care...what she told me, how she had been alone the last few years, how no one cared, I don't know how that feels but if it makes someone as strong as Kuvira want to give up on everything then I don't want any one else to feel like that if I can help it." Korra's voice is firm but soft. Suyin knows she ain't bullshitting.

Suyin doesn't say anything after that until they reach the ferry. She holds Korra back before either of them board. "Korra do you..." She takes a deep breath, "Do you really think Kuvira wanted to die because...because she was alone, because I-we abandoned her, because I tried to kill her, because...because..." her voice cracks at the end, her eyes welling up with tears. _'spirits this is all my fault.'_ she thinks.

Korra just hugs the older women briefly. "I don't think that's the whole reason, there is definitely something more going on with her, she never told me the whole story I'm sure of it, She's very guarded even when vulnerable." She says.

"I see she has trouble letting people in at all, but she is strong and independent, rather help than be helped. She reminds me of Lin." They chuckle at that last bit.

"Look I don't know the real reason, but if you really want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself, when the times right of course, right now I think we all could use some rest, it's been a long day." Korra says softly with a small tired smile, the days events finally catching up to her.

Suyin just nods and smiles too. They both board the ferry and find asami. Korra goes to embrace her girlfriend from behind and Suyin stands beside them a hand on Asami's shoulder and a smile. "You ready to go home girls?" She asks playfully. The couple laughs lightly. "Yeah I could use a hot bath and cuddles right now." Says Korra. "Mmm I agree and maybe some hot cocoa." Says Asami.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea but first we need to get everyone up to speed and make sure everyone is alright. I assume Lin will be back soon?" Suyin says. "Yeah I told her I'd send Kya after her if she didn't." Said Korra. Suyin just chuckles. "Yes it seems she's the only one who get Lin to do anything these days. I think she has a little crush." Suyin says slyly. 

Both Asami and Korra burst out laughing. "See I told you we weren't the ones who noticed." Says Asami. "Well Suyin noticing doesn't count, She's her sister. And give me a break the boys are so damn oblivious, I mean Mako is trying to process the fact that we are together, Bolin is basically a huge toddler, Opal hasn't really been around either of them long enough to figure it out, and I'm pretty sure Tenzin doesn't even know the meaning of homosexuality, I mean he always looks so confused when we're together and display our affections. Like his brain is saying, _'Oh what trickery is this, is this what all the kids are doing today, should I be concerned.'_ I swear the man never stops worrying." Korra says heartily.

Suyin laughs along with the girls. "Yeah that is all true. When Huan came out to the family, the boys were so confused, Opal looked like she knew all along, the twins were the most comical, _'thats cool and all bro but... dude...girls are awesome.'_ Junior looked like he didn't know what the hell was going on but played along anyway. We had to explain it to him later on." She says fondly, though the memory is a little bitter sweet.

It's true Huan did come out to the family but they later found out that he had spoken to Kuvira first, about how he was questioning and confused about how he was feeling. About how she helped him figure it out, how she even helped him find confidence to talk to the boy he was crushing on.

Suyin sighs sadly. _'she wasn't always bad. But why did she turn into this monster, what happened, is the Kuvira I took in years go still there or is this the real her?'_ Suyin is pulled out of her thoughts when the ferry makes it to the Island. 

All three girls get off and make their way into the temple. They are immediately ambushed with hugs from all directions and filled with words of comfort.

Korra and Asami are in a group hug with the brothers and the airbabies, while Suyin is squished into a huge family hug from all the Beifongs save for Lin who is still in republic city.

Tenzin, Pema and Kya all wait patiently for their turn to embrace all three women.

After all the hugs and all that is done they all make their way over to the common room for tea and hot cocoa. Kya has taken the liberty of healing Korra's cuts and bruises. It seems she is not as banged up as Kuvira who she suspects has taken the most damage out of everyone according to the facts Korra herself provided. She asked Kya if she would be able to come with her to see Kuvira, to help heal her.

Korra has mediocre healing skills and she doubts that officer, Koda, that Lin had appointed Kuvira's personal guard is better than Kya. Kya hesitates for a moment before agreeing.

Kya doesn't know Kuvira at all but if Lin out of all people is willing to personally take responsibility for Kuvira then she couldn't be that bad. Besides with the way Korra talks about Kuvira, she actually seems like a nice girl, but then again this is Korra...a girl who made friends with a polar bear dog, a usually dangerous animal. And then again...Korra made friends with it and it turns out Naga is just a huge ball of overweight fluff. So who knows, maybe Kuvira is just tough and hard on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside.

Maybe she can find out why Lin seems to take a liking to the ex dictator. Everyone might see it as Lin just doing her job, but Kya knows Lin, and Lin won't just do something because some one said so, she either has an alternative motive or there has to be a pretty legit reason. And Lin usually doesn't have alternative motives. So it has to be the latter, And she figures Lin has to tolerate if not like Kuvira. And Kya wants to know why.

For the rest of the night everyone just talks to one another. All just happy everyone is alright. 

Asami is somewhat happy but she can't shake the grief and sadness of her father's death. She excuses herself, saying she needs some fresh air.

Korra knows better and follows after her. She finds Asami watching the city lights near the ferry docks. She walks up to her and sits down next to her. They just sit in silence for a few minutes. Korra just waits for Asami to talk, she is always willing to listen. Asami was there for her and now she will be here for Asami. She knows her girlfriend is thinking about her father.

They sit in more silence before Asami speaks. "You know what hurts the most," she starts, "I didn't get to say I was sorry, sorry I didn't see him enough, tell him how much I love him, I know I didn't say it to him enough. And now I never will, he's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it. All he wanted was to protect me, but he did it the wrong way..." _'kinda like Kuvira did.'_ She thinks but quickly dismissed the thought. _'it's different, it's not the same, my dad wanted to protect me, that monster just wanted power.'_

"I told him I didn't forgive him, not yet, that I needed time..."She laughs bitterly, "little did I know that time was the one thing we never had and are never going to have, not anymore..."She has silent tears rolling down her face now. "I just want another chance to tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am...that I forgive him." Her voice cracks and the flood gates open up.

Korra just pulls her girlfriend on to her lap and holds her tight, her own tears rolling down her face, she hates seeing her girlfriend in so much pain and heartbreak. She just let's Asami cry into her neck not caring that her tank top is getting soaked with her girlfriends tears. Her body shaking as she sobs, all the pain and tears she's been holding back finally breaking through.

Asami cries for about 20 minutes before the tears dry up and she's just sniffing with the occasional jerk in her shoulders in breathless sobs. She just lays there in her girlfriends strong and protective arms. Happy she at least has that and that Korra is still alive and here with her.

Korra just slowly rocks her girlfriend, whispering comforting words into her hair. Just holding her and never letting go. Asami let's out a sigh. She lifts her head and looks into her girlfriends wet baby blues. "Sorry I ruined your top" she says. Korra just smiles and kisses both her girlfriend's wet cheeks before bringing their lips together in a loving kiss. The kiss is short but says a lot. When they break apart, they put their foreheads together. "Its okay, I don't mind." Is all Korra says.

They sit like that, just watching the city lights and listening to the gentle waves. Enjoying each other's company. They don't need to speak. Just hold each other. For now everything is okay, everything is alright.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, some korrasami moments yay! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think don't be shy to make suggestions or point out anything I can take it.
> 
> -sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Koda and Lin have made it to the station but none of them want to leave the van and face the world.
> 
> Lin realizes she has a soft spot for Kuvira and that scares her, but she doesn't fight it.
> 
> Kuvira has a hard time accepting Koda and Lin's kindness, she still believes she is a monster that doesn't deserve it.
> 
> Lin and Koda discus the possibility of Kuvira's sentence in future and how they think they can help her. Neither of them want Kuvira to die should she get a death sentence.
> 
> We learn a little more about Lin and Koda's friendship and what they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4...let's see shall we.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though there were some parts that made my heart break. 
> 
> I love the thought of Lin being the squad mom between the three of them (Kuvira, Koda and Lin) and how Koda is Lin's guardian angel in armor on the force, it will make more sense later in the story, all of this.
> 
> Like I said this is a slow burn so it's going to be up and down, just like life, good and bad alternating.
> 
> Once again I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Enjoy my pretties...

Chapter 4

Kuvira, Koda and Lin were still sitting in the van waiting to arrive at the station. All three girls were silent, they knew that once they left the van things would be different. Kuvira felt like the van was a little safe haven and once she left it she would have to face the real world. She wasn't scared or anything, in fact she was very much ready but still it was nice to feel like she had a friend and someone to talk to.

Kuvira felt like Koda could be a pretty good friend, they both had a lot in common, despite only knowing each other a few minutes. Koda was a kind soul, she was a huge dork, one would wonder how she became an officer, but judging by her body, the girl was fit and strong. 

Koda was also dreading the inevitable. _'Man...Kuvira seems like a really cool chick, I know we'd be great friends, best friends even. But I don't know what will happen next, will she even be alive after all this blows over. I mean she did some pretty bad shit, bad enough for a death sentence.'_

The thought made Koda shiver, she did not want that for Kuvira, or anyone for that matter. Sure Kuvira did some bad stuff but that doesn't make her a bad person. Koda then felt determined. _'No, I can't let that happen, I won't, she is a good person, She's just lost, in pain, alone.'_ Koda then went back on that last part. _' No, She's not alone, not anymore, I know what it's like to be alone and I won't let her go through that again.'_ Koda thought.

 _'i will do anything in my power to help her...I'm not leaving her, not like they left me.'_ Koda thought, she knows she doesn't know Kuvira that well but she does know herself, and she trust herself to help Kuvira. Besides the chief trust her with Kuvira too, that's got to count for something right? The chief seems to take a liking to Kuvira, she looks at Kuvira the same way she does Korra.

Lin, although won't ever say, too was not happy the trip to the station was about to end. Although she was not part of the girls' conversation, she did get to learn a bit more about both of them. 

Like she didn't know Koda likes to sing and dance. She's heard the girl hum along to songs but never really heard her sing. As for dancing, Koda has always been a ball of energy, can never really sit still, always has do something, guess dancing helps with that.

She knew Kuvira liked to dance, and she was very good at it as well, Lin had seen the girl practice her routines in the early hours of the day before her patrols and her training back in Zaofu. She didn't know was that Kuvira has been dancing since she was little though.

Suyin said she had taught Kuvira in dance. Lin now realised that Kuvira could already dance way before that, so metalbending dancing was different for Kuvira,maybe Kuvira was skilled in other dancing as well.

She also didn't know Kuvira could play an Instrument let alone three. Piano, drums and guitar. _'geez what can't this girl do, She's a master bender, a genius who built a giant robot despite its use, and to use spirit energy, who would have thought, and now a musician, she is just full of surprises.'_

They are all broken out of their thoughts when the driver knocks on the hatch. Lin moves over to the hatch and opens it up.

"We are almost there chief, should I signal them to bring out security?" The driver says. Lin looks back at the two girls for a moment. She turns to the driver. "No that won't be necessary, just tell them to keep the public at by and to have my cell ready." She says, she is back in chief mode now. "Yes chief, do you have any requests for who to guard the Great Uniter?" The driver asks.

Lin does not miss the way Kuvira's body stiffened at the title. Koda just puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. It helps relax her but only a bit. "No, officer Koda will stay with her for the time being." Lin says.

"Officer Koda? Are you sure chief?" The driver asks doubt obvious in his voice. Koda just scoffs and pouts. "Officer Koda is perfectly capable." Lin replies sternly.

"I don't want to hear any complaint from any one understood?" Lin demands."Yes chief, my apologies officer Koda." He says Koda's name with anger. "You are forgiven officer dipshit." Retorts Koda.

Kuvira let's a small grin brace her face at Koda's wit. Koda looks like she's not the kind of person to let others get to her. She doesn't care what other people think of her. 'just like Jay did. Never cared what others thought and wasn't afraid to say it like it is, always had a come back.' Kuvira thinks fondly with a heavy heart.

Lin just rolls her eyes and closes the hatch. She let's out a tiny smile though. There's never a dull moment when Koda's around. She's like a little kid trapped in an adults body. But can be very serious and mature when she needs to be. And that's why Lin likes her. She's a great soldier and even better friend. Koda is Lin's most trustworthy officer. The only officer who isn't even a little afraid of her.

Sure there are those individuals who do stand up to Lin from time to time, but they all have a little fear for their chief. Koda...Koda is just a whole different story. She's not afraid to joke around, tease and test Lin. She will tell Lin exactly what she thinks and why. She is also caring. She always makes sure Lin has eaten and gotten some sleep at least because Lin tends to forget she's human and needs those sorts of things to live.

Koda has been on the force for four years but in those four years she has shown more skill, loyalty and compassion then anyone. It is an unspoken truth that Koda is Lin's right hand man. And in return Lin looks out for Koda. It's no secret that most people on the force don't take Koda seriously. 

They think she is a kid, a rookie, though they are comically reminded that she's is one of the best after she saves their asses on missions and beats them at training. But still they believe she is not worth it. Lin makes sure Koda is never disrespected and gets every bit of credit she deserves. She also keeps her out of trouble because Koda and trouble are like best friends.

The van comes to a stop and all three women take a deep breath. They sit for a moment no one wants to move. _'i don't understand, why are they not moving, they can't possibly want to spend any more time with me.'_ Thinks Kuvira.

 _'Awww I don't want to leave, I like talking to Kuvira, she may be the strong silent type but she's pretty cool, I know it...well, Chief did say I'm ganna guard her and well, I still have to heal her again but what about after that?'_ Thinks Koda. _'Hey there's still hope, I'm not letting her go that easily.'_

 _'Well here we are, the end of the line, for now at least. I can see both girls don't wanna leave, I don't either, I don't know why though but I don't. Spirits I don't get why I care so much, I blame Korra, Kuvira is a lot like her, and me...ah fuck that's not good.'_ Lin stops thinking shaking her head to clear her thoughts that were getting a little scary for the usually marble women.

Lin sighs, _'let's just get this over with.'_ "Okay we're here, let's get this done, it's getting late." The girls both nod slowly. Lin gets up to open the doors. Koda and Kuvira look at each other for a moment. They both grin and turn to Lin.

"Uhm Chief?" Kuvira says with playful tone. Lin turns around hearing Kuvira's tone and raises her eyebrow. Asking a silent question. _'What? Why are you two all smiley?'_ Koda speaks next. "Forgetting something there chief?" Her tone matching Kuvira's.

Lin just looks at them confused, _'what am I forgetting?'_ Seeing this both girls smile and gesture to Kuvira's hands. Lin takes a minute to figure out what they are trying to say. _'the hands cuffs Beifong, you butt, you forgot to cuff her, you dingaling!'_

Lin just sighs and looks down at the cuffs on the floor. She reaches for them and then goes to cuff Kuvira. She looks at both girls who are still smiling. "Not. One. Word." She says. The girls just chuckle. Lin playfully glared at both of them.

Lin slaps the platinum cuffs on Kuvira, less tight then she did before. Once the cuffs are secure. She moves back. She looks at Kuvira for a moment, she can see Kuvira is not okay. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll be fine." She says. 

She knows she shouldn't care so much or at all for the person who nearly destroyed everything but she can't help it. Much like she did on Koda, Kuvira has grown on the chief of police in the little time they spent together. Lin knows that the Kuvira she met back in Zaofu is still in there somewhere. The same little girl her sister took in years ago is still here, She's sure of it.

Koda puts a comforting hand on Kuvira's shoulder and smiles a kind smile. "Chief is right, don't worry I got ya back." Koda is genuine and so is Lin and it scares Kuvira. "You do realise I'm not a good person right, you shouldn't be this nice to a monster." Lin just chuckles. "Kid trust me, the person I see now is not the same person who was in a giant robot." Lin says.

Kuvira looks at her in disbelief. _'there is no way that's true, she doesn't know me, I don't even know who I am anymore.'_ Kuvira thinks. "You don't know that, how can you believe that that is true?" Kuvira's voice breaks a little. Lin just smiles genuinely. "Because you don't." Is all she says. _'i know you don't believe it's true but I do and so does Koda and Korra, and I trust both their judgements.'_ Thinks Lin.

Kuvira just looks down again. _'She still doesn't believe it.'_ Lin looks at Koda and sends her a silent message. _'We need need to move, you do what you gotta do.'_ Koda nods and sends a silent message back. _'Don't worry chief I got this.'_

Lin sighs and moves to open the doors. "I get that it's hard to believe now and maybe even later, but I believe it is true and you should to, and believe me when I say that I will help you believe it." Is all Lin says before she opens the doors.

Koda, hand still on Kuvira's shoulder, gives her an encouraging squeeze and smile before she leads Kuvira out the van. Kuvira is still in a lot of pain so she still needed help.

Lin closes the van doors and instructs the driver to park it and go help the others on patrol. He does as his told but not before glaring at both Koda and Kuvira. 

Kuvira does not show any signs of emotion. She just looks at him with boredom and then looks away. _'Yeah no, you don't scare me.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Koda on the other hand, glared back, flips him the bird and mouths _'Well, fuck you too, asshole.'_ This makes the driver even more angry and he just storms away to join the others on patrol.

Lin just smiles lightly at the two completely different reactions from the girls. _'They are just the perfect pair aren't they. They would balance each other out nicely. Those two are definitely going to be best friends I'm sure of it.'_ Lin thinks fondly.

They walk into the station. Lin and Koda on either side of Kuvira. Each holding her arms as they lead her past everyone and into the quarters of the holding cells. They hold her in a way that comforts her rather than like she might make a run for it. But the rest of the people in the station don't know that.

As they make their way to the cell, Kuvira can feel all eyes on her. But she keeps her eyes on the ground. She does not wish to see all the hatred in all their faces. _'i deserve it though, I should see all the pain I've caused, I'm a monster, I made a huge ass mistake and this heavy burden will stay with me forever so I might as well start getting used to it.'_ Kuvira rants in her head.

Kuvira dares to glance around the room. Hatred. Pain. Terror. That's all she sees. All she will ever see. She sighs heavily and looks back down, not daring to look up again.

Lin and Koda did not miss this. As they were walking they too saw the sour and terrified looks thrown Kuvira's way. They both just glared at those who looked like they wanted to spit some bullshit. They instantly shut their yaps.

Getting on the bad side of either Lin or Koda was a dumbass idea, but to get on both their bad sides at once, well you have to be that special kind of stupid.

They move past the first part of the station which was the front office, then the common section which had all the interrogation rooms, lunch rooms, kitchen, all that...then they made their way to the waiting cells which were just after the common rooms. This is where they held prisoners for a short periods of time, two three days tops.

They move past this part of the station and they make their way deeper. They get to the holding quarters. The guards there salute the chief and move out the way to let them pass. They make to follow the women but Lin just signals them not to. They nod and return to their posts.

Lin finds another guard, who makes his way over. He salutes to the chief. "The holding cell is ready chief, I will have a few guards down here soon after-" Lin cuts off the guard. "That won't be necessary officer Chan, officer Koda and I will be fine on our own. Now I'm going to need you to bring in a bucket of water and a first aid kit with pain killers and a bottle of water. That will be all." 

The guard looks confused. "But chief-" "That. Will. Be. All. Officer Chan." Lin once again cuts off the guard and stares him down, daring him to say something else.

The guard looks shocked and scared so he just nods, salutes and walks away. They carry on making their way to the holding cell. Koda is snickering. Lin looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. She looks forward again and speaks. "You ganna tell me what's got you all giggley over there, officer Koda?" Koda just smiles and sighs. "You'd think that they'd realise not question you by now." Is all Koda says.

Lin just smiles lightly. "You know that's your fault right." Lin says. Koda looks at Lin in disbelief. "What? Oh come on, how is that my fault?" Koda whines. "You're the only one who ever really questions me on anything and is not afraid of me. So they think they can do the same. They try but fail anyway. They fear me to much be on your level of bravery." Lin replies.

"Oh" is all Koda says and frowns. "Wait a minute, what makes you think I'm not afraid of you?" Koda asks. "Koda I've known you for four years and in those for years you've shown more balls then everyone in the station when it comes to interacting with me. You don't flinch when I yell at you, you don't avert your eyes when I stare you down, and you smile and giggle when I'm mad at you for doing something comically stupid like saying the most ridiculous comments in board and council meetings."

"I say those comments because board meetings are so freaking boring, it's right there in the name 'bored' meetings." Koda says. "You see, right there, who else in the station do you know will do or say that to my face?" Lin says. Koda thinks for a moment. _'Huh I guess I am the only one.'_ Lin sees Koda won't think of anyone else. "You see now." Lin ask. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Is all Koda says with a small smile.

Kuvira smiles at the two officer's banter, it's obvious they are great friends. She keeps quite though.

They get to her holding cell where a female guard is waiting. "Chief Beifong, everything is set up. Will there be anything else." She says. "Thank you officer Mia and get me some clean clothes for Kuvira. That will be all." Lin says. The guard salutes and leaves.

Lin unlocks the cell door and opens it up. All three women walk in and look around. "Wow they really cleaned this thing up." Koda says. 

The entire cell was made of thick platinum. Everything. From the ceiling to the floor. It was relatively small. A small bed in the far corner of the room, the sheets plain white as well as the pillow and mattress which both looked some what comfortable. The bed frame also platinum. There was a platinum table against the wall of the cell with two platinum chairs.

There was a platinum door which lead to the small bathroom on the other side, complete with a platinum shower, sink, toilet and, small cupboard with a mirror on it 

It was not bad, it was quite nice. Kuvira knew that this cold platinum room was designed to keep people like Kuvira in and contained. _'if only they knew.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Lin unlocks her cuffs, and motions for her to sit on the bed. Koda sits with her. Officer Chan and officer Mia both come in with their respective requested items. "Just put them on the table." Lin says. They do as their told. "You are dismissed." Lin commands. They both salute, turn and leave.

Once they are gone all three women relax. "Okay first order of business, let's get you cleaned up and healed." Lin says. She goes over to the table and gets the clothes. They are nothing special. Just a long grey top, some long grey sweat pants, a white vest, black socks, black underwear and bra and a towel with soap and a rag rolled in it.

She hands them over to Kuvira. "You go a head a wash up, Koda and I will set up to get you healed in the meantime." Lin says softly. Kuvira takes the items, nods and slowly makes her way to the bathroom.

She strips and turns on the shower. The water is not hot but not cold either, Kuvira doesn't care though. _'I don't deserve all this kindness they are showing me. I'm a monster, a terrorist. I deserve to die, or better yet rot in jail with only my demons to keep me company.'_ Kuvira thinks dark and sadly as she watches the dirt and blood run down the drain.

In the other room Lin and Koda hear the water running. "What happens now?" Asks Koda, afraid of the answer. "I don't know Koda, it's not up to me, I'm not a world leader." Lin says sadly. Koda is one of the very few people who Lin will truly let her guard down and relax when in their presence. "You know they ganna try and kill her right? That can't happen Lin you know it can't. I don't want that and neither do you. We have to do something." Koda says desperately.

"I know Koda but like I said, it's not up to me, I don't make the call with these things." Lin says, running a hand through her hair and sits down beside Koda. "Trust me I want to help Kuvira too, I don't know why but I do." Lin says softly. 

They are both silent for a while the only sound is shower in the other room. "What about your sister, she's a world leader and master Tenzin. Can't they do something, Korra too, She's the Avatar she has to have a say in this right, and we know she wouldn't let them kill Kuvira." Koda says, already trying to formulate a plan.

Lin thinks for a moment. _'Su looks like she wants to have Kuvira dead after what she did to her family and city, but I'm pretty sure that's just her rage. I'm sure I can talk to her. Tenzin,...well he's against anything remotely violent so it might not take too much convincing. But Kuvira did kind of attack his friends and city so...But he's a forgiving person, I'll have to talk to Kya too then.'_

"Look I don't know how we can convince the council to not kill her should they come to that conclusion but I'll talk to my family and friends, maybe I can convince them to at least agree to save Kuvira from a death sentence, and also Raiko, which I'm sure he won't but it's worth a try." Lin says.

"Okay good, I'm in too, all we need to do is convince the council that Kuvira is not a bad person and that she was just trying to help but got lost along the way. The best we can aim for is she goes to prison." Koda says. Lin nods in agreement. _'it's worth a shot.'_ They both think.

The water from the shower stops running. Lin and Koda both Look at each. They nod and start setting up for the healing session.

Kuvira gets out the shower and puts on the underwear and bra only, then walks out the bathroom. "I figured since its a healing session I might as well have less layers. Lin and Koda just smile. "Smart girl." Lin says to Koda. "Usually we have to tell people that."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG they are so cute and Kuvira is my previous baby girl I love her and Writing her in pain makes me want to cry but I need her to feel like this for the story. I'll just have to be strong.
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think. Throw in suggestions and questions, I don't mind, it makes me write better for you...I hope.
> 
> -sway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Kuvira's healing both physically and emotionally though she's still having trouble believing that someone cares for her, let alone Lin Beifong.
> 
> Lin too is trying to figure out why the hell she cares so much for Kuvira, so much so, that she promises Kuvira something she never promised anyone other Koda.
> 
> Koda tells Kuvira the story of what went down during that 'last time Kya was sent to get Lin at the station'.( mentioned in chapter 2)
> 
> Lin is on a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the feels in this chapter. *heart clinches*
> 
> Kuvira my baby girl, I just can't stop hurting you can I. Any way I'm giving you something good too so that makes ups for it.
> 
> What is it you ask?
> 
> Well read and find out. *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Sadly I own nothing! But the original characters and the plot.

Chapter 5

Koda motions for Kuvira to lay on the bed and Lin gets up to bring a chair next to it. Kuvira makes her way to the bed and lays down, looking at the ceiling.

The bed is a bit uncomfortable but is better than she expected. Koda gets the bucket of water and begins to heal Kuvira. As she does this both Lin and herself get a good look at Kuvira's body.

She is built well, a heavy weight lifter, good muscle mass and definition, well toned abs (an eight pack with visible abdominal muscles along the side of them, and the very noticeable 'V' line that runs down.), strong arms and legs. She is lean and slender, obviously the body of a dancer.

Aside form the very obvious and fresh wounds from today's fight, Kuvira has both big and small scars all over her body. Not so much that they look like she had been ripped apart but just enough to show she's had some pretty heavy battles. And that's just the front side of Kuvira, who knows what's on the back.

Kuvira has her eyes closed but she knows their eyes are on her, she can feel them. She knows she has a great body, she works out everyday and eats healthy regularly. She's very proud of it. She's not self conscious about her scars either, she knows their stories, She's proud of them as well, both good and bad. They remind her that's she's a survivor. A soldier.

Lin sees all the scars and can't help but feel for Kuvira. She too has her own scars. Usually she doesn't fret about scars, she encourages them really, they tell a story and tell and show people a little bit of who you are, not the whole story of course. 

But seeing them on Kuvira tugs at her heart. She knows that Kuvira is a mystery and she wants to know all the stories each of her scars hold. But at the same time she hates the thought of the young women being in any kind of pain.

Koda too has the same thoughts as Lin. She also wants to figure out the mystery that is Kuvira. And seeing all these scars makes her want to hold the girl and never let go, makes her want to protect and shield her from the cold world.

The three sit in silence as Koda heals Kuvira, as she needs to concentrate since she's healing the largest and most fatal wound. Just healing this wound on her torso takes a lot of time and concentration. After about 10 minutes Koda stops healing Kuvira's side, and sighs.

"Thats the best I can do for now, healing this wound will take a lot more sessions before it's completely healed, either that or a better healer, but even then in will take time." Koda says softly, sad she can't heal her completely.

"That is fine, just get to healing the rest of her, we have time." Lin says. _'Koda is the best healer I have, this wound must be really bad, I have to ask Kya is she can come by and see what she can do when I see her again.'_ Lin thinks.

Koda nods and starts healing Kuvira's other wounds, cuts, bumps and bruises. The healing session takes about two hours, the three women chat idly, since Koda doesn't need to concentrate as much. As she's healing Kuvira she makes mental notes on Kuvira's condition.

_'Okay so, six broken ribs, four on the right side, two on the left. A bruised right lung. A bruised right shoulder, thankfully not dislocated but would have been if not healed in time. Bruised hip bone on the right side. Fractured right femur, sprained left ankle. A few semi deep cuts and wounds on torso, muscle density provided protection from further penetration of whatever went in there in the first place, I'm guessing glass and some very sharp metal pieces.'_ Koda analyses.

During the session Kuvira doesn't cry out in pain or anything that's shows she's in pain, the occasional barely noticeable jerk movements and tension when Koda starts healing a bruise, cut or wound but later relaxes completely, is the only indication that Kuvira did feel a little pain.

_'Damn girl, you got some really high pain tolerate huh.'_ Thinks Lin. After the session is done Kuvira goes to put the rest of her cloths on. 

While she's in the bathroom Koda and Lin talk about her condition while they wait. "So what's the damage?" Lin asks, getting to the point. 

"Well, she has six broken ribs, a bruised lung, shoulder and hip bone, a fractured femur and a sprained ankle." Koda summarizes. "A few deep cuts here and there but not fatal, mostly on her torso, the girl has some really tough abdominal muscles." Koda adds, saying the last part with a playful smile but Lin can see the pain in Koda's eyes. She too is having a hard time with this.

"Spirits." Says Lin. A pained expression obvious on her face. She runs a hand through her greying hair. "Yeah..." begins Koda. "Its pretty bad but she's a fighter, it's pretty obvious she's had worse." Koda's voice gets softer as she says that last part, and looks down at the ground.

They both sit in silence till Kuvira comes back from the bathroom. She sits beside Koda on the bed. Lin gets up from her spot on the chair and sits beside Kuvira. It's an subconscious decision. 

They sit like that for a few minutes before Kuvira speaks. "How long will I be here?" The question hangs in the air for a moment. "I don't know, since the attack was on two nations it became a world war, so it's up to the world leaders to decide what happens next. Though they will have to hold a private trail before they discus your possible fate, only then will they come to a conclusion for your sentence. It will take a few weeks for all the world leaders to meet up in one place since each of the are in different parts of the world, it would also take a few days to set up a trail, and then a few weeks for the actual trail it's self depending on the situation, and then maybe a few weeks for the world leaders to discus your sentence before they finalize it." Lin says, her voice holding back so much emotion.

"So my best guess is...A few months maybe." Lin say with a heavy heart, the situation hitting even harder now than before. _' this is really happening'_ Thinks Lin. _'Fuck. I need to pull myself together, I need to be strong. Man up Beifong. You can't fight the inevitable.'_ Lin rants in her head.

_'Oh man, shit just got real. Why must life suck so much, why must the only real friend other then Lin I have after being left alone, be a war criminal! Damn you universe, you really suck sometimes.'_ These are Koda's thoughts.

_'Well this it, this platinum container is where I'm going to stay for the next few months, alone...with my demons.'_ Kuvira thinks. _'Ha, welcome home Great Uniter.'_ She thinks bitterly and darkly.

They sit in more silence. All lost in their thoughts once again dreading the future. After a few minutes in silence Kuvira turns to Koda. "Thank you, officer Koda, for healing me the best you could, I appreciate your kindness and friendly presence." 

She turns to Lin. "You as well Chief Beifong, I can't thank you enough for your kindness and everything else you've done for me, even though I don't deserve it,I know being stuck here with the person responsible for the destruction of your city and your friends and family's pain and suffering, must be awful for you, I am truly sorry, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't ask for it." Kuvira finishes.

Lin looks over at Kuvira who is now looking at the floor, tears visible in her eyes, long raven hair trying to hide them. Lin gets up and kneels in front of Kuvira. She puts a hand under Kuvira's chin, telling her look up. Kuvira does not.

Lin looks at Koda, she has tears in her eyes and so does Koda. _'What happened to you, Kuvira. Why are you so broken.'_ They both think. Lin looks back at Kuvira.

"Kuvira...Look at me." Lin says softly. Kuvira still refuses. Lin now puts both hands on her face. "Please Kuvira...Look at me." She say again this time a little crack in her voice. _'Spirits, what is this girl doing to me. What is this feeling, why do I want to hold her and protect her from everyone and everything. I haven't felt this way since I found Koda.'_ Lin thinks.

Kuvira looks up this time. She sees tears in the Chiefs eyes and this confused her to no end. _'What the hell, why is she...'_ Kuvira's thought is cut off when Lin starts talking again.

"Kuvira you listen to me and you listen well. Okay, I don't care what you did, it happened it's over, finished, okay I forgive you, I do okay. And I don't want to hear you talk down on yourself again, do you hear me because, Damn it, I care about you. I care about you a whole fucking lot. I don't know why but I do and shit I'm not fighting it. And I will do anything in my power to help you. And I mean anything. Understand, you are not alone." Lin finishes, tears now rolling down her face.

Koda is crying as well, Lin only ever looked at her the way she's looking at Kuvira now. She understands what Lin is feeling. She feels the same way about Kuvira. They both don't know how but they do care about Kuvira, despite only knowing her for a day. Well Koda has known her for a day. Lin has known Kuvira before.

Kuvira can't believe her ears, here in front of her, the one and only Lin Beifong, tough as nails, colder than metal, and harder to break than marble, is crying right in front of her, because of her, for her and neither of them know why. _'No, no, no, no, this isn't real, this isn't real, no one cares about me, the one person who did is gone, I'm alone, have been for a long time, and still am, and will always be. No one cares, no one's cares. No one...'_ Kuvira can't finish her thoughts because she breaks down.

Both Lin and Koda embrace the sobbing girl, all three are crying. Just holding each other and comforting each other. They stay like that on the bed for at least 10 minutes before they break apart.

They each take a minute to get their bearings and wipe their tears. Lin being the first to recover speaks. "Listen kid I don't know what's going on okay, with me or with you, and you don't know either, so why don't we figure it out together huh, what do you say." Lin asks Kuvira. Kuvira looks between Koda and Lin.

_'she's telling the truth and can tell, it's not like I got anything to loose, besides this will help her realise that I'm not worth it and leave me like everyone else, but it will be nice to have some one who cares, even if it is for a short while.'_ Kuvira thinks sadly.

"Okay." Is all Kuvira says, her voice small and vulnerable but filled with a little hope. Both Lin and Koda smile brightly. Lin feels like she's the happiest person alive, she doesn't know why once again but she doesn't care, she's never been this happy...ever. _'What the fuck is this!'_ Lin asks herself.

"Thanks kid." Lin says to Kuvira. She looks at Koda who has a shit eating grin on her face, eyes still shining with tears. "And hey Koda and I are a package deal, you stuck with both of us now." Says Lin playfully though dead serious.

Kuvira just smiles lightly, "I don't mind." "Good, because we going to be spending a lot of time together and there's only so much of chief I can handle so you're ganna have to help me." Koda says and bumps her shoulder into Kuvira's bruised one.

Kuvira sucks in a breath at the unexpected pain. Koda sees this. "Oh man, sorry dude, I totally forgot." Koda apologizes and gently helps easy the pain. Lin just laughs lightly. 

"Nice going, Koda, now you put the girl in more pain." Lin says playfully. "I thought you healed that though." "Not completely, I might be a good healer but I'm no Katara." Koda says. "I'm thinking of asking Kya to come by and she what she can do." Koda says looking at Lin. 

Lin just nod and says, "I was thinking that too." Kuvira recognises the name. "Kya? As in master Katara and Avatar Aangs Daughter?" She asks. "The very same one." Lin says fondly and blushing a little at the thought of the waterbender.

"I heard Avatar Korra mention her, she said something about sending her to come get you if you didn't return to Air Temple Island. And something about what _'happened last time.'_ "

Kuvira makes air quotes with her fingers. "Yeah last time Kya had to get me out the office was not one of my best days for my reputation." Lin says and blushes.

Koda just laughs our loud. "Haha yeah, that's was a fun day." She says smiling. "You were there?" Kuvira asks Koda. "Oh, I wasn't just there, I was a part of it." Koda says smugly. Looking at Lin with a smirk. "What happened?" Kuvira asks. They are all just sitting and talking like the last few hours didn't happen.

Lin looks at Koda and glares. "Don't. You. Dare." She threatens. But Koda just smirks and turns too Kuvira. "Okay so first let's get some things out the ways so you not confused." She starts. "Koda." Lin whines. "Shh, I'm telling the story." Koda replies.

Kuvira just listens with a smile. "Okay Kya and Lin are total besties right, have been since they were kids, according to Kya. And every year they would spend their birthdays together. No matter what. But then they got older and had lives of their own so that little tradition died over time."

"Kya would come to the city every now and then to visit the family, mostly the holidays and birthdays, and the rare family emergency. She would come to the station to say hi to her childhood best friend, she how she's doing and to catch up. That's how I met her." Koda says.

"Anyway. About two years ago Kya came to the city for her birthday. She met up with me on her way to the temple. She asked me where Lin was and I said she was at the station as usual. She looked pretty bummed out so I offered her a drink at my favorite cafe. It was my day off so it was cool." Koda continues, Kuvira is enjoying the story, happy to have a distraction from the all the pain of today. Lin too is listening even though she knows the story.

"I asked Kya why she was so bummed out. She told me about their little tradition and how she misses spending time with Lin. Their lives kind of keep them apart. So I got to thinking that I could help 're-estate their little tradition. So I told Kya, _'Hey what if I said I can help you get Lin to agree to bring back this tradition for not only one day, but for two weeks.'_ She looked at me like I grew two heads. _'That would be great but how do you get Lin to agree to something like that, she's basically married to her job.'_ She told me." Koda says smugly looking at Lin.

Lin just scoffs and rolls her eyes. Kuvira tries to keep in her giggles. Lin just smiles fondly at her. Kuvira blushes and motions for Koda to continue.

_"Well...'_ I said. _'that's any easy one, we give her no other choice.'_ I say to her and Kya tells me I'm crazy but also that she likes it. So I tell her my evil plan and we start setting it up. So the next day, myself and Lin are at the station doing what we do everyday. Just working minding our own business. It was a quite and slow day so everything was good, nothing interesting." Koda says nonchalantly.

Then she smiles cheekily. "That is, until Kya barges into the station shouting _'Chief Lin Beifong, You are coming with me.'_ This caused everyone except myself to jump. Lin looks at Kya confused. _' Kya what the hell are you doing, you can't just barge in here, and why exactly am I coming with you and to where.'_ Lin asks Kya, she looks at me too, but I just looked at her like didn't know what was going on." Koda says and giggles.

"So Kya says, _'it is my birthday today and my best friend didn't even remember.'_ She says with a fake pout, I was trying not to laugh. ' _Kya what the hell are you talking about, of course I remembered your birthday, I got you a gift too, it's at home, I was ganna see you later today.'_ Lin rants. But Kya doesn't let up. _'we never see each other any more like we used to, I want us to start doing our birthday tradition again.'_ Kya says with a no bullshit tone. And Lin realises she's in trouble." Koda says smugly.

"Lin just stares at Kya confused. _' Kya what are you planning...'_ Lin asks suspiciously even though she's a little terrified."

Kya just says, _'not I...we.'_ Lin looks even more terrified by now. She looks at me and says, _'What did you do.'_ I just smile and said. _'helping you have fun.'_ At that moment Kya bends a tendril of water around Lin's waist and hands. And starts dragging her towards the exit. I follow them out. I then pick Lin up and put her in the car that was waiting outside." Kuvira now giggling uncontrollably.

" I then said. _'Okay so I packed everything you need, it's all in the carry on in the trunk. I also packed a wireless radio to contact should there be an emergency that I can't handle.'_ I then put a Sun hat on Lin's head and a little sun block on the tip of her nose and said _' have fun at Ember Island chief, and don't worry I'll hold down the fort here, see you in two weeks.'_ Lin finally realized what just happened and all she said to me was. _'You traitor!!!!.'_ And with that they were on their way." Koda says happily as she finishes the story.

Kuvira is just out right laughing now, she has tears in her eyes and having trouble breathing both because of the pain in her side and because she was laughing to hard.

Koda joins her and so does Lin but not before saying. "You little shit, you are a Fucking traitor and I will get you back for that stunt." And throwing Kuvira's pillow at Koda, hitting her square in the face.

They laugh for a few minutes before Kuvira realises something. "Wait Chief, shouldn't you be going home then, I doubt Avatar Korra's threat was empty." 

Koda and Lin instantly stop giggling. And look at each other with wide eyes. "Shit, you're right." Lin then gets up off the bed and dust herself and fixes her, so it doesn't look like she was rolling on the floor.

She also goes to the bathroom to rinse her face to get rid of the tear streaks from their little moment. She walks out the bathroom and turns to Koda. "I'm ganna head out, you ganna be okay here with her by yourself?" She ask Koda. 

"Yeah yeah don't worry about us well be fine. They know not to bother me." Koda replies. And looks at Kuvira with a smile. "Besides there are more stories like that to tell her." Kuvira just smiles back.

Kuvira turns to Lin, "we Will be fine chief, thank you." Her voice is soft. Lin walks over the two girls and kisses both of them on their heads before she leaves the cell.

Lin walks down the empty corridor. The cell Kuvira is in, is in a more reserved and private place in the prison. She and Koda are the only one's with access to Kuvira's cell, but the secured section itself is reserved only for high ranking officers and their partners on the force. So she won't have to worry about the girls until late into the next morning. 

She knows they are both capable of protecting themselves and will most definitely protect each other but Lin can't help but worry. _'Raava, what the fuck is this!, it's both driving me insane and giving me life!'_ Thinks Lin.

She makes it out the secured section and back into the holding quarters. She sees the two guards still at their posts. She straightened herself up and schools her features. She walks up to them. "No one is to enter the secured cell section Kuvira and officer Koda are in without my permission, understood." Her voice is hard leaving room for no arguments. They both salute. "Yes Chief."

Lin nods. "Stay on guard, I want no mishaps while I'm gone for the night." She says before walking away.

She makes her out the station and begins the journey to the Island. She is deep in her thoughts about Kuvira and Koda, and what the future holds for them. 

She's known Koda for four years so these protective and fond feelings for her are not something new.

Kuvira on the other hand, that's a whole different story. She may have known Kuvira before the whole great uniter thing but that was only a small time. And now, after the whole great uniter thing, she knows Kuvira, but it's somehow different, she feels just as protective and fond of Kuvira than she does Koda and she doesn't know why. 

She needs to talk to someone. But who? If it were just Koda there wouldn't be a problem, but it's Kuvira too. 

_'I'll figure it out somehow, I'm not leaving them.'_ Lin thinks determinedly. She's on a new mission now. _'okay new plan, get the gang to agree to help back up Kuvira, then try to convince the council not to execute her, at the trail. Okay that's good for now. Don't worry kid I got you and I ain't letting go anytime soon.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the feels people, the feels, I'm ganna die.
> 
> Okay so you're probably wondering why this trio's (Kuvira, Koda and Lin) familyship is moving so fast. Well here's why...because I can...nah I'm just kidding.
> 
> All three girls have basically been on their own for too damn long so I made it like they can't be alone anymore, they need each other because shit is about to hit the fan people.
> 
> Kuvira needs people on her side if she's going to stay alive. And I am loving the idea of Lin being Kuvira's protector and parent figure because Suyin failed (No offense on her, I actually really like her, it's just for the story that I need her to suck a little bit, and I mean come on, she tried to kill her, if I was Kuvira, all my respect and loyalty would be crushed so much that I wouldn't even look at Su the same way.)
> 
> So that's why their familyship is already sailing, and since Lin is pared with Kya in this storyline, guess what.............
> 
> I said guess, I ain't telling you. You'll have to wait and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Koda bond.
> 
> Kuvira learns more about Koda and how she knows Lin. Turns out she isn't the only former criminal the chief took a liking to.
> 
> They cuddle and make fun of the chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I didn't update sooner dudes and dudedetts. My life for 2017 has officially started so chapters might come a bit later, maybe miss a day or two. But I will try and update as soon as I can.
> 
> Anyway this is a sister-sister moment chapter, I want Kuvira and Koda to bond to build their sistership. I need it for the story. And some more funny stories about our favorite chief.
> 
> I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Once the cell door closed, Kuvira let out a deep sigh. _'Su never used to do that to me.'_ The thought saddened Kuvira. Koda saw the change in her demeanor. She gently put a hand on Kuvira's injured shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong bud." Koda asks softly with concern. Kuvira just shakes her head to clear her thoughts, but also to get rid of the in coming tears. She takes a deep breath. "Oh it's nothing, really." She says putting on a fake smile, but Koda sees right through it.

"Pfft, Yeah, okay." She says sarcastically. She turns to Kuvira and puts both hands on her shoulders and looks Kuvira in her eyes. "Let's try that again shall we, and this time, why don't tell me what's really going on." Koda says with a comforting smile.

Kuvira looks at her for a few moments, thinking if she should tell her or not. _'It's no use lying, she'll see past it, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.'_ Kuvira thinks. 

_'I don't like people seeing past my walls, it means I'm vulnerable, but I've been easy to read since the ride here, maybe I can trust her...not with my heart of course, my heart died years ago. Ah fuck it, whatever.'_ Kuvira rants.

"Its just..." Kuvira begins. " I'm having trouble believing that someone cares for me, especially Lin, I mean...She's Lin. Chief Beifong of republic city, the city I attacked, her home. I attacked her family. Not mention she's the daughter of the most powerful earthbender on the planet, the one who discovered metalbending. Why would she care for a criminal who caused trouble in the very city she protects." Kuvira says doubtful.

Koda just looks at her with a small knowing smile. Her eyes gleaming. _'trust me bud I know how you feel.'_ Koda thinks with a light heart.

"You know," Koda starts. "I've been asking myself that same question for years." Koda says fondly. Kuvira just looks at her confused. _'What are you talking about.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Seeing Kuvira's silent question Koda continues. "You are not the only criminal Lin has taken a huge liking to, and is so overprotective over." She says smiling.

Kuvira takes a moment to realise what Koda means. _'No...whaa...really? No no no no it can't be, she couldn't have been... seriously?'_ Her brain basically short circuits. "You were a criminal? wait what, how, but you're a cop? What?" Kuvira says even more confused.

Koda just laughs lightly at Kuvira's reaction. "Yeah I was a criminal until Lin took me in a little over four years ago. I was hanging with the wrong crowd. Lin found me, offered me a new life, living and working with her, a better life, so I took it." Koda says fondly with a smile as she remembers.

Kuvira is speechless. She breaks out of her shock. "That can't be the whole story." She says. "You're right, it's not, it's just the short version, the long version is way more interesting." Koda says smiling.

Kuvira just raises her eyebrows. "I'm highly curious right now." She says. Koda laughs lightly at that. "Okay I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. I know there's more to you than the last three years on paper. Deal?" Koda asks and raises her hand for Kuvira to shake on the deal.

Kuvira thinks for a moment. _'Should I tell her, I mean I've never told anyone, but she's willing to tell her story, fine I'll tell her mine but not everything, I trust her, but not enough to reveal that part of my life...my heart.'_

Kuvira just nods, smiles and shakes Koda's hand. "Deal." Koda smiles brightly. _'Now we're getting somewhere. She trusts me enough with her story and I won't let her down. I can see this is not something she does, gah I feel so special.'_ Koda thinks.

"Okay so I guess I should start at the beginning. I was an orphan in the North Pole. My parents gave me up when I was a baby. The people at the orphanage told me that my parents couldn't handle the responsibility, that's why they abandoned me." Koda starts. 

Kuvira is speechless by this information. _' She was abandoned. Just like me only I wasn't put in an orphanage.'_ Thinks Kuvira. She stays quite, silently encouraging Koda to go on.

"I was in this really bad foster system, I was in and out of foster homes like it was going out of fashion. I never really fit in with any of the families. Some couldn't handle me, some just wanted a check handed to them a few times before they sent me back." Koda says sadly. Kuvira is angry now. 

_'I want to find every last one of them and throw them in a flaming ditch.'_ Kuvira thinks angrily.

"Anyway, I knew that this endless cycle was not for me. I couldn't live my life being tossed from one house to the next. So at fourteen, I packed everything I owned and broke out of the system. I left the orphanage and ran away." Koda says proudly. Kuvira is proud too. She knows how it feels to have to make something out of nothing.

"I must have walked around for about three days, when I caught wind that there was an airship getting ready to go to the Fire Nation. I decided then and there that that was my destination. I knew that the Fire Nation was at least a few days away, if traveling by air ship, so I had to stock up with water, food and money that I may or may not have stolen from people and shops." Koda says the last part slyly with a cheeky smile. Kuvira just laughs, once again knowing where the other girl is coming from.

"So when the time came, I snuck in to the airship unnoticed. I have some very awesome stealth skills. And I made my way into the cargo hold where I knew I would be safe because no one would find me. I stayed there for a few days, maybe a week before we arrived in the Fire Nation. I didn't know where in the Fire Nation yet but I didn't care, anywhere but in that dreaded foster system was good for me." Koda says jokingly but was totally serious.

"Turns out it was bringing me here to Republic City. So naturally a little fourteen year old girl in the big city is going to explore. I must have explored for about...I don't know....maybe two weeks? Just sight seeing, people watching, occasionally getting into a little trouble when I was trespassing." Koda says laughing.

"Me and trouble go hand in hand so it was only a matter of time before it found me again. I was walking down some pretty banged up streets. Then I walked into an ally way. These three people came out of nowhere and surrounded me. They boxed me in by the ally wall. I had my water pouch on me but I was a smart kid, I knew I shouldn't start a fight." Koda says seriously. Kuvira is now even more interested in the story.

"The leader of the three walked forward and she said, _'Kid I can see you ain't from around here, if you were you would have known that this is Wild Dog Territory and you are trespassing.'_ I then realized that this was a triad gang. The leader then spoke again. _'You know what that means kid. It means you gotta give us your back pack so we don't hurt you for trespassing.'_ She says smugly and looks at her goons who just smirk and laugh." Koda says.

"Now, you would think that a fourteen year old kid, who managed to sneak into an airship unnoticed and then sneak back out, would be smart enough to know that three huge grown adults that had muscles on their muscles, are more than strong enough to over power a little girl." Koda says jokingly.

"No, I definitely knew that, but they wanted my backpack, and it had everything I owned in there, so instead of handing it over I done the stupid thing and said, _'Fight me you little Bitch.'_ Then I bent water out of my pouch and strike her in the chest, the force knocking her off her feet. The two goons charged at me. Now, I am a pretty good fighter, right, both with bending and without. But I only ever fought waterbenders in the North Pole. A firebender at one point but that was only once. So I didn't really know how to fight against earthbenders." Koda says jokingly but factly and Kuvira just laughs and nods.

"So I fought the goons for a few minutes, very well for someone who has never fought an earthbender before let alone two. Then the gang leader got up and pinned me to the wall where her goons earthbent me in place. She then said to me. _'You know what kid. You got fire, and I like it, tell ya what, it obvious you ain't got nowhere to go, so I'll make you a deal, I give ya place to crash and you work for me. Huh, how 'bout that?'_ Her goons looked shocked so I'm guessing she didn't do that often." Koda says seriously. Kuvira just looks at her, hugging her pillow as she listens.

"The leader was right though, I didn't have anywhere to go, and my shop lifting would only get me so far before I was caught. So I took it. I took the deal. And at fourteen. I was the youngest member of the Wild Dog Triad." Koda says sadly, she wasn't proud of it. Kuvira puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey it's okay, I know how it feels to have to make something out of nothing. An opportunity comes you take it, no matter how small or bad when you have nothing." Kuvira relates. Koda just smile and continues her story.

"So I was a Wild Dog for a few years, did deals, convoys and black ops, you name it. About four and a half years ago we were busy doing a deal, a huge one, I can't remember all the details but it was big. I think we were about to collaborate with another Triad gang or something like that." Koda says trying to remember.

"We were at the docks in the middle of the night. Somehow the cops got wind of our deal and set up an ambush right where we were having our meet. I think it was a snitch because our deal was very secret so much that I only knew about it when we got there." Koda says.

"So just before the deal was made, the police force strikes. We were surrounded but it was two gangs against the force. We decided to take them on. During the years in the Triad I picked up on some pretty good training, I was a much better fighter. I was dropping cops left and Right." Koda says somewhat proudly.

"We were getting the upper hand. I was fighting a really good metalbender when their backup arrived and we were out numbered 10 to 1. Both gang leaders called a retreat and I threw the cop off her feat and made a break for it. She ran after me, she was throwing her cables at me, but I was fast. I ran up to the truck that we had, it was on the move but I managed to get close enough to get in the back." Koda says then her demeanor changing to sadness.

"They pushed me out the truck to slow the cops down." Kuvira let's out an audible gasp, eyes wide. "Yip." Koda says sadly.

"They told me, _'Sorry kid, but we need to cut the dead weight, don't take it personally...it's just business.'_ I was shocked, after everything I'd done for them. I never got any recognition or anything but I didn't care why, from then I knew, they didn't care either. I was never one of them but it still hurt." Koda says sadly her eyes glistening with un shead tears.

Kuvira is both angry and heart broken for the girl. Not just because of what happened to her but also because she's been there, knows how it feels to be betrayed by people you thought at least cared about you even it is a little.

Kuvira puts her hand on Koda's and gives her a comforting smile. "Hey I get it." She says. Koda smiles as well and squeezes Kuvira's hand.

"Anyway, so there I was, sitting in the middle of the road just starting ahead at where they left me. I heard the cops coming towards me but I didn't run, there was no point. So I just got up, put my hands behind my head and surrendered myself." Koda says softly.

"The officer I was fighting before backup arrived came up behind me and cuffed me. She said _'i don't know what that was about but ya did the right thing kid, still got to arrest you though.'_ And with that they threw me in a van and took me to the station." Koda says.

"So after the ride, I was put in an interrogation room, the same cop I fought and arrested me was my interrogator.And get this, she was also chief of police." Koda says with a funny nod. Kuvira just laughs lightly, "Lin?" Kuvira asks jokingly. "Who else." Says Koda laughing as well.

"Anyway, I realized this and thought _'ah shit.'_ But it wasn't so bad, I was just sour because of the betrayal. She asked me questions and I was being a total dick. She asked me, _'Listen kid I know you hate what happened but I need you to work with me here, and we can get your buddies back. We got a deal?'_ I said nothing though." Koda says.

"Then she speaks again, _'i can tell you're not from around here, and that you are not the criminal type.'_ I cut her off there. _'If you believe that then you definitely don't know me.'_ She speaks again. _'Hey I didn't say you weren't a criminal, I said you weren't the criminal type. I know you don't like the life but you do it because you have to, not because you want to.'_ Is all she says." Koda says seriously.

"She hit the nail on the head so I just shut up." Koda says jokingly but also serious. "What she says next is even more shocking. _'I see you are a good person with a bad past that joined the wrong crowd, so tell you what, I can get you away from all that, give you a fresh start, I can tell you don't have anywhere to go.'_ She says to me." Koda says. Kuvira looks intrigued now.

"Now comes the crazy part." Koda says dramatically. Kuvira nods, "are you ready" Koda asks, Kuvira nods again. "Okay here it comes, be ready, okay..." Koda pauses. Kuvira gets impatient. "Dude just say it already I'm dying here." "Okay, okay, okay." Koda says avoiding the pillow that was coming for her face.

"She says to me, _'So how 'bout this, I'll give you a place to crash for as long as you want, but and in return, you work for me to pay of your dept to society instead of me throwing you in jail. We got a deal.'_ Lin was dead serious." Koda says seriously. Kuvira's mouth is on the floor now and eyes are basically popping out of her head.

"yip I thought she was joking, so I played along, 'what makes you think I won't just run?' I asked her. She just said, 'Because you just asked me that question.' I was shocked, I just met this woman and she could already read me like an open book." Koda says still amazed at what happened that day.

"So I thought it over, I didn't have anywhere to go, I had no one, I was alone and I had nothing. So took it. She gave me a home and a uniform, and I gave her every bit of information I had on every one of every gang I knew." Koda says with a little laugh. 

"So now I live and work with Lin for four years and my life is better than ever, I don't regret my past, I'm not proud either. But that is what got me here, and I wouldn't do it any different." Koda says fondly. Kuvira feels so proud of her. She's glad Koda finally found happiness after everything she's been through.

"Wow...just Wow. I guess everything turned out well for you." Kuvira says, still amazed by the story. "Yeah, it did, and it will for you as well." Koda says softly and puts a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. 

Kuvira instantly stops smiling, the situation hitting hard once again. "You don't know that, officer Koda, I'm not you, I've done worse than shop lift or illegal dealings with Triad gangs. I've destroyed cities and tortured people. Imprisoned the very people who took me in when I had nothing and tried to kill the person who,in the end, is the very reason I'm not dead...........yet." Kuvira says doubtful. She has tears in her eyes.

Koda just wraps her arms around the girl. "Hey come now, sure you did all those things but you were lost and confused, I'm also guessing angry, I don't know why though, but I believe you are a good person and so does Korra and especially Lin. She doesn't just forgive anyone. I mean she was so mad at her sister she didn't talk to her for 20 years. And when they do talk, they end up throwing rocks at each other." Koda says.

"That's what siblings do." Kuvira says automatically. "You should see Suyin's kids fight." Kuvira says, remembering the fights she used to break up between the twins or Opal and Baatar Jr. Huan usually kept to himself so he never really used to fight with his siblings.

"Well they're Beifongs, that's how they show their love. By knocking the other off their feet. Look Kuvira I know you don't believe either me or Lin, but we are genuine when we say we do care for you. Really we don't know how or why but like she said, we are willing to find out together, and sure we don't really know each other, but we can change that. What do you say." Koda says.

"I guess I could give it a shot, I mean you did just tell me your whole life story." Kuvira says lightly, still lying in the girls arms. They are both lying on the bed cuddling now. "I guess it's my turn now." She says.

Koda just smiles and kisses Kuvira's head. "Another time, right now we both need some rest, it's been a long day." She says sleepily. "Don't you have to guard the cell." Kuvira asks. "This is a secured section, only high ranked guards are aloud in here but only with chiefs permission. And Lin and I are the only one's with access to your cell so we'll be fine until late in the morning." Koda says.

"And if I know Lin, she'll be here the second she wakes up, that is if Kya doesn't catch her first. So we should gets some rest just in case." Koda says jokingly but once again dead serious. "Lin once came to the station with her pj's under her uniform." Koda says and they both start laughing. "All these stories make chief look like a huge dork." Kuvira says lightly. "Oh she is, trust me, under all that hard metal, is a huge fluff ball in turtle duck boxes." Koda says smiling.

They both yawn, the days events finally hitting them. "Good night 'Vira." Says Koda already nodding off. Kuvira is a little shocked at the nickname but smiles. "Good night Koda." She says back.

_'Good night Jay.'_ Is her last thought before she falls asleep in Koda's protective embrace.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels once again. But hey, we get to know Koda a bit and how she knows Lin. Also some hilarious facts about our favorite chief, how cute. Yay!!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think, don't be shy to suggest anything. 
> 
> -sway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin makes it to the island to ask Kya for a favor.
> 
> Jinora wants to tag along tomorrow but can't because Lin said so.
> 
> Suyin and the Beifongs get a reality check when Huan reminds them just how much Kuvira has done for their family
> 
> Kya realises just how much Kuvira means to Lin after she sees the change in Lin's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no words but "OMG save me from the feels." 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter I was thinking about it for a while.
> 
> I own nothing but the original characters and the plot.

Chapter 7

Lin was making her way off the ferry on Air Temple Island, her thoughts on the two girls she left back at the station. The rest of the gang were still in the house. Pema had put the kids, save for Jinora, to bed since it was pretty late. Jinora was staring out one of the windows when she saw Lin making her way over to the temple. She instantly perked up.

"She's here, she's here, everyone, she's back!" Jinora said gleefully as she ran into the common room where everyone was sitting and talking. "Who's here, sweetheart?" Asked Pema. "Aunt Lin, she just got off the ferry, she's back from the station." Jinora replies happily.

Everyone just stops what they are doing. Everyone is surprised, except Korra, Asami, Suyin and Kya, that Lin came to the Island instead of going home or staying at the station. "Lin's here? Why would she come here? I'd think she'd stay at the station or at least go home." Said Tenzin.

"I told her to come here." Said Korra, getting up from her place next to Asami. "I told her to come here after she got Kuvira to the station, safe and healed." Everyone is still confused. Korra rolled her eyes and then added, "I also told her I'd send Kya after her if she didn't." That's when everyone got it. There was chorus of _'oh's'._ "That makes sense." said Mako.

Lin took that moment to walk into the common room. "Hey everyone." Her voice is neutral but a subtle amount of a horse tone from her crying not too long ago, but no body picked it up except Kya, Korra, Jinora and Suyin, who said nothing, knowing Lin won't say anything.

"Is everyone alright." It was an open ended question Lin asked, everyone knew the double meaning behind it but they also knew it was a little bit late to go into all that right now.

"We're all okay Lin thank you." Pema says. "Would you like some tea?" She asks politely. "No, I'm okay thanks." Lin replies distantly. "Oh okay, anything to eat maybe?" Pema tries again. "No, no, I'm...I'm Good." Lin says. Everyone can see there's something off about Lin but are too afraid to ask. Well everyone except Kya.

"You alright there Lin? you look all little...off." Kya says and comes over to Lin and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Huh, what? Oh no...I'm fine just a little tired, you know, what with all that happened today. Going to be even more hectic tomorrow. What with all the damage and such, and Kuvira......." Lin trails off at the end. Her thoughts once again on the girl, worrying about her and not knowing why.

Kya can see the look on her face, a mix between worry, pain and confusion. She also noticed the tear streaks on her face and her red sad eyes. _'She was crying? But why? What happened back there?'_ Kya thought.

"What about Kuvira, is she okay?" Asked Jinora with a frown. She has seen Kuvira'a aura and was intrigued, she wanted to know more. Now even more since see can she the effect Kuvira has on Lin at just the thought of her. Jinora can she Lin's aura is fuzzy which is unusual for her. It is usually grey and darkish with little specks of light. Now it's a whole mess of colors, like she's confused. But she also noticed that there is a lot more color and light in it despite it being all over the place.

"She's........stable, she's okay, just needs time." Is all she says, pain subtle in her voice. "What do you mean she's stable? I thought you said you'd take care of her?" It's Korra this time, worry and curiosity in her voice, and maybe a little panic. _'Oh my spirits, is she okay, stable usually means just barely alive. Lin said she'd heal her, or her officer Koda would, best healer she knows my ass, Raava, I knew I should have went with-'_ Korra's inner rant is cut off by Lin.

"I did! I am, but her injuries are pretty serious, even Koda had trouble for a while, which reminds me," Lin turns to Kya. "We were wondering if you could come by the station tomorrow, see what you can do to help her." Lin asks. To anyone else it sounds like Lin is asking Kya to help _'Koda.'_

Kya knows that Lin means if she could help _'Kuvira.'_ Which caught her attention. _'Lin never asks me to heal just anybody, usually she just let's her healers do the job until it's finished, no matter how serious, hmm I wonder...'_ Kya decides to test something. _'let's see how she reacts to Kuvira's 'pretty serious' injuries.'_ She thinks.

"Yeah okay I will, Korra asked me the same thing too so..." Kya trails off, watching Lin's reaction. Jinora too was watching intensely, looking at how Lin's aura changes. Lin perks up when Kya agrees. Her aura brightens ten fold. Kya sees the hope and spark in Lin's eyes. _'hmm interesting'_ both Kya and Jinora think. Kya moves onto the next test.

"Just so I have a general idea of her condition...What exactly are Kuvira's injuries?" Kya asks carefully. Lin's expression drops to one of pain, sadness and heartbreak. Her aura dims a great deal but is still somewhat colorful.

Lin looks around the room, looks at everyone, trying to decide if she should tell everyone. _'Will they even care?'_ She can see they all waiting. Everyone has a different expression. Korra is obviously worried, Suyin as well, along with the rest of the Beifongs except Huan. He just looks bored, no expression, but Lin guesses he's worried as well.

Mako has that face he makes when his trying figure out a case. Asami looks like she couldn't care less but too looks curious. Bolin too is a little worried but curious, Tenzin, Pema and Jinora as well. And Kya...She looks like she's trying to figure something out, curious and intrigued. _'Might as well.'_ Thinks Lin.

"She has six broken ribs and a bruised lung. A bruised hip bone and shoulder. A fractured femur and a sprained ankle. She also has cuts and bruises along her torso, pretty deep but muscle density provides protection." Lin said painfully with a heavy heart. Her expression of pure pain and heartbreak. Her aura dims even more so, like the thought of Kuvira in pain kills her.

Everyone is shocked, some to the core (Korra, Suyin and Asami). They knew Kuvira was badly injured but not that bad. When they were walking to the police van with her they saw she was in pain but it looked as if it was only minor....Kuvira took a bigger hit than everyone in this room, even Mako and he has a broken and burnt arm, which is now in a sling and will be better in about a week or two.

Kya recovers from her shock. "Oh-okay yeah, I'm...I'm definitely going to be there." Korra is next. "I'm coming to, I need to check on her." She says strongly. Lin just nods. Knowing there's no stopping her anyway. Jinora speaks up next. "Can I come too?" Everyone turns to her surprised. "Why do you want to go?" Asks Tenzin surprised.

"I want to talk to her, I saw the way she was, she's a mystery to me, I have find out more." She says. Lin breaks from her shock and speaks. "Sorry Jinora but you can't come, Kuvira can't have any visitors yet." She says. "What?" Says Jinora, her inner child coming out. "But Korra and Kya are going." She whines.

"Korra is the avatar, and I promised her I'd let her see Kuvira, besides she won't stay long, she's just going to check on Kuvira and leave." She says pointedly looking at Korra. "What? come on?" Korra says in disbelief. "Like I said, Kuvira can't have any visitors yet, she's stable yes but I don't know everything yet, I don't think she's ready yet." Lin says to Korra with a stern look. Korra backs up and nods sadly, and a little angry that Lin is right.

Lin turns back to Jinora. "And Kya is a healer, which is what Kuvira needs most right now...to heal." Everyone can tell the double meaning of that statement but no one can really understand why. Jinora understands though so she just nods and says. "But when she is allowed visitors I can come right?" Lin smiles lightly. "Sure kid, if it's okay with your parents" Lin says as she looks to Pema and Tenzin.

Pema and Tenzin are still a little surprised, so they look at each other.They have a silent conversation. _'should we?' 'I don't know.' 'But it's Kuvira.' 'i know that but this is Jinora.' 'she's a smart girl, she knows a good person when she sees one and if she thinks Kuvira is then I trust her.' 'okay fine.' 'so we're going to let her?' 'yeah I guess.'_ They turn back to Jinora and nod with small smiles.

"Yes!" Jinora says excitedly and throws her hands in the air triumphantly. Lin just chuckles. "Yeah but remember, only until I'm sure she's ready okay." Jinora nods in understanding and throws her arms around Lin. Lin just laughs lightly and hugs her back. Everybody's jaws just drop, and they just stare with wide eyes. Usually this is the part Lin awkwardly pats Jinora on the head and squirms uncomfortably.

Now she's happily hugging Jinora back like she's been doing it for years. Kya watches with a smile, she knows something has changed in Lin and she's guessing it has something to do with the girls she left behind.

"Okay Jinora, I think it's time for bed, it's pretty late." Says Pema. Jinora nods and let's go of Lin to join her mother and they make their way out the room. "Good night everyone." Jinora says as they disappear. Everybody just mumbles goodnight, still all staring at Lin with slack jaws and wide eyes.

Lin just looks at them confused..."What?" Is all she said. Everyone body just stops staring and looks away for a while before Lin speaks. "Okay, anyway I came here to ask Kya if she could come by tomorrow but also to talk about Kuvira." She says serious now, in her chief voice.

Everyone straightened up now too. "What about Kuvira." Suyin says. She hasn't missed the way Lin looks when she talks about Kuvira, and she's not sure what to think, she's still pretty mad at both of them.

"About what happens to her next." Lin begins. "We know what she's done is enough to get her a death sentence. But I know she's a good kid who was just confused and angry. Look I know none of you want anything to do with her and some couldn't care less if she died or not." Lin says the last part looking at Asami and Suyin in general, and she glances at Opal who hangs her head avoiding eye contact.

"But I just saw this kid today, like really saw her, and I don't know why but there's something about her okay, She's not a bad person. She did bad things yes but she's done more good then harm. I mean you saw what the Earth kingdom looked like before, look at it now after her influence, you've seen the papers." Lin rambles.

"Look all I'm asking is that you stand behind me to at least keep her alive....please." Lin practically begs. Everyone is quiet. Thinking about what Lin said, and mostly about how she's said it. She's hella genuine and if you look really closely you would she her eyes slowly begin to water.

"I'm behind you Lin, I'll even fight her case as her lawyer. I saw her too, and I get it, you can count on me." Korra doesn't even hesitate. Standing next to Lin and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Me too." Kya says too. She knows Lin and Lin doesn't just ask for something like this, this girl means more to Lin than even Lin knows.

"I'm with you too Lin." It's Bolin this time. "I've worked for Kuvira both before and after she went off the deep end. She is a good person, like myself she just wanted to help, she just got lost." He says with a big smile coming to stand with Lin too. 

"I'm in too chief. I don't know Kuvira, but I do know you, Korra and my brother, I trust you guys." This is Mako, coming over to stand with his brother. Lin smiles gratefully at everyone behind her.

Asami thinks about her decision. _'Raava I don't like this, but I mean Korra was bad enough now my friends too, and Lin?! What the fuck?!'_ Asami sighs. 

"Okay, let's get one thing straight first." Asami begins. Everyone turns to her. "I don't like Kuvira, in fact I hate her, I don't forgive her for what she did to me and I probably never will. But I trust you people as well, so I'm not doing this for her Or even you Lin. I'm doing this for Korra, she's been there for me, so I'm ganna be there for her." She says and stands next to her girlfriend and takes her hand. Korra looks at her fondly and mouths _'thank you.'_ Lin nods in understanding. She turns to Tenzin, her sister and her family, waiting to hear their answers.

Tenzin speaks first. "My parents and Zuko managed to set aside their differences to band together and end the hundred year war. If my parents can forgive their former enemy, then so can I. I trust you, Lin as well as Korra, even my own daughter sees something special in Kuvira and she's the most spiritual person I know, I'm behind you Lin, I'll vouch for Kuvira." He says genuinely.

Lin smiles gratefully and nod. "Thank you Tenzin." She looks to her sister pleadingly. "Su....." She says softly. Suyin doesn't answers, she just looks away, not saying anything. Then she says, "i don't think I can." Lin's heart drops. Her eyes gleaming with new tears and if they do start running, Lin will be too heart broken to stop them.

"Su....please..." Lin begs. Suyin just shakes her head, closes her eyes and turns away. She can't see her sister's broken expression, especially if she's the reason. Lin just closes her eyes tightly and bows her head, a single tear running down her face. _'No...no No no no no, this can't be...Su....She wouldn't.....no.....spirits please no.'_ Lin thinks painfully.

Kya embraces her best friend from behind and holds her tight, Bolin just hugs them both. Korra, Mako and Asami just put comforting hands on Lin. The rest of the Beifongs just stare between the two groups, not knowing what to do. Who to choose. Except Huan....

"I can." Huan says strongly. Everyone turns to him. He looks around the room then to his family. "Lin's right. Kuvira is a good person. She has done more good than bad. More for our family specifically. She has been with us through thick and thin. She's done more for each and every one of us than we have ever been grateful and appreciative of." He says.

"Junior..." Huan says as he turns to his eldest brother. Baatar Jr looks at him. "Who was the one who helped you work up the courage to talk to dad about the whole 'being in his shadow' thing?" Baatar Jr looks down... _'Kuvira.'_ he answers in his head.

"Dad..." Huan turns to his father. He looks up at his son. "Who was the only one brave enough to help you test your dangerous inventions or something like that, The one who helped clean up the mess, and made sure you and Junior didn't get hurt." Baatar Sr. Looks down too. _'Kuvira.'_ He answers in his head.

"Wei, Wing..." Huan calls on the twins. They both look up at the same time. "Who was the one who helped you two settle arguments that could have destroyed your relationship, and got you out of trouble, and covered for you when you two snuck out on school nights." They both look at each other, _'Kuvira.'_ They both think.

"Opal..." Huan says as he turns to his sister. She looks up with sad eyes. "Who was the one who let you sneak into her room during thunderstorms when you were little, who taught you how to dance, who taught you self defense and bending techniques even though you weren't a bender...who did you go to for comfort when you thought you wouldn't make mom proud because you weren't an earthbender or because you didn't join the dance troupe." Opal is crying now, but still has anger inside her.

"When you found out you were an airbender," Huan continues. "Who was the only one that taught you how to control it, trained with you everyday after, before the Avatar came to Zaofu." Opal just covers her face, shoulders shaking, _'Kuvira did.'_ She thinks.

Huan walks up to his mother puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him. She has tears in her eyes, listening to all the things Kuvira has done for her family, some she didn't even know about.

"And mom..." She looks at him with wet eyes. "Who stood by you everyday, helped you in hard situations when you two had to leave Zaofu to do business for a short while," he says. Suyin thinks, _'Kuvira.'_

Huan continues. "Who did you trust to look after your family and city when you had to leave Zaofu for longer periods of time. Who risked her life everyday so you could come home. Who made sure you didn't over work yourself, who personally took you away from your desk and said, _'I got this don't worry, go be with your family, they miss you.'_ Who threw herself off a mountain to save your friends, who got left behind, when all she wanted to do was help." Suyin can't stop crying now. Her heart is aching for her former captain.

Huan leaves his family and walks to the middle of the room between the two groups. "I might not forgive the Great Uniter for what she did, at least not yet. But I owe Kuvira for everything she's done for me, it's time I start paying my dept by saving the person who would've and still will, die for me." Huan finishes and joins his aunt and her friends.

Lin puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Huan." She says gratefully. Korra, Asami, Kya and Mako pat Huan on the back as thanks. Bolin just out right wraps Huan in a bear hug and says, "Thank you bro!"

Opal steps forward next. "You know what, you're right Huan, we might not forgive her yet, but we do owe her our lives, the least we could do is try." 

The twins and Baatar Jr follow her silently. Baatar Sr looks at his wife. "Honey..." She looks up. He lifts his hand out for her to take. "They're our family, and so was Kuvira at one point, they're right we do owe her." He says to her. She looks at his hand and then too her sister's pleading eyes, then too children. "Besides..." Baatar Sr continues. She looks back at him.

"Isn't it Kuvira who said that you never give up on family....even if they give up on you...." Kuvira did say that at one point, she was settling a fight between Junior and Opal. Opal had gotten into his room when she was younger and had broken one of his prototypes.

Suyin had watched the whole scene from the door way, Kuvira had Opal on her hip and in her arms as Opal cried into her neck. Junior had his broken project in his hands and was arguing with Kuvira. "But she broke my prototype, I've been working on this for months." He said. "Yeah but she's only a little kid, she doesn't know any better." Kuvira said back.

Junior had tried to retaliate. "But-" Kuvira cut him off. "Bee, she's your little sister, she's your family, she's going to do things you don't like, she's going annoy the carp out of you, but she'll still be your family buddy. And you never give up on family, even if they give up on you, okay now apologize for shouting at her." Kuvira had told him.

Junior had apologized and so had Opal, they hugged it out and Kuvira took Opal out his room and spent the day with her. Suyin remembers it fondly, how Kuvira was like the older sister breaking up a fight between her two younger siblings.

Suyin cries at memory, _'they're right, she's always been there, we just never acknowledged it or appreciated it.'_

She looks back at her older sister. "I'm with you Linny." She says, and takes her husband's hand. They make their way to the group. Lin just beams and hugs her sister tightly. "Thanks little sis, I owe you one." Lin says. They break apart and everyone is smiling.

Suddenly a large ball of white fluff comes barreling through the room with a some one on her back. "Sorry." Jinora says. "Naga was in my room so when I opened the door she just ran out, I tried to stop her but...." she says trailing off.

Everyone just laughs. "I guess she was missing Aunt Lin too." Jinora says jokingly. Lin just laughs lightly and rubs Naga's head. Everything will turn out okay. 

_'Don't worry Kuvira, we got your back, you're not alone anymore.'_ Lin thinks.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels, even my feels have feels.
> 
> Dudes I totally love Jinora, I think she's cool, maybe she and Kuvira could be buddies. Jinora could really help Kuvira spiritually and Kuvira can tell Jinora all her crazy stories and adventures.
> 
> Tell me what you think and don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Korra and the gang discus what happens next.
> 
> Lin, Kya and Korra make their way to the station and are given some interesting news.
> 
> The three make it to Kuvira's cell and are met with an adorable sight, at least for Lin and Kya. Korra's just jealous and in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next freaking day. Damn, it took me 7 chapters to finish one day in this story.
> 
> Anyway sorry for updating late. Like I said my life had already started so chapters will come in a day or two later than usual, maybe three at the latest. Please don't be mad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a set up for what happens next. So stay tuned and you'll find out.

Chapter 8

The next day Lin gets up at the ass of dawn. She stayed at the Air Temple since both Kya and Korra were joining her at the station today. Also because Kya said so. Lin tried to go home but Kya wasn't having any of it. "No Lin, it's past midnight, you are not ganna walk around at this time of the night, you are staying here, you can bunk with me." Kya said. And dragged Lin into her room, leaving the others laughing as they left.

Lin sat up in bed and was about to get ready to start the day when a pair of arms pulled her to lay back. Kya the put her head on Lin's shoulder and used the rest of her body to hold her best friend in place. Lin just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the way her heart jumped when ever Kya touched her.

"Come on Kya, let go, I need to get ready." Lin says trying to break out of Kya's hold. Okay so maybe it was fairly easy to break out of but she was enjoying the embrace. "No you don't, it's too early numnuts. Stay in bed a little longer." Kya says eyes still closed and tightens her hold. Lin tries again. "No but I have to-" she's cut off. "Noooooooo....shhh it's too early. The girls will be fine okay, they are both perfectly capable of protecting themselves I'm sure, stop worrying will you." Kya says.

Lin just sighs but relaxes anyway. "I can't, I mean I know they are capable, but...I don't know...I just can't stop...and it's driving me crazy." Lin says softly. Kya looks up at Lin. "You really care about them don't you." It's not a question.

"I do, so much...it's just...with Koda it's not new, ever since I took her in I've felt this way but now with Kuvira....it's Like it's gotten worse...I can't stop thinking about them, wondering if they're okay." Lin says. Kya just listens.

"Yesterday when Koda was healing Kuvira, I got a good look at her, she has scars all over her, some small some big, I can see the girl's been through a lot, but it hurt me to see them on her, to think about all the pain those scars hold." Lin says softly. "I don't know what's happening to me but I'm not fighting it." Lin says. Kya just smiles and hugs Lin.

Kya doesn't really know what's going on with Lin either but she's got a general idea, she just needs to see Lin interact with the girls to see if her thoughts are correct.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime, just not right now, it's way to early." Kya says closing her eyes. Lin just chuckles. "Fine I'll stay a little bit longer." She says. Holding Kya close. "How long are you going to be in the city?" Lin asks after a moment. Kya is usually in the city for whatever reason then after maybe a week she takes off again.

That's usually the hardest part for Lin, she knows her best friend wants to see the world, and Lin is happy for her but she also misses her when she's gone.

"I don't know. Things are a bit hectic now for me too leave, I did promise you I'd help...and I'm sure this whole trial thing is going to take a month or two. So I'm going to be here a while." Kya says.

"Anywhere you plan on going after?" Lin asks. "Nope no where in particular, maybe I'll go home, be with mom for a while." Kya says eyes now open. They both just lay in bed and talk, cuddling like they used to when they were younger.

They talk for about an hour before they hear a few pairs of feet barreling past their room. "Guess it's time for breakfast." Kya says and gets up and out of bed. She moves to the door then turns to her best friend. "Come on Linny." She says playfully, before she walks out giggling. Lin just groans. "Raava I hate that nickname." She gets up and follows Kya to the common room where everyone is.

"Morning everyone." Kya says as she and Lin walk into to the common room. Everyone greet the pair. "Nice boxes Lin" Korra says cheekily as Asami giggles next to her. "I know right, it looks like I'm not only one." Lin says and points at Korra, then sits next to her, Kya sits next to her. Korra looks down and blushes.

Both Korra and Lin are wearing boxes with adorable animals on them. Lin has turtle duck boxes. Korra has baby otter penguin boxes.

"Hey aren't those the ones Koda got you for your birthday as a joke two years ago?" Kya asks Lin laughs. "Yeah but I kinda like them anyway, they're comfortable." Lin says fondly.

"Who's Koda?" Asked Jinora across the table. "She's the officer I appointed Kuvira's personal guard. She's a very good friend of mine." Lin answered. "She sounds fun." Said Meelo, next to his older sister. "Oh she is." Says Kya knowingly, and smugly looks at Lin. Lin just playfully glares at her. "She's also a huge pain in the butt at times." Lin counters.

"Like Meelo?" Asks Ikky. "Hey!" Meelo exclaims. Everyone just laughs. "Would you ladies like some breakfast?" Pema says to Lin and Kya. Both women nod.

Tenzin clears his throat. "Lin." Lin looks at him. "Suyin and I have contacted the rest of the world leaders, they all will be here in Republic City in about a week, a week and a half at the most." He says. Suyin speaks next. "Yes, both Fire Lord Izumi and her father master Zuko Will be here in about three to four days since they're closer. Korra's father and cousins will be here a little later since they are further away. And since I'm already here I've decided to stay while the boys leave to go home. Opal will stay with me as well to continue her training with Tenzin."

Lin nods in understanding. "What about the rest of the Earth Kingdom? Who will represent them?" Lin asks. Both Suyin and Tenzin look at each other. Suyin answers. "Yeah, that's a bit of a road block. Since the Earth Queen is dead, her successor will be representing the Earth Kingdom." Lin takes a moment to realise who her sister is referring to. When she figures out who, she just groans and bangs her head against the table, not hard but still. The children just giggle at their aunts antics.

 _'Prince Wu! Are you kidding me with this?'_ Lin thinks. "Please tell me you're joking, I mean, Wu?...really? Come on it's bad enough I have to deal with Raiko but now Wu...he's Like a child!" Lin complains. "Not _'like'...'is'_." Mumbles Mako. Bolin and Asami just pat him on the back.

"Sorry big sis, but hey, think of it this way, he might be easier to convince to keep Kuvira alive than Raiko." Suyin says with a smile. Everyone else nods their head in agreement. "Yeah I guess you're right." Lin says. 

The rest of the morning everyone just chats idly. The twin teasing each other. Jinora and Opal talk about airbending, Lin, Kya, Korra and Asami chat, Bolin helps he's brother once in a while since he has a broken arm. Asami talks with Baatar squared about engineering and architecture. Meelo and Ikky argue while Tenzin and Pema try to settle them. Suyin is talking to Huan about his latest art piece and his new crush.

Then Lin speaks up. "Okay thank you everyone, this was wonderful, Thank you Pema, breakfast was lovely. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short, I need to go to work. Korra, Kya I'm sure we should get going." Lin says getting up. Korra and Kya get up as well. "Thanks everyone." They both say. Korra and Lin move to the exit leading out side. Everyone just giggles.

They both turn around. "What." they both say. "Forgetting something there ladies." Asami says laughing. Lin and Korra both look at each other confused. _'oh Raava not again, what did I forget this time.'_ Lin thinks. "Girls..." Kya says getting their attention. They look at her and she motions to their bodies with a smug smirk.

They look down, then at each other. "We forgot pants!" Exclaims Korra, as both her and Lin walk towards the bedrooms. "Can you forget to put on pants, come on Korra, switch on." "Shut up Lin, you forgot yours too." "I'm old, I'm allowed to forget things so it doesn't count." Everyone just laughs as the two women argue as they leave the room, Kya following after them.

After the three got done they made their way onto the ferry.

Once they made it to the city Lin spoke up. "Hey before we go to the station, I want to run to Koda's favorite cafe to get them something to eat, Bolin told me Kuvira is not really big on breakfast so I'm just going to get them doughnuts or something." Both Kya and Korra nod but give each other confused looks once Lin turned away. 

_'What was that about?'_ Mouths Korra. _'i don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon.'_ Kya mouths back. The trio walk up to the cafe it's not too far from the station. Lin walks up to the counter. "Hey there Lee." The barista looks up and smiles. "Hey there chief, the usual?" Lee asks. "Yeah and throw in a couple mini doughnuts too." Lin says. "Long day?" Lee asks. "You have no idea." Lin laughs. Lee smiles and goes to make the order.

Kya and Korra walk up and stand next to Lin by the counter. Kya playfully looks at Lin. "So...you Come here often?" Kya says the pick up line jokingly. "Ah spirits no." Lin says covering her face with her hand at her best friends antics. Korra just bursts out laughing. Kya laughs too. "What it's a legitimate question, she knows barista by name, she obviously does come here often, at least with Koda.I mean she has a _'usual'_ here." Kya says putting air quotes by 'usual'.

"Ah man I got to use that." Korra says wiping an imaginary tear away. "I hate the both of you right now. You guys suck." Lin says as the barista comes back with their order. "Thank you Lee." Lin says with a friendly nod. "No problem chief, say hi to Koda for me!" The but says as they walk out the cafe.

They chat idly as they walk to the station. They make their way into the station laughing. One of Lin's officers runs up to her, frantically. "Chief!" He says out off breath. "Yes what is it Cruz." Lin says in full chief mode. "The Earth Empire soldiers, they...they're...." "spit it out man." "They are out back....They're surrendering." He says finally. Lin Korra and Kya look at each other shocked. 

"How many?" Lin asks, "Not much, about 13 of them. They're in the holding cells right now. What should we do?" Lin thinks for a moment. "Do they have a leader, or a high ranking official, who brought them here?" Lin asks. "Besides the Great Uniter, no, it seems these are just ordinary soldiers, as for who brought them, they all came in together. One of them spoke for them though." He says. "Okay, so this is what's going to happen, leave them in the holding cells, I'll deal with them later I have to do something first, when I'm done send in that same soldier for interrogation." Lin says sternly. Officer Cruz nods, salutes and walks away.

Lin looks at Korra and Kya. "You think Kuvira had something to do with that?" Kya asks. "I don't know maybe." Lin replies. "Zhu Li said that Kuvira was big on loyalty, so it could be her influence." Korra says. "Should we tell her about this?" She asks. "I don't think we should tell her directly, maybe ask her questions on it subtly, get some answers first, find out just how much the soldiers had to do with the war or if they were just following orders." Lin replies. "On the bright side," Kya says, "This will help Kuvira's case with the world leaders, her soldiers are surrendering themselves, probably because she did, it means she was a good influence despite what happened." Kya says with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, anyway let's get to the girls shall we, we have plenty of time to deal with this before the trial." Lin says and the trio makes their way to the secured area.

They get to the entrance of the secured area, there are two different guards standing at the post this time. They salute their chief. "Morning chief, all is good no mishaps or problems." One of them say. "Thank you gentleman." Lin says and they walk past them.

The three walk down the corridor to Kuvira's cell. "Why is it so empty here, I thought there'd be more guards, or you know...One..." Korra says confused with a little bit of sass. Lin just rolls her eyes.

Lin just rolls her eyes. "This is a secured area, only high ranking officer's are allowed in here, with the exception of their partners and the prisoner's visitors, but even so they need my permission first." Lin says. "Besides I didn't trust anybody else to watch over my girls." Lin didn't seem to notice what she had just said but Kya and Korra definitely did.

 _'Her girls?'_ Korra mouths to Kya. Kya just smiles and shrugs. _'I have a hunch, that's why I'm here, Lin has changed since yesterday and I'm here to find out why.'_ Kya mouths back. Korra just nods in understanding. She too has noticed the change in Lin.

They make it to Kuvira's cell. "Okay where is the guard, there's no one guarding her cell." Korra says a little upset now with her arms folded. "Okay seriously Korra, calm down, Koda is inside, relax." Lin says annoyed by Korra's rants and mini panics. "Inside? What is she doing inside, who guards inside a cell?" Korra says even more frantic, for some reason she doesn't like the idea of someone else alone with Kuvira if she doesn't know them.

"Korra I swear I'm going to send you back to the Island...Koda is a good cop and even greater person okay, she won't hurt Kuvira, really, you should have seen the way they were when we arrived yesterday, the two are basically best friends okay, Koda is very fond of Kuvira so just chill." Lin says fishing for the keys to the cell. It's a little hard since her hands are full.

Kya lends a hand by taking the food and drinks from Lin with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks." Lin mumbles. She gets the keys out and opens the cell door. What they see inside makes them stop.

Koda and Kuvira are both asleep on the bed cuddled together. Kuvira is facing the wall opposite the one the bed is against, laying on her good side, her good shoulder. She is cuddled into Koda who is the big spoon out of the two. Kuvira's back is against Koda's front. Koda has a protective arm around Kuvira. The other is somewhere else, they can't really see. Their hands are intertwined over the blanket that covers them both. Koda has taken off her uniform, which is now hanging over one of the chairs, but her water pouch is still with her by her head on the pillow.

The sight makes Lin and Kya melt on the spot. Korra though is a little sour at the cute image in front of her, she doesn't know why, but it doesn't sit well with her, she blames her protective behavior over Kuvira.

"Oh my Raava they are so cute! How do I not have a camera on me right now, this is too precious! Lin you never told me they were so adorable, what's wrong with you how can you not tell me about this!" Kya whispers. Putting the bags and cups down on the table and going to look over the two sleeping girls. Lin just chuckles, she too is gushing over the scene.

"Shut up I didn't know about this either, women, this is my first time seeing them like this, I mean I knew they'd be fast friends but wow this is a whole other level...even for Koda." Lin says softly.

Korra rolls her eyes at the two older women. "Should we wake them, I mean this is...cute...and all but we are on the clock here." She says a little bit sourly. Lin and Kya don't seem to notice her tone.

"Korra's right we need to wake them." Lin says composing herself first. "Oh come. How can you want to break up this perfect picture...look at them!" Kya says still gushing. "Yes I know but we have things to do. Kuvira needs healing and I need to talk to that soldier." Lin says softly serious as to not startle the girls. "Fine...." Kya whines.

Lin goes up to the girls and gently tries to wake them up. She does it gently because Koda is like a freaking ninja when she's startled awake, really her fists and feet could go anywhere. She's not sure if Kuvira is the same, but after seeing her scars there's a chance she's a sleep ninja too. It's a protective mechanism.

The girls don't wake up. Lin gently shakes them again a little more force though. Koda just pulls Kuvira tighter against her body, Kuvira just sighs and relaxes into the hold once more. Kya nearly squeals but covers her mouth with her hands. Korra has to stop herself from laughing at Kya, she's like a kid who just found the most adorable baby animal ever.

Lin however chuckles and shakes her head at her best friend. She turns back to the sleeping duo. "Girls come on, it's time to wake up." They still don't wake up. Lin turns to Kya. _'Bring me the doughnuts.'_ She mouths. Kya does so. Korra goes to sit on the free chair. Lin takes the bag and takes out a mini doughnut.

She waves it in front of Koda's nose. Kya and Korra look at each other confused, then at Lin. "What are you doing?" Korra asks. "Shh. This always works." Is all Lin says still waving the doughnut in Koda's face.

Suddenly there's movement by Koda, her nose is twitching, she's sniffing around, Lin moves her hand and the doughnut away, and looks to Korra and Kya. _'told you so.'_ Both Kya and Korra just roll their eyes but smile anyway.

Koda opens her eyes and looks at Lin with sleepy seriousness. "Where's my doughnut?" She asks. "Get up and maybe you can have it." Lin says. "But I'm so comfortable Chief." Koda whines. It's Kuvira's turn to wake up.

She opens her eyes, and takes a minute to realise where she is and what happened yesterday. _'oh right yeah.'_ Is all she thinks. "Morning sleepy head." Lin says. Once Kuvira is awake. Kuvira moves to get up but a huge pain shoots up her body, she winces audibly. Koda and Lin are instantly calming her down.

"Easy kid, you're still pretty banged up." Lin says softly and eases Kuvira to lay back down. Koda now wide awake moves so she can get Kuvira in an up right position without hurting her.

Kuvira thanks them for the help. Then she realizes that they are not alone. She looks to the two other watertribe women in the room. One is Korra the other a women she's only seen in pictures.

"Avatar Korra, Master Kya?" She says a little shocked. Both Kya and Korra wave. "Hey Kuvira." Says Korra with a smile, happy she gets to see Kuvira's emerald greens.

"Hmm, no one's ever called me that, _'Master Kya'_ ha I kinda like it." Kya says humorously. Lin just playfully rolls her eyes.

"Hey Kya." Koda says jokingly with a smile. "Hey partner in crime, do anything fun without me?" Kya says jokingly back. "Oh you know the usual, pranks, gate crashing, annoying the shit out of Lin..." Koda says smugly and looks at Lin. "You guys do that too." Korra says joining in the fun. Lin just glares at them, Kuvira just laughs lightly.

Lin eventual gives in and laughs too. Then she turns to the two previously sleeping girls. "I brought breakfast." She says as she holds up the bag of doughnuts. Koda immediately takes the bag. "Thanks chief." She says with her mouth full already with her first doughnut. Kuvira looks at Lin and says. "Thank you Chief Beifong, you really didn't have to." Lin just smiles and says. "I know but I wanted to." 

Koda gives the bag to Kuvira who takes it and thanks her. Kuvira then turns too Korra and Kya. "So what are you two doing here." Kuvira asks curiously. Kya and Korra just look at each then back at Kuvira with wide smiles. Then Kya just says...

"We're here to heal you..."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha don't you just love dorky Lin and Koda. They give me life really. It looks like Korra is a little sour towards Koda, what gives?
> 
> And the Kuvira, Koda cuddles who else wants some! I enjoyed writing that scene and the way Kya went all gaga over them too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -sway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four women talk about Kuvira's trial. Korra is still jelly and in denial.
> 
> Kuvira still thinks she's a monster, Lin shows her papa bear side in front of Kya who swoons like a school girl.
> 
> Kuvira drops some knowledge up in this peez, while Jinora scares the shit out of them all which inevitably leads to Kuvira's wound opening because she jumped out her skin.
> 
> Kuvira also reveals something that no one else has seen, her largest scar. But she's not ready to tell it's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there how ya doing. Anyway next chapter. This one I wrote while I was feeling especially knowledgeable but also dorky.
> 
> This chapter will be just that. Knowledgeable and dorky, in fact probably the whole story.
> 
> Anyway enjoy my lovelies.

Chapter 9

Kuvira looks at the three other women confused. "You're here to heal me?" Both Kya and Korra nod. "I thought Koda was doing that." Kuvira says pointing at Koda, who is still stuffing doughnuts in her mouth.

Lin rolls her eyes at Koda. Kya just silently giggles. Korra face stays stotic she still doesn't like the fact that Koda is so close to Kuvira. _'Koda this, Koda that, Koda, Koda, Koda. What's so great about her anyway?'_ Korra complains in her head.

"She is," Lin replies. "I've brought in Kya to see what she can do about your more serious wounds. Koda is an excellent healer, but Kya has more experience in this field." Lin says. "What she means is that Kya is a way better healer than me and that I suck." Koda says humorously.

"And I'm here to see if you are okay." Korra says joining in. Kuvira looks at Korra in her eyes, green meets blue. "You didn't have to you know, I bet you have better things to do," she says sadly. "All of you." She carries on looking around the room. Then she looks down. "Especially after all the damage I've done." Koda puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The damage is not as bad as you think, a few skyscrapers are a little shorter than before, a few damaged buildings. Most of the city went untouched. It looks like the central part of it took most of the damage." Said Korra. 

Kuvira just covers her face with her hands, tears beginning to fall. "OH spirits, all those homes, those people. I'm a monster." She cries. "Kuvira, you're not a monster-" Lin begins. "Yes I am!" Kuvira interrupts. Now looking at Lin with wet eyes.

"I am a monster, I've killed and tortured people. Threw them in horrifying camps to _'educate'_ them. I've destroyed, families , homes and entire cities. I'm a ruthless dictator. Raava damnit I nearly killed you all. I attacked your families with a _'Spirit Canon'_ that I forced someone into building. I manipulated innocent soldiers into war, they probably hate me right now." Kuvira says. Lin, Korra and Kya look at each other.

Kuvira is straight up balling now. Koda pulls her onto her lap and holds her tight, whispers to her. Kya now understands why Lin is so protective of these girls. Kuvira especially. Seeing her now, all Kya wants to do is hold the girl in her arms and never let go. Protect her from everyone and everything. Get rid of all her fears and demons.

"Kuvira we talked about this okay, you are not a monster, a monster would never feel bad about their actions. And I forgive you for everything and so does Koda." Lin says. "Yes Kuvira, Lin is right. You are not a monster, if I thought that then I wouldn't be fighting for you." Kya says and sits on the other side of the bed in the place where Kuvira once was.

Kuvira looks up from Koda's chest. "What?" She sniffs. "Your trial." Korra answers and sits on the bed as well next to Lin. "Everyone is fighting for you, all our friends and family." Korra says with a smile.

"You managed to convince them?" Koda asks happily. "Yes I did." Lin says. "But I did have some help." Lin says looking at Kuvira. "Huan helped me convince Su and the rest of the Beifongs." Kuvira's eyes go wide. _' He did that....why would he.....I destroyed his.....why?'_ Kuvira thinks.

"Huan reminded everyone what you did for their family, how you were always there for them, how they never really appreciated you...until You were gone." Lin says softly. Kuvira looks down. Lin then says. "They didn't really appreciate you did they?" Kuvira doesn't answer yet.

"They didn't need to...I was a guard, a soldier, what I did was my job, and a job well done is it's own reward, I never wanted a reward for doing what was right." Kuvira says after a moment. "But it would have been nice anyway." Koda says for Kuvira.

"Is that why you left them?" Lin asks slowly. Kuvira just shakes her head and leans into Koda. "Its not the only reason I left. Something happened 4 years ago that kind of...ruined me, I lost my heart, that's all I can say, I'm..." Kuvira stops.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, it would mean starting from the very beginning, and I'm not ready...It's still too painful....I'm sorry." Kuvira finishes, her heart clenching as more tears escape her eyes. 

"It's okay kid, you don't need to tell us, we understand." Lin says and touches Kuvira's face gently, with a smile. Kuvira leans into the touch and smiles too. Kya's heart just melts as she witnessed the scene. 

"Does Suyin and the rest know about this." Korra asks, she has to resist the urge to touch Kuvira too. "No...no one does." Kuvira says. The three nod in understanding, if the Beifongs don't even know then it's pretty secret, and probably for a good reason.

"So who all is going to be at the trial?" Kuvira asks. "So far just the world leaders, us and the Beifongs." Kya says. "I know the Fire Lord and her Father will represent the Fire Nation, and Master Tonraq and The twin Chiefs of the North Will represent the watertribe, Master Tenzin the Air Nomads, President Raiko for Republic City, And Suyin for Zaofu since it's an independent city, but who will represent the Earth Kingdom since the Earth Queen is gone?" Kuvira asks.

"Aaah geez..." Lin groans. Kya and Korra just laugh. Kuvira and Koda just look at each other. "Prince Wu will be representing the Earth Kingdom." Lin whines. Kuvira's well sculpted eyebrows go up to her hair line. "Prince.....Wu?" She asks. Lin, Kya and Korra nod. Koda just face palms.

"Yeah no I'm definitely dead." Kuvira states. "Hey come now," Kya begins "we have Suyin and Tenzin on our side." She says. "Yeah and I'm sure I can convince my dad and cousins to side with us too." Korra says joining in. "I highly doubt that. I might have saved your dad at one point but I did try and kill you a few times." Kuvira says. "So did my cousins." Korra says factly with a serious face.

Kuvira looks at her confused. _'Really?'_ "It's a long story." Korra says. "Yes that just leaves the leaders of the actual nations I attacked. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, not to mention the spirit world can't be too happy either, yeah I can totally see us winning this thing. Face it guys. I'm dead." Kuvira says doubtful. "The world would be better off anyway..." She mumbles. 

_' At least I'll be with Jay again, hey there is a silver lining.'_ Thinks Kuvira. The three other women are shocked at this. None of them like the fact that Kuvira is thinking this way. Lin is about to say something but Kuvira stops her.

"Look I appreciate you guys trying to save me, but it's inevitable, really you're just setting yourself up for failure. The world hates me, and you can't blame them, I hate me too. This is the end of my story, my little part in the history books. Happy ending are not for everyone, if that were the case, the world would be unbalanced." Kuvira says.

"What do you mean?" Korra says. Kya, Lin and Koda are interested too. "What I mean is that, that is how the world stays balanced. Both positive and negative impacts. Too much of a bad thing is not good obviously, but too much of a good thing is bad too. That's why there's crime and disease and negative emotions and such." Kuvira says.

"They are there to balance out the positive. Each action has an equal and opposite reaction. If there's bad, good will rise up against it. And vise versa. There are always two sides to everything, whether you know it or not." Kuvira says.

"Like when you have to choose between two things when you can't have both. You benefit from the choice you make, but at the same time you miss out on the one you didn't." Kuvira explains. 

The rest of the ladies mouths are hanging open and staring at Kuvira with wide eyes.

"Wow that was so wise." A new voice says. All for women scream and jump at the voice, Kuvira winces in pain because of her sudden bodily movement. They all look to where the voice came from which was in the corner of the room near the bathroom. A teenage girl is standing there, her entire body is glowing light blue.

"Jinora! What are you doing here. I told you not too come." Lin exclaims. "Sorry aunt Lin, but I came here for Korra, she's needed back on the Island, something about talking to her dad and cousins about a trail." Jinora says apologizing.

"You couldn't wait for her to come back." Kya says hand on her heart which is still running miles a minute. "No they said they need her now." Jinora says. The women all calm down. Kuvira speaks up, recovering from her pain and shock.

"Who-who are you?" Kuvira asks cautiously. Jinora realises who just spoke to her and instantly perks up. "Oh Master Kuvira, it's so great to meet you, well shorta, sorry for just...popping...in like this... I am Jinora, Master Tenzin's eldest daughter." Jinora says excitedly.

"Uh yeah, uhm what-what is all....this...you kinda look like a ghost or spirit kind of thing." Kuvira asks and motions to Jinora's body. "Oh yeah, this is my spirit projection. It's kind of a new airbending trick I discovered." Jinora says proudly.

Kuvira looks intrigued. "You're an airbender. And not just any airbender, a Master judging by your tattoos. You're so young though." Kuvira says. "Yeah I kind of tired something different and well now I have my tattoos." Jinora says. "And yes I got them a few years ago. Was a bit overwhelming but pretty cool."

"I know what you mean." Kuvira says. "I started metalbending at 6" Kuvira says laughing. "What!" Lin, "huh" Korra, "I'm sorry." Kya, "come again." Koda, all say at the same time. They all are blown away from this information. Kuvira ignores them though still looking at Jinora.

"I also tried something different and now I bend differently to your usual earth and metalbender." Kuvira says. "So they say." Jinora states. "Who?" Kuvira asks. "The spirits." Jinora answers like it's the most normal thing in the world. Everyone is silent. "The spirits? They talk about...of course they do, I destroyed their spirit vines." Kuvira says sadly.

Jinora just frowns. "Well that is true, you also brought them back, the spirits I mean." She says. "Huh?" Kuvira asks. "Yeah, say what?." Korra says. "Both of you did." Jinora says looking at Kuvira and Korra. "When you're spirit Canon and the avatar state created a new spirit portal it opened another gateway to the spirit world for spirits. They returned because of the portal and the spirit vines that have been growing. Turns out there was a massive block because of all the vines and nowhere for the energy to really go, and you guys fixed it. I don't know how but you did." Jinora says.

Korra and Kuvira just look at each other. "You know what that means right?" Jinora asks. They both shake their heads. "You both set balance to both the world and the spirit world, the energy flows freely now without any blockages." Jinora says.

Kya and Lin are just blown always by the news as Kuvira and Korra. Koda is shocked to until she feels something wet on her hand that's holding Kuvira. She looks down and sees Kuvira's prison top now soaked through in dark liquid.

"Yip, that ain't the only thing flowing freely." She says. They all look at her and then down at Kuvira's side. "Oh my Raava, Kuvira are you okay?" Kya asks frantically, bending water out her pouch and bringing it over to Kuvira's side where Koda holds up her top for better access.

"I'm...*winces* fine I didn't even notice." Kuvira says but relaxes. "Her wound must have opened when we all jumped." Lin says. "This is all my fault I'm sorry." Jinora says apologizing, feeling extremely bad for this. "No it's okay, I've had worse trust me." Kuvira says with a smile. "Jinora I think we should get going, wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting, I'll meet you at the Island." Korra says. 

Jinora nods. She then turns to Kuvira. "Sorry again Master Kuvira, I hope I can see you again?" Kuvira looks at her for a moment. "I don't think your family would like that." She says sadly. "Oh no they're okay with it I asked them last night." Kuvira looks at her surprised.

She then looks at Lin. "Long story." She says waving her hand. Kuvira looks back at Jinora. "Then I'm sure it will be okay, just not tomorrow though because...well..." She trails off and motions to her body. Jinora just smiles big and nods in understanding. "Of course, thank you Master Kuvira." She says and bows. "And just Kuvira is fine." Kuvira says. Jinora smiles nods and disappears...literally.

"Thats still weird." Kya says. Still working on Kuvira's side but having a little trouble. "Okay I can't work like this. I need a lot of water and a lot of peace and quiet." Kya says frustrated. Lin nods. "I'll set that up, in the mean time Koda," Koda looks up. "You should go home and get some rest." Koda looks shocked at this. 

"What? No I want to stay with Kuvira!" Koda protests. "Yes I know but I need you here later tonight and you've already been here since yesterday. Please...besides Kya said she needs peace and quiet and we both know you are none of those things." Lin says. "Ugh fine...but I'm totally coming back here after two hours." "Six." "Three" "Five" "four" "deal" Lin and Koda go on.

Korra just watches silently, still a little sceptical about Koda but it's obvious she's a good friend to Kuvira. _' Yeah a good friend that sleeps in the same bed, that cuddles you all the time, and is always touching, that's how me and Asami started.'_ Korra thinks bitterly.

Lin breaks Korra out her thoughts. "I'll walk you out while I get the things set up for Kya." Korra nods. Kya and Koda help Kuvira up so they can leave. Once she's up she puts on her shoes and they make their way out the cell. Lin locks the cell and is about to start walking when she hears Kuvira and Koda giggling. She sighs and turns to them.

"What is it now?" She asks. Kuvira and Koda motion to Kuvira's hands. _'Not again.'_ Lin face palms. "Do I have too?" She asks. "Yes or else they will think I'm trying to escape." "Inevitably hurting her more." Kuvira and Koda both say. Lin just sighs and fishes out the cuffs and slaps them on Kuvira's wrists.

"You just keep forgetting things today huh" Kya says smugly. "What else did she forget?" Koda asks. "Kya don't you dare." Lin says. "She and Korra forgot to put on pants this morning and nearly left in their boxes." Lin just glares at her, Korra does so too. Koda and Kuvira burst out laughing. "Was she wearing turtle duck boxes?" Asks Kuvira laughing. "You told her?!" Lin exclaims as she turns to Koda.

"Yes she was and Korra was in baby otter penguin one's." Kya adds laughing as well. Kuvira and Koda laughs harder. "Oh man that's so adorable." Kuvira says and looks at Korra. Korra just blushes. She's not sure if it's because Kuvira knows she wears baby otter penguin boxes or that Kuvira called her adorable... _'probably both, Wait what?'_ Korra thinks.

The three makes their way out the secured area. Lin takes them to the infirmary and into a private room with a huge tub. She fills it with water. "Okay Kuvira you can strip down to your underwear and get in." Kya says. Kuvira nods. She takes off her top first. 

Lin and Koda have seen her body before so they know it's affect. Kya and Korra don't however. The first thing Kya notices is all the scars and wounds Kuvira has and it tugs at her heart. _' Lin wasn't kidding, this is heartbreaking.'_ Kya feels like she wants to cry.

Korra on the other hand....The first thing she notices is how absolutely gorgeous Kuvira's body is. How fit and lean she is. _' she has the body of a graceful warrior goddess.'_ Korra thinks in awe. Only then she notices the scars. _'oh Raava, warrior is right, Damn, she really has been through a lot.'_ She says in her head, her heart too clenching at the thought of what each scar represents.

Kuvira then takes off her pants and turns around to get in the tub, that's when everyone sees it. From the base of her left shoulder blade to the right side of her lower back is a long white scar. Like a sword sliced her across her back.

The scar doesn't look recent, but it doesn't look old either. A few years old maybe. 

_'Maybe that is a clue to what happened to her.'_ The three other women think. They all have tears in their eyes but pull them back, now was not the time, she would tell them when she's ready.

 _'She's been through enough, it's best to get rid of her physical pain before we go into her mental pain.'_ Thinks Kya. Once Kuvira's in the tubs she ushers out the rest. "Come come, time to go, I need to work, you don't have to go home but ya can't stay here." Kya says, holding back tears.

The rest follow her to the door. "Later." She says to Lin and closes the door. Lin just stares at it. Koda and Korra share a look. _'You know this hurts her more than it hurts us, right.'_ Koda mouths. Korra just nods sadly. "Okay I'm going to head out, Lin you should come back to the temple with Kya tonight, I'm sure you'd want an update on Kuvira's case." Korra says and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lin just nods. "Yeah I'll do that. Koda will you stay with her again tonight?" Lin asks. "You don't even need to ask chief." Koda says as they start walking. Korra isn't even upset that Koda will be staying with Kuvira again, she's to busy wondering what that huge scar holds.

Korra leaves the station and makes her way to the ferry to go to the Island. 

Koda goes home to get some rest(even though she's knows she won't be resting anytime soon, not after what she just saw) and to get some things for her and Kuvira tonight.

Lin makes her way over to the interrogation rooms to talk to that soldier.

Kya makes her way back to Kuvira so she can begin healing her.

All are thinking the same thing...

_'What hides beneath the scars of a warrior'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scars have been revealed. I'm ganna cry.
> 
> So Kya and Jinora meet Kuvira, that was fun. Especially Jinora's entrance, I had to makes it funny because shit was getting really deep real fast.
> 
> And papa Lin shows her self to mama Kya how cute, and babies Koda and Kuvira, the whole family plus Korra.
> 
> Yeah Korra really needs to realise Koda and Kuvira are just friends seriously the green monster is showing.
> 
> Anyway how was that whole 'Scar and losing her heart' kind of thing with Kuvira. Huh? Pretty fucked up right, but all will be revealed when the time is right.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya heals Kuvira's injuries and feels something between them that makes her see Kuvira in a new light.
> 
> Lin interrogates the soldier only too hear somethings that makes her wonder more about Kuvira and her past, who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was up beautiful people, so chapter 10 is a bit on the heavy side for our mama Kya and papa Lin, but hey I love mystery, and my girl Kuvira is basically the definition of it.
> 
> This chapter also gives us some clues about what happened to Kuvira, but Shh don't tell no body.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 10

Kya had to take a minute to get her bearings before she went back to Kuvira, who was still in the tub waiting for the healing session to start. Kya came back into the room and gave Kuvira a smile, a fake one. And Kuvira knows.

"Are you alright Master Kya?" Kuvira asks softly. Kya just nods and smiles falsely again. "Yes, I'm fine, and please, call me Kya, as nice as it to be called master, it's kinda too professional for me." Kya says trying to distract Kuvira.

"Okay...Kya...I may only know you for a little while but I know you're lying." Kuvira says. Kya looks surprised. "I was a highly ranked guard, I was a manipulative dictator, and I'm a psychopath...reading people is what I do, I've done it my whole life, so its going to take a lot more than a fake smile and a diversion to fool me." Kuvira says seriously but softly.

Kya just sighs, and hangs her head. Then Kuvira speaks again. "This is about my scar, isn't it?" Kuvira asks knowingly. Kya's head shoots up in shock... _'How did she...'_

Seeing Kya's expression, Kuvira continues. "I assure you, it's nothing to worry about, it's just a battle scar, many soldiers have them." Kuvira says lightly with no expression. It ways a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either and Kya knew this...years of being best friends with Lin taught her how to read between the lines. So Kya didn't push.

Kya just nods and smiles, genuine this time. "Okay, well let's get started shall we." She says and Kuvira nods. "Okay I'm going to need you to just relax okay." Kya gets into her bending stance. And starts to push and pull the water before swirling it around Kuvira's body.

The reason for this is to calm the patients chi, to make the healing process easy for both of them, the healer uses their chi just calm them down before the actual process.

But Kya is sensing something different. It's not something she's felt before. She concentrates harder...it's still there. _'What the....'_ Then she feels it. _'Ho-How is she...wait...What...but...how?'_ Kya thinks. 

Kuvira's chi is not only calm already...but is in sync with Kya's. Their energy is in sync, their heart beats...everything. Their chi is circling together as one.

Kya's heart rate picks up, her breath hitching and her concentration breaks as the water stops. The feeling goes away and now Kya feels like something is missing something, like she lost something she never knew she had. There's a small void in her heart, it's not unbearable but it's there. Kya is even more confused now.

_' is this what Lin feels when she's away from her...From them...Kuvira and Koda.'_ Koda has always had a special effect on Kya, it's why they are so close even if they don't see each other often, she can talk to Koda like she talks to Lin and Lin can talk to Koda like she talks to Kya. It's seems like Kuvira is becoming part of that dynamic and this really scared Kya.

"Kya?" Kuvira asks confused. Kya shakes her thoughts away and looks at Kuvira. She's even more confused now. Has Kuvira always looked that way. Kya can't help but want to hold the girl, she's like a kid to Kya. Kya sees her in a new light. And when she looks at her...She feels that same feeling she felt.

Kya just smiles, feeling like the world just got brighter but scarier...not for her but...it's Like she's scared for Kuvira....Like She wants to protect her and never be without her.

"Yes Kuvira?" Kya says with a smile. Kya raises her eyebrow. "You okay there, you just stopped." Kuvira says suspiciously. "Oh no, I'm fine, just...realized something." Kya says. "Well okay then." Kuvira says...She still a little sceptical. But let's it go anyway. 

Kya drops back into her bending stance and carries on her task. Once again, push and pull the water before swirling it around until it glows faintly. She then targets Kuvira's side where her most serious injury is.

First she heals the bruised lung. This was a little uncomfortable for Kuvira but she relaxed anyway.

After she heals the bruised lung, she moves onto the broken ribs. "Okay so I'm going to have to set your ribs back into place before can heal them properly." Kya says. Kuvira just nods and braces for pain. Kya takes a deep breath and snaps the first rib into place. Kuvira let's out a pained yelp, the sound painfully pulls at Kya's heart. 

"Are you okay?" Kya says as she tries to ease the pain. Kuvira nods eyes closed tight, breathing laboured, a frown in her brow. "I-I'm okay...I can take it." She says bravely, not the first time she's broken ribs. Kya nods. "Okay I'm going to do the rest. 

And that's what she does. Snapping Kuvira's ribs back into place. And each painful yelp that passes Kuvira's lips breaks Kya's heart a little bit every time. She just said _'I'm so sorry.'_ After every yelp and Kuvira just replied _'it's okay, I'm okay.'_ Until all the ribs were back in place.

After that they both took a break to calm down, Kuvira to catch her breath and Kya to calm her aching heart. "You alright?" Kya asks. "Yeah, I'm good." Kuvira says lightly. Kya nods. "Okay, let's get them really healed now." Kya drops back into her bending stance and starts healing the newly repaired ribs.

Once she's done with that she focuses on healing around the inside tissue of Kuvira's wound. It is pretty deep so it will take a while to heal, maybe a few days.

Then she goes on to healing Kuvira's shoulder. She doesn't have to do much there, Koda had already done most of the work around that area.

Once she healed that she went to work on Kuvira's hip bone. Again Koda did most of the work there. Kya moved on to Kuvira's leg. Koda managed to set the fracture back but didn't seem to have finished healing it. Then she moved to Kuvira's ankle, a little inflammation but nothing Kya can't fix. Kuvira's bumps, cuts and bruises too we're delt with by Koda so Kya didn't have to do much on that note.

During the whole session, Kya had that feeling. It never went away and she was happy, still unsure of what it meant but couldn't care less anyway. _'Maybe I can talk to mom about it, I'm sure she knows what it is.'_ Kya thought.

On the other side of the station, Lin was checking reports and going through files. She was trying to distract herself from the image of Kuvira's scar that kept popping into her head.

_' Raava what happened to her...I've seen some bad battle scars some worse than that, so why is this so....ugh I don't even know....it's killing me and I know she won't tell me...She said She's not ready so I won't push her but....'_ Lin just sighs heavily. Puts her head in her arms and groans. _'What the hell is going on with me?'_

A knock at the door brings her back. She looks up and steels her face. "Come in." Officer Cruz opens the door. "Chief Beifong, the soldier is in the interrogation room." He says and salutes. "Thank you Cruz. I'll be there now." Lin says. He nods and leaves. 

Lin gets up from behind her desk. _'Time for some answers.'_ She makes her way to the interrogation room. Inside is an young man, probably around his late twenties. He's strong and fit. Good body. Good posture, obvious soldier. His face stotic, green eyes starting into the platinum wall ahead. Poster boy for the Earth Kingdom.

Lin enters the interrogation room. He turns to her, gives a respectful bow of his head, before locking eyes with her again. Lin is surprised by this but obviously doesn't show it. _'Well okay then...that was unexpected....uuuh....I'm guessing Kuvira's influence maybe.'_ Lin thinks.

"Okay let's get down to business shall we." Lin starts. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer truthfully, understood." Lin says and sits across from him. "I understand Chief Beifong." He says. Lin nods and begins.

"First things first, what is your name?" "My name is Miles." "How old are you?" "I'm twenty eight." "Where are you from." "Ba Sing Se." "Okay, Miles, when did you join the 'Earth Empire'?" "3 and a half years ago." "Why."

"Because they helped people who were in need. They were there for us when we needed it the most." "We?" "My brother and I, we were not from wealth, we worked manual labour for the upper ring, they gave us unfair pay, but we took it anyway." "And that's why you and your brother joined?" He just looks down. The whole time they've been talking his been maintaining eye contact, but now he looks away.

"I was the only one who joined, my brother was killed by our employer." Lin is shocked by this. "Why, what happened?" "The city was fucked up that's what happened, bandits were running around, guards and officers were corrupt, collecting 'Tax' and 'Rent' And stealing from the poor. Beating people up for no reason." He says bitterly.

"Then they came...The Earth Empire. They chased away the bandits, got back stolen goods and money, gave them back to their owners. Helped in our hospitals...All for free might i add..." He says.

"One day my brother and I were working, our boss was a total asshole. He came up to us and started screaming that we broke into his place and stole his things. He had a whole bunch of people with him. My brother and I had to fight them off. Being the only bender out of the two of us and being the oldest I had to protective him." He says sadly.

"As this was happening, there were Earth Empire soldiers passing by, they saw what was happening and came to help. There was three of them, two males one female. So it was us five against, I don't know fifteen maybe." He says trying to remember.

"We fought them off best we could, myself and the women took on most of them, she was a pretty impressive bender. While we were fighting, our boss came my way, he had a platinum pole in his hand...the end was sharpened. I wasn't his target..." He says going dark.

"He got up behind my brother and stabbed him threw his chest, I tried to stop him, but I was too late..." He said a tear rolling down his face.

"We managed to fight off everyone. Most were injured. Our boss was injured too but still alive and I wanted revenge...I took that very same pole and walked up to him, looked him in the eye and said he will pay for everything he did, lifted my hands ready to kill the dick that killed my only family..." He's face was one of pure anger.

"But before I could bring it down... the women stopped me..." He says softly. Lin has been silent this whole time, now she's waiting to hear what happens next.

"She looked me in the eye and said _'It's not worth it, trust me.'_ She said it to me like she knew. And she did, I could see it in her eyes, she knew...She too had tears in her eyes, both from sadness and regret. I knew then that she had been in my position before, only difference is........She followed through." He said with a sad smile.

Lin then asks a question that's she fears the answer to..."Who was this women?" He looks up at her and she knows the answer. "The very same person I joined to help make sure that what we went through doesn't happen to anyone else, not if we could help it. It was Kuvira, the great uniter herself."

Lin has a million thoughts running through her head but she needs to finish up here first. "You surrendered yourselves, why?" Lin asks. "She always said she would never let us do something she wasn't willing to do herself, so we thought if she's willing to pay for her crimes, then so are we. We might have been left in the dark most of the time but we knew why?" He said.

"Why?" Lin asked. "Because she knew that if she were to go off the rails, she didn't want to drag anyone with her. She said it herself. Should she fail, she'll fail alone. We might have worked together but she works alone." He said.

"So you never knew about the attack." Lin asks. "No, we only followed orders, only knew about our tasks the day before." Lin nods. "The people you surrendered with, who are they?" "They are just like me, the best soldiers, but just soldiers. She left the others, it's almost like she knew"

Lin nods. "Thank you, Miles, you've done more than enough." "Is she okay?" Lin stops. "Is who okay?" "The great uniter?" Lin looks at him, he looks genuinely concerned. "She's fine, she's actually in healing now, why." "She way be a dictator but she is a good person, I've seen her take more shoots then any one and for anyone. We owe her." Lin nods.

"Well since you and the rest were only following orders, I've decided to give you Two months sentence, you were still a part of the invasion." Miles nods. "Thank you Chief Beifong." Lin nods and gets up.

" I know she's a good person, she just got lost." Is the last thing she says before she leaves.

She goes to tell her officers her decision, then makes her way to her office. She has a lot to think about.

_'I knew she had been in the same position as me...' 'She followed through...' '...make sure what we went through doesn't happen to anyone else...'_

What Miles had said is suggesting something that just doesn't make sense but at the same time...It does. Lin runs her temple. 

_' Who is she, really?'_ Is all Lin asks herself.

-to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, I'm feeling. 
> 
> So Kya and Lin look like they're about to have a mental break down because of all this new and unfamiliar shit that's being thrown their way. Oh well that's life. Shit moves fast and hard.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy.
> 
> -Sway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets to the temple and talks to her Father and cousins.
> 
> She and Asami have a little chit chat about what Korra and the others saw at the station.
> 
> Asami tries to move on. Korra has an idea and Lin and Kya come home looking like someone kicked their puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things.
> 
> I am going to make the chapters a bit shorter sometimes. But I might be able to update regularly or more as before depending on my schedule.
> 
> Secondly, read the end note, I have an idea.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Korra got off the ferry and made her way to the temple. She was still wondering about the scar on Kuvira. _'What happened to you Kuvira.'_

She walked in threw the door. Everyone turned to her and instantly knew that something was wrong. Asami walked up to her. "Is everything ok Kor, you look a down, did anything happen at the station?" She asks her girlfriend.

_'I swear if that low life bitch Kuvira did anything to my Korra I'll-'_ Asami's thoughts are interrupted by Korra. 

"What? Oh I'm okay really it's just..." She takes a deep breath. "I uhm, I just saw something today that's just really messing me up, I'm just, I don't know." Korra says rubbing her face.

"Is it Kuvira?" Asks Opal, her voice curious and worrisome. Korra just hangs her head not saying anything. Everyone knows the answer.

"Is she alright, it was me wasn't it, I knew I shouldn't have-" Jinora begins but gets cut off. "No, Jinora don't worry it's not that." Korra says calming Jinora down.

"Well then what is it, what's wrong with Kuvira." Suyin asks. "Yeah and what did Jinora do." Meelo comments. "I kind of projection popped into her cell to call Korra, and kinda sorta scared them which caused Kuvira to jump and open her healing wound." Jinora says sheepishly.

"Its was an accident, Jinora didn't mean to scare us, in fact she and Kuvira kind of got to know each other a bit, Kuvira said Jinora can visit, just not tomorrow though." Korra says smiling remembering the two's interaction.

"Well then what did you see?" Asami asks, still curious about what had her girlfriend down. Korra looks around. _'Should I tell them? But it's Kuvira's story, besides, if she won't tell us, she probably doesn't want us to know.'_

"Sorry I can't say, she never told us, so I'm guessing she doesn't want us to know and I have to respect that...She did say it was too painful to talk about, so please don't bring it up, I doubt Lin or Kya will say anything so don't ask." Korra says calming but stern.

Everyone nods their head in understanding, they too have their secrets that they would rather not share. But they still are curious. 

"Where are the boys?" Korra asks, noticing that Mako, Bolin and the Beifong boys are not here. "Bolin went with Mako to the hospital to do a healing session for his arm and the Beifong boys are on their way home." Suyin says. "Where are Lin and Kya?" She asks.

"Kya is healing Kuvira and Lin said something about interrogating a Earth Empire soldier." Korra says. Asami raises her eyebrow in question. "This morning when we got to the station, an officer said that a bunch of Earth Empire soldiers surrendered themselves." Asami's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"What...?" Suyin and Opal said in unison. "I don't know what it's about but I'm sure we will find out soon, Kya will make sure Lin comes back. We think that maybe this could help Kuvira's case at the trial." Korra says.

"Speaking of the trial, your father and cousins are waiting for you to get back to them, they want to discus the trial." Tenzin said. Korra nods, "I'll call them now, might as well get it done." She says and walks up to Tenzin's office and up to the radio phone. She waits for them to answer.

"Northern watertribe." Someone answers. "Uh hi, yeah this is Avatar Korra. I'd like to speak to my cousins. The twin Chiefs. Please." "Okay, just a sec." There's a little shuffle before one of her cousins speak.

"Cousin, why do you wish to save the women who tried to kill you and your friends?" "Well hello to you too Desna" "Do not mock me, cousin, need I remind you that it is you who need us." "Whatever Desna, look I really need you guys to come down so we can actually talk this out face to face." There's more shuffling.

"Cousin Korra, what exactly does this woman mean to you, what is her purpose that she has to be kept in this world, dead or alive she is useless now that her ruin is over." Eska now on the other end.

"Hey, watch it." Korra says defensively."Look she may be in prison but she's a good person who was just a little lost, she wanted to help her people but got carried away." She says.

"She took a giant robot to your city, as impressive as that is, she cannot do things that helpful in prison, therefore she is a waste." Eska replies. 

"Look, can you guys just add least help us keep her alive, we'll deal with what needs to be done with her after, who knows maybe she could even help you, she's crazy smart, wise, she says shit that can either help you or fuck up your whole day." Korra says.

There's mumbles on the other side of the line..."Okay, she does seem to have a massive brain, she does have her uses, I have seen her before, she's quite attractive as well. Okay dear cousin, we'll vouch for the dictator, but we will receive something in return." Desna says now on the line.

Korra beams, "thanks guys I owe you one." "This is what we just said. Fair well cousin." The line goes dead. 

Korra then calls her Father. "Southern watertribe." "Hi I'd like to speak to chief Tonraq, it's his daughter, Avatar Korra." "Okay hold on Avatar Korra" "Korra, sweetheart?" "Hi dad." "Are you alright." "I'm fine dad really." "Okay just checking."

They chat idly for a while catching up before they actually start the real conversation.

"So why do you want to save her?" "Dad she's not a bad person, you know she's not, I mean, she jumped off a mountain to save you." "Yes that is true but Korra-" "Dad just hear me out, she was just lost okay, lost and angry, much like I used to be, and I saw that she and I are not really any different, look all I can say is that I just want to give her a second chance."

The line is silent for a while..."Look I don't know her, but I guess I could get behind you, but I want to meet her...properly." "Yes thank you dad." "I trust you with this Korra, I love you." "Love you too dad, say hi to mom for me." "Will do." The line goes dead.

Korra walks back into the common room. Suyin gets up. "Well what did they say." Korra smiles. "Well, my cousins said they will vouch for her, if they get something in return. My dad said he's with us....but he has to see her first." She finishes.

Everyone just whoops and cheers. Things are starting to look up. Asami was happy that Korra's family was going to try, but she couldn't help but feel sad and a bit angry that they are just going go with it. She got up and left the room.

Korra saw this and followed her. She was in their room. Looking out the window. "'Sami? What's up?" Korra asks, closing the bedroom door. "Nothing I'm fine." "Come on don't be like that, talk to me." Korra pulls her girlfriend to the bed and they both sit down. Asami is silent for a moment.

"Its just that, even though I agreed to vouch for her, it's hard to believe that there's anything good about her, I can't help it." Asami says. "I get it Sams, I do, and I hate disagreeing with you, but she is a good person, you don't know her, you didn't see her." Korra says defensively. Asami keeps quiet.

"Tell you what, things have been pretty heavy right now, so how about this. After Varrik's wedding, how about we go on a vacation, just me and you, anywhere you want to go. Huh?" Korra says charmingly.

Asami looks at her girlfriend and can't help but smile. "Korra we have things to do here, besides rebuilding the city, we have the trial and you did say you were Kuvira's lawyer." Asami says.

"Yeah I know but he's wedding is in two days, and he's having it here on the Island, so right after the service me and you can leave. As for the trial, the world leaders can handle that, we not even allowed to be in those meetings anyway. I'd sat we have about a week before they call us back. I'm pretty sure Lin has everything she needs, she wants to keep Kuvira alive more than any of us." Korra says.

"Yeah, that's kind of a scary thought huh, I mean it's Lin." Asami says. "Yes I know what you mean but she seriously cares for her." Korra says.

"You should see how Lin is around her. She's more relaxed, playful even, more open, less grouchy, and super overprotective." Korra says laughing, then stops when she remembers something.

"What we saw today....it looked like Lin was going to break down, she looked heart broken, like what we saw put her in physical pain, Kya had too push us out the room, I think she saw how it was affecting Lin." Korra says sadly.

Asami looks at her girlfriend and can see this is hurting her too. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you see, I promise I won't tell anyone, but if you don't I understand."

Korra thinks it over. _'i know I can trust her, but Kuvira...ah Whatever.'_ "Okay, well after Jinora's little entrance, we had to get Kuvira healed so we took her to the infirmary." Korra begins. Asami listens intensely.

"Kya instructed her to strip into her underwear, Sams I'm telling you, you would not believe this girls body, it was like she was made in a lab, like she wasn't real. She has more definition than me...everywhere...her 'V' line is sharper than mine. I have a Six pack right...She has an eight pack, with side muscles, her arms we've seen, but her legs go on for days." Korra gushes.

Asami just smirks. Usually you think that she would be jealous or angry that her girlfriend is talking about another woman this way but Asami isn't the jealous type. That's Korra's area. She knows Korra admires other people, she does too, some times they do it together, she also knows Korra is faithful so she really doesn't worry all that much.

Besides Asami has seen Kuvira before, she gets where Korra's coming from.

"Anyway besides that. She has some pretty badass scars all over her, which makes sense considering her career fields, but what we saw next when she turned around..." Korra says trailing off.

"She has this large white scar on her back, about this big..." Korra estimates the size with her hands. Asami's eyes widen at it. "It was from the base of her shoulder blade and run diagonally to her lower back, we didn't see where it ended because of her panties. The scar wasn't new but it wasn't old either, my guess is a few years old." Korra says her heart breaking a bit. 

"It looked like a sword slashed her but I can't be too sure. She did say something happened to her about four years ago that really messed her up. Maybe this is a clue." Korra says. Asami nods still a little freaked out by the information, she hates hearing others being in any pain that is possibly life changing. Even if it is Kuvira.

Truth is, Asami has been thinking, her Father did what he did to protect her, because he feared he'd loose her like her mother. Her mother's death really took it's toll on both of them, but more her Father specifically, she was to young to fully understand. During the invasion, her father did agree, knowing that there was a chance he might not survive. 

Asami knew this as well, but she refused to believe that it would turn out the way it did. She knows she has to let go but she can't. While she's deep in her thoughts Korra studies her girlfriend.

She knows what her girlfriend is thinking. Korra has an idea on how to try and help her but she's not sure she should bring it up. She thinks now would be a good time. 

She is just about to open her mouth to talk when they hear Jinora shout. "They're back!" Excitedly. Asami laughs. "She really likes those two huh." "Yeah, it freaks Tenzin out sometimes." "Have you noticed that Lin actually hugs back these days instead of awkwardly trying to push away saying 'not a hugger'" Asami says as she and Korra walk into the common room. "Yeah she's really changed." "I wonder why though." "Kya said she has an idea." Korra says.

They both look up when they notice the room is silent. They look to Lin and Kya, they both look exhausted and heartbroken.

"What's going on." Opal asks. Lin and Kya look at each other..."we need to talk." Is all they said.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami moments dudes, I love them but they quite sad right now.
> 
> Okay the idea, how bout this.
> 
> Since I'm planning on Korra and asami having their spirit vacation. What if Kuvira meditated into the spirit world with Jinora who was helping her and Korra and asami spy on them because they are both curious but won't say.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin and Opal tell everyone about what they know about Kuvira and her past.
> 
> Lin and Kya share some serious information that shakes everyone. The topic of what might have happened to Kuvira four years ago makes an appearance.
> 
> Korra tells Lin and Kya her Father and cousins decisions. Lin and Kya get a bit angry at Korra's father.
> 
> Korra brings up her idea to Asami.
> 
> Lin and Kya share a tender moment. Korra tells them her idea, in which they show their parental side.
> 
> Korra talks to Koda about her idea who then talks to Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 whaaaaat! Anyway this chapter is a bit on the heavy side but isn't so bad.
> 
> Looks like things are beginning to heat up for all our favorite girls. That includes Lin and Kya.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12

"What do we need to talk about?" Suyin says. "What's going on?" Opal asks again. "Its Kuvira." Kya says. "What's wrong? What happened to Kuvira?" Korra asks. "That's what we trying to figure out, I got some indirect information from the soldier I was interrogating." Lin says. "We don't really know what to make off it." Kya adds.

"Well if it's that serious, let's all sit down somewhere, Jinora take your brother's and sister, I'm afraid this is a conversation you can't be a part of, Pema please stay with them." Tenzin says calmly. Pema nods. "Come, come now children." Meelo and Ikky whine, Jinora just walks silently behind them, worrying herself.

The rest sit around the table. "Okay first things first." Lin starts and looks and Suyin and Opal. "How much of Kuvira's past do you know?" She asks. Suyin and Opal look at each other.

"I found her in Ba Sing Se when she was eight. There was an attack by bandits in the lower ring, myself and a few of my soldiers were passing through when it happened. She helped fight them off. She was an extraordinary bender for her age, she was already bending metal, it's what caught my eye in the first place." Suyin says. 

"I took her with to Zaofu, offered her a home, she was home schooled with Junior and she trained with me. She joined the dance troupe when she was 11 and joined the guard when she was 16, she became captain of my guard when she was 18. She left for her campaign when she was 21, she's about 25 now." Suyin added. 

"Okay, well do you know anything about her family before that?" Lin asks. "Her parents abandoned her when she was 5. They were from a village somewhere out side of Ba Sing Se, a little fishing village. She said her village was attacked and that's why she snuck into Ba Sing Se." Suyin says.

Korra knew about the whole abandoned thing, but Asami did not. _' she was abandoned? When she was five? I lost my mother when I was five, but I still had my dad, both her parents abandoned her, that's so sad,we both have no parents, guess that's something we have in common.'_ Asami thinks.

"Did she say anything about siblings?" Kya asks. Suyin and Opal look a little taken back. "No she didn't, as far as we know she was an only child." Opal says.

"Kuvira was always reserved, always on her own but she knew how to get a long with the kids, especially the twins and Opal, she always knew how to handle them. She was like a big sister to them." Suyin says, heart humming at the thought.

"Yeah she was always there for me, ever since I was born, when mom was away she would baby sit me. When I was younger she would always be with me and help with my school work. Some nights I would stay with her, when I'd wake up she was gone. Sometimes she wasn't in her room." Opal says.

"Wait really?" Suyin asks Opal. "Yes she told me she was out visiting her friends because they didn't really see each other because of their jobs. I never met them but I'm guessing they're the ones she always disappears with." Opal says.

"What do you mean by that." Lin asks. "Well, ever since we took her in she would always disappear, sometimes for a whole day, I knew she was still adjusting to our life so I let her be, she would always go down to a river or dam outside the estate perimeter, not too far but far enough near the woods." Suyin says.

"As she got older, it started happening more often, by the time she was 14 she would disappear for a day or two, three at the most, but she would always randomly pop in to get something so we knew she was fine." Suyin says. Lin and Kya look at each other.

"Did she have any other weird or strange habits?" Lin asks. "No not really, though she would always disappear during the holiday seasons and her birthday, she was always excited for those...Well...until about four years ago..." Suyin says frowning. "What do you mean." Korra asks. _'Kuvira said something happened four years ago, maybe they can help.'_

"Kuvira went away with some friends." Opal starts."She said it was one of the rare times they had the same amount of leave at the same time, so they decided come here to Republic City, I think it was maybe a month or two before Harmonic Converse. They went for three weeks. But when Kuvira came back..." Opal trailed off.

"She was different, almost like she wasn't herself...like She was empty, she never smiles or laughed like she used to, she threw herself into work, she was always serious, sometimes angry. She would have nightmares. And when the holiday seasons and her birthday came she would still disappear but it was always like something was off." Suyin says. _'Why am I only realising this now?'_

"Also when she came back she was injured, not too badly but she was out of work for about a week or more. She also worked out in tank tops, usually she worked out in her sports bras." Opal says.

Korra, Lin and Kya share a look, they know why...She was hiding her scar. "Why do you need to know all this, what did the soldier say?" Suyin asks.

"Well he said that, during the early days of her campaign, she helped him in Ba Sing Se, before he joined her. He said that she helped him fight off his boss, but his little brother was killed. He said that when he was about to end the man that killed his brother, Kuvira stopped him..." Lin says.

"He told me that she told him that it wasn't worth it...then he said that when he looked in her eyes...He saw that she knew....She knew how it felt...that She had been in that same position...only difference is that she followed through....." Lin finishes her eyes watering a bit.

The whole room is silent. Everyone besides Kya and Lin were shocked to the core. "No, no that can't be..." Suyin says. _'there's no way, she said she was alone.'_

_'She would have told me...wouldn't She.'_ Thinks Opal.

_'Wait huh, what are they implying.'_ Thinks Korra.

_' She lost someone, but how does that make sense, their stories don't add up...'_ Thinks Asami.

"What are you implying Lin?" Asks Tenzin. "I think Kuvira lost someone on that trip here, and not just anyone, someone important, so important that their death really fucked her up big time, that she completely lost herself. And that she killed the person who killed her friend or whatever they were to her." Lin says.

Opal and Suyin are just speechless. They knew Kuvira was secretive and a mystery but this just knocks it out the park. Everyone has the same question.

_' Who did Kuvira loose?'_

"What should we do?" Asks Korra. "Kuvira said that what happened was too painful to talk about and that she wasn't ready, we need to respect that." Kya says. 

"Kya's right, we don't bring this up with her until she's ready, let's just focus on keeping her alive to tell us, Korra did you speak to your cousins and your father? Lin asks. "I did, my cousins agreed to help if they get something out of it and my dad said he'll help but he has to see her first." Korra replies.

"Why does he want to see her?" Lin asks. Her papa bear instincts kicking in. Kya just smiles fondly at her but she too is feeling a bit protective of Kuvira.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to see how she really is before he makes his final decision." Korra says. "He wants to see if she's worth it?" Lin asks a bit angry. "Yeah I guess you could say that." Korra says.

"The girl threw herself off a mountain to save him, he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. He owes her his life and I'm going to make sure he knows it." Lin says growling. Kya puts a comforting hand on Lin's thigh to calm her down but also to stop herself from saying something to agree with Lin.

"Kuvira was right, it's amazing how people forget all the good you've ever done because of one mistake." Lin says getting up. Kya gets up too, giving the rest of the table an apologizing smile before following her out.

"She's right, we did forget..." Opal says then breaks down, her mother comforts her, she too is crying. Tenzin looks to Korra and Asami, all three nod and leave.

Korra and Asami move to their room, both are still a little freaked by the conversation.

"Did you know about any of this?" Asami asks. "Only about the fact that her parents abandoned her, everything else I found out now as well." Korra says and sits next to her girlfriend. "I didn't even know that." Asami says sadly. "Guess me and the devil have something in common."

"You know I've been thinking, I can see that this is killing you, but maybe you could find closure if you go see Kuvira." Korra says. "What!?" Says Asami angrily. "Asami hear me out okay seriously. I really think you should go see her, you only ever see her as a monster and she's really not I swear, I hate seeing you hurt like this because you believe you lost your dad to a creature of pure evil." Korra says. 

Asami scoffs and crosses her arms, and turns her back to Korra. "Sams please, you heard Suyin and them say it themselves, you heard all the good things she did, you've seen the change in Lin, I mean there's even a chance that she knows how you feel, she lost her parents too, not like you did but who knows...just go see her, at least once..." Korra says.

Asami is silent, thinking it over. She knows her girlfriend is right but it still hurts that she would suggest that. _'Maybe I should go see her, I mean it does seem like she's not a bad person, even Jinora says she's cool, she did leave her meditation a little too excited than normal and she looked genuinely guilty that she hurt Kuvira...Maybe I'll give it a shot.'_ Asami thinks.

"Okay fine...I'll go see her tomorrow, but just this once..." Asami says. "Yes! Wait tomorrow?" Korra asks. "Yes tomorrow, people will be here setting up for Varriak's wedding, and I need to get off the Island and let's not forget the vacation you promised me, who knows when else I'll have time." Asami says. "Oh okay fair enough, speaking of...where do you want to go for our vacation?" Korra asks.

"Well I've never been to the spirit world...." Asami answers. "Sounds perfect." Says Korra smiling and she pulls her girlfriend in close to plant one on her lips.

In the other room, Lin is pacing while Kya watches her. "You know you might just wear out the floor." Kya says humorously, still she too is a little sour. Lin stops pacing and sits next to her best friend.

"Sorry, I just can't believe...I'm Sorry I just want her to live, she's been through so much, more than we know, I just want to protect her." Lin says. Kya pushes her friend back until she's lying face down on the bed and Kya straddles her waist. She starts messaging her back. Lin took of her uniform when they entered the room.

"I know Linny, I'm protective of her too now. You were right, there is something about her. Today while I was healing her, I felt something, something I never knew was even possible. Her chi, her energy, her heart beat, they were all in sync with mine. That's never happened before. I don't know what it means but I know I want to keep her around to find out." Kya says softly. 

She carries on messaging Lin. "Well at least we got the watertribe on our side. Now all we have to do is convince Izumi, uncle Zuko, Prince Wu and Raiko." Lin says.

"I'm sure we can get uncle Zuko and Izumi on our side, Wu won't be so hard to convince I'm sure. As for Raiko...Well if we get the whole world leaders board on our side at the trial...He will be over ruled." Kya says. 

"That is true but there's no way he will allow her to be imprisoned here in the city. What will we do then?" Lin says. She move and turns onto her back and looks up at Kya who stays on top of her. "I don't know but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now lets just work to keep her alive." Kya says with a smile. She leans down and kisses Lin's forehead.

Lin closed her eyes at the action. Her cheeks flush and her heart races. Kya looks into Lin's eyes and they just stare at each other. Kya looks down at Lin's lips the same time Lin does the same.

They both slowly lean in when there's a knock on the door. They both jump apart. Kya gets off the bed, cheeks flushing and heart pounding as she answers the door. Korra is on the other side.

"Korra? Hey what's up?" Kya says. "Hey Kya I need to talk to Lin." Korra says. Kya nods and let's her in. "Korra what do you need?" Lin asks, she too is flustered. Korra doesn't say anything, but internationally smirks, she might have interrupted something.

"Asami wants to see Kuvira tomorrow, and I was wondering if that's okay with you?" Korra says. Both Lin and Kya freeze, both are in protective mode.

"Why?" They both say. "I suggested she go see her for closure, it might help her move on." Korra says. "Right. Okay. And have you thought about what this might do to Kuvira, you know she's not in a good place right now, the only reason she's even smiling at this point is because we have been telling her she's not a monster and she may even be starting to believe it." Lin says, crossing her arms.

"Lin is right Korra, I don't think now is the time, especially since we haven't even started talking about the trial with the world leaders as a whole. She needs more time to heal." Kya says.

"Look I get it okay, I know, but don't you think it's better to get this over with, other than letting her heal and then ripping the band aid off, why not just let this happen and then let them heal completely." Korra says desperately.

Lin and Kya share a look. _' She has a point.'_ They turn back to Korra. "Fine she can go, but...Only if Koda will let you through." Lin says. "What! Why?" Korra whines in disbelief. "Because she's been with Kuvira more than us, she knows Kuvira's actual state. She's closer to her than any of us and I trust her judgement just as much as yours and Kya's. So if you can convince her, then Asami can see Kuvira." Lin says sternly.

"And knowing Koda she will run it by Kuvira herself first, and if Kuvira is not comfortable with it then I'm sorry." Kya adds. Korra groans, this whole Koda thing is really starting to bug her. _'Stupid Koda.'_ "Okay fine, fine I'll talk to her." Korra says.

"I suggest calling her now, she's with Kuvira. Here's the number, someone else will answer just ask for officer Koda and state your name and say you have permission from me. They will inform Koda and she will take it from there." Lin says writing down the number for the station and giving it to Korra.

Korra takes the paper. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later." She says before leaving. Kya looks at Lin. "You know this won't end well, right." Kya says and sits on the bed. Lin follows then they both cuddle seemingly forgetting what transpired between them before Korra showed up.

"There's a chance it won't, but both Koda and Kuvira know when the right time will be, I trust them to know. Besides, at least Asami is making a effort, I just hope Kuvira will be okay when this is all over." Lin says softly. "Yeah I do too." Says Kya.

In the next room Korra radios the station. "Hello police department how can I help you." A female voice says. "Hi yeah this is Avatar Korra, I have permission from Chief Beifong to talk to officer Koda." "Okay please hold on and I'll go get her." There's silence for about five minutes before Koda's voice rings through.

"Korra what's up?" "Koda I need to ask you a favor man." "Well that depends on what it is." "I want my girlfriend, Asami Sato, to come see Kuvira tomorrow." "Are you out of your mind Korra!" "Look, I know this will help both of them okay, they both need closure." "Yes and Asami seeing the person who killed her Father and Kuvira seeing the daughter of the one person she killed during the invasion seems like the best way to do that, great plan Korra." Koda says sarcastically.

"Koda please...I know it sound stupid but I know this will help them weather it goes south or not. They need to see each other. They need to heal even if it means tearing this wound open more. Please Koda I'm begging you." The line is silent. "Give me a sec..." Koda says.

Back in the city, Koda walks back into Kuvira's cell to ask her. "Asami Sato wants to see you tomorrow." She says to Kuvira. "What!" Kuvira says nearly tripping over her feet as she moves to the bed. "Why would she want to see me, that makes no..........it was Korra's idea wasn't it?" Kuvira says.

"Yeah it was, she says it will help the both of you." Koda says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. "I know, sounds dumb right." "Yeah I know but Korra hasn't been wrong yet so........you know what, yeah, she can come over......might as well get it over with....." Kuvira says and gets into bed. Koda nods. "Be right back."

She runs into the room where Korra is waiting on the line. "She said It's fine." "Okay cool thank you Koda." "Don't mention it, and I swear if anything happens to Kuvira, I'm coming after you, Avatar State or not, Korra, I will hurt you." Koda says seriously. Then the line goes dead after she hangs up and goes to join Kuvira in bed, where they talk about what might happen tomorrow.

Korra just stares at the radio in her hand. _'Well shit, okay, that was a little scary but I know she doesn't mean it........Right?'_

Korra walks back to her room to tell Asami. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah what!? Korra what are you thinking! They might just kill each other.
> 
> Aww looks like Kyalin almost kissed, Korra you butt, you have some seriously bad timing. Ah I'm such a tease.
> 
> Korra really doesn't like Koda does she....hmm I wonder why.....?
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin, Korra, Kya and Asami all make their way to the station.
> 
> Asami sees Kuvira for the first time up close, what she sees is not what she expected, especially since she finds Kuvira unfairly attractive.
> 
> Koda has a talk with Asami who realizes just how much Kuvira means to the girl as well as Lin and Kya.
> 
> More family moments between Lin, Kya, Kuvira and Koda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the next chapter! I split this chapter into two parts so I'll post the next one when I get the chance, not sure when though, things are pretty hectic right now.
> 
> I love this chapter, it was fun writing it for reasons you'll find out soon.
> 
> Enjoy my pretties.

Chapter 13

Asami, Korra, Lin and Kya get off the ferry the next morning and walk towards the cafe. "Where are we going?" Asami asks. "Isn't the station that way?" She says. "Yeah but we going to the cafe first, I need to pick up some things for the girls." Lin says.

Asami looks at Korra and Kya. "Its their thing." Is all Korra says. "Yeah, every morning, Koda and Lin come to this cafe for coffee and doughnuts before they start the day." Kya says. "Yeah but she said _'girls'_....?" Asami says. "Yeah she's getting for both Koda and Kuvira." Kya says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Asami's eyes go wide, she looks at her girlfriend. "You'll see soon enough. It's pretty amazing." Korra says as they enter the cafe. Lin walks up to the counter, Lee is there ready with their order. "Morning ladies." She says and gives Lin and Kya their order. "Morning Lee, looks like you got a full house here this morning." Lin says with a smile.

"Yup, but nothing we can't handle." Lee says cheerfully. "Thats what I like to hear." Lin says and pays for their stuff. "See you tomorrow, Lee." Kya says as they walk out the cafe. Asami and Korra just wave. "Well that was educational." Asami mumbles, Korra covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kya just smiles while Lin rolls her eyes.

They carry on walking to the station. They walk through the door and Asami starts getting nervous and a little scared honestly. This is her father's killer she's going to see. They get to the entrance of the secured area. Lin stops them and turns to Asami.

"You sure you wanna do this Sato? It's only been two days. We can turn back now." Lin says. Asami thinks for a minute. _'do I still want to do this? She's right it has only been two days...'_

"No, I'm going through with this, if I don't do this now I might loose my nerve, I'm not....100% ready but...I think I can do this." Asami says. Korra puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"Well okay then, let's go." Lin says and leads them through the empty corridor. "Where are the guards?" Asami asks. "Its a secured area, only high ranking officer's allowed and only by my permission." Lin says. "Is Koda a high ranking officer?" Asami asks. "No not really but she is my partner, so that's a perk in her case. She's also the only officer I fully trust to be with Kuvira." Lin replies.

They get to Kuvira's cell. They can hear muffled voices on the other side. Lin knocks on the door. "Delivery!" She says playfully. "Don't come in." Says Koda giggling. "We're naked." Comes Kuvira's voice, she too is laughing.

Asami and Korra's eyes widen. Kya just laughs at Kuvira and Koda's responses. Lin rolls her eyes but smiles too. "Ay...those two..." She says smiling. She unlocks the door and steps inside first. As soon as she sees the two on the other side she burst out laughing. She turns to the three behind her. "Well they weren't far off." She says before she moves to the side to let them in.

Kya steps in next, she too starts laughing because Lin was right. There lying on the bed is Koda and Kuvira, side by side, both in boxes and sports bras. She's guessing Koda brought some of her things for Kuvira. Kuvira also has a white bandage around her mid section covering the still healing wound, that Kya put on for her after their healing session.

There's a small spot of red on the bandage, probably because of all Kuvira's movements, the wound must have opened up a bit. "I thought I told you to take it easy for a few days." Kya says, putting the cups down before sitting on the bed next to Kuvira.

"I am, I swear, this is because I was moving. What you want me to not move at all?" Kuvira says playfully as Kya removes the bandage and begins healing. "If it means you'll heal faster without opening it up again then yes." Kya says back playfully too. 

"So what are you two doing here so early anyway?" Koda asks taking a sip from the coffee they brought in. "We brought Asami in, she's out side with Korra now." Lin says.

Koda spits out her coffee, nearly dropping her cup, while Kuvira jumps on shock, wincing as the action causes a huge jolt of pain to shoot up her body. "Hey, stop squirming, now I have to start over." Kya says to Kuvira. "What was that about?" She says.

"She's here? Now? Are you crazy! We thought we at least had more time." Koda says wiping her face. Kuvira has gone pale. Lin moves to her side and touches her face. "Hey it will be alright, we'll be right her if you need us." She says to Kuvira, who just nods, mind still racing. 

"Thanks Chief but I think this is a conversation I should have with Ms Sato alone. This is just between us, I know you all protective of her, but I assure you I won't hurt her." Kuvira says. Lin frowns, Kya as well. Koda, having no filter at the moment and fueled by anger however speaks.

"Its not her I'm worried about." She says. Kuvira looks at her. "I know I hurt Ms Sato badly but I don't think she will try anything-" "Its not that, I'm pretty sure you could take her down just using your thumbs." Koda interrupts Kuvira. Kuvira looks at her confused.

"Vira, ever since I meet you, you've been down and out, you always bring yourself down and never really believe us when we tell you we care. You were just starting to believe us, you started believing you weren't a monster, that you deserve a second chance...." Koda says eyes watering.

"I just don't want you to forget that because of what she could say to you, I don't want to see you hurt in anyway, you've been through so much already, you told me your story, I know you don't deserve to be hurt so much." Koda says. And she's right. Last night Kuvira covered her end of their deal and told Koda her story...or at least part of it.

"Koda, I'll be fine, I promise...besides even if I did forget it, you'd still remind me anyway." Kuvira says with a smile. It's true she has been warming up to the idea, she still has her doubts and demons but they are slowly fading. Like.....really slowly....real slow.

Kuvira gets up and goes to hug Koda and wipe her tears. Koda does the same, Kuvira didn't even know she was crying as well until Koda touched her face.

Kya and Lin watch the scene with fond smiles, both their hearts fill with joy. Lin gets up and goes to the door. She opens it just enough to get her head through. She sees both Korra and Asami leaning against the wall waiting. They turn to her, she nods and goes back inside leaving the door open.

Asami let's out a shaky breath, her heart beating a mile a minute. Korra can see her girlfriend is nervous. She pulls her onto a hug. "It will be okay, I'm be right here I promise." Korra says in Asami's ear. Asami nods and pulls away. Korra kisses her softly. "You got this." She says. Asami sighs. Korra enters the cell first Asami following in behind her. _' here goes nothing.'_ She thinks.

She walks into the cell and what she saw was not something she expected, well she don't really know what she expected but it certainly isn't this.

Inside the cell Kuvira is in the arms of Lin, who is hugging her from behind. Kya on the side of Kuvira, a hand on her and Lin's shoulders. A woman standing in front of Kuvira. She's guessing that's Koda. Koda has Kuvira's face in her hands, she's whispering to Kuvira who is nodding at whatever it is Koda is saying. 

Both Kuvira and Koda are in only boxes and sports bras. They both have amazing bodies, which is a bit distracting, especially Kuvira's. _'Damn...Korra wasn't kidding...She does look like she's was made in a lab...who has that many abs anyway...not even Bolin has that...and his buff.'_ Asami thinks. 

_'Keep it together, Sato, this is the enemy you ogling. You will not be distracted by her, even if her body is unfairly perfect and those battle scars do make her look badass, and her legs that go on forever, and her arms that look like they can bench press a moose lion, and that sharp jaw line, and those emerald greens that seem to be looking into your soul.'_ Asami still can't stop herself from thinking.

Asami then realises Kuvira is actually looking at her. _'Oh shit, she's actually looking at me, no wonder her eyes look so intense, they staring right at me, okay keep it cool.'_ Asami steels her face. 

"Ms Sato." Kuvira says, her voice light but strong. A unique combination that is pretty intimidating to Asami. Kuvira's deep, rugged but still feminine voice sends a shiver down Asami's spine. She doesn't understand why Kuvira has this effect on her. _'Maybe it's my nerves getting to me.'_ Asami thinks.

"Kuvira." She says. She tried to put as much venom as possible, but it's a little hard because of the picture in front of her. Kuvira visibly winces so she guessed she put in enough to have an effect. Koda lets go of Kuvira's face. She walks over to Asami, her face neutral and voice hard. "Ms Sato. I'd like a word with you outside please." Koda says. Asami is even more confused now.

"Koda, don't..." Kuvira says moving to walk towards the two but Lin and Kya hold her back. She looks at them. _'It's okay.'_ Kya mouths. Lin nods in agreement. _'they'll be fine.'_ Lin mouths. Kuvira nods at them. She turns to Koda and Asami. "Koda..." She calls. Koda turns to Kuvira. Kuvira gives her a look..."You promised..." Is all Kuvira says, her voice light and pleading. Koda's expression softens. She walks up to Kuvira, takes her face into her hand and kisses the side of her head. Kuvira closes her eyes then opens them when they pull apart.

The moment is something Asami doesn't quite understand. _' These two know each other for two days, two days, and already they go on like they knew each other for years. Even Lin...what's going on seriously, what's so special about Kuvira, other than the fact that she managed to cause a world war by herself in just three years. She's a lying, deceiving, ruthless dictator.'_ Asami thinks. _'With a rocking body- oh shut up Sato.'_ Asami mentally scolds herself for her drifting thoughts.

Koda then turns back to Asami, her face once again neutral. "While I speak with you Kya will finish heal Kuvira and she will get dressed, then we will leave you Two alone to talk." She says. "Wait what?" Korra says. She's been leaning against the wall watching silently this whole time.

"I never said anything about leaving them alone-" "Korra, this is a conversation they need to have themselves without us butting in, if Kuvira wishes to speak with Ms Sato alone, then so be it, if I'm not going to be there then neither are you." Koda says sternly which is not something that happens often. "But-" "No butts, Korra, Koda is right." "This is between them not us." Lin and Kya says sternly, their parental instincts on.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Korra says childishly, crossing her arms and pouting. An adorable sight but not the right time right now. Korra is Really starting to hate this whole Koda thing, it's messing with her plans. _'Fucking stupid Koda, ruining everything.'_ Korra thinks childishly.

Asami can see her girlfriend has a problem with Koda and she has a feeling she's about to find out why, but she also guesses that the reaction she has might be a different to her girlfriend. Korra is upset because of the way Koda is with Kuvira, and Korra is a little fond of Kuvira, thus causing Korra to be a little jealous at their closeness. For Asami....well she'll find out soon.

Koda follows Asami out the cell. She closes the door and turns to Asami. Her face hardens, her eyes narrow and her voice cold and stern. "Look Ms Sato, I understand that you don't like Kuvira, and for good reason. But let me tell you this." Koda begins. Asami listens intensely. "Kuvira is not a bad person, she did some bad things yes, but she's still human, she has feelings. She is not in a good place right now and hasn't been for a very long time, which means she's a little unstable, mentally, physically she's fine, just don't try anything stupid." Koda says.

"I get that what she did to you is hard, but just realise this,You are not the only one who needs to heal." Asami looks at Koda and can see she's not kidding. And the fact that she is said to be a real goofball most of the time, tells Asami this girl means business, especially if she's this stern. Asami knows this is not a girl you want to get on the bad side of.

"I understand officer Koda, I promise to be civil, I just came to talk." Asami says in all honesty. Koda is like a weird combination of Lin and Kya, and those two together is dangerous but amazing, she'd rather stay on the amazing side of things.

Koda nods. "Good. But on the real though. Don't do something I wouldn't do." She says. "You really care about her don't you..."Asami says. Koda just smiles fondly. "You have no idea." Is all she says before they both walk back into the cell.

Inside Kuvira is sitting between Lin and Kya on the bed, both are holding Kuvira's hands. Korra is sitting by the table biting her nails. A nervous habit.

Kuvira has on black sweat pants and a white tight tank top which would be a little to big for her if it wasn't for her amazingly sculpted physique and her large bust. Her long raven hair is a bit wet, she must have had a quick shower. _'Seriously how can someone look so normal but so unreal at the same time...She doesn't even wear make up! And those eyes, seriously, they are doing things.'_ Asami thinks.

Koda walks over to Kuvira and kneels in front of her, puts a hand on her face and smiles. Kuvira smiles back. Kya and Lin smile as well. "Do we really have to leave." Asks Korra. They all turn to her. "I think it would be best, I promise not to harm Ms Sato." Kuvira replies. Korra goes to say something but shuts up at Koda's glare.

Lin just chuckles, kisses the side of Kuvira's head and gets up off the bed. Kya does the same. "We will be outside of you need anything." Kya says and takes Lin's hand. Kuvira nods.

Korra hugs Asami and stands beside Lin and Kya. Koda moves to them too, but Kuvira stops her. "Koda..." She says humorously. Koda turns around. Kuvira is holding up her uniform. Koda looks down and realizes she's half naked. _'Right...clothes matter...'_ She thinks and takes her uniform.

The rest are trying not laugh at her. She turns to them. "Shut up...You all have done the same thing at one point....Lin, Korra..."She says at them specifically. Lin and Korra just shrug with smiles on their faces. Lin, Korra and Kya leave the cell. Koda puts on her uniform and turns to Asami. _'I'm watching you.'_ She mouths. Asami nods. Koda is about to say something else but is hit in the face by a pillow. "Hey!" She exclaims and turns to the direction the pillow came from.

Kuvira is standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going..." Koda says with her hands up in surrender. She leaves the cell and Kuvira goes to close the door. Once the door she turns to Asami.

She motions for her to take a seat at the table while she sits down herself. Asami sits down. They both just stare at each other for a while. Neither knowing how to start the inevitable conversation. They might have been prepared in their heads but it's not the same.

_' This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ They both think.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so bad...This chapter was such a tease I know...
> 
> Our little family moments between Lin, Kya, Koda and Kuvira gives me life really. I love overprotective big sister Koda and Kuvira's adorable little sister effects on her.
> 
> Asami just can't stop thinking about Kuvira's body huh...what's going on there...?
> 
> Korra just really need to take a chill pill, she has some serious jealously issues but she's adorably childish and I love it.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Kuvira finally have their talk. They share interesting moments and Kuvira reveals something she's never revealed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for...well here you go...You going to need tissues, just a warning.
> 
> It threw my heart and soul into this one guys I really hope You like it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 14 

Asami and Kuvira have been silent for a good five minutes. Neither girl know what to say to other. Kuvira doesn't want to offend Asami and Asami doesn't want to say something that could potentially have Koda some how barging in...She took the girls threat to heart. The girl isn't even afraid of the Avatar....

After more silence Kuvira finally says something. "You hate me don't you..." She says...no expression...no emotion in her voice...but her eyes...They hold so much. Asami doesn't say anything, she just looks down. Kuvira nods. "I get it, I hate me too. What I did...I can't take back...I can't undo...all the pain I've caused...the very thing I lived for was my down fall." Kuvira says and runs a hand through her hair.

Asami looks up. "I don't know what to say to you...I just...I'm just so angry right now...I do hate you...You killed my father with a giant robot, the only family I had left...do You have any idea what that feels like...to lose everything, for it to be taken away from you!" Asami rants angrily. Kuvira hangs her head...tears in her eyes... _'If only she knew...'_ She thinks.

"It feels like...it feels like...like..."Asami tries to find the right words..."it feels like your heart has been ripped out of your chest, that nothing will be the same, that life will never be worth living because the only thing worth living for is dead, that no matter what you do, you can't stop the pain deep inside that never seems to go away, like you the world will never look the same, like every nightmare you have will haunt you forever because you feel like you deserve it..."Kuvira says looking up right into Asami's eyes, her own tears running down her face.

Asami is silent... _'How...?'_ She thinks. Her mouth agape, eyes wide. "Trust me Ms Sato...I know the feeling all to well...sometimes I think it's all I feel." Kuvira says sadly. They sit in silence. Asami doesn't know what to say.

"Why did you come here Ms Sato...You obviously having a hard time, why come to the source of your pain?" Kuvira asks. Asami looks at her. "It was Korra's idea, she said that seeing you might give me closure." She says.

"Suyin told me about your past...about how you lost your parents as a child...I guess we have something in common." Asami says. "Not exactly..." Kuvira says. "My parents abandoned me, yours were taken from you...at least when you lost your family you gained a new one." She says. Asami frowns..."what are you talking about?" She asks.

"Ms Sato, you are a smart woman, how have you not figured it out yet..."Kuvira says. "Look around you...You have people who care dearly about you, people who would do anything for you, people who love you, you have a home, someone who will wait for you to return to them when you are away...You have loyal friends and family...You might have lost someone but look at what you still have...things could have been a lot worse...You could've ended up in my position." Kuvira says seriously.

Asami frowns...Kuvira is right...She did gain a family, she does have a home, someone who loves and cares for her...She may have lost something but she gained something too...

"What do you mean I could have been in your position....I Not a criminal...." Asami says angrily...Kuvira may be right but they are not the same.

"That is true, but there was a chance you could have been should you have taken it." Asami frowns even more confused now. "Think back for a moment. We both had a choice to make in similar situations. Mine being my campaign, yours being back at the underground factory under your house." Asami's eyes go wide..."How do you know-" "Bolin loves telling me his adventures in life." Kuvira says with a wave of her hand.

"Think about it...how different would your life be if you had taken your father's side that day...he might be sitting next to you right now...but then what would you have lost by making that decision?" Asami looks down and thinks. 

"You might have had your father but would have lost your friends, you would have given your city to the Equalists..." Asami doesn't miss the way Kuvira says _'Equalists'_ with so much venom. "You probably wouldn't be dating the Avatar right know...you'd be hunting her..." Kuvira says and the thought scares the shit out of Asami.

"You see...You had people with you the whole time...and because of that...You knew what was the right thing to do...even if it meant hurting your father." Kuvira says. "For the last four years I've been alone, the people I thought cared for me abandoned and betrayed me." Kuvira says.

They sit in more silence. Asami has realised that Kuvira does know how she's feeling and with the information she got from Lin and Suyin, she's wondering if she should approach the subject.

"You said that you understand how I feel, but then you said that our situations were different...how does that make sense...how can you understand how I feel if you haven't been in the same position?" Asami asks. Kuvira just looks at her. _'Should I tell her? Am I really willing to share something so personal with someone who can't even be in the same room with me?'_ Kuvira thinks.

_'What would Jay say....'_ Kuvira thinks for a moment. _' she would say something like....Vee...you've kept this secret your whole life, don't you think it's time you show it, don't worry about me or my memory...This will help you kiddo...stop shutting people out...it's time to let go Kuvira...what have you got to loose anyway...'_ Kuvira thinks.

Asami can see the gears in Kuvira's head turning. Her eyes holding so much pain, she's so broken...Kuvira then sighs heavily and looks straight into Asami's eyes. "Ms Sato, just how much of my past did they tell you about...?" She asks. "They told me how they found you and took you in. How you stayed with them. How you became captain. How you disappeared from time to time. How something changed..." Asami trails off.

Kuvira nods..."They told me you came to Republic City a little over four years ago with some friends but returned a different person...Korra told me about your scar...She said that you told them something happened to you around the same time that really messed you up...then Lin said she spoke to a soldier you hired around the early days of your campaign...How You stopped him from ending his brothers killer because he believes you were in the same position at some point...."Asami says calmly...

"Miles..." Kuvira sighs... _'Well..., it's bound to come out sooner or later.'_ She sighs again. Asami looks at her..."Did something happen on that trip four years ago...did You loose someone important, is that how you know how I feel..." Asami asks...

Kuvira looks her dead in the eye..."I didn't just loose someone on that trip...They were taken from me, when they were killed...I died too...You Think your father's death was hard on you...at least you didn't hold him while he died...while his blood stained you clothes as you tried to save him...How You watched helplessly as the light and life faded from his eyes...I held my heart as it died...when their heart stopped...my whole world came crashing down, I just felt painful emptiness inside...like a black whole was where my heart should be..." Kuvira says...Asami is speechless but Kuvira isn't done...

"You would think that, that was the worst part...whoa no...it's Not...the worst part about my heart dying....was the fact that I didn't die with it...." Kuvira says bitterly. Asami has tears in her eyes...what Kuvira just said...Asami felt horrible...She felt really heartbroken when her dad died but this....This is something else...it was almost if Kuvira didn't even have a heart to break because it was broken already.

"And yes...I did kill the person who destroyed my heart...it felt good for about five minutes...but I feel guilt and regret every moment of my life after that. I thought it would make me feel better...no...I realised I was no better then they were." Kuvira says.

Asami can't say anything...This is so messed up...."four years ago I was angry...now...I am still angry...my heart is gone and I don't know how I'm still alive without it...I can't go on anymore...I'm done...that's why I surrendered...I don't care what happens next..." Kuvira says sadly.

Asami's heart is breaking all over again and she can't stop the tears, this woman in front of her is more broken than she is....This thing happened to Kuvira four years ago and still today, she's not over it....

"Does it ever go away..." Asami asks hopelessly. Kuvira looks at her with clear eyes. "No...it doesn't...it never did...it was always hard...unbearable even...I just wanted to die to get rid of the void and black whole that never seems to go away." She says. "Past tense?" Asami says. "Yeah that was three days ago...ever since I've met Koda and officially gotten to know the Chief...being in this cell...I've never felt more free,safe and cared for other than when I was with my heart. That was four years ago" Kuvira says with a smile.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you Ms Sato...You have suffered a great loss yes...but You still have something to live for..." Kuvira says. "Look I really am sorry for what I have done to you, I know you hate me and will never forgive me, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness...so I won't ask for it." Kuvira finishes.

Asami thinks about what just happened. She really doesn't know what to think, Kuvira is a complicated woman. But it's obvious she knows more than she let's on and she's a total mystery which intrigued her. _'I don't forgive her...but she is just like everyone else, her emotions got the best of her and she lost herself...just like dad did...He wanted to help protect me...She wanted to help her people...both because of what happened to them...and They both cracked under the pressure, they may not be the same but I get it now...She's a good person with a bad past, mom always said that your past doesn't define you...'_ Asami thinks and comes to a conclusion.

She looks up at Kuvira who's head is down, deep in thought as well. "Kuvira..." She says, Kuvira looks up, eyes still wet from tears. "I-I don't hate you..." Kuvira's eyes widen. "But I don't forgive you either, I'm not sure I will. But I do realise what you were trying to do...and I understand...I don't know how to explain it but I don't hate you anymore...as far as forgiveness goes....I need time...like a lot of it...probably forever..." Asami says.

Kuvira nods her head..."I understand, thank you miss Sato." They both take a breather, a little worn out from the emotional rollercoaster.

"Do you think the pain will ever go away?" Asami asks. Kuvira thinks for a moment. "No I don't think so, but I'm okay with that as long as it's bearable." She says. Asami frowns. "But why...?" She asks confused. Kuvira just chuckles at her reaction. The sound sends shivers down Asami's spine.

"Pain builds character. If it wasn't for my pain, I wouldn't be able to relate to you like I did, I wouldn't understand what you are going through. It's like I said to the rest yesterday...the negative balance out the positive. Each action has an equal and opposite reaction. Our pain brings knowledge. We learn from our mistakes. It makes us who we are." Kuvira says and Asami is intrigued.

"Really, I never thought of it that way." She says. "Most people don't, it's a unique way of thinking, more spiritual than anything, an irrational idea explained in rational concepts. Like you would understand it from an scientific point of view, me from a musicians point of view." Kuvira says.

"You're a musician?" Asami asks surprised. "Yes I am, I can sing, play a few instruments and write songs." Kuvira says and shrugs like it's nothing. "Wow...wait You right your own songs?" Kuvira nods. "I sing a little myself, I can also play piano, I was pretty good too though I haven't done any of that since I was a child..." Asami says sadly.

Kuvira just waits. Asami can see Kuvira is waiting for her to continue. Asami sighs. _'Why not...'_ She thinks. "Before my mom died...She would always teach me how to play the piano and teach me to sing, she would sing me to sleep and would sit with me and play the guitar while I was on piano...when she died...I couldn't touch a piano...it was..." Asami trails off. 

"It was painful." Kuvira states for her. Asami just nods and smiles sadly. "Yeah...the bad memories of our loved ones suck...but it's the good ones that really hit home." Kuvira says. "That is so true." Asami says. "Sometimes I just hate it." She says. "It makes no sense to me...why we hurt so much." She says. Kuvira watches her for a moment. Then she smiles a bit.

"I think I help you understand...."She says. Asami looks at her confused. "Just something I learned..." Asami frowns but listens anyway. Kuvira speaks. "To everything there is a season, and all the pain there is a reason. Pain shows us we are human, we are real, we are here. And I don't think we will ever have more than we can bear to stay." Kuvira says lightly. Asami is entranced by the passion in Kuvira's voice.

"For every tear we cry, there is a reason why, it will make us wise some day. It will help us grow...You know...there will always be a chance we could hit the wrong note or build something backwards, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world, we don't have to give up." Kuvira says smiling now. 

"We live and we learn, pain is temporary for a long time...it's like a scar...it will always be there...but with time it fades." Kuvira finishes. Asami is smiling too. Then she remembers something.

"Your scar...the on your back...do You mind if I see it...ever since Korra told me...I've been wondering...." Asami says a little nervous. Kuvira looks at her for a moment... Then stands and removes her tank top. She turns and Asami feels like the wind got knocked out of her when she sees it. It's a lot worse than she thought but not as bad as she imagined....if that makes sense....

She gets up and walks up behind Kuvira she lifts her hand..."may I?" She asks. Kuvira looks back then forward again and nods. "Go ahead." Asami takes a deep breath and places her finger tips on Kuvira's toned back, right where her scar begins at the base of her shoulder blade. Kuvira's skin is so warm under her finger tips. She slowly traces the scar all the way down to Kuvira's lower back. 

Kuvira shivers at the contact. This is a very intimate moment and she doesn't know what to make of it. The touch is so foreign to her, but she kinda likes it and that's scares her. Asami too is enjoying the moment a little more than she's comfortable with but she can't move her hand away she doesn't want to. She entranced. 

The way Kuvira's muscles rippled under her touch when she shivered, Asami can actually feel the power of those muscles beneath her fingers, her smooth soft skin feeling like watery silk. Just a single touch like this is setting Asami's body a flame. She lets out a shaky breath and slowly trails her hand up the scar once again tracing it and watching mesmerized by the power of the muscles as Kuvira shivers again.

Asami finally decides to move her hand away before she does something crazy. Kuvira puts back on her top. Both girls unconsciously missing the others touch. Asami is a tiny bit disappointed that Kuvira put her top back on but she won't admit that to anyone, not even herself. They both sit back down but the table.

They are silent for a while. Then Asami speaks. "Does it hurt?" She asks. Kuvira knows she's talking about the scar as well as the story behind it. "Only when I think about it." Is her response. Asami nods. She wants to ask another question, Raava does she want to ask it so bad, but she's afraid she might break the spell that has fallen onto them.

_'Should I ask, I mean she allowed me to trace her scar, that's already a big deal I'm sure so isn't asking her pushing it a bit? Fuck it.'_ Asami thinks.

"Kuvira..." Asami says softly, still trying to keep the peace. Kuvira looks up at her and once again she feels like the wind has been knocked out of her because those Damn eyes, spirits they might be the death of her... _'Keep it together Sato.'_

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who exactly did you loose on that trip...I mean I get it if you don't want to say anything...it's kind of personal...I'm Just curious is all, but if you don't want to say anything I understand..." Asami rambles.

Kuvira just looks at her. _'Why do I feel like I can trust her, I think it was that little moment we had...but this is something I've kept since forever am I really going to risk it all......wait risk what...I'm in jail what am I going to loose....maybe this will help me...this secret has been really heavy... maybe I can tell her...but I don't think she'll believe me...I wouldn't believe me....but I do have....yeah that has to work...if it doesn't then I don't know what will.'_ Kuvira rants in her head. 

She nods affirmative. Asami frowns. "So was that a yes..."She trails off awkwardly. "Look this is something sacred okay, I'm about show you something no one else knows okay and I'd like to keep it that way, please Ms Sato...You cannot tell anyone, not even Korra...I'm about to show you my heart. This is all I have left of them..." Kuvira says softly and vulnerable. Asami realizes just how important this is too Kuvira.

She nods. "I promise." She says in all honesty. Kuvira nods and gets up and goes into the bathroom. She there for about two minutes before she comes out with a small thin like rectangular glass case in her hand. She's looking at it with a conflicted gaze between Asami and the object itself. She sits back down and takes a deep breath.

"I take this with me everywhere I go. It was in a secret pocket I made in my uniform. Specifically designed to protect it." She says looking at it. Then she looks at Asami with clear, vulnerable ,glassy, emerald greens. She puts the frame face down on the table and slides it over to Asami. "This is who I lost...this is my heart..." Kuvira says softly.

Asami takes the frame and flips it over. It's a picture. A picture of a younger Kuvira, not taken too long ago, maybe three or four years ago, she's wearing a green tank top and black sweat pants with her hair in a long braid that comes over her shoulder and down past her chest and almost reaches her waist. the picture was taken during the day by the looks of the background...

Next too Kuvira is....another Kuvira.... _'Wait what....?'_ Asami's eyes narrow. _'Wait a minute...that's not...Oh my Spirits...no it can't be...She has a.....She had a....'_ Asami can't think straight, she looks up at Kuvira with tears in her eyes asking a silent question....Kuvira Just nods, tears already rolling uncontrollably down her face.

"Yes, Ms Sato...that is my heart...my twin sister..."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!!  
> Talk about a cliff hanger....I Just had to I'm sorry...I know I suck because of that but it just felt right...
> 
> I have no words really but I'm sure you do so tell me what you think don't be shy about anything okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, cause put my blood sweat and tears in it.
> 
> -Sway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Asami talk. Kuvira reveals her past...all of it and Asami is on an emotional roller coaster ride that she wants to get off but also wants to stay on till the end.
> 
> WARNING: mention of relative's death and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and the next chapter, it's heavy, like really heavy...I cried while writing it...no lie. I actually have no words. 
> 
> Some of the stuff might change the aura of Kuvira but I need to show Kuvira as a whole in this chapter to show just how seriously scared she is, pun intended...
> 
> WARNING : mention of relative's death and violence.

Chapter 15 

Asami stares at Kuvira in astonishment. _' She...She has-had a twin sister?...but how? This doesn't make sense...They said she was an only child....but this picture...the woman looks like an exact copy her...save for the beauty mark under the eye.'_ Asami's heart is racing.

Kuvira's is too. _'Well it's out...now What?'_ Her tears are still falling, she's completely vulnerable right now. Her biggest secret is out, to Asami Sato of all people. _'just how gone am I?'_ Kuvira asks herself.

Asami breaks from her shock. "I-I don't understand, they said you were an only child, when they took you in...it was just you...What...how is this possible...I'm so confused..." She says looking at Kuvira in astonishment.

"It's a long story...like I said, no one knows." Kuvira says, her tears slowly coming to stop and her heart beat slowing down to it's normal rate. "Why haven't you told anyone?" Asami asks. "Because no one will understand, no one will understand what I had with her, it not your usual sibling bond, it's different." Kuvira says.

"What about the twins, Wei and Wing." Asami says. "What I had with her was a lot more than what those two have. Besides, they only understand the bond of having a twin...not losing one." Kuvira says the last part sadly. Asami thinks for a moment.

"Huan said that you were always breaking up fights between them, he even mentioned that some almost destroyed their brotherhood." She says. Kuvira smiles lightly. "Yeah I did, they would always fight about something, all twins fight...it's how we grow up together..because at the end of the day no matter what you would always be together. No twin should be without their other half...some even say they shouldn't die alone, always together..." Kuvira says, pain and sadness in her voice.

Asami frowns sadly. "What was her name?" She asks. Kuvira smiles fondly. "Her name was Jadelyn or Jade for short. I called her Jay though." Kuvira says. "That's a beautiful name." Asami says. "It is, funny enough that was supposed to be my name." Kuvira says lightly. Asami's eyes widen a bit, surprised. "Really?" She says. "Yip, Jadelyn was the full name, Jade the short version which is the color of my eyes, it's not the usual green you would see, but our names got switched somehow." Kuvira explained.

"So how did you end up calling her _'Jay'_?" Asami asks. Kuvira laughs lightly. "It's actually a interesting story. Our parents had shortened versions of both our names. Jade and Vira. So they always called us as such. When we spoke our first words...it was each other's names. Of course we were very young so we couldn't really say them correctly." Kuvira says lightly.

"I said _'Jay'_ because I couldn't pronounce my d's, and she said _'Vee'_ because she couldn't pronounce her r's and a's yet. And we called each other that ever since." Kuvira finishes. Asami smiles warmly. "That is an adorable story, very precious." She says. Kuvira just laughs. "Jay hated being called adorable. She would always say _'I'm not cute, I'm badass, get it right.'_ It was funny but also true." Kuvira says.

"She sounds like quite the character." Says Asami. "Yeah...She was." Kuvira says distantly. Her eyes on the table now. Asami watches her for a minute. It's obvious she misses her twin, she had a certain spark in her eye when she talked about her.

"I still don't understand how you kept her a secret all this time...the stories don't add up. The picture was taken recently, but you were taken in alone a long time ago..." Asami says and frowns confused. "Everyone knows you as an only child." She adds. Kuvira looks at her seriously. "That's because they don't know all of me. They may know me, but they have no idea who I am." Kuvira says strongly. The statement is deep and Asami feels like she's drowning.

"Explaining how I kept her a secret I'll have to start at the beginning and it's a very long story..."Kuvira says. "I've got time." Asami says calmly. Kuvira raises her eyebrow.

"You want to spend more time with me? With your enemy? Are you feeling alright?" Kuvira says playfully. "Oh shut up okay, I find you mysterious alright, besides you just revealed something huge and I want to hear the whole story...I'm curious and intrigued..don't leave me hanging." Asami says playfully back. 

_'Am I really being all buddy buddy with her, I mean I know I said She's a good person but we going on like we friends.'_ Asami thinks.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, but you swear not to tell anyone else, and I really mean it Sato, No. One." Kuvira says seriously. Asami nods excitedly. "Good. So I'm going to start at the beginning, I know you know some of what's what but there are blanks hidden in what you've heard so I'll fill them in." Kuvira says.

"Me and my twin sister were born on July 7th in a clinic in a small fishing village out side of Ba Sing Se. We never knew who was born first out of the two of us so we always argued about who was older. One of us would says things like, _'dude you stole my face.'_ The other would say. _'No I had it first.'_ Or. _'I am buy one and you get one free.'_ " Kuvira says. Asami bursts out laughing. 

"Wait really?" She asks laughing. "Oh yeah defiantly, we were a riot." Kuvira says lightly, laughing with her. "We were crazy." Kuvira adds. "Anyway, our childhood wasn't the best, our parents were having a hard time, and it just got worse when me and my sister came along...obviously We were not planned." Kuvira says calming down.

"Jay and I spent our time helping out around the village. When we were 4 we discovered our bending and used it to help people. We would do things for our neighbors and we got paid. Our parents couldn't afford to send us to school but one of our neighbors would tutor us, thankfully we were bright kids. We were academically smarter than our age so that was helpful." Kuvira says.

"Our parents abandoned us when we were 6. We were playing music near one of the vendor shops for money, we were musically inclined so that helped as well, anyway. When we got home..." Kuvira trails off. 

"When we got home the house was empty...not in the physical sense the furniture and stuff were still there but they weren't. Their clothes were gone, shoes...everything." Kuvira says softly. "Jay and I, we were confused...We knew that we made things a bit difficult but we didn't know that they thought of us as their mistakes." Kuvira says. Asami is silent, she is a little angry at Kuvira's _'parents.'_

"It hurt a lot back then, especially since it was the same day I found out I could metalbend. So from then on Jay and I were on our own. We had some pretty good survival skills for 6 year olds, growing up grounded does that. We never really stole things unless we really needed to. We lived in the house, used it for shelter but spend most of our time outside, playing, training, working for money." Kuvira says lightly. 

"We lived like that for two years. About two months after our 8th birthday our village was attacked by bandits. These bandits were ruthless cruel people. Jay and I helped our people fight back, we had been training hard in both hand to hand and our bending. We were defending one of our neighbors who had a baby boy with her. They were trapped between a collapsed building and the bandits that were after them." Kuvira says. Asami is entranced by the story, listening intensely.

"While we were fighting them off...an explosion went off right where we were. The blast threw all of us in every direction. We were near a river so we were all spread out on both sides of it, myself, the women and the her baby, our villagers and the bandits...." Kuvira looks down. "But Jay wasn't around. I looked everywhere for her, I couldn't find her..." Kuvira says sadly remembering that day clearly.

Remembering how she searched day in and day out for her twin and came up with nothing, how alone she was. How she couldn't deal with the pain. She lost her other half protecting their own. 

Asami stays silent. She is hurting for Kuvira because she knows the feeling. Having to loose someone so important to you at such a young age. Young enough to know what happened but not old enough to fully understand it's effects.

"Something changed in me after that. My parents abandoning us was bad enough but now my other half was taken from me two years later. I was angry, empty, confused...I couldn't stay in a place where I lost everything...so I left..." Kuvira says. Asami frowns at this.

"I took what I had left and snuck onto one of the carts that was passing through our village. It was on its way to Ba Sing Se, and so was I. I was hoping I would find a reason to stay in this world, so I went to a place they said was safe." Kuvira says softly. 

"I got into Ba Sing Se and I was amazed at the sight. I had to stay in the lower ring though for obvious reasons. I stayed there for 6 months. Once again working for money, occasionally stealing. Though I never played any music or danced...It was too hard for me, it reminded me of what I lost." Kuvira says and Asami understands completely.

"One day there were a bunch of soldiers in uniform patrolling the lower ring. They looked pretty cool to me, I also knew they weren't soldiers from Ba Sing Se. So I followed them the whole day, watched how they were. They seemed to be guarding a women. While I was stalking the new comers, somewhere close by a band of bandits were terrorising a shop keeper in the lower ring." Kuvira says.

"Naturally I sprang into action and ran to help. I ran past the soldiers and the women and towards the battle that had started. These bandits were a lot bigger and a lot more skilled than the ones I fought before but so was I. Living the way I was I picked up on some very helpful skills. I was a pretty good bender in both earth and metal and I used that to my advantage." Kuvira says lightly.

"I was taking out bandits and dropping them like flies. The soldiers and the women were fighting with us too but I was too occupied to care. One bandit was really big and scary and crazy good. He was taking out the soldiers like it was nothing. The women too tried and failed. The bandit made his way to where she was lying on the floor. I knew what he wanted to do, so I acted fast." Kuvira says. Asami is on the edge of her seat.

"I climbed onto on of the roofs and jumped onto his back, using all my weight I managed to bring him face first into the ground. Thinking I took him down I ran up to the women and helped her up. She was a little weird looking because of her clothes, she had metal all over them. The bandit got back up and earthbent a rock at both of us, acting on instinct, in one fluid motion, I deflected the rock, bent the metal off the women's clothing and threw them at the bandit." Kuvira says strongly.

"I knew I couldn't beat him with brute force so I had to use smarts. I bent metal at him as a distraction, while he was avoiding those I bent more metal, this time wrapping them around his head to cover his eyes, bond his wrist together and his feet. At the same time I'm dodging his rocks and running towards him. Once I had him bond completely I launched myself in the air, kicked him right beneath his lungs, right in the diaphragm. He bent over in pain and I drove my foot into his back, he collapsed in a awkward fatal position wheezing and crying." Kuvira says proudly.

Asami eyes are wide open. "Wow...that's Just wow..."She says a little speechless. "Yeah. So the bandit surrendered and the soldiers came to arrest him. I bent all the metal off him and the ones I used as a distraction and walked up to the women and said, _'Sorry, lady, I kinda acted on impulse, reached for the nearest possible weapon, your..uhm..things were metal so I just...yeah...'_ the women just looked at me, Like what she sees she doesn't know if it's real or not." Kuvira says lightly.

"Then she looks me up and down and says, _'that's okay, what's your name?'_ I tell her my name. Then she asks about my parents, I tell her I have no family. She looks sad for a moment before she smiles. She says to me, _'You know, you're a very skilled fighter, especially in metalbending...you also think well on your feet, quick and effective. How old are you?'_ So I tell her I am 8 and she looks at me like a grew a second head." Kuvira laughs lightly.

"What she says next is shocking. She says, _'You got some real potential Kuvira, and I don't think it should be wasted here, how bout I offer you to come stay with me for a while, I did notice you following us around, I could teach you what I know, make you better than you are now.'_ Now it was my turn to look at her like she grew two heads. But she had a point, what was I doing with my skills, stealing and ripping people off. I could be doing a lot of other greater good things...so I took her offer." Kuvira says.

"Of course I did question the women on her sanity and she just laughed and said she lost it years ago. I asked who she was before I agreed of course. She told me her name was Suyin Beifong, matriarch of Zaofu, the City of Second Chances. It was a hook line and sinker right then and there. An opportunity to study under a Beifong and a second chance at life, how was I not going to take it." Kuvira says lightly remembering.

"So again I packed my things and we left for Zaofu. It was a short trip but I got to know Su a little. She told me about her City and her family. I was a little sad because I was missing Jay, but I never said anything, like I said something changed in me. I couldn't trust anyone besides Jay after our parents abandoned us and that still didn't change." Kuvira says sadly. Asami nods in understanding, it took her a while to trust firebenders and fire in general after her mother's death.

"So Su brought me into her home. I met the family. Her husband Baatar and her eldest son Baatar Jr. Then Huan, little Opal and then the twins Wei and Wing. Not going to lie..I broke a little when I met Opal and the twins. I really missed my twin sister." Kuvira says.

"I stayed with them in their home. It took a while for me to adjust but they were friendly people, especially Opal, the girl would not leave me alone, not that I didn't like it, it just...It was a lot for someone who came from basically nothing." Kuvira says lightly. "And so began my new life." Kuvira starts again.

"Every day I would wake up, have breakfast with the Beifongs. Then train with Suyin in the morning. After that I would get together with Baatar Jr and we would meet with our tutor. Then I would hang with Huan. Suyin would always be with the twins since they were too young to be left alone and I found myself with Opal most of the time. We would watch Suyin train and practice with the guards and dancers." Kuvira says.

"Even though my days were filled with all that...I still felt like I was missing something, I knew what it was obviously, so during the weekends I spent my time either in the library or down by the river just outside the estate. For two years I did this routine. Suyin knew that I wasn't really there but I didn't tell her why, so she guessed I was still adjusting, which was true, but not the whole truth." Kuvira says.

"I found myself feeling more empty as the days past. Suyin just let me be when I decided to skip out on a session to go down to the river. I would always practice my bending there. The sounds of the flowing water calmed me. I became stronger in my abilities. But weaker in spirit, I was losing my mind. Until one day..." Kuvira says and smiles a bit.

"It was about a month after my 10th birthday, I walked down to my spot by the river. When I got there, someone else was there. I was about to call them out when I realized who it was. I would recognise that braid anywhere..." Kuvira says fondly. "I ran and straight up tackled her. She was just about to shout, then she looked up at me." Kuvira says.

"She smiled big and said, _'You stole my face.'_ I replied. _'I had it first.'_ At that moment the world turned brighter, I felt like a part of me just found it's way back. I felt like I was home again. I felt whole again. I found my heart." Kuvira says fondly, a single bitter sweet tear running down her face. Asami too wants to cry but for the life of her she can't, she feels it's not her place.

"It turns out the blast from the explosion that separated us blew Jay into river which knocked her unconscious and the current carried her down the bank. She too woke up lost and thought I was dead. While she was wondering around, a family took her in. They moved to Zaofu for a better life. And just like me...She came down to the river everyday because she was missing me. That day we found each other we decided to never let go ever again." Kuvira says lightly.

Asami nods and smiles too. "That's amazing...talk about fate and Destiny. It still doesn't explain why you never told anyone." She says. "Yeah yeah I was getting to that woman, don't rush me." Kuvira says playfully. "Because of what happened to us, we decided not to tell anyone for the sake of the others protection. We trusted our respective _'Families'_ But not enough to reveal each other to them." Kuvira says lightly.

"So everyday after my training and lessons I would meet Jay by our spot. We would catch up, train...do all the things we did, I even started singing, playing music and dancing again, so much that when we turned 12 I decided to join Suyin's dance troupe." Kuvira says.

"We grew up together in secret, our _'Families'_ didn't really care, but were curious. We did disappear from time to time. When we turned 14 we would actually camped out by the river for a few days, just spending time with each other." Kuvira says fondly.

"What about the Beifongs.?" Asami asks. "Well since I got my heart back I was a lot more open and happier. So they just went with it. I was doing good in my academics so much so that I graduated my high school at 14. My bending had gotten exceptionally better that I was already a master at both metalbending and earthbending before I was sixteen which was when I joined the guard." Kuvira says proudly.

"Suyin had me train the other guards and my _'natural leadership skills'_ earned me the position of captain of the guard at 18. I would still spend time with the others, it was mostly the weekends, my days off, the holiday seasons and our birthday, was I not with them...I was with Jay." Kuvira says. 

"Jay and I did all sorts of things when we were together. Experiments, music, dancing, inventing, stunts, pranks you name it, we sometimes went away for the holiday seasons, to places around the world." Kuvira says.

Then her face goes dark. "Four years ago, we decided to go to Republic City. We both had the same amount of leave. So we thought it would be a good idea. We got here and we just loved it. We went sight seeing, we did everything we said we would." Kuvira says lightly.

"Then one night we were walking near the docks, just minding our own business, when we noticed some shady characters. They were wearing masks and had manual weapons on them, swords and electric gloves, We knew who they were instantly..." Kuvira says coldly. "Equalists..." Asami whispers in disbelief. "Yip, the very same. Now we thought the whole Equalists thing was done. But these guys..." Kuvira trails off.

"These guys were something else entirely. They were like the Red Lotus and the Equalists had a baby that was born in a volcano. When they spotted us they attacked, acting on instinct both of us started bending. This seemed to infuriate them more. There were a lot more of them than we anticipated. We were out numbered but we fought anyway." Kuvira says and then tears start falling from her face. Her voice cracks.

"One of the came up behind her with a sword, getting ready to strike but I jumped in front of him, I tried to block his attack but was knocked down. He slashed me across my back, the blade going deep enough to scar but not enough to case any fatal damage, just really serious injury." Kuvira says sadly.

"Jay saw this and took him down. I got up and fought with her even though I was badly injured. We never knew it but there was an archer on one of the shipping containers...I was his target...or at least I thought I was...when I realized I wasn't...I was too late...he released his arrow and it went straight through her chest..." Kuvira says voice cracking, heart painfully pulling on her lungs.

"I felt the arrow through our bond, I felt her pain, her shock, her fear...I felt it all...everything...and I couldn't do anything about it, all I could do was watch helplessly as my heart fell to the ground. I fell to my knees and screamed. I couldn't control my emotions so much that it effected my bending. I had sent a quake throughout a whole section of the harbour when I dropped to my knees, the Equalists fell as well. I crawled over to her. I held her in my arms, apologizing for everything, saying it was going to be okay, that she was going to make it, I tried stopping the blood but I am no healer. She took my hand into hers, looked me in the eye and said, _'I guess this means you're older. Huh Vee.'_ She laughed painfully then said. _'I love you Kuvira...never forget it.'_ I said I loved her too. Then I watched the light leave her eyes and I felt the life leave her body... I fucking felt my heart die... I felt myself...die...I felt darkness, an empty space fill with pain...I let out one more scream..." Kuvira says painfully. 

Kuvira's eyes are red and wet with never-ending tears, her face red as well her gaze hard, her body tight and shaking, filled with white hot rage...Her voice next is chilling...

"I lay her down. Then I got up and took the Equalists sword. I walked up to the archer who had fallen off the crate due to the quake. He was injured and trying to get up. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the crate. I the took off his mask and made him look at me. I said _'I hope you're happy you son of a bitch.'_ Then he said, _'Oh I am, one less monster in the world.'_ Then I punched him and held him against the crate with one hand and said, _'You didn't get rid of any monsters tonight...you only created one.'_ And with that I drove the sword threw his heart and pinned him to the crate with it. I left him there, picked up Jay and walked away." Kuvira finishes. 

Asami is speechless, shocked to the core. She doesn't know what to say. "So yes, I am a monster, I regret what I did...but like I said...my heart died and so did I...I understand your pain Ms Sato.." Kuvira says and looks at Asami, her expression a completely different story now. Her face is soft and vulnerable, her voice cracking.

"I'm telling you this for a reason...don't let your anger get you lost. Revenge is not worth it...it will haunt you...don't forgive me for what I did...but promise me this....promise me you won't make the same mistakes I did...the pain will still be there I know...but only love will show you the light...promise me you won't be like me...." Kuvira says.

Asami looks at her.....she's seeing the real Kuvira right now and she's conflicted but she understands...everything Kuvira has told her is true...Asami might not forgive Kuvira, but she can forgive herself.

"I promise." 

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speechless.... I have no words.
> 
> There's a reason I made this Kuvira's backstory, she's there to make sure Asami doesn't go down that road.
> 
> On the positive note how was that whole hot and heavy tender moments they had huh. Asami what are you doing feeling Kuvira up? You have a girlfriend, might even be right outside the door you butt.
> 
> I really hope You liked it, tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Kuvira end of their little conversation.
> 
> Koda gives Kuvira and adorable gift that Lin may or may not have helped with.
> 
> Kuvira tells the girls she's ready to talk about her past.
> 
> They all plan for a new cell for Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my pretties. Oh look, it's the next chapter. So check it out, the last two or three chapters were pretty hard core and heavy so I decided to make a mellow one to calm us down. It won't be like that for long though, the show must go on!
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Kuvira looks across from her. Asami Sato is looking back at her. Kuvira had just told Asami her whole life story. She's never felt more vulnerable and free. It felt good to get the secret off her chest for awhile. To talk about Jay made her feel like her sister was right there with her, like just talking about her fills the void.

"I am sorry again, for what I did to you, for all the misery I put you through. It was never my intentions to hurt people in a way that I had been hurt. I guess I became the very thing I was trying to avoid." Kuvira says to Asami. "I get it, You were just trying to help and got lost along the way, No one can handle that much power and responsibility." Asami says calmly. They both have settled down after the revelations.

"Anyone can over come adversity, if you really want to test someone's character, give them power." Kuvira says. Then laughs lightly. "I might have had a little bit more than I could handle. I was alone the whole time despite my advisers." Asami nods. "I totally get it. When my dad got arrested, I had to take over the company, it wasn't easy...I wasn't ready for all that responsibility." Asami says sadly. 

"Yes but you had people who supported you through it all. That was one thing that I never had after Jay died." Kuvira says. Asami sighs. "I still can't believe it was Equalists. I thought they were done with everything. What were they even doing at the docks." Asami says. "I don't know but whatever it was, we stopped them, I'm sure the police force made sure that it never happened again." Kuvira says.

"I'm really sorry about your sister, I never would have guessed. Though I understand the anger in your actions. Must have been hard, going through it alone since no one knew." Asami says. "It's okay, I am too. And yes I was angry and alone but that is my own fault. I didn't tell anyone, so I had to suffer by myself. At least you have people to be there for you." Kuvira says lightly. 

Asami thinks for a moment. "You know, You don't have to be alone anymore." She says. Kuvira looks at her confused. "Think about it. Right outside this door, are people who care for you. You should see how you effect them. Lin is actually happy, she hugs people now, she never used to do that. Kya as well, she's always been a go with the flow kind of person, never really let things worry or get to her, but she worries about you, she even got angry at the thought of people thinking of you as unworthy...It was scary..." Asami says.

"Look at Koda. Two days of knowing each other and you act like you've been together your whole life." Asami says. "Koda does remind me a lot of Jay, they are very similar." Kuvira says fondly.

"Look, I know it's hard to trust people especially after what you've been through. But give them a chance." Asami says. "I don't know Ms Sato, I'm not even sure I'm going to be here for that to happen. I don't know...I'm So confused, I don't even know what I don't know." Kuvira says seriously. Asami giggles. "That's a good line, I'm going to use that." She says with a smile. Kuvira just shakes her head smiling as well.

"Thank you Ms Sato, I think I will give it a try, might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Kuvira says. Asami smiles. She looks down at the photo in the glass frame. "This was taken here in Republic City?" She asks. Kuvira nods. "Yes, this was right before we went to one of the races that was going on here. We both had a thing for that. Although we were a lot alike in so many ways, some of our interests were different." Kuvira says. Asami just listens. She doesn't know why but she enjoys the stories Kuvira tells.

"We were both techies. We loved engineering, we loved working with machinery. But we also had different views. Jay loved discovering completely new things, while I loved innovation...taking One thing and turning it into something different or new." Kuvira says. 

"We were also huge science nerds. Both loved the science of all things. How they are made. What makes them work. Jay was more of a chemistry kind of girl while I leaned more toward the biology of things. But we interlinked. I knew what she knew and vice versa. We shared our ideas and therefore came up with interesting things." Kuvira says fondly. Asami then gets an idea.

"You know, since I'm going to have to help repair damages to the City, maybe you can help me." She says out of the blue. Kuvira looks at her like she crazy. "Ms Sato, I don't think that's a good idea." "No come on think about it, I don't get to work alone and you might even be able to leave this cell once in a while." Asami says. "I don't know, maybe...I'll Think about it." Kuvira says.

Asami nods and looks at her watch. "I got to go, duty calls." She says looking at Kuvira. She's a little disappointed, she actually enjoyed talking to the ex dictator. "Thank you Kuvira, what you told me today really opened my eyes. I don't know if I can forgive you though." She says. "It's alright, Ms Sato...I understand completely. If you need anyone to talk to though...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Kuvira says lightly. "You know, I might just take you up on that." Asami says and gets up.

Kuvira holds out her hand. Asami takes it. The touch sends a small electric charge through both girls. They both drop their hands, Kuvira goes and takes the photo and Asami walks toward the door. Asami then turns to Kuvira. 

"Why did you tell me about her?" Asami asks. Kuvira thinks for a moment. "I guess I got tired of keeping it in." Kuvira says. "Well I think you should tell the others, I can see that talking about her helps you. Share her memory. She was a great person, I think people should know that." Asami says before she walks out the door. Kuvira just watches the door before going into the bathroom to put the picture a way.

She looks at the picture. _'Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time I stopped hiding you.'_ Kuvira thinks and puts the picture back in its hiding place in her uniform.

Outside the cell, Asami closes the door and let's out a deep breath. _'What just happened...?'_ She turns around. And slides down the door. She runs a hand through her hair. She then hears voices down the corridor. "I still don't get why you bought that thing." She hears Lin say. "Oh hush okay, he's adorable, she going to love it." She hears Koda say. "She's an adult." Lin says. "Yeah and this is a plush toy, what's your point." Koda again. 

Asami gets up off the floor when she hears their foot steps. "Why did you buy it anyway." That's Korra. "Oh would you too just shut up, I think it's sweet." That's Kya. "Thank you Kya, at least someone agrees with me." Koda says. The four come into view, still bickering. "Whats going on here?" Asami asks.

They all look up at her. Korra rushes to her side and wraps her in a tight hug. Asami hugs back just as tight. Feeling safe in her girlfriends arms. They break apart. "You okay? How did it go?" Korra asks. Lin, Koda and Kya all walk over.

"It was....pretty good. A little shaky at first but, went A lot better than I expected. She actually helped me understand somethings and made me realize just how lucky I am. She's very smart, I almost didn't understand her wisdom. She's also very funny when she wants to be." Asami says. A small smile bracing her face. Korra whoops. "Yeah, see I told you, she's a good person." She says.

"Yeah, she's just been through a lot. I told her I couldn't forgive her but that I didn't hate her anymore, I understand her now. She even showed me her scar." She says leaving out the part where she basically felt Kuvira up. Asami also meant that statement in two ways, but she promised Kuvira she wouldn't tell.

"Really?" Kya asks surprised. "Yeah, we had a really emotional roller coaster ride so she might be a little worn out now, I am too but I have to get to the Estate to check out some things." She says. "Wait, wait, hold up Sato." Koda says. "So what, You and Vira are good now?" Koda asks.

"Like you two are cool and everything. No hard feelings and shit?" Koda says. "Well I still need more time, this was just one thing, I'm still a little bitter, but I think there might be a chance I might come back." Asami says. Lin just chuckles. "She hit home didn't she?" She says. Asami nods. "You have no idea." Asami replies. _'No seriously, You don't know the half of it, I'm still trying to process it.'_ She thinks.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of, I see you ladies tonight." Asami says. Korra kisses her sweetly before she leaves. Once she's out of ear shot Kya speaks. "I think it was more than just an emotional roller coaster ride, did you see the tear streaks and her red eyes? Something happened in there while we were gone." Kya says. 

"She's right, Asami doesn't just cry for anything, Kuvira must have said something to change Asami's view of her, but what." Lin says. "Yo look I noticed too, but we promised we wouldn't interfere. Let's just let them be. If they want to tell us then they'll tell us, if not we have to respect that. "Koda says.

Everyone is quiet. The Lin speaks. "It killing you that you don't know isn't it." "Spirits yes..." Koda whines. Kya just chuckles. "You're right though, this is between them and we need to respect that." Kya says. Korra nods. "Yeah, I think so too." She says. "Okay so we all in agreement." Says Lin and everyone nods.

"Okay come on let's go check on her." Kya says. They walk up to the cell. Koda knocks on the door. "Vira, it's us we're coming in." Koda says and opens the door. They walk in and Kuvira is lying on the bed, the pillow tucked under head and her arms are under it. She looks deep in thought. "Vira..you Okay bud." Koda says and sits next to her, pushes Kuvira's hair behind her ear so she can see her face. Kuvira has tear streaks and her eyes are blood shot.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kuvira says softly. Her voice a little raspy from all the crying. "She didn't upset you did she, cos if she did I'm-" "No, No, she didn't upset me, I'm just a little drained from our talk...a lot was said." Kuvira says lightly and looks at the four women. They all can see Kuvira is conflicted about something.

Koda looks at the three. They all nod knowing what she's asking. _'She's had enough for one day.'_ Lin and Kya sit down on the bed and Korra sits on one of the chairs. "Well it certainly looks like it, Asami said you guys are good though." Kya says. "Yeah, we are, kinda. Still some hard feelings but she said she didn't hate me but she still can't forgive me. I get that though. I wouldn't forgive me either." Kuvira says sadly.

"She also said you helped open her eyes a bit, I'm guessing you dropped some knowledge." Korra says. "Well I don't know about that but I did explain the equal and opposite reaction thing. How we were in a similar situation only we both took different paths but still ended up hurting someone we cared for. And that even if we choose differently we would still hurt people we cared for." Kuvira says.

The four just look confused. "Me doing my campaign hurt the Beifongs and her not joining the Equalists hurt her father." Kuvira says. They all go _'Oh, yeah.'_ Then Lin asks, "Wait how do you know about that?" Kuvira looks at her. "Bolin told me what happened, the boy loves telling stories." Kuvira says. Lin just chuckles. "Yeah he does."

"Well I can see you kind of down, I figured this might happen, so I got you something that I think will cheer you up." Koda says with a smile. Kya smiles with her while Lin and Korra roll their eyes. Kuvira sits up, because her ribs are still healing it hurts a little.

"You didn't have to do that." Kuvira says. "I know but he was just too adorable not to get." Koda says. "He?" Kuvira asks. Then Koda reaches behind her and pulls out a stuffed baby badger mole plush toy. Kuvira looks at it and smiles. "You got me a stuffed animal?" Kuvira asks. "Yeah, I call him lil' Vira, because he's cute, just like you." Koda says.

Kuvira laughs. "You think I'm cute?" She asks. Koda smiles wide and nods. "You're adorable." Kya says smiling as well. Kuvira takes the toy and looks down at it. Then she looks at Kya. "I'm guessing you helped her pick it out." Kuvira says. Kya chuckles. "No I just helped convince Lin to let Koda get it, she's the one who helped her pick one out." Kya says fondly with a smirk and looks at Lin who blushes but says nothing.

Kuvira looks at Lin with a smile. "You helped her pick it out?" She asks. Lin groans. "Yes I did, don't judge me okay, she wanted to get a turtle duck but I said that you might be a badger mole type of girl." Lin tries to defend herself. Kuvira just laughs. "Well thank you anyway, he is adorable, I love it, my second favorite animal in the world." Kuvira says.

"Wait what's your first?" Korra asks. "Polar bear dogs." Kuvira says lightly. Korra smiles big. "I think you need to meet someone." Korra says. Kuvira just raises her eyebrow. Korra just nods and smiles. Kuvira shakes her head and smiles. She hugs the toy close to her chest. Lin and Kya's hearts fill up with joy at the sight. It's true, Kuvira is just too gosh darn cute.

"Anyway on a serious note, I think I'm ready." Kuvira says. They look at her confused. "Ready for what, sweetheart." Kya says. "Ready to tell you, everyone, what happened." Kuvira says softly. Hugging the badger mole closer to her chest. Their eyes widen. They look each other then back at Kuvira. Lin moves closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure, kiddo, I mean you said It's too painful to talk about." Lin says.

"Yeah Vira, this is a serious step bud, are you really sure, I mean I want to know just as much as the next person but not if it's going to hurt you." Koda says. "Yes Koda's right, are you sure you want to do that, like now?" Kya asks. Kuvira nods again. "Yes I'm sure, not like right now, it is painful to talk about, I was thinking maybe tell everyone all at once." Kuvira says. "Including Su and the rest, they deserve to know." Kuvira says.

Everyone is quiet for while just trying to process everything. Then Korra speaks up. "Might I ask what changed your mind." Kuvira looks at her. Korra's breath hitched at the intense image of Kuvira's clear green eyes. "While I was talking to Ms Sato, I told her that holding on to her anger and pain won't help, sure the pain won't go away but it can get easier. That she should talk about it with someone, let them know how she feels instead of suffering alone like I did." Kuvira says. She then turns to the rest.

"I realised that I was doing the exact opposite, I delt with my pain alone, I held it in for so long that it destroyed me. It broke me, and once I cracked, I did horrible things to good people who didn't deserve it. I took my anger out on the world. And now look at me, I have nothing, I am nothing." Kuvira says sadly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"So I thought, _'What do I have to loose'_ I'm just going to come out. Tell it all. I'm done hiding. There's no reason to protect my heart anymore. I'm tired of holding it in, it's time I came clean. It's time I move on." Kuvira says tears rolling down her face. Koda pulls her onto her lap and hugs her close. She has tears in her eyes too. Kya moves to be in front of the girls and hugs them both. Lin doing the same from behind. They all have tears in their eyes.

Korra is sitting there in shock. She knows that Kuvira and Asami had a serious talk but this is something else. _'I need to talk to Asami, I need to know what happened in here.'_ She thinks. She watches the scene in front of her and a small smile comes to her face. It's a precious sight. She just wishes she was the one holding Kuvira in Koda's position. But now isn't the time.

Korra speaks. "I get it. And I think it would be a great idea. Talk to everyone at once, that way everyone hears the same story, and you only have to tell it once. Makes it a bit easier on everyone." Lin nods.

"Yes. I think I can talk to Su about it. We should get everyone together but when." Lin says. "Well tomorrow is the wedding, everyone is going to be there." Kya says. "Not Su's boys they on they're way home." Lin says. "No actually they're not. They're making their way back. They should be here by morning, only after the service will they leave again." Kya says. Lin frowns. "No one tells me anything anymore." Lin pouts.

"Yeah and Asami and I are leaving for their Spirit world too after the wedding. We will be gone at least a week." Korra says. "Yeah and not to mention the world leaders will be coming here to get the trial running, things are going to be very busy around here." Lin says. 

"I think it's going to be a while before everyone can get together again." Kya says. "It's fine, more time for me to prepare. I think maybe after the trial. Considering I'll have time, depending on my sentence. Death sentence or not this has to come out." Kuvira says.

"Hey come now. You are going to live, trust me on that one. I promise I won't let them give you a death sentence. We have a plan, we just have to put it into action." Lin says. "She's right, we do, I am going to defend you as your lawyer and I already talked to my cousins the twin Chiefs and my dad, they said they're in, though my dad does want to see you first." Korra says.

"Yeah but he better check his attitude before he does. World leader or not he has no right to criticise the women who saved his ass, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kuvira." Lin says and holds Kuvira close. Kuvira relaxes into the hold subconsciously. Kya smiles at the scene.

"Then it's settled, after the trial, we get everyone together and Vira can tell her story." Koda says. Everyone nods. "And Vira, You are not nothing okay, to me you are everything okay, and you don't have nothing. You have me, I'm not going anywhere so you better get used to me okay, bud." Koda says and kisses Kuvira's hands, Korra has to step on the little flare of jealousy that surfaced.

"Yeah, kiddo, You have me too, I ain't letting you go that easily, you've grown on me, and that don't happen often. I'm gonna be right here too, so you going to have to get used to seeing my old ass as well." Lin says with a smile. "You got me too, lil badger mole, I'm here too, I got you." Kya says smiling fondly. The three girls all give Kuvira a group hug, Korra just smiles fondly. "And don't worry, I know Asami will vouch for you. If you can help her with her with what's she's going through, then you definitely going to stay." Korra says.

"Thank you everyone." Kuvira says. Then she looks at Korra. "Why are you and Ms Sato going to the spirit world?" She asks. "Well things have been pretty hectic lately, even before this whole thing. Future Industries has hit a road block and now with the City damages, Raiko is definitely going to be breathing down her neck. So I thought we could use a vacation before we get to work." Korra says.

"Smart thing to do, and I know the pressure, she does need some time to heal and a distracted mind is a dangerous one in her line of work. You have to be focused when dealing with things like this. She actually asked me to help her out some time since I know a little about engineering." Kuvira says. 

"Really?" Koda asks. "Yip I told her I'll think about it." Kuvira replies. "I think it's a great idea, You could get the chance to be out this cell once in while, and that reminds me I need to talk to Asami about a design for your new cell." Lin says. "New cell?" Kya asks. "Yeah, this one is only until the end of the trial. There's no way Raiko will have her in here forever, so I'm going find a way to have like a private sector just for Kuvira." Lin says.

"I like this idea." Koda says. "Yeah me too." Korra agrees. "Can I help design it." "You'll just end up making everything blue, and Kuvira's more of a green kind of girl." "What?! how would you know, did you ask her." "Hey, I know these things, okay." Lin and Kya bicker.

Lin and Kya bicker on while the three girls just smile. "Guys, guys, chill, maybe you should as her yourself, dumb dumbs." Koda says. Kuvira laughs. "It's okay, I like both blue and green. They compliment each other." Kuvira says. "Yeah that's actually pretty good." Korra says. "Ooh, I'm thinking some silver too, gives it a real edge to it, huh." Koda says. Lin, Kya and Korra agree. Kuvira just smiles and shakes her head.

"You people are funny." Kuvira says. "You get used to it." Kya says. "So who's wedding is it anyway?" Koda asks Lin. "It's Varrick's." Lin answers. "Wait really, what, who's the poor soul." Koda says. "Zhu Li..." Kuvira guesses. "Yeah exactly, how'd you know." Kya asks. "I could see those two had it in for each other the minute I saw them. They make sense though. He's crazy on the outside, she crazy on the inside." Kuvira says laughing.

"True that." Korra says laughing as well. Then rest of the day they all just sit and talk about everything and anything. They also some how changed positions. Koda is sitting with her back against the wall with Kuvira between her legs, her back to Koda's front. Kya is sitting besides the two girls with Lin laying with her head in her lap. Korra is still on the chair but she moved closer, now sitting next to the bed near Koda and Kuvira, her legs stretched out in front of her and her feet resting on the bed.

While they are talking. Kuvira feels content, safe, happy even. _'Maybe this will all work out fine.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the family moments, I just can't deal, Iove them too much. God I love papa Lin she's so feisty!
> 
> And my adorable Kuvira, oh my gosh she's so cute!!!!!! I really liked the whole plush badger mole thing I think it was a good thing to throw in. Show just how undeniably awesome their family is becoming.
> 
> Korra still jealously as fuck but she in denial too. What she gonna do huh, tell Asami who also seems to be looking in Kuvira's direction and is basically going to be in Korra's position soon too.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything else.
> 
> -Sway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin, Korra and Kya make their way to the island and express their worries for Kuvira, especially Lin and Kya.
> 
> Lin and Suyin talk. Suyin reveals some thing she forgot about years ago.
> 
> Suyin has a FLASHBACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty short chapter. I wanted to put a Lin and Suyin talk in before they started talking about the trail.
> 
> This chapter reveals just how much Kuvira ment to the Beifong before shit hit the fan.
> 
> So I have an idea for the next chapter. See the end note to find out.

Chapter 17

Lin, Kya and Korra left the station and were on the ferry making their way to the island. They left a little earlier that night because Kuvira needed her rest after the days events, she was drained emotionally and her physical injury was no help either. As always Koda stayed with Kuvira to keep her company and to keep an eye on her, but mostly because she liked being around Kuvira.

"So are we going to tell them all about Kuvira's decision now or..." Korra asks trailing off at the end. All three of them are standing by the ferry edge, watching the waves. "I don't know, should we tell them, or should we wait until after trial." Kya says. "I'm not sure, I'll sleep on it. See how everything goes after the wedding first." Lin says. "Yeah I think that would be best." Korra says. "Everyone needs a bit of a breather after everything that's happened." She says softly.

"I'm still wondering what happened between her and Asami. I've seen Kuvira upset but today she looked so conflicted, she wasn't just upset, she was completely out of it. Like...She everything she's ever known didn't make sense anymore." Lin says sadly, looking down at the waves confused. 

"I know what you mean. When she told us she wanted to reveal everything, that didn't make sense, yesterday she said she wasn't ready and now she says she is....do you think this whole thing is messing with her more than we think?" Kya says. "I'm worried about her..." She says. "She was already in too deep when this whole thing started, I don't want her fall more." She finishes, hugging herself for comfort.

Lin walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her. "I know. But we have to be strong, for her. She said she was done, that she had no reason to fight. I say we give her a reason." Lin says. Kya and Korra look at her for an explanation. "She believes she's worthless, no matter what we say, she thinks her time here is done, that she has no purpose, but I think we can change that. She's suffering and I don't want her to go off the deep end...not if we can help it." She says. Both Kya and Korra nod in agreement. "I'm not giving up on her, even if she gave up on herself." Lin says.

They make it to the Island and get off the ferry. While they walking, Lin spots Suyin in the distance. Suyin is standing on temple balcony over looking the waves and facing the City. She looks deep in thought. "Hey, You girls go a head okay." Lin says and begins to make her way to her sister. Kya and Korra look at each other. They shrug and make their way into the temple.

Lin steps onto the balcony. She looks at her sister for a moment, then she walks up beside her and looks at the City in the distance. They stand there in silence, the only sound coming from the soft breeze and the waves, the City noise is distant but still there. Lin doesn't know what's on in her sisters mind but she has an idea. She's not sure how to bring it up because of their different views. Suyin on the other hand is just confused. After what Lin and Kya said last night, she wonders just how much of Kuvira she really knows. If all the years were lies or genuine. She's been wrecking her brain ever since.

"I heard Asami went to see Kuvira today. Must have been an interesting visit, seeing your father's murder." Suyin says speaking first. Lin looks at her for a second before turning back to look at the City. "Yeah. She did. And I'm sure it was interesting but I wouldn't really know, I wasn't there." She says. Suyin looks at her sister confused. "What do you mean you weren't there? You telling me you left them alone, in the same room." She says. Lin looks at her sister.

"They wanted to talk privately and we had to respect that, trust me, we didn't want to leave them alone but we had to." Lin says defensively. "We?" Suyin asks. "Yes, we. Myself, Kya, Korra and Koda. Koda was the least happy about it. She's extremely protective of Kuvira. In the end Kuvira was the one who convinced her, but even then she was sceptical." Lin says.

Lin then smiles remembering the scene. "You should have seen it, Koda even asked to talk to Asami privately before she allowed her to talk to Kuvira, I don't know what happened, but Asami looked pretty scared after. I have a feeling Koda had to refrain herself because Kuvira reminded her of a promise she made of some sorts, it was like Koda just melted because of Kuvira, they're very close." Lin says fondly.

Suyin frowns. She's having a hard time processing the information. "They're close? They've known each other for two days." Suyin says. "Yeah I know, that's what makes it so amazing. They are so different from each other, yet the same. It's amazing watching them interact." Lin says. "Anyway Asami and Kuvira's talk went better than expected, though they said that the conversation was heavy but they won't say what was said between them, only that it opened their eyes, they helped each other." Lin says.

"So Asami forgave her?" Suyin asks in shock. _'That's impossible, Asami is a kind soul but even she can't have forgiven Kuvira so easily.'_ She thinks. "Oh no she didn't forgive Kuvira, she says she probably never will, but she did say that she doesn't hate her anymore. She said she might even visit her again, she's not completely sure though." Lin then chuckles. "I asked if Kuvira hit home and she told me I have no idea." Lin says.

Suyin looks down. _'She always did have a tendency to hit the nail on the head. She's always been a people person, someone you could come talk to or if you needed advice. She knew what she was doing, she knew how people worked and could work with them even if they were strangers. She could read people and could see things even I couldn't, especially when it came to problems and situations in Zaofu...It's one of the many reasons why I wanted her to be....'_ Suyin stops thinking for a moment and her breath hitches, her eyes welling up with tears, now realising something she forgot years ago.

_'Oh my Spirits...why didn't I realise this. She never told me why she said no...what happened to us, so bad that I went from wanting her to do that, to trying to kill her...where did it all go wrong...'_ Suyin thinks. Lin hearing her sister's breath hitch and feeling her heart rate picking up, looks at her in concern. She sees Suyin holding back tears. "Su..." Lin says softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Suyin breaks out of her terminal. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "I'm fine." She says. Lin scoffs. "Yeah okay, I totally believe you." Lin says. "Come on, talk to me." She says softly. Suyin sighs heavily. "What you said, about Kuvira hitting home, I just remembered something." She says looking down. "What?" Asks Lin, dropping her hand. She moves away from the railing and brings two chairs out from inside. They both sit down, still looking at the City.

"Kuvira had the tendency to hit the nail on the head. She always knew exactly what was up with someone or something. She was always a people person. You could come to her for anything, and she'd be happy to help. She had a kind heart, when she trained New recruits she knew exactly what they needed, no matter what bender they were or if they were a bender or not, she knew how to train them. When she became captain, she changed a few things on the guard schedule, not without my permission of course. She had a certain strategy for it and it worked better than before." Suyin says.

"I got to thinking, so I decided to test something, see just how good she was. When ever I was out of town, I'd leave her in charge of running everything, and I mean everything. She was good, very good. So good that I wanted to make her my successor." Suyin says. Lin looks at her sister with wide eyes. "Wait, what?" She says in disbelief. Suyin just nods still facing the City.

"Yip. One day I was getting done for a meeting when I started to notice my appearance. My hair was greying, I had started getting wrinkles, even my physical stamina wasn't the same." Suyin says.

"I was getting older. Time waits for no one and that my time was coming. I knew I wasn't going to stay forever, then I thought, _'One day I'm not going to be here, I won't be here to take care of my kids and my husband. I won't be here to run the City.'_ Then I thought. _' But if I'm not going to be here to do all that, then who will?'_ I was terrified by the thought." Suyin says, then looks down and smiles sadly remembering.

"And then she walked in." She says. Lin looks at her sister knowing who she's talking about. "Kuvira..." Lin asks even though she knows the answer. "Yeah." Suyin says softly. "She came in her uniform, it had been a week after I made her captain..." She says.

FLASHBACK

Suyin was standing in her office looking in the mirror with a frown on her face. There was a knock on the door. Suyin breaks out of her thoughts. "Come in." Young 18 year old Kuvira walks in wearing her uniform, helmet under her arm. "Ah Captain," Suyin says playfully with a smile. "What brings you here?" Kuvira just smiles. "That fact that your family is at breakfast and you're not." Kuvira says and walks in further. Suyin frowns and looks down at her watch. Her eyes widen. "Oh Spirits it's that time already. I was so busy with the paper work for today I must of-" Kuvira cuts her off. "It's alright, Suyin." She says softly.

Suyin looks at her. "It's a lot of work and you've been busy the whole week setting this thing up, all the more reason for you to go sit with your family." Kuvira says lightly. Suyin opens her mouth to say something but Kuvira holds up a hand to silence her. "Nope, no buts, I will take care of the paper work okay. I know what to do, and I won't finalise anything until you say so." Kuvira says.

Suyin softens her face. "Kuvira-" "Nope, come on I'll escort you to breakfast and make sure you actually get there with out being side tracked. Now come on." Kuvira says and puts her helmet down on the table. She takes Suyin's hand and drags her out the office. Suyin tries break out Kuvira's hold. _'Damn when did she get so strong.'_ Once they out the office door Kuvira turns to Suyin, puts both hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Look, I know it's a lot of work to juggle running a city and having a family, You have done it for a long time but it's becoming hard I understand but that's why I'm here, to help. I'll help you with the City and you're family's needs, but I can't be you okay. Family comes first, I'll worry about the city and I'm supposed to protect you and your family and make sure you have what you need, it's my job and you know I take my job seriously. Yours is In the dining room with your family. I'm doing my job now it's time to do yours." Kuvira says lightly. Suyin looks at her and can see she is serious.

Still in shock Suyin just nods. Kuvira smiles and lets go of Suyin's shoulders. They begin walking to the dining room. They whole way, Suyin is thinking about what Kuvira said. How it's her job to protect her family and her city and how indirectly it was Kuvira's as well. _'Maybe...'_ Suyin thinks. On the way a soldier comes up to them. He holds out a folder. Suyin takes it and nods. Kuvira nods as well. The soldiers walks away.

Suyin looks down at the folder and is about to open it when Kuvira rolls her eyes and takes the folder. "Hey." Suyin says. Kuvira gives her a look. "After." Is all she says. Suyin softens her features and pouts. Kuvira shakes her head and carries on walking. Suyin watches her, then follows with a small smile. They make it to the dining room. They walk in and is greeted by a delicious aroma. Suyin's stomach growls.

Kuvira looks at her smugly. "Ya." Is all Kuvira says and laughs. Suyin looks at her with a playful glare and Kuvira laughs harder. The rest look up. They all smile. "Morning everyone, I brought out the hermit." Kuvira says lightly. Suyin rolls her eyes, smiles and sits next to her husband.

Opal smiles and turns back to her book. The twins are busy fighting over something, Huan is busy staring at the spoon in his had and Baatar Jr is busy drawing some schematic diagram. Kuvira rolls her eyes. She walks up behind Opal and takes the book out her hand. "Hey!" Opal protests. Kuvira sticks out her tongue, smiles playfully and metalbends Jr's pen out his hand and takes his drawing "Hey!" He protests a well. Kuvira walks toward the door.

She turns and says, "after breakfast." Then leaves. They all watch her with fond smiles and start laughing. "I like her she's funny." Baatar Jr says. "Yeah she's awesome." Opal says. The twins agree and stop their arguments. "She even got mom out the office." They both laugh. Their father shaking his head. "She inspires me with my art." Huan says smiling, which is rare. Suyin watches her family then looks to where her guard captain left.

_' Yeah...'_ She agrees in her head.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Lin looks at her sister, she doesn't know what to say. Suyin just laughs lightly. "After that day I started watching her more closely. How she interacted with my family, with the guards, with the citizens. How she did her job, how she always saw things I missed, how she had a certain strategy for everything and how she even winged things when it came to it. She had a sharp mind. She was compatible and compassionate. She had every quality I was looking for and more." Suyin says, then looks down.

"But she didn't want it." She says sadly. Lin looks at Suyin. "She didn't want what" she asks. "She didn't want the job. When I brought it up with her a few months later. I asked her if she would take after me and become the matriarch of Zaofu when I retired in future. She said no." Suyin says softly tears in her eyes. Lin looks at her. "Why?" Suyin shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't know, she never told me, when I would ask all she would say is, _'its not my place.'_ I never understood what she meant, I still don't. I gave up after a few tries." Suyin says. "I thought I'd give her some time to think about it...then She changed." She finishes.

Lin just stares at her sister. They sit in silence. "I think you should talk to her." Lin says. Suyin sighs. "I know I should, but I'm afraid of what might happen. I can't right now, I don't even know who she is anymore." She says. "Maybe this is your chance. She pretty much isn't going anywhere, and when the trail ends you'll go back home to rebuild your city, who knows when you'll come see her again...that is if you even decide to." Lin says. "Now is the time, you can get your answers...all of them. I know she'll tell you everything. But it's up to you if you want to find out." She says.

They sit in more silence, both thinking about what was said. "I get it though." Lin says after a moment. Suyin looks at her. "Last year I asked my partner, Koda, if she wanted to be deputy Chief. She had all the qualities of a Chief. But she said no as well. I keep asking her why, but she never gives me a straight answer. I have no idea why." She says.

"Do you think the reason they never took our offers was because they thought they were inadequate?" Suyin asks looking out to the City in wonder. Lin thinks for a moment.

"I think they were more afraid of what they could do than what they couldn't." Lin says. Then she looks out to the City as well, thinking of the two girls in question.

_'I know I was.'_ They both think.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG is this foreshadowing....I don't know maybe maybe not, who knows, I certainly don't. I don't even know what I don't know.
> 
> Ah the Beifong sisters having a heart to heart. Got to love it.
> 
> Poor Suyin, realising things to late, huh. Well you need to get your shit together girl, Lin's right, this might be your only chance to get answers.
> 
> Next chapter, I'm thinking Asami, Korra and Opal talk....Maybe?
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Jinora have a little chat about Kuvira's special spiritual connection they both seem to feel.
> 
> Asami starts planning and brain storming about how to help rebuild the City, and subconsciously describing Kuvira's intellect in the process.
> 
> Korra and Asami take a walk and find Opal, who seems to be taking this hit to heart a lot more than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't really updated in a while but life's been a bit crazy. Anyway, this chapter too is a bit if a cool down. A little korrasami and Kya and Jinora. 
> 
> I also put some really inaccurate(I just went with it) architectural designs and shit so don't judge me. I just put down what I thought was a good general start for Asami's planning. I have a whole plan for that, I actually did research and have studied a little in technology and stuff plus I do biology, business, and Computer science and technology.
> 
> Besides this is a story so it's not real. So it's basically made up but not really if that makes sense, I am putting actual science and shit like that in the story, fact or not. Accurate or just plain stupid, its going to be there, I might even bend and blend somethings to make it work for the story.

Chapter 18

While Lin went to see her sister, Korra and Kya went into the temple. As they walked in they were tackled by two balls of yellow and red. The air babies were running their mouths a mile a minute. The two watertribe women laughed. "Easy kids. Need to breath." Kya says trying to pry Meelo off her while Korra does the same with Ikky.

"Asami says she went to talk to Kuvira, is that true, what did they talk about, did they-" Kya cuts off Ikky. "Woah, slow your roll, Ikky. One at a time." She laughs. Ikky just jumps up and down non stop. Kya puts her hands on Ikky's shoulders to stop her bouncing. Ikky stops, Kya removes her hands and Ikky starts bouncing again. Kya throws her hands in the air in defeat. Korra just giggles beside her.

"Anyway, where is Asami?" Korra asks. "She's in your room, she got back not too long ago." A new voice says. Kya and Korra look up at Jinora, who just walked into the common room. "Thanks Jin'." Korra says and runs out the room to find her girlfriend. Jinora turns to Kya. "Sorry about them. They're supposed to be in bed." She says looking pointedly at her younger siblings. "But we wanted to see aunt Kya and aunt Lin." Meelo whines. "Yeah we want to know about what happened with Kuvira and Asami." Ikky says.

Jinora's eyes brighten at the mention of Kuvira. She catches herself in her mini fan girl moment and schools her expression. Kya notices this and raises her eyebrow. _'I wonder...'_ She thinks. "Mom and dad won't be happy if they find out you guys are up way pass your bed time." Jinora says smugly. Meelo and Ikky narrow their eyes. "You wouldn't." They say in unison. "Try me." Jinora says back challengingly. Her eyes narrow as well. All three siblings in an epic stare off.

Kya rolls her eyes. "Okay, come on, break it up you three." Kya says. "You two." She says pointing at the two youngest. "Bed. Now." She says ushering them out the room. They whine and complain. "No, no, come on, no buts." She says. "But how come Jinora gets to stay up." Meelo whines. "Because Jinora is mature enough to know when it's her time to go to bed, plus she's older, now stop complaining, your time will come." Kya says.

Once they are gone Kya sighs heavily and sits at one of the tables. Jinora sits across from her. "Rough day?" She asks. "Not really rough for me in general, just emotionally tried." Kya replies. "Looks like you got a lot on your mind." Jinora says lightly. "I do. I'm just a little worried about Kuvira's mental health and stability. It's like she's confused." Kya says. She doesn't know why she's talking about this with a teenager, but it's Jinora, the girl is wise beyond her years.

Jinora frowns. "She seemed pretty okay to me yesterday, well considering her predicament." She says. "And what she said didn't make it seem like she was confused at all." She says. Kya sighs. "Yeah...But that was yesterday, something happened today that might have changed that. I'm not sure what though, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." She says.

Jinora twiddles her thumbs. She glances around the room for a moment. Then she turns back to Kya. "Is she okay though?" She asks nervously. Kya raises her eyebrow. "Yeah she's fine, just emotionally drained and tired. Her wound is healing nicely. Would be done by now if she wasn't so active, the girl cannot sit still." Kya then narrows her eyes at Jinora. "Why?" She asks. 

Jinora looks away for a moment then back at Kya. "Just curious. I find her intriguing. She's a mystery, I know she has some amazing stories and well, there's something about her, I don't know what it is but I just feel like I have to get to know her." Jinora says honestly. Truth be told, she's not lying, there is something special about Kuvira and she's determined to find out. "Aunt Lin says I could go see her tomorrow, but I'm guessing it won't be a good time..." Jinora says looking down.

Kya smiles sadly. "Yeah, I'm sorry Jinora, but Kuvira isn't really in a good place right now, she needs time."Jinora nods. "I understand. This whole situation must be hard on her. When I saw her when aunt Lin took her away that day of the spirit portal, her aura..." Jinora trails off. Kya nods and smiles. "Yeah, I get it, it makes sense but no sense at all." Kya says. Jinora nods. "What do you think it means?" She asks. Kya sighs. "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out. There's something special, different, about that girl...and I want to know what." She says. Jinora nods determined too. "I've seen some strange things before, but this, this is something else entirely." She says.

Kya then smiles. "How bout we crack this case together huh, you and me. Your more spiritually inclined than anyone I know. I know a thing or two about how a person works physically, mentally and emotionally. What do you say?" Kya asks. "I don't know aunt Kya, I want to know her but not if it will hurt her in any way." Jinora says unsure. "We not going to hurt her, is just observations. We can both see and feel things others can't. Kuvira is special in the spiritual sense. I can feel it. There's no way someone can be so tranquil and unstable at the same time. I think it has something to do with what she's been through. I've only heard of cases like this in stories....of the late General Iroh, it took him a life time to find this kind of peace. How does Kuvira, at such a young age, have something that people who spent their entire lives trying to achieve?" Kya says.

Jinora thinks. _'She's right, it is a little strange, is there something else to Kuvira or is she just that peaceful naturally? Well only one way to find out.'_ Jinora nods and looks at her aunt. "I'm in. Just promise we won't hurt her on purpose, in any way." She says. Kya nods approvingly. "Trust me Jin, that's the last thing I want to do." She says.

In another room in the temple, Asami is sitting on the floor with blue prints spread out all around her. Her hair is in a high pony tail and she's wearing one of Korra's tops and boy shorts. She's mumbling to herself, pen in hand, biting the end of it. She got back from a meetings at Future Industries, she agreed to help with the rebuilding of the City. That includes, new designs, materials and ideas. She also agreed to help fund for workers who will do the actual manual labor.

Right now she is going over old and new blue prints to come up with new designs and ways to make what ever they need to build and rebuild stronger. Also taking into consideration of the price of material and wages. Not to mention time. She's already not going to be working on it for a week since she and her girlfriend won't be here. It's not going to be easy...and that's just the planning and brain storming. Looking at it now, she's going to need some help.

 _'I need someone with a big brain and a active imagination of innovation. Some one who can look at a different angle. Someone who knows what they doing and is not afraid to fail. Someone determined. Someone who will work well with me, is open to ideas and not afraid to insert their own. I need someone special...But How am I going to find some one like that?'_ Asami sighs. 

_'You know, what, I'll think about it later.'_ Asami thinks. _'I got other things to worry about. Like how on Raava's green planet am I supposed to make material lighter and stronger at the same time. I use less material, it lessens the density, I bulk up the density, it puts more weight on it...ugh!'_ Asami sighs and looks back at the blue prints. 

_'Well, they did say that most of the buildings just need to be rebuilt, stronger columns should do the trick. For that I'm going to need material stronger than metal. Stone would work better on the outer walls of the buildings, wood is to weak but could be used as a shock absorber. Platinum seems like the best choice. It's in a way, lighter, its cheaper than titanium. It will take time to get the columns up if it was all platinum, so maybe inner part of the columns platinum and a layer of-'_

Asami is brought out of her thoughts by the rumble of footsteps coming her way. "Asami?! You in here?" Korra asks as she makes her way to the door. She opens it. "Asa-Oh." Korra begins but stops when she sees her girlfriend surrounded by blue prints. She looks around. "What's going on here?" She asks. "Just brain storming, thinking of ways to help with the rebuilding of the City." Asami says calmly. Korra raises her eyebrow. "Any progress?" Asami sighs. "Not really, just a few ideas, I need a second opinion on pretty much everything. I'm more engineering than architecture and construction of buildings and what not. I can work with machinery that's not a problem, but this is a little out of my league." She says softly. Looking at the blue prints.

Korra thinks for a moment. "Maybe you could talk to the Beifong boys, Baatar Jr and his father." She says. Asami thinks about it. _'That's not a bad idea but...'_ "It's worth a shot but, Baatar Jr and his father are more of architecture in metal city or what not. Not really what I'm looking for. I need someone who knows how to work with machinery and other material other than metal. I need someone with a diverse knowledge and innovative imagination, someone who's ideas are just crazy enough to work." Asami says and frowns. 

"Besides, they will be busy rebuilding their city. I could ask them about material though, I'm going to need that." She says.

Korra smiles. "Varrick probably has some ideas." Asami's eyes widen. "Don't even go there, the man's a genius but no. I could ask him on what he thinks but no way am I letting him work with me again. Especially with this situation." She says. Korra laughs. "Hey maybe he's changed, just try at least. I mean he did kind of help build a giant robot." She says.

Asami then remembers something. _' Yeah...he did. But he only helped Build it, he didn't Design it...that took real genius...Someone else was behind that operation. Someone who is behind bars right now...huh guess I'll be visiting sooner than I thought.'_ Asami thinks.

Korra raises an eyebrow. _'She's got that look on her face again, the one where she gets an idea that could be amazingly great or incredibly stupid.'_ She thinks. " 'Sami.." Korra says. Asami doesn't hear her. "Sams..." Korra tries again, waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face, still no reaction. "Asami!" Korra exclaims clapping her hands in front of her girlfriend's face, successfully breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Asami asks. Korra raises her eyebrow. "Where did you go?" Korra asks. Asami thinks. "I have an idea, but it could be the best and worst thing in the world right now." Asami says. Korra rolls her eyes. "I'm sure, but now is not the time, you supposed to be resting. That's why we going on vacation tomorrow. Did you even pack?" Korra asks. "I did, I went to the Estate after my meeting, so after the wedding I'll get my things and we can go." Asami says.

Then she raises her eyebrow at Korra. "Did you remember to pack?" She asks. Korra blushes. "Not yet." She says scratching the back of her neck. Now it's Asami's turn to roll her eyes. They both laugh. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up. I'm sure you're tired." Korra says. They begin to tidy Asami's papers. 

"No, not really. I'm actually wide awake. I guess all this thinking and stuff is keeping me awake." Asami says calmly. Korra looks at her. "Well in that case, why don't we walk around the island for a bit. It's a beautiful night." Korra says, stands up and offers her hand. Asami takes it and smiles. "Thats sounds like a great idea. I could use some air." She says. Then she looks down. "Just let me put on something warm, or you know...pants." she says and walks over to Korra's closet. Korra just laughs.

Once Asami is done changing they walk out of the room hand in hand. They walk into the common room and find Kya and Jinora sitting at one of the tables. "Hey guys, what's up." Korra says. "Hey, where are you too going?" Jinora asks.

"Oh just out for a walk around the island." Asami replies. "Oh well in that case, If you see Lin and Su, tell them to come inside, its getting pretty late and I need my cuddle buddy." Kya says playfully. Everyone laughs. "Will do." Korra says and her and Asami walk past them and out the door.

Once they are outside they are hit with a light breeze and fresh air that smells like the sea. They both take a deep breath. Asami sighs. "Yeah that never gets old." She says. Korra smiles at her girlfriend fondly. "Haha come on." She says and the both start walking. They walk along the edge of the island, making their way inward. They talk about everything and nothing, occasionally stopping to look at something interesting or to simply make out.

Korra wants to ask Asami what happened back at the station but she's not sure how to bring up the subject. Thankfully though she didn't have to. "Thank you." Asami says. "For what?" Korra asks. "For convincing me to go talk to Kuvira today. It really helped me." Asami says softly. "She's not what I expected." She says. Korra looks at her girlfriend for a moment. "Yeah, I get that." She says. Then she turns back to the front as the walk.

"I guess she could say the same for you." Korra says cautiously. _'please work, please work, please work.'_ She chants in her head. Asami frowns. _'what's that supposed to mean?'_ She thinks. "What are you talking about, what did she say?" She asks. "Well after your talk with her, she said that you helped her too, helped her realise something. Something she feels she needs to do. She also thought you would hate her for what she did. That you might have hated her forever. But you said you don't, and that surprised her." Korra says. "She's not exactly her greatest fan right now. She's really in a hard place. She's been through a lot." She says softly. 

Asami looks down. _'Yeah, a lot more than you think, I'm still wondering how the hell she's still functioning at all right now, I would have lost it years ago...probably wouldn't even be here right now.'_ She thinks. 

"Yeah, I realised that now. We all have our stories. Each one is hard for everyone. We will never truly understand what the other is going through unless we've been in the exact same position, but even then, its different." Asami says calmly. Korra looks at her girlfriend. "You've seen her for a few hours and she's already rubbing off on you." She says playfully. Asami laughs. "Shut up. She's very wise for her age." She says.

"But yes, our conversation was heavy but, its something that I'm sure you guys will understand someday. Kuvira and I have a lot more in common than I thought." Asami says more to herself than to Korra. _'hey it's working.'_ Korra thinks. "Yeah, like what?" She asks. _' okay now to real her in.'_ She thinks. "Well we kind of have the same life-ish situation." Asami says calmly. _'yes almost got it.'_ Korra thinks. "Yeah." She says. "We have the same interests. And she has a general idea that I can relate to. I understand her. I think she can help with this project." Asami says. _'Aaaaaand I lost it, Damn it.'_ Korra thinks.

"Well that's good, I'm not so sure about the project thing, but I'm glad you are not having a hard time like before, I hate seeing you so sad and heart broken." Korra says and holds her girlfriend's hands. She leans in to kiss her on the lips. The kiss is tender and full of love. When they break apart, they sigh happily. "I love you." Korra says. "I love you too." Replies Asami. They begin walking back to the temple, they see two figures sitting in the distance.

It's Lin and Suyin. "Hey!" Korra hallas. The two figures look up. "Don't you think it's a little late. We got a big day tomorrow and Kya needs her cuddle buddy!" She says and laughs. "Shut up Korra, you and your girly friend need to go sleep, its past your bed time." Lin replies. "Watch it, you better save your breath, wouldn't want you to get tired grandma." Korra says. Asami and Suyin laugh.

Lin flips Korra the bird and turns to go inside. Suyin follows after her. Teasing her as they walk away. Korra and Asami laugh at the siblings bickering. They too begins to walk to wards the temple, until Asami spots a lone figure near the edge of the island, perched on a large rock looking out into the City lights and the water below. Asami elbows her girlfriend's side and points to the lone figure.

"She's been like that since this morning. I think the situation is hitting her harder than we thought." Asami says sadly. Korra nods and looks to the figure. "I think we should talk to her. Maybe we can help." Korra says and looks at her girlfriend. Asami nods. They both make their way over to the lone figure. They sit on either side of her. She has tear streaks and blood shot eyes. All three girls watch the City lights and listen to the waves. They are all silent for about 10 minutes. Then the figure speaks.

"We used to sit on the roof of the Estate and watch the stars at night. Well before they closed the domes. Sometimes she would take me up to a maintenance hatch and we would sit on the domes and look at the stars. Mom never knew about it and that's what made it so special, it was our thing, our little secret." Opal says sadly. "I used to think it would always be like that. Guess I was wrong." She says. More tears running down her cheeks. "We used to tell each other everything, or at least I thought we did. But after what aunt Lin and aunt Kya said last night. I'm not so sure who she is anymore." Opal says sadly. They sit in more silence. Then Asami speaks.

"Maybe you should ask her. I think you'd be surprised." She says. Opal looks at her confused and shocked. "I surly was." Asami says calmly.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go into Opal's mind next. And how was the korrasami huh, not heavy, but I'm saving that for the spirit world.
> 
> I liked the Kya and Jinora interaction. It just makes sense to me that they are the more spiritually inclined of everyone. With Kya being the best healer (Besides katara) and feeling the connection between herself and Kuvira. The same with Jinora, who can see Kuvira's spiritual awareness and her aura.
> 
> I love the Korra and Lin bickering, its so fun to write.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have a chat with Opal, who realises something she should have a long time ago.
> 
> Lin and Kya talk about the days events and what Suyin told Lin. Kya is not exactly happy with the fact Suyin claims to have seen Kuvira as a daughter, she doesn't know why though.
> 
> Opal and Suyin have a midnight talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter whoo!!!
> 
> I put some kyalin in here for you. And also some Beifong bonding between Opal and her mother dearest.
> 
> I know I haven't really updated in a while but I really am kind of busy, and next week is even more busy so who knows when I'll be able to update again.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 19

Asami, Korra and Opal gaze at the City lights. "I don't know if I can Asami. What she did to me. To my family. It hurts too much." Opal says. _'She wouldn't understand, she might have lost her father but she doesn't know what it's like to lose a sister, or someone who's like a sister, sorta...Oh whatever.'_ Opal thinks. Asami and Korra look at each other.

"Look Opal, I get it okay, I do, she took away the only blood family I have. You think I'm not hurt. Ope...I thought she was this monster with no heart, but when I saw her in that cell, my entire perspective changed. When we talked, she helped me in ways I never knew was possible. She knew how I felt, like for real, it really scared me, how she could read me." Asami says. Opal looks at her. 

"Yeah but you never knew her before that. I did. She was like a sister to me. We were so close. She was the closest friend I had. I told her everything. And I mean everything, even when I was crushing on a girl." Opal blurts then covers her mouth. _'Whoops, ah shit that wasn't supposed to come out.'_ Opal thinks. Asami and Korra look at each other, then turn to Opal with smug smiles. "What was that last part?" Korra says slyly. Opal shakes her head and keeps her mouth shut.

Korra and Asami laugh. "It's okay Ope." Asami says calmly. Opal sighs. "Whatever. Look, what she did hurt me more than you guys will ever understand. You both grew up without siblings. You don't know what it's like to lose a sister." Opal says sadly looking at the City lights. Asami frowns. "You're right. We don't understand." She says. "But she does." She says softly. Then her eyes widen. _'Ah no that wasn't supposed to come out.'_ It's Asami's turn to panic.

Both Korra and Opal Look at her puzzled. _'What is she talking about, what's that supposed to mean?'_ Opal thinks. _'What you tryna say, Sato?'_ Korra thinks, narrowing her eyes just a bit. Asami looks at them. _'Ho shit, what do I do?!!!! I promised I wouldn't says anything! Think Sato think!...uhm.....Ah ha!'_ Asami speaks.

"You said she was like a sister to you right?" Asami asks Opal. Opal nods. "Have you thought that maybe she felt the same way." Asami says calmly. Opal looks down. Korra looks at Opal for an answer. _'Whoo! Nailed it. I'm safe.'_ Asami mentally high fives herself. Opal stays quiet.

_'I guess I never thought of it that way. Did she think of me as a sister? We were pretty close. We did a lot of stuff together when we had time and she wasn't busy working or with her friends doing...Well I don't know what. She always looked out for me. Always was there when I needed her. She knew me better than I did. She helped me with a lot. Was protective and caring. She would even lie to mom for me. Just a like a sister would....I guess I never realized just how much she did for me. I always told her how I wanted a sister...in the mean time...I had one right in front of me. She ment so much to me and I'm only realising that now! Oh Raava...'_ Opal thinks sadly. Tears roll down her face. She covers them and starts sobbing.

Korra and Asami comfort her. "Oh Spirits, she did think off me as a sister, I told her how I always wanted one but she was always there and she never said anything, she probably thought I didn't see her as a sister. She did everything for me and how do I repay her... I leave without saying good-bye..." Opal trails off. _' That day, when I left for the air temple...I never said good-bye to her. I never even thanked her for all the help she gave me with my air bending. I just left her...just like her...'_ Opal thinks in horror, her heart clinches in pain. She sobs even harder.

"Oh my Spirits I hurt her, I hurt her so bad." Opal sobs. Asami and Korra hold her, they share a look. _'You have any idea what just happened?'_ Korra mouths. Asami frowns and shrugs, shakes her head no, but in her head, _'I have a good idea. But not even Opal knows everything...this is going to hurt them both, more than they know.'_ She thinks sadly. 

The three girls sit there in the middle of the night, Korra and Asami comfort Opal as she sobs, trying to keep it together, but her realizations reminded her that this must hurt Kuvira just as much as it hurt her. They don't say anything. They just sit there until they decided it's time to call it a night.

_'i need to make this right, but how?'_ Opal thinks conflicted. _'Part of me wants to fix this, the other is too angry to want to even think of her.'_ Opal thinks as she lays in bed now wide awake. _'I need to talk to someone.'_

Lin walks up to her best friends room. She opens the door and steps inside. She closes the door and sighs. "You okay there?" Kya says from a cross the room. She's sitting on the bed, in her short night gown. She was just about to get into bed. "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired." Lin says softly. Trying not to notice the fact that Kya's night gown leaves little to the imagination.

"I get that. You at least have a nice bath?" Kya asks pointing at the towel in Lin's hand. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Korra stole all the hot water. Makes no sense she could just heat the water herself. Now I have to suffer." Lin says, puts the towel away and makes her way to the bed. Kya laughs lightly. They both get into the bed and cuddle, naturally.

"So, what was up with Su? Is she okay?" Kya asks. Lin sighs. "Yeah. She's fine. Just a little conflicted." Lin says. Kya frowns. "Why what's up?" She asks. "Well it turns out, Kuvira meant a little more to her than she originally thought. She said that she wanted Kuvira to take after her." Lin says. Kya raises an eyebrow and looks at Lin. "Take after her? In what?" Kya asks. For some reason she doesn't really like the idea. "Su wanted Kuvira to become matriarch of Zaofu when she retired in future." Lin says and Kya's eyes widen. _'Wait, what? Seriously? Holy shit.'_

Seeing the look on her best friends face Lin continues. "Yup, that was my reaction too. Su said Kuvira had real potential in every category Su was looking for and more. She said Kuvira had natural leadership skills and compassion. I can believe all of this, but it was still a shock though, I mean she's just a kid, you shouldn't just throw something like that on her." She says frowning.

"She told Kuvira?" Kya asks surprised. "Yeah, but she said Kuvira refused. She said Kuvira didn't want to do it because she thought _' it wasn't her place.'_ " Lin says making air quotes. Kya lays her head back on Lin's shoulder and pulls her close. "That's a bit much don't you think, you're right, she is just a kid. Even now after everything, she's still is." Kya says. She really doesn't like the idea now. She doesn't know why. 

"Korra told me that Su saw Kuvira as a daughter." Lin says softly. Kya's eyes narrow, she hates that idea even more. _'oh please, what mother would try and kill their daughter, Su doesn't know what she's talking about.'_ Kya thinks angrily. "That's bullshit." She says. Lin's eyes widen. "If Suyin really thought of Kuvira as her daughter she wouldn't have tried to kill her. Su wouldn't do that to Opal, so why do it to Kuvira, it makes no sense. Maybe Kuvira acted like a daughter but Su didn't act like her mother." Kya says coldly. Lin shivers at her tone. _'What in hell?'_ "You okay Ky(Kai)?" Lin asks slowly.

Kya sighs and nods her head. "Yeah, sorry, I just..." She trails off. "I don't like that she would say something like that and then try at kill Kuvira." Kya says. "It just doesn't sit right with me." She says. Lin hums softly. _'I totally get that.'_ "Yeah, but she's fine now at least." She says. Kya nods and sighs, sinking deeper into the bed. "I did tell Su that she should talk to Kuvira, they need to sort some things out." Lin says after a moment.

"Did you tell her about Kuvira's decision?" Kya asks. "No I didn't. I wanted to but...I still think it's too soon. I want to know what happened, everyone does but I don't think she's ready." Lin says. "I was thinking that too, but Kuvira said She's ready." Kya says.

"Maybe we just delay it a bit before we let them see her. Just let her heal a bit. She's not exactly stable right now." Lin says. Kya thinks for a moment. "You know, I get it now." She says. Lin frowns. "You get what now?" She asks confused. "What you see in her. She's special, when I was healing her the other day, I felt a strange connection with her, but also her chi...Kuvira is one of a kind, and I want to know why." Kya says.

"Is that what you and Jinora were talking about?" Lin asks knowingly. "Wha...no!!! We weren't- yeah okay fine we were. But she's the only other one who will understand what I'm getting at." Kya says defensively. Lin chuckles. "It's okay. I get it, not the whole chi thing but yeah. Just don't hurt the girl." Lin says playfully. Kya rolls her eyes and smiles. "Whatever." 

They lay in bed just talking. "So what are you wearing tomorrow at the wedding?" Kya asks Lin, playing with her best friends tank top. "I have something picked out but I have to go get it at home tomorrow after I get back from the station." Lin replies, playing with Kya's hair. "I get to do your hair right?" "Ho no, no, no, no. Last time I let you do that I ended up with girly flowers and blue streaks." "Oh come on it looked nice." "I looked like a doll." "Yeah I know-" "No, besides Suyin is doing my hair. You can make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." "Okay fine, but next time I call dibs." "Yeah sure okay." The two bicker.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. "I missed this." Lin says softly. "Yeah me too. Things have really changed." Kya says. Then Kya's eyes brighten. She climbs on top of Lin and smiles mischievously. Lin tries ignore the heat spreading to her...well...everywhere, especially downward. And the fact that Kya's blue night gown has ridden up since she's straddling Lin, who can see a bit of Kya's black lacy underwear. _'Oh sweet baby Raava, help me.'_ Lin thinks.

"I know that look, Ky, whatever it is, I'm not doing it." Lin says. Kya pouts. "But it will be fun, just like old times come on, please Linny." She begs, leaning down so she's face to face with Lin. Her entire body resting on her best friends. Chest to chest and everything. "Noooooo." Lin says. Kya then brings out the puppy eyes. "No no no no no, not ganna happen, that's not going to work this time." Kya doesn't let up. Lin tries to look away but is too captivated by Kya's baby blues. _' They always have been my favorite shade of blue.'_ Lin thinks. "Ugh, okay fine." She gives in. 

Kya smiles in Victory. "Yay, okay. So I was thinking, we pull pranks on Tenzin and Bumi. It will be fun. I have some great ideas, I picked some up on my trips, some are pretty hilarious." She says. Lin sighs heavily. "Fine but if only before and after the wedding, not during." Lin says. Kya nods excitedly.

_' This is ganna be fun.'_ Kya thinks. _'I'm already regretting this...'_ Lin thinks.

Opal gets out of bed, unable to sleep, and walks out her room. She makes her way to the kitchen as silently as possible as to not wake the others. _'Maybe some tea will help calm my mind and help me sleep.'_ She thinks. When's she gets to the kitchen she sees someone sitting by the kitchen counter. Suyin looks up from her steaming cup. She smiles tiredly and weakly. "Hey, sweetie, couldn't sleep too, huh." She says. She waves her daughter over. Opal slowly walks over to her mother. She sits across from her and sighs, putting her chin in the palm of her hand and looking down at the counter sadly. "Yeah.."She says softly.

Suyin watches her daughter for a moment. Opal looks like how she feels. Heartbroken. She has blood shot eyes, reddish nose, She has tear streaks on her face and her green eyes hold so much pain. "Tea?" She offers. Opal looks up and nods. Suyin gets up and starts making the tea. "So Asami went to see Kuvira today..."Opal trails off. Suyin's heart breaks a little at the broken tone that falls from her daughter's lips. "Yeah, I heard." Suyin says softly.

"Your aunt Lin says it went better than expected though. She said Kuvira and Asami really....bonded..." Suyin says softly and brings Opal her tea. Opal takes it and softly thanks her mother. "Yeah, she told me that she doesn't really hate her anymore. It's a little weird for me, I mean not even a day ago, Asami couldn't even say Kuvira's name without wanting to punch something." Opal says. "You spoke to Asami?" Suyin asks.

Opal looks up at her mother. "Yeah, she and Korra found me by that big rock near the edge of the island, right there where you can see the City clearly. I went there after my meditation..." Opal trails off at the end. Suyin looks at her daughter concerned. "What's wrong?" She asks. Opal sighs. "I can't meditate, my mind is just so....I can't clear my head and it's even worse now that I realised..." Opal looks down. Suyin puts her hand over Opal's.

"Realised what sweetie?" Suyin asks softly. Opal looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mom, remember how I always used to say how I always wanted a sister?" Opal asks. Suyin frowns but nods. _' Yeah, where is she going with this?'_ Opal looks down sadly. "I just realised that I already had one, she was right in front of me, and I never saw her, she was always there and I never noticed, she never said anything, she probably thinks I never saw her as a sister. And after all she did for me I just up and left her..." Opal says, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Suyin walks around the counter and embraces her sobbing daughter.

Opal clinches her mother's top. "Mom...it hurts..." She sobs. Suyin closes her eyes and holds her tighter. Her own tears have started to fall. "I know, sweetie, I know..." She says softly. "I know how you feel. I realised something too. I remembered something I thought I forgot about." Suyin says sadly. Opal looks up with wet eyes. "What?" She asks. "Remember how I said I wanted someone to carry on my legacy?" Suyin asks. Opal frown and nods.

_' Yeah, she did mention that she wanted to find some one to become matriarch of Zaofu when she retired in future, but she never really found anyone...Mom Did say she had one person in mind...Oh shit, she doesn't mean...'_ Opal's eyes widen and she stares at her mother in disbelief.

"You don't mean.." Opal can't even finish her question, her mother just nods and breaks down. "She was the only one, the only person I trusted, and she said no, I don't understand..." Suyin sobs. It's Opal's turn to comfort her mother. They both just hold each other and cry. Both trying to be strong for the other. They stay like that until they are both cried out. They pull apart. "They told me I should go see her." Opal says. Suyin nods. "Lin said the same to me but.." "You don't know if you can..." Opal finishes. "I want answers too but I don't think I can face her mom." Opal says. "Me either but.." Suyin trails off.

"Maybe we could go together." She says. Opal frowns. _' that could work.'_ She looks at her mother. "It's worth a shot." She says. They both nod. "It's getting pretty late.." "Yeah, I think I might be able to sleep now, thank you mom." "No problem sweetie, I love you." "Love you too mom." Suyin hugs and kisses Opal on her head. Opal sinks onto her mother's embrace before they break apart. "Night mom." "Night sweetie." They both retire to their rooms both thinking the same thing.

_'Maybe we can fix this and get some answers, for all our sakes.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels, the feels!!!! I really love Opal. She's cool and a little confused just like her mother, must be genetic because Lin is also a little confused too.
> 
> It seems Kya's maternal possessive instincts are kicking in, she really doesn't like the idea of Suyin being Kuvira's 'mother' Or mother figure' Or anyone for that matter. Kya is a bit confused too...
> 
> Kuvira my baby girl, you confusing the shit out of these people and you ain't even here. I wonder how it will be when everyone is together, that will be confusing as fuck that's for sure.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the wedding and things get a little interesting.
> 
> Kya and Lin are cute and everyone knows it.
> 
> Kya shows a little of her motherly side and protectiveness over Kuvira and Suyin is not sure what to think of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello dear readers, would you look at that Chapter 20 and it's only like Day 4 or 5. Seriously when the story is done it's probably going to be like 1000 chapters or some shit lol.
> 
> So I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I was giggling I'm pretty sure there might be typos and mistakes so just bare with me.
> 
> Kyalin are so cute that's all I'm saying.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 20

The next morning the whole of Air Temple Island is bustling with life. People are running around setting up for the wedding. Tenzin and Bumi are helping set up outside. They are putting out chairs and tables, doing the heavy lifting.

The Beifong ladies, excluding Lin, and the air babies are putting up the decorations and lights. The Beifong boys are designing said decorations, with some guidance from Huan and their mother. 

Korra and Asami are with Zhu Li, making sure she's not having a mental break down and making sure she's nowhere near the Island as of yet. Mako and Bolin do the same with Varrick. Making sure he doesn't blow anything up. 

Kya is up in the kitchen with Pema and the chefs, preparing the food and platters for the guests. Lin is getting ready to go to the station. She would help with the wedding set up but her work is in Republic City, turns out more Earth Empire soldiers are surrendering. She's mostly going for the two girls she hates to leave alone though.

Lin walks into the kitchen. "Wow, this place is buzzing. I mean I knew this wedding was a big deal but Damn." Lin says. She walks up to where Kya and Pema are preparing the food. "I know right. You would think after everything that's happened with Varrick, people would be a little less...enthusiastic." Kya says. "Oh come now, I'm sure people have looked passed all that. After all, he did help save the City." Pema says.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kya says. "I think this might just be more of a political business thing than a wedding." Lin says. "I heard that Asami might just work with Varrick to help rebuild the City. But she seemed pretty reluctant about. Makes sense though, Varrick isn't the most trustworthy when it comes to these things. For a smart man he made some pretty stupid decisions." Lin says. Kya nods. "I guess he could change, Asami is giving him a second chance at least, looking at it now, in terms of business, they both need each other." Kya says.

Lin looks at her watch. "Well speaking of the city, I need to get going. I'll see you ladies later." Lin says and moves to leave but Kya stops her. "Lin wait." Kya says. Lin turns around. Kya walks around the counter and takes a camera off one of the tables. She walks up to Lin. "Here take this." She says. Lin looks at the camera then back at Kya. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Lin asks her best friend confused. Even Pema stopped what she's doing and is watching now.

"Well since I'm not going to the station today, you can take pictures of the girls for me, I miss them but I have to stay here and help." Kya says like it's the most normal thing in the world. Lin gives Kya the _'really'_ look. "Seriously..." She says. Pema is giggling to herself. _'Oh this is too funny.'_ She thinks. At that moment Suyin walks in with Opal. 

"Morning Lin, you on your way to the City?" Suyin asks. Lin looks up. "Morning sis, yeah I am but this one here," Lin points at her best friend. "Wants to give me a assignment." She says. Kya just smiles. Suyin raises her eyebrow. "What kind of assignment?" Opal asks beside her mother. "The kind that will make me look like a weirdo." Lin replies. "She wants me to take pictures of the girls since she can't come with to the station." Lin says. Opal and Suyin's eyes widen. Pema bursts out laughing, unable to hold it in.

"She wants you...to Take...pictures.?" Opal says. "Of the girls, I'm guessing Kuvira and that officer of yours..Koda, I think it was." Suyin says. Both of them still shocked. Lin nods and rolls her eyes. She looks at Kya. "I'm not doing that." She says. "Oh come on, Lin, please. I really want to see them but I'm stuck here." Kya whines. "No, I'm not going to do that. Imagine me walking into the station holding a camera. People ask what for, what must I say, _'Oh my best friend wants pictures of Koda and Kuvira because she's crazy just a little bit.'_ Yeah that's not weird at all." Lin says and folds her arms.

"Please Linny..." Kya pleads and pouts up at her best friend. Lin looks away and bits her lip. Kya's heart picks up at the action, but she doesn't break character. Kya then embraces Lin, "Please please please please please!!!!!!!" Lin the groans. "Naah...Okay, okay, fine! I'll take the pictures..." Lin says reluctantly, but deep down she's actually liking the idea. _'Maybe I can have a picture for myself, put in my wallet or something, look at it when I miss them...'_ Lin then has another thought. _'Holy shit you've gone soft Beifong. What is happening!'_ Lin mentally face palms.

Kya's eyes light up and she beams at Lin she throws her arms around her best friend. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kya chants squeezing Lin tight. "Room...getting darker...Ky...I need my lungs...let go!" Lin says trying to break out of her friend's tight hold. Kya let's go and plants one right on the corner of Lin's mouth. Lin freezes for a second before she rolls her eyes playfully, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just give me to dumb camera." Lin says and holds out her hand. Kya playfully gasps. " *dramatic gasp* Lin the camera is not dump." Kya says. "Why are you so mean to the camera, what'd it ever do you?" Kya says playfully. Lin rolls her eyes. "Not what it did but what it's about to do, I'm going to look like a complete weirdo." Lin says. Kya huffs. "Now with that attitude you definitely going to look like a weirdo, now say you're sorry.." Kya says holding out the camera."I'm not apologizing to an inanimate object." Lin says.

Opal, Suyin and Pema just watch on amused at the scene in front of them. "It has feelings." "It's a camera, it has no feelings." "It has memories." "What memories, it's non living!" "It has people memories. It captures them." "Because it's a camera, that's it job." "It has people memories therefore it has people feelings, and you just hurt them." "Kya, I swear if you don't give me the camera so I can leave I'm going to hurt you in the feelings." Lin says. Kya gasps dramatically. "You're such a meanie." Kya says. She pouts and turns away from Lin.

Lin groans and covers her face. "Kya seriously I need to get going. If you want the picture I'm going to need the camera." Kya turns back. "Not until you apologize to us." She says holding up the camera. Lin sighs, _'I'm too old for this.'_ "Fine whatever. I'm sorry I kicked you and the camera in the feelings." Lin says reluctantly. Kya smiles then walks up to Lin. "We forgive you, now you must kiss us." Kya says smiling. Lin's eyes widen and her heart beat picks up. "I must do what now?!" Lin asks in disbelief. _'Did I hear her right.'_

Suyin just bursts out laughing, Pema throws a thumbs up Lin's way and Opal just looks down right shocked. "You must kiss us to make up for your actions." Kya repeats like what she said didn't just cause her best friend to short circuit. _' Is she...Seriously?'_ Lin thinks. Looking between her best friend and her laughing sister. She gulps silently and steels her face, her cheeks flush once more. She takes the camera and reluctantly kisses the top of the camera flash light thingy. "There, can I go now." Lin says, wanting to leave, hoping her friend will leave her be and won't notice that she didn't Kiss her. Unfortunately Kya does no such thing.

Kya shakes her head smiling. "Nope, it's my turn..." She says turns her head slightly and points to her cheek. Lin looks at her, the leans in. Just as she's about make contact with her cheek, Kya turns her head last second and playfully plants a fast one right on Lin's lips. Lin almost didn't feel it....almost. Kya just laughs at her best friends dumbfounded expression. "Thanks Linny." She says cutely and walks away. She high fives Suyin as she passes her on her way to finish her previous task.

Suyin is in stitches and tears. She's even hunched over and holding her side. She's having trouble breathing, she's laughing so hard. 

Opal's eyes are basically popping out of her head. _' That did not just...Wha...but I thought....wait a minute....It all makes sense now!'_ Opal thinks in realisation. She smiles brightly and giggles. _'I'm soooo telling Korra and Asami.'_ She thinks. Pema just smirks at Kya and winks. _'Nice one.'_ She mouths. _'Why thank you.'_ Kya mouths back and playfully bows. They both start laughing and carry on preparing the food.

Lin just stands there starting. _'Who-ba-da-what-now-huh? What the fu- what, did she just, but why would she....ah geez I'm so confused.'_ Lin breaks out her haze and looks at Kya confused. Kya just smiles slyly, winks and blows a playful kiss Lin's way. Lin shakes her head and blinks rapidly. She doesn't know what to do. Her face is glowing red and her heart is running a mile a minute.

Lin just smiles awkwardly, starts walking backwards towards the exit. "Yeah, I'm just, uhm...I gotta....Yeah I'm just ganna....Yeah!" Lin says awkwardly and basically bolts out the door, nearly knocking down Korra who just walked in. "Whoa!" She says jumping out Lin's way, she gets a glimpse of the camera and her red face. She watches Lin speed walk out of the temple and the breaks out into a run to get to the ferry.

She turns back and walks into the kitchen. "Where's the fire. Damn what did I miss. Why is Lin holding a camera, she was in quite a hurry." She asks confused. She looks at Suyin, who is trying to catch her breath. "What's up with her?" Korra asks nodding at Suyin, pointing at her with her glider that she flew in with. "Oh she's just trying to catch her breath because she was laughing to hard." Kya says smiling. "Why what happened?" Korra asks. "Aunt Kya kissed Aunt Lin." Opal says smiling like a school girl. 

Korra's eyes widen comically. She smiles brightly. "What! Really?" She asks Kya. Kya nods and smiles proudly. "Yip, she hurt me and my camera's feeling so I told her to kiss us to make up for it." She says. Korra raises an eyebrow. "And she did?" She asks. "Well not exactly, she kissed the camera but she was going to kiss my cheek, so I turned my head at the last second and kissed right on the lips." Kya says smiling smugly. "Kya you sly dog!" Korra says laughing. She walks up to Kya and high fives her. 

Suyin, finally calmed down, speaks. "You should have seen her face, it was priceless." She says laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen aunt Lin that flustered, it was entertaining." Opal says smiling. "Aww, and I just missed it." Korra playfully pouts. "What was she doing with the camera though, I thought she was going to station, she did leave in her uniform." Korra asks sitting down by the counter, her glider resting on her thighs.

"Since I couldn't go with to the station, I asked her to take pictures of Kuvira and Koda for me." Kya says. Korra's eyes brighten at the mention of Kuvira but deflate a little at the mention of Koda. _'stupid Koda.'_ Korra thinks. "And she said yes..." Korra trails off. "Yup, with a little convincing." Kya winks at Korra. Korra smirks. "You played the puppy eyes didn't you." She ask knowingly. "Totally, works every time." Kya says smiling.

Korra just chuckles. Opal sits besides Korra, her mother on the other side. "So what are you doing here? I thought you and Asami were with The Bride." Opal asks. "Oh we are, but Asami needed some blue prints or something. I also came to check up on how things were here." Korra says. Pema raises an eyebrow. "It got to girly for you didn't it." She asks. Korra groans. "Yes...I may not be a total Tom boy but I'm not a total girly girl either I mean, who needs that many flowers." Korra whines. They all laugh.

"Well at least you keeping Zhu Li away from the Island. We don't need her having a nervous breakdown now." Pema asks. "Yeah, she's very nervous though, I suck with these things so I let Asami take care of that, I might just make it worse." Korra says. "So how are things going on here, besides nearly giving Lin a heart attack." Korra asks.

They giggle. "Everything is going fine. The boys are busy setting up out side, it looks beautiful, but will look even better tonight, with all the decorations and the lights, not to mention the spirit portal glowing in the distance." Suyin says. "Yeah, it's going to be perfect." Opal gushes. "It's still pretty early so we still have a lot to do before the guests start arriving, which reminds me, we going to need more ferries." Kya says. 

"Already on it." Says a new voice. They ladies turn to the entrance. Tenzin walks in with the air babies in tow. "Ouside looks awesome!" Meelo says. "Yeah, everything is so pretty! All the flowers and the lights and the tables and the chairs and the stage! Ooooh the stage! That's where the band is ganna be right, we even made room for a dance floor! It's going to be so much fun!" Ikky says excitedly. "Everything does look lovely, I just know tonight's going to be a success." Jinora says lightly.

"I'm sure it will. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Rohan." Pema says. "Will you be fine for a while?" She asks Kya. "Yeah I can handle it, besides I'm not alone." Kya says as the rest of the chefs come back into the kitchen. Pema nods and walks out the room. Tenzin looks around the room. "Where's Lin, I could have sworn I heard her voice." He asks. "She just left, she's on her way to the station." Opal answers. "Yeah She's going to see Koda and Kuvira, she's going to be a photographer today." Korra says playfully.

Suyin, Opal and Kya all giggle, the rest just look on confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ikky asks. "Kya asked Lin to take a picture of the girls for her since she couldn't go to station today." Opal replies. "Lin even got a sweet thank you from Kya." Suyin says smugly. Kya smirks and Korra giggles. Tenzin is even more confused now but decides not to ask further.

"Aunt Lin went to see Kuvira? And apparently going to take a picture of her?" Jinora asks surprised and intrigued. "Yeah why would she do that?" Ikky asks a little angry. "Kuvira tried to destroy everything, why would you want a picture of her?" Meelo asks Kya. "Hey, I actually know Kuvira better than you, munchkins, she's actually a pretty sweet girl okay, she was just angry and confused." Kya defends Kuvira, her maternal instinct kicking in. Suyin does not miss this, and frowns. _'...okay...What's with...all that...protectiveness.'_ She thinks.

"Kya's right, Kuvira is actually a pretty cool chick. She was just lost." Korra says. "I second that, I met Master Kuvira briefly, she said some very wise words, she's smart. And her aura is unique, she's a total mystery but she is genuinely a kind soul." Jinora says fondly remembering her interaction with the ex dictator. "Great, now Jinora has a crush on her." Ikky says annoyed. "What! I do not!" Jinora protest, blushing furiously. "Yeah, ya do." Meelo adds. "I swear I don't, she just...intrigues me is all, I want to know more about her, she's an enigma in the spiritual and literal sense, she's...different." Jinora defends herself, still blushing.

The rest just look at each other not knowing how to respond. Tenzin though is a little sceptical, Jinora has been acting a little bit strange but not too much and she seems to have a certain pull towards Kuvira. He brushes it off for now. _'I'll ask her about it later.'_

Suyin just looks at her daughter. Opal looks back at her mother. They both miss Kuvira but their emotions are confusing them and the talk of the ex Captain hurts. They want to go see her, preferably together but they don't know if they're ready or not. Kuvira was dear to both of them, more than the rest of the Beifongs but now, they don't know what to feel, they both feel too much. Though they both see Lin has taken a surprising liking to Kuvira in the most amazing sense, Kya as well but they still don't know what's what, they have a feeling they will find out soon but they not sure if they will like it.

"Look who just woke up from his nap." They all turn to see Pema walking in with a toddler in her arms. Little Rohan is tiredly rubbing his eyes and let's out a cute yawn. Kya drops everything she's doing and rushed over to the pair. "Aww hey there Rohan, did you have a nice nap, oh you are so cute, look at that handsome face." Kya gushes and takes the child out of Pema's arms. The toddler giggles and gurgles in Kya's arms. Playing with her hair and top, trying to chew on them.

The rest just watch with amused and fond smiles. Korra leans over to Suyin and whispers to her. "Lin's missing out, I'm pretty sure she would be a puddle of mush if she saw this." She says. Suyin smiles and nods. "I'm still waiting to see if she can handle a baby like Kya, usually I would think she would be awkward but lately she's changed, who knows what she might surprise us with." Suyin says.

"Maybe she'll adopt." Opal says smiling. Korra smiles as well and nods. Suyin frowns, thinking about the past few days and the conversation she had with her sister regarding Kuvira and remembers just how much she had an effect on Lin. 

She's more happy, cheerful, open, less grouchy and awkward. She's not the same person, she's better, and it's been like that ever since she's been with Kuvira. Lin is also extremely protective of Kuvira, much like Suyin is with her family.  
Even Kya seems like she's in on it. The two are joined at the hip, basically soulmates. The two would make a lovely couple, have a wonderful family if they decided to...

Suyin looks at Kya thinking... _'Yeah,...Maybe she will...'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH I feel really good about this chapter.
> 
> Kyalin is just so freaking adorable. OMG I couldn't resist anymore I had to make them do something.
> 
> What do you guys think, should Suyin and Kya have a thing where they both want to be Kuvira's 'mother'. I think that would be pretty good to read about, Kya becoming Kuvira's mother figure and Suyin seeing what she was missing and trying to fix it. Ha! Kinda like baby mama drama.
> 
> Also should I make Jinora have a little fangirl crush on Kuvira, I think that would be adorable. It would make sense though, Kuvira is basically everything Jinora loves, spiritual intellect, wisdom, mystery and adventure, not to mention incredible goddess like gorgeousness. Also different and straight up fascinating. Like Kuvira is Jinora's favorite character that came to life.
> 
> I think Korra's whole "stupid Koda" thing is going to stay, like no matter what, it's just so fun to write and read.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin visits the girls at the station to spend some time with them before she has to leave for the wedding.
> 
> Also to finish her assignment given by her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 here we go!
> 
> So for the story purpose. Technology is a little more advanced than in the show. So if you get confused. I'm not exactly going with the Canon universe. I need things to be more advanced for later in the story and for when Kuvira and Asami start working together.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating sooner, my schedule is a mess, I will make it up to you guys though.
> 
> I am open to other story suggestions. So if you have a story idea just tell me and maybe I can make those dreams come true. It can be idea for this story or a new story in general.

Chapter 21

Lin walks down the corridor to Kuvira's cell, camera and the usual morning coffee and doughnuts in hands, (they actually gave her a packet and cup holders this time) and Softly muttering to herself. _'Why would she do that, I mean know Kya is always doing some weird shit and often drags me into it but that, that was just....weird.'_ She thinks. Then another voice speaks in her head. _' Yeah but you totally liked it though.' 'well yeah but...wait...who You?' 'I'm you dumbass.' 'right.'_ Lin mentally scolds herself.

She gets to the cell door. She knocks three times. No one answers. _'I guess they sleeping still.'_ She puts down the food and camera and takes out the key. She unlocks the door and slowly opens it. She pokes her head in. Her heart melts just like it did the first time she saw them in a position like this.

Instead of Kuvira being the little spoon of the two like last time. She is actually flat out lying on top of Koda. Like for real, Kuvira's head on Koda's chest, lying between her legs. Koda has one arm wrapped around Kuvira protectively and the other bent by her own head with her hand under it. Kuvira's arms are wrapped around Koda's torso with her hands under the pillow that has Koda's head resting on. They are both once again only in boxes and sports bras, all of which are Koda's. Both have small peaceful smiles on their faces.

Lin couldn't resist the face she made at the sight, it's the kind of face Kya always makes when she sees something adorable, which makes sense in this situation, these two are just fucking adorable, there's no doubt about it. Lin opens the door more and let's some light into the room that comes from the window just outside the cell.

She picks up the food and places it silently on the table. She then gets the camera. _'Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm such a creeper, I should lock myself up for this.'_ The camera is a new model. One that doesn't make as much noise when taking pictures and uses less flashing lights. Also it develops right after the picture is taken, but does take time. She walks up to the middle of the room then aims the camera at the sleep pair.

_'Kya you owe me big time for this.' 'she already kissed you, what more do you want.' 'so' 'you want more don't you.' 'I don't know what you're talking about.' 'Oh please I'm you, You can't fool me.' 'Oh shut up.' 'i will of you will.' 'why..oh right.'_ Lin rolls her eyes and mentally scolds herself for arguing...with herself.

She focuses the camera and steadied her hands. She then takes the picture. A soft _'click'_ fills the silent room. She moves the camera out her face and waits for the picture. After a few seconds the picture comes out the camera in a plain black. _'Now I wait.'_ She takes the blank picture and the camera and puts them on the table.

_'Okay time to wake em' up.'_ She turns back to the sleeping girls. She moves to the bed. She reaches to wake Kuvira first since she's the one on top of Koda, but stops. She looks at Kuvira's scar. She feels a pang of pain fill her chest. She frowns. _'What happened to you.'_ She looks at Kuvira's face. _'She looks so at peace when she sleeps. But when a wake, although she smiles and laughs, it's never whole heartedly, never reaches her eyes that seem to hold so much pain.'_ Lin's eye tear up. _'i wish I could help but I don't know how, I don't know what's the real problem so how can I help her.'_ The thought leaves Lin feeling helpless.

_'No.'_ She then thinks determinedly. _'I can help her, I will help her, I might not know what the primary problem is but I'm not giving up on her, from what I've seen...everybody else has. Including herself.'_ Lin thinks. She sighs and breaths in deep to calm herself.

She gently puts her hand on Kuvira's shoulder. She shakes her lightly. "Kid, Kuvira, come on its time to wake up." She says softly. Kuvira stirred a bit. Koda's arm pulls Kuvira close but neither wake up. Lin chuckles. "Come on girls, it's time to wake." Still they sleep. 

Lin smiles. "I brought doughnuts and coffee." She sings. Koda wakes up slowly. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is raven locks. She looks up at Lin. "Mornings suck." She says tiredly. Lin chuckles. "This is true but we got work to do." Lin says. "Wake her up will ya." Lin says and walks up to the table. Koda looks down at Kuvira's sleeping form. "Aww but she's so cute when she's sleeping, not that she's not cute all the time but it's rare to see her this peaceful. Look she's even smiling a bit." Koda says softly and uses her free hand to move some of Kuvira's hair out the girls face.

Koda looks up at Lin. "Do I have too?" Lin looks back at her. "Unfortunately, yes, not only that but you both need to eat. Besides you need to head home for a bit since I'm not going to be here and I need you to watch her." Lin says and looks at the now developed picture. _'Yeah, that's a keeper.'_ She smiles at it. Koda sees this and raises an eyebrow. Then she looks at the table and sees a camera.

"Why do you have a camera." Koda asks, she's running her hand through Kuvira's hair comfortingly and Kuvira sighs contently. Lin sighs. "My crazy ass best friend couldn't make it today because she is busy on the island. So she assigned me to take pictures of you two to fill the aching void in her heart that can only be filled with pictures of the girls she misses!" She says dramatically. Koda laughs. Lin joins in.

"Well I didn't know the Chief had a sense of humor." A raspy voice says. Lin and Koda look down at Kuvira who is has a small tired smile on her face. Lin smiles playfully and sits down next to the girls who seem to comfortable to want to move. "I'll have you know I have a great sense of humor. I may be the Chief but I can be fun." Lin says. "Hmm I'm sure." Kuvira smirks. Lin looks at her. "I am, in fact Kya and myself are going to prank her brothers tonight." Lin says defensively then frowns like what she said physically didn't feel right coming out her mouth. Kuvira and Koda burst out laughing when they see her face.

"Oh, okay." Kuvira says laughing still. Lin rolls her eyes. "Whatever okay, I am fun, but pranks are not exactly my forte." She says. "I get that, the best pranks are the ones that don't hurt people too much. Like inside pranks." Kuvira says. Lin frowns and Koda raises an eyebrow. "Inside pranks?" She asks. "Yes, you know like inside jokes. Something that only certain people will understand. Pranks in plain sight but still on the down low. Small and embarrassing but not to the extent that the 'victim' is scared for life." Kuvira elaborates.

"You say that like you know." Lin says. "Oh I do. I've done a lot of pranks, sometimes the same one over and over again and no body realises it." Kuvira says then smiles mischievously. "Don't tell no body but back at Zaofu, sometimes during breakfast I would put a little salt in Suyin's tea, the face she made every time was priceless, a mixture of confusion and distaste." Kuvira laughs. Lin pictures it in her mind and laughs as well Koda joins in after. "I can see it now." Lin says. "And she never found out?" She asks.

"Nope." Kuvira says. "I always did it when she least expected it. Random intervals and days. The best jokes and pranks are ones that happen unexpectedly, the element of surprise is a wonderful thing." Kuvira says. Lin nods and looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'm totally using that." She says. Then she gets up and walks over to the table. She takes the bag of doughnuts and turns back to them.

"Come on, up with you two." She says and they both groan. "I'm too comfortable." Koda whines. "And Kuvira's warm." Kuvira just chuckles. She removes her arms out from under Koda and sits up and stretches, rubbing the tired out her eyes. "Noooooo, come back...." Koda says, her arms stretches out in front of her trying to summon Kuvira to move back into her previous position. Kuvira shakes her head smiling. She then gets up and moves to the bathroom. 

"I'll be right back, need to splash the sleep out my face." She says and walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Lin turns to Koda who is glaring at her. Lin frowns. "What?" She asks. "This is your fault." Koda says. Lin rolls her eyes. "Just eat your doughnuts." She says and hands Koda the bag. Koda takes it without question.

"So how's the wedding coming along?" Koda asks. Lin sighs. "Its coming, the entire island is buzzing. It's a big event apparently. A lot of people are going to be there." She says. Koda raises an eyebrow. "A lot of people? At Varrick's wedding? Varrick's?" She asks. "Yeah I know but I think it's more a political business thing than a wedding. The man has contacts despite his hot headedness." Lin says and hands Koda her coffee.

"So Kya actually convinced you to take pictures?" Koda asks looking at the picture in Lin's hand. Lin nods and blushes. She hands the picture over to Koda. Koda takes the picture, looks at it and smiles. "This is a good one. She looks so peaceful." Koda says softly. "Who looks peaceful?" Kuvira says as she walks out the bathroom. She sits next to Koda.

"You do, see, Lin was being a creeper and took a picture of us sleeping for Kya." Koda says playfully and looks at Lin with a smirk. Lin rolls her eyes again. Kuvira takes the picture and looks at it and frowns. "Wait you were serious about that, I thought you were kidding." Kuvira says softly, still looking at the picture. _' But why...'_ She thinks confused. Koda and Lin frown at Kuvira's tone and expression. "Well like I said, Kya really wanted to see you, but she is busy on the island, so she asked me to take a picture of you. She misses you both." Lin says answering Kuvira's silent question.

Kuvira still frowns. _' But...'_ Lin puts a hand on her shoulder. Kuvira looks up with glistening eyes. Lin's heart breaks a little. "Kuvira, what's wrong." Lin asks. Koda puts down the bag of doughnuts and her coffee. Kuvira shakes her head no. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She says, her voice small. Lin doesn't need seismic sense to tell that Kuvira is lying. "Kid..." Lin says softly. Kuvira shakes her head again and looks down. "For real, it's nothing. I'm fine." She says softly. _'Keep it together, Kuvira!'_ She thinks to herself. 

Koda puts her hand on top of Kuvira's and uses her to lift her head up to met her eyes. "Vira...you can tell us." Koda says. Kuvira looks between them, then sighs and smiles sadly. "Its just kind of hard to accept that someone actually cares about you enough to miss your presence when for the past four years you've basically been alone. It's not something I'm used to...people caring for me...after I lost my heart...well...alone is all I've ever been." Kuvira says sadly looking down at the picture, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. _'I'm so pathetic...'_ She thinks angrily, tears sliding down her face.

Koda pulls her into a comforting hug. Kuvira naturally leans into the embrace and says nothing. Lin let's out a shaky breath. "These four years...they really did a number on you didn't they." She says and it's not a question. Kuvira nods. "Like I said. I'm done, I don't care what happens next. I lost the one thing I fought to stay alive for. It's gone now, and so am I." Kuvira says with no emotion in her voice. Koda's breath hitches her eyes welling up. "I-I don't think you're gone, I think you're still in there somewhere, we just need to find her. And sure you lost the one thing you lived for, but maybe you could find something else to stay alive for." Koda says softly. Kuvira laughs darkly.

"And why exactly should I live. I'm pretty much useless. The world hates me, I attacked so many people, I attacked a whole other world indirectly, betrayed people who gave me a life. I'm not going to do anything anymore, so why stay?" Kuvira says. "Because I said so." Lin says firmly. Both girls look at her. "I know you not your biggest fan but you mean something to people-" "What people?"

Kuvira interrupts Lin. "To me. To Kya. To Korra, and I'm sure as hell to everyone one of Su's family, you have no idea the effect you have on them. They may be angry but they miss you. They want to see you but they confused." Lin says and Kuvira looks down. _'pfft yeah right, that's why they basically kicked me to the kerb, because they care.'_ She thinks bitterly.

"So maybe Su and them are stubborn but look at me, look at Koda, look at Kya, we care. I mean Kya made bring a freaking camera to take pictures of you because she can't go a day without seeing you. And quite frankly I agree with her, I'm going have one myself." Kuvira looks up surprised. "Yeah, believe me I'm just as shocked, but that's what you do to us. You've turned me into a real softie and the weird part is I'm totally okay with that." Lin says smiling. It's contagious and Koda smiles as well. "Yeah Vira, we got you." Then she reached behind her and brings out 'lil Vira'. "We got you!" Koda says in an animated voice talking through stuffed badger mole. Kuvira can't help but laugh. She takes the toy and hugs it. 

"I appreciate it, really, but it's not something I'm used to. I've been through a lot, kindness and all this is basically a myth now after everything that's happened." Kuvira says sadly. "Hey then we going to confirm this myth!" Koda says. Lin nods. "Yeah, besides, if we can't get you believe it, Kya definitely will, the women has her ways." Lin says and blushes again remembering what happened on the island in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing ' her ways' is what got you to take the picture?" Kuvira says lightly. "You have no idea." Lin laughs. "I totally understand why you guys are friends." Lin raises an eyebrow. "You are polar opposites you balance each other out." Lin looks at her. "Yeah we get that a lot. Earth, water that kind of thing." Lin says. "Oh that too." Kuvira says smiling. Koda laughs. Lin looks at her. "She's a ton of fun and you're no fun at all, she completes you." Kuvira says and she and Koda laugh loudly.

"Oh you little shits." Lin says and grabs the pillow and starts hitting the girls with it. They all laughing now. Lin manages to get a hold of Kuvira and starts tickling her all over. Kuvira is in hysterics, laughing as she tries to get away. Koda has slipped past the two and is now standing in the middle of the room with the camera in her hands.

She aims the camera and takes the picture. Kuvira and Lin notice the dim flash and turn to face her. "What are you doing." Kuvira asks breathlessly. "Oh nothing." Koda says smiling. Lin rolls her eyes. She gets up at moves to Koda and takes the camera. "I'm the photographer here, and my assignment is to take pictures of you two. So how 'bout it huh, Kya is going to want more than one I'm sure." Lin says.

Koda and Kuvira share a look. They smile then turn to Lin. "Only if you in some too." They say in unison. Lin stares at them. "That was weird." She says. They both shrug. Lin smiles and shakes her head. 

"Come on, my models, it's picture time. And we need good ones or my boss will kill me." Lin says getting the camera set up. Kuvira looks at Koda and makes a whipping motion. Koda giggles and nods her head. _'You have no idea.'_ She mouths and they both laugh. Lin looks up. "Whats so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing." They both say smiling innocently. Lin shakes her head. _'Eh these two...'_ She thinks. Koda looks back at Kuvira. _'We need to get them together.'_ She mouths. Kuvira looks at Lin then back at Koda. _'I'm so in.'_ She mouths back.

They both nod and air high fives each other. Lin is nun the wiser.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these little family moments. They are just precious.
> 
> As you can see, Kuvira is a little Bi-polarish. I need her to be confused because it will help her character through the story. A lot of shit happened that really messed her up and it has to have some effect on her.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the wedding and the party is in full swing. Everyone is having a good time. Laughing, dancing and chatting amongst each other.
> 
> Lin and Kya pick out their first prank victim.
> 
> A handsome friend from Kya's past shows up and Lin's green monster shows it's jealous face. Kya decided to have fun with this.
> 
> Lin and Korra have a heart to heart...sort of.
> 
> Korra, Asami, Opal and Bolin decide to play match maker.
> 
> Kya chases Lin around the island because she wants to dance with her and Lin's weird about that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this was a fun chapter to write, I think y'all going like it.
> 
> I know I haven't really updated in a while, so to make up for my oopsy I decided to make this chapter fun. Try not to laugh too hard.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 22

Air Temple Island is buzzing with life. The guests all congratulate the newly-wed happy couple. After they said their vows and _'i do's_ the ceremony is now hitting its peak. The band is playing their music and people are on the dance floor showing off what they got. Either that or they are a little tipsy from all the wine and champagne.

At one large table the Beifongs plus Tenzin, Kya and Bumi all chat amongst each other. Lin and Kya especially. After their little 'pack' They have been causing a little trouble. Right now they are watching Suyin closely but not making it obvious. Lin leans over to Kya. "Did you do it?" She asks in a whisper. Kya nods shortly. "Yeah, I did. It was surprisingly easy, the women does not really take note of her surroundings does she." Kya says. "There's a shocker." Lin says sarcastically. Kya giggles.

"Oh, Oh, she's going for it." Kya says excitedly. Both her and Lin watch as Suyin chats with her husband while picking up her champagne glass. She takes a sip and immediately her face scrunched up in distaste and shock. "Aww what is...eww...oh gosh no, what is..No man." Suyin says staring at the offending glass disapprovingly. Lin and Kya hold in their laughs and just giggle silently. They high five each other secretly.

"Whats wrong, honey?" Baatar Sr asks his wife. "No this champagne just tastes awful." Suyin says looking at the offending glass. Baatar Sr frowns and takes a sip of his own champagne. "It tastes fine to me." He says. "Well not to me, here taste." Suyin offers him her glass. He takes it. Kya is now repeatedly tapping Lin's thigh. "Watch, watch, watch." She says softly. Lin does just that.

Baatar Sr puts the glass to his lips. As soon as the drink touches his tongue he nearly spits it out. "Oh, that is just wrong...it tastes nothing like mine." He says, his face like his wife. Suyin gets up and goes to change her drink. Baatar Sr starts downing his glass to get rid of the taste. Lin and Kya can't hold it in anymore and they just start laughing uncontrollably, with tears their eyes. "Oh, yeah, she was right, totally priceless." Lin says laughing and trying to catch her breath. Kya just nods unable to speak.

"What's so funny, why are you too laughing." Tenzin asks confused. "Inside joke." Is all Lin says, still laughing. Tenzin just shakes his head. _'I'll never understand these two.'_ He thinks. "Haha oh man, wait, I need to walk around for a bit." Kya says finally able to speak. She gets up and walks toward the dance floor. She turns back and smiles smugly. "You coming." She says flirtly at Lin. Lin instantly stops giggling. Her mouths goes dry, either because of the idea of dancing or the mischievous and sexy look in Kya's eyes...probably both. She shakes her head no. "Yeah nah, I'll pass, not much of a dancer, that's Suyin's area." Lin says rushed, her cheeks pink.

Kya rolls her eyes. "Oh please, we all know that's bullshit. I've seen you dance Lin, you're pretty good." She says. Lin still refuses. "That was when I was younger, I haven't danced in years." Lin says. "So, this will be a good chance for you to start again." Kya says. Lin shakes her head. Kya pouts. "Aww boo, you suck." She says. She's about to say something else, when a voice bellows out her name. "Holy fucking shit, Kya is that you!!!!" Both Lin and Kya turn to see a handsome man making his way over to Kya, his arms spread with a charming smile. Obviously earth kingdom poster boy. Chiseled physique, bright green eyes, great hair, a charmingly boyish smile that will make girls weak in the knees.

Kya's eyes widen and smiles big. "Nico!!!" She exclaims and runs into his arms. "What's up girl!" He says. Lin frowns. _'who's this.'_ She thinks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Ember Island." Kya asks the mystery man. "I was but I came here for the wedding, I'm here to meet some people. Been working in something new and it's going to be Big!" He says excitedly. Lin raises an eyebrow. 

"That's great. I'm so proud of you. Looking for more material?" Kya asks. "You know it." He says and winks at Kya who just giggles and smacks his chest. Her eyes widen. Then she starts feeling him up. "Wow, Nico, have you been working out, you're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you." She says felling along his chest and abdomen.

"And that wasn't very long ago." She adds. Nico smiles and flexes in his tuxedo, showing the outline of his obviously buff physique. "Yip, everyday." He says. Kya just nods still poking around his body. Lin just huffs and rolls her eyes. She turns away, a strange unpleasant felling in her chest. _' Oh great now what.' 'you're jealous.' 'jealous of what.' 'jealous of that mystery guy.' 'why would I be jealous of him.' 'because Kya is basically all over him.' 'yeah, so, that still doesn't answer my question.' 'oh for the love of- you want to be in his place.' 'what are you talking about.' 'oh sweet baby Raava-' 'whatever I don't need this.'_ Lin argues with herself in her head...She seems to be doing that a lot.

She sighs and frowns. She looks back at the pair. They are now on the dance floor. They are awfully close. Kya has her arms around his neck and he has his hands on her hips as they sway to the music. She is smiling and laughing and he has a huge grin on his face, his mouth running, even going as far as whispering in her ear. Kya's eyes widen and she smiles and playfully hits his chest, which seems to have no effect on him since he just chuckles.

Lin looks away instantly. The uncontrollable feeling still there but more intense now. She grabs her glass of wine and walks to the temple balcony and watches the city lights shine in the night sky. She sighs heavily. _'What is wrong with me, am I really jealous?'_ She thinks, then frowns angrily. _'pfft, jealous of what, Kya can be with whoever she wants, it's not like we're dating or something.'_ She thinks bitterly and sadly. She sighs heavily again and takes a sip of her wine.

Lin leans on the railing, watching a head, listening to the distant music in the background. "Hey." A voice says softly behind her. She looks back and sees Korra. She turns back to look at the City. "Hey, what's up Avatar." She asks. "Nothing much, just wanted to get away from the crazy. There's A lot of people here. There's only so much questions I can answer, I don't know how you deal with it. All the press and tabloids." Korra says and stands next to Lin, also looking out into the City.

"Well you better get used to it. Not only are you the Avatar, but you also happen to be dating the CEO of Future Industries. The press will not leave you alone, at least not right now." Lin says. "Yeah, a lot has happened, people want answers and I don't have them." Korra says sadly. "Yeah, that's something we can't control. But you learn to live with it. You have no choice really, especially in our line of work." Lin says softly. " I guess so." Korra says.

They stand there in silence, the only sound coming from the guests and the band in the distance. "When do you and Sato plan on leaving anyway?" Lin asks. "In a few hours. Wait for the party to die down a bit. Preferably when the press leave." Korra says. "Yeah that's not happening." Lin says. "Yeah I know." Korra smiles sadly. "How long will you be gone?" "A few days, a week at the most." Korra replies.

"You don't sound as excited." Lin says. "I am, I'm just...worried." Korra says sadly. "Worried about what." Lin asks. Korra sighs. "Everything, everyone. Asami and Kuvira more specifically. I mean I want to take Asami to the spirit world so she can get some rest from all of this, she's been through so much and I hate seeing her so hurt and exhausted by pretty much everything." Korra says and looks down. "But at the same time, I don't want to leave Kuvira alone. She's been through just as much as Asami as far as I know. And then there's her trail. How am I supposed to help if I'm not here, my cousins and my dad said they will vouch for her but how can I be so sure." Korra says.

Lin stays quiet for a moment. "Listen Korra, I know it's hard right now but you need this vacation more than any of us. Who knows, maybe you'll find something that could help you. Being with Sato makes you happy right?" Korra nods. "Then that's what you should do." Lin says.

"Ever since you girls started dating, You haven't really had time to just be together, there's always something in the way. Well here's you chance. Go for it. And don't worry about what happens here. I got this. Especially Kuvira. Trust me she's not alone, not anymore. There's no way I'll let anything happen to her. I promise you that. " Lin says with a smile. 

"You really care about her don't you?" Korra asks. Lin sighs. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture. She looks at it fondly. "Yeah. I do." Lin says softly. Korra frowns and is about to speak when a voice from behind joins them. "What are you Two doing here, the party is that side." Kya says smiling walking up to the pair. Korra smiles while Lin just looks down, discreetly puts the picture back into her pocket and downs the rest of her wine. She does not turn to face her best friend, she just watches the city.

"We just came here to get away for a bit." Korra replies. "I actually have to find Asami, but I'll see you later." She says looking between a half confused half happy Kya and a mopey and down Lin. _'Well okay....don't want non of that...So I'm just going to go...'_ She thinks and walks away. "Later Korra." Lin says monotone. "Yeah..." Korra says and walks back to her table.

Kya turns to Lin. "Hey, what's up, I didn't see you by our table. Is this where you've been the whole time?" She asks. Lin still doesn't look at her even when Kya moves to stand right next to her. "Yeah, I needed some time. There's to many people around, I needed to get away from it all for a bit." Lin replies. _'Not to mention I didn't want to see you all over your boyfriend or whatever.'_ She doesn't say that part. Kya frowns. _'ah, and then?...'_ She thinks confused.

"Oh, okay, well I wanted you to meet someone." Kya says smiling. Lin rolls her eyes. "Who? your boyfriend you never told me about." Lin says. Kya is taken back. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I'm as single as a Pringle. What gave you that idea?" Kya asks Lin a little sad that Lin would assume such a thing. "Oh I don't know. Just that guy who's arms you ran into, you guys seemed like you were together or something, I mean you're not like that with just anybody." Lin says looking at Kya now.

Kya watches Lin for a moment then smiles. _'No way! She's totally jealous! Let's see how far I can go.'_ She thinks. "Oh Nico? Yeah I'm very close to him. We used to travel together. We did a lot of things on our trips. He's very fun and a total wild card. Really knows how to show someone a good time." Kya says slyly. Lin sneers before schooling her features. "Sounds like a real keeper." She says coldly. "Oh he totally is, I'd be all over that." Kya says smiling. "Like you aren't already." Lin asks with a raises eyebrow. 

Kya gasps dramatically. "I wasn't all over him." Lin rolls her eyes. " _'Have you been working out, you're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you'_ Yeah you were totally feeling him up." Lin says in her best impression of her friend. "Well he was! He's been working out because of his next character he has to portray." Kya says. "Huh?" Lin questions. Now Kya rolls her eyes. She's smiling on the inside though. _'Oh sweet dense Lin, you have no idea don't you...'_ Kya thinks.

"Nico is a Play director. He is going to star in one of them. He had to buff up a bit to fit his character. The man is not really one to go all in when it comes to working out but he loves playing dress up and he takes his craft very seriously." Kya explains and giggles at her friends shocked expression. "He's also very gay." Kya adds. Lin's face a mixture of realisation and relief. The relief part only makes sense to one of them. Kya points out to their table where her friend Nico and Huan are engrossed in a deep conversation about who knows what, probably art.

Nico must be flirting as well because Huan's face is bright red and he is smiling like a school girl. Nico is giving him little smirks and touches. Kya chuckles. Lin just nods feeling a bit embarrassed by her childish jealously. "So he is." Lin says sheepishly.

"Yup, I introduced him to Huan. He hasn't moved from there since." Kya says smiling watching the two talk. Lin looks down for a moment then turns to Kya. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just assumed you guys were together. You really aren't like that with just everyone." Lin apologises. "Its okay, I understand, besides I've got my eyes on someone else." Kya says looking Lin in her eyes.

Lin's breath hitches and her heart starts beating wildly. "Really? Who? Do I know them." Lin asks a little squeak in her voice at their close proximity. Kya bits her lip and Lin feels her body heat up. "Something like that." Kya says, her eyes still on Lin. Their faces are just a breath away from each other. Lin looks down at Kya's lips and blushes remembering what happened this morning.

Kya sees this and smiles seductively. "Though you'll have to figure that out on your own" she whispers seductively and kisses the counter of Lin's mouth. She winks then strolls always swinging her hips sensually. Lin stands there in shock once again watching her best friend walk away. _'Oh come on!'_ She thinks. _'I hate when she gets like this. All mysterious and sexy, it's so frustrating.'_ Lin shakes her head and turns back to the City trying to calm her burning body. She looks back to Kya's retreating figure, staring at her butt as she walks. _' that ass though...'_ she thinks then looks back at the City lights.

Kya walks past Korra and Asami who saw the whole thing. They both smile and high five Kya. "She still didn't get it." Asami asks. "Nope." Kya replies and they all laugh. "And you guys said I was dense." Korra says. "Seriously though you couldn't be more obvious." She says. Kya smiles. "I know but it's fun. Besides I think it's better she figures it out before I tell her." Kya says smiling. Asami shakes her head. "You love the chase don't you." She says. Kya smiles slyly. "Oh definitely." She says and walks away from the laughing couple.

Korra turns to Asami. "When we get back, we're setting those two up." She says. "I don't know I think Kya has this one." She says looking at Lin. "And she's right, better let Lin catch on first." She laughs. "Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon. Lin is as stubborn as they come." Korra says. "Denial is her best friend." Korra adds. "Well then, we're going to need some help then." Asami says. "That we are." Korra replies. They both turn to look at Lin. "We have our work cut out for us." "Yeah..."

"What are you guys talking about?" A new voice says behind them. They both turn to see Bolin now taking a seat beside them. "We think we should set Kya and Lin up, you in?" Asami says, straight to the point. Bolin's eyes widen. "Seriously, but, Kya and Lin, how?" He asks. Korra face palms and looks at her girlfriend. _'told you, No idea what do ever.'_ She mouths. Asami rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Kya and Lin." She repeats. Bolin looks thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know a lot about this kind of thing...I mean I know I'm usually one to totally do something like this but this is a bit out of my league, I not an expert on girl on girl affairs." He says. 

Asami and Korra look at each other. "Yeah you're right, but maybe you can help us set them up when we need a little Bro-lin advice huh." Korra says. Bolin's face lights up. "I can totally do that." He says excitedly. "Can totally do what?" Mako says sitting down next to him. "I'm going to help the girls set up Kya and Lin." His says and Mako gets up and walks away. They all start laughing. "He still not used to it huh." Asami says wiping her eye. Bolin and Korra just shake their heads.

"What's going on here?" Opal walks over to the group. Bolin instantly shuts up. "Hey Opal." He says smiling. Opal looks at him and smiles lightly. "Hey Bolin." She says then turns back to Korra and Asami. Bolin's face falls.

Although Opal said they were cool, there was always a certain tension between them, like she didn't forgive him. Bolin doesn't know what to do. Opal said she needed space and that's what Bolin will give her, he just didn't like it is all.

Korra and Asami don't miss this. They share a look. Asami shakes her head no.Korra nods. "We were laughing at Mako because he's still weird about us. Also we want to set up your aunts." Korra says to Opal. Opal's eyes light up. "No way. I totally want in on this, Please." Opal says hopefully. " Yeah sure, we going to need all the help we can get." Asami says smiling. "Yes!" Opal says.

"Operation Kyalin is a go." Bolin says. The three girls look at him confused. "Kyalin?" Korra asks. "Yeah. It's Kya and Lin's names put together. Kyalin. Like yours is korrasami. Korra and Asami." He explains. Korra bursts out laughing. "I kinda like it." Asami says hitting her girlfriend's arm.

"You are one special dude, Bolin." Korra says still laughing. Opal just smiles. _' This is true.'_ She thinks. The band's starts playing a up beat song and the crowd breaks into cheers. "Oh this is my song! Lin Beifong get your sexy ass over here!" Kya bellows in the distance and walks up to Lin, grabs her arms and drags her toward the dance floor. Lin just shakes her head horrified and tries to break out her best friends grip. Opal, Bolin, Korra and Asami laugh as Lin manages to free herself and makes a break for it, running up behind her sister and using her as a human shield.

Suyin just laughs and goes with the flow. "Lin come on! Go dance with the women." She says but does nothing to help either Kya or Lin, just stands there and occasionally moving to where her sister grabs her and blocks Kya's path from getting to her. "Never!" Lin says defensively. Kya just raises a mischievous eyebrow. Lin's eyes widen and then bolts into the temple with Kya hot on her heals. "Leave me be, devil women!" Lin says over her shoulder. "But Linny, it's fun." Kay says playfully innocent. "Get it Kya!" Nico says from his place next to Huan. "Where's the Raava Damn camera, this is comedy gold." Bumi says on the roof of the temple near the band and stage and glass in his hand.

Rohan claps his hands and squeaks excitedly in his mother's lap. Ikky and Meelo cheer their aunts on. Jinora just shakes her head smiling, amused at her favourite aunts childish actions. Tenzin just watches with amusement. "Don't break anything please." He calls. The Beifong twins run into the temple to help Kya corner Lin somehow. Baatar Jr and his father watch as Lin jumps out one of the Windows and earthbends herself onto the roof. 

Kya jumps out the window next and looks around for Lin, the twin beside her. She looks toward Korra's table. All four of them point to the roof. Kya looks up and spots Lin, she smiles and uses a water tendril to pull herself up onto the roof, the twins follow after her. Lin's eyes widen and she starts climbing higher using her metal cables. Opal runs over to a table and takes the camera. She moves out to stand next to her mother for a better angle.

"Next year's Christmas card." She says and aims the camera at the temple roof where Lin and Kya are. She takes the picture just as Kya shoots tendril of water around Lin's waist and starts tugging on it, Lin holding on to...something with her metal cables. "You are all traitors!" She shouts. 

Everyone just laughs.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha Lin on top of the roof with Kya chasing her, classic.
> 
> Oh Bolin, you precious cinnamon roll, you. The whole Mako walking away thing will be explained later, Kuvira will talk to him sometime in the story, I think she can help him with his denial and relationship problems. They have a lot in common, I think they could be eye-bros, ha, see what I did there.
> 
> And the first prank of the night, Lin took Kuvira's advice...who's their next victim, find out next time.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Kyalin and korrasami in the bedrooms. No not like that, get ya minds out the gutter, that only gonna come later. They ain't ready for that yet.
> 
> Kya and Lin review what went down the rest of the night.
> 
> Kya realises just how much Kuvira and Koda really mean to her but she's going to need some help figuring some things out.
> 
> Suyin and Opal see something they were not ready to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter whoo! Man do I feel good right now.
> 
> I just want to thank you all that have been reading my story. I do this for you guys and the feed back you been sending in is giving me life, you guys are amazing. I love y'all and I hope we can make some memories. Alright let's do this.
> 
> Also don't take my 'mixture alcohol shot' thing I put in this chapter seriously. I just pulled that out my ass really. I honestly don't know what the hell I was talking about.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 23

"Whoo, I'm glad that's over." Lin breaths out as she falls onto the mattress face first. She is now clad in boxes and a tank top, hair loose and not in the tight ass hair do her sister put it in for the wedding. Kya smiles at her best friend and walks over to the bed. She too is in her sleep wear, a short light blue nightie, hair loose as well. "Yeah, as fun as it was, I'm glad Its over." She says. She crawls onto the mattress and lays next to Lin.

"I'm going have a killer headache tomorrow morning though, so that should be fun." Kya says as if she can already feel it. Lin turns her head to look at her best friend and smirks. "I told you not to drink Bumi's _'Buum juice.'_ Who knows what he put in there." She says. Kya rolls her eyes. "Whatever, okay, it tasted good, Who I cares what was in it." Kya says. Lin smirks and starts listing off what she saw Bumi put in his signature drink. 

"Well, I saw him put, vodka, sake, I think it was whiskey of some sorts, something called, _'Red heart'_ ,what looked like Hot sauce and it was either mint or some other green plant." Lin says smugly. "Ah fuck." Kya whines, definitely feeling it now. Lin chuckles, "at least you're not a light weight like your brother, a few sips of that and he was gone, passed out on the counter, drink still in his hand." Lin says remembering Tenzin face planting in the kitchen.

Kya laughs. "And then you took Meelo's undies and put it on his head." She says. They both start laughing. "You got the picture right." Lin asks. "Oh, yeah." Kya says smugly. "Oh and the one liner, when he woke up." Kya says. " _'Huh, what's going on?'_ He said, then you said...wait What you said again?" "Oh nothing, we were just under..." "Yes that. Then he asks, _'under where?'_ Then we all started laughing." Kya says tears in her eyes. " _'Yup, exactly.'_ Is all I said before I lost it." Lin says rolling around on the bed with Kya, both trying to catch their breath.

"I'm using that picture as blackmail. I ain't lying." Lin says finally catching her breath. "What about when we made people say the most ridiculous things out loud. Like when they announced the winner for the raffle. _' And the winner is...Patt Mihiny!'_ " Kya says. "And he just kept on saying it over and over, not once thinking that it sounds like _'Pat my hiney'_ "she laughs.

"Oh, and _'Hugh Jannis'_ did anyone catch on that it sounds like _'Huge anus'_?" Lin laughs along with Kya. "We really should enter false names in these things more often, it's hilarious." Kya says smiling. "I still can't believe people didn't see you sneak vinegar into their glasses, I mean really." Lin says laughing. "Kuvira would be proud." She says. They both calm down now. Both content smiles on their faces. They just hold each other.

"I miss them." Kya says and sighs softly, a small empty feelings fills her heart at the thought of not seeing Koda and Kuvira. "I know, it's why you made me take pictures of them." Lin says laughing. Kya perks up she let's go of Lin and bounces on the bed. "Yes, that's right, where are they, let me see em' please please please." Kya smiles brightly. Lin groans. "But they so far away..." She says playfully. Kya grabs one of the pillows and hits Lin with it. "Come on, Linny, I'm serious, I wanna see my babies." She says, not realising what just came out her mouth. 

"Yeah okay, chill, I'll get the- wait...your babies?" Lin asks with a raises eyebrow. Kya takes a while to figure out what Lin's referring to. Her eyes widen. _'My babies...I said my babies...'_ Her heart beats faster and fills with a certain joy at the realisation. _'Yeah...they're my babies...I love them...'_ the thought makes her eyes water. _'it all makes sense now, but I'm still a little confused...is this how mom and dad felt...I'm have to talk to mom...'_ She thinks.

Lin watches her best friends face as her expression changes. Kya is obviously deep on thought and what ever she's thinking about, it's having a huge effect on her. _'Should I ask her...'_ Lin wonders.

_'whoo, this is crazy! What am I going to do, it's so sudden, I'm- I'll keep this to myself till I can really find out what's going on, I need to figure this out before I jump to conclusions. I think after the trial I'll go home and-'_ Kya's thought are interrupted by Lin waving her hand in front of her face. "Ky? You there, where'd you go." Lin asks concern in her voice.

Kya shakes her head and smiles happily. "Nothing I'm fine, just remembered something I forgot to do, I'll get to it tomorrow. Now come, show me the pictures!" Kya says a little too excitedly for Lin's suspicions. She knows Kya isn't lying to her, that much she can tell, but Kya isn't telling her everything. Lin eyes her best friend for a moment. _'When she's ready, she'll tell me, she always does.'_ She thinks.

"Fine, fine. I'll get the pictures." Lin says dropping the subject that of which Kya is relieved. "Yay!" She says clapping her hands excitedly. Lin rolls her eyes but smiles at her friends joy anyway. She gets up and goes to the closet in the corner of the room. She takes a out a bag with their favorite cafe's logo on it. She put the pictures in there. She's walks back to the bed and sits next to an overly hyper and bouncy Kya.

Kya goes to take the bag but Lin moves it out of her reach. "Wait..chill, calm down first." Lin says. Kya pouts. "But Linny, I wanna see..." She whines. "Will you stop bouncing, you making the bed vibrate." Lin says and moves the bag away when Kya tries to take it again. "Just let me see them, come on, I'm dying here." Kya whines again. "I'm not going to show you them if you keep acting like Ikky." Lin says and Kya instantly stops bouncing. She glares at Lin. "You didn't." She says narrowing her eyes. Lin challenges her. "Oh yes I did." She says smugly. 

They stare each other down, neither giving in, until.. "Fine fine whatever just show me now please." Kya whines like a child. Lin rolls her eyes but has pity on her childhood friend. She looks in the bag, she looks for a specific picture first. She finds it and pulls it out the bag. She looks at it and smiles. She then hands it over to Kya who all but snatches it from Lin's hand.

As soon as she sees the picture she squeals loudly. Lin even covers her ears, it's so high pitched. "Kya! Aw jeez my ears woman!" Lin says. Kya starts bouncing again. "Oh my Spirits, they are so cute! Oh I do wish I could have gone with." She says. In her hand is the very first picture Lin took of the girls, the one she took while they were still sleeping.

Lin turns the bag around to let the rest of the pictures fall out and onto the bed. Kya still stares at the picture of the sleeping girls in her hand. A fond smile on her face. "Yup, that was pretty much my reaction too." Lin says looking down at the picture as well. "Really?" Kya asks not taking her eyes off the picture. "No." Lin states. Kya rolls her eyes and pushes Lin away. Lin just laughs lightly.

There's a knock at the door. "Come in." Lin says and picks up one of the pictures on the bed and looks at it. Korra and Asami poke their heads in. "Hey, you guys okay in here?" Korra asks. "We heard shouting." Asami asks. They both walk into the room. "Yeah we're fine, Kya just busted my eardrums." Lin says pointing at Kya with her thumb. "Oh hush." Kya says, still looking at the picture.

"What are you looking at?" Asami asks and sits next to Kya. Korra follows but sits next to Lin instead. Kya shows Asami the picture. "Its a picture of Kuvira and Koda. I took a couple today." Lin says. Asami looks at Lin confused. "Long story." Lin says. Asami nods and looks at the picture in Kya's hands. 

Her eyes widen a bit. _'Wow, okay...'_ Asami thinks. _'these pictures do not do her justice, the real thing is better, the picture doesn't really show all the definition of her goddess like body. Especially all that power I felt behind all that muscle when I touched her...Spirits her skin was so soft...i wonder-'_ Asami stops her thoughts right then and there, not going any further. She composes herself and clears her throat, hoping no one can see where her mind just went by the redness of her face.

"Is Kuvira lying on top of Koda?" Asami asks and takes a closer look. "What..." Korra asks, her face stotic. _'Oh don't tell me..'_ She thinks. Asami takes the picture out Kya's hand and passes it to Korra. Korra takes it and frowns when she looks at it. _' So she is....Stupid Koda.'_ She thinks jealousy seeping into her mind unconsciously. _' Look at them, all cuddles and fluff, with her hands all over Kuvira, all day everyday. Pfft'_ Korra thinks subconsciously thinking of switching positions with Koda in the picture with herself.

"Oh..." is all Korra says though. "Yeah, they are just so cute, and Kuvira looks so peaceful when she sleeps, oh I wish I was there." Kya says and takes another picture from the pile. Asami looks over Kya's shoulder at the picture and starts laughing. "Oh, that's funny." She says. Kya laughs as well. Lin looks over at the picture and groans. "Ah jeez." She says. Korra moves over to the laughing duo and looks at the picture, once she sees what on it she bursts out laughing, even falling on the floor holding her sides.

In the picture, Lin is sitting in between Kuvira and Koda. She has Kuvira's stuffed animal sitting on her head while the other two girls pull funny faces at the camera which is being held by Koda by the looks of her arm position in the frame. Lin on the other hand just has an annoyed look on her face. In the background Koda seems to have waterbent the words _'I'm with stupid'_ above Lin's head with an arrow pointing down at her.

All three women continue laughing at Lin who just glares at them. "Yeah, yeah, go a head laugh at my misfortune. You all suck." Lin says rolling her eyes. She looks down at the pictures spread out on the bed. She lets out a small smile. "I'm so keeping this one. I'm going to get it blown up and frame it." Kya says smiling. Lin looks at her best friend horrified. "Don't. You. Dare." Lin says. Korra and Asami laugh harder.

Lin tries to take the picture out Kya's hand but keeps coming up short. "Give- give me the- Kya! Give me the Damn picture woman!" Lin says. Kya hops of the bed, Lin follows her and starts chasing her around the room. "Hey kitty kitty." Kya says playfully waving the picture around. Lin narrows her eyes. "Give me the picture, Kya, I'm not playing any more." Lin says still trying to grab Kya. "You want it, come get it." Kya says smirking. Lin begins chasing Kya again.

Korra and Asami just watch on amused. Still laughing at both the picture and the two supposed adults chase each other around like they playing cops and robbers...well Lin is a cop but that's besides the point. "And I thought we were the fun couple." Asami says to Korra as they watch the pair run around the room. "Yeah they beat us by a mile. No doubt about that. Only thing we have over them is that we are a couple." Korra replies.

The two watch as Lin tackles Kya onto the bed, using all her weight to pin Kya down. Lin snatches the picture out Kya's hand and smiles triumphantly. "Ha!" She exclaims. Kya just smirks, lifts her head up and kisses Lin on the corner of her mouth for the third or forth time today. Lin's eyes widen and her grip on Kya loosens. Kya breaks free and flips their positions, her now on top of a star struck Lin. Kya smiles innocently down at Lin. She winks then gets off Lin and bolts out the room. Lin breaks out her shock and runs after Kya. "Get back here, that's not fair! You play dirty, bitch!" Lin shouts.

"Language!" Tenzin's voice rings out. "English." Lin fires back. Asami looks at Korra with a raised eyebrow. "You sure 'bout that." She says smirking. Korra shakes her head giggling. "Hey one could hope." She shrugs. They both start laughing again. "Well okay, what was that about." A voice says from the doorway. "Seriously, I'm supposed to be the fun sister, that's not fair Lin's taking all my street cred." Says another. Korra and Asami turn and see Opal and Suyin, both standing by the door but looking out into the hall way.

The couple exchange a panicked look. _'What do we do?'_ Korra mouths. Asami shrugs intensely. _'I don't know! I don't think either of them are ready, I mean come on, every time we bring Kuvira up, they both look like we drop kicked their puppy.'_ Asami mouths back. Korra glances at the two Beifongs who are still looking down the hallway. She looks back at her girlfriend. _'Well it's not like we can avoid it.'_ Korra mouths. Asami glances at the doorway as well with a thoughtful look. _'might as well ease them into it a bit, for everyone's sake.'_ She thinks.

Asami looks back at Korra. _'Its worth a shot, they going to have to face this sooner or later.'_ She mouths back. Korra nods. "Why are those two going off their heads?" Suyin asks smiling walking into the room Opal right behind her. Korra and Asami share a look. Korra decided to speak. "Remember that whole _'Lin taking pictures for Kya'_ This morning?" Korra begins. Opal and her mother nod frowning. "Yeah, they weren't kidding." Korra continues and holds up the picture of Kuvira and Koda sleeping.

Opal and Suyin's eyes widen. They exchange a look. They both then look at Korra and Asami for an explanation but stop when they see a pile of photos on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, Opal takes the picture out of Korra's hand and looks at it. Immediately she feels anger when she sees Kuvira, but that anger slowly dies the longer she looks at it. _'I used to lay like that with Kuvira when I was younger...'_ She thinks and her eyes fill with tears. _'Even when I grew up, I would still sneak into her room when I was upset, I felt safe when she held me...She would never says no...'_ the tears now roll down her face, no chance of stopping.

Suyin sees her daughters tears and gives her a comforting one armed hug. She glances down at the picture. Her heart beats faster. Just like Opal, her thoughts go dark and deadly, anger raging like a wild fire, and then slowly gets taken over by sadness and longing the longer she looks at the picture. _' She looks so peaceful, I've never seen her look like that since...'_ Suyin tries to think of a time but can't find one. _'i don't think I've ever seen her that peaceful...not even when she passed out on the couch in my office or on the airships...She was always alert and tense.'_ The thought makes Suyin realise just how much of Kuvira she doesn't know and hasn't seen. Her eyes too fill up with tears.

Korra and Asami look at the heart broken expression on the Beifongs faces. They look at each other sadly. _'Too soon?'_ Korra asks shamefully, thinking this is her fault. Asami shakes her head sadly. _'I don't think there's even a right time. Better now than never.'_ She mouths back. They are broken out of their silent conversation by the sound of Opal's broken voice that's filled with what seems to be a mix of anger, disbelief, regret and sadness.

"Mom...." She asks with a break in her voice, her tears falling more rapidly now, definitely not stopping any time soon. Suyin looks up at her hurting daughter with wet eyes, her one arm still around Opal and the other holding her daughters bicep. Opal stares at the picture and let's out a sob. She slowly looks up at her mother, her eyes filled with pain and confusion. What comes out her mouth next almost gives everyone in the room a heart attack. Korra and Asami exchange a worried and panicked look, _'ah shit.'_ Suyin's heart stops and her breath hitches.

"Has she always had that big scar on her back?"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyalin being adorable and Kya loves to play dirty don't she. Poor Lin just takes it because she's awkward.
> 
> Omg mama Kya! She's coming out! What, now we wait for Lin to open her Damn eyes.
> 
> Uh oh, looks like Opal and Suyin might get answers to question they didn't even know they had.
> 
> Will they find out the truth behind Kuvira's scars or will they have to face their fear and talk to the object of their complications themselves. 
> 
> Find out next time on _'Heart like gold but breaks like glass.'_
> 
> Btw Red Heart is real. Just in case you didn't know. That stuff is strong. You get fucked just smelling that shit.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Suyin get into a heated argument.
> 
> Opal and Suyin have a realisation.
> 
> Kya is overprotective, Lin just tried to be peace maker.
> 
> Korra and Asami get ready to leave for their Spirit vacation.
> 
> Suyin say suggests something crazy, like what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a setting up chapter...after this some real fun starts. I hope you enjoy this one. I have so many ideas but I can only put them in later though.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 24 

Suyin's heart beats rapidly as she looks at the picture in her daughters hand closely. And right there, on her former captains back...is a long scar...one she's never seen before. _'Oh my Raava...when did she...how...What happen- oh my Spirits...is this why...oh my, I can't...I just can't...'_ Suyin's body starts shaking and her breathing faster. Her chest is heaving and her face red and wet with endless tears. She puts a hand over her mouth and back pedals. She looks like she's about to fall over so Korra gets off the floor fast and brings her over to sit on the bed. Asami does the same to a frozen Opal who is in the same state as her mother. Her mother's face told her all she needed to know.

"Oh...oh my Spirits..." is all Suyin says, head in her hands. Korra rubs comforting circles on her back. Opal just sits next to her mother silently. Not saying a word. Just letting the tears run down. Not moving. Her mind blank. Starring ahead. They four women just sit in heavy silence. Korra looks at her girlfriend. _'Okay...NOW What do we do?'_ She mouths with a frown. Asami shakes her head. _'I have no idea.'_ She mouths back. She motions to a emotionless Opal. _' This is scaring me, not ganna lie.'_ She mouths. Korra nods worried.

"What's going on here?" The four look up at the door to see Lin and Kya standing there confused and worried. Suddenly Suyin's expression changes to one of anger. "How long?" She asks glaring at both of them. Lin and Kya look at each other to see if the other knows what Suyin is talking about. They both shrug. They turn back to Suyin. "How long what?" Lin asks taking a step towards the four on the bed. Suyin springs up from the bed, picture in her hand.

"Don't play dumb with me Lin, how long have you known!" Suyin demands. Lin looks at her sister even more confused now. Kya moves forward and stands next to Lin. "Suyin what are you talking about?" She asks softly. Suyin aims her rage at Kya. "I bet you knew as well huh?" She says bitterly. Kya frowns. "Knew what, Damn it Suyin, just tell us we're not mind readers." She says getting frustrated now. "About this!" Suyin yells. Lifting up the picture. "About Kuvira's scar on her back!" She exclaims. Lin and Kya's eyes widen, they look at each other then at Korra, who just shrugs _'Hey don't look at me, you took the picture.'_ She mouths.

Seeing the duo's surprised and guilty expressions, Suyin's anger rages wildly. "How long have you known! And why the fuck didn't you tell me!" She demands, her body shaking with rage. Lin breaks out of her shock. She lifts up her hands. "Su, calm down, okay, I can explain." Lin says softly trying to calm her raging sister. "Don't tell me to calm down! You kept this from me! Why?" Suyin asks. "Because she asked me too!" Lin says defensively. Suyin is not happy with that answer. "Since when do you care what she wants?" She asks. This is where Kya looses it.

"Since you didn't." Kya says stepping in front of Lin and coming face to face with Suyin. "You left her Suyin, why do you care if she has the scar or not. As far as I know, You didn't give a Damn if she died or not." Kya says angrily. Suyin is taken back but is not standing down. "And what's with you now, huh, why the sudden protectiveness? You both don't know Kuvira like I do." Suyin says. "Oh yeah, because it seems like you don't know Jack shit at the moment. Not two days ago you couldn't even say her name without getting angry and now all of a sudden you want to know about her." Kya says getting in Suyin's face.

"I deserve to know these things." Suyin says angrily. "After your little stunt you deserve nothing concerning her." Kya says just as angrily. "I took her in, she was like a daughter to me." "Yeah well not anymore. She may have been like a daughter to you but you were nothing like a mother to her." Kya says and Suyin's eyes widen. She takes a step back. The room is silent. Kya struck a nerve. "Whoop, there it is." Korra says softly to herself. 

"Kya, Su, now's not the-" Lin is interrupted by Suyin. "You don't get to say that to me, you have no right, Kya." Suyin says rage climbing once again. Kya chuckles darkly. "Oh yes I do. Because right now, who's the one by her side, who's the one who visits her, who's the one that cares for her no matter what she did...who's the one that is there, that is here? Me. She showed me her scar, Suyin, on her own...you found out by mistake. Despite her flaws, I'm still here...where are you." Kya says strong and strictly. Suyin looks at Kya in shock. She doesn't know what to say. Kya just stares her down. _'You will not hurt my baby.'_ She thinks.

Everyone is silent. Korra and Asami sit there in shock, seeing Kya so angry is terrifying, and Kya is just mad, she's not even raging... who knows what would happen if she blew her top completely.

Lin too is a little surprised. She knew Kya cared for Kuvira but this is a whole other level. _'Okay, we seriously need to have a talk.'_ She thinks. _' But, I kinda like this side of her, very...protective And motherly- No way....'_ Lin thinks and her eyes widen in realisation.

"She's right." Everyone turns to the source of the voice. Opal is now standing. Her face guilty and sad. Suyin looks at her daughter confused, as have everyone else. "Aunt Kya's right...we did abandon her. Even when we said we wouldn't. Even after everything Kuvira's done...She's the one who keeps going back besides Lin and Korra. We haven't even seen her because we're to afraid. And what does that say, we don't know her like we thought we did, and this scar that she has, the fact that we only found out about it now, it just shows us how much she didn't trust us...and maybe that's our fault. She gave us everything and we did nothing." Opal says looking at her mother sadly.

"We have no right to question either them or her. We lost that chance. She's not who we thought she was mom. Maybe she is still that girl we had around the estate but with just a little more secrets. We can't judge her...we- we don't know her like they do." Opal says sadly with tears running down her face. Suyin looks at her daughter in shock. She turns to Kya who is now in Lin's arms who is trying to calm her down. Kya is still trying to fight the fire. Suyin looks down. "Mom." Opal says. Suyin looks up. "She's not our Kuvira anymore." She says sadly. Opal's eyes fill with sadness at her mother's statement. "Was she ever?" Opal asks her voice cracking. Suyin pulls her daughter in for a tight hug.

Korra and Asami look at each other. "Maybe we should have waited." Korra says. "No, it's better this way. Any longer and it would have been worse." Asami says calmly. "I get why Suyin went off but I'm now wondering about Kya. I'm with Su on this one...why does she care so much? She's known Kuvira what, like two days?" Asami asks. "I don't know...but Lin seems to be running that train as well. I think it's best we let them figure it out. But Kya is right. She's the one there for Kuvira, not Su." Korra says. Asami looks at Suyin and Opal. "You think they regret what happened?" She asks. Korra looks at them as well. "Maybe...or they just wish things were different." She says.

Kya slowly walks up to Opal and Suyin. She taps Suyin on her shoulder. Suyin looks up, tears in her eyes and Kya feels even more guilty. "Su...I'm Sorry I went off like that, what I said was uncalled for. I know what Kuvira did you guys was terrible, it's just..." Kya let's out a frustrated breath. "What I saw...what I see in that girl...She's nothing like the person she was, she's not a dictator, she's just a kid, and you can see that just by looking at her. You've seen the picture. Tell me that's the same person you saw take an entire city." Kya says sadly.

Suyin let's go of her daughter. She lifts up the picture that's still in her hand. She looks at it. She can't see the Great Uniter...just Kuvira. She can't see the dictator in a giant mecha...only an 16 year old in her In her new guard uniform. A young twelve year old, practicing her bending forms and dance routines. A little eight year old girl...lost in the big world. So much potential with so little opportunity. _' She really isn't the same. But then again I really don't know her...'_ She thinks.

"I guess not." She says softly. Opal nods sadly. "I don't know who she is." Suyin says. "Well neither does she." Kya says and puts a hand on her shoulder. "She's lost Su. She's trying to find her way." Suyin nods. Lin comes up to the trio and wraps the two Beifongs in a group hug. Kya walks up to the bed and sits between Korra and Asami who both give her soft encouraging smiles. 

Asami takes one of Kya's hands. "You okay?" Kya nods. Korra puts a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing. They needed to hear it. Maybe now they can move on." She says. Kya shakes her head. "Not until they talk to her." She says softly. "Well she did says she's ready." Korra says. Kya looks concerned. "I'm not so sure about that. She's not in her right mind...I Don't want it to get worse." She says. "What are you saying?" Asami asks this time. Kya is silent for a moment. Then she speaks. "I don't think they should see her. Not yet at least" she says.

Everyone's eyes widen. "Kya.." Korra starts. "No." Kya interrupts sternly. "Well why not! First you tell us to go see her now you say no?" Suyin says angrily. Opal holds her mother back Lin coming to stand behind her best friend. "She's not ready...I know she's not." Kya says. "But she said she was." Korra says. "She said that?" Opal asks surprised. "She wants to talk to us." She says. Lin speaks next. "Well....." She drags on the word.

"Well what?" Suyin demands. "Well she said she wanted to talk to everyone...altogether...like everyone in the same room...kind of thing." Lin explains awkwardly. "She said that after Asami's visit. But I could see she wasn't in her right mind, not to mention the day before she said she wasn't ready..She confused and extremely valuable right now." Kya says. "She's been through enough. I will not have her put under anymore stress. She just a kid." She says sternly.

"Yes, but Kya, she needs to face them at some point. Better now than during or after the trial. Let her get through this. That way she knows what to expect in the future." Asami says. "I know you care about her...But You can't protect her from this..." She says softly. Kya shakes her head. Her eyes welling up. "I have to too. I don't want her to hurt anymore." She says, her voice cracking. Lin embraces her friend.

Opal and Suyin share a look. They both see now that Kuvira means a lot more to Kya than they originally thought. "Tell you what." Lin begins. "You all want to know what happened right?" Everyone nods. Asami nods to keep up appearances. "She said she wanted to tell everyone, so we'll find a time for that, maybe after the trial. In the meantime, I think Su and Opal should go see her." Lin says. Kya lifts up her head to protest.

Lin holds up her hands. "Now hold on, let me finish. Asami is right, they need to talk...But they should go together...and only Su and Opal...no one else...besides Jinora, I promised I'd let her but that's it just those three." Lin says. "She needs this." She says looking Kya in her eyes. Kya looks at the hopefully conflicted expression on both Suyin and Opal's faces. Then to Korra and Asami who are just waiting to hear her answer.

Somehow, they all need her permission which makes Kya proud in a certain weird motherly way. She likes the idea of people coming to her first if it concerns Kuvira, gives her comfort and assurance that she will know what's going on.

She sighs. "Fine...But not right now...I'll have to check with her myself...and Koda." She says. Lin smiles and hugs her. Suyin and Opal let out breaths of relief as well as Asami. Korra just looks mad. "You know, I still don't get why we have to get to Koda's permission." She says bitterly. Asami raises an eyebrow at her. _'And then, what's your problem.'_ She thinks.

Opal and Suyin just look confused. Lin and Kya roll their eyes. "I told you, Koda is Kuvira's personal guard...and basically best friend. She's very overprotective of Kuvira and for good reason. I trust her judgement and she's hasn't let me down yet. If she gives the okay then we know it's okay, okay." Lin says. Korra just pouts at folds her arms childishly. "Aww what's the matter Korra, upset you're not Kuvira's favorite." Kya teases. 

On the outside Korra just looks bored but on the inside she is shocked at just how secretly true Kya's statement is. _'what is happening!'_ Asami just laughs at her girlfriends behavior. Opal smiles lightly while Suyin stares off into space. Asami looks down at her watch. "Hey it's getting pretty late, we should probably get going." She says to her girlfriend. Korra's face brightens. "Yeah, you got everything packed?" Asami nods.

"You guys ready for your spirit vacation." Lin asks. "Yup, this is going to be perfect." Korra says and grabs Asami's hand pulling her towards the door. "We'll see you ladies in a week!" Asami says over her shoulder as her girlfriend pulls her out the room. They rest just laugh. Asami pokes her head back in the doorway. "Oh and Lin we'll talk about Kuvira's new cell when I come back..I already have some ideas." She says before disappearing again.

"New cell?" Opal asks. "Yeah, even if we win the trial. There's no way Raiko will let her stay in the Republic City prison. So we thought we build her a personal prison with her own guards. Some where we can keep an eye on her but also somewhere people will not try anything." Lin says. "Have you found a place." Suyin asks. "Nope not yet..." Lin bits her lip. Suyin narrows her eyes. "Lin I know that look. What did you have in mind." She asks crossing her arms.

Lin looks at her for a moment. "Well...I was thinking somewhere here on the island but..."She trails off. Suyin face palms. Opal looks at her weirdly. Kya just smiles fondly. "That has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever said." Suyin says. "Yeah, I know. Whatever." Lin says defensively. "Well there is an island not to far away from here...I went there with Jinora once...can't remember much but it looks like a secured and free spot, maybe You could check it out." Opal says.

"That's not a bad idea, I might just take you up on that." Lin says smiling. She looks to her sister and sees that she has a distant look in her face. "Su, you okay." She asks. Suyin breaks out of her thoughts. "Huh, what. Oh no I'm fine." She says softly. Kya rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, we know you, just say what you're thinking." She says knowingly. Suyin looks at everyone for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I was thinking maybe she could stay in Zaofu."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh baby mama drama, Suyin and Kya. And the rest are just there like....
> 
> Kya is really taking on her sort of new role very seriously huh. Suyin just got her ass verbally handed to her, so yeah go mama Kya. Papa Lin is just confused as fuck.
> 
> Korra is still jealous and in denial. And Opal seems to be coming to terms with what went down.
> 
> The spirit vacation and Kuvira and Jinora's visit coming soon...stay tuned.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zaofu, really Suyin.?"
> 
> Kya and Lin reject Suyin's idea.
> 
> They talk about where Kuvira would be stationed next if they... *clears throat* I'm sorry when they win the trial.
> 
> Opal turns to her aunts for comfort as well as her two best friends.
> 
> Korra and Asami leave for the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the next chapter yay!!!!
> 
> So I'm totally loving the reviews, thanks you all. You guys are awesome, you seriously know how to make a girls life. Keep em' coming they give me the will to keep writing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 25

Everybody looks at Suyin in disbelief. Of course Kya is the first to speak. "What the fu- stay in Zaofu!?, what the hell wrong with you!" Kya says. "You really think that's a good idea?" She asks. Suyin nods like it's no big deal. "Yeah, why not." She says. Kya just looks at her disapprovingly. "You too far gone. You need to Come back down. Keep on coming." Kya says and walks to the bed chuckling dryly. "What?" Suyin asks, her shoulders lifting up. "And you said my idea was dumb." Lin says. Suyin throws her arms in the air and let's out an exaggerated breath.

"I'm with them on this one, mom. I mean, even if that was an option, would she even want to go to Zaofu?" Opal asks. "Well I'd think so, it's her home...or was..or whatever." Suyin says, her defense failing epically. "Yeah sure, that's why she left." Kya says smiling sarcastically, then rolling her eyes. Suyin narrows her eyes at Kya. "What, don't look at me like that. You know it's true. If Zaofu was Kuvira's home she wouldn't have left in the first place. And if she did, she would have gone back." Kya says.

Suyin crosses her arms and pouts, she kicks her toes into the ground softly. "She did come back." She mumbles. "I'm sorry what was that?" Kya asks. "She did come back." Suyin says louder this time. "Yeah, she did...But Why.?" Kya asks. "Was it because she was home sick, was it because she was missing her family? As far as I know...that's the one thing she never had." Kya says sternly. "That's not true." Says Opal defensively. "We were her family, she had a home with us." She says. "Did she?" It's Lin this time. Everyone turns too her.

"Not you too." Suyin says. Lin shakes her head. "When we went to Zaofu, I only ever saw Kuvira when she was on duty or dancing. I never saw her at breakfast or lunch or dinner. When you were training or watching the boys or Opal. She was never there. I thought she would be on patrol but I often found her by herself. I only ever really got to spend maybe a day with her but it seemed like she just another guard with a reputation to be the _'Favourite.'_ And like you said, she was never there during family events. I walked around the estate...not once did I see a picture of her." Lin says remembering her time in Zaofu before the Red Lotus attack.

Suyin and Opal look down ashamed for not noticing this. "But she was never there with us either." Suyin says sadly. "I told you she would always disappear. We would ask where she went but she would never tell us. Eventually we took things into our own hands. We tried following her but that was an epic fail. We lost her in 5 minutes. We eventually gave up and just let her be." She said frowning. "Wait wait wait wait." Kya says shaking her head and waving her hands.

"You followed her?" She asks. Suyin nods. "Yeah, a few times, but she always managed to slip away." She says. Kya closes her eyes and brings her hands together in a prayer manner. "You mean to tell me that you tried sneaking up on her before." She asks suspiciously. Once again Suyin nods not knowing where this is going. "Suyin.." Kya says. "You are that special kind of stupid, you know that." She says. "Hey!" Suyin exclaims angrily.

"Nope she's right sis." Lin says. "Oh come on!" Suyin turns to her sister. Opal just watches the three go back and forth, also confused but rather not say. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she knew you were following her. And that the reason you're little assassination attempt failed was because she knew you would try something like that, AND that she could probably track you as well..." Kya says as a matter of fact. Suyin takes a moment to realise what Kya means. Her eyes widen. 

_'Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me...how the hell...was it really that simple?...no wonder she caught us...so much for a surprise...She knew we were coming...I need to give that girl more credit...She's a lot smarter than I thought.'_ Suyin thinks and face palms. Opal is still confused but says nothing.

"Ah, jeez..." Suyin says. Kya just shakes her head. Lin chuckles. "You really need to pay attention more to your surroundings as well as open your mind a little bit out side of Zaofu. Because really...that is just sad." She says patting her sister on the back. Suyin rolls her eyes. "Whatever..." She says childishly. "So what happens now?" Opal asks.

"Well first, we need to get Kuvira out of her possible death sentence..." Lin says and everyone flinches a bit, some more than others. Kya's heart clinches at the thought. She closes her eyes and takes a Deep breath. _'Easy, it's not going to happen, we will save her...no matter what...and She will be safe...here with us...Not in Zaofu...pfft, still can't believe Suyin even thought of that. I mean really now. The girl left for a reason. A reason none of us know but I'm pretty sure it's a good one none the less. Kuvira may be determined, a bit restless and a wild card but she's not stupid.'_ Kya thinks.

"Once we cross that bridge, we'll think of what to do next. We have some time, but for now lets just take this one step at a time. This is a delicate situation, we can't afford to fail." Lin says. Everyone nods in agreement. "I still think she should stay in Zaofu." Suyin says. "No!" Lin and Kya say in unison with stern glares. Suyin holds her hands up her eyes widen a bit. "Okay, okay, jeez." She says. "But seriously though, if not Zaofu or here in Republic City, where?" Opal asks. Lin shrugs. "I don't know, but I think we should check out that island you were talking about, preferably when Sato gets back. That way she gets to see what we're working with since she's helping with the new cell." Lin says.

Everyone nods. "I get to come too right?" Suyin asks. "Nope." Kya says not missing a beat. Suyin frowns. "Well why not?" She asks confused. "Because I said so." Kya says simply. Suyin looks at her in disbelief. She looks at her sister for backup. Lin just holds up her hands in a _'hey leave me out of this'_ manner, and chuckles. Suyin looks at her daughter who just smiles and shrugs waving her hands between her mother and aunts in a _'This is between you guys'_ way. Suyin sighs and looks at Kya, her eyes narrowed and a pout on her face. "I'm never going to win with you am I." She says defeated. Kya just smiles brightly. "This is correct." She says proudly.

Suyin groans and Opal giggles. "Fine whatever." Suyin says and makes her way to the door. "You people suck." She says and walks out the door, leaving the three behind laughing. Once she's gone they all sigh. Opal turns to her aunts nervously. "Look I uh, I want to says sorry, for putting you all through this. I know mom and myself haven't exactly been the best company." She says looking down. "It's just hard right now. Especially after everything we've found out...I have a feeling it's only going to get harder." She says sadly. 

Lin walks up to her niece and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, we get it. But it will be alright, we're all here for each other. We have been since day 1. We're family and family means no one gets left behind on anything." She says smiling softly. Opal smiles, but just as soon as it came it disappears. _'Yeah...no one gets left behind...'_ She thinks regretfully.

Kya sees the pain in Opal's eyes and frowns. She gets up and walks over to the two. "What's wrong?" Opal shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes, her body shaking lightly, almost not visible. "It's nothing, I'm fine." She says softly. Lin can't help but remember Kuvira. She did and said the exact same thing, makes her wonder just how close Opal and Kuvira were. "Opal..." Kya starts lifting Opal's head to face her. She looks her in her eyes. "You know you can talk to us right." She says. Opal nods slowly. "It's just...do you really think Kuvira wants to see us...to see me...after everything we did to her...or didn't do in this case." She asks scared. Lin's eyes soften. "That's what she said..." She trails off unsure of the correct answer.

"But you don't think so, do you?" Opal asks sadly. Kya sighs. "No...not really. She's...not Okay right now. We're very worried about her, mentally. I mean she's sitting in a prison for spirits sake. She giving up on a lot of things that means she's not thinking clearly...She Not trying or anything. She's lost the will to go on...She's smiling and laughing sure...But That's just because she believes there's nothing to be sad about. That she's nothing so she might as well not care about anything at all. For her...this is the end." Kya says sadly, her heart hurting.

Opal looks down, tears sliding down her cheeks. "She's never going to forgive me is she?" Opal asks in a broken voice. Lin looks at her sadly. "That's something you going to have to ask her yourself." She says.

About an hour later Korra and Asami walk out the temple ready to make their way to the spirit portal. "...I still don't get why you have to bring it. This is a vacation." Korra says to her girlfriend as they start walking to the ferry. Asami is about to speak when she spots Opal on the same boulder she was on a day ago. Korra follows her line of sight and sees Opal as well. She turns to her girlfriend and she knows what she is thinking. "Come on. Let's go check on her before we leave." She says and Asami nods grateful that her girlfriend knows her so well.

They walk up to Opal, placing their bags down next to the boulder and then climbing up onto it. They sit next to her. "Yuan for your thoughts." Asami asks. Opal sighs and continues to stare at the city lights. "Just thinking about how different things would have been if I didn't forget about Kuvira even though she was always there for us." She says. Korra keeps quiet, she doesn't really know what to say...family hasn't really been her strong subject..growing up with mentors rather then mothers.

Asami looks at Opal's empty eyes. She looks back at the city. "You know..." She starts. "She explained something very interesting to me yesterday. Something I don't think I'll ever forget. She told me that no matter what we do...there will always be misfortune. And there will always be something we want to change or do differently. There really is no wrong or right. Just two different views. It doesn't matter what you do. So maybe things would have been different, but not really. Who knows, maybe you would have joined her and both of you would have hurt your family. So maybe it's best that things went the way they did." Asami says calmly.

Opal frowns. "I guess I never thought of it that way. Still...I wish I could have at least talked to her more. Or said good bye instead of just leaving." She says sadly. "Maybe that's a good thing." Korra says. "What do you mean." Opal asks. "Maybe you don't need to say goodbye. There's still time to make things right you know." Korra answers. "Yeah, Korra's right. You could talk to her now. It's not like she's going anywhere now and neither are you. You're finishing your training here. Maybe you can make up for lost time now." Asami says smiling.

Opal lifts her head up and smiles. "You know, you're right. Maybe it's not over. Maybe there's still hope." She gets up. She looks down at her friends smiling. "Thanks guys, I really needed that." She says. Korra and Asami smile as well. "Hey no problem." "Yeah, what are friends for." They say. They get up as well and hop off the boulder and pick up their bags. "You guys heading out now?" Opal asks floating down to them. "Yeah, need to catch the ferry." Asami says. "Me and Juicy could fly you guys there." Opal offers. "That's really not necessary-" "No I insist, really. I owe you guys one. Besides it's a beautiful night. I could really use a little time in the sky." Opal says smiling. 

Korra and Asami look at each then shrug. "Sure okay." They says and the three make their way over to Opal's fluffy friend. They climb on and then they're off into the sky. They just watch the night sky, silently. Occasionally talking here and there. They make it to the spirit portal in the centre of the city. Opal brings Juicy down and lands softly on the ground. They all get off. Opal walks up to her friends. She gives them each a tight hug. "Thanks again guys." She says then looks to the spirit portal. "I have a lot to think about but...I think I be fine for now." She says smiling softly. "Anytime Ope. We're here for you. Always." Asami says. "I'll see you ladies in a week." Opal says and hops back onto Juicy and they're in the sky in no time.

"You really think she'll be okay." Korra asks her girlfriend. Asami shrugs. "I don't know, Maybe. There's no telling, especially with what she just found out." Asami says as they start walking to the portal. "Yeah...I'm worried about that as well. I mean none of us know what happened to Kuvira but it seems to be hurting Opal more than anyone." Korra says. Asami nods but doesn't say anything. _'Spirits, I really want to tell her but I can't! Oh this is so frustrating.'_ She thinks.

"But I think that's something we can figure out later." Korra says. She looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "Right now, it's just about me and you." She says. Asami smiles as well. They come to a stop some distance away from the portal. They gaze up at it in amazement. The bright colours illuminate the night sky creating the perfect blend of light and dark. Spirits are running and flying all over the place. It's quite the sight, a lot of activity happening but a still sense of peace fills the area.

Korra looks at her girlfriend smiling. Asami looks backs and grins. "You ready?" Korra asks. Asami smiles and takes a Deep breath. "As I'll ever be." She replies. They interlink their hands and walk up to the portal. They step into the bright lights and turn to each other. The feeling is exhilarating, they can actually feel all the energy swirling around them.

Asami smiles giddly. Korra laughs at her girlfriends behavior. "Just wait till we get to the other side. You ain't seen nothing yet." She says smirking. Then they both feel a strong pull, then suddenly everything goes white for a while. Asami's heart beat quickened, her pulse running raster. After about a few seconds, the bright light fades and turns into brilliant shades of pinks, purples and blues. They both step out of the portal and into the flowery fields. Asami looks around in awe. Korra throws her arms out and smiles big.

"Welcome to the spirit world baby!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't you just love Kya. She's so sassy. Suyin doesn't know what to do, she's losing every battle, Kya has taken charge! Lin seems to be coming out as well. Both defending Kuvira.
> 
> Opal is seeing clearer now, if only her mother could do the same.
> 
> Hey, spirit world time coming up next. Jinora and Kuvira's visit. Kya's mama polar bear tendencies, Lin's papa badger mole protectiveness, a special guest and a whole lot more. Stay tuned.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin meets up with an old friend who opens her eyes as she drives down the broken parts of the cityand Koda realises that not everyone thinks like she does.
> 
> They both realise that world is not exactly on their side and that their little plan might need a little more....well...planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip!!!! But only three days. I want to speed things up a bit just for now. 
> 
> Well this chapter is pretty heavy. Shit is about to go down so I need to set the mood.
> 
> I need to bring some things down to a bit because the trial is coming up soon so things need to be a little gloom and doom, after all a trial isn't filled with rainbows and unicorns.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

It's been three days since the wedding. Things have gone back to normal for the most part. People and the police force have been cleaning the streets of the city, getting rid of all the fallen debris. Sweeping up the broken glass and dirt that covers pretty much everything. Shop owners and businesses stress because the loss. The police station packed with complaining civilians and offers trying to calm everyone down. A tired and frustrated Chief Lin Beifong sighs from behind her desk. "Spirits I hate paper work." She mumbles.

A knock at her door breaks her out her work. "Come in." She says. Koda pops her head in. "Hey Chief." She says with a small smile. Lin glaces up at her voice and then back down to the document in front of her. "Officer Koda, what can I do for you." Lin says in her chief tone. Koda rolls her eyes playfully. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her. "Well..." She starts, deciding to play along anyway. "I was wondering if I could get a raise." She asks playfully. "How 'bout no." Lin says not looking up from what she's doing. "You're so mean." Koda pouts. "Can't exactly be a nice person for my line of work, then criminals will run rampant." Lin says.

"This is true." Koda says and sits down in one of the chairs by Lin's desk. "Especially at a time like this." She lets out a tired breath. Lin looks up and sees the dark bags under her partners eyes. "It's been a rough few days, huh." Lin says. "You look like I feel." She says. Koda nods tiredly. "Yup, I'm way to young to be feeling this old." She says with a teasing smile. Lin sucks her teeth and rolls her eye. "You're hilarious." She says grimly but can't help the tiny curve on her lips.

"I try." Koda smiles. "On the real though. These last three days have been shit. I knew things would get heavy but..." Koda runs a hand through her brown locks and sighs. "I never thought it'd get this hectic." She says softly. "Yeah..." Lin says. "But at least you're not stuck in here getting paper cuts." She motions to all the documents on her desk. "This is my homework." She says. Koda makes a weird face at the papers. "Gross." She says. Lin just let's out a small laugh. "Yeah. Gross." She rubs her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "You need a break Chief." Koda says softly. "Yup that's true but we all know that's not happening. There's to much going on with the rebuilding of the City and the angry citizens and the sure to be increased crime rate and up rising triad activity and hospitals. Not to mention the upcoming trail..." Lin sighs exhausted.

Koda looks at her Chief apologetically. "The life of your ordinary hero. Huh." She says sadly. Lin just nods. "All the work but none of the glory." She whispers. "Well at least the only problem is time, we pretty much have everything sorted out on a planning scale. It's just taking long." Koda says softly. "True but we aren't exactly a city known for its patience. There's just so much to do at once. At least none of the hospitals got badly damaged so the injured can at least get fixed up. It's just that we don't have enough healers with the skills to heal someone in a day or two and then move to the next. Kya is working with the more serious injury cases but she's just one person." Lin says.

"You haven't really seen her since the wedding have you?" Koda asks. Lin shakes her head no. "The last time I actually saw her for more than a hour was when we came here three days ago to check up on Kuvira and finish heal her wound. I haven't gotten to see her at all either That was the last time. How is she?" Lin asks, the documents long forgotten.

"She's alright I guess. I haven't really seen her either since _someone_ told me to go work in the field again." Koda says, emphasizing the word 'someone' And giving Lin a pointed look. Lin rolls her eyes. "I told you. We needed people helping with the clean up, and you needed to get out of her cell as well, you're going to become lazy." Lin says.

"Seriously you might as well have moved into the cell with her, you're always there." Lin continues. Koda just looks down unhappy. Lin sighs. "Look I know you care about her but she can take care of herself. It's not like she's going anywhere. You're my partner and I need you here-" "Yeah but Kuvira needs me-" "Koda she'll be fine. I made sure to put my most trusted guards on duty near her cell." Lin says calmly. 

Koda just keeps quiet after that. "It's only for a little while until we get this mess straightened out. You're still her personal guard but you can't be with her 24/7. She needs her space as well. Maybe she could think clearly in that time. She's not in her right mind so this could be good for her. She just needs to be by herself for a moment to get her bearings. I'm pretty sure the last three days haven't been good to her either." Lin says and gets up.

"Wasn't her being alone the reason we're in this situation in the first place." Koda mumbles softly. Lin freezes. She looks at her partners sad expression. "Koda..." She starts but Koda just shakes her head effectively ending the conversation, she was not having any of it. Lin sighs, she doesn't like the fact that she upset Koda but she knows when she's like this she needs space. She looks down at her watch. "Look I got to go, but please just wait a while alright. It will be fine in the end okay." Lin says and affectionately cups Koda's face for a second and leaves the room. Koda just stares at the empty chair where her Chief had been sitting before. _'i hope you're right.'_ She thinks. She sighs heavily, gets up and leaves the office to continue her duties.

Lin walks up to her Sato mobile and gets in. She turns on the engine and pulls out of the parking space. She makes her way to the airship hangers near the docks. As she's driving she sees all the mess that still needs to be cleaned up. She sighs heavily. _'Will it ever end.'_ She thinks tiredly. _'I'm getting to old for this.'_

In retrospect, she's not that old really. Her job, though does keep her on her toes and moving, has been making her feel like the energy is just being sucked out of her. Late nights and even later days, not enough sleep, and a bunch of asshole people who won't just shut the hell up for at least 2 minutes. The press is no better. She pulls up by the docks and parks in a private area. She shuts the car off, sits back in her seat at sighs. _'I hope she'll be okay.'_ she thinks worried. _'Well time to get this done.'_ She straightened up and gets out the car. She locks it and walks up to one of the airship hangers. It looks like the hangers also got caught in the cross fire during the attack judging by all the construction and clean up crews.

Lin makes her way to an airship that just landed not 10 minutes ago. As she gets closer the hatch opens up on the airships and everyone (Besides Lin) stands at attention around it. Lin just stands at the far end, looking tired and bored. Hands on her hips and her head turned to the side just a bit. She hears two pairs of foot steps make their way down the hatch ramp. Lin looks up at her old friend and her father. "Okay. We're here. Why?" Is all the friend says nonchalantly. Her father just rolls his eyes at his daughters attitude but smiles just a little. _'just like her mother.'_ He thinks fondly. Lin raises an eyebrow. "Well it's nice to see you too." She says plainly.

Izumi's eyes soften and she lets out a small smile. "It's good to see you, Lin." She says. Lin just rolls her eyes. "Hmm I'm sure. Come on. I'll take you to the hotel. We can talk there." She says and the three make their way to one of the private Sato mobiles custom made to protect its _'cargo.'_ And by cargo we mean important world leaders. Fire Lord Izumi and her father Master Zuko get into the car. "Since I'm your escort I'll be riding up front in my own car. I'll see you in a while. Try not to burn anything." Lin says playfully. Izumi glares at the Chief. "That was one time." She says. "Yeah. One time to many." Says Lin and she chuckles and walks away to go get her car.

Once she's in it she pulls up in front of the royal vehicle. She flashes her rear lights twice to inform the driver that they are about to take off. The driver flashes his front lights twice to signal an okay. Lin let's out a breath. _'Here we go.'_ She thinks and drives out of the docks and into the City.

She drives through the City streets and comes to the scene where most of the damage is. Right in the centre of the city, the spirit vines spread out like a network of veins all along and around the glowing spirit portal that lights the sky even during the day time. The streets are pretty broken up so it's quite a mission to get through. Lin can see her men and women helping the citizens clean up fix what's broken. Lin put Koda on clean up duty team so she could get out for a while, but she can see why Koda doesn't like it, and it's not because she's not with Kuvira.

Her radio breaks her out of her thoughts. "Chief, this is officer James I'm in the car behind you." Lin picks up her radio. "Copy that, what's up." She says into her radio speaker. "Fire Lord Izumi request to speak to you." He says. Lin frowns. "Put her on." She says. "Copy." He says. The radio is silent for a while before a feminine voice fills it.

"What happened here?" Izumi asks. Lin sighs. "Long story." She says. "Then tell the short one." Izumi says impatient. Lin is taken back. "Tell the short- seriously! Izumi this is not a bed time story." Lin says into the speaker. "Lin just give a break down damnit, I need to know now. This place is a mess. It's looks a lot more than just a terrorist attack...this is anger, Lin. This is pain." Izumi says sternly. Lin is silent. She doesn't know what to say because Izumi is right. "Lin? Lin are you still there." Izumi says. Lin sighs heavily. 

"Can we please not have this conversation over the radio. You want to know what happened you going to have to wait." She says. "Lin-" Izumi starts but stops and the radio is silent. Lin frowns and looks at the radio as if she will see what's happening on the other end. Someone's voice comes out the radio. "Chief Beifong?" It's master Zuko. "I'm still here." Lin says confused. "We'll wait until we're at a private area to speak. I myself am curious about what happened here. This is my country too after all. My daughter is restless right now but I assure you we just worry for our people." He says calmly over the radio. Lin sighs and stares ahead as she drives. 

"I understand master Zuko. We will be arriving soon." She says, her voice steady but mind racing. "Very well. And Chief?" He asks. "Yes." She answers. "Enough with the formalities. You're basically family." He laughs over the radio. Lin let's out a small smile but that's it. "Yes uncle Zuko." Lin says. "Still feels weird to me though." She says. "You used to call your mother Chief." Izumi says this time, obviously teasing her. Lin just rolls her eyes. "Chief Beifong out." She says playfully.

The rest of the drive is silent. Despite the subtle reassurance from Zuko, Lin was still feeling uneasy. What Izumi said really made her open her eyes. She had been so wrapped up in the whole Kuvira thing that she actually never really saw the damage that was done. She doesn't have her head in the clouds anymore now and she realises that there is a chance that their plan might not work. _'This might be harder than I thought.'_ She thinks nervously.

Koda walks into the station exhausted after a day of hard duty of cleaning up the City and dealing with difficult people. _'They don't pay me enough for this.'_ She thinks. She walks down a familiar path toward the secured area. As always there are two officer's standing guard at the entrance. She nods. They nod sharply in response. She walks pass them and into the secured area. On the way she sees the officer Lin put on guard when she's not there. "Officer Mia." She greets. Officer Mia looks up and let's out a small tired smile. "Officer Koda." She greets back. "Rough day?" She asks taking in Koda's appearance. Koda looks down and chuckles. "Yeah, but totally worth it." She replies.

Mia nods. "Hmm hm. I know that's right. Even if it is hard. Just saying you helped makes your day." She says. "Gatta stay humble." Koda replies. "How bout you, how you liking your new post?" She asks. Mia just shrugs. "It's alright. Nothing ever happens though, that's the only part that sucks. Just standing here basically. She's not exactly chatty." She says.

Koda smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Have you even _'tried'_ to talk to her?" She asks. Mia's eyes widen. "Me? Talk to her? Are you nuts? I'm not brave like you Officer Koda." She says. Koda just chuckles. _' Lin was right, they do think I'm fearless.'_ She thinks amused. "It's not bravery. Why are you afraid to talk to her. It's not like she's going to bite you." Koda says. Mia just shakes her head frantically. "She's scary." She says simply. Koda rolls her eyes. "Mia, seriously, she's not a bad person." Koda says. Mia looks at Koda like she crazy.

"She destroyed a whole city and shot a death ray at us! That's not exactly a _'let's be friends'_ invitation." Mia says. Koda frowns. "Yeah but she's not a monster, she's just misundersto-" "listen, no disrespect officer Koda, but I don't think anyone who blows up an entire city is _'misunderstood'_ she's dangerous and manipulative. And I'd rather not tango with that." Mia says. Koda just frowns and looks down. She knew people were afraid of Kuvira but she never thought they'd completely disregard her. "You don't know that." Koda says. "You don't know her." She defends. Mia just shakes her head. "Exactly. For all I know she's a deranged serial killer and her _'Campaign'_ was just a front to make it look like she was doing good." Mia says. Koda looks taken back. "Listen officer Koda, I know you are particularly fond of this prisoner but even you should see that there is more to her than she leads on. After seeing what she's done before, who knows what she's capable of. And you've known her for a few days, you should be more careful, you don't know a lot about her. She's not an open person that's for sure, she could be hiding anything, the secrets she has..." Mia says.

Koda looks down. Then back at the officer angrily, but not really showing it. All these years spent around Lin, you learn a thing or two. "I know more than you." She says. She knows Mia is right though. There a lot of things she doesn't know about Kuvira. She might know about her past, but not all of it. She know more than everyone here in the City, but less than those in Zaofu. Less than the Beifongs. 

"Although that may be true. I can tell you don't know enough. You're a kind soul, Koda, but not everyone is like you. If I was you, I wouldn't get too attached. With everything she's done, I'm pretty sure she's not going to be around in the end. The way I see it, the longer you hold on... The harder it is to let go." Mia says and walks away, her shift now over, leaving a stunned Koda standing in the corridor.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit just got real. Koda and Lin have a lot to think about. Looks like the smoke has cleared and things are looking a bit dusty. 
> 
> Lin might have been looking at things a little one sided. While Koda has been a little naive. They both needed a little taste of reality before they completely lost it in their little fantasy family (even though they don't know bout the family part as of yet).
> 
> Looking at things differently, can our ladies find a way to help our wounded soul.
> 
> Stay tuned.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda spends some time with Kuvira, learning a bit more about her and her mysterious _'Heart.'_
> 
> Lin and Kya discuss important matters with Fire Lord Izumi and her father Master Zuko. Things get heavy and Kya and Lin realise that they are missing important information that could possibly be the down fall of their efforts to win the upcoming trial.
> 
> They need to dig deeper into the mystery that is Kuvira to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck I know, I haven't updated in forever. I've just been busy. Life is running my ass over.
> 
> As I said before, things are going to be a bit heavy for a while because it's getting close to that time...
> 
> Yeah not everyone is on Kuvira's side.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

Chapter 27

Koda walks slowly up to Kuvira's cell door, deep in thought and a frown on her face. _'Mia doesn't know what she's talking about. Kuvira is a great person. She's not unstable, she's misunderstood. The girl's been through hell and back. At least give her a little credit.'_ She thinks bitterly. She gets to the platinum door and knocks twice. "Vira. It's Koda I'm coming in." She says and waits a few seconds, then opens the door. She pokes her head in and raises her eyebrow and what she sees.

She walks in quietly. In the middle of the bed, Kuvira is sat in a lotus position, her hands resting on her lap, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breaths in and out deeply. Her face neutral and her eyes closed. She's meditating. Koda watches on in surprise. _'What earthbender meditates? Don't they like hate doing that? Not one for being all spiritual airy and what not, rather be grounded.'_ Koda smiles at her own joke. _'Heh. Grounded. That's funny.'_ She laughs in her head.

She decides not to disturb Kuvira and sits on one of the platinum chairs by the table. She looks back at Kuvira. _'For someone who's so damaged, she's awfully content with her current predicament.'_ She thinks. _'I mean I'd probably be losing my mind, staying in this box, doing nothing. Should I be worried?'_ She thinks. _'it's not exactly normal for someone to be cooped up so tight and not go a little crazy...Even if it's only been like a week.'_ She thinks. _'But then again, she's not exactly normal. Maybe she does things like this all the time, I don't know. I only know the summary of her story.'_ She thinks sadly.

 _'Mia's right...I don't know enough about Kuvira. She won't tell me or anyone for that matter.'_ She frowns. _' She probably doesn't-'_ "Yuan for your thoughts." Koda is broken out her musings by Kuvira's voice. Koda looks up to see Kuvira staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Koda fumbles with her words. "Wha- oh uh, nothing. I'm fine, just thinking." She giggles nervously twiddling her thumbs. Kuvira smirks. "So I see." She says and uncrosses her legs, stretching them out in front of her and leaning against the wall, feeling the cold chill of the platinum. She pats a spot on the bed, telling Koda to join her. Koda gets up and sits next to her. She takes Kuvira's stuffed animal and holds it to her chest.

"Come on. What's up." Kuvira asks softly. Koda frowns and looks down. "It's nothing really. Just been a long day of duty is all." She says. Kuvira nods slowly. "Yeah, kinda got that from all the dirt and dust." Kuvira motions to Koda's dirty and muddy uniform. Koda chuckles. "Yeah, fun in the sun, nothing like becoming one with nature than to run face first into the sand while helping annoying ass people." She says smiling sarcastically. Kuvira smiles sadly. She would mind doing that if it ment she could go out side and feel the sand and earth between her toes. To just feel her elements again, even if it is for just a second.

"Must be nice." She mumbles softly. Koda looks at her and frowns, realising what just happened. "You miss it, don't you." It's not a question. "Must be really hard having to be locked in this box, not being able to bend." She says. Kuvira just nods. "It's not so much the bending that I miss, I just miss being one with my element. Just feeling it wherever I go, to feel the earth beneath my feet..." She trails off. Koda looks down, she doesn't really know what's it like to not be around your element. She knows what it's like not to be able to bend, the rare occasion she gets chi-blocked. But that's different. Kuvira can still bend, but her elements are nowhere near her. That's like owning something you can't have, it makes no sense.

"You were meditating right?" She asked, Kuvira nods, happy with the change of subject. "I didn't think earthbenders did that. Doesn't seem like something they would do...more of an airbender or firebender thing. Waterbender maybe but we usually don't, I know I don't and Kya." She says. Kuvira smiles sadly. _'Jay did.'_ She thinks and her heart aches a bit. "Yeah. It's not something normal for earthbenders. But I'm not exactly normal either so there's that. I started meditating when I was 11. My...my heart is the one who taught me. Showed me how to do it, and how is helps ease the mind and body, helps release spiritual tension and blocks, as well as untangles ones chi..." 

Kuvira says and laughs fondly. "At first I thought it was crazy but the more I did it, more free I felt, the more content. I learned a lot. Somethings I never knew was possible, felt things I never knew were there." She says with a smile and looks to the older of the two. "You should try it sometime." She says. Koda just shakes her head. "Yeah, no. Not happening. I don't do no spiritual airy fairy stuff." She says and laughs. "Maybe you can convince Chief." They both sit in silence....Then burst out laughing, tears stinging their eyes as they hold their sides and catch their escaping breath.

"Hahaha, oh man, I just heard what I said, what was I thinking, there's a better chance of getting a wild saber tooth moose lion to meditate than Chief." She says still laughing. Kuvira too is still cracking up. "Hey, come now. Who knows, maybe she might actually consider it." They look at each other, then start laughing harder. "Yeah, that's never going to happen." Koda says and calms down. Kuvira follows soon after. 

Koda sighs contently. "I needed that." She says. "Yeah, I could tell. You looked pretty out of it. You going to tell me what really happened or should I just guess." Kuvira says. Koda let's out a breath. "I swear it was nothing big." She says. "Well if it wasn't anything big then why did it effect you so much. I can see its troubling you. But if you don't feel like sharing then I won't force you." Kuvira says and pats Koda on her leg. Koda smiles gratefully. _' She doesn't need to know...not yet at least.'_ She thinks.

On the other side of the city Lin arrives at the hotel with the Fire Lord Izumi and her father Master Zuko. She gets out her car and walks up to the one that drove behind her. All around her there is peoples shouting and taking pictures. Her officer's stand guard and hold the crowd and press back. She opens the door and Izumi steps out first, her father following after her. The trio ignore the questions and flashing lights being thrown their way as they walk up and into the hotel lobby. Inside Kya stands in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and her face neutral. She might not look it, but she's not happy. Lin gulps. "Ky? What are you doing here?" She asked confused. She walks up to her best friend.

"Well." Kya starts. "I was working down at one of the hospitals when I caught wind that Fire Lord Izumi and former Fire Lord Zuko had just landed and were on their way to this very hotel." She says. "My only question is why the hell my best friend didn't tell me. Lin I can't believe you." Kya says upset hitting Lin on her chest. "Ow! Hey!" Lin exclaims rubbing the spot where Kya hit her. "I was going to tell you but I haven't really seen you these last few days, we are both so busy and I didn't want to bother you." Lin says. "Also. Who snitched? Was it Koda? I'm going to kill that girl." Lin says frowning. Kya rolls her eyes and flicks Lin on her forehead. "You still could have told me. I want to see them too you know. It's been years." She says and turns to the two firebenders. She smiles.

"Uncle Zuko, Izumi." She says and walks up to them. Zuko smiles. "Kya. It's good to see you my dear." He says and hugs her. "I see nothing's changed, you two still bicker like cats and dogs. How are you friends again." Izumi says smirking. "Ha ha, very funny, 'Zumi." Kya says and Izumi's face drops into a scowl. "Oh..The nickname." She says annoyed. Lin walks up to them. "She's never gonna let those go. So I don't even bother." Lin says.

Kya rolls her eyes. "Anyway. What exactly are you doing here." She asks."Well this is my country that was attacked and I wanted to know what happened. See the damage the dictator did. Looking now. Her chances of surviving the trial are thin." Izumi says in all seriousness. Her voice hard and cold. Kya was about to retaliate but Lin beat her. "Lets take this somewhere private, shall we." She says and motions for everyone to follow her. She walks up to the main desk. Her and the women behind the counter exchange a few words before she hands Lin a key and smiles. Lin nods a thank you a walks away.

"Alright. I've got the key to your suite. Lets talk there." She says and leads them to the very top of floor of the hotel. She unlocks the door and everyone fills into the room. The room is luxurious, fit for a king. They all make their way to the dining area and sit at the table. The two firebenders sit across from Lin and Kya. Not one to procrastinate, Izumi speaks first cutting right to the chase.

"What happened." She asks, plain and simple. "Well maybe we should start with what you know first." Lin says. "I know that this dictator, The Great Uniter, over threw dozens of people, put innocent civilians in horrible camps, destroyed Zaofu and marched a giant killer mecha into this city. Not to mention, tampered with spirit vines and energy. I can see why many want her dead. She is ruthless and cruel." Izumi says. 

Kya and Lin had to refrain themselves from lashing out at their friend. But deep down they knew that what Kuvira has done is not something to be taken lightly. Her actions truly sealed a death sentence. "Okay, so that's just the obvious. But I can assure you that Kuvira is not the same person." Lin says. "And how would you know?" Zuko asks. "The past week, ever since the battle ended, I've been...observing her. Not just myself, my finest officer and trusted friend, Koda, along with Kya and the Avatar have been visiting her. She's not who we thought she was." Lin says professionally.

"It's true. After the battle I was brought in to check up and heal her most lethal injury. I might not know her well by I know a kindred spirit when I see one. She is not the monster everyone thinks her to be. She regrets her actions, and feels deep remorse for those she hurt." Kya says backing Lin up. Zuko contemplates what the girls are saying. He himself is familiar with such a testimony. On the other hand Izumi remains neutral.

"That's all a matter of your judgement of her character, but that tells me nothing. Anyone can have a change of heart when caught. Tell me, just how long have you known the Great Uniter?" She says narrowing her eyes. Kya frowns. "About a week. Like we said. I've been visiting her." She says. Izumi sighs. "That's not nearly enough time to help you back up your argument. Looking at what happened, The Great Uniter is manipulative. She could very well have been lying to you this whole time. Tricking you into believing her so you can vouch for her. You can't say that's not possible because you don't know her." Izumi says and her father nods is agreement.

Kya frowns. Her anger sparking, but keeps herself in check. "I may not know her long but believe me, we seen more of that girl than anyone else and that includes Suyin and her family, who have known her for years." She says calmly but clenched her hand under the table. "She is not a bad person, she just made bad decisions." She finishes. Izumi and Zuko stay silent watching Kya. _'Kya is getting defensive.'_ Izumi notes. Zuko has the same thought but he can also sense the truth is Kya's tone. Years of experience and wisdom from his uncle, bless his soul, have taught him to look within and between the lines.

Lin catches on to Kya's defensive state and takes hold of her clenched fist. She rubs Kya's knuckles soothingly. Kya eventually relaxes her posture, her hand interlinking with Lin's but she's still on guard. Lin decides to speak next. "I met Kuvira about 3 and a half years ago in Zaofu. Myself and _'Team Avatar 2.0'_..."She says and rolls her eyes. Zuko let's a small smile brace his face at the name.

"Had discovered that new airbenders had been popping up everywhere after Harmonic Converse. We set out to find them and have Tenzin send them to the temples for training and whatever else. Then we got a call from Zaofu..." Lin looks down for a moment before locking eyes with the two firebenders. "It was Suyin and her only daughter, Opal, had become an airbender. So we set out to go get her." Lin says.

"Long story short we got there, things happened, whatever. During our stay there, I met up with Kuvira, at the time she was Suyin's Captain of the guard. I always saw her but never really talked to her. I thought she was just another guard around the estate. I remember one day I was feeling particularly agitated, so I set out to find something to do. That same afternoon Kuvira was training by herself." Lin says, then smiles just a bit, almost not at all visible.

"I watched her for a few minutes. Watched her forms. She's an amazing and powerful bender. Her style is unique. I've seen many earth and metal benders but none like her. She's special." Lin says. The rest all glance at each other, all notice Lin's fond tone. Lin clears her throat after realizing she was rambling about nonsense. "Anyway, I asked if she wanted to spar. She looked surprised at my offer but accepted. As I said she is an amazing and powerful bender. I admit I struggled to keep up with her. She is like no fighter I know. Very adaptable and quick on her feet. Fast thinker. Strategist as well as innovative." Lin says. Once again going off topic. Kya smiles a bit, loving the way Lin gets lost when she talks about the young metalbending master.

"We talked after our workout. I learned that she actually lived with my sister and her family. She told me about how she was Suyin's protege, but that was about it. She was didn't want to reveal more on the subject. She remained a mystery to me. After learning of her position, I noticed that she was not really around the estate. She would be there during the day but disappeared after that. Only when she had night shift did I see her after dinner. Which she was not at either, or lunch or breakfast." Lin says.

"Okay but what does this have to do with the fact that she went rogue. As I said before when we were driving here. What she did, That wasn't just because she wanted to help others. Sure maybe that was her goal. And looking at the damage from and this City combined. What ever it was, it was personal for her in both cities." Izumi says. Lin and Kya look at each other with concern. "Well we can't really say why it would be personal in terms of Republic City and Zaofu but for a someone like Kuvira to just crack, the reasons might be more than we can handle." Kya says and Lin nods, both of them thinking back to the day when they first saw Kuvira's scar.

Izumi looks to her father. Zuko turns to the two women opposite him. "You saying that you don't know why she did what she did. And yet you still defend her. After everything she did." He asks. Lin and Kya nod not missing a beat. Zuko watches them. Once again being reminded of his past. "I still don't understand why you would defend her, you both don't know her despite the time you've spent or known her." Izumi sighs. "Back to her motives." She says.

"You said she stayed with Suyin and her family. And was captain of the guard. Seems like a pretty important role she had in Zaofu. Why give that up?" Izumi asks. Lin shakes her head. "Kuvira's life in Zaofu is still a mystery to me. You want to know how she was back then you need to talk to my sister and her family. As far as I know, from what they told me, she was a loyal guard and friend. Never showed any hostility. Though no one knows what changed or why. But what we do know that there's one link that leads back here in Republic City." Lin says. Zuko and Izumi's eyebrows raise to their hair lines while Kya looks at her best friend In shock. _'What are you doing!'_ She says with her eyes. Lin gives her a reassuring smile. _'Relax I got this.'_ She mouths.

"There's a link between Zaofu and Republic City?" Zuko asks. Lin nods, Kya as well, following Lin, she trusts her but she still a bit reluctant. "How so?" Izumi asks. "We're not really sure, just that it was bad enough to change something in her. You're going to have to get the details from Suyin. Whatever happened was the probably the big hit on Kuvira." Lin says. Izumi looks thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know how long ago this was?" She asks. "About four years ago. Both Kuvira herself and Suyin confirmed it." Kya answers. Izumi leans back in her seat and thinks.

"No one knows what happened?" She asks. Kya and Lin nod. "That means she never told anyone, which ultimately says she didn't trust anyone enough to tell." Zuko says. "Four years ago you say." They nod. "Harmonic Converse was three years ago. So that means she was still the same then at least. She went a whole year without any signs of hostility." Izumi says. "That means something must have triggered her." She says thoughtfully. Everyone looks at her. "Something happened that damaged her in such a way, is what you said right. Lin you met her back then, what was she like." Izumi asks.

Lin frowns. "She was kind of closed off, always kept to herself but wasn't shut out completely. She would socialize and she was stotic and serious most of the time. Guarded. She never opened up or stayed to long on a personal topic." Lin says. "Okay, but how was she before this mysterious change?" Izumi asks. "I don't know, but Suyin says she was...vibrant. She was happy and all, nothing was wrong. But she did have her secrets. She's been a mystery since way back then too." Lin replies. "Why?"

Izumi taps her finger on the table. "My guess is that what happened, didn't completely destroy her, she was obviously still the same person just more reserved. Something happened after her change that triggered her." Izumi says. Zuko nods understanding what his daughter is saying. Kya and Lin just look at each other. "But we don't know what happened on either of those occasions." Kya says. "No one does." Lin adds.

"Well then, until you can find out her motives. Her chances of surviving the trial are slim. I want to know why she took her anger and pain out on my country." Izumi says.

"Okay fair enough, but despite all the bad things, look at all the good she's done. She helped the earth kingdom. She's not all bad. She is a good kid. She was just lost, confused and in pain." Kya says. Zuko shakes his head. "No, she knew what she was doing. What she did was no mistake. Judging by her success and her whole campaign in general. She is a master mind no doubt." He says.

"Sure she might have been blinded by rage and pain, but she knew what she was doing. Like Izumi said, it's why she did it. Her motives are the most important thing right now for her case...and by the looks of things. That's the one thing you don't have." He says. Kya and Lin's heart drop. They knew it was true. It doesn't matter how many people vouch for Kuvira. Without a solid case...Kuvira is a good as dead. _'There has to be another way.'_ They both think.

"But Kuvira is willing to pay for her actions, she surrendered and hasn't caused any trouble since." Lin says then her face saddens. "Not only that...But She's...broken...She's not even afraid of death. She even said it was better that way." She says. Kya too looks down. "We know she did bad things, but she's not a bad person. We know she has to pay for her crimes, but not with her life." Kya adds. "All we asking is to give her a second chance. I mean even Asami Sato, the women who lost her father to Kuvira, is willing to cooperate with her." Lin says. Izumi and Zuko look surprised at this information.

"Look I can see you girls care for Kuvira. But this is bigger than you two." Zuko says. "She is a war criminal." Izumi adds."She's just a kid." Lin and Kya says in unison. Izumi and Zuko sigh. "No she's not." They say. "She may be young, but it's obvious she know more than she lets on." Zuko says.

"You haven't seen her. She's not who you think she is, You don't know her." Kya says and Lin frowns angrily. "And neither do you." Izumi says. "Both of you don't, this girl has secrets that no one knows. She's dangerous. Who knows what she's capable of." She says. "Look in two days, all the world leaders are meeting up to discus the trial. She will get a chance to defend herself during the trial as well as the rest you." Zuko says calmly.

"You want Kuvira to survive her sentence. You have to convince everyone. And right now, you don't have a straight story. It's not looking good. I can see you care about her. So you want to keep her alive, we going to need more than just snippets of sources." Izumi says. Kya and Lin look at each other sadly.

"She's going to have to give us her whole life story if she wants to continue writing it." Lin says softly. Kya's eyes burn with unshed tears. "With the way she is now, I'm not sure she wants to continue..." Izumi and Zuko look at the pair sadly. It's very clear there's more to this than they were told. But this is bigger than any of them.

 _'if this girl is who they say she is, then maybe they can win, but Kuvira is going to need to come clean if she doesn't want to end up in the dirt.'_ Izumi thinks.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit what! Izumi basically said "come up with a better story and maybe I'll believe you." Way harsh bro.
> 
> She's right though. There are a lot of gaps in the time line. They going to need to dive deeper to find the source of Kuvira's down fall. 
> 
> But will they be prepare for what they might find. Stay tuned and find out.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin take a drive. They have a bit of fun (Kya's idea) before they head down to the station.
> 
> Things heat up in the spirit world with our favorite avatar and engineer, it's brief but something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoo. What's up. Yeah sorry about the delay. It's pretty heavy here but I'm not going to lie I did kind of take my time with this one.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this one, it suggests things. Wink wink. But unfortunately no smut yet, I am actively teasing you, that is something for later.
> 
> Btw the song used in this chapter and songs I'm pretty sure will come later DO NOT BELONG TO ME OR THE CHARACTERS. It's just a little something something to make the story more interesting and since I'm making Kuvira a song writer.
> 
> I own noting but the plot and original characters.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 28

Lin and Kya walked out the hotel and into the busy streets of the City. They made their way to Lin's car and got in. They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. The conversation they just had with their friend and her father was anything but what they were hoping for, they felt like they lost the trial even before it was scheduled to start. They just sit there, not saying anything. Their thoughts running over what was said. They don't know what to do.

After what felt like forever Lin speaks up. "Well...this is definitely not what I was going for but honestly I'm not surprised, I kind of suspected it." She says softly, her voice heavy with defeat. Kya looks down sadly. "Still doesn't make it any better. They basically said Kuvira's not worth it, they don't even know her how could they say that!" Kya says angrily, her blood boiling just thinking about the offending talk she had with the current and former Fire Lords. "It's just that." Lin says. "They don't know her. So they have no reason to vouch for her but every reason to go against her, she personally attracted their country. You saw the damage, they don't care if she regrets her actions...just That she pays for them." Lin says regrettably.

Kya let's out a frustrated breath. "But That's my whole point! They only know half the story!" She exclaims. "Yeah, well so do we." Lin says sternly looking at her best friend with sad eyes. Kya looks down and says nothing, she knows Lin is right, they don't know the whole story either. Lin sighs and turns to look in front of her. "Look I'm not happy about it either but there's nothing we can do. Izumi's right. Our argument means nothing without the whole story. Kuvira might have said she was ready but we both know she's not. We need her to tell us but..." She sighs again trailing of.

Kya understands what her best friend is getting at. "So what? We just give up?" Kya asks softly, her heart aches as the words leave her mouth. Lin huffs and chuckles darkly, Kya turns to her confused. "What?" She asks. Lin looks at her and smiles. "Hell nah we ain't giving up. This girl need us. Just because there's a bit of a road block doesn't mean there's no way around it." Lin says determined. "We just need to work our way around this." She says mostly to herself. Kya nods smiling a little. "How?" She asks. Lin thinks for a moment. "I don't know yet, but we need to get this to Su and Tenzin. Maybe they can help." She says thoughtfully.

Kya frowns. "You think so?" She asks uncertain. Lin shrugs and turns on the car, the engine coming to life. "Only one way to find out." She says. Kya smiles. Lin glances at her then back to the front. "Seatbelt." She says. Kya rolls her eyes and puts it on. "Yes mom." She teases. Lin just shakes her head and grins. "What do you say we visit our girls before we head down to the Island." She suggests smiling at her companion. Kya's eyes light up. _' She said our girls! That's so cute!'_ She squeals in her head. She smiles brightly and nods practically bouncing in her seat and turns to the front. Lin chuckles deeply and that sends a shock wave through Kya. 

"Lets roll." Lin says and drives into the busy roads of Republic City with a smirk on her face. As they drive Kya decides she wants to listen to the radio. Lin groans. "Please don't put on that bubble gum pop music." She whines. Kya just smirks looking for the station. "You don't really even like pop." Lin says. "Not true, I mean, it's not my favorite but it's fun to sing along to." Kya says mischievously. "Oh no. No no no no no no. I am not singing along to any preppy pigtail pop. I mean it." Lin say definitely. "Oh come on Linny it will be fun, besides it will help us take our minds off what happened for a while."Kya says, the looks up at Lin with big blue eyes and pouts. Lin glances between her best friend and the road.

She tries to ignore the way her heart jumps at the sight but it's not exactly working, not that she's trying hard enough anyway. _'don't give in, don't give in, Raava damnit Beifong keep your cool! They're just eyes!'_ She chants in her head, she glances at Kya again, still she pouts. _'very blue eyes..Like the ocean, or the sky- focus women!'_ She mentally slaps herself. _**'Yeah it's not working, just give it up and sing for the girl.'**_ Another thought rings. _'Oh great you're back.'_ Lin thinks. _**'Can't come back if I never left.'**_ Lin sighs frustrated and glances at Kya once more. _ **'come on! How can you say no to that face.'**_ _'you're not helping.'_ _ **'not trying to.'**_ _'if I didn't know any better I'd think you were Koda or even Kuvira, she gets like this when she wants to.'_ Lin thinks to herself then mentally rolls her eyes.

_' I'm talking to myself again...Arg fine fine.'_ She lets out a defeated puff and groans. _**'Atta girl.'**_ _'Shut up.'_ Lin looks to Kya for a moment before watching the road again. "Fine, but no bubble gum pop, anything but that." She says finally. Kya smiles brightly and claps her hands, then goes back to finding a station. Then her eyes light up when she hears the announcer introduce a song. She looks at Lin who just groans again. Kya giggles. "You know you know this song." She says and starts the first verse.

[Kya]  
_Gimme your, gimme your,_  
_Gimme your attention baby._  
_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself._  
_You're wonderful, flawless_  
_Ooh, you a sexy lady._  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else._

Kya holds one hand up to her mouth as if she's holding a Mic and turns to Lin, pretending to serenade her. Lin cheeks flush but keeps her face neutral, fighting a smile. 

[Kya]  
_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh._  
_I know that you don't know it,_  
_But you're fine, so fine._  
_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh._  
_Oh, girl I'm ganna show you,_  
_When you're mine, all mine._  
_Mine all mine..._

Kya belts out the chorus and Lin can't help laugh, bobbing her head to the funky up beat song.

[Kya]  
_Treasure!_  
_That is what you are._  
_Honey, You're my golden star._  
_You know you can make my wish come true._  
_If you let me Treasure you._  
_If you let me Treasure you, ooh ooh!_

Kya holds the note, Lin can't hold back anymore and sings the next verse.

[Lin]  
_Pretty girl pretty girl_  
_Pretty girl you should be smiling._  
_A girl like you should never looks so blue._

Lin points at Kya's outfit which, unsurprisingly, is all blue. Kya playfully glares at her best friend and mouths _'very funny.'_ But grins anyway.

[Lin]  
_You're everything..._  
_I see..._  
_In my dreams..._  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true._

And boy was it true on both ends. Each of them was a little taken back by the realness of the lyrics in the song. Of course one of them is in denial and just ignores the butterflies in her stomach.

[Lin]  
_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh._  
_I know that you don't know it,_  
_But you're fine so fine._  
_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh._  
_Oh, girl I'm ganna show you_  
_When you're mine all mine._  
_Mine all mine..._

Treasure!  
_That is what you are._  
_Honey, you're my golden star._  
_You know you can make my wish come true._  
_If you let me Treasure you._  
_If you let me Treasure you, ooh ooh..._

Kya drums along with the beat on the dash board, Lin does the same on the steering wheel. They both start singing the bridge together, their voices blending even thought they are giggling between the notes.

[Kya and Lin]  
_You are my treasure._  
_You are my treasure._  
_You are my treasure._  
_Yeah you, you, you, you are._  
_You are my treasure._  
_You are my treasure._  
_You are my treasure._  
_Yeah you, you, you, you are!_

Then they both start full on rocking out, not a care in the world, just belting out the notes over the roaring wind as they drive to the station. Kya has her hands in the air and Lin just moves her head and shoulders to the beat.

[Kya and Lin]  
_Treasure!_  
_That is what you are._  
_Honey you're my golden star._  
_You know you can make my wish come true._  
_If you let me Treasure you._  
_If you let me Treasure you, ooh ooh!!!_

As the last chorus ends they, Lin drums to the finishing melody while Kya plays the air guitar, making the sound with her mouth.

They laugh as the song finishes. "See, that was fun wasn't it." Kya says smugly as she pokes Lin's side. Lin rolls her eyes playfully. "Whatever, women. I'm just happy it wasn't that uppity popsicle nonsense the kids listen to. Or that thing they call _'Rap'_ seriously, most of those songs sound the same, and the _'Artists'_ sound like they're going through puberty, with their scratching voices that they make on purpose. You can't understand a word they're saying." Lin says. Kya just chuckles. "Be that as it may, some of the music is pretty good." She says. Lin rolls her eyes again. "Yeah, but that's a very small _'some'_ " she quips.

Kya just smiles. "You know you have a pretty good voice." Lin says after a moment. "How come I've never heard you sing before." She adds. Kya raises an eyebrow. "You have heard me sing a million times." She says a matter of fact. "Well yeah, but that was just, you know, playing around. But I've never heard you sing like, I don't know...for real, like professionally or something like that." Lin tries to explain. "You mean like possibly make a career out of it." Kya says lightly, Lin shrugs and nods. "Yeah, that." She says glancing at her best friend from time to time.

Kya bits her lip in thought. "I don't know, I guess I never thought of it. It's fun but, I don't know, It just never crossed my mind before. I guess it would have been quite something to have done. Oh well." She says watching cars, buildings and pedestrians fly by in a shifty blur. "What about you?" She asks after a beat. Lin frowns. "What about me." She questions. Kya turns her attention to her childhood friend. "You have good voice too. Also you're a pretty good dancer..." She lets that comment hang in the air and breaks into a cheeky grin. Lin just groans. _' Not this again.'_ She thinks.

"I already told you. It's not something I do. I haven't danced in, what, twenty years. I'm not just rusty, those moves died years ago. And if I started again I might just break something." Lin says. Kya rolls her eyes. "Says the police Chief that runs all over the city catching dangerous criminals and bad guys, fighting and climbing on tall ass buildings like a super hero every single day without fail. Yeah no, dancing will totally throw out your back." Kya quips sarcastically. Lin sighs. "I don't know okay, I've never really felt like dancing, never had a reason to." She says softly.

"Lin you don't need a reason to dance." Kya says putting a hand on Lin's thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know, I just...Can't anymore. Not physically, but you know, I've never had the urge or pull to do it. Like I lost my sense of rhythm." She says, trying not to think of the warmth of Kya's hand. "I don't think so, maybe you just need a new song to dance to." Kya says smiling. Lin knows what she means. She takes Kya's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah...maybe." She says looking at Kya fondly.

After that they just drove in comfortable silence. Their hands still intertwined even when Lin shifts gears. Kya's hand on top of hers, and both women can't help but feel like their hands fit perfectly together. They were almost to the station, all they had to do was pass central city and just like before...it wasn't pretty. Kya looked at all the wreckage and mess left behind after the battle. Rubble and broken pretty much everything lay all over. Lin's officer's and the civilians working to clean up the streets, each looking tired.

Kya's heart hurt to think that the person she met not a week ago, the young girl who was so lost and confused...could cause so much destruction. _'Izumi was right, this is more than just justice...this is pain, anger and heartbreak.'_ She thinks sadly, her heart beat picking up a bit, sending a painful surge through her body, she can feel every nerve it passes, she wants to cry but she has to stay strong, it's pointless crying now.

Lin, feeling the change in her friends heart beat through her hand, looks at her.She squeezes her hand. "Hey." She says softly, glancing between her best friend and the road. Kya breaks her gaze from the outside world and turns to Lin, tears unshead but very close to falling. "It will be alright. We got this." She says lightly with a small reassuring smile. Kya takes a deep breath and nods, blinking away the flood gates. Lin gives her one last tender squeeze and turns back to her task. Kya turns her attention to the City, but decides not to look at all the damage, rather watch as the spirit portal that gleams into the afternoon sky, all the pretty colours blending in and different spirits of all shapes and sizes play around it with the few people there.

It's a beautiful sight, one she never thought she'd ever see, sure the spirit portal at the watertribes were gorgeous but seeing one in this particular case, there's a certain harmony here, a certain peace. It gives Kya hope for the future. _'Maybe we can get through this.'_ She thinks and continues to gaze at the beam of yellows and greens.

In the spirit world, Korra and Asami walk through the wilderness, giggling. "You are so going to pay for that little stunt." Asami says and playfully punches her girlfriends shoulder. Korra's just laughs rubbing the spot where Asami hit her. "Whaaat. You said you were feeling hot, so I helped." Korra defends herself with a cheeky grin. "By pushing me into the water." Asami says raising an eyebrow. "Yes. But to be fair you pulled me in with you." Korra says as a matter of fact, pointing to her soaked clothes. Both her and Asami are drenched from head to toe. 

"You have to admit it was fun though." Korra adds as they make their way back to their little camp. Asami rolls her eyes playfully. "Yeah, getting my pretty much everything wet by my over excited girlfriend, real fun." She says. Korra just smirks at her wiggling her eyebrows. Asami takes a minute to realise what Korra got from what she said. She just blushes and says. "Shut. It." Korra giggles at her girlfriends embarrassment. "I don't like you no more." Asami says folding her arms defiantly and pouts. Korra pokes her side. "That's right because you love me." She sings and jumps ahead of them and into a clearing where they set up camp.

Asami follows after her with a smile she cannot hold back anymore. "I wonder why sometimes." She says playfully. Korra gasps dramatically. "You're so mean." She says with a mock shocked face and a hand on her chest where her heart is. Asami smile and plays along. "You know your right." She says sickingly sweet. Korra just waterbent the water off her own body, Asami on the other hand is still dripping. She walks slowly up to her girlfriend. Korra just watches as her hips sway from side to side. Asami sees her staring and mentally smirks. She stands on front of Korra now and looks down at her with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love so much. And a promise to make it up to you." She says sweetly her smile not dropping.

Korra stares up into her girlfriends eyes, entranced by them. "Uh huh." Is all she gets out, not really coherent at the moment. _'They're so green...Like jewels...emeralds...'_ She thinks fascinated. Asami's eyes then darken with lust and her smile turns into a seductive smirk and she bits her bottom lip. She leans down, her lips right by Korra's ear and her hands travel up Korra's arms and onto her chest above her breasts. Korra gulps her cheeks flushing and heart racing. Asami speaks in a sultry voice. "Besides, I really don't mind you getting me wet." Is all she says and kisses her cheek before sexually walking away from a frozen Korra and up to the earth tent they have at camp. 

Asami gets to the tent opening and stops. She turns to her dumbfound girlfriend. She slowly unzips her jacket showing a sinful amount of skin...She doesn't have anything but a red lacy bra underneath. Korra can't take her eyes off Asami. Asami sees Korra's eyes widen and follow her movements.

Asami then trails her index over the zip line on one side of the jacket upwards. Korra follows with her eyes, still frozen. Asami then brings the same finger up to her lip, puts the tip of it between her pearly whites and gently bits it seductively. Korra's heart beat spikes up as shock waves go down right through the lower half of her body.

Asami sees the effect she has and winks at her girlfriend before disappearing into the tent, closing it off with the curtains they put to give off privacy. Korra's still stares at where here girlfriend once stood. Her heart is still racing and her body burns with arousal. She finally breaks out her trance, shaking her head.

She smiles brightly then practically skips all the way to the tent...well more like wobbled...her legs are pretty much useless since they are jelly. She pushes her head past the curtains, feeling like a peeping Tom. What she sees sends another wave of heat to her core. There Asami stands in nothing but her red lacy bra and panties. She turns to Korra and twirls a strand of her raven long hair that is still a little damp. Her toned pale-like body gleaming in the light that comes from the little opening in the tent. Her thumb is in the rim of her panties pulling it down just a bit. She just stands there as Korra drinks in the image.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going come over here so I can make it up to you." Asami in a sultry tone, her voice dripping with sweet sinful honey. 

Korra doesn't need to be asked twice.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!! Is it getting hot in here? Asami you sly dog. Sexy as hell but shit you done nearly gave Korra a heart attack.
> 
> I know the spirit world scene was brief but I plan to make it bigger in the next few chapters. Just like I jumped 3 days in the physical world I had to do the same in the spirit world.
> 
> Lin and Kya singing Bruno Mars : Treasure.  
> They're so cute! I love it. I loved writing their little hand holding thing, that like relationship goals for me. Have my girl hold my hand while I'm driving. But unfortunately life sucks and I'm a single Pringle lady.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya visit their girls.
> 
> They all get into an interestingly funny conversation before things get heavy.
> 
> Kya shares a moment with Koda while Lin sees another side to Kuvira that she wishes she didn't.
> 
> Kuvira tries to contain the Great Uniter but with what is supposed to come next she doesn't think she wants to anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, I know I haven't been active lately but I really am trying. I'm running after the train of life but that shit just too fast.
> 
> Anyway shit is about to get a little heavy. Things will be revealed soon, and relationships will be affected. We are getting closer to the time of the trial so things are going to be really tense.
> 
> Enjoy my pretties.

Chapter 29

Lin and Kya walk down the station corridors to Kuvira's cell. "Should we tell her what happened?" Kya asks bitting her lip nervously. Lin makes a sad face but tries to keep a straight one. "I think it's best we do. Maybe she might tell us what happened to her." She says. Kya looks down. "I hightly doubt that." She mumbles. "One can only hope that She does. Not gonna lie, this subject is really starting to bother me, I want to know what happened to her, and not just out of curiosity." Lin says honestly. "Its been a thorn in my side too. I know she told us not to worry about it, but come on, its extremely rare for someone to get that sort of injury in a friendly scuffle." Kya says frowning.

Lin makes a weird face. "Yeah, I get that. I mean look at me. My signature scars came from my sister. And it wasn't friendly either." She says. "Yeah but yours was an accident, Su didn't really mean to hurt you. The one Kuvira has..." Kya let's out breath. "That was no accident, whoever was responsible, was set on hurting her." She says softly. Lin looks down. "This is seriously killing me and I don't know what to do." She says. Kya nods and lays her hand on Lin's shoulder. "Me too, but I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow." She smiles. 

They get to Kuvira's cell and hear muffled voices. "Looks like they're up." Lin says and fishes for her keys. Kya frowns. "Lin, it's like 5 in the afternoon...obviously they're awake." She says in a _'duh'_ tone. Lin shakes her head. "Not always. Two days ago, they both slept until 3 in the afternoon. Koda missed her morning patrol." Lin says and pulls out her keys. Kya nods. "Ah so that's why you put her on clean up duty." She says putting two and two together. "Yeah, she wasn't too happy about that." Lin says. "Oh I know, she came to me and asked why I let you do that." Kya says giggling. Lin just rolls her eyes.

Lin knocks twice on the door, signalling that it's her before inserting the key and unlocking it. As soon as they step into the room all they hear is a heated conversation about what ever the hell the two girls are talking about. "I'm telling you, it's not, that doesn't make sense." Kuvira says. "Yes it does. They wear blue, duh." Koda retaliates. Lin and Kya share a look. "What are you Two talking about?" Kya asks and gravitates towards the girls sitting next to Koda while Lin next to Kuvira, the actions almost natural and subconscious.

Kuvira turns to Lin. "Help us settle this, okay, this is legitimate important question." She says. Koda nods. Lin and Kya sit up straighter now, giving the girls all their attention. "Okay, real talk." Kuvira starts. "Is Kyoshi island-" "Watertribe or Earth kingdom?" Koda finishes. Lin and Kya look at the two expecting a punch line, there is none. Koda and Kuvira are dead serious, waiting for a answer from the two older benders. 

"Seriously..." Kya says looking at the girls in disbelief. "That's what this is about?" Lin adds. The girls just nod. Kya looks down and shakes her head while Lin face palms. "Leave it to you two to make something out of nothing." Kya says smiling softly even though the situation is ridiculous. "Story of my life." Kuvira states truthfully, Lin smiles up at her with shining pride. "Is this what you two do when you're here, just talk a whole lot of shit." Kya asks jokingly. The two youngest laugh. "Yeah basically." Koda replies and shoulder bumps Kuvira who returns the favour.

"Seriously though, is Kyoshi island earth kingdom or watertribe?" Kuvira asks after they calm down. "We've _Been_ on this subject." She adds.

"Watertribe."  
"Earth kingdom."

Both Lin and Kya say at the same time, each saying their respective nationalities. They look at each other with narrowing eyes. 

"No it's Watertribe."  
"No it's Earth Kingdom."

They say in unison again. "No, it's not." And again. "Stop that." Again. "Kya everyone knows it's Earth Kingdom." "No, it's Watertribe." "The island comes from the Earth Kingdom." "Yeah, but is classified as Watertribe." "What? No." "Yeah, it is. The island is in Southern Watertribe waters." "That doesn't mean anything!." "They wear blue." "So! Just because one wears certain colour doesn't classify who they are." "It means they have become accustomed to our Watertribe ways." "What, so if I wear blue I'm Watertribe." "No." "Well that's basically what you just told me." "No I did not."

Kuvira and Koda just watch amused as Lin and Kya bicker back and forth. "This is always fun to watch." Koda whispers to the young metalbending master. "This is some serious dejavu, dude. Didn't we literally just have the exact same argument a second ago, like word for word. No lie. I'm not kidding." Kuvira whispers back, both of them not taking their eyes of the two in front of them. "I know right, I thought it was just me." Koda says. Lin and Kya are still going at it. "Should we stop this?" Kuvira asks. Koda shakes her head. "Naah." She replies.

After about five minutes they decide to break it up. "Okay okay, guys, chill, it's over." Koda says getting Lin and Kya's attention. "This is a serious geographical question." Lin says. "Yeah, what if it was in a test, what would be the right answer." Kya adds. "I doubt they'd put that in a test since no one knows which is correct." Kuvira says. "Not if they don't say you should motivate your answer." Koda says. They all nod. Then Kuvira starts giggling uncontrollably. The three just look at her confused. "And then?" Lin asks. Kuvira just sighs and smiles. "How do you motivate your answer?" She asks trying to hold in her laugher. Lin frowns and looks at the other two for backup. They just shrug. She looks back at Kuvira. "Go answer. Go answer!!" Kuvira says in a cheerleading voice, hands and all, then starts giggling again this time falling over holding her side.

"Wow..." Koda says staring at Kuvira amused. "That was terrible." She says but also starts laughing. Kya joins in. "Her laugh is adorable and the fact that she cracks herself up is just precious." She says. Lin just shakes her head and grins at the sight of Kuvira rolling around on the bed, broken in giggles. _'Aye, this one, huh. She really is something special. That joke was horrible, but Kya's right...She is adorable.'_ She thinks fondly.

They all come down from their high. "So...how was your day." Kya asks the girls. Kuvira sits up and shrugs. "Same old same old. Stared at the walls and meditated." She says. Lin raises an eyebrow. "You meditate?" She asks surprised. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Yes I meditate, why is that so shocking to everyone." She says with her hands spread out a bit in a _'what'_ Way. "Well you're an earthbender, we don't really meditate, or at least the ones I know." Lin says. "And I know a lot of earthbenders, not one of them meditate." She adds. "Yeah, well now you do." Kuvira retorts. Lin nods and smiles. _'Yip...totally special.'_ She thinks.

"Well I for one think is great that you meditate. Shows just how special and spiritual you are. Adaptable and very knowledgeable in more than just one part of your culture. Not a lot of people are like that." Kya says the last part shifting her eyes repeatedly at Koda and Lin. Kuvira giggles. "I can see why Jinora takes an interest in you so much." Kya smiles. "Jinora?" Koda asks. "The one who popped in here unannounced and scared the shit out of us." Lin informs. Koda _'ooooh'_ s. "Ghost girl." She says. "Well that's one way of putting it." Kuvira says shaking her head at her guard.

"I do feel bad though." She says sheepishly. The three frown, confused. "Why?" Kya asks putting a hand on her thigh. "Well, she wanted to see me for quite some time now, but things keep coming up and she keeps being _'re-scheduled.'_ " She says using finger quotes. "I just think it's unfair to her." She says softly. Lin looks down. She knows she's kind of responsible for that. Kuvira is right though, it's not fair to Jinora. The girl has been patient, yes, but for how long, she is also just a teenager.

"She probably thinks I'm the one who doesn't want to see her." Kuvira says sadly. "No no, that's my fault. So much has been going on, I didn't really think about her wanting to visit. I owe her an apology." Lin says. "No, WE owe her an apology." Kya jumps in. "I myself have been putting her off. I was worried about your well-being and you're state in here that I got protective. I just didn't want anything that could potentially hurt you get the chance. But Jinora isn't harmful, just curious." She says regrettably.

"Well nothing is happening tomorrow. Maybe she can come visit. I'm off clean up duty, so I'll be here." Koda says cheerfully. Kuvira's eyes light up. "Yeah, I don't mind that. That's not a bad idea." She says and the two of them chat excitedly about the pros on the idea. Lin and Kya share a grim look. _'you want to crush this one or should I?'_ Lin asks with her eyes. Kya watches the girls for a moment. They are both just smiling and look so happy. She turns to Lin with a heavy apologetic smile. _'I don't have the heart.'_ Lin sighs. She looks at her friend and narrows her eyes. _'you owe me.'_ Kya just smiles and nods.

Lin turns to the youngest two and sighs. _'Raava I hate doing this.'_ She thinks. "Girls. Girls!." They stop chatting and look at Lin confused. "Jinora can't come tomorrow." She says sadly and tries to keep her face neutral but it's proving to be very difficult in the presence of these girls now a days. Kuvira frowns deeply and both Lin and Kya's hearts crack at the sight. "But why?" Koda asks the question that Kuvira was thinking. "Nothing is going on tomorrow. You already spoke with Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko today. As far as I know tomorrow is open." Koda says. Kuvira's frown deepens and she looks at Lin with questions. _' They went to see the Fire Lord and Master Zuko? But why? The world leaders get together in two days. Why go see them now?'_ She thinks confused.

Lin closes her eyes and breaths in deep before letting it out and opening her eyes. She trains her look solely on Kuvira. Her eyes scream regret and apology. Now Kuvira is really skeptical. "What?" Is all she asks, unable to get anything else out. Lin glances at Kya who just nods and smiles sadly. Lin turns back to Kuvira. "Yesterday...I talked to Su," She starts and Kuvira's heart speeds up with a tiny bit of fear, but mostly hurt and betrayal, when her former mentor's name is uttered. She's not mad at Lin of course. 

Both Lin and Kya see the look of anger and sadness flash in Kuvira's eyes, but just as fast as it came, it disappears and Kuvira schools her features. This concerns them to no end. In the short time they've known the young master, they know when she gets like this, there is something wrong, weather it be tangible or not. Sure it could just be the former soldier in her, but that goes without saying. She's not fighting in a war anymore, at least not with the world. She's guarding herself. She obviously does not like where this is going.

Lin can sense this and almost decides not to continue but it's out there now. Besides, it's better Kuvira knows first hand than to be completely taken by surprise later. Lin sees Kuvira isn't going to respond so she carries on. "She told me that herself and Opal want to see you tomorrow." She says slowly. She can see Kuvira already isn't okay right now, so she doesn't want to make things worse by dragging it out. Both Koda and Kuvira's jaws harden, both for completely different reasons. Kuvira's in pain and sadness and Koda's in anger. 

"What did you say?" Both of them speak in unison, their voices hard. Kya and Lin are taken back by their responses, mostly because of the fact that they said it together rather than their tone... _'Okay That's a little scary.'_ Both the Chief and Healer think. "Well.." Lin trails off, looking at her best friend before turning back to them. "At first...I said no." She says watching to see if that got something out off Kuvira...it didn't. _'Okay...'_

"But then she told me that we don't have enough time on our hands to wait. In two days all the world leaders will be here in the city and will meet up to discus important matters, Su being one of those world leaders. So she won't be able to see you until after the trial if not tomorrow, because there will be too much going on during the course of the trial." Lin explains. Kuvira's anger raises a bit. _'Yeah, just like always. Classic Suyin, never had time for me because she had 'important matters' to attend to. Not that it means anything now. That ship sailed years ago.'_ She thinks bitterly.

"So what...you said yes." Koda asks angrily. "And you decided that's a good idea. Without speaking to us. _'What could go wrong.'_ You're bringing in the very person who tried to kill her! Why not just put a blade to her back!" Koda says enraged. After Kuvira told her what happened in Zaofu and why her relationship with the Matriarch is so strained, Koda is not her biggest fan, no not by a long shot. She knows how Kuvira feels and she hates that herself and the metalbending master had that in common. 

Kuvira's heart clinches at Koda's last statement. It hits home very hard. Pictures of that cursed day flash in her mind. Each one more painful then the last. Kuvira mentally shakes herself from them. _'it's not her fault, she doesn't know.'_ Kuvira thinks sadly, pushing down the pain and sadness. She does feel a little guilty though, Koda probably never would have used those words would she have known the subconscious double meaning behind them. 

Kya can feel the anger radiating off Koda. "Hey come now,Lin-" she begins but is cut off by Koda. "How can you let her do this! I thought you would have stopped her!" Koda exclaims. Lin bows her head. Koda rarely gets angry let alone angry at her and the fact that the young waterbender is blowing up hurts. Kuvira can see how much this is affecting the Chief but she can't bring herself to do anything, she is trying not to flip her own lid. More images from the past enter her mind and the more she remembers, the more the Fire becomes hard to control.

Kya is taken back by Koda's out burst but she has to calm her down, this isn't helping anything. "Koda I'm just as upset about this as you are-" she says but once again is cut off. "Really? You sure look like it. I can see the steam coming out your ears." Sarcasm and not the good kind. Koda isn't just mad...She's pissed. Kya has to be careful now, Koda is a good person but she's been through some really bad hardships and if she says or does the wrong thing the effects of those hardships could come to light. 

Just like every other person that's been through some tough things, no matter how hard they try, they can't let go of who they used to be. It's a part of who they are now. They remember who they were to remind them of all that they've been through so that they don't spiral out into the darkness again. But that doesn't mean that they won't show a bit of the old them every now and again when provoked, it's a defense mechanism that cannot be broken. It's more dangerous for them than the people around them. Every time they lose even the slightest bit of control they shut down because they don't want it to happen again and It's very difficult to break them out of that state. Even now, Four years and Koda's is still recovering.

"Koda..." Kya says softly and takes the young officer's hands in her own. Koda tries to snatch her hands away but Kya's grip stays firm. Koda looks her dead in the eye. "How could you..." She whispers softly, breath hitching and eyes glossing over but she pushes the tears back. Kya can see why Koda is so mad. She's remembering what happened to her. Bringing in Suyin for Kuvira is like bringing in the Wild Dog Traid for Koda. "It's not like that, I promise." Kya says soft and reassuring. "They just want to talk." She puts her hand on Koda's cheek and rubs her thumb over it. "They won't hurt her." She says.

Koda shakes her head. "You don't know that." She whispers, still trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Yes I do." Kya says truthfully. "Trust me on that one." Something in Kya's eyes tells Koda that the former is not lying. She doesn't know what it is but she leans into Kya's touch and relaxes. "Okay." She says softly and nods. Kya smiles and looks at Lin. Lin nods and turns to Kuvira.

Kuvira has not moved or said anything since. She's just sitting there motionless staring ahead in her own world. The only thing indicating that's she not a robot is her irregular breathing and heartbeat that Lin can feel through her seismic sense when she touches her leg. Kuvira is thinking about something that is either making her really angry or really upset...most likely both. There are so much emotions swirling in her eyes, they hold so much fire that hasn't there since before she got arrested. This concerns Lin.

"Kid?" She says trying to get her attention. Kuvira does nothing. "Kuvira." She says this time a little louder. Kuvira snaps out her daze and hardens her features. She turns her attention to Lin with cold empty green eyes. Lin decides she like it better when there is too much to read in them than when there is nothing. The chilling stare is not something she wants to see again in her life especially when directed at her.

After a heavy silence that fills the room Kuvira finally speaks. "Why?" One word that could mean anything. Lin knows what she's asking though, but she needs to make sure. "Why what?" She asks cautiously. "Why do they want to see me? After what I did to them I'd swear they'd want to stay as far away from me as possible. What changed their minds, why do they want to see me." Kuvira says with no emotion but her voice gets harder near the end. Lin scratches the back of her neck. "Yeah about that." She says nervously. Looking everywhere but at the two younger benders.

"They kinda sorta found out about your...scar." She says and winces. "Are you fucking kidding." Koda whispers and looks at Kya praying that what Lin said is false. Kya looks just a guilty as Lin. Kuvira narrows her eyes dangerously. "What." She says. Lin is almost afraid to repeat. "The pictures we took, they found out when they looked at them. After the wedding. Neither Opal or Suyin was happy. Mostly Suyin. She nearly killed me. Opal just looked devastated. Suyin was angry. Long story short there was a little verbal war between Kya and Su, things were said, but it all turned out okay for the most part." Lin says slowly, once again trying not to detonate that ticking time bomb.

Kya mumbles angrily under her breath, Koda can't really hear what she said but it was along the lines of _'like a daughter to her my ass'_ or something like that. Kuvira takes a deep breath to calm herself down. _'So they know. Well...they were going to find out sooner or later. Guess they want some answers.'_ Kuvira then chuckles darkly. _'Of course that's why they're coming, not because they want to see me, because they want to know why they didn't know. They don't care about me. They just want gossip.'_ She thinks, clinches her fists angrily and let's out a soft growl. Lin raises her eyebrows at the sound, being so close she was the only one who heard it.

She frown and puts a hand of Kuvira's. "Kid, you alright?" Dumb question but the only thing she could think of right now. Kuvira chuckles darkly again, louder this time. "No I'm fine." She says casually. The rest look at each other, questions running. "So they want answers, that's why they're coming, am I right." She asks more to herself than at Lin, who looks at the two watertribe women before turning back to the young master and nodding slowly. "Yes, I suppose so." She says cautiously. She watches Kuvira for a moment. "Why, you going to answer their questions?" She dared to ask.

Kuvira's lips curl into toothy grin that shows her sharp abnormally extended canines that Lin had failed to see before. A deathly smile. Her emeralds flash dangerously with a hot flame that shakes Lin to her core as they seem to stare right into her soul. _'This is not Kuvira, this is someone else'_ Lin tries to convince herself but she fears that this is just one part of the young women that she doesn't know well because she's never seen it. Kuvira speaks in a sickingly sweet and innocent voice but it drips with something like poison that could have anyone either terrified or entranced...if not both.

"Oh I'll give them their answers alright."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else get the nervous shivers. Even I'm a little scared of Kuvira now. But she still hella adorable. Her joke was sour but she's just so cute.
> 
> I wanted to have our little family bond alone for once before shit hit the fan. I'm pretty happy with their moments in this chapter, both happy and sad moments. Have us a little watertribe vs Earth kingdom. That was fun to write.
> 
> Ooooooh shit! Suyin and Opal are in for a treat, Kuvira is not happy. Want to Find out what happens when they visit her? Stay tuned.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya get to the air temple to deliver the news to Suyin and Opal.
> 
> Kya is adorable as well as Bolin.
> 
> Opal is a little conflicted.
> 
> Jinora gets her apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg chapter 30 dudes and we still haven't gotten to the trial yet haha haha. Anyway this is a pretty short chapter, just an informative one to set the scene for the next chapter.
> 
> It's nothing special really.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 30

Lin and Kya walked off the ferry and made their way up to the Air Temple. Both women were a bit out of it after what they witnessed back at the station. Mostly Lin, who basically saw the whole thing which was practically all up in her face. She sighed. Kya glanced over at her best friend. "Still processing?" She asked softly staring at the ground, also deep in thought. Lin didn't answer, just kept her eyes forward not saying anything, but Kya knew. "Yeah...me too." She whispers letting out a shaky breath. "I really shouldn't be surprised. For what she did, it makes sense that she has that side of her. No sane person can do such things." She says as they come to the temple door.

Ever the gentlewomen, Lin holds the door open for her best friend, who walks in first, before following behind. "I know right, but you should have seen her eyes, it was scary, and that smile she had." Lin shivers as she remembers the image. "Not something I wanna see again...Ever." She says as they make their way to the common room. "Was it really that bad?" Kya asks as they step into the room. "Ky, the girl laughed like a little devil, even her teeth looked evil...how is that even possible? How does a persons teeth look evil?" Lin says following behind her friend. 

"Weirdly enough, I found it kind of cool but it's still strange, I'm pretty sure she's part wolf or something, she growled, like actually growled." Lin carries on. Kya rolls her eyes. "Lin you do that a lot too." She says. "Yeah but not like that." Lin counters. "What's the difference?" Kya asks shrugging. Lin looks at her like she's crazy. "Kya." She says and grabs her by her shoulders looking her right in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure she could kill someone just by looking at them, You did not see what I saw. Her eyes were wild, and not just any kind of wild, trust me I know wild and it was like nothing I've ever seen before. It was like she was possessed or something, I don't know if it was just me, but I think I saw her eyes change colour." Lin says seriously. Now it's Kya's turn to look at Lin weirdly.

"Her eyes changed colour? Are you serious right now...Lin I think you took to many knocks to the head, you work to hard." Kya says and moves out of Lin's grip. She walks into the common room to see Suyin and Opal sitting and chatting with Jinora and Tenzin by one of the tables. Mako and Bolin were at another table playing Pai Sho with Bumi commentating, while Ikky and Meelo cheered the brothers on. Ikky on Bolin's side and Meelo rooting for Mako. Pema was sitting by the window holding little Rohan who was comfortably cuddling in his mother's arms, eyes struggling to stay open.

"Hey everyone." She says as she and Lin walk in. All eyes turn to them. The air babies jump out their seats and rush over to their aunts. "Aunt Lin! Aunt Kya!" "You're back!" They all exclaimed happily as they practically tackled both women. Jinora even though she seemed to be calm and collected, was screaming just as much on the inside as her young siblings on the outside. She just settled to giving both her aunts big hugs.

The two women laughed. "Hey minions." Lin says playfully. The two youngest giggle while Jinora smiles brightly. "Aunt Lin! Aunt Ky!" A small excited voice says. Rohan in now bouncing in his mother's lap. His brother and sisters shouting seemed to have broken him out of his tired daze because he is now wide awake. Kya immediately perks up and walks over to the mother and toddler. Pema is trying to get Rohan to sit still but now that he sees Lin and Kya, he just won't stop buzzing.

Kya takes Rohan off Pema's hands, who looks pretty worn out. She sends a grateful smile Kya's way, who just winks a _'No problem.'_ She turns back to the toddler in her arms. "Hey Rohan! How's my handsome baby." Kya smiles and coos. Lin watches with a fond smile on her face that does not go unnoticed by the rest of the room...besides Kya who is a little distracted. Suyin nudges Tenzin repeatedly. "Would you stop that." He says. Suyin just smiles slyly. Opal giggles.

Bolin looks between Lin and Kya with a cheeky grin, his hands holding his head and face up while his elbows lean on the table in front of him. His expression one of someone who knows a dirty secret, but his adorable face neutralizing anything vulgar. Opal can't help but feel the tugs at her heart strings. She doesn't know what is happening, her heart wants one thing but her mind is sending mixed messages.

She wants to forgive him...but She just can't. She's so mad at him...but at the same time she's not. She's so confused and she doesn't know what to do or who to turn to. 

Mako too watches the way Lin gazes at Kya. He's seen that look before. It's the same look his brother gives Opal. It's the same look he once gave to Asami and then Korra...the same look they now give each other. He still doesn't get it. So he decides to not wreak his brain over it. 

Bumi is pretty much in the same position as Bolin. Except he makes no effort to hind his drifting thoughts. He glances at his brother and makes inappropriate faces and R-rated gestures. Tenzin shakes his head and clears his throat. "Well it's getting late, I think it's time for the children get ready for bed. Come along." He says. Meelo and Ikky whine and protest. "But dad, Aunt Lin and Aunt Kya just got back!" "Yeah, I wanted to show them the airbending move I invented." The two complain to their father. Jinora rolls her eyes. "Meelo, I don't think _'Air belching'_ Is going to catch on." She says with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know that!" Meelo counters.

"Hey that actually sound pretty cool, you got to show me how that works." Bolin says from his seat. Mako scrunched his face at his little brother. "What." Bolin asks. Mako just shakes his head and adjusts his arm sling. Bolin shrugs and yawns. "Welp, I'm turning in for the night. I'll see you beautiful people in the morning, good night everyone." He says stretching and marching out the room as if leading an army, his hand at his forehead in a salute. Mako follows after him shaking his head.

Pema laughs. "Never change Bolin." She calls after him. She moves over to Kya "Want to help me put him to bed?" She asks with a tired smile. Kya beams. "Yes please." She says then tickles the little toddler who just gargles and giggles as they leave the room. Meelo and Ikky following. "Yeah I'm out too. Got to get my beauty sleep. This gloriousness doesn't just happen." Bumi says and leaves as well. 

Once they're gone Lin turns to her sister and her niece. "Yeah, we need to talk." She says seriously. Suyin and Opal frown but nod anyway. "I assume the meeting with Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko went well?" Tenzin asks. Lin sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Not really." She says sadly looking at the ground. Tenzin Suyin and Opal share worried looks. Jinora just observes Lin. _' She looks so tired and worn out, I wonder what happened today.'_ She thinks. _'Should I bring up the fact that I haven't gotten a chance to see Master Kuvira yet.'_ She ponders the idea but shakes her head. _'Now doesn't seem like the best time.'_ She decides.

"That bad?" Suyin asks. "It wasn't that bad, but things didn't really go as I hoped. Turns out our case is a dead end." Lin says with a heavy sigh. "I don't understand, what's the problem? I thought we had a plan, we had something. Why can't it work?" Opal jumps in. "Do we not have enough people on our side?" Jinora asks. "I know I can't testify since I don't actually have a relation to the case as well as mom, but I'm sure we have others who are vouching for her." She says. Lin shakes her head. "Its not our plan that's the problem. We are missing information." She says sadly.

"What information?" Tenzin asks calmly. Lin is quiet for a moment. "Information only Kuvira can provide us with. And not just any information. It's personal. Way personal on her part." Lin says regrettably. "They want to know why she did what she did, they want her motive. It's fairly obvious that what she did to Zaofu and Republic City was not because of her campaign, she was personally angry when it came to these two.

Suyin feels conflicted. _'She's right. This is personal...but Why? Why would she attack Zaofu? Us? Our home? Her home?'_ She thinks. _' And what does she have against Republic City? What happened all those years ago? What changed?'_ She has so many questions. Suyin glances at her daughter. Opal has the same look on her face. She is wondering the same thing.

"Well what is the plan now then?" Jinora asks the question on everyone's lips. "Well, in order to have a winning case we need the full story. And the only way to get that is through Kuvira." Lin says. "So what...We just asks her what's up? That ain't gonna work." Opal says. Lin frowns as well as Tenzin. "Well why not. I'm sure she would help us." He says. Suyin shakes her head no. "No, Opal's right. This is Kuvira we're talking about. She is hella guarded. She won't just tell us. She never did before, why would she now. Especially after everything that's happened. She doesn't trust us." She says agreeing with her daughter.

"Well we were hoping you could try and get something out of her." Lin says looking at her sister. "What." Suyin says seriously with a straight face. "Look it's obvious she's mad at you, for some reason." Lin explains. "Wha- mad at me?!" Suyin exclaims in shock. "Who put that idea in your head? How did you get to that conclusion?" Suyin asks angrily. Lin is about to answer but another voice beats her to it. "Kuvira did." Everyone turns to the door that leads to the hall way to the bedrooms. Kya stands with her arms folded and a neutral face.

"What, did she tell you that?" Suyin asks. "No, but the fact that she almost went ape shit when she heard your name gives us a general idea of where you stand in her book. She wasn't happy, or even sad. She was furious, not in a tantrum way. More like _'I'm plotting your demise'_ kind of thing. She growled, according to Lin." Kya explains and slowly walks over to sit across from Suyin and Opal. Lin sits next to her while Jinora takes the other side. Tenzin sits next to Suyin with a frown.

"You sure you want to see her tomorrow?" Lin asks worriedly. Jinora's face falls and her eyes narrow. _'Come again...'_ She thinks bitterly. "With what I saw today, I don't think it's a good idea. She can be really scary when she wants to be." Lin carries on. Kya rolls her eyes. "It wasn't that bad." She says. Lin turns to her. "Her. Eyes. Changed. Colour." She articulates each syllable while grinding her teeth. "I still think you were seeing things." Kya says with a raised eyebrow. Suyin decides to ignore those statements for now.

"Yes,i know that much, she once stopped a robbery just by looking at the crook, pretty sure he pissed his pants but that's besides the point. The point is, yes we're sure we want to see her. We both need to see her. I need to see her. And if what you say is true than I want to know why she's mad at me." Suyin says, voice all business. "I'd be careful if I were you." Kya says seriously looking Suyin in the eye. "Lin is right it scary. Who knows what she could do." She says. Suyin rolls her eyes at Kya's warning. "I've known Kuvira since she was a kid. I'm pretty sure I can handle her. I've seen every one of her little bitter phases. I've seen her grow. I taught her everything she knows. I think we'll survive." She says. Kya and Lin share a look. Lin turns to her sister. "Su...Kuvira is not that little girl you took in years ago. She's changed, that much is obvious. We just want you to be careful. She's not stable, who knows what could be triggered." She says gently. "And obviously she's learnt more over these years. She kicked our asses and you know it. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for mom." She adds looking at her sister pointedly.

"Aunt Lin is right. Kuvira is a unique person. She has a certain aura to her that I do not recognise or comprehend. I believe there is a lot more to her than she leads on. She is holding back on something, It's why I wish to meet with her at some point." Jinora says butting into the conversation. Opal looks at her two aunts. "What happened exactly?" She asks softly, almost afraid of the answer. Kya sighs. "I don't really know what happened, I was busy comforting Koda." She says. Everyone but Lin looks at her confused. "Long story." She says. "But Lin has an idea." She adds then looks at Lin, signalling her to start explaining.

Lin takes a deep breath. "Well," she starts. "Everything was going fine, until the subject of you two wanting to visit her came up." She says looking at Opal and Suyin. "Yeah it just went downhill from there, both girls almost lost it. Koda is very protective of Kuvira so I recommend you watch yourself around her, she may be young but she is just as unpredictable as Kuvira so I'd watch what I'd do if I were you." Lin informs. "Especially you Su, apparently Kuvira told Koda what happened, so she's not your biggest fan right now." She adds. Suyin just scoffs and mumbles under her breath. Kya just shakes her head, it's obvious Suyin doesn't know Koda at all or else she would know to take Lin's warning to heart.

"Anyway Kuvira was shocked to say the least...She wasn't happy, in fact I'm pretty sure she was angry. Not sure at who though." Lin pauses remembering the pain, sadness and what looked like betrayal, ran through the young masters eyes before she put her guards up and steeled her expression.

"I could see she didn't like the idea. She questioned why you two decided that you wanted to see her, after everything that's happened she thought you wanted nothing to do with her." Lin says. Both Opal and Suyin's hearts ache just a bit. Kya looks at the table not wanting to see the look on Suyin's face for reasons she's not entirely sure. Tenzin and Jinora to keep quiet for now, this does not involve them.

"So I told her that you accidentally found out about her scar." Lin says. Kya clinches her fist and closes her eyes. She hates the thought of anyone hurting the metalbender. Suyin and Opal take deep breaths to stop themselves from crying. They hate that they never knew about it back then. And it hurts even more to know that Kuvira never trusted them with such information and that she somehow trusted Lin, Kya and that guard, Koda, whom she's only known for like a week."To say that she was upset is an understatement. Koda wasn't happy either. I've never seen her so angry, especially at me..." Lin looks down ashamed. Kya takes one of Lin's hands and squeezes it comfortingly before intertwining them.

"It was at that point that something in Kuvira's demeanor changed. Then..." Lin stops for a moment. "Then...She let out some animalistic growl. I was the only one who heard it. But it was weird. I asked her what's up and she said she was fine. Then she asked if that was the reason you wanted to see her. To ask about what happened, if you wanted answers. Not knowing what else to say I said yes. And she just...smiled. Not like her usual cute little grin. No this smile...this smile was almost demonic. It was deadly. Showed her teeth which I have to say are really something special. Pretty extended canines, like a wolf or something like that." Kya rolls her eyes at this. Jinora raises an eyebrow, _'that's a pretty strange feature, not unheard of, but strange.'_ "And her eyes..." Lin shivers when she remembers the fire in Kuvira's eyes. 

"That's what really got to me. They were so cold...but carried a certain flame. She wasn't even angry anymore, I don't know what it was. I swear I saw them change colour, like maybe a flash of blue or something but it was too fast, maybe I was seeing things but who knows." Lin says conflicted, frowning at the table. Trying to remember if what she saw was real and not just her imagination.

Lin let's what she said hang in the air. Everyone at the table is silent. No one really knows what to say. Suyin let's out a shaky breath. "Wow, okay. That was...something." She says softly. Opal just stares at the desk. "So she doesn't want to see us?" She asks her voice small. "No, I think she does. As far as I know, she just needs to vent. You all need this. I mean sure she might chew you up and spit you out but at least you'll get your answers. That's what she promised. She said she'll answer your questions." Kya says softly. "Who knows, maybe we might find out why she went rogue." Kya says. Lin stays quiet, she doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

Opal nods as well as Suyin. "Listen. I know that this is going to be hard on all of you, but please, keep it civil. I don't want anyone to get hurt. We need her to cooperate with us, and that can't happen if she's guarded and bitter." Lin says. "I promise aunt Lin." Opal says. Suyin stays quiet. "Suyin." Kya asks sternly. Suyin looks up, then let's out a defeated breath. "Fine, fine. I'll keep it civil. But if she tries anything, I won't hesitate to defend myself and my daughter." She says seriously. Kya almost said something but she bit her tongue, now was not the time. She should get where Suyin is coming from, she is technically the victim here, unfortunately. Lin nods in understanding. "That's all I ask." She says. Suyin nods. "Well I guess I'll go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, I feel I'll need it." She says the last part mostly to herself. She gets up. "Good night everyone. And please make sure Bumi wears pants tomorrow morning. I really don't need to see his mini me again." She says and kisses her daughter's forehead before retreating to her room.

Opal stays behind. She looks at her aunts nervously. "You said that Kuvira was mad at mom...but, do you think she's mad at me as well?" She asks. Lin's expression softens. "Not that know of. She seemed mostly upset because of your mother. She didn't seem to be angry or upset towards you, Though I can't speak for her." She says softly. Kya gives Opal a small smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Opal nods and sighs heavily. "Thanks. I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow, I really don't want to be on bad terms with her, she was the only real sister I had. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She says softly and gets up before walking out the room with her head down. Kya looks at Lin who shrugs. _'Well if that's how Opal feels, she is not going to like how close Kuvira and Koda are.'_ Kya thinks. Tenzin sighs after a moment. "Well this has been an eventful evening." He says getting up as well. "I am sorry about what happened with Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko, I'm sure they will come around. Hopefully for Kuvira's sake." He says genuinely before leaving the room.

Jinora waits until her father is out of ear shot before speaking. "Aunt Lin, Aunt Kya...are you guys okay?" She asks softly. She can see this whole thing is really taking a toll on the older women. They both look tired and worn out. Their auras are bleak with just a touch of colour. No body else has noticed that this is actually effecting them a lot more than they realise. "Yeah, we're fine, just a little tired is all." Kya says with a tiny smile. Lin clears her throat. "Listen, Jinora. I want to apologize, for not keeping my promise. I said that you could see Kuvira but I kept blowing you off for one reason or another. I know you really want to see her." Lin says regrettably. Jinora just smiles lightly.

"Its alright, I understand. Things are pretty hectic right now. Besides I'd rather see her when she's ready." She says. "Well she wanted to see you tomorrow, but that's the only open day that Suyin will be able to see her-" Lin says but Jinora cuts her off. "Its alright, I promise. I know that winning this trial is the most important thing right now. Focus on that so that there actually is a Kuvira for me to talk to in future." She say playfully, lighting up the mood. Lin smiles gratefully. "You're a good kid, Jinora." Kya says. "Well that because I'm surrounded by good people." She says smiling.

Lin smiles. "Though, I promise for real now. After tomorrow, she's all yours." She says. Jinora nods. "Thanks aunts Lin, and I promise to not freak her out like the first time." She giggles. "I don't think you can, she's pretty alert most of the time." Kya says. "Not to mention her guard dog, Koda." She adds. They all have a laugh and chat for a bit before they decide to call it a night. They get up and start making their way out the common room. 

"Good night Aunt Lin, Aunt Kya." Jinora says. "Goodnight ghost girl." The two reply laughing at the confused look on Jinora's face. "You'll understand soon enough." Lin says before her and my close the room door.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Things are about to happen. But how will everything turn out. Suyin seems to be in denial.
> 
> Bolin is just too cute, Opal what is your problem. Love the boy! Mako is a bit sad in here but that's all part of my master plan.
> 
> Kya with little Rohan, just adorable. Lin maybe one day you will have kids ;p
> 
> What is it that Suyin did that made Kuvira so cold towards her? It must be pretty serious is it made Kuvira go rogue.
> 
> Find out next on heart like gold but breaks like glass.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Suyin and Opal visit Kuvira.
> 
> Kya and Lin escort them to the station. They are nervous beyond belief but are determined.
> 
> They get to Kuvira's cell and are hit by a hurricane of emotions. Suyin can't help but remember the past.
> 
> Koda and Kuvira are adorkable and Opal is jealous and in denial.
> 
> Was this a horrible idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey people, what it do! So another set up chapter. Whoo! Shits about to go off in here. The suspension is killer. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who supports my story, those who review and those who don't. I love you all you guys are awesome.
> 
> I know I haven't really written about Korra and Asami in the spirit world but I'm saving that for something special I promise it won't be long now.
> 
> Chapter 31 here we go!

Chapter 31

Lin and Kya get to the front of the cafe with Suyin and Opal following behind them. " _'Brews Cafe'_...why are we here again." Suyin reads the big sign above the door. "I need my coffee and I need to get the girls their breakfast, Koda is a real brat when she doesn't get her donuts." Lin says. They walk into the cafe and are immediately hit with the smell of freshly made coffee and cake. They make their way to the counter, Lee just finished serving a customer, when she spots the four women. She smiles and walks over. "Morning Chief, Kya," she greets then turns to Suyin and Opal. "People I've never met before." She says cheerfully. Kya smiles. "Hey Lee." She says. "I'm guessing the usual?" Lee asks looking at Lin. "This is correct." She says with a slight smile. Lee nods and walks away to get their order.

Suyin turns to her sister. "You have a _'usual'_. What, do you come here every day?" She asks. "Yup pretty much." Lin answers. Opal whispers to Kya. "Lin said that she gets the _'girls'_ breakfast, that means Kuvira too right?" She questioned. Kya nods. "Koda eats most of it though." She quips with a smirk. Opal bits her lip and nods, staring into space. "Makes sense. Kuvira never really was one to eat breakfast, just tea or coffee with an Apple or something and she was fine." She says softly, remembering the mornings when Kuvira would just walk in, grab a cup of coffee and some fruit before walking out the dining room.

Lee comes back with their stuff. "Here you go. Tell the girls I said hi." She says and hands over the bag and cups. "Thanks Lee." Lin says and they all walk out the cafe. "So even the barista knows about Kuvira?" Suyin asks astonished. "Only because Kya can't keep her mouth shut." Lin says smugly. "Hey! She asked who the extra coffee was for and I answered. Besides she doesn't really care that it's Kuvira. In fact I'm pretty sure she secretly supports the idea." Kya says defensively. "Wait really?She doesn't care?" Opal asks wide eyed. "Nope, sure she was surprised at first, but she didn't really seem mad or angry. She even smiled. Which was weird." Kya shrugs. "Well okay then." Suyin mumbles.

They walk up to the station. Both Suyin and Opal's nerves spike up. They are nervous but try not to show it. Before they enter, Lin and Kya turn to them. "You ladies sure you want to do this. You can turn back now." Kya asks calmly. Lin nods. "Yes, you don't have to do this. We will understand. You sure y'all ready for this, sure you don't need any more time, it wasn't long ago that she shot a giant beam at us." Lin says. Suyin turns to her daughter. Opal nods. She nods back and turns to Lin and Kya. "We want to do this. We have to. We will be fine." She says sternly. Lin wears a look that says _'Very well. It's your funeral.' _She turns on her heel and leads them into the station.__

The walk to the secured area is not bad. But walking down the corridor of said secured area, towards Kuvira's cell is tense and nerve wrecking. The empty hall way is no comfort to Suyin and Opal's running thoughts. They both don't know what to expect. They get to the outside of the platinum cell, voices come from the other side of the door. Suyin can just make out Kuvira's deep feminine voice. Her heart is racing and so many emotions and questions run through her. Opal is in the same position, her palms are sweating and she's worrying her bottom lip.

Kya takes the bag and cups from Lin, who fishes for her keys, before turning to the airbender and Matriarch. "Okay, a few things. One: keep it civil. I mean it. She did bad things yes...but she's still human. Two: after what we saw yesterday, I suggest you watch what you say, she's not in a very stable place so it would be wise not to trigger what could possibly be trouble for all of us. Three: she said she will answer your questions but I'm sure there will be things she won't want to share, so don't push the subject should she refuse. If she says she doesn't want to talk about it. She. Doesn't. Want. To talk about it." Kya says sternly, her eyes hard and voice leaving room for no argument.

Suyin let's out a huff. "Kya-" she starts but Kya cuts her off. "Look Suyin, I get that you think you know Kuvira but I'm just telling you now that the girl is not who you think she is. That has been proven time and again. You thought you knew everything about her, then you find out about her scar. She is not the same person. And you need to get that through your thick skull. Stop denying the fact that you might not know her as well as you thought." She says seriously. Suyin keeps quiet, her jaw tight. Opal just stares at Kya wide eyed. Kya closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just..." She sighs. "Look just go easy on her okay, then she might cooperate. You've all been through a lot and you've all been hurt by this. Just try and find common ground. We don't need any unnecessary drama what with the trial coming up. We can't afford to have her shut down." She says softer this time.

Suyin sighs as well, it's obvious this is affecting Kya just as much as its affecting her, maybe even more. _'Kya is being aggressively protective of Kuvira, why though? I really need to talk to her about that, this shit doesn't make sense.'_ Suyin makes a mental note. Opal too has noticed her aunt's behavior. She also wants to find out what it is but right now she just wants to survive this visit. She's beyond nervous. She doesn't know what she's more afraid of, what Kuvira might do or what she might not. Kuvira doing nothing is a dangerous thing. It either means she doesn't have the patience and time to deal with something or she is trying not to flip her shit. Either way its bad.

Lin finds her keys. She knocks twice on the door before inserting the key and turning it. Before she opens the door, she glances over her shoulder. _'Here we go.'_ She mouths then turns the handle and slowly open the platinum door. The anticipation is killer, Suyin and Opal hold their breath as they wait for the door to fully open up, showing their impending fate on the other side. 

Lin enters first, followed by Kya. Suyin and Opal stand just outside of the door, just out the line of sight of the two younger benders on the other side of said door, but they can still see what's going on inside. Koda is sitting with her back against the wall her legs spread apart with her knees propped up slightly. Kuvira sits between them, her back against Koda's front. Koda is braiding Kuvira's hair as they chat idly about anything and everything, probably something dumb like the last time. 

Lin and Kya walk in catching a bit of their conversation. "Okay how about this one. Why are they called _'apartments'_ if they're built together?" Kuvira asks with a small smile. Koda stops braiding Kuvira's hair for a moment as she thinks. "Hoo, shit. I never thought of that before, Damn girl, where do you come up with these things." She says laughing before she continues her task. Lin raises an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about this time?" She asks humorously. Kya walks over to them and hands the girls their coffee and breakfast. She gives each of them a kiss on the head before sitting down on the bed, Lin opting to lean against the table.

"We're talking about....Wait...what are we talking about?" Kuvira asks. Koda thinks. "I have no idea...We were just talking and Kuvira asked if I ever wondered why _'panties'_ is plural but is only one thing, and _'bra'_ is singular but is basically a pair. We've been asking weird things like that ever since, pretty legit though, who would have thought." She shrugs taking a sip of her coffee. She looks up at the door and freezes, her whole body tenses up. Kuvira feeling the change in Koda, turns her head slightly to get a glimpse of her face since Koda is still holding her hair. She sees Koda glaring ahead, jaw tight. She raises her eyebrow. "What? What is it." She asks. Koda says nothing, just stares ahead. Kuvira turns her head to the front, following Koda's line of sight. As soon as her eyes make contact with the doorway she freezes as well.

Suyin and Opal stand in the doorway watching silently. They heard the voices and couldn't help their curiosity, so they moved forward to see what was going on. What they saw was not what they were expecting. In hindsight, they shouldn't have been surprised since they saw the pictures but still. 

The first think that came to Suyin's mind was _'What am I looking at? This is not usually how prisoners are treated.'_ Then her breath hitches when she gets a clearer view of Kuvira. _'her hair...it's braided. Just like when I first found her, just like she always had it.'_ Just seeing this gave Suyin flash backs of the earlier days when she would braid Kuvira's hair while they were getting ready for their dance routines and practices. How she always laughed at Kuvira's silly jokes and stories. The girl had a weird sense of humor.

Opal felt guilty and a little jealous when she saw the scene. She used to sit in the very same position with Kuvira when they were growing up. Late nights, when they would have their little sleepovers, Kuvira would play with her hair while she told of her days events or while she was reading. Just enjoying each other's company. _'Those days are gone now...'_ She thinks sadly.

Both Suyin and Opal share somber looks. Both knowing that this is going to be a lot harder than they thought. Suyin smiles slightly. _'We'll be fine'_ , she mouths. Opal just nods and let's out a silent shaky breath. They both turn to the front and immediately freeze, their green eyes meet a cold blue glare. _'So I'm guessing this is Koda.'_ They both think. They both don't know what to do so they pretend that it doesn't effect them....that is until Kuvira catches their eyes as well. _'Ah, shit.'_ Is the only thing Opal can think of because she is basically bolted to the ground by the intensity of the former dictator's stare. 

Suyin is in the same position. _'I know they said they would not be happy to see us but Damn, dial it down a bit.'_ She thinks, trying to distract herself from the unsettling feelings in the pit of her stomach as she catches the gaze of her former captain. _'i don't remember her eyes being so.....emotionless. Usually she would at least have something, but there's nothing there, not even anger.'_ The thought chills Suyin just a bit.

Despite the intense gazes, neither Suyin or Opal could look away. They wanted to, God they wanted to, but as always, Kuvira's eyes were captivating. They demand attention. You couldn't look away even if you wanted to, it's like you're under her spell, whether her it's directed at you or not. She's always had that effect on people. It is both fascinating and terrifying. And that along with the Watertribe Guard's glare, it's even more nerve wrecking. _'Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ Both Zaofu Beifongs are starting to have second thoughts.

Kya and Lin can practically cut the tension with a knife. The anxiety radiating off Suyin and Opal, while rage radiates off Kuvira and Koda. They can't say who's more angry, Kuvira or Koda. There is an uncomfortable silence. Lin looks at Kya desperately. _'What now?'_ She mouths. Kya discreetly shakes her head. _'Hey, don't look at me this was your idea.'_ She mouths back. Lin frowns. _'What, no it wasn't. It was yours.'_ She mouths shaking her head wildly. Kya is about to respond but is stopped by a cold voice.

"I thought they were coming later today, why are they here now." Koda's voice is anything but friendly. The question is directed at the two eldest women but her eyes stay on Opal and Suyin, her gaze unwavering. Kuvira breaks her look and glances behind her. She puts her hands on Koda's thighs and rubs them softly, trying to calm her down. It's not really working. So she speaks. "It's okay, the sooner we do this the better." Her tone is serious and face is blank. Koda finally looks away from the door and looks at Kuvira. Her eyes are filled with rage and concern. She opens her mouth to speak but Kuvira shakes her head silencing her. Koda sighs and turns back to finish braid Kuvira's hair, silently seething.

Suyin frowns at this. _'One week of knowing each other and already Kuvira has that guard wrapped around her finger. She probably spun some teary eyed story.'_ She thinks bitterly, but then thinks back. _'No...Kuvira is not like that. She never uses her unfortunate past as a manipulative weapon, she never even liked talking about it.'_ She thinks. _'Must be something else...'_ She concludes. Opal on the other hand doesn't really like what she's seeing. The way the guard just backed down because Kuvira said so. Sure Kuvira has that effect on people but come on, not minutes ago she was glaring daggers,now she's tame. _'Something ain't right...'_ Opal thinks. Really, she's just jealous that Koda is obviously close to Kuvira, like how she used to be but she won't admit it.

Lin clears her throat. "Very well. We will leave you three to it." She says awkwardly. Kuvira nods once and turns to her former mentor and...uh sister? "Just give me a moment to put on something." She says with no emotion and her eyes blank. Suyin and Opal glance at Kuvira's body and realise she's actually not fully clothed. Only clad in a sports bra and boxes which obviously do not belong to her. _'Probably, the guard's. She's wearing the same thing.'_ Suyin observes. Kuvira slowly moves from her position, her face scrunching up just a bit at the uncomfortable but small twang of pain in her side. Although her wound is healed, her ribs still need time.

Kya sees the pain in her face and immediately goes to check on her. She stands up and bends water from Koda's pouch. She bends down to Kuvira's level and moves to heal her side. Kuvira refuses. "Kya, I'm fine." She says trying to get away. Kya just carries on. "No come on, just a little bit. Stop moving. Kuvira. Stop- Lin, Koda, hold her down." She says trying to heal a squirmy Kuvira. Lin chuckles. "Kya leave the girl, she's fine. It's natural to feel pain. You can't exactly stop her nervous system. Kya seriously." She says moving to pull Kya away.

"Thank you!" Kuvira says and walks into the bathroom. Kya pouts and glares at her best friend. "You suck." She says. Lin raises her eyebrows playfully and nods. Kya looks at Koda. "You were supposed to help me!" She says narrowing her eyes. Koda raises her hands. "She said she was fine." She says defensively. Kya rolls her eyes and crosses her arms childishly.

Suyin doesn't know what just happened but she knows she doesn't like it. She doesn't really dwell on it, she's more distracted by Kuvira's back. As she walked into the bathroom, she could clearly see the big white scar. It's even worse in person. _'How did I miss that?'_ She thinks sadly. Opal saw the scar too and is having the same thoughts. _'I should have known....why didn't she tell us?'_ She questions.

While Kuvira gets done in the bathroom the rest wait. They just stand there not talking. Suyin and Opal are starting to feel real uncomfortable under Koda's cold glare. They try not to think about it but it itches on the back of their necks. Kya and Lin just glance between them. They honestly don't know what do to. They can't exactly stop Koda, that's just looking for trouble. The girl is like a fire cracker, you don't want to set her off unless it's going to be pretty. Opal sighs aggressively. 

"Okay, is there something you want to say, 'Coz I feel like there is." Opal snaps sarcastically at Koda, glaring back. Suyin looks at her daughter in shock. Lin and Kya just stare at her confused and wide eyed. _'Well okay then, what crawled up your ass.'_ They both think. Koda...well she's not fazed at all. She just raises an eyebrow. "Oh I do, but I'd rather not say anything. Wouldn't want to take the fun of put you in your place away from 'Vira." She says annoyed but smirks smugly. Suyin doesn't know how to respond to that. Opal just narrows her eyes angrily. _'Vira? She has a nickname for her?'_ She thinks conflicted, not knowing how to feel about that.

Kya rolls her eyes at Koda's comment. "She made you promise not to say anything didn't she." Kya says more of a statement than a question, her eyebrow raised knowingly. Koda scoffs comically. "Pfft, what no!" She denies. Lin gives her a look, _'Really...'_ Koda glances at the floor and kicks her toe against it. "Maybe..." She mumbles. Both Lin and Kya cross their arms. Koda sighs dramatically. "Okay, yes! She made me promise! There! are ya happy." She say reluctantly. They chuckle at Koda who pouts childishly and folds her arms. Suyin and Opal share a look. _'This whole thing is confusing the shit out of me what is going on mom.'_ Opal mouths. Suyin sighs softly. _'I don't know baby girl. I'm just as lost as you are.'_ She mouths back with a small tired smile, almost non-existent.

Lin looks at her watch before looking back at Koda. "Koda. Pants." She says amused. Koda looks down seeing she's basically half naked. "Right." She says. She walks over to the bathroom door. She knocks twice. "Vira, it's me. I'm coming in." She says before opening the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Once she's gone Lin turns to her family. "Listen, sorry about her. She's not usually like this." She says sheepishly. Opal crosses her arms and looks down. Suyin says nothing too but she nods at her sister in acknowledgement.

Lin sighs when she sees that neither will speak. Kya narrows her gaze but holds her tongue. After a few minutes Suyin speaks. "You seem close." She says looking between Kya and Lin. "Who?" Kya asks. "You two and that guard, Koda. Is she the same one you told me about." She asks Lin who nods. "The very same." Lin says fondly. "She didn't really seem like the one you told me about. You said she was a fun and preppy person with no boundaries. The person I just saw was anything but. She was very difficult." Suyin says disapprovingly. "Hey, watch it." Kya snaps angrily baring her teeth. "Koda is kind soul. She just doesn't take lightly to those who mess with the ones she cares about. News flash! she cares about Kuvira. You hurt her and she doesn't like that, excuse her for being protective." Kya says last part sarcastically with a sneer, looking Suyin up and down.

Suyin sneers as well and is about to retort when Lin jumps in. "Guys! Come on! Not now, okay. Jeez I swear y'all are worse than children." She says with a scowl. "Look we all are uncomfortable and a little on edge but seriously ripping each other's heads off is not helping the situation. Can we just get this done so we can plan on what we need to do next, please." She says annoyed. Suyin and Kya mumble their apologies. Kya sits down one the bed and Lin follows suit. She turns to Opal who is staring at the bathroom door. "You okay there, Opal?" Lin asks getting her attention.

Opal breaks out of her haze and turns to her aunt. "Huh? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just..." She tries to sound convincing but stops when she realises its not working. She sighs and runs a shaky hand through her short hair. "Do...do You really think she will answer our questions. After seeing the way she looked at us...I don't think she wants to be anywhere near us." Opal says sadly. "Probably cos she doesn't." Kya says nonchalantly. Opal's eyes down cast and Suyin glares at Kya. Lin elbows her best friend. "Ow!" Kya exclaims. "Not cool." Lin hisses. "What it's true. I'm not ganna sugar coat anything anymore, they should know. Especially now. Koda's right. Kuvira isn't going to let up. They might as well get used to it." Kya says bitterly. Lin rubs her face but she gets what her friend is saying.

The bathroom door opens and both Koda and Kuvira step out. Koda in her uniform while Kuvira is wearing grey sweats and a white tank top. Her feat is bare and her hair neatly done in a long braid that hangs over her shoulder, just past her right breast. Suyin can't help but think of all the times she's seen Kuvira in a similar attire, during training, dance rehearsals and recitals. The only thing that's missing is the bindings on her feet, Forearms and wrists for protection.

She tries not to think two much of it. So she decides to focus on her face. Some how that's even worse. Kuvira's face is blank, her eyes blank. Everything. Blank. Emotionless. Nothing. Her stare is icy cold though devoid of emotions. It sends a chill down Opal and Suyin's backs. She looks too Lin, Kya and Koda and nods. They all nod back. "Well we'll leave you three to it. Please don't break anything." Lin says. Kuvira rolls her eyes. Kya gets up from the bed and walks over to Kuvira. She wraps the girl in a tight embrace that Kuvira has become so strangely familiar with that she automatically hugs back whole heartedly and that scares her, but she doesn't fight it anymore at this point.

Suyin avertes her eyes and looks everywhere but at the younger metalbender and the healer. Her heart pulls when she sees the display. She feels regret and guilt but tries to pay no mind to it. Kya whispers something in Kuvira's ear, who chuckles softly before nodding. Su and Opal can just make out the soft "I promise." Coming from Kuvira. 

Kuvira goes to move out the embrace but Kya just hold on tighter. Kuvira looks at Lin and motions at Kya with her eyes. Lin walks over to the pair and puts both her hand on Kya's shoulders, gently pulling her away from Kuvira. Koda walks up to her and hugs her from behind. Her hold a little too tight. "Koda...can't...breath..." Kuvira wheezes out. Koda loosens her hold but doesn't let go. Now it's Opal's turn to look away. Lin touches Kuvira's cheek tenderly, the young master leaning into it. "We'll be outside if you guys need anything. Just halla, okay, kiddo." Kuvira nods and lets loose a small smile.

Lin, Kya and Koda leave Kuvira's side and begin to make their way to the cell door. They look back. Lin has to physically pull the two watertribe women out the cell. "We'll be outside." Is all she says and drags them away from the door before slowly closing it. As soon as the door closes, Suyin and Opal slowly turn to Kuvira. She stands talk, despite her incredible short height. Her eyes have lost the warmth that was there a second ago and her face stone cold and stotic. All softness of the expression she had before now like a distant memory. 

She walks over to the platinum table and move it toward the bed. It's not too heavy so she can lift it up. She places it near the edge of the bed. She takes the two chairs and places them on one side of the table. She moves over to the bed and sits on it, her hands resting on the table that's now in front of her. She looks at the two Beifongs and motions for them to sit down on the chairs on the other side of the table. "Lets get this over with." Is all she says. Suyin and Opal glance at each other. _'Ah shit, here we go.'_ They both think.

Out in the hallway on the other side of the cell door. Lin, Kya and Koda stand on the far end in silence. They all have a million thoughts running through their minds but one dominates. Koda says what they're all thinking.

"This is a horrible idea." She says. Kya and Lin nod. "Definitely." They say in unison.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh it's about to go off up in here! This was a horrible idea.
> 
> Kya really isn't having any of Suyin's shit. Mama Kya just makes my life. Papa Lin is the peace keeper right now and Opal's Kuvira is showing. 
> 
> She really doesn't like Koda does she, I wonder why. She's almost as bad as Korra...almost.
> 
> Family moment! Ah, I loved writing that little scene. Smothering mama Kya, passive papa Lin, protective big sister Koda, and undeniably adorkable baby Kuvira. Kuvira's the baby of the family since Koda's older.
> 
> What will happen during Opal and Suyin's visit? Stay turned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy about to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal, Suyin and Kuvira start talking.
> 
> Suyin spits bullshit and Kuvira goes ape shit. Poor Opal is caught in the middle scared and confused.
> 
> Kuvira explains why she's mad at Suyin in story flash back form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Beifong visit part 2. Things just got interesting. Let's see how this plays out shall we.
> 
> Btw there is a flash back that goes right to the end of the chapter for reasons you will find out in the next chapter which will come later.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 32

Kuvira, Suyin and Opal sit in the prison cell in a awkward silence. It is tense and feels so wrong. Opal and Suyin feel the most uncomfortable...it's not often they are the victims of Kuvira's chilling gaze. Kuvira herself is not okay. She's in the same room with the very people she tried to get away from. She can see she's making them uncomfortable but she's debating whether she should carry with it on or not. She hates awkward silences but a dark side of her kinda likes seeing the ones who hurt her look so vulnerable. Finally she takes pity on them and breaks the ice.

"Why are you here?" Opal and Suyin jump at the sound of Kuvira's voice. It's not loud or anything, just hard. They look at each other, deciding who should speak first. Opal clears her throat. "We wanted to check up on you-" Kuvira chuckles darkly. Opal stops speaking. Kuvira looks up at them with a dark toothy grin. Suyin's eyebrows reach her hair line. _'Lin wasn't kidding, that is scary.'_ She thinks. "You wanted to check up on me..." Kuvira repeats and chuckles again. "Please. If you're going to lie to me at least come up with a believable excuse." She says.

Opal frowns deeply. Suyin narrows her eyes. Seeing this Kuvira continues. "Come on. We all know why you're here. So to make things easier for us all. Why don't you say what you want to say, ask what you want to ask, then leave." She says. They sit in more silence. Thinking of the right words. Opal asks the one thing that's been eating at her for the last three years. Unbeknownst to her, her mother has been asking herself the same question. "Why did you leave?" She asks softly, just above a whisper. Suyin glances at her daughter before fixing her eyes on Kuvira, waiting for her answer.

Kuvira looks at Opal for a while, head tilted to the side. Feeling her gaze, Opal looks up. She catches Kuvira's greens with her own. Kuvira's eyes aren't empty or angry like she thought they would be. Instead they are filled with...understanding? Opal is confused by this...until Kuvira speaks. "Well, the same reason you did." She says calmly, her voice softer than she expected. Opal's eyebrows meet her hair line while Suyin just raises one eyebrow. _'Wait, huh. What is that supposed to mean.'_ She thinks looking between her daughter and former guard captain.

Seeing Suyin's confused expression, Kuvira clarifies. "It was my calling. I felt like something was telling me too. So I did. Except, unlike you, I didn't really want to come back and it really wasn't that hard to leave behind." She says, her tone hard once again. Her eyes flashing. Opal frowns. "What do you mean. Why did you want to leave Zaofu? You belonged there. It was your home." Opal says confused. "Yeah, I thought all those things too. But then I realised that it wasn't. In fact I don't think it ever was now that I think about it. Back then, Zaofu was my home, but she lied to me, so I left." Kuvira says calmly but her eyes glaze.

Suyin is angry now. "What are you talking about. Zaofu gave you everything. I gave you everything." Suyin took what Kuvira said personally, which is not far off. "I gave you a life, a home, a family and how do you repay me. You betray my trust and try to destroy everything I have!" She's furious now, her face turning red. Kuvira clinches her fist and bits the bottom of her lip, trying to control her anger that's bubbling to the surface. ** _'Control your Emotions Vee. You don't want to accidentally hurt them do you?'_** Jay's voice echoes in her head. Kuvira's eyes shut tightly and she takes deep breaths.

Suyin carries on her ramble, oblivious to Kuvira's state. "I cared about you. I took you in when you had nothing. I trained you. I made you a warrior. A soldier. I gave you so much. I loved you like you were my own daughter-" "LIAR!!" Kuvira exclaims, shooting up from her seat and slamming her fists on the platinum table, the noise and her shouting ringing through the entire cell and most probably out into the hallway as well.

The out burst causes both Beifongs to jump in their seats and effectively cutting off Suyin's ramble. They stare wide eyed at a fuming and panting Kuvira, who's eyes are wild, flashing darkly. Suyin's last statement being the last straw that finally snapped something in Kuvira. She speaks now, her voice cold, hard and dark, her teeth grinding. "Don't you dare say that to me. It is you who betrayed me! I gave you my all and what did you do. You betray me and question my loyalty." Kuvira exclaims, her body shaking from rage. Suyin recovers from her shock after that last part. She stands as well. Opal just sits, terrified.

"I did no such thing!" Suyin defends. "Yes, you did. But you don't remember because you were to fucking worried about your precious city and your ego to realise your dumbass mistake." Kuvira says angrily. Suyin narrows her eyes. Opal can see what's going on so she tried to do something. "Kuvira, are you sure, I don't think mom would do that." She asks uncertain. Kuvira does not turn to her, she keeps her unwavering gaze on her former mentor.

"Of course you won't think so. You weren't there when it happened, you had just left for the air temple." Kuvira says coldly. "We had just figured out that there was a traitor in Zaofu. Someone on the inside let the Red Lotus in so they could kidnap the Avatar..." She says starting the story though she cut off by a knock on the cell door.

"Vira! Are you okay?! What happened? I heard a loud noise and your shout. Vira please answer me!" It's Koda, her voice is frantic. Then she hears another voice this time it's Kya's. "Kuvira, sweetheart, is everything alright? What is happening in there?" She sounds so concerned with just a hint of anger. Then Lin speaks. "Guys, chill." She says. There's another knock. "Hey, is everything okay in there? What was that loud bang." Lin asks her voice commanding. "I swear if you two hurt my Vira I'm going to-" Koda begins but Kuvira cuts her off. "We're fine. Stand down." She says her voice still hard, but the concern they have for her effectively calming her down her rage just a bit.

"Vira! Oh my Raava, you're okay. What happened, why did you shout, what was that loud noise?" Koda asks frantically. Kuvira still hasn't taken her eyes off Suyin's. "It's nothing, just lost a little control is all." She says. Kya speaks next. "Was it Suyin, what did she say, I told her to watch it!" She says angrily. Suyin scrunched her face and looks at the door. "What makes you think that it's my fault. Why not Opal." Suyin questions. Opal looks up. "Hey!" She exclaims. "Opal's to scared of Kuvira to want to something stupid enough to anger her. Who else could it have been Suyin!" Kya says banging on the door. "Hey! Quit banging the door. Kid, are you sure you're alright?" Lin speaks. Kuvira sighs and rubs her face. "Yeah yeah, we're fine I promise. I'll call if we need anything." She says discreetly demanding privacy.

Lin catches her drift. "Okay." She says. Then they hear shuffling and Kya and Koda protesting. "Hey!" "Wait, I ain't done talking-" "Chief let me go!" "Come on you two let's give them some space. You heard her they're fine, let's go." Once she's sure they're gone Kuvira looks down at Opal who is staring at the table in shock and fear. Suyin frowns and follows Opal's eyes, her own widen. Kuvira is confused, she looks down and realises what they're looking at. Her heart beat increases and her mind races. _'Uuuuh whoops?'_ She winces. **_'Oh nice one, Vee. I told you to control yourself, now look what you did.'_** Jay's voice says in her head. _'I-I...'_ She can't think straight.

It seems, when she banged her fists on the table when she lost her temper, she created two dents in it. Both the size of her hands, the dents fairly deep in the table. She understands their reactions. The table is made of a pretty tough platinum...and She just dented it. _'Ah shit...'_ She has a mental panic. She watches as Suyin and Opal stare at her hands.

She slowly removes them from the table and let's out a shaky breath. She sits down on the bed again not wanting to meet their eyes which mostly have fear and confusion in them. Then she recalls what Kya said and dread settles in her heart. "I get why you're afraid of me. I'm afraid of me too." She says regrettably. Opal looks down, fiddling with her own hands. A nervous habit. Suyin still stares at the twin dents. "I'm not afraid of you." Opal says softly. Kuvira can see that she's saying it more to herself. Kuvira looks up and shakes her head. "Don't do that." She says. Opal slowly looks up at her. "Don't lie to yourself." She breaths out. "It will only hurt you in the end. Rather face the truth and move on." She says knowingly. "Is that what you did?" Suyin speaks lowly.

Kuvira looks at her. "Is that what you've been doing. Telling yourself it's my fault when in actual fact it's your own." Suyin says bitterly. Once again getting angry. Kuvira growls. "After all that's happened you still blame me for your actions." Suyin says. "I blame no one but myself!" Kuvira exclaims. "But I was not the only one in the wrong. It was you who lead me away from Zaofu after you betrayed me!" She says angrily. "I never betrayed you, you betrayed me. You broke your promise to always be loyal to me and Zaofu-" Suyin begins but once again Kuvira cuts her off. "I didn't break my loyalty, you questioned it! It is you who didn't trust me. Not the other way around." She says.

Suyin is about to retort but Opal beats her to it. "What happened then?" She asks. Suyin looks at Kuvira waiting for her answer. Kuvira sneers and growls. "Like I said. We found out there was a mole is Zaofu three years ago after the Red Lotus attack." She starts again. Suyin sits down wanting to hear where this was going. "Everyone of the guards including myself searched all night trying to find them. I got injured during the fight against Zaheer but I was too worried about everyone else's safety to worry about my own. So I stayed up longer, did my rounds more than I should have." She explains.

"After we couldn't find any sign of them, I reported back to the estate. I told your mother the news and she was not happy obviously. They dismissed me and told me to check again. I thought nothing of it and did as I was told. This time I did a little investigating myself." She says. Then her face darkens. "Then your mother radioed. She requested that every single one of the guards report to the estate prisons. I found this strange but I went anyway. We all got there and waited in a large room. Not one of us knew what was going on. They all asked me if I knew, but I didn't and this made them all uneasy. _'But you're Matriarch Suyin's most trusted guard. The captain. Her protege.'_ Of course they thought that. It's what I believed every single day..." She says with a dry laugh.

Then she directs a cold glare towards the matriarch herself. "That is...until I was the very first one called into interrogation." She says and the venom laced in her voice stings Suyin straight to her core when she realises what Kuvira is talking about. She looks down ashamed. Opal gasps and turns to her mother. "Tell me you didn't." She asks desperately. Suyin says nothing. Kuvira just laughs darkly. "Oh she did. She definitely did. And she was not nice either..." She says coldly.

FLASHBACK

Kuvira is standing in a large room with the rest of her guards. The atmosphere is tense as they murmur uncertainties to each other. She tries to calm everyone down but the fact that she doesn't even know what's going on is putting everyone on edge. She leans against the wall, her helmet tucked under her arm as she distracts herself from the unsettling feelings in her stomach by bending a small amount of metal around from her uniform. She glances around the room, giving small comforting smiles to the guards who catch her gaze. _'seriously what is going on out there.'_ She thinks as she looks at the door.

_'I wonder what's happening. Su didn't sound happy over the radio. Like Su rarely gets that angry, something really bad must have gone down while we were all on patrol.'_ She thinks concerned. She sees movement in the corner of her eye. She turns a her head and sees a young boyishly handsome guard making his way over to her. He has his helmet in his hands and is playing with the black cloth at the back of it. He's nervous. She straightens her posture and turns to him. He stops when his an arms length away from her. "Captain." He salutes. She nods. "At ease." She says calmly. He's already nervous she doesn't want to scare him off. Obviously he has something on his mind.

He nods. "Um." He scratches the back of his head, running a hand through his short black hair, his green eyes look around the room nervously before turns back to her. "Do you think we're all in trouble or something? I know I'm kinda new on the guard but I don't think I've ever seen matriarch Suyin that angry. And we'll, since you're her most trusted guard, I was wondering if you knew what's up, or if there is anything to worry about." He rambles. Kuvira's eyes soften. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She says softly looking him in his eyes. She stares back with child like wonder and fear. "We'll be fine. I promise. I don't know what's going on, honestly I'm a little freaked out too." She admits. "But hey, if anything happens. I got your back." She winks playfully, raffling his hair.

He smiles a boyishly charming smile. "Thanks Captain. I really needed that." He says with a relief in his voice. "Anytime Hong Li." She says. He looks at her surprised. "You-you know my name." He says. She chuckles. "Of course I know your name. It's my job to. Besides, I like to know the people I work with. Creates a certain dynamic that enables trust. Gotta work in harmony with one another. One band, one sound type of thing." She says. He smiles and looks thoughtful. "Like we are all different parts of the same body." He says. Kuvira nods. "Exactly." He nods as well. "Makes sense." They stand there for about 10 minutes, just talking, getting to know each other better. Hong Li is in the middle of telling Kuvira about his latest training plan, asking her for pointers, when Aiwei barges into the room.

Everyone turns to him, all quiet now. He searches the room until his eyes land on Kuvira. They narrow and he nods at her. "Captain." He says with no emotion. Kuvira straightens up and meets his cold gaze with one of her own. She nods in acknowledgement. He motions for her to follow him. "Matriarch Suyin requests your presence." He says and turns, walking out the room. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at his retreating form. All eyes are on her now. She can feel their uneasiness. So she tries cheer them up before she leaves. She puts her helmet on. "Yes, your royal pain." She says sarcastically. The whole room breaks into giggles. It's no secret that Kuvira never and still doesn't like the Truth Seer one bit. She smiles and struts out the room, giving comforting smiles as she passes her guards.

Once she closes the door behind her she turns to follow Aiwei. "What's going on?" She asks seriously. Aiwei answers without turning to face her. "You will find out soon." He says with a hard voice. She frowns. "Why wasn't I informed of anything?" She asks more demanding this time. He stops walking and turns to her. "You will find out soon." He says again, much harsher this time. And carries on walking. Kuvira watches him with narrowed eyes. _'What are you up to..'_ She follows him to a secured room in the area. Her suspicions growing. _'An interrogation room? Why am I here? What the fuck happened?'_ She thinks. He opens the door and motions for her to step inside. She looks at him for a moment before walking through the door.

Inside Avatar Korra, her firebender friend, Mako, Chief Lin Beifong and Suyin stand around the interrogation table. Each sporting a scowl of their own. _'Though Chief Beifong looks like that all the time, but this feels different somehow.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Aiwei closes the door and moves to sit on one of the chairs, the rest stand behind him. He looks at Kuvira. "Sit." He says motions to the chair across from him. Kuvira raises and eyebrow and looks around the room. They just stare. She makes a face. _'Very well.'_ She moves and sits in the chair. "What's going on?" She asks her voice neutral. "We'll ask the questions here, thanks you." Aiwei says. Kuvira just gives him an annoyed look. She ignores him and looks over his shoulder at Suyin.

"What. Is. Going. On." She asks again, slowly this time. Suyin narrows her eyes. Kuvira is confused now. _'okay...'_ She thinks. Avatar Korra steps forward. "As you know, the Red Lotus tried to kidnap me right. Well we figured that the only way they could have gotten into Zaofu was if someone from the inside let them in." She says calmly. Kuvira frowns. "Okay..." She says. The firebender steps forward. "Well not just anyone. Some who knows Zaofu, someone who knows the guard schedule in order to sneak them into the guest compounds..." Mako trails off. It's then that Kuvira gets it. _' They suspect a guard. Not just any guard. Me!?'_ She frowns and looks at all of them. "So what, you think I did it?" She questions.

"We have a hunch so we're questioning everyone." Aiwei states. Kuvira glares at him then looks at Suyin. "You think I did it." She asks again. This time her tone is a mix of anger and hurt. Suyin's face doesn't change. "We don't know know, that's why we are carrying out this investigation, so I suggest you cooperate, Captain. Unless you have something you want to tell us." She says coldly. Kuvira is taken back. _'She-She thinks I did it. But why, I've been nothing but loyal to her. Why would I betray her and Zaofu, I have nothing against her. I would never....She knows I wouldn't....She knows....She...'_ Kuvira's heart beat increases as her hurt intensifies. She clinches her fists on the table and growls. They all exchange a look.

"Are you fucking serious." Kuvira asks lowly. She looks at Suyin in her eye. "Who's idea was this." She looks at Aiwei. "It was you wasn't it, I bet it was." She says angrily. Aiwei remains stotic. "That is correct, Captain. Now please-" he is cut off by Kuvira. "Of course it was. You probably told Suyin that I'm the most likely suspect too, because I'm Captain of the guard." She says. They all keep quiet. Kuvira chuckles darkly then looks at Suyin. "And you believed him?" It's not a question. Suyin folds her arms and says nothing. "Un-fucking-believe." She says lowly. She shakes her head and slumps in her seat. Then looks up at them with a sarcastic smile. "Okay, fine, go ahead. Let's see where this gets ya." She says and looks at Aiwei in his eyes.

The rest give each other uncertain looks but say nothing. This girl seems like she could blow any second. Aiwei begins the interrogation. "Please state your name and place of origin." He says. Kuvira rolls Her eyes mentally. "My name is Kuvira, I was born in a small fishing village, traveled to Ba Sing Se when I was eight and a few months after that, was brought here by Matriarch Suyin." She gives emphasis on Suyin's name and looking directly at her. Suyin doesn't say or do anything. Kuvira narrows her eyes. _'Well fine then.'_ She thinks and turns back to Aiwei.

"What were you doing on the night of the attack?" He asks. Kuvira gives him another annoyed look. "I was on guard at the estate" She says. Suyin walks up to the desk. "That was your night off." She says suspicious of Kuvira. Kuvira looks at her with a _'Are you serious right now.'_ Look. "Yes. It was. But apon the Avatar and her friends arrival, _YOU_ ordered that security be doubled. That being said, _I_ had to give up my day off to help around the estate since my guards were on patrol. If that's no indication, well here's another one. I was with _you_ in the living room going over schematics." She says annoyed as fuck and angrier than a mother fucker.

Suyin recalls the night in her head and remembers that Kuvira was indeed with her in the living room when the alarms went off. Kuvira had immediately ran out the room barking orders at guards close by while on her way to radio the rest.

Suyin then nods and steps back. Kuvira just rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Lin looks at her sister and shakes her head. Lin can see that the captain is beyond furious, she can see the betrayal in the girls eyes and she wonders why. Aiwei carries on. "We believe that the inside source could have been someone who had access to the guard schedule. You being one." He says. Kuvira has had enough. "Oh for fuck sakes just ask me the fucking question and get it over with!" She exclaims. He lets out a breath. "Did you or did you not help the Red Lotus infiltrate Zaofu and attempt to kidnap Avatar Korra?" He asks. Kuvira rolls Her head to the side and looks at him. "I don't know smart guy, You tell me since you know everything else." She says annoyed.

He glares at her. She sits ups straighter. "Tell me. If you think I did it, tell me why. Huh. Tell me what my motive would be. Please enlighten me and everyone else in the room. Why the fuck, me, out of all people, would betray the women who took me off the streets. Why the fuck, me, out of all people, would betray the very city I pledged to serve and protect. Why the fuck, me, out of all people, would help an organization, that goes against everything I stand for, kidnap the Avatar, someone I've always admired even though I've never met her. Why the fuck, me, out of every fucking person, a fucking guard, never mind Captain, help the fucking Red Lotus, an organization that hates authority. I am the fucking authority, why the fuck would I help them take away what I am." She rants angrily.

"Please Aiwei, tell me, because you've obviously thought this through. The perfect crime right, the perfect suspect. The person who's been dedicated, heart and soul to the women who gave her a life and saved her from the streets. The person who's risked her life time and again for the city and its people. Yes, I am the traitor. Because that makes sense." She says sarcastically and looks at him daring him to questions and test her.

Everyone is silent. No one makes a sound. Kuvira looks between the matriarch and the Truth Seer. Giving them both the same chilling stare. _'Yeah, don't you feel stupid. Come on. Say something else.'_ She thinks. Korra doesn't know how to respond to any of this. She looks at Mako who shrugs just as clueless. They look at Lin who stares at Kuvira with a mixture of curiosity and amusement despite the current situation. 

After a few minutes of silence Kuvira speaks again. "Well...did I do it or not?" She asks darkly. Aiwei growls lowly, only Kuvira can hear him. "Captain Kuvira is not the mole." He says in a monotone but Kuvira can pick up the anger in his voice. Suyin looks down as well. Kuvira smiles. "Ah there it is, now don't you feel stupid for your little accusation. I certainly would." She says playfully though it's not funny since she still fuming. Suyin, not being able to take the humiliation, speaks. "Alright, alright, you've made your point. You are dismissed." She says in a serious tone. She turns to Aiwei ready to instruct him but is stopped by Kuvira's dark laugh. They all turn to her.

She sits comfortably in the chair, slumped down, helmet on her lap with her legs crossed and stretched in front of her under the table and her hands in her pants pockets. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere." She says and smiles mischievously. They all are shocked. "Sorry what." "Excuse me." "Come again." They say. "You heard me, I'm not leaving." She says again. Suyin takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Listen Captain-" she begins but Kuvira doesn't let her finish.

"No, you listen. I just got accused of treason. And now you want to question my guards. Not without me, hell to the mother fucking no, I don't think so." She says venomously.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Suyin you idiot! Now look what you've done, no wonder Kuvira doesn't like you. You're a fucking hypocrite.
> 
> Oh I loved writing Kuvira calling out Aiwei's bullshit, that was fun. Oh and I also loved writing that little scene with Hong Li. That was done for a reason. Want to find out why, stay with me then.
> 
> Trust me you won't want to miss what happens next, things get even more intense and hilarious especially with Kuvira's sarcasm when she's pissed.
> 
> Also you can see the difference in Kuvira's attitude in the flash back compared to the present day. She's was more defiant and cursed a lot more when she was younger. You can see how much she grew up.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira tells the rest of her story.
> 
> She shows them her scar and tells them what happened...leaving some critical information out to protect her sister's memories.
> 
> Kuvira lashes out at Suyin for betraying her and Suyin understands why Kuvira decided to up and leave Zaofu.
> 
> Suyin finally realizes her mistakes and wishes to fix it...But will Kuvira give her a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part uh...I think it's 3 of the Beifong visit. There's one more part I'm busy working on right now so that will be up soon. 
> 
> So far I am have an emotional roller coaster writing this particular part of the story. Kuvira is still my baby as always and I sometimes want to punch Suyin.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 33 

Present day

"So let me get this straight." Opal says as she looks between her ashamed mother and the passively raging metalbending master who looks seconds away from tearing the matriarch a new one. "Zaofu had a traitor. Someone who helped the Red Lotus enter Zaofu in the middle of the night, attempt to kidnap Korra, and failed." She quips then looks at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "And you thought Kuvira did it?" Suyin just looks away. "Not only that, but...Aiwei...told you it could be her....and You believed him..." Opal says. "See it even sounds ridiculous when you say it." Kuvira says. 

Suyin scowls. "Okay, okay. We get it. Can we move on." She says trying to change the subject." Opal shakes her head. "No wait hold up. I wanna hear what happened next." She says and looks at Kuvira. "You said you wanted to be there while they interrogated the rest of the guard, what happened? Did you stay?" Opal asks. Suyin throws her hands in the air and let's out a exaggerated breath. Kuvira smirks. "As a matter of fact I did. Of course they were not happy about that..." She says smugly and looks at Suyin with a mischievous smirk. Suyin just glares and folds her arms. "This is unnecessary." She says. Opal pats her mother's arm, eyes still in Kuvira. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, shh, I wanna listen." She says not even paying attention. 

Suyin frowns and pouts, Kuvira gives her a sly smile before carrying on the story. She turns to Opal who's eyes are transfixed on her. "Anyway, as I was saying. I demanded I be present when they interrogated the rest of my guards..."

FLASHBACK

"Captain you are not authorized to-" Aiwei begins. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do. You don't know shit. Just now you thought I was a criminal, you really want to do this again, goatee." Kuvira says narrowing her eyes at him. Korra snickered. "Hehe, _'goatee'_ that's funny." She giggles. Lin elbows her in the ribs. Korra winces and holds her side. "Oww!" She whisper shouts at Lin. Suyin sighs at Kuvira's stubbornness. "Captain Kuvira, stand down. This is a delicate situation that needs-" she starts but Kuvira doesn't back down.

"Oh believe me I know how delicate this situation is. Which is why I'm not leaving." She says sternly. She straightened her posture and looks the matriarch directly in the eye. "When you made me Captain of the guard I pledged my allegiance to both you and the city. I pledged to serve and protect its people and that includes my guards. When you made me Captain, every single one of those soldiers became my responsibility. It is my duty to know of their involvement and stand wit. I work with them, I train them. I _Am_ Them. I don't mind you attacking me but the second you start attacking my guards you're looking for trouble." She says. She slowly stands up and looks at everyone in the room. "I. Am. Staying." She say sternly.

"We are not attacking them-" "Goatee I swear I will kick you in your fucking teeth you challenge me again." Kuvira cuts him off. "Captain! You are out off line." Suyin reprimands her. Kuvira turns to her sharply. "No I am not. In my contact I requested that before I took the responsibility of becoming Captain. I would be informed of everything that involved my guards and you agreed. As of late I was not informed of this interrogation up until now. You broke an agreement in a legal contract. These is are my men and women and I will stand by them through anything. I know my guards and I can bet my life that none of them are responsible." She says sternly.

"I am not leaving. You can interrogate them all you want but I will be here to protect them." She says and leaves no room for argument. Suyin just stares at Kuvira. She knew Kuvira took her job seriously but not like this. Mako looks at her impressed and a little intimidated. Both Korra and Lin have a new found respect for the Captain. Korra puts a hand on Suyin's shoulder. "Let her stay. It's obvious she knows her guards better than we do. We could use a second opinion." She says calmly. "But-" Lin cuts off her sister.

"Suyin, I agree with Korra on this one. The Captain can give us an edge in this interrogation. The guards might feel less intimidated and more comfortable with her here. That way she can encourage them to cooperate." She says reasoning with the Matriarch. Suyin thinks it over and looks at Kuvira. Kuvira's eyes haven't softened at the slightest. She stares at Suyin with a fire in her eyes she's not sure she ever saw in the young women before. She sighs. "Fine. She can stay." She says. Aiwei growls. "This is preposterous I don't-" Aiwei complains. "What's the matter goatee. Afraid that I will call you out on your bullshit again." Kuvira challenges him. _'you're up to something you little shit. And I'm going to find out what it is. Let's see how well you do under the pressure of someone who doesn't believe in your little illusions.'_ She thinks determined.

She can see the anger in his face and smirks. He straightened his posture and steels his features. "Very well." He says reluctantly. She smirks wider now. _'Step one. Complete.'_ She thinks smugly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Opal stares at Kuvira in astonishment. "Wow. That's...Wow." Kuvira nods. "Yep. And the best part about that, was that after they went through every guard she still doubted my judgement." She says bitterly remembering what happened next. "No!" Opal says in shock. "Yes." Kuvira says. "I thought we moved passed that!" Suyin says. Kuvira turns to her. "We did." She says. "Then what's the problem." Suyin asks frustrated. "The problem is that after everything that happened. Even after you found out I was right. You never apologized. All I wanted was for you to own up and you couldn't even do that. And if you didn't want to apologize to me you could have at least apologized to Hong Li." She exclaims angrily. Suyin closes her mouth.

Opal looks between them. "Wait. What are you talking about? And why did mom have to apologize to Hong Li. His that young guard you were talking to right." She says. Kuvira turns to Opal carries on her story. "You see during the whole interrogation, not one of the guards came up as the traitor. Aiwei said they were innocent...that is until they started questioning the last guard...Hong Li.." 

FLASHBACK.

Suyin sighs frustrated and everyone else is on edge except Kuvira who looks at them all in annoyance. "That's other one not guilty. I told you meat-heads that my guards aren't responsible." Kuvira says angrily. "Hey, there's still one more guard to question." Mako says. Kuvira rolls Her eyes. "Bring them in." Aiwei says. Korra leaves and comes back moments later with a young man. He looks so nervous. Lin and Mako raise their eyebrows. "There's no way this boy is the mole." Mako whispers to Lin who nods.

The teenager sits down by the table and fiddles with his helmet, glancing around the room nervously. His eyes meet his Captain. Kuvira gives him a comforting smile and he calms down, taking a deep breath. He turns to Aiwei who sits across from him. "Please state your name a place of origin." He says. The guard takes a deep breath. "My name is Hong Li. I am Zaofu born and raised." He says calmly but is still nervous. Aiwei asks more questions and the teenager answer truthfully. Then the big question comes.

"Do you know anything about how the Red Lotus entered Zaofu?" Hong Li answers. "No I have no idea." He says. Aiwei narrows his eyes. "You're lying." He says growling. "What!" Both Hong Li and Kuvira exclaim. Thought both have two different tones. Hong Li being shocked and now afraid. Kuvira being in disbelief and rage. Lin jumps in. "Yeah I'm with her." She says pointing at Kuvira. Aiwei ignores them. "Tell the truth son." He says. "I am I swear. I don't know anything about the Red Lotus." He says terrified. "Liar." Aiwei says and stands up. "Did you help the Red Lotus." He asks again. "No, I didn't, I don't know what you're talking about." He says his voice shaking. "Stop lying and speak the truth." Suyin is fuming.

She moves swiftly and picks Hong Li up by his uniform and slams him into the wall. "How dare you betrayed me and my city!" She says. Kuvira moves to stop this but Lin holds her back along with Korra. "Hey stop it, his innocent. Let me go!" She struggles against their hold. Suyin ignores her. "How did you sneak them in. Where are they now! Tell me!" She says. "I- I- I swear I had nothing to do with the attack. I only heard about the Red Lotus through the news. Please. I don't know anything." He says on the verge of tears. Aiwei growls. "You dare lie to your superiors face." He says angrily. Suyin slams Hong Li into the wall again. "Start talking traitor. Where are they!" She exclaims. This lights a flame in Kuvira and she forces her way out Lin and Korra's hold. She breaks away and jerks Suyin away from the teenager.

"Hong Li is innocent. Back off." She says angrily and stands in front of him protectively. "Stand down Captain." Suyin growls. "No." Kuvira holds her ground. "This is a traitor, he knows something." Suyin says. "No he does not. He's just a kid. You're crazy." Kuvira counters. Aiwei jumps in. "Why are you defending this low life Captain. He is a disgrace to Zaofu." He says. Kuvira turns to him. "Shut the fuck up goatee. I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to her." She says pointing at Suyin. "You zip it." She says to him. "Now you." She looks back at Suyin."Do you honestly think that this kid is capable of what happened. I mean look at him." She says and turns to Hong Li who is cowering behind Kuvira. He looks like his about pee his pants or cry. Maybe both. "He's not even on the force yet he's still in training. My training might I add." She says. 

Lin, Korra and Mako watch as the scene unfolds. Suyin steps back. Kuvira softens her voice a bit. "Come on Suyin. Think about it. It doesn't make sense. Really I would be a more believable suspect. And that's saying something." She says. Suyin bits the tip of her thumb. Aiwei turns to her. "Matriarch. That boy was lying. He knows something." He says. Kuvira growls. "Aiwei I am this close to rearranging your mother fucking teeth. Keep talking you son of a bitch and see what I'll do to you. Stop manipulating them." She says. "You've been spitting bullshit ever since this thing started and its working on my fucking nerves." She says and gets in his face. "What are you proposing Captain." Suyin asks. "I think Aiwei is lying." She says seriously. Case and point. Aiwei growls. "I am a truth seer. I don't lie. I stand in truth." He says defending himself. "No, you stand on the fucking ground. And that's bullshit. Everyone lies. And I don't care who or what you are." Kuvira says angrily.

"Plot twist." Mako mumbles. Korra has to stop herself from laughing. Lin just watches the Captain and the Seer go head to head. _'This Captain is fierce I'll give her that.'_ She thinks. "Captain. That is ridiculous." Suyin says. "Is it? Come on. Think about it. Right now he's the only one capable of keeping secrets in Zaofu. He supposedly knows everyone's secrets. Well what about his own." She says. Suyin frowns. Aiwei glares at Kuvira. "She makes a good point." Hong Li says from his place behind her. Suyin bends a strip of metal onto his mouth. "Shut it!" She says angrily. "Hey!" Kuvira exclaims bending the strip off him. "Come on Suyin you know I'm right." She says. Suyin looks at her for a moment then Aiwei speaks. "I have no secrets. I don't lie." He says again.

Kuvira ignores him. "Suyin. Hong Li is innocent. I'm telling you. Why won't you just take my word for it." She asks a tiny bit of vulnerability on the surface. Suyin glances at her, she can see the emotion on Kuvira's face. "Perhaps, we could search his home for any evidence of his involvement. If not. He will walk free." Aiwei suggests. Kuvira loses it. "Are you fucking serious right now! That's it. I'm ganna smack the stupid right off your ugly face." Kuvira says and advances toward him but Hong Li jumps between them, putting his hands on her shoulders effectively stopping her.

"That's not going to help us." He says nervously. She looks at him. He's terrified. She sighs. She looks at Suyin who seems to be contemplating the idea. "You can't seriously be considering this." She asks in disbelief. Suyin just looks at her. "Seriously!" Kuvira exclaims. "You're going to believe him instead of me." She asks. Suyin looks at her with sorrow. "I have to trust my loyal advisor." She says. Kuvira steps back. Her breath becomes erratic and her heart beat increases ten fold. _'She- she...I can't believe this. She....She picked him...over me...She trusts him....more than me....I can't....I- I- I...'_ Kuvira runs a shaky hand through her hair. There really is not fathoming the depths of the hurt and betrayal she feels right now.

Hong Li puts a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't acknowledge it. Her thoughts consume her as her fire rages. She let's out a deep growl. She sees Aiwei smirking at her. He won. She growls lowly. She turns to Suyin. "Fine. Do what you want. But I still stand by what I say. I know Hong Li is innocent." She says. "Then it's settled. We will search his place while he sits in a holding cell." Aiwei says calmly. Suyin just stares at Kuvira's fuming form. 

Lin, Korra and Mako exchange a look. "Well, that could have gone better." Lin mumbles. Korra nods. Mako looks at Kuvira. Some how he feels like this whole thing doesn't make sense. Suyin steels her features and stalks up to Hong Li, ready to escort him to the holding cell. But Kuvira steps in front of her, blocking her path. She glares at the matriarch. "You've done enough. I'll take him there myself." She says with as much venom she can muster at this point without losing it. "Kuvira-" Suyin begins softly but Kuvira shakes her head. "You've made your choice. I hope it was worth it, for your sake." Is all Kuvira says before she takes Hong Li's arm and pulls him out the room, shoulder knocking Aiwei hard enough that he stumbles into the wall near the door on her way out.

Kuvira leads Hong Li to the holding cell in silence. Once they get to it, she reluctantly shows him in. Once his in the room she walks out the wooden cell and turns to him. He looks so scared. He looks up at her with so much fear. She hates that she can't do anything from here on out. "Hong Li I'm so sorry." She says sadly. He tries to smile. "Its okay Captain. You did what you could. I really appreciate it." He says. His voice cracking a bit. "I wish I could do more." She says.

This time he does smile. "Just knowing that you came through on your promise is enough." He says. Kuvira nods and closes the wooden cell off. She slumps against it. _'This isn't right. There's no way Hong Li did it.'_ She thinks. 

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kuvira looks at the platinum table in distaste. "I stayed by his cell for hours. I never left him." She says distantly. Suyin looks down ashamed. Opal looks at Kuvira with sadness. "That's why you left...mom chose Aiwei over you." She says. "That's not it but good guess." Kuvira says softly. Then she looks at Suyin. "I told you that you would regret your decision, didn't I. And now look. Where's your precious advisor now huh." She says bitterly. Suyin flinches. "I was nothing but faithful to you. That was the first time I ever really challenged your authority. I hated every minute of it. And everyday after that I wondered why you chose him. Why you didn't believe me. I did nothing to give you any reason to believe that I would ever hurt you, your family or your city. But still you thought I would." She says grinding her teeth, her eyes welling up with angry tears.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel!" Kuvira shouts. "I felt like nothing! I felt worthless! I felt like everything I ever worked for was for nothing! You have no idea what that did to me! And you didn't even say you're sorry..." the tears started falling now, from both parties. "After what happened to me before the attack. You were all I had! And you betrayed me!" She exclaims.

Suyin looks up at this. "Kuvira..." She can't ask the question she wants. Kuvira fortunately knows what she wants to ask. She gets up and pulls her tank top off. She turns around and shows the Beifongs her scar. They both gasp. Opal starts crying now as well. Suyin let's out a sob. The scar is a lot bigger than they thought. "Oh my Spirits..." She whispers through her rapid breathing. Kuvira doesn't turn back she just lets them feel the gravity of her pain. "When I came to Republic City four years ago I didn't come alone. I came with someone very special to me. My Heart. And some time during our stay here we were attacked. It was the Equalists. There were to many, we could fight them off but only for so long. There was an archer. He..." Kuvira stops and let's out a sob. "I was the only one who survived." She says sadly. 

She puts her top back on and turns around. She sits back down. "I lost everything that night. Or so I thought. It was you that I remembered. I remembered that I was needed in Zaofu. You were the reason I came back. I almost didn't but I remembered I was needed back there. So I went back. Because of you." She says softly. 

"And then you betray me. At first I let it go. Then when I ask for your support in helping the earth kingdom. And you said no. You started distancing yourself from me...That was the last straw. I left because I believed I was no longer needed in Zaofu." She explained. "Long story short my campaign is a success. I wanted to show you my work. And every single time you said no. I eventually gave up. Then I went to Zaofu to ask for your alliance, that was it. But you refused. So I left. It hurt me. But I wanted to talk to you in private." Kuvira says. Then her voice goes dark.

"So I snuck into Zaofu that night. I was on my way to confront you when I spotted you and Korra." She says. Suyin gasps. "Oh yes, I heard everything. Colourful lies I must say. So I left and went back to camp. I still didn't think you go through with your plan, that is until I caught you sneaking out the estate, making your way to my camp. So I prepared for your attack and set a decoy. I knew your seismic senses wasn't that great so I knew you wouldn't be able to catch on." She says dryly. She looks Suyin dead in the eye.

"Do you know that your little stunt was the reason I went through with my plans for building the Mecha. I came to Zaofu to make peace and you tried to kill me. I'm not ganna lie I was deeply hurt. You might not have killed me but you killed every ounce of respect I ever had left for you." Kuvira laughs humorlessly. "Even back then I was still loyal to you. I would have died for you...believe it or not. But you know what the sad part is. Even now, after everything that's happened...I would still die for you." She says honestly. Suyin looks up at her with wide wet eyes. "You can't erase the history we have. You can't. Even though I'm so fucking angry at you...I _Still_ care about you." She says sadly her eyes let's a few more tears escape. Kuvira laughs and looks down.

Suyin let's out a sob. She grabs Kuvira's hands in her own. "Kuvira....I'm So sorry...I- I- didn't, I never. Oh my Spirits...I'm so-" Kuvira shakes her head. "No please, Kuvira-" Kuvira removes her hands from her former mentors. Opal is silently crying. Her shoulders shaking, her face red. She is speechless. She doesn't know what to say. Suyin tries to reach out to Kuvira but she pushes her hands away, shaking her head sadly, eyes closed and tears falling down uncontrollably. Suyin hangs her head, her arms still out outstretched in Front of her. "Kuvira...I....I...wish...I'm So so sorry...i never..." Opal struggles to get the words out. _'What **can** I say at this point...' _ She thinks defeated. 

Both Beifongs hearts ache at the next words that fall from Kuvira's mouth. She sounds so broken and they hate that it's their fault.

"Please leave."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I want to cry....no fuck that I am crying...my poor baby...Suyin You asshole!
> 
> Anyway I have to put this sadness in because Kuvira needs to grow a bit and get over this part of her life so that the next can happen.
> 
> I love how I made her sassy in the flash backs and how she calls Aiwei _'goatee'_ it just seems like something she would do.
> 
> Oooh it looks like Kuvira doesn't want anything to do with them anymore, what happens next, stay tuned and find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and Suyin try to work things out with Kuvira who is battling her own demons.
> 
> Kuvira contemplates whether she should give them a second chance and whether it's worth it. She's been hurt so much she doesn't know if she can handle anymore heartbreak.
> 
> Opal realises just how much she misses the former guard captain.
> 
> Can these three fix what's been broken, or is there just too much bad blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Wasup peeps. New chapter. The last part of the Beifong visit. The visit is coming to an end, will Kuvira open up or will there forever been a rift between her and the Zaofuians. (Is that a word, Zaofuians? I don't know)
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter. The visit after math let's see how that goes huh.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 34

Opal and Suyin give Kuvira pleading looks. "Kuvira please.." Suyin says through her tears. Kuvira shakes her head. "Please just...leave." She says sadly. "Kuvira we want to make things right, please." Opal pleads. "Its over okay! Just leave me be! You're too late!" Kuvira exclaims angrily. "What do you mean." Opal whimpers. "Its over. It's too late to make things right! I'm already gone. I've been gone for the last four years! You can't change anything." Kuvira says angrily. "Kuvira just hear us out, it's not too late, we can still-" Suyin starts but Kuvira cuts her off. "Still what? Suyin!" She asks frustrated. "Still what? There's nothing to save, nothing to get back. There's nothing." She says angrily. All the emotions and thoughts she's been holding back are coming out.

"I just can't do it anymore! I'm tired of trying! I'm done, finished." Kuvira says deflating. She moves away from the table and sits against the wall on the bed. She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them close. "I just can't..." She says softly. Opal looks at her mother. Suyin gets up and slowly makes her way around the table to the bed. She sits down at the edge. "Kuvira..." She says gently, a silent question on her lips.

Kuvira doesn't look up as she talks. "All I ever wanted...Was for you to love me..." She says sadly her voice raspy. Suyin's heart hurts at the Kuvira's broken tone. "Kuvira I did love you...I Still do..." She says gently. "No you didn't, at least not like I was hoping you did. I just wanted to be part of your family. Losing mine was bad enough...but being around you and your family..." Kuvira's voice is even more heart broken. "It only reminded me off what I didn't and couldn't have. It hurt every single second. I tired to get you to see that but you never did...eventually I just let it be. I guess I kinda knew it would never happen. Didn't stop me from trying to get your approval though." She say softly.

"Being your protege was the closest I could get to you. I didn't realise it sooner but I was nothing but a trophy to you, something to brag about." Kuvira says bitterly. Opal gasps. "Kuvira that is not what I thought of at all." Suyin says. She hates that Kuvira feels this way. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. If was more attentive...maybe All of this wouldn't have happened." Suyin says regrettably. "Yeah...maybe." Kuvira says distantly staring ahead of her. Opal gets off her chair and moves to the bed.

"Kuvira...I'm sorry too. You were always there for me when we were growing up. And I always talked about how I wanted a sister....I guess I was too late to realise I already had one." She says. Kuvira looks at her. "You always were my big sister and I should have seen that. When I heard you left Zaofu...I was angry. I always asked myself why you left. I felt betrayed because you didn't tell me why and that you never even said goodbye...now I realise that I did the exact same thing when I left for the air temple." Opal says sadly. Kuvira looks down. "It doesn't matter now." Kuvira says with no emotion. Her walls are coming up now. "What's done is done...can't change the past." She says

Suyin and Opal exchange a panicked look. _'we've got to do something.'_ Suyin thinks. _'Come on Beifong think.'_ Opal opens her mouth. "But we can write the future." She says with a small smile. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. "You always told me that living in the now and focusing on the present is the most important thing. You can't change the past and we don't know the future. So maybe we can't fix what we did. But maybe we can mend the broken bond." Opal suggests. Suyin nods in agreement. "Opal's right. We have to let go of the past. I...can't forgive you for what you did yet..But I am willing to try..." Suyin says.

"What do you say...can we at least try and make this work...make up for our mistakes...together." Opal asks hopefully. Suyin holds her daughter's hand and looks at Kuvira as well. Kuvira stares at them for a while. _'You know...they seem kind of genuine. But I don't think I can. I just can't get over years of subconscious rejection. I don't think I can go through that again.'_ She thinks.

Kuvira sighs. "Look, I get that you feel horrible and want to fix this but..." She sighs heavily. "I- I just...don't think I can do it...like a said...You can't erase the history we had...I want to make it all go away but....I just...can't." Kuvira says softly. Opal and Suyin's eyes down cast, their hearts broken. "I'm sorry..." Kuvira whispers. "I wish I could get over it...But Its like it's permanently engraved in me...I've never really had a family." _'except Jay, but somehow this is different.'_ She doesn't say that part though. "And I don't think I ever will..." She says sadly. "But I'm okay with that, which is a sad truth but the truth none the less." She frown. 

"I really appreciate what you all have done for me and I deeply regret the pain and misery I caused you, believe me. But that part of myself is gone. I mean come on, there's a 99 percent chance I won't even be alive to make things right. I- I don't think I can find what we all had again." She says sadly. "But you can't find something you never lost!" Opal exclaims through her tears. Kuvira puts a hand on her face. "And I can't lose something I never had." She says and it physically hurts her to say those words. Opal squeezes her eyes shut and leans into Kuvira's touch. Something she hasn't felt in years... _'I miss it...I miss her...'_ Opal cried in her head.

Opal can't take it anymore. She throws herself into Kuvira's arms. Kuvira only has a second to comprehend what's happening before she hears Opal's pleading with a broken voice. "Please, Kuvira...don't give up on us. We can make this better. Please just don't...I'm sorry I never appreciated you enough. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry wasn't a better friend. I'm sorry I left you in Zaofu....I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Please I'm sorry.." Opal cries. Kuvira's heart aches just as much as the younger women's in her arms. She slowly puts her arms around Opal, embracing her tightly. When she tries to remove herself after that, Opal doesn't let up. She shakes her head, she doesn't want to let go. 

"Opal...Please let go..." She says and tried to pry the airbender off her. Opal only holds onto her tighter and shakes her head again. Kuvira decides to bring out the big guns. "Squirt...." She says softly. The airbender freezes. That's her nickname. The nickname Kuvira gave her when they were little. _'She always used to call me that...without fail...it's been so long since I've heard it...'_ more tears fall from Opal's eyes. Even Suyin's heart leaps when she hears it the old nickname. Kuvira always used to call Opal that around the estate. 

Opal was the smallest out of all the Beifongs even though she wasn't the youngest. The name made her feel special. She was always self-conscious because she wasn't _'gifted'_ like her brothers. Well Baatar Jr isn't a bender but he is an architect like their father and that's what made him special. Opal, she wasn't strong and athletic like the twins. She wasn't artistic like Huan. Before she got her airbending, Opal was having a serious identity crisis. She wanted to be like her brothers and make her mother proud. She didn't know who was. But she was trying, with the help of Kuvira she went searching for herself. Kuvira always used to say stuff that had her thinking the whole day, but what she would say was true and made no sense at the same time. "To find yourself you must look within. Not at others. Don't try and be like someone you're not. Be yourself because everyone else is taken." She would say.

Kuvira always managed to make her feel better no matter what. Sure she had nicknames for the boys too but she would only use those on occasion to tease them. With her it was different. Kuvira always used her nickname. No matter where they were. Kuvira always called her _'Her little squirt'_ because of her short height. She only liked it when Kuvira used it. It was an unspoken rule that Kuvira was the only one to use it. Opal can't explain it but she always felt like she could be herself around Kuvira more than anyone else. And now...hearing that name fall from Kuvira's lips brings back all of those memories and feelings. _'How could I have been so stupid.'_ Opal thinks.

"Squirt...Please don't make this harder than it needs to be..." Kuvira says softly. Opal whimpers. She still doesn't let go though, in fact her grip tightens. Suyin puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She slowly, with a little force, pulls Opal off Kuvira ever so slightly. Kuvira takes the young airbender's face in her hands and looks her deep in the eyes.

"I know it hurts, and I'm not ganna lie, it's ganna hurt for a while. But there's nothing we can do at this point...there's Just too much bad blood and hard feelings." She says softly. Opal whispers again, swallowing a sob. "But let me tell you this. Despite what happened and what might happen next, you have and always will be my little sister." Kuvira says putting every ounce of sincerity and love she has into her voice. Opal's eyes glisten with shock at hearing those words. "R-Really..." She asks breathlessly. Kuvira nods. "You never stopped being my little sister, it's why it hurt so much when you left." She says sadly.

Suyin's heart aches at the scene. It aches at what might have been... _'if only I realised sooner...'_ She thinks sadly. "But I need you to please...let this go...I'm not the same girl I used to be." Kuvira says softly. "Kuvira..." Suyin says. "Please." Kuvira pleads, looking between the two of them. She takes both their hands. "If not for me, do it for you..." She says gently. "Please, let go of who I used to be...I already have..." She says and her words sit heavily on the two Beifongs. Opal looks at her mother, hoping that she will have an answer but all Suyin gives her is a defeated look. _'This is What she wants.'_ Her eyes say. Opal drops her stare, her eyes welling up with more tears.

Kuvira sees this and she wipes them away. "It will be fine. You both have everything you need. Family, friends..don't lose sight of that. Don't take them for granted because we only have so much time left in this world." Kuvira says and her voice holds a hard truth. Her eyes flashing as she remembers her sister. _'I'm done running, I won't tell them about her, not yet...But I'm done running from the truth, I'm letting go of what happened years ago...it's time I really move on.'_ She thinks bitter sweetly. "Believe me. You don't know what you got until you don't have it anymore. Don't do what I did." She says to them. They nod teary eyed.

Kuvira let's out a deep breath and shakes her head, wiping her eyes and face, getting rid of the tears. "Thank you.." She says to them. They smile sadly. "Kuvira..." Suyin starts she looks at Kuvira uncertain. "Who- who did you...lose When you came here all those years ago?" She asks carefully. Kuvira's heart races. "Well...I- I..." She sighs. "I can't tell you, at least not now. It's a painful story and I'd rather tell everyone at once than to repeat it...I- I hope you understand." She says sadly. Suyin nods. "Why didn't you tell us what happened before? Did you not trust us.." Opal asks softly. Kuvira's eyes soften. 

"I did trust you. I trusted you all, with my life...But...not so much with my heart. You know me, I've always been weird about that stuff. I guess me being secretive was part of why we ended up in this position, but trust me, when I tell you the whole story you'll understand why." Kuvira explains. "Its a really long story and its not like I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't know how or if that it was a good idea to. I was worried about what you might think, I mean...look at what happened when I came back...everything changed. Even how we were...although we still did everything like before...It was different. I only reveal real personal information if I can fully trust someone one hundred percent with no doubt. That's almost non-existent..." Kuvira explains further.

"We understand, you've been hurt before and have a difficult time trusting others because of that. I guess we kind of messed that up too huh." Opal says trying to lighten the mood...It works...a bit. Kuvira let's out a small smile...really small. "We all did. It takes two to tango...I should have told you guys about what happened sooner, maybe I wouldn't have done what I did. After the attack I turned bitter because I had no one but...I would've had you guys if I at least made the effort to trust you enough...I was just afraid." She says then looks down at their conjoined hands. "I still am."

Suyin and Opal are a little surprised at this. Kuvira hardly ever admitted she was afraid of something. She would sometimes show it on occasion, but she would immediately straighten up. One thing she never did was show fear on the battlefield or when she was around her guards in Zaofu. "Fear is a virus. It spreads. If I am afraid, then they'll be afraid because there is something to be afraid of." She always said. But that didn't necessarily mean that you had to be fearless. "Bravery and courage is not the absence of fear, but the fact that you will put fear aside because something is more important then what you're afraid of." She would tell her guards.

"You don't have to be anymore." Suyin says. Kuvira looks at her. "I know...it's just hard." She says softly. Suyin puts her hand on Kuvira's cheek. "Then why don't we try and make it easier?" She asks carefully. Kuvira thinks it over again. "You're not giving up are you." She says. Suyin let's out a small smile. "I let you go before, I see that now...But I'm not letting go...not this time. I can promise you that." She says sincerely. Kuvira looks at her then turns to Opal who nods. Kuvira sighs.

_'What's the harm in a second chance...they gave me one...I owe them that much. I might have let go of that part of me, but I don't think I can really let go of them, I already tried and almost killed them...'_ She thinks. **_'You know, maybe you should talk to them this time. Who knows, maybe things might actually work out for the better.'_** Jay's voice rings in her head. **_'It's time for a different approach, Don't you think, Vee. I mean, you have no reason to fight them anymore, so don't. You pushed them away and because of that y'all drifted...you're getting a second chance here, sis. Take it. Maybe it won't be like how you wanted but let's be honest. You don't even want that anymore. That...dream died years ago. If you won't do it for you...do it for me. I want you to be happy, sis.'_** Jay says in her head. _'You're right, what's to fight anymore.'_ Kuvira thinks.

She looks up at the airbender and matriarch. "Okay...maybe we can try this again...no promises though...we all are still a little sour about what happened." She says gently with a small smile. Opal and Suyin match that smile. "Thank you Kuvira." Suyin says. Kuvira laughs. "So...are we good?" Opal asks. Kuvira nods. "Yeah...we're good." Opal smiles. "Good..." She says then punches Kuvira on her arm. "Ow!" She says. "What was that for." She asks in pain. Rubbing her arm. "That's for not telling me about what happened all those years ago...and for trying to kill me." Opal says. "Okay, I deserved that." Kuvira says. Suyin just shakes her head with a genuine smile on her face.

"You two never stop do you." She says. Kuvira is about to answer when the cell door slams open, Koda barging in. "I heard a cry of pain, Vira, you okay?" She asks frantically running up to Kuvira, checking for any injuries. Opal is forced to move out the way. "Hey, watch it." She says annoyed. Koda ignores her though. Kuvira rolls Her eyes. "Koda, chill. I'm fine, look at me I'm fine." She says pushing Koda away. Koda frowns. "I heard you shout in pain." She says with a pout. Kuvira laughs. "Just a little thing me and Opal do...I'm fine though seriously." She says. Koda frowns and looks at Opal. Opal just gives her a _'Uh Yeah!'_ Look. Before Koda can say anything else Lin and Kya run in.

"What's going on?" Lin asks. "Koda just suddenly just bolted, said she heard a shout." Kya says. Walking into the cell doing the exact same thing Koda did, smothering Kuvira, despite her protests. Kuvira looks at Lin for help. Lin pulls Kya away from the girl then notices the position her sister and Kuvira are in. They are sitting close. She raises an eyebrow. "Is everything good here." She asks pointing between the two. Kya follows what Lin points at and narrows her eyes. She doesn't like how close they are. _'What is going on here? They were all crying, that's obvious but now they're all smiles. What the fuck...'_

Kuvira smiles at Suyin and takes her hand. Opal sits next to her mother and takes her mother's hand. Kuvira looks back at a suspicious Kya and Koda and confused Lin. "Yeah...we're all good here. I mean we will need time to move on, but...we'll be fine." Kuvira says sincerely. **_'what's one more try huh, sis.'_** Jay echoes. 

_'I just hope it works out this time....I don't think I can take another heartbreak.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. That's so cute...She's giving them another chance.
> 
> It's true though. There is still a rift between them but they are willing to try and fix it. It makes sense. She grew up with an idealist who's whole city was built on second chances.
> 
> I love the Opal and Kuvira thing. The nickname Kuvira gave Opal is the same nickname I have for my best friend. She really short so I call her Squirt.
> 
> Some might think "this is too unrealistic and too happy." Well let me tell y'all something, I started this story because I wanted a happier ending for Kuvira because I love her character. She's been through so much I wanted to give her a little happiness. 
> 
> There will be angst trust me, we'll get there. Like I said slow burn. She has to get over her demons before anything can happen and because she's basically not ganna do anything after the trial, she ganna have a lot of time to think. She has to forgive herself but to do that she has to forgive the people who hurt her.
> 
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Beifongs visit after math and Kya and the Beifong women are on the way home from the station.
> 
> Kya and Suyin talk. They bond a little bit. Kya has to put her own protective instincts on hold to comfort the matriarch.
> 
> Lin and Opal talk. Using her own past with her younger sister as an example, Lin comforts Opal since she feels bad for what she did to Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the after math of one very intense visit from the Beifongs. I wanted these women to bond for a bit so that they are all on the same page for the trial.
> 
> I have so many ideas running around that I like have a whole thing filled with them, phrases and everything. Some are even for like waaaaaaay further into the story.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 35

The Beifong women and Kya made their way onto the ferry heading to air temple island. They were all silent on the way to the docks. All thinking about what conspired today. Suyin and Opal were thinking about Kuvira and how they missed all the signs. They hate that they never noticed and now they wish they did. Kuvira was right though, you can't erase all the history, they all care about each other but things have changed. Kuvira is no longer the Zaofu Captain and she is no longer looking for acceptance..at least not from Suyin anymore. She's moved on from that and Suyin's hates that she missed that chance. All she can think about is the _'what if's'_ and the _'what could have been._

Opal is thinking these things too. She knows now that Kuvira isn't that mad at her...just really hurt. On the bright side...Kuvira still looks at Opal the same way as she did when they were growing up, for that, Opal is thankful. Hearing her nickname after all these years made her realise just how much she missed the metalbending master. In fact she doesn't think she was ever mad at Kuvira in the first place. Just hurt that she never told her anything...it's understandable...but it still hurts.

Kya is fighting with her own thoughts and emotions. She is both happy and surprisingly bitter that the Beifongs and Kuvira are on good terms....Not great terms...You can still feel the tension...But good terms is better than bad. She's happy because maybe now they might get the information they need and also that Kuvira might be a little...happier...for lack of a better word, free. But she's kind of bitter because...well She doesn't really know...She's just a little sceptical. The Beifongs minus Lin seemed to have really hurt Kuvira as far as she knows and we'll she's not really okay with the fact that they are trying to win her back even after what happened. She's afraid history might repeat itself and then back to square one again.

Lin....well Lin just really wants to get this whole thing over and done with. She can't deal with all the emotions and drama and all the...feels. For years she's trained herself not to get involved in such things because it messes with her job...which incidentally was the only thing she actually cared about..as of late that has proven her wrong and that scares her. Lin hates emotion. Emotions suck. They hurt and make you feel weird. And Lin hates feeling weird. But she can't deny that this whole ordeal does have some perks, well depending on how you look at them. She's somehow closer to her best friend than she was before, if that's possible. Her sister is back in her life, she has her sister's family in her life as well and she's finally found something to live for other than her job. Kuvira and Koda. She feels like she needs to be here for those girls. She can't explain it and she doesn't understand why or what it is but she doesn't care. As long as it's there it doesn't matter what it is...She's happier now. Confusion and all.

"So...it seems you guys and Kuvira are..uhm...good. I'm guessing everything went smoothly." Kya asks Suyin awkwardly. She and the matriarch were standing by the outside railing looking over the water. Suyin moves her head in a _'Weeeeeell...'_ kinda way. "It was actually very difficult...the whole thing, it was hard. It was horrible. I just wanted to leave. It was that bad." She says honestly. Kya frowns at this. "But, You said..never mind." She starts but decides against it. Suyin chuckles. "It was horrible, but we managed to find common ground. We just decided that there really is no point in fighting each other anymore. Things are still rough but they're better than they were before." Suyin says looking at the water below.

Kya nods slowly. "So. What now?" She asks. Suyin runs a hand through her hair. "Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. What I found out today..." She let's out a tired breath. "I've got a lot to think about. I've made a huge mistake and I can't go back on it." She says regrettably. Kya looks at Suyin's down expression. "What do you mean?" And she's genuinely curious. The matriarch sighs. "She told me that all she wanted was to be part of my family. She said that she tried so hard to get me to notice and I never did. Then she gave up on it. Not long after that I hurt her...badly." She says sadly. Kya frowns at the brief explanation. That really doesn't help her, she needs more. "I thought she was part of your family, wasn't that what the whole thing was about." Truthfully Kya didn't really think that but she needed to get Suyin talking.

"It was. At least in my head. I thought she blatantly betrayed me, my family and my city. But really it was me who betrayed her, years ago. After that I started...drifting...away from her. She said she felt like she wasn't needed anymore and that I didn't want her around. So when the whole thing with the earth kingdom being in shambles, she saw an opportunity to help. So she took it. Along with some of my guards." She says distantly. Kya looks down. _'Okay...got a little more but still don't know what she's talking about. How did she betray Kuvira? I know Kuvira left Zaofu to help the earth kingdom but..how does that link with them?'_ Kya thinks.

Kya looks over at Suyin. Her eyes are glossy and distant. Her expression is down cast and you can practically see the gears in her head turning. She obviously doesn't want to talk right now. Kya sighs. _'She doesn't need this right now.'_ She thinks. She puts her hand on the younger women's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay though." She asks genuinely. Suyin doesn't do anything for a second. Then she shakes her head. "Honestly, no. I just...I don't know what to do, what to think. I'm so confused about what I'm feeling." She says. "When I walked into that cell and saw her. I wanted to throttle her I'm not ganna lie. She tried to kill me and my family. She attacked my city. I wanted to hurt her. As bad as it sounds I did. But..." She says frustrated but deflates at the end.

"But when we started talking. I couldn't help but remember the little girl I took in years ago. I saw how she was with Opal...She wasn't even mad at Opal...which makes sense...She's never been mad at Opal. I remember how they used to be. How I would watch them play and mess around in the garden. How she would teach Opal her bending forms even though back then Opal wasn't a bender. How she would dance with Opal, how she would sing to her when she was sad...did you know she has an amazing voice." Suyin says, replaying the memories.

"She used to sneak out into the music room in the estate with Opal when they were younger. Opal was terrified of storms so Kuvira would play the piano and sing to her to calm her down. Sometimes I would be up late at night busy with my work and I would hear them. I would watch them silently by the door." Suyin says and gives a sad laugh. Her eyes are welling up again. She's trying not to cry. All these memories...They hurt to remember. 

Kya can see Suyin is barely holding it together. She embraces Suyin who can't hold it anymore and breaks down in the waterbenders arms. Kya holds the women as she cries, her shoulders shaking and her tears soaking her top. She's talking through her tears, Kya can barely understand what she saying. "How could I have been so blind. I gave her everything but what she really wanted, what she really needed. She doesn't trust me anymore. It's all gone and its my fault. All this time I thought it was her who failed me but in actual fact it was I who failed her." Suyin sobs. "I want to fix it, I want to make it right. But I don't know how!" She exclaims through her tears.

Kya feels for the matriarch. Suyin is letting out all the pain, anger and regret she's been holding in for Raava knows how long. "Its okay, Su, let it out." Kya sighs. She has to put her own...uhm protective instincts (really it's jealously but she won't admit that.) aside. Although she is kinda selfishly happy that Kuvira has no interest in rekindling uhm...old feelings with the Beifongs. She does feel sorry for Suyin. Even as a child Suyin was never really the attentive kind of person. She only ever saw the damage she was doing after it was done. Lin..exhibit A. Kya doesn't really blame her.

Kya holds Suyin longer as she cries. "Hey, if you really want to make it up to Kuvira, you're going to have do the one thing you never did." She says softly. Suyin looks up at her. She knows what Kya means. "Give her what she's always wanted." She whispers. Kya nods. "But I can't. I want to give her what she wanted. But I can't..because She doesn't want it anymore." Suyin says devastated. Kya's eyes widen. "What do you mean. What are you talking about?" She asks frowning. Suyin removes herself from Kya's embrace. She walks over to railing and leans against it, looking out into the water. Kya walks and stands next to her.

"All she wanted...was a family. Her whole life she never had that. Her own parents abandoned her. I took her in, promised her a better life. But she never wanted a better life, she just wanted a family. People who cared about her unconditionally...and I couldn't give that to her. And now...now She doesn't want it anymore." Suyin says sadly. Kya stands there is shock. _'No...there's No way...why wouldn't she...'_ She can't think. "Did she tell you that." She asks softly. Suyin just stares at the water below. "Not directly, but I could see it. I could see it in her eyes. She's given up on it, she's given up on finding a family...She believes she's not fit for one...She believes that's why she's never really had one...because She doesn't belong in one." She says the last part in a whisper almost too afraid to speak the words.

Kya's heart is breaking all over again. _'She...She believes she's not meant to be in a family...But That's ridiculous...That's...that's. Oh Raava no...She's giving up...She...She's given up on family...She can't...She can't..no.'_ Kya can't think, her heart is pounding, mind reeling. Her eyes are welling up. _'How damaged do you have to be to want to give up on the one thing that's supposed to keep you going?'_ She thinks devastated. She grabs onto the railing to stop herself from dropping because her knees were on the verge of giving in. 

"Oh...oh Spirits..." Is all she can get out at this point. Suyin sees her reaction. "Yeah...losing her biological family hurt her...I just put the cherry on the top." She says sadly. "I broke her." Suyin's statement is heavy as a mother fucker. You can see the weight it has because both Kya and herself slump. Suyin opens the flood gates again. "I- I broke her..." She whispers again. Kya holds Suyin again, both leaning into each other. Both have tears sprinting down their faces. Kya looks up when she hears foot steps.

Meanwhile

Lin and Opal were on the other side of the ferry. They were talking about what happened today. "So she was hurt because you left?" Lin asked. Opal looks down. "Yeah...I was so excited about finally finding who I was that I forgot who helped me look. She was always there...and I just...left. I didn't even say goodbye." She says sadly swirling a little air in her hand. Lin can see the regret on the young airbenders face. That's a look she knows all too well. "You two seemed close." Lin says. "We were. She was everything I wanted in a sister and more. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Opal says. "Well...I'm sure you could be that close again." Lin says. Opal smiles a sad smile and stops airbending. "Yeah no I don't think so. There's just too much bad blood for us to ever be like that again." She says. Lin frowns.

"So. That's doesn't mean you can't get back what you had before. I mean look at me and look at your mother. We had a 20 year feud. We never talked to each other, we never did nothing. And now look at us. Sure we're not super close but then again we never were to begin with." Lin says.

Opal shakes her head. "That's different. You and mom are blood family. And like you said, you were never close. Me and Kuvira...we were. Back then I didn't like not being around her. It was bearable but it sucked. We rarely fought but we always made up. I could tell her anything. She was always there for me. She rarely got mad at me, no matter what I did." She looks down. "She was everything I should have been. And she isn't even blood. She never gave up on me...Even when I gave up on her. Just like family should. She always used to tell us that. It's really sad that I only understand it now when she's basically gone." She says sadly.

Lin looks down at the water. **_'She's right you know. Just by the stories you can't deny that Kuvira's done more for our family than we have.'_ ** A voice says in her head. Lin shivers. _'that's a scary thought.'_ She thinks. _'But it is true what Kuvira told them. You never give up on family, even if they give up on you. And I think it's time I start doing that...for real this time.'_ She thinks determined. She turns to her niece.

"Listen, Opal." She says. The airbender looks up with glossy eyes. "Its not over. Okay, you still have time. You can fix things with her. She said you will always be her little sister and if there is one thing I've picked up on Kuvira is that she always keeps her promises. It's not too late. Sure maybe it won't be like it used to but maybe it's not meant to be. It's just a thought." Lin puts a hand on Opal's shoulder. "She can still be your sister. Don't let mistakes and bad decisions get in the way of that. And you're right, it's different with me and your mother. So learn from our mistakes. I don't want to see either of you regret what you have now. Don't do what me and my sister did. Don't end up like us. You and Kuvira have too much history to let that go." Lin says softly. Opal thinks about what her aunt said.

_'But how could I? The rift is bigger than me.'_ She thinks. "But how aunt Lin. I don't know how to fix it. This problem is bigger than I am." She says. Lin brings her in for a brief hug. Then she pulls away and looks Opal in the eye. "Then that means you're not meant to fix it on your own." She says. Opal frowns. _'That's...a good point.'_ She nods. "Thanks aunt Lin." She says. "Anytime kiddo." Lin says and ruffles Opal's hair. "Hey!" Opal exclaims pushing her aunts hand off her head. Lin chuckles. "Those were wise words. Sounds like something Kuvira would say." She says, taming her now messed up hair. Lin sighs. "Yeah, I know...that's where I got it from." She says. "That girl is like an elderly spirit trapped in a girls body, seriously she is wise beyond her years." Lin says. Opal smiles. "I said that to too and you know what she told me." She says. Lin looks at her. "What'd she say?" Opal smiles fondly. "She said, ** _'Just because I give you advice doesn't mean I'm smarter than you. It just means I've done more stupid things than you.'_** Which makes sense since wherever she was trouble always seemed to be with her." Opal says.

Lin chuckles again. "That's deep." Opal laughs along with her. "Yeah, I blame her for my love for adventure. She's like that character in a book that you just can't get enough of. She's so adventurous and mysterious. The stories she tells. When I read my books, I always picture her as that character. And I wonder what it's like. She's seen things I can only dream of. She knows things that not a lot of people can even think of comprehending. She just something else all together." Opal says. "Yeah, I hear ya. And what's scary is how much she knows you and how little you actually know about her." Lin says knowingly. Opal's eyes widen. "That's exactly right, how do you know that." She asks in awe. Lin smiles. "I've been spending way too much time in that cell." Is all she says. Opal shakes her head. "Better it be too much time than no time at all." She says distantly. _'Time...the one thing we seem to be running out of.'_

Opal is about say something when they hear a sob on the other side of the ferry. Both her and Lin turn to where the sound came from. As soon as they find the source they glance at each other then start making their way over to the other side.

Suyin and Kya are in a tight embrace. Lin catches her best friends eyes. _'what's wrong?'_ She mouths. Kya shakes her head, tears running down her cheeks. _'We need to talk.'_ She mouths back. Lin frowns "Mom!" Opal exclaims next to her. She runs over to the pair. "What happened?" She asks. Suyin just sobs. "I broke her, I broke her.." She whispers through her tears. Opal frowns and looks at her watertribe aunt. Kya holds Suyin tighter. "Your mom can't hold it in any longer. I think she finally cracked." Is all she says. Opal embraces her mother from behind, realising what Kya meant. _'Mom can't let go. This is killing her inside.'_ She thinks. Lin moves over to her family and best friend. She puts her arm around them all, making it a comforting group hug.

Suyin's sobs and Opal's sniffing is the only things other than the waves that can be heard over the silence that has fallen apon them. Lin and Kya just comfort the two Zaofuians until the crying stops. By then the ferry has reached the Island.

Lin and Kya lead them off the ferry. They walk up to the temple. Once inside they are immediately greeted with concern voices and questions by Tenzin, Pema and the Air babies. "Guys!" Kya says. They all quieted down. "Look obviously they are not up for all these questions right now. They're pretty drained. Let them rest." She says sternly. Pema nods. "Okay. We understand. Come along children, let's leave them for a bit. They need some time." She leaves with Rohan on her hip and Meelo and Ikky following behind. 

Jinora is looking between her mother and the Beifongs and Kya. She doesn't know if she should stay or go. She looks at Lin. Lin nods her head. Signalling that she can stay. Jinora nods and looks at her father. Tenzin can tell something isn't right. "I will inform the rest of the Island to not disturb you unless completely necessary." He says. Opal looks at him and nods a thank you. He leaves.

Lin turns to her sister. "Su, you and Opal just relax the rest of the day. We can talk about it later, if you're up for it of course." Suyin nods and sniffs. "I'm- I'm sure I'll be fine tonight. I just...need some time to collect myself." She says softly. "Opal, why don't you and your mom take a nap. I'll get you ladies some tea to help." Kya says. Opal nods. She takes her mother's hand and starts leading her towards the bedrooms. "We'll be in mom's room." She says softly. Once they're gone, Jinora speaks. "Was it that bad?" She asks.

They trio start making their way to the kitchen. Kya sighs as she starts getting the tea ready. "We don't really know, its complicated. Su says the whole thing pretty much sucked. The only good thing was the ending. She says they found common ground. They all seemed fine but you could still feel the tension." She says. Jinora whistles. "Yikes." Kya nods. "What about Master Kuvira, is she in the same state?" She asks. "Not really, honestly she seems to be taking it better than them but I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing." Lin says. She sighs. "This is just too much for everyone. There's a lot going on." She covers her face and sighs again. Jinora shuffles her feet. "I'm guessing my visit will be postponed." She says quietly. Lin looks at her and instantly feels bad. She about to tell Jinora that she can still go but Kya beats her to it.

"No, you can still go. In fact I recommend it. After what happened today, I think a little visit from Ghost Girl is exactly what she needs right now." Kya says with a small smile. Jinora eyes brighten. She looks at Lin for confirmation. Lin nods. "Yeah, I agree with Ky. Maybe you can cheer her up. You two seemed to get along. So why not." She says smiling. Jinora almost squeals...almost. "thank you!" She says.

"Sorry for the delay, Jin." Lin says. "That's okay, as long as I get to go now." Jinora says. Kya smiles. "What do you plan on doing anyway?" She asks. "Well, I haven't really thought of that. I guess we'll find something, depending on how she's feeling. Wouldn't want to do something if she's not up to it or if she's uncomfortable." She says. "I don't think that will be a problem. You two seem to have a few things in common. Oooh apparently she meditates." Lin says. Jinora's eyes widen. "Wait really?" She asks excitedly.

Kya nods. "Yup." Jinora smiles. "I think I got an idea of what we can do tomorrow." She says smiling brightly. Lin and Kya share a look. _'Uh we won't regret this...right?'_ Lin asks with her eyes. Kya just shrugs. "What do you have in mind?" She asks Jinora. Jinora smiles and twirls her hair.

"I'm going to take her to the spirit world."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww cute moments. 
> 
> I love the bonding between theses ladies, really, it's a wonderful thing. 
> 
> Kya had to bite Her tongue a little there. Her mama bear had to be contained, Suyin was having a hard time. Besides, they both hate that Kuvira basically gave up on family...which is really sad.
> 
> I loved writing the Lin and Opal bonding thing. That was cute. I wanted Lin to show Opal that it wasn't the end of the world if you fight with your kinda sorta sister.
> 
> Up next...The Talk...about what to do next.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beifong women plus Kya and Tenzin talk about what information they got out of Kuvira that day. 
> 
> Things take an unexpected turn as they piece things together while trying to find out why Kuvira's attack on Republic City and Zaofu were so personal.
> 
> The more answers they get the more questions arise. This is an endless mystery. They realise there is more to Kuvira than they thought. The links are there...all they have to do is make the connection to see the whole picture.
> 
> Who is Kuvira really, who did she lose and why is she hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while, life sucks, I suck but on the bright side I have no more tests and assignments so I'm home free baby! Which is good for you since I'll be updating more often now.
> 
> This is a juicy chapter. Not in that way but you'll see why. Just saying.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 36

Hours after their visit, Opal and Suyin are sitting by a table in the common room with Lin, Kya and Tenzin. Pema and the Air babies have gone do bed as well as Bolin and Mako. Bumi is in the city doing Lord know what. Its fairly early in the night but it has been a pretty hectic day for everyone. They decided to talk about what information Suyin and Opal got from Kuvira that day at a time where there is less risk of being interrupted or side tracked. Also away from all the activity. After the days events both Opal and Suyin needed a breather. Though now they have to be serious. They need the information and a plan so that Su and Tenzin have leverage when they have their meeting with the council tomorrow.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Suyin says. Everyone nods. "So first, what exactly to we need to know to have the upper hand here?" She asks. "Everything." Lin says with a nod. Suyin gives her a scowl and Kya her a smack on the arm. "Ouch..." Lin mumbles. "What, it's true, come on!" She says. Suyin sighs and rubs her temple. Tenzin clears his throat. "Lets see what we can do with the information we have. That way we will understand what we are dealing with and what our plan of action is." He suggests. "Lets start from the beginning again and let's add in what we know so far, that way we put more pieces to the puzzle and get a clearer picture." Kya says.

"Okay let's fill in the blanks. So...on the outside we know her mission was to help the Earth Kingdom, that much is obvious." Tenzin says. "She did that. According to the state the Earth Kingdom is in now, they've really made a come back. Things are better than they used to be. In fact one might say they're in a state of peace." He states. Everyone nods. It's true, according to the reports and news the Earth Kingdom is doing more than just getting back on its feat. They are thriving.

"Now what I don't understand is why she carried on." He says. "She accomplished her goal. She was even rewarded, she didn't take it but she was. Why did she further her campaign?" He asks with a frown. Everyone else thinks over what he said. "Yeah, why did she further her campaign?" Opal asks. "Well we were kinda hoping you would know." Kya says. "We never found that piece of the puzzle. She never told us. But then again we never asked." Suyin says her face also questioning. _'Oh, that helps.'_ Kya thinks sarcastically. "Well what did you gather?" Lin asks. "That it's my fault she went rogue." Suyin mumbles.

"Okay.....how?" Lin asks. Suyin sighs. "I don't even know where to start." She says. "How about from the beginning." Kya says with a sarcastic smile. Lin elbows her in the ribs. "Be nice." She says. Suyin ignores her. "The beginning? That's a bit far." She says. "Well why don't we start from where we need to fill the empty spaces." Tenzin says. "Okay...so we all are caught up on her past right...like the general summary." Opal asks. Everyone nods...except Tenzin. "You might need to run that by me. I don't know much about Kuvira other than the little bits of information I've picked up." He says.

"Okay, so let's go over that again and then fill in the blanks." Opal suggests. "Okay, so Kuvira's parents abandoned her as a child. She was on her own until I found her in Ba Sing Se when she was eight. Her bending abilities and spirit caught my attention so I offered to take her under my wing and train her in Zaofu." Suyin begins. Tenzin nods along indicating that he is listening. The rest listen along as well even though they know the story. _'Maybe listening to it again, I might be able to pick up some loose ends and clues that might help.'_ Lin thinks. _'A little recap wouldn't hurt, maybe I can read between the lines and find out what makes Kuvira tick. She's always one to help and try to fix things. Do stuff on her own and not ask for help. Much like Lin.'_ Kya thinks.

"She stayed with me ever since. She was the oldest so she was home schooled with Junior. She's has what her tutors called _superior intellect_. She's highly intelligent. She basically graduated high school around age thirteen or fourteen. She is a natural in her bending, a real protege. Mastered her element and sub element at a young age. She joined my dance troupe around 12 and became part of my guard at 16." Su says.

"By age 18 I appointed her captain." She says. Tenzin has an impressed expression on his face. "She seems like quite the candidate." He says. "Oh she was no doubt. Had my ass handed to me on more than one occasion." Suyin quips. "She remained Captain before she left Zaofu to help the Earth Kingdom and...Well...here we are." She ends off. "That's basically it in a nutshell." Opal says. Tenzin nods. "Okay so we got the background, now what Lin and Kya said Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko wanted was Kuvira's reasons and motives. Her attacks on Zaofu and Republic City were personal...We just need to know why." He says.

"Well, she was pissed at me. That's why she attacked Zaofu. Republic City....I have a hunch but I'm not sure yet." Suyin says. "Wait really?" Kya and Lin say in unison. "Well what did you find?" Tenzin asks. Suyin holds her hands. "Okay whoa. I said I had a hunch, I'm not sure if it's right or not, okay, sheesh." She says. "Sorry. But seriously what did you find." Kya says impatient. _'I need to know women stop making me wait!'_ She exclaims in her head. Suyin folds her arms. "A please would be nice." She challenges defiantly. "Su!" Lin and Kya exclaim. "Okay, okay, fine." She says. 

"Well like I said, her attacks on Zaofu was my fault. Before she left to help the Earth Kingdom, I kind of betrayed her and questioned her loyalty. A huge dick move on my part I now realise. But even before that something happened to her." Suyin begins. "Remember I told you she would take random vacations and how she always disappear during the holidays and all that." She asks. Everyone nods...except Tenzin...He just listens. "Well four years ago, fairly early in the year, she took a vacation her to Republic City. She says she didn't go alone. I don't know who it was, she never told us, but obviously they were extremely special to her. She refers to them as her...ah What was it again?" She turns to Opal. Opal wrecks her brain. _'What did she call them again?...ah nuts I can't remember.'_ She shrugs her shoulders. "I can't remember either." She says frowning.

Lin thinks about it as well. _'She said it a few times...what was- Oh!'_ She perks up when she remembers. "Her Heart!" She says smiling. "Yes." The Zaofuians point to her. "That same one." Opal adds. "Yeah, I remember now. She always referred to them as _'Her heart'_ , never used a name." Kya adds. Tenzin looks between the four women completely confused. "Uh...what is it that you four are going on about? I'm extremely lost right now? Who are you talking about? Who is this... _'Heart'_?" He asks using air quotes on _'heart'_. They all look at him. "Oh sorry Tenzin. Well you'll understand in a minute." Suyin says. "Okay let's get back to where we were...uh...oh right." She composed herself.

"Yes, she said she went with her heart. I'm guessing it's the same person she used to be with when she disappeared on a regular basis. Anyway, today she showed us her scar..." Suyin trails of sadly remembering the picture vividly. Opal shivers beside her. She grabs hold of her daughter's hand comfortingly. Once again Tenzin has no idea what they are talking about but he decides to just listen again... _'This sounds serious. Might as well listen closely before they get side tracked again.'_ He thinks.

"It was a lot more surreal in person. She told us that...while She and Heart...that's What I'm calling them now." She says. "While they were here in the city, they were attacked..." She waits for a while before finishing her sentence. Lin and Kya hold their breath. "...By Equalists..." She says slowly. Everyone besides the Zaofuians gasp in shock. "But...but How? I knew that there were still Equalists out there, especially after the whole Amon thing, but I didn't think that they would be active and attack anyone." Tenzin says boggled. "That's not all..." Suyin adds softly, almost afraid to say what's next. Lin frowns. She's already not liking this. _'Fucking Equalists...'_ She curses in her head.

"What else is there?" Kya asks trying to contain her anger. She is basically shaking in her seat. She knows about the Equalists and she is raging at the fact that they targeted Kuvira. _'Fucking Equalists...how dare they attack my baby! When I find out who is responsible I'm ganna rip-'_ Kya can't finish her thought because Opal adds another that makes everyone's blood run cold for different reasons if not all. "She said she was the only one who survived." Opal says in a whisper, the words barely leaving her lips, the lump in her throat making it difficult to summon her voice.

"What..." Lin and Kya say. "But that means..." Kya starts. "The person she went with is...dead." Lin finished. Suyin and Opal look down sadly. "That's what she said." Opal mumbles. "Oh my Spirits." Tenzin says. Kya puts her head in her hands while Lin hangs hers. _'Oh my, she was the only survivor. She didn't just lose her heart...they were taken from her...but Equalists no less! Those no good fuckers!'_ Kya thinks angrily. _'No wonder she was so guarded. And of course it was the Equalists. They can break even the strongest of warriors. I mean look what they did to me. I've never felt so broken and vulnerable in my life.'_ Lin thinks.

"I now understand why she was so checked out before. To her, the person she lost was everything." Suyin says then laughs bitterly. "I should have known. If I'd have known...this probably wouldn't have happened. Four years....Four Fucking years she's been hurting. And I never knew." She says. The air is tense. "Uh well...did She say anything else?" Tenzin asks. "No not really. Just that they were out numbered. It was a whole bunch of Equalists but they managed to fight them off for a while. She also said something about an archer..." Opal answers. Tenzin frowns. "An archer? I don't remember anything out Equalists archers or about them using any manual weapons, they usually use shock gloves and electric batons." He says.

Something snaps inside Lin's mind, her eyes going wide with realisation. "That's because they don't." She says. _'Or didn't get the chance to...'_ She thinks. _'Could this be...is that what happened that night. It all adds up. The docks. The swords. The Equalists....the bow...that was next to...'_ She gasps. "Oh shit." She says. "There's no way...would She?" Lin says to herself. Everyone in the room looks at her confused. Kya puts a hand on her thigh. "Lin, you okay there, what's up." She asks.

She can see the gears in her best friends head turning. The look on her face is just a mixture of pretty much every emotion. Shock, horror, confusion, disbelief, you name it, it flashed across her face at some point. "Huh, oh uh. Just remembered something, that happened along time ago...I uh think it might be linked to this." She says distantly. _'I need to talk to Mako and Koda...they were there at the crime scene after we got the call.'_ She thinks.

"What do you mean. What are you talking about?" Suyin asks. "Are you saying you think you know what happened to her?" Kya says. "I'm saying I have a hunch." Lin says. She then looks at Tenzin. "Tenzin remember that whole mess we had to deal with a while back. Down at the docks." She asks. Tenzin frowns. "I don't recall." He says confused. Lin taps her finger on the table rapidly. "The whole Equalists thing! Remember. It shook the whole city. Four years ago. Down at the South Docks. Dozens of victims, no survivors. And than one pinned to a shipping container filled with manual weaponry." She says. Tenzin thinks back for a while, his memory fuzzy. _'Hmm. South Docks...Four years ago? One pinned to a shipping container...the only time I ever heard about something like that was- ooooh...'_ Tenzin's eyes widen in realisation. 

"Oh...oh dear." He says. He looks at Lin. "You don't think..." he can't even finish his sentence. Lin nods. He lets out a shaky breath. "Oh, okay this definitely puts a spin on things. Oh this...this is not good." He says rubbing his temple. "What are you talking about. What's not good." Opal asks afraid. "Yeah and what Equalists mess. And who was pinned to a shipping container? Can someone please tell me what's going on." Suyin demands. She's a little aggravated at the moment. Her sister just claimed to know what could be a clue as to what really happened to Kuvira. Not just that but apparently Tenzin knows something as well and they not telling no body and It as really testing her patience.

Lin turns to her. "Okay, so like, four or so years ago, we got a distress call from a resistant in a hotel right next to the South docks. She called in because of a large fight going down. She said that there were two people fighting off what looked like a huge gang. The two people were benders but she didn't say what kind. The rest weren't benders but had weapons. Shock gloves, swords..all that. But what really got to me was when she said the gang had masks on. I immediately sprang into action and called for Mako, Koda and a few of my squad. The whole time I kept the women on the line so she could update me on what was happening." Lin explains. Everyone leans in to listen.

"We were about a three or four blocks away from where she said the fight was, when I heard this weird explosion kind of noise. It sounded like the Earth blew up as well as metal. The women screamed over the radio and dropped it by the sound of it. I was about to ask what happened when I felt a tremor while I was driving. I nearly swerved off the road. From where I was it wasn't big but from where it came from it had to have been huge." She says. "That just made me drive faster. We floored it the rest of the way. Cars that were on the road barely made it out our way." She continues the let's out a small laugh.

"Koda was going nuts. She was bouncing in her seat next to me, kept telling me to go faster. Mako too, he was chanting _'Come on'_ in my ear from the back seat." She smiles but then it drops just as fast as it came. "The closer we got to the docks...The more damage we saw. It got so bad that at one point we couldn't even drive. About half a block away we had to stop and continue on foot. I kept the radio on but the women was not answering." She frowns. "When we finally got to the docks...we couldn't even tell if it was the docks. Everything was so...messed up. Like a huge bomb went off. We had to bend our way in further. Once we got clear of all the debris..." She stops. Remembering vividly what the scene looked like.

Kya can see the distress on the Chief's face. She comfortingly squeezes her thigh, encouraging her to go on. The rest just wait, hanging on the edge of their seats. "It- it was horrible. Like I've seen some pretty bad shit but this...this was somehow different...Like I could feel everything that happened there. Every emotion. It was scary. Everywhere...there was just...bodies. More than a dozen just from what we could see. Some were crushed by debris. Some were missing limps even heads. It was just a massacre. Some of my cops had to compose themselves, other just straight threw up wherever they were." Lin shivers. 

Opal holds onto her mother for a little comfort. Although she's a Beifong and while she does sometimes enjoy fighting and sparing..She hates things like this. Blood and all the injuries. It's one of the reasons Kuvira never let her near her when she was injured and bloody after a battle when she was younger. As she got older, Opal sometimes would sit with Kuvira while she was getting healed. She hated seeing blood and stuff but she hated being apart from Kuvira more. So she would sometimes suck it up. Kuvira always praised her for her bravery and each time Opal felt stronger. Kuvira even showed her how to dress and clean wounds from time to time...but that was hella rare. Opal still gets queasy at the sight of blood but she has gotten used to it since she has to deal with it every month.

"Even Koda and Mako were having a hard time. There was no one who survived. Not one." Lin says sadly. "We walked around for hours trying to find something. All we had was dead bodies, destroyed debris and shipping containers filled with manual weaponry. The women who called us was right though. These masked people were Equalists. And it made sense as to why the were fighting the other two who were benders according to her. She didn't say what benders but by the looks of things, one, if not both, were earthbenders. Powerful ones at that." Lin shakes her head.

"I found that the entire south docks was destroyed. How? Well that was the scary part. There was no explosives. No bombs, not even little piece of anything that could have caused damage that devastating." Lin runs a hand through her hair. "We decided to check more of the containers. Myself and Mako were checking one of them that had been toppled over and had a lot of damage. That's when Koda called us over. She found something." Lin let's out a shaky breath. "On the outside of the very container we were in, an Equalist...he was pinned to the side of it...by a sword that had been thrust threw his heart and through the metal of the container." Opal, Suyin and Kya gasp. Kya tightens her grip on Lin while Opal does the same on her mother.

Lin's eyes are distant. "He just hung there. He wasn't wearing his mask, it was lying by his feet and had been crushed. Like it was stepped on." She rubs her face. "I remember just looking at him...wondering What could have happened. Who did this and why. Koda then showed me an archers bow. Said it was lying with the shattered mask. It was this Equalist's bow because he had a holster on his back filled with arrows." This is where Suyin, Opal and Kya get the bigger picture.

"You think...you think Kuvira could be responsible?" Opal squeaks out. Lin says nothing at first. "Lin?" Kya asks. Lin sighs. "I don't know okay, maybe. There is no evidence. Like I said we found nothing. Except where the damage came from. Right in the center of the destruction was a small circle of intact earth. Like a island. It was untouched. I'm guessing who ever caused the quake was standing there. But that's not all we found. We also found a puddle of blood. Someone had been lying there and had to have been fatally injured if they lost that amount of blood in such a short time. It was fresh." Lin says. "But the person who would have been lying there was not found. My guess was that the two benders who were involved survived and fled the scene before we showed up." Lin finishes.

Everyone is quite. "It makes sense." Tenzin starts. Kya looks up, she a little angry. "What do you mean." She asks. "I mean think about it. Kuvira is said to have been in Republic City around the same time of the incident. She wasn't alone when she left Zaofu but returns alone...different. She said she was attacked and lost someone. Said she was the only survivor. At the docks there was no survivors. She was attacked by Equalists. The bodies at the docks were all Equalists. She says there was an archer...We find a dead archer." He says putting two and two together.

Kya looks down. She hates it. She hates that her brother is right. The stories add up. _'But...could it really be her? I don't wanna believe it.'_ She thinks sadly. "But how do we know for sure it was Kuvira. Like you said we have no evidence." Suyin interjects. "Remember that Earth Empire soldier I questioned." Lin asks. They nod. "He said that Kuvira stopped him from killing the man that killed his little brother. He said that he saw that Kuvira had been in the same position, but she followed through. Meaning she didn't stop. So my guess is...if Kuvira did go through with it, and she was the one at the docks that night, then the archer we found...killed the person she was with. So she killed him as revenge." Lin says frowning. "She could responsible for the damage too. We all know she's an incredibly powerful bender. Even more powerful than we give her credit for." Lin says.

"So maybe in the midst of her pain, anger and agony of losing her heart. She lost control of her emotions and in turn lost control of her bending, sending a huge earth quake through out the docks. The quakes destroying everything in its path. The debris killing the rest of the Equalists. Almost all of them were killed by debris according to the report." Lin says. "And her scar...She must have gotten that in the battle. That's probably why she never said anything. It's too painful to talk about." Lin says sadly.

"That's why she attacked Republic City...She lost everything here." Tenzin says regrettably. Kya hangs her head. Tears running down her face. Lin embraces her. _'No...no...It can't be...'_ Kya thinks in denial. Suyin's rooted in her seat. Her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face as well. Opal can't take it in anymore. She bursts into tears and runs out the room, into the night. "Opal!" They call after her. Suyin get up and runs after her. "Opal! Come back!" She yells. Kya gets up as well and speed walks out the room to her bedroom. Lin follows. Tenzin sits there thinking over what just happened.

Lin holds Kya as she cries. They lay cuddled on the bed. Lin is whispering comforting words as Kya comes to terms that Kuvira had been through and what she is capable of. They lay there for about an hour and a half before Suyin's bursts through the door with a distressed and scared looking expression on her face, her eyes filled with tears.

"Opal's gone!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck Opal is missing! Where did she go! Why did she go!
> 
> While would ya look at that. Looks like they are finally putting the pieces together. The Equalists massacre and the mystery that is Kuvira. The stories add up. Kya is having a hard time coming to terms with that fact. To her Kuvira is just a little kid, naturally every parent feels this way. It hurts to think that Kuvira is capable of such destruction.
> 
> But seriously the girl marched a Mecha, it's not that hard to believe. Ya know if ya think about it, the Equalists massacre is a lot worse than the attack with the Mecha. Just saying.
> 
> Back then she went bat shit crazy and basically killed everyone, now it's kind of mellow compared to that.
> 
> So where did Opal go? Is Kuvira responsible for the south dock massacre? Will theses mysteries be solved?
> 
> Find out next time on Heart like gold but breaks like glass.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins the search for Opal.
> 
> Bolin freaks out.
> 
> Lin and Suyin bond. Lin shows Suyin the sight of the Equalists massacre. It's very surreal to the matriarch. 
> 
> Lin reveals some things that has Suyin asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Whoop! Hope you guys will like this set up chapter. I'm working on the next two so yay they will be up soon.
> 
> I wanted to have Lin and Suyin bond a bit after what went down with Kuvira and I think this was best way. Like parallels. You'll see why soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 37

"What!" Lin exclaims letting go of Kya and bolting out the bed. "What do you mean she's gone." Kya asks getting up as well. Her own sadness forgotten. "I can't find her, I looked everywhere on the Island, she's not here. I don't know where she is!" She says through her tears. Her sister embraces her. "Lin, I'm scared. We have to find her she could be anywhere. Please you've got to help me find her." Suyin cries into her sister's chest. Lin nods. "Okay we will find her. I'll wake up the rest so we can split up and search for her." She says. She kisses her head and leaves the room. "Meet me out side!" She calls back. Kya and Suyin go wake up Tenzin and Pema while Lin wakes up the children and the brothers.

Lin runs up to Bolin's room. She taps on the material door. "Bolin! Wake up!" She calls. She hears a groan. "Five more minutes." A voice says sleepily. Lin opens the door and steps in. "Bolin!" She says again. Bolin slowly opens his eyes. "Huh, wha- Lin..waas going on." He asks rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Opal's missing." She says to the point. Hearing this Bolin shoots up from his bed wide awake, clad in nothing but a white tank top and undies. "What!" He exclaims. He gets up. "What do you mean she's gone! What happened! Is she okay." He asks frantically. Lin walks out the room. "No time to explain wake your brother and meet me outside." She says walking down the hall then stops. "Put on some pants first." She says before turning around and walking. "Pants! Opal's missing and you're worried about pants!" "Bolin we have no time. Just do as I say." Lin turns down the corner. "Wake your brother! We need to move now." She says.

Bolin immediately runs to Mako's room, pants in hand. "Mako! Bro!" He shouts hopping down the corridor door to his brothers room, trying to put on his pants. "Mako! Wake up!" He says as he gets to the door. A groggy Mako opens the door rubbing his eyes. Also clad in nothing but a white tank top and undies. "Bolin...What are you doing what's going on." He asks. "Bro! Opal's missing! We gotta meet Lin outside, like, yesterday! come on get dressed we need to move, come on." He says frantically while putting on his pants and hopping down the corridor towards the common room, tripping a few times along the way. "Huh?" Mako asks again but grasp his pants and jacket.

Lin runs up to the air babies rooms. "Kids! Wake up! We got an emergency!" She exclaims knocking on their respective doors. "What's going on." Jinora's is the first to open up. "Opal's missing and we need to find her." Jinora gasps. "What." Ikky says next. "We need to find her." Meelo come from his room down the hall. "I know, get dressed and me us outside." Lin says and runs toward Kya's bedroom. The air babies spring into action, each putting on their glider suits and running out to meet the rest.

A few minutes later everyone is standing out side the temple, Bumi included. "Okay, She could be anywhere so we need to split up and search." Lin says. "Mako, Bolin, You two will search on the ground with me and Su. Tenzin, Bumi, hit the sky's with Meelo and Ikky. I checked the stables, Juicy is still here so that means she left with her glider suit." She says. "Kya and Jinora will stay here in case she comes back." She says. She pulls out a few radios from a bag. "We will use these to communicate." She gives each team one. She and Mako each have one already so that's not a problem. "Tenzin, myself and Su and the boys are going to need a lift." She says. Tenzin nods. "Okay let's get moving." She says.

They all move to the bison stables where Juicy and Oogie are. Tenzin and Ikky hop on Juicy with Su and Lin while Mako and Bolin join Bumi and Meelo on Oogie. "Take us too the station, we can use the squad cars!" Lin says to Tenzin and Bumi. She then looks to Jinora and Kya. "Search the Island again. We'll we be back later. Radio if you find anything." She says. And with that they take off. 

Kya turns to Jinora. "Do you have any idea of where she could be?" She asks. Jinora shakes her head no. "I don't." She says sadly her eyes down cast. "Well then we'll just have to keep looking." Kya says. She looks around. "Come on, let's go." She says and her and Jinora begin searching again. _'wherever you are Opal, I hope you're okay.'_ She thinks.

The two bison fly through the air as they head to the station. "Just drop us in front." Lin says into the radio since the others can hear her over the howling wind. "Copy that." Mako's voice comes through the radio. The bison descend and land in front of the station. Suyin and Lin and Mako and Bolin jump off. "Radio us when you find her." Suyin says her eyes red. They nod. "We'll find her, I promise." Bolin says and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. The airbenders take to the sky. "Come on." Lin says. She leads them to the garage where her personal squad car and the other cars are. 

"Okay so me and Su will check the south and Bumi and Meelo will check the west part of the city. Mako and Bolin will go north and Tenzin and Ikky will go east." She says into the radio as they climb into the car. "Okay. We got that." Bumi says over the radio. "Does anyone have any idea of where she could be?" Tenzin asks. The line is silent. Suyin covers her face. Lin reaches over and rubs her back. "Hey, well find her. Besides I'm pretty sure she's fine." Lin says reassuring. Suyin sniffs. "How can you be so sure?" She asks. Lin smiles. "She a Beifong." Is all she says before starting the engine.

In the next car Bolin is freaking out. "Mako, bro, what if we don't find her...I- I can't lose her!" He says. Mako pulls him by his shirt. "Keep it together man. We will find her. Opal's a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is. She's a Beifong, and one thing we've learned is that they're tough. Everything will be okay. Got it bro. She's not gone." He says. Bolin nods. "Okay, okay, okay, okay. I'm calm, I'm cool. We ganna find her. It's cool. Just gotta keep a level head." He says shaking his hands and rolling his head we can do this. "Okay, here we go." He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. "Wait why am I driving again?" He asks. Mako gives him an annoyed look. "Because my arm is still in a sling, dangus." He says and lifts his arm to show his brother. "Right." Bolin says sheepishly, pulling out the parking lot. "Chief, we are on our way now." Mako says into the radio. "Copy that Mako, keep us posted." Lin says. "Will do." Mako replies.

"Is everyone in position?" Lin asks. "Yes." Tenzin says. "We are." Bumi says. "Okay keep us posted and when you find her take her back to the Island and we'll all meet there." Suyin says taking the radio from Lin since she's driving. "Kya, do you copy?" She asks. "Yeah we're here." Kya replies after a moment. "Did you find anything yet?" "Nope not yet, Jinora and I are searching the Island beach now." Kya says. Suyin let's out a breath, her heart is pounding. Lin pats her thigh. "We'll find her, Su. Don't worry." Kya says, knowing that the women is freaking out. 

"We will find her, Su. If she's anything like you. She'll be fine. She's strong and smart." Bolin says. "He's right, Opal's bright girl. She was just upset. She probably needed some time." Tenzin says. "Don't worry Su. We'll find her! Even if it takes forever." Bumi says. The radio is silent after that. Everyone focusing on the task at hand.

"I sure hope so..." Suyin says. Lin glances over at her. She looks so sad and scared. "I can't lose another daughter." She says sadly. Lin's eyes widen and her heart aches. _'No wonder She's freaking out. She lost Kuvira today, at least as a daughter. And now...Opal's run away. She feels like she failed both of them.'_ Lin keeps her eyes forward. She reaches out and takes her sister's hand. "You won't." She says softly. Suyin nods distantly, watching and searching the city as they drive. Her eyes glossing over but the tears do not fall.

Three hours later.

"Anyone find her yet?" Kya asks into the radio. "Nope." Meelo. "No not yet." Ikky. "Negative." Mako. "We're still looking." Lin. Kya sighs. _'this isn't working. We've been searching for hours and still nothing.'_ She thinks. Herself and Jinora have searched the entire island. Looked through every crack and cranny. "Has Opal ever done something like this before." She asks into the radio. It's silent for a while. "No not really, usually when she's upset she would come talk to me...or Kuvira." Suyin says and you can hear the sadness in her voice.

Kya frowns. She hates that her friend is hurting. It's obvious something else about this is killing the matriarch, she just doesn't know what. "Well, when you and Kuvira weren't there, what did she do?" She asks. The line is silent for a while. Kya can only conclude that Suyin is thinking. "Well she would usually go to the library or the garden or the music room. Somewhere quiet." Suyin says. Kya thinks for a moment. "Okay, then I suggest you guys start looking outward. Like the docks, the beach and the library. Anywhere there is less likely to be activity. Like the botanical gardens or something." She says.

"That's a good idea. Mako and Bolin head down to the beaches and look. Tenzin and Ikky you guys head to the botanical gardens. Bumi and Meelo you head to the library and search both inside and out. Su and I will hit the docks here on the south." Lin says in her Chief voice. "The library! Oh come on. That's like my hell! I don't want to learn something! Can't dad and Ikky go that way instead." Meelo's voice screeches over the radio. "Man up Meelo. It's just the Library you dimwit." Ikky says. "Hey!" Meelo counters. "Just do it Meelo we don't have time for this!" Suyin says taking the radio. She slams it down on the dash board frustrated and lets out a huff.

Lin glances at her. "Well find her, Su." She says softly. "When! We've been driving around for hours!" She exclaims pulling at her hair. She sighs heavily. "I just want to find her, I can't lose her." She says. "You won't lose her." Lin says. "I thought the same thing with Kuvira yet here we are." Suyin folds her arms. Lin sighs. "Su, you know it's different with Kuvira. It always has been. At least as far as I know." She says gently. "You're right, I know but I can't help but feel like it's my fault she ran away." Suyin mumbles. "Su, she is just upset. She just found out her...kinda sorta sister might have been the cause of a huge massacre. Not just that but she hates that she didn't know. For years she's been asking what's the problem and what happened but Kuvira never told her because she didn't trust her enough or because she thought that Kuvira thought she would be disappointed in her if she did." Lin explains. There's a certain distance in her voice. "Kinda like us." She says softly.

Suyin looks at her sister. _'she's right. That's why I never really told her about what I used to get up too when we were younger. I already felt like she was disappointed in me because of who I was...I didn't want to make it worse. It's in the past but I still feel like I failed as a sister.'_ Suyin thinks them let's out an inaudible gasp. _'is- is that why Opal ran. Does she feel like she failed as a sister?'_ She thinks. "Lin?" Suyin asks softly. Lin glances at her then back at the road. "Hmm." Suyin is silent for a second. "Are you disappointed in me?" She asks carefully. Lin frowns. "What? Why would you ." She says looking between her sister and road. "Well for years I tormented and constantly went against you when we were younger. I know I was a pain in the ass. I know I wasn't the sister I was supposed to be." Suyin says. She then moves her eyes to the two scars on Lin's cheek. "I hurt you." She says softly.

Lin is silent. She can feel Suyin's eyes on her scar. "I was never disappointed in you." She says. "I was disappointed in myself." She says gently. Suyin is shocked at this. "Wait what..." She says. _'She was disappointed in herself? But why?'_ She thinks. Lin doesn't says anything and cuts off the engine. "We're here. Come on. Let's go see of she's around." Lin says. Suyin is confused now. Her sister just shut down. After dropping that She just...closed off. _'That's so unfair.'_ Suyin's inner child comes out. "Hey wait, what do you meant by that." She exclaims after Lin hops out the car. Suyin follows suit.

Lin doesn't look at her she just walks ahead. "Lin, wait." Suyin calls. She catches up to her. "Lin." She says. Lin stops walking. "Can we talk about it at another time." She asks. Suyin looks down. She can see Lin really doesn't want to talk. She nods. "Okay." She says. She looks around. "Whoa..." She whistles. The entire dock is deserted. "Where is everyone. This place is dead, there's like no body here." She says. The only noise is their footsteps, the distant sound of cars and the waves of the sea at the end of the dock. There is no one here. There are ships and airships but there is no one around. Lin let's out a breath. "Yeah..." She mumbles. "After the whole massacre that happened, people have been to afraid to come here at night. Sometimes you'll see a brave soul once or twice but that's about it." She explains then walks further into the docks.

Suyin's heart drops. "Oh, right." She says and follows behind her sister. The walk up to the edge of the docks and lean against the railing. "Yeah, we constantly have to monitor this area. Since its basically deserted, this would be the best place for any on the down low drug deals, smuggling or anything like that." Lin says. "Has anything like that happened yet?" Suyin asks. Lin nods her head looking at the water below. "Yip, more than you would think actually. And now with this whole mess..." Lin motions to the glowing spirit beam in the distance. "I have a feeling that's going to change for the worst. With my men and women fixing what is broken, I don't know if we will be able to monitor this place like we used to for a while." Lin says.

Suyin looks at the beaming light. "Do you have a plan?" She asks. "I do...but it's crazy ridiculous." Lin says and turns to look at the beam as well. "Remember I said that Kuvira's soldiers surrendered themselves." She says. Suyin looks at her. "Yeah..." She trails off. "What about them." She asks suspicious. _'This can't go anywhere good if it involves the Earth Empire soldiers.'_ She thinks. "Well...Since Kuvira is...was their leader and they basically did what she did...I can see they are undoubtedly loyal to her. So...my idea is that...maybe I can get them to help clean up the mess they created with the help of her." She says. Suyin groans. "That's a horrible idea." She says. Lin nods. "I know, but it's only bad because people think they're bad. But I think this could really help." She explains. Suyin rolls her eyes. "How exactly?" She asks. Lin let's out a breath. "Long story short. Kuvira told me she only took a hand full of her best soldiers and brought them here with her. The rest she released from duty and left them in the Earth Kingdoms. Said she couldn't risk all of their lives. Something about a long term plan she had, blah blah blah. They still have jobs but they serve under the superiors which were of course potentials picked out by the public and herself. They're are doing a pretty good job too. She knew what she was doing." Lin says with a small smile and moves away from the railing. Suyin's eyes widen. "Wait what!" She says.

"Hey, come on you can't just leave me hanging like that, Again." She says and falls into step with her sister. "We can talk about that later, come on, we have to keep looking. This is just one part of the dock...not even where the battle took place." Lin says and jogs down the docks. "Come on, you think this place is a mess, wait till you see where it started." She yells over her shoulder. Suyin looks around. _'Ew this place is a dump. Everything Is broken, but if this is just one part...I'm afraid to see the rest.'_ She thinks. The turns to catch up with her sister.

Twenty minutes later.

Lin and Suyin make it to the main dock. "Whoa...This is..." Suyin can't even finish her sentence. Her eyes are wide. They are standing on one of the shipping containers. The whole south dock is in shambles, even if the battle happened four years ago. Sure the dock looks better than it did but you can still see the damage.

The ground is cracked and damaged. Some parts of it are sticking out. Old and rusted shipping containers still stay here. Some are peeking out of the ground. Others are half way into the water. The entire dock looks like an initiation grounds where people come to get tortured. Okay maybe that's stretching it a bit but It's still pretty scary. No cars or even boats can come dock and deliver here because of all the hazardous damage both on land and off. "Is that an upside down building?" Suyin asks pointing at an oddly shaped structure. "Nope, that would be a dismantled cargo ship." Lin says. "Well Shit." Suyin whispers. Lin hums and jumps off the container. "Come on I wanna show you something." She says. Suyin jumps down. "What?" Lin nods her head in a certain direction. She turns and walks. Suyin follows. "I highly doubt Opal would come here. This place is uber creepy. _I_ don't even want to be here." Suyin says and she and Lin navigate their way through the debris.

They move until Lin slides down one small slab of debris and onto a smooth patch of earth. Suyin follows. They stand there for a few minutes. Just looking around. "This is the eye of the storm." Lin says softly. Suyin gets it now. "This is where they stood when..." She starts. "Yeah. You see that dark patch over here." Lin points to a puddle on the ground that is fairly big and just a shade darker than the ground. Can be easily over looked. "I'm guessing that's where the person she lost lay before." She says. Suyin walks up to it and bends down. She looks closer. It's dried blood. Her heart speeds up. "You couldn't clean it." She asks. "We tried. We got most of it off. It was a lot darker and was a lot more." Lin says. Suyin stands up. "You really believe Kuvira did this." She asks. "Yeah, the story makes sense. I hate that it does. But what can I do. It happened." Lin says. 

Suyin shakes her head. "The only person other than Korra I know who could possibly have this amount of power is mom. I mean this is some serious damage for just one person even with immense power. Kuvira...." She trails off. "We don't know her Su, we know that much at least. She's stronger than we give her credit for." Lin says. Suyin's memory flashes back to the twin dents Kuvira made in the platinum table back at the station when she slammed her fists down when she was angry.

Suyin looks around again. "This is pain and anger." She says sadly. _'Lin's right, you can feel everything that went down here. This is really freaking me out.'_ She thinks. "Can we leave. Opal is not here. I don't think she will come here either." She says softly. Lin nods. They start making their way out of the debris and back to the car. Lin takes her radio. "She's not at the South docks. Any luck out there." Lin says.

There's a moment of silence before Bolin's voice fills it. "She not at the beach. We checked everywhere. Even the rocky shores." He says his voice filled with concern. "We're still checking the gardens. So far there's no sign of her. Just a lot of spirits. This place is a good place to get away though, I might come here myself if dad would let me. Opal would like it here but I don't think she knows about it." Ikky says next. "She's not at the library. Which is closed so I doubt she's inside. But uncle Bumi says he'll see if there is a way she could have gotten in. So far nothing, which is good and bad. I don't want to go in there but we still can't find her." Meelo says. "Yeah okay. Keep looking guys she couldn't have gotten far." Lin says. 

"Ky, Jin. You guys get anything?" She asks. "No, but Jinora has an idea." Kya says. Lin looks at Suyin. "Okay what?" She asks as they get to the car. "Well, we got to thinking that, since she would usually go to Su and Kuvira for help, right. So...since she never went to Su, and there's no way she could have gone to Kuvira mostly because she's probably the reason she's upset rather than restricted access, the only other people she would turn to is Korra and Asami." Kya explains. Suyin frowns. "But they're in the spirit world." Lin says. "Yes, I know." Kya replies. "What, you think Opal went into the spirit world." Bolin asks. "Maybe, it's just a hunch. Jinora is mediating. She's entering the spirit world now." Kya says. "She's just going to have a look and asks if the spirits have seen her. And if not she'll see if she can find Korra and Asami and ask them if they have any idea of where she could have run off too." She finishes. "That's....actually not a bad idea, good thinking." Lin says. "Keep us posted." She says.

"Yes Linny." Kya says playfully. Lin groans. "That name never gets old." Mako says. "You like your job, detective?" Lin threatens. "Don't be like that Linny." Bumi says. "Shut up, did you find anything?" Lin asks. "Nope, not yet. We're ganna go down to the gardens to help Tenzin and Ikky." He says. "Okay, fine, but please no messing around." Lin says. The line stays dead after that.

They get into the car and just sit. Lin looks over at Suyin. "Hey." She says. Suyin looks up. "She's fine. Remember she's your kid. Trust me she can take care of herself. Especially if she had Kuvira as a big sister figure." Lin says. Suyin looks at her for a moment. "You're right. They are a lot like us. Kuvira is a lot like you mostly." She says. Lin looks at her. "That's a scary thought." She says. "But you don't hate it do you?" Suyin asks.

Lin looks down. "No, not really." _'And that scares me.'_ "Why does that scare you." Suyin asks. Lin now realises she said that last part out loud. She sighs. "Does this have anything to do with why you're disappointed in yourself?" Suyin says. Lin says nothing. Suyin looks down. "I get it. I'm scared to. I don't want them to end up like we did." She says softly.

"They won't." Lin says. "We'll make sure of that." She says with a gentle smile.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the feels. This was a intense chapter to write.
> 
> Don't you just love Bolin, he's so cute. Also the air babies are funny too.
> 
> Ah Lin is just leaving her sister hanging isn't she. Tells her something but not everything. And I love how I made Kuvira and Opal's situation similar to Lin and Suyin's past and that how they see it too. PARALLELS!
> 
> Korrasami coming soon! Spirit world! Oh man it's been a long time.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the spirit world to catch up with Korra and Asami.
> 
> They have a cute little moment as well as a serious one.
> 
> Korra's still fighting some demons and Asami stands by her.
> 
> Jinora pops in for a visit and to ask them about where Opal could be. Obviously they are worried and the fact that Jinora told them what happened today didn't make it any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers. It's your weird pal here. So how bout it huh, spirit world time after so long! Korrasami yay! This was a fun chapter. 
> 
> I want to apologize in advance, I still seem to be posting late and it's probably going to be like that for a while but I promise to make more time. 
> 
> You guys are awesome btw, the ideas you come up with are genius no lie. I've also been thinking of another story idea. It's pretty crazy. It involves Kuvira and Asami's pasts linking. Really something I'm thinking of starting.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 38

In the spirit world

"Okay, so tell me again why you brought your schematics on our vacation." Korra says. Her and Asami are sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of plush green fields. The spirits are flying and playing around them. Some will occasionally come by and play with them but they mostly left the couple. Korra was laying her head on Asami's lap while she was looking over some of her papers. "I thought you said you weren't going to work." Korra says playing with her girlfriends long raven locks. Asami giggles and takes Korra's free hand in hers. "I'm not, I'm just looking over them. When we get back I'm going to be thrown plans left and right like there's no tomorrow. I want to be a little prepared at least. I still got a lot to do." She says. She then pokes Korra's side. "And so do you all mighty Avatar." She says playfully.

Korra smiles. "Don't remind me. This week has been incredible. I don't want it to ever end." She says looking up to the ever changing colourful sky. "Hmm me too. This place is like a dream. Not to mention all your little friends." Asami giggles looking at the spirits frolicking around. She sighs. "But we have to leave at some point. Too much of this and we'll get lazy. Besides...I miss everyone back home." She says softly. Korra sighs as well. "Yeah, me too. I loved the alone time we got though. We definitely needed this." She says. "Yes! Especially after everything that's happened. I feel so relaxed. Not something I've felt in a long time. Oh and that hot spring you showed me...definitely going to build one of those in the back yard." Asami says with a dreamy look on her face.

Korra laughs at this. " 'Sami, we have a pool and a hot tub. Now you want to put hot springs in the back yard." She says giggles. "What, there's nothing wrong with that. There's just something about natures spa treatment. Seriously I'm putting one in the back yard, no lie. I already have an idea of where." Asami says. "Doesn't building an artificial hot spring defeat the purpose of it being _'Natures spa.'_ Kinda kills the magic don't you think." Korra asks. "You make a good point, but it's not really going to be artificial now is it." Asami says slyly. Korra's confused now. She looks at Asami. "I know that look. What are you planning Sato." She asks suspicious. Asami just wiggles her eyebrows. Korra face palms. "Oh no. Here we go, don't tell me. I'm helping aren't I." She says. Her girlfriend giggles. "That is correct." She says playing with the Avatars hair.

Korra just shakes her head. "Ya crazy, you know that." She says looking at the CEO. Asami smiles. "And that's why you love me." She says. She leans down and gives the Avatar a sweet kiss. Korra returns it, putting as much love in it as Asami. They break apart for air. Korra lifts her hand up to Asami's face. "Yes, that's one of the many reasons I love you." She says caressing her girlfriends face. Asami smiles down at her fondly. "How did I get so lucky?" She says. Korra raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here. It still gets me to think that I landed someone like you. You're so beautiful and smart. You're kind and funny. You're strong and powerful in your own way. You're independent and you're pretty much the only person who can tame me." Korra says the last part with a laugh. Asami giggles along with her. She playfully flips her hair. "I am pretty great aren't I." She says slyly. "And oh the modesty." Korra says in a playfully dramatically royal like voice.

Asami plays along. "Why yes, kind Avatar. For what is a queen without modesty." She says in a uppity high class voice, like she's royalty or something. Korra removes her head from Asami's lap and stands up. She holds out her hand and puts the other on her chest. She bends down on one knee. "And what a magnificent Queen she is. Please, could this humbled Avatar have the honor of dancing with her majesty?" She says dramatically. Playfully bowing her head respectfully for a second before looking up with a smile. She's trying not to laugh.

Asami giggles. "Dance to what music?" She says. "Dance to the song that my heart sings whenever your beautiful eyes meet mine and I hear your angelic voice fall from your lips." Korra says both playful and honest. Asami's heart picks up at her words and her cheeks flush. "Well then I would be honored." She says.

Korra smiles big and pulls her too her feet. They giggle. Korra pulls Asami in close and holds her by her waist while Asami has her one hand on Korra's shoulder band the other interlinked with Korra's free hand. They start hopping and skipping together around the field, humming random tunes. The spirits watch, some join them, others start making actual music. The couple is completely off beat and out of rhythm but they don't care, they're just having so much fun.

They spin around for a while before Asami trips on...uh...a face? And takes Korra's down with her. "Whoa!" They exclaim as they fall. "Oof." Asami huffs out as Korra lads on top of her. Korra groans. "Ah, sorry babe." She says sheepishly. Asami catches her breath. "Its okay. I rather like you on top of me." She says with a flirty wink. Korra smiles. "Hmm I'm sure you do." She says and leans in. Asami leans in as well. Before their lips can connect someone clears their throat. They look up and she Jinora smirking down at them.

"Am I interrupting." She asks slyly. They both blush furiously. Korra is the first to speak. "As a matter of fact, yes, you are." She says. Asami hits her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "Ow..." Korra mumbles and moves off her girlfriend. Asami sits up at turns to the airbender. "Hey, Jin. What's up. What brings you to the spirit world. And at this hour, isn't it like," she looks at her watch. "Two o'clock in the morning there." She asks. Jinora bites her lip. "Yeah, about that. We got a bit of an issue." She says nervously looking around. Korra and Asami frown at this. "What do you mean, what happened?" Korra asks. _'Avatar mode: engaged'_

"That's the problem, we're not sure...or at least most of us are not." Jinora says. "Jinora, what happened." Asami asks gently, she can see the teenager is a bit agitated. "Opal's missing." Jinora blurts out. _'might as well get it out there and not beat around the bush, we're running out of time.'_ She thinks. "Wait, what? Missing? What, did someone take her?" Korra says frantically. _'shit just real up in here.'_ Asami thinks shocked. Jinora waves her hands and shakes her head. "No, no. It's nothing like that, no one took her. She kinda ran away-ish." She says awkwardly. "That doesn't sound like Opal, why would she run away." Asami asks worried. "Again, I don't know. But I'm guessing it had something to do with what they talked about today or uhm uh yesterday I guess." Jinora says. "What did they talk about that would make her run." Korra asks frantic now. "Opal's never one to run from anything as far as I know." She says.

"Well, her, Dad, Aunt Lin, Aunt Kya and Aunt Su were talking about what Kuvira said to them yesterday...Wait...no Yeah, yesterday." Both Asami and Korra's hearts leap a bit at the young master metalbender's name. _'wait what,...What Kuvira said to them?'_ They both think. "Wait, hold up. What Kuvira said to them...What?" Korra asks confused. Asami nodding indicating she's lost as well. Jinora looks at them before she realises why they're so confused. _'Oh, right. Pfft duh.'_ She mentally face palms herself. _'They weren't there so they don't know about the visit.'_ She thinks obviously. "Yeah, today uh...yesterday, Aunt Su and Opal went to see Kuvira." She says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Both the CEO and the Avatar freeze. "What!?" They both freak out. Jinora nods. "Yeah...that was basically everyone's reaction." She says. Asami just stares past Jinora. _'They went to see her...And if Opal ran away...could Kuvira have told them about...nah...but there is a possibility...'_ She wrecks her brain. Korra rubs her face and lets out a breath. "Okay whoa. Let's rewind a bit." Korra says. "Su and Opal visited Kuvira? That couldn't have gone great if Opal ran away." She says. Jinora bites her lip again. "Well, yeah, technically it didn't go so well since they came back looking like someone kicked their puppy after their visit, but Aunt Lin and Aunt Kya said that they managed to work things out a bit in the end. It's just that the whole visit itself was draining." Jinora explains.

This confuses the couple even more. "Okay, so if they managed to work everything out then why would Opal bolt? That makes no sense." Asami says frowning. Jinora shrugs. "That's what most of us are trying to find out. All I know is that dad, Aunt Su, Lin, Kya and Opal all sat down to talk about what happened during the visit. Something about information they needed for the trail." She explains. "Information? I thought we had everything covered already." Korra frowns. Asami shakes her head. "I think this trail is a lot more complex than we thought. I don't think us vouching for her is enough." She says running a hand through her hair. _'is it bad that I feel both happy and sad about that? Something is seriously wrong with me. I want to help but I'm still a little mad at her...ugh this is frustrating!_

Jinora nods. "Asami's right. Aunt Lin and Aunt Kya went to talk to Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko during the week and apparently things didn't go so well. Point is that they want Kuvira's story. Why she did what she did and all that." She says. Asami looks up at the sky thinking. _'Huh, this is going to be harder than we thought. But still why would Opal run.'_ She thinks.

"Okay, but this still doesn't tell us why Opal is missing." Korra says voicing her girlfriends thoughts. "I'm guessing that whatever they found out was too much for her to handle. So she probably went somewhere to think or something." Asami says. "Right." Jinora says. "Okay, so do you know what made her freak out?" Korra asks. "No, they still haven't told us." The teenager informs. "But why she ran is not really our priority right now. We're more focused on finding her first. Which is why I'm here." Jinora says.

"Aunt Su said that when Opal needed help or was dealing with something, she would turn to herself or Kuvira. Since she ran from aunt Su and she couldn't have gone to see Kuvira, we concluded that She would come to her two best friends, you guys." She says. "Do you guys have any idea where she could be. We checked everywhere. The island, we're still searching the city and we still can't find her. Aunt Su is freaking out and I'm pretty sure Aunt Lin and Aunt Kya are not far behind." She says sadly. Korra and Asami look at each other. "Well, since she didn't go to either Su or Kuvira, she probably went somewhere quiet to be alone." Asami says. "Right, like the beach or the library." Korra says. Jinora shakes her head. "We checked already. She's not there. We even checked the docks and the botanical gardens." She says softly. "Did she say anything to you guys that could give us a clue as to where she could have gone." She asks.

The couple thinks back. They sit in silence for quite some time. Then something echoes in Asami's mind, something Opal told them before they left for the spirit world. **_'...We would sometimes sneak out onto the domes after hours and watch the stars...'_** Asami's mind clicks. "The Observatory!" She exclaims snapping her fingers. Both benders look at her confused. "Huh?" They say in unison. Asami bounces and looks at Korra. "Remember! Before we left we spoke to her and she told us how she and Kuvira would go onto the Zaofu domes and watch the stars at night." She says. Korra frowns. "Yeah..." She starts thinking. Then it hits her. _'Oh, yeah.'_ "Right! The stars. She likes to look at the stars." She says. Then frowns again. "But can't you see the stars anywhere, like the beach and the gardens, even the docks." She asks. Asami nods. "Well yeah technically you can but not all of them because of the light pollution given off by the city." She says.

"You see. The Observatory is the best place to see the stars at night where there is less light pollution. And there is less likely to be people there." She says. "It is also similar to what and she and Kuvira would normally do. The physical environment as well. The Observatory is a huge metal like dome structure, just like Zaofu has..uh..had save for the giant scope. Because of the increased light pollution of the city. The Observatory was built somewhere away from it so it was easier to see the stars without any problems. So it's a good deal away from any city activity. The perfect place to be alone." She explains.

Korra and Jinora _'oooooh'_. "Right, but wouldn't there be people working in the observatory." Korra says. "That would be the case if there was only one observatory but there are two. You see the first was build when the city first started out way back then and as I explained before, increased light pollution, can't really see the stars nicely. So they left it and built a new one further away from the city lights. The newest one is somewhere up north of the city. It's pretty far. Depending on Opal's deal of transportation, I'd say she went to the abandoned one if she didn't travel with Juicy." Asami says analytically. Her mind and neurons are switched on and waking up from their vacation. 

Korra and Jinora look at her impressed. _'Wow, that was a fast and interesting observation.'_ The airbender thinks. _'She's got her business brain switched on. My girlfriend is a genius'_ Korra thinks proudly. "Okay, thanks guys. I'll come back later when we find her." Jinora says with a smile. "No problem Jin. Tell everyone we said Hi, okay." Asami says. "Yeah, and when you find Opal, don't gang up on her, alright. She might be a sweet, peaceful and open girl but she's still a Beifong. Too much unwanted attention and she will shut down. Let one person talk to her, we'll be back soon, then we'll talk to her ourselves." Korra says. Jinora nods. "Got it. See you later." She says before her form fades away. Korra turns to her girlfriend who has a frown on her face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that, it's weird but cool." Asami says. Korra nods. "Yeah...I still don't know how to do the whole spiritual projection thing. Going between the world's that's fine but never in the same world." She says. They sit in silence for a while. "Do you thinks she's alright?" Asami asks after a moment. Korra sighs. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. Just maybe upset. If she went to see Kuvira, and it didn't go well, there's no telling how horrible she must feel. We know she missed Kuvira a lot, like she said. They were like sisters and best friends. I don't know what it's like to lose a sister but I know what it's like to lose a friend." She says sadly. Asami's eyes soften and her heart aches at her girlfriends somber expression.

The sky's of the spirit world cloud over and some of the bright lights fade. Flowers close up and the spirits stop playing and leave the fields. The distant music stops and all the joyful noise is gone. The fields darken and the sky flashes. The atmosphere mimicking the Avatars mood. Asami's puts her hand tenderly on Korra's cheek, turning her head till she can see both blue glossy eyes clearly. "You're still beating yourself up about leaving are you." She says more of a statement than a question. Korra's eyes down cast. _'Nothing gets pass her.'_ She thinks. "Korra..." Asami says softly. Korra looks at her with child like sadness.

"I was gone...for three years. I left everyone. I left you, after I said I'd always be there. For three years...I abandoned the world. It needed me...and I abandoned it. I should have come back. Maybe I could have talked Kuvira down when I had the chance instead of challenging her to prove that I was fine." Korra says sadly tears slowly falling from her eyes. Little droplets of rain start drizzling down from the sky. Asami's heart ache at the sight of her girlfriends tears.

The last three years have been really hard on the young watertribe women. After she was poisoned, she was left broken. Not just in body but in mind and spirit. She felt like she failed. Almost losing Raava nearly broke the Avatar but having all the power in the world and not being able to do anything because she was injured killed every ounce of hope that she had for ever becoming who she was destined to be from day one.

"Korra, none of that matters now. You're here now. You helped save the city. You stopped Kuvira. If you didn't she probably would have won...and my father wouldn't be the only one who lost his life that day." She says softly. The subject of her father is a still sore, but she is learning to deal with it. She's still a little mad at Kuvira for what she did but after what she shared with her she understands. She knows Kuvira's intentions were in the right place, and like Kuvira explained before, she was doing the right thing just the wrong way. She still killed her father and attacked her home, so there's that. Constant dilemma between heart and head.

"My point is that you're here now. You here with me and you were here when it counted. You're not broken or a failure. You are strong and powerful. You're a hero. And that's without being the Avatar and just being Korra." She says genuine. Korra's eyes brighten up a bit and the light drizzle stops. "I love you Korra. We all do. And nothing can change that. We will all be here for you no matter what." She says sweetly. Korra smiles big. "Thanks Sami, I needed that." She says wiping her tears. "I am sorry though, being apart from everyone, from you, it sucked, really bad, but I didn't want to bring you guys down and make you worry. You all had your own stuff to deal with, I didn't want to be a burden. Besides, I figured that I had to do what I did by myself. Soul searching if you will. I lost myself for a while. I'm glad I have an idea now." She says smiling.

"I don't have it all figured out but I am getting back on my feet. The whole thing with Kuvira and her spirit Canon made me realise that being the Avatar is more than just saving the world. I don't know what it is that I figured out but I'm okay with just knowing it's there." Korra explains. Asami nods. The sky lights up again, the clouds clearing and the flowers open up again. She stands up. "Come on. Let's head back to camp. Today was fun, but I really just want to rest for a while. After what we just heard, I say we need to go back tomorrow." She says.

Korra gets up as well. "I was thinking the same thing." She says. They walk up to their picnic stuff and start packing it up. "Sorry about your schematics, they got a little rained on." Korra says sheepishly. "Sometimes it's really hard to control my emotions here in the spirit world. It influences me just as much as I influence it." She explains picking up the blanket and folding it. Asami looks over at her and laughs. "You need some help with that." She says playfully pointing at the sloppily folded blanket. Korra looks down at it. "What, it's fine." She says. Asami smiles and shakes her head taking the blanket, unfolding and then re-folding it neatly. Korra rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She says.

They gather all their stuff and start making their way back to camp. They walk hand in hand. "You know, you never did tell me what happened between you and Kuvira here in the spirit world." Asami says. Korra frowns. "I didn't?" She asks and Asami shakes her head no. "Oh, well, it wasn't much. Like I said it was her and this whole thing that helped me realise what it means to be the Avatar." She says.

"I don't know what it is but when that spirit beam was about to hit her, I couldn't bring myself to just let it happen. So I acted on instinct and jumped in front of her. I never thought I'd ever bend the beam but I did. After that we got transported into the spirit world. I was unconscious for a few minutes. Though when I woke up, I was starting at myself, my body glowing a slight shade of purple." Asami forms confused at this. "Don't ask, to this day I still don't know what that was." Korra quips.

"Anyway, before I could do anything, my reflected self began to shift and change...And there she was. She was unconscious, her face held nothing but peace." She says remembering the shock and amazement she felt when she saw Kuvira morph from her own reflection. Kuvira was beautiful, Korra only really realised where they were after her feet touched the ground.

"We were hovering in the beam of the spirit portal. We started floating down. As we landed, Kuvira, still unconscious, collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground though." She says. Asami keeps quiet as her girlfriend talks. _'Remembering what happened might help Korra realise what she's missing. Besides, the light in her eye is surprising, I like it even though I have no idea why it's there. Also I'm curious. They seem close.'_ She thinks. _'Though I just so happen to know more about Kuvira than pretty much everyone else, but whatever.'_ She thinks again.

"When she finally came too, well that's what really got to me. Her face, her eyes...They held so much. They went from confusion, to happiness, then disappointment, then pain...Then anger and fear. I still have no idea what that was about." Korra says frowning. "I think once she realised it was me holding her, she got scared because she immediately pushed me away and distanced herself." Korra's eyes darken for a moment. "She asked where we were and if we were dead, but it's how she said it that scared me. Her voice was a mixture of regret, fear and...hope. Hope 'Sami. Who hopes that they're dead." She says angrily. _'It still hurts me to think that She would want to die...why?'_ Korra thinks sadly.

"Anyway, I told her that I saw a lot of myself in her, which I did. We are very similar but different in our own way. She didn't believe me, I bet she still doesn't. She told me why she did what she did. How her parents abandoned her, how Suyin and the Beifongs abandoned her as well. How she didn't want what happened to her happen to her country. How she realised that She went to far." Korra stops walking. Asami watches her. The shorter women frowns. "I know she didn't tell me everything but I feel like I'm missing the key ingredient to this whole thing and it's nagging me. I want to help her but I don't know what the problem is...was...ugh!" Korra says frustrated.

Asami can see this is killing her girlfriend. _'Oh I want to tell her, this secret is heavy on my shoulders! But I made a promise...I can't go back on that. Even though I don't hate Kuvira and don't really like her either...I know how she feels. And if she trusts me enough to tell me about...uh...what was her sister's- Jade! That's it! If she trusted me enough with that then I should not break that trust. I know what it's like to be betrayed. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else.'_ She thinks. _' She owes me for having to keep this from my girlfriend.'_

"I'm sure you'll find out about it sometime. She told you herself that it was a painful subject. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around." Asami says. Korra sighs. "Yeah, you're right." She says. "But yeah that's basically what happened. After that She surrendered and the rest is history." Korra finishes. They get to their camp site and set their things down. 

"I'm ganna miss this place." Asami says looking around. "Yeah, me too. We should do this again." "Agreed." Korra walks up behind Asami and wraps her arms around her. Laying her head on Asami's back. "We will leave tomorrow night though. I have something special planned before we go back." She says. Asami sighs contently. "And what might that be." She asks. She can hear the smirk in Korra's next sentence.

"Its a surprise."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami!!! Oh my little gay heart. Jk I'm bi..same thing. Whatever.
> 
> So maybe Asami is not completely okay with Kuvira still a little bad blood, But progress. She'll get there eventually.
> 
> They are just so cute, I love them, they're such goofs! Dancing to the song in Korra's heart...That's poetry right there, nice one Avatar, keep it up and you might get a chance to write a song with Kuvira *wink wink*....wait that's actually not a bad idea....ooooooh I'm so putting that in the story some time...maybe not with Korra...who knows this is exciting!
> 
> You guys have no idea how much stuff has been blowing up in my head! I'm like waaaaaay ahead of this stories progress right now so trust me big things will be happening in this story...patience though...this is only the beginning....seriously we haven't even gotten to the trial yet....by the time this story is done it's going to have more chapters than the bible.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been hours and they are still looking for Opal. Everyone is getting worried.
> 
> Kya and Pema have a talk about what Kya has been feeling these past few days. For both the two girls at the police station and Lin.
> 
> Bolin freaks out a bit. He hates that he can't help Opal right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I update late like a chop! Sorry dudes and dudettes(that is how you spell that shit right?) Though good news I not only finished this chapter but I finished the next one too so yay! That one will but out soon soon...maybe tomorrow if you guys are good ;)
> 
> Anyway this is the last part of the missing Beifong. We need to move past this, I got some awesome things lined up and I'm itching to get them up.
> 
> Enjoy pretties!

Chapter 39 

Kya is pacing back and forth on the balcony. Her arms are folded to keep out the chilling nightly breeze, radio in one hand. Jinora is mediating on one of the chairs. She's been in the spirit world for quite some time now. _'What is going on. She's been gone forever.'_ Kya thinks as she carries on pacing. The radio crackles a static. "Kya, is she back yet?" It's Suyin on the other end. Kya lifts the radio up to her face. "No not yet." She says into it. "She's been gone forever!" Meelo's voice comes through next. "Yeah, where is she, she better not be playing with the spirits. This is a serious situation." Ikky says. "Will you two knock it off, she just one person. I'm guessing that none of the spirits have seen Opal, so Jinora is probably looking for Korra and Asami." Kya says into the radio and rolls her eyes. "Any luck that side?" She asks.

"Still nothing." Lin says. "Nothing on our end too. Still no sign of her. And Bolin is getting restless...he's really worried." Mako says. "She's not here by the gardens either. Any other ideas." Bumi asks. There's silence for a while before Suyin's voice breaks it. "Hit the sky's again and check rooftops. She's always had a nack for climbing high places." She says. "Copy that, Meelo let's ride!" Bumi says, the last part coming out distant. "We'll take off as well." Tenzin says next. "Okay, good. We'll keep looking." Mako says.

Kya carries on pacing. _'Its been hours since we've seen her. I'm getting really worried now. I know she can hold her own but she's still just a kid. And she's not in her right mind...And a Beifong...that is not a good combination.'_ She thinks. "Still nothing?" A voice says from behind her. She turns to see Pema with little Rohan on her hip and a steaming cup of tea in the other. Kya smiles tiredly. "No, not yet." She says. Pema walks forward and offers her the cup of tea. Kya takes it gratefully and thanks her. "What is this little one doing up." She asks smiling at Rohan who is cuddled into his mother, rubbing his eyes. "He just woke up now, it's normal for him. He will be fine though, he'll fall asleep again soon." Pema says bouncing him on her hip. He giggles. Kya smiles at the sound. 

She places the cup and the hand radio on the wooden railing. She holds out her hands, wanting to hold the toddler. Rohan sees this and smiles. He stretches his arms out to Kya, gurgling. Pema hands him over. Kya smiles and kisses his face. He giggles and takes her face in his tiny hands and taps her cheeks happily. Pema smiles at the two. She turns and sits in the chair next to her eldest daughter who is still deep in meditation. _'Don't know why, but okay.'_ She thinks. She looks up at the waterbender and her son. She is tickling him while he giggles and tries to stop her but it is futile. _'She would make a great mother.'_ Pema thinks.

"So...Lin still as dense as ever?" She asks. Kya looks up at her with a blush and amused smile. "You have no idea." She says laughing. Pema joins her. "Its ridiculous really. I mean, come on. How could she not have figured it out by now. The only other why you could be anymore obvious is if you out right said _'Hey, news flash I'm in love with you!'_ You've kissed her how many times and still she doesn't get it." Pema says. "Ha, you're telling me. I've been sending signals forever. Even when she was dating Tenzin. Usually I would just go for it, but with Lin it's different." Kya says still playing with Rohan. "Lin!!" Rohan exclaims happily clapping his hands. "Yes, Aunt Lin." Kya says.

Pema chuckles. "Yes. I see so. Why though? What's stopping you?" She asks. Kya sighs and looks out into the city lights. "I don't want to lose her. I love her but I value our friendship too much. One wrong move and it's over." She says softly. Rohan, seemingly sensing Kya's sadness, cuddles into her and puts his small arms around her neck in a baby hug. Kya let's out a small content smile and holds him close to her chest resting her head against his.

Pema watches for while. "I doubt that could happen. You two have overcome a lot. Heartbreak, grief, anger, pain, sadness...distance." She says the last word with emphasis. Kya looks at her with shining blues. "Thats because we knew we had each other. When we had heartbreak we turned to each other. When my dad died, I ran to her. When Su was sent to live with their grandparents, Lin came to me. We tell each other everything, on the rare occasion not right away. And as for distance...We overcame that because with how things were...all We really had was each other. Aunt Toph retired and left, Su wasn't here, Dad was gone, Mom went home, Bumi left, Tenzin was here but after their break up...things were hard. Our lives too were turning out to be different as well, what with her job as Chief and me traveling, but we refused to let each other go." Kya says softly.

"Falling in love with her was not part of any plan I ever made. She's my best friend and that just makes it harder. If we never work out that way...I don't know what I'd do. I'd rather have her as just a friend than to not have her as anything at all." She says. "Besides, if Lin feels the same way..she'll come around." She says. "Have you met Lin, She's denser than her element." Pema chuckles. Kya smiles. "Oh I know, why do think I'm being outrageously obvious. Its the only push I'm willing to give. She's going to have to figure it out. I'm willing to wait. She's worth it. When she's ready, I'll be waiting." Kya says genuinely. Pema smiles. 

"Well in that case I guess you've got it all figured out then." She says. She looks at her son, who is now fast asleep, his hands curled tightly in Kya's shirt and his face tucked into her neck. "Looks like his out." She says. Kya nods. "Hmm, his drooling on my shoulder." She laughs. She still sways back and forth, rocking him gently as he sleeps. "You know, you would make a great mother, Kya." Pema says after a while. Kya looks at her. "You think so?" She asks. "Yeah of course. I mean look at you now. Its rare that Rohan falls a sleep in anyone's arms but mine and his out like a light. Not to mention all my kids love you. Like they absolutely adore you. I get jealous sometimes." She laughs. Kya looks down with a light blush.

Pema watches her, she wants to say something else but she's not sure if she should bring it up. _'Oh, what the heck.'_ She thinks. "I can also tell you'll be able to handle them when they're older and not babies anymore." She says carefully, discreetly prying on the subject. Kya looks up at her confused. "With the two girls at the station, from what I've seen, you know what you're doing." She says. Kya sighs. "So you've noticed?" She asks but she knows the answer. Pema smiles. "Honey I've known since day one. Call it a mother's intuition." She says with a wink. Kya smiles. "Am I that obvious?" She asks. Pema shakes her head. "Well not really but you're extremely over protective, much like I am with my children. Its only natural." She says. Kya bites her lip. "You really care for those girls, I can see it. You care more for them than you have anyone else...Even Lin. Am I wrong?" She asks.

Kya looks at her. "You probably think I'm crazy or something." She says. "No I don't." Pema shakes her head. "But I feel like I am...I don't even know what I'm feeling...Its just...I don't know." Kya says frustrated. Rohan stirs in her arms, Kya starts rocking back and forth again, soothing him subconsciously. Pema raises a knowing eyebrow. _'She feels it but doesn't know it...'_ She thinks.

"Okay, well let's start at the beginning. How do you feel about them." Pema asks. Kya frowns. _'what a question...'_ "What do you mean, I care about them." She says. Pema sighs internally. _'Okay, New approach.'_ "Do you constantly think about them. Think about if they are okay, if they are hurt. Think about what they are doing. Do you always want to be with them. Does it hurt when you are not around them." She asks. Kya frowns. _'Its true...I am like that. I do think about them all the time...I don't like being away from them.'_ She thinks.

"I do. And I kinda realised this a while back but...saying it out loud...Its really hitting home." She says. "Its both scary and..." "Amazing." Pema finishes for her. Kya looks up. "It always is. That's why you just go with it. Go with the feeling. No matter what happens." Kya nods. "I still don't know what to do. I've never felt this before." She says. Pema smiles at this. "Just do what you've been doing." Kya raises an eyebrow. "What have I been doing?" She asks. "Winging it." Pema says simply. Kya opens her mouth but nothing comes out. The non bender laughs. "Its how we all do it. You think I knew what I was doing this first time I had a kid. You think I know what I'm doing now? Four kids later and I'm still learning. You think your mother knew what she was doing. You think Su knew what she was doing. She has five grown kids. She's still learning. Especially now with this whole mess with Kuvira and Opal. Every mother out there has no idea what they're doing. But we just follow our instincts. Go with what feels right." She explains.

"Sometimes we do it without even realising it." Pema motions to Rohan. "Much like you're doing now." Kya looks at the sleeping toddler confused. "He was getting restless in your arms when you got frustrated, but you soothed him by rocking him back to sleep...And You didn't even know it." Pema points out. Kya smiles a small smile. _'I guess I did. But what does this have to do with my situation.'_ She thinks.

"I still don't get it." She says. Pema grins. "You will soon enough." She says. "Your maternal side is coming out. Now more than ever and it's a new feeling. You'll get used to it eventually but it will always feel this way." She says. "I remember when I first saw it blossom in you. You were telling us about Koda. Your eyes were bright, you were so happy. Like just thinking about her brought you joy and every time after that. When you found out about her past...You came home devastated and angry. Since then you've stayed by her side. Making sure she was cared for. Making sure she's alright. You even stayed in the city longer than usual before you left for another trip. Just so you could be with her." Pema says.

Its true. Kya has done that. "And now...With Kuvira. You're doing the same thing. You're over protective, worried, all that. You care deeply for her. You hate that She is hurt and you wish you can take her pain away. Knowing that you can't kills you inside. But despite all that. Despite all she's done. It hasn't changed the way you feel about her. In fact, you care about her even more. Knowing what she's been through...You realise she's strong, but you can see she still needs someone. You love that about her. You love who she is." Pema says then flashes a knowing smile. "You love her." She says. Kya's heart spikes. "I do..." She whispers. "How do you know this?" She asks. Pema laughs. "Been there, done that. Several times." She says.

"I know it seems a bit soon...more for Kuvira than Koda. But I can't help it...I see them as my own...Its strange..But I love it. I know I'm in too deep but I can't bring myself to care. I love them both. Am I crazy?" Kya asks. "Yes." Pema says. Kya smiles. "So what now?" She asks. "Well now it's up to them. How do they feel about it." Pema says. "I don't know, I've been focusing on my own feelings on this. Still trying to figure out what's what." Kya explains. "But I guess I have been showing it. Lin told me I smother them. I see she's right. I might have been a little bit overprotective and over bearing. Kuvira's injuries are healing extremely well, but whenever I see her in any pain or discomfort I just want to help. She pushes me away and Lin has to pull me away sometimes." She says. "I get seriously scared Every time Koda has to go on dangerous mission or calls. I know she can hold her own but I still worry." She asks.

Her eyes go distant. "I feel like I just have to be there for them. Both of them had to fend for themselves when they were younger. They both grew up too fast, like they never really had a real childhood. They saw things too soon. Both abandoned. They both are strong, but are guarded because of all the pain and betrayal. I feel like I should give them what they've been looking for their whole lives. Love. Unconditional love. The kind they should have gotten from the people they were supposed to call family." Kya says then blushes sheepishly when she sees Pema's knowing smile. "What?" Kya asks. "Welcome to parenthood." Its a statement that shakes Kya.

Her heart races again. She had a hunch but hearing it from someone other than her inner thoughts is eye opening. _'Oh my fuck! What is happening! This is scary, but amazing, but terrifying, but wonderful, I can't get enough of it. Somebody please slap me.'_ She rants in her head. "Oh my Spirits." She whispers breathlessly. Her knees wobbling and her whole body trembling a bit. Pema gets up quickly and gently takes the toddler out the waterbender's hands. "Let me just take him- yeah." She says softly and holds her son close. Happy to have him in her arms again. He stirs but still sleeps soundly.

Kya holds onto the wooden railing for support. Her heart is racing with fear and joy. Her mind is on overload and her eyes are stinging with tears. Happy, fear and pretty much everything else flows through her veins as she stares at the city lights which seemed to have brightened. _'how...I don't know but I don't care.'_ She lets out a teary laugh. Pema puts a hand on her shoulder. "Its always overwhelming, especially for the first time. But it's one of the best feelings in the world." She says softly. Then she chuckles. _'If she's this overwhelmed by just the idea of being a mother, I wonder how she's going to react when those two girls call her mom. Now **that** will be something to witness.'_ She thinks amused.

Kya takes deep breaths. _'I need to talk to my mother.'_ She thinks. She looks at the non-bender and gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She says. Pema winks at her. "No problem. And hey if you have anymore questions. I'm here okay." She says softly. Kya nods. They hear movement behind them. They turn and see Jinora stirring.

She opens her eyes slowly. Kya smiles. "Welcome back. Find anything?" She asks. She puts her other thoughts aside for now. They still have to find Opal. Jinora shakes her head to get rid of the fog in her head. "Uh, well she's not in the spirit world and none of the spirits saw her." She starts. Kya sighs heavily. "Damn it, okay. Uh, anything else." She asks running a frustrated hand through her hair. Jinora brightens. "Yeah I found Korra and Asami. They said that we should check the old abandoned observatory." She says smiling. Kya perks up. "The Observatory! Oh of course, duh!" She says.

She turns to take the radio. "Hi mom." Jinora says. Pema smiles at her daughter and tenderly touches her head. Kya holds the radio to her face. "Hey, we got something." She says. The response is instant. Its Suyin. "What, what is it, what did you find!" She says frantically. "Did you find Opal! Is she there with you! Opal are you there!" Bolin shouts into the radio. There's an abundance of scratching noises. "Bolin...cut..out..give..radio...bro..give..!" Mako's voice statics over the radio, whatever he is saying gets cut off a lot making his sentences come out broken. Kya looks at the airbender and her mother. The both shrug.

"Uh, everything okay over there?" Tenzin's voice breaks through the static. "What is that, broken telephone or something?" Bumi cuts in. "Yeah, uhh, sorry 'bout that. Bolin's a little frantic right now. Anyway, Kya what did you and Jinora find?" Mako says. "Well Jinora said that Opal is not in the spirit world and none of the spirits have seen her but the good news is that She found Korra and Asami." She says.

"They said there's a chance she could be at the abandoned observatory." She finishes. "Oh, okay, the observatory....that makes sense. Tenzin, Bumi, you guys fly out there first and tells us if she's there or not." Suyin says breathlessly over the radio, sounds like she's running. "Okay, we're on it." Bumi replies. "Thanks Kya, thanks Jin." Suyin says after a while. "No problem." Kya replies.

Fifteen minutes later.

"We found her! She's on the top of the Observatory dome! Ew it looks gross." Ikky shrieks over the radio. "Oh my Spirits are you sure?" Suyin exclaims. "Yes, we see her too. She's just sitting there." Meelo confirms. "Okay great. Tenzin, you and Ikky pick her up at take her to the Island. Bumi and Meelo, you two go to the station and wait there. Mako calm your screaming brother and meet us there, we're on our way." Lin says. There's silence before..."ohmygodohmygod! They found her!-" "ah yeah copy that Chief-" "Mako they found her-" "would you calm down-" "she's alive-" Bolin and Mako's voices ring over the radio.

Lin looks at her sister who has tears in her eyes. She grabs her sister's hand. "We found her. She's alright." She says. Suyin takes a deep breath. She nods. Lin let's go of her hand and starts the cars engine. "Lets get her and go home." She says as they take off toward the station.

20 minutes later.

"She's back at the Island safe and sound. Aunt Kya and Mom are with her now in the kitchen. She's pretty down but she's fine. She hasn't said anything though." Jinora says into the radio. "Thanks Jin we'll see you in a bit." Lin shouts into the radio. They are sitting on Oogie and flying back to the Island. Suyin and Bolin are antsy in their seats. Fiddling and fidgeting. It takes a few more minutes before they get to the Island. Suyin and Bolin all but jump off the bison before he even lands.

They both run up to the temple, Lin and the rest follow behind. Suyin nearly breaks down the door trying to get into the kitchen. As soon as she's past it she searches for her daughter. Opal is sitting on one of the chairs by the kitchen counter. Kya and Pema stand behind it. The two adults look up when they hear the door slam open. Opal doesn't though, she just keeps her head down. "Opal.." Suyin whispers, tears streaming down her face. Opal slowly picks up her head. As soon as her eyes look with her mother's, her lips begin to quiver. Suyin moves forward, walking up to her daughter and embracing her. Holding her like she's afraid she will slip away again and this time not come back. Opal holds onto her mother's for support as she cries her eyes out.

Bolin and the rest get to the door. Bolin sees Opal crying and goes to walk towards her. He is stopped by Lin though. She holds him back when he surges forward. He looks at her pleadingly. She just shakes her head. He frowns sadly. _'But...She needs me.'_ He thinks. His heart aches to see her like this, especially if he can't make her feel better. He sighs defeated. He knows better so he won't push. He just doesn't like it is all. Mako seeing his brothers somber expression claps him on the back comfortingly. He looks at Lin. She nods toward the door leading to the bedrooms. Mako gives a short nod. He gently pulls his brother out the room silently. Bolin not taking his eyes off the Beifong airbender until she's out of his line of sight.

Bumi and Meelo stand awkwardly at the door. None of them have anything to say, not even a witty comment. Pema looks at her eldest son and motions for him to go to bed. She follows him, putting a hand on his head as they leave. Bumi pats Lin on the shoulder before leaving as well. Lin sighs and rubs her face tiredly. _'I'm getting too old for this.'_ She thinks.

She looks over at her family then to her best friend. Kya gives her a weak smile. Lin returns it. The waterbender walks up up to the chief and embraces her. "You okay?" She asks softly. Her head up against Lin's chest. She closes her eyes and listens to the steady rhythm of Lin's heart. Lin sighs. "I will be." Is all she says. Her voice carrying so much emotions that hide behind her exhaustion. She rests her chin on Kya's head, relaxing into her friends hold. "What about you? You doing okay?" She asks. Kya grins but Lin can't see it. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little drained from the days events." She says softly. _'I'll tell her later.'_ She thinks.

They hear movement behind them. They turn and see Suyin wiping her daughters tears and talking to her softly. Opal nods along but says nothing. Suyin embraces her again. Lin and Kya break their own hug and walk up to the two. "Hey." Lin says softly. Opal looks up at her aunt. "You gave us quite the scare there. Almost gave your old lady a heart attack." She says lightly with a small smile. Opal smiles weakly but says nothing. Suyin glares at her. "I'm not that old." She says. "You kidding, your pushing forty-five." Kya joins in the banter. "And you two are forty-seven and forty-eight. How ya feeling grandma." Suyin counters. Opal let's out a small smile. "There it is, that charming Beifong smile. It looks good on ya." Lin says to her niece and hip checks her lightly.

"But seriously though, don't do that again. We're not as young as we used to be. We're not supposed to be up this late." Lin says playfully but serious. Kya rolls her eyes playfully. "Pfft, speak for yourself, I still got it." She says flipping her hair dramatically. This gets a tiny laugh out of the airbender. "And hey, if you ever need anything, or if somethings bothering you. You can come talk to us. Okay." Kya says with a comforting smile. 

Opal nods. Suyin touches her face tenderly. Lin and Kya smile as well. "Good, now I think we should all get some rest. It's been a long day and tomorrow might just be even longer." Lin says. She and Kya say their good nights and Kya takes Lin's hand and leads her towards the bedrooms. Before they get to the door Opal speaks up for the first time since they found her. "There is one thing." She says. They both turn to her and frown at what she says next.

"Don't tell Kuvira."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! We found Opal!!! Poor Bolin, he just wants to help...but no one said dating a Beifong would be easy...just ask Kya...or Korra and Asami...They Don't know yet but they will soon enough. And yes I do think of Kuvira as a Beifong in this story because duh..Lin is a Beifong.
> 
> Speaking of...We get a little look-see into Kya's emotions on both our girls and Lin. Seems like she's had her heart on Lin for a while now.
> 
> I loved writing the Pema and Kya talk...it just makes sense to me. Ideally I was going to have Kya talk to her mom about it but I have other plans for that. 
> 
> Up next...Jinora's visit and the world leaders meeting...what will happen...Well you're going to have to stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Kya, Lin, Suyin and Jinora get ready for the days events. 
> 
> Jinora, her visit with Kuvira. Suyin, her world leader meeting. Lin she's has to join her sister before that and too talk with Koda. Kya...Kya just wants to see the girls.
> 
> Jinora learns a little something. She meets Lee the barista and is suspicious.
> 
> Lin, Kya and Koda discover the twin dents in the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter! up a lot sooner than expected! Just like I promised! This was a fun one not ganna lie. I really liked writing this. I really hope you like this one, it too is a set up chapter. The next few will be branches of this day so yay!
> 
> I would say more but really this chapter speaks for itself.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 40

The next morning

Lin, Kya, Suyin and Jinora are walking to the cafe. They are just talking as they go. Last night was hard on all of them so they are still a little tired...Well except Jinora...She's basically vibrating with excitement. _'Finally! I get to visit Master Kuvira! Spirits I've **been** waiting.'_ She thinks excitedly. Lin rolls her eyes. "Jeez Jin. What did you have for breakfast this morning, you're bouncing more than your sister. And that's saying something, she's always bouncing." She says. She knows the airbender is just happy that she gets to see Kuvira today. _'The girl has been waiting forever.'_ She thinks. Jinora huffs playfully. "Pfft, Please, no one bounces more than Ikky. Besides I'm just happy. I've been waiting to speak with Master Kuvira for quite some time now." Jinora says happily.

Suyin looks at Jinora with a raised eyebrow. _'Master Kuvira, Huh...Okay.'_ She thinks. "You're really excited about this visit aren't you. You seem to have a certain liking to Kuvira, especially since you barely know her." Suyin says. Her voice holds curiosity. "Not that that's a bad thing, just wondering." She adds as to not offend the teenager, her previous statement might have come out a little judgemental if taken the wrong way. Luckily Jinora didn't see it that way.

"Well that is true, but I have met her briefly before when I uh popped in unannounced at the station in my spirit form. She seems like a great person. I've also have observed her when I saw her during the course of this whole predicament. In Zaofu and here after the battle. She has a unique aura. Nothing of my knowledge though. So you can say she intrigues me. Besides she's a total mystery and I happen to be drawn to those." Jinora rants genuinely. Her brown eyes shining as she talks. Suyin is a little surprised at this but really she shouldn't be. "I see. Well Kuvira always has been a mystery and she does have a captivating presence and personality." She says smiling fondly. Jinora beams. "Right!" She says.

Kya smiles with a certain sense of pride. Its rare that Jinora gets this excited about anything that's not one of her adventure books or her airbending. She's happy that one of the most spiritual and kindest souls happens to have respect for the ex dictator. Kuvira is still convinced everyone hates her. _'This visit could really help her. Maybe she can see that there are people who do care about her. Also since Jinora is still young it can give her hope. Opal and Jinora look up to her so maybe she can see that she's a good example despite her mistakes.'_ Kya thinks hopefully.

They get to the cafe and walk through the door. "Wait so why are we here again?" Jinora asks. "Getting some grub for the girls." Lin says. She gets to the counter and waits. "Oh, right. So girls as in Kuvira and her personal guard." Jinora says. "Koda, yeah. The very same." Lin confirms. Jinora nods then frowns. "Wait so does Koda always stay with her?" She asks. Kya laughs while Lin just smirks. "Well she tries to. She's still my partner so there are times she has to leave with me or has to do another job or call. She is mostly with Kuvira now though. Helps all of us." Lin says. Jinora nods, she still has questions but she'll ask them later.

She looks up when she hears a cheery voice. "Hiya Chief, Kya, Matriarch Suyin and-Oh! Who's this little cutie?" Lee says walking up to the counter in her barista uniform. She smiles at the three women as she greets them then looks at Jinora when she says the last part. The airbender blushes a bit at being called cute. She hasn't really been called that since that title has been passed down to her younger siblings. Sometimes being the oldest sucks.

"Hi." She says with a shy smile and a small wave. Kya smiles at Jinora's shyness. "Hi Lee. This _'little cutie'_ Is Jinora, my eldest niece. Jin this is Lee, a good friend of ours." She says brightly. "Niece huh. Hi Jinora. So master airbender, very nice. But you're so young though." Lee says.

"What are you like, eleven?" Lee asks. Jinora blush deepens at the compliment. "Fourteen actually, though my height suggests otherwise." She says smiling proudly. Lee's eyes widen a bit. "Whoa. Okay good for you then. Dynamite comes in small packages, I know this." She says and her eyes flash something so fast that the airbender nearly missed it. _'Okay...'_ Jinora thinks.

"Yeah, she really is a little stick of dynamite." Lin says and winks at the teenager and again Jinora blushes at the praise. Lee laughs. "Anyway your order will be ready soon." She says. "So what's the plans today. Forgive me but you ladies kinda look like you had a rough night." She asks carefully. She and the Chief as well as Kya and Koda have a pretty good relationship. They are all friends but she's not familiar with the Matriarch so she's just treading lightly on what she says around her.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lin shrugs and Kya nods. Suyin says nothing, only looks down. They still haven't talked to Opal about what happened. They know she wants space right now and they need to respect that. _'She'll talk when she's ready...or When Korra and Asami get home...whichever comes first.'_ She thinks. 

"I heard that the Watertribes Chiefs are ganna be here in the city today." Lee says. "Yeah, the world leaders are getting together today to talk about what needs to happen next." Kya says softly. "Kuvira's trial." Lee states. Lin nods. "Yeah That too." She says. "But it's not all stress. Jinora here is going to visit Kuvira. They're going to talk smart and be spiritual." Lin says playfully. Lee laughs lightly. "Sounds like good times." She says with a small smile. Again her eyes flash something but just like the first time it's gone before Jinora can figure out what it was. _'There it is again! What emotion was that, seriously it's so strong. Even her aura dimmed just a bit.'_ Jinora thinks. She looks at the others and realises they didn't see what she saw, they're completely oblivious to the miniature shift in the barista's demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kya smiles. A small _ding_ goes off in the back behind the counter. Lee looks over her shoulder. "Oh, your order is ready, just give me a sec to bag it for you." She says with a smile before walking away. "Well she's nice." Jinora says once she's gone. "Yeah, she is. Very funny too, great girl." Lin says. "Still a little surprised she's okay with the whole Kuvira thing, I thought she would be angry like pretty much everyone else in the city." Suyin says. Kya shrugs. "I am too but hey, one less person to worry about. I think she's just a cool chick. Maybe she doesn't care or she's just the forgiving type, who knows. Point is I'm not complaining." She says.

"Yeah, either that or she trusts your judgment. You and Aunt Lin seem to have a certain friendship with her. How long have you known her." Jinora asks. "Three years now. Though Koda knows her longer. Not sure how long." Lin says. Lee comes back with there order. She pushes the bag and cups towards Lin and Kya. "There you go. Good luck for today, I feel like you're ganna need it." She says with a sweet smile. "Thanks Lee." Lin says and puts the money on the counter. "Bye Lee." Kya says with a smile. Suyin waves a goodbye. "Bye ladies and was nice meeting you Jinora." Lee says and waves at the airbender. Jinora shyly waves back.

They walk out the cafe and start making their way to the police station. "So when are the world leaders going to meet?" Jinora asks. "Later today. First we have to get the twin Chiefs and Tonraq settled in. Tenzin says they want to talk with me first before the meeting. Don't know why though but I'm sure it has something to do with Kuvira." Lin says. They all frown. "Korra told us that her father wanted to meet with Kuvira." Kya says. Lin's jaw tightens. "Yeah well that's not happening. She's been through enough." She says, her voice hard. Kya shivers at the sound. _'Damnit Lin! Now is not the time to be so sexy!'_ She thinks. Suyin looks down. _'that's mostly my fault, I pushed her.'_ She thinks sadly. Their visit yesterday is still fresh in her mind and honestly it's killing her.

Jinora decides not to take this conversation further. _'yeesh, okay.'_ She thinks. They walk up to the station. Suyin stops at the door. "Uh, I think I'm just ganna wait out here." She says softly. They all turn to her. "Su.." Lin says looking at her sister with a frown. "I just...I don't want to make things weird, I know we said we were fine but...I'm still not sure about that." She says fiddling with her metal wrist bands. Kya sighs. "Su, I'm sure it's fine. I mean we're not even going to be there long, just gonna pop in and say hi. No big deal." Kya says then gives a small smile. "Besides, I don't think you can fix what happened between you two if you don't see each other." She puts a hand on the matriarch's shoulder. "Come on, we'll be in there with you. Who knows maybe seeing her before your meeting might help with your nerves, you know, seeing what you're fighting for." She says.

Suyin takes a deep breath. "You know what, you're right. I'm just being silly. Thanks Kya." She says. Kya winks at her and pats her on the shoulder. Suyin shakes her nerves and follows them into the station. 

The journey through the station is something Jinora would categorise as cetainly interesting. Most looked at the young airbender like, _'What's with the kid, why is she here?'_ While others just didn't seem to care. None dared to ask questions out loud though. Lin and Kya are already a dangerous combination but with the younger Beifong sister and a Master Airbender, you wouldn't want to question anything, especially if they all had a rough night and have a long day ahead of them. Today they will take no bullshit from no body. Its best to just stay clear and not say anything. They learned that the hard way even though there still are those brave hearts that try but even they know today they shouldn't try anything stupid.

Jinora is getting both excited and nervous the closer they get to their destination. Once they pass the two guards standing by the secured area entrance, both Suyin and the airbender's nerves skyrocket. Jinora's mainly in anticipation and excitement and Suyin's mainly in anxiety. _'Oh my Spirits this is really happening! Okay Jinora, just keep it cool. Don't want to scare her..Again...not that you could scare her...Maybe surprise but I doubt that could happen again.'_ The teenager thinks.

They get to the cell door and can hear distant voices. "Okay so they're up, that's a good thing, no sleep ninja incidents then." Lin says. She hands Suyin the cups and fishes for her keys. Once she has them she knocks in the door twice before inserting the key and turning it. The door unlocks and Lin slowly opens it to let the light from the window creep in rather than blind the two inside.

As soon as the two girls inside come into view, everyone's faces light up. Koda is the first to speak. "Oh, look at those big smiles. I think we just made their day." She says to Kuvira who is sitting between her legs on the bed while she leans against the wall. She is once again braiding Kuvira's hair. "While from what I heard is going down today, I think anything right now would make their day." Kuvira says with a small smile. "Sheesh word does get around here." Suyin mumbles. "I'm smelling food but it's not in my mouth and that is unacceptable." Koda says and looks at Lin and Kya who hold the bag of mini donuts and the two cups. "Well maybe it shouldn't be in your mouth." Kya says and keeps the bag out of Koda's reach. Koda's eyes widen. "You wouldn't, you're not that cruel." She says. Kuvira has to stop herself from laughing. "Look, I'm sorry, you're awesome can I have the bag now." Koda says. Kya says nothing but looks at the two. Kuvira shrugs with a smile. Kya can't help but give in. "Okay fine. Here." She says and hands Koda the bag who takes it eagerly.

Suyin and Jinora laugh at this whole scene. Lin hands the girls their cups. Kuvira looks up when she hears a familiar laugh along with an unfamiliar one. "Oh, hey Suyin." She says taking a sip of her coffee and locking eyes with her former mentor. Suyin gives a small smile. "Hello Kuvira." She says lightly. Kuvira turns her gaze on the young airbender and her eyes brighten. Before she can greet Jinora, Koda beats her to it. "Hey! Look who it is! It's the little Ghost Girl!" She says whooping then stops when she sees Suyin. "Oh, and you." She says with narrowed eyes. Kuvira elbows her in the ribs. "Oof, what?" Koda complains. "Easy." Kuvira replies through grinding teeth.

Koda just shrugs and goes back to her donuts and coffee. Kuvira just rolls her eyes and gives Suyin an apologetic smile. Kya smiles at the girls contrast behavior. _'Well now we know who's the polite one.'_ She thinks humorously. Lin and herself sit on the bed next to the girls while Jinora and Suyin take the chairs. 

Jinora takes note of their auras. Each of them are a lot lighter than before. Especially Kuvira's and Kya's. She noticed that her Aunt Kya's aura has been brighter since last night. She knows something happened while she was in the spirit world but she'd rather not pry. She hasn't seen Kuvira's in a while but it is an improvement since the last time they met. Lin, Koda and Suyin's are more or less the same. They all just seem to be happier.

"So I heard the world leaders will be meeting today, that's sounds like fun." Kuvira says. Suyin groans. "Oh, please don't remind me." She says covering her face. "Never has been one for political get togethers." Kuvira laughs. "Are the Chiefs of the Watertribes here in the city?" She asks. Lin shakes her head. "No, but they should be here soon." She says monotone. "Well don't you sound excited." Koda says sarcastically. Lin rolls her eyes. "Don't mind her, she's just cranky because she can't be part of the meeting." Kya says and smugly smiles at Lin. "Trust me, it's better you don't, those things go on for hours and are so boring and mostly stressful. Everyone's a critic." Suyin says tiredly as if just talking about it is exhausting her.

This is when Kuvira notices something is off. The three older women look tired as hell, like they never slept at all last night. _'I hope they're okay, jeez they look exhausted.'_ She thinks. _'It's not because of me is it?'_ She thinks next. **_'Nah, I don't think so. Koda was right, they did look happier when they saw you, I doubt it was your fault.'_** Jay's voice echoes in her head. _**'Maybe they were up late talking about what's going to happen today?'**_ Jay asks. Kuvira frowns her brow. _'Maybe...'_

"Hey, are you ladies okay. I don't mean to pry, but you kinda look like you had a rough night?" She asks carefully. Suyin freezes as well as Lin and Kya. Jinora does not miss this as well and she can see that her Aunts don't want to mention what happened. This morning Lin asked her to not mention that Opal disappeared last night for a while. Jinora nodded knowing that they have their reasons. "Uh, yeah. We didn't get much sleep last night." Suyin says biting her lip. "Yeah, we were up late, going over some...stuff...for today's meeting." Kya says then gives Lin a looks asking for her to back them up. "Oh, uh, yeah. As Su said, these meetings take forever for a reason." She says trying to keep a straight face. It works...at least she thinks it does. She can't really hide her emotions from the anyone in this room. They either just know her well enough or are just not stupid.

Then Lin's mind jumps to something else that happened last night. _'Right...the Case.'_ She thinks. "Koda, you're going to be joining me today. I uh we have some business to attend to." She says carefully looking at Koda. Koda looks at her confused but then realises what Lin means. _'Something big just came up and we need to investigate, like yesterday.'_ It means. Koda gives a curt nod. "Aww okay, fine duty calls." She says. She says this in a whiney voice as to not raise suspicion.

"Yeah unfortunately, now you can actually get off your ass and do your job." Lin says playing along. "Yeah, yeah. So when is this thing anyway." Koda asks. "Later, but you need to get off your butt now. You're helping me all day today." Lin says. Koda frowns. "But if I leave now, who's going to be here?" She asks. "Don't worry, Jinora's going to keep Kuvira company and I'll have Mia stand guard." Lin explains. "But you have to go home and get done. When I come back to the station later I want you and Mako to report to me immediately. We have much to discuss." She says.

"Sounds serious." Kuvira says. "That's not even the half of it." Lin says. Kuvira nods but does not pry. It's a good thing too because this might involve her and that's not want they want right now. After the talk Lin had with Su yesterday about the Equalists massacre and looking at Kuvira now...She's having a hard time believing she's responsible...the story adds up and she hates it. They closed the case three years ago, bringing it up now is not the best idea but Lin needs to know. And if Kuvira is involved and what she said is true than Kuvira won't be charged at least...it was in self-defense...but Now is not the time to dwell on that.

"Well in that case, we better get going then, the Chiefs will be here soon and I have the honour of escorting them to the venue where they can talk about how awesome it is to run the world and ruin lives." Lin says sarcastically with a smile. Suyin smiles at her sister's wit. It's been a while since she's heard it and not genuine and directed at her. That's one of the many qualities that Lin and Kuvira share. They both are sarcastic and witty, most of the time used to entertain or be funny, rather than to do harm.

"Wow, Lin, and I thought I hated politics." Suyin says. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Lin says. Jinora giggles at the sister's banter. She's been observing how all these women interact. She's never really been one for the crowd. She's more like a wallflower, outside looking in. "So Ghost girl, you excited to spend time with Vira?" Koda asks hugging Kuvira close to her chest who leans into her touch almost naturally. Kya and Lin's hearts swell at the picture in front of them. _'They're just too gosh darn cute!'_ They both think.

"I am. I have been waiting for some time now. Master Kuvira is an inspiration to me. Her theory on balance is nothing I've her heard before. I can tell she's a wise soul and I wish to learn more about her." Jinora says politely. Kuvira blushes a bit at Jinora's words. She looks at the teenager ready to say something but stops. Jinora's posture and her appearance...you wouldn't think she was a teenager by her demeanor. She's so professional and preppy. But that's not what got her attention...It's her eyes. Kuvira's seen that look before. She knows it all too well. _'Well, I know what I want to talk about today.'_ She thinks.

"Well, Master Jinora," she says playfully. "I look forward to today." She says with a smile. Jinora blushes at the title. Some how it sounds different coming from Kuvira, maybe because Kuvira wasn't completely serious or professional when she said it. _'Yeah, that's probably it.'_ She thinks. "Well let me just freshen up and we can get started." Kuvira says and moves to get up. She winces a bit, her side is still a little sore, but it's healing nicely. It has only been a week and the pain is almost non-existent. For most a wound like that would take at least two to three weeks.

"Ow, okay." She mumbles. Kya immediately gets up to help but Lin grabs her and pulls her onto her lap and holds her there. "Its okay, don't worry she's fine." Lin says patting her best friends thigh. "But-" Kya starts but Lin shushed her. "No no, it's okay, just a little discomfort. See, she's fine." She says and smiles at Kuvira who gives her a thumbs up thank you before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Kya pouts adorably. Lin's heart melts. "Oh come on now, Ky. The girl is fine. I'm sure if she was in serious pain she would ask for help." She tries to reassure the watertribe women who, admittedly, feels sinfully right sitting in her lap. _'Damnit, now is not the time Beifong!'_ She chastised herself. **_'Oh, come on, suck it up. It's feels good, just embrace it, man. You know you love it.'_** The other voice in her head says smugly. _'Oh, you have the worst timing.'_ Lin thinks annoyed. **_'Yes you do.'_** It says smugly again. Lin mentally smacks herself.

"No she won't." Suyin says breaking her out of her thoughts. They look at her. "Kuvira never asks for help. Ever. She's as stubborn as we are." Su says to Lin. "She has to be motivated. In other words she has to have no other choice and believe me she can always find another way." She says. Then she leans forward. "I haven't paid for anything for her since she was 15." She says. Everyone's eyes widen. "Yep, I don't how she does it. It's not illegal I know that much at least. Sometime I would see her helping out around Zaofu. People would tell me how she was always volunteering. Especially at dance and music schools. She helped with fundraisers and all that. I think that's how she made the money. Well that and her two jobs working under me as a Guard and a Dancer." She finished.

"Well sheesh okay, Miss Independent." Kya says impressed. "That's something her and Asami have in common." Lin says impressed as well. "Only difference in Kuvira wasn't born from money." She adds. "Still Sato has worked hard to keep Future Industries going." She says. "That is true." Kya says. "Yeah, and I kinda feel bad for chewing her out when we met. I know things at her company hasn't exactly been top notch like it used to be. She lost her father and I was insensitive." Koda says regrettably. It's true, she's is sorry, she was being overprotective of Kuvira and was afraid the CEO might mess the metalbender up more than she already is. Now looking she should have been a little more considerate.

"Hey, I'm sure you're going to get a chance to talk to her again." Kya says touching her face tenderly. Koda leans into it. "Yeah, I hope so. Kuvira still bites my ass because of it." She says with a laugh but she is dead serious. Kuvira does still bite her ass because of it. Jinora watches this with a smile. "Sounds like you two are close." She says. Koda smiles at her. "I like to think so, Ghost Girl. You not planning on taking her away from me are you." Koda asks playfully laying her head against Kya's shoulder. Lin starts playing her hair. "No, I'm not, I can promise you that. Ever since Zaofu I've been wanting to meet her. Of course I was a bit more sceptical back then. I've always been curious about her, at least now I can actually talk to her without being afraid...intimidated maybe." Jinora says with a smile. "She is different than I thought I can say that much and I've barely had a proper conversation with her." She adds with a small laugh. Koda then sits up.

Her eyes wide in realisation, then stands up and looks at Suyin and Lin. "I have question, is possible for you to punch through this wall." She asks out of the blue, pointing at the think platinum wall. Suyin and Lin at each other in confusion. They both look at her. "No, that pure platinum." They say in unison. Koda nods slowly. "Okay then, so tell me," she pauses and walks over to the table. Suyin's heart beat picks up.

"How is possible to dent this table made of the same material." She says pointing at the twin dents in the table. Lin's face drops. "What." She says her voice low. She pats Kya's legs, signaling her to move. Kya does so. Lin gets up and moves to the table. Her eyes widen at the twin dents. "Holy..." She whispers in disbelief, running her hands over grooves in the metal. She looks at her sister who's eyes are still wide. "Did Kuvira do this?" Lin asks softly. Suyin slowly nods. "She punched it when she got angry. She didn't realise it until she saw Opal's face. Opal was...i wanna say scared but she was more shocked than anything." She says softly. "Kuvira saw what she did and her face...She was scared, not of us but of herself." She says looking down with a frown. (A/N:Hey that totally rhymed) Lin laughs breathlessly with no humor. "Yeah well, I'd be too." She says. Suyin looks up at her sister.

"Su...mom can't even do this."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Not even Toph is that strong! No offense to Toph, really I love her and some might believe that there is no way Kuvira is stronger than Toph, but trust me...There is a method to my madness.
> 
> Ooh and what do you think is up with Lee, huh. Something fishy is going on and Jinora seems to be the only one to notice.
> 
> Oh Koda cracks me up, she just so witty. Koda and Kuvira are just so adorable. Lin and Kya are so in love it makes my teeth hurt. I love writing Kya as a smothering mama bear...it just makes sense.
> 
> Papa Lin has been passive for too long don't you think, but don't worry. Papa Lin will show her rage sooner than you think.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin, Kya, Koda and Lin get ready to leave for their days events. Jinora starts her visit with Kuvira.
> 
> Suyin remembers some old memories.  
> Lin's thoughts drift into a dangerous territory.  
> Kya's just can't stop her inner mom, like really.  
> Kuvira sees something in Jinora that She only ever saw in herself.
> 
> Jinora takes Kuvira into the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And set up chapter number 2! I had fun with this one too. Kya and Lin are just adorable. 
> 
> I used this chapter to set up the scene. This day will be divided since a lot is happening. The next chapter is riot I'll give you that. Yes the next chapter is done. I might post that one in a day or two.
> 
> I see some of you are getting suspicious of my ofc Lee. I assure you guys she not the villain here. I do have something special planned for her though. I'm not telling you what but you can guess.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 41

**_'"Su...mom can't even do this."'_ **

"You think I don't know that. That was my first thought! Mom tired for years to even achieve something like this. I mean isn't this how you picked out this material in the first place." Suyin says. Lin runs a hand through her hair. "Yes, I picked this material out because if mom couldn't even break through it then nobody would." She says. Koda frowns. "Wait really? That's how you picked out the cell materials...by punching it." She says trying not to laugh. Jinora too covers her mouth. _'Despite this being a serious situation, the way Koda put it does make it seem ridiculous.'_ The airbender thinks also trying not to laugh. It seems Kya is on the fence too. She is just as shocked as the Beifong sister's but Koda really does know how to diffuse a serious situation. She gets up from her seat on the bed and walks up to the table the two sisters are hovering over.

As soon as she sees the twin dents she gasps and whistles, eyes wide and a deep impressed frown. "Damn..." She says and runs her fingers over the grooves. _'Well shit...These are deep as fuck...how the hell did she do this!'_ Kya thinks both surprised and now also pride. "Well...remind me to never get on her bad side." She says after a moment. "If she can do this to a thick platinum table, imagine what she could do to me." She says half playful and half serious. _'No really this is scary, how did Korra not lose to this girl?'_ She thinks. _'Fuck that, Korra can barely do this in the Avatar State.'_ She thinks next.

"Yeah imagine what she could do to this cell." Jinora says with the next thought. There's a silence before Lin drops a bomb. "...or a city block..." She says softly barely above a whisper but everyone heard her. Suyin and Kya look at her with pain and sadness while Jinora and Koda stare on confused. It's a dead silence, the only sound is their breathing and the shower in the next room. Both younger benders know that the older benders know something that they don't. Jinora wants to know but she's afraid to ask...however Koda is not. "I'm sorry am I missing something here?" She asks. They look at her. Her face has a mixture of annoyance, confusion and worry.

Lin's eyes soften. She knows Koda's heart is more in this than she knows. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later. It's why I need you with me today when I get back." She says putting a comforting hand on the young watertribe women's shoulder. It does work but only mildly. Koda is still worried. "Is she in trouble...I mean more than she is now? Is- is she going to be okay? What's this about?" She asks the concern very evident in her voice. Kya jumps in next. She walks up to Koda. "Koda, sweetie. It's okay, I promise. Kuvira will be fine. It's just...We believe she's a lot more powerful than we suspected...like way more." She says with a soft comforting smile. She pushes Koda's chocolate locks behind her ear so she can see her baby blues.

"Well if she can dent a dense platinum table like that then yeah, I'd say so." Koda replies sarcastically then rolls her eyes. Jinora smiles. Koda really does know how to diffuse a serious situation. Suyin takes a deep breath and sits back down. Kya hugs Koda while Lin just smirks and rolls her eyes at Koda. _'Leave it to Koda...' _She thinks. They hear the shower switch off. "Sounds like she's done." Koda says. Lin looks down at her watch. "Well we should get going soon. Get changed." She says and points to Koda. Koda groans. "But clothes are evil..." She whines. Kya laughs. "Well you're welcome to walk out like that." She says looking at Koda's black sports bra and white boy shorts. "Please...don't give her ideas." Lin says. Both waterbenders shrug with smiles. "Go get ready." Lin says again. "Okay, okay, I'm going." Koda says and knocks on the bathroom door. "Vira, it's me. I'm coming in." She says before entering and closing the door behind her.__

____

____

Jinora frowns at this. She opens her mouth and points the door, ready to speak. "Did she really just-" "Yeah." Both Lin and Kya reply. "Well okay then." Jinora says. "Ha! Reminds me of these two when we were younger." Suyin laughs pointing at Kya and her sister. "Kya would literally just barge in on Lin while she was in the shower or changing. All you heard was _' Kya! What the Fu- Hell! Dude I am Nude, get out!'_ Hahaha then you just hear Kya _'What? I got lady parts too. Nothing I haven't seen before.'_ Lin even locked her doors after a number of times." Suyin says still laughing. Both Lin and Kya blush feverishly, though Kya has a smirk on her face while Lin just glares at her sister. "Never stopped her, she still got in anyway." Lin says. And Kya nods her head proudly.

Jinora can't stop giggling. "That's priceless." She says. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We'll see who brings you here next time." Lin threatens. Jinora cocks her head to the side slightly and smiles up at her Aunt. "I could just ask Aunt Kya or Koda to fetch me or ask Korra. Or better yet just pop in like the last time. Either way you can't stop me." She says with a cheeky grin. Lin narrows her eyes at the teenager. "You've been spending way to much time with these two." She says pointing at her sister and best friend who high five each other and wink at Jinora.

For the next few minutes the four benders talk amongst themselves until Koda and Kuvira emerge from the bathroom. Koda in her uniform and Kuvira in a white muscle tank top and tight black sweat pants. The tank top is not really a muscle tank top but it sure looks that way on her, as well as the pants. She also decided it's a no sock day since she walked out bare foot. "Doesn't Vira have the most adorable toes ever." Koda says as they exit the bathroom. Kuvira just rolls her eyes. Her hair is still in its braid but you can see it got a bit wet during her shower.

Once again, Suyin is reminded of younger Kuvira when she was practicing her dancing and training with the guards. She can't help the small tug at her heart. She really does miss those days but she knows that they are gone and are possibly never ganna be again. Kya on the other hand can't help but smile brightly. Kuvira is just so adorable to her. _'Oh my Spirits! She looks just like Lin!They both do.'_ She thinks. It's true. Kuvira and Koda look like two different versions of the Chief. Koda in her police uniform, like Lin is right now and Kuvira looks like Lin when she's off duty, about to work out, or if she's feeling lazy and just wears whatever's comfortable.

Lin just wonders what it would look like if Kuvira was wearing the police uniform too. **_'That's a dangerous territory, Beifong. Careful now.'_** The annoying voice in her head warns her. _'What, it's just a thought!'_ She defends herself. **_'Yeah, a crazy one!'_** The annoying voice replies. _'Whatever.'_ She thinks. She looks down at her watch. "Ah, okay, we should get going if we want to be there when the Chiefs arrive." She says. Everyone nods. Suyin gets off the chair.

Lin looks at Kuvira and Jinora who are both sitting on the bed. "You two ganna be alright?" She asks. They both smile at each other and nod. "Well okay then. Jinora, I'll be back later today to come pick you up." Jinora nods. "Okay." She says. "Alright." Lin moves forward to give Kuvira a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. Kuvira hugs back just as tight. Lin ruffles Jinora's hair before walking out the room and waiting for the rest. "Alright Vira, I'll see you later. And Ay, Ghost Girl, take care of her okay. Anything happens I'm coming for your tiny ass." Koda says and hugs Kuvira like Lin did before. She takes Kuvira's stuffed animal and throws it at the airbender, successfully hitting her in the chest. Jinora just laughs. "Don't worry." She says.

Koda joins Lin outside. Kya smiles at them. She walks up to Kuvira. "Stand up and give me a proper hug!" She says with a smile. Kuvira laughs but stands up anyway. They embrace and Kya gives her big squeeze. "Ah, okay, Kya...I need air." Kuvira wheezes out. Kya's grip is a lot tighter than usual. She's not complaining though she does like breathing. Kya reluctantly let's go and takes the metalbender's face in her hands. She kisses both cheeks and her forehead before smiling. Kuvira smiles as well. _'You know, I can get used to this.'_ She thinks. **_'Must be nice.'_** Jay's voice rings in her head. **_'See, it's not all bad, Vee.'_** _'Yeah but for how long.'_ **_'Oh don't start with that now, just enjoy this, sis.'_**

Kya gives her one last tight hug before walking up to Jinora and hugging her as well. "Bye Aunt Kya." The airbender says. Kya leaves the room. Suyin feels so awkward right now. She's not sure what to do. She looked away when Kya said her good bye. The scene hurt too much. Kuvira, seeing Suyin's discomfort, opens her arms. _'Ah, what the heck.'_ She thinks. "Bring it in, Gems, you know you want to." She says with a small smile. Suyin's heart skips a beat at the old nickname.

You see, Kuvira would sometimes find a nickname for certain people. Gems was Suyin's. When Kuvira was younger the Matriarch showed her her meteorite collection as well as her Rare Gem collection. Young Kuvira was fascinated by all the pretty colours, shapes and sizes. Suyin told her stories of how she found them all. Kuvira started calling her Gems after that. Especially since she always wore one on her forehead.

_'Oh Spirits it's been years since I've heard that name.'_ The Matriarch thinks. But she can't help but smile. She slowly walks over to her ex Captain and embraces her. Both of them taking in this moment. It's been a while. They are both happy, yet sad. Neither says anything, in fear of breaking the spell. After a few minutes of hugging there's a knock on the cell door. "Hate to break up this beautiful moment but we have to get going." Kya says. She really is sorry. But Koda and Lin are getting antsy.

The two metalbenders release their hold on one another. Suyin has tears in her eyes. "Oh, come now. Don't do that. If you cry, then I'm ganna cry and you know I hate that, it make a me look weird." Kuvira says softly. Suyin shakes her head. "I'm sorry, it just..." She can't even finish her sentence. "Its okay, I get it." Kuvira smiles. Suyin nods then steps away. She turns and walks over to Jinora and hugs her as well. After that She walks over to the cell door, she turns back and says, "I'll see you later." Before closing door as she leaves.

Kuvira let's out a shaky breath. _'Ah, jeez that was intense.'_ She thinks. She turns to the airbender. Jinora smiles up at her. Kuvira walks and sits down next to her. "So. I hear you've been waiting to visit me. I apologize for the set backs. They were mostly my fault. Things haven't exactly been great." Kuvira says. Jinora just smiles. "That's quite alright. I really don't mind it. Sure it was a little disappointing, but it was worth it." She says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. _'There's that prep again.'_ She thinks but says nothing on it.

"Okay, good. Still though I am sorry." She says. "I also want to apologize for what I did to you, your family and friends. And city. I admit my methods were not the greatest. I kind of attacked your Grandfather's legacy. Republic City is your home." She says. Jinora keeps her smile but it does shrink a bit. "I forgive you Master Kuvira. Besides you're not the only one who has attacked the city." She says. Kuvira gives a sad smile. "But I sure as hell am the worst." She says. "Not just that but I attacked the spirit vines. The spirits cannot be my biggest fans right now." She whistles.

Jinora understands Kuvira's train of thought. "Master Kuvira I can assure you the spirits do not hate you. They may be a tad bit upset but that's about it. Yesterday I was in the spirit world. I have mentioned you to them and asked what they thought. They say they are not mad. Harvesting the vines, sure that hurt them but as I said before you helped create a spirit portal. They came back because if that. They are forgiving." She says. Kuvira looks at her with shock. "I wanna believe you. I do. But I just can't. It's hard to. You can tell me this everyday but I still won't believe it." She says. 

Jinora smiles at her. "I thought you wouldn't. Which is why I have a proposal." She says with a huge smile. Kuvira raises her eyebrows. "And what might this proposal be." She asks suspicious. _'She is way to chipper right now, but I admire her confidence.'_ She thinks. "Well, Aunt Lin and Aunt Kya have informed me of your meditation." Jinora begins. Kuvira smiles. "Oh, yes. I do meditate on the regular. It scares people sometimes. Chief mostly, you should have seen her face." She laughs remembering. Jinora grins. "Well when they told me that it had me thinking. So my proposal is, since being stuck in this cell is probably a huge downer, maybe, if you're up for it, maybe I can help you meditate into the spirit world." Jinora says slowly. Kuvira's eyes widen. **_'Whoa! What!'_** Jay says shocked.

"I'm sorry, the spirit world? I understand that someone as spiritually enlightened as yourself can easily pass into the spirit world at will, but I'm not sure I can. And even if I could I'm not sure that's a great idea." Kuvira says in shock. "I understand your concern, Master Kuvira. But I can assure you the spirits won't mind. As I said, they do not hold a grudge." She says but Kuvira is still not convinced. "As for your ability to pass into the spirit world, I have no doubt you can do it. I sense a spiritual aura in you. And if you meditate as well as I suspect than you already have mastered every step but one. I can help with this last step." Jinora says. "Besides, you can have a chance at leaving this cell for a change. I don't know about you but I sure will go insane being stuck here with not even the slightest bit of escape." Jinora finishes.

Kuvira looks at the airbender. She can see Jinora really has her heart set on this particular idea. And she even went ahead and asked the spirits for permission. **_'It's not a bad idea you know.'_** Jay echoes. **_'She's right. You really could use a different scene other than these cold walls for a change.'_** Jay says. _'I know, but come on. This is crazy, I can't go into the spirit world! They hate me, I mean I trust Jinora's judgement on this but think logically. I messed with their stuff! And how am I even going to get there in the first place. Meditation and crossing over are two different things.'_ She thinks. **_'Yeah, but come on, Vee! You gotta at least try! I've never seen you turn down an opportunity like this. Come on, go for it! Who knows it might be fun. Besides how can you say no to that face. Look at her, she's adorable!'_** Jay says. Kuvira sighs. _'Okay, fine I'll at least try. I got nothing to lose anyway.'_ **_'That's my girl!'_** Jay whoops. 

"Okay, sure." Kuvira finally says. Jinora's eyes widen. "Wait really? Great. Honestly, I thought you wound have said no." She says excitedly. "Yeah well, a little voice told me I should go for it." Kuvira says. **_'Hey! Who you calling little! If I remember correctly we're same height.'_** Jay says in her head and Kuvira mentally rolls her eyes. Jinora beams. "Well okay then!"

"So how does this work?" Kuvira asks. "Well first we're going to have to calm our mind, body and spirit. So we will meditate and take it from there." Jinora explains. Kuvira nods. "That I can do, but I bet it gets harder after that?" She says. They both get into a lotus position, legs crossed. Kuvira has her hands on her knees while Jinora puts her fists together in front of her. "For some yes, that would be the case." She says. "Okay so first we'll just start with some breathing and meditation. Then from there I will instruct you on what you need to do in order to cross over. I will assist you should you need it." Jinora says. Kuvira salutes. "Yes Master Jinora." She says playfully. Jinora smiles.

They both get serious. With their eyes now closed, they begin to meditate. The room is silent, not uncomfortable or awkward but a sort of peaceful silence. They both take deep breaths in and deep breaths out. Since meditation is a norm for them, it's fairly easy to calm their minds, bodies and spirits. Kuvira feels her mind empty and her chi flow freely. Somehow Jinora can sense this too. _'Impressive. Not even Korra can find harmony within herself that fast.'_ She thinks.

"Good," Jinora says softly, her voice just above a whisper as to not break the tranquil atmosphere. Luckily it works. "Now, to crossover to the spirit world is tricky. One must combine mind and spirit together...But separate from the body. It is easy to combine the mind and spirit for they are one and the same but to separate from the body takes concentration. To free your spirit you must detach yourself from all worldly possessions. Everything that keeps you here in the physical world, you must let go of." Jinora explains. _'Sounds easy enough. There is nothing here for me anyway.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Kuvira takes a deep breath in and then out. She empties her mind once more and calms her heartbeat. She takes control of her chi and let's it flow freely though out her body. Every chakra is open and her chi flows through them all with no problem. _'Let go of all worldly possessions...I have none...'_ She thinks. It's not a sad thought, she came to terms with this years ago. The only thing that kept her grounded was her element but she doesn't even have access to that. _'Let go...Let Go...Let Go...'_ She thinks. Her whole body starts to feel lighter, like she's floating. She starts to feel warmth around her body but also a chill within her lungs and veins. That feeling stays there for a while before she gets used to it. After a while this chill and the warmth fuse and she feels...light.

"Very good." Jinora's voice echoes. "Now just picture the spirit world. Since you've at least seen part of it, I'll allow you to pick where we will enter into. A place where you will be familiar." She says softly. Kuvira's mind immediately goes to the spirit portal and the purple flowers she saw when she woke up in Avatar Korra's arms. _'Korra..'_ She starts thinking about what she and the waterbender shared. She starts thinking about all the emotions she felt when she woke up. She starts thinking about the flowers, the portal. She focuses her mind on all of that. "Great, now just picture yourself, where you want to be." Jinora's voice echoes again. Kuvira pictures herself sitting in the middle of that flowery meadow. A clear image. She can't help it but she pictures Jay with her as well. She immediately pushes the thought away.

Jinora sensed the distress but it's gone as fast as it came. "Whoo almost lost you there." She says softly. Kuvira focuses her mind once more this time she pictures herself and Jinora rather. Since the airbender will be with her there. After a few minutes of this, Kuvira beings to feel a light breeze circling around her body, she pays no mind to it though. Then she feels something tickling her bare feet and the smell of fresh air and flowers hits her nose. She can't help it this time. She slowly opens her eyes. _'Ah, bright ass light, nearly blinded me.'_ She thinks. She shakes her head to get rid of the fog in her head and closes her eyes again. Her senses get stronger and now she can hear things, she doesn't know what things but she can hear them. She opens her eyes again, this time one by one. In front of her she see a Jinora beaming at her with a face splitting smile.

"Hi." Is all Kuvira can get out before Jinora starts fan-girling. "OH my Spirits! You did it! And on your first try! That's amazing! Even I had to fail a few times before I got it right! And you did it so naturally! Like you've done this before! I'm so jealous right now but not really." Jinora exclaims excitedly bouncing where she sits, even fanning her hands like it's hot or something. **_'Wow...at least she not crazy fan-girling.'_** Jay echoes in Kuvira's head. _'You're telling m- wait...did she say...!'_ Kuvira looks around. 

There are purple flowers everywhere! There is so much brightness. The sky looks like a rainbow threw up swirls. The spirit portal behind her is as grand as ever. The yellows and greens all mixing together nicely. The light blue icey background is there like it was the first time. Even the leafless trees are there...though some have leafs now. And the flowers, they go on for miles. Now that she gets a closer look there are more than just purple. There are blues, pinks and reds as well. 

**_'Dude...where is the sky...It's like not there. And has the spirit portal always had the double helix structure in the beam. Looks like a DNA strand. And are those mountains ice? What!'_** Jay rants in her Kuvira's head. _'Oh would you shut up! This is the spirit world, nothing is normal.'_ Kuvira thinks. Then another thought hits her.

"I'm in the spirit world!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh they're in the spirit world!!! Finally I've been waiting to get that part out.
> 
> Don't you just love Jay. Even in Kuvira's head she's a riot. Only she will ask where the sky is. She makes me laugh.
> 
> I love having her still be apart of Kuvira, it's like a coping mechanism. Like that voice that encourages and motivates you. Like even though she's dead Kuvira still kinda has her with her.
> 
> What does Kuvira see in our little airbender huh, she's right though, Jinora is too...professional...what's up with her?
> 
> Did you guys like my little _'Kya barging in on a naked Lin'_ story. I had to put it in, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Kya's mama bear is adorable don't you think. I love that she can see her babies in her...baby daddy....I have to put it like that I'm sorry it just makes sense.
> 
> And Lin thinking of Kuvira in the Republic City police uniform! What! 
> 
> Up next is Lin, Suyin and Kya's meeting with the Twin Chiefs of the Northern Watertribe and Chief Tonraq of the Southern Watertribe. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin, Kya and Suyin head down to meet the Twin Chiefs of the Northern Watertribe and Chief Tonraq of the Southern Watertribe.
> 
> It's a Lin vs Tonraq verbal battle.
> 
> Kya and Senna try to calm them down. Suyin and the Twins watch on with interest.
> 
> Lin speaks her heart and Kya is pretty sure she just fell even more in love. 
> 
> The Twins and Suyin have a laugh at the two other Chiefs because they can't keep their eyes off their Watertribe ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the battle of the papas!!!!! Papa Lin vs Papa Tonraq!! Who will win. Why are they fighting anyway. Why are the Twins so weird.
> 
> Kya and Senna try to calm their baby daddies down, but that ain't ganna work....Is it?
> 
> Read and find out.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 42

Suyin closed the door behind her and let's out a shaky breath. She rubs her face. _'Fuck..'_ is her only thought right now. "You okay there, sis." Lin's voice breaks her out her head. Suyin looks up at them. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." She says. It's not a lie..."okay, well in that case, let's get going. The Twin Chiefs will be here soon and Tonraq won't be far behind." Lin says.

They start walking away from the cell and out the secured area. They make it to the front of the station where they see Mako talking with one of the officers. "Detective." Lin says. Mako looks up. "Chief." He greets back. Lin looks at the officer...It's Mia. "Officer Mia." She greets. "Chief." Mia greets back. "You are on guard duty by Kuvira's cell." Lin informs her. Mia's face falls but she shakes her head and nods anyway. "Yes Chief." She says. Koda rolls her eyes. "Oh, suck it up, it's not bad. Like I said before you only think she's evil because you don't know her. Maybe if you actually talked to her you wouldn't be such a scaredy cat." She says annoyed. Mia ignores her. "Anything else Chief?" She asks. "Jinora is with her. Do not disturb unless completely necessary." Lin says sternly. Mia nods then walks away to do her duty.

Lin then turns to Mako. "I'm leaving now to get the Chiefs. When I get back you and Koda will report to me immediately, we have much to discuss." She says to him. "Sounds serious. Anything I should prepare?" The Firebender asks. "No not really. Just make sure you're on time and have had something to eat. It's going to be a long day and most probably night as well." Lin says. Mako nods. "Okay got it." Lin pats his shoulder. They start making their way out the station. They go to the garage to get the cars. Kya, Lin and Suyin hop in one while Koda hops in her own. "Remember you're on patrol today, don't be late." Lin points at Koda who rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." The officer says. They both start their engines and take off in their respective directions.

Koda rides off in the direction of her and Lin's apartment while the others make their way to the docks on the Eastern side of the city. The ride to the docks is silent, the radio the only thing playing. Everyone in stuck in their own thoughts. Kya is thinking about her now newly accepted feelings, Lin on the case she has to break to Koda and Mako, Su on what just transpired between herself and Kuvira.

They drive for about 20 minutes before they arrive at the docks. Once they get there they are immediately hit with the smell of salt water and fresh fish. The east docks are also the fishing docks. They get out the car and make their way to the two ships that docked not a few minutes ago. There are officers standing guard. Both RCPD and the North and South Watertribes. Kya takes a deep breath. "Ah, smells like home." She says. Suyin looks at her. "Home smells like seaweed?" She ask. Kya laughs. "Sometimes, yeah." She says. Lin chuckles. They stop in front of the Southern Tribe ship. There Chief Tonraq and his wife Senna wait.

"Chief Beifong! Suyin, Kya! So good to see you again." Tonraq says as they walk up to him and Senna. "Chief Tonraq, Senna." Lin greats them respectively. "Hi Lin." Senna greets. Kya and Suyin say their greetings as well. "Ah, shall we head inside. The Twins are waiting. They said something about not wanting to leave the ship unless absolutely necessary." Tonraq gestures to the ship behind them. They nod and walk onto the ship. "So where is my daughter, I was hoping she would come today." Senna says as they walk. Kya smiles. "She and Asami are on a vacation in the spirit world right now. But I'm sure they should be back by tonight." She says.

Senna's face falls. She smiles a small smile. "Oh....Well Good for them. They need a vacation after everything that's happened." She says and the disappointment is evident in her voice despite her efforts to sound chipper. Kya gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze and a smile. _'yeah...I know how you feel.'_ She thinks. _'I miss my babies too.'_ Just thinking about them puts a smile on Kya's face and joy in her heart. _'Pema was right...I could get used to this.'_ She thinks.

They get to a door that leads to a large room where the Twin Chiefs sit by a big table. "Eska, Desna." Tonraq says as they enter. The Twins look up. "Chief Lin Beifong. It is highly unprofessional to keep us waiting." Eska says. Lin just rolls her eyes. Kya covers her mouth subtly to hide her smile. "Technically, I'm not even supposed to be here. I should be down there in my car waiting to escort you to your meeting, but I was informed you wanted to speak with me before hand." Lin says. "I can happily leave this conversation and go wait in the car, I really have no problem." She says. "That won't be necessary. Forgive my sister's impatience, the trip here was uneventful." Desna says. Both twins faces are stotic and there eyes look cold...you know the usual. _'What did Bolin see in her again...?'_ Suyin thinks referring to Eska.

They all sit down by the large table. "Okay we have some time to kill. What is it that you want to talk to me about." Lin says cutting right to the chase. "We want to converse with the one you call The Great Uniter." Eska and Desna say in unison. _'yeesh, I'm never going to get used to that.'_ Kya thinks. "What they said." Tonraq adds. Lin narrows her eyes. _'Oh shit, here we go.'_ Kya thinks. "Why?" One word, that's all the police Chief says. Suyin glances around nervously. When Lin gets like this...it usually doesn't turn out good. Senna, seeing Suyin's and Kya's reactions, starts to feel the tension now.

"Our dear cousin believes she is worth keeping alive. We just want to know what that reason is." Eska says. Tonraq jumps in. "We just want to see that if we were to keep her alive," Lin's jaw tightens. _'were?!'_ She thinks angrily. "That she would not turn to her old habits again. We want to know that she has completely surrendered and is not planning on proceeding her ruin." He continues. Lin laughs darkly and stands up. She starts pacing back and forth. " _'were to keep her alive.'_ Ha, that's brilliant. Like you don't have a reason too." Lin says. The Chiefs look at her confused while Senna, Kya and Suyin look at her nervously.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. Your requests have been denied." Lin says and turns to them sharply, her eyes hard and face devoid of all emotion except one. Anger. "Uh..." Senna can't form any words. _'Korra was right, Lin is scary when she's like this.'_ She thinks. Tonraq's eyebrows shoot up. "I'm sorry." He says. "Oh boy, here we go." Suyin mumbles and turns to Kya. _'Do something!'_ She mimes with her eyes. Kya lifts her hands and shrugs. _'What can I do!'_ She mimes back.

"Well why not?" Tonraq asks. "Well because I said so." Lin sasses back. "That is not a valid reason Chief Beifong of Republic City." The Twins say. "Listen. Kuvira doesn't have to prove herself to any of you." She says to Tonraq. "The fact that you're ass is still standing should be a good enough reason." She says grinding her teeth. "Lin." Kya warns. Lin ignores her. "I asked to speak with Kuvira because I wanted to know if she is who Korra believes she is." Tonraq says his own anger rising. "And I'm here to comfirm it." Lin says. Tonraq stands up. "Forgive me for not trusting the women who tried to kill my daughter." He spits out. Senna puts a hand on his arm. "Honey.." She says softly. He ignores her. "Well that sounds like a _you_ problem, because as far as I know, she is very trustworthy." Lin counters.

"This just got interesting." Eska says to her brother. "What is this about Chief Beifong?" Tonraq asks. "What is this about? This about you people thinking it's okay to kill someone just because they made a mistake. News flash you're not so perfect either." Lin says. "Yes Kuvira did some pretty bad things. But she's done more good than we know, trust me on that one. I've seen this girl." She says then deflates. "She is not the monster everyone thinks she is. The monster she believes she is. She's not. She's just a girl who's dreams got the best of her." Lin says softly looking down. 

"I've seen what sees capable of. Granted she's dangerous, but only to her enemies and we are not the enemy anymore. All she wanted to do was help. You have no right to judge her. She has done more for the world than either of us will understand." She says. "I understand your concern Tonraq, I do. But believe me when I says she's worth keeping around. She's a smart, kind girl. She was just lost and confused. She still is. I've seen it." Lin says. Tonraq looks at her. "I'll believe it when I see it." He says. Lin growls.

"You won't see anything! Kuvira has been through enough without you scolding her. I will not allow it!" Lin says her eyes dangerous now. "I do not trust her!" Tonraq fires. "But I do!" Lin says. "And not just me, Korra does as well." She says. "My family, they trust her." She points to Suyin who nods. "Kya trusts her, Tenzin trusts her...sort of. He doesn't really know her but that's besides the point. Mako, Bolin even my most trusted guard and friend trusts her." Lin lists off. "Despite what she's done we're all willing to give her a second chance. Even Asami!" She exclaims. This takes the Chiefs and Senna by surprise. "Wait what..." Senna says and looks at Kya and Suyin. They both nod.

"Yep, was a shocker to everyone really." Kya says. "At first she was completely against it. But even then she decided to give her a chance, mostly because of Korra, naturally. Then she was convinced to go see Kuvira herself. Now that, I'll admit, was where _we_ were a little sceptical." Kya says motion between herself and Lin who is still staring Tonraq down. "I don't believe it. Miss Sato actually visited the women who killed her father?" Desna says. "That's not possible, even I wouldn't do that." Eska agrees with her brother. "Yeah, we thought so too. But she did. Now we don't know what went on during their visit. They demanded privacy. All we know is whatever happened really helped them both. To this day we still wonder how. They never told us what they talked about. Asami just said that She doesn't hate Kuvira anymore. She doesn't forgive her, but she doesn't hate her. And if I remember correctly she also hinted that she might visit Kuvira again." Kya finishes.

"Not only that but she also said she would help build a cell for Kuvira if we let her live. She said she'll design it and everything, of course with the help of Lin and Korra. We have an idea for a location since we're pretty sure Raiko won't allow her to be imprisoned here in the city." Suyin says. Senna's eyes are wide. "Well then.." is all she says. She leans back against her chair in thought

"You see. Even Asami, daughter of Kuvira's only KIA victim, is willing to give her a second chance. Not because Korra asked her, but because she believes Kuvira is worth it. Her reasons are her own." Lin says. "Asami doesn't necessarily trust her, but she is willing to give her one more chance...Why can't you?" Lin asks. Tonraq looks down. Not even the twins have anything to say at this point. Everyone is silent.

Lin sighs and sits back down. Tonraq does the same. Kya moves her chair closer to her best friend and holds her hand comfortingly. "Listen. I get it okay, I do." Lin says softly. Tonraq and Senna look up at her. "You're just trying to protect Korra. You almost lost her a few times. I understand you're protectiveness but how you're feeling...that's How I feel about Kuvira." Lin admits. They all look at her shocked. Kya's heart hammers in her chest. Why? she doesn't care. "Ever since I put her in chains. Everyday, I see this girl. Like really see her. She's...She's...I don't even know...I just...I'm already losing her..." Lin says softly. "She doesn't care what happens next, okay. Whether she lives or dies she doesn't care! And that scares me." She says. Tonraq and Senna look at each other then back at her. 

"She's so...damaged. She's strong, smart...but She's lost all hope for anything. She's losing herself and I can't let that happen. I can't lose her okay. I don't know why but I can't. Everyday I see the glow slowly fading from her eyes. It kills me that I can't help her. I'm trying but I can't. She might have accepted her fate but I haven't. I will do anything to keep her alive." Lin says determined. "All I'm asking for is for you to give her a second chance. I'm not asking for you to trust her...I'm asking for you to trust me...to trust Korra." She says looking at the Watertribe Chiefs. 

Tonraq looks at his wife. Everything Lin just said. That's how they feel. Everything Lin said about Kuvira, how she's hurting. That was Korra not too long ago. They hated seeing their daughter so broken. That's probably how Lin's feeling right now. Senna squeezes her husband's shoulder. "She saved both yours and Korra's life. The least we can do is let her keep her own." She says softly. "We might not trust her, but Korra does. Even Asami is giving her a chance. Maybe we should too. Who knows maybe she's not as bad as we thought." She says. Tonraq sighs then looks at Lin. "Alright Chief, I'm on her side, this time." He says. Kya, Lin and Suyin let out a breath of relief. "Thanks you Tonraq. You have no idea how much this means to us." Kya says with a smile. Lin nods. She still can't believe what she just admitted. _'Oh, man, what is going on with me!'_ She thinks. **_'Face it Beifong, you've gone soft. Your girls have really gotten to you.'_** The annoying voice says and Lin doesn't object. **_'What no come back, you're no fun.'_** It says. Lin smirks mentally. _'no, you're not.'_ She thinks smugly. **_'Damnit, walked right into that one.'_** The voice says.

"So just to be clear," Desna starts. "We won't be seeing the Great Uniter then?" Eska finishes. Suyin rolls her eyes and Kya chuckles. Lin let's out a small smile. "If you really want to see her, I might let you. But not anytime soon. As I said before, she's been through enough. Just yesterday Suyin and Opal went to see her." She says. Suyin sighs. "Yeah, that didn't exactly go very well. But we're all good now, well as good as we can get right now considering the situation." She says. "Yes, and Jinora is with Kuvira now." Kya adds. "You would let the young airbender see Kuvira but not us?" Tonraq asks. "Jinora has been waiting to speak with Kuvira since she got here, things have been hectic so she hasn't really gotten the chance. Today we promised her and we delivered on that promise. Jinora admires Kuvira and we believe a little positive energy and attitude from her might do Kuvira some good. Especially after everything that's happened. We need Kuvira to cooperate and she won't if she's not willing." Lin explains.

"I'm sorry but that's my decision for now. I hope you can understand that." She says looking at Tonraq. He nods. "Very well. I will respect that." He says. "We still want to talk with her." The Twins say. Lin turns to them. "Why do you want to speak with her? As far as I know you don't have a reason." Kya says. "Simple. Korra says her intellect is remarkable, we want to find out if it's true." Eska and Desna say. Suyin laughs. "Oh trust me, it is." She says. "How so?" Eska asks. "She managed to survive on her own since she was six. She graduated high school at thirteen, she's been independent since she was fifteen, she managed to work her way up in the guard ranks to highest honour, Captain, two years after joining. Then created her own army and sustaining it for three years. Not to mention the giant killer robot that even Varrick and Asami are a little envious of the complex machinery and design she came up with." Suyin lists off. She about to continue but the twin stop her.

"Okay, so she is intelligent. In many ways it seems." Eska says. "Maybe she is useful after all. She obviously has unique knowledge." "She could provide us with information and such. Her talents should not be wasted. We could have her input on some of our ideas. She has fixed the Earth Kingdom, perhaps she can help us restore our own Tribe." Desna said. "The North has been having trouble lately." Eska agrees. "Of course you two would use her for that." Tonraq says. "But you do have a point." He agrees.

Lin, Kya and Suyin look at them confused and well, they don't know what to say. "uh, okay." Suyin says. "So we're on the same page here? You'll help us?" She asks the twins. They look at each other then back at the three. "Yes." They say in unison. "Yes!" Lin throws her hands in the air in triumph. Kya laughs at her friends antics. Suyin just shakes her head. Tonraq and Senna exchange looks and the twins...They just stare. "Korra was right, she has changed." Senna whispers to her husband. "Its kinda nice. I like her better this way. She looks happy." She says. Tonraq hums. "I just hope Korra's right about Kuvira." He says. "Well she hasn't been wrong yet." Senna replies watching Kya try to calm down Lin.

"Okay." Lin looks down at her watch. "Oh, jeez, we need to get going, the meeting starts in an hour." She says. The Twins sigh. "There really is no fathoming the depths of our hatred for this moment." Desna says. "This is the one part of our job we hate." Eska says. "I hear that." Suyin says and is the first to stand. The rest follow suit. They start making their way out of the ship.

"So Senna, since everyone else will be busy during this thing why don't you and I go down to the Island. We could just rest, last night was pretty hectic and I sure could use a lazy day at the beach." Kya says as she walks beside the younger Watertribe women. "You know what, that sounds great. I could use some rest and relaxation while I wait for Korra. We were going to go to the Island anyway to see her." Senna says. Suyin groans. "You two are making me jealous, seriously. While you two have a fun in the sun, I'm going to be sitting on my ass for hours." She whines. "Yeah, some of us have work." Lin says. Kya rolls her eyes. "Oh hush, you will get a chance to see me in my bikini some other time Linny, don't worry." Kya winks. Lin blushes furiously. Senna giggles. She whispers in Kya's ear. "We are so talking about this." She says.

They exit the ship and walk to the cars that wait for them. "Okay, Kya, you and Senna can take my car." Lin says and gives her friend the keys. "Su, you will ride with me up front. The Chiefs will ride in the car behind us." She says. They nod. She turns to Kya. "I'm not sure how long it will be but don't wait up for me tonight. I'll call the Island later for someone to come pick up Jinora. Ha if I don't Jinora might just stay the night. We already have one person who does, I don't think three will be able fit on that tiny bed, no matter how small they are." She laughs. "You know, I think they'd find a way." Kya says. "Please don't jinx it." Lin says. Kya laughs and gives her a big hug then kisses her cheek. "Bye Linny." She whispers. "Bye Ky." Lin says back, her face beet red.

Kya turns around and loops her arm with Senna who smirks. "Bye Lin." She sings. Lin waves. The two Watertribe women start making their way to the car. Both swinging their hips sensually. Lin and Tonraq can't look away. Suyin can't help it anymore she just bursts out laughing. "Ahahahaha, oh man you should see your faces. Oh that is golden." She says between breaths. Even the twins have identical grins. "It seems our dear cousin was right again." Eska says. "Yes, the Police Chief does have a _'lady boner'_ for the Hippie." Desna agrees. Suyin laughs harder. _'Oh my Spirits, they called Kya a Hippie! Oh wait I think I'm dying.'_ She thinks with tears in her eyes.

Tonraq and Lin break out of their trance as soon as Kya and Senna get into the car and drive off. They turn when they hear Suyin's laughter. "And then, what's so funny?" Lin asks. Suyin hold up her hand as she tries to catch her breath. She's bent over and still giggling. They look over at the twins who just shrug, then look at each other confused. Lin shrugs. "Even as kids I never really understood her." She says and turns.

They all walk up to the too cars. Suyin still giggling. "Geez what is so funny?" Lin asks as she and her sister hop in the car. "Nothing...just thought of something." Suyin says with a smile. Lin shakes her head. "You are weird." She says. She then takes the hand radio and turns it on. "This is Chief Beifong, over." She says into it. "Copy, this is Officer Sanchez, I'm in the car behind you. I will be escorting the twin Chiefs and Chief Tonraq to City hall." A mans voice comes over the radio. "Copy that Sanchez. If they have any questions just patch them through to me." Lin says. "Yes, Chief." "Okay, let's roll out." Lin then puts the radio down and looks to Suyin. "You ready?" Suyin groans. "World Leaders, go team." She says with fake enthusiasm, pumping her fist with lazy effort. Lin chuckles and starts the car.

"Go team."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Intense!
> 
> Haha _'Go team!'_ That's funny I'm so using that again.
> 
> The Twins called Kya a hippie! Oh man! Lin checking out Kya...gotta love it. And the flirty banter oh my! Kya in a bikini yes please!
> 
> Papa Lin finally made an appearance after being dormant for so long. She came out at the right time too don't you think. And how Kya tried to calm her down...they're just made for each other. And the parallels I made with them and Korra's parents, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Up next, Jinora and Kuvira's visit. What will happen?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Kuvira are in the spirit world.
> 
> Kuvira makes a new friend. She also feels something she hasn't felt in a long time. 
> 
> Jinora finds a new respect for the metalbender. She sees something special in Kuvira.
> 
> Kuvira also sees something in the young airbender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you have no idea how much I loved writing this chapter! My little gay(bi) heart just squeals. Really it's uber cute and adorable. Mostly Jinora and Kuvira being cute but you'll see.
> 
> Big thank you for the review's I had a lot of fun. You guys are an inspiration and I do have some pretty big and new ideas floating around for the story as well as the fact that I might start some other stories as well. Keep it up guys, I love y'all. You guys are great.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 43

In the spirit world.

Kuvira looks around in amazement. "I can't believe it! I'm in the spirit world..." she says and stands up. "And it looks so much better now that I don't feel like I'm dying." She jokes though she's serious. _'Wait...'_ She stops. _'Something is off...two somethings..actually...'_ She thinks. She lifts her tank top and pokes her side. _'Huh, no pain..It was there like a five minutes ago.'_ She thinks. Then she looks at the ground. She concentrates. _'I-I can't feel...I can't feel the earth.'_ She thinks sadly. **_'Aww, tough break, Vee. I'm sorry.'_** Jay says in her head.

Jinora frowns when she sees Kuvira deflate and her aura dim. _'Hey, what-...Oh.'_ She realises what happened. She gets up from her position on the floor and slowly makes her way to Kuvira. She puts her hand on Kuvira's bicep. "Hey, I know. I can't image what you're going through but I'm sure you'll be alright." She says. Kuvira looks at her and gives her a small smile. "Thanks, I guess I got my hopes up. I should have known it would be too good to be true." She says. She looks at the flowers and sits down. Jinora joins her. "It's just, when I was here the last time, I could still feel my pain, I could still feel the earth, the metal on my armor. Now...I can't feel any of that." She says confused.

Jinora looks at her. "Well that is because when you were here the last time, you were in your physical body." She says. Kuvira looks at her even more confused now. "Your pain and your bending, they are linked to your physical body. Although earth bending is an art of the mind it still is more a physical activity. And since you are in your spirit form..all physical aspects like bodily pain and bending stayed with your physical body. Only your mind and spirit crossed over." She explains. Kuvira frowns. "So basically, I can't bend or feel physical pain while in spirit form in the spirit world but if I were in my physical body, I could?" She says. Jinora nods. "And not just in the spirit world, In the physical world as well. So basically physical body you can feel everything, spirit form, just what you feel emotionally." She says.

Kuvira nods then looks down. "Okay so why can I feel the grass and the flowers." She asks touching the purple flowers by her feet. "You're in the spirit world, In spirit form, it's like when you're in your physical body in the physical world." Jinora says. Kuvira nods. "Ah, makes sense now. You can do anything in your physical form anywhere but its the exact opposite for your spirit form. But in the physical world, your spirit form is like a ghost but here in the spirit world, it feels like if you were in the physical world, only no physical pain or bending." Kuvira repeats. "I think I got it now." She says. "It's actually really simple to understand but a little complex to explain." Jinora says. Kuvira laughs. "That's true." She says.

"I know it sucks to not be connected with your element." Jinora says. Kuvira sighs. "Well as of right now you're disconnected as well." She says. "True, but you have been disconnected since you got arrested." Jinora says. "I can handle a few hours, but I can never imagine a day let alone a week." She says. Kuvira laughs. "Well I haven't really been all that disconnected. When Lin comes in her uniform, I can feel her armor. That gives me a little comfort." She says. "Though I'm not ganna lie, I do miss feeling the earth beneath my feet, feeling the sand between my toes. Sometimes I would just sit by a stream back in Zaofu and just listen. The flowing water, the birds and I would meditate or practice my bending. It was peaceful..It was my safe haven from the world." She explains with a small smile.

Jinora watches her for a moment. "Maybe this can be your safe haven." She says. Kuvira looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "The spirit world? Ha, with everything I've done to the locals, I'm surprised I haven't been thrown out yet." She says. Jinora smiles and turns to look to the horizon. "They're watching us." She says. Kuvira rolls Her eyes. _'oh that's comforting.'_ She thinks sarcastically. "I'm sure they are. The person who attacked them is trespassing." She says. "No, they're curious." Jinora says. Kuvira turns to look at the airbender. She then looks around. **_'And I'm seeing nothing.'_** Jay says. _'Wait, there by the tree! I see something.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Kuvira focuses on one of the trees a few yards away. There are a few faces, eyes, watching. They're hiding behind the tree trunk. "They look more afraid than curious." Kuvira says sadly and looks away. Jinora turns back to the metalbender. She can see the sadness and regret in her eyes. Then she looks to the same tree. She smiles. "How about we change that." She says and gets up. "Hey, whoa, where are you going?" Kuvira watches her walk to the tree. _'Whatever she's doing. It's not ganna work.'_ She thinks. **_'I don't know, sis. Maybe it could.'_** Jay says.

Jinora gets to the tree. She goes around it and appears to be talking to something then she goes behind the trunk. "What are you doing." Kuvira mumbles. A few seconds later the airbender emerges from behind the tree and starts making her way back to Kuvira. She had something by her shoulder. She sits down in front of Kuvira. "Master Kuvira, I want you to meet Kubo." The airbender says then looks at her shoulder. "Come on, don't be shy. She's not gonna hurt you. Just say hi." She says. Kuvira looks at her weirdly before focusing on her shoulder.

Slowly, two tiny clawed hands or paws appear followed by two tiny ears. Then two eyes peak over Jinora's shoulder. Kuvira tilts her head to the side. She looks at the two eyes that stare at her. The creature looks at Jinora who smiles and nods her head. The creature looks back at Kuvira, before disappearing behind Jinora. Kuvira sighs. _'Told you so.'_ She thinks. **_'I wouldn't be so sure. Look.'_** Jay says. Kuvira looks at Jinora's side. There those little eyes stare at her again. Then disappear. Slowly the creature moves out from behind the airbender.

The little spirit is small. It's like a mix between a lizard and a dinosaur. It's eyes are large on its head. A small nose. Two small horns on its head. Then the body becomes clearer. It's long in length, and slim in width. It's covered in red scales that shine when the lights hit them. It has four legs and a pointed tail. The whole spirit is mostly red with a yellow underbelly. It has four digits on each foot and each digit has black sharp claws. The whole thing is just adorable.

_'Oh my Spirits! It's a baby Dragon!'_ Kuvira screams excitedly in her head. **_'It's so cute! Look at it! I just want to cuddle it.'_** Jay agrees. _'look at those green eyes, they're huge.'_ Kuvira thinks. She looks up at Jinora who smiles. She can see the excitement in Kuvira's eyes but she can also see fear. Not of the creature but of herself. Jinora looks down at the Dragon. "Kubo, this Kuvira." She says. "Go on, say hi. She won't hurt you I promise." She says softly. The Dragon looks at Kuvira. Kuvira let's a small, really small, smile grace her lips. The Dragon tilts it's head to the side and lets out a small cooing purr. Kuvira smile gets wider. She slowly holds out her hand, her palm facing down. The Dragon takes a step back before slowly inching its way towards it.

It gets to the little space between the two benders. It inches closer to Kuvira's hand. Once it's a small distance away. It slowly lifts its head up to Kuvira's fingers and sniffs them. **_'Oh look at its little pink nose! It's like a little bunny rabbit.'_** Jay says. Kuvira smiles. The little Dragon looks up at her then moves closer until it's nose touches the tips of her fingers. Kuvira slowly moves her hand over the tiny creature, the tip of her index finger running up from its nose, between its eyes, onto its little head, down its neck, along its back to the end of its tail which follows her finger once she lifts off it. She brings her hand back to its face. It's makes a purring sound and puts its head under it. It rubs its head on her palm, asking her to pet it. Kuvira smiles brightly. She turns her hand and used her fingers to scratch under its chin. The little Dragon makes a sound of delight and happiness.

"Hey there.." Kuvira says softly. "Well aren't you just a little cutie. Huh." She chuckles. The Dragon responds by letting out what sounds like a chirp and lifts its front legs onto her hand. Kuvira takes her other hand and runs it along its back. The creature then runs up her forearm and into her lap. It climbs her tank, all four legs latched onto it with its claws. It's face inches from Kuvira's. It licks her cheek and chips again. Kuvira giggles. **_'aww, he uh she, likes you. What is it anyway. A girl? A boy?...both?'_** _'both? Seriously Jay.'_ **_'what? you never know.'_**

Jinora watches in awe. _'Jeez, and I thought I had a way with them. She's a natural.'_ She thinks. "She likes you." She says. Kuvira looks up at her. Her green eyes shining. Jinora's heart races. _'She's beautiful.'_ She thinks. "Yeah? how can you tell." Kuvira laughs. Jinora's laughs with her and Kubo chirps along. "You're a natural. How did you know how to do that." Jinora asks. "Do what?" Kuvira asks. Peeling Kubo's claws off her top and putting her in her lap where the little Dragon just cuddles and purrs as Kuvira starts running her fingers along her leathery back. "That. The whole, from her nose, over her back and tail. How did you know you were supposed to do that." Jinora says. Kuvira looks up at her and shrugs. "I don't know, It felt like something I should do, instinct I guess. I always follow it." Kuvira smiles.

"Why?" She asks. Jinora moves closer to Kuvira and too pets the baby Dragon. "Well not many people know that that's how one creates a kind of bond with an animal like dragons or even lizards. When you ran your finger over her, not only did you feel her but she also felt you. It sounds weird but that's how it is." Jinora explains. "So like an imprint?" Kuvira says. Jinora hums. "Hmm, not really. That happens a different way. I don't know how though. Kubo just bonded with you, I don't think it was an imprint." She says. "A bond and an imprint are two different things. An imprint is much stronger. A bond is like a personal relationship, like friendship or family. An imprint is more like a spiritual relationship. It's much deeper. Like two half of a whole. I read somewhere that if the imprint is strong enough, the two individuals, or more in some cases, have an unbreakable bond. A bond not even death itself can break." Jinora says.

Kuvira frowns. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah, it's pretty fascinating, though there are very few known cases. One I can think of is the Avatar, though that is different than an imprint so to speak. Though, the Avatars animal guide does have a bond with their master. Sometimes into the next generation. Other times its a different form. It's like reincarnation basically." Jinora says. "Huh." Kuvira hums in thought.

**_'I know what you're thinking, Vee.'_** Jay echoes in her head. _'Oh do you now?'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'of course I do. I'm inside your head.'_** Jay replies. _'do you think it's possible?'_ **_'i know just as much as you do, sis.'_** _'Right, but still.'_ **_'I don't know, maybe.'_** Kuvira looks down at the Dragon in her lap and smiles. **_'You're getting your hopes up.'_** Jay says. _'No I'm not. I already know it's possible.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'yeah, how so?'_** Kuvira thoughts are silent for a while. _'I can feel you.'_ She thinks with a content smile and in her mind she can clearly picture Jay smiling as well.

Jinora looks up at her. She's close enough to Kuvira to feel her aura chance. Her aura has brightened. It's a little change but much more than she thought possible. There is still grey but it is much more colourful, it's warmer. Jinora looks at her face. That smile is...happy. Like before it was relief but now...It's pure happiness. 

_'What changed?'_ She asks herself. Kubo chirps in Kuvira's lap. It's seems she too noticed the change in Kuvira. She chuckles. "She's so cute. And I love her name. Kubo. It kinda suits her." Kuvira says. Jinora smiles. "Yeah it does. She reminds me of Koda." She says. Kuvira laughs. "She does doesn't she. They both are very friendly and have no idea what personal space is." She says. Jinora laughs along.

The hear a hustle of activity behind them. They turn their head to see a few other spirits making their way over. "It seems Kubo is not the only one drawn to you." The airbender says. Kuvira raises and eyebrow at her. "What, I'm always here, they can only be this curious because of you." Jinora laughs. They turn back to the spirits. 

It's a small group of small spirits. They came in different colors shapes and sizes. There were hybrids and non-hybrids. Some could fly, some couldn't. They got to the two girls and the little Dragon. They were hesitant. Kubo chirps at the group. Then she climbs off Kuvira and runs over to them. She starts chirping more. "She's communicating with them." Kuvira says. Jinora nods her head. "Some spirits can speak, others can't but communication is not a problem here." She says. "Well she's a little chatter box ain't she." Kuvira laughs pointing at the little Dragon yipping away and running around every spirit. Jinora laughs as well. They turn each other. "Definitely Koda." They say in unison. 

The spirits slowly start making their way over to Kuvira who immediately stops laughing. "Oh!" She says her eyes wide. Kubo jumps into her lap, runs up her torso and sits on her shoulder. The spirits get closer. "Uh, Jinora. What is happening right now?" She asks nervously. Jinora looks between them. "I'm guessing they want you to play with them. Seems like Kubo likes to brag too." She says with a smile. Kuvira's eyes widen even more. She jerks her head toward the airbender. "What?!" She exclaims and in that moment she is jumped by little spirits. They jump onto her and she falls back. "Whoa!" She says. As soon as her back its the ground the spirits start climbing onto her. They start licking and playing around with her. She starts laughing because she also happens to be very ticklish and the furry ones have no mercy.

Jinora rolls over laughing as well. This is a funny picture. _'The Stone hard and heartless Great Uniter, taken down by adorable spirits. Oh man Kya is going to love this I wish I had my camera.'_ She thinks. "Okay, okay! I get it, I get it." Kuvira says as she tries to get up. She sits up right and the spirits still rave for her attention. She looks and Kubo. "Jeez, what did you say to them." She laughs and starts petting the spirits. She turns to Jinora who is still giggling. "And why are you laughing. You try being attacked from everywhere by little balls of adorable cuteness." Kuvira jokes.

Jinora catches her breath. "Oh no I've had my turn with that. I do warn you though, these are just the a few of the little ones. Wait till you meet the rest." She says through her giggles. Kuvira sighs but smiles. Somehow that doesn't seem like a bad idea anymore. Jinora then gets up excitedly and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on! Let's go exploring. There is so much to see. It will be fun." She says. Kuvira looks up. "Yeah okay. It does sound like fun." She says and she gets up, with a little difficulty because the spirits are still hanging on her. "Can I like bring them with us. That would be great." Kuvira says as she scratches Kubo's belly who is on her shoulder. Jinora laughs. "They're probably going to tag along anyway." She says.

Jinora starts walking and Kuvira follows. The spirits join them. Most stay on the ground while other hitch a ride on the girls. One is even using Kuvira's braid as a swing, making light happy noises as it swings back and forth. "So where are we going?" She asks. Jinora shrugs. "I don't know." She says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her.

Jinora chuckles. "Here in the spirit world, things are a bit different. You don't really go to your destination, your destination comes to you." She says. Kuvira frowns. _'Yeah, no that still doesn't make any sense.'_ She thinks. **_'Your destination finds you? What? We don't even know what our destination is.'_** Jay says. Kuvira sighs. "Care to elaborate." Jinora smiles. 

"The spirit world moves. It knows what you are looking for and it shows you the way. All you have to do...is go forward. The spirit world takes care of the rest." She says. "So if you were to search for a forest, all you do is walk forward..." She says and stops. Kuvira stops with her. "And the spirit world brings it to you." She say and points in front of her. Kuvira frowns confused but looks forward. Her eyes immediately widen. **_'What the fuck!'_** _'Holy shit!'_ She thinks and gasps.

In front of them is a beautiful forest. Trees, bushes, spirits, vines, you name it. Is all lush and green and filled with fresh everything. You can smell the rain and dirt. "Wha...how....who...huh." Kuvira's brain is broken. She walks forward and touches a tree to make sure it's real. She pokes it a few time before running her hands over the bark. It's all real. "This definitely was not here before." She mumbles. Jinora pats her shoulder. "You get used to it." She says before walking ahead. Kuvira just stares at her, baffled, before following after her.

An hour later

They walk around for about an hour just talking about everything and nothing. Most of the spirits have left, though Kubo is still sitting on Kuvira's shoulder and the little furry kitten like creature that used Kuvira's hair as a swing is now with Jinora. "Wait so you actually jumped?" Jinora asked amazed. Kuvira laughs and nods. "Yeah I did. I was scared out of my shorts but I did. And when I did the geyser shot me right into the sky and with momentum I dived into the water." She says. "That is crazy! Did it hurt?" Jinora asks. "Oh, yeah. Luckily I happen to have high pain tolerance." Kuvira replies. Jinora whistles. "Damn. Your life sounds exciting." She says.

They continue walking and come to a wall of vines and stop. "Well, it _was_ exciting, yes. I did a lot of stupid and dangerous stuff growing up." Kuvira says. Jinora pushes the vines aside and walks through them. She's about to respond but what she sees in front of her makes her stop. "Uuuh..." She can't say anything. _'Okay I've been here many times and I have not seen this place.'_ She thinks. Kuvira comes up behind her. "Why did you stop?" She asks. She sees Jinora is basically frozen on the spot. She frowns and follows the airbenders gaze. "Whoa..." She says in awe.

It's a huge clearing. It's absolutely beautiful. There is a large body of water with a waterfall. There are beautiful trees and flowers everywhere. One willow tree stands by the pool acting as umbrella. On its thin and thread like leafs are filled with purple, white, blue and pink flowers. Along the lush green grass surrounding the pool is also accompanied by these flowers. The pool is glistening with clear, clear water, reflecting the surface above like the sky itself is in it. It's like a sanctuary. The whole place is illuminated by the neon lights and colors of the flowers. This place is a lot darker in light compared to the rest of the spirit world, but not in an evil way, more like a romantic and mysterious way. Exotic and erotic, depending on how you look at it. You can see a cave like opening behind the waterfall. If you listen closely it almost sounds like there is music playing, like this place is singing. 

**_'Is this heaven?'_** Jay asks. _'I don't know by I would be happy to die right now.'_ Kuvira thinks as she stares in awe. Kubo and the little kitten creature jump off their respective humans and run over to the pool. They start running around chasing each other and playing. _'It's like someone through neon body paint everywhere! Everything is just glowing. Like really it's almost alien.'_ Kuvira thinks. 

She walks further into the sanctuary. "Jinora did you know about this place?" She asks. Jinora breaks out her trance. "No I did not. This...This is like nothing I've ever seen before. I couldn't even imagine a place this breathtaking." She says as she too moves further. "Did you think of anything like this?" She asked Kuvira. The metalbender thinks for a moment. "You know I think this might be my fault. I've been thinking of my happy place all day. And now that I got a good look at this place...It feels just like how my happy place feels. The scenery is a little different, this is more mystical and luminous. My happy place actually looks natural." She says.

"Instead of a waterfall, It has a stream, a river. This big tree that's basically in the middle of this huge water body, there's one just like it. I think the dark lighting is more because I spent a lot of nights at my happy place. The glowing colours and flowers, that would be the fireflies and other glow in the dark things that were there." Kuvira explains. Jinora watches her. Kuvira's remembering her happy place, and she wishes to be in it. Since that's not possible, the spirit world brought a substitute.

"What about the harmonies?" Jinora asks. Kuvira is silent. She moves over to the water and kneels down. She stares at her reflection. "I used to play my music and sing to get away." She says softly. She moves away from the edge and sits down. Jinora walks over and sits down next to her. They just sit there not saying anything, they just watch the two little spirits play. "This place is gorgeous." Kuvira says. "Well that just means you have a gorgeous mind." Jinora says. Kuvira looks at her confused. "The spirit world created this place from your imagination. What you were thinking about, the spirit world made real...In It's own way of course. You spoke of what you felt, the spirit world made that same feeling in a different shape. It might not look like your happy place..." Jinora says. "But it does feel like it." Kuvira finishes with a smile.

They sit in comfortable silence again. "Thank you." Kuvira says after a while. Jinora looks at her. "For bringing me here, I appreciate it." Kuvira says. Jinora smiles. "You're welcome. And thank you for agreeing to it." Jinora says. "It's nice to share something like this with someone." She says. Kuvira smiles. "Nobody else comes here with you?" She ask. Jinora shakes her head. "No. I'm the only one. It's mostly because I'm the only one who can actually crossover like I do. Korra can but she doesn't really care too. So yeah, it's just me." She says softly.

Kuvira watches her for a minute. "I understand why you come here, this place is amazing. But you also come here to get away." She says. Jinora glances at her. "Being a protege is not as easy as we make it look, huh." Kuvira says. Jinora looks down. The metalbender puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand the pressure you're under. I've been there. You can talk to me." She says softly. Jinora sighs and looks at her. She sighs again. "You're right. It is hard. But there's nothing I can do about it." She says. Kuvira can see the sadness in her eyes.

"They don't understand. I'm just a kid." Jinora says and her voice cracks a bit. Kuvira pulls her in for a one armed hug. Jinora leans her head on her shoulder. "I get it. Everyone expects so much from you because you're so smart. Because you're gifted in your abilities. You are wise beyond your years. Mature. You see the world in a way that many have tried their whole lives to achieve. Because of all of this, these qualities you have. Everyone seems to forget you're still a kid. Sometimes even yourself." Kuvira says softly. Jinora moves and looks up at her. "How...how did you know?" She asks. Kuvira gives her a small smile. "Because I've been there. I forgot what it's like to be a child. I grew up too fast trying to meet everyone's expectations." She says softly.

Kuvira then touches Jinora's cheek. "I've been on my own since I could remember." With Jay but Kuvira doesn't say that part. "I saw the world in a way no child should. The worst part was that I understood. Most wouldn't but I did. And that's scary for a kid. That's a part of me I can't get back. Because of that...i am the way I am, I did the things I did. I'm not one to regret a lot of things. I believe everything happens for a reason but even I wish some things could be different. I wish I could go back in time and change something I did or didn't do." Kuvira says softly her eyes distant. Jinora watches her. She can feel her pain. "I robbed myself of my childhood because I had to grow up to survive. Even in Zaofu, I had to be an example, I had to work harder. Not for me but for everyone else. I had my fun now and again but I had responsibilities as well and I had to take that into consideration every time." Kuvira says.

She looks at Jinora. "I never understood why I had to go through what I did until now." She says. "I had to go through that so that I could help others. Put them on the right path so they don't end up where I am now." She smiles. Jinora smiles back. "To help me?" She asks. Kuvira nods. "Don't grow up too fast." She says softly. "Promise?" She holds out her pinky. Jinora looks down at it and let's out a laugh. She links her own pinky with Kuvira's.

"Promise."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else cry when they read this. They are just adorable and their little sister moment is just precious. Yes bitches! Kuvira will become a big sister roll model for our like airbender.
> 
> How about that special place I conjured up huh, pretty sweet. I made it like that for a reason. Like in future it will be used, trust me on this one.
> 
> Oh and we can't forget about Kuvira's new friend...little Kubo the baby dragon, isn't she just precious! She's there for a reason as well....foreshadowing people! Foreshadowing! Yes you heard me! That's all you're getting out of me...
> 
> Jay was hilarious in this one too but also very important. What Kuvira and Jinora discussed, take note! Things are about to get real! I have big things planned, big things!
> 
> Up next, the World Leaders meeting...with Matriarch Suyin of Zaofu, the Twin Chiefs of the Northern Watertribe, Chief Tonraq of the Southern Watertribe, Fire Lord Izumi, Master Zuko of the Fire Nation, Councilman Tenzin, President Raiko of Republic City and....Prince Wu of the Earth Kingdom...
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the World Leaders meeting.
> 
> Everyone's a critic. Raiko is being difficult. Izumi and Zuko observe. Suyin is defensive. Tenzin is peace keeper. The Chiefs try to give their input. Wu is surprising everyone.
> 
> They realise they don't know enough about Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter is something else. I tried my best to catch the characters and their personalities. Some of them are OOC for reasons. Like I said I have to change some things to fit the story.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter mentions child abuse and human trafficking.
> 
> Like I said...this is something else.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 44

"Okay so must I come get you or are you going to catch a ride with Tenzin?" Lin says to Suyin as they pull up to City hall. Suyin gets out the car. "I'll catch a ride with Tenzin. He will be taking Tonraq to the Island anyway so I'll just go with them." She says. "I know that what you want to discuss with Koda and Mako today is pretty heavy and will probably take all night. Good luck with that." She says. Lin nods. Behind them the car with the Chiefs pull up and from above Tenzin drops down from Oogie, Bumi has the rains. "Hey Linny!" Bumi says with a smirk. Lin glares at him. He just laughs. "See ya later little bro!" He hallas at Tenzin before pulling on Oogie's rains and flying off into the sky. Lin turns to the younger airbender. "How are y'all related again." She asks annoyed. "Siblings." Tenzin says. "Don't I know it." Tonraq, Lin and Suyin say at the same time.

They all laugh. The Twin Chiefs just smirk. "Hey Tenzin, you mind Suyin riding back to the Island with y'all, I got some business at the station and I don't know when I'll be done." Lin asks. Tenzin smiles. "It's not a problem." He says. "Thanks." Lin says and turns to the twins. "I suspect after this you two want to go back to your ship." She says. "You are correct." Eska says. "As much as we would like to see our dear cousin we do still have business of our own that we need to attend to." Desna says. "Maybe some other time." Tonraq says. They nod once. 

Another car pulls up. You can hear the radio blasting. Two body guards exit it followed by a floppy haired guy. Lin groans. _'Oh, great I forgot about this fool.'_ She thinks annoyed. **_'Why does he have to have a say in this again?'_** The annoying voice says. _'Prince Wu...now basically King...lovely.'_ She thinks with another groan. Wu struts over to the group. "What's up my people. Wu has arrived!" He says flashing a toothy smile. His body guards stand behind him. **_'Great, can you leave?'_** The annoying voice says. _'For once we can agree on something.'_ Lin thinks. 

"Prince Wu." Tenzin greets with a nod. Ever the polite soul. Wu winks at him. "Councilmen Tenzin! My man. How ya been." Wu says. He walks up to the airbender and nudges him with his hip. "Oof...uh. I'm quite alright. Thanks for asking." Tenzin says subtly moving away from the boy and straightening his robes. Tonraq walks over to Lin's car and leans over to talk to her while Wu walks over to the Twins.

"He's here to represent the Earth Kingdom?" The waterbender asks Lin. Lin sighs. "Yep." She says reluctantly and looks at him. "Go team." She says sarcastically. He chuckles. "I now see why you told us what you did. Don't worry, I got your back." He says and taps the car. Lin gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks. We need all the help we can get." She says. "You really care for Kuvira don't you." It's not a question. Lin sighs. "You have no idea. I'd give you the details but I don't feel like crying in public." She says half serious. Tonraq nods. "Ah, I get it. Don't worry, I'll do what I can." He says. "My wife was right though. I do owe her my life, the least I can do is let her keep her own." He says and moves away from the car. "I'll see you later Chief Beifong." He says and walks away.

"Shall we head inside. Master Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi are already waiting." Tenzin says. He motions at the entrance and begins to walk up the stairs. The Twins follow with Wu and Tonraq right behind them. Suyin turns to her sister. "You ganna be alright?" Lin asks. Suyin looks around before turning to her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Kya was right. Seeing Kuvira today just made me even more determined to win this thing." She says with a smile. "What about you, are you ganna be alright?" She asks. Lin sighs. "I hope so. I hate what I have to talk about but I have to tell them. Especially Koda. She's extremely attached to Kuvira. She only knows so much and Kuvira's a total mystery. If this is a clue...She has to know. Koda's got enough trust issues as it is." She says. Suyin can see the sadness in her sister's eyes. "This is really killing you isn't it." She says. Lin looks down and her lap. "I just don't want to confirm it but I have to know." She says. "What happens if you do? What if it is her?" Suyin asks. Lin says nothing. Suyin sighs. She walks over to the car and puts her hand on her sister shoulder.

"Whatever happens, we will be here." She says. Lin looks up at her. She gives a tiny smile and puts her hand over her sister's. She lets go and Suyin moves away. "I'll see you later. Love you." She says and turns around. Lin watches her. "Love you too." She says back before starting the car engine. She pulls out of her spot and drives around the area. Checking to see if her officer's are on duty around City hall.

In City hall.

They world leader sit around a large table in a huge room. There are officers standing guard by every entrance both inside the room and outside. Prince Wu's body guards stand on the far side of the room.

The meeting started 20 minutes ago.

"Okay, so we can officially say that no one besides Mister Hiroshi Sato was KIA during the attack. There were multiple wounded but we managed to evacuate everyone safely. The damage is mostly in Central city. There are multiple buildings here and there that need fixing. Miss Sato has agreed to help with the repairs. Varrick will be assisting her." Tenzin says. They have been discussing the damage that was left behind after the attack. 

"What about The Great Uniter's weapon and her army?" Fire Lord Izumi asks. "Most of the Colossus is being retrieved as we speak. During the explosions it was damaged greatly. The Canon she used was destroyed." Suyin says. "What will be done with the remains?" Master Zuko asks. "Kuvira used materials from Zaofu but Matriarch Suyin suggests we make use of them. Use them to help with the repairs." Tenzin says. "I will donate any other materials as well should it be required." Suyin adds. "Don't you need to repair your city?" Raiko asks. "My husband and eldest son have confirmed that there will be more than enough materials to repair the domes. It seems Kuvira never really used anything other than the domes." Suyin says with a confused frown.

"Thank you, Matriarch. It is well appreciated." Raiko says. Suyin nods. "What of Kuvira's army?" Eska asks. "We got word that she only marched a small number to Republic City." Desna says. "The small group she brought with her surrendered." Tenzin says. Everyone but Suyin is shocked at this. Zuko and Izumi are shocked but they don't show it. "They surrendered? Why?" Izumi asks with interest. "Lin questioned one of Kuvira's soldiers. He said that they surrendered because she did. Lin also questioned some of the other Earth Empire soldiers as well. Every one of them said the same thing." Tenzin answers. "They are loyal to her." Raiko says with distaste. "She does have a captivating personality." Wu says. "Even I would have followed her. The entire Earth Kingdom did and it's understandable. She's fabulous." He says with a smile. "This coming from the man whom she tried to kidnap." Raiko says. Wu shrugs. "So what if she did, I mean who wouldn't want to kidnap me. Besides, despite her dictator ways she had helped my Kingdom. She's a hero to them." Wu says. Everyone is shocked at this. They just stare at him. 

He looks at them. "What, it's true! You should see the numbers. I was going around and talking to my fans and they love her. They said she helped them greatly...They have forgiven her for the whole labour camp thing. Turns out they weren't all that bad. In fact they have now turned into homeless shelters and stuff like that to help the needy." Wu says. He snaps his fingers and one his guards bring out a bunch of folders from a briefcase. He passes each member one.

They open up the folders and start looking through them. Each member is impressed. Even the Izumi and Zuko. The Twins even showed expressions. Raiko is impressed but is still bitter. Tonraq whistles. "Wow. She really knew what she was doing." He says flipping through the photos that have been provided. "Perhaps we have misjudged her." Eska says. "Yes, this evidence has completely changed my view of the Great Uniter." Desna says. Raiko's face turns into a scowl. "This changes nothing." He says sternly.

Fire Lord Izumi picks up a picture that catches her interest. In the picture is Kuvira crouching behind a wall of earth and metal. She has two young girls in her arms, no older than five or six years old. She's guarding them. The two young girls have tears in their eyes and are clutching Kuvira's uniform tightly. Kuvira's hair is loose and wild. Her face is covered in dirt and grim. Her uniform is torn in some places and burned in others. One of the little girls has a green piece of material tied to her upper leg. It's the same material of Kuvira's uniform. It is also bloody. The two girls faces are filled with fear. Kuvira's face is soft but determined. She had both girls heads against her chest as she hugs them close, her arms around them, protecting them. Her one hand onto of the one girls head and the other hand on the other girls shoulder. It looks as if she is pulling them into her. In the background there are two men who look to be bending fire at the wall they are behind. Trying to get around it.

Zuko turns to his daughter when he sees she is too quiet. He sees how she stares intensely at the picture. Her face is not hard. Even her eyes are soft. He looks at the picture then down at his own folder. He starts flipping through it to find the same picture. Once he finds it, he understands. _'Oh my...'_ he thinks. Wu kicks up his feet on the table and leans back onto his chair. "That picture," he starts, pointing at the one in Izumi's hand. "Was taken after she attempted to kidnap me and Just before she took Zaofu. In the paper I found it in, the headline was, _'The Great Uniter stops human trafficking!'_ Those two little girls were kidnapped by a band of bandits who were involved in selling people as slaves. They were missing for weeks. Kuvira caught wind of this somehow and she went to go find them." He says picking his nails.

"My Raava.." Tenzin says in disbelief. "Oh yeah. It was horrible. She found them though, but it was how she found them that's really scary. They were locked in a dark room chained up like dogs. The paper said that the little girls were beaten pretty badly. One of them was stabbed in the thigh because she wouldn't stop screaming, the other girl had whip marks on her back. The paper said Kuvira tried to sneak them out of the bandits hang out unnoticed when she found them but they were caught. Since she went in to get them alone she had to fight them off alone. Although out number she managed to get out alive with both girls." Wu explains. 

Suyin puts her head in her hands. "She went in alone." She says. "Yep. They said she said she didn't want to risk the lives of her soldiers because it was a dangerous situation even for them. Also because it was a rescue mission, she had to get the girls out immediately, no distractions, no set backs. Just in and out." Wu says. "What about The person who took the picture?" Tonraq asks. He's been starting at the same picture and hasn't looked up once he saw it. "The reporter? Oh he had been following this particular group for a while. I'm guessing he is the one who gave Kuvira the information. He said Kuvira fought her way through the bandits so that himself and the girls to make a break for it. It worked obviously, they all are still alive." Wu says.

"Where are they now?" The Twins ask. "The reporter is now working in the big leagues of the paper. His contribution to saving the girls made him a hero. He went on to tell the police all his information and not long after the entire human trafficking organization he found was being hunted down. Even now hideouts and deals are being brought to justice. People are being saved, all that and more." He explains. 

"As for the two girls. They were brought into quarantine and were reunited with their family. Turns out they were sister's. They have been rehabilitated and are now in school. In an interview the parents say that the girls do still have nightmares and episodes about what they went through but they're getting better, they are very strong. The parents are forever grateful for Kuvira. The two girls...They want to be just like her. They are taking self-defense classes and have started an anti-bullying campaign at school. This is adorable because they are just babies really. I mean 5 years old, come on! Their teachers admire them. They help with the campaign and every year they have this play or something that they put on...amazing! The little ones are stars." He says with a smile.

"The picture after that is of them." He says waving his hand and picking his nails again. They all turn over the page in the folder and there is another picture of the same two girls from the previous one. The two girls are standing with three adults, two of which look like older versions of them. "That's them and their parents. The other dude is the reporter that helped Kuvira find them." Wu says. Everyone in the picture is happy and smiling. The two girls especially. They have their arms around each other and have silly smiles on their faces. One of them has a scar on her forehead and the other has a green piece of cloth on her wrist. It's the same cloth from the previous picture. "She kept it?" Izumi asks. "The material from Kuvira's uniform. The little girl kept it?" She says. "Huh. Oh yeah. According to her it's their good luck charm. They split it and now both of them have a piece. The other one wears in on her ankle." Wu says.

"She really is a hero." The Twins say. "Whatever! This still doesn't change anything. She _was_ a hero. Now she's a criminal and a menace. A dictator, a killer!" Raiko spits. "You forget what she did. She attacked my city! Damn nearly burned it to the ground. She attacked Zaofu! She used the domes to build her weapon. She harvested the spirit vines. She indirectly attacked the spirit world! She put innocent people in horrible camps. She is power hungry and evil. She must not be allowed to walk free." He carries on. "I propose a death sentence." He says. 

"Now hold on a minute-" Tonraq starts. "Yeah, we can't kill her!" Suyin says. "Agreed, she is still of use." Eska says. "It would not be wise to execute the Great Uniter." Desna says. "She's a terrorist!" Raiko counters. "She's done some bad, yes. But she's not a bad person." Tenzin says. "Look at all the good she has done." He says pointing at the file. "I mean look at this. She's in prison right now and still she's making a difference. Her army is working the now charity camps. Prince Wu is right. They are helping the needy. Building shelters and schools. Everything is funded by the Earth Empire, by Kuvira." Tenzin says.

"Uh, _yeah_!" Wu says in a _duh_ tone. "This is suspicious, how is she able to fund them. It's a campaign not a business." Raiko says. "Kuvira has been independent since she was fifteen. With the money she received while working under me as a Guard and a Dancer and when she was volunteering and fundraising around Zaofu. If she saved that plus the resources she gets from the Earth Kingdom, she has enough to fund the campaign." Suyin explains. "Yeah, that and all the donations made by sponsors and myself." Wu says. They look at him surprised again.

He sighs dramatically. " _Again_ with the disbelief! Yes I've been helping with the campaign. This past week I've been in Ba Sing Se. I was walking around checking the state its in, I have to, being future King and all. And I've seen the change. The camps and everything. I spoke to my people and the soldiers. I spent a while day with them. Turns out the only reason Kuvira really wanted to kidnap me was because she wanted to talk. No one wanted me to so she had to take matters into her own hands. She wanted sponsors and someone to govern. The city needed a leader after grandmother died. I being next in line have to be that ruler and she knew this. She never wanted to take that away she wanted to help. She had an idea of how I could rule but not by myself. She never got the chance to tell me." Wu says. "Anyway not the point. The camps she had, they are now made to help the needy. She inspired so many people that even the rich and snobby are playing their part. They're making donations and everything. They are helping build shelters and homes and schools. These files, these stories, this is just Ba Sing Se. There is a lot more where that from" He says. "My people are happier. My Kingdom is at peace." He says. They look at him.

He sighs again. "Listen I know you all think I'm a child who knows nothing about leadership. You're right, I don't. I am still young and I know I'm not ready to rule." He says sadly but it's short lived because his next statements he says strongly. "I may not know politics but I know my people. And as their King it is my duty to keep their best interests in mind." He says. "Kuvira stepped up when I couldn't. She took on my responsibilities. The least I could do I help her until I'm ready to take my place on the throne. It's time I start doing my duty. For my people. And if that means forgiving Kuvira...then I have no problem with that." He says strongly with his head high. You can see his bodyguards smile a bit.

Everyone in the room is shocked, jaws hanging and eyes wide. Raiko huffs. "That's a great speech Wu, but she has to pay for what she did." He says bitterly. "I stand by my proposal." He says. "Well we are with the Prince on this one." The Twins say. "Me as well." Tonraq says. "Me too." Tenzin says. "Me too." Suyin says. They all turn to the Fire Nation representatives.

Izumi and Zuko have been sitting quietly just watching the others and listening. Both sides have a point and since it was their country that was indirectly attacked, their say is a lot more important. Zuko looks at his daughter and they have a silent conversation. _'This is a tough one.'_ Zuko sends. _'I agree. I've never been so conflicted on a situation like this before.'_ Izumi sends. _'They both have good arguments. But which do we follow?' 'I still want to know why she attacked Republic City personally.' 'They said she never told them.' 'but I can't make a decision without knowing who she is.' 'the only way to find out is through her.'_ They converse with their eyes. Izumi sighs. _'You know what we have to do right?' 'It's the best way.'_ Zuko sends. They turn to the rest.

"Both sides have reasonable arguments. Kuvira is a good influence but she is a war criminal. We don't know for sure who she is, why she did all the things she did and what she plans to do now." Zuko says. "The Great Uniter will stand trial. We will hear what she has to say. The jury will be ourselves and the trial will be private." Izumi says. "She will present her story to all of us and we will come to a conclusion. Any sentence is possible including a death sentence. Any decision from there is final." She says. Everyone nods. Raiko huffs. "If she does not get a death sentence, I will not have her imprisoned in my city." He says. "That's fine. We're more than happy to have her in the Earth Kingdom." Wu says smugly. "I don't mind having her in the South." Tonraq says. "We can take her." The Twins say. "Don't worry Raiko, we already have a plan for that." Suyin says grinding her teeth. "Nice to see you planning ahead matriarch." Raiko hisses.

"Okay! Let's just get on with this. Now repairs need to be done. Miss Sato and Varrick have agreed to help with resources and designs. Miss Sato has people that can help with hard labour but we're going to need a lot more." Tenzin says changing the subject. Suyin bites her lip. _'Oh Lin is going to kill me for this.'_ She thinks.

"My sister told me of an idea she has. As part of the Earth Empire soldiers sentence. She proposed that they help rebuild the city." She says. "No! Absolutely not!" Suyin rolls her eyes. "This way it's free labour and the soldiers will work off their sentence. They will help fix what they destroyed." She says ignoring Raiko. Tenzin rubs his beard. "Its not a bad idea." He says. "Its a horrible idea!" Raiko says again. "I agree with Suyin. It will help the city and redeem themselves. Pay their dept to society. I will contribute anyway I can." Tonraq says. "Us as well." The Twins say.

"You people are crazy." Raiko huffs. "You said the Chief came up with this?" Izumi asks Suyin. "Uh yeah. It was her idea. I told her it was crazy but I see now it could actually work. And I too will contribute anyway I can. I should have when I had the chance but I want to make it right this time." She says. Izumi looks at her father. He raises his eyebrows and shrugs. Izumi nods. "Okay. That could work. We're on board. Anyone who objects?" She asks. Raiko is the only one who raises his hand. "Over ruled." Zuko says. Raiko grumbles. _'Ha! Loser.'_ Wu thinks. Everyone looks at him. "Did I say that out loud?" He says. His bodyguards shake their heads and chuckle.

"Okay fine but how are you going to get them to agree huh?" Raiko asks. "They follow Kuvira. We ask Kuvira to ask them and they will." Suyin says. "And what makes you think Kuvira will agree." Raiko counters. "Why wouldn't she. She surrendered you moron. She would help anyway she could." Wu says. "Wu's right." Suyin says smugly. "Okay so we have resources and we have workers. We will talk more about this with Varrick and Miss Sato herself." Zuko says.

For the next few hours the world leader prep and talk about what needs to be done.

A few hours later.

"Aaaah that meeting was so long." Suyin groans as herself, Tenzin and Tonraq walk out City hall. "Tell me about it. I can't feel my butt." Tonraq jokes. "It was nice of Wu to let us keep this folder. I really want read what's in here." Tenzin says holding up the folder. "Yeah and can you believe Wu! Damn the boy really came through for us today. I am really surprised. He has grown up." Suyin says. "Yes. I believe this whole experience has really opened his eyes. Though he still has much to learn, if he continues on this path he might be ready to rule soon." Tenzin says.

They hear a groan from above. They look up and see Oogie flying overhead towards them. The sky has darkened, it's about 6 pm right now. "Wow this meeting actually went on longer than we thought." Tonraq says. Oogie lands and Bumi waves at them. "Wassup people! Come on hop up. We still have to get Jinora from the station." He says. They all shrug and walk up to the air bison. They climb on and they're off. "Is Korra and Asami back yet?" Tonraq asks. "Yeah. They arrived just before I left." Bumi says. "Great!" Tonraq says happy that he will get to see his baby girl.

They fly for a few more minutes before they land in front of the station. Suyin hops off. "I'll go get her." She says before walking into the station. She walks up to the receptionist desk. "Yeah hi. I'm here to pick up some one. Is my sister around?" She asks. The lady at the desk nods. "One moment please." She says and pulls up the phone. "Chief. Your sister is here...Yes she says she's here to pick up someone...Okay." She says and puts the phone down. "Someone will be down in a minute." She says to Suyin. "Thank you." Suyin says and moves away from the desk.

A few minutes later. 

"Okay see you later Ghost Girl!" Koda says as she and Jinora come down the stairs outside the station. "By Koda!" Jinora waves happily and runs up to the air bison. "Daddy! Uncle Bumi! Chief Tonraq! You will not believe the day I had." She says excitedly. Suyin turns to Koda to thank her but stops when she sees the waterbenders bloodshot eyes. She frown. "Hey you okay?" She asks. Koda looks at her and nods her head. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She says and rubs her eyes. That's when it hits Suyin. "Oh, Lin told you." She says. Koda's face drops completely. Her eyes well up and she bites her lip. Suyin's heart aches for the girl. _'Lin wasn't kidding, Koda is extremely attached to Kuvira.'_ She thinks. "Koda.." Suyin says and puts a hand on her shoulder. Koda shakes her head. "It's fine. I'm fine." She says and moves away from Suyin. She walks up to the station. "Tell Kya Lin's going to be home late. Also Jinora wants another visit." She says before she walks in the door and she's gone.

Suyin watches her sadly. _'Oh boy...'_ She sighs. "Su! Let's go!" Bumi yells out. Suyin shakes her head and makes her way to the bison.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I did not see that coming! Jk of course I did.
> 
> I loved Wu in this chapter. Some might say it's not rational but I think it fits. I believe Wu actually learned something from this experience. I believe he grew up.
> 
> The story about the two girls...I put it in for a reason. It might seem evil and shit but there is a method to my madness.
> 
> I love how I made everyone gang up on Raiko...I'm not really a big fan of him though his not exactly a bad guy.
> 
> Up next...The talk...Lin explains her findings to Koda and Mako...How will that turn out...How will they react...stay tuned and find out.
> 
> -Sway.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the talk. Lin speaks to Koda and Mako about her findings on Kuvira and the Equalists massacre.
> 
> Koda doesn't take it well and Mako tries to calm her down.
> 
> Lin and Koda fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Avatards (is that how you spell it, whatever.) This chapter is all about the talk. Yes Lin must break the news to Koda and Mako, how will they react?
> 
> I would say more but I'll let this chapter speak for itself.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 45 

Lin was sitting in her office looking through files while she waits for Koda and Mako to show up. She's been thinking about how she's going to break the news to them. More Koda than Mako. She knows he can handle it but Koda? Koda right now is another story. Lin sighs and runs a hand through her hair. _'Oh man, do I have to do this?'_ She thinks. _'I mean, I know I have to but why do I have to?'_ She groans. _'Raava she's going to hate me.'_ Is her next thought. _'Not because of what she's going to find out, no, I'm pretty sure she can handle that. She's handling the whole Kuvira destroying the city with a spirit canon very well.'_ She thinks. _'No, she's going to hate me because I have to tell her not to discuss this with Kuvira. Knowing Koda she's going to want some answers. Answers only Kuvira can provide. And will Kuvira provide them? Who knows!'_ She groans again and folds her arms on the desk, hitting her forehead repeatedly on them.

 _'Kuvira has being making progress. Bringing this up with will just knock us back. She will shut down and close up again. Then we'll be back at square one. We can't have that again. She said she will tell us when she's ready. That means we can't force her or she won't tell us.'_ She thinks sitting up again. She lets of a huff and stares at the file in front of her. On the front it says _'classified'_ in red letters. Over it, it has the word _'closed'_ in red as well. 

She opens it up. _'The South Dock Equalists mass killing.'_ She read over the heading. It's a report and briefing on what they found. 

_'Victim: Multiple victims, 26 to be exact. All deceased. All found dead at crime scene. All Equalists._  
_Suspect: unknown._  
_Weapon used: unknown._  
_Suspected Weapon of use: bending. One victim stabbed through the heart with sword._  
_Motives: self-defense..._  
_Blah blah blah...This isn't helping!'_

She slams the folder closed. "Damnit!" She exclaims rubbing her face. "Whoa, someone's in a bad mood." A voice says from the door. Lin removes her hands from her face to find Koda and Mako by the door. "You don't knock anymore." Lin says. "We did." Mako says closing the door with his good arm. "Sorry, I was in lost in my head." The Chief says. "Well then it's a good thing I brought this." Koda says holding up a cup of coffee and handing it over to Lin. "Thank you." She says. Koda and Mako take their seats on the other side of the desk.

"So, what did the folder do to make you so mad at it." Koda asks. Mako shakes his head and let's out a small laugh. _'a joker without fail.'_ He thinks. That's one thing they both have in common. They both like to mess with their Chief. 

Lin looks at them. **_'Just cut right to the chase don't drag it out. You'll just make it worse.'_** The annoying voice says. Lin sighs and hands them the folder. Mako takes it. He knows Koda's doesn't like reading them unless she really has to. Plus being a detective its kinda his thing. "Remember this." Lin asks. Mako opens the folder and frowns. "The Equalists massacre?" He says. Koda raises an eyebrow and leans over to look at the folder. "Yeah, what about it. We closed this case years ago, why you bringing it up now?" She asks not looking up from the folder. Lin sighs again. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ She thinks.

"I think I found our suspect." She says. Both the waterbender and the firebender look up sharply. "Wait what...really?" Mako asks. "Yeah what he said." Koda agrees. "You found the person who did this?" She asks. "Well, I think I did, yes. I'm not one hundred percent sure though." Lin says. "Well who do you think it is?" Mako asks. Lin stares at them for a while before answering. "Kuvira." One name. That's all it took for shit to hit the fan. 

"What!? Are you kidding me!? Kuvira!? Seriously!?" Koda explains angrily. Mako just looks at Lin confused and shocked. "What makes you think Kuvira did this!" Koda asks. Lin holds up her hands. "Calm down, Koda. It's just a theory-" Lin says. "Just a theory!? You're accusing Kuvira of a mass murder. Why would you do that." Koda exclaims again. "Koda, chill. Let's hear Chief out." Mako says. "Don't tell me to chill!" Koda snaps at him. He holds up his hand. "Whoa, take it easy. Obviously Chief is finding this hard too, come on man. Let's just hear what she has." He says. Koda growls and leans back on her chair folding her arms. "Okay, okay, fine. What do you have?" She says her face still angry.

Lin rubs her face again and sighs. "Okay. So you know Kuvira told us that she lost her Heart the same time she got her scar. Well yesterday-" Lin begins but Mako cuts her off. "Wait wait hold up. Scar? Lost her heart? What?" He asks confused. Lin looks over at home for a moment. "Oh right you don't know." She remembers. "Uh, okay. So long story short. Kuvira has this big ass scar on her back. Like its huge, it runs the length of her back. And how she got it...We Don't exactly know for sure. Her Heart...is someone who extremely important to her and I mean extremely important with a capital E.I." Lin says. "She didn't give us a name or gender. She only refers to them as _'Her Heart'_ so naturally we now do too." Lin explains. "Anyway, she told us she lost her heart. Someone took them away from her. The scar..she says she got that the same time she lost her heart." Lin says. Mako frowns but nods in understanding.

"Okay, I think I got it. So her scar..is linked to her hearts...death?" He says. Lin nods. He nods again. "Okay I got it now, I'm caught up...I think." He says. "Okay..Well moving on." Lin says. Koda is still sitting back staring at Lin with narrowed eyes. It's unsettling, not to Lin..It's not the first time. "Anyway so yesterday, Su and Opal came to come speak with Kuvira. They said that Kuvira gave them some insight on what happened to her. So herself and her Heart, they came here to Republic City four years ago for a vacation or something like that." Lin starts. Koda sits up straight but her arms are still folded. Her face has softened to one of concentration rather than anger.

Lin goes on with her explanation. "She said that while they were here, they were attacked...By Equalists." She says slowly looking between the two. Mako nods slowly glancing around like he does when his thinking. Koda bites her lip and stares at the desk. "Her description was that they were out numbered but were able to fight them off for a while. She said that there was an archer." Lin says and again watches their reactions. Mako's eyes widen a bit at the mention of the archer and he turns his head slightly to side. Koda's eyes widen as well and her head shoot up, directly staring at Lin.

"Yeah. Not only that but she said she was the only survivor." Lin finishes. Mako brings his hand to his mouth, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger. "There were no survivors at the crime scene, and she was the only survivor after she was attacked. A dead archer was found pinned to a shipping container, and Kuvira's...heart was supposedly killed my an archer. Both incidents happened four years ago." He says listing off his analysis. Lin nods. "My thoughts exactly." She says. Koda grunts and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Okay so the two cases have similarities, so what. How do you know it was Kuvira we have no evidence." She says. Lin points at her. "That's true...We have no hard, physical evidence. But remember that soldier I questioned. The one who said Kuvira stopped him from killing his brother's murderer." Lin asks. Koda frowns. "Yeah." She says. "He said that he saw Kuvira had been in that same position but she didn't stop...She followed through." Lin says. "Meaning, she killed the person." Mako says finishing Lin's thought. "So she killed the person who killed her heart, that being the archer." Lin says and stands up. She starts walking around.

"The archer was the only victim we found who actually looked like he was flat out killed by hand. I mean he was pinned to a shipping container with a sword driven through his heart." Lin says. "Not only that but he was an Equalist. And an Equalist killed Kuvira's heart. The shattered mask we found by the body, it was stepped on." She says. "You see where I'm going with this?" She asks.

Koda sighs and covers her face. _'Ah shit! She's right...The stories add up...except...'_ Koda turns to Lin. "What about The destruction of the dock? What ever went off was huge and powerful. We felt it blocks away." She asks. Lin bounces on her toes. "This is Kuvira were talking about. You've seen what she's capable of. She dented a think platinum table. The same material we made her cell out of! She's more powerful than we know. It's very possible she could have destroyed the dock." Lin says. "Wait what?" Mako asks. Lin looks at him. "Long story." She says. "Look I've seen what an earth bender is capable of when they are not in their right mind or have no control over their emotions. We lose control over our bending as well. I've been there." Lin says. "So you're saying that Kuvira lost control over her bending because she was devastated by what happened to her heart. Thus causing her to basically detonate the entire south dock and more." Mako says.

"Yes." Lin points at him. "And her scar...She must have gotten that during the fight." He says. "Looks like it yeah." Lin says walking over to her chair and sitting back down. Mako slumps in his chair and sighs. He looks down at the folder on the table. He shakes his head. "It adds up. The evidence, the timing. Everything...it makes sense, the motive." He says. Koda has been quiet this whole time just staring at her lap. "Well what if it is her, huh. Then what? She's already in shit because of this whole thing with her Mecha. What you just going to throw this on top of that?" Koda asks angrily. Lin sighs. _'Well, okay, so maybe she's not handling this as well as I thought.'_ She thinks. **_'Well no shit hey.'_** The annoying voice says. _'Not now!'_ Lin scolds.

"No, I'm not. In fact...I'm leaving it just as it is. I called you in so I could let you know." Lin says calmly. "So the case is going stay closed and unsolved?" Mako asks in shock. Lin nods. "It has been for years. And bringing it up now...It's Just going to cause more problems." She says. "But it's not like she can be arrested, she acted in self-defense." Mako says. "Exactly. So it will be fruitless anyway." Lin agrees. Mako nods. 

He stares at the file. "What?" Lin asks. He shakes his head. "Nothing, it's just...I knew she was powerful just not...This powerful. I mean...Damn." He says. "Yeah. Well I had to tell you guys. I couldn't keep it to myself. You had to know but you cannot tell anyone about this." She says sternly. Mako nods, Koda says nothing. Lin sighs. "You are dismissed." She says. Mako nods. He gets up walks to the door. He turns back. Koda is still in her seat. He looks to his Chief. Lin mouths _'Don't worry, I'll sort this out.'_ He nods once and leaves.

Once his gone Lin gets up and walks around the table. She sits in the seat Mako was once in and she moves closer to Koda. "Koda..." She says softly. "Koda please look at me." She asks. Koda turns her head away. Lin brings her hand up to Koda's cheek. Slowly she turns her head to her. Koda keeps her eyes down. "Koda.." She says again. Koda slowly looks up at Lin, her eyes shining with unshead tears. Lin's heart aches, it pulls. "Koda, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in. I hate this just as much as you do. Kya as well, she cried for hours when she found out." Lin says softly. "How long have you known?" Koda asks, her voice just above a whisper. "We found out last night." Lin says. "The information we got from Su was what we used to piece it together. They too were devastated. Opal even ran away last night." Lin says. Koda frowns. "What..." She says.

"Yeah! We searched everywhere for her. Jinora even went into the spirit world to go find her." Lin says. "That's why you were so dead when you came into today, you all were up all night" Koda says. "Yeah, but we found her eventually. She's okay. Just really upset that Kuvira never told her what happened." Lin explains. "Oh yeah, you can't tell Kuvira that. Opal doesn't want her to know. Also you can't tell her what we know either. This whole thing we discussed, stays between us." Lin says. "You cannot tell anyone, not even Kuvira, especially...Not Kuvira." Lin says. Koda looks up at her like she's crazy. _'Ah shit here it comes.'_ She thinks.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!? Why the fuck will I keep this from her!? She deserves to know!" Koda says. **_'And there it is.'_** The annoying voice says in Lin's head. "Listen Koda I get that you're upset-" Lin starts but Koda blows up again. "Upset!? I'm fucking pissed! There's no way in not going to tell her!" Koda says and gets up. Lin catches her arm. "Koda! Listen! You can't tell Kuvira about this because it will just cause her to shut down again and we can't have that." Lin says. Koda stops and turns to her sharply. "You think I don't know that! Of course I do! But I'm not keeping this from her. I'd take my chances. Kuvira's got enough trust issues and I'm not going to be another one!" Koda exclaims.

"I want to speak to her about it as well believe me. But Damnit Koda I can't right now. There's already so much going on I don't want to add this on top of her problems. She's already slipping away and I can't lose her. She told us she will speak about it when she's ready and it's obvious she's not." Lin says. She takes a step towards Koda and puts her face in her hands. "I understand your reasoning I do. But I'm just trying to protect her. Please just let's this go for now. I know you want answers, answers only she can give you but please Koda I'm begging you...let me handle this. Please." Lin says softly. Koda stares up at her with angry sad eyes and it physically pains Lin that she's the reason but she's doing this for both of them.

Koda says nothing. "I'm sorry okay, I am. But please, I want to talk to her too but right now we have bigger things to worry about. Kuvira's trial is coming up and we have to be prepared for that. You know Kuvira doesn't care what happens to her but we do. We have to give it our all if she's not." Lin says. Koda's eyes start welling up again and this time the tears do fall. "I know you want to help her, kid but right now all we can do is be there for her. She lost her heart and now she believes she has no one. We need to show her she's not alone anymore. We need to show her that we're here for her." Lin says softly. "Please let this go for now. I promise It will work out in the end. She will tell us when she's ready, we have to respect that." Lin brings Koda in for a hug. Koda lazily wraps her arms around her Chief and sobs.

Lin kisses the top of her head and whispers comforting words. "I just can't believe that happened to her." Koda cries, her tears rolling down her face and onto Lin's uniform. "She doesn't deserve it!" She sobs. Lin holds onto her tighter. "I know, kiddo, I know. But that's why we're here, so that we can help her. We have to give her our reason to fight since she lost hers." Lin moves to look down at her. Koda's eyes are bloodshot and wet. "We love her." Lin says and her Heart jumps as soon as the words leave her lips. **_'Whoop! There it is!'_** The annoying voice sings. Koda laughs and hugs Lin tightly. 

After a few more minutes they let go of each other. Lin wipes Koda's eyes. "Hey, I know this sucks but no one said it would be easy. You can't tell Kuvira about this okay." She says. Koda sighs but nods her head. "Fine..." She says softly. "But if this blows up in our faces it your fault." She says pointing at Lin who nods. "Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility." The Chief says. Lin walks over to the table and takes a box of tissues out the draw. She gives them to Koda who takes them. Lin puts the box back and sits on the table.

"I really am sorry, kid. I know how much she means to you." Lin Says. "I hate having to drop this on you but I can't do this alone. I need your help. Kya's probably going to kill me but what choice do I have." Lin says. Koda nods and sits down in the chair.

"I still can't believe that happened to her." She says. "I know. It hurt when I pieced it together. The biggest unsolved mystery. Now that I know I wish I didn't. Remember how I told that I felt everything that went down at the crime scene. I get it now. Su and I went down there last night to search for Opal. We stood in the eye of the storm. I could still feel it. But it was stronger now." Lin explains and shivers.

"I'm still trying to figure out who it is that she lost. I mean we know nothing about them! No name no anything." Koda says. Lin nods. "She will tell us some day." She says. "I hope so...because I think we'll get a better understanding of we knew who this person was to her." Koda says. Lin nods. She's about to speak when her phone goes off. She reaches for it. "Chief Beifong." She answers. "Uuh huh...She's probably here to pick up Jinora...okay I'll send someone down with her now....thank you." She says and puts the phone down. She turns to Koda. "Su is here to pick up Jinora. Come on let's go get her." She says and gets up. Koda nods and they walk towards the door once they get there the phone goes off again. Lin groans. She walks over to her desk and answers it.

"Chief Beifong....What!...okay...I'm on my way keep them there..do not engage I repeat do not engage unless necessary...Beifong out." She says and slams the phone down. "What's up?" Koda asks. "We got a robbery, West side, Triads, hostages. I got to get there now." Lin says getting her stuff and bending her cables to her person. "I'm coming with you." Koda says. "No I need you here. My Deputy Chief not here and I need someone I trust to hold down the fort, that someone is you." Lin says then opens the door. "Aww man..." Koda whines. "Yeah, I know it's sucks. Just get Jinora to Suyin. If I need back up I'll radio you in. Also tell Su to tell Kya I'm probably going to be home late if not at all." Lin says as she runs down the corridor towards the garage.

Koda sighs. _'Man...She gets all the fun. On the bright side I get to see Vira.'_ That thought alone brightens her demeanor. She practically sprints down to the secured area. She passes Mia who is on guard. "Koda! Please tell me you're here to take over I've been standing here for hours, bored outta my mind." Mia asks hopefully. "Nope, I wish. I'm just here to get Jinora, her rides here." Koda says. 

She gets to the cell door and knocks twice before entering. _'We really should lock this door when we leave in future.'_ She notes. She sees the two other benders sitting in lotus positions meditating. "Okay...." She says. She moves closer to Jinora's face. "Hey Ghost Girl...it's time to go...your aunt is here to pick you up." She says. Jinora doesn't move. Koda moves closer and waves her hand in front of the Airbender's face. In that moment Jinora opens her eyes quickly and shouts "boo!" Koda screams and springs up in fright holding up her fists in a defective stance. Kuvira and Jinora start laughing. "God Damnit! You two seriously! You almost gave me a heart attack." Koda exclaims holding her chest. Kuvira and Jinora high five each other. "Nice!" Jinora says. "Told you it would be funny." Kuvira laughs.

Koda looks at them in horror. "That was your idea!?" She says to Kuvira who just nods and giggles. "You're going to pay for that. And you're little accomplice." Koda says pointing at them. "Oh man. That was great." Jinora says. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on, Ghosty, you're aunt's here to pick you up." Koda says, finally calmed down. "Aww..But I was having so much fun." The airbender whines. Kuvira chuckles. "Me too, but hey, maybe you can come back another time." She says. Jinora's eyes brighten and she dives in and hugs Kuvira tightly. "Oof!" Kuvira huffs out as she's tackled over. She laughs. Jinora let's go. She hops off the bed. "Thanks Kuvira. See you next time...wait...when is next time?" Jinora asks. Kuvira shrugs. "I don't know, we'll see. Hopefully soon." She says. Rubbing her side subtly. Jinora smiles and nods.

Koda shakes her head. "You can come back as long as you don't pull anything like that again." She says as she and Jinora walk out the cell. She turns back to the metalbender. "I'll be back later, you okay?" She asks. Kuvira smiles and nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired, I think Imma sleep for a bit." She says and lays down. "Alright, I'll see ya later." Koda says and closes the door. She takes out the key and locks it this time.

She and Jinora start walking down the corridor towards the exit. "So I take it you had fun." Koda says. Jinora nods and smiles. "One of the best days of my life. We went to the spirit world." She says. Koda's eyes widen. "Whaaaat." She says. Jinora nods. "Yep, it was awesome. The spirits love her." She says. She starts telling Koda what they did as they make their way through the station.

They get to the exit and see Suyin and a huge air bison. "Okay, see ya later, Ghost Girl." Koda says. "Bye Koda." Jinora waves and runs up to the bison. She yells something but Koda can't hear what she said. She turns to the matriarch who looks at her concerned. "Are you okay?" Suyin asks. Koda then realises she still looks like she's been crying. She then remembers why. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answers. "Lin told you." Koda's eyes start to well up. She shakes her head. "Its fine, I'm fine." She says and moves away walking back up to the station. "Tell Kya Lin's going to be home late. Oh and Jinora wants another visit." She says before walking back into the building. 

_'Focus, Koda. You have a job to do.'_ She thinks. She walks up to Lin's office to do her job. It's hard, now that her mind is somewhere else. She sits and does her work for about 15 minutes before her radio goes off. "Chief Beifong....requesting back up now! We are pinned down! Requesting back up immediately!" Lin's frantic voice breaks through the static. Koda immediately springs into action. She runs out the office and into the main room with where most of the officers are. 

"We got trouble on the west side, Chief is pinned down, get off your asses and let's go!" She orders and runs to the garage with a bunch of officer's following. They hop into their cars and race off. "Chief! I got back up we're on our way." She says into the radio.

"Copy that! Hurry! I got multiple wounded bring an ambulance!" Lin says over the radio. "On it!" Koda says.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls! Koda to the rescue!!!
> 
> I wanted to put a little papa Lin and big protective sister Koda fight. The whole family conflict. When kids fight with their parents kind of thing.
> 
> I had to make Koda take the news badly. It's to show just how much she really cares for Kuvira that she actually goes head to head with Lin.
> 
> I'm ganna make Mako a little OOC in this story for reasons. Also if you have any idea for him please feel free to tell me. I'm already ganna make him and Kuvira eyebros.
> 
> Looks like Lin might not be going home to Kya. Wonder what she's thinking right now.
> 
> Up next Korra and Asami's last day in the spirit world with surprise visits.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Korra and Asami's last day in the spirit world. 
> 
> Korra saves the best for last. A surprise visit with a certain general and an even more surprising visit from a certain metalbender.
> 
> Iroh gives Asami some advice as well as some insight. Asami also realises that forgiving Kuvira might not be as hard as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter is a set up chapter. Yes there will be part two and that one is even more interesting. I might post it tomorrow if not today.
> 
> I shall let this chapter speak for itself
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 46

In the spirit world.

Korra and Asami are walking around hand in hand. They have their bags and everything with them since today is they will be leaving. They are busy giggling and flirting. "Why won't you just tell me where we're going?" Asami asks with a smile. Korra smirks. "Because it's a surprise! I keep telling you that." She says hip checking her girlfriend. Asami giggles. "Come on! Just tell me!" She begs. Korra smiles and shakes her head. "No! Look we're almost there just calm down okay." Korra laughs. Asami whines. 

"I saved the best for last okay, just trust me." Korra says. Asami smiles. "How on earth are you going to top what you did for me today." She says and stops them. "You woke me up in the cutest way. Breakfast in bed with the spirits singing. You took me to a waterfall. We went skinny dipping in the pool there. Got busy behind said waterfall, creative way to use your bending by the way, Avatar." Asami says the last part with a blush and a wink. "Then you took me on a turtle-duck boat ride to the mountains. You took me hiking up them and at the top..." She trails off with a smile. "At the top...You held a memorial for my father. You even had the spirits sing at it. You had a picture of him next to two lit candles, and what you said...about how you promise to always protect me, love me and care for me. You will always do your best to keep me happy..." Asami's voices cracks.

Korra pulls her in for a hug. "Its okay, I got you." She whispers. Asami pulls away and sighs. "I did that because I knew you were upset that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye. So I kinda figured maybe I could, you know, have a little ceremony." Korra says softly. "I thought, maybe this could help you get closure. I just wanted to help." She says and wipes a stray tear that escapes her girlfriends beautiful green eyes. Asami let's out a small laugh. "How did I get so lucky." She says with a smile. Korra smiles as well. She leans her forehead on Asami's. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." She whispers affectionately.

They stand like that for a few more seconds. "Thank you." Asami says softly then kisses Korra on the lips, once, twice, then pulling away. "Anything for my girl." Korra says back. They break apart. "Now come on, were burning day light." Korra says dramatically and marches forward. Asami giggles. "What day light? I think you forgot the spirit world doesn't have time of day." She yells after her girlfriend. She jogs to catch up with her.

A few minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Asami asks. Korra laughs. "I don't know maybe." She says. Asami whines. "I feel like you're just messing with me. You're probably just making me walk around like a chop." She says. "You're really impatient today aren't you. I'd think you'd like that this is taking some time since you don't exactly want to leave." Korra says. "Well yeah, but I'm dying to see where we're going and you won't tell me!" Asami says. Korra laughs. "Seriously just chill okay, we'll be there soon. The more you distract me the longer the wait." She turns to her girlfriend and taps her head twice. "Patience little one." She says in an wise oldie voice. Asami playfully pushes her away. "This coming from the impulsive Avatar." She says. Korra points at her. "Hey, that was the old me." Asami raises her eyebrow. "Okay fine it's still me but I actually have improved in that aspect." Korra says. Asami hums. "Sure you have." She says with a cheeky grin.

She walks around her girlfriend with a smirk. Korra frowns. _'I have!'_ She thinks defensively. She turns and catches up with her girlfriend. "So where are we going?" Asami asks and Korra groans.

A few minutes later

"Okay we're here, are ya happy." Korra says. Asami's smile is bright and looks at her girlfriend. "You brought me to a tea shop. That is adorable." She says. Korra chuckles. "The shop, sure, but that's not why we're here." She says. Asami looks at her confused. "No? Well then why are we-" Asami starts but is cut off by a cheerful elderly voice. "Avatar Korra! So good to see you again." They turn and see an elderly man with white hair and a white beard making he way toward them.

"Iroh! Hi!" Korra waves and walks up to meet him. They hug before Iroh turns to the CEO. "Iroh I want you to meet my beautiful and incredibly amazing girlfriend, Asami Sato." She says and waves her over. She walks up to them with a small smile. "'Sams this is General Iroh..The first." Korra says and Asami's eyes widen. She looks at the elderly man with recognition. "No way!" She says. Iroh smiles at her reaction. "Hello dear. It's nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand. Asami shakes herself of her shock and takes it. After shaking his hand Iroh laughs. "I've never seen someone compose themselves so fast." He says. They start walking into the tea shop and sitting by one of the open tables. The others are occupied by spirits.

"Well with what I do for a living, composure is a must." Asami says. "I see. You are the CEO of Future Industries in Republic City. Impressive I must say. From what I've heard, you're quite the business women as well as engineer." Iroh says. Asami blushes at the compliment. "Oh, yeah! Asami is a genius! She can build a car from scratch. She's awesome behind the wheel. I am a safety hazard when it comes to driving, seriously no amount of training will fix this hot mess." Korra gushes. Asami's blush intensifies. Iroh laughs at them. "Well you have a polar bear dog so there's that." He says. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I can ride anything that doesn't have gears." Korra says and winks at Asami who's eyes widen. Iroh laughs at them again.

"So, what brings you girls to the spirit world?" He asks after they calm down. "We're here on vacation." Asami answers. "Oh nice. Though the spirit world is an interesting choice I must say." Iroh says. "Yeah, I know. It was Asami's idea so that makes sense." Korra says. Asami playfully glares at her. "I had never been here and have always wondered what it was like. I never thought it would be possible until now." She says with a dreamy smile remembering everything she's seen. "Yeah, now with the portal open, we can pop in whenever we want and we don't have to meditate, hallelujah!" Korra hallas. Iroh chuckles deeply. "Oh, yes. Korra is not one to sit still for too long huh." He says. They both shake their heads. "Never has been." Asami says. "And never will be." Korra quips.

"We also came here to get away and have some time to ourselves for a bit. With our lives and everything back in the physical world, it's hard to find a moment to take a breather. There's always something that needs to be done. Whether it's saving the world from a dictator or huge stacks of paperwork." Asami says and her mind immediately jumps to Kuvira. She doesn't know why but she guesses its because she's the one who effected her the most. You know, killing her father and all. 

"Ah yes. That is true. With responsibilities sometimes it's hard to enjoy life when we are worrying about what needs to be done." Iroh says. "Especially if others depend on you." He adds. "Tell me about it. I'm not looking forward to going back to work and my desk is filled with paperwork and demands. I mean I love my job but sometimes is a real pain." Asami says. "Me too, I mean I probably won't have any paperwork but I do have my Avatar duties. After what happened last week," Korra let's out a breath. "Yeah..I'm going to be busy for a while." She says.

Iroh looks at them for a while. "You two are too young to be worrying so much." He says. "Yeah well, the world doesn't stop spinning." Korra says and leans back on her chair. "You know what you two need, a nice relaxing cup of tea. I'll be right back with it." Iroh says and gets up. He walks away to go get everything ready.

Korra looks over at her girlfriend. Asami's face is down cast and her shoulders are slumped. "Hey, what's up?" She asks. Asami sighs. "Its nothing." She says softly. Korra moves closer to her. "Its obviously something. Come on talk to me." She says. Asami looks at her girlfriends concerned expression. _'Damn those eyes, can't hide anything from her.'_ She thinks. She sighs again.

"I just randomly thought of Kuvira and that seriously killed my happy." She says. Korra's eyebrows shoot up. "Thinking about Kuvira? Why were you thinking about Kuvira?" She asks. Her heart picked up a bit at the name but she pays no mind to it. Asami shrugs. "I don't know. She just popped up. I don't know why. I guess I'm not as okay with her as I thought." She says. Korra takes hold of her hand. "Hey, I know it's hard. I get why you're angry, you have every right to be. But you shouldn't let her get you down." She says. Asami looks at her about to speak when Iroh comes back with a tray. On the tray is three cups, a hot kettle and leaves.

"I couldn't help but over hear your problem." He says as he sets down the tray on the table before sitting down. "I've heard about her. Kuvira, the Great Uniter." He says. "You have?" Asami asks. "Oh yes. Word spreads fast here in the spirit world, especially here in my tea shop. There's a lot of gossip going around." He says. "She is the one who killed your father?" He asks even though he knows the answer. Asami looks down. "Yeah.." She says softly.

He watches them for a while. "I thought you'd be more...expressive about it. Angry...maybe even hate." He says. He can see Asami is having a certain conflict within herself. He starts making the tea. Asami looks at him. "Well I have been. I was." She says. Iroh looks at Korra she nods. "The spirits tell me Kuvira is still alive and is in prison awaiting trial. With what I heard, I imagine the odds are against her." He says. He's fishing for answers. He can now understand why Korra brought her here. He takes note of Asami's reaction. Her brows frowned, she bites her lip and her eyes seem to hold two different emotions. He's not sure what they are yet.

"We're working on it." Korra says and takes the cup Iroh offers her. Asami doing the same. "Who's we?" He asks. Korra looks at Asami before looking at Iroh. "Myself, the Beifongs, Kya, Tenzin, Bolin, Mako...and Asami." She says and takes a sip of her tea, immediately regretting it when the hot beverage burns her tongue. _'Ow! Hot hot!'_ She screams in her head. Iroh raises an eyebrow at Asami. _'Is that so...'_ He thinks. Asami catches his eyes before looking at her cup. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd be on board with this. I thought you hated Kuvira." He says. Asami looks at him. _'Oh what the hell, why not.'_ She thinks.

"I don't. I mean I did but not anymore." She says still not meeting his eyes. Iroh leans back. "What changed your mind?" He asked. He looks at Korra and nods his head. Korra gets the message. She subtly gets up at walks over to a group of spirits who are watching a game of Pai Sho. Asami notices and realises what just happened. _'that sneaky little...'_ She sighs. _'Damnit! Well played Avatar...I know you are just doing this to help me but I will have my revenge.'_ She thinks.

She looks back at Iroh who is still waiting for her to answer. "Uh, well, I guess...she's just not what I thought she'd be." She says softly. He watches her. "What do you mean?" He asks. This is how he will get her to figure out what she's fighting, maybe she will choose a path if she speaks out loud. "Well, I thought...She would be this, stone hard and heartless monster with no remorse for anything she does, for who she hurts. A power hungry dictator that wanted to take over the world. I thought she would be what I pictured my father's murder." She says. Iroh picks up his cup. "But?" He asks. She sighs. "But..." She trails off. "But...she's...not." She says softly with a frown. _'She really isn't is she.'_ She thinks. _'What I saw in the cell that day I went to see her...I remember...She was nothing like I thought she'd be.'_ Asami thinks as she remembers. Iroh smiles internally. _'Ah..a break through...that was a lot easier than I expected...which means this isn't the first time she's realised this.'_ He thinks.

"Well, what is she then?" He asks. Asami bites her lip. She's thinking but as she's thinking, she's speaking, so her thoughts are just spilling out. "She's..different I guess. She's not a monster...She's damaged in a way, but she's strong. Even when she's vulnerable she's still intimidating. She...I don't know. She's a mystery...everything about her is...I don't know. She's just not anything I thought she'd be but at the same time in a completely different way...She is." Asami frowns. "She's powerful, but she's not power hungry. She's not heartless in fact I think she has more heart than most people I know. She's honest...She's real...and that's scary. She's...guarded. She's been hurt, badly. She's insecure but at the same time she's not. She takes her pain...She uses it to get better..to be better..to learn." Asami says. "Why haven't I seen this before." She whispers.

Iroh watches her again. He's pretty sure Asami forgot he's here. "When I saw her...I was so angry...I hated her so much. But then we talked." Asami laughs a little. "I never thought someone would understand me the way she did. Not even Korra and Korra gets me like no one else." She says. Iroh chuckles. Asami breaks out her daze. "Sounds like she made quite the impression on you. A positive one at that." He says. Asami blinks a few times before schooling her features.

"She sounds like a complicated women." He says. Asami nods. "Is that why you are drawn to her?" He asks. Asami's eyes widen. "I'm not drawn to her." She says in disbelief. Iroh raises his eyebrow. "I think you are. I see the way you react when you think about her. The way you talked about her. She's a mystery you want to get to bottom of. You said it yourself. She's not who you thought she was and now you want to find out who she really is." He says knowingly. Asami is about to retort but deflates after a nothing comes out. _'He's right...'_ She thinks defeated.

"She killed my father." She says softly. Iroh's face softens. "So she did. But I don't think that is why you can't see past your pain." He says. She looks up at him. "Asami. What part of this is really bothering you. The fact that she killed your father? Or the fact that you don't hate her for it?" He asks. Asami stares at him for a moment before looking down. Iroh takes her hand. She looks up again.

"You feel like feeling anything but hate for your enemy is wrong. But she's not your enemy anymore now is she. She feels terrible for what she did doesn't she. It's easy to hate a monster but since she's not you find it difficult." He says. "I can't forgive her for what she's done." She says more to herself than Iroh. "I think you can and that scares you." He says. She looks up at him with glossy eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asks with her voice cracking. Iroh gives her a small smile. "That is something only you can decide." He says. "You don't hate her. You hate what she did. You know she's a good person. Your pain and anger makes it hard for you to see." He says. She looks down. "You've seen her...The real her. And now that you have...What do you think. Is she worth giving the second chance." He says. Asami looks at him. "You're a bright soul Asami. I can see you've been hurt countless times. The fact that you are here right now. Who you are. It tells me you are strong. Many people have turned to the dark side because of the hurt and betrayal, but you haven't. If you can beat the darkness you can beat this." He says. "You will know what to do. I know you will." He finishes. Asami looks down at the cup deep in thought. Thinking about what he said.

"You said you talked to her right?" He asks looking at her but there's something in his eyes that she can't place. She nods her head. "I did." She says. "Would you talk to her again?" He asks. Asami frowns. "I...I guess so. I mean she is pretty easy to talk to. We do happen to have a few things in common. Why?" She ask. He just shrugs. "What would you do if she was here right now?" He asks randomly. Asami looks at him weirdly. _'What? What kind of a question is that?'_ She thinks.

"I don't know. Why?" She asks again. He looks at her before pointing behind her. She frown but turns around anyway. As soon as she looks behind her she immediately turns back around with wide eyes. _'Holy shit! What!'_ She screams in here head. _'No, no no no no. This is a dream. I'm dreaming.'_ She thinks. She looks behind her again. Then she turns back. _'Okay, so not a dream...What the fuck is she even doing here!?' _She thinks. She looks at Iroh who is just gingerly sips his tea humming to himself. She gives him a _'What the hell man'_ look and he just shrugs. She looks over to the other table where Korra is. Korra looks up and catches her eyes. Asami points her thumb over her shoulder and mouths. _'What is she doing here?'_ Korra frowns and looks behind Asami. Her eyes immediately widen and she shouts "What the- Whoa!" She falls off her chair. __

____

____

Unphased she gets up off the floor and walks over to Iroh and her girlfriend. "What is Kuvira doing in the spirit world?" Asami asks frantically. Korra shrugs. "I don't know! How did she even get in here? She's supposed to be in prison." Korra asks. They look back. 

Out in the distance they see Kuvira walking around aimlessly. She turns to face their direction and then Jinora walks up next to her. They are talking. "Is that Jinora?" Asami asks in shock. Korra stares at them before it clicks in her head. "Ooooooooh." She drags out. Asami looks at her. "Oh? What do you mean oh?" She asks. "Jinora probably helped Kuvira meditate into the spirit world." Korra says. "Wait what..." She then says after hearing what just came out her mouth. They turn and look back at the duo. They still appear to be talking. They're getting closer but don't seem notice where they're going.

"They're coming this way, what do we do!" Asami asks frantically. Korra stumbles over words. "Lets invite them over." Iroh suggests. They look at him like his crazy. "What, I want to meet this mystery women myself. I've only ever heard of her and she sounds interesting." He says. "Besides, if she's anything like you said then I want to see for myself." He adds. "Also the spirits seem to like her." He says pointing back at them. Korra and Asami turn and look in the duo's direction.

A bunch of spirits have surrounded Kuvira and Jinora. Jinora is laughing at Kuvira who seems to be bombarded by all the spirits. Each spirit tripping over themselves and each other to get to her. "Huh." Korra hums. Iroh chuckles. _'First time in the spirit world I'm guessing.'_ He thinks. Asami just stares in awe. _'Who-ba-da-what-now'_ Is her only thought.

Kuvira and Jinora have gotten close enough that they can now hear what is being said. "I told you so. It's always overwhelming the first time." Jinora says. Kuvira looks at her. "The first time? You telling me there's going to be more times." She says. Jinora just shrugs with a sly smile. "It's not my fault they like you." She says. "Hmm I wonder why." Kuvira says looking playfully pointedly at the little creature on her shoulder. Asami breaks out of her shock when she recognises the spirit. _'Wait a minute...Is that-'_ "Kubo?!" Korra exclaims confused finishing Asami's thought. "What is she doing here she never leaves the flowery fields." She says in shock. 

Still unaware of their presence, Kuvira and Jinora have now made it to the front of the tea shop, spirits in tow. The metalbender and the airbender are now giggling at the spirits who are still overly excited. Kuvira is covered in little spirits. "This is an interesting image." Iroh whispers to Korra and Asami. They look at him. "I thought she'd be taller." He says like it's the most normal thing on earth. They both give him _'seriously'_ looks. "What?" They both shake their heads and turn back to watch the scene in front of them.

After a few minutes Kuvira gets a feeling she's watched. She tenses up defensively and slowly looks up. As soon as she finds the source, her eyes widen. _'Oow whaaaat...'_ She thinks. **_'Dude...What are the odds.'_** Jay echoes. She nudges Jinora who looks up at her. She sees Kuvira staring ahead. "What?" She ask. Kuvira glances at her then back to the front. Jinora follows her line of sight. "Oh! Hey Korra hey Asa- Ooooooooh....." She starts and trails off at the end when she catches on. _'Oh sweet baby Raava.'_ She thinks.

Asami and Korra stare at Kuvira. _'Those eyes! God Damnit! Why are they here! How are they here! Why is she here!'_ Asami's brain breaks. Korra has the same thoughts. Iroh, seeing that none of the girls will speak, decides to break the ice. He gets up and sets his cup down. He turns to the metalbender. "You must be Kuvira." He says. Kuvira glances between him and the two girls next to him. "Uh, yeah." She says distracted.

Iroh walks up to her. She finally decides to focus on him in stead of the butterflies in belly. As soon as she gets a good look at him she gasps on realisation. **_'No. Fucking. Way.'_** Jay echoes. "General Iroh?" She says. Iroh's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh! Well there's a first. No one beside Korra has recognised me until I told them." He says. "How did you know?" He asks. Kuvira blinks away her shock. "I've seen pictures. I read about you a lot when I was a kid. I still remember." She says. She composes herself and straightens her back. "How did you know who I was?" She asks back. Iroh smiles. "Lucky guess." Is all he says. Kuvira raises and eyebrow. He smiles again. "Word gets around." He says. Kuvira looks at Korra and Asami who still haven't taken their eyes off her. Korra waves awkwardly while Asami just stares. Kuvira turns back to Iroh. She narrows her eyes a bit and her guard goes up. "All bad I'm guessing." She says. Her voice devoid of emotion. Iroh studies her. _'Asami wasn't kidding, she is intimidating and guarded.'_ He thinks.

He shakes his head. "Not really." He says but he can see Kuvira doesn't believe him. Jinora sighs when she sees Kuvira's walls go up. She makes her way over to Korra and Asami. "Hey." She says. They glance at her. "Hey." They both say. "You're wondering why she's here?" Jinora asks as they watch Iroh converse with Kuvira. "That...and How?" Korra says. Jinora sits down at the table. Korra sits as well. Asami is already seated. They turn to the airbender but occasionally glances at the other two. Kubo is still on Kuvira's shoulder. She doesn't want to leave. "Also since when does Kubo leave the fields?" Korra adds looking suspiciously at the little dragon.

"Since she's bonded with Kuvira." Jinora says simply. Korra's eyes widen and she whistles. Asami doesn't know what to think. "Long story." Jinora adds. "We didn't interrupt anything did we?" She asks sheepishly. Korra and Asami shake their heads. "No don't worry." Korra says she glances at her girlfriend. Asami sighs. "I'm just wondering why she's here." She says. "I brought her here." Jinora says. _'Well no duh, hey.'_ She thinks after she gives an obvious answer.

"Things...have been pretty rough back home. She's been having a really hard time. I brought her here because I thought it would be a good idea to give her a little escape. It's been working. Her aura is brighter." Jinora smiles fondly. "How did you get her here?" Asami asks. "Meditation." Simple answer. "What?" Korra asks. "Yep, turns out Kuvira is big on meditation. She got here on her first try." Jinora says and smiles, still geeking out about it. Korra's jaw drops. "Are you serious? What? Aww man." She whines. "Even Kuvira beat me at it. I really need to step up my game." She says frowning.

They're about to continue but they see Iroh and Kuvira making their way over. Kubo chirps and licks Kuvira's cheek. Kuvira can't help but smile. Korra and Asami basically melt at the sight. Asami tried to fight it but she can't. Iroh watches Asami's reaction. _'hmm, yeah she definitely does not hate Kuvira.'_ He thinks with smile.

Kuvira clears her throat. Kubo tries to mimic the sound and Jinora and Korra have to hold in their giggles. Iroh chuckles and Asami again...stares. looking the metalbender up and down. _'Still as gorgeous as ever- what are you thinking, Sato!'_ Asami mentally smacks herself. Korra too has the same thoughts minus the latter. Kuvira then speaks and for some reason to Korra and Asami, it sounds like she's singing.

"Mind if I join you ladies."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what! Kuvira in da house! 
> 
> Iroh, Kuvira, Korra, Asami, Jinora and let's not forget little Kubo, in the spirit world, this should be interesting.
> 
> Iroh drops some knowledge our CEO. Asami's been having trouble, but let's hope this visits helps clear all that up.
> 
> I love the korrasami moments in the beginning. Impatient Asami is fun and Korra is a sneaky little shit. She planned the whole thing. Except when Jinora and Kuvira showed up, that she obviously didn't.
> 
> Up next, part two of the unexpected visit. What could happen? Only one way to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the unexpected visit.
> 
> Kuvira has a little chat with Iroh.
> 
> Jinora and Kuvira show Korra and Asami their special place. Kubo is adorable.
> 
> Asami and Korra really need to control their hormones.
> 
> Asami learns a little more about Kuvira and her twin sister, Jay.
> 
> They four girls have a little water fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter is a doozy. I couldn't stop giggling while I was writing it. I mean sure it starts out serious but it gets lighter as you go.
> 
> Korra and Asami have it bad and they don't even know it.
> 
> I shall let you have fun with this. 
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 47

**_"Mind of I join you ladies."_ **

Korra and Asami break out of their daze. Korra shakes her head. "Uh, yeah sure." She says nodding. Kuvira turns her focus on the non-bender. Asami blinks a couple times before answering. "Yeah, yeah go right ahead." Kuvira gives a small smile before taking a seat. She sits next to Jinora. They sit across from Korra and Asami. Iroh sits between the four on another side the long table.

Kubo hops off Kuvira's shoulder and chirps happily, spinning around on the table excitedly. Kuvira raises a playful eyebrow at the little spirit. "And then." She says. Kubo starts running up and down the table. She then runs up to Korra, chirps. Then she runs up to Asami, chirps and then to Iroh. Jinora giggles. "What is happening right now?" Kuvira chuckles watching the Dragon go off her head. "I think she's trying to speak to us. Maybe an exciting story. Unfortunately we can't understand her but it's fun watching her act this way." Iroh says. "Yeah, what story she trying to spin this time." Kuvira jokes. Jinora rolls her eyes playfully. "She's probably bragging again." She says laughing. "Brag about what?" Kuvira chuckles again. "About you, come on." Jinora says and the two laugh. Kubo circles herself before jumping into Kuvira and chirps. "What." Kuvira asks. Kubo runs down and back onto the table. Kuvira scratches under the spirits chin.

Iroh, Korra and Asami watch with interest and awe. "Wow, she really likes you." Asami says. Surprisingly she's the first to talk. Kuvira looks up at her and Asami is pretty sure her breath got stuck in her throat. _'Those eyes...seriously!'_ She thinks. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still trying to figure out why." Kuvira says. Kubo purrs and curls herself around Kuvira's forearm before jumping into her lap and cuddling in. Kuvira starts running her hand over the little creature affectionately. Asami looks on with admiration. Korra as well. "I can think of a few reasons." The waterbender says. Kuvira chuckles deeply, sending shock waves through Asami and Korra. "I'm sure you could." Kuvira says not really phased.

"So, Kuvira." Iroh starts. Kuvira looks up at him. "I've heard many stories about you but I do not know you." He says. "I must say I am intrigued, the spirits seen to take a certain liking to you. You must be something special." He says. Kuvira shrugs. "I'm not sure. I mean I'm still having trouble believing I'm actually here." She says. "Really?" Korra asks. "I mean, Jinora just told us you crossed over on your first try. That's impressive." She says. Kuvira smiles. "I'm just as surprised as you are. Meditation is not a problem, but I never thought I could actually come here." She says.

"You meditate?" Iroh asks. "Yes, I have since I was young." Kuvira answers. Asami wonders if it has anything to do with her sister. "Maybe you can convince Korra it's not so bad." She says with a small smile. Kuvira looks at her with a playful glint in her eye. "I've seen Korra meditate...She's not one to sit still for as long as I can." She says. Korra points at her ready to retaliate. "Hey, I'm pretty sure I can." She says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that? I once spent a whole 8 hours in meditation just for fun." She says. Korra's eyes widen. She leans back on her chair. "Okay maybe not." She mumbles.

Iroh watches the girls talk idly for a few minutes. "So, how is everyone back home?" Korra asks Jinora. "Yeah, you guys were up all night." Asami says. Jinora's eyes widen when this topic comes up. Kuvira frowns. She turns to Jinora. "You were up late too. I thought it was just Su, Lin and Kya with Tenzin." She says. Asami and Korra frown. They look at each other. "Yeah, everyone was up..." Korra trails off when she sees Jinora subtly tell her to stop with hand gestures. "Talking about what was going happen today. I heard it's a big one. Jinora's visit, the World Leaders meeting..." Korra tries to save her almost slip up. Kuvira nods but you can see she's still suspicious. "So how was the visit yesterday?" Korra asks. Kuvira narrows her eyes. Asami and Jinora face palm.

"How do you know about all that?" Kuvira asks. "Uh, well you see..uhh." Korra stumbles. Jinora jumps in to save her. "Remember I told you I came her yesterday. Well I bumped into them and told them what happened." She says. _'Well at least it's the truth, not the whole truth but the truth none the less.'_ Asami thinks. Kuvira looks between the three. "Oh, okay." She says. _'Fine...Don't tell me '_ She thinks. "Well, I guess it was a little rough, but it turned out okay in the end." She says. "Yeah?" Asami asks. "Yeah, I guess. I mean we're okay. Su, Opal and I." Kuvira says. Asami nods. _'Do they know?'_ She asks herself.

"What about you two, how was your vacation here in the spirit world?" Kuvira asks changing the subject. "Oh it was awesome!" Korra exclaims and throws her hands in the air. Asami giggles. "Yeah, it was amazing. Definitely want to come back." She says. Kuvira laughs. "I get you. I've only been here for a while and already I don't want to leave. Which is ironic since I was afraid to come here in the first place." She says. Korra frowns. "You were? Why?" Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her. **_'is she for real?'_** Jay echoes. Korra still looks on clueless. Asami mirrors Kuvira's expression. That's when Korra gets it. "Ooooh, right....that." She says sheepishly. "Yeah that." Kuvira says. Iroh chuckles. "Well that doesn't seem to be the case now does it." He says. Jinora smiles brightly. "You don't know the half of it! Kuvira is actually tied to the spirit world." She gushes. Asami frowns in confusion while Iroh and Korra's jaws drop. "I have no idea what that means." Kuvira says.

"We were walking around and we found this amazing place. Like I'm talking breathtaking. You have to see it." Jinora says. "The spirit world conjured it up from Kuvira's imagination. I nearly died when I saw it." She carries on. "No way!" Korra says in shock. Iroh looks at Kuvira. "I don't how or why." She answers his silent question. "Well now I wanna see it." Asami says. "I mean if it came from her head it must be interesting." She says with a smirk pointedly the metalbender's way. Kuvira playfully narrows her eyes at the CEO. "Oh funny." She says. Asami nods with a fake pout. Iroh watches them with a knowing smile. _'I think I know what her choice will be.'_ He thinks.

"Well come on then, let's go!" Jinora says and jumps up excitedly. Kubo jerks in Kuvira's lap in fright and runs up her torso and down her cleavage. "Ah! Kubo! Seriously." Kuvira exclaims. She pulls down the rim of her top, trying to pull the little Dragon out and at the same time exposing more skin. Asami and Korra just stare. _'Oh, sweet baby Raava.'_ Is their only thought. "Kubo, come on. Out." Kuvira says not noticing the attention she's drawn. Jinora smiles at her. "Sorry." She says apologetic. Iroh is trying not to laugh at the couple who are practically drooling. _'Okay, so maybe they like her a little more than expected.'_ He thinks.

Kubo peaks out from Kuvira's chest. She slowly climbs out and moves into her shoulder. Kuvira fixes her tank to its original position. Asami and Korra are disappointed but snap out their daze as if nothing happened. "So, let's go check out this place." Korra says getting up. Asami nods and stands up along with Kuvira. Iroh as well. "Well this was wonderful. I do hope to see you ladies again." He says. "Maybe for a game of Pai Sho. I hear you're quite the strategist, Asami." He walks over to her. Asami smiles. "I guess so." She says. Korra let's out a laugh. "Please, you practically dominate every game." She says. "Well in that case I look forward to our next visit." He says to Asami and pulls her in for a hug. "Remember what we talked about. I think your decision will be a lot easier than you think." He whispers to her. Asami frowns. _'What's that supposed to mean.'_ They break apart and he pats her on the back. Asami goes to get her bags with Korra. "You okay?" Korra asks. Asami looks at her girlfriend. "Yeah, I am." She smiles. _'Well at least I think so.'_ She thinks.

Iroh walks up to Kuvira who is busy playing with Kubo. "Kuvira." He says. She looks up at him and stands up straight. "General Iroh." She says. Iroh chuckles. "At ease, soldier." He says with a kind smile. Naturally Kuvira eases up. "I would love to see you again some time." He says. Kuvira frowns. "Me? Why?" She asks. "I can see you are troubled. You are a good person. I hate to see someone so young and beautiful in so much pain and suffering." Iroh says. Kuvira looks down. _'He doesn't know enough about me if he thinks that.'_ She thinks. **_'Vee, you know that's not true.'_** Jay echoes. "I am not a good person. You've heard of me, you've heard about what I've done." She says. "Yes, but that's not who I see. That's not who you are." Iroh puts a hand on her shoulder. "I can see you have lost your way. I believe I can help you find it again. You are someone very special. There is something about you, you have something that I have only ever seen once in my life time." He says softly.

Kuvira looks at him with a broken expression. "You really have no idea who I am don't you." She says. Iroh just smiles. "Do you?" He asks. Kuvira frowns at the question. _'That's a good question.'_ She thinks. "Who I am doesn't matter anymore." She says. "Maybe not to yourself but to the people around you, it matters. You matter." He says pointing to Jinora, Korra and Asami who are chatting, waiting for her. Jinora's just blabbing on while Korra and Asami semi listening, they are glancing at Kuvira and Iroh. 

Kuvira sighs. "Korra and Jinora maybe, Miss Sato? Not so much." She says. Iroh is about to speak but Kuvira starts again. "Besides, it's not going to last long. The odds are against me. I know I'm not going to be around for much longer." She says. Iroh looks at her. "You don't seem to be affected by this. I'm afraid to say but even relieved." He says sadly. "I have nothing to go back to. No one. No home. No family. No friends. Everything I ever loved was either taken away from me or left." She says sadly. "Why live when I have nothing to die for." She says. Iroh is shocked to hear this. "You've been scared, deeply. More than anyone knows. You've been carrying this pain by yourself for a long time. Why?" He asks. Kuvira looks at him with a broken but strong expression. "Why would I put my pain on others when they have their own." She says.

His face softens. "You're a wise women, Kuvira. Wise beyond your years. You see the world in a way no one else can. You see what others can't but you also over look what they can." He says. Kuvira looks out at the three other girls. They are all looking her way. Kuvira turns back to Iroh. "You really do have a way of putting others in a corner don't you." She says. Iroh chuckles. "I am known for that yes." He laughs. Kuvira's lips curl slightly. He pats her shoulder. "Please..Do come back. You are a wonderful young women and would love to get to know you some more." He says with a smile. Kuvira looks to the sky, she sighs. **_'It's not a bad idea. I mean this is thee General Iroh!'_** Jay echoes. **_'Come on Vee! You have to take him up on that offer.'_** Jay says. Kuvira looks down at him. "I'll think about it." She says. **_'What? You'll think about? What shit is this? No fuck that, you coming back.'_** Jay says. Iroh just smiles brightly. "Great!" He says. Kuvira holds out her hand. "It was an honour to meet you General Iroh." She says. Iroh chuckles and pulls her in for a hug. Her eyes widen and her expression is one of surprise.

Jinora smiles brightly and pumps her fists is the air. "Yeah!" She exclaims. Korra and Asami's jaws drop. "Do-whaa.." Korra tries to speak while Asami is just plain speechless. _'That did not just happen...did That just...nah..'_ She thinks. Kuvira blinks, not knowing what to do. She awkwardly puts her arms around the old man. After a few seconds they pull apart. Iroh smiles. He looks at Kubo and scratches her head. "Take care of her, little one." He says before walking away. Kubo chirps an affirmative. Kuvira just stands there confused. _'What...just happened?'_ She thinks. **_'I say again, you are coming back here.'_** Jay answers. _'Shut up Jadelyn.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Oh what, you ganna use my full name now. You know I'm right, sis. I know you.'_** Jay returns smugly. _'Whatever.'_

Kuvira breaks out her daze and starts walking to the three other ladies. "Well, that was certainly an interesting experience." She says when she gets to them. "I'll say." Asami says shaking her head and with a smile of disbelief. "Yeah, yeah, shocker. Now come on! Let's go to Kuvira's spot!" Jinora says excitedly and starts skipping ahead. They follow her. "Kuvira's spot? That's what we're calling it now." Kuvira says. "Yeah, it fits. It was made because of _your_ imagination which was imagining _your_ happy place." Jinora says. Kubo chirps on Kuvira's shoulder. The metalbender looks at the little Dragon. "You agreeing with the name too?" She asks. Kubo chirps again and rubs her head against the side of Kuvira's neck. Korra and Asami watch the scene with dreamy expressions...they're not aware that they're doing it though.

"Sooo, how did you and Kubo meet?" Korra asks and mentally smacks herself. _'I asked that shit like their dating, stupid!'_ She thinks. Asami sees her girlfriends expression and bites her lip to keep from laughing, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Well, after I was done freaking out over the fact that I was in the spirit world and done sulking over the fact that I couldn't bend," Kuvira starts. Korra and Asami give her apologetic smiles, both knowing how hard it is for a bender to be detached from their element. Korra knows that feeling more than Asami but Asami has seen the effects first hand. "Jinora some how managed to convince one of the little spirits that were hiding behind a tree to come see me. Kubo was the brave one that came out." Kuvira continues. "She is just the most adorable little thing I have ever seen, and one of my old friends has a pet finger monkey." She chuckles deeply. The sound like music to the other womens ears.

"That's not even the best part." Jinora says slowing down and falling into step with them. "You should have seen how they bonded. You would have sworn she's met a dragon before." She says. She then stops and they stop with her. Kuvira once again stares in awe. The forest again popped out of nowhere. "I'll never get used to that." She says. "You're not the only one." Asami says next to her. She too is staring in awe. "And I've already been here a week." She adds. Korra and Jinora smirk at them. "Well come on then. This means we're almost there." The teenager says and walks ahead. **_'I love this kids energy! She's so hyper.'_** Jay says. Kuvira smiles. She turns to the other two. "Well you heard the girl." She says and follows after Jinora. Asami and Korra won't admit it, not even to themselves, but they were totally checking out Kuvira's ass while she walked in front of them.

A few minutes later.

"We're here." Jinora says excitedly. "And I'm looking at vines." Korra says. Kuvira rolls her eyes playfully. "It's behind the vines, Glow Stick." She says before disappearing behind said vines. Jinora smiles and follows. Korra pulls her face and looks at her girlfriend. "Did she just call me Glow Stick?" She says. Asami smirks. "Yes she did and I am so using that." She says with a laugh. She steps forward and walks through the vines. "Come on, Glow Stick!" She yells back. Korra laughs. _'Ha, Glow Stick, it's actually pretty funny.'_ She thinks before following everyone else.

As soon as she's past the vines she bumps in to a body. "What the- Sams? Why did you..." She says but trails off when she looks up. "Whoa..." Asami's thoughts exactly.The sanctum is absolutely beautiful but that's not what the CEO is looking at right now. Further down, Kuvira is walking around the pool. She kneels down and dips her hands into it. Korra by now is also staring at her. The metalbender brings her hands out, now holding some water, and splashes it on her face before rubbing it away. 

She turns to the direction of the couple when she moves her hands through her hair, which is still braided, but now a few strands come out, framing her face. She opens her eyes, slightly narrowed, and her lips part. Her face still dripping, the water running down her strong arms and some droplets falling into her white tank top. Everything was like it was in slow motion while the couple stared. Kuvira drops her hands the side and smiles a toothy smile, showing her pearly whites. "What do ya think?" She says and walks up to them. Her voice has a little rasp and is sinfully sexy right now.

"Breathtaking." Asami and Korra breath out, still having not taken their eyes off Kuvira who seems oblivious as she just keeps smiling. "I know right, I think I'm in love." She says turning to look around. "Yeah." The couple says in unison and distraction, still staring at Kuvira. The glow of the neon and the entire atmosphere just seems to make the metalbender other worldly. She's absolutely gorgeous. _'Damn, is it just me or are her eyes even more green than before.'_ Asami thinks. _'I think she's glowing, that is her, right? I'm not just seeing things.'_ Korra thinks. 

Kuvira untucked her top from her sweat pants and lifts it so she can wipe the water from her face. This action effectively exposing her ripped abdomen which has little streams of water running down her abs and the under swell of her breasts and black bra. Korra bites her lip hard. Asami too has to bite back a moan that almost escaped her lips. _'Is it hot in here.'_ Asami thinks. _'I so want a body like that..'_ Is Korra's thought. She's doesn't care if it's hers or not though, just as long as she has it, but she keeps that to herself. Kuvira drops her top and tucks it back into place as Jinora runs up to her with a big smile on her face. "This place never fails to amaze me. There's a little cave behind the waterfall." She says excitedly. 

Korra and Asami break out their day dreaming and actually start looking around for real. Look in awe at the magnificence of the sanctum. They walk up to the other two as they look around. "Is this place singing?" Asami asks. Kuvira grins. "Yeah, it kinda is." She says. "That is awesome!" Korra says and drops her bags. Asami does so too but instead of just flat out dropping them she places the gently. "Wow...I'm so coming back here." Korra says as she starts skipping around and exploring. Jinora laughs. "That's what I said." She says. Kubo chirps and hops off Kuvira's shoulder but not before licking her cheek. She runs after the Avatar and airbender chipping happily. Kuvira chuckles deeply and sits down on the lush and flowery grass.

Asami joins her. They sit side by side, only a hands distance away from each other. "So...this is your happy please, huh." Asami says as she watches her girlfriend play with Kubo and Jinora. Another kitten spirits comes out of nowhere and joins them in their little game. Kuvira smiles. "It feels like it, yeah." She says. "The appearance is much different, though." She adds. "Thought as much, this place is like a dream, don't think you can find something like it in the physical world." Asami says.

They sit in silence for a while. Asami looks at Kuvira. _'I wanna ask, but I don't know if now's a good time.'_ She thinks. _' She seems content and I don't want to ruin that but she's relaxed so she might not react badly._ She thinks again. "Are things really that rough back home?" She asks. Kuvira sighs. "A little, yeah." She says softly. "Yesterday...I...showed Su and Opal my scar." She says. "Their faces...I never saw them, but I know it hurt them." Kuvira says. "I'm sure they were just upset you never showed them before." Asami says. "Yeah, I guess." Kuvira says. Asami looks down. _'Bad idea.'_ She thinks.

"You know, the harmonies in this place remind me of when I was a little girl. I would sit next to my mom as she would teach me to play the piano." Asami says. Kuvira looks at her. "I remember you told me about her." She says. Asami smiles. "Yeah, I used to get frustrated because I couldn't get it right." Asami says. Kuvira grins. "I know that feeling. I remember when I was learning to play guitar. My fingers were to small to reach and I got so frustrated." She says. Asami chuckles. "I can see that. Little Kuvira glaring at her guitar like it betrayed her." She says. Kuvira laughs. "Not an inaccurate picture." She says. "Jay used to laugh at me every time I lost my head over it." She says. Asami looks at her and can see her eyes shining and not because of the neon. "She always used bend water at me every time I _'Got too hot'_ " Kuvira says putting air quotes at the last part. Asami is about to retort but stops.

 _'Wait..did she say..'_ She thinks. "I'm sorry did you say she bent water at you, as in like actually bending water." She asks. Kuvira look at her. "Well yeah. Jay was a waterbender." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Asami's jaw drops. "Whaa..." She gets out. Kuvira now realises why. "Oh right, I didn't tell you about that." She says.

"So our mother was Earth Kingdom and our father was from the Northern Watertribe. Our father left the watertribe because _'He was looking for something else.'_ He said he wanted to leave his old life and start a new. He meet our mother while backpacking or something like that. Honestly I think he left the watertribe because of something else but I'm not sure what." Kuvira says. 

"So anyway, they had me and Jay. You see, although we look identical, we are not. We are fraternal twins, meaning non-identical. I have green eyes. Jay had blue. We had the same skin tone but hers was just a tiny bit darker. Our hair colour was different but you couldn't really tell the difference. Mine is black with natural brown highlights while Jay's was brown with black highlights but as I said you couldn't tell the difference. When we discovered our bending, I am an earthbender and she was a waterbender. So basically she got more of our father's watertribe features and I got more of our mother's earth kingdom features." Kuvira explains. Asami's jaw drops again. "Well Damn." She says.

"I know." Kuvira laughs and looks her. Asami stares into her eyes. "I never noticed before but you have little streaks of blue in your eyes." She says softly. Kuvira smiles. "Yeah, Jay had streaks of green." She says. "We are what we called _'Contrast twins.'_ " She says. Asami giggles. "Contrast twins. Okay yeah." She laughs. Kuvira shoulder bumps her playfully. "Shut up, we were five, the fact that we knew what contrast meant should shock you." She says with a smile. Asami giggles again. They sit in comfortable silence. 

They watch the others running around going off their heads. Jinora is on Korra's back while the watertribe women tries to catch the little spirits that have her brown fur thing that she always has around her waist. "Ay, J-Bird." Kuvira calls out. The airbender looks up. "Aim for the water." Kuvira says pointing at the pool. Jinora smiles mischievously and nods. She starts steering Korra towards the pool. "Whoa, wait, no no no n-aaaaah!." Korra stumbles and falls straight into the pool with Jinora. Asami and Kuvira break out into laugher. Jinora and Korra resurface. "You're going to pay for that!" The waterbender says to the metalbender and swims over to the edge before getting out. Jinora smiles but stays in the water. "The water feels amazing!" She says. Korra turns to her girlfriend and smiles slyly. Asami instantly stops laughing when she sees Korra expression. "Oh, no. Korra I'm warning you, don't even think about it." Asami says getting up. Korra starts walking over and opens her arms. "Come on Sams! Give me a hug, show me how much you love me." Korra says and lunges for the CEO. Asami dodges her and makes a break for it. Korra starts chasing her around. 

Kuvira is rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes. Jinora is chanting Korra on. Korra catches Asami and gives her a bear hug, picking her up off the ground. She starts walking over to the pool. Asami starts squirming. "Korra! No." She says. Kuvira laughs harder. Korra gets to the edge of the pool. "On three. One...two...three!" And with that she throws Asami into the pool, full kit and all. Korra starts laughing. Asami resurfaces. "I'm going to kill you." She playfully glares at her girlfriend. She looks behind Korra and smirks. Jinora starts laughing. Korra is confused. "What?" She asks and in the moment Kuvira swoops the watertribe women into her arms and throws her in to the pool. She starts laughing again. 

Korra resurfaces. "Again! Seriously." She says treading the water to stay above it. Kuvira folds her arms and smirks. "Would you look at that. I got you all wet." She fake pouts. Korra and Asami's instantly go to another place. _'Ya got that right.'_ They both think. "Yeah, yeah. Can ya help me out." Asami says innocently and holds out her hand. Korra sees her girlfriends plans joins in. Kuvira bends down and reaches for Asami's hand. As soon as she grasps it, Korra grabs her other arm while Asami locks her hand onto Kuvira's. Simultaneously they both pull Kuvira into the water.

Kuvira resurfaces and glares at them playfully. Korra and Asami can't help but love the way her eyes pop in the glow of the water. "You will pay for that." She says. Korra and Asami smile. Jinora swims over and hops on Kuvira's back. "Chicken Fight!" She yells out. Kuvira smirks and looks at the couple. They look at each and smile then back to Kuvira and Jinora. Asami swims over to Korra and gets on her shoulders. Jinora gets on Kuvira's. They wait before both teams charge. The two little spirit chant and chirp for each team.

"Chicken Fight!" They all yell.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else fall in love with Kuvira in this chapter. I totally did. I mean I already was but..nevermind.
> 
> Oooh Iroh wants Kuvira to visit again and what is it that he sees in her? He also totally put Kuvira and Asami on the spot.
> 
> Oh man Kubo! Who runs into someone's boobs. Ha ha. Korra and Asami we're drooling and Iroh totally caught them.
> 
> Then they were drooling again in the special place. Kuvira is sinfully sexy, we know this. 
> 
> Have you noticed Asami has a thing for Kuvira's eyes? Even Korra's. I think she loves eyes. That was a weird statement.
> 
> Kuvira reveals more about her sister and so called family. Turns out she's part watertribe, ha, who knew. Good news for Kya though.
> 
> Hahaha, Kuvira made them all wet! 
> 
> Up next....fit hits the shan ( that's what I say when children are around because I can't say "shit hits the fan" so I just swap the 'Sh' in shit and 'f' in fan.)
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hectic as the day comes to a end.
> 
> Asami has to make her decision. 
> 
> Koda must reveal a secret she has been keeping. 
> 
> Lin's rage boils over. 
> 
> Kya has to be strong. 
> 
> Kuvira has to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hectic chapter. I really have nothing to say but be prepared. There will be blood.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter has briefly descriptions of violence.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 48

Two officers were walking down the street just talking. "Man, I hate guarding the secured area. It sucks ass. I mean there only one prisoner and she's not going anywhere." One of them says. "I feel ya. But hey, Chief needs back up meaning they need hands at the station right now, so we should hurry back." The other says. They pass a down an alleyway. Three figures drop down on them. "What the- aaah!" One of the figures bend a piece of metal threw one guards chest. The other guard is held by one figure while another snaps his neck, killing him instantly. The figures look at each other. " The plan is already in motion, they took the bait, we need to move now. You two know what to do, I'll meet you there." He says before earthbending himself back onto the rooftop.

On the island

Jinora, Asami and Korra were sitting around the table with Suyin, Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna. They were talking about what they all did in the spirit world. Opal was somewhere on beach with Bolin. The boy knows Opal's not in a good space right now but he still wants to help. So he offered just a nice walk on the beach. Mako was at the station. Pema was in the kitchen with Kya. They were making dinner. Ikky and Meelo were outside doing God knows what with their uncle Bumi. Rohan was sitting in a high chair in the kitchen. Naga was lying by Korra feet with Pabo. 

"It was awesome! And we totally won that round." Jinora says. Korra and Asami huff. "What no you didn't, we did." They say. "Yes we did, Asami hit the water first." Jinora counters. "Kuvira cheated." Asami says. "Wha- Korra's the one who used her bending! How could Kuvira have cheated?" Jinora says. _'She distracted me with her goodies that's how. White is very see through when wet.'_ Asami thinks. _'i could see right down her top.'_ She thinks. "Sounds like you ladies had fun." Senna says. "Oh we did! She's so cool. She said that I should visit again soon." The teenager says. "Yeah, maybe I can sneak in with you." Tonraq says. Senna playfully smacks her husband's arm and rolls her eyes. "Lin said your father couldn't see Kuvira." She says to her confused daughter. "Why?" Korra asks. "Something about a rough week but I get it. After what I've seen and heard, I can see why she needed today off. She needed that little bit of fun." Tonraq says.

"She didn't get into trouble did she, she has a habit of doing that." Suyin asks. Jinora shakes her head. "Nope, it was smooth sailing." She says. "That's good to hear. I see she's a good influence on you. I might even go visit her myself when I have time." Tenzin says. Jinora beams. "You'll get me in too right." Tonraq says to him. Everyone at the table laughs at him.

In the city.

"I can't believe you did that. That was stupid." Koda says as she and Lin drive back to the station. "Maybe but it worked didn't it." Lin says from the passenger seat. Both women are covered in dirt and dry blood. Neither are hurt to badly. Koda has a bandage on her right thigh and left bicep. Lin out of the two has the most damage. She has a bandage right around her torso where her armor had been breached. She has a bandage by her shoulder and on her left calf. 

"Sure it worked this time but what will happen next time you try and fight twelve people by yourself. That little piece of ice was inches from your artery. And so much for armor, that whip cut right through it." Koda says. "Hey, I made it. I'll live." Lin says. "We'll see about that once Kya find out." Koda says. "I'll handle Kya, she knows it's my job. She'll understand." Lin says. Koda laughs. "Just like she understood the last thousand times? Yeah okay." She says.

In the station.

Two officer's make their way through the corridors toward the secured area. They meet the guards on duty. "Hey, you guys can take a break. We'll take it from here. Chief is on her way back but they need hands up front." One says. The two guards look at each other before nodding. "Thanks guys." One says. They leave and the two officers take their posts. They look at each other and nod before facing forward. "He should be here any minute." One says to the other. "You got the stuff?" The other asks. "Yeah. We're good to go." The one answers. The other nods. "Now we wait." 

On the island.

Kya looks at the clock on the wall and bites her lip. _'Where is she?'_ She thinks. Pema walks up behind her with Rohan on her hip. "You okay Kya, what's wrong?" She asks. Kya turns to her. "Yeah, I'm just wondering where Lin is. She should be here by now." She says. She looks at the clock again. Pema puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she got held up at work. I mean not even Mako is here. They're probably still at the station." She says. Kya bites her lip. "I know this happens, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is ganna happen." She says. Pema frowns. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing to serious. Maybe we can take your mind off it. Rohan needs a bath. Wanna help me?" She says. Kya smiles and nods. They make their way to the bathroom but she's still got that nagging feeling.

In the common room Korra frowns. Asami looks over at her. She puts a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Korra shakes her head. "I got this weird feeling. My Avatar sense is going haywire." She says. "You feel it too?" They look up at Jinora who too has a worried look on her face. "I think something is going to happen and I don't think it's going to be good." The young airbender says. Korra and Asami exchange worried looks.

In the station.

An officer walks up to the two guards and nods at them before walking through the doors of the secured area. He walks along the empty corridors before he sees Mia. "Hey." He says walking up to her. Mia sighs bored. "Hi, what do you want?" She asks. "I'm here to take over. They need hands up front and I figured you could use a break." He says coolly. "Chiefs orders." He adds. Mia rolls her eyes. "Ugh. Finally! I've been standing here for hours!" She says and pushes off the wall. She walks pass him and pats him on the back. "Thanks man, you're a life saver." She says before walking away. He watches her go with a sick smile.

Mia walks out the secured area and pass the two guards. Once she's out of sight, they turn to each other and nod before walking through the doors and into the secured area towards Kuvira's cell.

They meet up with the other officer who waits for them. "You get the stuff?" He asks. The one reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle and a small bottle with some kind of liquid in it. "Good. Now remember, don't give her too much, she ain't no good if she dead." The officer says. They nod. The officer nods at the one guard. "You're up." He says. The guard nods and walks up to the cell door. He puts his hand on the door handle and keeps it there. The handle starts to turn red and starts to smoke before melting off. 

On the other side of the door Kuvira's eyes instantly open. The handle of the door on her side drops onto the floor and she can smell burning metal. **_'That's definitely not Koda or Chief.'_** Jay echoes. She hears voices and the door slowly opens. "You stand guard. I don't want any surprises. You hold her down while I give her the shot." A voice says. She hears footsteps going in and out the cell. Two figures loom over her. Kuvira closes her eyes. _'Wait and listen.'_ She thinks. She feels the bed dip as a body climbs over her. _'Wait...'_ She thinks. The body is kneeling over her legs. Another body sits on the bed by her torso. _'Wait..'_ She thinks. "On three I'm going to give her the shot, you hold her down by her legs I got her arms." The body by her torso says. _'Wait...'_ She thinks.

"One, two-" **_'Now!'_**

Outside the station.

"Ugh, this day sucked ass. I just want to clean up and cuddle with my Vira." Koda says. "Yeah, well while you're are warm and cozy, I'm going to be nose deep in paper work. So yay." Lin says as she and Koda walk up to the station. They walk through the door and the place is buzzing. "Whoa." Koda says. "You really should be used to this." Lin says. They walk further into the station. They meet up with Mako. "Hey Chief, hey Koda. Wow you two look great." He says with a smile. "Haha, very funny. At least we can still go on missions, Casty." Koda says and pulls on Mako's sling cast strap and lets it bounce on his chest after letting go. "Ow." He mumbles rubbing the spot it hit but he still has his smile.

"Okay, come on you two, it's time for a debriefing." Lin says. They start to make their way to her office when they see Mia. Koda frowns. "Mia? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be on guard." She says. They turn to the officer. Mia stretches. "Nope, Chief sent someone else. I'm off the clock. Peace." She says before walking away. Lin frowns. "I didn't send anyone." She says suspicious. "Chief!" A officer runs up to them. "Sanchez, what's up." Lin asks the frantic man. "Two of our own was found dead in an allyway. It's Caz and Reggie, they were on patrol today. Their uniforms are missing." Sanchez says. "What!" Koda exclaims. "Missing uniforms? Why would someone-" Lin starts but stops. Her blood runs cold and get heart picks up. _'Shit!'_ She thinks. "Kuvira..." She whispers breathlessly before bolting toward the secured area.

Koda and Mako's yes widen. "Fuck!" They both exclaim and run after the Chief. Sanchez still confused but follows anyway.

Lin races through the station with Koda, Mako and Sanchez in tow. _'Please be alright.'_ She chants in her head, fear and panic sitting heavy on her chest. She gets to the secured doors and there are no guards. "Where are the guards?" Mako asks. They hear banging and shouts down the hall. Lin sprints faster as well as Koda.

They get closer and the racket gets louder. Then they hear "You idiot! We needed her alive and now she's basically dead!" A voice says. Lin and Koda's hearts stop for a second at the words. They run faster. Kuvira's cell comes into view. A man is sitting on the floor holding his arm. He looks up to see them running towards him. "Shit, we got company." He says. He gets up and tries to make a break for it but Koda bends a tendril of water around his waist and pulls him towards them. While he's airborne Lin, with momentum of her speed, swings her fist knocking him unconscious on contact. His head hits the floor and he's motionless. "Cuff that fucker!" She says and carries on running with Koda and Mako behind her. Sanchez does just that.

As she gets closer to the door two other men step out. "Shit its Beifong!" One says. They are both beat up and bloody, really blood. "Koda. Mako." She says. Both of them spring into action running pass Lin and towards the two perps. Koda bending water over to one and whips him right on the chest, knocking him back a few feet before going after him. The other throws fire balls at her but Mako deflects them with his good arm and blasting the perp with a fire ball from his foot. He goes down and Mako knocks him out when he tries to get up. The other is thrown into the wall by Koda where she knocks his head against it. He's not out but he's on his way. She grabs him his collar and drags him to the other unconscious man.

After that Lin runs into the cell with Koda. What she sees scares the shit out of her. Her eyes immediately well up and her heart races painfully. "No, no no no no no no! Please be alive, please, please please." She says through her tears as she drops to her knees and crawls over to an unconscious Kuvira. 

She lays motionless on the floor next to a broken table and bed. The walls have been banged out of shape as if something was thrown into it constantly. Kuvira lay in a big pool of her own blood. She has a piece of metal sticking out her chest, dangerously close to where her heart is. Her tank top is soaked in red that there is no white left.

Koda drops to the floor as well. "No no, please Raava no!" She says. Lin picks up Kuvira's body and holds her tight. She can still feel her pulse but it's weak. "She's alive, but I'm losing her! Koda get over here and heal her, she's bleeding out." She says threw her tears. Koda moves over to them and bends water out her pouch. She begins healing. She can't concentrate. "Ah, it's not working! The wound is too deep!" She says frustrated and scared.

"Come on!" She says. Her own tears falling now. Lin begins to panic. _'I- I can't loose her! No!'_ She thinks. "Mako!" She yells over. He walk up and instantly stops. He doesn't believe what his seeing. "Mako!" Lin says again. He looks at her. "Radio the island, tell them to bring a bison! Kuvira needs serious medical attention. Tell whoever picks up to tell Kya to set up the infirmary. Go! Now!" She yells. Mako nods and runs out the cell and down the hall. Lin looks down at Kuvira's face. "Its going to be alright." She whispers more to herself than Kuvira or even Koda.

Mako runs pass Sanchez. "I'm ganna get some help make sure they stay down." He says to him before running into the room with the radio phone.

On the island.

Everyone is in the common room just chatting. Korra, Jinora and Kya are all quiet though. "Spirits! This feeling just won't go away, it just intensified." Jinora says worried. "I know...I'm really freaking out here." Korra says and Asami pulls her in for a hug. They hear the phone go off. "Oh I'll get it." Korra says and gets up. Jinora takes her place next to Asami who pulls her in for a hug as well. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Korra walks over to the phone and picks it up, putting it by her face. "Air temple island. This is Avatar Korra speak-" "Korra!" Korra frowns. "Mako? Wha-" "no time to explain. Just get on a bison and come down to the station immediately!" Make frantically says over the phone. "Mako what's going on?" She asks again, the bad feeling is ringing in her ears now. "Kuvira was attacked! She's in really bad shape and need serious medical attention! Get over here now! Lin says Kya should get the infirmary set up! Hurry, she doesn't have much time." He says before hanging up. Korra's heart pounds in her ears and her breathing is frantic. _'This can't be happening.'_ She thinks. 

She races out the room at top speed and into the common room. "We got a problem!" She exclaims. "Kya get the infirmary set up. Opal I'm taking your bison." She says and starts running towards the exit. "Wait! Korra what's going on." Kya asks her face filled with worry. "Kuvira was attacked. They're bringing her over here. You need to set up the infirmary now. Lin's orders." Korra says. "What!" Everyone exclaims. "Well I'm coming with you." Asami says and get up. "No Asami-" "I'm coming with you." Asami says leaving no room for argument. "Me too." Suyin says and gets up as well. Korra groans. "Fine let's just go." She says and all three of them sprint out the door.

Kya is frozen in her seat. Pema hands Rohan over to Tenzin. "Put them to bed they don't need to see this." She says to him before walking over to the waterbender. Tenzin gets up without question. The Air babies already making their way out the room. Jinora looks like she's about to cry. Opal gets up and walks over to her. She is actually crying. She holds out her hand. "Come on, I'll stay with you." She says softly. Jinora takes her hand they walk out the room.

Pema kneels in front of Kya. "Hey, hey! Looks at me, Kya." She says. Kya looks at her with a fearful expression. "I know you're scared but Kuvira needs you right now. So you're going to have to be strong for her. I'll help you set up the infirmary. Come on." She says. Kya nods, tears rolling down her face. She gets up on wobbly legs and they make their way into the infirmary. Bolin and Bumi look at each other. "Lets go help them." Bumi says. Bolin just nods.

In the station.

Mako runs back into the cell where Koda is still trying to heal Kuvira. The piece of metal still sticking out of her chest. As of right now that's the only thing keeping her from completely bleeding out. "I called the island. Korra is on her way." He says. Lin looks up at him with an expression he has never seen before. Scared. She nods at him. 

"I'm going to go up front and wait for her." He says. Lin nods again but doesn't look up this time. He glances at Kuvira's motionless body. _'I hope you make it. For everyone's sake.'_ He thinks before running to go meet Korra.

He runs outside just in time to see Juicy land. Korra jumps off with Asami and Suyin after. "What? Why is- oh forget it. Come on." He says and runs back into the station. They follow him. "Hey they're not supposed to go back-" "Shut up Cruz! Hal! Come with me and bring your cuffs." Mako yells. As they run pass the main area. They run into the secured area. On the way they see an unconscious man on the ground with Sanchez looming over him. "Cuff them." Mako says as they make their way to the cell.

Once they get to it and look inside they all gasp and cover their mouths. Suyin holds her chest and her eyes well up with tears. Korra's eyes well up as well and so does Asami's. Lin looks up with blood shot eyes and a fearful expression. "You gotta help me get her to the Island. Please I can't loose her." She says through her tears. They break out of their shock and help. Koda picks up Kuvira's body and they start jogging out the cell. 

They hear a groan. One of the goons comes to. Lin's rage boils over. She marches up to him. She picks him up by his collar and slams him into the wall. "Who are you!" She demands. "Who do you work for!" She asks. The man just grins a bloody grin. Lin looses it. She punches him in the gut and then connects him in the face. He falls to the ground groaning. Lin straddles him and starts raining punches. "Answer me!" She screams. "Who are you! Who sent you!" She punches him with every word. "I'll fucking kill you! You son of a bitch!" She exclaims still beating the shit out of him.

Korra runs over to her and tries to get Lin off him. "Lin come on! Snap out of it!" She says. Asami looks between Lin, Koda and Kuvira. _'What the fuck happened here!'_ She thinks. Then remembers something. While the others are trying to pull Lin off the man, she slips into the cell. She winces when she sees the pool of blood. She walks into the bathroom and looks around. _'Damnit where is it.'_ She thinks. She spots Kuvira's old uniform. She walks over to it and start digging around. _'Come on, where did she hide- ah ha! Found it.'_ She thinks in triumph. She pulls it out and quickly puts it in her own secret pocket..her bra. She walks out the cell. 

Lin is still beating the man. Su has joined Korra in trying to pull her off him. Mako walks over and tries to help pull her off even with only one arm. Asami walks over as well and joins them. "Come on Lin! He's already knocked out. Kuvira needs us right now and we're running out of time." Koda says. Lin stops struggling and they let go of her. She gets up. "Mako, make sure these fuckers are locked up tight, I'll deal with them later." She says and her voice is dangerous. Mako just nods.

Lin walks over to Koda and holds out her hands. Koda passes Kuvira's body over to her. "Come on." She says. They all start making their way out the secured area. Mako, Sanchez and Hal take the unconscious men to their prison cells while the ladies run out the station. Everyone was shocked and confused but said nothing.

They get outside and Suyin bends the earth under them. Herself, Lin and Koda are lifted by an earth platform so they can get into the bison. Asami runs up Juicy's tail while Korra airbends herself up to the rains. "Yip Yip." She says and their off. Kuvira lays unconscious in Lin's arms while Koda continues healing. Everyone is silent. No one knows what to say. Suyin is just praying. Koda is trying to focus. Lin is trying to calm her rage. Korra can't believe what she saw. Asami...She stares at Kuvira's motionless form. _'I just don't get it. Everything was great today, why would anyone do this.'_ She thinks. She puts her hand over her heart, where the picture she took from Kuvira's uniform is. _'Please be okay.'_ She thinks.

They fly for a few more minutes before they get to the Island. As soon as they land Lin and Koda immediately jump off with Kuvira and run inside with the rest in tow. They run into the infirmary where Kya is done setting up. 

As soon as Kya sees them a sob escapes her lip. "No! Not my baby!" She says and covers her mouth, tears rolling down her face. Lin puts Kuvira gently in the tub. The clear water instantly turning red with her blood. Senna and Tonraq run in when they hear Kya's scream. "Whats going-oh no." Tonraq says. Senna covers her mouth. Kya's entire body begins to shake. Lin sees this and runs over to her. Kya instantly drops but Lin is able to catch her. Kya sobs loudly into Lin. Lin turns to Koda. "Begin the healing, Kya is too frantic right now." She says. She turns to Korra. "You too." She says before picking Kya up. "Everyone out! Healers only!" She says. Those who aren't healers walk out. Asami had to pull Suyin out the room. 

They sit outside the room. Lin has Kya in her arms as the waterbender cries. Lin rocks her and whispers comforting words. She herself is freaking out but she needs to be strong for Kya, for Koda...for Kuvira. Senna and Tonraq sit down beside Suyin who too is crying her eyes out. They console her. Tenzin and Pema walk in and see a bloody Lin holding a crying Kya. "What happened?" Tenzin asks in shock. Lin looks up at him. "I'll explain later." She says. "Right now we need to help Kuvira." She adds.

Asami leaves and walks outside. Her eyes are filled with tears. Her chest is aching and her breathing is laboured. It's like losing her mother and father all over again. She walks further away from the temple until she drops to her knees. She stares at the city. Her body trembling and and hands shaking. She reaches into her bra and takes out the picture. She stares at it. She runs a shaky finger over Kuvira's face. Her tears dropping onto the glass case. She looks at the other girl in the picture. _'Jay. Identical smiles. Identical faces. The world already lost one...'_ She thinks. She looks at Kuvira's face again. She looks out at the city. Her face hardens. _'It will not lose another.'_ She thinks determined.

Back in the infirmary. 

"It's not working, we're trying everything!" One of the healers say. "It will work! We just have to try harder." Koda says. Korra walks out the room. "Kya we need you. We're trying everything!" She says. _'Well not everything.'_ She thinks but shakes her head. _'No! I can't, I don't even know how.'_ She thinks again. Kya wipes her eyes and sniffs. She gets off Lin's lap. "Okay, I'm coming." She says and walks into the healing room to work her magic.

Three hours later.

"Okay, we've been at this for hours!" A healer says. "It's not going to work. The wound is to deep. The metal nearly went right through her." Another says. "There's no other way. Not even the spirit oasis water is helping. She's losing too much blood and by the time it's starts clotting it will be too late." Another explains. Kya doesn't give up though. _'I am not losing my baby!'_ She thinks as she bends the water with Korra, Koda and the other three healers. It's been three hours and slowly but surely Kuvira is slipping away. The three healers stop. "Hey! What are you doing!" Korra and Koda say. "It's hopeless! There's nothing we can do." They say. "I'm sorry." They say and walk out the room. The three just carry on. Still no change. They drain and refill the tub but it's fruitless. They're losing her.

"There's got to be another way." Korra says. Koda looks at them. _'I- I have too.'_ She thinks. _'But it's forbidden, and I promised myself I'd never do it again, not after what happened last time.' 'But it's the only way.' 'if I don't she'll die and I can't lose her.' 'i can't lose her...'_ "There is another way." Koda says. _'Well here goes everything.'_ She says. They look at her. "Blood bending." They both gasp. Kya looks at her with shock. "Koda.." She says. "Just! Hear me out." Koda says.

"I've always been a bloodbender. Okay there I said it. Look I can explain all the details later but please...trust me on this one." Koda says. Korra looks at her suspiciously. Kya looks at her with confusion, shock and betrayal. "Koda-" "please! I promise to explain later." Koda says. Kya and Korra share a look. They nod.

"Okay." They say.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I hated hurting Kuvira but I had to have this in.
> 
> So Koda is a bloodbender...what will be done with this information. Man it is just not Koda's day is it.
> 
> Asami has finally let go of her hatred and fears. She's definitely and 100 percent on Kuvira's side. And she took Kuvira's picture!
> 
> Lin went apeshit! She basically killed that dude, holy shit! No body messes with papa Lin's babies and gets away with it.
> 
> Kya needs to be strong. Her one baby is lying on her death bed and the other one just dropped a major bomb.
> 
> Up next, part two of whatever this is. I really don't know what to call it, maybe unexpected turn of events.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda uses her forbidden gift to save Kuvira.
> 
> Kya has to be strong but she can't hold it for much longer.
> 
> Korra is still suspicious of Koda but for different reasons.
> 
> Koda needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off...I got some bad news. So school is starting that means I will not be able to update as fast as I have these past two weeks. Yep, I'm going to be up to my eyeballs in books, notes and pencil shavings but I will try my best to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Secondly...good news...this story is moving up in the plot which means the material I've been collecting is finally going to be out and I mean these things are something else. It's big trust me. I've been dying to put my ideas out on this story for ages. Things will get interesting.
> 
> Just like this chapter here...it's hectic stuff.
> 
> Btw I am studying biology so some of the stuff is true and if I made a mistake please correct me. I will also sometimes get to deep into my explanations...word of warning.
> 
> WARNING: this contains blood.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

**_"Okay" they say._ **

Koda nods. "Okay. And I promise I'll explain later." She says. She moves over to the tub and bends down to Kuvira's level. She puts her forehead on Kuvira's. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. Please...forgive me." She whispers breathlessly as her tears are already starting to fall. Kya's own tears too have started falling again. _'I Can't believe she didn't tell me...I thought she trusted me.'_ The thought of Koda not trusting her stings deeply. First Kuvira is attacked and now Koda reveals that she's a bloodbender...it couldn't get any worse. Korra watches Koda closely. That bloodbender confession has her on edge. Every bloodbender she knows that's not Katara has used it for evil. Well she's pretty sure Kya's a bloodbender as well but it's just a hunch. Point is she's suspicious.

Koda stands up straight. Eyes still on Kuvira. She takes a deep breath. She focuses on Kuvira's heart beat and the blood flowing through her veins. She holds out her hand and bends the water in Kuvira's blood, making it stop flowing out her wound in her upper left chest. She takes her other hand and holds it out. Now focusing on the blood in the water in the tub. She turns her hand and makes a pulling motion. The blood in the tub starts moving towards Kuvira's wound as if it's sucking it in. Koda keeps making the pulling motion. 

After a moment Kuvira starts stirring. She whimpers in pain and let's out cry. Her body trembles and jerks. She lets out another cry. It's like she's having a bad dream. Because Koda is bending her blood back into her body, she has to bend the blood in her veins and arteries in a _stop and go_ way in order to make space and still keep the blood flow regular. This makes it painful and uncomfortable and if not done correctly...fatal. She also has to make sure she doesn't bend the blood in Kuvira's body backwards because that could interrupt the flow and could possibly put to much pressure on her heart. 

She has to stop and start the flow of Kuvira's blood. Every time she stops the flow, she enters blood and every time she starts the flow, she doesn't. She has to stop and start in rhythm with Kuvira's heart beat. Every time her heart pumps blood through her body, Koda stops entering blood. Every time the heart valves shut, Koda bends blood in. This way the flow is not interrupted and less complicated for both of them. She must not enter too much blood at once and she must not stop it for too long or else it puts way to much pressure on Kuvira's heart, especially considering the fact that the wound is dangerously close to her heart.

Each time bends Kuvira's blood. Kuvira cries out. Koda's method might not put pressure on her heart but it puts pressure on her arteries, veins and capillaries. Her nerves are not shot therefore she can still feel everything even though she's unconscious. Each time she jerks or cries out, Koda sobs out an apology. The method is working but Koda's heart breaks every time Kuvira jerks and cries out. Kuvira then let's out a louder cry of pain and Koda drops to her knees. She still carries on with her task but she's sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Vira, I'm so sorry." She says through her tears. It's getting increasingly hard to keep her hands and focus steady but she has to keep going no matter how much it hurts them both.

Korra watches in awe. Never has she seen someone so gentle when it comes to something like bloodbending. Granted she's technically only seen bloodbending at its worst. Koda obviously knows what she's doing and that makes her more suspicious but she's not focusing on that right now. She can see that this is killing Koda. The officer is down on her knees begging for forgiveness while she does the one thing that is forbidden by any waterbender to save Kuvira's life. If Koda is willing to go against that rule then she obviously cares very deeply for the metalbender. _'I was so wrong about her.'_ Korra thinks. _'I must talk with her when this is over.'_ She thinks.

Kya stares at her two girls. Seeing both of them In so much pain physically hurts her. Her heart is breaking every time Kuvira cries out and every time Koda apologises. Her whole body is trembling. She back tracks until she hits the couch and she collapses onto it. She holds her chest as if to ease the ache but it's not helping. She lets out a sob. Korra breaks out her thoughts and turns to her. She walks over to the couch and sits next to Kya. She brings the older watertribe women into her arms and holds her while she cries.

An hour later.

Koda has finally bent the remaining blood into Kuvira's body and is now ready to clot the wound. Still on the ground she holds both her hands out and slowly closes them on a crushing motion. Kuvira screams bloody murder as her wound burns as it closes up painfully. Her blood constricting and boiling as it clots. It hurts so bad because it's being done unnaturally fast. Koda let's out a cry as well as she now starts healing the wound with the blood. The tissue repairs itself but not completely. Just the walls of the arteries, veins and capillaries are repairing themselves. The tissue outside of them must be healed with water. After that they fall still.

Korra let's go of Kya and gets up. She walks over to the tub. Kuvira is quite and she's still unconscious. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly but is slowing down. Korra reaches in and checks her pulse. She heart beat is getting stronger. She sighs on relief. "She's stabilising. Her heart beat is getting stronger." She says. She looks at Koda who is still on the ground shaking her head and crying. "Koda..." She says softly. Koda shakes her and crawls over to the wall. She sits against it and pulls her knees up to her chest, her hands go up into her hair and she holds her head down. She starts rocking back and forth and sobbing, mumbling to herself.

Kya gets up when she sees this and she walks over to Koda. She drops down to her level. "Koda, sweetheart, look at me please." She says gently. Koda shakes her head and continues to rock. Kya moves to sit next to her. She puts her arms around the girl and Koda latches onto her and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I hurt her." She cries, her body trembling. Kya kisses her head. "I know but you also saved her, that's what matters." She says. "I hurt her so much, she'll never forgive me." Koda cries. Kya shooshes her. "She will, I know she will." She says. "I promised myself I'd never do it again." Koda says and Kya's heart shatters. "Oh Koda, I'm so sorry you had to break that promise." She says. She knows what it feels like.

Truth is, she's a bloodbender as well. But when she found out, she was terrified. She told her mother and her mother instantly told her to never use it ever. Her mother's face...it was a look she had never gotten before. Her mother was afraid. Not of her of course. She never understood why until now. Finding out your child is capable of something like this is terrifying. Bloodbending is a dangerous gift that only the most powerful waterbenders can achieve. People believe it can only be done on a full moon at night when a waterbender is most powerful but that's not true. It can be done anytime. The power is dangerous. Reaching into a living thing and controlling it from the inside is...there's not even a word to describe it. It makes you feel powerful and dangerous. It also scares you to wield such power and It just feels wrong most times. At least to some people.

Korra watches Koda. _'She really hated that more than I thought.'_ She thinks sadly. She looks at Kuvira. _'Was it really that bad?'_ She thinks. Koda is so broken up about it. Korra sighs. _'I really have to talk to her.'_ She thinks. She gets into a bending stance and starts healing Kuvira's wound to distract herself from her thoughts that seem to be drifting off into a dangerous territory.

After about 20 minutes Koda stops crying, not because she's okay but because she's all cried out. Kya looks at her and can see she's exhausted. "Hey, come on. You need rest." She says softly. "No I need to stay with her." Koda says. Kya sighs. "Okay but you need to rest. So you go lay on the couch. Korra and I will take it from here." She says. Koda nods. They get up and Kya walks her over to the couch. Koda lays down. Kya kisses her forehead. "Please don't be mad at me." Koda whispers in vulnerable, scared voice. Kya smiles a small smile. "I'm not mad, sweetheart. I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me but I understand." She says. She kisses her on the forehead again. "Get some rest." She whispers. Koda nods slowly already drifting off.

Kya gets up and takes a deep breath. She turns around and walks over to the tub. She bends the water around Kuvira's wound to check the damage. "She's ganna be fine. The wound is pretty deep and will need more than just a few healing sessions." She says. She looks at Korra who is concentrating but at the same time she's distracted. "You okay?" She asks. Korra looks up with troubled eyes. She glances over at Koda who has already fell asleep. "I just can't believe what I just saw." She says softly. "She obviously knew what she was doing. She's done it before." She says with a frown. Kya sighs and walks over to her.

"Korra, I know you've had bad experiences with Bloodbenders but I can assure you Koda is not a bad person. You saw how broken she was while she was doing it. She hated every second of it." Kya says. "And sure maybe she's done it before, but you heard her she promised that she would never do it again." "But she did." Korra says. "To save her friend. Koda cares for Kuvira more than you think. I mean if it were Asami, wouldn't you do everything in your power to save her?" Kya says. Korra sighs. "I would." She says without a second thought. "I guess you're right, I'm just being paranoid. I know Koda is a good person." She adds. Kya pulls her in for a hug. Korra hugs back. "It's will be alright." Kya says. Korra nods.

They pull apart. "Okay, let's start healing her. The sooner she's stabilised the better." Kya says. Both stand on either side of the tub and begin healing.

An hour later.

"There she's stable. Now we just need to monitor her. Make sure she stays that way." Kya says as she and Korra stop bending. "I'm going to drain the tub and put her on the bed. See if you can find anything for her to wear." Kya says. Korra nods and walks over to the closest to find something. Kya drains the tub. She picks Kuvira's body up and puts her on the bed. She bends the water off of her. Korra comes back and puts down a pair of white sweats and a white t-shirt. In case her wound should open up they will be able to see it. She also puts down fresh underwear and a bra and white socks. "Can you get some bandages and some healing agent cream." Kya says. Korra does just that. While she's doing that Kya removes Kuvira's underwear and bra and puts on the fresh ones. Korra comes back and puts the things down. 

"Alright, before we dress her we need to treat her wound." Kya says. They do just that. Once they finish cleaning it, they put a cotton plaster on it before wrapping it in a bandage. It was a little difficult because of where it was but they managed. They began treating her other cuts and bruises. "Her ribs have to heal again. Damnit." Kya says frustrated. "I'm going to beat the shit out of whoever did this." She growls. Korra looks at her. "Well you're going to have to get in line. Lin already gave one of them a preview of what's to come." She says softly. Kya looks up from dressing the cut on Kuvira's torso. "How many were there?" She asks. "Three." Korra answers. "I don't know all the details but I'm sure we'll find out what happened soon."

After they've hooked Kuvira up and have finished treating and dressing her, they step back and sigh tiredly. "Come on let's tell the others she okay." Korra says. They walk to the door and open it. As soon as they step out, they are met with dead silence. They make their way over to the common room. They get there and it's like the whole temple is waiting. Everyone is there, even the air babies are awake. The screaming must have woken them up.

As soon as Lin sees them she immediately stands up. Suyin, who was sitting next to her, stands up as well. "Is she okay, please tell me she's okay." Lin says. It's been hours since they brought Kuvira in. Everyone has been worried sick. Some more than others. The fact that the other healers left and all the screaming did not help ease their fears. Kya holds up her hands. "Calm down. We managed to stabilise her. She'll be fine." She says. Everyone in the room lets out a breath of relief. Lin leans over with her hands on her knees and shakes her head. Suyin pats her on the back before she straightened up. "Yeah, she's still out cold though she's fine." Korra adds. 

They all nod. "Can we go see her?" Jinora asks softly. She is cuddled into Asami's side. Both have bloodshot eyes. Opal sits with them as well but is cuddled into Bolin. Opal's eyes too are red. Kya gives her a sad smile. "Honestly, I'd rather you kids not see her like this. I'm sorry." She says. Jinora nods sadly and lays her head back on Asami's shoulder. "Where's Koda?" Lin asks. "She's asleep on the couch back in the infirmary. She's exhausted, as we all are." Korra says. She still can't get what she saw out her head but she knows better than to bring it up at a time like this. 

Senna and Tonraq stand up and walk over to embrace their daughter. Pema and Tenzin get up. "Well I guess we should all get some rest. I'm sure everyone has questions but I think it's best we leave that for later." Pema says and hands a sleeping Rohan to Tenzin. He takes his youngest son. "Yes that would be wise." He says. He then turns to Lin. "Kuvira can stay here for as long as she needs too. I suspect that you wouldn't want to leave her somewhere you knew wasn't safe." He says. Lin gives in a grateful smile. "Thanks you Tenzin, I really appreciate it." She says. He nods and looks over at his children. "Come on, kids. Let's head to bed." They nod and follow their father out. 

Jinora gets up and sighs. Korra walks up to her. "You okay, Jin?" She asks. Jinora nods. "I'll be fine I guess. I just hope she's alright." She says softly. Korra hugs her. "She's fine. I promise." She says. Jinora nods against Korra. Asami rubs her back. After their time in the spirit world they can see that the airbender has become extremely attached to the metalbender. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Asami says. She looks at Korra. _'we'll talk later.'_ She mouths. Korra just nods.

They leave the room. Opal is staring off into space. Korra looks over at Suyin and nods at Opal. Suyin nods. She walks over to her daughter and speaks to her softly. Opal nods and she, her mother and Bolin leave the room. Tonraq and Senna leave as well. Bumi leaves too. Pema walks over to Kya. She immediately embraces the women. "I'm proud of you. You were so strong. I'm still wondering how you're still standing here and not hunting down the people who did this." She says. Kya sighs. "She needs me more." Is all she says and Pema smiles proudly. They break apart. Lin walks over and Pema pats her on the back. "Good night you two." She says before leaving. "I'm going to watch over them." The Avatar says and leaves the room as well. Now it's just Lin and Kya.

Lin stares at her best friend, she can see her walls crumbling and falling. As soon as Kya looks at Lin the tears start falling. Lin pulls her in for a hug and Kya outright sobs uncontrollably. She puts all her weight onto Lin who picks her up effortlessly and walks over to the table and sitting on the chair. Kya cries into Lin's neck. Lin holds her tight and whispers in her ear. She runs her one hand through Kya's hair and the other rubs comforting circles on her back. "I got you. It's okay." She whispers gently. 

After a few more minutes Kya composes herself. Lin takes Kya's face into her hands and she wipes the waterbenders tears. "I was so scared Lin. When I saw her, I can't...I couldn't-" Lin holds her close again. "It's okay. She's fine now, you, Koda and Korra saved her. She's going to be fine." Lin says. "And she's here now. We don't have to worry about anyone hurting her." She says and kisses Kya's hair. She nods.

They sit like that for a while. "What's the damage?" Lin asks after a moment. Kya sighs and lays her head on Lin's shoulder. "We managed to stop the bleeding for now. She's still unconscious." She says softly. "With the amount of blood she lost, she's going to be out for a while. She's going to need a lot more than just a few healing sessions. When she wakes up she needs to stay in bed so her wound can heal properly. We're also going to have to make sure she doesn't move to much or she might open it up." She says.

"She's not going to like that." Lin says. Kya nods. "I know but we can't take any chances. We nearly lost her a few times." She says softly. Lin doesn't want to think about it. "And Koda?" She asks rather. Kya sighs again. _'Aaaand there's Koda...I can't tell Lin. If Koda didn't tell her she probably had a good reason.'_ She thinks. "Koda's a little shaken. This whole thing is really taking its toll on her. I've never seen her so...broken before." Kya says. Lin frowns. "What happened in there? I know it wasn't just Kuvira's screams I heard in there." Lin asks. Kya groans. "That's not a conversation I want to have right now, please. Can we just get cleaned up and go check on the girls." She asks. Lin sighs but drops the subject. "Okay come on." She says. They get up and walk out the common room.

They walk into the infirmary. Korra and Asami are sitting by Kuvira's bed talking softly. "Hey, you girls okay?" Lin asks as they walk over to them. The couple nods. "Yeah we're good." Asami says and looks at Kuvira's face with a sad frown. Lin and Kya share a confused look but shrug. "Hey, can you guys watch over her for a bit? We kinda need to get cleaned up." Lin says looking down at her bloody uniform. Korra and Asami nod. "Thanks. I'll be back to take over soon. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway." Lin says. 

Kya and Lin walk up to Koda's sleeping form. "Should we wake her?" Lin asks. Kya shakes her head. "No, let her sleep." She says. Lin nods and picks up the younger waterbender. They walk out the infirmary and into Kya's bedroom. "Just lay her down on the bed. I'll clean her off while you shower." Kya says. Lin puts Koda down on the bed gently. She removes her uniform and clothes until Koda is clad only on her bra and boxes. Kya comes back with a bucket of water. She nods and Lin and Lin nods back. The Chief walks into the bathroom to shower.

Kya sighs and gets to work. She bends the water from bucket and starts to clean the younger women. While she's doing that she also heals the cuts and bruises. She's guessing they were pretty busy today. The poor girl probably had the worst day. First Lin tells her about Kuvira's part in the Equalists massacre, then she's has to stop whatever it was she was doing and now this. Kuvira being attacked and nearly dying. Having to break a pretty big promise she made to herself and to use a very dangerous and painful not to mention forbidden method of bending to save the life of someone she cares deeply for. Kya sighs. She touches Koda's cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby girl." She whispers.

She walks over to her closet and takes out some warm clothes. She walks back to the bed and starts dressing Koda. By the time she's done, Lin walks out the bathroom in sweat and a t-shirt. She walks over to Kya. "Hey, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll put her to bed. When you're done you should get some rest as well." Lin says softly. Kya nods. She knows Lin will make sure she gets some rest so it's no used fighting it, besides she's drained. She gets up off the bed and takes out some clothes before walking into the bathroom to shower. While she's doing that Lin pulls aside the blankets on the bed and moves Koda to lay on her side of the bed. She throws the blankets over Koda and sits down next to her. "I'm so sorry for what happened today kiddo, but I promise to make it up to you somehow." She says softly. She kisses Koda's head before leaving.

Kya comes out the bathroom. She walks over to the bed and gets under the blankets. She moves over lay next to Koda. The younger waterbender automatically turns and cuddles into her. Kya wraps her arms around Koda. Kya runs her hand through Koda's locks and starts humming a soothing tune. Koda let's out a deep sigh and cuddles further into Kya. Soon enough Kya falls asleep as well.

Lin walks into the infirmary where Korra and Asami are still watching over a still unconscious Kuvira. They look up when they see her. "You girls can get some rest, I'll take it from here." Lin says softly. Korra and Asami are hesitant but know better than to argue. They both nod and get up. They each give the older metalbender a hug on their way out. Lin walks over to Kuvira's bed and sits in one of the chairs the girls were sitting in.

She takes Kuvira's hand in hers and brings it to her lips. She kisses her knuckles softly. She looks at Kuvira's face. She takes her free hand and runs it through Kuvira's locks. Kuvira breaths in deeply, her chest rising and falling slowly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you kiddo." She whispers gently. "I should have been there. I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't have left. If I had gotten there faster you wouldn't be lying here right now." She says. Her voice starts cracking as a lump forms in her throat. Her eyes well up with tears that she doesn't even bother to stop. Her heart aches with every beat and her chest pulls painfully. Her stomach is in knots. She feels so heavy.

Lin can't hold it in anymore. She just breaks down completely. Silent sobs wreck her whole body. She shakes and trembles. The tears just start rolling and they look like their not going to stop anytime soon. She squeezes Kuvira's hand with her own. "I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault. I said I'd be there for you and I wasn't. I said I wouldn't leave you and did. I'm so sorry. I could have stopped them." She whispers through her tears. "I'm not going to let them get you again. I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'm not letting go this time. I'm not leaving this time. I will stay right here with you." She says strongly.

"I mean it, I'm not going anywhere." She says. "You know why." She says. "Because I love you." She smiles when she says this. "I have since the first day. I should have realised it sooner but I'm really dense and stubborn. You know how it is for us earthbenders. Especially if you're a Beifong. We're the definition of stubborn and reckless." She says. "I love you Kuvira and I hope you know that. I hope you believe me when I say I'll always be here no matter what." She says.

"You told me that you had nothing to live for. Well now you do. You have me. And I need you to live for me because I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. When I found you today my whole world just stopped. I- I thought I lost you..I was so terrified. I didn't know what to do." She says softly.

"But none of that matters now. You're here with me now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it. And I know for a fact I'm not the only one. Everyone on this place will be here for you. You are not alone anymore." She says and kisses her knuckles softly again. "I love you." She says gently.

After that she's quiet and just watches over Kuvira not once letting go of her hand. She lays her head on her other arm on the bed facing the younger masters face and starts humming a soothing tune.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else crying right now or is it just me.
> 
> Oh poor Koda. She had a break down. I just want to hug her. You can see just how much she hated what she had to do.
> 
> Mama Kya is there though. She's there for her baby. Turns out it runs in the family, so to speak.
> 
> Papa Lin was adorable in this chapter don't you think. Keeping the family together. Papa Lin and mama Kya work well together. Caring for their babies.
> 
> Korra is curious about Koda now but why? 
> 
> Looks like Kuvira's going to be staying at the Island for a while. What could go wrong right.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami, Korra, Opal and Jinora have a little sleep over.
> 
> Things are revealed. Korra wants a rematch. Asami is trying really hard to keep her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a cool down chapter after the hectic ones. Just a little after math or something.
> 
> Ps I am so sorry for updating so late. School is kicking my ass, it's my last year and I have to give it horns.
> 
> At this point of the story I am very open to suggestions on what you guys think should happen while Kuvira is on the Island. I have a few idea but I want to know what you want.
> 
> Also I have a crazy idea for a story...  
> WHAT IF KUVIRA WAS AN AVENGER!!!!!!! I would totally pair her with Natasha(Black widow) and/or Wanda(Scarlet Witch)
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 50

Korra and Asami are laying in bed. They have just showered and were just talking about what happened a few hours ago. They both can't sleep. Not with what they saw. Especially Korra. "So she's a bloodbender? Wow...that's a little scary I'm not gonna lie." Asami says. "Yeah it is. But you should have seen her face...it was hurting her more than it was hurting Kuvira. Koda actually dropped to knees. Like it was too much for her that she couldn't even stay standing." Korra frowns. "She had a melt down. She looked so small just sitting there hugging herself. She kept mumbling how she was sorry and how she thought Kuvira would never forgive her." Korra shudders. "I've never seen someone so broken over their ability to do anything." She says.

Asami cuddles into her girlfriend. "It sounds like you have some questions to ask her." She says. Korra sighs. "I do. But I'm afraid to bring it up." She says. "You can't tell anyone about this, hey. Koda kept it to herself for a reason. I'm already crossing the line by telling you." Korra says. Asami nods. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." She says and she feels so guilty. _'Spirits! Korra's been completely honest with me, even telling me something like this! And I have this big ass secret that's not even mine. I want to tell her so bad but I promised Kuvira I wouldn't.'_ She thinks. _'I hope Kuvira tells them soon though, I don't know how long I can keep this up.'_ She thinks.

"Other than that, everything else is okay I guess. Kya was pretty shaken as well but I'm sure Lin will take care of that." Korra says breaking Asami out her thoughts. "Yeah, it seems like she's the only one who can. I still can't believes Lin hasn't figured it out yet. Kya looks at her how you look at noodles." Asami says and giggles at Korra's fake offended face. "Don't bring my noodles into this." She says with fake disbelief. "Oh come on everyone knows you love noodles more than you love me." Asami says playfully. Korra gasps dramatically. "I do not. You taste way better." She says with a sly smile. Asami blushes and smacks Korra's chest. "Oh stop, you're just saying that to be nice." Asami flirts. "Yeah, you're right, I am." Korra says breaking the magic. Asami takes the pillow from behind her head and wacks her girlfriend with it. Korra laughs. "I'm kidding!" She says.

"You're so mean." Asami says and giggles. Korra just gives her a goofy grin. "Seriously though, Lin needs to open her eyes. Kya's _been_ sending signals." Asami says. Korra chuckles. "Yeah, no definitely. And Kya hasn't been subtle about it too. I mean hello..She just outright kisses her the lips! Come on Chief, switch on." Korra says as she and Asami get back into their original position. "Who knows, maybe she will figure it out now. She seems happier. Well not like right now but in general." Asami says. "Yeah, she is. It's a nice change. She's smiling more. Which is saying a lot because she never used to smile like that before." Korra agrees. "Though I wouldn't really know since I wasn't here the last three years." She adds. Asami sighs. "Kor...you don't have to keep beating yourself up for that." She says.

Korra smiles. "I know, sometimes I can't help it." She says. Asami pulls her closer. They lay in silence for a while. "So I see you and Kuvira are buddy buddy now." Korra says with a goofy grin. Asami blushes. "Well I wouldn't say we're _'Buddy buddy'_ -" Asami starts but Korra cuts her off. "I would. Come on Sams I saw you two when we were in the spirit world. You were smiling and laughing with her. Like actually smiling and laughing. Not that fake stuff you do for business and what not." Korra says. "You like her. I know you do. I told you she's a good person." She adds. Asami bites her lip. "Okay fine, maybe she's not as bad as I thought. She's actually really cool. She's easy to talk to." Asami confesses. "Ah, There it is." Korra says with a knowing smile.

Asami frowns. "There what is?" She asks. "When you walked out Kuvira's cell the day you visited her. You actually looked relieved for a minute. Then you just shut down, like whatever happened in there that made you change your mind didn't mean anything." Korra starts. "I knew you were in denial but I also knew that I couldn't convince you. You're judgement was clouded by your pain." She says. 

"And when you said you were going to vouch for Kuvira because it was what I wanted, well I felt kinda guilty. Sure I wanted you to help but only if you wanted to...not because of me." Korra says softly. "I knew the only person who can convince you...was You. You just had to see it." Korra finishes. Asami stares into her girlfriends baby blues. _'She went through all that trouble. She didn't want me to do something I wasn't completely comfortable with. Why does she have to be so perfect.'_ She thinks. She leans up and gives Korra a long loving kiss. Korra returns the kiss with just as much passion.

They break apart because of the for air. Asami looks deep into her eyes again. "Okay so maybe you have improved in the patience factor." Asami whispers. Korra let's out a breathy laugh. Asami giggles. "Wow gee thanks." Korra says sarcastically. "Seriously though, you've come a long way." Asami says calming down. "I guess. I really had to grow up a bit. I'm glad I did." Korra says softly. "I'm just glad you're back." Asami says.

They lay in silence again. "So back to work tomorrow?" Korra asks. Asami bites her lip. _'i really should get back to work but I don't think I'll be able to concentrate after what I saw today.'_ She thinks, her mind going back to the scene she walked in on a few hours ago at the station. "Nah, I'm going to stay here. I'm not ready to go back yet...not after today." She says honestly. Korra pulls her in closer and sighs. "Yeah...I understand that. A lot happened today. I think we need a little pause right now." She says. "Tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting." She adds. Asami hums in agreement.

"I still can't believe what happened. I mean how did they even get into the station?" Asami says. "I don't know but I'm sure Mako's looking into right now. And I know Lin wants to get to the bottom of it." Korra replies. "I mean did you see how she was...She nearly killed that guy. If Koda didn't say anything I'm pretty sure she would have." She says. Asami nods. "Yeah, I've never seen her so angry. It was scary." She says. "Tell me about it." Korra mumbles. They both shiver. "Okay let's talk about something else. I don't feel like being bummed out more than I already am." Asami says.

"Okay, how about what you and Kuvira talked in the spirit world." Korra suggests with a smile. Asami groans and hides her face in Korra's neck. "Korra." She whines and blushes but Korra can't see it. "Oh come on! Tell me. Please please please. I've been dying to know what you guys talk about. I mean you said she's easy to talk to. Why?" Korra says and laughs. "She just is, okay. I don't exactly know why. As for what we talked about, well we were talking about our pasts." Asami says softly her face still in her girlfriends neck. Korra eyebrows shoot up. "Seriously?" She asks in surprise. _'Asami doesn't really talk about her past with anyone other than me. Sometimes she even has a hard time telling me about it. Is she already that comfortable with Kuvira to talk about her past?'_ She thinks. _'Wow...Kuvira really is something special.'_ She thinks.

Asami moves her face out from her girlfriends neck. "Well yeah. Turns out we're not that different. I mean our circumstances were different but how we got through them the same in some ways." Asami explains. Korra is interested now. She moves and she and the non-bender sit up. They cross their legs and face each other.

Asami is about to carry on but there's a knock at the door. The both frown. Korra gets up to answer the door. "Opal?" She says confused as soon as she opens the door. The airbender has bloodshot eyes, wet rosy cheeks and her hair is a messy and wild. Her expression is a mixture of exhaustion and grief. The girl looks broken. "I couldn't sleep." She says in a hoarse, fragile voice. Korra immediately ushers her in and closes the door.

Asami, seeing the state the young Beifong is in, softens her features and opens her arms with a small comforting smile. Opal crawls on the bed and falls into Asami's open arms. "I'm so worried about her." The airbender says. She can feel more tears welling up in her eyes. She's been crying all day, it's amazing that she still has tears left. Korra wall back to the bed and sits beside them. "We all are. She's going to be fine though. She just needs to rest." She says softly. "Do you know when I'll get to see her?" Opal asks. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll see tomorrow. She hasn't woken up yet." Korra says. Opal frowns. "Is the damage that bad?" She asks sadly. Korra rubs her back comfortingly. "A little bit yeah. She's going to be in bed for a while before she's allowed to go anywhere." She says.

Opal smiles sadly. "She's not going to be happy about that when she wakes up." She says. "Back in Zaofu, every time she was injured badly and had to be taken off duty, she would get so aggravated. She hated not being able to do anything. Sometimes she would even try to sneak out or pretend she was healed. Mom never fell for it." She says and laughs a little. "During those times we would spend a lot of time together. We would do anything. Singing, reading in the garden, dancing if she was given the okay." Opal sighs fondly. "It was great...I wish it could be like that again." She says.

"I'm sure it will be. I mean, she's here now and she seems like you guys are starting to bond like you have before...maybe?" Korra says awkwardly. _'I don't know where I'm going with this...it sounded better in my head.'_ She thinks. Opal let's go of Asami and wipes her eyes. "I don't know about that, Korra. I mean I ran away yesterday because I couldn't take what I found out. How am I supposed to look her in the eye. I can't believe she never told me about what she went through when she came here." Asami's eyes widen at this. _'Ah shit.'_ She thinks. "She didn't trust me enough to tell me..." Opal finishes sadly.

"Wait...You know what happened to her?" Korra asks. Asami rolls her eyes. "Out of everything she just said, that's what you heard." She says. Korra shrugs defensively. "Not true. I'm sure Kuvira wanted to tell them what happened but believed that she didn't want to put any of her problems on them. Much like when I was paralyzed. Sometimes it's not a great feeling when people take care of you when you know you can take care off yourself." She explains. Opal frowns. "Well that's true...Kuvira never liked being helped. She always wanted to do things herself. She was really independent. Mom used to get upset when she offered her help and Kuvira never took it. She was closed off. When something was bothering her...She wouldn't say anything. She always wanted to deal with it herself." She says. "Sounds like me." Korra mumbles.

"Well never mind all that. Now that she's here and is basically going to be bolted to the bed, maybe you can talk to her about it. She's definitely not going anywhere. Now's your chance to get some answers." Asami says. _'Seriously...please this secret is killing me.'_ She thinks. "Kuvira is stubborn. Even if she is bed ridden. She still has the choice to not talk. And knowing her...that's probably going to be the case." Opal says. "Maybe we can change that." Korra says. "How?" Opal asks. The waterbender shrugs. "I don't know but we'll find a way. She mostly didn't say anything because of.. I'm going to go with trust issues. All we have to do is show her she can trust us." Korra says. Asami bites her lip. _'Yeah...let's see how that works out...'_ She thinks. "It's not going to be easy. She's like Lin...more stubborn than her element." She says. "I'm sure we can handle it." Korra says with confidence. Opal and Asami giggle.

"You really need to learn more about her." They both say in unison. Opal looks at Asami with a raised eyebrow. Asami looks back sheepishly. "Long story." Is all she says. "Yeah a long story I still want to hear." Korra points out. Asami chuckles. "Yeah I want to hear this too." Opal says and turns to Asami. Both the airbender and the Avatar look at her with raised eyebrows. Asami rolls her eyes playfully. "Yeah okay fine." She says and just before she can say anything else there's another knock at the door. Korra groans. "Aww what? Come on!" She says and gets off the bed to answer the door. "I say it's a sign. Maybe I shouldn't tell you." Asami says with a smirk. Korra points at her. "Nice try but no, you're going to tell me even if I have to cut you off." Korra says half serious. Asami gasps dramatically. "You wouldn't." She says. Korra rolls her eyes and opens the door.

There Jinora stands. Like Opal, her eyes are bloodshot and her hair is wild. She looks up with sad eyes. "I couldn't sleep, I heard you guys were awake." She says softly. Korra softens her features. She gestures her inside. "You're not the only one." She says and looks over at Opal. Opal gives Jinora a small smile. "You too huh." She says. The younger airbender nods and climbs onto the bed sitting next to the older airbender. "Kinda hard to when I can still feel her pain." Jinora says cuddling into Opal. "You can feel her pain?" Korra asks and sits next to her girlfriend. "A little yeah. Her spiritual pain at least. She's still unconscious but her mind is very active. She doesn't stop thinking." Jinora says frowning. "She's remembering something...something painful." She says sadly. Korra and Opal's eyes downcast while Asami bites her lip. _'Even in her sleep it haunts her.'_ She thinks.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a fighter." Korra says. "Yeah but a fighter for what?" Jinora asks. They all stay silent. "Sorry..." Jinora says sheepishly for the comment. "No...you're right." Opal says giving her a small understanding smile. "Kuvira is person of purpose. She is a fighter..but only if she has something to fight for. If she doesn't...She won't fight. And I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we know she believes there's nothing for her to fight for anymore." Opal says. "Well then we're just going to have to give her something to fight for." Korra says. Asami nods. "Yeah. I'm sure we can give her something." She says. _'And I sure hope it's something good because the best is already gone.'_ She thinks sadly. She glances toward her favourite jacket. The one her father gave her. Using Kuvira's idea she too made a little secret pocket in it. The picture she took lies within it.

"How about the fact that everyone is going out of their way to keep her here." Jinora says. Opal frowns thinking. "Kuvira is a soldier. It's going to take more than just that. She believes a good deed is it's own reward. She probably thinks we want to keep her alive because we don't want to kill anyone. She knows what that's like. To have to choose whether or not to kill someone. Even as a guard she hated that part of her job. She would always look for another way but sometimes people gave her no choice." Opal says. "I remember how she would meditate for a long time after she had to make those kinds of choices." She says sadly. "If we're going to convince her to fight...it's Not going to be easy and most probably won't work." Opal ends. "Oh it's going to work." Asami says determined. "Trust me on this one." She adds. Korra smiles. "Want to tell us why you are so for this?" She says slyly. Opal giggles while Jinora is confused.

Asami groans. "What?" Jinora asks. "Asami is going to tell us why she's all buddy buddy with Kuvira all of a sudden." Korra says and Opal smiles. Jinora brightens. "Oh I want to hear this." She says and sits up. Asami rolls her eyes. "Guys...really." She starts. "It's nothing. Okay, me and Kuvira connected so what. She is not like I thought she'd be. She's actually pretty cool. End of story." She says.

"No no no no come on. Tell us what you talked about." Jinora says. "Yeah!" Korra and Opal say. Asami sighs. _'This is not helping.'_ She thinks. "We talked about our pasts. We just talked about how we were. Who we were when we were younger. What we love to do in our free time...You know stuff like that." Asami says. "Oh come on you holding back. That's stuff you talk about with friends...not when you trying not to scream at each other. What did she tell you that changed the way you saw her." Opal asks. Asami looks at them. _'This is really not helping!'_ She thinks. "It's confidential. She said she'd tell you herself. As for what she said to me...Well She just opened my eyes. Showed me that we weren't really all that different." Asami explains.

"She showed me that if I didn't have the support, if I didn't have you guys...I probably wouldn't have been here. I would have joined my father back then. I would be the one hunting Korra. She showed me that not everything is black and white. No matter what choices we make...someone is always going to get hurt..someone is always going to go against you. There is no right or wrong...only What you think and what others think. It's all perspective." Asami says and smiles. The others just stare. "Wow." They say. Asami nods. "I know, it's scary but amazing." She says. "You see this why she's awesome." Jinora says. "But that's not all you know right." Korra says. Asami gives her a look and Korra just smiles. "No it's not." Asami says. 

"Okay, so what else did you learn about her." Opal says. Asami giggles at the girls excitement. "I mean...I know her pretty well but I wanna know what she told you...it Can give us an idea of just how she trust you with information about herself." Opal adds. _'Oh she trusts me alright. More than I'm sure not even I can handle.'_ She thinks. _'No really it's only a matter of time before I slip up. I've never really been good at keeping secrets.'_ She thinks. "Yeah, tell us something not even Opal will believe." Jinora says. "Yeah, shock us. Something spit-take worthy." Korra says. Asami raises her eyebrows. _'i have something that's heart attack worthy.'_ She thinks. Asami looks to the ceiling in thought. _'hmm something shocking but something that won't reveal to much...that a tough one- oooh I got one!'_ Asami perks up.

"Well I found out she part watertribe." She says and the reactions she gets are priceless. "What!!" Korra jumps in shock falls off the bed. "Nah." Opal's eyes widen and her mouth drops open in disbelief. "Dude..." Jinora smiles and nods her head like she's high. Asami can't help it she just starts laughing. "My reaction exactly." She says. Korra gets off the floor and hops back onto the bed. "But...but How?" She asks. "Well apparently her father is from up North. Went to the Earth Kingdom for some reason or another." Asami explains. "I don't know all the details but it does explains her appearance and her personality a bit." She says. "Yeah it does explain a lot now that I think about it." Opal says once she gets over her shock. "She forever wanted to be around water. She's an incredible swimmer. She's adaptable and is fluid in basically everything. She's neutral. Much like water. Beautiful and mysterious. Can make you or break you. Can make things easier for you if you work with her but can make things extremely difficult if you work against her." Opal says. "Well then thank Raava she's on our side." Jinora says.

Korra shakes her head, still geeking out. "She's probably more watertribe than me." She says jokingly. "I don't know...She reminds me of Lin." Asami says. "Besides I'm pretty sure she's more Earth Kingdom than watertribe...as seen always." She adds. "You know that would also explain her tactics." Korra says. "Tactics?" Jinora asks. "The way she fights." Korra says. "They way she moves. I'm guessing the way she thinks too. The adaptability, the fluidity of her movement. The way she bends her element...It's Not like any earthbenders I know. And I've seen Toph metal and earth bend...Kuvira's is a lot different. What she does...The way she does it...You can't teach that...I've only ever seen such tactic and flow in a waterbender." Korra explains.

Jinora nods. "Yeah, I get that...Her aura is well balanced. Despite the negatives, she has a good flow in her chi..I'm pretty sure she has a certain...connection with it. It's amazing." She says. Opal nods. "When we were training or dancing. I always envied the way she made it look so effortless. It was like she way flying or something. I always wondered how she does it..maybe this is the explanation but it could be something else." She says. "Well whatever it is..It's working." Asami says.

"Yeah no definitely. And speaking of bending. Opal has really been improving in her training. I'd say she's well on her way to earning her tattoos." Jinora says. Opal beams. "Thanks Jin. I know my current state hasn't been the best." She says. "It's understandable. Hey maybe when she's better, Kuvira could join us in training and meditation." Jinora suggests. "Can I come?" Asami asks. "Sure." Jinora says. "I'm game too...I want a rematch with Kuvira though...both our battles were kinda unfair. Neither of us won either." Korra says. "Oh Korra." Opal starts and touches her cheek playfully. "We all know she'll kick your ass." She says with fake sympathy. Asami and Jinora start laughing when they see Korra's glare focused on the older airbender. "Watch it Beifong." She says through narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on you know it's true." Opal says. "I'm the Avatar." Korra says. "And since when has that stopped anyone." Asami says with a raised eyebrow. Korra opens her mouth but shut it when she realises she's right. "Okay you have a point there." She says. "It's not a bad thing." Jinora says. "People respect you more then they fear you. It's just those brave and ignorant individuals." She says. "What about Kuvira?" Korra asks. "Kuvira included. Only she knows what she's doing." Jinora replies. "Kuvira is brave and at one point was arrogant as well. But she had humility and it goes without saying..She really would kick your butt." She adds. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" Korra asks. "She is a master at something very critical in combat that you tend to have issues with." Jinora says. "And what's that?" Korra asks. _'Is it distraction...because She's very distracting...'_ Korra thinks. "Patience." Jinora says simply and Korra groans. "Again with the patience. I'll have you know I can be very patient." She says. "Not like Kuvira." Opal says a matter of fact.

"Kuvira is like a ninja. Deception and patience is her strong points. She told me this. She also told me a bunch of other things but I can't remember right now. Point is...You can't compete with her in that aspect. Strength maybe, power definitely but patience...no." She says. Korra folds her arms in defiance. "Well we'll just have to see about that." She says. "She also knows how to keep a level head. Not let her opponent get to her." Asami says. They look at her. "Have you seen when she closes up. It's impossible to read her. Her poker face is killer." She says. They nod. "Yeah that's true." Korra says. "She also intimidating. In every way." Asami says. "Like sometimes it's crazy. I've like seen her twice but everything about her makes you want to be better. She's a force to be reckoned with. And even when she's not trying to intimidate you, you envy her composure." She says. "She unpredictable." Korra says. "That's what makes her dangerous." Jinora says. "But it's also what makes her brilliant." She adds. "You still want to face her again?" Opal asks.

"Yes." Korra says without a second thought. They rest shake their heads. "Usually I'd say something but I actually would love to watch that go down." Asami says."No distractions. Just a friendly spar." She says. Korra nods. "It's not a bad idea." She says. "Well if you're going to try I suggest you work on a few things. I know a little bit of how she fights. I recommend not depending on your bending. Work on your hand to hand combat. Kuvira is just as good at that as she is at her bending." Opal says. 

Asami is intrigued. "Really?" She asks. "Oh yeah, Kuvira is a highly trained warrior. Back in Zaofu we call her the Super Soldier." Opal says. Asami and Korra bite their lips. Images of Kuvira in her uniform, of her in her training gear...some a little too naughty for prude minds flash across their minds. "Super Soldier huh. It suits her." Jinora says. Opal hums. "Yeah it does. And boy did she live up to the name." She says. "Just looking at her and you can see. She looks like she was made in a lab or something." She adds. "You should have seen how people stared at her." Opal giggles. "It didn't help that she's a natural flirt." She says. This catches the couple's attention. "Now some might think she's a player or something but she's really not. Even when she was flirting she was completely genuine." Opal says but frowns. "Though despite all that I don't remember her being in a relationship." She says. "She never introduced you guys to her boyfriends." Asami asks. Opal shakes her head negatives.

"Or girlfriends either." Opal says and Korra and Asami's hearts pick up and neither know why they are so happy to hear that.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter. I loved writing this.
> 
> Opal and Jinora are adorable. Kuvira's little sisters. 
> 
> Korra is so defensive it's so cute. Asami hates holding her tongue. She dying really. 
> 
> She told them Kuvira's part watertribe! What will happen when everyone else finds out. That should interesting.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be shy to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after.
> 
> Suyin, Tenzin and Tonraq discuss the last night's events and what needs to happen next.
> 
> Koda comes clean. She tells Lin about her bloodbending and the story of how she found out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. Busy busy busy. This chapter is a set up chapter, just a starter for what's to come.
> 
> Still open to suggestions. Now that Kuvira is at the Island it's the perfect opportunity for you guys to give any suggestions on little short stories or adventures you want to see.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 51

The next morning

Everyone is sitting in the common room save for Lin who is still looking over an unconscious Kuvira and Koda who is still asleep. 

Pema is in the kitchen with Kya and Senna making breakfast. Little Rohan was in his high chair eating his breakfast while watching his mother and the watertribe women work. The older waterbender was the first to wake up and immediately she went to check up on Kuvira. She found Lin was still with her. Lin was fast asleep on the chair she was sitting on. She was holding Kuvira's hand and her head was resting on her arms. It was an adorable sight. She decided to leave them for a while. She took a shower and got done for the day. By the time she was ready most of the Island was wake.

Suyin had a bit of a freak out when she went to check on Opal and the airbender was not in her room only to find out later that Opal and Jinora spent the night with Korra and Asami. The four girls were the last to join everyone in the common room. 

Bumi was with his youngest niece and nephew. Bolin was sitting with Korra, Opal, Jinora and Asami by one of the tables.

Tenzin was sitting with Suyin and Tonraq at another table discussing yesterday's events. "I'm just saying it would be ridiculous to have the trial now after what just happened." Suyin says. "My thoughts exactly but Raiko, Zuko and Izumi won't hear us. At least Wu and the twin Chiefs are with us." Tenzin agrees. "They do know that they will have to go through us first right." Tonraq adds. "Yes but the only thing they can give us now is until Kuvira is given permission to leave the bed. As soon as she is mobile they want to begin the trial." Tenzin says. "I'd expect this from Raiko but Izumi and Zuko...never." Suyin says and runs a hand through her hair. "I know but they haven't encountered Kuvira in anyway. Every other world leader has...Well except the twin Chiefs though that is to be expected. The North is the most isolated place in the world compared to everywhere else." Tenzin reasons.

"That and they don't really have a reason to be suspicious or cautious of Kuvira-" Tonraq starts but Suyin cuts in. "Yes they do. It's fairly obvious why they do." She says. Tonraq rolls his eyes. "Not that they even care. Kuvira never did anything to offend the North so the Twin Chiefs have no grudge against her, hence why they are with us...if Kuvira did attack the North, that would be a different story." Tonraq finishes. "But Kuvira personally attacked Wu." Suyin points out. "This is Wu we're talking about. Up until yesterday we believed we knew him well. Give the boy credit." Tonraq says. "Yes and she attacked you personally as well Suyin and you're defending her." Tenzin adds. "That's different. I've known Kuvira since she was young. I basically raised her. Of course I'm going to defend her. She's family. She's also not evil like they believe she is." Suyin says.

"Okay we can all agree on that part. Even Izumi and Zuko can see that but you know how they are. They need to see it to believe it. Raiko is a lost cause there's no point in even trying with that one." Tonraq says. They all sigh because he's right. "So how did they say they wanted the trial to go?" Suyin asked Tenzin since he's the one who spoke to them on the phone this morning to tell them what happened last night.

"Well like we discussed, they want the trial to be private. So just the world leaders and Kuvira." Tenzin says. "I know we're the jury but Kuvira does have the right to defend herself. She can have a lawyer." Suyin says. "Yes, they have allowed her to have a lawyer." Tenzin says. "That lawyer being Korra." Tonraq points out. "Correct." Tenzin confirms. Suyin rubs her face. "Okay so Kuvira has her defender. Now will everyone else have a chance to testify and what not?" She asks. "Yes. We already know who's going to be in Kuvira's line of defense. Anyone who is credible can testify." Tenzin says. "Credible? So only some people's testimonies will be considered." Tonraq says. "Unfortunately." Tenzin says.

"So what, anyone can say something but only some people's testimonies mean anything?" Suyin repeats. "Yes. Because of Kuvira's relationships with most of us, it would be biased. For example your family will obviously be on her side. She grew up with them. What they are looking for is fair trial. Those who have no relation to Kuvira testimonies will be considered more than the rest..like Miss Sato's testimony. She has no history with Kuvira and was directly affected during the attack." Tenzin explains. Suyin shakes her head. "But Asami is the only one who has no history with Kuvira that is testifying. Everyone else has history with Kuvira. Korra, my family, Lin, Bolin, Mako- okay I'm so sure about Mako. I don't know if they interacted with each other in the past." She says.

"Either way in order for us to win this thing, Kuvira has to be the one to convince them to let her live." Tenzin says. Suyin sighs. _'Right...that's very possible. Kuvira is very persuasive...especially when she wants to be, but unfortunately as of late it is pretty obvious she doesn't care whether she lives or dies.'_ She thinks sadly. "Well that wouldn't be a problem if she actually cared about that." She says softly. Tonraq looks at her with a understanding expression. Tenzin frowns in confusion. "After careful observation from myself and the others who have seen her, we realised that Kuvira does not in fact care what happens to her. She believes she's done. She believes the world is better off without her. Unfortunately majority of the world will agree." She explains sadly. "For Kuvira to convince them to let her live...we're going to have to convince her want to live." Suyin sits up straight. "Kuvira is very persuasive. She doesn't easily give up on something she wants. She's driven and ambitious. She can do anything she puts her mind to. But if she's not motivated, if doesn't want it enough, if she doesn't have a good reason...She won't do it. Maybe she might try but she won't give it her all." She looks at the table where her daughter is. The five youngsters are chatting and giggling.

"We want her here with us that's a given. She can't see that. If we want her to want this just as much as us...we're going to have to be as convincing as she is...and let me tell you, that is a level unreachable." She says. The men sigh. "That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" Tonraq says. Suyin bites her lip. "Yeah I know but I'm serious. Kuvira is not easily swayed." She says. She looks away from her daughter and turns to the men. "I know it's going to be very difficult. Back in Zaofu, I decided that I wanted her to be my successor." She says and this surprises the two. "For years I tried to convince her to agree but it was fruitless. I myself am persuasive but it's like she's immune to it. The only person who can convince her to live is herself." She finishes. Tenzin and Tonraq share worried looks. "This is going to be harder than we thought." Tonraq says. "We'll find a way. We always do." Tenzin says positively.

Pema, Senna and Kya walk in. "Breakfast will be ready soon." The non-bender says. "That means no politics talk, it's family time." Senna says looking at her husband pointedly. The Southern chief shrugs confused. "Come on everyone." Kya says and motions to one table. The table where the youngsters are. Everyone sits at one large table. Pema and Senna turn to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to go wake Lin and Koda up. I'll be right back." Kya says. The two women nod and proceed to the kitchen.

Kya walks out the common room and down the corridors toward her room. She opens the door and walks in. Koda still lays sound asleep, cuddling the pillow under her and snoring softly. The blankets are now tangled between the young waterbenders legs like she was wrestling with them. No surprise there, when Koda has a rough day she often has restless nights as well. The girl sleeps like a rock but if stressed out she tosses and turns. Last night was no exception, Kya is thankful Koda was mostly calm in her arms despite her active dreams that seem to have put the officer in distress.

Kya sits on the bed and slowly rubs Koda's back. "Koda, sweetheart." She says softly. "It's time to get up." She says. Usually it would be a mission to even pull Koda out her sleep but since Koda isn't really relaxed, she's in a light sleeping state. Koda slowly opens her eyes and groans closing them again. "Way to bright." She mumbles. This is true. The room has provided more light than Koda is used to waking up to. She pulls the pillow out from under her and puts it over her head. Kya smiles fondly at the sight. _'Even after everything she's been through she never changes.'_ She thinks. Kya chuckles. "Come on sleepy head. Get up, it's time for breakfast." She says. Koda's stomach growls at the mention of food. "But I don't wanna move, this bed is so comfortable." Her muffled voice sounds out. "You can stay in bed all day but you have to at least get up and have breakfast." Kya says.

Koda groans again. Kya rolls her eyes. "Don't make me get Lin." She says playfully but is serious. Koda removes the pillow from her head. She looks up at the older women with an adorable pout. "You're mean." She says. Kya smiles. She taps Koda's nose. "And you're stubborn. Now come on, get off you're butt. I still have to drag Lin from Kuvira's side. That's going to be fun." She mumbles out the last part. At the mention of Kuvira's name, a shadow passes over Koda's face. The events of what happened last night finally hitting full force. Her heart aches and her eyes well up. Kya doesn't miss this and immediately pulls the young watertribe women's into her arms. "She's fine." She says softly running her hands through Koda's hair. "I hurt her." The officer chokes out. The tears start falling. "You saved her." Kya says.

She knows Koda is going to beat herself up for this for a while. At this point the only way she'll get over it is if Kuvira herself tell her that she's not angry or upset and since Kuvira is still out cold, that's not going to happen right now. "I'm sure Kuvira won't hate you for what you did. She'd be grateful. I know that if she was awake she'd tell you not to beat yourself over it." Kya says gently. Koda sniff and nods her head. She knows Kya's right but she can't help how she feels. What she did was not only illegal but also dangerous. She could lose her job, she might even get locked up herself. _'Nah..That probably won't happen. Lin will have my back. She always has.'_ She thinks. _'Yeah but bloodbending is nothing like being an ex triad member.'_ She thinks.

Kya can sense the gears in the young women's head turning. "Whatever it is you're thinking about, I'm sure it's fine." She says. Koda moves her head and looks up at Kya. "Lin's going to kill me." She says. Kya smiles and brushes Koda's hair behind her ear. "No she won't. She loves you and she'll understand. Much like myself she'll be upset you didn't tell her before but that's about it." She says. Koda looks down. She then remembers something. "What about Korra? I know her history with Bloodbenders aren't exactly rainbows and unicorns. She probably hates me more than she did before." She says. Kya bites her lip. Honestly she doesn't really know what the Avatar thinks of all of this. "I don't know, sweetheart. You're going to have to talk to her yourself on that one." She says. Koda groans. "Not happening." She says.

"Oh hush, I'm sure it'll be okay. Now come on. Let's go drag your boss off ass. Everyone is waiting." Kya says and stands up. Koda reluctantly gets up as well. "I'll meet you there. Going to go to the bathroom." She mumbles before walking into the bathroom. Kya leaves the room and walks down to the infirmary. On her way she meets up with the other healer who bailed last night. She pauses in her tracks. She has to suppress the urge to kick their asses. She composes herself and walks up to the infirmary door. The healers meet her there. They all look guilty and nervous. _'Good.'_ Kya thinks bitterly. "Kya." They greet. Kya nods back. "Morning." She says.

They stand there awkwardly for a minute. Finally one of the healers speak up. "Listen, we're sorry about last night. We honestly didn't believe she would make it. The damage was really fatal, we honestly didn't mean to seem careless." She says. Kya watches them. "It's alright. She's stable now. She's going to need more medical attention that's for sure but that won't be a problem." She says. They nod at the silent command. Kya opens the infirmary door and peaks in. Lin is now awake and fiddling with Kuvira's raven locks. She's talking to the unconscious girl softly, barely whispering. Kya slowly walks in, making sure her steps are quiet as to not startle Lin or break the calm atmosphere. 

The police Chief sees movement in the corner of her eye. She looks up to see her best friends gorgeous blue eyes staring back her with a glint she can't seem to comprehend. "Hey, Ky." She says softly. "Hey, how is she?" The waterbender asks. She walks over to where Lin is sitting. The Chief moves her free arm and motions for Kya to come closer. Kya automatically moves and sits in Lin's lap. Both lean into each other as the watch the young masters chest rise and fall. Lin rests her head on Kya's shoulder from behind, her arm holding Kya by her waist. Kya intertwining their fingers, she sighs contently. "She's okay I guess. Still no change." Lin says softly. Her warm breath tickling Kya's exposed neck and the rumble of Lin's deep voice sending sensations down her spine.

"That's to be expected. Her body still has to replace the blood she lost before it has enough energy to bring her back to consciousness. If my calculations are correct, with her advanced healing biology, I'd says she should wake up...hmm...in about a day or so. Three days at the most." Kya says. Lin chuckles. Kya blinks in confusion. "What. What so funny?" She asks. Lin turns her head to look up at Kya who stares back. "You're such a nerd." Lin whispers with a smile. Kya rolls her eyes playfully and elbows her best friend. "You're mean." She whispers back. Lin chuckles again. They both sigh after calming down.

"How is Koda?" The Chief asks. "She'll be alright. Yesterday was really hard on her. She just needs some time to relax a bit. She was restless last night, I'm surprised she slept at all." The waterbender says. "I'm taking her off duty for a while then." Lin says. "What about you?" Kya asks. Lin is silent. She's been thinking about that. "I'm going to stay here for the time being. I'll just have Mako report to me on what's going on." Lin answers. "I'm not leaving her." She says rubbing her thumb over the underside of Kuvira's hand. Kya leaned more into her best friend. "Good, because I'm not leaving either." She says. Her eyes locked on Kuvira's sleeping form.

Koda knocks and enters the room. She smirks when she sees Lin and Kya's position. _'Seriously, how are they not dating.'_ She thinks. Lin looks up when she hears Koda's foots steps. She starts laughing. "What?" Koda asks. Lin points at the young waterbender's attire. Koda looks down and the big T-shirt and baggy sweat pants she has. "You look like you drowning." Lin says still laughing. Koda rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault your clothes are ridiculously large." She says. "No, my clothes are actually not large, in fact they are normal sized. If anything it's because you're ridiculously tiny." Lin says with a smirk. Kya giggles at Koda's death glare. "It's true. You're really small. Not as small as Kuvira but still pretty tiny." She says laughing when Koda pouts.

"Either way you look adorable." Lin says. Koda still pouts. "Shut up." She mumbles. She walks over to them and sits on the bed Kuvira is currently laying on. The bed is bigger than usual. Usually only one person would fit on the bed but these are made a lot larger.

Koda sits down near Kuvira's torso and takes her free hand. Kuvira let's out a deep breath, her chest rising and falling steadily. "Any change?" She asks looking at Kuvira's face. Kya and Lin shake their heads no. She sighs. "How you holding up?" Lin asks. "I'm okay." Koda says softly looking down. "I can see you're not. I know that what happened yesterday is hurting you more than you're letting on." Lin says. Koda sighs again. _'Spirits...I know can't lie to her. She knows me too well.'_ She thinks. _'I have to tell her. Kya knows...it's only fair. I've kept this secret long enough.' She thinks. She looks at Kya. Kya sees what Koda wants to do. _'Brave girl.'_ She thinks. She nods her head encouragingly. Koda takes a deep breath._

__

__

"Yeah, it was really hard for me yesterday. I had...I had to do something extremely...dangerous to save her." Koda says slowly. Lin frowns. She glances at Kya but the older waterbender doesn't meet her gaze, neither has Koda. "I- she lost too much blood, the healers were right when they said no amount of healing would save her. So I.." She takes another breath. "I used...bloodbending." She whispers the last part out. Lin freezes under Kya. Koda's breaths stops. Kya gets off Lin and crawls on the bed and sits next to Koda who's lips begin to quiver. She holds the young women as the tears start falling once again.

Like Korra, Lin has only ever had bad experiences with bloodbending. Amon taking away her bending flashes in her mind. She can practically feel Amon's fingers on her forehead. She had never felt so empty until she could not feel her element anymore. She won't admit it but she almost gave up on everything during that time. Lin shakes her head, getting rid of the haunting memories. She looks up at Koda who is staring at her with fearful eyes. _'She's not Amon. This is obviously something she's not proud of. The situation had to have been really serious if she resulted to...bloodbending.'_ She thinks. She sighs and rubs her face. _'How long has she...why didn't she tell me?'_ She asks herself. Lin runs a hand through her hair. She stands up and moves over to the other two.

"Koda..." She says softly. The young watertribe women looks up at her. "I'm not mad." She says. Koda's heart calms down just a bit. "How long have you been able to bloodbend?" Lin asks. Koda bites her lip. "A few years now. I found out by accident. It was while I was still with the Wild Dogs Triad. Myself and another member we're ambushed by a rival gang. We were hurt pretty bad. We got separated and I was cornered by two big guys. I managed to knock out one but the other pinned me down. He threw my water pouch away so I had no water to bend. He was about to end me." She says. "I don't know what came over me up I felt this...instinct, this pull towards water. Naturally I reached out and before he could do anything...he froze. Then he collapsed and started screaming in pain." She looks down. "I realised I was bending his blood. Not knowing what else to do, I tried to let go of my hold but I was panicking. Instinctively my natural defense was to attack and before I knew what I had done...he was gone." She says her eyes distant. "I had stopped the flow of his blood which caused his heart to rupture with all the pressure. I killed him." She says softly, her eyes teary again.

Lin and Kya were shocked to hear this. They hated that Koda had to find out the way she did. Koda is a somewhat peaceful person. Although she can be a little aggressive she's not really one for violence unless it's really necessary. Sparing and a friendly scuffle is not a problem. "From that day I promised myself I wouldn't use bloodbending on anyone ever again." She says. "Of course since I had the ability I had to be careful. I knew that it was dangerous. So I practiced in private. I used animal blood. Just collected some in a jar and practices." She adds the last part but she's not proud. "After I got the hang of it I stopped." She says sadly. "I'm not proud of what I did. I'm not proud of the fact that I actually trained myself to control it so that I wouldn't slip up and hurt someone like I did." She says softly.

"Until last night...I had never used it. I didn't want to because I knew how painful it was. I hated every second. But I couldn't lose her either. I never want to go through that ever again." She says and her voice cracks. Lin and Kya wrap their arms around her. Koda starts crying. "I just hope she can forgive me." She says through her tears. She continues to cry for about five minutes. "I'm sorry I never told you guys, I was afraid you'd hate me." She says. "Sweetheart, we could never hate you. We love you. We understand." Kya says softly. "Yeah, Kiddo. I get why, I mean I know I'm not the best person to admit something like this too. Especially after what happens years ago. I'm not angry at you, I promise I don't hate you." Lin says and wipes Koda's tears.

"I'm sorry." Koda repeats again. "It's alright, kid. Don't worry about it." Lin says and kisses the top of her head. Koda nods slowly glancing at Kuvira. "She'll forgive me right? I don't want her to hate me. I don't think I can handle that." She says. Just as Kya's about to answer Koda feels a weak pressure on her hand. She frowns and looks down. Her hand in still in Kuvira's. "Vira?" She asks unsure. She feels the same weak pressure, this time a little stronger. Koda immediately perks up. "Vira! Can- can you hear me?" Koda asks turning fully to face the metalbender. Another squeeze. Koda let's out a teary laugh. "Oh. Thank Raava!" She says. And brings Kuvira's hand up to her chest.

She looks at Kya and Lin with a big smile. "She can hear me! She squeezed my hand!" She says. Lin and Kya's eyes widen, both their hearts leap with joy. "Really?" Lin asks and moves to Kuvira's other side and takes her other hand. "Hey, kid. You there?" She asks. She feels a small pressure. She smiles big and laughs. "Oh, you really scared me kiddo." She says breathlessly. "Promise me you'll never do that again." She asks. Kuvira squeezes her hand twice this time. Lin frowns. "Was that a no?" She asks. One squeeze. Lin shakes her head and chuckles. "No promises?" She says. One squeeze. She chuckles again. She looks at the other two. "She's going to be a hand full if she keeps scarring me like that." Lin says jokingly. Kya smiles. "How? How is she conscious right now? That's impossible." She says. "Who cares!" Koda says. "She's okay and that's fine by me." She squeezes Kuvira's hand.

Kya is about to retort but someone knocks on the door. Korra and Asami poke their head through the door. "Hey, you guys missed breakfast." Korra says. "Is everything alright, Naga has _been_ whining outside the door." Asami adds. "She's awake!" Koda exclaims happily. Korra and Asami's eyes widen. They walk into the room, Naga rushing in with them. Korra immediately jumping in front of the big fluffy animal. "Eh, whoa. Easy girl. You're going to have to wait outside." She says scratching behind Naga's ears who just whines again. "Yeah, yeah, I know life sucks." Korra says and leads her out before closing the door.

She and Asami walk over to the bed. They frown when they see Kuvira's eyes closed. "She hasn't opened her eyes yet but she's conscious and responding." Kya says motioning to Kuvira's hands. "One squeeze for yes, two for no." Lin says. Korra and Asami smile. "May we?" Asami asks. Lin and Kya raise their eyebrows in question but nod. Lin and Koda let go of Kuvira's hands and Asami and Korra take their place. "Hey, can you hear us?" Korra asks. Kuvira squeezes both their hands. They smile brightly. "How long has she been awake?" Asami asks Kya. The eldest waterbender shrugs. "I really don't know. I'm still wondering how she's awake. She shouldn't even be conscious right now let alone responding. It's fascinating." She says watching Kuvira.

"Well she was recovering extremely well before. Maybe she just has a faster healing factor than most people." Koda says. "It's possible. Some people, mostly those who do hard labour and dangerous jobs for a living like what we do, generally have conditioned and trained themselves. I myself recover faster than the average person, Koda as well. Because of what we do, we have adapted." Lin says. Kuvira squeezes Asami's hand. "I think Kuvira agrees." She says. She tries to ignore the electric shock that shot up her arm from that simple gesture. Korra starts giggling. "What?" Koda asks. "Opal was right." Korra answers.

"Kuvira really is a Super Soldier."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Kuvira's awake...ish. Still needs to open those gorgeous eyes..I'm sure Korra and Asami wants to see them.
> 
> So we found out how Koda discovered her bloodbending, not a great story. Lin had a bit of a glitch after hearing about it.
> 
> We had a little family moment. Papa Lin, mama Kya, big sister Koda and knocked out baby Kuvira. With a little bit of future girlfriends Korra and Asami.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad news just keep coming and Lin has had enough. Kya has to slow down a bit to calm the Chief.
> 
> Korra, Asami and Koda chat a bit while watching over a sleeping Kuvira.
> 
> Kuvira wakes up and gives the girls one hack of a shock with what they see and it's not because she's awake.
> 
> Korra has a vision that's probably going to haunt her for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for updating late dudes and dudettes. This is like a breather from my hectic week.
> 
> This chapter is a doozey. It has it all...I think. Drama and what not. 
> 
> I'll warn you, things get really weird. You'll see. Let's just say more questions arise and more mysteries come out.
> 
> I want to say thanks to everyone. You guys are amazing, like really, the things you guys come up with are genius. This is how I work, I love hearing what you guys have in mind. 
> 
> I want to take what you want to see and try and put it in the story so there's something for everyone.
> 
> As I said before, this is a long ass slow burn story, probably going to have more chapters than the bible.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 52

"They're what!?" Lin exclaims angrily over the phone. It's mid to late afternoon, the Island has been going about its usual business. Kya, Koda and Lin have been watching over Kuvira. Korra and Asami as well. Suyin and Opal visited her once in a while during the day, Suyin is busy with world leader stuff with and Tenzin and Tonraq while Opal decided to at least try and focus on her training. Also it was hard seeing Kuvira in that state.

Kuvira still hasn't opened her eyes and has been slipping in and out of consciousness. The healers, as well and Koda and Kya, have done a few healing sessions during the day. Korra has been with Asami while the CEO goes over her work. Even though she's not going to Future Industries as of right now she still has a lot of work to do. Jinora has been itching to see Kuvira but she is not allowed to. Strictly ordered by Kya. Meelo and Ikky are curious as well but if Jinora can't even get in then they have no chance either. Bolin wanted to go in with Opal and Suyin...They offered, but he decided to wait until she was awake. Bumi was in the city again. Pema and Senna were watching the children, making sure they didn't try anything. Naga was still laying outside Kuvira's room in the infirmary, as if protecting it.

Mako was at the station, investigating. He and the other officers and detectives were searching Kuvira's cell and doing what they can to find out what happened. He was on the phone with Lin giving her a report...it's definitely not a good one. Lin is outraged. "What do you mean they're gone!?" She yells into the phone. Mako flinched at the tone. "They're dead...all three killed themselves. Our Medical Examiner says they each used some sort of poison embedded somewhere in their mouths, teeth or something that they bit on. It looked like they died of rabies but it's not." Mako explains. Lin sighs and tries to calm down. "Okay, shit! Well did you get anything out of them? Anything at all?" She asks. There's silence on the other line for a while. "No, not really. They wouldn't talk. Though there is something we found in Kuvira's cell that might give us some clues. Our M.E. is looking at it now as well as their bodies in case there would be anything interesting." Mako replies. 

Lin rubs her temple in frustration. "Okay, good. Bring me the report tonight. I want to look through it. Thanks Mako." Lin says. "No problem Chief. I'll keep you posted." He says before the line goes dead. Lin hangs up the phone and leans back into the chair. She puts her head in her hand and groans. _'Damnit! All three!'_ She thinks. "Fuck." She whispers. She gets up and starts pacing around. "Why would they..." She sighs again. "This had to be a set up or something. They weren't..." She growls in frustration and slams her fist into the wall. "Damnit!" She exclaims angrily and runs her hand roughly through her hair. "Well, I guess that's something else you and Kuvira have in common." 

Lin turns to the door to see Suyin leaning against it with a frown. Lin sighs. "What, punching the wall when angry." She says and sits in the chair again. Suyin walks into the room and pulls out another and sits beside her. "Yep. Despite what most well believe, Kuvira has a temper. A big one. The only reason why we don't normally see it is because she has great self control." She says. "Even as a child she had the patience of a predator, like a Panther or something. I envied it, hell I still do." She adds. "It certainly is something most people don't have. Myself included." Lin mumbles. "Well we are moms kids so there's that." Suyin jokes. Lin's lips curve slightly. 

"So you wanna tell me what the wall did to make you so mad at it?" Suyin asks after a moment. Lin let's out a huff and bites the back of her teeth to contain her resurfacing anger. "The men that attacked Kuvira last night killed themselves." She says getting straight to the point. Suyin's eyes widen. "Seriously?" She asks. Lin nods shortly. "Yep, not just that but our best option to figure why, died with them. Now we have no suspects." She grumbles angrily. "All I got is a banged up prison cell and two of my best men dead." Lin says bitterly. "We have no leads. We have no idea who they were. We don't know if they were working alone or with someone. We don't know why they went for Kuvira, we just...Don't know." She says frustrated and defeated.

Suyin watches her sister. _'This is going to bother her until it's resolved. Knowing Lin she won't stop until she gets to the bottom of this.'_ She thinks. "Well, okay, let's put the set backs and blank spaces aside for now." She says gently trying to calm her seething older sister. It only works a little but Suyin is going to take that as a win for now. "What _do_ you know? What did you find?" She asks. Lin's leg starts bouncing and she bites her lip. "Well, we know that they got into the station by impersonating officers. We found two of our own dead in an alleyway with their uniforms missing. One officer is in hospital right now...he was jumped while on patrol, the thief stole his uniform. The three men must have used the uniforms to blend in. That would have been enough to get them in. Especially since everything was hectic and buzzing at the station yesterday." Lin starts explaining.

"Kuvira's cell is in a secured area. Restricted access only. So these guys knew what they were doing because the officers they jumped all had access. So they convinced the guards on duty to leave their post so they could _'take over.'_ " Lin says the last part with air counters quotes. "I don't know how they got past the cell door and what happened after that. The only one who can tell is now, is Kuvira." She says sadly. "Mako and our forensics team are investigating right now. Mako says they found something and are testing it. I will get the full report tonight." She says. "Whoever these guys were...what They wanted...I don't know. All I know is that they were not there to kill her." She says as she stands up. Suyin frowns in confusion but remains seated. "Wait, how do you know? I mean Kuvira had a _metal blade lodged in her chest._ " Suyin says emphasis on the last part. Lin paces once again.

"While we were running up to her cell I heard their voices. One of them said that they needed her alive. So my guess is that Kuvira was defending herself so much that they were reckless and maybe accidentally injured her fatally. I've seen it happen before." Lin says. "They needed her alive. But my question is why." She scratches her head with both hands. "Why do they want her? Why alive? Did they work alone, are they working for someone?" Suyin repeats her sisters question, also thinking about it now. "And why kill themselves? They obviously failed whatever it was they were trying to do. Did they not want to go to prison or something? We're they afraid?" She asks. Lin shakes her head. "No, no they're weren't afraid." She says remembering the sinister smirk the one had when she pinned him to the wall. "I don't think they would have minded, probably broke out of some prison or another. They obviously knew about me since they panicked when they saw me coming." She says.

"But why kill themselves?" Suyin asks again standing up this time and joining her sister in her pacing. "I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Lin says determined. Suyin nods. "Wait how were they even going to get her out the station?" She asks after a moment. Lin pauses. "I have no idea, but if those clowns planned it well, I'm guessing it wouldn't have been as messy as it was." She says. Suyin sighs sadly. "She just can't get a break can she." She says softly. Lin turns to her. "Yeah." She mumbles. Suyin looks at her for a moment. _'Should I tell her?'_ She thinks. _'She's already pissed because of what happened at the station, this is just going to make it worse.'_ She ponders. _'But she has to know. And when she blows up i can just calm her down, right.'_ Another thought. _'Oh who am I kidding, she won't listen to me.'_ She bites her lip. _'I'm sure Kya can talk to her, she listens to Kya.'_ Then she pouts. _'Ay, but Kya's also another story. I'm sure she might be more angry than Lin when she finds out.'_ She sighs. _'Fuck it.'_ She decides.

"So we told the rest of the world leaders what happened..." She starts. Lin gives her, her full attention. "What did they say?" She asks. Suyin bites her lip and looks down. "They say as soon as Kuvira's mobile, she will stand trial." She says slowly. It took everything in Lin not to blow the fuck up. "I'm sorry. Who exactly initiated this." Lin asks. "Izumi, Zuko and Raiko. They ain't hearing shit. To them, Kuvira's just another war criminal that needs be put behind bars." Suyin says. "Wu and the Twins are on our side. We're still trying to come up with a compromise. A way Kuvira can still answer for her crimes and still have her here." Suyin adds. Lin huffs out. "Why do we even need a compromise. Kuvira basically came back from the dead. She's bedridden. She can barely move! She can't open her eyes! Have they no sympathy." She exclaims. 

"I get that Kuvira did some bad shit but come on. If it wasn't for us she'd wouldn't even be able to have a trial. She could be dead or worse. They should at least give her that." Lin starts pacing again. "Some suckers just tried to kidnap her, and let me tell you, I know it ain't for selling girl scout cookies." She says. She turns to her sister. "Tell them they ain't getting to Kuvira. Not when she's in this state." She walks over to the door. She pauses and looks over her shoulder at Suyin. "They want to see her...They gotta get through me first." And with that she leaves the room, slamming the door.

Suyin sighs defeated. _'Well, at least it went better than expected.'_ She thinks. _'Yeah, but she's probably going to go break something.'_ She groans. _'Well time to get the clean up crew.'_ She walks over to the door and opens it. "Kya!!" She hallas through the halls.

In the infirmary.

Koda was sitting on Kuvira's bed talking with Asami and Korra. "That's actually pretty funny. Though I don't think Vira is the cheating type." Koda says. Asami pouts. "I'm still convinced she is." She says. Korra laughs. "Asami hates losing." She says. "Everyone hates losing, I think the problem is how you lose." Koda says. Asami tries not to think about why she lost that chicken fight. "Though I am surprised you're actually here, you know, after what happened." Koda says with a sheepish smile. "And I also want to apologise for giving you a hard time when you came by the station that day." She says scratching the back of her neck. "I wasn't fair. Sure I love Vira and want to protect her but I should have been more considerate...you were the real victim. And I'm sorry." She says. Asami's eyes soften. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you." She says with a smile. Koda smiles wide.

"As for why I'm still here, well it's hard to explain. She's kinda grown on me. Sure what she did hurt, but she's also a good person." Asami says looking at Kuvira's face. "I forgive her for what she did." She adds. Korra smiles knowingly and Koda's mouth drops. "Wait, seriously. What changed your mind?" She asks shocked. Asami shrugs, still not looking away from the metalbender. "She did, I guess. Her and a very wise old man who loves tea." She says with a giggle. Koda has no idea what that last part means but she likes it.

"Looks like you fell under her spell too huh." They all laugh at Koda's comment. "Yeah, but honestly, I don't mind." The CEO states. "Well at least I'm not the only one." Korra quips. The all laugh again. "Suyin wasn't kidding when she said Kuvira had a _'Captivating personality.'_ She makes it really hard to be mad at her let alone hate." Asami says. "Yep. When we first met, I honestly thought she would be a heartless jerk ass dick." Koda starts. "But now...She's an adorable cutie." She says and they laugh. "I'm not cute, I'm badass. Get it right." A deep raspy voice says. All three women freeze. They slowly turn to face Kuvira. Her eyes are still closed. They turn to each other confused. "Uh..." Korra mumbles. "You guys heard that too right, it wasn't just me?" Asami asks. Koda nods. "Since you two heard it as well I know I'm not crazy." She says.

"I'd beg the differ." The voice says again. They turn back to Kuvira who has a weak smile on her face, eyes still closed. "Vira!" Koda exclaims happily. Kuvira frowns and groans. "Ow...not so loud, you weirdo. I got a headache." She squeaks out. Koda crawls up the bed closer to Kuvira. "Sorry." She says sheepishly. "Water." Kuvira says weakly. Asami immediately gets off the bed and walks over to the basin. She gets out a glass and pours water into it before returning. She hands the glass over to Koda who gently eases it onto Kuvira's mouth. The metalbender drinks it eagerly, but with great difficulty, still she finishes it. "Thanks." She says, the rasp in her voice a little smoother now. "No problem." Koda says. "How long have you been awake?" Korra asks as Asami sits next to her. Kuvira turns her head slightly, eyes still closed. "Glow Stick? Is that you?" Kuvira asks surprised. Korra makes a fake annoyed face. Koda and Asami start laughing. "Oh, what! Glow Stick? That's genius." The older waterbender giggles. Korra glares at her.

"Whatever. Yes it's me." Korra replies. "And I'm here too." Asami says. Kuvira's eyebrows shoot up a bit. "Miss Sato?" She says. "In the flesh." Asami answers finding Kuvira's surprised and sleepy face adorable. "Well, okay then." Kuvira says and smiles weakly. "How long have you been awake?" Koda repeats Korra's question. "I just woke up, I managed to catch what you said about how our first meeting changed your perspective of me." Kuvira answers softly, her throat still sensitive. She tries to move and sit up but a pain shoots up from her chest and shoulder. "Ah!" She hisses out. "Whoa, easy, Vira. You're still pretty banged up." Koda says and gently holds Kuvira down. "What?" Kuvira asks confused. They frown. "The attack. You're injured." Korra says. Kuvira frowns. "Attack? What att-...ooh." She says in realisation. 

<'Right...that attack. Shit I can barely remember.' She thinks. **_'Welcome back sleepy head.'_** Jay's voice echoes. _'I see you're back too.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Well, as of right now you can't see shit because your eyes are still closed, sis.'_** Jay quips. _'Oh, right. And hey, give me a break, it hurts to even stay awake at this point, let alone open my eyes, that shit takes energy in a situation like this.'_ Kuvira counters. **_'in what situation, exactly?'_** Jay asks. Kuvira's thoughts are silent for a while. _'I honestly have no idea.'_ She thinks. While Kuvira is lost in her head, the other look at each other concerned. "Is she asleep again?" Asami asks. "Huh, oh. Sorry, lost in my thoughts." Kuvira says.

She takes a deep breath. Her face twitches a bit. They frown. Slowly but surely, Kuvira's eyes begin to open. The three other women smile when they see what's happening. As soon as Kuvira's eyes flutter open, they all gasp in shock. Kuvira's eyes still flutter a bit, struggling to stay open, oblivious to the three frozen women. Korra, Koda and Asami are still and stare on in shock. All trying to figure out if what they see is real.

Kuvira's eyes...they're _silver_...

Her eyes that usually have a gorgeous green hue...Is replaced by a steely silver. It's like they're _shining._

Kuvira frowns when she finally sees their faces clearly after the fog is cleared around her vision. "What?" She asks confused. She blinks rapidly when her vision gets cloudy again. Once she's got that under control, she looks back at them. They gasp again.

Her eyes...they're back to their usual green.

 _'What. The. Fuck.'_ Asami, Korra and Koda think and stare on speechless. _'I'm seeing things, I think I'm the one who's discombobulated.'_ Asami thinks. _'Who-ba-da-what-now.'_ That's Koda. Korra just...gasps like a fish out of water. _'How...'_ She thinks. **_'That's...strange.'_** a voice echoes inside her head. _'Raava?'_ Korra thinks. _'You saw that to?'_ She asks. **_'Yes.'_** Raava answers. _'Do...Do you know what that was?'_ Korra asks. **_'I'm not completely sure...It's familiar.'_** Raava answers. _'Familiar? What do you mean?'_ Korra asks. **_'I've seen this before...I'm having trouble remembering where. I'll have to get back to you on that.'_** Raava answers. Korra's about to answer but is cut off by the very object of their confusion.

"Ladies? Are you guys okay? You're freaking me out. Do I really look that bad?" Kuvira asks frowning. She tries to look around but pain shoots through her head. "Aaah!" She exclaims in agony and shuts her eyes tight. Her wound burning up and throbbing when she tries to bring her hand up to her head. They all break out of their confused and shocked state. "Vira! Shit, her wound opened up again." Koda says and immediately they spring into action. "I'll go get Kya." Asami says and runs out the room without another word. As soon as she opens the door they hear a whining bark. "Naga! No. You can't go in there." They hear Asami say before the door closes and she's gone.

Koda moves over to Kuvira's side and lifts up her T-shirt that has started turning red with her blood. Unable to heal it properly, Koda tears the material to have better access. She unwraps the bandage, pulls off the plaster and immediately she starts healing the wound. "Korra fill the tub! We need to get her in there." Koda says not looking up from her task. If she did she would have seen Korra's eyes flickering. Kuvira doesn't miss it but she's in too much pain to say or do anything. "Korra!" Koda says again. The Avatar breaks out her musings and her eyes stop flickering. She runs over to the tub and fills it with water. **_'Korra...'_** Raava's voice echoes. _'No. Not now.'_ Korra thinks and turns her thoughts off and works on autopilot until Kya and Lin burst through the door with Suyin and Asami following behind.

Kuvira sees them all. "Wha...whas...happenin......" Her eyes roll back and close as her vision goes dark and she loses consciousness. Kya gets to Kuvira and Koda first. "What happened?" She asks frantic. Seeing the older waterbender freaking out, Koda tries to calm her down. "It's nothing too bad, her wound just opened up a bit. We just need to get her in the tub." She says. Kya breaths a sigh of relief, her heart beating less frantic. _'Oh, thank Raava.'_ She thinks. "Get her pants, I'll take this off." Koda says and starts pulling Kuvira's ruined T-shirt off. Kya does the same with Kuvira's pants. "Lin, put her in the tub." Kya says and Lin wastes no time. She picks the younger metalbender up and gently puts her in the tub. Kya immediately gets to work. As soon as the blood stops flowing out Kuvira's wound, everyone relaxes but Kya still carries on to heal it further.

Everyone but Kya and Koda sit down. "What happened in here?" Suyin asks, her eyes trained on her former guard captain. "We were just talking. Kuvira woke up not to long ago. All of a sudden she was screaming in pain." Asami explains the situation, leaving out the part where Kuvira's eyes changed colour. Some how it's an unspoken agreement between the three youngest...mostly because they themselves don't know what they saw...while except Korra, according to Raava. "How long was she awake?" Lin asks, like her sister, her eyes trained on Kuvira. "Not long." Koda answers. "Though she does have some amnesia. I don't think she remembers anything after the attack, I don't think she remembers last night or this morning." She adds. Kya frowns. "So she doesn't remember..." She trails off looking at Koda who shakes her head sadly. Kya bites her lip and looks at Lin. The Chief catches on and sighs. _'Damnit.'_ Is all she can think at this point.

Korra who has been quiet just stares at Kuvira's knocked out form. Asami seeing her girlfriends face, puts a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out her thoughts. "You okay?" Asami asks softly. Korra blinks a few times. She shakes her head, getting rid of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I'm...I'm good. Just a little sleepy." She says. It's not a total lie. Since Opal and Jinora bunked in her and Asami's room last night, they never really got a lot of sleep. They all were mostly talking and catching up. And after what happened last night, no one can blame them from not getting a good nights rest. Everyone is tired, it's a surprise anyone is even functioning properly on what felt like two minutes of sleep.

Asami can see something is bothering Korra but she knows her girlfriend won't talk right now so she'll leave it at that for now. _'She's probably wondering if what she saw was real. I'm having a hard time too. I'm not sure I know what I saw...I mean..silver eyes? It even sounds crazy.'_ She thinks.

Everyone is silent as Koda and Kya concentrate. Before they came here, Kya, Lin and Suyin were outside. After Suyin told Lin her news, the older sister had to blow off some steam. She was outside practicing her bending forms. Due to her rage, they were a little sloppily and overly charged. Suyin went to get Kya. Kya too had a bit of a fit and most probably took it worse than Lin but Kya is a composed women, she'll let her rage fly at some point though. Raava have mercy whoever ends up in her line of fire or in this case...ice. Kya eventually calmed Lin down, convincing her that she wasn't alone in this. That Izumi, Zuko and Raiko will have to go through pretty much everyone to get to Kuvira. It worked somewhat...Suyin's pretty sure it was Kya's puppy dog eyes and pout that won Lin over in the end though. _'She's so whipped and she doesn't even know it.'_ Was the Matriarch's thought as she watched the two banter back and fourth. Asami found them not long after that.

They hear scratching and whining outside the door. "Is that your polar bear dog?" Koda asks Korra. Korra nods. "She probably heard Kuvira's scream and thought she was in trouble. I'll go calm her down." The younger waterbender says and walks out the room silently. Asami bites her lip. _'I can't leave her alone.'_ She thinks and follows her girlfriend out. Silently the couple make their way out the the temple with Naga.

Once outside they walk over to the balcony. They sit down on the railing and watch as Naga bolts away barking happily over to the air babies and Opal and Bolin in the distance. Korra and Asami sit in comfortable silence. Asami won't push Korra to speak, she knows Korra has not completely recovered from what happened to her. She'll be here should Korra need her. Just like she was there for her. After a moment Korra speaks softly. 

"I saw her again." She says looking at the city. Asami knows what she's talking about. She was hoping Korra was pass this, this usually breaks the Avatar but this is different. She remains silent though, Korra needs to get this out. "It was not like what I would usually see. This time...She was the one who was afraid." The watertribe women says. "I was afraid." She adds. "I saw myself in the Avatar state...afraid..." She says and shivers. "I didn't know what to make of it or why she suddenly just showed up. All I know is that I nearly lost it then and there. I nearly went into the Avatar state." Korra looks down. "If Koda didn't break me out of it I probably would have. Thankfully she did, who knows what I could have done." She finished softly, playing with her fingers. Asami is speechless. This is a lot different. Usually Korra's visions of herself are the other way around. _'What does it mean?'_ She thinks.

She moves closer to Korra and throws an arm around her girlfriends waist. Korra leans her head on Asami's shoulder. "What's even worse...I was looking at Kuvira when she appeared." Korra says. Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _'Oh, boy.'_ She thinks. "Just like last time. I don't know what it means." Korra says. "Whatever it was or why it happened...all I know is that it's not going to be the last." She says. They sit in silence again, just thinking about what had just been said. "Do you think it has something to do with her eyes changing colour?" Asami asks. She's not sure if Korra saw it too but it's worth asking.

Korra frowns. _'So I'm not crazy.'_ She concludes. "I don't know...maybe." She says. "Raava says she's seen it before but she doesn't know either." She says. Asami frowns. "Really?" Korra nods. "She says it was familiar." She says. "What do you think it is?" Asami asks. Korra is silent, she has a hunch. If Raava knows anything about it...it can mean a lot of things. Though Korra can feel something else as well. What she says next could possibly change a lot of things.

"I feel like it's a link to my past lives."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck just happened!? What is this?!
> 
> Kuvira eyes change colour?  
> Korra has a weird vision?  
> And Raava knows something...sorta.  
> What the hell does Korra mean when she says she feels like it was a link to her missing past lives?
> 
> Everything is just so messed up.
> 
> And the world leaders are being total dicks. Lin's not having any of it though, neither is kya.
> 
> Naga...What's up wit chu?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Kuvira was brought to the Island.
> 
> Kuvira has been having a really hard time.
> 
> Kya has a talk with the young metalbender. Kuvira decides it's time to stop running.
> 
> Kya tell Kuvira she's loves her and Kuvira finally accepts it.
> 
> Korra, Asami, Senna and Pema are such creepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels of this chapter. Get out your tissues and ice cream, it's going to be an emotional ride. Prepare to cry.
> 
> No seriously...I had to stop a few times while writing this.
> 
> Btw I do not own the song in this chapter. It belongs to P!nk. It's called 'bridge of light'.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 53 

A week later 

Life around the Air Temple hasn't really changed. Things are pretty much the same, save for the extra activity of its guests.

Kuvira is still bedridden. After her little wake up call, Kya has given her strict instructions to not move. Kuvira hates it, but she knows better. She was a little surprised to learn that they brought her to the Air Temple instead of putting her in the police station's infirmary. Even more surprising, Tenzin is letting her stay as long as she wants. She doesn't understand why but it's not like she can do anything about it at this point.

She still doesn't remember much of what happened that landed her in this position. All she remembers is being attacked and then everything going dark. Everything after that is fuzzy. They told her that they found her unconscious and bleeding out in her cell. Her injury nearly killing her. Koda said they had to take extreme measures to save her. By the look on Koda's face, Kuvira can tell that the measures they took were a lot more extreme then they let on.

Lin, Kya and Koda barely leave her side. Either one of them are with her if not all. She feels guilty for being the reason Koda and Lin took time off work so they can stay with her. Kya is as smothering as ever but Kuvira really isn't complaining. Not that she could. Korra, Asami and Opal come in to see her now and again. Every time Kuvira is still surprised when Asami shows up. The CEO rolls her eyes at her every time she looks shocked. Suyin too visits her often. Much like old times, back in Zaofu. When she got badly injured, Suyin would be at her side. Opal as well. Kuvira knows they all are pretty busy, so it's not surprising that they don't show up every hour like Kya or Lin. Koda is pretty much always there.

So far not much has happened since she's basically bolted to the bed. Sometimes Kya won't let people in to see her. More specifically those who might raise Kuvira's anxiety, intentionally or not.

That's another thing. Kuvira's been having nightmares. Every night she has pretty bad dreams. Kuvira would toss and turn in bed. She would whimper and scream. It's gotten so bad that it has become extremely dangerous to try and wake her up from them. Koda, Lin and Korra have a few bruises. It's takes a while to calm her down and when they finally do, Kuvira breaks down. Each and every time, Lin's heart shatters. Kya seems to be the only who can really get to her though. She holds the young metalbender until she falls asleep. Koda started sleeping next to Kuvira after the first nightmare. Lin would pass out on the couch some nights, Kya right on top off her. 

Kuvira never tells them what her nightmares are about. Her mumbles are incoherent and beyond understanding. Though from what they can make out...Asami has a pretty good idea of what she's dreaming about. Ever since the nightmares started, it has become increasingly hard to keep Kuvira's secret. Everyone is worried about the ex dictator but Kuvira still won't let them in. Especially now that she found out that she has to stand trial.

"Kya, why do I feel like you are deliberately keeping me in bed because you don't want me to face trial." Kuvira says to the watertribe women who is tending to her wound. Kya freezes and looks up at Kuvira. Kuvira's eyes hold question and confusion. Kya sighs defeated. _'Does anything get pass this girl?'_ She thinks. "Probably because I am." She says and carries on dressing Kuvira's wound. It's just them in the room. Kuvira slumps. "Kya.." She says softly. "I know." Kya mumbles. "I can't help it. I just...can't lose you." She says. "When Lin brought you in the night you were attacked...I- I didn't know what to do. When I saw you...I broke. Lin had to carry me out the room. I was so gone that I wasn't even able to help with the healing. I couldn't even think straight. I- I thought I lost you. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world." Kya says. Kuvira bites her lip. "But why?" She asks. Kya wraps up Kuvira's wound and gives her a top to put on. Then she takes Kuvira's face gently into her hands and looks directly into her emeralds. "Because I love you Kuvira." She says with so much love and affection that it basically knocks the air out Kuvira's lungs, her heart beats faster at the older women's words. She feels warmth spread through her body as her heart swells. Tears well up in her eyes. She has to choke back a sob.

Kya sees Kuvira struggling. In the young women's eyes is a mixture of emotions. Shock, disbelief, you name it. But that's not what catches her attention. It's the other emotion she never expected...fear. Kuvira was afraid...of love. Kya's heart pulls as her own tears start coming. Kuvira's lips start to quiver and her chest rises rapidly. "Ky-" her voice cracks. "Oh, my baby." Kya whispers and pulls Kuvira into her arms and holds her. Kuvira shatters and clings onto Kya as if her life depends on her. Her whole body shakes and trembles as sobs into Kya. "Y- you can't- why would y- I'm not- I'm broken-" Kuvira says through her tears. Kya holds her tighter. "Shhhhh, don't talk like that." Kya whispers into Kuvira's hair. "But I am. I'm broken." Kuvira says. "Then I'll fix you." Kya promises. Kuvira shakes her head but can't say anything anymore. 

They just hold each other and cry for about half an hour before they finally calm down. "Sweetie, look at me please." Kya says softly. Kuvira slowly lifts her head to look at the older women. Both their eyes are bloodshot and their cheeks are red. "You fear love. Why?" She asks. Kuvira bites her lip and looks down. "Love always brings pain. Whether it's me or someone else." She says sadly. "My parents, they abandon me. Suyin and her family, I love them, I thought I was one of them. In a way they abandoned me too, but I was just a responsible for that one. And my..." Kuvira trails off and her eyes downcast. Kya frowns. **_'Vee...you're seriously going to...'_** Jay echoes in Kuvira's head. _'Why not...It's no use keeping it anymore. She- she said she loves me...If that's true then she needs to know. See just what she's getting into.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'What about the others?'_** Jay asks. _'...In time.'_ Kuvira thinks.

"Kuvira." Kya says. Kuvira looks up at her. "And my Heart....my- my sister...my twin...sister." She whispers out. Kya barely heard her, but she did. And now that she did...what She heard...oh sweet baby Raava...Her heart is breaking all over again. She takes Kuvira's hands in her own. "Your...you had a- a tw- twin sister...." She asks breathlessly, her heart pounding and tears welling up again. Kuvira whispers. "Her name was Jadelyn, Jade for short...But I called her Jay." Kuvira cracks out, the lump in her throat making it hard to breath. Tears spilling from her eyes. Kya brings her in for another hug. Her own tears falling. _'Raava...no...'_ is her only thought.

Kya holds her for a while. After Kuvira calms down and Kya joins her on the bed. They both lay back. Kuvira cuddles into Kya and Kya puts protective arms around the girl, pulling her in close. She kisses Kuvira's forehead tenderly and rubs soothing circles on the girl's arm and back. "Who else knows about her?" Kya asks after a moment. "Besides the people we used to hangout with? Only Miss Sato knows. Nobody else." Kuvira replies. Kya frowns. "Asami? How does she know?" She asks. "I told her. The day she came to visit. We were just talking and she asked if I know what it was like to lose someone. One thing led to another." Kuvira says playing with the fabric of Kya's top. _'Oh...no wonder her mind changed.'_ The waterbender thinks.

"So nobody else knows. How did you keep her a secret?" Kya asks. Kuvira sighs. "It's a long painful story." She says. Kya runs her fingers through Kuvira's hair. "I'm here." Kya says softly. Kuvira is silent for a moment. "Well basically, when we were younger, about 7 or 8, our little village we lived in was attacked by bandits." Kuvira starts. "Jay and I were helping defend our own. It's seems harsh that two children were fighting a war like battle, but that was our reality. Anyway, Jay and I got separated while we were protecting a mother and her baby son. An explosion went off and I was knocked out. When I woke up...she was gone." Kuvira says softly. Kya takes a deep breath, just thinking about it hurts.

"I looked everywhere. Eventually I assumed the worst. I decided to leave the village, there was nothing left for me there. I packed what I had and hitched a ride into the unknown. After some time I found myself in Ba Sing Se, where I stayed for a few months before Su found me." Kuvira carries on. "After an...interesting first meeting, Su convinced me to go with her to Zaofu. I had nothing to lose so why not right." She says lightly. "You didn't tell her." Kya says frowning. "I felt like it didn't matter. Back then I believed Jay was gone forever so I decided to not say anything. I guess I was trying to protect her memory or something, I was still a child despite having to see the world in a way no kid should. I had to grow up pretty fast to survive on this cold rock." Kuvira answers.

Kya sighs sadly and kisses Kuvira forehead. She's never been in Kuvira's situation but she does know that feeling. Being a kid if the Avatar isn't all cookies and cream. "I lived with Su and family from that day. Everything I could ever dream of, I could have. I was living the life of luxury. Only I had this gaping hole in my chest that never went away. A constant pain. My other half was gone and I felt torn." Kuvira says and has to take a deep breath to compose herself. "I tried to distract myself from the pain. I worked hard on my school work and training. I always strived to do my best. Su paid good money and I didn't want her waste it. Before, money was something I never really knew. Jay and I never went to school, our parents couldn't afford it. But we had a brilliant neighbor who taught us. We were pretty bright kids so we learned fast." She says with a small smile. 

"But all the distractions weren't enough. For two years I was just going through the motions. On autopilot and went about my day doing the same routine. Sometimes I would do something different. Like go down to my favorite place where I could be by myself for a while." She says and her smiles gets brighter. "After two years...I found her. Right where I would think about her the most. There she was. I felt like I was dreaming but it was very much real. My other half came back to me." She says fondly remembering it like it was yesterday. "Turns out after the explosion that separated us knocked her down the river. A family found her and they came to Zaofu. Talk about fate." She says with a small laugh. "From that day, we stayed together but never told anyone, even our respective families, in fear that someone might hurt the other. At first it was unintentional but it turned into a habit as we got older." Kuvira explained.

"How did you manage that? It seems impossible to hide someone for so long." Kya asks. "Oh, yeah of course it was. But we were smart. I won't go into all the details but let's just say we really knew our way around." Kuvira says. Kya smiles. "Duck and dodge?" She asks. "Like a ninja and shit." Kuvira replies. They both chuckle. "You must have been pretty good at it if you stayed on the down low for so long." Kya says. Kuvira nods. "Oh, yeah definitely. Real pros. We also were real rebels as well. Trouble followed us where ever we went. And since we traveled a lot...I'm surprised we were not arrested." Kuvira says. "Oh, I'm sure. Lin told me about your little pranks you liked to play." Kya said. Kuvira smiles. "We did more than just pranks trust me." She says. "But yeah, that's basically how we were. I'm sure Su told you how I would disappear now and again." Kuvira starts and Kya nods. "Myself and Jay would go on trips. Go places where we didn't have to hide or be cautious." Kuvira says. 

Her demeanor changes and darkens. "Four years ago we decided to come here to Republic City. A friend of ours was from here. We had three weeks of holiday. We took advantage of that. We spent about a week in the city, just having fun." Kuvira says. "One day we were walking near the docks at night." She says and Kya's heart speeds up...She knows what's coming next. "We heard some commotion and being the nosey people we are, we went to check it out." Kuvira pauses. "What we saw was something bad. Equalists everywhere. They spotted us and since we saw what they were up to they had to get rid of witnesses. We were out numbered but we managed for a while." Kuvira takes a deep breath.

She sighs. "That's where I got my scar. One of them managed to sneak up on me. He slashed me with his sword. It hurt like a bitch but I got back up with a little help from Jay. While we were defending ourselves we didn't notice an archer." Kuvira says and her eyes start welling up as her voice gets higher. "I was too late. The arrow had already hit her before I could do anything. She fell and I lost it. I lost control of my emotions and my bending. I did a lot of damage, killed a lot of Equalists in the process. I went over to Jay to help her." Kuvira pauses and wipes her eyes. Kya holds her tighter, the girl was breaking once more. "I couldn't save her. She died in my arms and with her, a part of me died as well, if not all." Kuvira says sadly. The tears not stopping. "He was still alive. The archer. So I took one of his buddies swords and walked up to him. He was injured but still he tried to kill me. Long story short, I pinned him to a shipping crate and left with Jay in my arms." Kuvira finishes her story, her face empty.

Kya let's out a shaky breath and wipes her eyes. Her heart pulling painfully. _'So it was her...'_ She thinks. Kuvira sits up and looks down at her hands. She stares at them, remembering. "Something snapped inside me that night." She says. "Jay was my everything. She was part of me." She says. "If who you are is what you have...and what you have is gone. Then who are you." She quips wisely. Kya sits up. She turns Kuvira's face to look at her. "Still think you love me?" The young master questions. Her eyes hard but show just how vulnerable she is right now. She waiting for Kya to reject her, she's prepared for it. Kya just frowns. She turns and faces Kuvira fully. She puts her hand on her cheek. Kuvira leans into the touch, savoring it like it's the last time she'll ever feel it. "This changes nothing. If anything I love you more." Kya says, her voice filled with sincere truth and love. Kuvira bites her lip and turns her head away.

"How could you? I'm a fucking monster. I've done horrible things. I've killed people. I've destroyed cities. I betrayed the people who took me in." She says with sad anger. "You don't know me. You don't know who I am. What I've done. I have so many secrets. Jay is just the tip of the iceberg." Kuvira bites on her back teeth to hold back the tears. "I can't be loved. When Jay died so did I. So did everything I've ever known about love." The tears start flowing. Kya's entire soul cries as she watched this young warrior break. She gently forces Kuvira to look her in the eyes.

"Kuvira, listen to me as listen well. You are not a monster. You are a beautiful, strong young women who has been through hell and back and is still standing. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've done bad but who hasn't. You have your secrets just like everyone else. Our mistakes make us who we are. The fact that you're here sitting next to me right now tells me just how strong you are. Most would have turned to the dark side or would have given up. You fought through it." Kya says as her own tears run. "You can be loved. You will be loved and you are loved. Not just by me. By Lin, by Koda, by Su. There are so many lives that would not be the same without you." She says. Kya brings her forehead against Kuvira's. 

"You've lost your way. We can help you find it again. You've lost your one reason to live but we want you here with us. You feel you can't love anymore...well then let us love you until you can love yourself again." Kya says. "Let us love you, baby girl. You're not alone anymore." Kuvira's resolve shatters and she falls into Kya's arms once more.

Kya pulls her onto her lap and holds the girl tight, as if she's holding the pieces of Kuvira together so she won't break again. Kuvira sobs like a new born. All the pain, all the scars, everything she's kept bottled up for so many years. It all just comes out. She clings onto Kya as the older women rocks her soothingly. Unable to think of anything else to say to console the young women, Kya does the only thing she can think of. She sings.

[Kya]  
_Just when you think,_  
_Hope is lost,_  
_And giving up,_  
_Is all you got._  
_Blue turns black,_  
_Ya confidence is cracked._  
_There seems no turning back,_  
_From here._

Kuvira slowly begins to quiet down her sobbing. Wanting to listen to Kya's voice.

[Kya]  
_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation,_  
_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations._

Kuvira's sobs have turned into sniffles and hiccups as she slowly begins to calm down. Kya holds her and slowly rocks her as she softly sings the chorus.

[Kya]  
_That's,_  
_When you,_  
_Can build a bridge of light,_  
_That's,_  
_What turns the wrongs alright,_  
_That's,_  
_When you can't give up the fight._

_That's,_  
_When love turns night time into day,_  
_That's,_  
_When loneliness goes away,_  
_That's,_  
_Why you gatta be strong tonight._

_'Cos only love can build us a bridge of light._

Kuvira has stopped sniffing and is just listening to Kya's soothing melody. Her body still trembles a bit but she's mostly still, only beginning to relax as Kya starts the second verse.

[Kya]  
_When ya feet,_  
_Are made of stone,_  
_And you're convinced,_  
_That you're all alone,_  
_Look at the stars,_  
_Instead of the dark._  
_You'll find your heart,_  
_Shines like the sun._

_Let's not,_  
_Let our anger,_  
_Get us lost,_  
_And the need to be right,_  
_Comes with a way too high a cost._

Kuvira is finally calmed down. She relaxes completely in the older women's arms as Kya sings the chorus again.

[Kya]  
_That's,_  
_When love,_  
_Can build a bridge of light,_  
_That's,_  
_What turns the wrong so right,_  
_That's,_  
_Why you know it's worth a fight._

_That's,_  
_When love,_  
_Turns night time into day,_  
_That's,_  
_When loneliness goes away,_  
_> That's,_  
_Why you gatta be strong tonight._

_'Coz only love can build us a bridge of light._

Kuvira listens to Kya's heart beat. It calms her fears and insecurities. Just being in this women's arms makes her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time...She feels safe. Her eyes close slowly as Kya sings the bridge is a soft tone.

[Kya]  
_Deep breath._  
_Take it in on the chin._  
_But don't forget,_  
_To let love back in._

Kuvira does just that as she slowly drifts off. Kya leans them back to lay on the bed. Kuvira still cuddled into her comfortably and securely. The young master's breathing signaling that's she's asleep. Kya kisses the tip of her head. She sings the chorus is a whisper one last time.

[Kya]  
_That's,_  
_When love,_  
_Can build a bridge of light,_  
_That's,_  
_What turns the wrongs so right._  
_That's,_  
_When you can't give up the fight._

_That's,_  
_When love,_  
_Turns night time into day,_  
_That's,_  
_When loneliness goes away,_  
_That's,_  
_Why you gotta be strong tonight._

_'Coz only love can build us..._  
_A bridge of light..._

As she let's the last note hang in the air, she drifts off as well with Kuvira cuddled to her side and a warm feeling in her heart. Her last thought... _'I'll be your light, baby girl.'_

An hour later.

Lin and Koda are walking back from the showers. They had a little workout and are on their way to see Kuvira. "You know, I don't understand how levitating a rock is heavy lifting. You're not even carrying it." Koda says. Lin rolls her eyes. "It is heavy lifting, trust me." She says. They get to the door and knock on it twice..force of habit. Getting no response, they open the door slowly. They pop their heads in to peek and what they see makes them smile.

"Looks like we're missing out." Lin says as they silently walk into the room. Koda smiles. "What, yo, fuck missing out, I'm getting in on this." She whispers and gently crawls onto the bed. She lays down and cuddles in next to Kuvira, wrapping her arms around the younger bender and gets comfortable. Lin shakes her head and smiles. Koda glances at her. "Well don't just stand there Chuckles, get in here." She says softly as to not wake the other two up. Lin rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes, your Majesty." She quips sarcastically and walks over to the bed. She crawls on to it much like Koda did before. She moves over to Kya and kisses her tenderly on the forehead. The older women sighs contently. Lin then moves to do the same to Kuvira and then Koda. She slides in behind Koda and throws a protective arm around the younger waterbender. Koda leans into Lin and sighs. Both drift off not long after that. The two older benders boxing in the two youngest on a bed barely big enough for the four of them but they made it work.

That's how Pema and Senna found them.

They walk into the room wanting to check up on them since Kya never came out in what seemed like forever. "Oh my Raava, look at them. This is just precious." Pema whispers to Senna. The watertribe women nods excitedly. "Definitely not what I was expecting but definitely not complaining." She whispers back. They hear voices come down from the corridor. "So how does it work again?" It's Korra's voice. " It's just like any other camera, only with this one, you can see how the picture will look both before and after you take it. See this screen here." That's Asami. Their footsteps get closer and their voices louder. "Yeah but it's so small." Korra says. "It's just a prototype, I'm still working out the kinks." Asami defends. They get to the door, making a little noise. Pema and Senna shush them as they come into view.

"Quiet, girls." Senna whisper yells at her daughter and the CEO. The two young ladies frown in confusion and shrug in question. Pema points to the bed. They follow her line of sight and nearly squeal at what they see. Korra bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet while Asami fans her hands. Both have big smiles on their faces. _'Oh my Spirits! This is too cute!'_ Korra mouths staring at the sleeping four. _'I know right.'_ Her mother mouths back. "This is history in the making people. Look at this little family, they are just adorable." Pema whispers. Korra and Asami tip toe up to the other two older women. They watch the four like creepers. "You see it too. They're like the perfect blend. Both Koda and Kuvira look like Kya and Lin mixed." Senna whispers back. "I mean Koda obviously looks more like Kya and Kuvira obviously looks more like Lin but if you look closer, it's almost if they were combined." She says. 

"Well, I don't know much about Koda, but Kuvira is part watertribe." Asami says. Senna and Pema look at her in surprise. The CEO rolls her eyes. "Look closer, you can see it." She says. Korra tilts her head to the side. "She's right. Kuvira's skin is a lot darker than the average Earth Kingdom citizen but lighter than the average Watertribe citizen." The Avatar says. Pema and Senna tilt their heads as well. "That explains a lot." Senna says. "Kuvira also has a little blue in her eyes." Asami says. They all turn to her with raised eyebrows. She looks at them. "What. I noticed these things too." She says defensively. "Also she told me." She mumbles. Pema starts giggling. "What." They ask. "I don't know if it's coincidental or fate but look, both Kuvira and Kya have beauty marks on their faces." She says still giggling. They all looks between the younger metalbender and older waterbender. They all smile like school girls. "That's priceless." Senna says.

"Koda and Kuvira's personalities are kind of a mix between the two, have you noticed." Pema says. "They both have Lin's stubbornness and strength. And they both have Kya's compassion and curiosity, amongst other things." She says. The others mumble in agreement.

Asami then has the best idea ever. _'Ooooooooh, Sato you genius.'_ She thinks. She tip toes and stands at the foot of the bed just a few inches away from it. She pulls up the object in her hand and holds it up a few centimeters from her face. She stares between the small screen on the camera and the four on the bed. "Babe...What are you doing?" Korra asks. Asami doesn't stop what she's doing and answers her girlfriend. "I'm testing my prototype." Is all she says. Pema and Senna look at her in confusion. They turn to Korra who just shrugs and mouths. _'New camera design.'_ They nod in understanding. They turn back to Asami. The Non-bender CEO focuses herself and steadies her hands. She glances at the small screen that projects the image in front of her. She presses down on a button and for a split second there's a flash and a click. 

She lowers the camera and waits, staring at the small screen. As soon as an image appears she smiles and presses another button. The camera makes soft clicking noises for a minute or four before it ejects a small square shaped piece of semi hard plastic like piece of paper. A photo. Asami take the photo out the camera and examines it. She smiles proudly when she sees how it came out. "How is it?" Korra asks. Asami walks over with a big smile. She lifts the photo up, turns it to show them and says one word.

"Perfect."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else cry? No? Just me?
> 
> Mama Kya and baby Vira...*sniff* its just so beautiful. Kya singing her to sleep was too much. My little heart couldn't take it.
> 
> Looks like Kuvira is finally done running. Kya's right, she needs to let love in.
> 
> So kya now also knows about Jay...Kya feels like she lost a daughter...it's So sad...I'm So evil. My poor baby badgermole....
> 
> Ay, Korra and Asami and Pema and Senna are such creepers.
> 
> Yes technology is a little more advanced in this story because avatar.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the ladies have girl talk the next morning.
> 
> They try and convince Kya to let Kuvira roam the Island a bit since she's been stuck in bed for a whole week.
> 
> Asami shows them the picture she took. Kuvira really is a natural flirt.
> 
> Kuvira meets Rohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it do! Set up chapter up in here. Next one should be exciting.
> 
> This chapter is basically all the ladies bonding a bit and gossiping.
> 
> Still open to suggestions for what could happen now on the Island before Kuvira has to face trial.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 54

The next morning.

"Seriously, come on. I'm fine." Kuvira whines. "No, you're staying right there until you're healed properly." Kya says crossing her arms. Kuvira groans. Koda walks into the room. "And then, what's your problem?" She asks playfully and sits on the bed next to the younger metalbender. "She won't let me out of bed." Kuvira pouts. Koda giggles. "You're still pretty banged up. You need to stay in bed a little longer before you can start moving around. Kuvira groans again. They hear voices in the hall way. It's Lin, Korra and Asami. "Chief!!" Kuvira hallas. "They won't let me out!" She says. Lin, Korra and Asami walk through the door, each sporting a smirk. "Well, kiddo, they are your doctors, they know best." Lin says. Kuvira whines. "But it's so boring just laying here all day. Besides, I've been exercise deprived. I don't want to go soft." She says.

Lin sits next to Kya on the bed while Korra and Asami pull up chairs. "Wow, I have never seen someone hate being in bed so much." The CEO says. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love being in bed. It's when I can't do anything that's irritating. I'm an extremely active person, this is basically my hell." Kuvira says. "I know that feeling." Korra and Lin say in unison. Everyone just looks at them. "That was weird right?" Kuvira ask. "Really weird." Koda says. Kya rolls her eyes but smiles.

Kuvira turns to Asami. "How are things at work, I believe it's a giant pain." She says. Asami shakes her head. "Nah, I'm used to it. I'm supposed to go in today but I have to meet up with Varrick. Since he's helping with my projects, I have to run all my plans by him." She says. "Two of the most brilliant minds working together. No wonder I lost." Kuvira jokes but is also serious. They all laugh. "Well I heard you were the brains behind his project back then." Korra says. Kuvira nods. "Well sorta, yeah." She says. "He helped with building it and the mechanics. When we worked together we had a completely different picture of what it should have been." She adds with a shake of her head. At the mention of picture Asami's eyes widen and her lips curl into a big smile. She starts bouncing in her seat. They look at her. "You okay there Sami?" Korra asks with an amused expression. Asami nods her head. "Yep, I'll be right back." She says and bolts out her chair, running for the door. She disappears. They look at her empty chair confused.

Then they hear a distant "Speed kills, careful." And a "Sorry Pema. Hi Jin." That's Asami. Everyone starts giggling. "That was an interesting sight." Koda laughs. "Where is she going?" Lin asks. Korra shrugs. "Who knows." She says. There's a knock at the door. They turn to see Pema and Jinora by the doorway. "Morning ladies." Pema says. A series of _'Mornings'_ echo in the room. The two walk in. "How you feeling Kuvira?" Pema asks with a kind smile. "Contained." Kuvira says with a playful pout. Kya rolls her eyes and Pema laughs.

During the course of the week Kuvira has been on the Island, she has meet everyone at least once. It's safe to say everyone who hasn't known her was pleasantly surprised by the young master. She really isn't what they thought she'd be. Each agreeing with Suyin's previous statement. Kuvira does have a Captivating personality. It took a while for Kuvira to adjust, in fact she still is, but she has admittedly become very comfortable staying at the Air Temple. She was surprised at their hospitality, she is a war criminal after all. Despite having bedridden she has had a little fun.

The air babies are a riot. When they first met Kuvira they were a little afraid but with the reassuring presence of their older sister, they eventually warmed up. Now they are just as attached to Kuvira as Jinora. Kuvira has yet to meet the youngest of the air babies, little Rohan. It's pretty funny actually, since Kuvira still has her pains and headaches she does often fall asleep. When she's awake Rohan is asleep and when he's awake she's sleeping. She also has yet to meet Naga, who has become increasingly excited but can't enter the room when Kuvira is still in critical condition. Kya's words.

Meeting Bumi and Tenzin was a little sore for Kuvira. Watching how the two brothers banter back and forth reminded her of Jay. Kya, seeing the sadness in Kuvira's eyes, she immediately chased her siblings out the room. Back then, she didn't know about Jay so she was confused but left it. Kuvira was mostly quite that day.

Seeing Tonraq and his wife was also a little hard on the ex dictator. She honestly thought they would hate her. They both expressed how they were not mad, surprisingly. Kuvira didn't know how to respond when they said they forgave her. She's still having a hard time believing it. Tonraq told her he was grateful for her saving him and his daughter way back when...even if Zaheer still got her. He told her that he trusts his daughters judgment and that he is definitely on her side. She was about to object but the Southern Chief told her not to worry. Senna was just as grateful, in fact, they have bonded a bit. Being a healer as well, Senna has helped Kya take care of Kuvira. It's a bit overwhelming but she's not complaining.

Opal and Bolin have visited often as well. Bolin being a little awkward at first but after a friendly jab from his former commander, everything was fine. Kuvira is a little concerned though. She can see a certain tension between the two. She knows why and is planning to fix it but she can't exactly do that while she's in bed. She honestly thought they would have gotten back together, guess not. She knows it's kind of her fault so naturally she feels she has to do something.

She saw Mako as well. The firebender came in looking for the Chief. Lin was with Kuvira when he returned. That's when Kuvira found out what happened while she was knocked out. She's still having trouble remembering what happened before they found her but it's slowly coming back to her. Mako was just as awkward as his brother when he saw her. He didn't know what to say. Kuvira hating awkward silences, broke the tension. "Nice to see you too, Sharky." She said with a smirk. Mako relaxed after hearing her nickname for him. 

No one knew this but back when he and the gang went to Zaofu, he actually went to Kuvira to help with his investigation involving the Red Lotus attack. He knew Kuvira was the only one who would truly help him crack the case. She was to only other person who was hell bent on clearing Hong Li's name, the young guard in training that was framed for betraying Suyin and Zaofu. He went to her with the _'evidence'_ They found in his home. The book of the guards schedules and the note. Kuvira told him that the book was a fake copy. The real book of the guards schedules was looked in Suyin's office and only herself and the matriarch had the keys. She also noticed that the note they found had the same hand writing as the fake copy of the guards schedules. This told them that the person who put the book in Hong Li's home also wrote the note. Mako told Kuvira of his suspicions on Aiwei. Kuvira confirmed that she's always believed he was a bad dude. She gave Mako the idea to search his apartment. Turns out they were right. Kuvira thanked him for helping her clear one of her guards name. He said he was grateful that Kuvira helped him instead if telling him he was crazy. 

So yeah they had a bit of an friendship back then for a short time. Both are happy that it's not awkward now. Mako gave Lin, Kuvira and Koda a debriefing on their situation. Turns out they found a needle and a small tube filled with Sheer Shu toxins in Kuvira's cell. The use of it is still unknown but they have their suspicions. The three men's bodies were clean except for the poison they used to kill themselves. They are still investigating, but they need to know what happened before they found Kuvira. Kuvira is the only one with that information, but as of late, she can't remember. So yeah that was pretty much Kuvira's week. She's extremely grateful for their hospitality and she feels guilty for being a burden. She knows her nightmares have been keeping everyone up. They tell her it's okay, but Kuvira can't help it. At least last night she slept okay, no nightmares.

Back to the present.

"So why did Asami run out like that?" Jinora asks joining Koda, Lin and Kya on the bed next to Kuvira. Pema taking the seat Asami was in previously. "We have no idea." Koda says. "She said she'll be back in a minute." Kya says as she moves to sit behind Lin. Lin automatically sits between Kya's legs with her back to Kya's front. It's the same position Koda and Kuvira are in right now. Pema smirks and looks at Korra who gives her knowing smile. They still can't get over what they saw yesterday, it was too Damn adorable.

"So what's on the agenda for you ladies today. My day is packed with me sitting on my butt." Kuvira says cheekily. "You're not going anywhere." Kya says as she plays with Lin's hair. Pema smiles. She can see something has changed between Kya and Kuvira. They're a lot closer. Whatever happened yesterday must have been a big step. "Well, I am helping out around the Temple, as usual. Senna will be accompanying me." She answers. "Opal and I will continue her training. She's come a long way." Jinora says playing with the flaps on her glider suit. "I have to go down to the station today. Missed a lot last week." Lin says. "Do I have to come?" Koda pouts. Lin smiles. "Nah, you can stay here and entertain Kuvira. She's been very grumpy." Lin says looking at Kuvira who just glares at her. "You would be too if you were basically strapped to the bed for a week." She says and folds her arms. Korra giggles at Kuvira's pout. _'She's so cute.'_ She thinks. "Well, I have to stay here and take care of your grumpy butt because knowing you, you'll sneak out." Kya says. Kuvira pouts again because Kya's right. That sounds like something she would do.

"Well I'm not busy today. Sami is going to meet Varrick today and I would normally go with but I have training to catch up on." Korra laughs. Kuvira smiles and Korra's heart beats faster because the smile is directed at her. _'Lin wasn't kidding, she does have wolf teeth. They look so sharp, like they can cut through anything. I wonder how hard her bite would- oh what the fuck where did that come from.'_ Korra mentally smacks the thought away. Thank Raava for her dark complexion that hides her blush. "So what are you ganna do?" Kuvira asks her. Korra shrugs. "I don't know, we'll see. I do have some training to do and meditation but that's won't last long." Korra says. "Lucky." Kuvira states. They laugh. "Hey, here's an idea. Maybe Kuvira can join us." Jinora says. They all turn to her. "I mean, think about it. It's not a bad idea. She wants to do something other than lay in bed all day, maybe she can spend the day with us outside." She says with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, Jin." Kya starts. "Oh come on, please please please." Kuvira begs. "Kuvira, you're still hurt." Kya reasons. "I know but I promise I won't do anything stupid." Kuvira says. "Ha! Sure." Lin says sarcastically. Kuvira glares at her. "Not helping." She says. "Not trying to." Lin counters. Kuvira rolls her eyes and turns back to Kya. "Please. I'm dying here sitting all day. I promise I'll be careful, no serious bending. Please." Kuvira asks. "Yeah, I think it's a great idea. I can watch over her. Korra will be there as well, right Glow Stick?" Koda says and smirks at Korra when she uses Kuvira's nickname for her. Korra glares at Koda but smiles and nods. "Yea, we can watch her. I personally will make sure she doesn't get too excited" she says to Kya. Kuvira smirks at Korra. "That sounds like a challenge, Glow Stick." She quips with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe one day again." Korra says with a goofy grin that Kuvira can't help but find completely adorable. **_'Easy tiger.'_** Jay echoes playfully in Kuvira's head. _'What she is!'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Yeah that's how it starts.'_** Jay says. _'That's how what starts?'_ Kuvira asks. **_'You know what.'_** Jay answers. Kuvira thinks for a while. Then she finally gets Jay's drift. _'WHAT, no dude. Oh come on its not like that. I- just no. She has a girlfriend man.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'That's never stopped you before.'_** Jay counters. _'That was different and you know it.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Yeah, you ended up with both of them.'_** Jay says smugly. _'Shut up.'_ Kuvira thinks and can hear Jay laughing.

Kuvira decides to convince Kya again. "See they will be there to keep me in check. At least in their heads they can take me but it's enough because I won't do anything." Kuvira says and smiles slyly when both Koda and Korra glare at her. "You know I'm right." Kuvira says. Lin laughs. "Oh this is priceless." She says. "I find it hard to believe anyone can beat Korra. Her being the Avatar and all." Pema says. "Well, no one is stronger than any Avatar when they're in the Avatar state but it's very possible that they could meet their match when not in it." Jinora says. "Admittedly, Kuvira is the strongest opponent I've ever had to face, but let's not forget that our battles were a little unfair." Korra says. "You asking for a rematch?" Kuvira chuckles. Korra points at her. "Yes!" Korra says. "Challenge accepted!" Kuvira hallas. "Oh boy." Kya groans. Lin just smiles. "That's my girl." She says. Kuvira smiles at her. For once she's not fighting the warm feeling that spreads across her heart.

Pema smiles at the fond look on both Kya and Lin's faces. Kuvira looks at Kya and pouts. _'Oh no, not the puppy eyes, That's my thing!'_ Kya thinks. She can't help it. Kuvira's just too much. She gives in. "Alright fine." She finally says. "Yes!" Kuvira and Jinora say triumphantly. "Yes what?" A voice says from the door. They look up to see Asami has come back. In her hand is a photo. "Kya said I can move around today!" Kuvira says with a big smile on her face. Asami raises an eyebrow at the older waterbender. "I'm regretting it already." Kya says. "Too late no take backs." Kuvira says with a goofy smile. Kya just groans. Lin pats her legs. "Not so fun when it's happening to you huh." She says. Kya looks at her in disbelief. "Who's side are you on?" She asks. "My side." Lin says back.

Asami walk over and sits on Korra's lap. Korra automatically pulls her close. "Looks like I missed quite a bit." The CEO says. "Where did you go?" Koda asks playing with Kuvira's raven locks. Asami smiles. She lifts up the photo and passes it over to Kya. Kya takes it. As soon as she sees it she gushes. "Oh my Spirits, Can I have this please. This is too precious. I'm so keeping this." Kya says, her eyes bright as she stares at the picture. "Lin look at this." Kya passes the picture to the Chief. She takes it and smiles when she sees it. "Wow...this is actually kinds cute. Wait this was yesterday, how the hell." She says. Asami giggles. "I was testing my new prototype. A saw an opportunity and took it." She says. Lin passes the picture over to Kuvira. Koda looks over Kuvira's shoulder to see it. They both smile. Kuvira looks up at Asami. "This is pretty good." She praises. Asami blushes.

"Its not quite finished." She says. "Finished or not, this is amazing. I've never seen anything like this before." Kuvira says starting at the picture. _'She has a beautiful mind if she can come up with something like this.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Beautiful is right, huh.'_** Jay teases. Kuvira ignores her. "Thanks." Asami says, blush intensifies. Koda starts laughing. "What?" Kuvira asks not taking her eyes off the picture. "We were all wearing white tanks." Koda points out to the picture. Lin, Kya and Kuvira look closer and start laughing as well. "Yeah, we are." Kya says. "Squad goals." Korra says. "Have no fear, the Order of the White Tank Top is here." Kuvira commentates. Everyone starts laughing with her. "Can I see?" Jinora asks.

Kuvira hands the photo over to her. Jinora starts giggling. "This is really cute." She says and give the photo to her mother. "I already saw this, but it is cute." Pema says looking at the picture before passing it back to Kya. Lin raises an eyebrow. Pema smiles. "Myself and Senna found you four like that first. Korra and Asami came in not long after. That's when Asami took the picture." She explains. "Cos that's not weird at all." Kuvira quips and winks at Asami. "It was Korra's idea." "What!" They laugh.

Lin looks at her watch. "Well I better get going." She says and moves to get up but Kya holds her. "Noooo don't goooo." She whines. Everyone one smiles knowingly. "Ky, come on don't start. You know I have to go. I've already been off for a week." Lin says. "I know but still." Kya pouts. Lin chuckles. "I'll only be gone for a few hours." She says. "But that's like forever." Kya whines. "Maybe you can visit her?" Kuvira suggests with a innocent smile. Everyone has to hold in their giggles. "And leave with these people, fat chance." Kya replies. "I take offense to that." Korra says. "Yeah, me too." Koda agrees. "You two plus Kuvira and no supervision..." Kya says. Korra opens her mouth but shuts it. "I see your point." She says. "Yeah no, that really is a recipe for disaster." Koda says.

"It can't be that bad." Kuvira says. They all give her knowing looks. "Yeah, no it didn't sound right coming out of my mouth either." She says. Lin chuckles. She pats Kya's thigh. "Yeah good luck with that." She says before getting up before Kya actually does convince her to stay. "You're mean." Kya pouts. Lin fakes sympathy. "I'll see y'all later." She says and gives Kya a kiss on the cheek. She moves over to Koda and Kuvira and gives both of the a kiss on the forehead and ruffles their hair. "Behave you two." She says and walks over to the door. "No promises!" Koda and Kuvira say in unison. "Yeah I should probably get going too." Asami says. She gives Korra a loving kiss before getting off her lap. Korra has a goofy grin. "Love you." She says. "Love you too." And with that Asami and Lin leave the room.

Both Kya and Korra have love struck expressions on their faces. They realise everyone is staring at them with knowing smirks. "What?" Korra asks. Kuvira makes a whipping motion and sound. Everyone starts laughing when Korra blushes furiously. "I don't know why you're laughing, you're just as whipped." Koda says to Kya who rolls her eyes. "Seriously how are you and Aunt Lin not together yet?" Jinora asks. "Because your Aunt Lin is a bit dense." Pema says. "I find it adorable." Kya defends. "Not to mention frustrating." Koda adds. "Not really." Kya says. "What, you enjoy the chase?" Korra asks. Kya smirks. Kuvira laughs. "I get you." She says. "Oh?" Pema asks. Kuvira gives a sly smile but says nothing. "Whahoe okay, playa." Koda laughs.

"So Kuvira." Jinora starts. They turn to her. "Asami told us that you told her that you're part watertribe." She says. Kuvira is about to answer but..."Wait What?" They turn to see Suyin, Opal and Senna at the door. Senna has a sleeping Rohan on her hip. Suyin's face is shocked. Opal and Senna giggle. "Nice. Now you're all caught up." Opal says and pats her mother's shoulder as they walk pass her. They laugh.

Kuvira turns to Kya who has a 1000 megawatt smile. She raises an eyebrow. "What?" She asks. "You're part watertribe." Kya asks practically vibrating. Kuvira shrugs not really seeing why Kya is so excited about that fact. "Well yeah. My biological father is from the Northern Watertribe." She states. Koda throws her hands in the air. "Wha what! Yeah!" She hallas happily. "Now I'm really convinced we're sisters." She says and pulls Kuvira in closer. Kuvira leans back into her with a smile. At the mention of sister, Kya glances at Kuvira to see her reaction. As expected, there is a little grief and sadness. Though there's more...happiness. She smiles. _'Something tells me her nightmares won't be a problem for much longer.'_ She thinks.

"You know, that explains so much." Suyin says finally breaking out her shock. She sits next to Kya while Senna hands Rohan over to his mother, the toddler still asleep, before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her daughter. They turn to the matriarch. "Yeah? How so?" Kuvira asks. "Well for one, it explains your love for water." Su says with a playful smile. "It also explains why you prefer night time rather than the day." Su says. Kuvira nods in agreement. "I do love the night." She says. "Yeah and it also explains her obsession with biltong." Opal adds. At the mention of biltong all the watertribe women plus Kuvira perk up.

"Hmm, that would be so nice right now." Koda says. "Right." Korra agrees. "Yeah, no Kuvira truly is obsessed with biltong. That's the one thing she never shared." Suyin says. "Especially when she made it herself." Opal adds. Korra gasps. She stares at Kuvira. "You can make biltong?!" She asks. Kuvira nods proudly. "Mom she can make biltong!" Korra says to her mother. Senna snickered and turns to Kuvira. "Now you've done it." She comments. They all laugh. Opal shakes her head. "Every time she made it the whole house smelled like seasoned meat and spices for a week." She says. Kuvira smiles. "Making biltong is an art, it takes time to perfect, just ask Huan." She says. They laugh once more. Suyin shakes her head. They hear a small whine. They turn to Pema and see little Rohan stirring.

Kuvira frowns. "I'm guessing this is the little one I've heard about." She says. Rohan yawns and opens his eyes. Blinking a few times before he focuses his gaze on the young metalbender. Kuvira glances around awkwardly before looking back at the toddler. "Uuh...hi." She says. Rohan tilts his head and stares at her, like his examining her. Then he smiles big and giggles stretching his arms out to Kuvira. Everyone awes. Kuvira's eyes widen. "Uh what." She asks. Pema smiles. "Looks like he like you." She says. "He wants you to hold him." She says bouncing the baby on her lap. Kuvira frowns. "Yeah I'm not sure that's a good idea. Babies make me nervous." She says. Suyin rolls her eyes. "Don't talk non-sense." She says. "You're great with kids." She adds. "Babysitting your children does not count." Kuvira says.

Pema smiles at Kuvira. "Come on, it will be fine." She says. Kya and Koda put encouraging hands on Kuvira's shoulders. Pema gets up and walks over to Kuvira. She gently hands Rohan over to her. The toddler giggles. "Mind your shoulder." Kya says as Kuvira holds him. Korra subtly gets up and walks over to the table and takes the camera while everyone is distracted. Rohan laughs and Kuvira smiles. "Hi there little guy." She says. Rohan pats her cheeks. She laughs. "I'm Kuvira, nice to finally meet you." She says. "Kuvy!" He exclaims happily throwing his hands in the air. Everyone gushes...Well Koda just starts laughing. Kya smacks her shoulder playfully. "See what'd I tell ya." Suyin says. "You are a natural." Jinora smiles at her. There's a sudden flash and a click. All the women turn to Korra who has the camera in her hands and a huge smile on her face. "Glow Stick?" Kuvira raises an eyebrow. Korra just shrugs and pulls the phone out the camera. 

"I'm just testing Sami's prototype myself." She says wiggling the photo in her hand. "You look so cute." She says with a goofy grin. Kuvira blushes and glares at the Avatar. "I am not cute, I'm badass." She says. "Language." Korra says playfully. "English." Kuvira replies nonchalantly as she turns her attention back to the toddler in her arms who is now playing with her hair. Everyone else in the room shares a look before they all burst out laughing. Kuvira is confused now. "What?" She asks. "Oh nothing." Koda says giggling. Kuvira turns to Kya. "What?" She asks again. Kya just smiles and tenderly touches Kuvira's cheek. "That's Lin's line." She says. Kuvira gets it now. She starts blushing all over again. "Aww look she's blushing." Senna points out. Kuvira groans and uses Rohan to hide her face. 

The toddler giggles. "Kuvy!" He exclaims. Kuvira smiles. "Yeah." She says. "Pretty." He says. The ladies awe. Jinora laughs. "I think he has a crush on you." She says. Pema face palms. "Oh no his turning into his brother." She says half joking. "Now there's going to be two of them." Kya laughs. "Oh boy." Korra says with a smile. "First Asami now Kuvira." She says. "I think your boys have a type." She says to Pema. "Black hair and green eyes." She points out. "Technically, Kuvira's are a blue green colour." Jinora says. Kuvira smiles at Jinora. "Miss Sato?" She asks. Jinora nods.

"Rohan better watch out, Kuvy is a heart breaker." Suyin says playfully. Kuvira gasps. "No I'm not." Opal laughs. "Yeah but what about the way most people look at you, then you shut them down." She says. Kuvira frowns. "Look at me how?" She asks. "Seriously you've never noticed?" Suyin asks. Kuvira shrugs. "What?" She asks innocently, extremely clueless right now. Everyone laughs. "What?" Kuvira repeats. Kya kisses her forehead.

"You and Lin have a lot in common."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Kuvira might just be as dense as her papa Lin. Though it's extremely funny. She's a natural flirt but clueless all the same....that basically describes me too.
> 
> So it looks like Kuvira is finally accepting that fact that people actually want her around. 
> 
> Aww Kuvy! Little Rohan likes you that's so cute.
> 
> So Kuvira is allowed to free roam...her plus Korra and Koda...What could possibly go wrong right?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is finally let out of bed and is now outside with the rest if the gang.
> 
> She meets Naga. Korra takes her for a ride. Kya freaks out. Kya gets mom'd
> 
> Kuvira teaches Korra how to dance and a surprise visit from someone.
> 
> Kuvira is finally getting her shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, so this chapter was kinda written I'm a rush. I needed to get this out so I could move on with the story.
> 
> Its little fluff chapter so be prepare for cuteness.
> 
> The song I was thinking of was suggested to me. Its called Knights Templar 1 - Johannes Bornlöf very cool song that goes perfect for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 55

Kuvira, Koda, Korra, Opal and Jinora walked out the Temple and into the training grounds. With a little bit of struggle, Kuvira was able to shake of the pins and needles in her lower half and walk normally. Before she left the infirmary, Kya made sure to patch her up nicely, as in double the protection with double plastering and double bandages. Kuvira's pretty sure she can't feel the left side of her chest or shoulder. She rubs her hand over her covered wound. "Man, Kya really went all out." She says. Koda chuckles. "Get used to it." She says. "Yeah, Kya goes nuts when it comes to medical attention for loved ones. I'm surprised she even let you out the house." Korra adds. "No kidding, I'm pretty sure she almost put me in Koda's armor." Kuvira says.

They get to the training area where Ikky, Meelo and Bumi are. Kuvira smiles and stares at the ground fondly when they stop. She wiggles her toes in the sand. Feeling the dirt and the earth beneath her. "Hello old friend." She says, feeling a sense of fullness now that's she's reconnecting with her element. Korra pats her on the back. "Feels good right." She says. Kuvira nods. "Feels great." She replies. Kuvira closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh air and savoring the free feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. "Nice toes." Koda says. Kuvira drops her head and shakes it. "Oh way to ruin the moment, Koda." Jinora says. Opal starts laughing. "Oh, man, that reminds me of when we were younger, Kuvira always used to walk around barefoot. Huan had her pose for three hours so he could paint her feet." She says still laughing.

"It actually came out pretty good. Though kind of weird that he keeps it in his bathroom." Kuvira points out. They hear a distant barking and children's laughing. They look up to see Naga running up to them. Korra immediately jumps in front of Kuvira before the giant polar bear dog can get any closer. "Whoa, easy girl." She says holding her hands up to calm down the big ball of fur. Ikky and Meelo run up behind and stop right next to Kuvira, ignoring the others. "Hey! They let you out! Awesome!" Ikky says bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Are you going to train with us?" Meelo asks. Kuvira smiles at their excitement. Still not used to it but she's getting there. "Not today, I'm just here to watch. I hear you're pretty good, I wanted to see for myself." She says.

Meelo and Ikky smile big. "I am a master! Be prepared to be blown away...literally." Meelo says and flexes. Ikky rolls her eyes. "Don't mind numbnuts here, I'm going to dance cyclones around him." She trash talks. The two start bickering and throwing competitive jabs at one another. "Wow, the puns are serious." Kuvira says. Jinora chuckles. "You get used to it fast, trust me. You'll start using them yourself in no time." She states. "Who knows, these things kinda fly over my head." Kuvira says. Jinora raises an eyebrow at her smugly. Kuvira frowns then groans. "Dang it." She mumbles. "Told you." The young airbender says.

Naga whines and Kuvira turns her head up to look at her. Slowly she walks up to the fluffy animal. Korra makes sure Naga doesn't lunged forward by subtly holding her around her neck and shoulders, petting her. Kuvira outstretches her good arm just a small distance away from Naga's giant head, asking for permission. Naga tilts her head down slightly and like she did with Kubo, Kuvira runs her finger tip along Naga's head, down her neck and along her back. Not the tail though. Korra watches in awe. Naga purrs and tries to turn to face Kuvira but Korra holds her back. When Kuvira's done she walks back over to the front with a smile. "She's beautiful." She's says and pets Naga's head behind her ears. Naga's tail starts wagging happily. "Yeah..." Korra says softly, still staring at Kuvira who doesn't seem to notice.

While Korra is distracted Naga gives Kuvira a big lick on her face. The other start laughing at Kuvira face. "Aww what." She says and starts laughing as well. She lifts her (Lin's) tank top and wipes the slobber off her face. Korra can't hold it in anymore she just starts cracking up. "I think she likes you." She says between her giggles. "Nah, really, what gave it away." Kuvira says sarcastically. "Dude you should see your hair!" Koda points out. "Its standing up!" Opal joins, her and Koda are bent over holding their torsos laughing. Kuvira raises her hand and fixes her hair. "Who needs hair gel when you have Naga right." She says.

Naga barks in approval. "Wanna go for a ride?" Korra asks. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her. "1. Aren't you supposed to be training and 2. Kya will kill us all." Kuvira says. "Oh don't worry. I'll handle Kya." Koda says calming down. "She'll kill you first then." Kuvira smiles. Koda shrugs. "Really, what can she do?" She asks. "Oh it's not what she can do, it's what she can make Lin do." Kuvira quips. Koda opens her mouth but closes it. "Dang." She says. Korra starts laughing. "You don't care do you?" She says. Koda shrugs. "Not really no." She replies. "Well this is probably going to be a bad idea but then again I am a bad idea. Let's ride." Kuvira turns to Korra. "Whoo!" Korra hallas. "Oh, this cannot end well." Jinora smirks. "They're going to get into so much trouble!" Ikky says. "Let's fly along side them!" Meelo suggests. "Yeah!" Ikky agrees. "Oh this should be good." Opal says.

"Okay! So since you're injured you're going to have to ride up front and I'll get behind you." Korra says excitedly. Kuvira nods. With help from the Avatar, Kuvira mounts Naga. Korra gets up behind her. Once they're both on Kuvira leans down and hugs Naga by her neck and shoulders. "She's so fluffy I'm ganna die!" She says. **_'Dude, your gay is showing.'_** Jay echoes. _'I know but she's so fluffy!'_ Kuvira thinks. Korra on the other hand is thinking something else entirely.

Due to the two girls close proximity, when Kuvira leaned over, her ass kinda knocked against Korra's front sending a tiny sensation through the younger women. Not just that but now in their position, Korra has to throw her arms around Kuvira as they ride. Usually this is how her and Asami ride Naga, That's totally normal since they're girlfriends and the intimate embrace is something they often are in but now it's with Kuvira which might be a little awkward and weird. Not because she won't like it...it's basically more because she doesn't mind it really, in fact she likes the idea. _'I really did not think this through.'_ She thinks to herself.

Kuvira then sits up and looks over her shoulder at Korra. "So how does this work. I've only ever driven an ostrich-horse...I doubt it's the same concept." She says. Korra breaks out of her head, shaking away her drifting thoughts. "Oh, uh. Well it's not completely different I'm sure. But since I'll be um driving...all You have to do is relax. Try not to fall off though. Lock on tight with your legs. Not to tight, she still needs to breath." She instructs with a joke at the end but is serious about that too. Kuvira nods and does just that. "Okay. Now what?" She asks. Korra swallows nervously. _'Just do it, Avatar.'_ She thinks. She takes a deep breath and snakes her hands around Kuvira's waist and takes her hands in her own. She puts both their hands on Naga's saddle handle. "Hold on tight and don't let go." She says. _'Dude her hands are so soft and she smells like mint chocolate.'_ He brain says. Then she mentally smacks herself. _'Focus doofus!'_

Kuvira does not notice Korra's state. All she's focused on is the soft hands on her own and the strong body wrapped around her from the back. _'This is a very touchy activity.'_ She thinks. **_'and you are unbearably naive right now.'_** Jay says. _'Huh?'_ **_'Oh forget it.'_** Jay gives up. _'I smell the ocean..'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Oh, Raava help us.'_** Jay says. "Ready?" Korra ask. Kuvira nods. "Naga, let's take it slow okay girl." Korra says. Naga barks. "What! Slow? Come on, lame!" Meelo says. Kuvira chuckles, the vibrations of her laughter flowing right into Korra who shivers. "Well, little man, according to your Aunt Kya, I'm fragile. So Glow Stick has to be cautious." Kuvira says with sass that reminds Korra of Asami. Ikky starts giggling. "Glow Stick, That's funny." She says. "You should hear Rohan's name for Vira." Koda smirks. Kuvira glares at her. "Don't you dare-" "Kuvy!" "Koda!" The children laugh harder.

Kuvira looks around and finds a tiny pebble on the ground. She earth bends it into Koda's forehead. "Ow, what the- hey!" The older waterbender exclaims. Jinora and Opal start laughing now. Kuvira nudges Korra. "Let's bounce before she retaliates." She says. Korra smiles. "Alright. Naga, let's ride." She says. Naga barks and then takes off with a light trot. The air babies follow with their air scooters while Jinora and Opal start their training for the day. Koda hangs back at watches them.

10 minutes later.

"What the fuck!" Koda freezes. _'Aah shit.'_ She thinks. She slowly turns around to see Kya with a horrified and angry face. She's looking at Kuvira and Korra. "Uuh..." Koda tries to figure some out. "Koda, I told you to watch her!" Kya says and marches up to the officer. "I am! She's just going a little ride, no big deal." Koda defends. "Why are you even out here, it hasn't even been an hour yet." She adds trying to change the subject. Kya glares at her. Koda's not phased. "A little overprotective are we." She says. Kya ignores her. She turns to the other two. "Kuvira what are you doing?!" She hallas. Kuvira and Korra turn to Kya. "Get off there you'll get hurt." Kya says. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Kya! I'm fine, seriously. This isn't dangerous, we weren't even going that fast." Kuvira says. Korra steers Naga over to the older waterbenders. "I made sure we took it slow. Really it's not hectic. Just a little ride around the training area." Korra says.

Kuvira then hops off Naga and walks over to Kya. Kya narrows her eyes at her. "I should strap you to the bed." She says. Kuvira just smiles. "But why?" She asks. "Its was just a little ride. Seriously it wasn't even that long." She says. "You could have fallen off." Kya says. "But I didn't." Kuvira says back. "You could have gotten hurt." "But I didn't." "You could have-" "Kya seriously! I'm fine, look at me I'm fine." Kuvira interrupts her and laughs. "You have got to lighten up. This is my first time outside in a long time. I said I wouldn't do anything dangerous and I mean it." She says and looks right into Kya's eyes. The healer can see the little sparks and twinkling stars in her eyes. Kya sighs. "Ok, fine. I just worry okay, please don't give me a heart attack again." She says. Kuvira let's out a girly squeal that takes everyone by surprise. She throws her arms around Kya who happily hugs back. "Thank you!" She says. Korra leans over tho the group. "You guys heard that too right." The group nods just as surprised.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Kya asks after they break apart. Kuvira nods. "I won't, in fact we going to do something very mellow." She says. "And what might that be." Koda asks, not buying it. "Dancing." Kuvira replies. "What." Korra says lowly. Kuvira turns to her. "You told me that you wanted to learn how to dance a few days ago. So I'm going to teach you." She says simply. Korra's mouth drops and Koda starts laughing. "Oh I'm going to need a camera." She says between her giggles. "I'll get it!" Ikky says and races off into the Temple. "Hey wait up!" Meelo goes after her.

Kya chuckles. "You sure about that?" She asks. "Because from what I've heard, Korra can be a real pain to teach." She says with a smirk sent the Avatar's way. "Hey!" Korra objects. Kuvira smiles a charming smile. "Don't worry. I have my ways." She says with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Korra nervous amongst other things. Kya holds up her hands and smirks. "Oh, okay then." She says. "Kya!" A voice from the Temple says. They turn to see Pema. "I gotta go, I'll check up on you later." Kya says and kisses Kuvira's cheek. She walks over to Koda. "Keep an eye on her." She says and kisses her cheek as well. "Yes mom." Koda says. It was supposed to come out as playful but that's not how Kya took it.

Neither can deny just how right it sounded.

Kya's heart beats faster as it swells with joys. She laughs and turns away before they can see the happy tears in her eyes. She walks up to Pema with a big wet smile. "What?" She asks. "Koda she- she called me...mom." She says breathlessly. Pema smiles knowingly. "Ah..Well I think we have a lot to discuss." She says as they walk inside.

Later in the day.

"You know I was kidding right?" Korra tells Kuvira as teaches her another move in the routine. "Sure you were, That's why we're here right now." Kuvira says sarcastically. "Remember you're leading, meaning you have to guide me through- yes just like that." She adds. "Now, here. I'll turn around, my back facing you like before, and I'm going to lift my leg back around your waist." She says and slowly raises her leg up and wraps it around Korra's waist. "Now with one hand you need to support me because I'm going to lean me down like I'm going to do the splits. And with the other hand you follow the movement of my leg as if you were the one guiding it around you." She explains. Korra frowns in concentration. She wraps her one arm around Kuvira's middle to get ready to support her weight. "Good." Kuvira says softly.

She drops her leg. "Okay let's try that one more time." She says. Korra nods. "So we'll try it once without the music and then we'll see how you do with it." Kuvira says. 

They start from the the top. "Remember, it's just like when you're bending, only instead of guiding an element you're guiding me." Kuvira says. "This routine allows one to feel not only the music, but your partner. Allows you to read their body and you can move in sync." She says as they start dancing. The routine is very touchy feely and very intimate at some points. The routine is not hectic its actually very basic, but for Korra is a little distracting. She feels like her whole body is on fire and what's worse is Kuvira is oblivious to her hot flush. Not just the feel of the metalbender's body on her own, but the way Kuvira is talking to her as she explains it is uncomfortably delicious.

Koda is enjoying herself watching the two. She can see Korra's having a little too much fun for the Avatar's liking. Kuvira is clueless. She's just focused on her task and the dynamic between the two is just so hilarious to the officer. During this whole thing she has been taking pictures left and right..when She's not in stitches and rolling on the floor at Korra's awkward movements and Kuvira's unintentional seduction and sex appeal. The girl is sexy by nature really.

They run through the routine again. Korra becoming more and more relaxed and fluid in her movements as she guides Kuvira through the dance. Mentally counting to herself as she recalls the steps they practiced. Kuvira is humming along to whatever song that is now playing through the record player. They get to the end move that Kuvira just explained. Korra spins Kuvira around so that Kuvira's back is right against her front. She wraps her arms around Kuvira's middle and as Kuvira lifts her leg, she takes her other arm, placing it on Kuvira's thigh and like Kuvira told her, she slowly guides it down to her calf and puts it around her waist. Kuvira turns her head and lifts her arm and puts her hand on Korra's cheek, turning her head to hers...they're super close. "Now, slowly lean down to the side." She whispers gently. Korra does just that and never breaks eye contact. They pause and stay in that pose.

Koda takes a picture.

https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQmS74McGrdxEykr2wPrtiPxgngjgPrSfsLSa-agsuelz5I7clol7vYOPtd

Then there's clapping. Kuvira and Korra turn their heads to see Koda,Kya, Pema, Senna, Jinora, Ikky, Meelo, Tonraq, Opal, Bolin, Bumi...Varrick, Zhu Li and Asami standing there with big smiles. "That was awesome!" Bolin says. "Zhu Li! Did you get that?" Varrick asks. The women nods. "That was mover gold! I'll call it, No _'Dancing with the Devil'_. No, _'Dancing the Thing!'_ That's it!" Varrick rants to Zhu Li who has a small video camera on her shoulder. It's the latest version, very legit and easy to use. "Its like they were doing the thing, but they were dancing! Pure genius!" He exclaims. 

Everyone scrunched their face and looked up him weirdly. "Seriously, dude." Koda says with a _'What the actual fuck, man!'_ Expression. Korra froze she heard Varrick's comment. Her and Kuvira were so engrossed with what they were doing that they never saw they had an audience. She looks over at her girlfriend who is staring intensely at the duo, bitting her lip.

Asami and the rest walked outside to check on Kuvira and what she found sent shivers down her spine and into her lower half. Her only thought was _'Oh no, That's so hot! Kuvira's so flexible.'_ Asami checks out both her girlfriend and Kuvira's pose and she is having some very impure thoughts right now. Everyone else can see what Varrick was talking about which is why they were all cautious and shocked...except Kuvira who just frowns at Varrick, his comment going right over her head. "Varrick? Zhu Li? What are you two doing here?" She asks oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. Everyone realises this and some of them face palm, Koda and Kya specifically. "Wow she really is just as bad as Lin." Koda says. Everyone snickered.

Kuvira unwraps herself from Korra and walks over to the group. Korra stands awkwardly for a moment before following. Asami smirks at her girlfriends flustered face. She walks over and gives her a semi heated kiss. "I never knew you could dance like that." She whispers against her lips. "Neither did I." Korra replies breathlessly. The kiss increasing her already high arousal.

Kuvira stops in front of the group. "You still got it." Opal says. "I ain't never lost it." Kuvira smirks. "Though it's a surprise you let Korra lead. You usually lead." Suyin says. "Well the lead in the routine does a lot of lifting and what not, I can't put to much strain on my injury." Kuvira explains. "You guys looked pretty good." Jinora says. "Yeah, Korra's a surprisingly good dancer for someone who claims to have two left feet." Kuvira laughs. "Well that's how she was when she was younger, rhythm was not something she had." Senna says. "That's probably my fault." Tonraq adds and everyone laughs.

Varrick swings over to Kuvira and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Hey! That's great, think you can do it again?" He says to her. Kuvira frowns. "What are you even doing here?" She asks. "We're here to see you, of course." He says. "Sato says you got some ideas and I want to hear them." He says. "Now we also want to make a mover on what ever just happened during that dance." He says and points at Zhu Li. She walks over with the camera. Kuvira looks at her guilty. She smiles. "Don't worry commander. We forgive you." She says and Varrick nods. "Not something I'd thought I'd hear you say after..." Kuvira trails off. Zhu Li smiles sheepishly. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. You're not a monster." She apologises. Kuvira smiles. 

Varrick nudges Kuvira again. "So, what do ya say. Mover?" He asks. "Leave the girl alone, you weirdo." Koda steps in when she sees Kuvira's confused face. She then smiles at Kuvira. She lifts up a photo. "This is awesome." She says and hands the photo over to the metalbender. Kuvira takes it and looks. She smiles bright. "Hey! That's actually pretty good. Glow Stick come look." She says. Korra and Asami walk over and lean over to look at the picture. "Damn." Korra whistles. _'Can I have this, please.'_ Asami thinks crudely. "Is that real?" Korra asks. Kuvira nods. "You see, I told you you would get the hang of it." Kuvira pats her on the back. Varrick sneaks over and looks at the picture. He then snatched the picture and starts running. "Run Zhu Li." He says. She Li just shakes her head. "Weirdo!" Koda shouts. 

She chases after him. Zhu Li turns to Kuvira. "If you want to see the film, here." She gives Kuvira a round film thingy. Zhu Li walks over to her husband who is still being chased by Koda.

Korra and Asami smile at Kuvira's shocked face. "So...want to tell me how you brought out Korra's inner dancer." Asami says to Kuvira. Kuvira shrugs. "I guess I just have that effect on people." She says. 

Later that night.

Everyone is sitting in the common room with a white screen and a projector. They are watching the film Zhu Li and Varrick gave them. "Man, I missed so much. No fair." Lin whines. They laugh. "You're not the only one." Mako says. "You don't count." Lin counters. Kya smacks her shoulder. "Way harsh. Chief." Mako says with mock hurt. Koda giggles next to him.

"Who knew Korra could dance, she's usually so awkward with stuff like that." Ikky says. "Hey, I got some moves." Korra defends. She is sitting between Kuvira and Asami who can't stop giggling at her expression on the footage. "She looks like a chipmunk." Kuvira laughs. Asami laughs harder. "That's what I said!" She says. "You're so fluid in your movements, Kuvira. It's like you're flying." Jinora says. "That's probably because that's how I feel when I dance." She says. They all look at her.

"The whole world is in sync and for one perfect moment I feel completely alive. All my worries disappear and I just lose myself in the music." She says her eyes twinkling. Suyin smiles at the familiar expression. It's been a while since she's seen it. "Think you can get Lin to dance again?" Kya asks and Lin groans. Kuvira chuckles. "Maybe one day." She says.

Kuvira doesn't know this but that sentence she just stated gives everyone so much hope. Kuvira says one day, meaning that she will fight. Meaning she willing to stay alive. She wants to live. This gives everyone hope.

One day is one day. The trial is not far since Kuvira is now mobile. They just hope that they will win.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh my little gay (bi) heart. This was so cute.
> 
> Its so fluffy I'm ganna die! Ay Kuvira is just adorable.
> 
> Korra and Kuvira dancing and getting handsy Whoo is it hot in here or what.
> 
> Short chapter but it's just a little taste of what's to come.
> 
> The link I put there is generally what Kuvira and Korra's position looked like.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is freaking out about the up coming trial.
> 
> Kuvira is trying to calm their fears.
> 
> Kuvira gets a visit from an old friend from her past.
> 
> Things are about to get very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter is something else. Dudes I'm serious like whoa. Things are about to get really interesting for our girls.
> 
> I'm not ganna spoil it though.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 56

A few days later.

Kuvira has been doing better now that her wound is healing nicely. It's still a huge pain but it's not as problematic as before. She's been exploring the island with the gang. Things were great. But alas Kuvira's fast recovery does come with a price and boy is it expensive.

Izumi, Zuko and Raiko demand she face trial by the end of the week. Su, Tenzin and the Tribes plus Prince Wu have been trying their best to postpone it but it's fruitless. They want a trial and they want it now.

"We have held this off long enough. Kuvira must face trial in three days." Zuko said at their last meeting. So now it's settled. Kuvira will stand trial. Everyone else is not happy about it. Saying Lin is furious is an understatement. Kya won't let Kuvira out of her sight. Everyone else is just trying to spend as much time with the metalbender as they can. The end result of the trial can go either way. Everyone is a little on edge...especially those who are testifying. Everyone except Kuvira that is, and this worries them. If anything, Kuvira's more relaxed.

"Better to just get it over and done with than to drag it out." She said. Everyone has been stressing one way about this trial and Kuvira's aloof attitude is not making it any easier. They have started to believe that Kuvira has gone back into that state of depression where she doesn't want to live but she assured them that that's not the case.

"How are you so calm about this!" Korra asks. Herself, Asami, Lin and Kya were sitting in the guest room where Koda and Kuvira sleep. Kuvira hasn't had nightmares for a while but Koda doesn't leave her side. "Just in case." She said. Kya was healing Kuvira's wound. The normal session at the start of the day. Korra is freaking out, being Kuvira's _'Lawyer'_ and all. 

Kuvira just smiles. "Relax Glow Stick. Trust me, this trial is ours. Unlike the world leaders, I actually did my homework. Even before I started my campaign." She says. "Homework?" Lin asks. "You don't honestly think I did all of this for no reason did you?" Kuvira asks with a smirk. "Uuuh.." They just look at each other, each asking the same question. Kuvira chuckles at them. "Yeah, see if you thought so, then they think so too." She says. Kya stops her healing and gives Kuvira her tank top. She takes it but doesn't put it. Kya still has to dress her wound and bandage it up. Asami and Korra are having a hard time not staring at her body. "So what are you saying? There's a reason you marched a giant Mecha through the city." Kya asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kuvira as Kya starts dressing her wound. "And what exactly is that reason?" Lin asks from her place next to Kuvira. Korra and Asami are sitting on the wooden table by the wall. "The same reason she came back." Kuvira says pointing at Korra. Korra frowns. "Uuuh what?" She asks. "Balance." Kuvira says simply. They look at her like she's crazy. "Balance?" Asami asks. "Amongst other things yes." Kuvira answers. "The world was at an imbalance, you know this...but You don't know why. It was not because Korra was gone...no. The reason is still unknown. I figured out and learned a lot. But I'd rather save it for the trial." She says.

"This isn't helping your case." Lin says. Kuvira just smiles. "You see that's it right there. You think that this trial is about me but it's not." She says. "The trial is about what I did and why I did it. Everyone including the world leaders go on like this is about me." She explains. They frown. Kuvira sighs. "Look, I know how this is going to work. I'm not an idiot. You guys and testify and defend all you want but that's not going to change anything." She says. "Just let me handle it. I know what I was doing back then and I know what I have to do now." She looks at them. "Trust me." She says.

They all share a look. "Fine...we'll let you take the lead on this." Lin says. Kuvira smiles. "I still want to know why though." Asami says. Kuvira turns to her. "Why did you attack Republic City?" She asks. Kuvira smiles sadly. "My intention wasn't to destroy the city, That's for sure. The whole thing believe it or not was just a small part of what was really going on." She says.

"What do you mean?" Kuvira sighs. "During my travels years ago, I learned a lot about the world and it's land marks, cities and monuments. Some information that's not even in the books. Some information that's very hard to believe. I found out something very interesting about Republic City, it's one of the reasons why I came here four years ago." She says. Kya glances at Asami. The CEO has a sad but understanding look on her face. "My heart and I came here to figure out a mystery and a legend. We caught wind of something very strange and we came to check it out." Kuvira says. "We didn't find it." She says sadly. "Fast forward a few months later and one of my contacts tells me they think they found it. The find was something else entirely but it made a lot of sense." She explains. "Long story short I started my campaign and you know the rest." She ends. "What did you find?" Lin asks. Kuvira shakes her head. "Its not something I want to talk about. I will talk about it during the trial...It's Why I came here with my Mecha and why I only targeted central city." She says. "I was never going after you guys." She adds. "Then why did you." Korra asks. "That was because you were divided amongst yourselves." Kuvira answers. They frown.

"I saw what had happened to your group dynamic. You all started drifting. Families were getting torn apart and friendships were fading." They look around. She's right. "And it's not just you guys, the whole world was going down hill." She says. "Korra was still recovering, so basically they thought they had no hope. I stepped in, but not to obtain glory..I did it because I knew I could." She says. "My plan was to help the Earth Kingdom and leave it as that. I thought maybe Korra would be back in action after that but she never came back." Kuvira says and Korra looks down. "Eventually I realised that and I knew that something had to be done. It was never my destiny to bring balance, I knew this...I'm not the hero of this story. Our hero was still healing, so to speak." She says and looks at Korra. "I knew Korra was moving around the Earth Kingdom. I had some of my soldiers follow her, sometimes I did myself." They are shocked at this.

"Yeah I know creepy right. But that's beside the point. After I realised the state she was in I knew it would take A lot more to bring her back." She says. "Back to balance...every hero..needs a villain." She finishes. They are silent. "Wait so you're telling me, that you did all that stuff...to draw out Korra." Asami says. Kuvira nods. "I knew she would step up with the right motivation. Much like myself...fighting for ones self is not enough. Fighting for someone or something else is. Korra believed the world didn't need her. Well, I had to show her that the world did. To do that I had to prove her wrong, by making her prove me wrong when I told her she wasn't needed, therefore unknowingly proving me right by proving herself to be wrong. Reverse psychology basically." Kuvira says.

"Ooooooooh my brain hurts." Korra groans. "Wait, what?" Lin asks. "You gave Korra a reason to come back. You became the bad guy so she could be the good guy. You made Korra a hero." Asami says in disbelief. Kuvira smiles. "Sometimes you have to be the bad guy to do the right thing." She says. "Still confused here." Korra says. Kuvira chuckles. "Lets just say I helped you bring balance by creating an imbalance for you to fix." She says. Lin laughs lowly. "Sweet Raava." She mumbles. "Who would have thought." Kya says as she puts the plastering on. "Sometimes you have to break something down to build it up again." Asami says with a impressed expression. "Wow we really had this all wrong." Korra says. They all nod in awe.

 ** _'That was a real mind fuck.'_** Jay echoes. _'That it was.'_ Kuvira smirks. **_'i think you broke them.'_** Jay says slyly. _'Nah, they'll be fine.'_ Kuvira thinks. 

"Hey, where's Koda?" She asks when she notices the usual presence of the officer is not there. Lin rolls her eyes. "She ordered donuts and coffee from the cafe and is waiting for the delivery." She says. Kya chuckles, making sure that the plastering and bandage is on right and is not breached anywhere. "The girl loves the donuts from that place. I'm surprised it took her this long before she actually made the call." She says. "I understand it though, the coffee is amazing." Kuvira says. _'And oddly familiar.'_ She thinks.

They hear voices in the hallway. "...telling you, you are going to love her." Koda's voices rings. "Speak of the devil." Korra says and they laugh. "Oh, I'm sure." A new voice says. They frown. "Is that.." Kya starts. "She didn't..." Lin says. Kuvira frowns. **_'Vee...'_** Jay says. _'It can't be...'_ Kuvira thinks anxiously, her heart beating faster. The footsteps get closer until Koda stands at the door. She smiles. "Hey, Vira. I want you to meet someone." She says and steps to the side. Kuvira's eyes pop out her head and her jaw hits the ground. "Vira, this is Lee, the barista from my favorite coffee shop." Koda says holding up a brown bag and coffee cup. Kuvira is speechless. "Vira?" Koda asks. Lin looks over at Kuvira, she's just staring at Lee with her jaw hanging. She raises an eyebrow. She waves her hand in front of Kuvira's face...Still She just stares. They turn to Lee.

Lee smirks at Kuvira. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue." She says with fake innocence. Kuvira finally breaks out her shock. _'Dude am I dreaming, I'm dreaming right.'_ She thinks. _'Nope, it's her, no doubt. Still hot as ever too.'_ Jay echoes. "Wha...how...you...huh..." Kuvira stumbles over her words. Lee smirks again. Asami and Korra exchange looks. "What is happening right now?" Korra whispers. "I don't know." Asami whispers back. Lin, Kya and Koda look between Kuvira and Lee. "Am I missing something here?" Koda asks. Kuvira groans and falls back on the bed with her hands covering her face. "Oh fuck." She mumbles into them. Lee tilts her head and smiles. "Surprise." Lee says. She walks over to Kuvira. "Come on Steelo." She says. She then rakes her index finger over Kuvira's naked abs. Kuvira squeals and starts giggling, she sits up and smacks Lee's hand away. She points at her. "Stop." She says. Lee just smirks. "Still as ticklish as ever." She says. "You suck." Kuvira mumbles. Lee smiles slyly. "Hmm, you would know." She winks. Kuvira blushes.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Kya asks. "Do you two know each other or something?" Koda adds. "Yeah, Steelo and I go way back." Lee says. Kuvira shakes her head smiling. "Been a while since I've been called that." She says. "How?" Lin asks. "We traveled the world together with our friends." Kuvira says. "Yeah, those were fun times." Lee says. "So you were friends, that makes so much sense." Kya says. "Looked like they were a little more than friends if ya ask me." Asami mumbles. "Right." Korra agrees. 

Kuvira turns to Lee. "How did you find me?" She asks. Lee laughs. "Ha, how could I not. You're all over the news, babe." She says. Kuvira frowns. "Right." She mumbles. Lin sighs. "Yeah, the tabloids have been a real pain in the ass." She says. "You ain't lying, I deal with the paparazzi on the daily. Can't leave a person alone." Asami says. _'Babe?'_ She thinks after a moment. "Yeah, they are brutal, especially for people like me and the gang." Lee says and looks pointedly at Kuvira pointedly. "I don't see or hear from you for three years and when I finally do its when you're about to destroy the city." She says then huffs. "Not exactly the way I envisioned my girlfriend coming back to me." Lee says with a sad angry expression on her face and hurt in her voice. Everyone but Kuvira is shocked at this.

"What?" Kya. "Huh?" Lin. "Uuh." Koda. "Girlfriend?" Korra and Asami. Kuvira sighs and looks down at her lap. "Trix..." Kuvira starts. "No don't _'trix'_ me, you left out of the blue. We already lost one of our own and you leaving did help." Lee says. "Wait, what's a _'trix'_?" Korra asks. "That's Lee's nickname." Kuvira says. She rubs her face and then looks at the others. "Could you ladies give me and Lee a minute, please." She asks. 

They all exchange looks. _'She can't be serious.'_ Lin thinks. **_'Man, you can see there's a lot of history with these two just let them have some privacy, they need to sort some shit out.'_** The annoying voice says. Kya glances between Lee and Kuvira. Both girls look conflicted. _'She's probably talking about what happened with Jay...'_ She thinks. Korra and Asami share a look. They both shrug with worried expressions. They nod at Kuvira. They are the first to leave followed by Lin who then drags a shocked Koda out the room. Kya hesitates for a moment but the way Kuvira looked at gave way. She sighs. She nods and walks out closing the door behind her.

Kuvira turns to Lee who won't meet her eyes but she can see tears brimming in Lee's golden eyes. "Lee.." She starts. Lee shakes her head, long raven locks falling over her beautiful light pale shoulders. "You left us, Kuvira." She says and turns away from the metalbender. Kuvira sighs. "I thought it was for the best." She says. Lee turns to her, the tears now slowly rolling down her face. "How? How is leaving your friends, your girlfriends, your family the best choice." She asks. "Do you have any idea what that did to me, to Skye?" She asks. At the name Kuvira's own eyes start welling up. _'Skye...'_ She thinks. "She thought you never loved us, she thought you never loved her." Lee says. "It hurt seeing her like that. It hurt because not only was one of my girlfriends depressed and heartbroken but also because the other just up and left without an explanation." Lee's voice cracks.

Kuvira walks over to her and brings her in for a hug. Lee tries to fight out of it but Kuvira just holds her tighter. "Let me go." Lee whispers defeated. Kuvira shakes her head. Lee eventually gives up and leans into Kuvira's embrace. "You left.." She says between her tears. "Why?" She asks. Kuvira's heart aches. "You know why." She says. Lee looks up at Kuvira. "Losing Jay hurt us all." She says. "I know, but you have to understand what that really did to me. Trix...She was my other half. I felt everything...And now I feel nothing." Kuvira says sadly. "Why didn't you come back?" Lee asks. "I- I don't know...I just, everyone I've ever loved, I lost...I didn't what that to happen with you, with Skye and-" Kuvira starts but Lee cuts her off. "We never would have left, we could have helped you. We could have been there for you. You could have been there for us." Lee says the tears not stopping.

Kuvira's own tears running faster. "I should have come back, I'm so sorry Trix. I should have been there. Running...it's A bad habit of mine, you know this. When Jay died...I felt like my whole world just fell apart..I only recently found another reason to live.." She says. Lee frowns. "Wha- what are you talking about?" She asks. Kuvira smiles sadly. "I face trial in three days. Two weeks ago I would have accepted the death sentence no problem. In fact I wanted it. But now, with these people, they've given me a chance I haven't given myself. They want me here." She says. Lee hugs her tight. "We want you back Steelo." She says. Kuvira holds her tight. "I'll try, things have changed...I have changed." She says. "So have we..." Lee says. They break apart. "Nothing is the same, especially when you're gone." She says. "I called the gang, they'll be here tomorrow." She says. Kuvira's eyes widen. "You called them?" She asks in disbelief. Lee nods. "What you honestly thought I wouldn't. Come on Steelo, three years we haven't seen you. Skye and Logan are already here in the city. Asher and Nishan will land today with Mickey." Lee says. Kuvira's heart leaps. "Mickey.." She whispers. _'I haven't seen that kid in a long time, I miss him.'_ She thinks. **_'He's a good kid, a real goofball.'_** Jay echoes. Lee smiles. "Mickey will be sixteen this year. He wants you to be there." She says. Kuvira smiles sadly. "I want to be there, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Even if I don't get a death sentence I still have to serve my time." She says. Lee smirks. "I'm sure we'll think of something." The fire nation women says. Kuvira chuckles. "Some things never change. Still as devilish as ever." She says.

Lee smirks again. "You know it." She winks. Kuvira laughs. They move to sit on the bed. "I really am sorry I left. I honestly thought it was for the best, I had to sort out some shit of my own." She says. "I understand." Lee says. "You and Skye still together?" Kuvira asks after a moment. Lee smiles. "Yeah." She says dreamly. Kuvira chuckles. "No surprise there, you two were so in love, even before I entered the picture." She says. Lee laughs. "I never would have thought that it would work. A relationship with three people. It still sounds crazy." She says. "Yet we made it work." Kuvira says. "That we did." Lee says. She turns her head and looks into Kuvira's eyes. Kuvira stares back. Lee bites her lip and Kuvira's heart starts beating faster. _'Spirits, why'd she have do that, That's like my weakness.'_ She thinks. She can hear Jay laughing in her head. "You think we could make it work again?" Lee asks softly.

Kuvira stares at her. "I don't know, maybe.." She whispers gently. "Would be a little hard though, I won't be around much if at all. I am still a criminal." She says softly. Lee leans in closer. "Never stopped me before." She whispers glancing down at Kuvira's lips. "What about Skye, will she want it again?" Kuvira asks. Lee looks up at her. "I'm sure. It was her idea in the first place." She whispers before closing the distance between them. Lee kisses her hard. Kuvira returns with just as much fire. It's been so long. The kiss is very heated and filled with desire and longing. Lee throws her arms around Kuvira's neck and Kuvira picks her up, moving Lee to straddle her lap. The continue to kiss feverishly. Lee's hands in Kuvira's hair. Kuvira one hand on Lee's thigh and the other on her ass.

Kuvira breaks the kiss and start peppering kisses down Lee's neck. Lee tilts her head to give Kuvira more access. She holds Kuvira's head with one and and the other rakes down her back on Kuvira's good side. Thank Raava Kuvira still didn't put on her top. She's just clad in her bra and sweats. They both moan softly. Kuvira kisses back up Lee's neck and up to her lips. She gives a few more minutes of making out before they stop. They just sit there breathlessly just holding each other. "Spirits, I missed you." Lee whispers. Kuvira just hums. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'm pretty sure the gang will tag along." Lee says. Kuvira smiles. "I look forward to it." She says.

Outside the room

"What is going on in there? They've been in there for hours." Koda says pacing around. Korra frowns. Asami looks at her watch. "It's only been 35 minutes." She says. Koda stops pacing. "Yeah but it feels longer." "Calm down, Koda. They'll be fine. They're just working some things out." Kya says. "Hmm I'm sure." Lin mumbles. They turn to her. "I'm not the only one who saw. There's no way those to were just friends." She says. "The fact that they know each other is still a shock for me. I mean seriously, what are the odds." Koda says. "She said they were girlfriends, you think they still are?" Korra asks. "Well by the look on Kuvira's face when she saw Lee...I'm pretty sure they'll work things out." Kya says. "You saw that too, it was like she was under a spell." Lin says. 

Asami and Korra don't really like that idea. They too saw Kuvira's face and both immediately had this jealous feeling but both pushed it down. They don't like Lee as much any more that's for sure. "And what's this about their gang?" Korra asks. "Kuvira said she and Lee traveled with friends, maybe that's what they're talking about." Lin says. "Lee said Kuvira left." Koda says. "Lee also said that they lost one of their own." Korra says. "I'm guessing it's the same person Kuvira lost." Asami says. _'This really isn't helping me, now Kuvira's past flame who just so happens to know about Jay is here. Great.'_ She thinks bitterly. _'if I'm lucky, Lee will spill.'_ She thinks.

Kya looks over to Asami and can see the gears in the girls head turning. _'i need to speak with her, she's the only one who knows.'_ She thinks.

The door opens up and Lee steps out with a big smile on her face. She turns to Koda. "Thanks for bringing me here. Steelo says I can come back tomorrow." She says. "That's okay right?" She asks. _'wrong'_ Asami and Korra think but say nothing. "Sure." Lin says. _'this might work better for us.'_ She thinks. Lee brightens. "Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She says and walks away. "Bring food!" Koda hallas after her. Once Lee is gone, the five women rush into the room and find Kuvira laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a goofy smile on her face. They all look at each other confused. _'what happened in here.'_ Asami thinks. "Hey Vira, you okay?" Koda asks and sits on the bed, the rest follow. Kuvira just sighs happily. They raise their eyebrows. "What happened in here." Kya asks. Kuvira blushes and covers her face giggling. Kya know this look and smiles. She looks at the rest. They all frown. Then Kuvira speaks and each reaction is different going from protective (Lin) to happy (Koda and Kya) to what the actual fuck (Korra and Asami).

"I don't kiss and tell."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit what just happened!
> 
> Lee!!!!??? What?!?!?! Whoa nelly!!!
> 
> Shit just when off up in here! Damn that was hot. 
> 
> Like my little twist. Ha man I've been wanting to get that out. So who's Skye, and Logan and Nishan, and Asher....and who's Mikey!? What the hell is going on here.
> 
> So some Shit is going on in the city that only Kuvira seems to know about. Also she's a spy-ish. I always thought it made sense that Kuvira knew where Korra was during the three years.
> 
> Looks like korrasami's got some competition. How will they win Kuvira's heart now.
> 
> Plot twists...Plot twists everywhere!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's old friends pay a visit.
> 
> Kuvira's best friend is not happy and Kuvira has to fix it.
> 
> We learn about Lee and her and Kuvira's group of friends.
> 
> More revelations...More questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, it was dramatic and cute...this one chapter is like my life in a nutshell...in a way...a weird way.
> 
> The trial is coming up soon. You guys have any requests...I'm all ears.
> 
> All OC are like a small part of me...I think you can see the link...maybe.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 57

The next morning.

"Dude I still can't wrap my head around this, I mean...You and Lee...Like before and....What?" Koda says to Kuvira. They were sitting outside in the training area waiting for Lee. Kya and Lin went to go fetch Lee and the group. Kuvira has no idea why but Lin and Kya are both a little more protective at the moment...again She doesn't know why. Asami and Korra are sitting with them too.

"Is that even a thing?" Koda asks. Kuvira shrugs and blushes. "I don't know, but it was our thing and we kinda made it work." She answers. "Damn, talk about a love triangle." Asami says. Korra nodding still in surprise. Kuvira just told them of how she and Lee got together...this includes the fact that Lee already had a girlfriend who too was into Kuvira and vice versa. "You're telling me, it was hard crushing on both of them and they were dating. That shit hurt. But it worked out in the end." Kuvira says.

Korra and Asami were surprised but also intrigued. They know all about the love triangle but they've never really heard of one actually working out where all parties end up happy...together. They won't admit it but they really like that idea...very much. "Wait, what if one of you gets jealous or something." Korra asks. Kuvira bites her lip and looks up in thought. "Well, we didn't really have that problem, I guess that's one of the reasons it worked out. I think the only time we got jealous was when the others were with each other and you weren't, like long distance or something like that. Though even that was short lived, we were happy either way, as long as we had each other." Kuvira says. "Sounds complicated." Koda says. "It really wasn't. I mean at first it took a little time to get used to but we were in sync so it was good." Kuvira explains.

They nod, still have a lot of questions though...mostly Korra and Asami but those questions are not something they want to ask so out in the open. "So what now? Are you like..dating again?" Korra asks. Asami is just as interested though they don't understand why. Kuvira bites her lip. "I'm not sure...I've been gone a long time." She says softly. "What about yesterday?" Koda asks. "Well, that was an in the moment kind of thing. We haven't seen each other in three years...we just let out years of pent up emotion." Kuvira says. "I still have to talk to the rest of our group. Especially Skye..." She frowns. "Ah fuck.." She mumbles. "What?" Asami asks. "I just thought of something, Logan's going to be so pissed." Kuvira groans. "Who's Logan?" Korra asks. _'He sounds like trouble.'_ She thinks. "Logan is Lee's older brother. He's hella protective of her. It took a while for him to trust me. We were like best friends after that...now his going to kill me." Kuvira groans and falls back on the ground with her hands covering her face. "I'm sure it's going to be fine." Korra says. "Lee has a brother?" Koda asks.

Kuvira sits up and looks at her. "You really know nothing about Lee do you." She says. Koda shrugs. "I only knew her as the totally awesome barista at my favorite coffee shop. She never talks about her personal life. Which I respected because I'm the same." She says. They chuckle at her. They hear distant footsteps and voices. They look up and see Lin and Kya, followed by a group of six people. Kuvira takes a deep breath. "Here we go." She says and they stand up.

"Steelo!!!" A boyish voice screams. A young boy, no older than sixteen starts running at full speed towards the four women. Kuvira immediately beams with happiness. She spreads her arms just in time to catch the fast ball of speed. "Mikey!" She says and squeezes the boy. She picks him up and spins him around. He giggles. "I missed you so much you little weirdo." She laughs. "I missed you too you big nerd." Mikey says. Kuvira puts him down. "Man look at you, you've grown so much." She says and ruffles his black hair, successfully pulling it out its wolf-tail style. He's not phased, he just smiles. "And you haven't changed a bit. Still short as ever." He says with boyish smirk. Kuvira playfully glares at him. "Not true, I think she shrunk a bit." Another voice says. They turn to the group that just got to them. "Very funny, Nish but we all know my tiny self can still kick your ass." Kuvira says. The new Watertribe man gives her a nod and a smile. "A theory proven time and again." Kuvira turns her head to the next voice. "Though, I have been working on some moves and I'm pretty sure I can take you in a battle." Kuvira raises an eyebrow at the new voice. "Ash, you do remember what happened last time you said that, right." She says smugly smirking at the new Earthbender. 

"Who can forget, you knocked him out with one punch." A female voice this time. Kuvira turns her gaze to the new watertribe women. She smiles and blushes at the charming smile being sent her way. "Skye.." She says almost breathlessly. "Hey, Steelo, long time no see." Skye says. Kuvira just smiles. "Long time is right." A deep mumble cuts through the spell. Kuvira turns her gaze to the tall fire nation man at the back of the group. Kuvira's smile fades. "Logan-" she starts but he holds his hand up. "Save it, Kuvira, I got nothing to say to you." He says and walks off angrily. "Logan!" Lee shouts after her brother. "Aww man, I knew we shouldn't have brought him." Nishan say. Skye smacks his arm. "Oww! What?" He exclaims. Mikey hangs his head. "He's been like this for a long time..He won't say it but he does miss you too." The young boy says and looks up at Kuvira. 

Lee walks up to Kuvira. "I'm so sorry, Steelo, I'll talk to him." She says. Kuvira holds her hand before she can move. "No, let me. It's me his mad at. I'll talk to him." She says. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, kid." Lin says. "Yeah, maybe he just needs some time to cool off." Korra backs Lin up. Kuvira shakes her head. "No, I have to do this. It might be three years later, but I know Logan. He won't let up until this is sorted." She says. She goes to move forward. Skye steps in front of her with concern in her blue eyes. "Please be careful." She says. Kuvira's expression softens. "We'll be fine." She says and touches her face tenderly, the feeling both strange and familiar. _'I missed her so much...but I have to talk to him.'_ She thinks before walking pass the group and jogs after a seething Logan.

Mikey sighs. "I hope they can work things out. I don't want them to fight." He says. Lee walks over to him and embraces him. "I'm sure they will. They were best friends before, they can get through anything...even this." She says. Mikey nods. Korra and Asami share a look. They can see Mikey is the one most effected by whatever is going on here. Korra slowly approaches the two.

"Hey, Mikey, right?" She asks. Mikey let's go off Lee and looks up at her. He's eyes widen. "No way! Avatar Korra!" He says and smiles. Korra smiles at the kid's excitement. "Yep that's me. Say, you ran up pretty fast, are you an airbender?" She asks. Mikey smiles and nods. "Yes I am, I never used to be a bender but one day I was just hanging with the guys, next thing I know, I'm blasting Logan across the room." He says and laughs at the memory. "It was pretty funny, you should have seen his face." Nishan laughs too. Lin and Kya look at each other. _'What..just happened?'_ Lin asks. Kya shrugs. _'I have no idea.'_ She mouths.

"Hey, why don't we go sit down somewhere and get to know each other a bit until those two get back." Koda suggest. Everyone nods and they walk over to the outside balcony.

"Logan! Logan! Wait, come on man I just want to talk." Kuvira yells after Logan. Logan shouts over his shoulder. "I said I have nothing to say to you!" He says. Kuvira narrows her eyes. **_'You're going to piss him off if you do that.'_** Jay warns her. _'Yeah well since when has that stopped me.'_ She thinks. She stomps the ground and a wall of earth erupts in front of Logan. He stops before he can walk into it. He sighs frustrated. A small stone hits the back off his head. He turns to face Kuvira sharply. She just looks at him twirling three other stones hovering above her hand, her face with a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck." He says. "We all know how this goes down. We argue until I eventually convince you to talk, so let's just cut to the chase, Logan." She says seriously.

Logan sighs because he knows she's right. You can't say no to Kuvira forever, though he can still resist, because he's Logan. "What's there to talk about. You broke my little sister's heart. You hurt Skye, You hurt Nishan, you hurt Asher, you hurt Mikey most of all..." _'You hurt me.'_ He thinks the last part though. Kuvira drops the stones and walks up to him. "I know, there's not a day that goes by where I don't regret that." She says. He just folds his arms. "I know i hurt everyone by leaving...I was in a really bad place and I honestly thought that it would be best that you guys didn't witness the state I was in. Especially Mikey...He's a smart kid who's seen the world in a way we did. I didn't want him to see that side of me. We tried so hard to keep him from seeing any more bad, I didn't want to ruin that." She says.

"It was never my intention. I admit it was a dick move and I wasn't thinking straight." She says. Logan bites the inside of his bottom lip and drops his arms to the side. Kuvira earth bends a seat and sits on it. She bends another and looks up at him. He looks around for a moment before sighing in defeat. He plops down on the Earth seat and slumps, folding his arms again. "I know you're just as hurt as them, Logan." She says. Logan looks down, not saying anything. "We're a lot a like. When the ones we love get hurt we try and be strong for them, but we hurt the most inside. We both have tempers and try not to blow up in front of them." She starts. "I'm guessing when I left after Jay died you had to pick up the pieces." She says sadly. Logan says nothing. "It wasn't fair on you. Especially since I promised that I would always be by your side after what happened with you and your parents." At the mention of he's parents Logan clinches his fist.

"That's different." He growls. "Maybe." Kuvira says and looks at him. "But how you felt back then, and how you feel right now...that's the same." She says softly. "Logan, we've know each other since we were sixteen. We're twenty-five years old now, That's almost ten years. In all those years, did I ever give you a reason to make you think that I would ever betray or turn my back on you or the others?" She asks. Logan opens his mouth. "Before I left." Kuvira adds and he closes his mouth. "You know you guys are like family to me. And you know family is extremely important to me for obvious reasons." She says. She looks down at her feet. "Something changed in me the day Jay died. Logan, you know what it's like to lose someone but you don't know what it's like to lose yourself too. Jay was part of me. She was more than just my twin sister. You know how close we were. Just being away from her hurt but now she's gone forever and I'm alone. I'm missing a part of me that I can't get back. You don't know what that's like." She says.

Logan looks at Kuvira's face and he can see she's replaying that fateful day in her head. "Remember when we met, I told you that I was dangerous, but only to those who provoke me. What I did that night Jay died, was a side of me you have never seen and hopefully never will. The fact that that side of me showed itself so blatantly, scared the shit out me. It was like I wasn't even me." She frowns as her eyes well up. "That's why I left. I was afraid that part of me will show itself again. That next time, the victim would be one of you." She says and the tears start falling just at the thought. Logan's eyes widen a bit at the confession. He gets it now. _'She was afraid she would hurt us. She lost control once and was afraid that it would happen again.'_ He thinks in realisation. _'losing Jay broke her, she didn't want to lose us too, especially at her own hand, intentionally or not. She's afraid of herself.'_ He thinks sadly.

"I thought, if I left...You guys would be better off, I thought you would be safe...from me." She whispers through her tears. "I didn't think that leaving so I didn't hurt you guys...Would hurt You guys." She says. "I was just trying to protect you." She says and breaks down. Logan gets off his seat and kneels in front of her. He pulls her into a hug and she cries into his strong shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says through her tears. He holds her tighter. "I'm sorry too." He says. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." She says. "I should have known that Jay's death fucked you up so bad. I shouldn't have blamed you for leaving. I knew what she meant to you. I was just so hurt that I didn't know what to do but be angry. Then you left and my anger just got directed to you and stayed there." He says.

She moves out his embrace and looks at him. "I should have stayed, I know, but-" she starts. "I get it. I know you needed the space. Yes you should have stayed..We could have helped each other." He says. "And you're right, I don't know what it feels like to lose a twin. And I never will. But It hurt really bad when you left. I felt like I lost my best friend." He says. "I should never have doubted you, I knew you would never intentionally do anything to hurt us." He says. "I'm sorry." He apologises. "You're still mad right?" She says with a small smile. "Yeah a little." He says smiling as well. "But I'd rather have my best friend back." He says. Kuvira chuckles. "Me too. Who else is going to do crazy stuff with me." She says. "Crazy as in dangerous or crazy as in stupid?" He asks with a knowing smile. "Crazy as in dangerously stupid." Kuvira says and the laugh at their old inside joke.

"Its good to see you again, Steelo." Logan says genuinely. "You too, Fluffy." She says and ruffles his long hair that almost touches his shoulders. He groans and fixes it. "Dude, come on, that takes two hours in the morning." He says. Kuvira just laughs. "Come on, let's go before Kya and Lin send a search party." She says and stands up. Logan gets up as well. Kuvira earth bends the wall and the seats back into the ground. They start walking back to the training area.

"So how's the studios going?" Kuvira asks. Logan smiles. "Better than ever, especially in the Earth Kingdom." He says. "I saw, the accounts have been blowing up. I'm pretty sure we have more money than we know what to do with." Kuvira says. Logan laughs. "Well besides the share between the gang and the staff. The money goes into the business and to the charities." He says. "And the talent?" Kuvira asks. "Very good. Some really amazing personalities out there." He says. "That's good to hear. I just wish I could help out, you know, like really help out." She says. "What, Steelo. You and Jay started _Spectrum_. It wouldn't be what it is without you guys." Logan says. "Yeah, but I miss it. Working in the studios, teaching kids how to dance and sing...going on stage." She says. "I miss how it used to be." She says sadly. Logan sighs. "Maybe it can be that way again." He says.

"Pfft right, when I get out of prison." She says sarcastically. Logan chuckles. "There's always a way, Steelo." He says. "Yeah, yeah." She says and pushes him. He laughs and hip checks her. She smirks and then jumps on his back. "Onward!!!" She says and points in the direction they were currently going in. Logan chuckles and starts making animal noises. He starts walking with her on his back, both of them laughing. _'It's good to have my best friend back.'_ They both think.

Back at the training grounds balcony.

They all are laughing and giggling. "It was hilarious. Seriously those two do the weirdest things." Skye says. They have been sharing stories and getting to know each other. Lin, Koda, Kya, Korra and Asami actually really like Kuvira's old group if friends. They are really fun. Each bringing something special to the table.

They learned that Lee and her older brother Logan are non benders that are originally from Republic City but left years ago and moved to the fire nation. Skye moved with them. Reasons are personal so they didn't pry. Lee is twenty-four, just a year younger than her brother and Kuvira, who they learned are the oldest of the group. Both Lee and Logan are fire nation. Logan is a dancer, like Kuvira, and he teaches hip hop at a studio (Called Spectrum) here in the city that he manages. Lee is also a teacher at the same studio but teaches contemporary dance and piano. Her barista job is just a little something on the side to keep her active. It makes no sense to the others but who are they to judge.

Logan, Lee and Skye moved back to the city three years ago.

Nishan is a nineteen year old non bender. He is from the southern watertribe but moved to the Earth Kingdom a while ago. He's a mechanical engineer and a mega nerd. He is a handy man and a Dj at another Spectrum studio located in the Earth Kingdom where he lives with his buddy and co worker Asher.

Asher is a twenty-three year old earthbender from Ba Sing Se. He is a biologist who mainly works by himself when working in his lab. He is a guitarist and choreographer in dance at the same Spectrum creative arts studio that Nishan works at. He is the cocky one of the group, but is genuinely a nice guy, he just needs a filter. Nishan as well but he generally can control his mouth at times.

Skye is a twenty four year old non bender from northern watertribe. She moved to Republic City when she was young, that's how she met Lee. They were fast friends and started dating before they met Kuvira (And Jay). Back then, before they moved, Skye and Lee were dating in secret for two reasons, one, they were kinda young, two...They never said what the second was but it seems like a touchy subject so they didn't pry there either. All they do know is that the second reason is why she moved with Lee and Logan to the fire nation. Skye is a techie. Loves to work with old and new technologies. She usually worked with Nishan and Kuvira (And Jay) but now she has her own thing going on. She is a Dj and financial manager at Spectrum creative arts studio in Republic City, same as Logan and her girlfriend Lee.

Little fifteen year old Michael aka Mikey, former non bender, now airbender, is an orphan from the fire nation. Grew up on the streets before Lee, Logan and Kuvira (and Jay) found him and took him in. He's been with them ever since. He is a little ball of energy and has a fascination with nature. He often hangs around Asher and before she left, Kuvira (and Jay.). He's a smart kid and loves to work with Asher, Nishan and Skye. He is mostly all over the place. Hanging with everyone in the gang. Loves to dance and is extremely active, a real life of the party. Some would classify him as a skater dude, or as he likes to call himself... _Scooter dude_...since he's now and airbender.

Lin, Kya, Koda, Korra and Asami also found out that _'Spectrum'_ is a creative arts business and brand that Kuvira (And Jay) started a long time ago. It started in Zaofu but as been booming since then. Turns out they are all pretty rich since they all are part of the business. Spectrum is actually extremely popular but also a mystery since no one knows who's behind it all. Spectrum has studios, stores, brands, you name it, they probably got it. Spectrum also has their own record company. They write, sing and perform their own songs and performances. Their group is a mystery as well because in all public events the group is masked. Each member wearing their trademark white mask. Each member wears different colour outfits but the same white mask. It's Their symbol for _'Unity in Diversity'_. Different colours in the same rainbow...hence the name Spectrum. One light, one band, one sound. Their costumes make them look like the same or one person...in different colours. It's a powerful thing that sends a powerful message. Really it shocked them all.

"So that's how she's able to fund everything." Asami said when they explained everything. "The money from Spectrum." It all made sense after that.  
Lin and Kya are very proud as well as Koda. Korra and Asami are impressed. They both have a new respect for the metalbender. Asami is seriously considering working with not only Kuvira but with Spectrum as well. She's been inspired. Now all they have to do is win the trial.

"Steelo tells me the trail is in three days..well two now." Lee says. "Yeah, but I'm sure it will work out just fine, she said she had a plan." Lin says. The entire Spectrum group smirks. "Oh this should be good." Asher says. They all nod. The members of team Avatar raise their eyebrows. "You see, Kuvira is a special. When she wants something she gets it unless she decides otherwise. She is a women of many talents. You want something, she can get it for you. Give her a minute, she's good, give her day, she's great, give her anymore than that...She's unbeatable." He says. "Trust me. This trail is in the bag." Nishan says. "If she actually came up with a plan instead of just winging it, ha, she not just planning on winning...She planning on making sure they know why she won. They won't have any second thoughts that's for sure." Lee says. "Yeah, I hope the world leaders are ready...Kuvira can be brutal when she wants to be. They better not irritate her. It won't end well for them." Skye adds.

Team avatar glance at each other. "Well then." Korra says. "Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better." Kya says. Lin pats her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kuvira's got this. She always does." Mikey smiles. "Speak of the devil." Asami says looks in the distance. They turn and see Kuvira on Logan's back as they bounce their way over to the group. "Looks like they worked things out. Logan hasn't thrown her off." Lee says with a smile. "Knowing him, he's probably going throw her into us." Skye smirks. "Not that I'll be objective to that." She adds. Korra and Asami have to fight back their unexpected jealous growls. They might like them but they don't have to like...them? Okay they just don't like that idea. Admittedly they have pictured themselves with Kuvira but as fast as that image came they dismissed it.

Logan and Kuvira make it to the balcony. Kya has a mini heart attack...Kuvira is still injured and her Mama polar bear is threatening to show herself. "What's up my good people." Kuvira says before hopping of Logan's back. He throws his arm around his best friend. "Did you two kiss and make up." Asher says with a smirk. "Yeah, and it was a hot one too." Logan says and Kuvira smiles. "I'm surprised I still have my lips." She says. "Okay did not need that image thank you." Lin says. _'Seriously.'_ Asami and Korra agree silently. "Yeah, I second that...ew." Mikey says with a frown. They laugh at him. "Yeah just wait til you get a girlfriend, buddy." Nishan says and ruffles his hair. Again this does not phase the young airbender. "Nah, I'm a free range stallion. Nothing will hold me down." Mikey says with a sure smile. They laugh at him again. "Yeah that's a good mind set." Kuvira says and walks up to him, sitting next to him which also happens to be right by Korra and Asami's legs...more specifically between the two girls, who where sitting one of the long lawn chairs, hence the height levels. Her shoulders touching their thighs.

Kuvira puts an arm around the young airbender boy. "Getting a girlfriend is like joining the army, you get a haircut, New clothes and all the information is given to you on a need to know bases." She says and they start laughing when both Lee and Skye smack Kuvira's legs. "What." She laughs with fake innocence. "It's true, look at Glow Stick." She says pointing at Korra behind her. Lin laughs harder. Kya elbows her but Lin carries on. Asami giggles when Korra starts playing with her short hair. "It also explains why Logan is still single." Asher says. Logan glares at the earthbender. "Seriously, you need a new haircut." He says. "Oh, hush..I think it's cute." Kuvira says. "Chicks dig it don't they Fluffy." She smirks at Logan. He just shakes his head and smiles.

"Fluffy?" It's Korra's turn to laugh now. "She calls him fluffy." She says. Asami bites her lip and shakes her head trying to stop laughing. "She calls you Glow Stick." Logan says. Korra stops laughing but is still smiling. "I kinda like it." She admits. "Same here." Logan says. "Aww you're so squishy." Lee says mocking him. "You know what sis." Logan says.

Lin and Kya watch as the youngsters interact. "You know this reminds me of when we were about their age, maybe even younger. We all used to sit around like this." Kya says and smiles at Kuvira and Koda who are now sitting together on the floor by Korra and Asami's feet. Mikey sitting between the officer and metalbender. Lee is sitting on Skye's lap while Logan sits next to them. Those three are on the other lawn chair. Nishan and Asher are by their feet on the floor. Kya and Lin sitting on the railing listening to them chat and share stories. Kya smiles. "I miss it." She says. Lin looks over at her. Kya's eyes have a certain spark in them. Like a mother watching her kids play. She finds herself smiling as well. "Me too." She says. Kya turns to her and their eyes meet. They stare at each other. They don't notice the rest of the group is looking at them. "Dude, I'm reading huge sexual tension off those two." Asher says. "Right!" Nishan says. "I thought it was just me." He says. "Yeah, but don't worry." Koda says and smiles at Kuvira who smirks and looks at Korra and Asami. 

"We're working on it."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya have it...Looks like we know a little more about Kuvira's past.
> 
> Her friends are hilarious, I love Mikey and Logan...And Asher...they're so sassy. Nishan is such a nerd. Lee and Skye...korrasami's competition...They might not be threatening right now but who knows what could happen next huh. Who will win Kuvira's heart?
> 
> Looks like Kuvira isn't the only one with a secret past...why did Lee, Logan and Skye leave republic city...And then move back?
> 
> How'd you guys like my Spectrum thing huh, I liked it..it both makes sense and at the same time not at all. 
> 
> I made them all nerds maybe that's how they all met. Nerds that love music and dance....that's Me in a nutshell too.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the trial.
> 
> Kuvira is too relax for this situation.
> 
> Korra testifies.
> 
> Bolin testifies.
> 
> Mako testifies.
> 
> Raiko is irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's trial time! After so many chapters dude! What the hell!
> 
> Well this is just a build up, the trial is about to get a lot more interesting.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 58

The trial

"Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out somebody slap me!" Bolin exclaims and squirms in his seat. Opal rubs his back. "Relax Bolin, it's all going to work out." She says trying to calm him down. "Take deep breaths." She says. "Yeah, bro, we got this." Mako says. 

It's the day of the trial. Everyone is at city hall court room where Kuvira's trial is being held. The room is huge, like really huge. It has a long hard wooden curved table where all the world leader will be sitting. There is a platinum table with two chairs a few metres before the huge table with a large space between them. That probably where Kuvira and Korra will be sitting. Behind the is a wooden barricade with a door, about the waist height of the average human being. Behind said barricade is rows of wooden long benches that you would normally find in a church or court room (duh). That is where all those who are there for the trial will be seated. Where Asami, Bolin, Mako, the Beifongs minus Suyin and Lin, Bumi, Senna, Kya, Varrick, Zhu Li and a few other people are currently sitting. There are Republic City, Earth Kingdom and Watertribe guards at every door and entrance. Since this is a private trial, there is no jury and no audience...besides the protesters outside...Who somehow caught wind that the trial was today. There are paparazzi and news reporters all over the place. The police and guards are barricading the entire area where city hall is. No one gets in or out without a police escort.

"You guys really think we can win this thing, I mean Kuvira's got a really big price on her head?" Bolin says. "Oh, yeah! Kuvira's going to totally kill this." A voice from the main entrance says. The room turns to the door. Lee, Logan, Skye, Nishan and Asher just walked in. It was Asher who spoke. They get to team avatar and sit in the seats behind them. "Hey guys." Skye greets as they sit down. "Hi, you made it." Asami says politely. "Of course we did, no way in hell we're going to let Kuvira go through this alone." Logan says. "She's not alone, she has the whole of Team avatar on her side." Lee says. "And us of course. She's Ohana." Skye says. Team avatar frowns in confusion. Nishan leans forward. "Ohana means family." He translates. "Yep and family means no one gets left behind." Asher says and drums on the back of the bench team avatar is sitting on. Opal smiles. "She used to say that to us a lot." Huan says. "That and that you never give up on family, even if they give up on you." Baatar adds with a gentle smile. "Yep, That's our Steelo, the life guru. Anything could come out her mouth whether you understood it or not, it still made sense and no sense at all." Lee says.

They all share a laugh. Asami having to shake the harsh feeling she got when Lee said _'Our Steelo.' 'Man, that just rubs me the wrong way.'_ She thinks. There's a chirping sound that comes from Nishan. They turn to him with raised eyebrows. Logan glares at him. "You brought him with!?" He whisper yells. Nishan shrugs Unphased by Logan's glare. "What, he's our mascot and lucky charm. No way I was going to leave him at home again." He says. Now team Avatar is really confused. The little noise comes again. Nishan opens his suit jacket and a little ball of fur with a tail runs out of the inside pocket an into his lap. It's no bigger than Nishan's index finger, it's very grey and black, tiny black paws, a tiny black tail that curls around its tiny two black feet. It's little grey furry head and two big black eyes. It's an adorable finger monkey. "Aww!" Opal says when she see it. Nishan smiles and holds out his hand.

The little monkey climbs on it and Nishan slowly rises his hand. "Guys, this is Rufus. Rufus, That's team Avatar." He says. Rufus makes small monkey noises and extends his tiny paw to Opal. Everyone awes. Opal glances at Nishan who nods his head. Opal holds out her hand and Rufus takes the tip of her index finger and Opal shakes his little paw. "That is cute." Mako says. "Aww I miss Pabu." Bolin pouts. "Want to hold him?" Nishan asks. Bolin beams and nods. He holds out his hand and Rufus climbs onto it. 

Asami looks at the Spectrum group and notices a member missing. "Hey, where's Mikey?" She asks. "He's at Air Temple Island With the other kids and Miss Pema. We thought it'd be best if he wasn't here for this. The kid's been through enough. He doesn't need this." Logan answers. "We know he would be able to handle this but that doesn't mean he should. He's only Fifteen." Lee says. Asami nods in understanding. In the two days she's known the Spectrum team she can see they're a tight-nit group of people who care a lot about each other. It's like her own little team Avatar, they're a family. "He wanted to come didn't he." She says. They nod sadly. "Which is why Steelo had to be the one to talk him out of it." Asher says. "She has a way with kid's...even if she can't see it herself." Skye says with a fond smile. Asami smiles as well. _'Yeah..'_ She thinks and remembers how Kuvira and Rohan would interact. The little toddler loves her, it's adorable how awkward Kuvira got sometimes but relaxed once she got hold of him.

Kya was biting her lip and bouncing her leg up and down nervously. Bumi puts a comforting hand on her active leg. "Hey, it will be okay, sis." He says softly. Kya looks at him and gives him a small smile. "I know." She says but her eyes say otherwise. Senna notices. She takes Kya's hand. "It doesn't stop you from worrying does it." She says knowingly. Kya looks at her and nods. "I know, it never does. But you learn to live with it. If Kuvira's anything like I've learned and seen this past week...She knows what she's doing." Senna says. She's been through this many time. Her daughter is the Avatar...this is a everyday thing for her...doesn't make it any easier. She still worries. "I know she does...but I can't help it." Kya whispers. _'Spirits, where is Lin when you need her.'_ She thinks.

Outside the court room.

Kuvira, Korra, Lin and Koda step up to the court room entrance. Korra is dressed in her Earth Kingdom attire for this event. She thought it would show just how much she's in this thing. Kuvira blushes when Korra said it was for her. Korra was here to support her. Kuvira found it incredibly adorable and flattering. Kuvira is in a grey prison outfit. It was her idea. "This might make me less intimidating..maybe." She said. Koda and Lin are in their usual uniform.

"You ready?" Lin asks Kuvira. Kuvira just smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Are you?" She asks back. Koda snorts. "Very funny." Lin says but smiles. Lin is about to open the door but Kuvira stops her. "Wait." She says. They turn to her. "I need you guys to promise me something." She says seriously. They frown in concern. "Whatever happens in there, whatever the outcome maybe be. I need you guys to just let it be." She says. They are about to protest. "Listen. I know you guys will not like any sentence that ends in _'prison'_ , but you have to remember I did some pretty bad shit that I do have to pay for." She says. They sigh. "We're just aiming for anything other than a death sentence, That's it...after that we take what we get, right?." She says. They just looks at each other. "Right?" She asks again. "No promises." Lin says. "But I'll try." She adds later and the others nod reluctantly. Kuvira nods her head. "I know it sucks but, this is how it is." She says. 

Lin opens the double doors and the four of them make their way inside. Everyone in the room turns to them. Kuvira first spots her Spectrum team and smiles at them when they give her thumbs up. She looks at Team avatar who too give her a thumbs up. She nods her head. She smiles when she sees a familiar little monkey. _'Aww he's still so cute!'_ She thinks. **_'Spectrum's lucky charm and mascot...why not right?'_** Jay says. _'only our family.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'only our family.'_** Jay agrees. They walk over to the platinum table in the centre of the room. Kuvira and Korra take the two seats. Lin leans down. "We'll be right behind you." She whispers to them before her and Koda stand by the barricade door.

Korra fiddles nervously with her dark blue fingerless arm band glove things that she always wears. Kuvira takes one of her hands into hers. "Hey, you'll do great." She says. Korra looks at her with fear in her eyes. "But what if I screw up. Kuvira, your life is resting in my hands. If I don't do this right, you could-" Korra starts but Kuvira squeezes her hand. "Don't think like that. You'll be fine. Trust me. You're a strong spirit. You've over come every other challenge. This will be no different." Kuvira says. "This isn't like any fist fight where I can just go into the Avatar state. This is a trial. There is no fists and all that. I've never been good with words." Korra says her heart beating faster. Kuvira takes her other hand. "Listen. If I didn't think you could do it, you wouldn't be sitting here. I believe in you Korra. You should too." She says and looks Korra in her eyes. Korra stares back and nods. "Okay. I'll do my best." She says softly, kinda getting lost in Kuvira's eyes. _'Well what do ya know, Sami was right. She does have a little blue in those gorgeous pools of green.'_ She thinks.

Behind them Asami smiles at the two benders at the platinum table. She thought she would be jealous at their close proximity but really she just wants to be there with them. _'It's amazing how far they've come. From enemies to friends.'_ She thinks. _'kinda like me. Funny, Korra and I started out as kinda enemies, then friends, then best friends, now lovers.'_ She smiles and then another thought hits her as she stares at the other two. _'I wonder...'_ She thinks and Kuvira And Korra turn back at that moment. They both smile at her. Her heart beat increases. _'Oh, shit. I'm in trouble.'_ She thinks but she's not hating it. Kuvira's eyes then look behind Asami and she waves. Asami turns back and sees Skye and Lee wave back at Kuvira. Asami turns back around and growls silently. _'ugh.'_ She thinks bitterly.

The double doors open. Lin looks at everyone. They take that as their cue to stand. The world leaders walk in one by one behind each other. Wu walks in first. A big smile on his face. He gets to where Kuvira and Korra are standing. Kuvira looks up at him. "Heeeey, Gumdrop." He says. Team avatar and Spectrum start snickering. Kuvira playfully glares at them before Turing to Wu. "Prince Wu...or is it King now." She says casually. Wu leans on the table with one hand. "Nah, not yet at least. Still gatta do a few things first." He says. Kuvira smiles. "I see you've been busy." She says. Wu's about to respond but someone clears their throat. They look up and see Suyin glancing to the side. They look to see Raiko glaring at them and disapprovingly looks from Izumi and Zuko. Wu rolls his eyes and Kuvira just raises an eyebrow at the Fire nation and Republic City representatives in a _'...and?'_ way.

Raiko, Izumi and Zuko are taken aback by her reaction. Tonraq, the Twin Chiefs and Suyin have to stop themselves from smiling. Tenzin just sighs. _'Oh, this is going to be a long day.'_ He thinks, already tired just by the thought. Team avatar and team Spectrum don't hold in their giggles though. Even Kya and Senna snickered. Koda and Korra as well. Lin just smirks, feeling a sense of pride. _'This girl has balls of steel. I totally get her nickname now.'_ She thinks amused. **_'This should be interesting.'_** The Annoying voice says in her head smugly. Lin smirks in agreement.

"Chief Beifong! Why is she not in cuffs!" Raiko exclaims. Lin mentally groans. Koda snickers. "She doesn't need them. She's vowed to co operate and will not try anything. It's unnecessary." Lin says in a bored tone. Kuvira looks at Raiko. She pouts a fake innocent face and nods. Korra covers her mouth to stop from laughing and to cover her smile. Suyin and Tonraq smile and shake their heads at the two. The people behind can't see Kuvira's face but they have an idea of what she's doing. "Chief Beifong!" Raiko demands. Lin sighs but complies. She takes out her platinum cuffs and walks over to Kuvira. Kuvira smiles at Lin's irritated face. "Probably should have told you." She whispers. Lin smiles. "Probably wouldn't have cared." She says before slapping the cuffs on Kuvira's wrists. Kuvira shakes her head. The cuffs are hella loose. Lin winks and walks away, back to her post behind them by the barricade door.

Kuvira looks at Raiko. "Feel any safer?" She asks and jiggles the cuffs. Raiko glares at her. "Yes? No?" She says mockingly. "Enough!" Izumi says. Everyone jumps...except Kuvira who just smiles and holds up her cuffed hands. Izumi takes a deep breath and nods. The world leaders all take their seats and the rest of the room follows. Korra leans over to Kuvira. "Not exactly the ideal first impression." She whispers. Kuvira smirks and looks at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Korra's pretty sure that look is illegal. "Exactly." Is all Kuvira says and winks at her before turning back to the front. Korra frowns. _'What does that mean.'_ She thinks. She glances at Asami. Her girlfriend gives her an encouraging smile and blows her a kiss. Korra smiles and blushes. She discretely catches it and holds it to her heart and mouths _'I love you.'_ Asami smiles and mouths it back. Kuvira chuckles deeply beside Korra. "You two are so dorky." She says. Korra just smiles.

"Lets get this trial started." Zuko says.

A hour later.

The world leaders read out Kuvira's charges and informed everyone of the current events and circumstances. Korra stated that Kuvira pleads guilty and all that. Right now she's in the middle of giving her own testimony.

"Kuvira saved my dad's life that day and risked her own to save mine. Although I was captured in the end, but that wasn't her fault. Point is she's not the monster most will make her out to be. She made mistakes, just like everyone here. She got lost a bit. Much like I did after the poisoning. She stepped up when I couldn't. I should have gone back but I was in a bad place. Kuvira shouldn't have felt like it was her duty to help the Earth Kingdom when they needed me." Korra says. "She put innocent people in labour camps and destroyed two cities." Raiko says. "But she fixed the Earth Kingdom and saved more lives than we know. She's done more for the world in three years than any of us could." Korra counters. "The Earth Kingdom asked for help and no one answered." She says. "She did. She did what everyone in this room including myself couldn't, not only that, but she basically did it alone." She adds.

"She was mislead at some point. Just like you Raiko. You remember that whole thing with the Equalists." She says Raiko says nothing. "My point is, Kuvira deserves a second chance. She's not a bad person. She just made bad choices and she feels bad for them. She's no different than any of us." She finishes. The world leaders share looks. Zuko sighs. "Thank you Avatar Korra." He says. "Do you have anything thing else?" He asks. "I would like to call up a few people to help prove my point." Korra says. Zuko nods. Korra turns and looks at her friends, silently asking who wants to go first.

Yesterday, everyone got together to discuss who was going to testify. They decided that only those with a more credible testimony should go up. So that ruled out the Beifongs since they have the most history, leaving Bolin, Mako and Asami to do they heavy lifting. Varrick and Zhu Li would jump in to testify should it be necessary but with their history, they don't think they will have a valuable testimony.

Bolin takes a deep breath and stands up. Korra nods and gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles back nervously. Korra turns to the world leaders. "I'd like to call Bolin to the stand." She says. The world leaders share a look silently deciding if Bolin is a credible witness. "He only worked for her for a while. He didn't know about her plans..He just went with them." Suyin says. Izumi nods and looks at Korra. "Very well." She says her face stotic. Korra nods. She turns to Lin and nods at her. Lin takes her cue and her and Koda bring out a small chair and table. Placing it just a few paces away from Kuvira's table. She walks over to the barricade and nods at Bolin. He takes a deep breath. He hands Rufus over to Nishan who pats his arm as he takes the little finger monkey.

"You got this bro." Mako says softly. "You'll do great, Bolin. I believe in you." Opal says with a sweet smile. Bolin smiles back. They may not be back together but that smile gives him hope. "Good luck dude." Asher gives him a thumbs up. "Knock em' dead big man." Logan says and give him a nod. Bolin smiles. "Thanks guys." He says before walking away. He walks up to the barricade and walks through the door. Koda motions to the small wooden table and chair. She gives him a glass of water. He thanks her and sits down, facing the world leaders. He looks over at Kuvira who smiles at him. He nods and smiles back, feeling more confident than before.

He turns to the front now ready to save his friend. "Bolin, how long have you known the Great Uniter?" Izumi asks. Bolin frowns a bit at the name but shakes it off. She said the name like it was a bad word which is not considering how Kuvira got it. He looks at Kuvira who gives him a look that says _'Don't worry about it.'_ He sighs and calms his breathing like she taught him when they worked together. "Well, I met Kuvira in Zaofu. She was the Captain of the guard there. She was pretty cool. Helped me find my way to the bathroom when I was lost." He starts. Kuvira smiles. _'Of course he remembers.'_ She thinks amused. "After the whole Red Lotus thing. I decided to join her army. Stayed there for a while before I left." He says. "So I guess...a few years maybe." He answers.

"You said you joined her army. Why?" Zuko asks. "Well the same reason most of the others did. We wanted to help the Earth Kingdom. Kuvira was doing something about all the bad things that were happening. I wanted to help too so I joined." He says. "How was it working for the Great Uniter?" Raiko asked, also saying the title like it was a dirty word. Kuvira along with everyone else in the room but Izumi and Zuko roll their eyes. Bolin smiles. "It was really cool. I didn't really feel like I was working for her. I felt like I was working with her. It was like we were all on the same level. She never really used her superior title. She did what we did and we did what she did. She was one of us. That's how she was with all of us. She was more of a friend or big sister rather than our commander." He says. Kuvira smiles at this. _'I didn't know they felt that way.'_ She thinks.

Izumi has a contemplating expression, as well as Zuko. Tonraq and the Chief twins nod their heads in approval. Tenzin smiles as well as Suyin. "That makes sense. I interviewed some of the Empire soldiers, they all said the same thing." Wu comments. "That was Kuvira's usual leadership characteristic when she was on my guard. She never thought lesser of her soldiers or more of herself. Although she had a higher rank..She was always at their level. She worked with them. It was one of the reasons I chose her to be captain." Suyin adds. The world leaders take note of what was said and continue to question Bolin, who answers honestly.

"Kuvira wasn't really trying to hurt anyone. I know she wasn't. Especially her own people. One thing I've noticed is that everything she does is never for nothing. There's always a reason and from my experience, that reason is never selfish." Bolin finishes his testimony. "Thank you Bolin, that will be all." Izumi dismisses him. He nods and gets up. He looks at Kuvira smiles. _'Thank you.'_ She mouths. _'Anytime.'_ He mouths back. He looks at Korra who gives him an appreciative nod and smile. He walk back to his seat behind the barricade. "You did great, bro." Mako says patting him on the back. "I'm so proud of you." Opal says and smiles at him. He blushes and nods. "Thanks guys." He says. Then he feels a few pats on his shoulders. "Nice job man." Asher says. "Yeah, you're a good guy. Appreciate your help." Nishan says. "It's really cool that you're helping. I don't think I can lose my best friend again. Thanks man." Logan says and gives him an appreciative nod. Bolin smiles. "Happy to help dude." He says.

Korra turns to the world leaders. "As you can see. Kuvira's whole campaign was for the Great or good. Even her soldiers knew this." She says. "It might have started that way but obviously never ended that way." Raiko says. "But it never ended." One of the Twin Chiefs say. Everyone turns to them. "The campaign is still running. Even now. She might be here but it hasn't stopped." The other twin says. "They're right. The campaign is still going strong. Probably better than ever. The numbers are growing and the Earth Kingdom is more than just stabilising." Wu comments. "How is that possible, Kuvira's their commander." Zuko says. They all turn to Kuvira who just smiles. "There's a difference between being a leader and being a commander." Is all she says with a shrug.

The world leaders glance at each other. Suyin smiles and nods her head. "She didn't force them to join...She made them want to." She says. "As Bolin said. I do remember Kuvira wanting to go solo on this, but people on my guard joined because they wanted to." She says. "Okay, so she's a good leader, that doesn't explain why she attacked my city." Raiko says angrily. "For all we know she could have been planning this _'Campaign'_ all along." He says. Korra sighs. "I'd like to call up my next witness." She says. Zuko nods. Korra turns and Mako stands up.

He gets to the small table and sits down. "Mako. What's your history with the Great Uniter?" Zuko asks. "Not much. We knew each other briefly when I was in Zaofu. I only saw her again formally after she was attacked a week ago." He says. "What was your relationship with her while you were in Zaofu?" Izumi asks. "Well, I guess we were kinda friends. Not close but friends. She helped me solve the case of the Red Lotus break in." Mako says. Everyone frowns in confusion including Suyin. "How so?" Suyin asks. _'She helped him? How she was with Hong Li the whole time.'_ She thinks. "Well as you know, the guard that was framed was not the mole that snuck them into Zaofu." Mako starts. "Kuvira was the only one besides myself who actually really believed that he was being framed. The evidence just didn't add up. So since no one else believed me when I said that the the guard was innocent I went to the only person who would." He says and looks at Kuvira who nods her head.

"With the evidence that was found, I went up to Kuvira and showed her. She confirmed my suspicions when she proved that the evidence was fake. The guard was framed and we needed to prove it. Knowing that some wouldn't believe our theory of the the Zaofu truth seer being the mole. Kuvira gave myself, my brother, Korra and Asami clearance to search his home." He says. Suyin and Lin frown. They didn't know this. They both look at Kuvira who raises her eyebrow at Suyin, who she can see. "Long story short, we were right all along." Mako finishes his story. Izumi turns to Suyin. "Did you know about this?" She asks. Suyin shakes her head no. "I only knew that they went to search Aiwei's place...Not that Mako went to Kuvira." She says. Izumi looks at her father who shakes his head and sighs. "Thank you Mako, that will be all." He says. Mako nods his head and gets up.

Bolin leans over to Asami. "Was that a good look or a bad look?" He whispers. Asami shrugs and bites her lip. "I have no idea. It probably sounds like Kuvira was defiant and secretive to them." She says. "That's not good." Bolin whispers. "No it's not." Asami agrees. Mako sits back down and turns to the front. "I hope I didn't screw that up." He says. "Nah, you did great." Bolin says and fake smiles. Korra speaks. "Kuvira was determined to clear her guards name. Even when everyone else didn't believe her. Including myself. She was only protecting her people, just like she was protecting that guard." She says. "By going against her superior?" Raiko says. "By doing what was right even if she was doing it by herself." Korra snaps. "Easy." Kuvira whispers to her. Korra calms down and takes a deep breath.

"It's been proven that Kuvira is a women of her word most times. She vowed to serve Zaofu and she did. She vowed to protect her guards and she did. She vowed to help the Earth Kingdom and she did." Korra says. "She also vowed to crush anyone who got in her way...and She did." Raiko says. Kuvira's head hangs low. "I'm aware of that and so is she. I'd like to call up my final witness. The daughter of the only K.I.A victim during the Battle for Republic City...Asami Sato." Korra says and Asami stands up. Raiko, Izumi and Zuko are shocked at this. "Miss Sato?" Raiko asks in disbelief. Asami narrows her eyes but nods before making her way over to the small table.

Izumi and Zuko look at each other. Then they turn to Suyin and Tonraq. "What is this?" They ask. Tonraq smiles. "What is what. She's here to defend Kuvira." He says. "It's not weird." Suyin says. "Kuvira is her father's killer." Izumi says. "I think she knows that." Wu jumps in. "Why defend her then?" Raiko asks. "Well let's find out." Tenzin says with a smile.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude...just dude...
> 
> Isn't Rufus just precious. He's so cute..I want a finger monkey! Seriously they are just adorable. They actually exist...no lie...
> 
> Kuvira is just so funny. She really is just a true rebel. Can't hold her down huh.
> 
> Asami...What are you thinking about huh, we saw you. Wanting to be in between Korra and Kuvira huh. You naughty girl you. Jealously is killing you ain't it.
> 
> Up next, Asami's testimony and Kuvira speaks her mind...what will they say.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trial day part 2.
> 
> Asami testifies.
> 
> Things get out of hand because Raiko has no filter.
> 
> Kuvira gives her reasoning.
> 
> Things are revealed that could potentially do more damage than good...for everyone, mostly Raiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my geez I even surprised myself with this!
> 
> I will say nothing but aaaaah!
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 59

"Miss Sato, this is a surprise I must say. You'd be the last person I'd suspect to defend the Great Uniter." Raiko says as he and the Fire nation representatives get over their shock. Asami raises her eyebrow but nods. "Then you obviously don't know me enough." She says. "Forgive me, I'd just assumed you'd be against the women who so mercilessly murdered your father." Raiko says directing the last few words disgracefully at Kuvira who just fake pouts at him. He just growls and turns back to Asami who is biting her lip to stop from smiling at Kuvira's reaction. _'The situation is serious but Kuvira is just too much.'_ She thinks.

She looks at Raiko with a stotic expression with just a little bit of annoyance to mask her amusement. "Well president Raiko, you assumed incorrectly." She says with a neutral tone. "And yes maybe she killed my father...but I know it was an accident." She adds. "An accident?" Izumi asks with a raised eyebrow. "An accident." Asami says again. "And how?" Raiko asks. "When Kuvira destroyed the humming bird she thought both me and my father had ejected out because she saw me in my parachute. She had no knowledge that my father was still in the humming bird until Korra told her while they were in the spirit world." Asami answer with a straight face. Izumi and Zuko look to the two benders in question. Both Korra and Kuvira nod their heads.

The Fire nation representatives sigh. "What are you saying Miss Sato, that you forgive this women?" Raiko asks. "Yes." Asami says without a beat. There are murmurs going around the room. Izumi and Zuko share a look. "Why?" Raiko again. Asami shrugs and looks at Kuvira with a small smile before turning back to the leaders. "Why not." She says. Raiko scoffs. "She killed your father, accident or not." He says. "Please elaborate your reasoning Miss Sato." Zuko says intrigued, ignoring Raiko. Kuvira and Korra giggle silently.

"Well, at first I did hate Kuvira. At least that's what I thought, or what I wanted to feel." Asami says. The whole room goes silent. Kuvira frowns. This...She never knew. She thought Asami blatantly hated her before they met. "Given my history with my father...The last three years have been rough, but I still loved him, I didn't forgive him for what he did but I still loved him. So when he died...It hurt. I wanted to hate Kuvira for what happened. Really I was just upset at when it happened. I was mostly angry at myself." Asami says and looks down. "For three years I never saw my father...Then one day I did and the next...He's gone. I didn't get a chance to say good bye and I never got to tell him I loved him. So because Kuvira was the one who killed him...I channeled all my anger and hate towards her." She says.

"I believed Kuvira was this merciless, murderous and heartless monster." She says. "What changed?" Izumi asks. "I met her. I saw her face to face. And when I did, she was nothing like I'd expected at all. I tried to hate her, but I couldn't. It's hard to hate someone who understands you better than yourself." Asami says and looks at Kuvira who is staring at her with such intensity. "What happened?" Izumi asks. "She opened my eyes. I went to see her, wanting to tell her just how much she hurt me...I thought she would have refused...I thought she would have been the monster I pictured...but She wasn't." Asami says. "She didn't do anything to make me hate her. She just sat there and listened to me degrade her...She never asked for forgiveness. She just let me speak." She says. "Then I asked her if she knew what it felt like...to lose someone...and She hit the nail on the head." Asami says.

Lee leans over to her brother. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?" She whispers. Logan shrugs. "Who knows, maybe." He says.

"The Great Uniter is known for her manipulative ways, Miss Sato. She could have spun a tragic story to get you to sympathize with her." Raiko says. "What! Are you kidding me. How could you say that!" Korra exclaims angrily, standing up. Kuvira grabs her forearm. "Easy." She says softly but sternly. "No! That's unfair, you can't just say that!" Korra says glaring at Raiko. "Korra, calm down. This isn't helping." Kuvira says and rubs circles on Korra's arm to calm the raging Avatar down. It's a little awkward since she has hand cuffs on. Korra looks down at Kuvira who gives her a small smile. "Relax..." She says softly. "Let us handle this." She adds and glances at Asami who's eyes haven't left Raiko. The look she has is deadly, but being the business women she is, she masks it well, you have to be really good at reading people to even find the daggers in that haystack of professionalism.

Kya on the other hand is out right fuming. Her hands are clinched and her breathing is rapid. Bumi looks over at her and frowns. "Sis?" He asks softly touching her shoulder gently. Kya growls and he immediately retracts his hand. _'Whoa, shit okay. Sorry.'_ He thinks in shock. Koda looks at Lin who is clinching her jaw and her grip on her cables are shit tight. _'Ah, fuck.'_ She thinks. Opal hears rapid breathing behind her. She turns around to see a very red and fuming Logan. The others as well but Logan looks like his about to jump over the barricade and knock the fuck out of Raiko.

"President Raiko." Asami says. They turn to her. "I can assure you that no one can fake the pain and suffering I saw in Kuvira's eyes that day. I know that very well because both myself and Kuvira are still going through it." She says. "As you can see everyone else knows what I'm talking about, some know more than others and understand it better. Your comment was not an ideal one to say in front of the audience in this room." She narrows her eyes. "So I highly recommend that you think twice about the next thing that comes out your mouth." She practically growls out, finding it very hard to contain her anger. Kuvira's eyes widen is surprise and...arousal. _'Sooooo not the time but Damn! That was impressive..seriously...I'm glad she's on my team right now.'_ She thinks. 

Wu leans over to Raiko. "I suggest you listen to her. She looks like she's about to whip out her shock glove and slap the shit out of you." He whispers. "And that's just her, never mind the rest of the room." He adds. Raiko looks around the room and almost everyone is glaring at him. He clears his throat. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this." He says sternly not backing down. "Oh you're about to get to the bottom of something, you insensitive fuck!" Logan shouts standing up. Nishan, Asher, Mako and Bolin have to hold him back. Raiko is taken aback. He scowls. "Hold your tongue boy." He says. "You better hold your fucking tongue Raiko, I've had just about enough of your shit!" Korra exclaims angrily again. She's about move but Kuvira stands and holds her back. Stepping in front of her. "Hey! Chill. Korra look at me. Calm down. Hey, focus on me, Glow Stick." She says trying to catch Korra's attention. Korra is still shooting flaming daggers at Raiko. Kuvira lifts up her cuffed hands and cups Korra's face and turns her gaze to her. "Hey, look at me. Let me see those pretty blues. Come on. All eyes on me. Calm down okay." She says softly.

Lin sees the commotion getting out of hand. She turns to Lee. "Get him out of here." She says before running over to Izumi and Zuko. She puts her hands on the desk. "We need to go to a recess, now." She says to them. Izumi is about to protest. Lin doesn't let her. "I'm not asking." She says sternly. "These kids about to blow a whole through this place because your _team mate_ doesn't have a filter. Logan nearly ran through the barricade, I've never seen Asami so angry and Korra is about to go into the Avatar state." She says glancing at the people she named. She looks back to the Fire Lord. "Call a recess now. Because if this turns into a fist fight, just know I will not stop them." She warns. Hearing this Raiko scoffs. Izumi and Zuko glance at each other. "Chief Beifong, your job is to keep them in order. I suggest you do you job unless you don't want it anymore." Raiko says. Lin glares at him. "No, Raiko. My job...is to protect Kuvira. She is my custody. That's my family right there. I'm here for her, not for you. You want to take away my job. Go ahead. It worked out so well last time." Lin growls at him before walking away.

Izumi sighs. She stands up. "Enough!" She demands. The rooms immediately gets silent. "I'm calling in a recess. Please escort the Great Uniter out the room. The trial will resume in twenty minutes." She says sternly. As soon as the words leave her lips. Kya stomps out the room angrily. Koda looks at Lin. _'Go get her, I'll get Kuvira.'_ She mouths. Lin nods and runs after her best friend. Lee and the rest of Spectrum walk out with a fuming Logan. Korra is still trying to calm down. Kuvira is helping but it's only working so much, her Avatar State is flickering. Asami gets up and walks over to the duo. Kuvira looks up at the CEO. "Thank you." She says softly. Asami smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. "No problem." She says. They look at Korra. "You better get her out of here, before she gets hold of Raiko." Kuvira says softly, squeezing Korra's hands. Asami nods. Kuvira touches the non bender's arm tenderly before walking over to Koda who escorts her out.

Asami grabs her girlfriends hands. "Hey. Come on. Let's get some air. I too need a little break from this." She says softly. Korra looks up at her. Her eyes hold, anger, frustration and fear. "I fucked up didn't I." She says sadly, her eyes watering a bit. Asami shakes her head. "No you didn't. In fact I think that actually helped." She says. "Come on, let's go outside for a bit." She says and pulls her girlfriend to her feet and the walk out the room.

Suyin storms over to Raiko, Izumi and Zuko. Tenzin walks over to his brother to ask about their sister's state. Senna meets up with her husband. They go and follow their daughter and her girlfriend. Wu and the Twins talk. "What the hell was that Raiko." Suyin says angrily. "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with!" She says. "Suyin-" Izumi starts but Suyin holds up her hand. "No, Lin was right, you better talk to him. Kuvira is not the only one you should be worried about. Everyone in this room is dangerous right now because of his motor mouth." She says and storms off to her children and husband.

20 minutes later.

Everyone fills in the rooms once more, a little cooled off. Raiko had a stern talking to from both Izumi and Zuko. Hopefully he will think twice before he speaks. Logan and the rest of Spectrum all took a breather, some needed more than others...they do have to pay for a few literal holes in the walls...Logan was really upset. It took a while for Asami, Senna and Tonraq to calm Korra's Avatar...She's still peeved though. Suyin has switched seats with Tenzin so she is sitting far away from Raiko as possible...mostly For his sake than hers...She might strangle him herself. Lin ran off to find Kya who was pacing in the hallway near the bathrooms busy muttering to herself, nearly punching Lin in the face when the Chief announced her presence which surprised the Healer who was in her own head. Kya is still pretty pissed, Lin as well. Lin's declaration she made to Raiko was true...She has no problem leaving the force...right now the only real reason she's actually willing to stay on is because Kuvira's involved, and Koda. Lin loves her job but her family means more. Kuvira was just sitting is one of the secured rooms for prisoners with Koda. Koda was fuming as well but she had to stay calm and strong for Kuvira who was having a hard time. This whole thing took a one eighty turn.

Now back in the court room, everyone is a bit more calm. Asami is back at the witness table. Korra has taken her position next to Kuvira by the platinum table. Logan and the rest of Spectrum are sitting behind team Avatar. Kya, Bumi and Senna are now sitting closer to Kuvira and Korra's side of the court room where Koda and Lin have taken their posts.

"Alright, let us resume the trial." Izumi starts. "Miss Sato, please continue where you left off." Zuko says. Asami nods. "Right. As I was saying. Kuvira understood what I was going through and we kinda bonded because of that. After our first visit, I realised just how much my perspective of her changed. It scared me but I was in denial at the time." She says. "So during my vacation with Korra in the spirit world, I made an effort to try and forget. It worked for a while...until a certain general had to point it out." She says with a chuckle. Everyone but Korra and Kuvira know what she's talking about. "Who?" Zuko asks. "General Iroh...The first." Asami says and everyone gasps...except Korra and Kuvira. Zuko's eyes widen. "Yeah, it's hard to believe, but it was the spirit world so what else would you expect." Asami says.

"So I spoke with General Iroh and he pointed out that I was in denial. He showed me that I was afraid...not of Kuvira. No, after our first meeting, fear was far from what I was feeling. I was afraid of the fact that I could forgive Kuvira so easily. I thought having hate was the right feeling...but He showed me that I was just conflicted." She says with a smile. "He knew I'd forgive her even before I did." She says and looks at Kuvira who smiles at her. Korra giving her a thumbs up. Zuko stares between the three in shock. This changes everything. "So you forgave her because General Iroh said you would." Tenzin asks curious. "Well yes and no. General Iroh just made it clear to me that I shouldn't try and create hate. But I truly forgave Kuvira a few hours after that." Asami says. "When was this, what happened that made you realise this." The Twins ask. "When she was attacked." Asami says softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. The atmosphere changing.

"Elaborate please." Izumi says glancing at her father who looks deep in thought, probably not even paying attention anymore. "After Korra and I got back from our vacation, the very same night we got a call from the police station that there was a break in and Kuvira was attacked and in need of seriously medical attention." She explains. Kya, Koda and Korra drop their heads, remembering what had to be done to save her. Kuvira drops her gaze...The memory still hazy but she remembers most of what happened before she blacked out..anything after that is completely fuzzy. Spectrum all frown at this information. It's not new since it was in the news but they don't really know the whole story. The Beifong boys as well. This is kinda new information for them. "After we brought her to the Island for healing..it was hard to see her in such a state after what we shared." Asami says, her voice wavering a bit, remembering the stinging in her chest she felt when she saw Kuvira's lifeless form lying in the tub, how the clear water instantly turned crimson with her blood.

"It was in that moment that I realised. I forgave her for what she did. I barely knew her but I knew that I didn't want her to die. That's why I'm here. I made a promise that night that I will do everything in my power to make sure she lives." Asami is strongly. _'i made a promise to Jay as well but they don't need to know that.'_ She thinks.

"Kuvira is not the cold heartless monster I thought she was. In fact she is the exact opposite. Korra is right. She's no different than any of us in this room. She made mistakes. Just like any of us. She has regrets. She's hurt and been hurt. Just like any of us." Asami says. Then she looks Raiko in the eye. "I didn't know Kuvira well enough to rightfully judge her. You don't know her enough to rightfully judge her either." She says with narrowed eyes. "Kuvira has done more for this world than we will ever know and more than she will ever take credit for." She finishes strongly and smiles proudly. The room is silent. Kuvira smiles and blushes sheepishly. Korra grins and bounces in her seat. Suyin, Tonraq, Wu, the Twin Chiefs and Tenzin smile and nod in approval. Raiko says nothing while Zuko and Izumi have silent conversation with their eyes.

"Thank you Miss Sato." Izumi says. Asami nods and gets up. She passes the two powerful benders and winks at both of them. Both Kuvira and Korra blush but smile none the less. When Asami gets to her seat she is praised by both groups. Even Rufus jumps onto her lap and starts hopping around excitedly. Asami giggles and pets the little finger monkey. 

Korra gets up walks to the middle of the room. "So there you have it. Everyone believes she's worth keeping around. It's been proven." She says. "That's all well and good Avatar Korra. But Kuvira still attacked the city and has to answer for her crimes. We still want to hear from the Great Uniter herself." Zuko says. "But-" Korra starts but Kuvira cuts her off. "No, Korra. They're right." She says holding out her cuffed hands. "That's the real reason we're here anyway." She looks at Korra signalling her to sit down. Korra sighs but complies. "What are you going to say." She whispers as she takes her seat. "What I have to." Kuvira answers softly and gets up, walks over to the witness stand. Once she seated she schools her features and looks up at the world leaders. Tenzin leans over to Raiko. "President Raiko, Suyin's right, you don't know what you're dealing with. I do recommend that you choose your words wisely." He whispers.

Raiko sighs. He looks at Kuvira who has an unwavering stare. "Okay, Kuvira." He says carefully. Kuvira does not move or make a sound. "What made you leave your home in Zaofu and start you campaign?" He asks. "Zaofu wasn't really my home." Kuvira starts. "I did love it there though, but it wasn't home for me. I left because my people needed help. Over the years during my travels I saw the pain and suffering. I wanted to help but I didn't really know how." She says. "Then the death of the Earth Queen came and everything started to fall apart. I stepped up because I knew it was the right thing to do." She says. "But why did you feel the need to step up?" Zuko asks. "Because no one else did." Kuvira says. "All my life I live by two codes. One: family everything." She starts. "Two:," she looks over her shoulder at the Spectrum team. "Anyone with the ability to do something..." She says. "Has the responsibility to do something!" The entire Spectrum group hallas out, ringing through the court room.

Kuvira smiles and turns back to the world leaders. "Anyone who can do something...should do something." She says. "I could do something about the chaos so I did do something." She says. "I never did it for me, that was never my goal." She adds. "Well, if helping the Earth Kingdom get back on its feet, why continue your campaign? I believe that's what ultimately got you in this position." Izumi says. "My campaign was ment to help the Earth Kingdom. Not just for a little while but for as long as it can. It's still going on." Kuvira says. "Why didn't I stop? Well, that was my first choice. I wanted to stop my running but not the campaign. I realised that even though the Earth Kingdom was stabilising the rest of the world wasn't. It was more divided than ever. This didn't sit right with me." Kuvira says.

"I knew that it was at an imbalance but I also knew that I wasn't destined to fix it...at least not alone." Kuvira glances at Korra. Zuko leans forward. "Sounds familiar doesn't it." The young master says to Zuko who's eyes widen a bit. "Your uncle is a wise man. He told me what you had to go through in order to find your true destiny." She says. "You met my uncle?" He asks. Kuvira nods. "Oh yes and let me tell you. He has a knack for backing people up into a corner." She chuckles. "I knew Korra was in a bad place. I had been monitoring her." She says. "So I had to draw Korra out her funk. The only way? I had to become her enemy." She says. Izumi and Zuko are intrigued. "Why this approach?" Izumi asks. "Nothing brings out the good better than the bad. Every hero needs a villain. And no one in their right mind wanted to go up against the Avatar." She says.

"But you did." Raiko raises an eyebrow. "I said no one in their right mind." Kuvira says. The whole court room snickers. "I had to bring Korra out of hiding. So I became the bad guy." She says. "So that's why you attacked my city." Raiko says. "Oh, no not really." Kuvira says. The president and the rest of the court room frowns. "I attacked this city for a whole different reason." She says. "Why?" Izumi asks. "A few reasons actually." Kuvira starts. "One: Republic City was just as damaged as the Earth Kingdom after that whole Equalists and Harmonic Converse thing. Remember Raiko, you and Master Tenzin came to Zaofu asking for help for both your city and the Earth Kingdom." She says. They nod. "But that's not why I came. You see...a few years I discovered something very disturbing about this city, with a bit of help from my contacts." Kuvira says. "Something none of you knew about." She says pointing to all the leaders.

"Did you know, that there was a Human Trafficking and Mind Control origination working right under the city?" Kuvira asks like it's a _fun fact_ but her face is dead serious. The whole room breaks into murmurs. "What..." Raiko asks. "Yep. Right under your noses. Like in Ba Sing Se, when the Dai Li had those tunnels under lake Lougai, Republic City has a similar thing. There are tunnels all over the city, both under and through it." Kuvira says. Lin looks shocked and horrified. Koda as well. Asami is stiff with this information, this just keeps getting worse. The Spectrum group though...they were the ones to help find this so they weren't surprised. "There was a whole network. They all met up in one primary place though...Right under central city." Kuvira says. "That's why most of the damage is in Central City." She adds. Izumi Zuko and Raiko are speechless.

"Don't worry though, I took care of most of it." Kuvira says and leans back in her seat, her features relaxed. "How?" Izumi asks. "Well, That's the interesting part. Even before I marched my Mecha into the city, I sent a few teams of my soldiers into the city to investigate. For the last three years they have been collecting evidence, freeing victims and reporting information." Kuvira says. This organization that we found...it's bad but we still don't know who they are..It looks more than just an organization though." She says frowning. "There's something deeper going on in the hallow. Something big." She says. "The Trafficking organization was what we were mostly trying to break. Then we found something worse." She says. "We found, some kind of mind Control serum. Even worse..It didn't belong to the Traffic organization. It belonged to something else entirely." She says mostly to herself as if just coming to the realisation now.

"We tracked the serum...It was difficult, but we managed to find where it was being made. When we found it...It was worse than we thought. A lot worse. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me, hell you probably don't believe me now." Kuvira looks up at them. "So I took matters into my own hands." She adds. "The serum was in 32 different locations in the city...most of which were in Central City. Some in abandoned warehouses, some in hotels and other buildings you wouldn't think to look. I used my Mecha to destroy the labs and places they were being made." Kuvira says. "That's why you attacked." Zuko says in realisation. Kuvira nods. "I needed to destroy the serum before they made more but I also had to achieve my previous goal in helping the Avatar bring balance by being the bad guy." She says.

"Kill to birds with one stone. The ultimate battle." Izumi says deep in thought. "I stopped something big before it started." Kuvira says. "And you didn't even know. I probably stopped an apocalypse, who knows." She says. "I don't believe this." Raiko says in disbelief, shock and horror evident on his face.

"Well believe it." Kuvira snaps. "You have no idea what was going on and is probably still going on." Kuvira says angrily. "If you actually knew what the hell you were doing this wouldn't have happened!" She growls. "How is this my fault?" Raiko asks. "You didn't do a fucking background check on your business partners." She says. Raiko frowns. Kuvira growls. "You don't even know about that, do you." She says angrily. "The people you hired, to help with your campaign from the start if your presidency...they are all thugs and wanted criminals. Traffickers and drug dealers." She growls and stands up.

"You are funding it all."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell man! Raiko you moron! Seriously!
> 
> Omg Korra almost lost it! Asami! She looked like she wanted to kill Raiko. Logan was on his way I'm sure.
> 
> Lin was awesome in this! I like writing her threaten to quit. We all know Republic City needs her. Kya is so pissed. She nearly hit Lin!
> 
> Oh what will happen next!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heavy and the trial comes to an abrupt end.
> 
> Kuvira shows a darker side of herself and almost loses it.
> 
> Things are revealed.
> 
> Logan tells the story of how he and Spectrum met Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 60!! Omg.
> 
> Things are pretty heavy in this chapter
> 
> WARNING: this chapter mentions child abuse, abduction, slavery and violence.
> 
> Yeah...it's a big one.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 60 

"Kuvira." Korra says trying to get the raging metalbenders attention. Asami bites her lip. From where she's sitting she can see Kuvira's whole body shaking in anger. Raiko's eyes are wide along with everyone else in the room. "But- but.." Raiko mumbles in shock. "Kuvira. That's a pretty big assumption." Zuko says trying to stay composed. Kuvira's eyes flash dangerously as she looks at him. "Assumption? It's not an assumption. Me and my team tracked and watched Raiko's campaign directors. Of course we didn't know who they were until we saw them during one of their projects for the campaign." She says bitterly snapping the word projects and looks at Raiko. "Remember that little organization you helped fund, the one where young women have a chance at New life. A chance to get out of the unfortunate circumstances of poverty and abusive relative, with the help of people who will take them in and put them through schools and what not." Kuvira asks.

Raiko frowns. "Yes I remember." He says. "Well did you know that the organization sells young women at an illegal auction as sex slaves." Kuvira growls. The whole room gasps. "What?" Izumi asks not believing a word that just came out Kuvira's mouth. "This organization tricked women into trusting them. They take women from the dumps of where ever they are trying get out of. The organization is very smart. They make sure that the women and girls they take are not going to be missed." She says. "Once they have them, they pretend to ship them to where ever the girls wanted to go. They pick out the most beautiful and more importantly the virgins and kidnap them, holding them hostage. The rest actually make it to a better life while the unlucky ones are used as sex slaves bought by high bidders." Kuvira growls out, her rage rising and body shaking. Tears brimming in her eye.

"I- I had no idea.." Raiko says horrified. "Of course you didn't! You're incompetent and selfish! You didn't care what they did as long as you raked in the money and votes!" Kuvira exclaims angrily. "If you actually did a background check or even went to these things yourself you would have found out sooner!" She says the tears falling now. "Do you have any idea what I saw! What I found!" She says. "That story you heard about, the one where I found those two sisters." She says. "That was just the tip of the iceberg." She says dangerously. "I found a twelve years old little girl...tied to a wall...blindfolded...naked...and whipped to death!" She says. She starts stalking towards the leader table with every word. Every women in the room covers their mouths as their own tears start falling. As Kuvira gets to a few paces away from the table she stops. "Twelve! Raiko!" She yells, at the moment she clenched her fist to her side...easily snapping the platinum cuffs apart, now just around her wrists with the chains dangling. Every world leader gasp when they see Kuvira's eyes. They flash like their changing colours.

"I held her in my arms. She died in my arms. She couldn't even speak, but her eyes said everything." She says and starts walking slowly. Sensing what was probably going to happen, Korra runs over to Kuvira and stands in front of her. She gasps as well.

Kuvira's eyes are silver again.

"Kuvira, I need you to calm down." She says softly...a little scared...This isn't normal. Kuvira looks at her. "Calm down?" She growls out. "Did you hear what I just said?" She asks. "I did, but..uh, I think uh..I don't know but..you're uh...look I think we need to...uh..." Korra has no idea what she's doing and this is a very serious situation. Korra looks at Asami. _'Help!'_ She mouths. Asami stands up and climbs over the barricade and speed walks over to them. As soon as she sees Kuvira's state she gasps. "Kuvira..." She says in shock. It's like Kuvira is looking through them. "What's going on?" Izumi demands. "And what's up with her eyes?" The Twins asks. Logan, Lee and Skye gasp. "Ah shit." Logan murmurs. He gets up and climbs over the barricade. Lee and Skye walk over to Lin.

"Uh, Chief." Lee starts. "You might want to get ready to get out of here. Kuvira's in an unpredictable state right now. She is extremely dangerous. One trigger and this whole building could go up in shambles. I've only seen her like this once...it was not pretty." She says. "We have to get her out of here." She adds. Lin frowns. "How dangerous?" She asks. "Try probably Avatar state dangerous. Like when Korra goes into the Avatar state, she's basically like that. Anything can trigger her." Skye says. "Logan is going try and get her out that state that but it's going to take time." She says. Lin nods and walks over to Koda. "We have to get Kuvira out of here, now. I'll explain later." She says. Koda frowns but nods. Lin walks over to the frozen leaders. "Call of the rest of the trial. Kuvira is not in her right mind now and that is both dangerous to her and everyone in this room." Lin says to Zuko. Zuko just stares at Kuvira, who is breathing heavily, her body trembling while Asami, Korra, Logan and Koda try and calm her down. "She broke the cuffs...how?" He asks. Lin growls. "I don't know and I don't care right now so call off the trial before someome gets hurt." She whisper yells.

Breaking out her shock, Izumi stands. "This trial is over. Please escort Kuvira back to her cell. We will come to a decision by the end of the week." She says. Her voice a little shaky ask she watches Kuvira twitch. Kya gets up and hops over the barricade. Before she can get to Kuvira Lin and Senna hold her back. "What-" she starts but Lin shakes her head. "Lin..." Kya asks. "Not now...Please." Lin asks and nods at Senna. Senna nods back and takes hold of both Kya's arms. "I know it's hurts but it's for the best I'm sure..." She says. Kya protest. Lin takes her face and puts their foreheads together. "I'll bring her home I swear.." She whispers and kisses Kya's lips softly before rushing over to Kuvira. Kya blinks. _'Did she just..'_ She thinks. "Well maybe Lin needs to be in a hurry more often." Senna mumbles when she sees th blush on Kya's face.

Lin gets to Kuvira and sees her state. "Shit, Lee wasn't kidding, this is scary." She mumbles. Then she sees Kuvira's eyes and her own widen. _'I knew I wasn't seeing things!'_ She thinks. **_'Now is Not the time!'_** The annoying voice says. "Kuvira, hey kid. Looks at me." Kuvira looks at her and a shiver runs down her spine. "I'm going to get you out of here okay." She says. Kuvira tilts her head. "That's what I said before she died." She says..her voice almost robotic. "Shit, we need to move now." Logan says. "She's stuck in a memory, we need to get her out of it...but it's dangerous...since she is basically not in her right mind...it's like a night terror..." he says. Lin nods. "Koda, Korra. You guys get Kuvira out of here." Lin says. "Should we take her to the Island?" Korra asks. "No!" Logan says. "Mikey is there...he can't see her like this. Besides it too dangerous if she's in a free space like that. Especially filled with kid's...She more than unstable right now." He says. "Take her to the estate." Asami blurts out.

They looks at her...except Kuvira who is staring off into space. "What, it's closer and more secured, and mostly empty...She can calm down there, look it's the only place I can think of that won't trigger anything since there isn't much there okay." Asami says. Lin sighs. "Okay, fine. That sound like a plan." She agrees. She looks at Kuvira. "Kuvira, hey, listen to me, we going to get you out of here. You're going to go to the Sato estate and stay there for a bit until we can get this sorted out. Okay, it's going to be fine, I promise." Kuvira says nothing. Lin nods at the girls. Korra and Asami each take Kuvira's hands and Koda guides from behind.

Lin turns to Logan and puts a hand on his shoulder. She can see his having a hard time. "Listen, I know you want to go with them...but think the others need you more. " She says pointing at the Spectrum team being comforted by a confused Team avatar. Logan sighs. "You're right." He says. "What's going to happen to her." He asks. "I don't know but something tells me won...it's a bit weird but after her reveal...I think Kuvira just saved her own life." She says to him. He nods and walks over to his team with his head down. Lin walks over to her sister who has her head in her hands. "What is happening right now." She mumbles. Lin sighs. "I want to find out too but we're going to have to wait a bit." She says and hugs her sister. "Take our family home. They need that rest just as much as you do..This Did _not_ go as planned." She mumbles in her hair. Suyin nods. 

Lin then walks over to Izumi, Zuko and Raiko. "I hope you know what you're doing." She says before walking away.

Kuvira, Korra, Koda and Asami climb into one of the squad cars. "I'll drive. You two see if you can calm her down." Koda says. Korra and Asami nod. Kuvira stays quiet. Her eyes now back to normal. They are sitting in the box part of the car, where they usually keep the prisoners. Kuvira's cuffs still hanging from her wrists. Her eyes down cast but her body still trembling. Korra and Asami sit beside her. Asami takes one hand and Korra takes the other. They sit like that the whole ride to the estate.

A few minutes later.

They get to the estate. They take Kuvira inside and they bring her to one of the guest rooms. Kuvira following on autopilot. She still hasn't said anything. They lay her down, only feeling just how exhausted she was, Kuvira falls asleep instantly as soon as her head hits the pillow. Koda walks over to the far end wall and slides down it. Korra and Asami stay on the bed. Everyone is silent. "Why does this keep happening?" Koda asks to no one in particular. "I don't know..."Korra says. "It's not fair." Koda says. "She doesn't deserve any of this." Asami says. "I still can't believe what she said today...Just...unbelievable." Koda says and sighs. "At least now I know i wasn't seeing things...Her eyes really did change colour..." She says hanging her head. Asami looks over at Korra who's eyes are distant. "I still don't know what it means. Raava still hasn't figured it out." The Avatar says. "What are you talking about?" Koda asks.

"Raava says she recognises it. She says it's familiar...She just doesn't know why or how." Korra answers. Koda gives her a nod. "Well I hope she finds out soon. For all our sakes." She says. "Yeah." Korra says softly looking at Kuvira's face. "I hope so too. "Logan seemed to know about it." Asami frowns when she say it. "Yeah...you think he's seen it before?" Koda asks. "Most likely. We should asks him. Maybe he can help, tell us what to do, you know, should it happen again." Korra says. She looks at the broken cuffs sitting on the bedside table. "Then there's that." She adds. Koda and Asami look at the cuffs. "Yeah, and that. How strong is she...those are pure platinum..just like the table she dented." Koda says. Korra and Asami are now confused. "Huh?" They both ask.

"Oh, right, you guys were still on vacation. Well during Suyin and Opal's visit, things got a bit heavy, Kuvira got angry and punched the table..creating two twin dents in it." Koda explains. Korra whistles. "Well shit." Asami says her eyes wide. "Yeah...we still trying to figure out how." Koda says. "So she really is a lot more than she let's on." Korra says. "Yeah, she's just made of mystery huh. What else don't we know." Koda says. Asami bites her lip. Her hand goes up to her chest. On the inside of her jacket there in a secret pocket is Kuvira's picture. "Do you think she'll tell us if we asked?" Korra asks. "Maybe...the really question is what do we ask." Koda says. "There's so much we don't know...what do we ask first." She says. All three women look at Kuvira who is still sleeping.

Later that night.

There's a knock at the front door of the Sato estate. Asami walks over to open it. "Lin, you know you don't have to knock right. You're welcome anytime." Asami says as she let's Lin, Kya and Logan in. "Yeah, I know but...force of habit." Lin says. "She awake?" Kya asks worried. Lin called Asami asking about Kuvira. Asami shakes her head no. "No, she still fast asleep." She says. "And Koda?" Lin asks. "Hasn't left her side." Asami and leads them through the mansion to the guest quarters where Kuvira's room is. "Korra?" Logan asks. "She okay, she had to let off some steam a while ago but she's fine for now...she's with Koda in Kuvira's room." Asami says. "Thanks for letting her stay here Asami, I know it's short notice." Lin says. "It's already, I really don't mind her being here." Asami says. "Really?" Logan asks. "Yeah." Asami answers and they get to the door and knocks twice before entering.

Kuvira is still fast asleep. Korra is laying beside her talking to Koda who is sitting on the bed next to her. "Hey." Lin says as the walk in. "Hey, how's everything?" Koda asks. "Well, Raiko, Izumi and Zuko are going through every file and what not about Raiko's campaign directors. They're all pretty shaken. Su is with our family back at the Island. Senna and Tonraq too." Lin says. "My sister and the gang are at home. I went down to get Mikey too. He's not happy." Logan says. "He wants to see her?" Korra asks. Logan nods sadly. "But I know she wouldn't want him to see her like this. What happened today definitely wasn't what was planned." He says looking at his best friends face. "She's still in her commando state." He says and walks over to the sleeping bender. "What? How can you tell? And commando state, really?" Koda asks. "Look at her face...She not relaxed completely...Her body language...the way she's tucked into herself. She's in distress." He says.

"I call it her Commando State because when she's in it she's both dangerous and unpredictable. One trigger and who knows what she can do. I've never seen her reach the peek of it but I've seen her get pretty close." Logan says. "How many times have you seen it." Asami asks. "Only a handful. She's got a temper but she knows how to control it so it's almost never the case." He says. "What are her triggers?" Kya asks. "Threaten her family and friends, when she remembers something bad and gets too lost in it, not many triggers..just don't make her too angry basically..as I said she has great self control. Though she has her limits and I advise you not to test them." Logan explains.

"How do we calm her down should she go commando?" Korra asks. They looks at her. "Oh, you know what I mean." She says. Logan chuckles. "Just remind her who she is." He says and smiles. They all looks at each other confused. Logan rolls his eyes. "The only reason why she was even in the commando state was because she sorta forgot who she is. She basically focuses on the thing that triggered her. Like today, Raiko's incompetence and probably everything else he said triggered it." He says. "But she didn't really seem angry until she was on stand." Korra says. "Oh she was, when you, Asami and myself got upset with him she saw it. Like I said...attack her friends and family you're asking for it." Logan says. "So she was angry because we were." Asami says.

"It's a weird concept but yes. It's why she's such a good people person. She can sense how someone feels, but at the same time she kinda feels it too. It's hard to explain. She can kind of mimic ones personality and emotions to make one feel at ease. It's why it's so easy to be around her. So she feels what you feel in a way." Logan says. "Wow that is a weird concept." Koda mumbles. "Yeah, Raiko was kinda right about one thing. Kuvira can be manipulative but not in the bad way." Logan says with a laugh. "That's why it's hard to read her sometimes. She reflects what you feel so you can't really see what she's feeling." He says. "Huh, who would have thought." Koda says. "I could go on but there's just too much." Logan says. "Wow, she's a lot more complicated than we thought." Korra says. Logan laughs and sits on the floor next to the bed.

"She always was. It's why we love her. Everyone in our little family is." Logan says. "How did you guys meet?" Lin asks. Kya sits on her lap. Koda sits next to Logan. Korra and Asami sit beside a sleeping Kuvira. Logan smiles fondly but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's not the greatest story." He says. "Oh, you don't have to tell us if you're not up for it." Kya says. "Nah, it's cool. I'm just saying it's not a cool story." Logan says. "First you have to know a few things before I tell you." He says. "First, myself, Lee and Skye used to be Equalists." He says. "Wait." Lin. "What." Korra. "I'm sorry." Koda. "Equalists." Asami and Kya. Logan laughs at their reactions. "Yep." He says. "Used to be? What happened?" Asami asks. "Kuvira happened." He says.

"You see. Lee, Skye and I were raised to hate benders. Our families were all Equalists." He says. "Most don't know this but the whole Equalists thing goes way back. Even before the 100 year war...It's Only intensified after that. When Amon came into the revolution for the first time things started to change. They became more public but before that it was all on the down low." He says. "Ever since we were little we were trained. When our parents thought we were ready they would send us out to the field. The things we did are not something I'm comfortable sharing." He says sadly. "The tree of us always felt like what we were doing was wrong but the Equalists was all we knew. So one day the three of us were given the same target in the Fire Nation. A powerful bender and high ranked guard from Zaofu was on a vacation." He says.

"Kuvira." All the women say at the same time. "Kuvira." Logan confirms. _'And Jay.'_ But he does say that. "We started field work at I was 12 and Lee and Skye were 11. Like I said they were on the down low, we were basically mercenaries." He adds. "That's not right." Korra says. "Yeah, it wasn't but as I said...it was all we knew." Logan says. "Anyway of the Equalists contacts spied on Kuvira and gave us her position. We were closing in on her. 16 and 15 year old kids about kill an innocent 16 year old guard." Logan says sadly. "What happened?" Lin asks. "She found us." Logan says. "She realised who we were and why we were there. Our first encounter with Kuvira was something else. She actually found our contact and he told her everything. She purposely walked into our trap." He says with a laugh. "What did she do?" Koda asks. "She asked why we were doing what we were doing. We told her it was our job. We told her that's what our parents told us it was the right thing to do. We told her that our parents told us that benders were dangerous and evil. You know what she said?" Logan says. "She said yes." Now the women are even more confused. 

"She told us she was dangerous. She told us she did have evil inside her. She asked us what we thought..we couldn't answer her. She surrendered. She bent all the metal on her person and she left it at our feet. She wasn't going to fight us. She wasn't going to resist." He says. "It was at that moment we realised that all we've ever know. All we were ever taught, was wrong." He says with a smile. "We couldn't do it." He says. "Long story short, we all got to know each other. She convinced us to talk to our parents. Hell she even went with us." His eyes darken. "They didn't take it well. They tried to kill us." His fist clenched in anger. Asami gets it now. "I was so angry at everything that I blamed her. I blamed Kuvira for tearing our family apart...but at the moment, my little sister was priority. She and Skye were afraid. Kuvira protected them from both our and Skye's parents. "Skye and Lee were so young...They felt safe with both of us...so We put our differences aside for their sake." He says.

"We took all we could and Kuvira helped us move to the Fire Nation." He says. "We had more than enough money saved and I may or may not have hacked into our parents accounts and stole some money...Mostly What was our parents put into our supposed _collage savings_." He says. "Kuvira would visit now and again, she'd send letters and stay in touch." He smiles. "I eventually started to trust her and we started traveling together. We met Nishan, Asher and Mikey along the way. We all stayed together. We started Spectrum and the rest is history." He finishes his story.

"Wow..." Koda says staring at him. "Yep." Logan smiles at her. "We all started out with a bad beginning but it turned out alright. Kuvira was like that one piece of the puzzle we needed. She brought us together and we stayed together." He smiles but it falters. "Then things changed after we lost someone every special...I think we lost Steelo the same time...She wasn't the same...Then She left." He says sadly. "It felt just like when my parents tried to kill us..it was the worst feeling in the world but I had to be strong for my family." He says. "I once again blamed her for everything. I was just angry." He says. Koda pats his legs. "But everything is fine now...you got your best friend back." She says. He smiles. "Yeah. I do." Then he frowns. "But after today...I wonder how long that will last...I can't lose my best friend again." He says.

"Don't worry, Logan." Lin starts. "Your best friend isn't going anywhere." Kya says. "Yeah, we'll make sure of it." Asami says. "I'll even milk the Avatar card for all its got if I have to." Korra says. "And I have enough skills to break into anything." Koda says. "So whatever happens, we got her." Logan laughs at Koda's response. "You're funny, I can see why Steelo loves you all." He says. "If you don't mind me asking, who did you guys lose?" Korra asks sheepishly. Logan give her a sad smile. "I wish I could tell you, but if Steel still hasn't, I can't...It's more her secret than ours." He says. Korra nods disappointed. "It's okay, I get it." Korra says. "So what happens now?" Koda asks.

"Well, it's up to the World Leaders now. We did our part." Lin says. "Well then we got a good chance." Asami says with confidence. They look at her. "It's obvious Kuvira has done more than we know. She's an asset to the World. Plus, Varrick and I sent in our demands." She says. "If they want us to help rebuild the city, we need Kuvira with us. We've been working on project blue prints and there are things we need Kuvira for. Not only that but she will also help with funding. We have Kuvira on our side, we will not only fix the city but we will make it better." She says. "Oh, you're good." Logan smirks.

"Well then, the only thing we need to do..is get the rest of the city on board...so This week, if she's up for it. Kuvira will practically help Rebuild Republic City whether they like it or not." Lin says. "Bad idea." A raspy voice says. They turn to Kuvira who is now awake. Logan laughs. "But you're a bad idea." He says. Everyone laughs. "True." Kuvira says. "So, you in?" Korra asks. Kuvira glances at them all then smiles.

"I'm in."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words....
> 
> ASAMI AND KUVIRA WORKING TOGETHER!! Sounds like fun.
> 
> How did you like Logan's back story...He was an Equalist...and Lee...and Skye...what the what!? And Kuvira saved them...Yay!
> 
> Like I said...no words.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the trial and Kuvira, Asami and Korra are on a mission.
> 
> Asami shows Kuvira her workshop at future industries.
> 
> Kuvira reveals a few more secrets and Korra fan girls.
> 
> Kuvira, Asami and Korra have a mini dsm (deep meaningful conversation).
> 
> Korra finds something she should have and there's trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the late update. Been sick for the last two weeks.
> 
> A set up chapter for what's to come. I have some big things planned and believe me after this chapter you'll see what.
> 
> Ps the technicalities in this chapter may be wrong or a little off. Engineering is not something I'm good at but I did do some research. So I think I got the general idea across.
> 
> If anything is incorrect please tell me
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 61

The next day.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool!" Kuvira says as she, Asami, Koda, Korra and Logan walk into Future Industries workshop. "And I thought Skye's workshop was cool." Logan says. "Right, this is way cooler." Kuvira agrees. Asami feels a sense of pride and victory at Kuvira's statement and amazement. "Though, all of this is more on machines and engineering. Skye's is more on Communication tech, like radios, phones and what not." Logan says. _'And...the victory is gone, geez way to kill my vibe Fluffy.'_ Asami thinks in annoyance. "Yeah, but this is still way cooler." Kuvira says looking around the workshop. 

This one in particular is Asami's. This is where she thinks and tinkers with ideas for new inventions or ways to improve and innovate products. It's filled with machines and engineering tools. Broken apart Sato mobiles and Sato Cycles. Parts of other machines lay all over the place. Blue prints, paper, metal, you name it, it's probably laying around there somewhere. It's a grease monkey's wet dream.

"I don't get it, this place is way messy and smells weird, why would anyone want to spend time here?" Koda says. Korra laughs. "I used to be the same but being around Asami, it kinda grows on ya." She says. "Whatever, I still can't believe I agreed to come here." Koda says. Kuvira smirks at her. "Agreed? You were the one who insisted. You could have went with Chief or Sharky." She says. "Sharky?" Logan asks. "Mako." Korra says and giggles. "It suits him." Asami smiles. They all laugh. "That's actually pretty good, nice." Logan says and high fives Kuvira.

"I'm surprised Kya didn't bully Lin into coming as well. I'm still injured so I'd assume she'd have the entire SWAT team watching my ass if not herself." Kuvira says. "Well that's probably because she doesn't know you're here." Koda says. Kuvira's eyes widen. "What." She says lowly. "Yeah...We knew she wouldn't have agreed so we didn't tell her. She's busy helping out on the Island." Korra says. "You I guys are crazy, you know she's going to kill us all when she finds out right." Kuvira says smirking. "It's no big deal, we're not doing anything dangerous, really. We're just going to go over some plan with Varrick and check out some materials and inventory, take some measurements, you know, just planning." Asami explains.

"Okay, so then why am I here?" Koda asks. "You're Kuvira's personal guard, you're supposed to be with her at all times. We are going out into the open, so we need an authority figure with us." Korra says. "Isn't that why you're here?" Koda asks. Korra nods. "I am, but also because Kuvira's been put in my custody when Lin's not around." She says. Kuvira groans. "So basically you're my babysitters." She says annoyed. "Aww, does baby Vira need her bottle." Asami says in a baby voice. "Of vodka and Red Heart maybe." Kuvira responds. "Pfft, you don't drink anymore." Logan says. Kuvira raises her eyebrow. "Says who?" She asks. Logan leans forward with his arms crossed. "You haven't had an alcoholic beverage in three years, am I right?" He says. Kuvira nods. "Yeah you're right." She says and Logan laughs. 

"I had never expected Kuvira to ever drink." Korra says. Kuvira and Logan start laughs as they all sit by one if the desks. "Kuvira thought the same. Til she tried one." Logan says. "Yeah, turns out I'm kind of a heavy weight." Kuvira says. "Maybe we can test it some time." Koda says. "Whoa, no. Hell to the no." Kuvira disagrees. "What, why not." Koda asks. "I don't do no drinking games with watertribe people. I can't hang." Kuvira says. Korra and Koda raise their eyebrows. "No for real, y'all like the undisputed champs of drinking." Kuvira says. They laugh at her. "I'm serious. It's like you're born to drink man. Watertribe is known to party. I can't do that shit with y'all. When I get drunk, I stop. You guys," she points to Koda and Korra. "You guys will drink til y'all fall the fuck out." She says and Asami giggles. "Whenever someone Watertribe goes to fetch me a drink, I follow right behind their ass. Because when they come back, they like to hand me a drink like it's a top military secret." Kuvira smiles.

"How?" Korra asks. "Y'all give me the drink and when I ask what's in it, y'all know what you tell me. _'Dude....don't worry, don't ask, just fucking chug it!'_ That's what y'all say to me." Kuvira says. They laugh at when she does the accent. "Twenty minutes later I'm wearing drapes as pants and a lamp cover for a top with a paper bag on my head." Kuvira adds. Asami laughs hardest at the image. "I have the proof, the tape is at house." Logan says. Kuvira's eyes widen. "Dude! I told you to burn that shit." She says to her best friend. Koda smirks. "I have got to see that tape..you have to give it to me." She says to the male non bender. Kuvira glares at her. "No, you will not. Logan! Burn that tape or say good bye to your precious hair." Kuvira threatens. Logan just smiles and runs a hand through his black mane. "How many times have you threatened that and never did it." He asks smugly. Kuvira lifts her leg and kicks his thigh. They all laugh.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" They turn to see Varrick and Zhu Li walk in. "Late? A whole hour. This is early for you Mustache." Kuvira says and smiles. "True." Varrick points at her. "Hey Zhu Li." Kuvira greets. Zhu Li nods and smiles. "Captain." She greets back. "Not Captain anymore." Kuvira says Zhu Li shrugs. "Still fits." She says before putting all of the equipment and what not down. "I'm ganna call you that from now on." Asami says. "Me too." Korra agrees. "Me three." Koda adds with a smirk. Kuvira glares playfully at all of them. "So when do we start?" She asks. "Now!" Varrick exclaims forcefully unwrapping a rolled up blue print almost hitting Zhu Li in the face. "And I'm gone." Koda says after a moment. She walks over to one of the couches in the workshop and plops down on it. She lays down and puts her hands behind her head, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to do something fun." She says. "This is fun." Asami and Kuvira say in unison. "Nerds!" Korra says then looks at Koda pretending to be shocked. "Koda! That's not cool." She playfully blames the officer. Asami picks up one of the books on the table and hits her with it. They laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm with Koda on this one. Peace." Logan says and walks over the officer who is well on her way to la la land. Koda lifts up her legs and Logan sits on the couch. Koda drops her legs across his lap and Logan closes his eyes as well. "Lame!" Kuvira exclaims at the two. Both Logan and Koda flip her the bird. She laughs then looks at Korra. "You gonna join them?" She asks. Korra shakes her head no. "Nah, I might not really understand all...this...but that doesn't mean I won't try. Who knows, maybe I have something that might help." She says. "I'm sold." Kuvira says. "Well then...let's get to work." Asami claps her hands.

A few hours later.

Korra is sitting by one of the desks doodling on a piece of paper, Varrick, Kuvira and Asami are hovering over blueprints and plans. Zhu Li is out getting some food and drinks, Logan and Koda are still sleeping on the couch. "Okay, so we got how the buildings will generally look, and we have some materials in mind but you see my concern is how strong is these materials are going to be. This is a pretty complex design." Asami says. "She's right, I mean sure the columns will hold but we're going to need something stronger..But also something transparent for the windows. Hopefully something we can use on the building structures themselves." Varrick says. "Well, like I said, we can use the metal from the Mecha, the materials I have, I can get them here in the next week or so if I can contact my workshops tomorrow." Kuvira says. She bites her lip. "Okay, so we need something transparent but stronger than glass." She rubs her face and groans. 

**_'Vee, dude...you know the answer to this one..we did it together.'_** Jay echoes in Kuvira's head. _'What are you talking about?'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Remember that day in the lab, we were working on one of our upgrades for stronger armor. We were testing it against the elements...'_** Jay says. _'i remember but I don't follow.'_ Kuvira says. **_'The little explosion...Remember What the Fire did to the shield...'_** Jay reminds her. Kuvira's eyes widen. _'Shit of course! I used that on my own Mecha and most of our inventions!'_ Kuvira smiles. _'thanks Jay!'_ She thinks. **_'No problem.'_** Kuvira looks at the other two inventors. "I have an idea." She says with a big smile. They look at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" Varrick asks. "Fibre glass." Kuvira says. This confuses them more. "What's a fibre glass?" Asami asks.

"It's glass in its strongest form." Kuvira says. "Never heard of it." Varrick says. "Good, because myself and a friend of mine invented it." Kuvira says with a smirk. Asami raises her eyebrows. "Okay, you got my attention, let's hear it." She says. "Well it's a little hard to explain. Basically, you melt glass down until it's in a thick liquid form. Thin it out a bit like a wire, it cools down instantly so you have to work fast. With enough fibreglass threads we can weave new glass which is much more flexible and stronger." Kuvira explains. "That sounds...weird." Varrick says. "Like I said, it's hard to explain. You have to see it to believe it." Kuvira says. "Okay, and how did you come up with this?" Asami asks. The idea is crazy but she's very intrigued. "Me and My Heart we're working on one of our projects when something went wrong, we kinda melted the glass around us and it turned into it's liquid form, a pretty thick liquid form. We stretched it out until it cooled down. As soon as it cooled it was like wire, so we thought what if we weave it like grass baskets or clothing or something...and That's how we discovered and created it." Kuvira explains fondly remembering the day.

"Can you show us?" Asami asks. _'If it's as good as it sounds it has to work.'_ She thinks. _'Also, it seems pretty important to Kuvira, Jay was involved...maybe this call help us all in some way or another.'_ She thinks. Kuvira gets up and starts walking around the workshop. She's looking in took boxes and under all the broke parts laying around. "What are doing?" Varrick asks. "I'm looking for a small piece of- ah ha! Found it!" Kuvira exclaims happily. She hold up a small long glass cylinder. About 5 cm in length and about half an inch in width. "Glow Stick!" She calls out to Korra. The Watertribe women looks up from her doodles. "Come over here, I need your help." Kuvira says as she walks over to Asami and Varrick. Korra gets up and walks over to them. "What's up." She asks. "I need a hot but small flame." Kuvira says with a smile. Korra raises an eyebrow but lifts her two fingers up and a small orange yellow flame erupts from them, about the size of a blow torch flame. Kuvira smiles and looks at Asami. "You hold the one end of this and I'll hold the other." She says holding up the glass cylinder. 

Asami takes one end and they both now hold it over in Korra's flame. "Okay, so we just turn and heat it up in the middle...just in one spot." Kuvira explains. The two start rolling the cylinder in the flame for a few minutes, heating that one spot up. After a while the see it starting to melt. "Okay, so we I say go, you walk backward with it and I'll go the other way. Don't let go though." Kuvira says. Asami nods. They wait a minute more. "Go." And with that Kuvira and Asami back track in opposite directions with the cylinder now split down the middle...but still attached by a glass thread. "Holy shit." Asami says in amazement. Varrick is speechless. "But how..." He mumbles. Korra is confused as to why this is fascinating but she is a little impressed...both Asami and Varrick are so this has to be something.

Asami touches the glass thread. "It's kinda firm and so flexible." She says. "Yes, though the single thread is kinda weak, weave it with more threads like a basket or something and it's a lot stronger than normal glass." Kuvira explains. "I tested it and I use it in most of my inventions and projects. It's why is was so hard to break the windows of my Mecha." She says. "It's also in my soldiers armor, under the metal and what not. It's a shock absorber as well. Can to take a little more electricity than normal glass before it breaks." Kuvira explains the characteristics and what not. 

"But how do you weave this?" Varrick asks. "I have machine back at my workshops that can do it but since we don't have it here...I guess I can do it manually." Kuvira says with a little nervous tone in her voice. Asami raises her eyebrow in concern. "How?" She asks. Kuvira looks around nervously. **_'You're not seriously going to do it are you...you know you can just wait for them to bring in the machine...or you can even build one.'_** Jay says. _'What do I got to lose, sis. Besides...I don't want to keep so many secrets...They are doing so much to help me...it's the least I can do.'_ Kuvira thinks. "Okay, I'm about to show you something, promise not to freak out." Kuvira asks Asami and Korra. They looks at each other confused but nod. Kuvira to Varrick. "You can't tell anyone Varrick...I mean it." Kuvira says sternly. He nods a little scared. Kuvira then hovers her hand over the glass thread. She twists and flexes her wrist and the glass thread starts to twist and turn, breaking and weaving itself. They all gasp.

Kuvira is bending glass.

They all watch in awe as the glass thread gets weaves into a thin square. Kuvira hovers it over to herself and takes it. She knocks it with her knuckles a few time. "Just like regular glass...but stronger." She says softly not looking up at them. "H-how?" Korra asks with wide eyes. Kuvira sighs and sits down. "Glass is just melted sand. Sand is loose earth." Kuvira says softly. "But- but how?" Korra asks again. Kuvira groans. "I don't really know...I can just feel it, like how I bend metal, or sand." Kuvira says. "You can bend sand too!" Korra exclaims. "Yeah..." Kuvira says and looks up sheepishly. The three walk over to the table and sit next to her. "That's so cool, you have got to teach me how to do that!" Korra says excitedly.

Kuvira giggles at her. Asami and Korra melt at the sound. "Well first we gotta work on your metalbending. No offense, but you're nowhere near my level. Not even Lin or Suyin are." Kuvira says. "Maybe even Toph." Kuvira adds with a frown. "What, no way." Asami says. "Well unless she can platinum bend too." Kuvira says smirking. They nearly fall off their chairs. "You can platinum bend!?" Varrick exclaims. "Is there anything you can't do?" Asami asks. Korra's eyes are wide and she's absolutely speechless right now. "Dude that explains so much." A voice says. The four turn to see Logan and Koda awake. "So you told them." Logan smirks at Koda's face before looking at Kuvira who smiles. "Yeah, why not right." She says. "You knew?" Koda asks Logan. "We all knew, me, Skye, Lee, Nishan, Asher, Mikey." He says.

Korra gets off her seat and kneels at Kuvira's feet her hands holding Kuvira's. "Teach me." She asks with hopeful eyes, gleaming in the light making the twinkle. Asami giggles and Kuvira's shocked face. "Hold up, we got a proposal her people, you have to say yes. You can't say no to that face." Asami says jokingly. She leans over to Kuvira. "Seriously though, Cap, she's not going to let up." She whispers and Kuvira shivers at her tone. The way she said her former title is just sinful. Kuvira smirks at Korra. "Fine, I'll teach you, but it won't be easy." She says. Korra air bends off the ground and fist pumps. "Yes!" She exclaims happily. Logan starts laughing. "What?" Koda asks. "Oh, Korra has no idea what she's gotten herself into." He says with a sly smirk.

Later that night.

"I still can't believe you can do all that." Korra says. She, Kuvira and Asami are sitting in the guest room Kuvira is staying. They are on the bed just talking. "I couldn't believe it either." Kuvira says. "That is until I actually did it." She adds. "When did you discover you could bend all of that." Asami asks. "Well, I discovered I could bend sand when I learned how to bend earth. That was when I kid. Platinum I learned when I twelve. I was practicing and I realised that I don't bend metal like everyone else. I have a different technique...a more deeper bond with the supposed sub element." Kuvira starts. "You see, you're taught to look for the earth in metal. I never did that, I bend the metal itself. So when I realised this, I started thinking, what if I could do the same with platinum." She says. 

"So a found a piece of platinum cutlery and tried it. The first few attempts never worked but I kept trying. One day I managed to move it a bit. Ever since then I've practiced it in secret. I'm not a master but I'm definitely not an amateur." She laughs. "Wow, who would have thought." Korra says in awe. "What about glass?" Asami asks. "That was an accident. I was fifteen and I was messing around in the kitchen. I knocked over one of Su's favourite glasses and my reflexes kicked in. I went to catch it but it never fell into my hand...it just hovered. I thought something was wrong or it was some kind of trick. So I tried it again and it worked." Kuvira says. "Like I said before. Glass is just melted sand. So I guess you can say glass is sands sub element like metal is to earth." She adds.

"You're amazing, why haven't you told anyone?" Korra asks. Kuvira's eyes down cast and her smile dims a bit. "People already fear me because they think I'm a monster. I don't want to give them another reason." She says. "My gifts are unknown and one thing I've learned is that the World fears what it does not know." She says. "There's also the fact that if word got out, someone is bound to try and use it for evil." She says. "I don't want this to become a bad thing. It's a good gift but it can be used for evil." She says. "Just like bloodbending. It's a gift..but the World looks at it as a curse because people used it for evil." Kuvira says. "Koda looks at me with so much guilt. She saved my life and she hates how she did it." She says sadly. "You know?" Korra asks in surprise. They all decided not to tell Kuvira how it happened. "Yeah, I remember everything now." Kuvira says. "She used her gift to save a life but it's considered evil because it was used for evil." Kuvira says sadly. "Just like how the Equalists see bending." Asami says. "Exactly." Kuvira says.

"But maybe this could be different." Korra says. "How?" Kuvira asks. "Show them that it's a good thing." Korra says. Kuvira frowns. "A war criminal who has the ability to do things that possibly no one else knows how to do. Things that are extremely powerful and dangerous." She says. Korra's deflates. "I see your point." She says softly. "But still, maybe we can turn that around." Korra says. Kuvira smiles sadly. "Korra, I appreciate your support, but somethings are just better left unsaid." She says. Korra frowns. "But Kuvira-" Korra starts but Kuvira shakes her head. "You're a good person and I love that you want to help, but sometimes things are better kept secret. I want to show the world I really do but the World isn't ready for that yet..." Kuvira says. Korra's deflates again and the metalbender hates that she's the reason the Avatar is so sad but this is how it is.

She takes both Korra and Asami's hands in her own. "Look, you girls are great and I appreciate the help, really. But this is how it is, it's how it's always been." She says softly. "We don't want you to hide who you are." Asami says. "I'm not hiding who I am." Kuvira says. "What I can do does not determine who I am. Like Korra, she can bend all four elements but that's not who she is, right." She adds. "You as well." She says and looks at Asami. "You're the CEO of Future Industries but that's not who you are, it's just what you do, your job." She says. She squeezes their hands. "You are both amazing, strong and sweet women." She says and looks them in the eye. Korra and Asami blush and smile. "You are too. We want the World to see that as well." Korra says. Kuvira smiles. "I know you do. Maybe one day it will." She says.

They stare at each others eyes for a while before Kuvira let's go of the couple's hands. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow, so we should probably get some rest." She says. "Yeah." Korra and Asami say in unison with dreamy looks in their eyes. They snap out of it when Kuvira raises her perfect eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, we should get to bed." Asami says. Korra nods her head and her and Asami get up off the bed. "Goodnight ladies." Kuvira says and gets under the covers. "Goodnight Cap." The couple says in unison before leaving the room hand in hand.

Korra and Asami are getting ready for bed. Korra is in the room changing while Asami is in the bathroom. Korra collects their discharged clothes. She picks up Asami's jacket at something falls out the pocket. She frowns and looks down at it. It's a glass case. _'What's this?'_ She thinks. She bends down and picks it up. _'It's a picture?'_ She frowns again. She turns it over and her heart races. _'N-no way...But- but how?'_ She thinks in horror. 

A few minutes later.

Asami walks out the bathroom in a robe and hair damp. She runs her hand through wet hair then frowns when she sees her girlfriend sitting on the bed hunched over, her back turned to her. "Babe? What's wrong?" She asks. Korra says nothing. Asami is worried now. "Korra-" "How long have you known?" Korra asks in a low tone, cutting Asami off. "How long have I known what?" She asks in confusion. Korra stand up quickly and turns to her girlfriend sharply. Her eyes are red and her cheeks wet. She holds up her hand that holds the glass case with the picture. She shakes it a few times before throwing it onto the bed and crossing her arms. Asami's heart hammers in her chest as she stares between her girlfriend and Kuvira's picture of her and her twin sister.

_'Shit.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuck! Korra knows!! What are we ganna do!!
> 
> So Kuvira is a glass, sand and platinum bender....good to know...what the hell, how?! Seriously what can't she do.
> 
> Korra gained a new teacher...something (Logan) tells me Korra might have bitten off more than she can chew.
> 
> What Will happen now that Korra found Kuvira's picture? Find out next time.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little trouble is paradise.
> 
> Korra searches for answers and gets them in from two surprising sources.
> 
> More secrets are revealed and more questions pop up.
> 
> Korra has a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a awesome chapter if I do say for my self...plot twist that's why.
> 
> I won't spoil anything so let's see how you handle it.
> 
> WARNING: brief description of violence and child abandonment.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 62

Asami looks at her girlfriend who has hurt I her eyes and that gives her a pain in her heart. "Korra-" she starts. "How long, Asami." Korra asks her voice filled with hurt. Her face red with either anger or betrayal...probably both. Asami sighs and sits down on the bed, picking up the picture and looking at it. "She told me, the day I went to visit her." She says softly. "This is Jay." She says pointing at the replica of Kuvira in the picture. "Kuvira's twin sister." She says. "Is this...Jay..the person she lost?" Korra asks. Asami nods. "Why didn't you say anything?" Korra asks walking over her, still angry. "She asked me not to." Asami says defensively. "She didn't want anyone to know about her." She says. "But she told you." Korra argues. "I didn't ask her to. She just did. She somehow trusted me with this secret." Asami says. "And you didn't trust me?" Korra asks. "Korra, that's not true." Asami says. "Then why didn't you tell me." Korra asks again. "I couldn't! It wasn't my secret to tell!" Asami defends.

Korra starts pacing. "I wanted to tell you! It was eating me up inside! But I made a promise to Kuvira that I wouldn't say anything." Asami says. "You also promised that there wouldn't be any secrets between us." Korra argues. "I told you about my bloodbending, Asami!" She exclaims angrily. "Korra...this is different. Jay is not my secret." Asami says. "You still could have told me, I wouldn't have said anything. I could have helped her." Korra says. Asami runs a hand through her hair. "Korra you don't understand." She says frustrated. "This isn't something you can fix or make better. Kuvira's twin sister was murdered in front if her. She is traumatised, Korra." Asami says. "Korra you don't know what she's going through. I do. That's why we got along so well before." She says. Korra looks down.

"I need go." Korra says. "Korra..." Asami walks up to her. "No, no, it's fine, I get it. I just need to meditate." Korra says and walks out the door, ignoring Asami's calls after her. Asami sits on the bed with her head in her hands. She looks at the picture and picks it up. She stares at the twins. _'What do I do now?'_ She thinks.

Korra walks over to Kuvira's room. She slowly and quietly opens the door and peaks in. Kuvira is fast asleep under the covers. Her face peaceful and breathing regular. _'She looks so at peace. Why did she tell me? Why carry such a heavy burden when she can lean on us for support?'_ She asks herself sadly. She sighs and closes the door. She walks over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then she walks out into the pool area and sits down by the pool side, staring at the water. **_'Is not her fault you know.'_** Raava echoes. Korra sighs. **_'It wasn't her secret to tell.'_** Raava adds. _'She still could have told me. I wouldn't have said anything.'_ Korra says. **_'Maybe, but you have to understand that Master Kuvira has her reasons.'_** Raava reasons. Korra sighs again. _'I know, I just can't believe it. She had a twin...How did no one know about her.'_ Korra asks. She closes her eyes and crosses her legs, getting into her meditation position. **_'You search for answers in the spirit world?'_** Raava asks. _'I need to talk to someone.'_ Korra says and begins to meditate. After a few minutes she feels the familiar chill and pull of entering into the spirit world. She opens her eyes and frowns. _'okay, not what I was going for.'_ She thinks.

She stands up and looks around. "Why am I at Kuvira's happy place? I was looking for Iroh's tea shop." She says. "No, you were looking for answers." A deep feminine voice says. Korra turns around and sees no one. "Who said that? Show yourself." She says. "Easy, Avatar." The voice says again. "Show yourself." Korra says again, looking around. Something moves in the shadows behind the waterfall. The figure walks behind it before it walks into the illuminated light. Korra's eyes widen. "Wha..." She asks confused. The figure is a women, a few years older than her, long hair raven hair in a long braid, blue tank top, black sweats and white boots. Completion a little lighter than Korra's, eyes a deep dark denim navy blue like the night sky...and an incredibly familiar smirk on an incredibly familiar face.

"Hello Korra." The woman says. "Uuuuuh..." Korra is speechless. The women chuckles. "What's the mater Glow Stick, twin got your tongue." She says. "You're...You're..." Korra stutters. "Yes, Glow Stick...I am Jay, Kuvira's twin sister." Jay says with a smile. Korra just stares. "But how..Why?" She asks. Jay walks over to the frozen Avatar. "How? I'm not really sure. Why? You asked for answers, I'm here to give you them." Jay says. Korra breaks out her shock and shakes her head. "Oh. What?" She says running a hand through her short hair. She sits down by the pool of water. Jay joins her. "I know this is weird, talking to the dead twin of your friend, but you're the Avatar so stuff like this happens all the time." She says.

"Why didn't Kuvira tell anyone about you?" Korra asks. Jay sighs. "Kuvira and I never had the greatest childhood." Jay starts. "Our parents abandoned us when we were six. We were always on our own. We protected each other. When we were 8 we got separated during a battle for our village, both of us thought we lost the other. We vowed to protect each other and after that when we couldn't find the other we thought we failed." She says. "Vee was taken in by Suyin and a family found me. Two years after our separation we found each other again in Zaofu." Jay smiles at the memory. "We didn't want to lose each other again so we kept each other a secret to protect the other. We were young when we made the decision but it worked. We were a secret to everyone but our buddies from Spectrum. They only know because we met them together." Jay says. Korra frowns. "Logan says he met Kuvira because she was a target." She says. "Kuvira was a target, they didn't know about me until they saw me with her. That's why they didn't kill her. Logan saw that we were only trying to protect each other. Like he would do for his little sister and Skye." Jay answers. "Kuvira's always been over protective of me, like I was of her." She says.

"Asami says you were killed." Korra says. Jay's eyes darken. "I was." She says sadly. "Kuvira and I were in Republic City for our adventure vacation." She says and then a cloud appears in front of them. Jay gets up and walks over to it. "You need to understand why Kuvira is the way she is. Why she never told anyone." Jay says and looks down at Korra. She motions for Korra to follow her and then she walks into the cloud. Korra frowns but gets up and follows anyway. She enters the cloud and next thing she knows she's standing in Republic City. "What?" She asks in confusion. She's at the south docks. "How did I get here?" She asks. "You're in a memory." Jay says behind her. Korra jumps in surprise. "Dude don't do that- wait, a memory? Who's?" She asks. "Mine and Kuvira's." Jay says and points behind Korra. Korra turns around and sees two figures walking their way. She squints her eyes to see through the night darkness. "Is that..." She begins. Jay walks up to her. "Yes, that's me and Kuvira...four years ago." She says as memory Kuvira and Jay walk into the light.

Korra frowns as she watches them. "You need to see to understand." Jay says. They watch as the two memories walk towards the docks. The two stop suddenly and look at each other in confusion before walking deeper into the docks. "What's happening?" Korra asks. Jay says nothing but follows her and Kuvira's doppelgangers. Korra follows Jay. The two memories are now crouched behind wooden crates.

"What are they doing?" Memory Kuvira asks. "I don't know, but I bet it's nothing good." Memory Jay whispers back to her twin. "Well, we have got to see what's in those shipping containers." Memory Kuvira says. "Logan told us they were planning something big, now's our chance to see what it is." Memory Jay says. Memory Kuvira nods and the two of them sneak their way around. Korra and Jay follow them silently.

The two memories sneak up to a shipping container. "Its locked." Memory Jay whispers. Memory Kuvira hovers her hand over the platinum lock. She then flexes her wrist and the lock pops open. She looks at her twin with a smug smile. "Show off." Memory Jay whispers playfully. They slowly open the container doors as quietly as possible. Once open the look inside. "Its all weaponry." Memory Kuvira says. "But why do they need so much?" Memory Jay asks. "Logan said that there are more Equalists out there. All over the world...You don't think they're all coming here do you?" Kuvira asks. "Maybe.." Memory Jay says. "Lets get out of here. We'll send a message to they guys later." She says and her and memory Kuvira sneak out the container. They carry on sneaking, trying to make it out the docks without being spotted.

They get to an opening but there are Equalists guards everywhere. "Now what do we do?" Memory Jay whispers. "I don't know, I can't see an opening!" Memory Kuvira whispers. "Did you use your seismic sense?" Memory Jay asks. Memory Kuvira shakes her head. "Well then use it genius!" She whisper yells. Memory Kuvira stands up and stomps the ground. She stays in the position for a while before moving back into her previous position. "We're boxed in. The only opening we have is on the south west side of the docks but it's pretty tight." She says. "Well, we better hurry then." Memory Jay says. The two memories start sneaking around again. Korra and Jay start following them again. "Okay, here's our window. We need to move now." Memory Kuvira says. Memory Jay nods and they start silently making their way through the opening. "Hey!" A voice yells out. The two memories as well as Korra and Jay turn to see four Equalists running over to the two memories. "Shit, we've been spotted, run!" Memory Kuvira says and she and memory Jay start running but stop when six other Equalists run in their way.

Korra can see more Equalists filling in. They surround the two memories. Memory Kuvira and Jay get into their fighting stances. "Its Captain Kuvira! The bender from Zaofu!" One Equalist says. "Get em." Another said. Every Equalist starts charging at the two memories. Kuvira starts bending earth and metal, memory Jay start bending the water from her pouches that Korra is only now seeing. They start defending themselves, fighting back to back. "Wow, you guys are in total sync." Korra says to Jay as they watch the battle. Jay says nothing. Korra looks at her and frowns. Then she hears memory Kuvira scream out. Korra turns and sees memory Kuvira lying on the ground in pain. Her top slashed open and turning a dark shade. An Equalists towering over her with a bloody sword. "Kuvira!" Memory Jay screams. The towering Equalist brings his sword up, ready to strike but is tackled by memory Jay who smashes his head into the ground, knocking him out. Memory Jay then gets up as runs over to memory Kuvira. More Equalists start coming.

Memory Jay helps memory Kuvira up. "We have to get out do here!" She says. "Yeah, tell that to them!" Memory Kuvira grunts out, pointing at the on coming Equalists. They get closer and Kuvira's stomps her foot sending a tremor through the ground, knocking some of them off their feet. They still keep coming. "This is where it happened." Jay says to Korra who hasn't taken her eyes off memory Kuvira. Her heart is hurting seeing an injured Kuvira fight for her and her sisters life. Memory Jay and Kuvira get separated fighting off the Equalists, a good distance between them. Jay looks up in a direction. "There." She points. Korra follows her eyes and her eyes widen. An Equalists archer...aiming for memory Jay. Suddenly everything is in slow motion. Memory Kuvira looks up and sees the archer. He releases his arrow. The arrow goes past Kuvira. Kuvira screams Jay's name. The arrow heads memory Jay's way. Korra's eyes widen. _'No..'_ the arrow makes contact, going right through memory Jay's chest and she freezes. Korra looks at memory Kuvira. Her heart breaks at the pain in her eyes. Memory Kuvira let's out an scream, dropping to her knees. The entire dock shakes and quakes. Korra watches as everything is catapulted and destroyed including the Equalists...all except the area where Kuvira is and memory Jay lays.

Korra's heart is pounding and her eyes well up with tears as she watches a breaking Kuvira crawl over to her fallen twin. Memory Kuvira gets to memory Jay and holds her in her arms, tears running down both their faces. Jay walks over to the memory version of herself and her twin. Korra follows. "You're okay, you're going to be okay, please, Jay stays with me, please." Memory Kuvira pleads. Korra's heart aches at the broken tone in Kuvira's voice. Memory Jay takes memory Kuvira's hand and she smiles a painful bloody smile. She takes her other hand puts it on her twins face. "I guess this means you're older. Huh Vee." She says. Kuvira shakes her head. Korra can see memory Jay's life force fading. "I love you Kuvira...never forget it." She says before he light goes out.

As soon as memory Jay's light fades out memory Kuvira let's out an ear piercing and heart wrenching scream. Korra drops to her knees by the two. "S-she...She..." She can't finish her sentence. She looks at Jay who has tears running down her face as she watches her twin cry over her dead doppelganger. "She felt everything." She says finishing Korra's sentence. "She felt, the arrow, she felt my fear, my pain...She felt my heart stop, she felt my spirit fade, felt my soul die....and I felt her agony." Jay says. "I felt her break and shatter before I faded out completely." She says. Then memory Kuvira closes memory Jay's eyes. She slowly looks up and Korra gasps. Memory Kuvira is looking at her...and her eyes are silver. She stands up, the injury on her back like it's not there. She steps over Jay's body and walks through Korra who gasps again. She felt something very wrong. **_'Korra...'_** Raava echoes, her voice filled with surprise.

Korra watches as memory Kuvira walks over to a fallen Equalist and picks up the sword next to him. "Something changed in her that day." Jay says, her voice filled with grief and pain. Korra sees memory Kuvira slowly making her way over to a struggling Equalist. The archer. He takes his bow and tries to shoot an arrow at the approaching bender. Memory Kuvira kicks the bow out his hand. She takes his mask off and throws in on the ground, stepping on it. She picks him up by his neck and slams him into the shipping container behind him. She looks him in the eye and he gasps, she growls. He smiles. Korra and Jay are now standing next to the two. Korra watches as Kuvira gets angrier. "I hope you're happy you son of a bitch." She growls out angrily. He just lets out a sick chuckle. "Oh, I am. One less monster in the world." He says proudly.

Korra feels rage flame up in her as soon as he says those words. She growls herself. Memory Kuvira punches him hard across the face, almost snapping his neck and holds him up against the container with one hand and hold up the other that has the sword. She puts the tip against his chest where his heart it. Korra's rage dies and is replaced by anxiety and shock. Her eyes widen as she watches memory Kuvira steel coloured eyes shine darker. "You never got rid of any monsters tonight...You only created one." Memory Kuvira says, her voice sending a cold chill deep into Korra so much so that she can even feel Raava tremble. "My sister died...right here." Jay whispers in agony. Memory Kuvira forcefully drives the sword through the Equalist and through the container, pinning him to it.

Korra stands frozen as she and Jay watch as memory Kuvira stares the Equalist in his eyes as he dies. Memory Kuvira let's go of him. She stares at him for a moment before leaving him there and slowly walking over to memory Jay's lifeless body. She bends down and picks her up, holding her bridal style. With eyes still silver, she looks at her sister with love and pain. She starts walking away with her twin in her arms.

Korra stares in shock, tears running down her face. Jay watches as her memory twin leaves with her doppelganger. The memory fades and they're back in the spirit world. Korra looks around before turning to the other watertribe women. She speechless as Jay stares into the pool. Jay sits down and Korra sits next to her. "My sister is not who she used to be and will never be again." She says softly.

"I brought you here so I could talk to you." Jay confesses. Korra looks at her. Jay turns to her. "Why?" Korra asks. "Why did you show me?" She asks. Jay sighs. "I have been watching my sister ever since that day. I am still part of her. I see what she sees but she can't see me." She says. Korra frowns. "Kuvira and I were always special from the moment we were born. We were a special pair of twins. We had a bond unbreakable, not even by death. An imprint. We could feel each others emotions and pain." Jay starts. "Growing up we were always together. Told each other everything, but I always knew something was different with Kuvira." She says. "Kuvira was someone who was different from everyone...even me. She's always seen things no one else could, she felt things no one else could, she could do things no one else could." She says.

"One day, we went camping. We were sleeping and Kuvira was having a nightmare. I think we were about twelve. I tried to wake her up but as soon as I touched her I had a vision. It was fast and fuzzy, I still don't know what was in it but I remember the feeling. Once the vision stopped Kuvira woke up and her eyes were silver." Jay says and looks at the water with a distant gaze. "I knew then and there that things were about to change. Kuvira's grew stronger and wiser as did I but each was different. She started doing things that seemed impossible. She felt things no one could." She says. "Each day the same feeling I had that night had been there, it slowly grew stronger. It was a feeling I couldn't comprehend." Korra frowns. "Kuvira didn't know?" She asks. Jay nods. "That's what scared me the most. She usually knew what I was feeling even before I did." She says.

Jay looks at Korra. "The day I died, Kuvira lost herself, you saw." She says. "But also that same day Kuvira awoke something, someone. Korra there is someone out there looking for her." She says seriously. "Kuvira has something special, she is something special. She has more power that you can imagine. She might even be stronger than you if she wanted to. That vision I had is coming true." Jay says. Korra frowns. "Why are you telling me this?" She asks. "Because you're the only one who can help Kuvira. You're the only one who knows what it's like to have more power than you know what to do with. Kuvira is slipping deeper into this part of her and I'm afraid she might lose herself again like the day she lost me." Jay answers. "But how can I help! I didn't even know about this until now!" Korra exclaims.

"Listen, your girl was right, you don't understand Kuvira. At least not a on a emotional level like she does. You don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you." Jay starts. "But you do understand her on a spiritual level that no one, not even me, does." She says. "What about Jinora, she's more spiritual than me." Korra says. "Korra I didn't call you because of your spirituality, I called you because of who you are." Jay says. Korra looks up at her. "You know what it's like to lose yourself. Kuvira lost herself and you're the only one who can help her." Jay says. "But I don't even know who I am." Korra says. "Kuvira can help you with that, okay, but this isn't the point, again getting off topic." Jay says and sighs. "Korra, someone knows about Kuvira. They know about who she really is and they're after her." Jay says. "They already tried to take her but failed." She adds. "Look, Kuvira is still learning to control her gift." Korra frowns. "Gift? What gift." She asks. "I'll let Raava explain that one. My point is she needs to master it. Raava." Jay calls. Korra frowns. Raava's spirit floats out of Korra and glows over to Jay. The spirit then morphs into a beautiful women. Korra's eyes widen. "Raava?" She asks.

Raava smiles. She has skin the same shade as Jay, with blue tattoos, snow white long flowing hair, and a white crown. She wears a long long sleeved light blue dress that reaches her feet. Her eyes are crystal blue as well as her make up. Jay stares in awe. "Okay. I was not expecting that." She drools. Raava smiles sweetly at her before turning to Korra. "Raava?" Korra asks. "Young Avatar. I have found out what is so familiar about Master Kuvira." Raava starts. "She is a descendant of one of your predecessors, Avatar Kyoshi." She says calmly. Korra's mouth drops. "And before you ask, no she is not related to you. The only thing common between avatars is my spirit." Raava adds.

"What does this mean?" Korra asks. "Years ago, Avatar Kyoshi foretold of a prophesy. She saw a darkness in someone, a darkness not even the Avatar can defeat. Kyoshi was a special kind of avatar. She had something no other avatar had. She had the Chi of Heroes." Raava says. "She had a power only the Lion Turtles were able to possess. Not to power to give or take bending, a power that I believe master Kuvira will reveal in time." She says. "Kyoshi knew that only someone with the Heroes Chi can defeat this darkness, but she knew that she wouldn't be around to stop it. So she when she passed, she transferred her chi into the spirit world, and when a worthy soul was to be born, they would be born with it." Raava says. "Kuvira." Korra says. "Yes, Kuvira is the warrior with the Heroes Chi." Raava confirms.

"But she has no knowledge of this. That is who she is but only she can find it." Raava says. "This is why we need you Korra." Jay says. "Kuvira doesn't know who she is and you're the only one who can help her." She says. "You must not discuss this with her." Jay warns. "Kuvira was distended to save lives...and I was destined to save hers." She says. "Korra, you must help Kuvira find herself before she loses herself completely." Raava says. "What if I can't." Korra asks. Jay and Raava exchange looks. "There's no telling what could happen." Jay says. "Right, no pressure." Korra says sarcastically. "Young Avatar." Raava starts. "Don't fret, it will all be fine. Just keep doing what you're doing. You're already helping her. By teaching you, she will be learning herself." Raava says. Korra nods.

"So now what?" She asks. "Well, if Kyoshi's prophesy is coming true, I suspect that things are about to take a turn. Be prepare for anything." Raava says. "I will be with you young Avatar." She says. "Yeah and I will be watching from here...I think, I honestly still don't know why I'm even in the spirit world." Jay says. Raava looks at her with a knowing smile. "What?" Jay asks. "In time." Is all Raava says.

Korra gets up. "Okay so recap. Kuvira is a descendant of Kyoshi, she a warrior with the Heroes Chi and is destined to defeat a darkness. What darkness?" She asks. "We are not sure, that has always been unclear." Raava says. Korra nods. "I can't tell her?" She asks. "Unfortunately, if you did, you'd disrupt the process." Jay says. "Can I tell someone else?" Korra asks. Raava understand her question. "You may tell Asami if you feel like it will help." She says. "But only those you can trust and please asks me first." She adds. Korra nods. "Okay, I think I got it." She says. "Wait, if you're here, does that mean Kuvira can come see you?" She asks with a hopeful tone. Jay smiles sadly. "I'm afraid not." She says. Raava puts a comforting hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jay spirit is only here because it was summoned." She says. "By who?" Korra asks. "Kyoshi herself. By you. When you wanted answers. Kyoshi spirit summoned Jay's spirit through you, this is part of the prophecy." Raava answers. "What Will happen to me now?" Jay asks. Raava smiles. "In time." She says and Jay groans.

"Well, it's been a honor meeting you Jay." Korra says. "Like wise Glow Stick." The older waterbender says. "I have a lot of thinking to do, but first, I think I owe my girlfriend an apology." Korra says softly. "See you around...I think." She says before her spirit fades. Jay looks at Raava. "In time? Really." She asks annoyed. Raava giggles and Jay chuckles. "I have an idea of what will happen but I'm not sure if it will come to that." Raava says. Jay sighs. "You know Korra has a thing for my sister right?" She says. Raava smirks. "As does Asami, but let's let them figure that out on their own." She says with a devious smile. Jay laughs. "Aren't you supposed to be with her now?" She asks the women. Raava smiles. "I'm an entity, I can be everywhere and nowhere at the same time any time." She says. Jay raises her eyebrow and gives her a naughty smile. "Really now." She says. Raava just giggles. Jay smoothly slides up to her. "Well, I have no idea how long I'm going to be here. So what do you say you keep me company for a while." She says with a charming smile.

Korra comes too. She opens her eyes and sees she's back at the mansion, still by the pool area. She sighs. _'Well, this was definitely the weirdest day ever.'_ She thinks. She gets up and starts making her way up to her girlfriends bedroom. She gets there and sees Asami fast asleep in one of Korra's hoddies. Korra smiles. She walks over to the bed gets under the covers. Asami turns over and sleepily cuddles into her. "I'm sorry." She mumbles. Korra kissed her head and holds her close.

"Me too."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not notes...But I'm sure you have questions.
> 
> So Korra met Jay.......WHAT THE FUCK! How the hell. Raava was something special.
> 
> Kuvira is a descendant of Kyoshi? Huh. Heroes Chi...what's that.
> 
> So Korra knows the story as well...what will she do with this information?
> 
> That whole Jay x Raava things was a little fun.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's training with Kuvira beings.
> 
> Kuvira's methods are interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the late update, been busy lately. 
> 
> This is a little fun chapter. Korra's training with Kuvira, it as pretty funny.
> 
> So in this chapter Kuvira has invented something that doesn't quite fit the Avatar universe time zone but in this story they are a few years a head...maybe 8 or so years.
> 
> Not much to say, busy working on the next chapter though.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 63

Two days later.

"You ready Glow Stick?" Kuvira asks when she walks into the training area at Air Temple Island. Korra immediately stands up and salutes, facing the metalbender. "Yes Captain!" She says. "You're training begins now, I want laps around the training area! Now let's go!" Kuvira exclaims and starts jogging. "Try and keep up Glow Stick!" She yells over her shoulder. Korra shakes her head and runs to catch up with Kuvira until they are jogging beside each other.

It's been two days since Korra met Jay in the spirit world. Their talk is still fresh in her mind. Kinda hard to forget when it's constantly ringing in your head. She had spoken to Asami and told her everything. To say the CEO was boggled was an understatement, she was basically as confused as Korra the first time. She's probably still processing it. Korra still is. Of course she hasn't told Kuvira what happened. Kuvira doesn't know that she knows. She's still wondering if she should tell Kuvira that she knows about Jay. She has questions and has been asking Raava now and again. New things keep popping up and and some questions go unanswered either because Raava doesn't know or won't tell her because she will find out in time. Korra is pretty sure this whole thing has messed with her patience meter because she's getting frustrated and it's beginning to show. So far Asami is the only one who knows why and they do talk about it. Kuvira has noticed as well but hasn't asked, only opting to help the Avatar out with her frustrations now with the beginning of her training.

Kuvira came up to her yesterday and told her she's noticed the Avatar has been grouchy and ticked off. She said she wouldn't pry, only she can help out with her physical therapy for her frustrations. She told Korra that Kya, after chewing her out, gave her the all clear to start exercising since her wound has healed up enough for more abrupt physical movement. Kuvira told the Avatar that their training will start the next day if she was up for it. Korra immediately agreed. 

Asami, Varrick and Kuvira are still working on the planning phase of their projects. Varrick and Asami have been taking measurements and making note of damage to buildings and what not. Then they run it by Kuvira who gives her input. So far things have been making progress, Kuvira, through the spectrum gang, had sent word out to her workshops to bring in the materials they need. Nishan and Asher are helping with the shipments from the earth kingdom. Skye is in charge of the shipments coming from the fire nation. Lee and Logan have gone back to work but do pop in randomly from time to time everyday, wherever Kuvira may be. Lee only works morning shifts at the cafe but during the day is with Logan at the Studio.

Mikey had been spending time one air temple island training. Master Tenzin insisted. He is now training with the councilmen himself and Jinora...mostly Jinora. "He's a natural." Said Tenzin. Kuvira admitted that she has trained him a bit herself before so he had the basics and the general idea down, he just needed to grow it.

Opal trains with them as well. Jinora trains both of them. Though Opal almost finish with her training, she's having a lot more fun getting to know Mikey. He's like a little brother she's always wanted. Her actual brothers have been exploring the city with their father with Bolin and Bumi as their tour guides.

Kya has been helping out on the Island with Senna. They have been helping Pema with her duties as well as babysitting little Rohan and the air babies. It's not really needed but they love to do it anyway. Ikky and Meelo have been teaching their three year old baby brother airbending even though the little toddler hasn't shown any signs of bending. He is only three. Most bending usually comes when they're about four or five.

Lin, Mako and Koda (occasionally when not with Kuvira) have been working at the station still trying to figure out who attacked Kuvira and why. They have been talking to everyone in the station from the guards who were on duty that day to the receptionist and any witnesses on scene. So far all they have is, Sheer Shu toxin and Kuvira's alibi. This is going nowhere slowly. They do know how they got into the station, that is pretty much obvious but that is about it. Lin has been on edge.

The world leaders have been looking into Kuvira's story, which has been checked out to be true. Raiko's campaign directors have were running a slave trade. Raiko is still in shock as are the rest of the world leaders. They still have to come to a decision by Friday. It's Tuesday. They saw Varrick and Asami's demands and it seems like it's pretty obvious what has to be done, especially considering what Kuvira has done for not only this city but the Earth Kingdom. Though they she still has to answer for her crimes.

Back to the present.

Korra is jogging along side Kuvira, both in their identical training gear. Huan took it in himself to bring some of Kuvira's clothes with them when they came back to the city. Still Kuvira finds herself wearing some of Lin's or Koda's, force of habit. "Why are we running? I thought you were going to teach me metalbending..amongst other things." Korra asks. "You wanna do what I do, you gotta do what I do." Kuvira says. Korra frowns. _'What?'_ She thinks confused. Raava laughs in her head. **_'I think she means that you have to do everything she does if you want to be able to reach her level.'_** She says. _'I'm the Avatar...There's no level higher than mine.'_ Korra thinks. **_'Perhaps...But You must remember power isn't everything.'_** Raava says. "Glow Stick!" Kuvira hallas and Korra breaks out her head. Kuvira laughs. "I didn't break you did I? I could practically hear you thinking." She says as they jog.

"Nah, just talking to Raava." Korra says like it's the most normal thing in the world. Kuvira raises her eyebrow but says nothing. **_'Can't judge her now can you.'_** Jay echoes smugly. Kuvira mentally rolls her eyes. _'Don't start.'_ Kuvira thinks but smiles. They continue to run for an hour and a half before Kuvira stops them. "Okay, let's take a break." She says and Korra drops instantly in exhaustion. Kuvira puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at her. "Seriously, dude that wasn't even the warm up." She says with a laugh. "What!?" Korra exclaims in horror. "Yeah, man. That was just the morning jog, we haven't even started training." Kuvira says. Korra groans.

Later.

"Okay, now time for the real work." Kuvira says and turns to Korra who has her hands on her knees and breathing heavily, sweat dripping from everywhere. "You know, we really got to work on your stamina." Kuvira says. Korra looks up breathlessly. "I mean, sure you're strong and fast but that's only going to get you so far." Kuvira says. Korra stands up straight, still breathing heavily. "We can't start the actual training, yet. You wouldn't be able to keep up." Kuvira says. "Sure I...can." Korra says between breaths. "Korra you sound like you're dying. In order for you to even pass the training you need at least keep up with me." Kuvira says seriously. "Look, take a break, I'm going to call Logan and ask him to bring some things. When I come back we'll start again." She says. Korra nods and plops down on the ground again. Kuvira turns and walks toward the temple. **_'Looks like you're going to have to start from the beginning with this one.'_** Jay echoes. Kuvira sighs. _'Yeah.'_ She thinks. **_'Go easy on her Vee, remember, she's not a soldier.'_** Jay says. _'I know, but she wants to fight like one, therefore she will train like one.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Korra sighs when Kuvira enters the temple. "Man, what did I get myself into." She mumbles. "Everyone asked that very same question." Opal says from behind her. "Everyone?" Korra says not looking up. Opal sits down in front of her. Bolin, Jinora and Mikey sit down after. "Everyone." Bolin says. Korra sighs and groans. "She's killing me guys." She says. "There's no way I can keep up with her. She's too intense." She complains. "She always has been." Opal says.

Korra looks down. "It hasn't even been a day and I already feel like quitting. We've only done warm ups, I'm drowning in my own sweat and she's only just started." She says. "Well Kuvira has being doing this from an early age. She's used to it. You've barely started so it makes sense that you're not able to keep up with her." Mikey says. "But I'm the Avatar. She should be the one trying to keep up with me." Korra says. "Korra, being the Avatar doesn't mean you're supposed to be the best." Jinora says. "I know..." Korra whines. "I just...I don't know." She says. "This little session just made me realise I still have a long way to go. Bending the four elements is not enough anymore. I may be powerful but if I can't fight smart then I can't fight at all." She says. "Good. You past the first test. Now we can move on to the next part of your training." Kuvira says behind her. Korra whips around. Kuvira is smiling down at her proudly. "Test?" Korra asks confused.

Kuvira nods. "I needed you to realise that being avatar doesn't automatically make you a warrior. That even with all that power, you still have to work." Kuvira says. "Even a master can learn something new." She adds. "Wait, you made me run around for hours doing ridiculous things...to teach me a lesson?" Korra asks in disbelief. Kuvira smirks and nods. "I hate you." Korra says. They all start laughing. "Works every time." Mikey says and high fives Kuvira. "You guys knew?" Korra asks the four. "Yes." They say in unison. Korra groans. "I hate you all." She mumbles.

"You can hate us later. No get off your butt. Time for the real work to begin." Kuvira says. Korra gets up. "So...does this mean you're going teach me bending now." She asks. "Oh, no I was serious about that stamina thing. You really need to work on that." Kuvira answers. Korra sighs.

Later.

"Now, I have strange methods to the training that can be a bit extreme but believe me they work." Kuvira says. Korra looks at her with shock. "A bit!?" Korra exclaims. "You're making me train underwater!" She yells out. They are standing on the Island beach. Logan, Nishan, Asher and a few other people are setting up a huge glass tank. They are putting all kinds of equipment in it. It's basically an underwater gym. "Trust me Korra, this will help with your stamina. Water is denser than air. Training in it will be a lot more difficult. Everything you do will be a lot harder because you have to put more energy and effort into it." Kuvira explains. "I train like this all the time." She adds. "You're crazy!" Korra exclaims watching as the start putting all the equipment in the glass tank. "Maybe, but this is how I got to where I am." Kuvira says. "Steelo. You really think she's ready for this man?" Logan asks. 

"She's not but this is the only way I think will work." Kuvira says. "Start filling it up." She adds. Logan nods. "Is it too late to back out?" Korra asks. "You can if you want to. I'm not stopping you." Kuvira says seriously. "I know it's extreme." She says. Korra looks at the glass tank now being filled with water from the ocean by a few waterbenders. _'This is nuts...but She's right..'_ She thinks. "Nah, I'm just going to have to suck it up." Korra says with a little fear. Kuvira smiles. "I knew you would. Test two past." She smirks at Korra. "Dude!" "You learned that even though things will get hard and ridiculous you'll have courage to step up and not give up." Kuvira says. "So I'm not getting in the tank?" Korra asks hopefully. "No you're getting in the tank." "Damn."

20 minutes later.

Asami walks into the Temple to find no one in it. _'Where is everyone?'_ She thinks. She walks all over the temple...no one. She tries outside, she walks out to the training grounds. Still no one. She hears distant noises. She follows them down to the beach. She sees everyone gathered around a really huge water glass tank. She walks over. She sees Kya in the distance and jogs up to her. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asks the older women. Kya chuckles. "Kuvira's method in training Korra." She says. "A giant water tank almost the size of an Olympic pool?" Asami says staring at the tank. "Yep, it's genius." Kya answers proudly. "Where are they?" Asami asks. She can't see through the crowd. "Up front." Kya says.

Asami pushes through the crowd until she sees Logan. "Hey, Logan." She says. "Hey, girl. Check it." He says and points to the tank. "Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought." Asami says in awe. "Where are Korra and Kuvira?" She asks. Logan points to the side of the tank. "Thanks." She says and starts jogging. While on her way she gets a good look at the tank.

She wasn't kidding when she said it was almost the size of an Olympic pool, the thing is huge. About 80 metres in length and about 40 metres in width. It's pretty high as well, about just a few metres over a story. That's pretty deep. Inside the tank is water...obviously. It also has gym equipment, like weights. Mostly weights. It looks like they are still working on it. A few people are installing other things around and inside the tank.

Asami finds the two she's looking for. Kuvira is inspecting the tank herself and talking to the people working on it. Korra is eyeing the tank nervously. "Hey, I leave for a few hours and you two build what looks like an underwater gym." Asami says playfully. Korra looks up at her and runs over to meet her half way. She grabs Asami by her shoulders and gives her a pleading look. "Please you got to help me." She says. Asami raises her eyebrows. Kuvira walks up behind Korra with a smirk and her arms crossed, she doesn't announce her presence, but Asami can see the mischievous smile on her face. "Please don't make the mean lady do this." Korra says. Kuvira leans behind Korra's ear. "Do what." She whispers. "Ah!" Korra jumps and screams.

Kuvira chuckles and looks at Asami. "Too easy." She says and Asami laughs. "So what do I need to stop you from doing, mean lady." Asami asks playfully as Korra calms herself down. "And what's with the giant tank." She adds looking at the new beach accessory. "Kuvira is trying to kill me." Korra mumbles. "We started our training today and it turns out the big bad avatar can't keep up with lil' ol' me." Kuvira says. "And this," she points to the tank. "Is going help improve her stamina, which is the main thing that needs work." She says. Asami looks on impressed. "Denser environment making even the most simplest and easiest of movement and activities three times more difficult. Increasing the amount of and effort used, therefore using more energy, tiring her out faster." Asami analyses. "Exactly." Kuvira says.

Korra looks at them in disbelief. "You want to better my stamina...by making me lose it faster!?" She says. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Technically yes. By adapting to a denser environment, doing things in the tank will be a lot more difficult than doing it out here. So by comparison, doing it out the tank will be a lot easier." Kuvira says. Korra still looks confused. Kuvira sighs. "Lets just say by the end of this you won't get as tired as before after exercising." She says. Korra frowns. "It works Glow Stick, don't dwell on it too much." Skye says as she walks up to the with a few weird looking masks.

"Hey- oooh you brought them, thanks, Shakes." Kuvira says. Skye hands the masks over to her. "I gotta get back, I'll see you later." She says and kisses Kuvira cheek. Korra and Asami look away. "Bye ladies, have fun." Skye waves before jogging off. "What are those?" Korra asks pointing at the masks in Kuvira's hands. "These...are filter masks. It's a little something I came up with years ago. It filters the oxygen in water into air so you can breath underwater. So water goes in here, the inner mechanism filters it, and oxygen comes out this valve. All you have to do is breath normally." Kuvira explains. "Wow." Asami takes one and examines it with interest. "How do it work?" She asks. "I'll explain that later." Kuvira says. She turns to Korra. "Alright Glow Stick, gear up and hop in the tank." She says handing Korra the mask. Korra looks down at it like it offended her. "I don't need it, I can just bend an air bubble around my head." She says. Kuvira gives her an amused and mischievous smile.

They hear snickering above them. They look up to see Nishan and Asher chuckling on the platform they working on for the tank. They busy installing ladders on both the inside and the outside. "Y'all hear her?" Kuvira asks them with a smirk. "She said she can _'just bend an air bubble around her head.'_ " She says changing her voice make an impression of Korra. Nishan and Asher chuckle again shaking their heads. "There's one we've never heard." Asher says with a laugh. "An air bubble." Kuvira repeats playfully. "Yeah, Very creative." Nishan comments sarcastically. Korra frowns. Asami has to stop herself from laughing.

Kuvira looks at Korra again with an amused smirk. "Korra, I think I forgot to mention that my methods have a catch." She says. Korra frowns. "What's that?" She asks. "No bending." Kuvira states simply. Korra's eyes widen. "What.." She says. "Yes, no bending." Kuvira says. "But why!" Korra exclaims. "Isn't the whole point of you training me so you can teach me new bending styles." She says. "Yes, but these bending styles are different and a lot more complex to learn because they need a lot of discipline and patience among other things." Kuvira explains. "Besides, you need to learn to not be so dependent on your bending." Kuvira adds. Korra just looks at her. "Trust me Korra. Once I was like this too, but I learned very quickly that my bending can only take me so far." Kuvira says.

Korra sighs. **_'She's right you know.'_** Raava echoes. **_'Bending isn't everything, even to the Avatar.'_** She says. Kuvira holds up the mask, giving Korra a chance to choose. "Just do it Glow Stick." Asher says from the platform. "Steelo knows what she's doing dude. There's a reason she's called the Super Soldier." Nishan encourages. Korra looks at Asami. "It couldn't hurt to try. She obviously knows what she's doing. You've seen her fight. There's a reason she was your toughest opponent. She had something the others didn't." Asami says. Korra looks at Kuvira. "I'm not asking you to give up your bending, I'm asking you to try something else." Kuvira says. "One of my secrets in combat is that I'm unpredictable. And what's more unpredictable than a bender that doesn't use their bending." She says. Korra glances at everyone one last time before sighing.

She takes the mask. "Yeah!" Asher hallas. Nishan throws his hands in the air. Asami smiles as well as Kuvira. "Good choice." Kuvira winks. "Now, let's get to work." She says and takes a step back. She starts pulling off her top. Asami and Korra's eyes widen. "Uh, what are you doing?" Asami asks. Kuvira's top comes off and she's left in a green sports bra. Her wound has healed up nicely to the point where she doesn't need any bandages or plasters but it's still healing. "I'm changing. No way I'm getting in that tank full kit. I'm already going to be wearing a weight belt, don't need the extra drag of heavy clothes." She says. She pulls down her sweats, revealing black tight short boody shorts underwear that just covers her ass. "I suggest you strip too. It will make this exercise a lot easier." Kuvira says to Korra before walking up to the outside ladder of the tank.

Asami and Korra can't take their eyes off her ass. It just sways deliciously as she walks. To top that, Kuvira starts climbing up the ladder, her ass on full display with her toned legs that seem to go one forever despite her short stature. "Hurry up Glow Stick!" Asher yells out breaking them out of their gaze. Korra looks at Asami who shrugs. "You heard your sensei. Strip." She says with a smirk. Korra glares at her. Asami just winks. Kuvira gets to the top of the platform and turns around to look at the other two women. "You ganna jump in full kit, Glow Stick?" She asks leaning on the railing, her cleavage popping out, making them drool. "I really recommend you don't." Kuvira bends down and picks up a waist belt that looks pretty heavy and shows it to them. "You're ganna be wearing a weight belt. This thing is pretty heavy. Don't want to have the extra drag of wet clothes now do we." She says.

Korra bites her lip. _'This isn't going to end well for me.'_ She thinks. She sighs and starts removing her clothes. Asami giggles beside her. "Shut it Sato." Korra grumbles. Kuvira smiles, shamelessly checking Korra out as she undresses. Asami doesn't miss this. "Enjoying the view there, Cap." She says with a smug grin. Kuvira blushes at being caught by the girlfriend of the women she was oogling. She just smiles at Asami instead of shying away though...that's not how she is. "Oh definitely. Gods made it to appreciate it, so that's what I'm doing." She says throwing a wink Korra's way, who has been frozen under Kuvira's intense gaze. **_'I like this girl.'_** Raava echoes. _'Shut up.'_ Korra mentally rolls her eyes.

"Opal wasn't kidding when she said Kuvira was a natural flirt." Asami says with a laugh. Korra huffs out. "You're telling me." She mumbles. "Hey Miss Sato!" Kuvira calls. They turn to her. "You wanna join us? I wanna see if your girlfriend can keep her focus with a...beautiful distraction." She says with a smile. Asami's jaw drops a bit and her eyes widen, eyebrows going up to her hair line. Korra on the other hand gasps offended. "Hey! I can very much keep my focus." She defends. Kuvira just smirks running a hand through her now loose raven hair that was once in her signature long braid. It was framing her face beautifully that Asami almost missed Kuvira repeating her question. The CEO shakes her fuzz away before answering. "Uh, I would love to help provide a distraction to help with this...process but I think I'll pass. Maybe next time." Asami swallows the lump in her throat as Kuvira tilts her head just at the right angle for the sun to glisten of her emerald jade eyes. Kuvira shrugs. "I'll hold you too that, Miss Sato." She says before turning away to talk to the boys.

Korra is now clad in only her bra and baby otter penguin boxes. "Nice undies." Asami smirks. Korra glares at her. Asami holds up her hands in surrender with a smug smile. "Let's do this avatar!" Kuvira hallas from the platform. Korra groans. "Tell my mother I love her." She says before reluctantly making her way over to the tank ladder. Asami giggles and shakes her head in amusement before following her girlfriend. _'I said I wasn't going to join them, I can still watch though.'_ She thinks.

Once both Korra and Asami are on the platform Kuvira walks up to them. She chuckles when she sees Korra's boxes. Korra crosses her arms and pouts, a blush colouring her cheeks. Kuvira holds up a weight belt. "Put this on and then get into the water. Once inside I want you to just walk along the floor, up and down, get used to it a bit before we start. I'll join you shortly." Kuvira instructs. "Why I gotta wear the weight belt though, this thing is heavy." Korra whines. "To keep on the floor of the tank. You can't be buoyant for this to work. The belt increases your weight which will keep you rooted to the floor." Kuvira explains. "That's why you have the mask, to breath because it's a little hard to go to the surface when exhausted and carrying extra weight. This way you can breath normally and stay in the tank without needing to break the surface for a breather." Asami adds. "Exactly." Kuvira says. Korra groans. "Curse you smart people." She says and puts the belt on. As soon as she clips it she feels like she's being pulled down. "Holy shit! That's a lot heavier than expected." She says trying to balance.

Kuvira chuckles. "That's the point. Now into the tank." She gestures. Korra rolls her eyes. She starts descending down the inner ladder. "Ah, forgetting something Glow Stick." Asher says holding up her filter mask. She sighs and takes it, putting it on. It a whole face mask with a filter in the front. The glass acting as a window so she can see under water clearly. Once it's on she proceeds down. Once she's to the bottom of ladder, trying to get used to breathing through the mask which seems to have defied the laws if physics, she drops down until her feet hit the tank floor.

She's moves around a bit, it's a different experience for sure. The weight belt keeping her rooted to the ground. The water providing some comfort to the new experience. _'Well this is certainly different. It's actually kinda fun, but they weren't when they said even the simplest of movement is a little more difficult than usual.'_ She thinks, already feeling the effects of the impending training that is bound to be the death of her. She looks around the tank, walking in what she's now going to refer as slow motion. She checks out all the weight and equipment. _'Wow, this is definitely not a joke, she was serious, look there's even a bench to do steps and a pole for pull ups!'_ Korra thinks. She's hears distant noises at looks up to see Kuvira descending down the ladder, suited up with her own mask and belt. Once on the floor she turns to Korra and folds her arms, tilting her head to the side. Korra might not be able to see Kuvira's face but she's got a pretty good idea of her raised eyebrow and challenging smirk.

_'Ah, fuck, here we go.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha oh man, that was fun.
> 
> Underwater gym! What....Korra's going to suffer, Kuvira's crazy.
> 
> Korrasami checking Kuvira out, Whoo. Kuvira too, at least she's not hiding it.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first day of Kuvira's training comes to an end.
> 
> Korra realises this is only the beginning.
> 
> Suyin and Tenzin talk about Kuvira's possible sentence.
> 
> Tonraq has some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know, late update and I'm so sorry. Exams are starting so I've been studying and possibly my updates might be even later now because of it and I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> This chapter is a little set up for what I'm planning for later.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 64 

"What am I looking at?" Lin asks as she Koda and Mako walk up to Kya, Asami, Senna, Tonraq, Tenzin, Pema, the air babies, Jinora, Bolin, Bumi and the rest of the Beifongs. They are all still on the beach watching Korra and Kuvira train in the tank. Asher, Logan and Nishan are on the platform watching from above. Everyone is sitting on beach chairs just watching the two benders train underwater. It's very entertaining. Kya looks up and motions Lin over to sit next to her. Koda follows her boss while Mako walks over to his brother. "This is Korra's training area." Kya says with a laugh. "Kuvira said she needs to work on her stamina." She says. Lin sits down on the chair between Kya's legs, Koda sits on by their feet. "So she put her in a fish tank?" Koda asks. "Long story, basically if Korra gets used to training in a denser environment, training out of the tank will be a lot less tiring." Asami says from the chair next to them.

"Where'd the tank come from?" Lin asks. "An airship delivered the equipment and stuff. They put it together late this morning." Mikey says. "You should have seen Korra's face, it was priceless." He laughs. "I bet, look at her now, she looks like she's regretting every decision she's ever made." Koda says and laughs at Korra's exhausted from in the tank. She's hunched over, hands on her knees and looks to be breathing heavily. Kuvira is standing next to her with her arms crossed, waiting for the Avatar to catch her breath. "Who has a camera, I want to capture this moment, this black mail gold right here." Koda says. Kya taps her lightly with her foot. "Be nice. You can see Korra's having a hard time. Besides we already have enough pictures." She says pointing at Asami who holds up her camera with a smirk.

"I want those pictures." Koda says and winks playfully at her with a smile. Asami shakes her head laughing. "I'm sure you would, some of them are hilarious. Some of them I'm totally keeping though." She says and holds up a few photos. Koda holds out her hand and Asami puts them in her hand. The officer takes one look at the first picture and starts laughing. Lin looks over her shoulder and smirks before chuckling deeply, sending tremors through Kya who can feel the vibrations clearly due to the fact that Lin is laying directly on her.

The picture is of Korra and Kuvira in the tank. Korra is laying on her back on the tank floor arms spread wide and her knees bent, seemingly looking like she's exhausted. Kuvira is towering over her one arm crossed while the other on her forehead, she's leaning most of her weight on her one foot, she looks annoyed. "Oh, that's funny." Koda says. "That's basically the entire training session in one picture." Kya laughs. "Seriously, what did Vira make her do?" The younger waterbender asks. "Push ups, laps, sit ups, laps, pull ups, laps, bench presses, laps, squats, laps, something she calls _'Suicides.'_ , more laps-" Opal lists off. " _'Suicides'_?" Lin asks. "Yeah, she had like four or five markers on the floor a few feet apart from each other. And Korra had to run to each marker and back." Bolin says. "So first marker, back, second marker, back, third marker, back, forth marker, back and so forth." Mikey explains.

"She had to do it three times I think it was." Senna says. "She dropped after the first set." Tonraq says shaking his head with a smirk. Everyone chuckles. "Her methods are most interesting but are effective." Tenzin says. "You're not using them on us dad." Meelo quips pointing at his father. "I wasn't planning to." Tenzin defends. "Yeah right!" Ikky calls him out. "We saw you ask her about it when they were taking a break." She says. "I was simply asking about how she came up with it and if it really works. Obviously it does." Tenzin defends himself. "I don't think I would be able to do something this intense so I don't expect you to." He says. "You calling us weak, old man." Meelo says offended. "No!" Tenzin says wide eyed. Bumi laughs at his brothers face. "Don't be ashamed little bro. It's an intense practice. Only the toughest of the tough can survive this kind of training." He flexes.

Kya raises her eyebrows. "You saying to can do this?" She asks. "Hell yeah I can!" Bumi says proudly. Lin scoff. "Please, you get winded just walking to the bathroom." She says. Everyone laughs. "What about you, aunt Lin. Do you think you could do this?" Jinora asks. "Ha! Hell to the no. I've suffered enough with my mother's training. I don't need this too." Lin says. "Yeah, I mean, mom's training was hectic but this is much worse. I've never seen anything like it." Suyin says. "Kuvira usually did have weird ways to train the guards back home but this is crazy." Baatar Sr says. "Remember when she put all the guards in the pool and filled it with ice." Wei says. His twin brother perks up and laughs. "Oh yeah! That was hilarious! Some couldn't even last a minute before they jumped out. If they jumped out they had to take the graveyard shift." Wing says. Suyin laughs at the memory. "The guards came up to me that day asking why I gave her permission to do that." She says.

"You gave her permission to put your guards in a cooler box?" Lin asks her sister. Suyin shakes her head. "No! I didn't. She just asked if she could use the pool to train them. I thought she was going to make them do laps or something. I didn't know she was going to do that." The matriarch says. "You never asked?" Lin says. "I didn't think I had to!" Suyin says defensively. Everyone starts laughing. "Did she do it again?" Asami asks. "Oh yes, definitely. In fact I had told her a few times to do it. It works wonders for discipline." Suyin says, a complete 360 from their previous topic. They all laugh again.

Koda looks at another picture and whistles. "Damn! How the hell." She says. Lin looks over her shoulder and her eyebrows go up. "What? How is she doing that?" The chief asks. In the picture. Korra is standing and looking up at Kuvira in what looks like awe. Kuvira on the other hand is doing a hand stand on one of the uneven bars. Her posture is pin straight, legs pointed upwards and arms a short distance apart holding the bar. "How is that possible, especially with the weight belt." Koda asks, only now noticing the belts. "We're wondering the same thing but this is Kuvira so who knows." Pema says.

"Hey it looks like they're done." Jinora says and points to the tank where both Kuvira and Korra are climbing the inner ladder, making their way to the above platform where Logan, Nishan and Asher wait. Korra is the first to break the surface. As soon as she's out of the water she plops down on the platform and basically rips the mask off her face, breathing heavily. "How ya feeling Glow Stick?" Asher asks smugly, a smirk playing on his lips. Korra doesn't say anything, just falls back on the platform and covers her eyes with her arm, still breathing heavily. Kuvira breaks the surface next, she stands up on the platform and takes the mask off. Shaking her head to rid herself of the water falling from her raven locks, she looks down at the Avatar and smiles. Her breath is labored as well but more like after a light jog than Korra's 'i think I'm dying' or fish out of water gasping.

"I think you broke her." Logan says and chuckles, patting his best friend on her shoulder. "Nah, she's fine. She'll get used to it." Kuvira says and watches in amusement as Korra's chest rises and falls rapidly. "No I'm pretty sure you did." Nishan comments picking up Korra's mask and examines it to see if it's still intact and nothings broken or breaking. "And it's going to take a lot more than one measly training session to help her improve." He adds. "Oh I know." Kuvira says and smirks down at Korra who is now looking back at her exhausted. "I've got big plans for her." The metalbender says and folds her arms with a smile. Korra groans but says nothing. _'Jay wasn't kidding, Kuvira really is extra.'_ She thinks and can hear Raava giggling in her head. **_'Well she definitely lives up to her reputation. She does do the most.'_** Raava echoes. _'Yeah, not to mention she's just getting started.'_ Korra mentally face palms at the realisation. _'i am so dead.'_ She thinks.

Mikey and Jinora airbend themselves onto the platform. As soon as they see Korra Mikey starts laughing, nearly falling over. "I really thought this wouldn't be so hard for her." The older teen says. "This is her airbending training all over again." Jinora giggles. Korra sits up and glares at them. "You two really want to go there?" She growls. Mikey smirks and crosses his arms. "What are you gonna do about it? You can't even move." He says. Korra tries to get up to chase him but it's like she has jelly legs so she immediately stays down. "Looks like you haven't gotten your land legs back." Jinora says and high fives Mikey. Kuvira chuckles and Korra turns her glare to the metalbender. "Oh don't give me that, I told you it was going to like nothing you've ever experienced and I always deliver." Kuvira says. "Well by the looks of it I'd say so." Asami says as she climbs up from the outer ladder and onto the platform.

"Yeah? Is it the millions of pictures you took or the fact that your girlfriend can't walk." Kuvira smirks at the CEO. Asami blushes. "Yes." She replies and Kuvira chuckles deeply. "All jokes aside, I'm serious, your girlfriend can't walk." Kuvira says nodding her head in Korra's direction. The action caused droplets of water to fall from her wet hair down her neck and chest, into her cleavage. Asami couldn't help but follow them. _'What I wouldn't give to be one of those- Damnit Sato not this again.'_ She scolds herself. Noticing Asami's eyes on Kuvira, Logan nudges Asher and nods her way with a smirk. Asher follows his eyes and smirks as well. "Another one bites, huh. Does it ever end?" He chuckles. "The best part is Steelo is completely oblivious." Logan says and they snicker.

"Come on Glow Stick, up you get. I suggest you take it easy the rest of the day. Tomorrow is going to be even harder, this was just a test run. Be prepared because tomorrow...training is all you'll doing." Kuvira says and helps the waterbender to her feet. "Can we get some towels over here!" Nishan hallas to the crowd still sitting on the beach chairs. "Nah, I got it." Korra says and bends the water from both her and Kuvira. "They never learn." Asher says. "Hey! I just spent hours in my element and I couldn't bend, at least give me this." Korra pouts. Kuvira chuckles deeply. "Come on, let's go." She says and moves to climb down the ladder. "Kya has your clothes." Nishan says. Kuvira nods and drops down.

They all get off the tank and start walking over to the rest now packing up the chairs. Lin and Koda walk up to Kuvira, clothes in Lin's hand and pictures in Koda's. "Are you trying to kill her?" Koda asks and holds up the pictures. Kuvira smiles. "Just a little bit." She says. "Well it certainly looks that way." Lin smirks and hands Kuvira her clothes. "I'd like to file a report for torture." Korra says and everyone laughs. "Just go rest yourself. Tomorrow's going to be worse, so you might as well suck it up avatar, we've only just begun." Kuvira says and hop checks the younger women. She looks at Asami and nods to her. "Make sure she gets some rest, I'm definitely not going easy on her next time." She says. Asami nods and laughs at Korra's defeated expression.

"Come on grumpy, let's get you cleaned up." Asami says and takes Korra's hand. She waves at Kuvira who winks as the two pass her. She turns to Logan, Nishan and Asher. "Thanks for everything today guys." She says gratefully. "Hey, don't sweat it, it was kinda nice seeing you back in action." Asher says. "Yeah, we really did miss you Steelo." Nishan says. "Yeah, even though you can be a total pain in the ass." Logan ruffles Kuvira's damp hair and she hits his chest with the back of her hand. They leave as well and pretty soon it's just Kuvira, Lin and Koda standing on the beach. She turns back to them.

"So, did you find anything?" Kuvira asks as they start making their way up. Lin sighs. "No, still clueless." She says. "We tested the sheer sho toxin, nothing out of the ordinary. Checked everything twice, thrice...still nothing." Koda says. Kuvira bites her lip. "I got a bad feeling about this, whoever attacked me, really wanted me. Why is an even bigger mystery." She says. "You talk to the rest of the world leaders? Tonraq says they keep arguing about my sentence. The death sentence is defiantly out the picture though so that's good." She looks at them. They look sad. She sighs. 

"Guys..we talked about this." She says softly. "We know, but-" Koda starts but Kuvira cuts her off. "But nothing...you promised." She says. They stop walking. "Kid, we just don't wanna lose you. We're happy that they won't go with a death sentence but...we want to have you with us...not in some cage." Lin says gently. Kuvira looks down, her insecurities still nagging at the back of her head. "Still getting used to the fact that we won't let go?" Koda says more as statement than a question. Kuvira says nothing. Lin pulls her in for a hug, Koda joining in. The young metalbender leans into their embrace. "When you've lived life as I have, it's hard to believe anyone can care about you after everything that's happened." Kuvira says softly. "Well now that we've met you, it's hard to believe how anyone couldn't." Lin says and kisses the top of her head.

Kya walks out the temple to find the three in the embrace. She smiles fondly and leans against the door frame. Senna and Pema walk up behind her and see the scene themselves. "Who would have thought, huh." Pema smiles. "She doesn't even realise just how attached they are does she." Senna says. Kya tilts her head. "I think she does, she's just afraid." She says softly. "Afraid? Of what...love?" Senna asks. Kya nods sadly. "She's had it pretty rough, despite living in luxury with Su. Material things mean nothing to her. Never has and never will. This...is All kinda new to her." She says. "What about her friends? Logan and them." Pema asks. "They've been together for a long time. A unique type of family of their own, but it's not what she's really craved..what She really needed. This is different." Kya replies. 

"She talked to you. She trusts you." Senna says. "I like to think so. She's shared some very personal things that a part of me wished she never did." Kya hangs her head and her heart aches for the soul she never knew but somehow feels a deep sense of loss at the thought of Jay. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her." Kya admits. "This whole trial thing is killing me. I'm happy that the cancelled the death sentence but I can't bare the thought of her in a cell. Especially after what happened last time." She says and watches as Lin throws Kuvira over her shoulder, the younger metalbender squeals in surprise and giggles. Lin and Koda start making their way over to the other three women. The chief looks up and sees Kya. She gives the older waterbender a goofy grin and a salute. Kya can't help but smile and wave back, her heart melting at the picture in front of her. Senna and Pema smile at Kya's love struck expression. "I think you'll be fine." Senna whispers to Kya and Pema winks at her before they walk back into the Temple, leaving Kya to watch the other three fool around outside.

Suyin had been standing by. She was on her way outside to look for Kuvira but when she heard Kya, Pema and Senna talking...She couldn't help but listen. She hangs her head. _'Kya can't lose her.'_ She thinks. She walks up to Tenzin's office and knocks on his door. "Tenzin! Open up we need to talk." She says. He opens the door with a frown. "Suyin, what's wrong?" He asks and motions for her to come in. "We have to get Kuvira under house arrest or something. We can't put her in prison." She says cutting right to the chase. Tenzin's eyes widen for a moment before he composes himself. "Suyin-" he starts, Suyin holds up her hand to silence him.

"Look, I know what she did was wrong and what not but putting her in a cage is going to do more harm than good." She says and then drops her voice. "Even the public is having second thoughts. Ever since the information about about Raiko's fake campaign directors got out, the entire city has been restless. They don't know what to believe." She paces. "Well what do you want us to do Suyin. We've done all we can. It's up to Izumi and Zuko to decide her fate." Tenzin reasons. "Tenzin you don't understand. In the short time everyone who has met Kuvira is attached. Some more than others, your children, your wife and siblings. Kya is probably the most attached out of us all. You saw what happened to her when we brought Kuvira in that night she was attacked." Suyin says. "And that's another thing, someone attacked Kuvira in her cell in the station. What's to say it won't happen again. There is someone out there after her. The reason may even be bigger than us." Suyin stops pacing. "There's something about Kuvira. Whatever it is, we can't risk it. You saw her in the courtroom. She almost lost it. If it wasn't for the others she might just have. What if it happened again and we weren't there to stop her? We can't leave her alone. For everyone's safety as well as her own." She says. Tenzin sighs and rubs his face.

"Suyin, we've tried. Kuvira's dangerous yes, that's why they don't want her roaming free and I admit putting her in prison wouldn't help anyone but what choice do we have. Despite her good deeds, she is still a war criminal, she still attacked the city, even if the motive behind it was not what it has seemed." He says. Suyin sighs defeated. "Look we the most we can do is try and make her sentence more comfortable. Lin and Asami are done with the designs and are already starting the making of her cell." Tenzin says. "Where will she be staying?" Suyin asks. "At the station...as before under maximum security. It's going to be away from the other buildings so it's a little outside of the station. Only people who will have access is us. No one else." Tenzin says and Suyin scoff. "Right because that worked out so well last time." She says sarcastically.

"I assure you this will be different. She won't be left alone. Koda will be with her at all times. She will be the only guard around. No one else." Tenzin assures. "That's not maximum security that's minimum security, one guard?" Suyin says. "The guards were how those men managed to get to her in the first place. She will be protected from the outside in. Koda will be with her on the inside while the others guard the outside of the area." Tenzin says. "Korra would most likely be with her as well due to her training. And I'm certain Kuvira will be getting visits on the daily. It would be both difficult and in my opinion most dumb to try anything." He says and sits at his desk. "Kuvira will be taken care of. If we're lucky she might get parole somewhere down the line." He says.

"You really think Raiko will go with that?" Suyin asks doubtful. "Its not just Raiko's decision on that one. It's a world leaders decision. He will be overruled even if Izumi and Zuko agree with him, they will be out numbered." Tenzin says. "Yeah, but they can banish her from the city and their nation." Suyin points out. "Well then, I'd hope Kuvira likes the rest of the world." Tenzin says with a smile. Suyin laughs. "I guess you have a point. Even if she's not welcome in the city or the fire nation. She's still welcome in the Earth Kingdom, watertribes and the air temples." She says. "Exactly. And since most of her friends and family are based this side. I have no problem having here. My family loves her and I've seen the impact she has on them. Especially on Kya. She's always wanted to be a mother." Tenzin says. Suyin smirks. "You see it too." She says. Tenzin chuckles. "Very hard not to. She almost had a heart attack today when she saw what Kuvira had planned. It took a while before she could be convinced to let her go through with it." He says. Suyin giggles. "I can imagine. Sometimes I forget just how strong Kuvira is. It's easy to forget. She so sweet and selfless. Hard to think someone like her is capable of the things she does." She says. "I know. Seeing her now. I never would have guessed she was the one who marched a giant robot through the city." Tenzin says.

There's a knock at the door. "Come in." Tenzin says. The door opens and Kuvira steps in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, we're about to leave now. Also Chief Tonraq is looking for you two. Says he needs to talk to you about something." She says. "Thank you Kuvira." Tenzin says. She nods before waving goodbye and leaving. Suyin turns to Tenzin with a frown. "What do you think he needs to talk to us about?" She asks. The councilmen shrugs and sighs, standing up behind his desk. "I don't know, only one way to find out." He says and the two of them walk out the room.

They walk into the common room where everyone is save for Korra, Asami and Kuvira who have left to go back to the estate. "Dad! Chief Tonraq is looking for you, his outside." Jinora says. Tenzin smiles at his eldest daughter. "Thanks you Jin. We will go to him now." He says. Suyin looks at Kya who is sitting with Lin and Koda at one of the tables talking. She looks happy, it's the same expression as before. Suyin turns her head to look at her own family. Her daughter and sons are sitting around another table with their father, Bumi and Bolin. They are laughing and telling stories. They too are happy. She looks across the room to where Jinora, Meelo and Ikky are sitting around a Pai Sho board with Mikey, Mako and Logan. Nishan and Asher are playing an intense game, by the looks of it, they are neck and neck. Senna and Pema walk out the kitchen with Rohan on his mother's hip playing with a toy in his hands. The two women sit down by Kya and Lin. Kya immediately perks up when she sees the toddler. She takes him and holds him close. Lin moves closer and ruffles Rohan's short hair. He giggles and grabs her thumb.

Everyone is so content and happy. Families brought back together. New friends made. Old friends reunited. All because of Kuvira. Suyin watches as everyone lives life. _'She really is the Great Uniter.'_ She thinks. Tenzin touches her shoulder. "Su?" He says breaking her out of her head. She blinks before smiling a small smile. "We should find Tonraq." She says. He nods and the two of them walk out the common room and over to the outside balcony where the Southern Watertribe chief is standing by the railing looking out to the city lights.

"Tonraq. What's up? Kuvira says you needed to talk to us." Suyin says when the walk up behind him. The chief turns and looks at them with a somber expression. "I just got off the radio with the twin Chiefs and Wu. We got a problem." He says. Suyin and Tenzin share a look. "What happened?" The Airbender asks. Tonraq points to the three chairs, motioning them to sit down. They all sit down. "Wu over heard Raiko talking to Izumi and Zuko about Kuvira's sentence." Tonraq starts. "The death sentence is defiantly out but it's a matter of how long Kuvira will be imprisoned and Raiko doesn't want her here in the city." He says. "She doesn't have to be here, we can take her, Wu can take her, the Twin Chiefs have no problem with her hell even Tenzin will take her." Suyin says. "Right but that's not the problem. They still believe Kuvira is too dangerous." Tonraq says. "Well she only is to a threat." Tenzin says. "What do they want to do?" Suyin asks. "That's the problem." Tonraq says and stands up, and starts pacing again. "Because she's so dangerous, if she was to be imprisoned they want to make sure she's less of a threat." He says. His entire body language shows his in distress. He turns to them. His next words sends dread through them all.

"They want her to give up her bending."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get every interesting for our hero's.
> 
> Korra has more training coming her way and something tells me it's not going to easy.
> 
> Omg, why they want to take Kuvira's bending away, what is wrong with these people!?!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami and Kuvira spend the next morning together before a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. Though I'm sure I can make it up to you with this cute little chapter...I hope.
> 
> It's nothing big, just our girls hanging out one morning before a big day.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 65

The next morning.

Korra and Asami were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating breakfast waiting for Kuvira to get up. They were still in their sleep wear since it was pretty early. Sweat pants and tank tops, or in Korra's case..boxes. "So what does she plan to kill you with today?" Asami asks with a smirk. She knows Kuvira never told Korra what their training consisted of today, only that it only a little less ridiculous than yesterday but just as intense. Korra's basically itching to find out so she can find a way to avoid it but Kuvira isn't giving anything away. It's like she wants Korra to squirm.

The Avatar groans. "She won't tell me!" She whines frustrated. "I'm pretty sure she's planning on actually killing me." She says. Asami shakes her head at her girlfriends impatient behavior. "So much for your improved patience, I think she broke your streak." She says amused. Korra glares and pretends to throw the knife at her. Asami sticks out her tongue and laughs when Korra grabs the dish cloth from the counter and tries to hit her with it. "Yoh, the violence." A voice says from the door. They turn to she Kuvira leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. That's not what caught their attention though. It's the fact that Kuvira is basically naked from the the waist down.

She's wearing a light blue shirt that is too big for her since it goes just below her butt. She's not wearing any pants and is bare foot. Her hair is a little messy since she just woke up. She walks into the kitchen and slides in next to Korra by the counter and takes one of her bacon slices and eats it. "Hey!" Korra protests. Kuvira just smiles and winks at her. Asami chuckles. It's amazing how in such a short time the three of them have become such good friends, like they've known each other for years. It's going to hurt like hell when Kuvira gets her sentence, they were just getting used to having her around.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kuvira asks Asami. "Well, after Jinora picks you guys up I will be going to future industries. I have a few Blueprints and things to take care of before Varrick shows up." The engineer answers. "My boys should be landing tomorrow. They will bring the machines I was telling you about. Then I'll show you how to make the fibre glass." Kuvira says. Asami nods. "I was thinking about that the other day, using it on the airships. It will help with their armor." She says. "That's not a bad idea, I actually use it on a lot of my armor. It works wonders." Kuvira chuckles. "Especially if you have someone like me around who will always find a way to blow something up." She says. "I'm the same. Sometimes my ideas might be a little to big when they start out. Gotta dial it down a bit." Asami says.

"Speaking of dialing it down, please tell me you're not going make me do something ridiculous today, I'm still sore from yesterday. My ears are still ringing from being in the water for so long." Korra begs Kuvira. The ex dictator chuckles at Korra's plead and adorable puppy dog eyes. "Relax Glow Stick. We're not doing anything too hectic today. We're going to be working on your speed and reflexes." Kuvira says and gets up off the chair, stealing one of Asami's bacon sticks and eating it with a sly grin when Asami playfully glares at her. "Well, I guess my reflexes could use some work and I have noticed I'm not as fast as I used to be since the poisoning." Korra analyses, thinking over her current physical condition.

Kuvira walks around to the other side of the kitchen counter and leans on her forearms, facing the couple. She can see a shadow cross over Korra's sapphires. "Just because you've been out of the game for a while doesn't mean you can't play. Sure you're a little rusty but with a little work you could get right back on the ostrich horse. Maybe even be better than before." Kuvira assures Korra's inner demons. "And I trust me I know. Hell after this whole experience I too am rusty. Three weeks of practically nothing killed me." Kuvira chuckles. "Could have fooled me. It's like you're not even human!" Korra says. "Seriously how are you so fit?" She asks. "I had dedicated my life to training myself to the peek of my ability. Everything I do. My whole life, a never ending training session." Kuvira answers. "Sounds rough and exhausting." Asami comments.

"This is true but I love it." Kuvira says. "You're not going to make me do that right." Korra asks fearfully. Kuvira smirks. "No. I won't. I couldn't if I wanted to. What I had to go through is not something I'd put on someone else. A life time of pain, heartache and broken bones. You've had a taste of what that's like the last three years. Now imagine that every single day of your life." Kuvira says and Korra shivers. "Never mind." The Avatar says. "Not a great way to live." Kuvira says. "And yet you came all this way." Asami points out. "I'm used to it. As I said. It's been my whole life. Sure I've had happy moments but those I treasure to get me through the pain." Kuvira shrugs. "That's strength." She winks at them. "Being able to fight through it all even if the odds are against you." She says and turns around.

"Where are you're mugs?" She asks. "Top left." Asami points to the cupboard. Kuvira walks up to the cupboard and opens it. She sucks on her teeth and turns to a smirking Asami and a giggling Korra who are both hiding behind their coffee cups. "That's just mean. You're not even ganna help me get them are you?" Kuvira says and glances at the very top shelf, where the cups are, that she's sure she can barely reach because of her height, or lack of in this case. Asami just shakes her head. "Nope." She says popping the _'p'_. "Nice to know you found my arch nemesis, the top shelf." Kuvira says dramatically before turning her attention to what she believes is the devil itself. She leans up and stretches to reach the top shelf. Her fingers graze the cold mug. She stands on her toes to gain height.

Korra and Asami have stopped giggling. Instead they stare over the rims of there cups at Kuvira. More specifically her toned legs and ass that is now exposed. The blue shirt she is wearing has ridden up as she reaches for the cup. This exposes her previously covered butt that now is only clad in tight grey bum shorts underwear. They barely cover her ass cheeks and when she stands on her toes the muscles just flex making them pop. _'Oh! I just wanna touch it...It's like right there!'_ Korra thinks. She looks over at her girlfriend. Asami catches her eyes. She smirks at wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Korra snorts, almost spilling her coffee, and giggles at her. Giving a fake surprised look and gasp, she playfully smacks her girlfriends bicep with a sly smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. "Naughty." She says loud enough that only Asami can hear. Asami winks at her girlfriend and smirks glancing at a still struggling Kuvira. "Can't blame me, I mean looks at her." She says softly so only Korra can hear. The Avatar nods.

"Gotcha!" Kuvira exclaims in triumph. She drops back into position and turns to the couple. They are giggling. She glares at them. "I'm glad you enjoyed that." She says before turning to make a cup of coffee for herself. "Oh you have no idea." Korra says and Asami kicks her leg. "Just for that you're doing extra laps today." Kuvira says over her shoulder. "What!? Oh come on that's so not fair, why?." Korra says in protest. "I can't reach the top shelf either, Asami is the one who didn't help you." She says. "Well she's your girlfriend and I don't have anything over her. I can't exactly punish her for that now can I." Kuvira answers. "Oh I'm sure you can, I wouldn't mind." Asami mumbles crudely. Korra turns to her with a look telling her to stop. Asami just chuckles to herself. Kuvira didn't hear her so she has not comment. "So what, I have to suffer because of her." Korra says. Kuvira turns to them, the coffee mug in her hands. She smirks at Korra. "Welcome to being in a relationship, congratulations." She says taking a sip from her cup. Asami can't help but laugh at that. "And you would know more about that huh, since you were in two at the same time." She says.

Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Okay first of all, it was one relationship just with more than two people. Secondly, that is the case with any relationship whether it be romantic or not. Or whatever Kya and Chief has." She says with a sly smile as she glances over at them over her steaming cup. Korra and Asami laugh out loud. "Because I have no freaking idea what those two are, seriously. They are too close to be just best friends and not close enough to be a couple. Or so they say." Kuvira says chuckling. "I know right. How are they not together yet, I mean really." Asami says. "Well Kya's waiting for Lin. And Lin is clueless. And even if she knew what she was feeling, she wouldn't act on it immediately. First she'll deny it, then she'll try and ignore it, then she'll fight it off and only then will she start accepting it. My guess is she's still fighting it." Korra says. "Sounds like you speak from experience." Kuvira raises her eyebrow at Korra knowingly.

"Oh don't I know it." The waterbender mumbles. "I'm guessing it was this ones fault." Kuvira says pointing at Asami. "Hey!" The CEO says. "You got that right." Korra confirms. "Wha- seriously?" Asami says and turns to her girlfriend who just shrugs. "What? Don't give me that, we started out as romantic rivals when we met. I just got out of the compound then, I didn't know shit about what I was feeling." Korra defends herself. "Ha! Bolin told me about that, oh man. This is golden. I still can't believe you two were actually fighting over the same guy, only to end up together in the end." Kuvira says snickering. "It makes sense though, I mean at least from Glow Sticks side." She adds, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Let me guess. You were crushing on Mako and you were sorta dating him when you two met right?" Kuvira asks. Both nod. "I too had just met Mako then." Asami says. "And I was pretending like I didn't like Mako." Korra says. "Right but when you saw her with him you realised you actually did like him." Kuvira says. Korra nods. "That's actually pretty funny." Kuvira laughs. "What a story to tell your future kids." She adds with a smirk and laughs when their eyes widen. "I can see it now. Everyone sitting in the kitchen, one of ya kids ask Korra _'How did you and mommy meet?'_ " She changes her voice to sound like a child. "Korra's answer, _'When I saw your mother my first thought was 'who is this bitch.'_ " Kuvira says and ducks when a small object is thrown her way by Asami.

"You know it's going to be a good story when it starts with _'So this bitch...'_ always." Kuvira chuckles. Korra laughs and Asami glares at both of them playfully. "You two are terrible." She says. "But seriously though, that would make for a great story one day. It shows how love can overcome anything." Kuvira says genuinely. "How long have you two been together anyway?" She asks. "Well in retrospect, it's about three and a half years. But if you don't count the time I was gone we've been dating for a few months now." Korra answers. Asami nods. "Yeah, we got together a while before we went to Zaofu to get Opal." She says. "Oh I know that much, you might have tried to hide it but nothing gets past me. Especially if you are spit swapping where I was training." Kuvira says with a smirk. Both Korra and Asami blush furiously. "I would have said something but it was fun watching you two try to keep it on the down low." The metalbender laughs.

"Man I didn't even think that someone could have spotted us." Korra says. "Perks of being practically invisible." Kuvira says holding up her cup in a salute. "You weren't invisible. We saw you around a lot. You were mostly on duty though. Also with the dancers." Asami says. "True, but you thought I was just another guard." Kuvira points out. "That is until the attack." She adds. "Yeah, I wished I'd have known you're history with Su back then sooner. Maybe we wouldn't have rained down that kid, what's his name?" Korra asks. "Hong Li." Kuvira answers. "Yeah him." Korra says. "But that's way over now." Kuvira says.

"But I have to say, your relationship is much younger than I thought." She says. "You guys must really be in love then. Usually relationships this young is still developing into this stage. A little awkwardness here at there. Partners only now becoming completely comfortable around each other never mind actually living together." She explains. Korra and Asami grin and give each other loving looks. Kuvira can see the love radiating of them as they gaze at each other. She feels a little shadow cross her chest. _'Must be nice.'_ She thinks sadly, staring at the dark liquid in her cup, thinking about how much it resembles her spirit right now. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Korra asks. The question surprising all three of them. "I mean, you seem to know a lot about relationships and stuff, I just..uh.." Korra adds awkwardly. Kuvira chuckles deeply and Asami rubs Korra's arm. "Its okay, yeah, don't hurt yourself." The CEO says with playful sympathy. Korra gives her look and Asami just smiles innocently. "Well, I don't really know. Although I had been with Lee and Skye for quite a while, I was never really in love with them I think. Relationships were never really my thing I guess. I mostly had flings. Those never really lasted long." Kuvira starts.

"I'm not sure what it's like to be in love but I know what it looks like. And I think I have an idea of what it feels like but I don't think I've ever experienced it first hand." She says thoughtfully. **_'This conversation too a weird turn.'_** Jay echoes. _'Ha, you're telling me.'_ Kuvira thinks. "I get that." Asami says. "I thought I loved Mako, but I guess I was just loved the idea of being love that I didn't really know what I was feeling until Korra showed up. And the last three years just made me see it more clearly." She says. Korra nods. "I heard that. I tried so hard to fight what I was feeling and when I was poisoned it just made everything worse but I just could let go of Asami. I needed her. That's why I only talked to her during my recovery. She was the only one I truly trusted." She says.

"Yeah, that's love. Being with people who love you when you're not exactly the most loveable." Kuvira says. "But that's what makes it worth while doesn't it. It makes it even more special and treasured." Korra says. They all nod. Kuvira glances down at her almost empty cup. "This is way too much mushy talk in the morning, I think I got a tooth ache." She says seriously. The couple laugh at her. "Wait I'm curious, did you two discover you liked girls when you got together or..." Kuvira trails off, letting the question hang in the air a bit. Asami looks up at the ceiling, thinking, her eyes narrow and a she bites her lip. Kuvira can't deny how sexy that is. **_'Keep it in your pants, will ya.'_** Jay says. _'Shut up, I'm just looking.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Sure ya are.'_** Jay teases. Kuvira ignores her.

"Well, I guess I've always felt a certain attraction to women but I never really acted on it. I mean, I've have my little experimental moments in school. But I've never actually been with a girl until now." Asami says. Kuvira nods and looks at Korra. "And I'm guessing this is your first time doing...anything." She says with a sly grin, her teeth on show. Asami bites her own lip, unconsciously pretending it's Kuvira biting it. Korra glares at Kuvira. "Oh haha very funny asshole." She says flipping the bird to the young master. Kuvira chuckles. "I'm correct though right?" She says. Korra just looks at her with narrowed eyes. Kuvira smiles again. Korra's resolve breaks. "Ugh, yes." She says reluctantly. Kuvira throws her the hand that's not holding the mug, in the air in victory. "Oh!" She hallas. "I am good!" She says.

"Yeah yeah, whatever it's not that hard to figure out, I basically told you that." Korra says. "Yeah I still take that as a win. Besides, that could have gone either way. For all I know, you've tried everything because that was the only thing you could have done other than training." Kuvira points out. Korra goes to say something but freezes. **_'Yeah, no, she's got you there.'_** Raava echoes. _'Oh shut up it was a lucky analysis. Two options, one or the other, not that hard to guess correctly.'_ Korra mentally pouts. "So not only is your relationship young but you both are a little new to this. First time Batting for the other team." Kuvira points out.

"What about you huh, how did you know you liked girls?" Korra says, turning the conversation on Kuvira. Kuvira puts her cup on the kitchen sink and turns back to them before answering. "Well, I looked at a girl and I was like...nice...." She says dragging out the last word with a happy stoners expression on her face. Asami nearly chokes on her coffee when she suddenly breaks into laughter. The two benders join in but instead of laughing at what Kuvira said they laugh at a now coffee covered Asami who is giggling, trying to clean herself. "Well that's one way of putting it." The engineer comments. "Legit though that was my reaction. Even funnier I was like...ten." Kuvira says.

"What seriously? Ten?" Korra asks in shock. Kuvira nods. "Oh yeah, as I said before, I knew about a lot of stuff I shouldn't have." She says with a smirk. "Oh, oh! Okay, shit." Asami says laughing. "I only started thinking about that stuff when I was fifteen. But you, ten, sure." She says getting off her chair and walking around the counter to put her cup in the sink. She takes a sneaky glance at Kuvira's ass when she walks behind her. "Nice shirt, never would have thought you had blue in your wardrobe." She says. "I don't." Kuvira says.

"Is it Jay's?" Korra asks simply. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her and Asami freezes. _'Oh shit!'_ She thinks, her eyes wide. She slowly turns to face the two benders. She can't see Kuvira's face because she has her back to her but she gives her girlfriend a warning look that says _'What the hell!'_. Seeing her girlfriends expression, Korra's eyes widen and her heart beat increases. _'Ah fuck. I messed up!'_ She thinks. **_'I wouldn't say so, she looks fine.'_** Raava echoes. Korra looks at Kuvira's expression who is just giving her a knowing look. "Uuuuuuuh...." Korra trails off, not really knowing what to say. She looks to the engineer for an out. _'Help me!'_ The look says. Asami glances between them for a moment before walking forward and standing next to Kuvira, wanting to see her expression. She was expecting surprise and maybe anger but all she got was a goofy smile. _'whaaa...'_ She frowns confused.

"As a matter of fact, yes, this is Jay's shirt. She always wore shirts five sizes to big to bed. Much like myself, she hated pants to bed, or well, clothes in general." Kuvira says conversationally. "Really, we prefer sleeping naked." She adds like it's the most normal thing to tell anyone. Both Korra and Asami have to stop themselves from picturing that image that Kuvira just painted for them. It's not working. "Wait, what. You're not...mad?" Asami asks cautiously, not sure if this is some trick the metalbender is playing. Kuvira just gives her a toothy grin that Asami swears did a shiny teeth pang as the light hit them. "Nah, I figured you would have told her at some point." She says. Asami is completely boggled. "Seriously!?" She squeaks.

Korra's jaw drops. **_'Told you.'_** Raava echoes. Korra probably didn't hear her. "Yeah, I might have told you not to tell anyone but I didn't really expect you to keep secrets from your girlfriend. I knew that was a bit much to ask of you. I was a little emotional when I asked you and I wasn't really thinking straight and I do apologize for putting that pressure on you, Miss Sato." Kuvira says sincerely looking Asami right in her green orbs. If Korra didn't open her mouth, Kuvira was sure she would have gotten lost in Asami's eyes. "See! Even Kuvira thought you should have told me." Korra says looking at Asami with wide eyes. "Oh come on! Give me a break. I just found that out now." Asami says pouting.

"Wait, what?" Kuvira asks. Asami crosses arms, still pouting. "Well, I didn't exactly tell Korra about Jay. She kinda...found out on her own, by accident." She mumbles the last part looking at her feet. It's Kuvira's turn to frown now. "And how exactly did she find out, the only other person besides you who knows about Jay outside of Spectrum is Kya and I doubt either of them spilled." She says. "Kya knows?" Asami asks. "Yes, don't change the subject." Kuvira quips. Korra snickers. Asami throws her with the dish cloth.

"Well," Asami starts off. "She found out because she saw the picture of you and Jay." She says slowly. Kuvira looks at her like she grew two heads. _' She, saw the picture?..What pic-oh!, no wait a minute.'_ She ponders. "The picture I showed you the day we talked? That picture?" She asks. The non bender nods. "That's not right, that picture was still in my uniform the night I was attacked. I never had it with me when you brought me to the Island. How could she have seen it, it's probably lost or something by now." She says and feels a stinging in her heart as the words leave her lips. Knowing that the picture was gone was like losing her twin all over again. **_'I'm still here Vee.'_** Jay echoes. Kuvira has to hold back the negative thoughts so she doesn't respond.

The couple doesn't miss the subtle change in Kuvira. They can see she's in her own head right now. Korra looks at Asami, asking what's going on. Asami shrugs, she has no idea either. She turns back to Kuvira. "Kuvira?" She says softly as to not startle the bender. Kya told her that it could be potentially dangerous to startle a soldier, former or not. Their guard is always on and something they hardly drop and any sort of surprise could be bad due to what they've possibly experienced. She spoke from experience, with both Lin and Koda.

Hearing her name through the fog, Kuvira locks eyes with Asami once again almost getting lost in them. "You good?" The CEO asks. Kuvira blinks a few times and shakes her head. "Uh, um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry what were you saying?" She says clearing her throat. "I was saying that I managed to retrieve the picture when we went to get you. I knew how much it meant to you. With everything that happened, I guessed that the entire cell would have been cleaned out and I didn't want you to lose it. So I took it and kept it with me. I planned to give it to you everyday but something always came up and it completely slipped my mind." Asami explains. "Korra found it a couple days ago. I had to tell her then." She says glancing at her girlfriend who is watching them intensely.

Kuvira ponders what Asami just said to her. "You have it?" She asks. Asami frowns. "Yes, I do. I keep it in a slit in my favorite jacket so I don't lose it." She answers. _'Really, out of everything I just said that's what she heard.'_ She thinks. _'No, no, I can't think like that, she probably thought she lost the picture forever, she's just a little surprised.'_ She calms herself. "Well I guess that makes sense. I uh, thank you." Kuvira says to her, seemingly surprised, like what she was just told was completely foreign. Asami smiles. _'This unguarded side of her is so cute.'_ She think and unbeknownst to the two, Korra is thinking the exact same thing.

"I uh, I hope this didn't hurt you too much." Kuvira says sheepishly, now that she thinks about it this could have potentially hurt their relationship a bit. "No, I mean, we did have a little argument but we worked things out." Korra says. "I'm sorry." Kuvira apologizes. "No it's okay, really. It was a little misunderstanding. I mean it wasn't her secret to tell in the first place and she promised not to tell anyone." Korra says getting up and walking to the other two. "I just happened to stumble upon it." She puts a comforting hand on Kuvira's shoulder. "So technically she didn't tell me." She adds.

"But I shouldn't have put all that on her." Kuvira says. "Its okay, I didn't mind." Asami says. "Wasn't it killing you though, having to keep it from Korra." Kuvira asks her. "Oh definitely." Asami says. "Every time. I almost slipped up a few times. I suck at keeping secrets frankly I'm surprised I survived as long as I did." She says lightning the mood. They all chuckle. "I still can't believe you're okay with this, I thought you'd be furious." She punches Kuvira's arm. It doesn't affect the metalbender but Asami is a little marvelled by the solidity of Kuvira's bicep. Kuvira just rubs where she was hit and smiles. "As I said, I didn't expect you to keep it from your girlfriend." She says. "So you're telling me all this time I could have told her and you wouldn't have minded?" Asami asks with a little edge in her voice. Korra recognises the tone and she leans over to the older bender. "I suggest you run." She whispers. Kuvira looks at her confused. Asami opens up the utensil draw and takes out an electric baton. Kuvira's eyes widen. "Do you have any idea what that did to me." Asami says seriously but you can hear the playfulness in her voice. "Uuuuuh..." Kuvira has no words, glancing between Asami and the baton. Korra whispers again. "Trust me, run." She says.

Asami flips a switch and the baton buzzes with electricity, sparks flying. It's not a dangerous buzz, maybe enough to tickle. "Who has that in a utensil draw?" Kuvira asks slowly backing away, Korra with her. "Revenge will be mine!" Asami says and all hell breaks loose. Kuvira squeaks and bolts as soon as Asami charges for her. She chases Kuvira around the kitchen, Korra is laughing at it all. **_'Oh, now this is funny.'_** Raava says. _'i know right, I can watch this all day.'_ Korra thinks still laughing. The engineer and ex dictator run into the living room. Korra follows. Kuvira is standing in front of the couch and Asami is on the other side. "I have no idea what is going on." Kuvira says. Asami vaults over the couch and spear tackles Kuvira onto the other one. "Oof!" Kuvira groans out when the non bender lands on top of her. "Any last words?" Asami asks playfully serious. Kuvira narrows her eyes. "No but I do have a question." She says with a sly grin. Asami doesn't know how it happened but she somehow ended up with Kuvira on top of her. "What the-" she says and looks up at the metalbender. Korra stops laughing when she sees the new position they're in. Kuvira pining Asami to the couch. She's between Asami's legs and holding her arms above her head, the baton on the floor forgotten. The older women puts most of her weight on the engineer. Her shirt has ridden up that they can see her grey underwear. Kuvira smirks at Asami's surprised expression.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" She says with a low rasp and a deep husk in her voice. Both Korra and Asami can't deny how sexy it sounds.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Korra slipped up there, let's hope she don't do that in front of everyone else.
> 
> Kuvira is not making this easy for them. I'm pretty sure they want to jump her. Especially since they both check her out...A lot.
> 
> Kuvira was so cute in this chapter. I made like a little, "This is how they would be in the morning if they were together minus the kissing and what not." And as you might have noticed, Kuvira has no filter. Just tells people she likes to sleep naked.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira begin the second part of Korra's training but get a little side tracked.
> 
> Kuvira reveals a little more about herself.
> 
> Surprise visit from Lin who comes with what seems like bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a minute to spare to write up this chapter. Got a little too into it though, was supposed to be a light one, ended up being a an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> You'll see.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 66

"Okay, so explain to me again, how are we going to better my reflexes?" Korra asks Kuvira as the two of them walk back onto the air temple training grounds. It's been a few hours since Jinora picked them up from the estate. The two benders greeted everyone and immediately got to work. Starting with a morning jog and a few circuits of weights and cardio exercises. They stop in middle of the area in open space. Kuvira gets into an earth bending stance and stamps her feet once and two human sized dummies erupt from the ground. She then bends metal bands from her person and encloses it in certain sections on the dummies. She walks up them and bends the bands some more. Now each of the dummies are divided in two. Each dummy section is then joined by the metal clamps. She then gently hits their arms and their torsos spin right around as well as the lower half. The dummies are spread eagle. Their two half spin like the gates Korra used to train airbending.

The Avatar walks up to the other bender and checks out the dummies. They are a good distance apart and each are able to spin their torsos and lower half which in turn, spins the spread arms and legs. "This, is a little something Jay and I came up with a while back." Kuvira starts. "The whole gang was in the Fire nation, looking for inspiration for a show we had to put on. We were walking in the streets one night after a little celebration. It was Nishan's birthday. Everyone was a little tipsy besides Mikey and Myself. Logan dared Asher to punch a loose Stop sign. Asher did so. He punched one side and with momentum the other side of the sign spun and hit him right it the face." Kuvira laughs and demonstrates how the sign spun by spinning one of the dummy's arms.

"So we decided that we could use that concept. We made our dummies spin. The harder you hit, the same force will be returned. All you have to do is avoid or stop it before it hits you." She says. She then stands in front of one dummy and takes a deep breath. Then she uses the palm of one hand and hits one of the dummy arms hard. The arms spin fast around and the other arm of the dummy spins towards Kuvira's head. But she's fast to intercept it. Blocking it's path by using her other hand. Again with the force of her hit, the arms spin again, this time Kuvira catches them instead of hitting or blocking them. She does all of this in less than five seconds.

Korra stares is awe, jaw hanging and eyes wide. _'How the hell, what did she even do.'_ She thinks. **_'That was quite fast, hard to see exactly what her movements were.'_** Raava echoes. Kuvira stands up straight and turns to Korra. She smiles a toothy smile. "I call it _Instant Karma_. What goes around comes around. Gotta be fast if you don't want to get hit." She says proudly. "Go head, give it a shot. Just try not to get hurt, I'm sure Miss Sato will have my ass if I damaged that pretty face of yours." Kuvira says and winks at her. Korra's face heats up at the compliment. She cautiously walks up to the other dummy and eyes it suspiciously like it's already going to attack her even though she hasn't touched it yet.

"Relax Glow Stick, look if you're not comfortable using the dummies yet, then you can practice with me a little. No sparing or anything. Just a little something to get you in the groove." Kuvira says and walks up too her. "I promise to go easy on you." She adds. Korra looks at her and her breath hitches when she sees Kuvira's shining eyes. "O-okay." She says softly. Kuvira's smiles gently and motions for them to step away from the dummies.

They walk a small distance away from the dummies. Kuvira turns to Korra and nods her head. "So what we're going to do is, I'm going stand part of the dummy. So what you need to do is punch or kick. Not too hard though this is just a test run. I'll try not to catch you off guard but no promises." She says. Korra nods and the two of them get ready to start.

For the next two hours, the two warriors work. Korra finding her rhythm and Kuvira helping by trying to stop it or throwing it off. Swing right, block left. Duck here, jump there. Pretty soon the two found a rhythm so perfect that it looks more like they're dancing than anything.

"So I've been meaning to tell you something." Korra says when they stop to take a little break. **_'Are you sure you wanna do this?'_** Raava echoes. _'I can't keep this from her any longer, also this is killing me.'_ Korra answers. "Sure, what's up." Kuvira says when the sit on the ground. "Well, the day I found out about Jay, as we said before, Asami and I kinda had a little argument." Korra starts. "I meditated into the spirit to blow off some steam, I was a little more than upset, and I walked out on her. A big mistake on my part but I hate fighting with her." Korra rants. Kuvira feels guilty. She knows they were fighting because of and about her. She reaches out and takes one of Korra's hands. "I'm sorry I put you two in that position. I was just afraid of it getting out, I didn't think it would have affected you two so much that you went off on each other." She apologises again.

Korra gives her a small smile, looking down at their hands, loving how right it felt. "Its okay, really, we could have resolved that in a more civilized manner, but I do have a bit of a temper, it was mostly my fault. She was trying to explain the situation but I didn't hear her out." She says softly, hating that she made her girlfriend cry so much that night and then letting her fall asleep alone in their bed before she finally got her shit together after her meeting with Raava and Jay in the spirit world and joined her.

She shakes her head and clears her throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. I meditated into the spirit world. I wanted to speak with Iroh, he is who I would usually talk to when I was confused or conflicted." She says playing with Kuvira's fingers. Kuvira watches Korra's face intensively. She can see that this has been bothering the avatar for quite some time. She glances down at their hands and let's out a small smile. Korra gets fidgety when she's nervous, she notices.

"Instead of ending up at his tea shop, like I was planning too, I ended up at that special place you and Jin showed us. Your happy place as she likes to call it." Korra says with a chuckle. Kuvira grins at this. She loves that place. She would love to visit again some time, maybe when things aren't so hectic and everyone isn't on edge about her sentence and what not. She hates that she's the cause of all their stress. "I was confused as to why, but apparently I went there subconsciously looking for answers." Korra says and takes a shaky breath.

"This is the crazy part, um, I uh, you see...being the Avatar, a lot of weird stuff happens to me. Stuff that is unexplainable and sometimes ridiculous. Really strange concepts and events that sometimes make no sense." Korra rambles. "And....in the spirit world that night, one of those strange things happened. Probably one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me and I once had a dog give me directions." She says the last part with a frown. Kuvira has to stop herself from laughing at both that reveal and Korra's adorable expression. That is quite the image. Korra shifts a bit and bites her lip, looking everywhere but at Kuvira. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ She doubts. **_'too late now, I'm sure it will be fine though. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to freak out over something like this.'_** Raava assures her. _'i don't know, Raava. She's finally opening up and letting her guard down a bit. I don't want to ruin that and throw away all our progress.'_ She thinks. _'i got lucky with the whole accidentally finding out about her twin thing. I doubt this will go that smoothly.'_ She sadly.

"I uh, I kinda sorta maybe met...Jay....or at least her spirit or something..." Korra says slowly. Kuvira's eyes widen and her entire body stiffens. _'That's-That's not possible...Jay is...No.'_ She can't think straight. Korra seeing the turmoil in Kuvira's body language and face, she speaks again. "I know it sounds crazy and theoretically impossible, but like I said, weird stuff like this happens to me all the time. Frankly I myself am still wondering about it as well." She keeps a gentle grip on Kuvira's hands. The young master is having trouble with this information. **_'Hey take it easy Vee, let's just hear what she has to say.'_** Jay echoes in her head, trying to calm her down.

Kuvira is conflicted, is this Jay spirit or thoughts in her head? The real Jay? **_'Vee, I told you, I'm just another part of your mind, like your side of reason. I know what you know. You made part of your mind to sound like me as a coping mechanism. Like when I was alive. I was usually the voice of reason and sometimes not, it's how we worked. The same concept.'_** Jay explains. Kuvira blinks rapidly, this isn't making anything better. **_'I have no idea what she's talking about either.'_** Jay says. Kuvira takes a deep breath. Jay's right. Kuvira knows she has an over-active mind. Always running and thinking, even when she sleeps. It makes sense that she would subconsciously alter a part of her mind to sound like her twin. It in a way made it feel like she was still here with her. They still argue and banter like when Jay was alive. Everything Jay says to her is what she would know the real Jay would tell her if she were here.

"Uuh, I'm gonna be honest, I don't know how to respond to that." Kuvira says slowly. Korra let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'Shit okay, not a bad start.'_ She thinks. "I guess I'll just tell you what she told me huh. Uh, well at first I thought I was seeing things, but it was her. I mean she looked like you, only with really really dark blue eyes." Korra says and her eyebrows go up at the realisation. Kuvira can't help but smile sadly at her reaction. Both herself and her twin has unique eye colours. Hers was a lot darker than the usual green. More of a blue-ish green, Jade is the correct terminology for the colour. Jay's was way darker than the usual blue. Instead it was navy. Almost looking like the night sky than the ocean, like most watertribe people. Their genetic makeup is as unique as them.

"So, yeah anyway. We got to talking a bit. Apparently I subconsciously called her out, which is weird. Raava said it was her spirit that lay dormant until that moment. Something else I found strange because she didn't know about that either. She was just as confused as I was but she somehow knew Raava." Korra frowns again. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. "Jay...knew Raava? Raava as in...Raava?" She asks. Korra shrugs. "Well apparently, they seemed well acquainted. Especially when Raava morphed into human form." Korra says then smiles and shakes her head. "Jay couldn't stop flirting with her." She adds. Kuvira shakes her head laughs. "Yeah, That sounds like Jay." She says. "She always been that forward?" Korra asks playfully. Kuvira nods her head. "Oh definitely, a trait we both were cursed with. No filter what so freaking ever." She giggles.

"Well anyway." They get serious. "She knocked some sense into me, first and foremost. Told me that Asami wasn't at fault here." Korra says. Kuvira frowns. Korra can see the question. "I don't know either, but I'm pretty sure she got all her information from Raava. She also said that she has been watching you from the spirit world. Which makes no sense, how can she do that if she was dormant. Again, must have been Raava's work." Korra explains. Kuvira's eyes widen. _'She's been watching me..'_ she thinks in surprise. Then her heart aches at a new thought. _'She's seen everything then, everything I've done...'_ She thinks sadly.

Korra sees the tears brimming in her eyes, and she can immediately tell why. She takes Kuvira's face in her hands and looks her straight in those crystal jades. "Hey, she's not mad or disappointed, I promise. She's just sad and upset that you went through everything alone when she died. She's worried about you." Korra says. Kuvira's looks up and can see Korra is being completely sincere and truthful. She nods and Korra's wipes her tears away. Just like with her girlfriend, Korra hates to see Kuvira cry. Both are strong and proud women and having to be reduced to tears means they are seriously hurt. Kuvira takes a deep breath to compose herself, blinking away any other tears that dare try and fall.

"What else did she say." Kuvira asks trying keep their focus off her vulnerability right now. "A lot actually." Korra says. She can see Kuvira's having a hard time right now. She'd rather not have Kuvira close up anymore so she'll just go with it. "She told me how you two used to get into so much trouble." Korra smiles wanting to lighten the mood. Kuvira chuckles. "Yeah, we did." She says. "Did she, did she tell you about how she..." Kuvira trails off. Korra catches on and the smile drops. "Uh, yeah...She kinda did more than that." She says. Kuvira frowns. Korra sighs and links their hands again, playing with Kuvira's fingers. "She uh, she kinda showed me..how it happened." Korra says softly. Kuvira's heart drops, she looks down at the ground. "She showed me a combination of both your memories and hers. She showed me everything." Korra says. She looks at Kuvira and can see Kuvira is about to break.

"I probably would have done the same thing." Korra says softly. Kuvira's head shoots up and she frowns at her. Korra nods her head sadly. "There are things I've done that I'm not proud of either." Korra whispers. "Is that why you never told anyone about her?" She asks. "Because you'd eventually have to tell them what happened that night." She says. Kuvira turns her head to look at the city in the distance, remembering that night all too well. "Yes. That is a side of me I hate. A side I know I have trouble controlling. You saw for yourself. Its like I'm someone else." She says. "When your eyes turn silver?" Korra asks. Kuvira looks at her in her eyes. She closes her own and takes her deep breath. After a moment she opens them and the green hue is replaced by a steely silver.

Korra gasps and she can feel Raava shift in her spirit. She can tear her eyes away from Kuvira's. **_'It's a lot more remarkable than I remember.'_** Raava says. Korra is speechless. Sure she's seen them once or twice but never this close. They're beautiful. Kuvira watches as Korra stares at her in awe. She knows she can change her eye colour at will but sometimes she can't control it and that's what scares her. She still doesn't know what it means or why they do that. But she knows what she capable of when it does happen. Things only Jay knews about. Maybe, just maybe she can't trust Korra with it too but she doesn't want to say anything yet. Not until she can figure it for herself.

"You ever wondered how I got the name Steelo?" She asks Korra. Korra barely heard her question, she's still staring at her eyes. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your eyes." She says almost like she's in a trance. Kuvira smiles a small smile. "Yeah, Jay started calling me that. Then we met the others and it caught on. They never knew why until it accidentally happened. I was having a nightmare. When they woke me they saw. Jay explained everything to them." Kuvira says. "She told me about the first time it happened, a nightmare as well." Korra says. Kuvira nods. "It seemed more like a strange vision than a nightmare, I can't remember." She admits with a frown. _'Jay said she had a vision too, do you think they saw the same thing?'_ Korra asks Raava. **_'I am not certain. It seems both don't really know what they saw. They were quite young, I suppose. It's possible they could have seen the same thing but we can't say for sure.'_** Raava answers.

"I know that feeling." Korra mumbles, still staring at Kuvira's eyes. **_'you might want to stop, I think you're making her uncomfortable.'_** Raava says. Korra snaps out of her trance and shakes her head blinking. Kuvira chuckles. She blinks a few times as well and her eyes are back to their normal blue-green. "Sorry about that, kinda forgot to switch it off." She says sheepishly. "Though it seemed you didn't mind." She smirks. This conversation is heavy and she wants to move from it. It's making her emotional and she hates emotion, especially if it's her own.

Korra blushes. "Can't blame me. Its not every I see someone with eyes that change colour." She says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow with grin. "This coming from the women who's eyes glow every time she goes into the Avatar state." Kuvira says. Korra nods her head. "Yeah, you got a point there." She says. She watches Kuvira for a moment. "You really don't like that you can do that do you?" She asks but she knows the answer. Kuvira sighs. "No, not really. I'm still trying to decide if it's a gift or a curse. So far, I'm leaning towards curse. The most that's come out of it is bad memories, pain and suffering for both myself and everyone around me." She says sadly. "But there has to be something good that came out of it I'm sure." Korra says. Kuvira looks at her with a thoughtful expression.

 ** _'You're not going to tell her aren't you.'_** Jay asks but she already knows the answer. _'No...Not yet at least.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'But why, this part is actually pretty cool and potentially helpful. We've seen what you can do with it.'_** Jay says. _'Right, but with it I can do so much damage Jay. You've seen it too. There's a reason I've kept it secret. I don't wanna hurt anyone.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'But you can help them too! There's nothing like it!'_** Jay argues. _'Exactly, what if the world were to find out. You know it fears what it doesn't know. This will just make things worse. They're not ready for that yet.'_ Kuvira thinks. _'i can't let this get out, I'm already being hunted for whatever reason, who knows what else could be out there looking for me, for this power because I doubt we're the only ones who know about it.'_ She says. Korra has been watching Kuvira's face. She can see Kuvira is conflicted. The way her brows frown or how her nose wrinkles. _'This is adorable and I feel bad for thinking that because she's obviously having a hard time.'_ She thinks.

Kuvira sighs. "Yes, something very good in a sense, has come out of it. Something so significant and wonderful that it could revolutionise our understanding of everything in this world." She says. "But it might also fuck that up as well." She adds. "The complexity of it is mind blowing. I don't even understand it. And it's something part of me. Like Raava is to you." She says. Korra frowns. "But it's dangerous." Kuvira says seriously then drops her voice and looks out to the city again, a soft breeze blowing a few strands of her hair out her braid and covers her face. "I'm dangerous." She says. Korra watches her again. _'Is this what you were telling me about?'_ Korra asks Raava. **_'sounds like it. She's avoiding mentioning what it is though. She doesn't know what it is either. But she knows what she can do with it. She's seen both the good and the bad in it. From what I can tell she's seen more of the bad.'_** Raava answers.

"Everyone is dangerous to someone else. To a mouse, a cut is dangerous. To a cat a dog is dangerous." Korra says. Kuvira turns to look at her. "I'm dangerous to everything especially with what I'm capable of." She says seriously. "I'm capable of destruction worse than what you've seen. What I did here, the massacre and the attack with the Mecha. Add that together and multiply by one hundred." She looks Korra in her eyes. "I could very well be worse than the Avatar on her worst day and at her most powerful." She says. "What makes you say that." Korra asks. Kuvira stares at her for a moment. "Because you're still you." She says. Korra looks at her. "And you're not?" She asks. Kuvira looks down. "No, at least I don't think so." She says.

Korra takes her hands in her own. Then lifts her chin to look up at her. Kuvira keeps her eyes down though. "Hey, look at me." Korra says softly. Kuvira slowly looks up at her. The Avatars eyes are kind and genuine. Korra smiles. "That's nothing to be ashamed of." She says. "We all have our demons. But we don't have to fight them alone." She looks deeply into Kuvira's eyes. "You're helping me...Maybe I can help you too." She says with a smile. 

Kuvira looks at her, not knowing what to say. **_'You know you can't pass that up.'_** Jay echoes. _'Do I have a choice?'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'That's probably a no. She'll help you whether you like it or not.'_** Jay says. Kuvira can hear the smile in her voice. "Maybe." Kuvira says with a small grin. Korra takes the victory in stride. "I warn you though, it won't be easy." Kuvira says. Korra smiles. "Wouldn't be as fun or rewarding if it was now isn't it." She says. Kuvira has to laugh at that. "I guess not." She says. Korra still has her hand in her own. "I think we need to get back to your training, this break was a lot longer than it was supposed to be." Kuvira says with a smirk. Her playfully self coming back into play.

"Yeah that's my fault, we can talk later." Korra says smiling the two get up off the ground. "Think you're ready for the dummies? Word of warning, they don't pull their punches." Kuvira says. "Because you do." Korra quips. "You want me to go all out?" Kuvira raises an eyebrow. Korra opens her mouth to answer but stops and shakes her head. "Never mind." She says and Kuvira laughs. "Come one glow stuck." She says and hop checks Korra. The Avatar retaliates by gently pushing her. The two go on like this until they make it to the practice dummies, giggling and goofing around. Before they can continue with their training though, a strong voice stops them. "There you two are!" Lin hallas as she jogs down to them.

Kuvira instantly perks up. "Hey Chief! Shouldn't you be at work? If Kya finds you she won't let you leave." She says. Despite being happy that she sees Kuvira's smile, Lin's a little disturbed. The call she just got from her sister who sounded less than pleased over the radio. "That's the least of our problems right now, you two need to come with me to city hall, like right now. The world leaders are waiting." The Chief says seriously. The two younger benders frown. "Is everything alright, my sentence is only to be announced tomorrow." Kuvira asks.

"I'm not sure, but Su sounded like she was about punch something, so I'm guessing no." Lin says. She takes in the girls attire. Sports bras and sweat pants with bandage wrapping on their wrists and ankles. Both are bare foot and have their hair pulled back. Kuvira's is a braid and Korra's in a short pony tail. Their hair is a little wild since they were working out for hours due to the dampness and glistening of sweat on their bodies. "Is this a bad time." She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Kinda, we're working on my reflexes and speed, we were just a about to continue." Korra says pointing to the two dummies behind them. "Yeah well that's going to have to wait until later, we need to get to city hall now." Lin says while walking backwards before turning fully and walking ahead.

"Well if it's as bad as I think it is, there won't be a later to look forward to." Kuvira mumbles. Korra nods her head. "Move your asses!" Lin hallas over her shoulder. Kuvira and Korra immediately spring and jog to catch up with her. "Can I at least call Asami so I can tell what's up in case she comes looking." Korra asks as they fall into step with the police chief. "Yeah, I can we clean up a bit, not exactly professional to show up like this." Kuvira says pointing at her at Korra's attire. "No time to clean up, I got a few things in my car you can borrow." Lin says. "And Asami is already on her way. She'll meet us there." She adds. Kuvira and Korra slow down their stride and look at each other with confused expressions. They both shrug, their brows frowned.

They get to the ferry and hop on. As soon as they board the ferry is off towards the city. "Did Su say anything else?" Kuvira asks as they watch the water below. "No, just that we had to get you there as soon as possible." Lin says. "Both of us." Korra asks. "That's what she said." Lin mumbles. "Do you know what they want?" Korra asks. Lin sighs. "I have a few ideas but I'm not sure. It could be anything. The press and the rest of the city have been going nuts about Raiko's campaign directors." She says.

"You think they want to talk about that? Is Raiko going to step down. I doubt it." Kuvira says through her teeth. "I don't know maybe. Su was pissed when she called and it sounded like it was aimed at them so it's probably something to do with you. Maybe Raiko still doesn't want you imprisoned here. Not like he has a choice though." Lin says. "Everyone will vote against him." She adds. Korra's eyes down cast at the mention of Kuvira's sentence. The younger metalbender looks over at her. "Hey, you okay, what's up." She asks putting a hand on her shoulder. Korra tries to smile. "Nothing, just...It's going to suck not having you around all the time." She says honestly. Kuvira gives her a sad smile. "I'll try to be less of a good time from now on." She says lightly. The three of them laugh. Lin walks over and puts her hands on both their heads, ruffling their already messed up hair.

"Yeah, not sure that's possible."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening right now!
> 
> Kuvira can change her eye colour at will now? What the heck? And what is this power she speaks of? Sounds dangerous and awesome...
> 
> Korra...your gay is showing, just saying.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world leaders have called in Kuvira and Korra.
> 
> Things are not as okay as they thought but Kuvira knows what she's doing.
> 
> Raiko, Izumi and Zuko have some serious thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, pretty busy with exams.
> 
> Though I think you'll like this chapter. Kuvira knocks some sense into the world leaders.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 67

Lin pulls up at city hall in a private parking area. Kuvira and Korra hop out the car. Asami pulls up right after, parking next to them. She hops out as well. Her brows frowned. She sees Lin first. "Lin, what's going on? I just got a call from Chief Tonraq saying I needed get down her fast." The engineer asks as she walks over to the older metalbender. Only then does she see Kuvira and Korra. Her eyes widen a bit when she looks at them. _'Oh so wasn't expecting that but so not complaining.'_ She thinks and she runs her eyes over their bodies. Both oblivious to Asami's wanderings eyes, Korra and Kuvira smile at the CEO and wave. "Hey, Sami." Korra greets. Kuvira just gives her signature toothy grin. "Hey girls, uh, what is all...This." Asami says pointing at their attire. "Chief pulled us out of our training. We had to get here fast, meaning we couldn't change or anything." Kuvira says. "Yeah, whatever, speaking of change. Pop the trunk, there should be some t-shirts and some socks and shoes there. Put those on, I'm going to go find Koda." Lin says jogs into the building.

Kuvira walks over to the trunk of the car and pops it open. She looks inside and groans. "I'm going to drown in these things, they're bigger than me." She says and pulls out two large t-shirts, tossing on to Korra. Hers is grey, while Korra's is black. "Are these Lin's?" Korra asks putting the shirt on. "No, I don't think so." Kuvira answers. "And she just happens to have spare t-shirts and...socks and shoes in her car." Asami says when she looks in the trunk and pulls out two pairs of black sneakers that each have a pair of white socks in them. "She's a cop, she probably has these for like victims and stuff. I know I've come across enough cases to think it'd be a good idea to carry spare clothes." Kuvira says putting the socks and shoes on.

Asami giggles at the two bender when they are done dressing. "Those clothes are like ten sizes too big." She says. Kuvira and Korra both glare at her. "Whatever, let's just go see what they want." Korra says. The three of them make their way into the buildings. As soon as they're inside Lin and Koda run up them. Koda laughs when she sees them. "Oh man, that's funny, you should see what you look like." She says. "Shut up. What's going on, why are we here?" Kuvira whines. "You people pulled us out of our training, do you any idea what this is doing to me? I'm so frustrated, and bored, That's a dangerous combination." She points at them when she says the last part, almost as if informing them for future reference. "Noted. Now move your short butts, we're already late." Lin says and turns down the hall. Both Kuvira and Korra mimic her speech. Asami smacks both their arms as walks pass them. "Ow." They mumble. Koda chuckles at this. "Lame." She whispers and they all follow Lin.

"This is not the court room." Kuvira says as they get to the double doors which are open, revealing a big room with a long table, much like the one in the court room but this seems less intimidating. All the world leaders are seated by said large table. There is a wooden table in the middle of the room with two chairs. "Chief Beifong, I see you failed to put her in cuffs again." Raiko glares at Kuvira as they walk in. "Oh for fuck sakes." Lin mumbles. "You know what Raiko, shut up okay, she's here, she's not going to do anything." She says not even bothering to cuff Kuvira. Raiko glares at Lin this time. She ignores him. "You two go sit at that table, they want to talk to you." She says looking at Korra and Kuvira. They nod. Asami gives them both a kinds smile that says _'good luck'_ But also _'Try not to kill anyone please.'_ The engineer finds as seat next two Lin and Koda on the far side of the room.

"What's going on?" Asami asks Koda. "We have no idea but I'm not liking this." The waterbender says. "A little early for them give their final verdict." Asami says. Lin hums in agreement. "Sometimes tells me this is a lot worse than that." She says. Kuvira and Korra sit down at the table facing the world leaders. There's tension between them. The Watertribe Chiefs, Tenzin, Wu and Suyin all seem to be glaring at the Fire Nation and Republic City representatives. "Well this is awkward." Korra mumbles.

Zuko clears his throat. "I do apologize for the sudden change of plans." He says seriously. "But we do have a proposal regarding the Great Uniter's sentence." He speaks directly to Korra, almost ignoring Kuvira's presence. Kuvira raises an eyebrow and watches the rest of the world leader. Izumi has a straight face, everyone else is glaring her and her father as well as Raiko...who is looking very smug. **_'What is he smiling about?'_** Jay asks. _'I don't know but I already know I don't like it.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Korra frowns. "I thought the final verdict was to be given tomorrow, why now?" She asks. "The final verdict will be given tomorrow, although we have to address something before hand." Izumi says, her voice holding no emotion. "What then?" Korra asks. "This is stupid, they will never agree to it." Wu says facing the Fire Nation representatives. "I don't agree to it, everyone else hates the idea, what makes you think they will go with it." He says angrily, which is a strange emotion on him. Kuvira and Korra share surprised looks. "Prince Wu, please-" Raiko starts. "No, Wu's right. This is ridiculous." Tenzin jumps in. "It will never work, trust me on this one." Suyin adds. Izumi sighs. "What's going on, what are you talking about?" Kuvira asks. Raiko glares at her but says nothing. The world leaders grow silent. "What's the verdict?" Korra asks again. Raiko speaks next. "Its obvious the Great Uniter is great threat, she's dangerous. So in exchange for her life, we propose she give up her bending." He says with a subtle smirk like he just won a huge prize.

The whole room erupts into chaos. Everyone is yelling at everyone else. Lin has jumped from her seat ready to sock Raiko in the face but Asami and Koda hold her back, the pair of them angry as well as they shoot dagger at the Republican President. "The fuck is that! Who's idiot idea was this!" Lin yells. "Are you out of your mind Raiko!" Asami hallas. "What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" Korra stands up, banging her fists on the wooden table, nearly breaking through it. "We did not agree to this!" Tonraq says glaring at Izumi, Zuko and Raiko. "You said we would all discuss it with them! You never said it was final." Suyin yells at them angrily. The twin Chiefs just stare at them seething...it's a scary sight...especially since they look a like.

Kuvira just watches as everyone looses their heads. _'Give up my bending? Why would they want me to give up my bending? How could the even think of-'_ her thoughts stop and her face turns into a sneer. "Raiko." She says, a bitter taste left in her mouth at the name. Everyone is still going on and Kuvira is ready to blow. "Enough!" She yells out. Everyone in the room jumps and stares at her wide eyed. Korra being the closest to her can practically feel the anger radiating fro the metalbender. Kuvira closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She opens her eyes and she looks dead straight at Raiko. "Who's dumbass idea was this?" She asks menacingly.

Eyes still trained on Raiko, she can see him gulp and shrink under her gaze. _'Gotcha'_ She thinks. "The, the person who proposed the idea is not of importance-" he starts but Kuvira cuts him off. "Its you isn't it." She says. "Wh-what." He stutters. "You asked to have my bending taken didn't you, you coward." Kuvira grinds her teeth. Seeing the look in Kuvira's eyes Zuko steps in. "Kuvira-" but before he can get another word out Korra shuts him down. "You agreed with him? You actually want to go through with this?" She asks in disbelief and anger. "Avatar Korra, she is dangerous and this is the only way-" Izumi starts but Kuvira cuts her off. "Bullshit!" She says not even looking at her. She keeps her eyes on Raiko who is beyond uncomfortable at this point.

"You're afraid." She says. Everyone is silent. Raiko doesn't know if she's talking to him or everyone. Zuko and Izumi stare at her. There's something unnerving about the way her voice just dropped. Kuvira then turns her gaze to them. "That's why you want to do this. You're afraid." She says. Korra is seething next to her. Her eyes flickering, barely holding back her anger. "I'd expect this cowardice from Raiko but never from you two. This is disappointing." Kuvira says to the Fire Nation representatives. Zuko is struck by this. He can't help but think that that is something his sister would say. Kuvira turns to Korra and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I got this." She says softly, a huge contrast to what she was a second ago.

Korra looks at her. Kuvira's eyes hold no emotion, they're so empty. Then she smiles. A smile that tells her that she has to do this. But Korra is not backing down. _'No way I'm letting her do this by herself. I refuse to take her bending.'_ Korra thinks. **_'Good, because who knows what she's capable of without it.'_** Raava echoes. _'Wait, what are you talking about.'_ Korra asks. **_'Kuvira's mystery power is not like her bending. It's much dangerous and she told she knows that. Taking her bending will encourage her to seek out this power in anger and that could corrupt her.'_** Raava answers. _'Kuvira's not the type of person.'_ Korra argues. **_'Perhaps not, but remember how you felt when you lost your bending, me, and when you were poisoned.'_** Raava says. Korra gets it now. _'She could at more dangerous without it than with it because she'll be emotionally unstable, possibly hurting others around her as well as herself.'_ She thinks. **_'Exactly, and should she loose control, the consequences could be unspeakable.'_** Raava says.

Korra looks Kuvira and nods, sitting down. Still seething but she will jump in when she needs to. Everyone watches in interest as Korra stands down. No one has ever gotton her to calm down that fast, okay so she's still pretty mad but she has calmed down quite a bit. "That must have been a magic touch." Wu whispers over to the twin Chiefs who can't help but smirk at their cousin's submission. Tonraq as also noticed this. He glances at Asami who has her eyes trained on Raiko. She has been the only one to calm Korra down like that but even she had to do a little more. With Kuvira, Korra just...stopped. This peaks his interest.

Kuvira then turns back to the three world leaders that have become the object of her anger. She stands and the three tense up. "Okay. Let's try this again, shall we." She says her voice neutral. "Ah geez, they're dead now." Suyin mumbles. Tonraq and Tenzin look to her, being the that the both sit on either side of her, they heard her comment. "This is Kuvira's _'I could make or break you'_ tone." She says. "It's almost impossible to win against her when she's like this. She's ready for anything." She adds. "That's a good thing though, right. At least for us." Tonraq asks. "I guess it would be but we too are world leaders. We are just as responsible as they are." Tenzin says. "True, but this is Kuvira, she knows we are on her side so for the most part we're safe from her fury." Suyin says. "Then who's fury do we have to watch out for should this go south?" Tenzin asks. "Everyone else." Suyin says simply. "Well we'll have Kuvira on our side then...I'm good with our odds." Tonraq quips.

Kuvira moves around the table to the front and sits on it. "So, you want to take away my bending because I'm dangerous." She starts. "But who's to say I'll be less of a threat without it?" She looks pointedly at Raiko. "I'm gonna be honest, I'd rather die than loose my bending." She says running a hand through her messy hair. The thought of that sends dread through everyone except Izumi, Zuko and Raiko. "It's a part of me. No bender wants to live without their bending." She says glancing at Korra, then at Lin. Both have their eyes downcast. No doubt reliving the memories of those dark times.

"But bending is not what makes someone dangerous. It's what they do with that does." She says seriously. The room is silent as the listen to her. "I can live without my bending, I wouldn't like it but it's not impossible." She says. "I've trained myself to not rely on my bending so much. So it wouldn't be as bad as you think it would if you do end up taking my bending." She looks at them. "My point is, that taking my bending away will not help anything other than ease your fears. An illusion of safety because you believe I'll be less of a danger when really you're just forcing me to think outside the box." She tilts her head.

"Do you honestly and truly believe that I'd be vulnerable without it?" She asks. "I'm a highly trained soldier, have been since I was a child." She says. Izumi and Zuko's eyes widen. "It's not like that, I just had to fight for my life on a few occasions during that time. Used to be a Street rat." She assures them. "Look I'm not going to get into all of that, it's not me you're worried about after all." She says and stands up. "It's all about your people, right. What's good them and the country. What's good for the world." She starts walking up and down. Hands behind her back, prowling like a panther ready to strike. Her posture is straight, her inner soldier out in the open. It's quite the sight, especially since she's in an over sized grey t-shirt and sweat pants with sneakers and messy hair dampened by perspiration.

No one dares to talk. She stops pacing and stands in front of the Fire Nation representatives. Looking all three of them dead in the eye. "So let's talk about that." She says with a glint in her eye that scares them a bit. "You believe that taking my bending or even killing me would benefit your people. Sure maybe it will make them feel safer knowing I can't hurt them. No evil dictator running around." She talks and everyone is captivated. There's something in her voice that just draws you in. "I am a business women, believe it or not." She starts walking up and down again. "And whenever I'm faced with a hard decision, such as this, I have a strategy. I look at my problem, come up with a bunch of solutions and weigh my options." She says.

"Lets see the pros and cons of your solution. Pros: the people of the Fire Nation and Republic City feel safer and believe they've gotten justice. A potential threat is terminated. You set an example of me saying that you don't take shit and anyone who tries anything will be faced with dangerous consequences." She lists off. "I can't think of any others at the moment but I'm sure there's more." She says but it's obvious in her voice that she doesn't really care if there are or not. "This is all good and well, Great Uniter, but this is not a business-" Raiko starts but Kuvira cuts him off. "Oh I know but it's basically the same concept. Sure running a country or a city is not like running a business but they way you make decisions is very similar, in fact it's how we make all our decisions in life, big or small." She says basically ignoring him.

"You have to make decisions that will ensure the survival of your nation and its people. Just like in a business you have to make decisions to ensure the survival of your employees and consumers. Serve them well with the best there is." Raiko glares at her for interrupting him. "Yes Raiko, that's what you do as president. Serve your people, not the other way around." Kuvira says to him like his a child. Most of the room snickers. He sneers at her. She just gives me a brilliant smile.

"Anyway where was I? Oh right, the pros. So those are some pretty good pros. But I don't measure pros and cons by how much they are but by the severity of them. How big each is. The impact they might have." She starts again. "So with that said, let's move onto the cons." She sits back down on the table. "I can think of quite a few. One big one would be that if you decide to kill me or even take away my bending, you will be making everyone in this room mad at you." She says looking around the room. She turns back to the three Fire Nation representatives. "Your strongest allies, all sitting here. Go through with either of those options and I can guarantee that you'll create a rift between each one of those bonds." She leans back on her hands.

"But I'm sure you can patch those up, right." She grins. "I mean, it's not like this is in anyway personal to anyone." She sees them shift in their seats. "Well that's just one con. There are a few others. It seems the rest of the world is okay with me, would be a shame if the Fire Nation was disliked again." She says. That gets to Izumi but mostly Zuko. "Oooh, ouch." Suyin mumbles. "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Lin winced and the two girls next to her nods their heads as well. "I know it sounds harsh and like I'm trying to get to you but I'm just being honest." Kuvira looks at Izumi and Zuko but her eyes are not as cold as before. "I know you want to do what's best for your country and your people but you can't please everybody. There is always going to be someone who will go against you." She tells them. "Back to the cons." She looks at Raiko this time.

"You're city is going to need some help with repairs right. I mean i made a mess that's for sure." She says. "I heard that my soldiers that surrendered are the ones you want to use to help with the rebuilding of the city." She leans forward. "Do you really think they will agree to that if you kill their leader? If you took away my bending?" She asks. Her eyes cold once again. Raiko glares at her. "Of course, you don't need them right, you can find other people to help with that. Ask your allies for assistance." She points to Suyin, Tenzin, the Chiefs and Wu. "They will help right." She says sarcastically. The other world leaders glare at Raiko, a clear message that the possibilities of that happening are very slim.

"Of course you're going to need more than just workers right. You need money and resources." She states the obvious. "Did you know I started my own company a while back?" She asks. Raiko and the Fire Lords exchange looks, what does this have to do with anything? Suyin on the other hand is shocked at this new information. "I don't know if you've heard of it, Spectrum? No? Well that's my company." She waves her hand. "It's how I started my campaign actually, using the money I make from Spectrum." She says. "Helped provide resources and what not. Oh and recently I got a new business partner!" She smiles. "She's right over there." She says pointing behind her. They all follow her finger. She turns at looks at Asami. "Hi!" She waves enthusiastically. Seeing what Kuvira's doing, the engineer smirks and waves back with a wink. Koda and Lin giggle next to her. Korra gives her a subtle thumbs up and a _'Yeah!'_ Expression.

Kuvira nods her head and turns back to the world leaders in front of her. Raiko's eyes have widened in horror. Izumi and Zuko have defeated looks on their faces. Wu is smiling big nodding his head in approval. The twin Chiefs are smirking. Tenzin is impressed. Suyin and Tonraq look very proud. Both looking at Raiko with smug smiles that say _'oh, what! Didn't see that coming did ya?'_ Kuvira just smiles. "Great decision on my part. Probably one of the best I've made in a long time. She's awesome. Really knows what she's doing." She says. "We're working on the same project. She provides plans I provide materials and resources. Varrick is helping too." She smirks. "Strong combination, really glad I'm not on their bad side anymore." She wipes imaginary sweat from her forehead with an exaggerated _'Whew'_ Expression. "Terrible place to be." She adds looking at Korra who grins.

 ** _'You're enjoying this way too much.'_** Raava says but there's no negative tone in her voice, just amusement. _'oh, yeah definitely. This is fun to watch. They started it. Kuvira's just bringing it home.'_ Korra thinks with a sly smile. Lin chuckles next to Asami. "She's so bad I love it." The CEO says almost giddy. "Bet they'll think twice about this now, huh." Koda says, her face sporting a huge grin. "I know I would." Lin comments. Kuvira watches the gears in the three Fire Nation representatives heads turn. **_'You're milking this for all its worth aren't you.'_** Jay echoes. _'Nah, just a little bit.'_ Kuvira thinks.

"Yeah, anyway. My co-directors are mostly running Spectrum." She says. "They run everything by me though, but I guess that won't happen if I'm dead or not around much. But I'm sure they won't hold a grudge. I'm sure they won't pull out their funding or anything like that." She says. "Our original plan was that I help with repairs as well. We actually have this really incredible idea, but it requires me to have my bending but I can't do that since I won't have that anymore though right." She pouts. "I'm sure Future Industries will be fine without me though, it might just take longer to repair the city and might not be as strong as we were hoping." She says.

"Would be a shame if my directors did actually pull out. They're like family and tend to be protective of the business and myself. They're not all that forgiving to those out side the circle." She says the last part like it's a secret, hand on the side of her mouth and whispering loudly. Izumi has had enough of Kuvira's games. "Are you threatening us Great Uniter?" She asks. Kuvira looks at her. "Oh no, definitely not. I don't make threats, those are empty and cheap." She says offended, then her voice drops. "I make promises." She says and her tone sends chills down everyone's spines. "But I'm not promising anything right now, I'm just putting my thoughts out there." She says and returns to her seat. "I'm not making the decision here. You are." She says. "I trust you know what to do." She smiles. 

"My point was it doesn't matter what you choose to do, there's always a downside." She says. "I really don't care what you do to me. You can kill me. I'll die but just think about what that might do around you. You can take my bending, though I do wonder how you plan to do that." She laughs. "I doubt Avatar Korra will do it." She says and looks at Korra who nods. Her face just as smug as Kuvira's. "This is true. I will not do it. I know the feeling of losing your bending and there is no way, on Raava's green plant, that I'm going to put that on someone else." She says and looks at the world leaders. "Raava herself said it's a bad idea. I'd tell you why but that's classified. Also, I don't want to." She says.

"If I may." Asami says behind them. "Kuvira is an asset to the rebuilding of the city, in more ways than one. Varrick and I do require her to be present and it would be most beneficial to everyone should she have her bending." She says, her business tone on point. "Bending or not, she's a great person. She's teaching me a few things. Training me. Showing me how not to rely on my bending." Korra says. "It's true. Kuvira has a unique mind, and a vast amount of wisdom and knowledge. I've seen it. It would be a loss if she would lose her bending or be executed." Tenzin says. "She's a diligent and respectful soldier. A strong soul and personality. Best kept as an ally and friend, rather than an enemy. I know this first hand. A mistake I hope to never make again." Suyin says and glances at Kuvira with a smile.

"I must agree with them. Kuvira although has made mistakes, much like ourselves. She is a good person. Selfless and loyal. Qualities and characteristics rare these days." Tonraq says. "With intellect like hers, it would be ridiculous to throw that away because of something as stupid as pride and fear." Desna says. "Not to mention, powerful and dangerously effective. Not a bad idea to keep her around. She is of much use." Eska adds. "What they said." Wu jumps in. "You can't let someone like her go. I mean look at her. You saw what she did now? You got you all to shut up and listen. Hit you where it hurts. You know she can break you. Rather be on her good side. It's much less painful and embarrassing." He says.

"Yeah and let's not forget what she's actually done for this city. Also, she knows things and has information my officer's and detectives have been searching for for years." Lin jumps in. "Not to mention, she totally busted Raiko's fake campaign directors. You owe her." Koda adds. "She's done more for the world than we will ever know and more than she'll ever take credit for." Lin says. "Everyone can learn a little something from her. She's brilliant and special." She says looking at Kuvira. "She's one of a kind. Can't find anyone like her. Worth more than words can tell. Deserves more than she gets." Lin smiles at her and Kuvira's heart swells. Lin looks at the world leaders table. "Don't be the dumbass that throws that away because you can't see what's in front of you." She says and narrows her eyes.

Raiko is seething in his seat but he can't say anything. Izumi and Zuko are just as speechless, taking in everything that was said here today. Kuvira chuckles at their expressions. "I see you have much to think about." She says. "So are we done here? Korra and I were in the middle of our training before we were called in." She says. Izumi blinks and shakes her head. She clears her throat and stands. "Our final verdict will be delivered tomorrow. Dismissed." She says seriously, but there's a certain shake in her voice. The room starts to fill out. Kuvira and Korra meet up with Asami, Lin and Koda at the double doors. Asami hugs them both. She then smirks at Kuvira. "You really are manipulative and evil." She says playfully. Kuvira just throws her arms around both Korra and the CEO and give them a toothy grin.

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, that was awesome. Kuvira is so manipulative and evil, I love it.
> 
> How was that hit Kuvira gave them, the whole low blow for the fire nation...real cold...but Totally true.
> 
> Asami going with it was awesome.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Korra, Lin, Koda and Asami have a brief chat with the world leaders on their side.
> 
> Kuvira, Koda and Korra have a little friendly competition.
> 
> Korra needs to slow her roll and Kuvira needs to stop being so sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, update a whole week late, sorry dudes and dudettes, I've been trying to get these things out.
> 
> This kinda a fun chapter. Shows just how serious and playful everyone is.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 68

Kuvira, Korra, Koda, Lin and Asami walk out city hall and into the private parking area. Some of the world leaders following not too far behind them. "I still can't believe you said that, that was cold." Lin says to Kuvira. "Well, I wasn't meaning to attack them, I mean come on its true. The rest of the world doesn't seem to have a problem with me, it's just the Fire Nation. They do shit to me and who knows what could happen." The younger metalbender defends herself. "Did you see their faces though. I was stuck between laughing and wanting to go give them a hug." Korra says and chuckles. "Did you see Raiko's face when you told him we were business partners. He looked like his whole world came crumbling down." Asami smirks, the thought of the Republic City President's horrified face bringing her joy. "Now that, was funny." Lin out right laughs.

"You guys think I went a little too far?" Kuvira asks. "NO!!" They all answer in unison. All five ladies start laughing. "What's so funny?" A deep voice says behind them when the enter the parking lot. They turn to see Tenzin, Suyin and Tonraq looking at them with amusement. Tonraq was the one to speak. Lin raises an eyebrow at them. "We're making fun of your friends. They're idiots." She says dryly. "I'm pretty sure Izumi is your friend." Suyin points out. "Not when she's going to do stupid things like that she's not. Just wait till Kya hears about this." Lin crosses her arms. "That's a door I don't feel like opening." Tenzin mumbles. "You got that right, Kya's nice until you irritate her. Women's a beast when she's pissed." Koda agrees. "I, for one, do not want to be on her bad side. I know what a waterbender is capable of when given the right motivation." Tonraq says. "Mom?" Korra asks knowingly. "Another door we don't want to open." He answers. Everyone chuckles.

"Well, if Shit does hit the fan. I hope they're ready." Asami says. "Master Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi might be able to defend themselves but I, for one, feel sorry for Raiko." Kuvira points out. "I'm not." Korra growls. Asami rubs her back to calm her down. "I still can't believe they even thought of such a thing. Really taking away bending, I thought we moved pass that." Koda says shaking her head. "Tell me about it." Lin mumbles. "Raiko is an idiot and uncle Zuko and Izumi are dumbasses for backing him up. I can't believe they would even considered that! Seriously if you two didn't stop me, I would have slapped the stupid right out of them." Suyin says while looking at Tonraq and Tenzin. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at this.

"What now?" She asks. Suyin just grumbles and folds her arms, looking at her shoes. "Suyin almost choked out Raiko when he suggested we take away your bending." Tonraq says with a small smile. "Close, so close." The matriarch mumbles. Tenzin sighs. Lin nods her head in approval at her sister. Kuvira sees this and smacks Lin's arms lightly. "Wha- don't encourage her!" She scolds the other women. "What?! It would have benefited us all." Lin counters rubbing her arm. "I heard that." Koda lifts her hand. Kuvira glares at her. "No one likes Raiko, we've established this, but killing him won't help us. Okay, the death sentence is gone for sure and I'm pretty sure the whole losing my bending thing is off the table as well. Can we just take this victory with a little dignity, please." She says looking at everyone.

"Kuvira's right, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We've done what we wanted. Better we don't make things worse. Remember we want her here in the city." Tenzin says seriously. "Not like we'll let her go anywhere else. Besides she's helping with repairs, Raiko has no choice but to keep her here." Asami says with a smirk. "Oh, is it now?" Kuvira asks with a raised eyebrow. Asami matches her expression. "Yes. You have your uses." She says playfully. "Agreed." Two new voice say out of nowhere. "Ah!" They all jump and turn to see the Twin Chiefs and Wu standing by the entrance. The twins are smirking, happy to have frightened the lot of them. Wu walks over to Kuvira and throws his arm around her. "Awesome job today, Gumdrop." He smiles at her. Kuvira rolls her eyes at the nickname but grins at him anyway. "Me? What about you huh. Someone's growing a spine." She says and pulls him into a headlock and giving him a noogy, messing up his hair. He whines and struggles out her grasp. "Hey! Watch the hair." He says fixing the mop on his head.

The other watch with interest and surprise. "This is a strange sight." Tenzin says. "I know right, not too long ago she tried to kidnap him." Korra says. "Yeah, well we've learned she's full of surprises." Asami says. **_'She's got that right.'_** Raava says. Korra smiles. _'I wonder what else she's got hiding under all those layers.'_ She thinks. **_'i see where you're going with this, Korra.'_** Raava says, mischief in her voice. Korra blushes lightly. _'I don't know what you're talking about.'_ She thinks. Suyin clears her throat getting everyone's attention. "Speaking of repairs." She starts, raising an eyebrow at Kuvira. "Something you wanna tell me?" She says. Kuvira just gives her a guilty smile, scratching the back of her neck. "Right, my little Spectrum confession." She says sheepishly. "Can I explain all that later?" She asks. Suyin narrows her eyes at Kuvira. Lin elbows her little sister and gives her a look that says _'It would be best, she's had a long day.'_ Suyin sighs and nods.

"Councilmen Tenzin, Suyin, uncle, we should get back to discussing Kuvira's sentence with Raiko and the Fire Lords." Eska says. "Yes, the sooner we get this done. The sooner we can leave this depressing place." Desna agrees. "Gloom and Doom is right, let's go win this thing so Raiko can shove it!" Wu hallas poking Kuvira's cheek before kissing it quickly and walking away before Kuvira can do anything. Kuvira just groans a looks to the sky, wiping her cheek. Wu laughs and stands next to the twins. "Again, strange sight." Tenzin says. "Yeah who knew Kuvy was such a softie." Korra pinches Kuvira's cheek and makes baby faces, changing her voice as well. Kuvira smacks her hand away and point at her. "One. Only Rohan can call me that. Two. Carry on and you'll be doing laps in the tank for a week." She threatens. Korra pouts and frowns. Everyone chuckles.

"How is it that she listens to you but she never ever listened to me? You have to talk to her once and she complies. With me I had to hiss and scream and even then she doesn't really listen." Tenzin says, almost jealous. "Maybe it's because she's hot." Eska says. Everyone looks at her in shock. "True form of danger and beauty. Who wouldn't want to be dominated by such power." Desna agrees with his sister. Everyone is speechless, Kuvira and Korra are blushing. Korra because her cousins might actually be right and Kuvira because that's not a description she's used to. **_'Oh, I love these two, they're like us but creepy.'_** Jay echoes. _'Really, now!?'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'What, that description was on point though, you can be kinda bossy.'_** Jay says. _'I'm a former Captain and served as military most of my life. An ex dictator and I'm a trainer! What do you expect me to do, give out hugs and stickers.'_ Kuvira says. **_'i see your point. Hardcore for the hard headed.'_** Jay says. _'Ye- hey!'_ Kuvira thinks.

"Well this escalated quickly." Asami mumbles. _'Couldn't agree more, though.'_ She thinks with a smirk. "Yeah, so did not need that image." Lin says and shakes her head. "Diddo." Koda adds eyeing the twins with a frown. "Makes sense one would think that, but really you haven't seen Kuvira go full blown Drill Sergeant mode. That's when you're really in trouble." Suyin says. "You're exercises may be more hectic but at least she's not making you do them constantly everyday for hours. The harder the exercise, the less of it you have to do, the easier, the more you do." She adds. "Totally worth it though, my soldiers are in tip top shape, or at least they used to be." She mumbles. She looks at Kuvira. "I may need to borrow some ideas. I'm training new recruits when this is over." She asks. Kuvira nods her head, still blushing.

Tonraq watches their faces, mostly Kuvira, Asami and his daughter. It's not something he was expecting. Given both Korra and Asami's jealous streak...mostly because of each other, he would think that they'd be a little upset at the shameless flirting of Kuvira. But instead all he sees is blushing Kuvira and Korra and a amused Asami. The twins were correct, Kuvira is beautiful and powerful, something she clashes with both Korra and Asami. So one would think there would be a little competition but that doesn't seem to be the case. It's a strange dynamic these three girls have, one his not familiar with but he's not complaining. It seems to work for them. Kuvira seems to keep Korra in cheek, as seen previously and Asami seems to keep them both from doing stupid things..alone. She can at least control them in a way no one else can.

"Shall we go?" Tenzin clears his throat pointing to the entrance. The rest of the world leaders nod. They say their good byes before making their way inside and soon its just Lin, Korra, Kuvira, Asami and Koda in the parking lot. "You're cousins are something else entirely aren't they." Kuvira says looking Korra. The younger waterbender groans. "Don't even get me started." She mumbles covering her still blushing face. "I sometimes wonder how we're related." She frowns. Kuvira chuckles. "You ever tried to kill each other but didn't." She asks. Korra nods an affirmative. "Then you're definitely family." Kuvira says and everyone laughs. **_'And we would know wouldn't we.'_** Jay echoes. _'oh definitely, you once chased me down the street with a butcher knife.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'Ah, memories.'_** Jay laughs.

"Well, we gotta get back to work, so I'll drop you two off at the ferry." Lin says pointing at Korra and Kuvira. "Yeah, me too. I have make sure Varrick hasn't destroyed my workshop." Asami says looking at her watch. "I'll see you ladies later." She says and hugs them all, giving Korra a loving goodbye kiss. She hops in her car and drives off. Kuvira turns to Korra and wiggles her eyebrows when she sees Korra's puppy love face. She makes kissing noises and faces. Korra blushes and pushes Kuvira who laughs. Lin shakes her head at them and chuckles. "Come on you three let's get going." She says and starts walking to her car. "Shot gun!" All three young benders call out at the same time. They look at each other with narrowed eyes, challenging each other. "No bending." Kuvira says. They all nod. Then simultaneously bolt for the car.

They crash, dodge, push and shove each other as they run towards the car. Being the fastest out of the three even without bending, Korra pulls ahead, laughing. Kuvira glances at Koda who is just a neck a head of her. Analysing her predicament she conjures a strategy. She then runs behind Koda, grabbing onto her shoulders and leap frogging over her with a flip. "Hey!" Koda exclaims. Kuvira's actions slowing her down just a bit so she doesn't crash into the metalbender who runs ahead of her. **_'Yeah!, now the avatar!'_** Jay cheers. Kuvira smiles. She zero's in on Korra's form and runs faster. They're a good distance away from Lin's car. The Chief now walking behind the running trio. Korra's way ahead but Kuvira is catching up fast.

Suddenly, two men carrying a metal table walk in front of them. Both Korra Kuvira have to think fast. The car is right behind the men. Korra gets ready to leap over the table. Sensing this Kuvira thinks of a way to beat her. She's just behind the avatar and since Korra's going high, it's going to slow the avatar down. Kuvira smirks and looks at the space under the table being carried. _'I can fit.'_ She thinks and full on sprints. It's like in slow motion, Korra jumps and uses her arms to vault over the table. Kuvira turns her body and drops into a split, sliding across the floor. She slides under the table, also under Korra, and pulls a head of the avatar before Korra puts her feet on the ground.

Kuvira, with momentum, stands up from her split just as she reaches the car first, three seconds before Korra, still running at full speed but trying to stop, crashes into her, throwing both of them over the side of the car and into the backseat, their bodies twisting and Kuvira landing on top of Korra. "Oof!" They both say on impact. They groan. "Aaaaand....ow...." Kuvira mumbles into Korra's neck, which is where her face ended up being. The vibrations of her deep voice rattling into Korra who subtly shivers in delight. "Did..not..see that coming..." Korra moans out trying to catch her breath..and Not think about how good it feels to have Kuvira on top of her...or how she smells like mint and chocolate. **_'You're still thinking about it.'_** Raava says. _'Shut up I know.'_ Korra thinks.

"Whoo doggy! I don't know what happened but it sure as hell worked out for me." Koda says and hops on the passenger seat and looks at the tangled duo with a victorious smile. "I won." Kuvira mumbles, still not moving from their position. Not that either of them are complaining. "You totally cheated." Korra says. "I said not bending, I never said no skill." Kuvira counters. "Sliding splits...that's some skill." Korra says. She still can't believe she witnessed such a sight. It was unbelievable and sexy as hell... "last minute improvise...was either that or I followed your lead and jump over the table as well...but then I would have crashed into you from above so I went low...much faster." Kuvira says. "Well, didn't really work out like you thought...still crashed into her." Koda says. "No she crashed into me. I got here first." Kuvira says. "Either way, we would have ended up in the same position." Korra says.

"Well, that looked fun." Lin's voice rings as she's the last to make it to The car. She sees Korra and Kuvira's position and raises an eyebrow but says nothing. She gets in and starts the engine. The younger metalbender and the avatar finally move from their position and sit up straight groaning. Still feeling the impact aftermath. "That looked like quite the collision, you two meat heads okay?" The Chief asks with a smirk. "Yep, just peachy." Korra says sarcastically rubbing her shoulder. "Nothing like have the Avatar ram into you at full force from behind." Kuvira adds stretching her back out. Korra can't help the dirty thoughts that came to mind at Kuvira's sentence. "Living the dream. Now let's get out of here." Lin says and pulls out the parking lot.

"So how are the plans for the city repairs coming along?" Koda asks over the seat over to the back to looks over at Kuvira. "We're mostly done with the designs and schematics. Tomorrow a few of my workers will stop by to drop off some materials and machinery that will help with the repairs." Kuvira says. Lin frowns and glances into the review mirror over at Kuvira. "How'd you get that right?" She asks. "I made a few calls and Spectrum helped a lot with that. My workshops are not based here in Republic City because I don't work here but Lee, Logan and Skye do have a storage unit with some useful things but it's not enough." Kuvira answers. "So Su never knew about them?" Lin asks. She's curious as to why the younger metalbender didn't say anything to the matriarch. It's like the girl was living a double life.

"No. Not that I didn't want to tell her. It's just, they were too close to the subject of my Heart and that was something I couldn't talk about." Kuvira answers. "Though I would have told her about them should she have asked questions like what their names were and what they did for a living but I guess they thought some things I just wouldn't mention." She adds. "Well she looked pretty upset, when you gonna talk to her?" Lin asks. Kuvira shrugs. "I don't know, maybe tonight or tomorrow depending on how the rest of the day goes." She says. "Oh that reminds me. I need to talk to my soldiers about the city repairs tomorrow. Think you can arrange that for me before I'm put behind bars." Kuvira leans forward so Lin can hear her over the howling wind.

Lin really doesn't like the idea of Kuvira being put in prison again, it's why she and Asami have been working on her cell personally. Still as comfortable as it may be, she will not be happy if the younger metalbender is not with her. "Yeah, I can hook you up. Anyone in particular you want to talk to?" She asks. "Miles, he still around?" Kuvira says. "Yeah, the solider I spoke to." Lin says. "Yeah I can get you in, anything else?" She asks. "Miss Sato will be joining me, we all need to talk about the arrangements." Kuvira informs. "I'm coming too." Korra jumps in. "What?" Lin asks. "What, I won't do anything. Besides I'm part of this project too." Korra defends herself. Koda chuckles. "You're babysitting then, I gotta help Mako questions some of the gangbangers we had to deal with before the attack on Kuvira both today and tomorrow." The officer says. "Yeah?" Lin asks glancing at her. "We think there could be a link to who attacked her." Koda says. "It was that whole thing that got most of our officer's away from the station. We think it was a distraction." She says.

Kuvira frowns at this. "You know that would make a lot of sense now that I think about it." She comments. "Yeah.." Lin mumbles, also thinking now. "So, whoever attacked Kuvira, could have set that whole thing up?" Korra says. "We think so, but we can't say for sure. Our culprits are dead so we have no leads, this is our one chance to find something." Koda answers. "Well I sure hope we find out who's responsible. I gots some new skills I wanna test out on their faces." Korra says seriously. Kuvira raises an eyebrow at her. "What, Lin had that fun last time." Korra says. Kuvira looks at Lin. "Chief?" She asks. "I may have gotten a few punches in for answers." Lin says glancing into the mirror at Kuvira.

Koda scoffs. "A few? You knocked him out cold...and then carried on! It took all of us to get you off him." She says. "It was scary, I've never seen you so angry..and that's saying something." Korra adds. Kuvira frowns. She's shocked to know this. Flattered that the Chief cared so much that she went ape shit when she was attacked but also confused...how much has she really impacted these people? "Okay, whatever so I went off a bit more than necessary, so what." Lin says, not regretting any of her previous actions in question. **_'Yeah, no body hurts our baby girl, right, Chief.'_** The annoying voice says in Lin's head. The Chief rolls her eyes. _'Great, you're back.'_ She thinks sarcastically. **_'I never left!'_** The voice says.

"What did Kya think about that?" Kuvira with a smirk. Lin tenses up a bit. The two watertribe women smirk as well, both turning to look at Lin. "Well, she chewed me out for my bruised hand. Other than that she was okay. She actually wanted to find the suckers and rage out on them...But she stayed put because she knew you needed her there with you." Lin answers, smiling at the memories of seeing Kya's maternal side on full, it was a beautiful sight every time. Kuvira groans and covers her face. "Spirits, you guys go on like I was completely helpless." She mumbles into her palm. "Hey, you almost died, who was I going to cuddle with if that happened. Who was going irritate Chief with me." Koda says. "Kya." Kuvira points out. "Not the same..." Koda says. "I personally don't know the difference." Lin says and they all laugh. "To me you all are a bunch of pains in my ass." She says.

"Yeah, but we're your pains in the ass." Korra says and drums on the seat. They all laugh again. The radio starts to play a upbeat and famous song. The three younger women halla and start dancing to the song, acting all silly, trying to get Lin in on the fun. Lin just shakes her head and chuckles. _'Yeah...You sure are.'_ She thinks with a content smile.

Later.

Kuvira and Korra hop of the ferry and start walking toward the temple. They're busy laughing and playfully pushing each other around. "Kuvy!" A sweet little voice calls out. The two benders look up to see little Rohan running towards them as fast as his little legs can carry him. Korra giggles at the name and Kuvira elbows her in the ribs. "Ow!" The Avatar hisses. Rohan gets to them and jumps right into Kuvira's arms. "Hey! Little guy, what's up." She says, balancing him on her hip. "I'm so jealous, he usually runs up to me like that, you keep stealing my thunder." Korra says with a smirk, reaching over to poke the toddler who giggles. "Hey it's not my fault I'm so Damn naturally awesome." Kuvira chuckles. "Don't get a big head now, Kuvy." Korra counter and Kuvira playfully glares at her. "I told you only he can call me that." She says and Korra sticks out her tongue.

"There you two are!" Kya's voice rings out. The two see the older waterbender making her way to them. They walk to met her half way. "I was worried sick, one minute you two are training the next you're gone." The healer says frantically. Kuvira give her a guilty smile. "Sorry, Kya. It was kind of a sudden change of plans. Lin can to come get us because the world leaders-" Kya cuts her off. "Lin.." She says, an angry edge in her voice. Kuvira winced. _'Ah. Oops, sorry Chief.'_ She thinks. Korra rolls her eyes. "Re-lax...Kya It was just a little surprise is all. The world leaders wanted to have a meeting with us to..discuss...a proposal regarding Cap's sentence." The younger waterbender says. This defused all Kya's anger and replaced it with curiosity. "What, why? The final verdict is tomorrow." She says.

"Yeah, it is but uh..." Kuvira can't find the words to explain the previous situation nicely. Korra though, just flat out says it. "Raiko proposed I take away her bending and Izumi and Zuko approved." She says seriously, anger now emitting from her aura. Kya gasps and Rohan squirms. He doesn't understand what was just said but by the sound of Korra's tone he knows it's not a good thing. Kuvira holds him tighter and comforts him. "They want to what!?" Kya exclaims. Rohan squirms again, hiding his face in Kuvira's neck. "Whoa, chill." The metalbender says, running her fingers through his short hair soothingly. Kya takes a deep breath. "Sorry sorry." She says. "Besides we're all good. Cap threw down! They won't even consider it again." Korra says proudly, throwing her hand in the air looking for a high five. "Up high!" Not wanting to leave the girl hanging Kuvira high fives her.

Kya looks at Kuvira with a raised eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?" She asks. Kuvira just smiles slyly but says nothing. "Oh! You should have been there it was, awesome! She had them rapped around her finger. They couldn't do nothing, even Izumi looked like she regretted every decision she made." Korra gushes and laughs at the end. "What, Izumi? No way." Kya says. If she knows anything about her old friend it's that no one tells her what to do. "Uh, yeah way! Even Zuko. She played them like a well tuned guitar it was something to see. Especially Raiko's face when he learned that she and Sami were in business together, ha! Priceless." Korra is in stiches now. Rohan, now sensing the good atmosphere, starts clapping his hands and giggling.

Kya shakes her head and smiles. "I still don't believe it." She says with a smirk. Kuvira chuckles. "Well, I am a master of manipulation. I managed to get more than half my country to follow me...what's a bunch of world leaders, huh." She says with a wink. "So you blackmailed them." Kya says. "Something like that. I didn't force anything, just gave them my opinion." Kuvira says as they start walking up to the temple. "I tried to be nice the first time, but they still saw me as the enemy, understandable but still." She adds. "Yeah, so what made you take a this approach?" Kya asks. "Well, I am a business women." Kuvira starts. "So I handled them the way I would handle difficult customers or competition." She says. "And what way would that be?" Kya asks. Kuvira smirks.

"I told them where they are weak..and Where I am strong."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun wasn't it. 
> 
> Kuvira's so wise and I'm pretty sure Lin's going to get it when Kya get her hands on her.
> 
> The girls are not giving up, they are so going to set Lin and Kya up...how...who knows.
> 
> Kuvira and Rohan...my heart is melting! That was adorable.
> 
> How was that split though, hot Damn!!! And Korra rammed right into her! That was funny. All that effort and Koda ended up getting the seat...and ow indeed.
> 
> The twins are so creepy! Wu is just precious I love him. He's like that cousin you wait for for every family event.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira continue their training with special guest Logan as competition.
> 
> Asami has a laugh with Kya, Senna and Pema.
> 
> Kuvira has a mini break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was up people. So I guess I've been dragging this on for quite a while. Trust me, after Kuvira gets her sentence there's going to be a huge time skip so we can really move into the juicy things.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 69

Korra looked at the object in her hand like it offended her. "Cap? Why am a holding a parachute?" She asks Kuvira. The metalbender smiles up at her. "We're working on your speed, and that is going to help." She says. "Okay two questions. One: how? Two: you just happen to have these laying around?" The Avatar says, confusion and doubt in her voice. Kuvira chuckles. "No, Miss Sato borrowed them to me. I asked her this morning before we left. I'm guessing you didn't see them when Jinora came to pick us up because you were to busy staring at your girlfriends ass when she walked back inside." Kuvira says with as sassy smirk. **_'The only reason why you knows this is because you were staring too.'_** Jay echoes. _'But Korra doesn't need to know that.'_ Kuvira thinks.

Korra blushes. "How this will help? I will explain in a moment. I'm just waiting for- oh! there he is, Logan!" Kuvira says. In the distance, Logan spots them from the temple and jogs up to the training area. "Hey ladies." He says with a charming smile. "Hey, fluffy." Korra says with a smirk. Logan glares at her. "Don't ruin it for me." He says. Korra just chuckles. Kuvira shakes her head. "Okay, well when you two are done we can begin." She says. "Right, why is he here again?" Korra asks. Logan rolls his eyes. Kuvira hands him a parachute. Wordlessly, he straps it on with practiced ease. Kuvira walks over to Korra and smiles. "He's helping." Is all she says. "Now, I'm going to help you put this on. Pay attention because I'm not going to be here every time to help you." The metalbender says seriously. Korra frowns in confusion before she gets what Kuvira is saying and her eyes downcast a bit.

 ** _'It's inevitable.'_** Raava echoes. _'Doesn't mean I have to like it.'_ Korra thinks sadly. _'I wish I could do more...'_ She thinks. **_'Korra, you know there is nothing else that can be done. She said it herself, she did some bad, now she has to face the music.'_** Raava says. _'But, still...'_ Korra thinks. Kuvira can see Korra's conflicted face. _'Too soon?'_ She thinks. **_'Maybe...Yeah...'_** Jay answers. _'Damn it.'_ Kuvira shakes her head. "Man, been a while since I did this. Don't think I'm as good as I used to be." Logan says, checking the straps on the parachute. "I don't know, guess we'll find out huh." Kuvira smiles up at her best friend. "Still don't know what we're doing." Korra says, watching closely at how Kuvira works the straps. The two oldest laugh. "Don't worry Glow Stick, you'll see in a minute." Kuvira chuckles.

"Okay...there We go....You're all set!" Kuvira says, finish strapping Korra's parachute on. Korra examines the article, checking the strings, straps and ropes. "This is uncomfortable." She says dryly. "Ha, you think these are bad. You should try rock climbing gear. That shit rides up in places you never knew you had." Logan says with a smirk. "It's true, I had rope burn on my ass for days." Kuvira says. "It was funny watching her walk around like nothing was wrong. She couldn't even sit right." Logan says and they all start laughing. "Alright, let's do this thang!" Kuvira hallas. "Yeah!" Logan exclaims clapping his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet, shaking out the kinks and punching the air a few times. He's muscles flexing through his tight tank top and board shorts. "Ready!" He says. Kuvira joins him and the two friends start going hyper, energized with excitement. Korra just stares at them. **_'I love these two, they're so fun.'_** Raava says _'Right, if you call...this...fun.'_ Korra thinks.

"Okay, to the end of the track." Kuvira points at them. Korra frowns and turns around. "What Trac- Ooooh." She says when she see the lines drawn on the ground. "Wait a minute..." She says when she gets what Kuvira's training is. "I'm going to be racing him," she points at the muscular Non bender. "With a parachute on my back." She says. Kuvira smiles and nods. "That's right that right. Now! To the end of the track." She repeats. Korra grumbles but complies. Logan follows after. Kuvira walks in the opposite direction to the other end of the track.

Logan turns to Korra. "Okay, rookie. Here's what's going to happen." He starts. "You're going to pull this," he says pointing to a triangle shaped handle on her parachute straps. "Your chute will be released behind you, make sure to keep your balance or else you'll end up on your ass." He says briefly. Korra looks at him. "What." She says. Logan rolls his eyes. "This is speed training. The chute will act as a anchor while running. The faster you run, the more air gets caught in the chute , the more drag pulling you back." He says. "This increases your speed. So that if you're fast with an anchor, you'll be much faster without it. Same concept as the tank." He explains. Korra thinks for a moment. Then she nods. "Okay, I think I get it." She says. Logan nods. "Okay, so it's a one hundred metre sprint from here to Steelo who will be timing you." He points to Kuvira who is standing on the other end of the track with a clipboard and stop watch that she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. "She'll be taking your scores each time you run and compare them to your previous score to see if your speed is improving." The non bender explains, running a hand through his luscious black locks.

Korra frowns. "Okay...so why are you here if she's only timing me?" She asks. Logan smiles, his golden eyes shining. "Friendly competition." He says. "Steelo says you work best under pressure and that you are very competitive." He chuckles at Korra's face when she rolls her eyes and pouts because she knows it's true. "So I'm here as your competition. You have to try and beat me." He says. "She would have had you go up against herself but that was a goal a little to far to reach. A little impractical since you're just starting." He laughs at her face again. "Avatar or not...she's a lot more fit and athletic than you are." He says rubbing salt into the wound. "Okay, I get it." Korra crosses her arms and pouts again. "What happens when I win?" She asks. Logan gives her sly smile. "Well.. _if_...you _progress_...well enough she said she'll reward you. She didn't say how." He says.

Korra groans. "She won't tell me either will she." She whines. Logan chuckles. "Only one way to find out what it is then." He smirks. She groans again. "Hey! Ladies, let's get a move on!" Kuvira tells from the far side of the track. Logan rolls his eyes. "Okay let's start. We begin like it's a normal Sprint. As soon as I say go, you pull on the triangle. From there just try and keep your balance and try and keep up." Logan says to Korra. The Avatar nods and the two get ready to run. They stand a distance apart and drop down into the starting position. "She told me you're pretty fast." Logan says. Korra smiles proudly. "Yeah, I am. Even without bending." She says smugly. Logan chuckles. "Good." He says with sly smile. Korra is confused but before she can say anything Logan begins. "Ready, set..." both zone in on Kuvira in the distance. _'I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss.'_ Korra chants in her head.

"GO!"

Both pull on the triangle handle and take off at full speed. Their chutes fly out of their compartments and jet behind them. They open up and collect the fast flowing are as the two Sprint. As soon as the chutes collect enough air they start to resist against their handlers. With the force that they resist, the chutes pull back with a jerk. 

Logan feels the sharp pull but keeps his balance and runs against the counter force, pulling the chute with him as it flows out behind him still collecting air.

Korra does not expect the sudden resistance and is pulled off balance by the force of the chute. "Whoa!" She exclaims as the straps pull against her, dragging her back. She stumbles backwards before falling down flat on her back. The chute gives on last jerk with the wind and Korra rolls backwards across the ground with it, being dragged like a doll on a string. She comes to a stop and stares at the blue sky. She sighs. _'Now I get it.'_ She thinks. Raava chuckles. **_'I truly believed you would have handled that a lot more gracefully.'_** The entity says. Korra growls. _'I didn't know that would happen! It caught me off guard.'_ She thinks. She hears laughing and footsteps.

Kuvira and Logan walk into her line of vision with mischievous grins on their faces. "Never gets old." Kuvira says. "It does not." Logan agrees and the two high five each other. "You played me." Korra says, not even bothering to move. "No I didn't. I told you to keep your balance." Logan says. "I honestly thought you would have figured it out." He laughs. "It's not rocket science." Kuvira adds. "I hate you both." Korra comments. "Oh come now." Kuvira says and holds her hand out to help the fallen avatar. "No, I'm just gonna stay down here. Where you can't humiliate me any further." Korra says. "Oh relax, that only ever happens the first time because of the opening of the chute. It's much easier to adapt to now, trust me." Logan says. "Not. Moving." Korra says stubbornly. Kuvira shakes her head and laughs.

"She's going to be this difficult with me too isn't she." Logan asks Kuvira who just nods. Korra narrows her eyes. "What are you two talking about now." She asks suspiciously. "Well, since I won't exactly be here to continue with your training with you, Logan will be your coach when I'm not able." Kuvira says simply. Korra immediately sits up. "What?!" She exclaims. She then stands up. "Him? What? Why?" She says. Logan rolls his eyes again. "Calm down, Korra. In case you've forgotten, I will be in prison most of the time, probably. I don't think that should stop you from training, so since Logan knows how the training goes I asked him to help you train when I can't." Kuvira explains. Korra frowns. "Don't worry, he's a good coach I promise. Why do you think he's here. He's here to observe how you are so he can help." The metalbender says.

Korra sighs. "I guess you have a point." She mumbles. "Spirits I really hate this whole thing." She says referring to the trial and sentence. "Hey, at least I'll be able get out a few times. I am helping your girlfriend after all." Kuvira throws an arm over the avatars shoulder. "I'll get to see you right?" Korra smiles. "Yeah, definitely. We do need you with the building process, who else can bend all the elements." Kuvira says playfully. The three laugh. "Now come on, let's try that again. This time at least try to pass the ten metre mark." Logan says and both girls punch his arms. He just laughs and rubs the spots where they hit him.

"No way! Speed training! Me next!" An excited voice yells. The three turn to see Mikey, Jinora, Ikky and Meelo running over to them. Mikey was the most excited and the one who was yelling. Kuvira chuckles. "Sorry Mikey, only got two chutes. But since you kids are here, we could use your help." She says. "How can we help?" Jinora asks. "Well, we need a little wind and two people to hold up the chutes before they run. It will be much easier than to repack the chutes every time." Kuvira says. "I call wind duty!" Meelo raises his hand. "Me too!" Mikey says. "Wait I want wind duty too." Ikky pouts. "How about you alternate. The girls hold the chute and the boys control the wind. Then swap." Logan suggests. "Deal." The four airbenders say.

Later.

Korra and Logan stop from their last race and drop down exhausted. "I...almost...had...you..." The Avatar says breathlessly. Logan laughs just as breathless. "Not...even...close.." He says. Kuvira hovers over them with the clipboard and pen. "Nice work you two." She smiles and the tired duo. "You can take the chutes off now. We're done for today." She says looking at the calculations, scores and times she recorded. The two just nod but don't move, preferring to stay laying on the ground. The air babies, Mikey and Jinora run up to the trio. "How did they do this time?" Ikky asks, bouncing excitedly waiting for the results. "Logan beat Korra by a mile!" Meelo says. "That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think." Jinora says. "You're just jealous. You were rooting for Korra and lost." Meelo pokes his tongue at his eldest sister. The master airbender just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so..." Kuvira interrupts, trailing off, still looking at the clipboard, doing calculations. "Well, Korra's been doing well. More consistent than actually getting faster..." She says writing something down. "Logan has gotten faster since the last time. Much faster. And is improving." She says impressed. "Yeah." Logan throws his fist in the air tiredly. Korra just groans. "I've got a lot of work to do." She says. "Yeah." Kuvira says with an encouraging smile. "Boys rule!" Meelo yells and jumps. "Debatable." A new voice says. They all turn to see the rest of the Spectrum squad making their way over to the group. Kuvira perks up at Skye's voice. Lee, Nishan and Asher follow her up to them. "Hey guys. Where have you been?" The metalbender asks.

Korra and Logan slow stand up and start removing the straps of the chutes off them. "Oh you know. Crushing it." Lee says. "Spectrum is moving up. Got more customers, business is booming. Got a new clothing line coming out soon." Nishan says. "We're totally killing it." Asher says and looks at them up and down. "Speed training. Been a while since I've seen this." He points out. "Right. It felt awesome." Logan says. "How'd they do?" Lee asks. Kuvira gives them the clipboard. Skye looks over her girlfriends shoulder at the clipboard and whistles. "Damn, Logan." She says. The older non bender flexes with a smug grin. "Babe look at Korra's. Not even Steelo had those scores when she started. That's impressive." Lee says.

Korra freezes. "Say what." She says in disbelief. "Yep, you're a natural speedster. It took me a while before I could even get as fast as you are, never mind faster." Kuvira says and claps the avatar on her back proudly. Korra smiles and punches her fists into the air. "Yes! Yes! This is such a personal victory." She says happily. "You realised beating Steelo is a lot harder than you thought, almost impossible. So this is a big deal for you." Nishan comments. "Yes." Korra points at him, still smiling. They all laugh.

"Hey! Can we use these now?" Meelo asks, holding up the parachutes. "Uh, no. Sorry dude. I gotta get these back to Miss Sato." Kuvira says. "Aww man." Mikey whines. "Sorry, but they're not toys. I only said I'd use them for Korra's training." Kuvira ruffles his hair, pulling it out his wolf tail. "Besides. Don't you have training of your own." She says. "Not really." Jinora says. "Well, why do we go down to the beach and have a little fun huh." Korra says. "I'm in. Definitely need a little relaxation after today." Kuvira says with a tired sigh. "Race you down." Meelo says before taking off toward the beach. "Hey, that's cheating." Ikky calls after him. Jinora shakes her head at her younger siblings. "Make sure they don't mess with the tank." Kuvira asks her. The master airbender nods and her and Mikey walk after the other two.

Soon it's just the adults, save for Nishan, who is just short of twenty. "Kya told us what happened." Lee says as they start walking down to the beach slowly. Kuvira and Korra sigh. "That was a dick move they made. No way it would have worked anyway." Skye says. "Doesn't matter now." Kuvira says. "Still irritates me that they even thought of it." Logan says. "And that's coming from me." He adds. "So what's going to happen now." Asher asks. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to prison. For quite some time too." Kuvira answers. "To think, after all the crazy shit you've ever done. This is what got you in locked up." Lee says. Kuvira chuckles. "I'm a ninja, they only know about this because I made it painfully obvious." She says. "Done some other illegal activities?" Korra asks. "Just about hey, just about." Logan answers and every one laughs. "A few, DUI's and BAE's." He says. "Among other things." Nishan adds. "Sounds like you had fun." Korra says. "Always." Skye says. A muffled squeak comes from Nishan's pants. A furry ball pops its head out. "Looks who's awake from his nap." He says. Rufus climbs out of his pocket and walks over to Korra. The Avatar holds out her hand and he climbs on. She brings him up to eye level. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." She says. The finger monkey holds out his tiny paw. Korra giggle and shakes it.

They get to the beach. The air babies, Jinora and Mikey are playing around in the water. The sky is slowly but surely turning a light pink as the sun begins its decent, reflecting beautifully on the ocean water. They find a couple low beach chairs and set up somewhere on the sand and watch them. Naga with Pabu on her back trot over to the adults. "Hey girl, I missed you where you been." Korra says when the polar bear dog stops in front of them. Rufus runs up to the large animal and sniffs Naga's face. Then he jumps on her head and runs over to Pabu and does the same. Naga sits down and Korra gets up and sits against her animal guides side. "That looks comfortable." Kuvira says and joins her after petting Naga's face and making baby noises.

Later.

Asami steps off the ferry and walks up to the temple. She enters and immediately walks into the kitchen. There Kya, Senna, Pema and little Rohan stand. The ladies are making dinner while Rohan is playing with his toys on the floor. "Hey ladies." She greets them. They looks up and smile. "Hey Asa-whoa what happened to you?" Senna says looking at Asami's appearance. She has oil and grime on her face and clothes. Looking like a true grease monkey. Asami just smiles. "Hard days work." She says. The ladies laugh. "Looks like it." Kya says. "Now you and my daughter are matching." Senna says with a laugh. "She's covered in dirt too." Pema says. Asami chuckles and sits at the counter. "Kuvira's training?" She asks already knowing what they mean. "Yeah." Senna laughs. "Kuvy!" Rohan says throwing his arms in the air with a big smile.

Asami smiles and chuckles. "That name though." She says. The others laugh. "Not the ideal nickname for a former dictator." Pema jokes. "Not at all, it's too adorable." Kya says. She walks up to the CEO and hands her a few pictures. Asami takes them and as soon as she sees the first one she starts laughing. "Oh my gosh! So that's what the parachutes were for." She giggles. "Speed training. As Logan put it. Very creative." Senna says. Asami is still giggling. "This is funny, it looks like she's been dragged away." She says. The picture in her hand is of Korra's first attempt at the activity. The picture is caught with her in mid flip on the ground, folded over like a lawn chair with her legs by her head as she falls back and rolls over.

"We were watching from the windows. She stayed down for a minute before they convinced her to try again." Pema says. "Then the kids joined in. Helping and cheering them on." Kya informs. "The girls were rooting for Korra, as well as myself and Pema. Senna on the other hand..." Kya says and looks at the younger waterbender in question with a knowing look. "Was rooting for Logan with the boys instead of her daughter." She says. Senna rolls her eyes. "I was just making it a little even." She says. "You were checking him out." Pema says. "Can't blame me. I mean you saw him. It's like he was sculpted." Senna says. They chuckle. "Don't let your husband hear you say that." Kya says. "Oh I am very faithful to my husband, I love him dearly. But as Kuvira said before. Raava made it to appreciate it." Senna says and they all laugh again.

"I am curious though. Are those two dating or something? Kuvira and Logan? They seem very close." Pema asks. Some how the question kinda bothers the engineer but she just smiles and ignores the feeling. "Well, I don't think so. They are best friends though, I know that much." She says. "Oh well that makes sense but isn't that how you and Korra started." Pema says knowingly.

Asami blushes. "The best couples always start out as best friends." Senna points out and looks at Kya with a smirk who just playfully glares at her, pretending to throw a knife at her. Asami chuckles. "Actually Korra and I started out as rivals." She says a matter of fact. "Same difference." Kya waves her hand nonchalantly. "Well, speaking of Same differences. Where are they anyway?" They younger non bender ask. "I think they're all down at the beach. Lee and the rest of Spectrum are with them as well." Pema says. "Alright, I think I'm going to go say hi. I'll see you ladies later." Asami says. Asami gets up as they greet her again. She walks towards the bathroom first to clean her face. _'Would have done it at work but Spirits I had to get out of there fast before Varrick drove me nuts.'_ She thinks.

Once she's done washing the motor oil from her face and hands she walks down to the beach. She can hear laugher, so she just follows that. The sky has gotten a little darker. The faint pink has now turned into a subtle reddish orange. She finds the group sat around a small little fire. Some on low beach chairs and the others on the sand. Korra and Kuvira are sitting next to each other on the sand and laying against a snoozing Naga. Opal and Bolin have joined them and are curled up next to each other on a little make shift sand chair. She gets to the ground and smile at the calm and fun atmosphere that suddenly makes her feel warm at fuzzy inside. "Hey everyone." She greets when she's right next to them. "Hey!!" They all say at the same time. "Wassup Gears!" Kuvira says with a toothy grin. Asami raises her eyebrow. "Gears?" She asks. "Yes. Gears. Or should I call you tinker?" Kuvira says. "Gears it is." Asami says with a chuckle.

She walks over them. Kuvira shifts over so Asami can sit next to her girlfriend, which also means she sits between the two powerful benders. _'So not complaining.'_ She thinks. She gives Korra a loving kiss and lays her head against her shoulder. The Avatar throws her arm around her girlfriend protectively. "How was work, looks like you had fun." Korra asks. As the others engage in more conversations. Asami chuckles. "Yeah, I was testing a few things me and Varrick are working on to help with the repairs. I was also thinking of a way to improve the Sato Mobile and Sato Cycle. I'm a little stuck, but I'll get there." She says and cuddles closer to her girlfriend. "What about you. Did you have fun?" She asks with a smirk. Korra groans. "Today's training was definitely something. At least I know I'm a natural speedster. Cap's words not mine." She says.

"Kya took pictures." Asami says. Korra face palms and the engineer giggles. "Her methods are definitely creative." She says. Korra chuckles. "This is true." She agrees. "But since she probably going to be in prison after tomorrow. Logan's going to be my coach." She says, you can hear the sadness in her voice. Asami frowns. "Logan?" She asks. "Yeah, Cap says he knows the training as well as she does. So when she can't make it he will be training me." Korra says softly and plays with Asami's fingers. "I'm going to miss her.." The engineer says softly, almost inaudible.

Kuvira's been listening to their conversation, not on purpose because, well she's sitting right next to them duh. She heard the sadness in Korra's voice and the longing in Asami's. She's suddenly hit with grief and heartache. _'This might be my very last night with everyone before I'm behind bars.'_ She thinks sadly. The rush of emotions hit her like a rock to the chest. She looks around and sees everyone is doing their own thing. So she quietly slips away from the group like a ninja. And walks down the beach, looking for the large rock Opal told her about. She needs a moment to collect herself.

She walks around for quite a bit before she finds the _'Think Rock'_ as Opal calls it. She hops on up and sits down. Hugging her knees close to her chest and staring at the city. The sky is getting darker and the lights are shining brighter. It does little to improve her suddenly depressed mood. "Just when I think everything was going great." She whispers to herself. Her heart pulls again and her eyes well up. 

"If I knew it would hurt this bad to let go I never would have gotten attached."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor badgermole is heart sore...I'm crying.
> 
> Shit hit her hard dudes!
> 
> Korra's training was fun though right, I wanted to add Logan in as her trainer in future since our badgermole might be in prison for a while.
> 
> The ladies taking in the kitchen, I loved writing that. That was fun.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comforts his best friend while she breaks down.
> 
> Spectrum reveals something kinda surprising about the two oldest in their group.
> 
> Lin is unnecessarily protective and Kya loves it.
> 
> Korra, Asami and Kuvira have an unexpected sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg another chapter whaaaaaaa!!!
> 
> Seriously though, I'm pushing now, I wanna move this a long a so we can have some fun.
> 
> The next chapter which I am currently working on is going to something. Kuvira gets her sentence. That's all I'm saying
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 70

Kuvira doesn't know how long she'd been sitting on Think Rock silently crying her eyes out by herself, but the sky has darkened just a bit to call it night time. She's feels the footsteps before she hears them. She doesn't bother trying to fix herself. She knows those steps anywhere. "So this is Think Rock." Logan says as he climbs the rock in question and sits next to his best friend. Kuvira doesn't say anything she just cuddles into him, needing his support and warmth right now. He takes off his leather jacket and puts it over her. She pulls it around herself. "I've been telling everyone about the inevitable. That I'm definitely going to jail. Guess I should have listened to myself." She says softly, her voice a little raspy. "It's only now hitting me that it'll probably never be like this again." She sighs and Logan holds her tighter. Her doesn't have to say anything. Just him being there to listen is more than enough for her.

"All this time I was okay with going to prison or even dying because I believe there was nothing for me in this world anymore." She sniffs. Logan has to stop himself from correcting her because he knows she probably figured it out by herself, which is also probably why she's like this right now. Instead he just holds her closer and kisses her forehead. "But, everyone...it's been a long time since I've felt like I belong somewhere. Kinda like the family I've always wanted." She says. Logan knows what she means. Sure Spectrum has and always will be family, this is something different. "They took care of me. It was kind of a different experience for me. I'm usually the protective and care giver. I usually take care of others, never let others take care of me." She says truthfully. "It was weird at first...but I liked it. I felt like I could let my guard down for while and just relax." She closes her eyes, thinking about the last few weeks.

"I'm going to miss this. All of this. All of them." She says sadly. "And I just got you guys back, now I have to basically leave you again." She says guilty. Logan sighs. "No you're not." He says. "You're not going anywhere, we're not going anywhere. We'll visit you, we'll see you. We're helping with the project as well." He says softly. "Besides. No way I'm losing my best friend again." He smiles charmingly against her head. Kuvira chuckles weakly. "I'm sure they won't want to lose you either. You'll still see them. They will visit you too. Everyday I'm sure. Especially Mikey. He really missed you when you were gone. He's not going to let you slip away again." Logan holds her closer. She leans her head on his strong shoulder. His muscular frame wrapped protectively around her.

They stay like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. Happy to just sit beside each other like the old days. "Come on. If this is the last time to be with them like this, Make it count, have a good time, have some fun." He says. Kuvira sighs and smiles. He give her a tissue. She takes it. They get up and hop off the rock. They start slowly walking back to the beach.

"Jay would be proud you know." Logan says. Kuvira just looks at him confused. "You've come a long way. It's been hard since she died. Everyone kinda lost something when she died. You lost more than all of us combined. She was part of you. The fact that you're still here, doing what you're doing, living your life despite the circumstances, she'd be proud of who you've become." He takes her hand and she leans into him. "A dictator." She says. "A warrior." He corrects her. She sighs. "You're stronger and wiser than before. Even on the brink of madness you still had heart. That's more than most can say. Even when your world was falling down, you still wore a smile. Even when damaged you picked yourself up and did what you had to do. Stood up for what you believed in even if you stood alone." He praises.

Kuvira can't help but smile bashfully. "I know she's smiling down on you from heaven." Logan says. "Although the sun will never shine the same. You've always looked to a brighter day and we really admire that about you. So maybe things aren't as great as we want them to be and sure maybe everyone is dreading tomorrow. But you've always told us to live in the now and today." He stops them and turns to her fully. "I think you should take your own advice." He smiles, his golden eyes shining. Kuvira smiles up at him. "I guess you have a point. Thanks fluffy, you always know what I need." She says. He pulls her in for a big hug which she returns with a laugh. "That's what friends are for, Vee." He says into her hair.

She sighs into his protective embrace. "I've gone soft dude." She says seriously and Logan just chuckles. "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing right now. Let others take care of you for once." He says as they pull apart and start walking again hand in hand. "But it's so not me. I've always kinda had to fend for myself. Sure I had Jay and we had each other. Then later we met you guys but we're the oldest and we had to protective and be there for the others." She says. "Well like you said. It was weird at first but you like it when people take care of you. And everyone here wants to be there for you. Especially the Chief and that healer Kya." Logan points out. Kuvira smiles fondly. "Yeah, they're the most protective. Kya's forever smothering me and Lin is like a life time bodyguard. They seem to forget that I can handle things on my own but I love that they want to be there. It's not something I'm familiar with but I like it, even though I pretend like it gets on my nerves...which it does from time to time." She says.

Logan chuckles. "First time I came here that day, Lin was staring me down. It was a little scary, but Kya got her off my back for a while. Those two are perfect for each other." He says. Kuvira giggles. "We're working on it. Lin's stubborn and clueless as of right now." She laughs. "Koda and I plan to get these two together some how." She adds. Logan smiles. "I like Koda she's funny. She kinda reminds me of-" "Jay." Kuvira finishes for him. "Yeah." He says softly. Kuvira smiles fondly. "That was my first thought as well when I first met her. The day I attacked the city. Lin was transporting me to the station and Koda was my personal guard. She healed me a bit and made small talk. She was so funny and cheerful. Forward as well. Her and Lin were close I could tell. We kinda made fun of her a bit." She says. "Then she told me about herself once I was put in my cell. We've been inseparable ever since." She smiles.

"She's not stealing you away from me is she." Logan asks jokingly but a little serious...maybe even jealous...He doesn't like sharing. Kuvira holds onto his strong bicep and smiles mischievously. "Maybe." She says. "Oh! Okay, fine." Logan says and pulls away from her, pretending to be hurt. He walks ahead and Kuvira chuckles. "I'm kidding." She says. "No, the damage is done." Logan says. Kuvira runs up and jumps on his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You're my one and only best friend and I love you." She says holding on tight. "No you don't." He says but holds her up. "Yes I do." She says and the two of them just laugh as he carries her on his back the rest of the way. They just joke and goof off.

Back on the beach, everyone else has joined around the camp fire. The Beifong boys, Bumi, Mako, Koda, Lin, Tenzin, Senna, Tonraq, Pema and Rohan, Kya and Suyin have all gathered. Everyone has a bowl of noodles and are eating happily and chatting. "It seems like we'll be having dinner camp fire style today." Kya said when they found everyone down here. Senna is the first to spot the two best friends. "Okay, seriously, are you sure they're not dating?" She asks her daughter's girlfriend. Everyone turns in the direction of Kuvira and Logan who are walking toward them. Kuvira is still on Logan's back and it's obvious the two are laughing and goofing off. Asami and Korra frown at the sight. Some how that concept rubs them the wrong way. "Steelo and my brother? No, no way. They're not dating trust me. We already tried that." Lee says. They all turn to her. "Wait what?" Korra says. **_'Ooh, plot twist.'_** Raava echoes. _'Not funny.'_ Korra thinks.

Lin is also paying attention now. She knew the two were close but this is something new. She likes Logan. He's a good kid. But the idea of him and Kuvira together just does not sit right with her and she doesn't know why. _'He's a good suitor. Strong, smart, has a steady career, can provide and protect. She's comfortable and happy around him. I honestly don't see what the problem is.'_ She thinks. _'So why do I hate the idea?'_ She asks. **_'Because she's our baby girl.'_** The annoying voice answers. _'what...are you talking about.'_ Lin thinks. **_'Beifong, you're protective instincts are kicking in. Kuvira is like a daughter to you, dumbass. You're not ever going to like the idea of her dating.'_** The annoying voice answers and Lin freezes. _'Holy shit...'_ She thinks in realisation. _'But...'_ She can't think straight now. **_'it's natural, man. Just embrace it, don't fight it. You're the same with Koda.'_** The annoying voice states. **_'Remember that one case where that guy kept flirting with her and you nearly choked him out when he didn't leave after she said she wasn't interested.'_** It says. Lin gets it now. _'Holy Shit.'_ She thinks again. **_'Welcome to Parenthood dude!'_**

Kya, who is sitting behind Lin, who is sitting between her legs with her back to her front, feels Lin tense up. _'Okay, that's a little strange.'_ She thinks before she gets it and smiles. _'Oh, right I get it. That's so cute. She's like a over protective badgermole.'_ She thinks. She starts messaging Lin's shoulders to ease then tension. "Easy, it's okay to be protective." She whisper in her ear. "I understand." She adds. Lin shivers but relaxes. "I'm not mad." Lin says trying to cover up. "I didn't say you were." Kya throws back with a smirk. _'This is fun.'_

"What do you mean _'You tried'_?" Lin asks to distract herself from her best friends magic hands. "Well, their relationship started out kinda rocky. They were more like rivals sort of, but we could see they both had a crush on each other but didn't want to say anything." Skye starts. "Yeah, you never really admit you like someone if you're supposed to hate them." Nishan says. "So, we tried to set them up." Asher says. "It didn't work, but we tried." He adds. "They were just starting to become friends when we tried. We left them alone with all their favorite things and what not. Hoping something would happen. But instead they ended up becoming best friends and we were like, ooooh." All of Spectrum minus Mikey face palm. "We thought that this would complicate it even more but we were way off." Nishan says. "It's was like their crushes vanished." Lee says. "Yeah, Kuvira started helping Logan, being his wing man and then she ended up with Lee and Skye. I think that was the crazy part." Asher says. "Try and hook a brother up and then the girl ends up with his sibling." Nishan says and they all chuckle. That scenario is more common than you'd think.

Korra and Asami share a look. "That's weird right?" Korra asks. "Really weird." Asami says. Both feel kinda guilty for being relieved that the two never ended up dating and are never going to. The two in question make it to the group. Kuvira still on Logan's back. "Hey everyone!" She greets happily, not ready to let go of Logan just yet. "Where have you two been?" Asher asks with a sly grin. Just because they're not dating doesn't mean he won't tease them. Logan rolls his eyes. "Steelo was having a moment. So being the best friend that I am, I went to go cheer her up." He says. Everyone frowns and looks at Kuvira with worried and compassionate expressions. Kya's about to speak but She smiles at them. "I'm fine, I promise." She says them and she's being genuine. Sure she's a little sad but Logan was right when he said she should make this night last as long as she can and just have a little fun. 

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Kya holds up two bowls of noodles. "We saved you two some. I'd suggest you eat before Korra steals it." She says. Korra doesn't even defend herself because she probably would. Especially after what they put her through today. She saw the pictures...it's Not funny. Kuvira immediately hops off Logan's back and runs over to Kya and Lin's chair. The two take their previous seat after getting their food. Kuvira next to Asami and Korra. Logan next to his sister and her girlfriend.

Everyone talks and tells stories for the rest of the night. Just having a good time and enjoying each other's company as one big ass happy family. The kids are making smores around the camp fire. Rohan had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Suyin has moved to sit down next to Kuvira, who promised to explain the whole _'i secretly have been running my own company'_ thing. Suyin is hanging on every word, wondering how she could have missed all this. Tenzin and Tonraq are explaining the trail situation to Lin, Kya and Senna. Mako and Koda are discussing the interrogation they had today where they questioned the gangbangers. Opal is talking to Lee and Skye about what they do and how they got together and what not. Bolin is talking with the Beifong boys, and the Spectrum boys. Bumi is talking to Baatar who seems to not believe a word that is coming out of his mouth but the man's enthusiasm is contagious. Asami has joined Kuvira and Suyin's conversation while Korra rests her head in her girlfriends lap, content to just listen even though she doesn't understand half the things their talking about.

Later.

Most of the group has called it a night. The kids plus Jinora have gone to bed. Bumi, Tenzin and Pema have gone to sleep as well. The Beifong boys and their parents too. Opal and Bolin are walking along the beach for a while before they hit the hay as well. Nishan and Asher have taken Lee, Skye and Mikey home. Pretty soon it's just Lin, Kya, Kuvira, Logan, Koda, Mako, Korra, Asami, Senna and Tonraq by the fire. They are just talking and laughing.

"Wait so, she actually said that. That's adorable." Asami says. Korra blushes and pouts. "It was. Moms heart was swelling I bet." Kya says and chuckles at Korra's face. "Little Korra, calling Master Katara her wife because she's the reincarnation of her husband." Kuvira says and laughs. "Oh haha laugh it up." Korra pouts. "Oh come on Korra, it's cute and funny." Senna says. "Bringing out all my baby files is not funny, it's freaking embarrassing." Korra says and hides her face in Asami's hair, both leaning against Naga who is still sleeping. Kuvira has migrated and has joined her best friend on one of the low chairs next to Koda and Mako. "We're your parents, it's our job to embarrass you." Tonraq chuckles. "Oh I can see it now." Koda says imaging toddler Korra calling Katara _'wifey'_ It is adorable. "I hate you all." Korra mumbles.

They talk and laugh like this a bit more before they get serious for a while. "Did you manage to get something out of those gangsters?" Korra asks Mako and Koda. They both sigh. "We did." Mako says with a frown. "But it doesn't really help our case." He says. "Turns out the attack was planned. They said a few guys came up to them and paid them to start a huge ass riot with another gang as a distraction and stuff so most of the officer's were there instead of at the station." Koda says. "They don't know who the guys were or why they asked for the distraction. So really it doesn't tell us anything other than the attackers knew what they were doing and that this was planned and planned well up to a point." She growls.

"Well, we're right back where we started then." Lin says and sighs. Kya rubs her shoulders again to calm both their climbing rage. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out. You always do." She says. "I know, it's just frustrating." Lin grumbles. "One things for sure though is that whoever they were. They weren't working alone. There's no way they would have killed themselves if it didn't mean they were going to die anyway." Kuvira says. "They were working for someone I'm sure. Or else they would have just done what they needed to while in my cell than try and kidnap me." She says. "I'll have our people do some digging. See what we can find." Logan says.

They talk about this for a while before finally calling it a night. Tonraq and Senna say their good night's before leaving to go to bed. Mako is next to leave. Koda as well. Not before giving Kuvira a bone crushing hug. She didn't forget that Kuvira was feeling a little down and that tomorrow she was probably going to be out behind bars. Logan is the last to leave and it's just Kya, Lin, Korra, Asami and Kuvira left. "You okay kid?" Lin asks as he watching Kuvira stare into the flame. "I'm good. Just a little exhausted from the days events." She says softly. She hugs Logan's jacket tighter around her body for warmth. "You've been thinking about tomorrow?" Kya states more than asks. She gets up from behind Lin and moves to sit next to the younger metalbender. Lin follows suit and Korra and Asami fall in in front of the three, sitting on the floor by their feet. Kuvira doesn't even try to deny it. "It don't want to leave." She says softly, the heart ache back once again. Kya embraces her and Kuvira leans into her.

"We don't want you to leave either kiddo." Lin says and rubs her back. "But we won't be far away. We'll be right here if you need us. All of us. You're not alone any more." She says. "Yeah, Cap. We just got, we're not letting you go that easy." Asami says with a genuine smile. "I know I'm not. You've taught me a lot and still are. You're a good person and even better friend." Korra says. "Hopefully the rest of the world will see that soon." She adds. "More specifically Izumi and Zuko. Raiko's a lot cause, no point in trying." She says. "Idiot." Lin mumbles angrily. "Agreed." Asami growls out too. Kuvira smiles at them. "Thanks guys. I guess I'm just sad that it probably won't be like this again. I'm really going to miss this place." She says softly. "I finally felt like I was part of a..." She doesn't finish the sentence, it's too soon for her right now, but they understand.

Later that night.

Kuvira, Korra and Asami walk into the estate. Korra groans. "I need a hot shower and some sleep my body is killing me." She whines. "Thanks Cap." She says sarcastically. "You're welcome, Glow Stick." Kuvira chuckles before migrating to her room to shower. The couple head up to their room as well to get ready for bed.

After doing their nightly routines the three girls get into bed. Though none of them can sleep. Each dreading the next morning where the inevitable is sure to cause some pain. "Do you think she's sleeping?" Korra asks her girlfriend. "I doubt it. I know I can't." Asami answers. "Wanna go check on her? See if she's alright?" She asks. "Yeah." Korra says without missing a beat. They both jump out of bed and make their way over to Kuvira's room. They get outside the closed door. "Knock first. Just in case." Asami whispers. Korra nod. She knocks on the door twice before waiting. They hear a soft _'Come in'_. Slowly opening the door, Korra pokes her head in. "Cap?" She asks. The room is dark, moonlight shining through the window where Kuvira is sitting staring out into the night. She walks in with Asami right behind her. The moon is full so the light is bright enough to lighten the room up a bit. The couple's breaths gets caught in their throat when they get a good look at the young master metalbender.

Kuvira is in her sisters old blue shirt with black lacy underwear. Her hair is a little damp from her shower. She's just sitting by the long window, staring at the full moon that reflects beautifully on her, making her glow. Basically frozen, the other two women just stare. _'I seriously wish I had my camera right now. She looks so gorgeous.'_ Asami thinks. _'How can someone look so powerful yet so vulnerable at the same time and then still look so beautiful?'_ Korra asks. _'Seriously she could smash her face and still look good.'_ She thinks. Raava face palms in the spirit world. **_'Ay..these two...'_** She thinks amused.

"Can't sleep?" The angelic voice that is Kuvira sings. At least that what it sounds like to them. Not completely snapped out their daze the two just say "Yeah..." and continue to stare. "I'd ask why but I think it's pretty obvious." The metalbender says and turns her head to look at them. That didn't help their situation. _'Those eyes!!'_ Both think, practically drooling now. **_'Really...the girl is troubled and you're oogling.'_** Raava echoes in Korra's head. The Avatar breaks the spell, shaking her head and clearing her throat. She elbows her girlfriend to snap her out of it too. Asami is back, blinking away the fog. "Uh, yeah...not looking forward to tomorrow." Korra says awkwardly, hoping Kuvira didn't see her wandering eyes.

Kuvira's eyes downcast before she looks back at the moon. "Yeah. Me too." She says sadly. She gets up and walks over to the bed and sits on it. Korra and Asami follow suit. Both sitting on either side of her. "We saw you slip away. We were about to follow but Logan said you needed to be by yourself." Korra says. Kuvira keeps her eyes on the white sheets and nods. "I did. I was getting a bit emotional so I just took a walk to clear my head. He found me at Think Rock." She says. "He said his best friends sense was tingling." Asami says. Kuvira chuckles lightly. "Well it was right because I was kinda crying my eyes out." She admits and why? She does not know.

"You can talk to us." Korra puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know." Kuvira says softly. "It's just...These last few weeks have been amazing and I hate that it has to end." She fiddles with the shirt she's wearing. "Before...I didn't really care what happened to me. I did what I had to do. I thought that I never had anything left for me here. My parents left, Jay died, Su..she didn't believe in me I guess. I pushed Logan and the others away. I was alone for a long time." She says sadly. Asami takes her hand. "You're not alone anymore." She says. Korra takes Kuvira's other hand. "I realised that now. It took me a while but I finally did." The metalbender says with a smile. "It still gets to me. All the emotions hit me all at once which is why I left so quickly today. I didn't realise just how much everyone really meant to me." She says, her breath hitching.

The tears start falling and both Korra and Asami embrace the breaking bender. "I know I'll see you guys again but I've never been good with goodbyes...The past has proven that." She says through her tears. "Then don't say goodbye." Korra mumbles. "You're not going anywhere, we're not going anywhere." She says. "She's right." Asami says. "Lin and I made sure that your new cell is one where we can basically be with you always if we wanted to be. Since she and Koda will be guarding you mostly, We can stay as long as we want." She says. "With our projects you probably won't be there a lot anyways other than late at night or something." She adds. Kuvira chuckles weakly leaning onto them. "Now I feel ridiculous about this. I'm basically crying for nothing." She says. They all giggle. "I wouldn't say it's for nothing. At least we know you care about us just as much as we care about you." Korra says. "Also that you are human and were not made in a lab even though you look like it." Asami says and they giggle again.

"I'm serious, both you Korra. Have you seen your bodies. It's like you were sculpted or genetically modified or something." She says and they all laugh, falling back on the bed. They stay in their previous position though, Kuvira between the couple. Asami turns and wraps her arms around Kuvira's torso. Kuvira is shocked and a little surprised but doesn't say or do anything. Korra cuddles into her from the other side, resting her head on top of her own, she just so happens to be the tallest of the two of them..as bittersweet fact.

They just lay like this, talking and laughing until eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! My little gay heart! They're sharing a bed! 
> 
> Kuvira is so cute don't you think. You can see she's most vulnerable when caught off guard.
> 
> She really has gotten attached to everyone. They love her and she loves them and that scares her.
> 
> Logan is like a big brother..I love him.
> 
> IMPORTANT: who should I pair Koda with? Logan or Mako? Who? I wanna make her straight since we already have like 5 bi/gay girls. I'm planning on bringing in another oc that will get with the person who doesn't end up with Koda.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have an interesting morning. Really they need to control themselves before they do something crazy, probably.
> 
> Kuvira hears things she's sure she wasn't supposed to but doesn't care because it gives her teasing ammo.
> 
> Kuvira gets her sentence with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so meant to post this yesterday. Though I'm sure it's okay now.
> 
> Hope you're up for something very special because I had so much fun writing this chapter.
> 
> Mild sexual content...like really mild...like a little tease...mostly imaginary...but It's there, more like implied...but still fun.
> 
> Okay here be go.
> 
> Enjoy pretties, as I'm sure you would..I know i did.

Chapter 71

The next morning.

Korra is the first to wake up. She feels the warmth from the body next to hers and the sun rays shining on her face. She sighs contently and pulls the warm body closer, resting her head on top of theirs. The long hair tickling her nose and neck. The smell of mint and chocolate filling her senses. _'Wait...'_ her eyes snap open. _'That's not what Asami usually smells like.'_ She thinks. She looks down and sees long raven locks with a hint of brown. _'Sami's is only black...'_ She thinks with a frown. The body suddenly moves closer and Korra can now distinctly feel the muscular yet feminine frame of them. "What the- Ooooh." She whispers. She then hears movement a head. Asami's eyes flutter open and is met with only black. She frowns. Then she hears chuckling. She looks over the black waves to see her girlfriend staring at her with a tired amused face. "Wha.." The engineer mumbles. "I guess we all fell asleep here." The waterbender answers her question.

"I guess we did." Asami says, blinking the sleep away. "I thought she was you for a minute." Korra admits. Asami smiles. "Understandable as to why. The long dark hair. I also thought she was you. You're both short and muscular...though you don't have long hair anymore and her is black so there's that too." She says and the couple giggles. Asami moves her hand but freezes when she feels hot skin under her palm. She frowns and looks down. Her eyes widen a bit. Some how, during the course of the night, her hand that is around Kuvira's waist had wandered under the metalbender's shirt, which is now hiked up showing the black lacy under. Her hand resting comfortably on Kuvira's rock hard abs extremely close to her breasts. _'Aha dude...'_ She thinks both shocked and a little turned on right now.

Korra sees her girlfriends face and is confused. She follows her girlfriends gaze and realises why she's so shook. She smirks at her girlfriend. "Why Miss Sato." She whispers playfully. Asami snaps her eyes up to the avatars. "Getting a little handsy are we, should I be worried." She says teasingly, she's really not jealous. This is actually really funny to her. Asami blushes deeply and her light skin does nothing to hide it. She glares at her girlfriend. "Shut. Up." She says through her teeth, trying to be menacing but it's not working because Korra just giggles. "I don't know how this happened, just help me!" She whispers yells, not wanting to wake the still sleeping master bender. "Just move your hand." Korra says. "I can't. It's under her shirt, you have to lift it up so I can slip it out. I don't wanna wake her." Asami says.

"Why, don't want her find out you were feeling her up." Korra continues to tease. "Korra!" Asami whisper yells again. "Okay, okay, fine." The Avatar giggles. She moves the hand that is not currently tucked under Kuvira's head, but she freezes when she can't move it. She wiggles her fingers and her eyes widen. She glances down the blanket that cover all three of them from the waist down. Her hand is stuck in the mass tangle of all of their legs. Her hand is against smooth skin but she can't really see it, though she has a pretty good idea of who's. Since both Asami and herself are wearing sweats it can only be Kuvira's because she's the only one not wearing any pants. _'Well shit.'_ She thinks. **_'Oh! Now that is funny, karma.'_** Raava laughs in her head.

"Uuh." Korra doesn't know what to say. Asami frowns. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Uh well," Korra clears her throat. "I may or may not be in a similar situation..." She trails off. Asami narrows her eyes, she then glances down the blanket and her eyes widen. "Ah, what." She whispers in shock. "What the odds." She says. "You're telling me. I can barely tell where I end and you begin." Korra says. "Well do you at least know where your hand is?" The engineer asks. "I have a good idea, yes." Korra answers. "Well, where is it and can you get it out?" Asami asks. "I uh, well, I can't feel any fabric or material under my palm, so..." She trails off again. Asami raises an eyebrow. "You're touching her aren't you." She says. "Yes that would seem about right in this case." Korra admits. Asami shakes her head. "Where is it?" She asks. She has no idea why she wants to know so badly, they should be trying to get it out.

"Well," Korra's hushed tone gets a little higher. "Kor.." Asami says. "Depending on our current positions and my hand, I'm guessing it's between her hip and mid-thigh." Korra answers not looking at Asami, pretending to assess the situation. Asami just looks at her girlfriend until she meets her eyes. "Is that your way of saying _'oh no I might just have my hand on her ass'_?" Korra is silent for a second. "Yes." She answers, she can't lie to her girlfriend. Asami shakes her head and starts chuckling. "Don't laugh, this isn't funny." Korra hisses. "I'm sorry but it is. You're over here giving me shit about me basically feeling her up, in the mean time you're copping a feel." Asami giggles.

"Okay one, I said I might have my hand on her ass, there's a difference. Two, you were actually feeling her up, not basically." Korra says. "What's the matter, you jealous." Asami teases, leaning closer to Kuvira with a sly smirk on her face. Looking up at Korra with her bedroom eyes. Korra shivers in delight but narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. "Yes I am, but I'm not sure if I'm jealous of her or your hand." She throws back. It was a terrible shot at smack talk but her girlfriend is giving her the look and her hand is maybe on her very sexy friend's ass, so she's not exactly thinking straight, pun intended. Asami's green eyes darken with lust at her girlfriends comment. "Is that so?" She asks in a low sexy voice. Korra is silent now. _'Ah shit what have I done. Raava help me.'_ She thinks. **_'yeah sorry you're on your own bud.'_** Raava answers.

Kuvira suddenly stirs, breaking the couple out their gazes. They both freeze, not knowing what to do, their hand still in their comprising positions on Kuvira's body. The metalbender takes a deep breath and shifts her body before breathing out and relaxing, still asleep. Asami had to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop from moaning out because she just felt Kuvira's muscles tense and relax under her fingers and it felt so good that she it took everything in her power not to rake her nails down the metalbender's abs like she usually does with Korra.

Korra on the other hand, is not as lucky. She actually did moan out, fortunately not loudly. One of Kuvira's legs brushed up against her centre creating a sinfully delicious friction she was not prepared for. _'Oooh this is not helping.'_ She thinks through the fog. She looks over at Asami who is staring at her intensely, eyes even darker than before. The questions and statements in those orbs telling her that her own eyes are saying the same thing. "Sami.." The Avatar whispers breathlessly. "I know, but first let's get out of this predicament." Asami says, mind just as foggy. "That would help yes." Korra says. "At least her shift helped me see where my hand was." She says. "It was in fact on her ass..." She blushes. Asami glances down. Her girlfriends hand was in fact on their friend's ass, just below her black lacy panties.

"Now I'm jealous." Asami mumbles. "Of her or my hand?" Korra asks. "Yes." Asami answers. Korra chuckles. She then slowly but surely removes her hand from Kuvira's butt, unnecessarily dragging her fingers lightly over her curves. "Korra..." Asami says, following her hand movements. "I can't help it. I'm sorry." Korra says. "It's okay baby, trust me I understand, but really, let's get out this. Maybe if I can take care of you if we have time." Asami says. Korra shivers, the promise in her girlfriends voice is doing things to her. Korra can only nod. "Now help a sister out will ya."

Later.

Kuvira's eyes flutter open. She sits up and stretches her body, rubbing the sleep from the eyes. She looks around the room trying to remember what happened last night. She rolls her eyes. _'Right, I balled like a baby, wonderful.'_ She thinks sarcastically and falls back on the bed covering her face. _'Pathetic.'_ She thinks. **_'Aww come now, Vee. So you showed a little vulnerability, no biggie.'_** Jay says. _'Yes, biggie. Dude, I don't just break down like that you know this.'_ Kuvira argues. **_'Maybe but this is a good thing, sis. You're finally opening up! Ever since we were left for dead by our parents you've been so closed up. Never really showed any vulnerability.'_** Jay says. _'i know...it's Just...'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'I get it, sis. But maybe it's time you just accept these changes fully. What's the worse that could happen.'_** Jay echoes. _'Everyone I care for gets hurt, Jay.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'That's the case with most people.'_** Jay says.

Kuvira sits up and sighs. _'It's way to early for this.'_ She rubs her face and looks at the clock on the bed side table. _'i got some time before Lin and Kya get here.'_ She thinks and gets up. She walks into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Later.

She's walking out her room and passes the couple's room on her way to the front of the house. As she passes Korra and Asami's room she freezes when she hears weird noises. She blinks a few times and puts her finger in her like she's cleaning it. She listens again. "Sami.." She hears. She looks at their door like it made the sound. _'Was that...Korra?'_ She leans her ear to the door. "Asami...don't stop..nn.." Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. _'Holy Shit!'_ She thinks and jumps away from the door like it burnt her. _'They're-' **'i know what they're doing!'**_ Kuvira stops Jay. She covers her face, a deep blush colouring her cheeks and heat spreading through her whole body, going downward to her centre. Crude images filling her mind that she has to shake them away before they get too vivid.

"Asami...I'm ganna...uuhn..don't..oh.." Korra moans from behind the door. Kuvira then slowly steps back and when a good distance away she bolts and races down to the kitchen. She stops at the kitchen door and takes a deep breath. Eyes still wide, breath labored and cheeks red. Her whole body is on fire right now. **_'Well that's one way to start the day, huh sis. You need a cold ass shower after that.'_** Jay teases. _'Shut up Jadelyn!'_ Kuvira thinks but her sister is right, she needs a freaking ice shower to cool her off. She composes herself and walks into the kitchen. "Distraction..." She says to herself. "Coffee. Breakfast." She says and starts to look through the cupboards for the ingredients. She starts to make the coffee and breakfast, trying to distract herself but her imagination is running against her and winning.

"Shit, come on focus...uh...think of something serious." She whispers to herself. "Today's the final verdict." She says and it works just a bit. "I need to talk to miles about the project. I need to meet my employees today to get the machinery." She mumbles but the sounds are replaying in her head and the images are getting more erotic, some involving her. "This isn't working.." She mumbles frustrated. "Uh...Logan in a coconut bra..." She imagines that picture and immediately bursts out laughing. "Yeah that did it." She says and continues her task. Slowly but surely she calms down thinking about the days planned events and the project.

As soon as she's done making breakfast and doing the dishes, the couple enters the kitchen with big smiles on their faces. Kuvira is leaning against the counter, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She's in a simple black tank top and black pants. Her hair is down and a little damp. Watching the couple in the corner of her eye she can see how happy and light they are. She smirks and a light blush colours her face but she doesn't let it phase her. The couple see the ready cooked breakfast and coffee waiting for them. They sit down. "Good morning." Asami greets with a big smile. Kuvira gives her a sly smile.

"Hmm." She hums over her cup. "I'm sure it was." She says with a smirk. "I hope you used protection." She looks at them over her cup with mischievous glint in her eyes. Both Korra and Asami freeze. Kuvira has to stop herself from laughing, she wants to tease them a bit. Asami bites her lip and looks away. Her cheeks deep deep red. Korra just stares at her plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Her cheeks red as well and that's saying something because usually it's hard to see with her dark skin.

Kuvira chuckles and starts reading the paper again. "You heard that?" Asami states the obvious. "Oh yeah. I didn't think Korra's voice could get so high." Kuvira answers smirking, eyes still on the paper. Korra chokes on the bite of food she just put in her mouth. Asami smacks her lightly on her back. "Okay, okay honey." She says. "You okay glow stick?" Kuvira asks. Korra hides her face in her arms on the table and gives her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the door bell rings. Kuvira looks at the clock on the wall near the fridge. "Oh, that's probably Chief and Kya. I'll get it." Kuvira and walks around the counter. As she walks past Korra she tickles the avatars side. Korra jerks up and giggles. Kuvira winks at her before leaving the room. As soon as she's gone, Asami starts giggling, covering her face. "Oh my spirits. I can't believe she heard us!" She says. "Us! She heard me!" Korra says. "I can't look her in the face, that's it, I'm done. Someone kill me please." She exaggerates. "Oh come on. It's not that bad." Asami says, secretly, enjoying this. Some how the fact that Kuvira heard them actually kinda turns her on. "I don't care!" Korra groans. "Wait, do you think she knows about what happened this morning, where we practically molested her in her sleep." She asks. Asami shrugs. "I don't know, I don't think so. She was out like a light, I doubt it." She says.

They hear footsteps and soon Kuvira walks in with Lin, Koda and Kya in tow. "Morning ladies." Kya greets with a stunning smile. "Morning." The couple greets, still trying to hide their red cheeks. "I hope youz ladies is ready, cos wez gotz to go." Koda says with goofy grin. "We can leave in a minute, we just wanna finish breakfast Cap made." Korra says. Asami nods. "I thought you would have eaten already." Lin says and leans on the counter. "Oh they did." Kuvira says and puts her dirty plate and cup in the sink. "Dude!" Asami says. Korra just blushes not looking at anyone. "Okaay...did Not need that." Koda says. Kya just giggles. Lin just shakes her head. "I don't even wanna know." The Chief says.

The couple finishes their breakfast with minimum teasing from Kuvira. Soon everyone in ready to go. Lin, Kya, Koda in one car and Korra, Asami and Kuvira in another. They drive toward City hall where Kuvira's final verdict will be announced. "You nervous?" Korra turns back her seat in the front to look at Kuvira who is staring out into the fast passing buildings. "Not really...Just curious. How long will sentence be, if I will ever get out and be free. If I'll be attacked again..stuff like that." The metalbender says softly. "We all have a lot of questions." Asami says still focusing on the road. "But I'm sure they will be answered soon enough." She says.

"Well I know that everything is going to be fine. As long as we all stick together, we can overcome anything." Korra says and give Kuvira a kind smile. The young master can't help but smile back.

They get to city hall and unsurprisingly there is a crowd of people, yelling and screaming. What was surprising was that there were people shouting about Raiko. Some were not even her for Kuvira, they were angry at Raiko for the whole fake campaign directors thing. Even more of a shock there were some people who had t-shirts on that had Kuvira's face. Boards that said _'I heart Kuvira.'_ As they drive pass the crowd, Asami, Korra and Kuvira stare on on awe. "Hey Gears, you got a Radio on you?" Kuvira asks. Asami nods and gets it out for her. She hands it over to the metalbender who fiddles with it for a moment before bringing it up to her face. "Chief?" She says into it. There's a moment of static before Lin's voice comes through. "What's up?" She says.

"Am I missing something here?" Kuvira asks. "You're asking about the fact that you have fan here?" Lin asks. "Uh yeah. When you attack a city people don't usually like you." Kuvira says sarcastically obvious. "Well, ever since word got out that you tried to help the city on the down low and Raiko's false directors, people have been having second thoughts, _'hey maybe you're not so bad.'_ " Lin says and Kuvira can hear the smile in her voice. "Oh and guess what, it gets better. When they find out you're helping with repairs, they'll love you even more." Lin adds. Korra and Asami chuckle in the front at Lin's playful tone. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Yeah okay I get it. Still though, did not expect this. I mean most still hate me but there are a few that don't seem like they despise me." She says.

"Don't worry kid, they'll come around..most will I guess, but there always will be people out there that aren't as forgiving." Lin says. "This is true." Kuvira says. "Oh, one more thing. After your verdict has been given, you'll need to talk to the public for a little bit." Lin says. Kuvira's eyes widen as well as Korra's and Asami's. "Ooh, I need to park we'll talk now now." Lin says and cuts off connection. "Lin!" Kuvira tells into the radio. "Aaand she's gone." Kuvira says looking at the radio like it smacked her. "What the fuck!" Korra says. "We didn't agree to this." She complains. "I don't think we have a choice." Asami says. She pulls into the private parking area where they see the others waiting for them. Both Korra and Kuvira hump out before the car stops. Asami rolls her eyes at them.

"Lin!" Both Korra and Kuvira yell as they stomp towards the three other benders. Lin holds up her hands. "Hey, I only found out today." She says defensively. "Well what do I say?" Kuvira throws her hands up. "Hey, everyone sorry I blew up your city I was just trying to help take down an entire criminal underworld that may or may not have been trying to enslave you all." She says. "That works." Koda says and Kuvira glares at her. "Just speak your mind baby girl." Kya says and hugs the young metalbender. Kuvira leans into her and let's out a deep breath to calm her now spiking nerves. "Some how I think that would make things worse." She mumbles. "Maybe, people don't really like the truth." Korra says. "I speak from experience." She points out.

Asami joins them. "Yep, sometimes it's hard to believe that you don't. Until it becomes painfully obvious that you can't avoid it anymore." She says. "Also speaking from experience." She adds. Lin looks down at her watch. "Great. We're late. Again." She says though you can see she doesn't care. Kuvira pulls away from Kya but still stays close. The older waterbender playing with her hair comfortingly. "Okay. Let's get this over with." She says. They all make their way into the building toward the court room.

They walk through the double doors and the entire court room is packed. "Well shit." Korra says. There are reporters everywhere. Suddenly the group of women are bombarded with flashing lights and questions from every direction. "Okay, back it up people give them some room!" Lin and Koda start pushing the paparazzi back. Mako who had been seated gets up to help. Asami and Kya walk over to where their friend and family are seated while Korra and Kuvira are escorted to the table up front.

Soon everyone is seated and the room is silent waiting for it to begin. The world leaders share looks and Raiko stands up. He clears his throat, everyone turns to him. "It has been a long and hard few weeks, but we have finally come to a decision." He says seriously. "There have been a few set backs and certain information provided that has effected the world leaders decisions during the course of the trial." He says. "Despite all that we did find an appropriate sentence." He adds. He takes a deep breath. The tension rising. "Great Uniter." He says. Kuvira looks at Korra who takes her hand and squeezes it comfortingly. Kuvira stands up and looks Raiko in his face. He gulps at her intense stare. "After careful consideration, we hereby sentence you to 25 year to life on prison." He finally gets out. The whole room erupts in murmurs and flashing lights. 

Kuvira just nods, her face stotic. _'Yeah...saw that coming.'_ She thinks. **_'Could have been worse.'_** Jay says. Korra growls audibly. The Avatar is about to stand up but Kuvira puts a hand on her shoulder, holding her down, still facing the world leaders. "It's okay." She says softly. Korra takes a deep breath but slumps in her chair, obviously upset. Their friends and family are upset as well, Kuvira can feel their heart beats and movements. "However," Raiko starts again and now everyone is paying close attention. "Due to the fact that you are helping rebuild the city with Miss Asami Sato and Varrick as well as contributing to a fair amount of the financing and resources. Your sentence could be cut short on account of good behavior as well as possible parole." He says and there's even more murmurs now. Kuvira looks at him questionably. "Despite what you've done, the city and myself are in dept to you." He says and for once is being sincere and reasonable.

"Dude..." Bolin says wide eyed in the background. "Okay did anyone see that coming?" Asami asks. Everyone shakes their heads no, all just as surprised. "Kuvira must have really left quite the impression on them if Raiko might consider giving her parole." Kya says. "That's our girl." Lin says proudly. She's standing on the sidelines with Koda and Mako near their friends and family. Kya feels giddy after that comment. "I still say he should let her go. Pardon her bitch, you said it yourself, you owe her." Koda mumbles and Mako has to stop himself from laughing. "Koda!" Lin says. "What, we're all thinking it." The officer says. Lin just shakes her head.

Kuvira still stands a little shocked. Korra as well. "I did not see that coming." The Avatar says. "Just how short are we talking?" She asks Raiko. "Depending on how she behaves and the time she's served already." He answers. "It has been brought to our attention that Kuvira's motives were pure, she just went about it in the wrong way. A mistake everyone makes." Izumi states. Kuvira just nods again, still speechless. "A press conference will be held shortly where Kuvira, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato will be answering some questions on the rebuilding of the project." Zuko says. "Our decision is final." Raiko states and slams the mallet down. "Dismissed." He says.

"Yeah!!!!" Some random person in the crowd of paparazzi shouts. Kuvira and Korra walk over to their friends and family. "Well that went better than expected." Nishan says. "Once again, you get away with just a few scratches huh, Steelo." Logan says and brings his best friend into a big hug. "Oh! Dude, can't breath." Kuvira wheezes out. He drops her and pats her on the back. "Is it weird that I'm still not happy?" Asami says. "Nah, we're all there chicka." Asher says and everyone nods. "Well, nothing we can do now. All she has to do is behave." Lin says and smiles at Kuvira. "Yeah, because that's going to happen." Lee says sarcastically with a smirk. "Hey I can be well behaved." Kuvira defends herself and everyone and I mean everyone gives her the _'Oh really'_ look. "Okay so maybe I'm going to have to work on that." She adds sheepishly.

"Well we can worry about that later. Right now, you have a press conference to attend to." Mako says. Korra, Asami and Kuvira groan. "Oh this is going to suck, I hate press conferences." Korra says. "They're like vulture-hawks." Asami says. "Nothing we can't handle right." Kuvira says trying to stay positive. "Ha not with Korra you can't." Senna says smirking at her daughter. "Oh, gee thanks for the support mom, really appreciate it." Korra folds her arms and pouts. "You do get carried away." Mako says. "Well they ask ridiculous questions." Korra says. "Then give them ridiculous answers." Kuvira laughs at Kya's response. "That's funny because I've tried that." She says. "And boy are some of those answers ridiculous." Skye says and the entire Spectrum group laughs. Asher pretends to hold a Mic and walks over to Kuvira. "You're one the most talented writers. How do you do it?" He asks in a commentary voice. Kuvira plays along.

"With my hands." She says and Logan makes the comical drum line and they laugh again. "Did she really say that?" Opal asks. "That she did, it was funny." Lee says. Someone clears their throat behind them. They all turn to see Raiko standing at the door. Everyone tenses and controls their features. "It's time for the press conference. Kuvira, Avatar, Miss Sato." He says seriously. The three in question nod. They turn back to their friends and family. "Well see you guys later." They say. The group says they're goodbyes and Koda, Mako and Lin escort the girls and Raiko outside where the press conference will be held in front of city hall.

Kuvira is not really nervous but she does want to make things right with the city people. _'I got this. Just speak my mind.'_

They walk through out the building and is met with a large loud crowd.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Korra and Asami definitely had a good morning. Feeling up Kuvira then doing the thing because they were hot and bothered..what would Kuvira think?
> 
> Probably have the same reaction as when she heard them...or Korra in this case.
> 
> So 25 years to life...could have been worse...but Hey, possible parole from Raiko!? Damn son!
> 
> What Will Kuvira says to Republic City, knowing her she's going to speak her mind and drop some knowledge that will have you staring at a wall rethinking every decision you've ever made...no joke...Maybe.
> 
> Btw still trying to find a good match for Koda, I got a tie between Logan and Mako.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira addresses Republic City and she, Korra and Asami answer some questions.
> 
> Kuvira finally comes clean about Jay.
> 
> Korra gets into a prison fight on their way to meet Miles to talk about the rebuilding project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might start updating late again, maybe we'll see how this week goes. 
> 
> Things are about to get very interesting. We will be moving up the plot soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 72

Korra, Kuvira and Asami stand on the sidelines with Lin, Koda and Mako as Raiko addresses the crowd. Reporters and cameras take up the front of the crowd, a gap created my barricades then the rest of the public behind them. Raiko stands at the front podium that is covered with mics. It's a little longer than normal, probably because all three ladies will have to stand there and answer their questions.

Raiko explains their decision and all the necessary details before he hands over to the three girls. As soon as he moves away for the girls to take his place the crowd starts yelling and shouting for their attention. Asami, Kuvira and Korra share reassuring looks. "You guys ready?" Asami asks. "I know how to handle these types of things, I'll be fine." Kuvira says, her usual confidence seeping in. Korra just shrugs. "Yeah yeah, I'll be fine too as long as they don't irritate me." She says. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "There will always be people who irritate you. How I handle these is I try not to lose my cool. Give straight answers, don't let them get to you and remember that offense is only meant when taken." She says to Korra. The Avatar nods. "Show no fear and be professional." She says. "I wouldn't say that just be yourself but don't overreact to anything that hits home. Mind what you say too, these people can turn anything into a story to get money." Kuvira says. "Just be honest and sincere but don't make them dominate you." Asami says. The three of them nod and walk up to the podium.

They step into the line of the flashing lights and have to adjust before they can see the people clearly. Kuvira looks at the other two. The two nod. Kuvira takes that as her signal to start. She takes a deep breath and holds up her hand for silence. Everyone starts to quieten down.

"First and foremost, I want to apologize for all the wrong I've done. I apologize to all my fans, family and closest friends for letting you down, I won't take you down this road again." She says sincerely. "Most of you are standing here thinking _'Whatever here we go again'_ and I'm sorry if you do not believe me. I honestly do not blame you, I wouldn't believe me either after everything I've done." She says. Everyone is quiet as she speaks. "My methods were horrible and I'm shocked at how I handled things. I never intended to hurt anyone." She looks at Asami when she says this. The engineer just gives her a smile to show her and the rest of the world that they're all good.

"I admit I was out of line. I was trying to help, my intentions were pure as President Raiko mentioned. My judgement was clouded by power, anger and grief. Not too long ago I lost someone extremely important to me." She says, the sadness only just making itself known in her voice. "It's no excuse I know but I am only human despite what you may think and how I've come across these last few years." She states. It's like the whole city has stopped to listen to her. Spectrum and everyone else has moved and is now standing in the gap between the reporters and the public crowd behind the barricades.

She takes a deep breath. "I laugh to keep from crying through all of the embarrassment. I've done some pretty bad things. I see some of you are very keen on reminding me of them. Believe me I will never forget." She says and leans on the podium. "But I do have something to say. Although I did some pretty horrible stuff I can't be the only one. Each and every one of you standing here today have done something you're not proud of. Done things we regret. So go ahead, stand there and act as if you're holier than me." She says and pauses looking out at the crowd, finger on her lip as if she analysing a map. "As if you're any better than the person next to you." Korra and Asami share a look. _'Uh what just happened?'_ Korra asks with her eyes. _'I don't know but I wanna see where this goes.'_ Asami responds.

"Lets be real for a moment." Kuvira says. "We've all done bad and we've all made mistakes. It's what makes us human. No one's perfect. But never mind our imperfections, this a fact, remember that no mistake is to great to recover and bounce back." She says. Everyone is hanging on every word she's saying. She had captured everyone's attention.

"Yeah I've done some dumb stuff, disappointed everybody I know, try not to hold that against me though. My road to redemption is not easy to navigate and time must be invested for this to be manifested." She says. "It's like she's rapping." Koda whispers. "Right. This could be like a song or something." Mako says. Lin shushes them. "Yes it's hard living life in the _'spot light'_ trying dodge the haters same time as the Cop lights." She says pointing at the officer's along the barricades. "But that doesn't matter. We are always quick to judge someone else. Like we have never done any wrong in our lives. Just because someone drinks doesn't mean they're an alcoholic. Just because they look like a nice person doesn't mean they truly are. There are people out there probably doing worse things than I have but we don't know because they don't show. Difference is my short comings hit the media." Kuvira says.

"It's a funny thought hey. Seeing the stairway to heaven while stepping down the devils ladder. How all the good we've ever done is all forgotten because of one mistake." She says and you can sense that statement hits everyone hard. "If you look at it, my good out weigh the bad, but does that matter? Apparently not. Yeah the world laughing at me for the moment because of it." She chuckles. "But that will stop as soon as some other sucker decides to take over the world, then it will be their turn. Even if they're so legit. They could have a house with a dog and a picket fence." She says.

"I started from the bottom. Made it to The top. Made a few mistakes and took a hard drop. It's funny how people were with me when I was way up there but as soon I feel down all the haters passed their judgement." She says and you can feel the impact of her words. "Sometimes we say we practice what we preach and yet we turn the other cheek when the situation becomes real." She says. "Say you trying to stop terrorism, and yet you have terrorist here living." She says. Lin winces. "Oh Damn, ouch." She mumbles.

"I hate the way I handled things. But I do not apologize for why I did it." Kuvira says strongly. "I am sorry for the pain I caused but I was only trying to help. I do promise to make it up you and your city." She finishes with a sincere nod. The whole city is quiet for a moment. Just taking in everything that was said. Then someone in the public crowd starts clapping. It starts a chain reaction and pretty soon everyone is hollering and cheering, clapping too. Korra and Asami smile at Kuvira. "Well, that was something." Asami says. "I honestly thought we were dead for a moment." Korra says. Kuvira just shrugs. "I spoke my mind. Told them the truth. How they took the information is all them. Fortunately, this is a smart city..well mostly, there are still some that don't give a shit what I just said." Kuvira says.

"Well, you certainly raised some questions which will have to answer now." Asami chuckle as they turn back to the reporters waiting for them to pick on one of them. "Korra you can pick them out." Asami says. The Avatar nods. Kuvira holds out her hand and the crowd calms down. Every reporters hand is up. Korra looks at them before pointing at one reporter. "You, in the strangely feminine hat." She says. "Kuvira, you said you lost someone. Who?" The reporter asks. Asami and Korra eyes widen just as bit but Kuvira keeps her composure. "Someone very dear to me. Family." She answers simply. More hands go up. Korra points out someone. "Miss Sato, is it true that Kuvira is helping you work on the rebuilding of the city?" The reporter asks. "This is true. Kuvira will be helping with repairs. She has contributed financially and will be involved with the rebuilding process itself." Asami answers. 

Korra points out someone else. "Miss Sato, Kuvira is responsible for your father's death and it seems you have forgiven her, why?" They ask. Expecting this question Asami doesn't even have to think of an answer. "I was angry at Kuvira for what she had done as anyone would be. But I know what had happened was not entirely her fault and it was unintentional on her part. My father sacrificed himself, he could have escaped with me but decided to stay in the hummingbird." She says. "My father let his anger consume him after what happened to my mother. I promised I would not let it do the same to me. Kuvira is a good person and I forgive her." She adds.

Korra points out someone else. "Avatar Korra, it is said that you risked your life and the avatar cycle to save Kuvira, why?" They ask. Korra bites her lip. "Well the obvious answer would be because it was the right thing to do and it was. It is my duty as avatar to protect people even those who don't want it or even my enemies. Kuvira was never all bad. I knew I could save her so I did." She says. "I saw myself in Kuvira and I knew that I could help her. I'm her avatar as well as yours. It's only fair I saved her too." She says truthfully. More hands go up. She picks out one.

"Kuvira, sources say that the concentration camps are no more, is this true?" They asks. Kuvira nods. "The concentration camps are now shelters for the less fortunate." She answers. "I won't go into details, want more information you're going to have to talk to my advisors." She adds. 

The conference goes on for about an hour before they are dismissed. Lin, Koda and Mako escort the girls to a private room where everyone is waiting. All three girls collapsed on one of the available couches. "Oh geez that was life draining. Have I ever mentioned I hate politics." Korra whines. "Only all the time." Tenzin says. "Well I hate it." Korra says. "Dude that wasn't even politics." Kuvira says. "I don't care that was horrible." Korra says. "It wasn't horrible, that went pretty well. Kuvira handled that better than any of us could have." Asami praises. "I know that's right." Suyin says. "Especially for some who has no chill." Logan says. Kuvira flips him the bird. Everyone laughs.

"Well, my sentence has be set. The trail is over. I guess it's all over now." She says. They room calms down. "25 years to life and or possible parole..." She mumbles. "That's to be expected but surprising." She says. "I still don't like it." Korra says. "We all don't but that's the best we could do." Tonraq says. "It's what we were aiming for in the first place." Tenzin adds. "True but it still sucks." Lin says. "Guys come on. We won, you're bumming me out." Kuvira says and pouts. "Sorry." The room mumbles. Kuvira looks around the room and catches Opal's gaze. She can see the question in them.

"You okay, Squirt?" Kuvira asks. Opal bites her lip and smiles a small smile. "I'm fine." She says. "You're obviously not." Kuvira says softly and waves her over. "Talk to me." She says. Opal slowly makes her way over and sits down by her feet. "I'm fine really." Kuvira watches her for a while, trying to figure out what's up. Then it hits her. She sighs. "You're wondering who I was talking about, aren't you." She asks but already knows the answer. Everyone turns to them, silence. Korra and Asami share worried looks. "You said they were family..." Opal trails off. All the Beifongs in the room are now curious because the only family they know of Kuvira's left her when she was younger. Spectrum is here so who could she be talking about? Spectrum on the other hand move to sit around on the floor near the young master. "Vee..." Logan says softly.

Kuvira knows that tone. She knows what she has to do. **_'I guess now is a good time as any. With the sentence, might as well get all the bad out so the good can start coming through.'_** Jay echoes in her head. **_'Its time, sis.'_** She says. _'But now..here...'_ Kuvira thinks. She glances around the room. Everyone is looking at her expectedly. She can see they all want to know, everyone, save for Kya, Korra, Asami and Spectrum. The Beifongs are the most curious, especially Suyin and Lin. Senna and Tonraq seem concerned too. With the way their daughter and Asami are worriedly glancing between Kuvira and each other, this has to be something big. Tenzin can feel the tension radiating off Kuvira. He doesn't need a special talent like his daughter to see the girl is conflicted and maybe even afraid. Pema stayed at the temple with the kids and Mikey. Bumi decided to stay behind as well to help out. Mako and Bolin are just as curious as everyone else. Koda is looking at Kuvira with so much love and concern in her eyes. Kuvira can't help but see her twin in them. 

These people have done so much for her..It's only fair they know why she's so damaged and traumatised. Why she had nightmares and kept them awake at night when she was still healing from her attack.

She sighs and nods. Everyone falls in close so they can give their support. Kya walks over to the couch and sits on the arm rest where Kuvira is. The metalbender moves over and the healer slides down next to her, taking her hand. She takes a deep breath and turns to Asami next to her. "Do you have the picture?" She asks with a shaky voice. Asami looks at her for a moment before nodding, slowing opening her jacket and reaching inside. She fiddles around for a bit before slowly pulling out a rectangular glass case with a picture inside. Recognising this, all of Spectrum reach inside their own articles of clothing, each pulling out a single glass case also containing pictures. 

Kuvira gives a breathless chuckle as she takes the picture from Asami, face down so it can't show the image. "All of you?" She ask them and they all nod with small comforting smiles. "We learned from the best." Nishan says. "We keep her with us, just as you do." Asher says sincerely. Kuvira smiles gratefully, looking down at the tiny glass case in her hand. "We look at them everyday, remembering." Logan says. "We laugh." Lee says. "We cry." Skye continues. Kuvira smiles fondly. "But we never really say goodbye." She finishes. "Through low notes," Nishan says. "And high," Asher says. "Our symphonies never die." Logan finishes. "We are all connected to the same song," Kuvira says. "And that's where we belong." Spectrum say in unison. They all chuckle. "We're so cheesy." Kuvira says and wipes her eyes which she only know realises she's crying. "Well we were all kinda drunk when we came up with it." Lee says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath. Feeling better now and more ready, she glances around the rest of the room, who too, has felt the energy change which is now much lighter. She looks down at the picture before slowly turning it over. 

Kya looks down at it and her heart breaks all over again. She heard the story and no doubt thought about what Kuvira's twin had looked like, but actually putting a face to the name hurts even more as the sense of loss deepens. Her eyes immediately well up as soon as they see it, tears falling. Her heart pulling painfully, she wants to scream. She can't take the heartache but she has to be strong for Kuvira. Lin, seeing her best friends tears, walks over to comfort her. As soon as her eyes fall on the picture her world shatters. She covers her mouth in shock as the tears start falling. _'No...it...it Can't be...'_ She thinks in disbelief. **_'She has a..She was a...'_** The voice says. Her heart rate increases and the strings pull. She can't believe it. Pulling her hand over her heart does nothing to ease the ache. She braces herself on the couch back and shakes her head as silent sobs wreck her body.

Koda frowns and walks over to them. She puts her hands in Kya and Lin's back but as soon as she sees the picture she takes a step back covering her mouth with both hands. Tears immediately falling. She drops to her knees behind them and cries. Her body shaking. Opal frowns at them and looks at Kuvira with question and fear. Kuvira just smiles sadly and hands the picture over to her. "This is who I lost. Her name was Jadelyn, jade for short, but we called her Jay." She says softly. Opal takes the picture. After her aunt's and Koda's reactions, she's afraid to look but she has to know. Glancing at the broken benders crying their eyes out, Opal finally looks down at the picture. Not even a second later she drops it into her lap and starts crying as well, holding her head in her hands.

Kuvira cries silently too. Spectrum as well. She nods at them and they distribute the glass cases around the room. Soon everyone is shocked and devastated. Kuvira hasn't even told them what's happened but just knowing who this person is, is enough for them to realise why Kuvira is the way she is and why she did the things she did. All the pain and the nightmares, the mistrust and anger, the walls she built around herself, they all make sense now.

Suyin nearly collapsed when she saw one of the pictures. Her husband was there to catch her though. He holds her tight as she silently cries. Grief filling her heart for the soul she never knew but could have. Huan and Baatar Jr walk over and comfort their parents. The twins comfort each other. This is hitting them hard. Losing each other is their worst fear and learning that someone so close to them has experienced it is hard for them. Bolin moves over to comfort Opal who immediately latches onto him. He knows the effects of Kuvira's sadness as he has seen her completely shattered in the years he worked for her. On her birthday she would lock herself in her cart, room, whatever and not come out. The rest of the week she's closed off nda cold. He understands why now. Senna and Tonraq are saddened by this information. Tonraq knows what it's like to lose a brother. Senna knows what her husband is thinking so she stays by his side. Tenzin moves to comfort his own sister. Kya stands and cries into his shoulder. 

Lin bends down beside Koda with Mako. The two of them trying to calm her down. Lin is still crying and Mako has no words. He's nearly lost his own brother a few times and this hits home hard. Korra and Asami sit on either side of Kuvira now, comforting her as she cries. Logan holds his sister and Skye as they mourn the loss of a friend and Nishan and Asher huddle in next to them.

It takes everyone quite a while to calm down. They all huddle around Kuvira as she tells her story just as she told Asami and Kya. Spectrum adding in some extra information to fill in the gaps. Telling of how they all met and became Spectrum. How they avoided detection and kept on the down low for so long. How Kuvira and Jay would meet up by their special place. How they started getting into searching for answers on conspiracy theories. How Jay died. How Kuvira lost it and basically admitted to being responsible for the Equalists massacre. How something changed in her the day she lost her other half. How she stared pushing everyone away. How and why she left Zaofu to help the Earth Kingdom. How the decision to attack Zaofu and Republic City was one made on the anniversary of the day her sister died. Their shared birthday which Kuvira had been spending alone for the last four years. Why she never told them before now.

After that she's silent. Everyone is. Just taking in what had been said.

"I'm so sorry." Kuvira says through her tears. "I was just trying to protect her. I had lost her once before and I didn't want to lose her again." She says softly. "Didn't work out so well." She mumbles. "We're not mad kiddo just..shocked." Lin says. "Yeah, we wish we could have met her. If she was anything like you, I'm sure she would have been wonderful." Kya says. "Two Kuvira's..." Koda mumbles. "Wouldn't that have be fun." She smiles. "It was, they got into so much shit." Logan says. Kuvira just chuckles and nods. "Well no surprise there. Anyone around her is bound to get into some kind of trouble." Suyin says with a charming smile. Her children nod their head with guilty smiles. "I still can't believe you kept this under wraps for so long." Tenzin says. "We were ninjas. You only saw us when we showed ourselves." Kuvira answers smirking.

"It kinda makes sense now. Why you got along with the twins, you were one as well." Baatar Sr says. Kuvira nods. "When Jay died, it was kinda hard for me to be around them. All I could think about was her." She says. "Well, you're not alone anymore." Kya says and hugs her. "We're all here now. And we will always be here." She says. Kuvira smiles. "I know." She says.

Later.

Korra, Kuvira, Asami and Lin are walking through the station. They are on their way to talk to Kuvira's soldiers, Miles, about the rebuilding project. The officer's have become used to seeing Kuvira walk with the group freely though some are still a little angry. They know she won't do anything but they still don't trust her. It's unfair obviously but technically she is here on business. Plus they won't say anything since they basically let her attackers in the station so they can't give her shit because she sure as hell will throw it back in their faces. They are walking through the usual prison blocks towards the area where the Earth Empire soldiers are being held. Lin had them put in a separate wing for security reasons.

They are walking pass the standard cell block. A few prisoners are being escorted in chains and cuffs. Some real mean looking ones and some that look like they got lost. As they pass them, the prisoners start making crude comments and cat calls out to them. More specifically Asami. "Hey baby!" They say. "Come give daddy some sugar." They say. "Look at that ass." They say. "You look you could be fun. Come over here baby girl." They say. Asami just ignores them. It's not so much what they're saying, it's more how they say it and the fact that it's not her girlfriend. Lin rolls her eyes because this usually happens. Kuvira shakes her head disgusted. Korra on the other hand is trying her best not smack the Shit out of them. Kuvira can feel the anger radiating off the avatars and she understands why. She too is angry but she's dealt with these kinds of situations before.

"Cool it, Glow Stick." Kuvira warns softly. Korra nods and takes a deep breath. The comments keep coming as they walk through the corridors. So far Korra has been able to keep her anger in check. Then one of them takes it too far. He steps out of line, reaches out and squeezes Asami's ass as he walks by. Asami grinds her teeth and turns swiftly, ready to bitch slap the idiot, but her girlfriend beats her too it.

Korra delivers a lighting fast hook right into the prisoners nose, a loud crack ringing through the halls. She grabs him by his shirt and punches him in the gut before ramming her knee into his face. She continues to assault him, throwing hits left and right. Lin and Asami try an pry her off the guy but it's not working. Some officer's try and help. This causes some of the prisoners to make a break for it. Kuvira immediately blocks their way to the door with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smirk, arm's crossed and leaning most of her weight on one leg, her body language is sassy but demands respect. "How bout no." She says and the prisoners immediately step back in line.

She looks toward the commotion. She whistles. "Hey! Guards, get over here." She says. The officer's leave Korra and walk over to Kuvira. "Watch them, don't let them try anything. I'll handle that." She tells them. She walks over to where Asami and Lin are trying to pull Korra off the prisoner, she's got him in a head lock and mumbling things like. "...Son of bitch..." And "...don't you dare touch my girl again..." And "...limp noodle piece of shit..." That last one made Kuvira chuckle to herself. She gets to them and pats both the Chief and CEO in their backs. "I got this." She says and reaches pass them to get a hold on Korra.

"Okay, crazy, you got him. Now calm down." She says as she pulls Korra's arms away from the man and holds them at her side. Korra struggles against her. Kuvira wraps her arms around Korra's midsection strongly, making sure to keep the avatars arms at her side as she picks her up and pulls her away from her human punching bag. "Let me go Cap!" Korra struggles against the metalbender. "No not until you cool your jets." Kuvira replies. She drops Korra to her feet but still keeps her hold on her, she knows when she gets the chance Korra will bolt. "I'm fine, let me go." Korra growls. "No because you'll go after him again." Kuvira says. Lin and Asami just watch the scene with confused interest. "And how do you know I'll do that, huh?" Korra asks still struggling. "Because that's what i would do." Kuvira answers simply.

Korra nods. "I see your point." She says but still continues to struggle. Asami is touched by Kuvira's honesty and admittedly a little turned on by the strength shown by these two benders. Both are in tank tops and and tight pants. So when their muscles flex it leaves no room for imagination.

"You better listen to your guard dog avatar." The prisoner says wiping his bloody nose. "Hey." Kuvira call to him. "Shut up." She shakes her head. "Why, don't want your bitch to get hurt?" He says. Kuvira growls but doesn't respond. Lin has to hold Asami back this time and Korra is getting even more angry. "Y'all think your so tough, but you're all just weak little bitches who need a good ass fucking to set y'all straight." He says and smiles crudely. Everyone gets what his saying. Korra growls again. Kuvira on the other hand, eyes darken and she looks at him with a sinister smile. He frowns. Eyes still trained on him, she leans down to whisper in Korra's ear. "Show him who's the little bitch." She whispers and let's go of the waterbender.

Korra immediately bolts and runs toward him. He squeals when he sees she's free. Kuvira bends Lin's cables from her person and latches them onto Korra seconds before she reaches the prisoner who is now laying on the floor looking up at the Avatar in fear. The Avatar growls, struggling against the cables on her wrists. Kuvira pulls her in and hands her over to Asami and Lin who stare at her in shock. Lin keeps the cables on Korra and holds her down so she doesn't try anything again. Kuvira walks over to the fallen prisoner. She bends to his level and looks him in the eyes. Her cold stare sending chills down his spine. "Who's the bitch now." She says, then picks him up by his collar and slams him into the wall once before throwing him towards the guards without another word.

She struts over to the rest of the girls like nothing happened. "Lets go." She says and walks ahead. Lin, Korra and Asami just watch her, jaws dropped and eyes wide. "Remind me to never get on her bad side." Korra says.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> First Kuvira gives the city a reality check. Then she tells everyone about Jay which nearly killed some people (Kya, Koda, Lin). Then she and Korra nearly tear some asshole apart because he was a dick.
> 
> Anybody else feel like they need to take a moment before doing anything?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Korra, Asami and Lin talk to Miles about the rebuilding project.
> 
> Kuvira shows a softer side of herself, doing something she hasn't done since her sister's death.
> 
> Asami and Korra are pretty sure they're falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was up people, special chapter this is! So I a kinda late up date, so sorry.
> 
> Though this chapter is cute.
> 
> The two songs used in this chapter are not mine in anyway, I just love them very much.
> 
> The first song is: My Immortal by Evanescance.
> 
> The second song is: Tattooed Heart by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 73

"Okay, you stand there and calm down." Lin says to Korra as they enter the Earth Empire soldiers wing. They are sitting in a room where they will be meeting with Miles. She points to one of the chairs by the table. Korra grumbles but complies. She plops down on the chair and folds her arms, pouting like a child. Asami takes another as well as Kuvira. "I'll be back with Miles. Try not to break anything else." Lin says and leaves the room. Kuvira turns to the engineer. "You alright?" She asks. Asami looks at her in disbelief. "Me? I'm fine. What about you two, what was that?" She asks. Kuvira frowns. "What was what?" She asks.

Asami groans. "You two know I can handle myself right." She says. "Well, yes. We do know this." Kuvira says. "No one touches my girl.." Korra grumbles again. "Yeah, we get that. Don't worry that _limp noodle_ won't be grabbing any asses anytime soon." Kuvira chuckles. "You two are unbelievable." Asami says and folds her arms. "Hey I tried to stop her." Kuvira says. "You let her go." Asami argues. "She slipped out my arms." Kuvira says. "Oh, bullshit." Asami calls out. "Yeah, no I totally let her go." Kuvira admits with a toothy grin that warms Asami's heart even though she's trying to be mad at the two meat heads beside her. "But she stopped me again." Korra defends her. "Yeah, only to have a go at him herself." Asami points out. "No regrets. He was a pig." Kuvira says. "Still guys," Asami says seriously. "I appreciate that you've got my back and everything but you get carried away sometimes." She says. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't sue us." Korra and Kuvira share guilty looks. "I didn't think about that." The metalbender says. "I wasn't thinking at all." Korra pouts. "Wait, he can't sue shit. He grabbed your ass, that's sexual harassment." Kuvira says.

Asami sighs. "Either way, just please, control your tempers. You guys get really angry and dangerous, one of you like that is bad enough but when both of you are like that, Raava knows what could happen." She says and takes both their hands to shows she's not completely mad. "I'm sorry." Korra says softly. "I apologize as well. This has been an emotional day for me...I kinda took it out on him a bit." Kuvira says looking at her and Asami's linked hands. Thinking about how good it right it feels and how guilty she feels about the thoughts that have been running in her head since this morning. "I still regret nothing." She adds. "Same here." Korra says and Asami groans. Korra and Kuvira hi five each other and chuckle. _'What am I going to do with these two.'_ Asami chuckles.

The door opens and a strong, muscular young man steps into the room, his face hard and lips tight. Lin steps in behind him and closes the door. The man looks around the room until his eyes lock with Kuvira. The young soldiers eyes brighten and he stands up straight. "Commander." He greets. Kuvira just smiles at him. "At ease soldier." She says and he immediately relaxes. "And it's just Kuvira now." She adds as he takes his seat across from them. Lin opting to just stand in the corner and watch silently.

He looks to Asami and Korra and give a respectful nod. "Miss Sato, Avatar Korra." He greets. They nod and smile. "I'm told you're here to discuss a project?" He says. "Yes, rebuilding Republic City." Kuvira answers. "It was suggested that as part of you and the rest of our soldiers sentence are to help with the repairs since man power is needed." She informs him. Miles nods. "Makes sense, but you're going to be with us right, you know we won't do this without you." He says. Kuvira smiles. "I know and yes I will be there helping with the rebuilding itself. Miss Sato, Varrick and I have been working on the designs. Some of our people will be coming today to drop of some machinery and resources." She says. Miles glances between Kuvira and Asami confused. "You and Miss Sato? Even after..." He trails off. Asami chuckles.

"Yes, Kuvira and I have worked out everything. I forgive her for what happened. We're all friends here." She answers him. "Cap said that it would be best if you helped rather than sit in your asses." Korra says. Miles turns to her. "Cap?" He asks. Both Korra and Asami point to Kuvira who raises her hand halfway. "It's short for Captain." Korra adds. Miles chuckles. "Using your old title." He says. "Not my idea but I'm not complaining." Kuvira answers with a chuckle as well.

"Well how long will we be working on the project?" He asks. "Well, the project itself will take about a year or so, maybe year and a half. There's not too much to fix since the damage is, by comparison, minimum." Asami says. "But since your sentence is only a few months, you guys will only have to work on it for that time. After that you are free." Kuvira says. "Wow, a year? That's kinda short." He states. "Yeah, but most of the smaller damages can be fixed within a few hours, a day or two at the most. The larger fixes like rebuilding actual buildings is what will take longer. Most of the structures just need repairs." Asami says. Miles nods then sits back in his seat, running a hand through his now, long chin length black hair that has grown since being in prison for a while.

"The city is probably not going to be okay with us working on this. They hate us." He says. "Oh don't worry about that." Lin says from the corner. "I already got that covered." She says. "Yeah and let's not forget what happened today. Cap killed it at the press conference, I think most of the city will be okay." Korra says. "What press conference?" He asks confused. "Today I had to address the city." Kuvira says. Miles makes a face. "You were given your sentence today. What did they give you." He asks. "Twenty five to life." Kuvira answers simply. Miles nods. "Yeah that's to be expected." He says. "With possible parole." Asami adds. Miles eyebrows go up. "And that was not." He says. "Yeah but it makes sense." Korra says.

"I am helping with repairs. Financing said repairs, and resourcing said repairs. Among other things." Kuvira says listing off. Miles chuckles. "You ran your mouth didn't you." He asks knowingly. "Of course I did. Can't shut me up." She smirks. They all laugh. "When do we start?" He asks. "Well, we still need to go over some things and have to wait for all the machinery and resources to be delivered so we'll probably only start next week Friday or Saturday." Asami says. Miles nods. "One more question." He states and looks at Korra. "Is that blood on your top?" He asks looking at the stain on Korra's tank. Kuvira chuckles. "She got into a fight with on of the prisoners who was making passes at Miss Sato. He got handsy and she lost her shit, broke his nose." She explains and Korra grumbles, just the thought making her angry again.

"Better her than you." Miles says. "If you had to do anything he probably wouldn't be breathing." He states. "This is true." Kuvira agrees. "She threw him into the wall." Lin says nonchalantly with an eye roll. "That's not nearly as bad as I've seen her do." Miles says and Kuvira glares at him. He shrugs giving her a knowing look. "You crazy, I've seen you break people by just looking at them." He says. "I have not!" Kuvira gasps. He raises an eyebrow. "Okay, yeah. There was that one that one incident at the agency when I questioned that thug." She admits and thinks back. "You didn't even question him, you just looked at him for like two minutes before he started talking. Then you walked out like you didn't just stare into his soul." He explains.

"Maybe you should do interrogations with me sometime, I'd like to see that for myself." Lin smirks. "And you seemed to have bossed around my officer's, maybe you should join the force." She says. "Eh, whoa!" Kuvira holds her hands up. "I think I've had enough of that life for now. I need a break from all of that." She says. "Please, this is in your blood, it's who you are." Korra says. "Well yeah, of course I can't escape it but I do need a break to just wined down a bit." Kuvira says. "Yeah, okay." Miles laughs. "Hey, I can be chill." Kuvira says. "Yeah right, you'll go nuts if you don't do anything." Asami smiles at her. "The second Kya gave you the all clear you basically flew out of bed." The engineer says. Kuvira pouts. "Damn it." She says. "Maybe training?" Miles suggests. "We'll see." Kuvira says. "Well with what I've seen, I'm definitely going to have fun watching that." Lin says.

Later.

Korra, Asami and Kuvira walk into the estate, later that night, all exhausted by the days events. They just came back from collecting resources and mechinery and transporting it to Future Industries. There will be more shipments during the course of the week so this is just the start. "Okay, so noodles?" Asami asks. Both Korra and Kuvira halla in approval. Asami chuckles. "I'll be right back." She says and goes to order their food. Korra stretches and groans. "I'm going to go take a shower. I smell ripe." She says and Kuvira nods. "Me too. I think we got our cardio and strength training in for today." She says. "And mental." Korra points to her temple. "What you said today makes me want to stare at a wall and rethink everything." She punches the metalbender's arm playfully even though she's dead serious. **_'Wise beyond her years.'_** Raava says. Kuvira chuckles. "I have my moments. Sometimes I wonder where it all comes from. I say stuff that even scares me." She says as the both walk up to their respective rooms. 

Minutes later Kuvira is showered and clean. Since she will be leaving tonight to go to her new cell, she decided to wear simple comfort clothing, just sweats and a tight t-shirt. She left her hair loose, it's gotten longer. She's got a few hours left before Lin comes to pick her up, so she decides to walk around the estate. She needs some time to think. A lot happened today.

She wanders aimlessly through the big house, just walking around thinking and reflecting on where she's been, where's she is and where she's going. She's been dreading this day...she really doesn't want to leave but she really doesn't have a choice. She made a promise and she will keep it even if it slowly tears her apart.

She wanders down the halls and comes to what looks like a music room. A few different types of guitars laying around on stands and hung on the wall. She's seen this room a few times as she walked by but never actually went in. She sees a black piano near the large windows where the moon is shining through. The lights reflecting gorgeously on the surface of the instrument. Feeling drawn to it, Kuvira slowly walks up to the piano and runs her eyes over it. Thinking back, she remembers Asami telling her about how her mother loved to play. She runs her finger over the top of the piano and looks down at the black and white keys. _'It's dusty, hasn't been used for years.'_ She thinks. _'This must be her mother's. She said she hasn't played since her mother died.'_ She thinks then sadly smiles. _'Totally relatable.'_ She looks down at the keys again. 

The instrument is in great condition save for the fact that it's covered in dust. She sits down on the bench and stares at the ivory keys. _'I can't believe I told everyone today.'_ She thinks. _'They looked so...devastated.'_ She frowns. _'Kya, Lin, Koda...They were hurting the most...I could feel their pain...'_ She thinks. _'The twins...it's like they saw their worst nightmare come to life. Opal couldn't say or do anything, Su nearly fainted...'_ She runs her fingers lightly over keys.

 _'At least it's out now...I don't have to keep it to myself anymore.'_ She thinks and it's like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Unable to resist anymore, she starts playing some notes softly. The sounds echoing through the silent room. She smiles. _'It's been a while...'_ She thinks. "Wish you here..." She whispers. **_'I'm always here, sis.'_** Jay says. _'You knows what I mean.'_ Kuvira thinks as she fiddles with the keys, getting a better feel. **_'I do...but-'_** _'I know...'_ Kuvira cuts her off and sighs. _'i just miss you.'_ She slumps. _'I hate this empty feeling. Every morning I wake up hoping to see your face...'_ She thinks sadly. _'I always feel so alone, like somethings missing.'_ She starts playing cords in a minor key, her feelings suddenly flowing through her fingers and onto the piano. _'I keep thinking and telling myself to stop waiting and hoping because it's never going to happen..'_ She thinks. The anger and grief increases as she plays the sad song. Not able to suppress her emotions that she's held in for all these years. She can't keep them in anymore so she does the only thing she can think of right now. The one thing she hasn't done in years. She sings.

[Kuvira]  
_I'm so tired of being here.._  
_Suppressed by all my.._  
_Childish fears.._  
_And if you have to leave.._  
_I wish that you would just leave.._  
_Cause your presence still lingers here.._  
_And it won't leave.._  
_Me alone._

She starts playing with more confidence, her fingers flowing over the keys with expert ease like she never stopped playing. Her voice becoming stronger.

[Kuvira]  
_These wounds won't seem to heal.._  
_This pain is just too real.._  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

She starts the chorus and closes her eyes, giving into her emotions and just let's the words flow.

[Kuvira]  
_When you cried, I'd.._  
_Wipe away all of your tears.._  
_When you screamed, I'd.._  
_Fight away all of your fears.._  
_And I held your.._  
_Hand through all of these years.._  
_But still.._  
_Have.._  
_All of me..._

She plays some more, getting ready to sing the second verse. The tears are welling up but she doesn't care if they fall or not. Still her eyes are closed. If they were open, she would have seen a certain avatar and a certain CEO standing by the door.

[Kuvira]  
_You used to captivate me.._  
_By your resonating light.._  
_Now, I'm bound by.._  
_The life you've left behind.._  
_Your face its haunts.._  
_My once pleasant dreams.._  
_Your voice it chased away.._  
_All the sanity in me.._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal.._  
_This pain is just too real.._  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

She carries on playing, losing herself in the music. The tears start falling as she goes into the chorus. Korra and Asami stand motionless by the door. Just watching in awe.

[Kuvira]  
_When you cried, I'd.._  
_Wipe away all of your tears.._  
_When you screamed, I'd.._  
_Fight away all of your fears.._  
_And I held your.._  
_Hand through all of these years.._  
_But still.._  
_Have.._  
_All of me..._

She starts playing with more passion, her voice getting stronger and more powerful and the tears just carry on flowing as she starts the bridge. Korra and Asami lean against each other, they can feel everything Kuvira does.

[Kuvira]  
_I.._  
_Tried.._  
_So hard.._  
_To tell.._  
_Myself..._  
_That..._  
_You're gone.._

 _But though.._  
_You're still with me.._  
_I've.._  
_Been.._  
_Alone.._  
_After all.._

She completely lost in the song, not a care in the world as she plays a small solo before singing the end chorus.

[Kuvira]  
_When you cried, I'd.._  
_Wipe away all of your tears.._  
_When you screamed, I'd.._ br /> _Fight away all of your fears.._  
_And I held your.._  
_Hand through all of these years.._  
_But still.._  
_Have.._  
_All of me..._

_Oh...Me...oh..Me.._

She lets the note hang as she plays the last few keys, letting them fade.

Taking a shaky breath, she slowly slides her fingers off the piano and onto her lap. Her chest aching as the tears continue to roll down her face. Her heart pulling painfully, remembering the memory of her lost twin and hard truth that she's forever gone. Korra and Asami share at her, still feeling the effects of Kuvira's angelic voice. "Wow..." They both say softly. Kuvira jumps and squeaks, covering her mouth as she looks up at them. "H-how long have you been standing there." She asks with a shaky voice. "Uuuh." Korra and Asami can't say anything.

Kuvira scratches the back of her neck nervously. "How much did you hear?" She asks. The couple breaks out of their daze. They slowly walk into the music room toward the piano. "More than enough to know you have an amazing voice." Korra says. "And that you play pretty well. Seriously though is there nothing you can't do." Asami says. "Would you believe me if I told you I suck at math." Kuvira says. "No." They say. "Well it's true..I hate math. Maths sucks." Kuvira says. "Jay usually handled the financing with Nishan." She says.

"I've seen your math. You're not bad." Asami says as she and Korra slide in next to her. "It's simple math." Kuvira tries to argue. "No it's not." Korra says nonchalantly. "Well it's less than complicated." Kuvira says. The three of them giggle.

"You know, I haven't heard this thing be played in so long." Asami says softly looking at the ivory keys longingly. Kuvira glances at her. "Yeah..I figured with all the dust." She says and wipes some of said dust off some on the keys. "I'm sorry if I over stepped boundaries. I know this was your mother's." Kuvira says. Asami smiles. "It's okay, it was nice to hear it again." She says. "I used play." Korra says. They look at her shocked. "I found the drums better." She chuckles. "Loved hitting things." She says and they laugh. "Though, I do wish I had a voice like yours. I can't sing to save my life." She runs her hands over the keys. "Sami's got a great voice too. You two should do a duet." She suggests. Both Kuvira and Asami blush. "It's been a while since I've sung. This if the first time in a long time." Kuvira confesses.

"How'd it feel?" Asami asks. Kuvira bites her lip. The two are sitting extremely close to her and her body is heating up. "Freeing." She says. "So good?" Korra says. Kuvira smiles. "Yeah.." She says. "Soo..." Asami trails off running her fingers over the keys suggestively and looks up at her with a smile. Kuvira chuckles. "You want me to sing again." She says. "Yes please." Korra says with a dorky smile. Kuvira chuckles deeply again and the two shiver. "Okay what do you want me to sing?" She asks. They shrug. "You said you were a writer." Asami says. Kuvira bites her lip. _'True...but none of my old songs will work right now..maybe I could...'_ She thinks and looks down at the keys. **'You're just going to wing it?'** Jay asks. _'It's been years since I've sang at all. I only sing from the heart.'_ Kuvira thinks.

 _'i have a new reason to sing now, so why not.'_ She thinks. **_'just sing from the heart.'_** Jay says. _'Just sing from the heart.'_ Kuvira thinks. She puts her hands on the keys and plays around with them. "I'm guessing you don't want anything depressing." She says. "Well, we are already a little bummed out because of today..Would do us all a little good with something uplifting." Korra says. Kuvira nods and looks up at the ceiling. Then back down at the keys. "Let me try something." She says and shifts. The girls give her a little more room in case she needs to reach the other keys.

She starts experimenting with different chords, notes and combinations. Some a little to sad, some she just has fun with and giggles. Korra and Asami share looks as they watch her. _'She's so cute!'_ Korra gushes. Asami nods and smiles. Kuvira starts playing with some more upbeat combinations humming along. Then she tries something slower and hums along as well, mumbling lyrics under her breath. The room just fills with the sounds of the piano and the girls giggles. "Okay, shush, y'all are distracting me." Kuvira chuckles trying to be serious. "How? We're just sitting here waiting." Asami says. "You're just distracting okay, I told you before. I'm dorky around beautiful women." Kuvira says without thinking, still trying to get her shit together so she can concentrate and start her song.

Asami and Korra blush and look at each other. After this morning things have been very interesting. After their...activities...They knew they had to talk. They both confessed to the fact that they both kinda sorta have a little tiny crush on the women between them. You'd think it be a awkward conversation but it really wasn't. So yeah, this is confusing them a bit. Korra had just gotten out of the shower and Asami had gotten back from getting their dinner when they heard the piano. They went to investigate and as soon as they got to the door they froze because it was at that moment that Kuvira started singing. They think it's safe to say the crush may or may not have intensified, seeing the warrior so vulnerable was beautiful.

"Okay I think I got it. Here we go." Kuvira says and starts playing a really smooth melody before she starts to sing. Her voice much different than when she sang before. Her voice is in a sense higher and lighter and filled with positive emotions.

[Kuvira]  
_You don't need.._  
_A lot of money.._  
_Honey.._  
_You don't have.._  
_To play no games.._  
_All I need.._  
_Is all your loving.._  
_To get the blood.._  
_Rushing through my veins.._

 _I wanna say.._  
_We're going steady.._  
_Like it's 1964.._  
_No, it doesn't have.._  
_To be forever.._  
_Just as long as I'm.._  
_The name.._  
_On your tattooed heart.._

Kuvira closes her eyes and belts out the next notes. Asami and Korra's eyes widen at the powerful range of her vocals. This is entirely different. Her voice is so much sweeter. The chorus is just vowels so it's even more effective.

[Kuvira]  
_Oooh, ooh ah aaah.._  
_Oooh, ooh ah aaah.._  
_Wha ha ha ho yeah.._  
_Hey ee ee.._

She goes into the second verse just as strong and powerful. Eyes still closed. Her voice echoes through the room in perfect harmony with the piano. Korra and Asami just stare in awe.

[Kuvira]  
_You don't.._  
_Need to worry about.._  
_Making me crazy.._  
_Cos I'm way past that..eh_  
_So just call me.._  
_If you want me.._  
_Cos you got me.._  
_And I'll show you.._  
_How much I wanna be.._  
_On your tattooed heart..._

She starts playing with more passion. Swaying lightly with the melody as she sings the chorus again.

[Kuvira]  
_Ah ha ha haaa..ho_  
_Ah ha ha haaa._  
_Ri ha hey.._  
_Just as long as I'm.._  
_The name.._  
_On your tattooed heart.._

She goes into the bridge, giving it everything she's got. Her voice stronger and more powerful, vocals shooting through the roof as her confidence sky rockets. The melody and flow of her control, her voice and the message, it strikes Korra and Asami hard. Both feel their hearts tug at the next verse.

[Kuvira]  
_Wrap me.._  
_In your jacket.._  
_My baby.._  
_And lay me.. ___  
_In your bed.._  
_And kiss me.._  
_Underneath the moonlight.._  
_Darling, let me trace.._  
_The lines.._  
_On your tattooed heart.._

____

She sings the last chorus with more passion and meaning. Korra and Asami can't look away. They are just captivated. It's like they're under a spell.

[Kuvira]  
_Ah ha ha haaoo.._  
_Ah ha ha haoo..babe.._  
_Just as long as I'm.._  
_The name.._  
_On your tattooed heart.._

She sing the last word without the music, letting it hang for a second more as she finishes the song. Breathless, she blinks her eyes open and smiles genuinely. She looks at the two and they just stare at her, jaws dropped with stars in their eyes. It doesn't help them anymore when they see Kuvira's eyes are now silver. _'yeah that really doesn't help.'_ Asami thinks. _'that's just unfair.'_ Korra thinks. _'Why are they staring at me like that.'_ Kuvira thinks. And she somehow can see Jay face palming in her head. She just looks between them. They still stare, intense gazes that are doing this to her. The feeling radiating off all of them is overwhelming. Her heart beats faster and her stomach flips. Her body heats up and it's like words are stuck in her throat. 

She bits her lip. Sharp pearly whites glistening, her steely eyes shining in the moonlight. _'This is so unfair...'_ Korra thinks but she's really not complaining at all. _'Is it weird that I want to be her lips...or on them...or both..'_ That's Asami. The three just look between each other. The atmosphere has changed drastically. There's a sudden electricity in the air. Korra staring between intense green and supernatural silver. Asami between the crystal blue and the almost unbelievable steel. Kuvira doesn't know what she's seeing because right now she's seeing something different for both these girls. She's feeling something different. Something has changed but she doesn't know what, only that she doesn't hate it.

Suddenly the magic is gone when applause rings through the music room the three girls basically jump apart, Kuvira and Asami nearly falling of the bench, while Korra actually does. "Aww my butt." She groans and stands up rubbing her ass. The three girls turn their gaze to the door where Lin, Kya and Koda stand clapping with big ass smiles on their faces. Kya has tears in her eyes, why? Who knows.

"Uuuh.." Kuvira trails awkwardly. Her eyes widen and turn back to normal and her cheeks heat up. Feeling like she just got caught doing something she shouldn't. Which had never really had an effect on her since she's usually always doing something she shouldn't. "Dude! You're voice is amazing!" Koda praises as she runs up to Kuvira and picks her up in a bear hug. The metalbender squeaks in surprise. Lin and Kya smile and walk into the room. "Yeah, kid. I didn't know you had such big pipes." The Chief says. "Oooh my baby has such a beautiful voice!" Kya moves over and squeezes Kuvira's cheeks and hugs her. Kuvira groans. "Kya, kinda need to breath." She says. She has to smile though, she like it when Kya calls her _'Her baby.'_

"How did you get in?" Korra asks, a little peeved that they interrupted...whatever that was. Lin lifts up a key. "Right, forgot Sami gave that to you." She says. "You guys weren't answering the door." Kya says. "We got worried so we just let ourselves in to check what's up." Lin answers. "We heard music and just followed that. Then Vira here blew our minds!" Koda says. "Nice pipes dude." She gives Kuvira a noogy. "Hey!" Kuvira whines. Asami shuffles. "I guess you're here to pick her up huh." She says softly. Kuvira walks up to her and puts her arms around her. "Don't worry Gears." She says with a confident smile. "I'll be back, besides I'll only be fine for a while..we still are business partners. I'll see you guys soon." She says. Kuvira looks at Korra. "Besides." She smirks.

"I still have to give Glow Stick her reward."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved writing this. It was so cute, Kuvira is so cute..and dorky.
> 
> I wanted her to sing two different songs to sho different sides of her musical talents. 
> 
> Oooh a korvirasami movement!! My little gay heart!! I'm so happy!!
> 
> What's Korra's reward? Well we'll see.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is shown her new prison cell.
> 
> Kya and Lin spend so time together.
> 
> Korra and Asami talk about their sudden and growing feelings for a certain mysterious master metalbender with changing eyes.
> 
> Asami gets to meet two very special people, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, so exams are done and so am I. God those things are draining. Good new though it means I have some time on my hands that mean more chapters soon.
> 
> This one is a little chapter, shorter than my usual. It's a little something because after this there's going to be a huge as time skip. I'm talking like a year, year and a half type shit. Reason being we need to move up with the plot and get down to the real thing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 74

"This isn't a cell it's an apartment." Kuvira says with a chuckle as they show her the new cell. "Yeah well, despite being a dictator, your heart was in the right place so we made something for your troubles." Lin says with a smile. "No, you're just biased." Kuvira says and drops her bags by the door. She looks around. It's very large for a cell and is like small condo apartment. The walls are platinum and wood, so is the furniture. They obviously don't know about her platinum bending which she should probably come clean about soon. There's a bathroom with a shower. A big enough bed, looks like they picked out one knowing that there's probably going to be more than one person sleeping there. There's even a small little kitchen space with a mini fridge and everything.

"You guys are funny." She says and jumps onto the bed. Much more comfortable than the one in her old cell but she can't help but miss the one she had been sleeping on the past week. Koda, Kya and Lin sit on the bed. "We wanted to make it as homey and comfortable as possible." Lin says. "Koda will be your personal guard as always. Since this area is closed off, we will have guards around the perimeter both outside the walls and inside. I made sure to pick them out myself." Lin says. "And we will be visiting you daily. Maybe I might stay over." Kya says running her fingers through Kuvira's hair. "I brought a Pai Sho board and cards so we don't get bored and stuff. Jinora even gave us some books." Koda says. 

Kuvira smiles up at them. "Thanks guys." She says genuinely. "No problem. Now, you wanna tell us where you learned to sing like that." Kya says.

Later.

Koda stays with Kuvira as per usual and Kya and Lin go home. Not to the Island, they decided it's better the two of them stayed back at Lin's place since its closer to the station and where Kuvira is. It was Lin's idea and Kya just tagged along saying she wanted to stay with her best friend and keep and eye on her babies. They walk into Lin's three bedroom apartment. Kya immediately goes to make some tea as Lin collapses on the couch exhausted. "Spirits, what a day." She groans out, taking off her uniform and just sitting in her under clothes. "A lot definitely happened today. I don't know what was more draining, what Kuvira told us about or having to put her in prison again." Kya says softly. Lin sighs. "I still can't believe she had a twin.." She runs her face. "I can't imagine the grief and pain she's been going through." She says.

Kya comes to sit down next to her, handing her a cup of tea. "I know, it was hard to hear about how she lost her." She says. "I could have been there." Lin whispers regrettably. Kya frowns. "I should have been there. If I had just gotten there fast enough, I could have helped-" Kya cuts her off. "Lin...You know that's not true." She says softly and puts a comforting hand on her knee. "Even if you had gotten there faster it would have been to late." Lin knows Kya's right but she can't help but think that she could have saved Jay that day. Maybe even if she couldn't, she could at least have comforted Kuvira. "I know, I just wish she didn't have to go through it by herself..." She says looking down at her steaming cup.

"She's been alone for a long time, but she has us now and that's all that matters." Kya says softly. Lin smiles. "Yeah. She's grown on us hasn't she." She says. Kya lays her head on Lin's shoulder. "Yeah." She says as Lin shifts so she's holding Kya and sips her tea. "This is like when I first met Koda. Total pain in the ass at first but now..still a pain in the ass." She laughs. "But I love them so it's okay." She says and Kya giggles. "I know that. You get supper protective of them." She says. "Well, they remind me of me and well, I just don't want them to do anything I would." Lin says honestly. "I was pretty reckless growing up, even though most don't realise it." She adds. "Oh I know, it's why you tried to stop Su from doing stupid things." Kya says. "I didn't try hard enough." Lin says. "Well if she was anything like you it wouldn't have worked either way." Kya says.

"But that's all done now. Su turned out great for the most part just like you. Sure we all have our flaws but that life." She adds. They sit in silence for a while just drinking their tea and enjoying each other's company. "You know, I know why you're really so protective of them." Kya says softly. Lin sighs. "Yeah..I know you do. It's the same reason you smother them." She says and Kya chuckles. "Okay, you got me there." She says. "You've always wanted kids of your own, and when you found out you couldn't have any, you thought you wouldn't make a great parent." Kya says. "But you're good for both these girls. They look up to you, despite the fact that they go out of their way to irritate and challenge you." She says. Lin chuckles. "You're good for them. You're like a mother figure to them. They never really had that growing up. Kuvira might have had Su but she was more of a mentor than anything." She says.

Kya looks into Lin's eyes. "Well, if I'm the mother figure that makes you the daddy." She says seriously. Lin just stares into her eyes...then they both start laughing. "Yeah okay, I'm the daddy." Lin chuckles. Kya giggles and leans into her. "Would make sense though. I guess I am more of a fatherly figure than anything else. I mean, I never really had one but I guess this would be my way in, like, giving them what I wish I had." Lin says seriously. Kya looks up at her with shining eyes. "They really have made you soft." She jokes but the point goes across as _'They really do make you happy.'_ Lin chuckles and drinks the last of her tea. "Yeah, but I'm okay with it. I've definitely changed a lot since they came into my life. I feel happy. I am happy. And right now it sucks that I had to put one of my baby girls in prison. At least they're together." She says. Kya chuckles sweetly, drinks the last of her tea and takes the cups to the kitchen sink. "It was a nice surprise to hear Kuvira sing today, that seriously lifted my spirits." Lin says as she walks into the bedroom. Kya follows in behind her. "I know right. Su said she had an amazing voice but to actually hear it, it was simply breath taking." The healer says.

Lin walks into the bathroom to take a shower while Kya does her nightly routine in the guest bedroom. Once they're both done they get into Lin's bed and automatically gravitate towards each other. "Well, now that the trial is over and Kuvira got her sentence. I guess we can say the worst of over." Kya says. Lin runs her fingers through the healers hair. Kya softly purring. "I still think the sentence is bogus." Lin says. "We all do because our judgement is biased. She'll be fine. She's probably not even going to be in prison most of the time." Kya says. "Yeah, maybe for the first year she won't but what about after the city is rebuilt, what then?" Lin says. "Raiko said he'd give her parole." Kya points out. "Raiko said there was possible parole." Lin corrects. "He never said he would." She grumbles. "Well, we'll just have to find a way to make him give her parole." Kya says innocently.

"Kya." Lin warns. "What. Oh come on we won't blackmail him. He did that himself. She's going to be doing community service for a year, people are going to see she's not bad blah blah blah. Raiko will see this and bam parole." Kya says. Lin chuckles. "You've been thinking about this for a while." She says knowingly. "Ever since she got her sentence." Kya giggles. Lin shakes her head. "You crazy." She says. Kya laughs and suddenly moves to straddle Lin. She looks down at the Chief with mischievous eyes. Lin gulps inaudibly. Her hand resting on Kya's naked thighs, the healers night gown leaving nothing to the imagination. Kya bites her lip as she runs her fingers over Lin's naked abs, Lin is only wearing a sports bra and boxes to bed. Lin shivers in delight. "So.." Kya trails off with a sly smirk. "What are we doing tomorrow...?" She says with a sinful smile that does things to Lin. "I don't know, besides checking up on Kuvira, I'm free. What do you want to do?" She asks trying to think about the hands tracing the outline of her abdominal muscles. Kya gives her sexy grin and bites her bottom lip seductively, her blue eyes darker and filled with mischief. She leans down and hovers just inches from Lin. Her voice like honey. "Anything you want, Daddy." She says, her words sending delicious toxic waves of electricity down her friends body. _'I'm in so much trouble.'_ Lin realises.

Back at the estate.

Korra and Asami are getting ready for bed. Korra being the first to finish, gets into bed and waits for her girlfriend. Asami emerges from the bathroom in nothing but a green hoody and black underwear. Korra's jaw drops. She's seen Asami's body many times but each time it's like the first. Her girlfriend is just too gorgeous for words. Asami giggles at Korra's expression and slips into bed herself, sliding in next to the dumbstruck avatar. "You okay there champ?" She asks innocently. Korra shakes her head and breaks out of her daze. "Uuuh, yeah..." She trails off. "Wait, who's hoody is that? It's not mine and I know it's not yours." Korra says. Asami blushes. "It's Kuvira's. She left in on the couch." She says sheepishly.

Korra giggles. "You stole her hoody." She laughs. Asami smacks her arm. "I didn't steal it. She left it. I'm just holding on to it until it's returned." She says. "Are you going to return it?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow. Asami fiddles with the green hoody and pulls it closer to her body and face. "No." She mumbles. Korra laughs harder at her girlfriends adorableness. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Asami says and pushes her. "It's only been like two hours and I already miss her. Don't judge me!" She says with a pout. Korra chuckles. "I'm not judging, I'd be a hypocrite if I did." She says. Asami frowns. Korra reaches behind her. "These are her pillows." She says and pulls out two white pillows. Asami giggles and takes one hugging it close.

"Is this weird?" She asks. "Probably, yeah." Korra says but she too hugs the other pillow close. "It feels so different without her here." Asami says as the lay down, each cuddling their pillows. "I know. I got so used to having her around. Feels like somethings missing." Korra says. "I still can't believe we both have a crush on her, like what the fuck." Asami giggles. "I know right, it's crazy." Korra says. "Who would have thought, huh." Asami says. "What should we do?" She asks. Korra shrugs. "I have no idea. What can we do?" She says. Asami bites her lip. "I know that look." Korra says. "Well..." Asami trails off running her fingers over the pillow. "I was kinda thinking, something like what she had before." She says softly, almost afraid to voice her thoughts. Korra frowns. "Like what she had? You mean with...Lee And Skye?" She asks. Asami groans and her cheeks heat up. She covers her face with the pillow to hide her embarrassment.

Korra smiles. _'Aww she's so adorable.'_ She thinks. She pulls the pillow from her girlfriends face. "You're so cute." She says and Asami rolls her eyes, face still red. "Shut up." She mumbles. "I'm serious." She says softly not looking at Korra still. Korra's eyes soften. "I know you are." She says. "And honestly, I think that's not a bad idea. We're both falling for her. If today was any indication, it's painfully obvious how bad we have it." She says. "We nearly jumped her this morning. Both admitted to have not so innocent fantasies. Then we both got super pissed at her life sentence. We wanted to stay by her side when she told everyone about Jay. Nearly killed that asshole at the prison when he was talking shit." Korra lists off. "Finding it extremely attractive and adorable at how protective she was of us. Staring her while she worked, carrying in all that equipment." Asami says. Korra chuckles. "Hearing her sing and play the piano.." Asami adds with a dreamy look. "And now, stealing her clothes and pillows because we miss her." Korra says.

They both sigh. "When did it start?" Asami asks to no one in particular. "I don't know..I think it just...happened." Korra says. "I mean, it probably started like a while ago for me now that I think about it. I guess I kinda sorta got a little jealous when she was around Koda." She mumbles the last part. Asami giggles. "Seriously?" She asks. Korra glares at her. "Hey, they were all over each other since day one, okay, I didn't know anything back then." She pouts. "Only later I realised they were like sisters." She says. Asami giggles again. "Well I don't know when my crush started kicking in but I'm sure it was around the time she was stuck in bed at the Island." She says, but frowns. "Or maybe it was before that...in the spirit world..." She thinks back.

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "The spirit world?!" She says. Asami bites her lip with dreamy smile. "Yeah, we were at her special place. We were just talking while you and Jinora were playing with Kubo and that other little spirit." She says remembering. Korra smiles. "Already then she was stealing my girl." She says and Asami grabs the other pillow and whacks Korra on the head. "Shut up weirdo." She laughs with her. "So should we approach this?" Korra asks getting serious. Asami sighs and shrugs. "I don't know. First we have to find out if she feels the same way. For both of us." She says. "Oh that's going to be easy. It's not like she's a natural flirt who's very affectionate and touchy." Korra groans out sarcastically. "How do you see if someone likes you if they act the same around everyone else?" She says. Asami bites her lip. "This is going to be tough." She says. 

**_'Yeah, not to mention your timing is just as terrible.'_** Raava echoes in Korra's head. **_'The girl is in prison, she just stripped herself raw in front of everyone when she spoke about Jay, and then again when you found her in the music room.'_** Raava lists off. **_'She's still healing.'_** She says and Korra sighs. _'You're right. After everything that's happened, a relationship is the last thing on Kuvira's mind, let alone one with two people. Never mind our history with her...'_ She thinks. Asami watches her girlfriend. She can see the gears in her head turning. "Kor." She says to get her attention. Korra breaks out her musings and looks at her girlfriend with sad and conflicted eyes. "Probably wouldn't be best if we go through with this now. Things are still pretty hectic. She's still healing from all the pain and is only now starting to accept the fact that she's not alone anymore." Korra says softly. Asami bites her lip and nods. "You're right, the last thing she need is to worry about a relationship and all the complications that are sure to come with it. Especially one with three people. I still don't know how one could manage something like that." She says.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out at some point. All of this, we just have to get through whatever is going on now. We still have to find out who attacked her." Korra says. "Do you think it's related to what Raava and Jay were talking to you about?" Asami asks. Korra sighs sadly. "It probably is. But...it just, it doesn't make sense. Whoever they were talking about knows about Kuvira in a way that nobody else does, including herself." Korra frowns. "They know what she's capable of. Even more so than she does." She bites her lip, fear settling in her chest at the thought. "Maybe once we find out what it is that so special about her we'll understand why and maybe who is behind the attack. Raava said it was someone one of your past lives knew?" Asami asks. "Kyoshi, yeah. Can't even asks her who because, well..." Korra trails off. Asami takes her hand and squeezes it. "I'm sure there's another way." Asami says with a kind smile.

Korra smiles back. "We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is big day. Logan says my training is going to be hectic since I'll be doing stamina, reflects and speed training." She says and groans, already tired just thinking about it. Asami chuckles. "Didn't Cap say she had a reward for you?" She asks. "Yeah but only if I progressed well enough and since I've only just started training its going be a while before I find out what it is." Korra pouts. "Do you have any idea of what it might be?" Asami giggles. "Not a damn clue." Korra mumbles. "Maybe I can smooth talk her into telling me." She says. Asami starts laughing. "What? You don't think I can?" Korra asks offended. Asami pats her girlfriends cheek. "Korra, honey. You are many amazing things, but smooth is not one of them." She says with a smile. Korra pouts. "You are dorkishly charming and simply adorable maybe you can use that to your advantage." Asami says.

Korra thinks it over. "How, all she has to do is look at me with those eyes and smile, then it's over." She whines. Asami chuckles. "True, it's hard not to get lost in them. Well she happens to love your body and you have magic hands." Asami wiggles her eyebrows. Korra just gives her a look but blushes. "Offer her a message. Turn her to goo. Then ask her." The engineer says. "Maybe bribe her with biltong." She adds. Korra eyes light up at the mention of the meaty treat. "That could work..." She thinks. _'Raava, what do you think?'_ She asks. **_'I think this topic is ridiculous.'_** Raava replies. Korra is taken back by the sass in her tone. Raava's been especially playful today. _'Ah, and then?'_ Korra thinks. **_'Sorry, I've been spending way to much time with Jay. She's a bad influence.'_** Raava says. 

Korra chuckles. Asami frowns. "What." She asks. Korra shakes her head. "Raava's been hanging with Jay's spirit or something. She says she's a bad influence." Korra smirks. Asami giggles. "I still can't believe that whole concept. I still wish to meet Jay like you did." She says. **_'Well, Jay is here in the spirit world with me. Korra you can transport her spirit with you.'_** Raava says. Korra's eyes widen. _'I can do that?!'_ She thinks. **_'Uh, yeah..'_** Raava says. _'How?!'_ Korra thinks. **_'Same concept as how you would meditate into the spirit world, only you have to connect with Asami's as well.'_** Raava says. Korra sits up with a big smile on her face. Asami looks at her suspiciously. "That's the _'this is a good bad idea'_ smile." Korra nods. "I'm going to take you to the spirit world to meet Jay." She says throwing her arms up. Asami just stares at her. "What..."

In the spirit world.

"Oooh, that felt so weird!" Asami says as she and Korra appear in spirit form in the spirit world. The engineer shivers and shakes herself out to get rid of the fog and the chills running over her form. "You get used to it." A deep voice says from behind them. Asami jumps out her skin and squeaks covering her mouth and turning around. As soon as she sees who it is her eyes widen. Standing before her, arms crossed with a familiar smirk and raised eyebrow, is Jay. "Holy shit." Asami whispers in awe. _'She looks just like her!'_ She thinks. _'I mean duh, they're twins, but..it's one thing to see a picture but it's another thing to see them, you know face to face. They have the same body structure and everything. Well Kuvira's got lighter skin and darker hair and green eyes..which can somehow go silver..can Jay's do that too?'_ She rants in her hean. "You okay there Gears." Jay says with a sly grin. _'It's just like hers!?'_ Asami thinks. Korra rolls her eyes and nudges her girlfriend.

Asami clears her throat awkwardly. "Uh, hi, um sorry it's just uh." She stutters, still feeling the effects of Korra separating her spirit from her body into the spirit world and the actual shock of seeing this women standing in front of her with all her confident swagger like her twin. Jay chuckles. "Don't worry, I know I'm hot, it's intimidating. Though, I'd think you'd be used to it by now since you're forever staring Vee." She says with a smirk. Asami mouth gasps like a fish, speechless as her cheeks heat up. Korra face palms. "Don't embarrass the girl!" Raava comes out of nowhere and smacks Jay lightly on the arm. "Hey!" The the waterbender says but is unphased by the hit. Asami's eyes widen even more when she sees the entity. "R-Raava?" She asks, her voice comically high. Raava gives her a kind smile, her crystal clear blue eyes soft and captivating. "Hello Asami, it's nice to finally meet you." She says.

Asami is speechless. "Whobadawhatnow..." She squeaks. Korra face palms again. Jay chuckles and leans over to Raava. "Now who's embarrassing her." She sasses. Raava pushes her lightly and glares playfully. "Hush." She says to the older waterbender. Jay just holds up her hands in surrender and smirks. Raava turns back to the dumbstruck Asami. "I know is a lot to take in. I apologize for this one's behavior. She's a handful sometimes but that's only because she has no filter." She says pointing her thumb at Jay who just winks at the entity. Raava shakes her head. _'Natural flirt..must run in the family.'_ Asami thinks.

She takes a deep breath and controls herself. "Better?" Korra asks behind her with a chuckle. Asami just glares at her. "Dude, are you wearing my sister's hoody?" Jay asks, only now noticing the engineer clad in a very familiar green hoody and underwear. Asami blushes and suddenly feels exposed. She just nods and Jay starts laughing hysterically. "This is funny, they have it so bad!" She says between giggles. Both Korra and Asami blush deeply. Raava just rolls her eyes at her companion. "Oh man." Jay finally calms down. "Sorry, uh, I just saw an opportunity and took, didn't really mean to tease so much." She clears her throat. "Let's try this again. She smiles and holds out her hand toward Asami.

"I'm Jadelyn, but you can call me Jay."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute.
> 
> Korra and Asami are such dorks. Stealing Kuvira's things, who does that ;)
> 
> Lin being called Daddy by Kya, I honestly don't know where that came from.
> 
> Asami meets Jay and Raava...whaaaa?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump.
> 
> We catch up a bit on what happened in the last few months.
> 
> Lin finally realises she's been so clueless and asks Korra, Koda, Kuvira and Asami for help. She's been out the game for a while so she needs expert advice.
> 
> Knowing these four, the out come could be anything really.
> 
> Kuvira shows Korra her special power and boy is it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup! So exciting chapter here.
> 
> Time jump..real big one. Need to move up the plot. This is more informative of what happened during the time past and Lin and the girls taking things through. And Kuvira revealing her gift from Kyoshi basically.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 75

11 months later.

"Girls, I need your help." Lin says as she walks into Kuvira's cell. Koda and Korra look up from their game of Pai Sho on the floor next to the bed, Kuvira looks up from her guitar and sheet music on the bed. Next to her, Asami looks up from her schematics and blueprints also on the bed. Lin closes the door and grabs one of the chairs from the table and sits on it.

It has been a little less than a year since Kuvira was given her sentence and a lot has happened.

For most of the time that's past, everyone has been busy helping with the rebuilding of the city. The project is almost complete, they just have to do the final repairs on the last building that needs fixing.

Suyin and her family save for Opal had gone home just a week after the trial. Needing to see to their own city. Opal now stays on the Island, deciding to finish her training. Before they left they visited Kuvira in prison a few times, mostly catching up and getting some answers. After all, she did drop a bomb on everyone when she told them about her twin.

Tonraq and Senna have gone back to the South pole and The Twin Chiefs to the North pole. Korra and Asami had told the avatars parents of their newly developed and still developing feelings for Kuvira. Surprisingly they took it well even though they were confused and curious as to how things would work out between the girls. Sure they were a little sceptical at first, despite the fact that they have gotten to know Kuvira very well. Korra is their baby girl and Asami is like a daughter to them as well so it makes sense that they were a little protective but they realised that the girls are grown up and can make their own decisions. Also that Kuvira is actually a pretty cool chick that won't hurt them, at least not intentionally.

Wu has gone back to the Earth kingdom to help with the Earth Empire campaign. Izumi and Zuko have gone back to the Fire Nation as well.

Nishan and Asher have gone back to the Earth kingdom to continue managing their Spectrum studio as well as continue their previous work. Skye and Lee had gone to the Fire Nation for a while to check up their other studios and to promote new clothing lines and merchandise like new records as well as do a few shows with other groups and teams in their Spectrum business. Logan stayed in the city to carry on running the Spectrum studio here as well as continue Korra's training. Mikey stays with him but is mostly at the Island training as well.

Everyone came down to the city on Mikey's birthday. He is now 16 and still as playful as ever.

Mako and Bolin live in a nice apartment near the station and the temple. With Mako's detective job and Bolin's rise to mover stardom again, the two have become very successful. Varrick has been making movers again, especially since in the last 5 months his new inventions have been making a killing. He and Asami have been working on more than just the repairs that's for sure. New and improved technical advances are developing.

Koda and Mako have been working together more since the crime rate has decreased a bit so instead of being split because of low man power they have been getting the same cases. Even though Koda is mostly with Kuvira, sometimes a case gets to hectic and they need back up.

Kuvira has mostly been working on the rebuilding process with Varrick and Asami as well as testing prototypes for new inventions and what not. The city has gotten used to her walking around with the gang, fixing things and running supplies. Some are still cold and sour towards her but that's to be expected. Most of the people are totally fine.

Korra's been training long and hard with Logan and has been improving. She misses training with Kuvira but she knows that things have been hectic. She usually spends most of her time training or helping around with the rebuilding, sometimes goofing off at the temple with the air babies or helping out in the hospitals with Kya.

Asami has been improving her company as well as innovating her inventions. Most of her focus has been on the rebuilding project though. Things have been pretty hectic but nothing she can't handle. With Kuvira's help, things have been getting done faster. Her partnership with Spectrum has done wonders. Best decision she's ever made in the Business department. She's also started playing the piano again, thanks to Kuvira. She sings as well. Kuvira was right, it was freeing.

All in all most of the time things have been pretty good. But there were some bad.

Since Kuvira and Asami are in business, some of Asami's clients have been pulling out of partnership with Future Industries for obvious reasons. This usually would be extremely bad for business but some people out there are not as...dumb. Turns out Spectrum is a number one _'Must'_ in the Business world. Almost everyone wants to partner up with them. But as said before Spectrum is a very private organization, just as it's founder. It's almost impossible to land a partnership with Spectrum because Kuvira's expectations are extremely high and well she has to know you personally. And she has to approve, which is hard. She doesn't just do business with anyone. So anyone who's ever wanted to work with Spectrum has been coming to Future Industries. More business for them. Of course Kuvira and Asami are in a partnership so expectations are even higher but since the two companies are different in terms of what they do, they have to compromise on who they will work with.

Just like Future Industries, after the news that Kuvira is the face behind Spectrum, she too has been losing clients, but she has been getting new ones. Especially in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Republic City is more or less the same. She's had some people from the watertribes asking for business but she is still busy working on things here so she'll have to get back to them.

Also, she started having nightmares again. More specifically at the time of the year Jay had died and now again as her birthday approaches. She has been waking up kicking and screaming. Koda having to call Lin and Kya in to calm her down. Just as before, Kya seems to be the only one to get through to her. And to make things worse some of these night terrors spook her out so much that she wouldn't speak or even sleep for a few days. She doesn't even know what's in the nightmares but she can feel it. The images are blurry, always, but she can feel everything and it feels so real to her. Every time it happens she's left with the feeling that something bad is about to happen. Something big.

To cheer her up, the girls have been spending as much time with her to ease her fears. For the past Christmas, they got her a white acoustic guitar and had everyone sign it with cute little messages. Even little, now turned four, Rohan marked it with his own little scribble signature. It has inspired her to start writing again. The lyrics just flow out of her now. She has a new Song book and everything.

This had generally increased Korra and Asami's feelings for her tenfold. They often hear her singing and playing and spirits it is not helping them at all. They have decided to keep their feelings to themselves but damnit it is getting incredibly hard to not jump her. Especially when she gets playful and starts singing and dancing in very suggestive ways with very sensual lyrics that have the couple blushing for hours.

Though they are not the only one having problems in that area. Kya has become extremely flirtatious with Lin. Lin has come to terms with her feelings, finally, but has no idea on how to act on them. After Tenzin, it has been hard for her to find a long lasting relationship. She can never seem to find the right person. Turns out she was there all along. Only now realising this, Lin is so fucking confused and has no idea what to do. She has been out of the dating game for a while, only ever having a few one night stands to scratch the itch, but ever since she realised her feelings she hasn't been able to look at anyone else. She needs some expert advice...which brings her to her current situation...

Back to the present.

The Chief of police sits on the chair bitting her thumb nail and bouncing her leg nervously. The four girls share a look. "You okay, Dad?" Kuvira asks. That's another thing.

Ever since that first day, Kya has not stopped calling Lin _'Daddy'_. This has made it even worse for Lin. Just the way Kya says it does things to her. Her mind going places that will have a stripper blushing. Obviously the girls found this hilarious, more specifically Koda and Kuvira. So they started calling her _Dad_. It started out as a joke but eventually it became so natural that they always address her like that now. Of course this also lead to them calling Kya _Mom_ as well. Even if did only start off as teasing it still warmed the healers heart. Now Kya and Lin are _'Mom'_ and _'Dad'_ to Kuvira and Koda. It just feels right. They even go as far as calling them _'Mama'_ and _'Paps'_. Mostly when they are playing and joking around or when they want something.

Lin rubs her faces and groans. "Fuck." She says. "Dad, talk to us." Koda says. "Well," Lin looks up at the girls. "I need help. Kya's coming home and were going out tonight and I'm supposed to pick what we do and-" she rambles. "Whoa! Chief easy." Asami stops her. "Yeah man, what's the big deal? It's just Kya." Korra says. The four are so confused. Kya was on her way back from visiting her mother at the South pole with her brothers. "No you don't understand. I...I...damnit." Lin groans. "Look, tonight has to be perfect. I love her." She says. The girls stare at her. "We know." They say in unison. **_'That's a little weird.'_** The annoying voice says. "No, girls, I'm in love with her, like really in love...I guess I have been for while but I only just realized it a few months ago and it's killing me." Lin explains. The girls exchange knowing looks. "We know." They say again.

Lin stares at them shocked. "It was really obvious." Koda says. "Extremely." Kuvira comments. Korra and Asami nod in agreement. "Everybody knows." The Avatar says. "Everybody." Asami adds. Lin groans again. "So it's just me." She says. "Yep basically." Koda says. "But hey, at least you finally figured it out." Kuvira says with smile. "Great. I'm only like, how many years late." Lin says sarcastically. "Only like your entire friendship." Korra says and Kuvira throws one of the crumpled up papers on the bed at her. "Not helping." She says. Korra just chuckles and throws it back.

"So what has you so freaked out?" Asami asks. "Well, I want to tell her how I feel tonight but I have no idea how. I know she loves me back, that much is obvious." Lin says. "Painfully so." Koda says. Asami throws a paper ball at her this time. "Yeah, I got it." Lin glares at the older waterbender. "I don't know how to say it. I don't know what to say. What do I do? You guys know this stuff better than I do and there's no way I'm going to Pema, Tenzin or my sister. Hell to the no." She says. "Well, Sato and Vira I can understand but Glow Stick and I..." Koda says and pulls a face that says _'yeah no..bad idea.'_ Korra obviously takes offense. "And what's that supposed to mean." Korra asks crossing her arms. "I'm straight and you suck with words." Koda says nonchalantly. Korra opens her mouth to protest but closes it again. _'Nah, she's right I do suck with words.'_ She thinks and pouts.

"I think you should listen to your heart." Asami says sincerely. They all look at her with _'what the fuck'_ expressions. **_'I know she didn't just say that, did she just say that.'_** Jay says. "What? Girl, that is not real advice." Kuvira shakes her and and turns to Koda. "You hearing this shit." She asks with a chuckle. "Korra what's up with your girl I thought she was smart." Koda says. Korra just shakes her head and laughs. Lin face palms. Asami rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air. "What?" She asks. "Gears, you don't tell no Earth kingdom person to listen their heart." Kuvira says and pats Asami's head like a child. The engineer throws her pencil at her. "You gotta give them some ground. A platform. An idea. Imagination is not something we cook up naturally." Kuvira says. Lin sighs. "Kinda freaking out here." She says impatiently.

"Look, what you should do is just tell her what you've been feeling and what you want from her in your own way. You know what she likes." Koda says. "Just be yourself. Don't try too hard." Korra adds. "Yeah, start off with a little ice breaker or something. Watch this." Kuvira says and turns to Asami. "You be Kya." She states and Asami raises her eyebrows. Kuvira puts her guitar down and clears her throat. Then she looks up at Asami with a charming smile that has the engineer weak in the knees.

"Hey, so, you're single. I'm single too. And I was wondering if you like me cos I like you." She says smoothly and hold up a blank page and a pen. "Check one: yes or no." She adds with a smile as she tries to stop herself from giggling. They all start laughing at her joke. Asami's gonna lie, she actually thought Kuvira was genuinely asking her, she blushes anyway, that was pretty good, dorky, but good. Lin chuckles, feeling a lot less stressed now. Her girls always know how to cheer her up. "Just go with your gut, Dad. You'll be fine." Koda says. Lin nods. "Go with my gut..okay I got it." She says. "I think I can do that." She says a little more confident. "Yeah!!" Koda throws her hands the air. "Just please, stay off my bed..and the kitchen counters." She adds and the others snicker at Lin's blush. "Don't even go there." The Chief points at her.

"You got this!" Kuvira says. Lin smiles. "What do you have planned anyway." Asami asks as they go back to what they were doing but still listening to Lin. "Well, I'm first going to take her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then we're gonna walk to our favorite park we used to play when we were kids. There's this really cool place we used to just hang out at when we wanted to get away for a bit. It has this really pretty fish pond and at night the fireflies come out and they just light up the whole area...it's really beautiful." Lin says with a dreamy smile. The others giggle as Lin gets lost in her thoughts as she speaks. Kuvira even starts playing a soft melody on the guitar for dramatic atmospheric mover background music.

"We spent most of our free time there when we got a minute to ourselves. No annoying brothers or sister. No nagging from our parents. No pressure of expectations of being the Avatar's kid or Toph Beifong's kid. We could just be ourselves and relax and enjoy life." Lin says. "Its were we had our first kiss." She admits and she has no idea why she said that. The girls gush and gasp. "No way!" Koda says. "Mom was your first kiss!" Kuvira yells as she suddenly plays the wrong note, making a comical _'twang'_ sound. Lin nods and covers her face. "We were young and curious okay. It's not weird." She says. Koda starts running around yelling in triumph. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chants and walks over to Kuvira. "Pay up!" She says and holds out her hand. Kuvira grumbles and gets up off the bed walking to her little closet and looking through it she takes out her wallet and hands Koda 100 yuans. "Damnit." She pouts.

"Seriously.." Lin gives them an annoyed look. They just shrug. "You two are horrible." She says. "Hey, we just gave you awesome dating advice we're not horrible." Koda says with a smirk. "Yeah and if you need any pick up lines, I got you." Kuvira says. "Oh the pick up lines, those never work." Asami says and shakes her head with a chuckle, still blushing, they do actually work depending on who's saying them, what they saying... "Uh, they do if you say them right and own that shit." Kuvira says. "Watch I'll make Korra blush. Hey Korra!" She calls. Korra looks up from the board. "Gears told me to follow my heart." Kuvira says and walks over to her and sits down beside her smiling cutely. "It lead me here." She says charmingly and Korra tries not to smile but it's impossible she covers her face. "Ah, there it is!" Kuvira praises herself, so proud of herself, managing to make Korra blush and tease Asami's dating advice at the same time.

 ** _'That was good one, very cheesy. You both got it bad.'_** Raava echoes in her head. _'This coming from an entity currently banging her twin.'_ Korra shoots back. **_'Touchè.'_** Raava says. _'and I can feel those things you know. It's bad enough I sometimes see it in my head when you two get busy'_ Korra says. **_'Hey, that goes both ways, avatar. When you and your girlfriend get it on I can feel it too. We are connected.'_** Raava points out. **_'Usually it's not a problem to block out and ignore but now that I have Jay it's proven to be more difficult. As soon as those feelings and images come, I can't help but think of her.'_** Raava admits. **_'Sometimes having human characteristics is a huge pain.'_** You can hear the pout in the entity's voice.

Ever since Jay randomly showed up in the spirit world, her and Raava have really been hitting it off. They spend a lot of time together. They're basically together. Of course they have their responsibilities. But as Raava said. She's an entity, she can be wherever she wants whenever she wants. Jay is basically just there. They still don't know why, but Jay did mention that she has been getting weird blurry visions or memories. They're recent and that's strange. She said they don't feel like hers either, like they're someone or something else's memories. She can't shake the feeling but she can bare it. They did find out that part of Jay is still in Kuvira, them being two halfs of the same spirit so maybe some of the memories are hers but Raava thinks that maybe Jay herself is an entity too and that she has been reincarnated like herself, but they don't know for sure. It's just a hunch.

"I don't think pick up lines are my thing but thank you." Lin chuckles. Kuvira shrugs and returns to her place next to Asami, picking up her guitar. "Yeah didn't think so. You're about as smooth as Korra." Asami says to Lin. Korra doesn't even try to defend herself this time. Lin just sighs and chuckles. "I know, trust me. I never really chase so..." She says. "Oh no I chase." Kuvira says. "I want something, I go get it, unless I decide not to but most of the time I go for it." She states, eyes on her music sheet in front of her. "That must get you in trouble a lot." Korra says. Kuvira smirks. "You have no idea." She says.

Later.

"Okay, Glow Stick! Nice work!" Logan yells as Korra finishes her last lap. She jogs up to him with a big smile on her face. "Today was awesome. I feel great." She says and bounces on her toes, energised and full of life. Logan chuckles. "Good because the next phase of your training begins soon. But first your Sensei wants to talk with you." He says. Korra stops bouncing and frowns. "Caps at Future Industries with Asami." She says. "No I'm right here." Kuvira says right behind her. The Avatar screams and jumps, fists in the air. "Holy shit! Don't do that, I nearly socked you in the face." She says. Kuvira chuckles and looks to Logan. "Thanks Fluffy." He nods with smirk before walking away. Korra frowns again, confused. "Uh, what-" she starts but Kuvira cuts her off. "Relax, I just want to talk about your progress then start with the next part of your training." She says.

"Yes please because I've been running this stuff just under a year now and still I haven't gotten my reward." Korra says. Kuvira shakes her head and smiles. "Walk with me." She says and starts leading them towards the beach.

"Well, your speed has improved greatly as well as your stamina. You're reflexes are much better but I know you can do better." She says. Korra beams. "Does that mean I can move on to bending." She asks hopefully. "Not yet." Kuvira says. The Avatar groans. "Oh what? come on!" She exclaims. Kuvira smiles. "Before we can get to that, we need to work on your accuracy and your seismic sense." She says. Korra thinks about it. "No that actually makes sense...Okay. So when do I get my reward since I've improved so well." She asks with a childish grin. Kuvira stops them. "Okay okay, relax I will get to that soon." She laughs. "Come on I wanna show you something." She says and leads them towards an area just off the beach. A hill with a few trees and flowers.

The sun has begun to set so it's a very calm and cooling atmosphere when Kuvira stops them. "You came to show me wilting flowers?" Korra asks confused. It getting close to Autumn so the leaves of the trees have started to change colour as well as the flowers. Kuvira chuckles deeply but says nothing. She walks over to one of the trees and sits down under it. Korra follows suit and sits across from her. "I brought you here because it has a certain atmosphere that is calming. You're too erratic and jumpy, you need to slow your roll for a while and just chill for a bit and relax. Especially for what I'm about to show you." Kuvira says seriously. Korra nods, all jokes aside now.

"Remember I told you about a certain gift I have. A certain power?" Kuvira says and once again Korra nods laser focused on her sensei. "Well, if I see that you're ready enough to handle it...I can teach you." Kuvira says. Korra frowns. "Teach me?..your power?" She asks. "Yes." Kuvira says simply. "What I possess is not anything simple or ordinary. It's other worldly, unheard of most probably. But it is not limited. Anyone can do it. Bender or non bender. But it is very difficult and will most probably take years, maybe even a lifetime to find and achieve the ability never mind perfect or master it." She explains. Korra's frown deepens. _'Raava?'_ She thinks. **_'This is true. What she is able to do, has not been done by any human since Kyoshi's time.'_** Raava echoes.

Korra nods at Kuvira to continue. Kuvira takes a deep breath. "What I am about to show you, is both powerful and dangerous and can only be done once has mastered ones true self. A balance between mind body and spirit. What is, what was and what will be. he balance and knowledge between who you are and who you think you need to be, something I find you struggle with constantly." She says. Korra nods. She's right. Kuvira closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. After a moment she opens them and her eyes are that unique silver that gets Korra every time. Kuvira looks down between them at a wilting white flower. She raises her hand and hovers it over the flower. Seconds later her hand starts to glow under her palm, a silver shimmer. Korra's eyes widen but she says nothing. Then she's sees a silver spot appear at the base of the flowers stem. The spot moves slowly up along the flower towards the top. Then the flower starts to bloom and open up, standing tall and healthy, sticking out next to all the other wilting flowers. Kuvira's hand stops glowing and she removes it. She takes another deep breath before looking at the avatar.

Korra sits with her mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as ever. She stares at the now healthy and healed white flower like it spoke to her. "But- how did you- what was- and the- it must have- wha-" nothing coherent came out her mouth as she looks back up at Kuvira's now silver orbs. _'Raava did you just see what I saw...She made a fucking flowers bloom! That's basically unnatural! The way she did it. A flower...with...whatever the fuck that was! She basically bent it...She a flower bender!!'_ Korra rants. **_'That's not what happened Korra calm down.'_** Raava says. _'Calm down?! I can't! She bent flowers!! I can't even bend the water in them!!'_ Korra exclaims. **_'Seriously Korra, relax. You're giving me a headache.'_** Raava echoes. _**'She will explain everything.'**_ She says. Korra runs a hand through her hair and looks at Kuvira with curious eyes.

"What- what that, how did you- I mean...what." She tries again. Kuvira's eyes soften and she smiles, her pearly whites on show and her canines shining. "That..." She points to the flower. "...Was chi." She says slowly. Korra stares again.."chi..." She whispers. "The energy that flows through all living things." Kuvira says. "You can energy bend?" Korra asks. "Something like that yes. You can energy bend too. But bending energy and chi are two different things." Kuvira answers. "What you do, is bend what one has, I bend what one is." Kuvira says. Korra just stares. _'What...'_ "What I did, I gave a life force to the flower, healing it." She says. "I gave it chi." She states. _'Oh my spirits that is so cool.'_ Korra thinks. _**'It gets better.'**_ Raava informs. 

"Why am I only hearing about this now..and why's it so dangerous if it can basically do the impossible." Korra asks suddenly curious. Kuvira sighs, her silver eyes darkening. "Because.." She says softly and looks down at the newly revived flower and raises her hand over it again like before. Her hand glows the silver again but this time, the silver spot on the flower flows right out of it. It flows right into Kuvira's hand. The flower suddenly starts to glow silver all over before it breaks apart from the ground and starts shimmering and shrinking. There a flash of silver that almost blinds Korra and then...it's gone. Korra is so confused. Kuvira's hand is closed and clinched tightly her whole body tense. Then she slowly opens it and there, laying in the palm of her hand..is a small shiny silver stone..with the print of a flower on it...The flower that just disappeared...is now a silver stone...Korra looks at Kuvira in awe.

"What can be given...can also be taken away."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what! What the fuck!shit what is happening!
> 
> Totally got that chi idea from kung fo panda, not even gonna lie, so suits the story though and you'll see why soon.
> 
> Kuvira is such a dorky flirt, those pick up lines are hilarious but they made them blush so they work. Raava makes me laugh, she and Jay are just perfect.
> 
> Lin you finally opened your eyes, now let's see how you handle your kinda sorta date.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin finally tells Kya how she feels after a sorta date night.
> 
> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh I hope you ready for this! I will no more...Seriously I have now words.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains sexual content between two women. If your not into that I don't even know how or why you made it this far into the story.
> 
> It's my first time writing a smut so be gentle...I'm kidding, brutality is welcome as well. It is still my first time writing a smut so...anything is okay.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 76

Lin and Kya are giggling as they walk down the side walk in their favorite childhood park. Kya grabs Lin's hands and leads her to the swing set. Lin groans playfully. "No...Ky not the swings...we're way to old for that." She says but follows anyway. "You're only as old as you feel, Daddy." Kya says with a smirk. She definitely knows the effects of that name on Lin. The Chief just chuckles and blushes. Not even bothering to hide it. "And how old do you feel?" She asks. "Like a teenager again. Young wild and free." Kya responds and sits on one of the swings. "Now put your sexy self to use and push me." She playfully demands.

Lin chuckles and stands behind her. She bends down and whispers in her ear. "You just want me to touch you don't you." She says in a low voice that sends shivers down Kya's body. She doesn't know what's gotten into Lin today but she's not complaining. She's been a lot more flirty and forward and again she's not complaining. Lin firmly grabs Kya's hips and pulls her close. "Hold on tight." She whispers and Kya's grip on the swing tightens, a gasp escaping her lips and her mind clouding up, not understanding Lin until she feels herself being pulled back on the swing. Lin gently pushes and releases with a grin on her face. "Oh you sly dog." Kya mumbles to herself.

The two go on like little kids playing at the playground. They even started chasing each other at one point. They also cheated obviously, using their bending to catch the other. It was pretty late at night so they didn't worry about people looking at them weirdly. Two grown women running around like children. Even if there were people they wouldn't have cared anyway.

They go to that place Lin was telling the girls about. The large fish pond they used to come to when they were younger. It's a full moon and it's reflects beautifully on the dark water. The fireflies are buzzing all over, looking like a billion bright stars around them as sit down on the grass under a willow tree with bright white little flowers.

"How's your mother?" Lin asks. "She's doing pretty well. Still going strong after all these years. She was happy to see all of us together again." Kya answers. "I told her what happened, with Kuvira." She says softly. "About how Koda had to use her bloodbending..She was so sad. She said she's hates that it had to come to that." She says sadly. "Is she mad?" Lin asks. She knows how much Katara hates the concept of blood bending. "Not really. She did go off about how I could allow Koda to take such extreme measures but she let up when I explained how much they mean to me." Kya says. "I guess she understood then." She leans into Lin, laying her head on her shoulder as the sit against the tree looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"How did she feel about that?" Lin asks. "Well, she was shocked at first and a little confused considering Kuvira's history. She wasn't shocked at all about Koda apparently that much was a given." Kya chuckles. "At least my brother's were there to back me up when mom got protective, saying I need to be careful. I understand, she doesn't know Kuvira so it makes sense." She says. "What did they say?" Lin asks. Kya starts giggling. "Bumi wouldn't shut up about how tough and powerful Kuvira is and how she's like a one women army. Tenzin was still complaining about how she got Korra to listen during training but he said she's a smart, talented young warrior. His words not mine." She says with a smile.

"What about you. Any word from your mom?" She asks. Lin chuckles dryly. "Oh no. Though it would be nice." She says nonchalantly. "I do miss her. A lot but I understand why she's not here. I just wish she was. I want her to meet the girls..properly. Her and Kuvira would get along swiftly." She snickers at her own joke. "Yeah, no definitely after their first meet." Kya joins in. "I think the two of them might just burn down the city. Kuvira's competitive and my mother has a big mouth." Lin says."If they had to go head to head it would be a tough call. They're both so powerful. Who would even win." Kya says. They're both silent for a moment before they speak in unison. "Kuvira." They start laughing. "Mom's great and all but I'm pretty sure Kuvira would kick her ass. No one fights like her. Especially with seismic sense that could rival my mother's." Lin says. "Not to mention we're still only just seeing what she's capable of. She is definitely more powerful than she let's on. And the way she trains shows just how intense she can be." Kya adds.

"Yeah definitely. I still get the feeling she's holding back on something though..." Lin frowns. Kya cuddles closer. "I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. She knows she can trust us but that doesn't necessarily mean she does. At least not fully. It's understandable why...You can never really shake the effects of your past no matter how hard you try." She says softly. "I know that first hand..still...I want her to be able to come to me if she needs anything. Sometimes I feel useless because she's so gifted and can handle herself. Like I'm proud and everything but I keep forgetting that she's not a little kid and that bugs me sometimes." Lin says and Kya giggles. "Daddy don't want her baby girls to grow up." She says. Lin snorts. "Koda's 28 and Kuvira's going to be 26 in about two weeks but in my mind they're like...11." She says.

Kya starts giggling hysterically. "11? Wow. Vira told me she has the spirit and mentally of a twelve year old so you're not far off." She says. They chuckle. "That's more Koda than Kuvira. Kuvira's maybe...um...16 to 18. She still has her child like characteristics with the added bonus of high level maturity sometimes." Lin says and Kya nods. "How's she holding up. She have any nightmares the week I was gone?" She says. "No, thankfully. She's mostly been focusing on the project. They're almost done. Though I fear the nightmares might start again soon. Koda says she's been restless for a while. Sometimes she barely sleeps. Up til late hours of the morning. I doubt it's because of the project." Lin answers. "You think it's because her birthday is coming up?" Kya asks. "I don't know maybe. It could be. Must be hard for her. Having to go through her birthday without her twin." Lin says with a sad sigh. Kya sighs as well. "She barely spoke at all during Christmas and New Years...Who knows what she's like during her birthday." She says. "Maybe we can do something for her." Lin suggests. Kya sits up. "Yeah, we should. Anything in mind." She asks. Lin shrugs. "Not at the moment but I'm sure we'll think of something." She says.

They sit there for a while just catching up on the week's highlights, watching the fireflies and goofing off a bit. "You know I miss this." Lin says. _'Time to make my move.'_ She thinks. **_'You got this.'_** The annoying voice encourages. "Hmm, miss what?" Kya asks, not completely paying attention, most of her focus on the glistening reflection of the bright moon on the water, lost in her own thoughts. "This. Us just being here together. Away from all the pressure and drama. Life's been so hectic that we barely have any time to relax. There's always something. It's been years since we just had fun. Just the two of us." Lin says sincerely linking her fingers with her best friends. Kya smiles and leans more into Lin. "Me too. It has been a while. It feels nice to just take a breather from all the things going on." She says. 

"This is like a sanctuary where we can just...let go you know. Just get all our frustrations and just vent and be a free." She adds. Lin chuckles. "And boy did we let go. I still remember how you used to complain about every single person you dated. And you dated some weird people. Remember the magician?" She teases and Kya groans hiding her face in Lin's neck. "Please...let's not go there. Never again just...No." She says and Lin snickers. "That was a funny story." She laughs and Kya smacks her lightly on her stomach. "Shut. Up." She says but laughs with her. "No really though, you managed to attract some weirdos." Kya giggles. **_'Quit stalling dangus!'_** The annoying voice in Lin's says. _'Shut up, fuck you, alright. I gotta ease her into it. Not gonna drop it all, shit.'_ Lin thinks.

"We've come come a long way." Kya says. "We have." Lin agrees. "You know, I'm not gonna lie. I always wondered," she starts. Twiddling Kya's fingers. "You would go on all these dates with all these weirdos. You got along with everyone, and it kinda bothered me that you pretty much had exes in every city you've traveled but," she stops and looks Kya in her eyes. "You never really gave me a shot." Lin says looking into her eyes. Kya's breath gets stuck in her throat for a while, her heart beat picking up so much that she's sure Lin can hear it. _'Is this happening?'_ She asks herself. _'i still need to answer, what was her question again?'_ Thinking back to Lin's question, Kya tries to compose herself. "You never asked for one." Kya says softly as well. _'Smooth response.'_ She mentally high fives herself for not cracking. Lin moves closer, their faces just inches apart. Kya's resolve is breaking. "I'm asking now." Lin whispers and can't help but glance down at Kya's lips.

"Lin.." Kya whispers back breathlessly. Her heart is running miles an hour with no signs of stopping, her cheeks flush as her body heats up. It's taking everything in her not to throw herself at this beautiful women in front her. Lin reaches out and touches Kya's cheek tenderly, looking her in her eyes. "I've been so blind...spent a lifetime looking for my right...and yet here you were...right in front of me this whole time..waiting." She says gently. Kya's slipping, unable look away from her. "I'm in love you Kya...have been for while and only now just realising it." Lin confesses. Kya's breath gets caught in her throat again, her eyes brimming with tears. "I know you love me too...you've been waiting for me..but No more..I need to make up for lost time..I need to show you...how can I make it up to you.." Lin whispers, their faces even closer now, just a breath apart. Lin glances down at her lips again and that's all it takes for Kya to crack.

Unable to hold out any longer, Kya surges forward, capturing Lin's lips in a passionate kiss. Lin returns with just as much energy. Kya throws her arms around Lin's neck as Lin pulls her onto her lap so she's strangling her and holds her tight. All the love and tension from all the years getting poured out into one kiss that unites and ignites their flames that have been burning forever. Happy tears slip from of their eyes as their hearts swell with the love they have for each other.

The kiss becomes more heated and needy, years of sexual tension pushing forward wanting to break free. They hold each other closer. Lin breaks the kiss, mostly because her lungs are burning, and by the deep breath Kya just took she could say the same for her. Instead she trails light kisses down Kya's neck. Each touch of her lips burns Kya's skin. She moans softly when Lin finds that sweet spot between her lover neck and shoulder. Her response is immediate, clenching her hands in Lin's shirt and grinding down against the Chief of police. Lin nips her skin once more before trailing kisses back up to reclaim Kya's lips in another lip lock.

Kya's mind is foggy but clear enough to realise that they're still out in the open. She finds the will to break apart from their kiss. Looking in to Lin's green cloudy eyes she speaks breathlessly. "Take me home, Daddy."

A few minutes later.

They got to Lin's place in record time. Lin driving like a mad women on a mission. Which was true. Basically saying _'Fuck the rules!'_ By running red lights and ignoring speed limits. Nearly crashing at least three time because damnit! Kya is so fucking touchy. Distracting the driver. Kissing her neck, running her hands along Lin's thighs and whispering _'Daddy I need you'_ in her ear followed by breathy moans that send electric chills down her spine and right into her pants. Very distracting.

Not even a second after the door closed, Lin pinned Kya against it and attacked her lips. The kiss is filled with need and love. Feverish and hungry. They pull each other closer wanting as much contact as possible. This would be easier without their layers of clothing though.

Impatiently, Kya starts tugging on Lin's jacket, trying to pull it off. The Chief, without breaking their kiss, takes off her jacket and just drops it on the floor, now in a grey tank top, before putting her hands on Kya's top, tugging on it as well. Kya lifts her arms in the air and Lin pulls it off, dropping it as well. Now her top half only covered with a light blue lacy bra. Lin dives into another kiss as her hands caress Kya's tight stomach and her hips. The waterbender shivers and whines into the kiss. Lin's light feathery touches like sparks, her skin heats up every where they go. She trails her fingers along Kya's sides, going down slowly until she gets to her hips. The she turns her head, trailing kiss down her neck as her hands teasingly gravitate over the healers ass.

Kya let's out a surprised squeal when she's suddenly hoisted up by Lin's strong arms. The metalbender's hands squeezes her ass deliciously, making her moan. She automatically wraps her legs around her waist, pulling her close. Lin continues to assault her neck, bringing forth her pleased moans and groans. Kya is so fucking turned on right now it's not even funny, it's painful. _'Gods I need her so bad.'_ She thinks through the fog that is her mind. Still pressed up against the door she whispers breathlessly. "Bed." Lin didn't need to be told twice.

Pulling Kya closer, Lin pushes them off the door and walks into her bedroom. Gently laying them down on the bed, Lin peppers sweet kisses down Kya's neck to her chest, her hands playing along Kya's sides making the healer shiver. Feeling like teasing her a bit, Lin runs her fingers along the hem of Kya's pants, dipping them into it but not doing anything more. Kya is getting frustrated. She whines and tugs on Lin's grey tank, demanding it come off, like now. Lin stops kissing her chest and rises onto her knees. She pulls off her tank and Kya's on her not a second later. Pulling her in for a hot kiss, running her nimble digits all over her torso. Raking her nails down her abs making her groan in delight. Kya then starts undoing Lin's belt. Once that's gone she tugs on her pants. Lin chuckles deeply, catching her hands and looking her in her shining blue orbs. "So impatient." She says with a sly grin.

Kya whimpers at her tone. "Need to feel you.." She gets out before her words turn into moans as Lin gets a hold of her breasts. Somehow the metalbender had taken off her bra without her noticing. Gently laying her back down, Lin peppers kisses down her chest, fondling her breasts. Kya's hands in her hair as she moans softly. Taking a little mercy on the beautiful women under her, Lin puts on stiff bud into her mouth while kneading the other. Kya's breath hitches and her grip on Lin's hair tightens. The metalbender's tongue flicking over the bud teasingly. Kya bites her lip as it sends impulses down her body. Everywhere Lin touched had lit her skin on fire. But God's she needs more. She wants to feel all of Lin and she wants to feel it now.

Undoing Lin's bra while she's distracted, Kya starts running her hands over the younger women's bust. Not expecting the sudden jolt of pleasure, Lin moans into Kya's breast, lightly biting on her nipple which in turn makes Kya cry out. Lin switches to the other breasts and gives it the same treatment all while trying to ignore the sensations Kya's moans are giving her. Never in her life has she been so turned on by anyone's sounds of pleasure. "Daddy...stop teasing.." Kya says breathlessly. _'God, I love it when she calls me that.'_ Lin thinks. Lin gives into Kya's pleas and starts making her way slowly down her body, leaving a wet trail as she goes.

She gets to the hem of Kya's pants. She looks up with a smirk, catching Kya's eye. The waterbender bites her lip and blushes furiously, her chest rapidly going up and down with her breathing. Not breaking eye contact, Lin slowly pulls Kya's pants down. _'Damnit! She's still teasing!'_ Kya thinks frustrated. "Daddy..." but that's all she can get out, Lin's eyes are sinfully captivating. Once the article is off, Kya is only clad in a thin lacy blue underwear. A dark spot to show just how turned on she is. Lin kisses her hip, then inside her thigh, then just above her panty line. Glancing up she moves lover and kisses Kya through her underwear. The waterbender bites her lip again, her hands pulling at the sheets. 

Hooking her fingers in, Lin looks up for permission. Kya nods eagerly. Kissing her over her underwear one more time, Lin slowly pulls the last piece of Kya's clothing off. The waterbender now completely exposed to her. Lin inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Kya's arousal. "Hmm, you smell so good.." She says and locks eyes with the healer who whimpers with need. Lin has barely touched her and already she feels like she's going to explode. "Daddy...off..." She motions to Lin's pants. Lin chuckles deeply, her hot breath hitting Kya dead center making her gasp. The Chief smirks, clearly pleased with her effects on Kya's. She stands up and unbuttons her pants. Using this opportunity, she admires the goddess in front of her. Raking her eyes over Kya's body.

Kya's shivers under her gaze. The stare is intense. The way her eyes just darkened as she drank in the sight. Kya might just come with Lin just looking at her like that. Kya also watches intensely as Lin pulls off her pants and underwear. Even after all these years. Lin still has a great body. Scars and all. Wanting to feel all of Lin, Kya can't take it anymore. "Daddy please, I need you, please." She begs. Seriously if Lin does do something she'll have to take care of herself. The metalbender slowly crawls up to her, laying kisses everywhere until she gets to her lips where she pulls Kya into a loving kiss. The primal lust that overtook them before now replaced by pure love and admiration. "You're so gorgeous." Lin whispers between kisses.

The atmosphere changes as the two pour out their emotions. It's more loving and soft. The intensity before is not as animalistic. It's different. Kya runs her hands up Lin's muscular back, feeling the rippling muscles and the strength beneath them. She rakes her nails down it, causing Lin to moan out, breaking their kiss. Biting Lin's bottom lip and grabbing her ass, Kya whispers into her ear. "Make love to me." Lin growls out a moan before kissing her again.

She travels down her body, trailing kisses again until she reaches her target. Glancing up, Lin asks for permission one last time. Kya nods, the anticipation is killing her. Throwing Kya's legs over her shoulders and holding her hips, Lin kiss the swollen bud peaking out from its hood. It's sends a jolt through the waterbenders body, letting out a breathy moan. "You're so wet." Lin whispers. Kya whimpers. Unable to resist any longer, Lin dives in. Giving one long stroke of her tongue along Kya's wet slit up to her cilt, drawing out a long groan. Lin moans at the taste. She latches onto the bud, flicking her tongue over it. Kya let's out high pitches moan. "Uuuh Lin! Mm." Hearing her name fall from Kya's lips in such a way sends shivers down her body. Wanting to hear it again she carries on her task with more vigor.

Sucking on her cilt, Lin brings one of her hands to join in. Her finger probes Kya's wet and ready opening, asking for permission. The waterbender moans out. One hand grabbing at the sheets while the other goes into Lin's hair, holding her in place. "Yes! Oh Spirits! Yes..uh..!" She says. Lin slowly inserts one finger, moaning at the tight grip of the velvet walls. "Gods your so tight." She whispers against Kya who lets out another high pitched squeal of pleasure, her grip tightening. Slowly Lin starts to move her finger while sucking on the bud, drawing delicious and sinful sounds from the healer. She's in no rush, loving the effect she has on Kya. "More! Please." The older women begs, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her heart hammering and her entire body burning. She's waited so long and Lin just won't stop fucking teasing her.

Lin scraps her teeth on her cilt making her hips jerk with the sudden jolt of pleasure. Her pussy pulses as more wetness seeps out. If Lin keeps this up she won't be able to hold out much longer. Slowly the metalbender inserts another finger without breaking her steady rhythm. "Uh..uh..nn..yes! Oh ooh!" Kya moans out, her hips rolling in sync with Lin. The metalbender has become increasingly turned on by her sounds. She can feel the wetness pooling out of her own centre. But tonight this is about the women who waited for her. Tonight is about Kya. She's taking it slow, savoring these moments. Giving Kya what she needs and deserves. Picking up the pace just a bit, she uses her free hand to caress every curve she can reach.

The response it immediate. Kya shivers and her body tenses and relaxes under her touch. The noises she makes get louder, her grip on the sheets and Lin's head tightens, pulling her impossibly closer. "Gods...uh..uhh! Yes! Right there. Don't stop! Fuck! Right there! Ooh.." Kya moans. Lin moans as well, those sounds are getting to her. The vibrations sending bolts of electricity through Kya making her wetter and her inner walls clench around Lin's digits. "So close...don't stop..." She says. Lin can feel just how close Kya is. She picks up the pace and sucks on her cilt harder, flicking her tongue over the bud faster. "You taste so good. You feel so good. So tight." Lin says, her teeth nipping on the bud, making Kya cry out, her hips jerking, rolling.

Kya's moans are getting louder and higher the closer she gets to her peak. Lin speeds up more, her fingers hitting Kya's sweet spot inside and sucking harder on her bud, moaning because God she could do this forever. Her taste is addictive and her scent is intoxicating. Kya's hips are bucking and rolling with Lin's thrusts. She grabs at the sheets and pushes Lin harder against her pussy. Her body heats up and her breath hitching. "God! Lin! Yes! Oh yes! Ah ah ah! Right there..don't...ah ah hmmmm!" She becomes more vocal. Her walls tightening around Lin's digits. She's so close. Right on the edge.

But Lin stops so suddenly. Slowly removing her fingers and letting go of her bud. Kya whines at the loss, her eyes brimming with frustrated tears. _'Mother fucker!'_ She thinks. Lin chuckles deeply and kisses her way up Kya's body. She gets to her face and Kya glares at her through her haze. "W-why did you stop, I was so so close." She whispers in betrayal. Lin silences her with a kiss, Kya can taste herself on the younger women's lips. She moans into the kiss, her hands running up Lin's back. Lin grabs her hips and spreads her legs, laying between them. She aligns their centers up and gives a teasing thrust, their cilts brushing together creating a delicious friction.

Kya squeaks and arches into Lin at the sudden pleasure. Her head spinning at the new feeling. Lin wraps Kya's legs around her waist and gives another teasing thrust, both of them moaning at the contact. Lin brushes her lips over Kya's. "I wanna see you when you come." She whispers. Another thrust. "Uuhn!" Kya moans, her nails digging into Lin's back. "I wanna see those breath taking blue eyes when I send you over the edge." Lin whispers, kissing Kya's cheeks before moving to kiss along her jaw. Another thrust. "Ah!" Kya squeaks, arching into her lover. Their hardened nipples brush against each other. "I wanna feel you, when you come. I wanna hear you scream my name." Lin whispers. Her hands running along Kya's thighs to her ass where she gives her a playful smack, making the waterbender squeak and buck upwards meeting the next trust. Lin starts thrusting harder against her. Kya arching and bucking up to meet her. Lin groans and moans in her ear. "Hmm, you like that.." She whispers and Kya's whines. Digging her nails into Lin's back and raking them all the way down making Lin give harder rocks forward and moans louder into her neck. Kissing and licking it.

They rock in a steady but hard rhythm. Their chest pressed together and their cilts sliding deliciously over each other. Kya grabs Lin's tight ass, willing her to go faster. To go harder. "Oh! Yes!" She cries out and Lin picks up her pace. Rocking harder and faster. Lin grabs the headboard with one hand, using it to help aid her thrusts. "Oh, God. You feel so good. Hmm, your so wet." Lin whispers in her ear. She slaps Kya's rear again, squeezing. Kya bucks up into their rhythm. Her eyes shut as they rock more wildly. Both so close. 

Kya runs one hand up Lin's back again, scratching hard enough that Lin's sure to have red marks in the morning. They rock together. "Don't stop! Ooh Spirits don't stop!" Kya moans out. Her voice getting higher as she closes in on her peak once more. Lin is just as close. Her grip on the headboard and Kya's ass gets tighter as her thrusts more vicious. She bites the sweet spot between Kya's neck and shoulder, marking her. "Mine!" She growls out and Kya has a mini orgasm right then and there as they ride towards the edge.

Lin kisses her jaw and looks into her eyes. "I love you." She whispers and that's all it takes. Kya's orgasm rips through her, she her body goes still and stiff and she screams at the top of her lungs. "Aaah! Lin!" She yells to the heavens, eyes looking to Lin's but she's seeing stars. Lin can't hold on either and not even a second later she comes as well. Burying her face in Kya's neck as she rocks against her. "Ooh, fuck..Kya!" She moans. Slowly they rock together, riding the waves of their combined orgasms. "Uhn unn.." Kya moans softly, holding onto Lin like she's her life line. Lin whimpers into her neck as they slowly come to a complete stop.

Both breathing heavily, bodies covered in sweat and heat radiating off of them. Their hearts beating miles a minute as they try to catch their breath. They just lay like that. In each other's arms. Neither wanting to move. Lin kisses the side of Kya's neck. "You okay?" She asks breathlessly. Kya shivers but smiles turning her head to catch Lin's lips. Once they break apart she rests her forehead against the metalbender's. "Perfect." She whispers tenderly. They both chuckle. "I love you too." Kya says and Lin smiles. 

They share one more loving kiss before Lin shifts. She pulls the sheets over them and cuddles in behind Kya, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her. She kisses the back of Kya's neck, causing her to giggle. They sigh contently and slowly drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it good for you...I'm sorry..I had too put that in.
> 
> So Lin stopped being a dangus and finally told Kya how she felt! Yes! Kyalin! The ship is sailing!! Whoot whoot!!
> 
> Can I just say how much I love making Kya call Lin daddy. I just love it. Though since this was them making love I had Kya use Lin's actual name, but don't worry, next time she'll definitely call her daddy.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, Lin and Kya spend some time together after their night of passion.
> 
> Korra starts the next part of her training.
> 
> Asami is persistent and a little turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, been kinda busy. Shopping for my outfit for my banquet next month and studying for finals...It's exhausting!
> 
> This is just a little set up chapter. Planning for the future basically foreshadowing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 77

Kya was first to wake in the morning. The sun shining through the window, lighting up the room in its glow. Her eyes fluttering open, she took a deep breath and sighed. She shifted just a bit and felt strong arms holding her tight. Glancing down, she sees porcelain skin in contrast with her own. She smiles when she realises who's it is. Her heart leaping with joy as she remembers last night, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. _'Last night was amazing!'_ She thinks. There's movement behind her as Lin cuddles closer, her bare chest pressed up against Kya's back and her gentle breathing sweeping across her neck making her shiver. She leans into Lin's arms and sighs contently.

She smiles again. _'She loves me!'_ She squeals in her head like a school girl. Feeling so giddy, now suddenly wide awake. _'God, I've waited so long. Totally worth it.'_ She giggles to herself. Checking the time, she realises that they slept well into the late hours of the morning. _'Well I guess it's time to get up.'_ She thinks but doesn't go to move. _'But I don't wanna, she's so warm.'_ She whines to herself. Lin shifts again, this time her thigh brushing against Kya's center making her gasp softly. Lin is still fast asleep though. _'Ooh-kay, I should get up before something else happens and we never leave this bed.'_ She shakes her head to clear the fog. Slowly she starts to worm her way out of Lin's strong arms. It's very hard, half because Lin's hold is strong and she's still contemplating staying in bed or not.

She manages to break free. Lin groans and frowns at the loss. Quickly she puts the pillow she had her head on near the metalbender who cuddles into it with a soft sigh, the frown fading and turning over just a bit so she's laying on her stomach. Kya's eyes widen and her cheeks flush when she sees Lin's back. It's covered in angry red scratch marks going from the top of her back right down to her lower back and all the way in between. Some indents where she dug her nails in. _'oh shit...uhh..oops.'_ She thinks sheepishly. _'yeah that's going to hurt when she wakes up...'_ She thinks. She leans down to kiss Lin sweetly on the lips. The metalbender sighing and a small smile appears as she continues to sleep.

After doing her morning routine Kya puts on one of Lin shirts and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Soon Lin starts to stir. Groaning as she reluctantly opens her eyes, only to shut them instantly when she's blinded by the sun shining through the window. "Fuck you too sun.." She mumbles sleepily. Trying again she slowly opens her eyes and again and starts to adjust to the brightness. "Way too bright.." She mumbles burying her face in the pillow. _'Smells like Kya..'_ She thinks. The her head shoots up. "Kya.." She whispers. Looking to the spot on the bed where she knows she last saw her and sees its empty, she frowns. "Where-" she starts but is cut off but muffled clanks and hums coming from the kitchen. She relaxes and smiles.

 ** _'Well would ya look at that. Finally found someone to tame your ass. And oh! Guess what? She's your childhood best friend who's kept you in check since birth, what a coincidence.'_** The annoying voice says sarcastically. Lin mentally rolls her eyes. _'Yeah, yeah, I know. I was clueless and blind as can be...no need to rub it in.'_ She thinks then smiles. _'Well, she's mine now so, check mate.'_ She thinks proudly.

Sighing contently she moves to get up, but stops instantly when a dull pain makes itself known on her back. "Oh, ow ow..Wha..." She winches. She turns her head to look what's up. She catches a glimpse red lines on her shoulder and her lower back just above her butt. Eyes widening she chuckles when she realises where they came from. **_'Well I guess she wasn't the only one who got marked.'_** The annoying voice says smugly. She slowly gets up hissing as her back stings just a bit. Stretching, she stands up and looks around the room. "Eh, I'll clean it later." She says to herself and walks into the bathroom to clean up. 

A few minutes later she walks into the kitchen in comfortable sweats and a tank. She stands at the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watches Kya walk around the kitchen in her shirt. The waterbender was humming to herself as she finished off making breakfast. She hasn't noticed Lin. Kya then goes to start washing the dishes, still humming but this time she start swaying to whatever song is playing in her head. Smiling mischievously, Lin silently creeps up behind her. She took some tips from Kuvira on sneak attacks since the girl is like a freaking ninja, just popping out of nowhere at random times and scaring the shit out of everyone.

Kya is still stuck in her head so she still doesn't notice Lin's presence right behind her. She jumps and gasps a bit when strong arms snake around her waist so suddenly and a warm face nuzzling into her neck, soft lips brushing against the sweet spot between her lower neck and shoulder. "Morning gorgeous." Lin's husky voice whispers in her ear. Kya shudders in delight. Smiling, she leans into Lin. "Morning Daddy." She whispers back biting her lip, tilting her head to the side as Lin start to pepper kisses along her neck. "Smells delicious." Lin mumbles as her hands start to drift. One going up and the other going down, divide and conquer. "Me or the food?" Kya ask a little breathless. "The food." Lin says and chuckles deeply Kya giggles and playfully elbows her in the ribs. "Jerk." She says with fake hurt and betrayal. Lin chuckles again and kisses her cheek before pulling away. She smacks Kya's ass playfully, making the waterbender jump and squeak. She winks when Kya gives her a look before walking to the table to eat breakfast.

She opens up the paper begins reading as she eats. "Oh would you look at that, our girls are in the paper...again." She says. Kya chuckles at the sarcasm in her tone. "What are they saying this time? More _'The Great Uniter roaming the streets is an abomination!'_ 'Brainwashed and Bewitched by Dictator'?" She asks. "No. Looks like they finally got over it. Check this out, _'The Great Uniter, worst best thing that's ever happened to this city.'_ Ha, wow, that's one way of putting it." She chuckles. "Worst best thing." Kya shakes her head with a smile. "Worst best thing." Lin repeats in amusement. "Listen to this. _'With the city's progression since the attack, it has been brought to the public's attention that Kuvira is the reason the city has come to a state of peace in the last few months.'_ This is actually true, the crime rate has decreased drastically since her sentence." Lin comments. "Probably because the gangbangers are shit scared of her. She's working with the police and the Avatar...would you try your luck with that combination on patrol." Kya says and walks over to Lin. 

The metalbender shifts and Kya sits in her lap, leaning into her as she looks at the paper as well. "That's actually what they said here look. _'With the Kuvira roaming the streets with the Avatar, Future Industries very own Miss Asami Sato and Republic City's finest, Chief of police Lin Beifong, Detective Mako and One of the most enthusiastic and skilled police officers, Officer Koda, the crime rate has depleted. it seems most criminals are in fear of crossing paths with them. Knowing each one's reputation, it would seem that their fears are for good reason.'_ " Lin starts laughing. "Look at this picture! I didn't even notice there was a photographer." She says pointing at one of the pictures next to the article. 

It is a picture of Kuvira and Korra standing over a trio of Triad members who were attempting to rob a store. Both Kuvira and Korra are looking at the trio with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. The three triad members are laying on the ground bound by metal bands and ice. Koda and Asami are in the background. Asami is covering her face, looking like she trying to hide her laughter while Koda is bent over next to her out right laughing. Lin is standing next to Kuvira and Korra with a clipboard, looking to be talking with the store clerk who is staring at Korra and Kuvira in awe. A few bystanders are watching the scene or trying to get close. The store behind them has one broken window and what looks like a dismantled front counter.

"I remember this. It happened two days ago. We were looking to get some snacks for the day before we went out to carry on rebuilding. We walked into the store and Vira immediately knew something was up. The clerk was jumpy and nervous, but not because of us or even Vira. He looked somewhat relieved but still afraid. Vira subtly directed up to the back of the store and told us she sensed something. Using our seismic sense, we detected that there were people hiding behind the counter. They had the clerk hostage. We couldn't do anything rash because that would have put him at risk." Lin says. "So what did you do?" Kya asks. 

"Well, all five of us split up and moved to different parts of the store, pretending to browse. Then Vira took a few random items and walked up to the counter as if to pay for them. She give Korra a weird signal or something and she slowly walked over." Lin says, setting up the story. "Then she says, _'Hey, Glow Stick, catch'_ and bends the metal barrier at the bottom of the counter away and grabs one of them. She tossed him at Korra who punched him square in the face before throwing him through the window." She says. "I took down one while Koda and Asami cornered the last one." Lin laughs. "You should have seen their faces it was priceless." She says. 

"Yeah, and damaged property?" Kya asks with raised eyebrow. Lin waves her hand. "Vira and I fixed the counter and Asami replaced the window. Don't worry, I talked to them about it. Told them to try and not destroy any property should something like that go down again." She says. "Good, don't need to have Vira get another reason to be in prison and Korra join her. We barely got Kuvira out a death sentence, not to mention the whole _'take away her bending'_ and what not." Kya says. Lin chuckles and kisses her shoulder. "Still on about that?" She asks knowingly. Kya pouts. "No..." She denies. Lin shakes her head, wrapping her arms around the women in her lap. "Its over now okay, she's fine. Besides, look, it says that Raiko has confirmed it, Kuvira's sentence has been cut to 10 years on account of her good behavior and community service. No she can walk around the city until a certain time but has to stay in city limits." Lin says pointing to another part of the article. 

"Think about it, if she keeps this up she might even be out of there before then. I heard there are some people petitioning for a pardon..." Lin says. Kya sighs. "I heard too. Do you really think Raiko will allow it, never mind the entire world leader board." She asks. Lin shrugs. "Who knows, maybe. After these last few months, we've seen how unpredictable things can get when Kuvira is involved. We can only hope." She says. "What would she even do if that happens...when she's out of prison?" Kya asks, her voice soft. _'Will she stay here? Will she go back to the Earth kingdom? To Zaofu? Well I don't think Zaofu but that's basically where her home is? She had been living on a train when she was doing the campaign..?'_ Kya thinks with a frown.

Sensing where Kya's mind went, Lin's eyes soften and she holds the waterbender tighter and kisses the back of her neck sweetly to ease her fears and hers since she too has the same thoughts. **_'She's a grown women. Has her own mission. Her own life. Not like we can keep her here. If she wants to leave we can't stop her.'_** The annoying in her head says sadly. _'I know...that's What sucks. Gods I really hate that she's grown sometimes...'_ Lin thinks. _'Stupid material instincts...making me feel..feelings...'_ She thinks and mentally rolls her eyes at herself. Even her thoughts are weird because of this aspect. "Kya.." Lin trails off, knowing Kya's fears as well as her own. Kya leans into her sighing sadly. "I don't want her to leave..." She says. "We don't even know if she will." Lin tries to reason. "I know but...you know how she is..She can't stay in one place too long. She loves to explore, she loves adventures." Kya says, something she can relate to. And that scares her because she know that there's a possibility that if that were the case, Kuvira, would be gone for long periods at a time before returning for a short time before leaving again...if she ever returns in the first place. 

It's kind of ridiculous to be thinking about this when the possibility of it even coming to it is slim to none but paranoia and _'Parents'_ go hand in hand when it comes to their _'kids.'_

"I don't our baby to leave us." She says. Lin holds her close and puts her forehead against Kya's. "Then let's make sure we give her more than enough reason to stay." She says.

At the temple

Korra and Kuvira are walking to the training grounds where Asami and Spectrum is waiting for them. The two are engaged in a deep conversation, seemingly in their own world with whatever they are talking about. "No like on the real, I have like, a million favorite songs but as soon as someone asks me what it is, I suddenly forget everything I've ever heard." Korra says and Kuvira laughs. "I know that well. Or how about like, when you're talking to someone, then you randomly zone out and miss everything that they said and you're just there like. _'AhHmm'_." Kuvira says. Korra chuckles. "That's like a super power. Looking someone dead in their face and not hear a single word they said." She says and they carry on giggling.

Asami smiles at the sight of the two powerful benders laughing and talking about nonsense. Shows that underneath all that power is a couple of goofballs just wanting to have some fun. "What are you two giggling about?" She asks, only catching the end part of their conversation. Korra frowns surprised when she sees her girlfriend and Spectrum. "We were playing twenty questions and got side tracked when she asked what my favorite song was." She answers then points at all of them. "What's going on here?" She asks. "They're here to help with your accuracy training." Kuvira answers. Korra nods still confused. "And how?" She asked. "Well, since you are not one for using weaponry but combat, I decided the best way to improve your accuracy is with combat." Kuvira says. "Yeah the more you talk the less I understand." Logan face palms while the others giggle

Kuvira just shakes her head in amusement. "Accuracy in combat can be the difference in whether you take down your opponent with minimal or maximum damage." She says simply. Korra gets it then. "Ooooh, so taking down my enemies without hurting them to much or potentially killing them." She says. "Finally!" Asher says. "Thank you!" Nishan. Both Skye and Lee smack them on their heads. "Ow!" The two boys exclaim, rubbing the backs of their heads. "Yes basically." Asami answers and tries not to laugh. "Okay...so Why are they here again?" Korra asks.

"Accuracy is about three factors. When, where and how. When to hit, where to hit and how to hit. Of course these factors differ in terms of the person you're fighting. So they're here because you're going to learn about these factors with different body types." Kuvira says. Korra nods. "Different body types, different target points, different fighting techniques." She says. "Correct." Kuvira smiles. "Why do I feel like this is going to hurt?" The Avatar asks. "Because it is." Asami answers with a smirk. Korra groans.

"Your first opponent will be Miss Sato, start off with something familiar. I will do a few demonstrations as well. As both you and Miss Sato herself to give you an idea as we go along." Kuvira says. She motions for them to step into the marked area where they will be sparring. Asami ties her hair into a high ponytail and straightens her fighting attire, black yoga tights and a red sports bra. Both Kuvira and Korra try not to stare...well Kuvira tries not too. Korra just out right oogles. Asami smirks with a light blush. Seeing this Kuvira clears her throat. **_'Keep it in your pants sis.'_** Jay echoes. _'Shut it.'_ Kuvira thinks back.

"We will also be testing your attention and focus." Kuvira says to Korra who breaks out her fantasies. "Wha, wait how?" She asks. "You're girlfriend is half naked as well as other very attractive men and women will be standing and watching you, all equally as underdressed." Kuvira says mentioning to Spectrum, who have all changed into their gym gear. Sports bras and tights for the girls, shirtless and shorts for the guys. Korra gulps just a bit... ** _'They are very attractive..'_** Raava echoes. _'Shut up Raava.'_

She blushes and looks away to focus on her girlfriend...that made it worse. Asami is smirking at her. "Can't I do this without my eyes or something?" She asks Kuvira who chuckles. "We'll get to that a little later when we incorporate your seismic sense training, but as of right now you need to actually see what's going on." She says. Korra whines. "Oh hush, this is a good thing, though I know how you feel...trust me." Kuvira mumbles the last part to herself as she subtly scans her eyes over Asami's body. _'Hot Damn! Wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. Korra's a lucky girl.'_ She thinks. "Okay! Let's begin." She claps her hands. "You two are going to spar for a bit. Korra I want you just fight how you normally would. This is just an analysis. After, I will point out a few things and take your place for a demonstration." Kuvira says and Korra nods. The metalbender turns to Asami. "Don't let up." She smirks. Asami smirks back and looks at Korra with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Korra gulps just a bit. _'I am so dead.'_ She thinks before they both get into their fighting stances. 

Kuvira walks over to the rest of Spectrum. "You really think this is going to work. I still think she needs weapons training." Logan says. "Don't worry, this should work. And yes, she does need weapons training, especially for accuracy but no automatic weaponry. Just knives, swords and the bow and arrow. Learning to control those will help with her bending." Kuvira says. "Is she a good shot?" Asher asks. Kuvira smiles and chuckles. "She will be." She says and they chuckle. "Especially when you're done with her." Nishan says. "Though, this is quite a lot of things you're going through to just teach her new bending styles. Usually it's just how to bend not all this." Lee says. "Why go through all of this with her?" Skye asks. Kuvira is silent for a while. Her facial expression is unreadable. "I feel she'll need it." She says. They frown in confusion. "Need it for what?" Asher asks. Kuvira's eyes hold something in them, what is a mystery. "I don't know yet." She says, sounding just as curious as them.

For the past few weeks Kuvira's been having restless nights and weird dreams. Dreams she cannot make out, dreams that leave her breathless and anxious. A deep sense of dread and fear that nags at the back of her head. She doesn't know what's going on but she can feel something coming. She's told Koda what's up, she has no choice, Koda is there with her. And she's pretty sure Koda told Lin and Kya, not to mention the many times the two had to pull her out her night terrors and calm her down before she hurts herself or anyone else. She doesn't know if Korra and Asami know, or if anyone else knows, but she's sure the couple has noticed the change. She's not as talkative or energetic as she was before.

Korra and Asami have started sparring. Asami was taken off guard by Korra's new found speed and reflexes but she quickly adapted to it. They go at it for about 10 minutes before Asami uses her height to an advantage and takes down Korra when she exposes herself to try and block the attack. "Oof!" She huffs when she hits the floor with Asami pinning her down. "I win." The engineer smirks and Korra just glares. Kuvira chuckles and claps. The others are snickering behind her as she walks up to the couple. "Nice work you two." She says. "She's a lot faster than I remember. Took a while for me to adjust." Asami says and stands up off her girlfriend who is still pouting. "I know right." Kuvira praises and smiles at the waterbender on the ground. "Come on avatar. Up you get." She says and holds out her hand. Korra mumbles to herself but takes it anyway.

"So...did you notice anything about the fight?" She asks the waterbender. Korra thinks back. "While, other than the fact that she always used her height to an advantage I'd say no." She answers. Asami smiles because that's exactly what she was doing. Kuvira nods her head. "Okay good. Now that is the type of fighting style Miss Sato always uses because she is tall and lean. So her strong points are speed and her height." She says. "Lee also uses this fighting technique." She points to the Fire Nation non bender who waves and nods her head. Korra nods, taking note. _'makes sense, they're both tall and lean..speed and height to they're advantage.'_ She thinks. "Now, when you were fighting, I noticed that you kept aiming high for your attacks." Kuvira points out. Korra frowns but nods. "See, now that's where you come at a disadvantage. You're fast sure, but height is not something you can use. I know this because I'm ridiculously short as well." Kuvira says. She steps back and motions for Asami to join her. Both getting into their fighting stances.

"The best way for people like us to go against this type of fighter, is to go low." She says and nods at Asami to begin. Asami nods before attacking. Kuvira was ready and before Asami even knows what's happening, Kuvira ducks her attack, grabs her arm and shoulder checks her in the chest in one fast motion to knock her back a few paces, effectively knocking the wind out of her. "Ooooh." She groans holding her torso. "I'm dying." She whezzes out, bent over trying to catch her breath. "Whoa.." Korra whistles. "See, don't fight the height." Kuvira says. "They go high, you go low." She smiles at Asami who gives her a thumbs up indicating she's okay. The other are chuckling. "Yeah, don't worry Sato. At least now you know to keep your guard up when sparing with this one. She's tiny but mighty." Asher says. "Yeah I got that." Asami says, finally caught her breath. Kuvira shrugs. "Sorry." She says genuinely. "No matter, come on. One more time, this time I'm alert." The engineer says. "Ooooh." The others comment. Korra chuckles, she knows when Asami gets like this it's always interesting. 

Kuvira raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Okay." She says and the get into their fighting stances again. Asami charges first and the two battle it out for a short while before Kuvira takes her down again. This time tackling her to the ground after ducking her attack. The metalbender pins her to the floor, hands above her head and putting most of her weight on her to keep movement limited. She smirks down at Asami who is flustered with frustration and arousal at their position but Kuvira doesn't know that. "Damn!" The engineer grumbles. "I like this one. She's persistent." Nishan says. "She's feisty." Skye comments with a laugh. "She lasted longer than any of us on our first try." Lee says and looks at her brother. "She beat you're record, you have been dethroned, boy!" She says playfully getting all up in his face. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

"Nice work babe! I guess we both learned something today." Korra says, her cheeks also red because watching these two go head to head and the resulting position is such a turn on. "Wanna go again?" Kuvira asks the women under her slyly. Asami tries to glare at her but the flush on her face probably didn't help. "Bite me." She growls out and it came out a little more sexual than she intended. Kuvira's eyes darken and she leans just a bit closer. "I would love to, but we got work to do." She whispers and suddenly Asami is missing the warmth of her body when she jumps off. Kuvira walks over to a just as flustered Korra. Asami stays on the ground and groans.

"Fucking tease."

-To be continued.

Btw just a little idea of what the oc's look like..I'm still working on getting proper more realistic art on them so this is just a cartoon idea of them.

Logan.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4P1DlXkAASsTe.jpg

Lee.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4Pkg7XgAAGw2j.jpg

Skye.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4PPJLXgAA_FNQ.jpg

Mikey.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4O8XYXoAA7Kbl.jpg

Nishan.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4M3YdW0AAqNUM.jpg

Asher.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4MlHGXUAAzb9M.jpg

Koda.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD4JkkZXsAAdAcY.jpg

Koda kinda looks like Teenage Katara and Logan looks like Sebastian Stan aka Bucky Barnes in the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking tease indeed! Kuvira's such a flirt.
> 
> Kyalin is so adorable!!
> 
> What was Kuvira dreaming about? It sounds hectic? And why is she pushing Korra's training to the extreme, what is the feeling she has? She knows somethings coming but what?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets knocked on her ass.
> 
> Kuvira reveals that she's been having a hard time lately.
> 
> Asami and Korra get so close to what they want!
> 
> Water balloons.
> 
> We learn more about Ikky and how she feels.
> 
> Lee and Skye bring some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so I loved writing this, it was so fun but I also wanted to strangle myself. You'll see why, my little gay heart hates me because my mind is saying Wait!!
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 78

"Oof!" Korra wheezed out as she hit the ground hard once again. Asher was standing over her with a smirk. "You almost had me." He says. Korra growls and jumps up into her fighting stance, glaring at him. Asher just chuckles and gets into his stance as well. Korra charges and the two start sparring again. Grunts, groans and huffs as they clash fists and kicks.

Korra's been training for hours now. She's already managed to take down Asami, Lee, Skye, Nishan and surprisingly Logan in one on one hand to hand combat. The tips Kuvira's been giving have really been helping her. Each one she fought had a different fighting style that she had to adapt to.

Lee fought like Asami, she was fast and knew how to throw her weight and height. Skye did not have the height advantage like their girlfriends, but she was fast. She fought like Korra and Kuvira though Korra had strength on her side so she was able to over power her. Nishan was nimble and quick on his toes. Not as fast as the rest of them but definitely smarter. He's offence was a good defense. He waited for you to come to him. It was something Korra had only seen Kuvira use but she managed to catch Nishan off guard before over powering him as well. Logan was a different body type all together. Where Korra had strength as an advantage over the others, that wouldn't have worked with him. He was physically stronger than she was. She did have her speed but Logan was like a thick cement wall. Korra had no idea how to take him down. After a demonstration from Kuvira who threw him over her shoulder easily, she realised the best way was to use his own weight against him. It took a while but she managed to flip him on his back before pinning him.

Now she's fighting Asher and he's a whole other story all together. First of all, his bigger than everyone but Logan. He was taller than everyone but Lee, Asami and Logan. He was faster than everyone but herself and Kuvira. He was unpredictable and random. Distracting and misleading. Basically he fought more like Kuvira than anyone else which was a bad thing for Korra because she doesn't know what to do. Turns out, Asher is or was a cage and street fighter. He's gone up against every type of fighter in the world. Knows the styles well. He's probably the best hand to hand combat fighter Korra's faced. Despite him being an earth bender, he fights nothing like it. Once again, he's more like Kuvira than anyone else. If he's like this with hand to hand, Korra's a little afraid of what he's like with his bending.

"Oh come on!" She exclaims when he pins her down again. He smiles smugly and stands up with his arms crossed. "You lasted longer than the last one, you're improving at least." He say genuinely even though he's acting like an ass. That's what makes him so different from the rest. He pretends to be an asshole but is probably the sweetest out of the group. She growls and hits her fist into the ground, creating a series of cracks in a spider web form around her hand. "Damnit!" She exclaims. Asher's eyes soften and holds out his hand. "Maybe we should take a break." He says gently, seeing her frustration. She looks at it before sighing and accepting his hand. Pulling her up he pats her on the back heartedly. "Don't worry, you'll get better trust me. Just give it time." He says as they walk up to the rest.

Kuvira smiles at them. "Nice work. You're improving." She says with soft eyes. Korra huffs and stares at the ground. "Doesn't feel like it." She mumbles. Kuvira throws her arm around her and starts walking away from the group, giving them a sigh to say that they're done for the day. They nod and Kuvira gives Asami a nod telling her to come with. The CEO picks up three bottles of water and jogs over to them. The three of them walk down to the beach. "You're letting your anger get the best of you." Asami says to Korra. The Avatar sighs. "I know, I just..." She sighs again. Kuvira stops them by their usual spot near the training tank. "Is something bothering you? You seem on edge." She asks. Korra doesn't answer, she just stares ahead at the waves. Asami runs her hand on her back and gives Kuvira a sad smile. "She's been having trouble sleeping." She says softly. Kuvira nods in understanding.

"You too, huh." She says looking out at the water as well. They turn her with questioning eyes and concern. "Night terrors just won't go away. I've barely gotten any sleep myself." She says. "I don't even know what they are but..." She trails off, sighing. "Is that why you've been so reserved?" Asami asks. _'Ah, so they did notice.'_ Kuvira thinks. "Yeah, they've gotten worse. I think maybe it's because my birthday is coming up but I feel like..I feel like it's something else...I just don't know what to make of it." She answers. Korra fiddles with her fingers. "Are they fuzzy but feel kinda real?" She asks. Kuvira frowns. "Yeah, that's what's getting to me. Knowing the feeling but not knowing what it is." She says. Korra looks at Asami who looks at her worried. Korra's been having dreams like that too. _'Maybe it does mean something.'_ Asami thinks.

 ** _'Fascinating.'_** Raava echoes. _'What?'_ Korra asks. **_'It seems yours and Kuvira's dreams are linked some how.'_** The entity analyses. _'What? You mean like we're having the same dreams?'_ Korra asks a little afraid and embarrassed because some of the dreams she's had...well let's just say it's a little more than innocent, and that they involve both women sitting next to her. **_'Yes, something like that. From what I can tell, it looks like you both have different parts of the same vision. It's broken therefore unclear and difficult to comprehend.'_** Raava says, surprise and curiosity in her voice. _'Wait..so if that's the case what are we supposed to do? These things have been messing with both of us.'_ Korra asks. **_'I'm not sure, I'll have to look into it. Maybe Jay knows something.'_** Raava answers. "Korra? Dude. Korra?" Kuvira snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Huh, what?" Korra says, coming back to reality. They chuckle. "Where'd you go, we lost for a minute there." Asami says. Korra blushes under their combined amused smirks.

"Uh, I was just talking to Raava." She says. "Yeah?" Asami asks. "She thinks that mine and Caps dreams might be linked." Korra says. Kuvira frowns at this. "Serious?" She asks and the avatar nods. "She said that we might have two different parts of the same vision. It's broken so that's probably why we can't understand it or see anything clearly." She says. Kuvira bites her lip in thought. "That is strange..." She trails off. "Did she say how you guys can go about it?" Asami asks. Korra shakes her head no. "She's not sure as of now but she'll look into it and get back to me." She answers. "Well, I hope we figure if out soon. This has been killing me since I was a kid." Kuvira says. "Really? That long?" Korra asks in awe.

Kuvira nods and bends the sand a bit, changing its shape, making little figures, swirling it around. "Yeah, but they were never this confusing. Back then I could actually make out what they were but now I can see jack shit and its bloody frustrating." She grumbles. "At least then Jay was there for me. It was like she knew what I saw and knew how I felt. She always knew how to calm me down. Sometimes just having her next to me made everything okay." She says softly. "But now..." She trails off sadly, letting the sand run through her fingers, watching it fall to the ground. Asami and Korra share pained looks, they hate seeing her like this, it breaks their hearts. Every time Kuvira gets like this it feels like she's slipping away from them.

Both Korra and Asami take her hands in theirs. "Now you have us." Asami says gently with a smile. "We're not going anywhere." Korra says matching her girlfriends tone with her own smile. Kuvira looks at their linked hands and gives a tiny almost non existent smile. "I know...I just forget sometimes." She says her voice just above a whisper. Somehow the couple drew closer to her, sandwiching her between them. "Then we will keep reminding you." Korra says resting her chin on Kuvira's shoulder. Her lips ghostly brushing against the metalbender's neck making her shudder slightly. Kuvira turns her head just a bit, subconsciously giving Korra more room but at the same time getting closer to the engineer who is just a whisper away from her face.

Looking up, her breath hitching as she catches those gorgeous green eyes. They just stare at each other not saying anything. Korra's watching the scene intensely, encouraging them with her presence. Kuvira's heart is hammering in her chest. _'Too close! Too close!'_ She thinks but she's not objective no way. Asami takes a risk and glances at Kuvira's lips before glancing at Korra who eyes are twinkling. She can see Korra's rooting for her. The Avatar wraps her arms around Kuvira's midsection from behind pulling her closer. Kuvira bites her lip as her eyes flutter just a bit. Asami smiles at her reaction. _'Oh yeah. We will make you ours.'_ She promises in her head.

Kuvira looks up at her with such innocence and admiration. **_'You're slipping dude.'_** Jay echoes. _'Uh huh.'_ She thinks, not even remotely coherent even in her own thoughts. Korra nuzzles deeper into Kuvira's neck, taking in her mint chocolate scent that still gets her every time. Kuvira shivers but her eyes do not leaves Asami's. The engineer sees the metalbender's eyes darken, glancing down at her lips for a hot second. Taking a chance, Asami slowly starts to lean in. _'No, wait, what is happening? Korra's like right ther- oh! Oh Spirits.'_ Kuvira feels herself melting as strong hands message her lower back tenderly. **_'Vee...'_** Jay's voice is distant in the haze. Kuvira's drowning but she doesn't care. Her senses are going haywire and her pulse is pounding in her ears. She swears she hears Korra whispering to her but she can't make out what she's saying. Asami's just a breath away now, both their eyes flutter...

"AMBUSH!!" Someone yells out near them and then loud splashes and laugher ring through the air. All three of them spring apart. Their faces bright red and eyes wide. They didn't even get a chance to pull themselves together before they are suddenly being attacked by little people with water balloons. The three squeal at try to defend themselves from the wet projectiles. Ikky, Jinora, Mikey, Meelo and Rohan all zoom around on air scooters carrying balloons filled with water. They're laughing and throwing each other. The three look up to see Lee and Skye armed and ready. Smirking at the three. Logan and Asher behind them with Nishan holding what looks like a bottle with a trigger button aimed at them. Seeing what's about to go down, Kuvira's eyes widen even more. "Shit, run!" She exclaims and bolts trying to dodge her friends attacks. They chase after her. "Surrender or die!" Ikky yells out and comes to Kuvira's aid, arming the metalbender with water balloons and throwing her own at the Spectrum team.

While everyone else is running around, Korra and Asami are still sitting on the sand...wet as a motherfucker...for two completely different reasons...Their eyes wide...Their jaws hanging...as they stare at the water dripping down their own bodies in shock. Korra licks her lips and shakes her hands free of the water, her hair dripping and top wet. Asami runs her hands over her head, pushing back wet strands of hair that fell out her pony tail and got wet buy the attack. Her clothes also soaking as she bites her lip.

They both growl in frustration as they turn to look at the group running around throwing water balloons at each other and laughing. **_'okay...that happened'_** Raava trails off in Korra's head. **_'is it just me or does your girlfriend look ready to straight up murder someone?'_** She asks. Korra looks at her girlfriend who is sporting a pretty terrifying glare at what she can only guess is the culprits that disrupted their...moment. She's not even sure who it was but still. _'Yeah...'_ Korra answers. Shaking herself free from more water. _'That's her "Imma cut a bitch" evil eye right there.'_ She thinks. She sighs and bends the water off herself and her girlfriend. "You okay there Sams?" She asks. Asami just growls and shakes her head. "So close." She grumbles. "I almost had her..I was so close..." She whispers hangs her head. The Avatar can see the frustration and heartache in the engineer's eyes. They have been dropping signals and signs every which way, they've been trying to figure out if Kuvira feels the same, for either of them, even just a little. But Shit, it's been difficult as a motherfucker. Kuvira's as dense as her element first of all, second, she's such a bloody flirt that it's so hard to read into her words or tones, they don't know whether she's just play flirting or if she's actually flirting. Both are genuine but they still don't know what she means. It's been killing them, seriously.

"Well, we can get something from that at least right?" Korra suggests looking on the bright side. Asami looks at her, asking what that could be. "At least now we know she's attracted to both of us." The Avatar says. Asami looks over at the group thinking, then smiles a bit. "Yeah...Yeah! She, she didn't pull away and she leaned in as well." Asami says now a bit more enthusiastic. "I felt her shudder and shiver under my hands. She relaxes against me and I could feel her heart beat pick up. Even her body heat elevated..though that could just be me.." Korra says the last part sheepishly with a blush colouring her cheeks. "I can still feel the warmth under my palm...that's not weird right, because that happens with you all the time. You're feeling lingers." Korra admits again, her blush deepens and brightens.

Asami chuckles and sits closer to her girlfriend taking her hand and laying her head on her strong shoulder. "You're adorable." Asami says. Korra groans. "No I'm not, I'm-" Asami cuts her off. "Badass? Sure." She says. "Both you and Kuvira claim to be badass but we all know you two are just giant goofballs made of fluff." The engineer teases. They chuckle, their anger and frustration forgotten. "I think you have me confused with Naga." Korra says smiling kissing the top of her head and twiddling their linked fingers. They hear a bark and thumping coming towards them. They turn to see Naga with Opal and Bolin riding on her back, Pabu on the lava benders shoulder. "Speak of the devil." Korra says. Hopping off the polar bear dog, Bolin and Opal make a break for the group, both have big shacks filled with water balloons. Immediately they start joining in the fun.

Naga and Pabu follow suit, trying to catch the water balloons flying everywhere. Logan and Asher, who had somehow disappeared before, now returned with huge ass buckets filled with colourful water balloons. Everyone starts reloading their ammo, pairing up as a wet war is about to start.

Kuvira, Ikky and Rohan.  
Skye and Lee.  
Jinora and Mikey.  
Opal and Bolin.  
Logan and Asher.  
Meelo and Nishan.

Rohan is on Kuvira's shoulders as she and Ikky start throwing down. Getting each team and each team getting them. The four year old actually has a pretty good arm for his age. Ikky has excellent aim and hardly misses her targets. Asami and Korra can't help but swoon at the scene, watching how the metalbender interacts with them. Rohan and Ikky have really made an impact her. Especially Ikky.

The young, now thirteen year old, teenager and the metalbender have really bonded these last few months. Like any other preteen transitioning into a technical teen, when puberty hit and the hormones raged, Ikky was feeling a little confused, angry, insecure and pretty much every other emotion. The once over enthusiastic and bubbly girl was changing, her personality, her physical appearance, her thoughts. She become more serious, more attentive, more curious. She had more questions, wanted more answers. She was feeling emotions she's never felt before. Having thoughts she never thought she could. Having confusing dreams. In other words, she was maturing. She was growing up. Of course like any other person, this confused the shit out of the girl. Puberty hit her hard and she didn't know what to do. Everything just confused her, she became more insecure because of her changing body. She started seeing the world differently, started seeing people differently. Her emotions were going haywire and she didn't know how to control them. Her insecurities set in and she started feeling an intense amount of jealousy and anger.

Now usually one would go to their parents when stuff like this was bothering them. But there are cases where that's not an option, for reasons both known and unknown. Now, Ikky is or was the middle child of her family. Jinora is the oldest and Meelo was the youngest before Rohan. So naturally that made Ikky the middle child. Now in some cases, the middle child sometimes feels the most insecure out of everyone. It's a lot of pressure. Having to live up and out of your older siblings shadow and having to be an example to the youngest at the same time. That in itself can be exhausting and kinda hard. Especially when your older sibling is an airbending protege and your younger siblings seem to be at piece with who they are and don't have a care in the world, just enjoying life to the fullest, being free from responsibility most of the time and not having to constantly question every move they make.

Needless to say Ikky was under lot of pressure. Mostly the pressure she put on herself. Puberty was not helping either. Now, she knew that she could talk to her parents, but she also knew her parents were busy people. Now, parents in retrospect will always or should always have time for their kids. But to a kid, that's not something they understand well enough. To a kid, especially one going through a puberty transition, if mom and dad are busy, don't worry them. So instead they keep their problems to themselves. So Ikky did just that. But that obviously had side effects because now she was bottling everything up which in turn made things harder her to handle.

She became, restless, angry, paranoid, all of that. She started snapping at everyone, closed herself off. Her bubbly personality was fading and it was fading fast. Her parents were worried, mostly because they didn't know what to do. Of course they're not new to the concept of puberty, they knew the effects but neither Pema or Tenzin had it like that. Their eldest, Jinora, didn't have it it like that. So this version of it was new to them. Usually they would go back and look in past experiences to find an answer or solution but they couldn't really find anything. Pema was an only child, Tenzin is the youngest out of his siblings so he didn't know the pressure of being the middle child. They tried talking to her but she just ignored them and shut them out.

Opal tried talking to her, Bolin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, Korra, Asami, Meelo even Mikey. Logan, Skye, Lee, Nishan, Asher, Koda hell even Mako tried. None were successful. It made sense though, neither knew exactly what the young airbender was going through. They were all either, the oldest or youngest of a group of siblings, or an only child. Okay, maybe Opal was kind of a middle child but she was the only girl of house full of brothers so it was a little different. Sure Kuvira was like a sister but that didn't really count because, although Opal looked up to Kuvira like a big sister, she never ever felt the pressure of her shadow. She and Kuvira were completely different. She never tried to be like Kuvira because well that was impossible. Kuvira was a soldier and a hardass hot head. Instinct and pride. Opal was softer in personality. She was the opposite of Kuvira.

Kya is actually a middle child but Ikky refused to speak to her aunt for the same reason she refused to speak to her parents and everyone else. She didn't want to bother anyone. She knew they had their own problems. Kya would have helped but Ikky was stubborn. So yeah, basically no one could get the young airbender to talk. No one except Kuvira.

After noticing the girls' behavior changes, Kuvira knew exactly what the problem was, but she also knew that it was none of her business. The girl wanted and needed her space. She saw everyone trying to help but she knew that that was just making the young airbender even more reluctant to talk. She knew what had to be done. Before anyone could try anything else, she told them that Ikky needed her space. This was a delicate stage in her life and she was having a hard time. They said they just wanted to help. She just said, _'When she's ready.'_ Truth is, Kuvira knew just how Ikky felt. She might not have been a middle child, obviously, but she knew because she understood the personal pressure the young girl was putting on herself.

Everyone was reluctant but they agreed not to push. They did what the young master metalbender suggested and waited for Ikky to come talk to them when she was ready to open up. They watched and waited. It got worse before it got better. Ikky stopped talking to all of them because she knew they wanted to pry and that pissed her off, why, she didn't know. Everyone thought they knew what she was going through but they didn't. She could see it in their eyes. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her and she hated it. Everyone except Kuvira. Kuvira didn't treat her any differently than she did before. She treated her the same as when they first gotten to know each other well. Treated her as if she wasn't going through a phase. So when she finally couldn't handle it anymore...She went to Kuvira.

Kuvira just listened to her. That's all she ever wanted. Someone to listen to her. Kuvira never gave any advice unless Ikky asked her. She never commented unless Ikky asked for her opinion. After her rant Kuvira held her as she cried, finally letting go of all the emotions she kept bottled up. All her anger and hostility towards everything and everyone melted and Kuvira softly sang to her, apparently the song she sang was the same one Kya had sung to her. After she calmed down, Kuvira had told her that what she was going through was normal. That what she was feeling was normal and that she didn't have to be scared. 

She told her that there will be times she won't see the light at the end of the tunnel but it's good to just know that it's there even if you can't see it. That's faith. She told her that it was okay to let others carry you and catch you when you fall. That's trust. She told her that every day has its night but that's just because a new day is waiting to shine. That all the pain and suffering of today is just preparing and giving you strength for tomorrow. Knowing that's it's going to get better along the way. That's hope.

After her talk with Kuvira, Ikky finally stopped fighting. She stated opening up again and slowly but surely the bubbly Ikky that everyone loved was coming back. The experience changed everyone. Everyone understood that anything was possible and that people do have their limits and demons and that sometimes the best thing to do is just listen. Ikky grew from this experience, she's more mature now but still has her childlike wonder. Jinora and Ikky have grown closer, they had a little heart to heart. Jinora wants to be the big sister her little sister can talk to and Ikky wants to be the one Jinora can trust and an ear when things get too tough.

Pema and Tenzin had pulled Kuvira aside and thanked her for helping their daughter through this. They didn't know what to do at first by now they know. Kuvira just stated that she's happy to help. In truth, Kuvira just did what she thought her twin would have done.

Back to the present.

Everyone was sitting around a fire, much like the last time. Just chilling and chatting about their day and what not. Korra and Asami joined the water balloon fight when one of Kuvira's attacks _'strayed'_ and nailed them both. They immediately seeked revenge. Later Koda and Mako found the group after their shift at the station and decided to show them who's boss. That back fired when Lin and Kya showed up. The two walked on the beach hand in hand when they spotted the group having a wet war. At first they were fine with just watching but joined when Kuvira and Koda _'accidentally'_ drenched them with two big full buckets of water, shouting _'congrats Mom and Dad!'_ Before bolting when their _'parents'_ started chasing them.

Later they all dried off and sat down by a fire. They were all just enjoying each other's company. Mostly teasing Lin and Kya on their new finally official romance. Tenzin was shocked to say the least and Bumi just shook his head at his younger brothers naivety. Everyone was happy for them. Apparently there were a few bets going around too. Korra and Koda just got a whole lot richer because they knew that as patient as watertribe people, they always make the first move. The bet was who kissed who first. It seems everyone had their money on Lin but those two. "Watertribe." Kya hand said proudly.

Now they were just chilling until Lee and Skye called for everyone's attention. The couple stood up and held each other's hands. "Everyone, we have an announcement." Skye starts and looks at her girlfriend. Lee smiles at her before speaking. She holds out her hand and Skye lowers her collar to show their new meaningful accessories, everyone gasps, Logan and Kuvira even drop their cups of hot chocolate in shock.

"We're getting married."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah they're getting hitched yo!!!
> 
> Asami was so close! So fucking close! She was like right there! God Damn their friends for having the worst timing.
> 
> So Ikky was having a hard time too. Good thing big sister Kuvira was there to help. Come on. Ikky needs more love. For real. We all know this. Thank you, _lovely_bloodcry_ , for that inspiration with your story _Brighter Days._
> 
> So somehow Kuvira and Korra's nightmares are linked...WTF!!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discuss wedding plans.
> 
> It's Kuvira's birthday. She's sad and Korra and Asami try and cheer her up.
> 
> Everyone has a birthday surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, haven't updated in a while sorry. But hey the next few chapters should make up for that. Seriously.
> 
> This one is fluffy because our little badger mole is sad. Korrasami to the rescue.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 79

"We're getting married."

Everyone stares before cheers erupt and everyone starts clapping. Well everyone but Kuvira and Logan who are still gasping like fish out of water. "Congrats ladies!" Kya salutes from behind her girlfriend who is leaning against her front. Lin lifts up her cup and nods in approval. "Yeah! Finally, God Damn! We've _been_ waiting for this." Asher says and gets up and gives both Lee and Skye bone crushing bear hugs. Nishan gets up as well and gives them less of a life threatening hug. Mikey glides off the floor and basically tackles them he's so happy. "Yeah! I'm so happy for you guys." He says and the girls chuckle at his excitement. "I get to be the ring bearer right?" He asks them and everyone laughs at his childlike innocence. The boy is sixteen but you'd swear he was like twelve.

The couple then turn to the two frozen titans just staring at them in shock. Why? That's a mystery because really this isn't really surprising, they've been together since they were like fourteen, maybe even younger. Korra and Asami look at Kuvira's reaction in confusion. It's obvious she's not back with Lee and Skye, they really thought she'd be...well not like this. Lee and Skye look at them expectantly, after all, they are both two of the most important people in their lives. Even though Kuvira's their ex, they still seek her approval. Logan is their big brother by blood and bond. Asami glances between them, then she elbows Kuvira in her ribs gently to break her out her shock. It works because as soon as Kuvira's coherent, she squeals and bounces up.

Logan breaks out his shock as well and the two titans run up to Lee and Skye. Kuvira picks Skye up off the ground and Logan does the same with his little sister. They both spin the girls around, congratulating them before switching and repeating. "Oh my spirits let me see! Let me see!" Kuvira gushes motioning to Lee's ring. The non bender holds out her hand and Kuvira gasp. Logan touches Skye's engagement necklace and smiles. "Oh my gosh it's gorgeous!" Kuvira says looking at the diamond. "Its huge! I can see it from here." Koda says from her place next to Mako. She gets up and bounces over to Lee to congratulate her as well. "Thanks bestie." Lee says.

During the course of the past 11 months, Lee and Koda have gotten closer. They've been good friends since they met even though they didn't know each other's background. Though that changed as they spent more time together, eventually they became best friends. Bonding over their love of food and their weird taste in music. Skye has actually gotten closer to Opal surprisingly. The two are polar opposites but opposites attract right. They're not best friends like Koda or Lee, or Logan and Kuvira but they're kinda close.

"I'm seeing two engagement pendants, who asked who?" Mako asks. Lee and Skye blush. "We both kinda proposed at the same time. It was funny you should have seen it." Lee says. "We held a show back in the fire nation. After the show we both walked onto the empty stage like we usually do, to let it all sink in, you know doing what we love. It still gets to us sometimes. It was our anniversary so we both pulled out gifts." Skye says and looks at Lee with admiration and love. "We opened them together after bickering on who should open theirs first. After seeing what was in the boxes, we were both shocked, like we forgot our speeches and everything." Lee says and takes Skye's hand in hers. "Then we both said, _'Great minds think alike'_ Before we burst out laughing." Skye adds. "Then we turned on our favorite song, the song we met too and we just danced, alone in the empty amphitheater." Lee finishes, their eyes never leaving each other. "It was perfect." Skye smiles lovingly.

"What, no fire works and a baby in a diaper with a bow and arrow?" Asher quips and Kuvira smacks him up side the head. Everyone chuckles, they know he's just being playful. "Aaaand..." Lee trails off with a big smile looking at Koda. "I was wondering if you'd be My maid of honor?" She asks hopefully. Koda's eyes widen before she wraps her arms around the younger women. They start jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my Raava yes!" The waterbender gushes.

Skye turns to Kuvira and smirks knowingly, not even having to say anything. Kuvira's own eyes widen at the silent question. "Dude..." She says. Skye shrugs with a smile. Kuvira answers her by embracing her and swinging her around. "I'll totally be your best man, women..Uh..you get what I'm saying." She says and throws her arm around her shoulder. "I ain't wearing no dress though." She says and everyone chuckles. "Well there goes that dream." Korra says playfully. "And Korra, Opal, Asami. Would you do me the honour and stand by me as my bridesmaids?" Lee asks hopefully. "Yes!" Opal jumps up throwing her hands in the air. Asami and Korra chuckle at their best friends antics. They both get up to congratulate the couple. "We would love to." Asami answers. The two couples have also gotten to know each other pretty well, especially bonding over their experiences in the field of love and that actual battle field, especially since they have a lot in common what with all the Equalists stuff and the parents/family trying to kill them.

"Of course everyone's invited." Skye says and everyone starts discussing out fits and everything. "We don't have a date or venue yet, we wanted to tell everyone first." Lee states. "You could have it here." Tenzin and Pema say in unison. "Really?" The engaged couple asks. They nod. "Well I guess that's sorted, thank you." Skye says. "I'm totally gonna M.C. this thing right." Nishan says, not even leaving room for argument. "Well, guess that's sorted as well." Skye chuckles. "We need a flower girl." Lee sings and looks at Ikky. The young airbender immediately jumps up and nearly tackles the tall non bender. "Anymore squeals and I'll be deaf by the end of the night." Lin says. Kya playfully smacks her girlfriends shoulder. "Be nice." She says but smirk when a thought crosses her mind. "You know what this means right." She asks slyly. Lin's eyes widen. _'Oh Raava please no.'_ She thinks. **_'Say it ain't so.'_** The annoying voice begs. "Shopping!" Kya sings.

"Oh God no." Lin groans. "Yes!" Asami throws her hands in the air looks at her girlfriend expectantly. Korra's smile drops. "No, no. I refuse. No. No shopping." She shakes her head rapidly. "You don't have a choice babe." Asami says with a smirk. Korra turns to Kuvira silently pleading. Kuvira just throws her hand up in surrender with a smile. "Yeah you're on your own with this one bud." She says. "And you're coming with." Asami points at her. Kuvira's eyes widen. "What?!" Her voice is high.

They talked plans for the rest of the night before everyone retired to bed, all staying at the temple that night.

The next two weeks was filled with the planning of the wedding and the rebuilding of the last building that was destroyed, they're almost finished but this was a big one. Pretty soon, it was the day Kuvira had been dreading every year for the past five years.

Her birthday. Her 26th birthday.

July 7th.

Oh the agony.

She doesn't even move to get out of bed. She just lays in it with a pillow to cuddle and tears streaming down her face. She purposely locked the entrance to her cell/apartment so that no one could disturb her mourning. And by locked she means to lined the handles and key holes with platinum so not even bending or trying to break the doors down will help. Her chest pulls painfully as she calls for her twin who she knows is gone forever. She's even blocked out Jay's voice even though that's most probably the only thing she wants to hear right now but it's just too painfully. It only reminds her that she's gone.

"Vira! Come on! Open up." Koda says from behind the barricaded door. "We know you're hurting kid. We just want to be there for you." Lin says. "Sweetheart, please open up. We hate to see you like this." Kya pleads. They've been trying to get through to Kuvira for last two hours. They figured to give her some space but yeah that didn't work well with them. She's spent the last four years by herself, they won't let that be now. She sniffed and looked at the offending door. "Go away!" She yells, her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Not happening, slick. We're not leaving you alone." Lin's voice rings through the darkness. Kuvira just growls but does nothing but bury her face into the pillow and cry. The pain is unbearable, not to mention the heavyweight of the horrible nightmare and memory she had last night. A constant reminder that she was too late.

"We're all worried, sweetheart. We just want help. You don't have to go through this alone anymore." Kya's soft voice says from behind the door. Kuvira will admit it worked a bit but she still didn't move. The tears didn't stop and neither did the painful and suffocating constraints on her heart, in fact, she's pretty sure it got worse. She hears more shuffling out side the door and new voices. "Still nothing?" It was Asami. "Oh no, she spoke. Told us to go away." Koda says and you can hear the sadness in her voice. It physically hurts her to see Kuvira in this state and they haven't even really set their eyes on Kuvira yet. All they've been met with was unbreachable walls and impenetrable doors. "Everything set up?" Kya asks. Kuvira frowns. _'What is she talking about?'_ She thinks. She doesn't hear an answer but she's sure there was one. "Okay, well we still have to get her to open up. We've been trying for the last two hours. I'm worried." Koda says. "Okay, how about you guys go ahead. Let us try something." That was Korra.

She frowns even more confused now. Then she hears sighs and footsteps leaving. "Cap?" Asami's gentle voice echoes and a knock on the door rings through. Kuvira says nothing, just sinks more into the covers and holds onto her best friend for the moment, burying her face into it even more, tears flowing with no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Cap, we know you're hurting. We understand. We just want to be there for you." Korra says. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore." Asami says. Kuvira's eyes downcast as she listens to them.

"We know you don't want us to see you in this state, but believe me, we will never think less of you." Korra says. "We care about you a lot. We just want to make the pain go away. If not that then at least help you through it." Asami says. "So can you please open up. You don't have to say or do anything. Just let us be there for you." Korra says. Kuvira's silent, thinking over what they said. Sighing, she slowly gets out of bed and drags over too the door. She bends the platinum away from the handles and hinges, unlocking it. She takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. On the other side she sees the couple waiting with kind eyes ad soothing smiles. She nods and let's them in before walking back over to the bed and climbs on grabbing the pillow for comfort.

She clutches the pillow and holds onto it like it's her lifeline. She doesn't look at them when the sit beside her. She just keeps her eyes down. She feels two pairs of arms embrace her and that's all it takes for her to break again. She leans into them and just starts balling. "It hurts..." She whimpers. She holds onto them like their the only thing keeping her alive. She has her face buried in Asami's neck and her fists clutching her jacket. Korra is holding her from behind, holding her tight, whispering small words of comfort. Her heart burns as flashes of her twin cross her mind and the feeling of knowing that she will never make memories with her again. Asami kisses the top of her head, her lips lingering.

The couple share a look, both have sad tears in their eyes, watching the women they love break is killing them. Yes love. They long since figured out that this was more than a crush. Of course, this only made things worse. The last few months have been torture. They don't mind waiting but still...

After Kuvira's sobs quiet down to sniffles and a hiccup here and there, she finally makes to gather her emotions a bit and compose herself for a minute. They don't move at all. She does speak though, her voice hoarse and scratchy from crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispers. "It's okay, you needed it. We don't mind." Korra says softly from behind her. "But I ruined your favorite jacket." Kuvira says directed at Asami. "It's fine. It doesn't matter." The engineer says. They sit in silence, waiting for Kuvira to fully calm down. "You didn't have to come here." She says, her voice so small. "We know." Korra says gently, pressing her forehead on the back of Kuvira's neck. "But we wanted to." Asami adds.

She shifts and then lets go of her so she can wipe her eyes. She lets out a shaky laugh. "I must look like a wreck." She says. "A pretty wreck." Korra says. That causes Kuvira to laugh. "Yes!" The Avatar throws her hands in the air. "There it is. There's that beautiful smile. Mission accomplished." She says in triumph. Asami smiles at her girlfriends adorableness. Kuvira just blushes and hides in the engineer's neck. "Shut up." She mumbles. "Aww, she's blushing." Asami teases, the atmosphere slowly becoming less depressing. Korra pokes Kuvira's sides playfully. The metalbender squirms and squeals. They laugh at her. "You're so ticklish!" Korra sings. Kuvira tries to stop the attack but it just encourages the avatar, Asami wasn't helping either since she ended up on her back with the engineer holding her down while Korra continues assault her.

The young soldier is at their mercy as she giggles, her insides churning and happy tears falling from her eyes. "You are just too precious." Asami says once Kuvira calls uncle. Finally letting go of the older women, the couple lay on either side of her, all three staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for cheering me up a bit." She says softly. "Hey, that's what friends are for. We know you would do the same for us." Asami answers. "Who would have thought, huh. A year ago, if anyone told me that I'd be friends with the avatar and the CEO of Future Industries, I probably would have laughed in their face." Kuvira says honestly with a small smile. The dull ache in her heart becoming more and more known but with these two by her side, she can handle it.

"Hey we're not that bad." Korra chuckles. "You two maybe not, but me? I would ruin you." Kuvira says. "Nah, I don't think that's possible." Asami says. "Never say never, chicka. I was rotten to the core before you guys showed up." Kuvira jokes with all seriousness. "Some how, I find that very hard to believe." Korra says. "Well I was, trust me." Kuvira says. "Our sources tell us different." Asami as she and Korra shift to look at the metalbender. "The stories maybe be true and sure my heart was in the right place but my mind was not." Kuvira says. "My mind was very close to corrupting my heart. It's a good thing I was stopped before that happened so thank you." She says genuinely. "Again, we find that hard to believe, but you're welcome none the less." Korra smiles.

There's a knock on the door. "You guys alright, we coming in." Lin's voice rings through. "Oh no." Kuvira mumbles and covers her face. "Hide me." She says and tries to hide her face with the pillow. Lin, Koda and Kya walk through the door, eyes worried as they zoom in on the pillow covered bender. "Vira?" Kya asks gently, her voice filled with love and worry. "I'm fine." Comes the muffled reply. "We can tell you're not badgermole." Lin says softly as the three of them join the trio on the bed. Kuvira just sighs, slowly removing the pillow from her face, tear streaks in her puffy red cheeks. "No really, I'm okay. Korra and Miss Sato managed to cheer me up a bit." She says. The two in question just smile proudly.

Kya's a little envious but she understands anyway, so she gives them grateful smiles. "Thank you girls." She says and they nod. Koda, being the over dramatic one, nearly crushes the young metalbender in a hug. "Vira! Don't do that! I nearly broke down the door!" She says as she cuddles on top of Kuvira, holding her tight. The metalbender groans. "I can't breath, get. Off." She says squirming. "No! I'm not letting you go." Koda declares. "Dude you're crushing me with yo fat ass." Kuvira whines. "I'm not moving!" The waterbender refuses. "Ugh, Mom! Dad! Get her off me!" Kuvira complains. "Yeah, sorry kiddo, you're on your own with this one." Lin chuckles.

Kuvira whines and shifts trying to push the officer off her. Finally Koda gives out and steps off. The metalbender sits up, just in case Koda tries that again. "Seriously though, I'm good, at least for now, knowing me I'll probably break down some other time." Kuvira says honestly. Kya moves forward to embrace her. "It's okay sweetheart. We understand, we just don't want you to go through it alone like you used to." She says. "I know, I just can't help it." Kuvira says and leans into her. "We're all here for you Vira, always. You've been through enough, we just want to be there." Lin says. "I know." Kuvira mumbles against Kya's shoulder. "It's hard to process sometimes, but I'm getting there." She adds.

"Speaking of which, what were y'all talking about, something about everything being set up?" Kuvira asks, curious now. Instantly they all perk up. "Well that's a surprise. For you. For your birthday." Korra says excitedly. Kuvira eyebrows shoot up. "What." She says. "Yes, we figured we could do something special for your birthday." Asami says. Kuvira stares at them. "No. No." She says and turns away from them and pulling at the bed sheets so she can get under them. "No I'm just going stay her under these comfortable blankets and spend time with my new best friend." She says and grabs the pillow. "Oh no you don't." Lin says and grabs hold of the younger metalbender and pulls her away from her safe haven.

Kuvira squeaks when she's suddenly lifted off the bed and being thrown over the Chief's shoulder. Korra and Asami giggle at her reaction. It never ceases to amaze them at how undeniably adorable Kuvira can be. 

Under all those barriers, walls and barbed wire fences is a dorky nerd with a golden heart. A heart so strong that it can with stand so much, yet one crack and it shatters like glass. So rare and desired, but difficult to obtain. This is why they treasure her. Once you have that you can't let it go.

"Dad! What are you doing! Put me down." The metalbender struggles as everyone now gets up and walks towards the door. "We're kidnapping you." Kya says and pats the squirming girls head. Kuvira catches sight of Korra and Asami's cheeky grins and her eyes narrows. "Traitors! You set me up!" She says to them. They just shrug. "Hey, it was either that or kidnap in your sleep. I, from personal experience, know that that would have been a horrible idea." Korra says. "Besides, we knew you wouldn't have agreed in the first place but since when has that stopped any of us." Asami adds. "Well can I change out my pj's first." Kuvira whines. 

Her current clothing consisting of one of Jay's favourite hoodies, a power blue one with the watertribe insignia on the back and grey sweats with black turtle duck socks. All of which just so happen to be big for her. They have caught on that Kuvira doesn't really wear anything remotely tight fitting unless she's training or the weather is insanely hot. She's almost always in loose fitting clothes. "I hate clothes, so I wear loose stuff because it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." She said to them. That is, of course, When she's not prancing around in her underwear. Seriously, the girl really does hate clothes so much so that she's practically half naked most of the time unless she has to be out and about.

So yeah, everyone gets a mini heart attack now and again when they visit her and see her lying on the bed in her undies and showing off her goddess like body that basically cuts off all coherent thoughts and vocabulary. At least that's how it is for Asami and Korra. It's safe to say that the couple has walked in on this enough times to be able to mesmerize every scar, cut, tone and beauty spot on Kuvira's body. Korra has especially found herself admiring the twin dimples above Kuvira's butt on her lower back. Asami just can't get enough of Kuvira's abs. She's always been an abs girl. Always. Korra knows.

"Where are you taking me?" Kuvira asks as they walk out her cell door. "To the temple, as we said we got a surprise for you." Koda answers with a big grin. "What, is everyone in on this scheme?" Kuvira narrows her eyes again. "Duh, of course they are." Lin says with a chuckle. Kuvira just sighs but goes with it anyway. She was really hoping she could just wallow in her tears as the memories of happier times flashed through her mind. Her birthday was usually the only time she actually let all the pent up emotions out and just cried. Pretending her sister was still there with her and comforting her. It's not the best way to deal with this sure but it's the only time she ever just let herself be. No pressure or anything. But there's no stopping these people no way. She's going to see this through weather she likes it or not. She can't help but feel the warmth of it though. _'They care, that's enough for me.'_ She thinks with a small smile.

"Are you seriously going to carry me like this all the way?" She asks. "Yes." Lin says simply, Kuvira just shakes her head. "Am I not heavy?" She asks. "Are you kidding, seriously you may be made of muscle but you're still tiny." Lin laughs when she hears Kuvira huff. "Hey, I'm sensitive about my height, okay." She shoots back. "No you're not." Kya says. "Yeah, you're right." Kuvira says. "You're fun sized." Korra smirks at the glare thrown her way. "Look who's talking." Koda points out. "Hey, I'm like an inch taller than her, that's victory." The youngest waterbender says. "How bout that huh, world's most powerful people are like 5 foot nothing." Asami teases. "Shut it Sato. Team tiny but mighty- seriously can you let me down! Your shoulder is digging into my kidneys." Kuvira whines and wiggles around because of her uncomfortable position.

Lin finally let's Kuvira off her shoulder. The younger metalbender huffs and fixes her hoodie, folding her arms. "Thank you." She says and pouts when they laugh at her. "Look at those toes!" Koda giggles. Kuvira glares her. "Leave my toes!" She exclaims and tries to hide her bare feet.

After a short while they make it to The front of the station where Ikky and Jinora are waiting with Oogie. Ikky immediately jumps off the bison and practically flies into Kuvira's arms. "Vira!" The young airbender wraps herself around the metalbender. "Oof! Hey Kiki" Kuvira says as she catches the girl. "Damn, you're getting heavy, seriously." She teases. Ikky lightly smacks her shoulder. "Shut up." The teen says. "Happy birthday, Vira." She adds and hugs her again. Kuvira gives her a squeeze to say thank you, also to ignore the tug at her heart. "Thanks Kiki." She says softly. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Ikky squeals and starts pulling her towards the bison where Jinora is waiting. "Okay someone really needs to tell me what's going on." Kuvira whines, her curiosity is killing her.

"Not until we get to the temple." Jinora smirks. "You're evil. All of you." Kuvira says back, earth bending a platform to get to the saddle. They just laugh at her. "Kidnapping me, I should file a report." She says. "Sure, we'll just be sure the Chief gets it." Kya says as she, Koda and Lin sit across from Kuvira, Ikky who is sitting in her lap, Korra and Asami with Jinora at the reins. "You're funny." Kuvira says nonchalantly. They take off. "Where are you're shoes?" Ikky asks and Kuvira just groans.

A few minutes later.

They touch down at the temple. Immediately Ikky urges Kuvira off Oogie. "Come on come on. Hurry!" The hyper bender pulls Kuvira towards the temple. "Okay, okay. I'm coming, relax, these pants are bigger than me." Kuvira says. "One wrong move and I'm taking a header into the ground and busting my face." She laughs as Jinora joins Ikky in pulling her into the temple. The two sisters giggling. "You'd still look gorgeous though." Korra mumbles and Asami hums in agreement before they giggle at the sight of Kuvira drowning in her clothes, being dragged off by her, in a sense, little sister's.

Kya and Lin share a look. "You saw that too right. Tell me you saw that." Lin says. Kya just smirks and nods her head. "Not the first time, Daddy. They've been pining for a while now." The waterbender says. Lin's eyebrows go up in surprise. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah, Dad. Shit, where you been? They're painfully obvious. At least to an extent. They're not shouting it from the roof tops but they're not exactly subtle either." Koda says and rolls her eyes. Lin frowns and her posture turns ridged and protective. Kya shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Oh, relax, will you." She says and squeezes Lin's hand. "Yeah, Mom's right. Kuvira's big girl. But don't worry, ain't nothing gonna happen on my watch." Koda winks and slams her fist into her other hand and wiggles her eyebrows.

Once they're all inside, Ikky and Jinora drag Kuvira into the common room where everyone else is waiting. What she sees is not expected. Everyone is sitting on blankets and pillows on the floor, a big white projection screen hanging, a projector in the far side of the room, snacks, food and drinks situated between and in the middle of everyone. They all smile at her. "What's going on?" She asks. Logan stands up. "Well, we know you miss Jay. We all do." He says and Spectrum nods. "But we also know that she wouldn't want us to be bummed out because she's gone." He adds and Kuvira's heart tugs. "So, since it's your birthday, Asami and Korra suggested that we do something special. Something to celebrate your birthday...and her memory." He says and Korra and Asami put their hands on Kuvira's shoulders.

"We're going to watch her home movers."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home movies! What!
> 
> I have no words, really. Kuvira is just too adorable and she's only going to get cuter. Koda and Asami got it bad dudes, even Lin has noticed.
> 
> So crazy idea, so...I'm a huge SuperCorp fangirl and I had the best idea ever. What if, in some AU Kara Danvers aka SuperGirl and Lena Luther aka the reason I live, played the Characters Avatar Korra and Asami Sato in like a play or movie or something like that. it just makes sense. 
> 
> That would be an awesome fan fiction, seriously someone do that and I will love you forever. I would do it but I barely know what the hell is going on in SuperGirl
> 
> Someone please do that AU! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home movers and memories. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. Funny moments and cute ones too. Surprises and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...I updated this a bit late and I am sorry. Life's been pretty hectic, a lot has happened, lost a lot of people in the last two weeks. It's been hard, but I'm back now so that's good.
> 
> Cute chapter with tears and laugher.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 80

Kuvira stares with wide eyes at her best friend. "W-what.." She stutters out, her voice high and breathless. Logan gives her a toothy grin. "Remember Jay always used to bring a camera everywhere we went. Said she wanted to document our memories so that when we were old and wrinkly we could watch them and wonder what was wrong with us?" He says and Kuvira has to choke back a laugh but she just nods. "Well, we still have most of them. Asher and Skye brought the others from our safe houses and studios. We set it all up here. Every mover we made before and after we all met. They're all here." He says. Kuvira's eyes well up with tears, both happy and sad. The rest of Spectrum get up and join their older friends. "She might not be here, but she will always be with us. Sometimes the memories will hurt, but most of the time it helps knowing she lived a good life." Asher says and he throws an arm around her.

"We've kept her to ourselves forever. I think the rest should see who she was." Nishan says and Mikey nods. "She was an amazing person. The rest of the world should know too." He says. She smiles at them. The silent tears streaming down her face. Her heart strings are singing, a sad song or a happy melody? She's not sure. "This is the best worst gift ever." She says threw her tears. They smile and huddle in group hug, Kuvira in the middle. "This is way too many feels for me." The young metalbender jokes. "It's only going to get worse." Lee chuckles as they all break apart, all seeming to have tears in their eyes.

"So when you say that all the clips are here..." Kuvira trails off. "I mean all of them Steelo...All of them." Logan smirks. Kuvira looks up at the ceiling and groans. "Shit on a stick and wipe with a stone." She mumbles. "Yeah well, that's why everyone is so excited." Skye laughs. "So you're bringing out all our files, is that it. You know these clips have something about all of us." Kuvira points out. "Another reason why this is such a great idea." Asami says. "About reload some ammunition." Korra smirks. "Easy tiger. Sure you might witness some pretty funny stuff but I assure you, there's a lot of other stuff that will show you just how crazy and tough we all are." Asher says as they start making their way back to their places. Kuvira smirks at the couple as she back tracks with her friend. "You have been warned." She loudly whispers with a cheeky grin, biting her lip slyly before turning away.

Korra let's out a shaky breath and Asami releases a needy growl next to her. "That lip bite needs to come with a warning, seriously." She mumbles under her breath. Kya and Koda giggled when they walked pass the frozen couple, Lin though, was looking at them through narrowed eyes. "What was that about?" Korra asks, she hasn't seen Lin look at her like that since the first time they met. "I don't know. What did you do?" Asami asks. Korra gasps and turns to her girlfriend. "Why do you assume I did something, why not you." She says. Asami is about to retort but is stopped by Kuvira walking back over to them and taking their wrists, pulling them to the rest of the waiting group. "We would like to start thank you." She says as she sits down on a blanket next to Spectrum before grabbing a large pillow and laying on her stomach with it cuddled under her.

Korra and Asami shrug and sit on opposite sides of her in the same positions as they all turn to the white screen. Nishan, who will be working the projector from time to time, puts in the first tape. "Okay, so I'm putting in tapes at random, so if it ends up in sequence that's purely coincidental because everything in here is shuffled around." He says mentioning the boxes filled with records and tapes for the projector. He fiddles with the tapes and projector a bit. "Okay, first few are in. Let's light this candle." He says before setting it to go before joining his friends.

Everyone turns their attention to the white screen where a image flickers for a bit. The image finally clears up. Kuvira gasps when she sees a familiar face ridiculously close to the camera lens. 

_"Dude, is this thing on?" Jay's voice rings through the room as she appeared on the screen. "If the red light is on them yes it's on." A few says from behind the camera. "Okay, think we're good." Jay says as she steps back to reveal herself and Kuvira in the frame._

"Oh my Raava! You were so cute!" Koda squeals. On the screen, a very young Kuvira and Jay stand side by side in the frame looking at what seems to be a large mirror that reflects the entire room they are in. Both in white pants and white long sleeve shirts. The camera they used to film is directed at said mirror to catch everything. Kya and Lin have tears in their eyes as they stare at the screen. Kuvira let's out a shaky breath, her chest tightening. Korra and Asami move in closer, putting their heads near hers for comfort. She smiles a little as her tears fall as she stares at her and her twin bicker back and forth.

_"Remind me why you made me bring it anyway?" Young Kuvira says to her twin. "I wanted to see what our routine looked once it was finished and with the music and how others would see it." Young Jay says. "Also after what happened to us, I want to make memories and catch them. Then when we're old and wrinkly we can show our families and pet monkeys." Young Jay smiles. Young Kuvira just shakes her head and giggles._

"I think we were thirteen when we shot this. Thirteen, fourteen..one of those two." Kuvira says with fondness and sadness in her voice. "Could have fooled me, you look like you're ten." Lin says, eyes wet. "Again, with the height." Kuvira chuckles. "It's not so much your height. You're also pretty small in general." Koda giggles. "Yeah. Thanks, that helps hey." Kuvira says sarcastically wiping her face on the pillow and everyone laughs, turning back to the screen.

_Young Kuvira and Jay are slowly going through whatever routine they were talking about, seeming to revise it. "One, two, three four. Five, six, seven, eight." They count in unison as they face the mirror and dance in sync. "Okay, I think we got it now let's try it with the music, full out this time." Young Kuvira says and young Jay nods. The waterbender walks over to the record player and fiddles with it for two seconds before the room fills with an instrumental melody, starting with what sounds like a flute and slowly adding a cello and background violins._

__

__

_Jay jogs over to her spot next to her twin as they wait for their part. Then a drum rings, both young girls move with it with. They stay the position for a while before a drum line starts. They start stomping and clapping lightly with the beat as they dance in sync. Nothing is our of place. The piece is powerful and emotional, both young Jay and Kuvira let out whatever they are feeling and it's amazing what they reveal especially since they're so young but understandable looking at what happened to them._

"Holy.." Korra whistles in awe. "Right, it's like they're the same person...twice." Asami agrees. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Korra says to Kuvira but not taking her eyes off the screen. Kuvira chuckles deeply. "I've been trying. Even at this age we were a little advanced so you got a long way to go before I can teach that." She smiles.

_The young twins go into the last part of their routine, giving it their all as they finish. The music stops and they are breathing heavily with big smiles._

"Whoo!!" Koda throws her hands in the air as everyone claps their hands and whistles. Kuvira blushes and hides her face in the pillow.

_"That was pretty good. We're getting better." Young Jay says as she and young Kuvira stop to take a water break. "And I got it on tape! Yeah!" She exclaims. Young Kuvira just smiles. "And what exactly do you plan to do with it." She asks her twin. Young Jay smiles and makes jazz hands and spreads them wide in a funny dance. "Business plan, sis." She says. "Like you said. We need a portfolio with creditable evidence that we can make this work." Jay says and then smirks. "Once again I say, you're a total nerd and have been spending way to much time with Beifong." She giggles when Kuvira rolls her eyes. "I have a tiny passion for business so what. It's going to help us in the long run anyway so shut up. Besides, if we're going to start this little business idea we're going to have take it up a notch." The young metalbender points out._

__

__

_"So what do we have so far with this 'Business plan' and what do we still need to do?" Young Jay asks. "What we have...is an idea and a goal." Young Kuvira says and her twin stares at her, waiting. "That's it?" Jay says. Kuvira sighs. "Yeah. That's it. We're thirteen and just finished school even if it is way early." Kuvira says and Jay nods. "Right, right. Got it." She says. "As for what we need, that's a whole other story. First, money. Primary objective of something we need to look at. We need financing to start this which is a problem because, who's going to give two thirteen year olds a butt load of stash to start a business?" Kuvira says and Jay grumbles._

_"That does sound unbelievable and frankly impossible." Jay says scratching the back of her neck, much like Kuvira does when she's nervous or sheepish. "So what's the plan so far?" She asks. "Well like I said we need to be able to showcase what we can do. So...We make a bunch of films, posters and what not. Do a few shows, street performances to advise what we are about. Offer lessons, training and choreography for the next two, three years-" young Kuvira lists off but her twin cuts her off. "Years?!" Young Jay exclaims. Young Kuvira looks at her annoyed by the interruption. "More or less yes, years. We're not legal therefore the only thing we can do now is build up a reputation, so that when we are, we will be able to open up and get instant customers. And think about it with the money we build and save over those years we won't need to ask for investors." Kuvira smiles and tilts her head like an excited puppy. Jay stares at her before smiling big as well. "Okay! Awesome! Maybe you being a total nerd is finally going to pay off." She teases and Kuvira tackles her._

Everyone in the room starts laughing as they watch the twins fight. "Oh man, that's perfect." Koda says with tears in her eyes she's laughing so hard. Asami looks Kuvira. "So I guess I wasn't the only one who had big business plans at thirteen." She says fondly and Kuvira blushes at the look she's giving her. "The best part about this is that by the looks of it, it actually worked." Korra says impressed. Kuvira blushes again. "We started small, but once we met the gang, business got bigger." She says humbly looking at Spectrum who all smile. "Well how did you all meet anyway?" Meelo asks. "We have films on those too." Nishan points out. "Maybe some of them are already in the system." He says as they turn their attention to the screen again as it seems the film is changing signalling that previous one is done.

The screen flickers a bit as the next film comes through. This time it's a familiar image of a very familiar place. "Oh Spirits its that-" Kya starts. "Is that our favorite park!?" Lin exclaims and Kuvira and Spectrum just burst out laughing. Obviously whatever is on this film is something good. "Oh man, I remember this like it was yesterday!" Kuvira giggles uncontrollably, her laughter like music.

_"Republic City!" Jay's voice rings through the room once again. On the screen they see her standing with her arms spread wide in a dramatic pose. "A place of hope and freedom! Dreams and scented entitlement!" The waterbender yells out. "Also where a sense of sanity and sarcasm come to die." Kuvira's voice makes itself known but she's not in the frame, so that means she's behind the camera._

__

__

_This looks like it was taken only a few years ago, and by everyone's knowledge, the one time the twins came to the city. The one and only time. "Jay, dude, remind me why we're here again. This place is hot as balls, man, seriously. I feel like I'm stuck in a rat's ass." Kuvira's voice comes through again, the picture shaking a bit, meaning she's the one holding the camera pointed at Jay._

The whole room erupts with laughter at Kuvira's words. "My thoughts exactly, the first time I came around." Korra giggles. "You get used to it." Asami says. "Ah easy for you to say, you live here." Kuvira pokes her side with a smirk. "Not as hot as the fire nation, holy shit." Asher comments. "Language." Tenzin says. "Oh sorry, but almost all these are filled with bad language..no joke..so..." Nishan trails off. "It's fine dear, with our family being around it's nothing new, the kids know not to repeat anything." Pema assures her husband. "Not in their presence at least." Ikky mumbles under her breath and her brother and sister giggle next to her.

_"Ash said that our contact wanted to meet us here. He should be here soon." Jay swirls around for a bit, scanning the area. "We're here a little early so we can just chill for a bit." She says. "Twin! I could have been sleeping right now!" Kuvira yells. The waterbender just rolls her eyes. "Oh suck it up grumpy. It's a beautiful day, in a beautiful city with. With a lot of beautiful people..." She smirks with a sly glint in her eye when a very pretty blond lady and friends walk past her and giggle when she sends them flirty winks and a charming smile._

Everyone chuckles when they hear Kuvira's tired and annoyed sigh and groan. **_'They weren't kidding when they said both twins were flirts. I'm almost jealous.'_** Raava rings in Korra's head. _'almost?'_ She asks. **_'She's all mine now soooo...'_** Raava answers. _'Ooooh you sly dog.'_ Korra smirks.

_"Vee! Holy shit! Dude check it out! Oh man, look look look look!" Jay's voice yells, she jumps excitedly and runs out of the frame to whatever caught her attention. "Wha- Jay! Where are you- damnit women!" Kuvira yells out. "It is way too early for this." The frame shakes and tilts a bit before the picture looks like it's rising indicating that Kuvira was sitting but know standing up. The frame shifts and turns and the picture is blurred for a second before it focuses on Jay who is hiding behind a tree, looking like a stalker. Kuvira jogs over to her, since the frame juggles a bit. "Dude, what are you doing. You look like a total creeper." Kuvira whisper yells. Jay turns her head to look at her twin. "I think I just found Beifong's sister." She says. "What.." Kuvira replies._

"What?" Lin asks and Kuvira and Spectrum burst out laughing again. "Don't worry Dad, you'll see." The metalbender giggles. "I don't like where this is going." The Chief mumbles.

_"Wait really, Lin Beifong?" An excited Kuvira who joins her sister by the tree. The camera moves closer. "Yeah, right over there. She's with someone." Jay says. The camera moves and suddenly Lin Beifong and Kya are shown walking around, talking._

Kya and Lin's eyes widen in shock and confusion. "What the-" they start. "Shush, I wanna see this." Koda hushes them.

_"Dude, that's Kya." Kuvira says. "Who?" Jay asks. "Master Waterbender and healer..." Kuvira says. Jay is silent. "Master Katara and Avatar Aang's kid." You can hear the eye roll in her voice. "Ooooh, the fun one." Jay says._

"Yes! That totally proves it. I'm totally the fun sibling, suck it boys." Kya celebrates. Tenzin and Bumi grumble. "Wait, that's not the best part, you're going to love what happens next." Lee says. "Is anyone else a little concerned that they just so happen to be filming us without us knowing. Like is this not weird...At all?" Lin says and everyone shushes her.

_"Sis...you seeing what I'm seeing right." Jay says. "Are they dating?" Kuvira asks. "I don't know, maybe?" Jay says. "They look pretty cosy and close."_

The room giggles at the blushing couple.

_"Wait, hold up, who is that?" Jay asks. Suddenly a random stranger walks up to Lin and Kya on the screen. They are walking towards the twins so now they can hear what's being said. "Hey Lin." The new women flirts. Lin just frowns and Kya looks like she just ate a whole lemon. "Oh hey, Rori, haven't seen you in a while." Lin says. "Oh, yeah definitely." The women, Rori, bites her lip._

"Ooooh, geez." Kya mumbles. She obviously remembers what went down this particular day.

_The three women talk a bit before an officer runs up to Lin, asking to talk to her in private. When the Chief and officer excuse themselves, Kya and Rori face off. "Ooooh Shit. It's about to go off up in here." Jay says. "You better lay off Lin. She's mine." Rori bites. Kya is taken back but not thrown off guard. "Uh, sorry, but my best friend is not a piece of meat. And she's her own women and is not anyone's property so..." Kya defends, trying to be civil and not knock the women out. Rori rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, you so have a thing for her." She says smugly and Kya just looks at her. "So what if I do." She says like it's the most obvious thing the world. "I will not let you take her away from me." Rori growls. Kya puts her hands on her hips. "I ain't stealing anyone. If she don't like me like I like her...fine. I can live with that. You on the other hand.." Kya points at her. "Need to a little reality check because it's pretty clear she's not into you." She says. Rori looks like someone slapped her. "Yes she does, she just doesn't know it yet." She says. Kya chuckles darkly. "Seriously, you need to take it down a notch. One, she's not into you. Two she's obviously never been into you and three, I don't think she will ever be into you. So just walk away while you still have whatever dignity you have left." Kya says._

__

__

_Rori growls. "Watch your tongue whore." She warns. Kya is not phased. "Watch it. You have no idea what you're dealing with. I am this close to connecting your dial." She warns. "You have no respect for others. You need to learn some manners." Rori says lamely. "Is this bitch for real. She was literally the one who started this." Jay says. Kya gives the other women a death glare. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me try the remix. Please, step off bitch, thank you." She says in a fake sweet voice. "Ooooh!" Jay and Kuvira exclaim and start laughing, the frame shaking._

Everyone in the room start laughing as well, Asher even got up and started running around, you know, like how those people do when you roast someone. Kuvira is giggling uncontrollably, tears running down her face. Some how she ended up cuddling with the couple next to her. She is cuddled to Asami's front with Korra's head in her lap. Kya smiles proudly as Lin just shakes her head and chuckles, pulling the women closer and kissing her neck. "Possessive much." She whispers in her girlfriends ear. Kya shivers. "Hmm look who's talking." She says back with a smirk.

_Back on the screen all they hear is the twins laughter as they walk away from the scene before they are spotted. "Oh that was brilliant. I'm so using that." Kuvira says, pointing the camera at her twin who is crawling on all fours still laughing so hard. The waterbender can't move no more so she just turns her body and lays on her back and laughs even louder, tears in her eyes. "Oh man, 'please , step off bitch, thank you.' Oh shit, wait I'm crying." Jay says between her breathless giggles. It takes a while before they calm down, still occasionally letting out random chuckles here and there. Jay stands up and takes a deep breath before smiling up at her sister and, by default, the camera. "That was awesome. Kya is my spirit animal." She says and the twins start laughing again._

Kya eyes water at the words being said. She leans more into Lin as they fall. "She was so close..." She whispers sadly. "They were right there..." She sobs silently. "They were right there and-" she cries softly, Lin holding her close. Her heart clenching as well. She can't believe how close but yet so far they were either. All the what it's. This hurts them. It really does. Koda as well. She remembers when Kya had asked her that very same day if she would like to join them on Lin's day off. It was the same day she declined because she need sometime to herself since it was the anniversary of the day she ran away from the foster system. The _'what if I had gone with'_ pining in her head making her heart hurt.

_"Oh I think that's him. Come on- turn off the camera doofus!" Jay says to her twin._

The film cuts as the next one readies to come through. "Oh man, that one never gets old." Logan say wiping an imaginary tear from his eye as they all come down from their laughter. The next clip appears, this time it's shown to be during the night out somewhere by the streets. Some one is holding the camera but is either clumsy or drunk as they try to focus on the Spectrum gang who by the looks of it are drunk themselves and having the time of their life. Since he's not in the picture, their guess is that Logan is the one holding the camera.

"Ooooh!" Spectrum exclaims and start laughing hysterically, already broken with happy tears and the film has barely started. "Stee-lo! Stee-lo! Stee-lo!" They chant as Kuvira hides her face in Asami's neck. "Not my finest hour, please hide me!" She whisper yells, hot shivers run down the engineers spine. She gulps audibly hoping Kuvira won't notice. Her girlfriend smiles up at her with a sly glint and she just blushes and glares at her.

_"I swear to drunk I'm not Raava." A very tipsy Kuvira says on the film. Everyone is also tipsy and giggley. "Who's drunk?" Jay asks just as tipsy. "Not me!" They all yell and laugh. The frame shakes indicating that Logan is laughing at them. "Not what I meant but okay!" Jay giggles leaning on her twin. "You guys, guys! I have mission!" Kuvira says. They all huddle up like she's going to tell them a secret. "I'm going to do...something no one has ever done before..." She says, her words a little slurred. "What is this mission Captain!" Jay exclaims with a salute in a exaggerated soldier voice. "I'm going to go to the sun!" Kuvira whispers. "Bitch, you are officially drunk off your ass." Skye giggles. "You can't go to the sun." Lee backs her up with a laugh. "It's too hot, Steelo." Nishan says. "You'll fry before you even reach it." Asher reasons. Kuvira gives a drunken smirk. "Now you see...that's where I'm smarter than you." She starts._

"Oh gods please no." Kuvira whines deeper into Asami's neck who is having a difficult time trying not to grab her face and smash their lips together.

_Kuvira dramatically pauses before speaking. "A bitch gon' go at night." She says spreading her arms with a smug tipsy grin. Everyone is silent....then They all start laughing loudly, even Logan can't hold the camera up anymore because all of a sudden all you see is the floor._

Everyone in the room is in stitches as well, most are even rolling on the floor, tears in their eyes. Asami has fallen back in hysterics, Kuvira falling with her, now giggling into each other with Korra by their legs trying to catch her breath and holding her side because laughing at this point hurts. "A bitch...gon' go...At night!" Koda says between her breathless laughing, laying flat on her belly, to weak with giggles to hold herself up. Mako crawling next to her trying to sit up straight but failing his laughing so hard. Even Naga, Pabu and Rofus seem to be laughing. "Oh, oh, dude. That is priceless." Bolin squeaks out in laughter, Opal is in tears next to him fanning herself but it's not working.

_"Please tell me you got that." Lee asks on the film. "Word for word." Her brother answers as the group comes back into the frame before it goes black._

"Okay, time for the next few, but first, bathroom break." Nishan says and gets up, running towards the restrooms. A few others follow his lead. Kuvira calms down but doesn't move from her position. "Please tell me that was it." She says. "Sorry sport. There a whole lot more where that came from." Asher comments. The metalbender bender groans into Asami's neck. The engineer shiver in delight glancing at her girlfriend who is giving her a knowing look. _'Soon.'_ Korra mouths. Asami nods subtly.

Soon.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg that was so cute...soon? Hmm, I wonder.
> 
> I wanted to do something really special for Kuvira's birthday and I think I nailed it, probably. It's not over. I still have a little something up my sleeve, a little korvirasami coming up so that's exciting.
> 
> That whole so close yet so far thing with the twins and Kya and Lin was something I've been playing for a while.
> 
> Drunk Kuvira is simply adorable.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watch a few more home movers.
> 
> They revel that Spectrum is a little more than most in skills and technology.
> 
> Korra and Asami have a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...sorry about the late update. I'm still kinda recovering from what I would say was the worst month of my life. But none of that now I'm back.
> 
> It's just a little chapter, I'm working on the next one which will be cute.
> 
> Btw, some ideas in this story make no fucking sense in terms of the time line but this is fan fiction so there's that. As I said things are a little more technologically advanced than in the actual show. Reasons will be clear later in the story.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 81

The group is still watching home movers now well into the night. Most have gone to bed since it's quite late so it's just Kuvira, Asami, Koda, Korra, Mako, Lin, Kya and Spectrum minus Mikey who passed out on the blanket first before everyone started calling it a night. Right now they are watching what Kuvira refers to as the _'origins of Spectrum'_ , basically how they all met.

_"So this is the underground arena. Very sophisticated and classy." Jay says sarcastically. Looking on the frame, it's dark with terrible lighting. Roars of a wild and large crowd fill the air. Chanting and pushing each other around. "I heard these places get rowdy but Damn." Kuvira says. She is subtly filming the current events going on. "You sure this is the place?" She asks her twin. "I guess so. I followed him through here." Jay answers. "You get a name or anything?" Kuvira asks again. "Nope, I never talked to him okay, he just bolted." Jay sighs frustrated as they push through the crowd. "Curse our short height, sis we need a higher vantage point, I can't see shit with all these big ass meat heads blocking everything and I don't think it'd be a good idea to start a riot. You see anything?" She says. The frame moves from side to side for a bit, not really seeing anything. "Ooh, up there!" Kuvira says from behind the camera. "The rafters?" Jay asks. "Yes, it's high up and we will have more than a good view from above. Also it's very stuffy down here and reeks of testosterone and crushed dreams." Kuvira whines._

__

__

_"Well that's one way of putting it." Jay says. "Alright let's go." She grabs Kuvira's free hand and weaves their way through the crowd. "Okay, next. How are we going to get up there? We can't bend in here or we will get kicked out. Not that's nothing we can't handle but we made it this far." Jay says. "Here hold this." Kuvira hands the camera over to her sister. This time it's Kuvira who enters the frame, like her twin, she's dressed in all black. She's looking around before she turns her attention to the far side of the room. "Okay follow my lead." She says. They move over to the back where there are a few huge pieces of equipment and broken cages laying around._

__

__

_Kuvira run up to them and pounces like a deer cat, climbing effortlessly over and up them all. "Whoo! Look at her go!" Jay jokes. "Fuck off and get up here." Kuvira yells down before she continues to scale the wall like a spider. "Yeah, I need both my hands for that, boo. Once you get to the top I'll throw the camera up and join you shortly." Jay says. "Fine but if that thing breaks, Logan's going to have you're ass." Kuvira yells down. You can hear the eye roll in Jay's next words. "Oh please, Logan may be big but I will break him with my pinky." She says seriously. "That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think." Comes Kuvira's muffled reply as she is now a little too high for her words to be heard clearly. She gets to the rafters and pulls herself up, showing off a bit by flipping forward into a sitting position and smiling down her sister._

__

__

_"Incoming!" Jay yells. Next thing you know the frame shakes furiously, spinning out of control._

"Whoa shit I'm dizzy." Lin says blinking rapidly. "Right, jeez what is happening." Mako shakes his head to get rid of the fuzz. "Jay threw the camera up, see there it's fine now." Kuvira says.

 _The frame stops hucking uit (translation: freaking out. Just something I say a lot). Kuvira catching it and holding it steady, aiming it at her twin who has now started to make the journey to the top. "You look so insignificant from up here." Kuvira jokes. Jay pauses in her movement to flip her sister the bird. "You're so mean." The metalbender giggles as she waits for her sister. "See anything yet?" Jay asks. "No, not yet, just a really brutal match. Man I can't believe people actually put themselves on the line for this, no wonder it's illegal." Kuvira answers. "We get into fights like this all the time, even if we do it for the right reasons, we can't exactly judge now can we." Jay says. "Yeah but here people do it for money, fame and bragging rights. I'm pretty sure some are even forced to do this. You know, blackmail and gangbangers." Kuvira says and you can hear the concern and confusion in her voice._

_"Yeah well, there's nothing we can do. How people live their lives is not something we have control over. We can't save everyone." Jay reasons as she gets to the rafters and takes the camera from her twin, pointing it at her. Kuvira's face is frowned with sadness. "Cheer up Vee. Sure there are things we can't do but that doesn't mean we should give up on what we can okay." Jay says and Kuvira lets a small smile brace her face. "Yeah, I guess. That's why I chose to be a guard." She says. "Correct. And also why we are here in the first place. We need go find this guy, seriously." Jay says and points the camera to the crowd. "See anything?" She asks. "No but it looks like the match is over, maybe we'll see him now during the break." Kuvira says._

"Who were you looking for?" Koda asks. "We were looking for Asher. This was like a month after we met Logan, Lee and Skye. We were all in the Earth Kingdom flooding out Equalists. With their Intel we could do so with the element of surprise. Along the way Jay and I spotted a bad deal going down. Shit was about to hit the fan so we were going to intervene but then the fuzz showed up. They scattered leaving Ash in the dust. We could see he didn't want anything to do with whatever that was so we tailed him when he bolted." Kuvira answers. "I can't believe they followed me. Imagine my surprise when these two random chicks pop out of nowhere offering me an out." Asher chuckles fondly at the memory.

"Imagine our surprise when they brought home a stray." Lee teases and playfully pushes the earth benders shoulder. "Y'all were all salty, especially you fluffy." Asher comments and wacks Logan with his pillow. "Fresh out of the Equalists. No surprise there." Nishan chuckles. "You weren't even with us then so you can't talk." Skye comments and everyone giggles at the group's antics. "I love how the talk of the Equalists is lighter now this time around. Usually it's so tense. Vira and her friends really have changed the dynamic of our family. Even Asami doesn't flinch like she used to. It's a nice change." Lin says, playing with her girlfriends fingers. "Yeah, it is." Kya agrees then smiles slyly. "Especially now with Korra and Asami sporting huge crushes on our girl, things will be even more interesting." She teases knowing her girlfriend hates the idea of neither Koda and Kuvira dating. As if on cue Koda giggles and Lin growls.

_"Shit, did it just get even darker in here." Kuvira says on the camera which is now almost pitch black save for the rooms terrible lighting. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the main event." A random voice rings through the speakers. "The main fight must be starting." Kuvira says. "No Shit hey." Jay says sarcastically. "Shut up, look! I think that's him down there." Kuvira points down to the caged ring. A young teenager bouncing on his toes side to side shaking his limbs to loosen the kinks. "Oh Raava, is he...No.." Jay says. The young teenager steps into the ring, shirtless and bare foot. Hands and feet wrapped in a white material. He stands at the ready, facing his opponent with determination. His opponent three times his size, with muscles that have muscles and a real mean face with scars and everything._

"Holy Spirits! Asher is that small thing you?!" Korra exclaims, her head in Kuvira's lap who is laying against Asami who is playing with the metalbender's hair. "Yep, I buffed up a bit since then but I wasn't scrawny either. I lived a brutal life back then, I had to be in shape." Asher says. "Damn! You were even smaller than Mako." Asami giggles. "Hey!" The firebender protests. Koda pats his head comfortingly. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous." She says like she's talking to a puppy. He just grumbles. She giggles and continues to run her hands through his hair, his head in her lap. Lin glares at him. Kya slaps her thigh. "Oh relax will you." She whisper yells at playfully. "I don't like it." The Chief mumbles. "You'll never like it trust me, but you'll just have to get used to it. They're not children." Kya says. Lin grumbles again, something about them always being eleven years old causing the healer to chuckle deeply.

_"You think he can take on Big and Beefy." Jay asks. "I don't know, maybe. I mean we're smaller than him and I'm sure even individually we can take on this guy." Kuvira says. "Yeah but we have more than enough experience on our side not to mention we're a little special." Jay says the last part knowingly. "Yeah okay there's that. Maybe he could win, how long has he been doing this?" Kuvira says. "I don't know but looking now I would say a while." Jay says. "It's weird though, he looks comfortable....but Not really. How does that work?" She says. "Well, I'm guessing he comfortable fighting, obviously, but I'm almost sure that he hates this kind of scene. I know I do." Kuvira mumbles the last part and you can hear the distaste in her voice._

__

__

_"Ooh look it's starting." Jay hushes her. Down below in the ring, the starting bell goes off and the two opponents face off. First circling each other sizing up before Big and Beefy charges at young Asher. The earth bender ducks the charge and delivers a knee right into his diaphragm with momentum. Big and Beefy chokes on air before composing himself. Growling he charges again. Asher easily ducks his attacks and delivers swift blows left and right. "Whoa look at him go!" Jay cheers. She turns the camera on her twin who is looking down at the fight sadly with concern. "Vee?" Jay asks. "He's pulling his attacks. It's a show. He's going to throw the match." Kuvira says softly. "What? How? He's totally killing it." Jay asks confused. Turning the camera back to the fight just in time to see Asher get knocked down. He seems to be dazed._

__

__

_"Big and Beefy is a fan favorite as you can see. The announcer said the kid was a rookie. By the looks of it, he doesn't like this. He's a skilled fighter but I can see he isn't giving it he's all. That last hit he could have easily avoided." Kuvira says with question in her voice. Jay turns the camera back on her. Kuvira looks to be searching for something. "What's up?" Jay asks. "He keeps looking in that direction. Like he's...I don't know. I think someone's blackmailing him something." Kuvira says, eyes scanning the area. "There!" She points. The camera follows her finger but unfortunately that does nothing because whatever it is that she's talking about is way down there and impossible to see through all the darkness. "I can't see shit what are you talking about." Jay says. Suddenly the bells ring and the crowd goes wild. Young Asher is laying face down on the ground while Big and Beefy stands over him. A few men walk into the ring and drag a bloody and bruised bender out the cage and into a restricted area. "Come on let's go." Kuvira says. "What?!" Jay whisper yells turning the camera on her sister who has a determined look on her face._

__

__

_Down below the crowd starts to file out the area. Camera back to Kuvira again. "Something ain't right over here. I don't like this. I'm going to check out that closed area. Come on." Kuvira says and then pushes off the rafter beam, twisting her body to catch it, swinging her body once before flip falling and landing gracefully on the ground below. Kuvira looks up with a smile before silently making her way to the restricted area door. "Ugh! Show off." Jay says before the film cuts._

"Needless to say we found out Some pretty shady shit down there. Some gangbangers were using Asher to make some money. Making him take falls and shit like that." Kuvira says angrily, still a little salty about what she found that night. "What did you find?" Mako asks, his natural curiosity leaking. "We'd rather not talk about it. It's not pretty. The cage fights are just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me you do not want to get into all of that right now." Asher comments shaking his head, obviously he doesn't want to relive the dark days of his youth. "Lets just say, I did manage to leave that life style alive and that others were not so lucky." He says and you can hear the distress and regret in his voice.

_The next clip rolls on before things could get too depressing. "Shit shit shit shit shit! I can't believe you guys talked me into this. I'm the van guy. I stay in the van. This is not the van." Nishan voice runs through the room. The picture is fuzzy._

"Oh sweet fuck." Nishan groans. "Oh yes! Nishy's first mission out in the field with us!" Lee giggles. "One of the best nights of our lives." Skye chuckles. "I hate you all." Nishan grumbles. Asher puts him in a playful choke hold and everyone laughs.

_"Why am I doing this again. This is stupid!" Nishan whisper yells as all of Spectrum is now visible._

"Hey wait, if you're all there who's holding the camera?" Mako asks. "Skye had just designed a small drone machine that would hold the camera. It was designed to record in tunnels and spaces even Vira was too small to fit through. Purpose was purely for surveillance." Logan says. "But of course Jay said that we should use it to record our missions and what not." Lee adds. "Shit, but how do you watch the footage of it was for surveillance, and how did you control it?" Asami asks fascinated. "Our resident techie made a screening box that displayed what was being recorded. Like a camera it had a screen by we could see the film as it was being recorded." Nishan says. "Wow." Asami whistles impressed. 

"Wait, tech like that is revolutionary why have you not shared this with the world?" Asami asks again. "The tech is dangerous as well it is good. In the wrong hands who knows what would happen. Besides, I'm still working on the kinks. We did have a few mishaps on a few missions when the drone malfunctioned." Skye says. "Also, with the things we have, the world isn't ready for all that yet. Our tech is way too advanced. Even what we used for communication on missions is a little before it's time." Skye says. 

"But if you'd like, we could show you our head quarters and what not." Kuvira adds looking up at the engineer, her eyes shinning with hope and excitement. "They're not too far off the fire nation. Maybe someday?" She adds. Asami can't help but swoon at Kuvira's adorable puppy eyes. "Maybe." Is all she can breath out though since she's a little breathless. They stare for while before Korra bursts out laughing, seemingly unaware of what was going on between her girlfriend and her crush. "Oh, what are you guys doing? Are you supposed to be ninjas or something what are you wearing?" The Avatar giggles uncontrollably watching the screen where spectrum is sneaking around in all black clothes.

The entire spectrum group chuckles at her. Kuvira playfully pats her head. "You'll see, Glow Stick. Just keep watching." Kuvira says with liquid mischief in her voice.

_On the tape, the drone that has the camera is suspending a little off the ground by the looks of it and is tailing the spectrum group as the sneak around the building they are currently trying to get in. "S. You got a visual?" Lee asks. "No worries L, I got it. N, get over here." Skye says. The drone and Nishan walk over to where Skye is crouched down with a box screen on her lap. "I still think this is a bad idea." Nishan complains. "Stop whining, this is just a test run. I want to see if it will work with the cordless connection. So far I've got a clear visual but that's just because of the satellite we placed on the roof." Skye says._

"What?" Everyone but Kuvira and Spectrum say in the room. Skye chuckles smugly. "We told you. It's a head of its time. You won't understand until we actually physically show you." The watertribe women says. "You should see our labs. It's like walking into the future." Asher comments. "No lie, seriously." He adds.

_"Alright I got it working to a maximum. Now all you have to do is steer clear of obstacles but we need that footage N, don't fuck up." Skye says to Nishan who nods. "Alright we ready?" She asks the group who all nod. "Communicators on." Logan says and each member reaches for the side of their head and...does something. "Testing. All clear?" Nishan asks. "Clear." Logan says. "Clear." Skye. "Clear." Lee. "Clear." Kuvira and Jay say in unison. They nod again. "Hoods up. Masks down." Logan says and everyone pulls down their black material masks over their faces. Their entire bodies covered by black material. Now it's kinda hard to tell who's who._

"What the fuck, so you are trying to be ninjas." Koda says. "We had to keep our identities a secret." Kuvira says. "Can you even breath or even see in those things." Lin asks. "We could. Again, technology beyond its time." Logan says. "I really need to see this lab workshop thing." Asami mumbles.

_They sneak around some more. "Okay, we need to split up to get in and cover more ground. A, you take the left with N, I will flank right and provide support. Lil L, you and S go in through the back. Thing 1 and Thing 2, you guys come in through the roof." Logan gives our orders. They all nod. "Alright N, we need a view from the inside." Kuvira says. "On it." He responds. Suddenly the frame shifts and goes around the building, scanning it looking around. It goes through a window and now the inside of the building is on screen. It look like a old warehouse that got damaged really badly or was just incomplete. There was hardly any floors, just columns and beams stretching out all over the place. There were holes in the roofs and scattered glass everywhere. Since its dark it made the place look even more scary, as well as the many many people with scary weaponry that were walking around the inside._

"Wha- what's going on here, where is this-" Lin questions but Kuvira cuts her off. "Dad...chill. Okay, it's just a weapons warehouse we were raiding. Alright some pretty shady shit was being kept here so we did something about it." She says.

_The drone parks itself on a shelf somewhere it can get a view of the whole torn up inside of the building. It's quiet. Too quiet. The guards are just patrolling around inside. Suddenly there's movement in the edges of the frame. Two dark figures drop down from the roof and onto one of the support rafter beams. They exchange sighs briefly before splitting up, each moving to opposite ends of the building._

__

__

_One of the guards walks close to where the camera is hidden. Then out of nowhere he is knocked out and dragged away into the shadows by another random figure. No sound, no nothing._

"What the fuck.." Kya mumbles in confusion. "It's how we roll." Lee says. "Speed and Stealth." Skye adds. "Silent in the Shadows." Asher says. "Like a ninja and shit." Kuvira comments and they all laugh. "We hated hurting people, no matter if they deserved it or not. Killing even more so. We all are trained for stealth and deception so we made that our primary form." She says. "Get in, get what we need, get out." Logan says. "Only engage if there's no other choice." Nishan says. "The less casualties, the better." Kuvira says. "Effective and more probability of success because of the avoidance of unnecessary trouble." Asami says. "Exactly. Sometimes we got through our missions without our targets knowing we were even there until they realised something was changed or missing. Even then they didn't know it was us." Logan brags and Spectrum all give each other crisp high fives, chuckling.

"So you're basically vigilantes." Mako points out. "More or less, yeah." Nishan nods. "Though we don't go out looking for trouble...most of the time at least." Asher says. "Most of our missions were based off information from our sources. Contacts. Things that not even the fuzz knew about." Skye says. "Let alone could handle. No offense." She adds looking at Lin and Koda. "None taken." Lin grumbles and is then elbowed by her girlfriend. "Nah I get it. Being a law enforcer means we actually have regulations to follow in order go actually do our job without breaking any rules. What you do, you have freedom to do the right thing without having to worry about whether or not it goes against regulation. Like breaking and entering and destruction of property and all that jazz." Koda says.

"Now I'm jealous." Lin chuckles. "Being Chief of police really sucks sometimes. Knowing you can do something but having to sit on your ass and wait because laws says so. Its frustrating." She says. Everyone nods in agreement, each understanding the struggle.

_Through out the rest of the film, team spectrum is silently taking out guards left and right. Mostly working in pairs or solo. The two figures who dropped in from the roof have the most dynamic fighting style. At one point, one of the guards were out of reach so one of them jumped off the beam, the other catching them by their feet while hanging by their legs. With their link, they managed to grab the guard, pull him up and knock him out before anyone noticed he was gone._

"Damn, how they do that?" Korra asks. Kuvira smiles proudly. "Jay and I had our special twin instinct moments." She says. "No way that's you and Jay on the rafters?!" Korra says. "They were the smallest and the fastest of us all. Not to mention more skilled in the art of stealth. So they took on the hardest parts of our missions." Logan says. "Piece of cake." Kuvira smirks and everyone laughs. "Yeah no hey, they have a fighting style like no other. Especially when it came to pranks. April fools was dangerous for everyone." Lee says.

They carry on watching a few films. Mostly of one's that show just how much spectrum works together and how undeniably crazy they all are. The crazy stunts they do and all their crazy ideas. A few borderline insane missions and experiments that went wrong but were still successful...sort of.

"You people are nuts!" Korra says. "I wouldn't jump off anything that high, and I'm the avatar...I can fly!" She says. They just finished watching the group's film of them sky diving...from space. "How the fuck, that's impossible. How do you sky dive from space...there's No sky there!? It's gone! There's no sky left!" Asami exclaims. Kuvira chuckles deeply against her. "Yeah, we were huge adrenaline junkies." She says. "Still are." Logan adds.

"Well, just watching you people do shit like that made me tired." Koda whines. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late we should probably get me back." Kuvira says, taking Asami's hand and looking at the watch for the time. "Nah, you're coming with us tonight." Korra says simply. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. "You're birthday is not over and we haven't even given you your present." The Avatar giggles at Kuvira wide eyes. "Besides there's no way you're going to be alone tonight." Asami adds. "I have no choice don't I." Kuvira says. Korra and Asami giggle and shake their heads. "No." They say in unison.

Later.

"Man I missed this place. It gets lonely in my cell sometimes." Kuvira says as they walk into the Sato mansion. Korra and Asami smile before taking both her hands and start dragging her through the large house. "Wha- where- what are you two doing?" A confused metalbender giggles as she's whisked away with the couple. The two just giggle like school girls as they carry on.

"It's a surprise."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, what surprise, what are they taking about?!
> 
> Kuvira why are you so adorable.
> 
> Sky dive from space what the fuck. Ninjas?! Missions?! Drones?! Who are you people?!
> 
> I love the spectrum bickering it's fun to write. I get the ideas from my own personal experiences and friends....we're crazy trust me.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira gets her special birthday surprise.
> 
> Asami and Korra are nervous.
> 
> Prepare for feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so so sorry for extremely late update. I've been busy studying and junk so it's been pretty hectic. Life has not exactly been kind to me so yeah there's that but hey, this should make up for it I hope.
> 
> Korvirasami!!xD
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 82

"Whoa..." Kuvira says breathlessly as she stares at the scene in front of her. Asami and Korra dragged Kuvira all the way to the back of the mansion, out to the back yard and onto the roof of Asami's pool house that has a dome for when the weather is not as friendly for swimming. On the roof lay blanks and pillows and unlit candles. The dome over head is partially open reveling the millions of twinkling stars and the bright full moon as well as the city lights and the gentle breeze of the Autumn night. While marveling at this, Kuvira didn't notice Korra and Asami disappear and then reappear with champagne and a few snacks, a radio and a present and a note book. They stand on the side looking at the young master metalbender with fondness and love.

They walk up behind her and slowly guide her to the blanket, sitting her down. "Guys.." She asks in awe. Asami puts down the bottle and the radio, turning it on so some smooth soft music fills the quite air around them. "Wha...what's all this..." Kuvira asks softly. Sitting at her sides, Korra and Asami smile gently at her. "We wanted to do something special for you, for your birthday." Asami says. "We know you're not one for big over the top things but you do appreciate the little things with effort put into them." Korra adds, though unbeknownst to Kuvira, this information was passed down to the couple by her twin in the spirit world. _**'Don't do anything big or some shit like that. It would be too much for her. Just make it simple and subtle but not too much because knowing her she probably won't get the message.'**_ Jay had said when they told her about their plans for Kuvira's birthday.

When they left, Raava had appeared with a raised eyebrow at Jay. _**'What, no shovel talk? No, break my sister's heart and I'll break you?'**_ She had asked. _**'What, and ruin the surprise of what I'm capable of, I don't think so. Why give them a head start if they ever do fuck up?'**_ Was Jay's reply.

"I...I don't know what to say...This is..." Kuvira is positively speechless right now. This was all so sweet and romantic. _'Shit, this is happening.'_ She thought giddily. "That's okay." Asami says still smiling. "Just let us do the talking." Korra adds in. They shifted so that they were both sat in front of Kuvira, still holding her hands but also looking her dead in her baby jade eyes. Still having trouble finding the ability to say words, Kuvira just nods and stares dumbly at the both of them with pretty much every emotion possible for reasons she does but at the same time, does not know.

"We know the last few months, nah, the last few years have been pretty much hell for everyone. Today especially for you. We know it's hard." Asami starts. "We might not know what it's like to lose a twin as special as Jay, but we know what it's like to lose a lot if not everything all at once." Korra says. "We've seen what it does to people first hand. Seen how it can change them. For better or worse." Asami says. "Mostly worse." Korra mumbles. "But that's just because I've had my head knocked more times than I'd like to admit." She says lightly with a smile. They have a little laugh at this.

"Though despite all the bad that's happened, you, Kuvira, have stayed humbled even when you thought you losing your mind." Korra says softly her eyes shining. Kuvira's breath gets caught in her throat. "Not many see that...not even you do." The Avatar adds. "Like myself, you have every reason to turn to dark side. Your birth parents abandoned you and your sister. Having Jay lost for the first time and being on your own. Then losing her again because of a discriminating organization. Betrayed by the people you saw as family." Asami says her eyes brimming with small tears just thinking about what Kuvira's had to go through. Mostly because she knows what most of that feels like. That shit hurts. A lot.

"Despite being hated, discriminated against, protested and demonstrated against. Despite losing everyone you loved, faltering." Korra says. "Slowly killing you from the inside. You've managed to hold your head up high, stand your ground and fight." She praises. "That's more than most can say." She whispers.

"It's one of the many things we love about you." Asami says meaning every word. Kuvira's eyes widen. _'wait what...'_ She thinks. She opens her mouth to say something but her voice is lost. Korra and Asami share a nervous glance before focusing on Kuvira again. "Uh, look, I'm- we're not very good with things like this.." Korra trails off, adorably sheepish. Asami bites her lip anxiously as well. "You see, the thing is, for the last few months uh.." She trails off awkwardly. _'Oh this is so not what the CEO of her company should behave like, seriously, stuttering? Fuck my lesbian life I'm so weak.'_ She thinks. Sighing again, both Korra and Asami just say what they truly feel instead of trying to make it sound nice.

"Did you know that we're content just watching you talk about the things you're passionate about even if we don't understand what you're saying fully." Korra says softly. "Something as simple as hearing your tone...Your voice. It's enough for us to feel like we're at home." Asami says, her eyes shinning and a love sick puppy look on her face. "Each and every time you walk into a room. Our eyes are totally fixed on you. Every time. We just can't look away." Korra admits. "Other times we have sneak glances at you because you're so beautiful that we have tear our eyes away like we're looking into the sun and will be blinded if we stare too long." Asami smiles sheepishly, that is probably the cheesiest thing she's ever said. Kuvira's eyes are brimming with tears. Her voice caught in her throat. Heart hammering against its bone prison bars, wanting to burst our her chest.

"When we sleep over, sometimes we just stay awake and watch you sleep. Not in a creepy way. I promise." Korra says and blushes. "We try to guess what you do in your dreams. It's one of our favorite things to do when you're with us." Asami says trying to help out but probably only made them look even more stalker-ish. Luckily Kuvira giggles through her wet eyes. "Did you know that your smile lightens up through the night." Korra says with a dreamy smile on her face. "I like to think that happens because we're on your mind." Asami says looking down shyly, twiddling her interlinked fingers. "We could go on and on but then we'd be here forever." Korra grins. "Point is, our lives has changed ever since you came. For the better, even when I was in denial at first." Asami says. "I admit it took a while, but I finally let go of my anger and my hurt to really see you and when I did...I couldn't stop." She almost whispers the last part.

"I was falling...and falling hard. And I didn't know what to make of it. I started thinking about you a lot like I do with Korra. Notice the little things that make my heart skip. How you get a little crinkle between your eyebrows when you're upset or concentrating really hard." Kuvira blushes looking down trying to hide her face and the smile that hasn't gone anywhere since this whole thing started. "How you try to hide from us when you blush." Korra says with a chuckle, lifting her hand currently in Kuvira's to the metalbender's chin, tilting it up so she can look at her. Her heart sings and Asami giggles next to her. "How your eyes change to that steely silver when your completely relaxed so much that you don't even know it happened." Korra gives a goofy grin.

Kuvira whines and tries to cover her face with her hands, still held by the couple. "How you manage to give us a heart attack every time you prance around in your underwear because clothes are evil apparently." Asami says then shakes her head with a fond smile. "Sweet torture, seriously." She laughs. Kuvira pouts and shrugs, tilting her head to the side. "And let's not forget your adorable puppy personality." Korra teases. Kuvira frowns, pout still in place, head tilted. They chuckle at her until she gets it, blushing when she realises her actions confirms Korra's words. "Puppy." The Avatar teases. Kuvira whines. "Stop." And hides her smile. They giggle.

"Point is, you are too amazing for words. There's just so much we love and adore about you." Korra says. "We know this might be a lot to take in. Especially at a time like this. We know love is a sore topic because you haven't had the best luck with it." Asami says seriously. "For the past few months, we've been waiting for the right time to tell you how we feel. Hoping you'd feel the same way." Korra says. "If you do, that's great but if you don't we understand." Asami says and bites her lip on that last one, like it physically hurts to even speak of that possibility. "We're not asking for much. We don't need anything. This is purely your choice. We're just asking for a chance." Korra says hopefully.

Kuvira's eyes search theirs for a while. They're right. Love is not something Kuvira's ever really known well. At least not romantic love anyway. She knows platonic and sisterly love. Parental love is only just something she's beginning to grasp. She still wakes up thinking the last year has been a dream and that she's still in the Train. Riding all over the Earth Kingdom trying to stop her people from tearing each other apart. She won't lie though. She's been pining after these two as well for a while now. It's just that...this is all so much right now. The fact that they feel the same is a little overwhelming. She's used to just admiring from a distance. Never really over stepping the barrier of _'platonic but not really'_.

Usually she would just go for it but...this time...It feels different. She blames change. Ever since she's come clean about not only her twin but her silver secret, she hasn't really had to suppress anything as much as she used to. The result being her now sensory overload. She can see more, hear more and feel more. Both in the literal and figurative sense. The literal sense is something she hasn't explained to them yet. She's already a little too powerful for their understanding at the moment. She'll ease them into that part later. Baby steps. Speaking of which...

Kuvira blinks and shakes her thoughts, realising she still has to answer them and that her radio silence might have been torture since they look exceptionally terrified right now. Except...She's Just as speechless as she seems. _'Oh sweet baby Raava. God's help me.'_ She thinks. _'Speak you fool!'_ She commands herself. Still looking at them in awe, she can only manage the most coherent thought and make it verbal. "Is this real? Am I dreaming?" She asks innocently, honestly thinking this is some sort of illusion. "If I am please don't wake me up." She says breathlessly. Korra and Asami smile at that. "No. No this is pretty much as real as all of us." The Avatar says. Kuvira shakes her head awe. "That doesn't really help. I find it hard to believe you two are real sometimes. That you're here. With me. Holding my hands right now." Kuvira says, eyes welling up. "That I'm afraid if I let go. You'll disappear." She whispers the last word. Her resolve, or what's left of it anyway, is slowly breaking.

Seeing this, the couple move in closer so they are on either side of her, holding her close. "It's okay to be afraid." Korra says softly. "We understand if it's too much. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Asami says. "We're here for you. And we're not going anywhere." Korra adds. "Promise?" Kuvira asks in a voice so small and vulnerable that it both shatters and warms their hearts. It makes it impossible to think that she could possibly be the most unknowingly powerful being on the planet, the way she's so...pure. Truly a rare gem. Beautiful, but dangerous. Especially to gain.

"We will always be here. We will never leave you." Asami says. "And we will always protect you." Korra says. "We promise." The couple says in unison. A single tear slips from Kuvira's eye as her heart aches and sores at the same time. Her thoughts and feelings on overload at the pure confession of their love in those two simple words. She's not one to trust so easily and to just want to give these two women her all...It terrifies her. She doesn't know that they won't hurt her. On purpose or not. She doesn't know if this will last or not. She doesn't know if her heart can take another heartbreak. But they give her strength. They give her hope. Something she's been short of since her other half died. She's willing to take that risk.

They just hold her tight. Which she is grateful for because she's sure that if they weren't she'd probably fall apart. This is why she has her walls. She's been holding so much in for so long. Things from before she met Suyin and the Beifongs. One crack. One...And everything will go down and knowing her, she'll take down everything and everyone with it.

But these two angels just slipped past unnoticed. Worming their way into her frozen heart. It's unfair but she honestly can't bring herself to care because yes she's selfish and is loving the love and affection they're giving her. Maybe she just wants the attention. No that's not it. Attention is not something she's wanted since she's more reserved. She doesn't seek it but it's not unwelcome either. It's not new. This feeling. But it's unfamiliar in a sense. She doesn't have the energy to figure it out right now so she'll just embrace it for a moment.

"Yes." She says softly. If Korra and Asami weren't basically pressed up against her they probably wouldn't have heard her. They frown. "Yes what?" Asami asks. "Yes...I'll give...us...a chance. If you'll have me." Kuvira says. Their hearts burst with joy, faces lighting up so bright with smiles capable of ripping their faces in half. Kuvira can feel their excitement through their heartbeats and she takes pride in the fact that she did that. "Really?" Korra asks hopeful. Kuvira finally looks up at them and their breaths catch in their throats as their hearts sing. Kuvira smiles and nods her head. "Yes. But can we take it slow..." She asks almost scared of the answer. She's very fragile at the moment and it scares her that she doesn't really mind being this raw with them.

The couple swoons over this adorable human puppy. Kuvira really is soft despite what her exterior suggest. Not to be fooled though, tough as nails and sharp as knives do no justice to this goddesses of a women. A perfect balance. It also shows just how perfectly she blends in with the whole gang. Like everyone else. She can protect and be protected, even if the latter is more reluctant. Love is her drive. It makes sense now why she became a dictator not too long ago. She lost most the love she had and was slowly but surely losing herself because of it. Slowly but surely she's getting it back and they can understand why she wants to take this slow. Like them, she's afraid.

"Sure we can take it slow. One step at a time. There's no need to rush." Korra says. Kuvira sighs contently as they bask in the glow of the candles that Korra lit. The soft music creating a melody.

"How long?" Kuvira asks after a while. "How long what?" Asami asks. "How long have you been planning all of this?" Kuvira nuzzles into them. They chuckle. "Not too long. A week maybe." Korra says. "That's...wow. And the whole home mover thing, I can't believe you got everyone in on it." Kuvira says. "How did you know I would give in?" She asks. "We didn't. We just hoped you would." Asami smiles. "That and we would have brought the whole thing to you if we had to." She laughs. Kuvira chuckles deeply. "Yeah I guess you have a point. Still, you didn't have to do all this." She says shyly. She still can't get over the fact that this us her life right now. "We know, but we wanted to." Korra says.

"We know your birthday was a sore subject because of what happened. So we wanted to change that a bit." Korra gently caresses Kuvira's cheek with the back of her fingers. The metalbender shivered at the contact and Asami smiles at her reaction. _'She's just so fluffy!'_ She can't help the adorably undignified thought. Kuvira smiles at them. "Mission accomplished then. Definitely one of the best birthdays I've had." She says leaning into Korra's touch and letting out a sigh when Asami nuzzles into her neck.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Asami says excitedly, turning to grab the wrapped box. She smiles and gives it to Kuvira who frowns. "Oh right! Your presents." Korra says and pulls out the notebook, also smiling. "Honestly, we had no idea what to get you so..." The Avatar trails off. "We decided to make you something. Open it." Asami says pointing to the box. Knowing they wouldn't stop until she did, Kuvira opened the small box and inside was one the most beautiful pendants she's ever seen. Her eyes instantly welling up.

Silver Dog tags. Two pendants. One with her name and the other... _Jadelyn_. Each having one half of a whole message reading, _**'Though world's may lie between us, we are not far apart. For love does not count the distance, but is measured by the heart.'**_

Kuvira lets out a breathless laugh when she realises where that came from. Tracing her fingers over the engraved quote. "Jay.." She whispers. _'Of course. Only she can say something so precious and yet so undeniably cheesy at the same time.'_ Korra and Asami exchange proud smiles. "We know she was taken from you so suddenly. We wanted you to have a little bit of her with you." The CEO says. "Both for you to keep, and to honor her memory. From what we know, she was a exceptionally good person. A soldier like her sister." Korra says. "So that where the idea of the Dog Tags came in." Asami adds. "We asked her what she wanted to say to you if she were here right now." She says. "And that was what we put down on the tags." Korra says softly.

It's true. Since Kuvira couldn't get in touch with her late twin like the couple could, they decided to give her a little closure. Something special. A way to honor the soldier and her sacrifice as well as show who she was as a person. This way Kuvira has something to keep with her. If she was ever missing her twin, she would know she was always with her. Korra had designed the Dog Tags herself and Asami had made them. Somehow making this piece themselves made them feel closer to the metalbender and her twin. To say they were nervous about how Kuvira would react was an understatement.

Kuvira's heart swells as it feels like a gaping hole is being filled. Not fully but more than enough to feel like whatever was missing is back. The fact that these two beautiful women went to her sister, even though she couldn't, words cannot describe how grateful she is that she has them in her life. Holding the tags to her chest, she looks up at them with glossing eyes, shining through happy sad tears and a noble smile. "Thank you...so much...you have no idea...How much this means to me." She says breathlessly. Her chest still filling, lungs feeling like she can finally breath again. Her whole body heating up and she stares at them. They smile back. Korra hands over the notebook in her lap. "This is something we've been working on for a while as well." She says with a small nervous smile. Kuvira takes it and opens the first page. Her eyes widen in awe. "Wow.." She whispers.

Drawings and writing. Beautiful drawing and beautiful words. Drawings of herself, of them, of anything. Each page as she flips though the book, is filled with portraits and art and quotes. "When I was younger, I used to draw to pass time or when I just needed to escape all the crazy. I guess it's my way of letting out my feelings. Like Sami's singing and you're dancing." Korra says sheepishly, colour running up her neck and cheeks. "No one but my parents and Sami know about this. And I guess you know now too." She looks up with a small smile. "I'm not good with words, but pictures are worth a thousand so..." She finishes, fiddling with her fingers. Kuvira gazes up at her. Her eyes soft but filled with so much passion. "They're breathtaking. You're extremely talented. I love it." She says honestly. Asami smiles when Korra's shoulders drop in relief. Rubbing her back. Kuvira looks down at the gifts and her heart flutters. _'What did I do to deserve them.'_ She asks herself.

The couple move in close once again, holding her. Knowing she will somehow bring herself down. Her insecurities always seem to get the best of her. "You're worth it, Vira. And we know you don't believe it but we do. We will prove it to you. No matter how long it will take. And if we have to try, everyday of our lives so be it." Korra whispers to her. "You are a brilliant women. Smart, funny, kind sometimes too pure for words. Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're actually real. Both you and Korra. You're both so strong, powerful yet so humbled. Godly but so...human." Asami says. "I get that. Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming when I'm around you two." Korra laughs. "You both got your own thing going for you. CEO's of your own companies. Strong independent women." She says.

Kuvira blushes heavily and buries her face in Asami's neck who chuckles at her. "You can't believe I'm real? I can't believe you're real. I still can't believe it. I swear if you weren't holding me right now I would think I was hallucinating." She mumbles into Asami's neck who shivers. "Well we are just as real as you are." She says softly. Korra hugs her from behind. Nuzzling into her neck, kissing it tenderly getting the response she wanted when Kuvira leans into it. "I swear if this is a dream..." The metalbender breaths out. Asami lifts her head to look into her eyes. "I assure you. This is not a dream." She says softly. Kuvira blinks and glances down at Asami's lips for a second before looking back at Asami's eyes. "Prove it." She requests bravely. Korra looks up at her girlfriend and gives her a little smile from behind Kuvira's raven locks, moving back to plant sweet kisses along her neck. Kuvira's eyes flutter a bit and that's all it takes.

Asami's surges forward and connects their lips.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Holy fuck!! God!
> 
> Kuvira is so fucking soft guys, my little puppy is just adorable.
> 
> How were those gifts though. I wanted the dog tags because Kuvira's a solider and so was Jay in a way. So I wanted Kuvira to have like a little something to honor that and a soldiers dog tags seemed appropriate.
> 
> The whole drawing thing was a little something too, show Korra's softer side. She sucks at words but has a way with pictures.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Asami and Korra talk and spend the night together.(No not like that...yet). Asami and Korra bask in Kuvira's glow. The next day Lin, Koda, Mako and Kya show up. Korra and Asami get the shovel talk..sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please don't run! Let me explain. I know i haven't updated in forever, my laptop crashed and a lost all my files and all my writing so I couldn't update. I had to rewrite everything from Chapter 83 onwards, I'm still busy.
> 
> I hope you can forgive me. To make it up to you. This fluffy chapter filled with korvirasami everything.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 83

 _'Holy mother of noodles, this is happening!'_ Kuvira's mind is on overdrive. Asami had just connected their lips and Kuvira feels like she's floating. She's not, Korra's hands on her hips and lips on her neck made sure of that. Asami on the other hand was seeing stars behind her eyelids. Her heart is singing and _'Gods her lips are so soft...'_ is her only coherent thought. The kiss is experimental and gentle. Slow and soft. Kuvira goes for gold, feeling brave, and brings her hand up to cup Asami's face, deepens the kiss and (unconsciously) moans so soft that the two other women probably wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close to her.

Korra whines at the scene, feeling a little left out but not really since she's enjoying the view very much but she also wants a taste. It's a deliciously tortuous situation. Luckily for her, they heard her cry and separate from their lip lock. She's about to say something but is happily cut off by Kuvira who all but smashes their lips together. All resistance flies away with the wind and the only thing Korra can think is: _'Gods finally!'_ Instantly responding to the sweet kiss as Asami zeros in on the metalbender's neck, wanting to get as much contact as she can before she loses her head watching them. The Avatar can't help the moan escaping from her throat and Asami whines and nuzzles into Kuvira. "That's not helping." She mumbles.

Korra and Kuvira break apart for air, foreheads pressed together, trying to catch their breath. "Spirits you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." The metalbender says breathlessly. Korra just chuckles deeply. "Maybe not but I sure know the feeling." She says. She looks down at her girlfriend who is trying to compose herself. "You good babe?" She asks slyly. Asami just groans. "Shut up." She mumbles. "This is intense." Kuvira says taking deep breaths, her heart still pounding away at her ribcage. Korra and Asami hum in agreement. "Totally get why you wanna take it slow. I'm pretty sure I nearly died." The CEO comments.

"I heard that. God's I still can't believe that happened." Kuvira says nuzzling into them. "Totally worth the wait, though now that we've got you, we're not letting you go." Korra says kissing her cheek. "I should hope not. That would be a very cruel joke." Kuvira chuckles. Asami smiles and links their hands. "Never." She says softly.

Later

The three women are laying down on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and telling stories. "Wait so you actually did it. That's crazy. I mean I love animals as much as the next Avatar but even I wouldn't do that." Korra says. "I was young and stupid. My friends and I were feeling adventurous. So yeah I got into a cage with a wild tiger just for fun." Asami says. "That is nuts and I know nuts. I am nuts." Kuvira says. They laugh. "Hey it's getting pretty late we should get to bed." Asami says looking at her watch. "Good idea. It's getting pretty cold out too." Kuvira agrees. "I don't feel anything." Korra says and Kuvira and Asami roll their eyes. She just smiles.

Once they're back in the house, Korra picks Kuvira up and throws her over her shoulder. The metalbender squeaks in surprise and giggles. Asami smiles at the scene. "Onwards!" Korra says dramatically and marches up the stairs with the ex captain on her shoulder. Asami chuckles at their dorkiness but follows behind. "I can walk you know." Kuvira says over her shoulder to Korra. "Yes, I am aware." The avatar answers. "So can you put me down." Kuvira chuckles. "I can." Korra comments. "Funny." Kuvira quips and looks at Asami who is smirking at her. "She's not going to put me down is she." She asks. "Not a chance." Asami answers Kuvira shakes her head.

They enter Korra and Asami's bedroom. Korra immediately drops Kuvira onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Before Kuvira can say or do anything, Korra smashes their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kuvira can't help but moan into it, returning just as eager. It's short and over way too soon when Korra breaks it and giggles at Kuvira's dazed goofy look. "I could get used to that." The metalbender says dreamly.

Asami chuckles deeply at them. She takes off her jacket and hangs it up before unbuttoning her pants. "You girls want to get into something more comfortable." She says with a sly smile when she sees them watch her with darkened eyes and slack jaws. Korra is the first to break out her stare, climbing off Kuvira which ultimately wakes up the metalbender when she feels the warm weight lift off her. Sitting up, removes her sister's favourite hoodie, revealing a black bra. Then kicks off her sweats revealing matching underwear. She picks up the articles of clothing and starts folding them, unaware of the predatory gazes zeroed in on her. "She's not going to make this easy is she." Korra asks her girlfriend while pulling off her own clothes until she's clad in her penguin otter boxers and white sports bra. "No she is not." Asami answers, clad in red bra and panties. "You're not helping either." Korra whispers, looking her up and down shamelessly.

Asami just winks and struts over to Kuvira who is facing away from the still busy with her clothes. She crawls onto the bed and leans over to whisper in her ear. Kuvira drops the clothes and whines. "That's not fair." She whispers to Asami. The CEO chuckles, says "You started it Cap." and kisses her neck before opening the thin blanket and getting in with a smirk at the dumbstruck expressions on the powerful benders faces. Kuvira shakes her head to clear the fog and not so innocent images. She blinks a few time before deciding she can be unfair too. She gives a innocent smile and crawls on the bed as well, biting her bottom lip in the way she knows does things to them. Korra's breath gets caught and Asami outright moans. _'Oh now that's just evil.'_ She thinks. 

Kuvira hovers over Asami, a breath away from her lips. Asami goes in for a kiss but Kuvira moves her head and goes for the kill, right behind Asami's ear and nips it making the non-bender gasp in surprise. "Careful what you wish for Miss Sato." Kuvira whispers then gives a small dirty moan that has Asami's eyes rolling back. "You might just get it." Kuvira whispers before falling next to the CEO like nothing happened, getting under the covers and smiling up at Korra who is frozen on her spot, jaw hanging and eyes almost black. "Coming?" Kuvira asks innocently. "Probably." Korra answers without thinking. Kuvira giggles, Asami still trying to compose herself. "Get your cute butt in here, we're getting lonely." Kuvira flirts. Asami finally breaks out her daze hearing those words. _'I'm so getting her back for that.'_ She thinks and looks at her still frozen girlfriend. 

_'But first...'_ She smiles and then wraps her arms around Kuvira, putting her head on her shoulder. Both girls looking at Korra with big beautiful green eyes and way too innocent smiles. Both only covered in their very sexy underwear and a think white blanket. Korra just stares. _'Oh sweet baby Raava.'_ She thinks. _'Are you sure it's not my birthday.'_ She shakes her head and blinks. She slowly makes her way over to the bed and climbs in. She gets on the other side of Kuvira and chuckles nervously. "You two will be the death of me. Seriously." Is all she can muster out before both ravenettes reach for her and pull her closer. "Well, we'll just have to make sure it's you're happy then." Asami says raking her fingers down both benders abs. They both flex on instinct and Asami has to hold back the whimper that almost slipped pass her lips and the feel of the pure strength beneath their muscles.

"We should probably get to sleep...Before I lose control." Kuvira says breathlessly, eyes glazed over and now mixing between silver and green. Korra is mesmerized and gulps but nods. "Same." Is all she says. _'Aww but I was having so much fun.'_ Asami whines in her head until both benders look at her with lustful eyes. The strong pull of ocean blue and sliver green is hypnotic. _'okay, yeah, maybe that might be a good idea.'_ She thinks and nods.

Kuvira leans in and gives her a sweet kiss before doing the same to Korra, leaving both women smiling. She then lays down, getting comfortable. Korra and Asami give each other their own goodnight kiss before getting into position. Kuvira wraps her arms around Asami and tucks her head by her neck and shoulder. The CEO holds her close and links her hand with Korra who throws her arm around both of them. Their legs tangle beneath the sheets and they all sigh contently. "Best birthday ever." Kuvira whispers with her eyes closed. The other two just smile fondly. "Best birthday ever so far." Korra says. Asami chuckles when Kuvira giggles into her neck.

The next morning.

Once again the couple wakes up before Kuvira. The metalbender still sandwiched between the two, sleeping peacefully. Like the love struck weirdos that they are, they just talk softly and gently run their hands over each other and the sleeping beauty between them. "I still can't believe what happened last night, I swear I thought it was a dream." Korra says softly to her girlfriend. "You're telling me. I still think I'm dreaming." Asami chuckles. "Yeah, last night was um...interesting." Korra says, raking her eyes up and down Kuvira's exposed back. They got hot and the blanket made its was down to their thighs. She runs her finger top along the large scar that prints over most of her back. "She's not playing fair. If she keeps it up, steady is not going last." Asami agrees.

"I'm still wondering how we this whole thing is going to work out. It's new to us." Korra says. "We'll figure it out along the way. That's one thing we all know how to do. Improvise. Plans never really work out for team Avatar, and apparently, Spectrum." Asami comments. "Speaking of, what are we going to tell everyone?" Korra asks. "I don't know, I mean, I'm know Spectrum will be okay with it, nothing new to them..." Asami says. "I'm sure everyone else will be too." She adds. "I feel like Lin is going to kill us." Korra mumbles. "Probably." Asami bites her lip with a thoughtful look. "She's gotten way protective of her." She says. 

"Though, I feel like the shovel talk can't be more terrifying as Jay's sinister _'Break my sister's heart and I will haunt you forever'_ smile. She might not have said anything but that look spoke volumes." She adds with a small shiver. "You saw that too, I thought it was just me." Korra whispers like Jay might just pop up out of nowhere. "She scares me. Not a lot of people can do that. Though I do have more respect for her than fear." She says honestly and she can almost feel Raava smiling brightly. **_'Good, you're learning.'_** The empath rings in her head. "Totally worth it." Asami smiles. "Totally." Korra agrees. They both gaze down at the sleeping goddess who has a peaceful smile gracing her lips.

"I'm glad we managed to turn what is probably one the worst days of her life since Jay's passing." Korra says softly caressing Kuvira's face. "Yeah." Asami says. "Seeing someone you love in that kind of pain, knowing you can't make it go away...it's a special kind of torture." She smiles sadly. Korra knows she's not just talking about Kuvira or even herself. The watertribe women reaches out and squeezes her girlfriend's hand. Asami let's out a weak laugh. "I wish I could have tried harder. Maybe he wouldn't have lost himself after she died." She says, tears in her eyes as she talks of her father and mother. "Hey, you did what you could. Sometimes people lose themselves, no matter what others try to do." Korra comforts her.

"I know but it still hurts." Asami whispers painfully. Almost as if she could feel Asami's pain, Kuvira frowned in her slumber and shifted closer to the engineer, tucking her face in her neck and basically slotting her underwear clad body into hers. Asami can't help but feel better at the unconscious comfort. "How does she do that?" Asami asks honestly curious. Korra chuckles. "I have no idea. It's like she can physically sense others emotions. It's both scary and amazing." The avatar answers. "That must be a pain if that's the case. I mean, to feel what others feel. How do you cope with that." Asami asks. Korra shakes her head with a small smile.

 ** _'It's not easy I'll tell you that.'_** Raava echoes in Korra's head. **_'total pain in the ass if you ask me but you live with it.'_** She adds. _'That bad?'_ Korra asks. **_'it has it's moments and it's perks, a great gift and an equally great curse.'_** Raava answers honestly. _'Is Kuvira like that?'_ Korra asks. Raava laughs. **_'You're going to have to ask her yourself.'_** She answers and the waterbender mentally rolls her eyes. As cool as it to have Raava with her, the empath can be a bit of a hardass. **_'years of living through the world's shit does that to you.'_** The empath would say. _'No wonder her and Jay get along so well.'_ She thinks. **_'i heard that.'_** Raava says. _'you were supposed to.'_ Korra fires back.

Seeing Korra get lost in her head, Asami takes the time to just look. Look at the two powerful goddesses laying beside her. Powerful enough for them to move mountains and yet they are so clumsy and adorable like overly excited puppies. It's amazes her how unbelievably soft they can be under all that strength and steel. More so Kuvira than Korra, who has always been a bean. The Avatar and a Super Soldier, laying beside her, in her bed, in their underwear. One sleeping and cuddled into her like a panda and the other having a mental conversation with her literal spiritual self judging by the changing expressions Asami has come to recognise as Korra's _'I'm talking to Raava, it's not weird'_ faces. _'I can't believe this is my life right now.'_ She thinks happily.

Kuvira starts to stir and the two other bed mates break out of their heads. The metalbender slowly comes to, blinking the sleep away. When she turns her head she's met with two bright and beautiful smile from equally two bright and beautiful women. Her lips curl as her as close again. "It wasn't a dream right?" She asks sleepily. "You two are here in your bed with me and I'm not hallucinating again." She prays. Korra and Asami chuckle. "No, we're as real as you are Cap." The engineer confirms and caresses Kuvira's cheek while Korra runs her fingers over Kuvira's exposed thigh. The metalbender shivers at the gentle affection. "Can we stay in bed then. I don't want to move...ever." She says curling into Asami's neck again. Korra leans over and places soft kisses along the back of her neck. "Nope, we still have work to do missy. That building isn't going to finish itself." The avatar whispers. "Not to mention we have a conference meeting too." Asami adds.

"Ugh, work. I don't want to. I want to stay here. Forever." Kuvira groans, both in pleasure and annoyance. "Well, we can't but, we stay for the morning at least." Korra says glancing at Asami who nods. "We could call in sick." Kuvira suggests. "I'm still heart sore." She pouts. It's not a lie, but she knows she can handle it. "Well we could try but we already postponed our responsibilities for about a week now." Asami says and Kuvira whines. "Life sucks." She mumbles. "Hmm, yeah but you live with it." Korra says smiling at the stubborn grip Kuvira has on her arm when she tries to get out of bed. "Nooooo...staaaaaay..." The metalbender pleads adorably. Asami shakes her head at her. "Vira, we have to get up at least." She says. "But I don't wanna...." Kuvira is not letting up.

"Fine, we'll just tell Koda and Kya that-" Korra didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was laying on her back, arms pinned above her head and a very half naked silver eyed bender straddling her waist. "That won't be necessary." Kuvira says at Korra's speechless face. Asami just chuckles and gets out of bed. "You two play dirty." Kuvira groans and rolls her eyes, trying not to stare at any of the girls. "This coming from the girl currently on top of me wearing nothing but very suggestive underwear." Korra quips with a smirk.

Kuvira narrows her eyes. "It's nothing new, I'm always walking around in my underwear. Nothing you haven't seen before." She fires back. "True, but not everything we want to see though." Asami winks and walks into the bathroom. Kuvira blushes and climbs off the Avatar who's blushing as well, not as much as her skin will show though like Kuvira's. "That was not fair." She mumbles and fiddles with the dog tags hanging around her neck and smiles down at them, remembering.

Later.

All three women are goofing around in the living room, Kuvira and Asami are caught in an intense game of Pai Sho and Korra is cheering them even though she has no idea what either of their gaming strategies are. She doesn't even know who's winning. Though she can see Asami is getting frustrated because she can't get a move on Kuvira. "This is some bullshit, how are you deflecting every single move I make?!" The engineer exclaims. Kuvira just smirks and Korra laughs at her girlfriend's annoyed face. "You're predictable." Is all Kuvira says with a shrug and Korra laughs harder when Asami's jaw drops.

"Oh man if Iroh can see this." The Avatar giggles. "This is golden, you really thought playing Vira would be easy Sami, the girl took down an entire army of bandits by herself, lead a country and breaths military. Of course she's going to kick your ass at a strategic board game." Korra says. "So, that's besides the point. I'm using strategies I made up and stuff you wouldn't even try and she's blocking me one way." Asami complains. "How the fuck!?" Kuvira chuckles. "Look she's not even trying to win, she's just making sure I lose- wait..." Asami pauses and glares at Kuvira. "You bitch that's what you're doing." She realises. Kuvira leans back on her hands. "Took you long enough Gears." She quips with a raised eyebrow. Korra is rolling on the floor at this point.

"You're impossible." Asami smiles and shakes her head. Kuvira shrugs again. "Winning is not everything, but I don't like losing either." She says simply. "That explains a lot." A new voice says. The three turn to the door to see Koda, Kya, Lin and Mako walking in. The three cops in their uniform and Kya in her civvies. "Hey!" The three youngest greet. "Is it just me or are you three...glowing." Koda asks with a knowing smirk. All three start blushing furiously. Kya squeals. "Oh Raava finally, Damn." She praises. "What?" Lin and Mako ask in unison. Koda and Kya face palm.

Korra, Kuvira and Asami share a look and nod. They stand up, abandoning their game. Kuvira walks over to Lin and take her arm. "Mom, Dad, Sis..." She says dramatically serious, Kya and Koda have to stop themselves from laughing. Mako and Lin look at each with the same confused expression. Then Kuvira walks back over to Korra and Asami, standing between them and taking their hands in hers. "Korra, Asami and I...are...together. All three of us...are. We're going steady. It's still new to us.." Kuvira says nervously though her face does not show it. "Called it! Logan owes me 50 yuans." Koda exclaims. Lin and Mako's jaws hit the floor in shock. Kya smiles and walks over to them, giving each girl a hug. 

"I'm glad you're happy baby girl." Kya whispers to Kuvira. She pulls both Korra and Asami in a hug. "Break her heart and I will hurt you in ways that haven't been invented yet." She whispers sweetly to them and their eyes widen. They knew Kya was protective of Kuvira, like she was her own but Damn. "Mom..." Kuvira whines when she hears Kya's threat.

Koda walks up to them, all seriousness, gaze focused on Korra and Asami. "This is my little sister, I love her and I will protect her. If you hurt her, I will throw you into orbit." She says seriously. Asami and Korra nod in understanding. Kuvira rolls her eyes but her heart swells at the protective aura given off Kya and Koda. Kuvira fixes her eyes on Lin who is still frozen. Mako too but his like a fish out of water. "Dad?" She calls walking up to the older metalbender. Silently asking for approval. Lin blinks out of her daze and looks down at Kuvira who is staring at her with a vulnerable frown. Looking much younger than she is. She glances around the room. Everyone is waiting for her to speak. **_'Beifong, talk you idiot, Vira looks like she's about to cry because of your silence!'_** The annoying voice comes through. _'Right, but what do I even say!'_ Lin asks herself. **_'Say what you feel dumbass.'_**

Clearing her throat, Lin stands up straighter. She takes Kuvira's face in her hands and looks her dead in the eyes. "Are you happy?" She whispers. Kuvira nods, still trembling slightly. "I am, though it's a little soon for me, they're willing to wait." She says. "It's not too serious, we're taking it slow." She finishes. Lin glances at Korra and Asami who stand watching with anticipation. Their expressions strong but fail to hide their nervousness. She brings Kuvira in for a hug and kisses her head affectionately. "Okay." She says softly before letting go. She steels her eyes and looks directly at Korra and Asami. "Avatar, Sato, a word." She says with no emotion in her voice and walks to the living room door waiting.

Asami and Korra look at each other in gay panic. Their eyes widen and their hearts spiked up in fear. Lin's a good person but you really do not want to get on her bad side...really you don't. You might not have done anything wrong but she has the ability not only to make you question what you know, but also has the ability to make you question what you don't know.

Korra and Asami look to Kya who gives her an encouraging smile. Koda gives them a thumbs up and a look that says _'it was nice knowing you.'_ Mako is still frozen, jaw slack. The watertribe woman just pats his back. "Come on buddy, I'll explain it to ya." She says and pulls him towards the kitchen through the opening by the wall opposite the door. Kya goes to stand with Kuvira and give Lin a warning look which Lin just rolls her eyes at. Korra and Asami take deep breaths and walk towards Lin who opens the door and the three of them leave the living room.

Lin leads them into the hallway and once they're a good distance away from the living does she turn to them. They inhale, waiting for their impending doom. Lin just rolls her eyes at their fearful yet trying to be cool faces. "Relax you two. I'm not going to threaten you. You already know what I'm capable of so there really is no need for that." She says coolly. Korra and Asami let out breaths of relief. "Besides, I know you two are great girls. I know you wouldn't hurt Kuvira on purpose, especially after what's happened." She adds, her voice soft. Korra and Asami nod because Lin is right. They would kill themselves before they hurt Kuvira.

Lin sighs. "Look, I see Kuvira as my own daughter as well as Koda. I would do anything to protect them. They are my family just as much as you girls are." She says honestly. "Really, I don't see how I missed the signs, but it's not like I was looking for them. I developed a protective streak when it comes to family and I felt that same pull with Kuvira, I realise that now." She says. Korra and Asami just listen. Whatever Lin is trying to say is very important and also very hard seeing as she's having a difficult time getting to the point. They can see why she wanted to talk to them alone. This is probably something she doesn't want the others to worry about.

"But, I also realised that there will be times I won't be around to protect them." Lin sighs out, a dark shadow passing over her features. Korra and Asami straighten their posture when they realise what Lin is getting at. "I'm not as young as I used to be obviously and I know there will be a time when I'm not around anymore." She looks the couple dead in their eyes. "No one will ever be good enough for my girls." She says. "I will always feel that way. I understand parenthood now because of them." She tenses her jaw. "But as I said, I won't always be around to protect my girls. So when I'm not there, I'm going to need someone I can trust to take my place." She says.

She puts her hands on their shoulders. "You are both brave, smart and powerful women. You've proven that you're capable of having my back. I've fought along side you for years and you've never let me down. I trust you both with my life." She tells them. "Can I trust you with hers?" She asks with all seriousness. Korra and Asami are taken back but the sheer force of the question. This is not just something they can answer correctly and win. No, this is more than that. This is not a deal that they can break once made. This is not a threat. This is not a joke. Whatever they answer, they put everything they are in it. 

"Can you to protect her, no matter what? I need to know that I can trust you to take care of her." Lin asks again. Korra and Asami share a look. An intense one. They have a silent conversation before turning to Lin, confident, truthful and genuine.

"We promise."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww my little gay heart! Kuvira is so cute and adorable but she's also a little Shit too.
> 
> Korra and Asami are so whipped. Mako is confused af. Mama Kya gives me life. Big sister Koda has no chill.
> 
> Papa Lin is just precious. I wanted her to be a little soft. I know how she feels in this chapter. I don't have any kids but I know what it's like to be afraid of what might happen to those that I love when I pass on.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's duty time and the last building is fixed. A ceremony is held. Speeches are given and interrupted. The enemy has emerged and Kuvira surprises once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, late update, please don't hate me, shits been heavy. Family and friends problems plus finals. Yeah I'm not in a good place right now.
> 
> I decided to move the plot along, so shits about to go down in the chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's literally the dumbest plot line, from like fluffy to well, you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 84

"Holy Shit there is so many people here. I mean I know this is a big deal, we finishing the last building but Damn." Kuvira says staring at the cheering crowd of people in front of the children's hospital, the last building to be repaired. She, Korra and Asami are checking everything out to make sure that everything is okay and that everything is up to status. By the entrance of the building is a huge red ribbon and banner that Asami and Kuvira will to officially open the newly refurbished and repaired hospital. It looks like the whole of Republic showed up. Even Lin had to order more of her officers to keep bystanders at bay.

Kuvira is redeeming herself and most of the city has forgiven her. She's now a big name for a difficult reason. Not only helping the city but now working with their one and only Asami Sato and resident Avatar. With everything that's happened so far after the trial, she's been on a high. She's...happy.

"Tell me about it. This crowd is huge!" Korra agrees excitedly. Yeah, Kuvira's not the only one vibrating with happiness. Korra and Asami are ecstatic. Mostly because of last night and this morning. Getting their dream girl and the approval of Kuvira's practically adopted family, really they're having a hard time trying not to smile. They never told Kuvira what Lin talked about. That was just between them and the Chief. Kuvira's persuasive but not even she can get them to reveal _that_ conversation.

"We're finally done with repairs. That was a lot faster than I thought. It looks great." Kuvira says looking up at the big infrastructure in awe. "You're designs were brilliant Gears. I wish I had an imagination like that." She smiles at the engineer next to her. Asami blushes. "Just wait till Korra's vinyls for it come out. Once the painting is done, this building is going to blow minds." She praises and Korra blushes as well. "I still have to put the finishing touches on the drawings before I can give them in." She says shyly. Given her artistic eye and talent, Korra has designed vinyls to paint along the walls of the children's hospital both inside and out. Just a little something to make the building stand out and give it a happier atmosphere.

"I can't wait to see them." Kuvira says and claps Korra on her back with a charming smile which Korra returns with a goofy one. She so much wants to kiss the metalbender but they aren't out to the world yet. Not even the rest of team avatar and everyone else knows besides Lin, Kya, Koda and Mako, who is still processing it. Really, it's not that hard, it's basically a normal relationship just with three people.

"Alright let's light this candle!" Koda announces excitedly when she joins the three in front of the building. "I checked out the inside. This place is awesome! Nice job chicka's." She prasises. "Thanks weirdo. How's the crowd?" Kuvira asks with a smirk. Koda groans. "Roudy. They're animals. Why did y'all have to be so famous. You're supposed to make my life easier, not harder." The waterbender complains half heartedly. They laugh at her. Koda is probably the most lazy hard worker ever. Like she does her job perfectly but in the most lazy ways sometimes. "Sorry dude, can't help that we're awesome." Korra brags. Asami and Kuvira giggle when Koda glares at the Avatar. "I'll say." A new voice joins them. They turn to see Logan walking up to them with a smirk.

"You came." Kuvira smiles at her best friend. "Yeah I came. I would never miss this for the world. Also Skye and Lee were being gross." He answers with a small laugh. "They're about to get married doofus of course they're going to be gross." Koda teases. "They set a date yet?" Asami asks. "Not yet, I think they want all this to blow over first. Calm down a bit before picking a date. But they are planing in advance so that's something." The older non-bender says. Then he narrows his eyes on Kuvira and walks up to her. Kuvira frowns and follows his eyes which are trained on her chest-oh!

He lifts his hand and taps the silver dog tags. "This is new." He states the obvious. Kuvira blushes furiously and Korra and Asami smile proudly, also sporting pink tints on their faces. He raises an eyebrow at Kuvira's reaction and looks at the couple suspiciously. Koda snickers, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Am I missing something here?" He asks. Koda smirks and looks to the girls for permission. Kuvira, Korra and Asami exchange a look and nod to the waterbender. Koda smiles smugly at Logan. "You owe me fifty yuans bitch cough is up." She announces. Logan's eyes widen comically and he looks at Kuvira with a dropped jaw. The metalbender's blush deepens. "Surprise." She says nervously. Sure she got the approval of Lin, Kya, Koda and obviously Jay, but Logan is like her big brother. His approval means just as much.

Seeing his friend's sheepish expression and the couple's nervous shifting, he's eyes soften for a moment and smiles down at the ex captain. "You couldn't wait a day could you?" He jokes and fishes inside his pocket, reluctantly handing Koda fifty yuans which she takes with a triumphant fist pump. Kuvira just smiles and holds her hands up in a shrug. Logan chuckles and gives his best friend a bear hug. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." He whispers into her hair and Kuvira sighs against his muscular chest, with contentment and relief. "Thank you fluffy." She says before they break apart.

"What does it say?" He asks looking down at the tags. Kuvira beams. "It has mine and Jay's names on it and a ridiculously cheesy quote that um...She said." She says. Logan frowns and looks down when she shows him the quote. He smiles bitter sweetly. "Yeah, that sound like something she would say." He chuckles. He's curious on how they got a quote from Jay but he also knows that Korra is the avatar which means stuff like this always happens. He'll ask later. Speaking of which.

He directs his attention to the couple who stop smiling immediately when they see his hard gaze focused on them. They straightened their spines and wait for him. He walks over to them, towering over both women. They gulp inaudibly. They might be warriors but this man is definitely a force to be reckoned with. "You better treat her right, because believe me, a lot can go wrong if you don't." He says seriously, his eyes unwavering and strong. Korra and Asami nod but say nothing. Logan is a man of few words, meaning that they don't mean much to him, actions do. They can't verbally promise, but the fire in their eyes and the promise they hold is enough for him. He smiles a bit before bringing them for a brief hug which surprises everyone. Koda's jaw drops and Asami and Korra freeze. Kuvira just gives her girlfriends a thumbs up.

"I don't know what's going on, but I like it." A new voice says. They turn to see the King of the Earth Kingdom himself. "Wu." Kuvira greets. Wu smiles and gives her a hug. "How you doing gum drop." Kuvira rolls her eyes at the name. "I'm doing good, bro, how about you? How's the Earth Kingdom?" She asks. "Oh I'm just fabulous darling. And the Earth Kingdom is growing strong as I promised. We really miss you, gum drop." He answers genuinely. Kuvira smiles sadly. "I miss it too. There's no place like home right." She chuckles.

She really does miss the Earth Kingdom. That's her home. Where she grew up. That's her origin. There is no place like it. She's missing it dearly. Not a day goes by that she doesn't wonder what it's like now that she's gone. She wishes she could go back, just for a little while, but she's still on probation and can't leave the city until she's finished with her sentence or she gets pardoned. Not that she doesn't like it here. She does. But she's a Earth baby at heart. Plus this place is hot as hell. Fire Nation...duh.

Asami and Korra don't miss the longing look on Kuvira's face as they talk about the Earth Kingdom. It breaks their heart that they can't do anything to take that away. It's just one of those things.

"Where's everyone else?" Kuvira asks. "The rest of the world leaders are on their way. I already did what was needed so I decided to come a little early to say hi to my gum drop and check out the new building. Which looks awesome by the way." Wu answers. "Lee and everyone else are around here somewhere. They should show up soon." Logan adds. He looks up at the building with a proud smile. "It looks good. Nice design and looks almost Kuvira proof." He jokes and Kuvira punches him on the arm.

Asami smiles. "Almost will have to do. I've learned that when you have wrecking balls like Korra around, there's not much you can do. Destruction and chaos is a given with these two." Korra and Kuvira pout because they know it's true. The two of them are like a natural disaster together when they fool around. They've nearly destroyed Asami's garage and workshops enough times. "I'll say." Koda grumbles with folded arms. Yeah, they cause a little trouble around town and at the station as well. Good natured and just genuinely wanting to help but sometimes they are a little extra. It's hard to believe that two of the most powerful people on the planet are such mega dorks.

"They still have to fix that whole in the wall." Lin announces her presence with that statement. "We said would do it tomorrow when we had free time. It wasn't even our fault. Who has a howler monkey for a pet anyway." Korra tries to explain. "Right. I've had bad experiences with those things. I nearly knocked the Shit outta it. He's lucky we hit the wall and not him." Kuvira adds. "Right, that was still funny." Lin smirks at them when they pout some more. "It's nearly time." She smiles this time and all three, Korra, Kuvira and Asami beam at each other. She chuckles at the love sick gaze on their faces. Logan frowns. "You knew too?" He asks.

Later.

"Now we will have our very own Asami Sato, Avatar Korra and the Great Uniter herself, cut the ribbon and officially open the new and improved Republic City Children's Hospital." Raiko announces and the crowd erupts with cheers. The three girls smile and wave as they walk up the bright red ribbon. Asami with the big gold scissor. Kuvira and Korra stand in either side of her. They all smile down at the sea of photographers and reporters as they take their pictures for the newspaper.

"We've come a long way. This day marks a new beginning. A new life. New friends, new family, new allies." Raiko says at the podium, the rest of the world leaders standing in the middle of the stage with Lin, Mako, Koda and a few other officers standing guard. Spectrum and the rest of team Avatar are at the front lines cheering the loudest. "The rebuilding project of our fine city, never would have succeeded if it weren't for these three incredible women and their spirit. We owe them a great deal." The president continues. "Especially, The Great Uniter. Despite our hiccup in the beginning..." The crowd chuckles at this. "She has redeemed herself and proven that she is in fact truly great." He says genuinely and Kuvira smiles at him grateful. They have set aside their differences. There's still tension but they're mostly on good terms.

"In the last year a lot has happened for this city. In the midst of the after math of the battle we have found peace. In fact the world it's self, has found peace." Raiko says and motions to the world leaders behind him, who nod and smile in agreement. "Now, before we move on, I would like for the women of the hour to share a few words." He says and looks at Asami, Korra and Kuvira who nod and accept the mic given to each of them. Kuvira smiles at the crowd. "Sup." She says and the crowd chuckles at the dry ice breaker. "The last year certainly has been a journey hasn't it." Korra says. "That's an understatement." Asami adds. The crowd chuckles again.

"But yes. It has been a journey. For all of us." Kuvira says as the crowd settles. "A lot has happened. We've all grown as people. As friends. As families. " Korra says. "Things are a lot different now then they were before. We've certainly been fighting through our battles." Asami says. "Battles that tested our minds, bodies and spirits." Korra adds. "Battles we lost and won. Battles we decided not to fight." Kuvira says.

"We've lost people we love and care about." Korra says and both Kuvira and Asami's eyes downcast. "We've found others we love and care about." Korra adds and the two ravenettes smile at this and glance at one another. "We've lost a bit of ourselves." Kuvira says, a sad glint in her eyes. "But we've found something else too." She adds after. "Yes, it certainly has been a long and hard journey." Asami says. "But we've reached a point where the journey has lead us to our destination. It's lead us here." Korra says. "We've not only survived but we've thrived." Kuvira says.

"Now, now is the beginning of the next chapter of our lives. The next stretch of our journey." Korra says. "Who knows what lies ahead. What challenges we will face." Asami says. "We don't know. But what we do know is that we will overcome them. Just like we did before." Kuvira says. "We don't know how long or how far our faith will be put to the test." Asami adds. "One thing we do know, we won't be alone." Kuvira says. "We will move forward and grow greater..." Korra says. "..wiser." Asami says. "And stronger..." Kuvira adds and the three women share a look and then connect their hands before nodding and looking to the crowd. "Together!" They say and lift their intertwined hands.

The crowd roars and goes wild. Cheers, chants and clapping rings through the streets of Republic city. "That was so cheesy." Koda says to Mako who chuckles. Lin shakes her head at them but smiles. Her girls can be a little over dramatic. "It works." Wu says. Suyin giggles with him. "It always does." She comments watching her ex captain fondly. Public speaking and motivation has always been strong characteristics of Kuvira despite her surprisingly timid personality. Contrary to belief, under all that sex appeal and confidence is a shy woman with insecurities like any other young women her age.

"And now! The moment we've all been waiting for. Ladies, if you'd please." Raiko smiles at them. Kuvira and Korra smile at Asami and nod before dramatically bowing and motions to the red ribbon. The crowd laughs at their antics and Asami just shakes her head but walks forward with the big gold scissor, ready to cut the ribbon and officially open the new children's hospital.

As she raises the scissor, both Korra and Kuvira hear distinct cracking sounds in the distance. The both look up to where they think it's coming from, only to see flashing lightning heading straight for them. They both act fast. "Everyone get down!" Korra yells as she dives for Asami. The crowd yells in surprises and horror as the lighting hits, a small explosion booming. The crowd screams and people starts looking around in fear, looking to the spot where the bolt hit oh to see a smoke blocking their view. Once it's cleared they see Kuvira, Korra and Asami on the ground. Asami's confused, Korra is checking her for injuries and Kuvira has a angry look on her face as she scans the area. Crumpled earth around them showing that someone, probably Kuvira, had bent the Earth to protect them from the blast.

"What the fuck just happened?" Koda says angrily as she and Lin jog over to the fallen women, helping them up. "The sky is clear so there's no way that bolt of lightning came naturally. Some dipshit tried to kill us." Kuvira says, scanning the area again. "It didn't come from the crowd, it came from one of those build-" Korra's sentence is cut off by an explosion ringing behind the crowd. More screaming and the people start panicking and running around. They look to that only to see nothing but blurs of people. "There's a lightning bender out there." Zuko says as he and the world leaders join them. Kuvira turns them. "Get everyone off the street and into cover. Korra, you and me will go see which idiot decided to mess with us today." She instructs. Everyone nods and springs into action. Not questioning her even if they wanted to.

Kuvira and Korra run over to where Spectrum and the rest of the family is. "Did you guys see anything?" Korra asks them. "West side of the forth building not far." Logan says. Kuvira nods and looks to Jinora, Mikey and Ikky. "Can you be our eyes?" She asks and all three airbenders nod. "I wish I had my bow." Lee mumbles as she and the rest help people around. Kuvira turns to Korra. "Lets go before someone gets hurt." She says and the two off them bolt off toward the area with the airbenders above them on look out.

They weave their way through the crowd and are then standing in front of said building. They look around, searching for any sign. Kuvira growls then stamps her foot and waits. Korra watches her with interest. She knows Kuvira's using her seismic sense. Suddenly her ears pick up a familiar _'pop pop pop'_ sound. She immediately tackles Kuvira to the ground just as an explosion happens near them. Kuvira groans. "What the hell was that, I didn't see anything." She asks Korra. Korra searches the empty street area. "There's a combustion bender here." She says seriously. Kuvira's eyes widen. **_'Oh shit...'_** Jay rings in her head.

"Combustion bender and a lightning bender...great.." She mumbles as they get up. They look up when a shadow passes over them and see the Jinora gliding down to them. "You see anything?" Korra asks. "There's two men in that building over there." The airbender points to the building. "I saw the blast, one is a combustion bender and I'm pretty sure the other one is the lightning bender." She says. Kuvira nods. "Look out!" Mikey screams from above. They see him sends a slash of air in the direction behind them in time to knock a man down. Kuvira stamps her foot again, this time she gasps and growls. "We're surrounded." She grinds her teeth looking around.

They see dozens of black clad men and women rise from the shadows and slowly advance to toward them. The four benders stand back to back in their fighting stances, waiting as they are slowly forced into the middle of the empty street. The other people surrounding them completely at every corner. "There's a lot of them. Not that we can't take them but we're too close to civilians." Korra says lowly and she glances at the crowd and stray civilians that are around and in the buildings around them. "Any idea's?" Mikey asks. "I sent Ikky to get help as soon as a saw those two men." Jinora says. Kuvira looks past the people surrounding them. "They're on their way. I can feel them." She says quietly. "Keep their focus on us." She whispers. "Who are you?" Korra asks aloud, not sure who to talk to so anyone who answers will might be the leader as it seems these people are waiting for commands.

"Who we are doesn't matter." A voice says smugly. Both Kuvira and Korra tense and face the person who said it. The circle around them opens up and two men strut up before it closes. "That's them." Jinora whispers. The two men are your typical bad guy. Smug grins and cold eyes. Both huge in build and look really mean. One is a little smaller than the other. The bigger one has a tattooed third eye on his forehead. _'The combustion bender.'_ The other man is playing with a throwing knife, light small flames spin when it does. _'Probably the lightning bender.'_

"Who are you?" Kuvira repeats Korra's question, her sixth sense picks up Lin and the rest of team Avatar and most of the world leaders around the area, slowly making their way closer. "You'll find out soon enough." The firebender says. "You attacked us? Why?" Kuvira asks. "We were just trying to get your attention. We weren't trying to kill you." The combustion bender says. "We just wanna talk." He says. Kuvira laughs darkly. "Right, that's why you shot lightning at my friends." She says. "We're just having a little fun." The firebender answers. "What do you want?" Korra asks. "The Great Uniter. Our boss wants a word with you. We tried to contact you last time but that didn't work out so well." The third eye man speaks. Kuvira narrows her eyes.

"Your boss, last time?" She asks. Then she sneers. "The attack at the prison. Those were your men." She says in realisation. Korra's anger flares remembering that night. The firebender rolls his eyes. "Amateurs." He scoffs. "Yes they were, unfortunately." The bigger man says. "Who do you work for?" Kuvira asks. "We're not at liberty to reveal that. But come with us and you'll find out." He says. "Why should I?" Kuvira asks. He gives a sinister smile. "Because he knows what you want." He says and Kuvira narrows her eyes in question. "He has answers to your questions." The firebender says.

"What are you talking about." Kuvira grinds her teeth, in the corner of her eye she can see Koda and Lin on stand by, waiting for and opening. The combustion bender steps forward with a smirk. "He's been watching you. He knows everything." He says, eyeing her hungrily. Korra growls at him. "About what happened to you and your sister." He says and Kuvira's heart drops. Lin and Koda freeze. "How do you know about her." She says coldly. He just chuckles. "Like we said, he's been watching you." The firebender steps forward now. "He knows who you are." He says. "He knows what power you posses. About your visions, your dreams. Why your eyes turn silver." The bigger man says and Kuvira can feel her anger rising. Korra can feel her own, her Avatar state flickering. "Who. Are. You." Kuvira growls out every word, her eyes changing colour as she steps up to the man.

"We are the future." He says and then tries to reach out and touch her face but Korra has has enough. She rages and let's out a yell of air and a shock wave. The people surrounding them are caught off guard and stumble, the moment between Kuvira and the leaders is broken. Team avatar and the world leaders take that as their cue and spring into action.

Kuvira breaks out her daze and knocks the man off his feet as a battle between her family and these people erupts around her. She stalks up to him. "Who is he?" She questions but the combustion bender just smiles before her tries to kick her off her own feet. Kuvira jumps over his sweep and as she lands she lifts the man off the ground with her bending before she kicks him in the chest in mid air, making him fly back a few paces. **_'Vee...'_** Jay warns in her head but she's not hearing it. This man and whoever he works for...They know something she doesn't and she wants answers.

While that's going on, Asami has returned to her girlfriend's side. Fighting off these people with her shock glove. "Who are these people?" She asks punching out one of them. "We don't know but whoever they are, they're dangerous. They're the ones who attacked Kuvira back at the station." Korra answers. "Say what!" Logan, who is behind them exclaims angrily as he slams two men into the ground, knocking them out instantly. "They know about Jay." Korra adds and Logan growls, charging at another one and tackling him into one of the post boxes. 

"You can't stop him." The leader firebender says smugly as he throws balls of fire at them. "He will change the world and he will have her." He says. "What does he want with Kuvira." Lin asks. Her and Kya are standing against him. "The same thing she's afraid of." Is all he says before throwing more fire balls their way.

Korra and Asami are starting to get worried, Kuvira hasn't left that man, they are battling it out heavily and Kuvira looks like she's about to loose it, but they can't do much because they have their own guys to fight off.

As the battle continues team Avatar gets separated. Each having to defend themselves. Kuvira gained the upper hand on this guy and sent him flying again. She hears Asami cry out and turns to she her on the ground. The leader firebender has thrown her aside and is charging up with lightning, ready to strike. Even worse, Asami had landing in a large puddle from a burst pipe sticking out the ground. She's completely drenched.

Korra has also caught wind of this and has immediately run to her side, oblivious to the firebenders intentions. Kuvira's eyes widen and her heart sinks into her stomach. Unbeknownst to her, the combustion bender has started getting up and is charging his own attack as he joins his partner, ready to deliver the final blow. Kuvira runs over to her girlfriends, everything is in slow motion.

Once she gets in front of them, her focus changes and it seams like time has slowed down. The combustion bender strikes first and Kuvira's eyes not only turn silver but they glow as her heart beat settles and her breathing slows down. Something deep inside her mind comes forth and her whole body moves on unknown instinct of something familiar. She sees flashes of memories that are too fast to see what they are exactly but she feels them.

She focuses on that as she zeros in on the two attackers. The Firebender strikes just a bit after the combustion bender. The bolts of lightning and the blast coming for her head on. She takes a deep breath, her eyes shinning as she stands her ground, waiting. She the punches out both her arms, palms out and meets the combustion blast head on.

The blast splits in two and they part and hit the places a distance away from Kuvira and the two she's protecting.

The impact pushes her back closer to Korra and Asami, into the puddle. Korra had bent the water off Asami but is now staring in awe.

With her hands still stretched out, Kuvira catches the lightning bolt and the charge travels through her body, unfortunately while she's standing in the puddle. She curls her arms into her chest and cries out in pain as the burn runs through her whole being. She focuses again and fights through the pain even though her vision starts to blur. She zeros in on the pair of men starting at her in awe. With one final burst of energy, she conducts the charge through her arm and out her finger tips at them. The charge hits the ground right in front of them, sending them flying backwards into the store behind.

Silence.

As the smoke clears everyone, even the black clad bad guys who are slowly retreating stare at the twitching metalbender with her arm still out stretched, little shocks of electricity surging through her body as she sways and her eyes flutter. She tries to move but her vision blurs and her head spins. She collapses onto the wet ground twitching. Korra and Asami immediately try to get to her. "No! Don't touch her, you'll get electrocuted." Skye says as the all jog over to them and motions to the sparking water around the fallen ravenette.

Kuvira stares into the faces of her loved ones but she doesn't see them. All she sees is a bright light and hears a deep soothing voice before her vision goes black.

**'It is time.'**

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg?! What?!
> 
> I know, weird right. Who are these clowns, who do they work for. What the fuck did Kuvira just do? Who spoke to her.
> 
> So many questions, so little answers
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira begins to find out about who and what she is from a surprising and unlikely source. Everyone is freaking about what happened. An interesting reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my bitches, sorry for the late update. I've been quite busy with finals and it's been quite hectic. Studying is taking A lot of my time. I just had a little time off from it and decided to do this for you guys as a sorry.
> 
> So a lot is about to be revealed in this chapter and I want you to keep in mind that this is a fanfic and things will not always be canon complient and some might make no fucking sense at all.
> 
> So yeah, shits about to get really weird. Brace yourselves.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 85

Kuvira blinks rapidly. Everything is blurry and she feels weird. She groans when she realises it's a bright light over head practically blinding her. Groaning she closes her eyes and brings her hands up to her face. _'What...happened?'_ She questions. Slowly opening her eyes again, she adjusts to the light and the blurred line clears. The first thing she notices is a earthly roof over head with natural light passing through a hole in it. Groaning again, she slowly sits up and looks around.

"What...?" She whispers to herself. She's in some sort of a huge ass cave or something. Looking around she sees paintings and murals on the cave walls. The images are something beautiful and story telling by the looks of it. "Where am I? What happened?" She whispers to herself, holding her head trying to remember. Then she gasps when it all comes rushing back.

The ceremony. The explosions. The combustion bender and lightning bender. Asami. Korra. Pain...the voice...black.

"Ah!" She winces. Her vision flashing and her head throbbing, closing her eyes tightly. **'It is time. Come.'** That same voice she heard before she blacked out echoes in her head. "Wha..." She's so confused. Opening her eyes again she looks at her surroundings again. Then down at herself. Feeling around her body, checking for any bruises or injuries. None. "That's weird. I was struck by lightning in water, how am I not fried or...Holy Shit am I dead!?" Her eyes widen. She presses along her body and frowns. "I can still feel. My hearts still beating but it feels a little weird." She says aloud to herself. "The fuck, where am I, how did I get here? Where is everyone?" She whispers and looks around. She sees a light at the far side of the cave. An opening.

She gets up off the ground and fur pelts. _'wait...fur pelts?'_ She looks down to see she had been lying on fur pelts layed out on the ground in a curve in the cave wall. _'weird'_ She thinks. She starts walking towards the opening, still looking around and marveling at the images on the wall. She gets a strange feeling when she looks at them. Almost as if she knows the people and can sort of...feel them. 

She shivers a bit and decides not to think about it. Still looking around, her survival instincts are now on full alert. Eyes and ears open. Vision sharp and movements careful and silent. That's went she notices something else. _'I can't feel the earth.'_ She realises and her heart rate spikes in a panic but she composes herself quickly as to not lose focus.

She slowly gets closer to the openings and starts hearing birds chirping and animal sounds with the sound of water flowing and the gentle rustle of trees. She sees a clearing of grass as she gets closer and then sees flowers and trees. A river on the side and little spirit animals running around. _'I'm in the spirit world?'_ She frowns and step out the cave, looking around again. This is part of the spirit world she hasn't seen. The more she looks around the more she sees. There is so much here. Statutes, gardens ponds, animals...Its almost like a temple.

"What is this place?" She questions, staring at the statues and murals by a garden temple. "The Temple of Heroes." A deep soft voice says behind her. Kuvira freaks and acts on instinct, turning and jumping back into a fighting stance, fists at the ready and jaw tight. As soon as she sets her sights on the owner of the voice her eyes widen comically and her stance drops immediately but she stumbles back a few steps.

 ** _'Ho-ly Shit.'_** Jay echoes in her head. _'No mother fucking way...'_ Kuvira thinks, paralysed in surprise and shock. **_'Slap me please, I'm seeing things.'_** Jay echoes. _'Yeah, definitely dead. I'm seeing things, I am deceased, it's the only explanation.'_ Kuvira thinks. The figure raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow, amused. Kuvira stumbles over her words.

"A-Avatar K-Kyoshi?!"

In the physical world at Air temple Island.

"Would you stop pacing, she's fine, just a few bumps and bruises." Suyin says. She rolls her eyes at her sister. "Seriously it's going to take more than a little electric shock to kill Kuvira." She says and looks down at the unconscious metalbender with a fond expression.

After what happened at the ceremony, they brought Kuvira straight to the temple and both Senna and Korra begun healing Kuvira's wounds. Kya was too shaken up to do it herself. Korra as well but she managed to pull through with the help of Koda and Asami who also had a mini heart attack. Eventually the four waterbenders joined forces to heal her.

Opal, Suyin, Jinora, Ikky, Koda, Asami, Pema, Senna, Izumi, Korra, Lin and Kya along with Lee and Skye are all spread out around the infirmity room. All the men were asked to leave as they had to strip Kuvira down to heal her.

They have been healing her for about three hours and Kuvira still hasn't woken up. Lin is pacing a hole in the floor. "A little shock!" Lin exclaims at her sister in disbelief. "She got hit with lightning! While standing in water!" She throws her hands up. "She redirected it." Izumi says. Her eyes focused on the former dictator currently lying in a tub filled with water naked save for her underwear which aren't covering much since they got fried a bit. "Yeah how is that possible, she's not a firebender." Ikky questions. "Nevermind redirecting lightning, she split a combustion blast in two! Who does that!" Opal exclaims.

"She's special." Korra says simply, bending the water around Kuvira, her mind racing and her heart running miles a minute but she can't lose focus. She can feel Kuvira is not spiritually here as well as Jinora. "No shit. This is crazy, what the fuck happened today? Who were those clowns? How do they know about Jay and what do they want with Kuvira?" Koda says angrily. She had to stop healing Kuvira because her anger was raging and she didn't trust herself. So like Lin she is pacing around the room.

Both law enforcers are pissed because once again the people after Kuvira slipped through their fingers. The people who attacked either fled or killed themselves when they got caught.

"Who is Jay?" Izumi asks confused. The whole room is silent but she expects an answer. "Long story and not ours to tell." Asami informs her with a stern but soft look. Izumi nods in understanding. She will respect the wish but she still wants an answer.

In fact they all want answers. "What she did today was not normal." Lee says. "Right, we knew Kuvira was something special but this is some next level shit." Skye agrees. "Tell me about it, I have trouble redirecting lightning and she just happens to do it. She's just full of surprises." Korra says. "I've never heard of anything like this before. An earthbender redirecting lightning, the combustion blast..." Izumi sighs. "Who is this woman?" She questions. "Its crazy. I mean I knew she was powerful but this is something else entirely." Jinora joins. "Does anyone have any idea what it could be. What might be happening. I mean this is the second time these people have come after her." Pema says.

"Not just that but they went public about it." Koda says. "Something big is coming." Opal states. "Do you think Kuvira knows what's going on?" Ikky asks. "I doubt it. If she knew. She would have told us something by now." Kya says finally speaking. "Besides. She was just as confused as the rest of us." Asami states. "Those two men. The combustion bender and that firebender. They mentioned that they knew about what Kuvira wanted. That they knew what she feared, who she was." Korra says when they stop the healing process and just let her rest. "They also mentioned that they had a superior. They called themselves the future when she asked who they were." Jinora says. "Says he was watching her." She adds.

"That's not creepy." Skye mumbles. "Did they give any names? Locations? Anything that could help us find them?" Lin asks. "No. Nothing." Korra says. "Well she's a target now. That means we need to protect her." Kya says. "Who knows when they will attack again." She says worried. Lin walks over and takes her girlfriend's hands in her own and squeezes them. "We'll protect her with our lives." She says.

Kuvira then starts moving in her unconscious state, a frown on her face, her body twitches just a little before going silent. Everyone stares at her worried. "What do you think is going on with her?" Pema asks. Korra stares at the unconscious girl with a frown. "I'm not sure, but I know we'll find out soon." She says.

Back with Kuvira.

"Hello my child." Avatar Kyoshi says. Kuvira's breath catches in her throat and a small squeak escapes her lips. She stares at the former Avatar in awe. Kyoshi stands in her uniform she's known for...minus the war paint. "Wha- what is going on? Wha- am I dreaming? Am I dead? I'm dead right. I knew it." She fumbles. Kyoshi rolls her eyes but smiles. "I assure you, young one. You are very much alive. You are just in the spirit world. I brought you here as you lost consciousness." Kyoshi answers. Kuvira's eyes widen more. "What." She squeaks. "We have much to talk about. A great danger awaits you. And you need to be ready." Kyoshi informs her. Kuvira blinks at this. "Wait what?" She asks shaking her head. "What are you talking about, why am I here? What's going on?" She steps up. "Easy Kuvira. All will be explained. You have many questions, as I had when I was first chosen but I assure you they will be answered." Kyoshi tries to calm the metalbenders panic.

"Please. Follow me." The former Avatar motions towards the temple. Kuvira looks at the temple in scepticism and then back at Kyoshi. She nods and the two of them walk side by side before they reach the temple gates. As soon as they enter is Kuvira gasps.

The temple is magnificent. Like something out of a dream. Not a rich wealthy kind of dream though. There are just artifacts and murals, and statues, weapons. It's like a museum. The people in the pictures and murals, the statues...Like the ones she saw in the cave. It's huge and beautiful. The faces kind and righteous. Kuvira can almost feel the auras radiating from the art. Small waterfalls here and there. The stories, the history behind everything...Kuvira is in awe. She walks around the halls, running her hands gently over the statues and marveling at the art work. She does not recognise the faces but they feel familiar. One picture in particular gets her attention.

She walks over to it and stares at it. "Its not finished. The guardians are still busy." Kyoshi says and joins Kuvira, looking up at the mural with a small smile. Kuvira traces the woman in the pictures features. Ravenette long hair, sharp jaw with a humble smile. Her posture straight but relaxed. Her hands cupped in front of her with a silver ball hovering over it. The ball is made to look like light, like it's shimmering or glowing. What catches Kuvira's attention the most is the woman's eyes. They're silver with a hint of green and blue. A spectrum in her orbs. Thought there is a certain darkness under all that light that to the some it might not even be there. The smile is small and humble and looks happy and cheerful but the feeling her eyes give shows the hidden pain. Kuvira feels drawn.

"Beautiful isn't it? Even though it's not finished, it still amazes me now how much story is behind it." The former Avatar says. "I feel like I know her.." Kuvira says softly. Kyoshi chuckles at this. "That's because you do." She states. Kuvira frowns and looks at her in confusion. Kyoshi looks back at the unfinished mural with a fond smile "She's you."

Back in the physical world. Air Temple Island.

They had moved Kuvira to Korra's room when the sun went down and she showed no signs of waking up. Her injuries are mostly healed, she will just have to take it easy for a few days. Minor things, she'll just be a little tender because of the lightning. Asami and Korra are cuddled to her sides on the small bed, mindful of her state but not wanting to let go of her. Koda, Kya, Lin and Logan are sitting on the floor on pillows and blankets. They decided it would be best if Kuvira stayed at the temple until the threat was gone or at least until they got an idea of what was going on. But as of now she will remain there indefinitely.

Logan, Lin, Koda and Kya refused to leave the metalbenders side. They want to make sure she's safe and will be ready to protect her if anything should happen. That's why they are camping out in Korra's room. Jinora, Ikky, Opal and Mikey are with them but they will retreat to bed a little later. They worry about their big sister figure.

Right now they're all just chatting. Keeping each other company as they watch over the young master metalbender. Logan and Mikey were the most stubborn out of them at the moment. Not caring that they were in a room full of girls and ignoring the girl talk going on around them. They just sit and play Pai Sho while occasionally putting their two cents in. Ikky, Jinora and Mikey are curious about the way Korra and Asami are behaving towards Kuvira, in fact everyone is but they won't pry. Skye and Lee probably know but they won't say anything. Suyin, Pema and Senna probably as well. Everyone else though, not a clue.

"Logan did you know she could do the things she did today?" Korra asks. It's been bugging her. Logan sighs. "Not really no but I knew she was special. She's like not like any bender I've ever known. I know she's almost as powerful as you are though." He says. "She looked like she knew what she was doing." Jinora states. "Her eyes were glowing two. Silver." She adds. "I've seen them go silver but I've never seen them glow." Logan says. The room is silent. "Do you think Jay knew?" Kya asks. Logan is silent for a minute before he answers. "Despite being a open person Jay mostly kept things in the dark when it came to stuff like this. Stuff that had to do with Kuvira and their past. If she knew, she didn't tell us." Logan answers.

"Raava knows something but she's not telling me." Korra says. "Maybe it's not to do with her." Jinora says. Korra shakes her head. "No it's not that. I think she's afraid of something." She says. **_'Korra..'_** Raava echoes painfully. _'Why won't you tell me?'_ Korra demands. _'If you'd just tell me we can help her. We can stop this.'_ She carries on. **_'This is not something you can just help Korra. This not something one can just fix, not alone.'_** Raava tells her sternly. _'Then what? How am I supposed to help if I don't even know what's going on. Do you even know what's going on?'_ Korra asks. Raava is quiet. Korra sighs. **_'I might not know what is going on fully but I do know this. You and Kuvira are connected in more ways than you think.'_** The entity says.

Back with Kuvira.

She stares at the mural in shock. _'Of course it's me how did I not see it before.'_ She thinks in amazement. **_'The overall aura it gives off kinda doesn't seem like you. Though we should have known, the beauty spot on the cheek should have gave it away.'_** Jay echoes. "I don't understand." Kuvira says finally, turning to Kyoshi. The former Avatar nods. "I know you don't my child." She says and looks at Kuvira. "Which is why I am here." She says. Kuvira frowns. Kyoshi motions to everything in the room.

"What do see in all of this?" She asks. Kuvira looks around, contemplating her answer. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I just see a shrine of people who looked very important. I'm guessing all these artifacts and murals are their stories." She says. "You are right my child. These are our stories. Our history." Kyoshi says. Kuvira frowns again. "Our?" She asks. Kyoshi smiles and looks at Kuvira. Then her green eyes turn silver, swirling with a hint of forest green and the Avatar blue glow. Kuvira's eyes widen and she gasps. **_'Whoa what?'_** Jay echoes. _'Dude that's just like mine...sorta..'_ Kuvira thinks.

Kyoshi's eyes go back to normal and she chuckles at the young woman's expression. "You and me are not that different." She says. "Tell me, Kuvira. How much do you know about your..special talents?" She asks. Kuvira fumbles over her words. "My special talents? You mean..." She trails off and looks down at her hands. Kyoshi nods. "Yes. How much do you know about what you can do with Chi." Kyoshi says.

Kuvira looks around again. Her heart racing a bit. _'How does she know? What is all this? I don't understand?'_ She freaks out. "N-not much." She answers. "Only that it's dangerous and draining and takes years of training to even attempt a small result." She adds. Kyoshi puts a hand on her shoulder. "You fear it." She states more than asks. Kuvira nods slowly. "Mostly I fear what I could do with it." She admits and she doesn't know why but she feels like she can trust Kyoshi. The former Avatar nods. "We all did." She says. Kuvira looks up at her with questioning eyes. "Who am I?" She asks with a little shake and crack in her voice.

Kyoshi's expression softens at the fear and vulnerability in Kuvira's eyes. "That is not something I can tell you for it not what I know. It is something you must find out for yourself." She answers. "I will tell you this. You are more than what you believe you are. You are a warrior. A survivor. Like all of us." She adds. Kuvira looks at the faces on the murals and statues. "Who are they?" She asks. "They are Warriors of the Hero's Chi." Kyoshi says and looks at Kuvira in her eyes. "Just like me. Just like you." She adds.

"Since the beginning of life itself. Our ancestors maintained balance in the world. Even before the Avatar. Back then, the people kept the world from tearing itself apart." Kyoshi says as she and Kuvira walk around the temple. "Good and evil were equal parts of each other. Working in harmony. Both in the spirit world and the physical world." She says and they stop at a mural. Kuvira analysing it. In it is a village, on one side a red sky with a dark shadow looming over it. On the other side, a blue sky with a whitish silver shadow.

"This is where our story begins." Kyoshi states. "Greed and corruption started taking the heart of the people. Jealousy and spite blinding them. The God of Darkness and Death, Taka, fed off of the negativity. He grew stronger. His counter part, Kata, the Goddess of Light and Life, tried to stop him from fueling the hate." She points at the respective shadows as she names them. "The world spiraled into a era of Darkness and death because of Taka who wanted to take control over it. Kata was the only one who could stop him. But she couldn't kill him, for killing him meant killing herself and the world. They kept the balance and the world alive. If one of them were to disappear so would life itself." She says.

"What happened?" Kuvira asks. "Both Taka and Kata are entities, spirits. They couldn't die unless in physical form. They couldn't do much other then keep the balance. Taka was the first to gain physical form by feeding of the Chi of humans." Kyoshi says. "Because if this he grew even stronger. He had power beyond anything. He had power to bring back the dead itself. He could choose what lived and what died but he could not create it for her was the God of Death." She explains. "For decades he corrupted the world from the inside. He was tipping the balance as war waged and people started fight each other for even the smallest things." She points to the silver shadow on the mural.

"Kata had to stop him before he ripped the world apart. He wanted a world with just Death and Darkness. She couldn't let that happen. But she couldn't touch him. He was in his physical form and she was still a spirit and spirits are not to mess with the physical world unless it was to do with their purpose." Kyoshi explains. "How did she stop him?" Kuvira asks. Kyoshi walk over to another mural. This one with a man and a woman. Both emitting light from their hands at each other. One black, one silver. "She gained physical form with the help of the Mother of Faces who gave her a human body." She says.

"Their battle was great." Kyoshi says. "They were equally matched like they've always been. But in the midst of their battle the world suffered." Kyoshi points to the destroyed surfaces of the Earth on the mural.

"Kata could not let the world burn because of them. So she banished both herself and Taka back to the spirit world." She says. "But without them the world started to crumble again. It was still at an imbalance. They had to resume their duties. Taka still tried to take over the world time and again and each time Kata had to stop him." She says. "She realised that the world was too corrupt even without Taka's influence. Man was tearing it's world apart by themselves and Taka was taking advantage." She then walks over to another mural. This time Kuvira understands what happens next. "Kata could not keep balance in the world and watch Taka. So when the era of the Avatar came. She took the opportunity." Kyoshi points to the woman on the mural. "No one knows this but the spirit of the Avatar is a part of both Taka and Kata." Kyoshi says. Kuvira's eyes widen. **_'Whoa plot twist.'_** Jay echoes.

Then something clicks. "Vaatu!" She says aloud. Kyoshi smiles. "Yes. Raava and Vaatu are just other forms of Taka and Kata." Kyoshi says. "Damn." Kuvira comments. "That's how she kept balance. She sent the Avatar." Kuvira says with realisation. "Not just the Avatar." Kyoshi says. "Alone, the Avatar can't keep the world at balance. So she would send guides in forms of animals and other spirits and people to aid the Avatar." Kyoshi says. "Naga." Kuvira smiles and Kyoshi chuckles. "For centuries only the Avatar would be needed to balance out the world but with the corruption in the world, Taka grows stronger." Kyoshi explains

"He escapes the spirit world and hides out in the physical world. In physical form. Kata can only do so much. So she devised a plan." Kyoshi looks at Kuvira. "You see for Taka to have all the power he has to have Kata's power as well." She states. "But of course she will never allow that. But she still has to stop him." Kyoshi smiles. "So she left her physical form so he could not touch her. But she needed to have some sort of access to him in the physical world and the physical world. That's where we come in." She says. "When the time is right, Kata, like Raava, bonds with a human and gives them great power. But only one soul worthy of the Hero's Chi." She adds. "Each time Taka grows stronger to the point where he is ready to turn the world, the Warrior of the Hero's Chi must step up and stop him with the power of The Goddess of Light and Life." Kyoshi says.

She puts her hands on Kuvira's shoulders. "You, my child have been chosen." She says and Kuvira's eyes widen. Her heart starts beating rapidly and her breathing comes out laboured. "Me?!" She exclaims. "Yes." Kyoshi says seriously. "No, it can't be me, I'm nothing like...that." Kuvira argues. "There's no way I'm worth of that." She says but more to herself. She starts pacing. "Avatar Kyoshi I am a lot of things but a hero is not one of them." She says. "She chose you." Kyoshi says simply. "No no. She couldn't this must be some kind of mistake. I can't defeat this enemy. I'm not strong enough." Kuvira rambles. "Can't she chose someone else?" She says.

Kyoshi smiles sadly. She knows the feeling. "There can only be one and once chosen. Their destiny is set." She says. She walks up to Kuvira and places her hand on the girls face tenderly. "You are not alone my child." She says. "You have me." She adds. Kuvira frowns. "How?" Kyoshi smiles. "Because we are not only bound by our link with Kata but by blood as well." She says and Kuvira's eyes widen. _'By...blood...'_ She repeats in her head. Kyoshi smirks and Kuvira's dumbstruck expression. She slowly leads the girl to one the mirrors in the temple. Kuvira stares at it. At her and Kyoshi's reflections. She looks between them in the mirrors. Kyoshi squeezes her shoulders and chuckles. The more Kuvira stares the more she sees what Kyoshi is showing her. Kyoshi smiles again. "Its quite the shock huh." She says.

"The family resemblance is uncanny."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! What! What the fuck! They're related! What the hell! What is happening!
> 
> I know, weird right. But I always thought that Kuvira kinda looked a lot like Kyoshi so I was like "hey let's make them family" then this was the result. That's not all though, their family tree will be revealed soon and it's going to be a doosy.
> 
> So it looks like Kuvira's fight is not over and now we know who's after her and why. But how will she defeat this enemy.
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi tell Kuvira of their family relations and it's a doozy. Kuvira tells Korra, Asami, Koda, Lin and Kya of her spirit adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Finals. That's all I need to say. But hey this is cool chapter I guess. Gonna get the shock of your life...probably. Big reveal and other things.
> 
> The timeline for Kyoshi and Kuvira's family tree might not make sense but well, I tried. The main point got across that should be enough.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties

Chapter 86

Kuvira stood frozen in the mirror, between her and Avatar Kyoshi's reflections. "H-how?" She manages to squeak out. She runs her eyes over both of them. The evidence is there. The same green eyes. Kuvira's with a hint of blue and Kyoshi's pure forest green. The sharp jaw line. The same ears. The same nose. The same mouth. Different skin tones mostly because of Kuvira's watertribe blood relations. The same ravenette hair, both a blend of black and brown. Kyoshi just a head taller than her. And the eyebrows...of course the eyebrows.

Body structure almost identical. Signature deep and raspy voice with a feminine sway. With the way they've been talking, Kuvira will recognise that confident swagger anywhere. The stubbornness, sarcasm and quick wit. The straight but relaxed posture. Dark and twisted sense of humour subtle or not, it's there. Overdramatic and sometimes annoying displays of pretty much anything and everything they do. Go big or go home mind set, check.

 _'This is not happening, how can I be related to one of the greatest Avatars in history. This makes no sense, I'm pretty much everything she stood against. I fucking crushed her medal of honor!'_ She rants then her eyes widen more. _'Does she know I crushed her medal? That would be an awkward conversation.'_ She thinks. **_'if she doesn't ask, do say nothing.'_** Jay echoes. _'Good plan.'_ Kuvira agrees.

"It's a long and confusing story believe me." Kyoshi says with a slight roll of her green eyes. "One even less realistic than the one I just told you." She add and squeezes the young benders shoulders again. "Really, cos I'm still processing that one. I'm not even sure I'm not dead and that this one of those weird very vivid dreams I've been getting." Kuvira says still looking in the mirror, unable to turn away. "You sure I'm not tripping? You can tell me. Wouldn't be the first time." She adds. Kyoshi chuckles. "As much as that would be the easier way, no, you are not hallucinating my child. This is as real as you are and as I was." She states. "As for those dreams, we'll get to those later." She adds.

"Are they normal?" Kuvira asks. Kyoshi is silent for a moment before she answers. "It depends on what part you are talking about." She says. The younger woman frowns and turns to the former Avatar. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. "Those dreams, the ones I'm sure you speak off, they're a mixture of a vision and your subconscious. This makes it hard to determine what is what." Kyoshi explains. "How does that make sense?" Kuvira mumbles, mostly to herself. "My dreams...visions...hallucinations or whatever, I don't even know what they're about. It's all blurry and weird and when I wake I'm left with very strong emotions but with no explanation for what." She says.

Kyoshi gives her a once over before biting her lip. "That's a new one." She mumbles. "Though it makes sense." She says to herself. Kuvira stares at her with narrowed annoyed eyes. _'Seriously. Like tell me, hello.'_ She thinks. These riddles are really starting to grate her cheese. "And why?" Kuvira asks. Kyoshi looks at her. "What do you want to know first. Our shocking family tree or your unique dream state?" She asks. Kuvira thinks it over. **_'Better do the family tree first. I for one would like to know our link to the most mysterious avatar in history. I'm guessing there was a reason for that. Would be nice to know how we relate.'_** Jay echoes. _'I want to know what these weird dreams are pronto so I know how to get rid of them.'_ Kuvira thinks. 

**_'Yes, but we don't even know where start with those. They date back to when we were kids. Maybe learning about our ancestors or whatever will help clear a few things up.'_** Jay insists. Kuvira ponders. _'Okay, family tree it is.'_ She gives.

Kuvira looks up at Kyoshi with a nod. "I think it would be a little beneficial to learn of my link to you first. Rather get that shock out the way early. I get the feeling it won't leave for a while." She says. Kyoshi chuckles. "Oh yes, believe me. Trust me the fact that you and I are blood is probably going to be the least shocking to you." She smirks. Kuvira frowns. "I'm scared now." She admits.

"You will probably want to be seated for this. After what you've been through and what your life is now. The reveal will seem unreal and I'd rather not have you faint while already unconscious." Kyoshi says. Kuvira frowns. **_'Is that possible, can one do that, how would that even work.'_** Jay asks. _'I just found out we're related to Avatar Kyoshi and are destined to defeat an unspeakable evil that we know bullshit about other than the fact that his a major dick and he wants a power I have that I didn't even know was so important and just made me weird.'_ Kuvira rants in her head. _'so much has happened I'm not even sure what's possible or not.'_ She finishes.

"So let me start with the big reveal." Kyoshi says and looks at Kuvira seriously. "Our family tree is an important name. One you're familiar with." She starts. Kuvira frowns. "Remember how you said you've always wanted to be a Beifong." Kyoshi comments with a straight face. It takes a while for the words to sink into Kuvira. She stares at the older woman before her eyes widen. **_'...no...'_** Jay echoes in an unbelieving tone. _'Oh it's too much, I can't take anymore. Stop her.'_ Kuvira basically cries. "You're kidding right?" Kuvira squeaks out. Kyoshi just looks at her. "You're not kidding? You're serious?!" She exclaims. Her mind and heart racing. She stands up from her place and starts pacing around like a caged animal. 

"No no no no. That can't be, you're fucking with me now. I know it. There's no way I'm a Beifong. I mean How-nope no, this is not-nope nuh uh, you're taking it a little too far now. Don't play like that. That's a trigger you don't fiddle with. That hurts." She starts ranting. Kyoshi rolls her eyes. "It's true believe me." She says. Kuvira turns to her. "How is that even possible?" She asks. Kyoshi pats the spot next her by the bench. Kuvira plops down with a heavy sigh. "It's a funny and painful story." Kyoshi starts.

"They Beifongs have been around for a long time. Like today, we were seen as warriors. Heroes of honour and bravery. Have been for generations. Our family was huge in both name and members. Close knit and loyal. Humble in our riches." She says. Kuvira rolls her eyes at this. _'Right, cos that's how you would describe Su. Lin? maybe. But Su? Not a chance.'_ She thinks. **_'Yeah that bitch loves to flash her bling.'_** Jay echoes.

"But then something changed as the generations came and went. We got colder. Angrier. Family feuds and sibling wars. Every problem you'd face in a family times ten. The wealth and fame took over our hearts." Kyoshi says sadly. "Eventually we got so sick of one another that the entire family split. The wealthy and the warriors." She runs a hand through her hair with a sigh. "We lost the loyalty and our name lost its glory. Honor ment nothing to the world as money and material things took over. The richest of our family remained in status and the rest forgotten." She explains.

"Eventually the only known Beifongs were in Gaoling." Kyoshi states. Kuvira nods. "Toph's parents." She says. "But even bore them we were still out there. My father was a Beifong. I had a daughter. Two grand kids and they had kids and so forth." Kyoshi explains. "But our name meant nothing without wealth and status and eventually we forgot our name altogether." She says. "I always knew that there was someway that the two parts of our family would join again. The Last Beifong Warrior." She looks at Kuvira who frowns. "My mother. She was a Beifong and never even knew it." She says softly. "And since she abandoned me and I was found by Suyin and now Lin...I'm The link. I'm the last Beifong Warrior." She says. Kyoshi smiles. "The Great Uniter in deed." She bumps Kuvira's shoulder who can't help but chuckle at the irony.

"Wow, Destiny has a sick sense of humor." She says. Kyoshi laughs. "Yeah. It does. "But yes. You are the Beifong destined to bring make our family while once more." She says. Kuvira laughs. "Oh man wait till Lin and Su hear about this." She says. "I've always said I wanted to be a Beifong. Be a part of the family. This is crazy." She adds. "Well, you always have been and always will be." Kyoshi smiles. Kuvira smiles back but then her eyes downcast. _'Jay...'_ She thinks sadly. Seeing this Kyoshi understands.

"You miss her dearly." She states. Kuvira looks up with wide eyes. "How did you- you know what nevermind." She says then sighs. "Yes I do miss her. Everyday. She would be freaking out now. Wondering if she smoked something." She says with a fond smile. Then she frowns again. "Did she know?" She asks. Kyoshi sighs heavily. "Technically no. She did not know about any of this. But like you she had visions and dreams. She felt it. She knew you were important and special and she knew that she had to protect you." She says. "Remember when I said Kata sent guardians to aid the Avatar. Same concept with the Warrior with the Heroes Chi." She explains. Kuvira's eyes start to water with realisation. "She knew she was going to die."

Kyoshi puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know it hurts. She was your twin. Your other half. I don't know what it's like to lost part of your soul but that fact that you are here right now sitting with me. It just proves how strong you are." She says. "Most I know would not have survived that kind of pain." She adds. "I sometimes hear her. In my head." Kuvira says. Kyoshi smiles. "I know. I'm on your head too." Kuvira frowns and Kyoshi shrugs. "I told you we are linked. Like the Avatar, your ancestors are part of you. Though only the one before you can guide you." She says. Kuvira looks down at her hands. "Why didn't you say anything before. Why reach out to me now?" She asks softly.

"Because you have now unlocked your full power and need to learn to control it. What happened out there. What you did, that wasn't just instinct." Kyoshi says. "That was Kata. She fights through you." She explains. "Taka is after you now and he won't stop until he has you. He wants your power and he will do anything to get it." She says seriously. "I don't know if I can, Kyoshi. I'm just one person." Kuvira says. "With all this power, how do I know I won't turn to his path. It's happened before and I don't think I can fight it this time." She admits. Kyoshi takes her face in her hands. "Yes you can and you will because you have done it before. You are too smart and too good to ever be like him." She says. "I've seen you Kuvira. You don't let your fears define you and that is what will set you apart from him." She adds. "You hold the world on your shoulders too much for it to drop from your grasp now. You're too stubborn for that." She says.

"You said he is stronger now. How do I defeat him. I don't even know what I can do." Kuvira asks. Kyoshi smiles sadly. "It's different this time my child, I don't know." She admits. Kuvira frowns. "What do you mean? How did you defeat him, maybe I can do it the same way." She says. "Back in my time things were different. It was hard and it cost me my life to put him away. Banishing him to sport world was not easy but it was enough for the time being. Things are different now." Kyoshi informs her. "Back then Taka only wanted the physical world." She adds. "But now, he wants the spirit as well. Before he couldn't do anything because there was no way for him to get to it without being caught and imprisoned." She says.

"But now with the portals, human can enter and exit the spirit world at will. The spirit world and physical world are now linked and with the portals, Taka will lead an army of the living dead to the spirit. He will take over both worlds and he will destroy everything and everyone." She looks Kuvira in her eyes. "If he succeeds, we're not looking at a century or even a millennium of Darkness." She her eyes flash and she chuckles bitterly. "No..." She grinds her teeth and Kuvira can see the anger and fear in her eyes.

"We're looking at an eternal apocalypse."

Back in the physical world.

It's the next day and Kuvira still hasn't woken up. Korra and Asami haven't left her side and are currently sitting in Korra's room at the temple. Asami is trying to go over some blueprints and plans while Korra is drawing in her new sketchbook. She's drawing Kuvira while she sleeps. It's not weird.

They're trying to distract themselves as they wait for her to wake up. Everyone else is going about their day. Mostly trying to clean up yesterday's mess and give the press some information so they can back off a bit. The world leaders especially. Izumi and Zuko still want an explanation.

Kuvira's breathing changes a bit and she starts whimpering softly. Korra looks up to see that Kuvira hasn't moved, Asami hasn't seemed to hear anything so she assumes she's hearing things. When she looks back down at her drawing Kuvira suddenly shoots up like she was falling with the way she takes a deep breath. Immediately Korra and Asami are at her side on the bed. The metalbender is breathing erratically and her mind is foggy. She's frantic and confused.

"Hey easy Vira, you're safe, we're at the temple. Deep breaths, that's it." Korra and Asami comfort her and try to calm her down. Kuvira finally realises she back in the physical world and is safe and not in the mini nightmare that she found herself in after her meeting with Kyoshi. She takes deep breaths and rests her head in her hands, elbows on her thighs. She tries to remember what she saw but like every other time it's blurry and unclear. All she remembers is red. Red what? She has no idea but nothing good comes to mind when she remembers what she felt when she saw it.

She lets out a shaking breath as her hands shake and her body trembles. Korra and Asami each take a her hands and squeeze it comfortingly before bringing it up to their chests over their hearts. They move in close and each rest their head against hers. "Deep breaths..." Asami says softly to not startle the already shaken up bender. They rub circles on her back and whisper comforting words, keeping their own hearts steady until Kuvira calms down.

When the metalbenders heart slows to a semi normal pace and her breath evens out a little she finally opens her eyes. "Jeez..." She blows out and takes one more deep breath. "That...was an experien-" her sentence is cut off by a sharp pain that shoots through her chest and throat. She lets go of their hands and holds her chest. "Ow..." She says in a scratchy voice. "Take it easy Vira, you're still recovering from the fight. I'll get you some water." The Avatar says and gets up and walks out the room. "H-how l-long was I out?" Kuvira rasps out, her voice cracking a bit. "Twenty four hours. Lie back down, you need to rest more." Asami instructs softly.

Kuvira shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "Oh jeez...fuck." She says when the memories come flooding back. Her meeting Kyoshi. Finding out her destiny, her ancestors...the dreams...Jay...everything. "Just perfect. Knew it was too good to be true, I was happy for like five seconds. Awesome." She mumbles and rubs her face in frustration and then winces again when another pain shoots from her chest. Asami frowns at her words but figured it probably has something to do with why she jumped awake. Korra does the same thing sometimes. Mumbles to herself after a particularly bad dream that she has trouble understanding as if to make sense of it.

Suddenly they hear what sounds like hundreds of feet barreling down the passage way outside the room. "Hey! Watch it, Lin." "Ow! Kya!" "No running in the house!" "Speed kills you know!" "My toes!" Voices sound. Asami rolls her eyes and stand up. She walks up to the door just as soon as Lin and Kya show up. Before they can even see into the room Asami holds her hand up. "Pause." She says seriously with a raised eyebrow. Lin and Kya immediately step on the breaks, nearly toppling over each other in the process.

"Watch out!" Koda screams from the hall but it's too late, she's already crashing into Lin and Kya, taking the three of them to the ground. They groan when they hit the floor. Asami rolls her eyes again. _'These people.'_ She thinks. She sees Korra walking her way with a bucket and a glass of water. Her face sporting an amused grin while shaking her head. "Usually I'm the one tripping over myself." She comments before entering the room. Asami chuckles then looks down at the tangle of benders on the floor. "She just woke up guys and it wasn't a pleasant wake up call either so tone it down a bit will ya." She says with a polite smile. Koda hold her hand up and nods to indicate that she heard the CEO loud and clear.

Asami nods and then joins her girlfriends in the room while Lin, Kya and Koda collect themselves. Korra hands Kuvira the glass of water and Kuvira thanks her with a small smile. "Your family is something else." Asami says with a soft chuckle when she sits next to the metalbender. Kuvira raises her eyebrow in confirmation and a slight tilt of her head. "You have no idea." She says. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling? Are you alright." Lin says and the three of them walk into the room. "I'm fine Dad. Just a little woozy." Kuvira says softly with a tiny smile. "You took quite the hit baby girl. You sure you're okay?" Kya says and kneels down in front of her, checking her over and feeling her forehead. "You're burning up a bit, you got a headache?" She asks and Kuvira nods. Korra hands Kya the bucket. Kya bends the water out and brings it to the metalbenders head.

Kuvira sighs when the cold water cools away the burning throbbing in her head. "I gotta say sis. You are one tough nut. After what happened, it's a miracle you're still alive. I don't wanna know what that feels like so you gotta keep your ass careful alright, Vira." Koda says and pats her leg with a small but serious smile. "You're telling me. I'm still wondering how it happened. I mean I have an idea but it's still a little weird and fuzzy." Kuvira says. Korra frowns. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Have you done that before?" She asks. Kuvira blinks. "I've redirected lightning before but I've never split a combustion blast. In fact I've never fought a combustion bender before." She says. Everyone's eyes widen. "You've redirected lightning before?!" They all exclaim. Kuvira winces from the noise and covers her ears. "Ow! No need to yell, Damn." She says. They all frown. "We weren't even that loud. We've been talking softly this whole time." Asami says.

Kuvira frowns at them and they nod. She hones in on her senses. _'Is it just me or is everything louder?'_ She thinks. **'Your senses have heightened my child.'** Kyoshi's voice rings unexpectedly. Kuvira's eyes widen and her hands go up to her head. _'Kyoshi?!'_ She thinks. _'You're in my head?!'_ She mentally yells. **'I am. As I said, we are linked by Kata. I am here to guide you.'** Kyoshi says. **_'Hey, there's only room for one weirdo in my sister's head.'_** Jay joins. **'You've trained you're subconscious to mimic the personality of your sister as a coping mechanism after her death. That's a new one.'** Kyoshi says and Kuvira just sits frozen. "You have got to be kidding me." She whispers.

Everyone in the room looks at her weirdly. "Is she okay?" Lin asks. "I know that look. She's lost in her head." Asami says. "Vira? Sis?" Koda taps her leg. "Nothing." She says when Kuvira doesn't respond. Korra claps her hands in front of Kuvira's face. The metalbender finally breaks her trance. "Wha- sorry, I uh, I was just thinking...Uh..." She mumbles distracted. "You sure you're okay sweetheart?" Kya asks softly. Kuvira looks up at her and then to the rest. "What were we talking about?" She asks.

"The fact that you can redirect lightning. Something only firebenders can do..." Koda trails off. Kuvira frowns. "No...anyone can redirect lightning, not just firebenders. They can only create it." She says like it's the most normal fact in the world. Lin and Koda sit down. They open their mouths but nothing comes out. The rest are silent as well. Kuvira looks at them. "Seriously, I'm not kidding. Jay could redirect lightning and she wasn't a firebender." She says. They just stare. "How?" Korra asks. Kuvira rolls her eyes.

"Lightning, although natural, is not exactly an element. It's energy. Everyone is a conductor to it, whether you're a bender or not. It strikes anyone, the result will be the same. It's not going to change of you're a firebender or a non bender, you'll still get electrocuted." She explains. "Therefore if it can be directed at anyone, it can be redirected by anyone." Kuvira says. Again they just stare, open mouths and wide eyes. "Seriously, it's simple physics." She says. It's basically crickets in the room as they look at her in awe.

 ** _'I think you broke them.'_** Jay says. **'I'm not going lie. That is a little confusing but that's mostly because this redirecting lightning is a new concept to me.'** Kyoshi says. **'Back in my day, you either lived or died when struck because you didn't get out the way fast enough or was just lucky.'** She adds. "You guys do understand what I just said right?" Kuvira asks. "Well now I just feel stupid." Korra says. "Diddo." Lin and Koda agree. "Well, Izumi and uncle Zuko are definitely going find that interesting." Kya comments. "It makes sense though." Asami says. "She's right. We are conductors for lightning. It doesn't matter who you are. How did you come up with that?" She asks. Kuvira blushes and scratches the back of her neck. "It was Jay actually. We were busy with an experiment when something went wrong and we ended up with a lot of static electricity. She realised that it could be transferred to someone else through contact." She says. 

"Then we kinda tried it with lightning." She says sheepishly. "It worked. Took a few tries. Hurt like a bitch but it worked. And before you start yelling at me..." She holds her hands up when Kya opens her mouth. "We made sure to use a little portion so that in case something went wrong we wouldn't die." She adds. Kya let's our a relieved sigh. "Yep, mad scientist. I can relate, well not really science but yeah." Asami laughs. "Damn." Korra says. "Yep. And don't listen to what people say, that shit does not get any less painful. I am dead serious it hurts like a mother fucker every time. I'm still feeling it." Kuvira points to her chest. "Well then, let's hope you won't have to do that again." Lin says. Kuvira frowns. "Yeah, I hope so too but there's something I need to tell you. All of you." She says.

They all look at her with confusion but nod. "First, what happened? Like from your point of view, what did you see. What did I look like?" She asks. They all share a look. "Well, Korra and I were behind you so all we saw was you jumping in front of us." Asami says. "Yeah, then the combustion blast, it was heading towards you, I was frozen and didn't know what to do but then next thing I know, it split two ways and you're sliding into the water, when the lightning hit and then you screamed and collapsed. We tried to get to you but Skye warned us about the electrocuted water so we had to cautiously bend it away be for we could get to you." Korra explains.

"You looked...different." Kya says with a small frown. "I mean your eyes were glowing silver and you looked..focused. kinda like Korra when she's in the Avatar state." She says. "Yeah, it was weird. You looked so sure of what you were doing." Lin adds. "You didn't flinch or back down. Not even when you got hit with the lightning. Then when the smoke cleared, you dropped." Koda finishes. Kuvira nods. "Okay, well that makes sense. And you're right I was sure of myself but it wasn't just me." She says. They wait for her to explain.

"Right okay, so this going to sound crazy but, I'm kinda sorta half spirit...Like the Avatar...Like Korra." She says slowly. They all stare. "Care to elaborate..." Korra asks. Kuvira sighs and huff out a breath. "I'm bonded with the Goddess of light and life, Kata. Like you are with Raava." She says and their eyes widen. "I've never heard of the Goddess of light and life..." Kya whispers. Korra frowns. "No...But I think I have...maybe..." She says. "I...think I...I can't really remember but there's...Something...probably something one of my past lives know...I'm not sure.." She mumbles. Kuvira nods. "You're right. One of your past lives know something about it. She is my ancestor as well...The Warrior with the Heroes Chi that was before me." She says. **_'Avatar Kyoshi!'_** Raava exclaims in Korra's head and Korra's eyes widen.

She looks at Kuvira. "You saw Avatar Kyoshi?" She asks. Kuvira smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, she kinda took me into the spirit world to tell me about all this...She's my ancestor too..." Kuvira says. "Oh my fucking Gods you meet Kyoshi!" Lin yells. Kuvira winces. "Yeah...that's Not all though, there's more." She says and bites her lip. They look at her still processing, Korra all but frozen at her side. "She's....um....She's...kind of...family...Like blood family...She...We're related..." Kuvira trails off awkwardly. Their jaws drop and eyes widen. **_'Well, might as well go for bro.'_** Jay says. "Also...and here's the weird part..." She twiddles her thumbs and looks directly at Lin.

"We're part the Beifong blood line. I'm a Beifong by blood."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking God what! She's a Beifong!? What the hell is going on?! What am smoking?!
> 
> Yes she fucking knows how to redirect lightning because shit, if she can get struck my it she and deflect it too...It's logic.
> 
> Korra is so cute with her little drawing, can you guess where I got that idea from? It's not from titanic btw.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reaction to the news. Kuvira is afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yep I know I've kinda been MIA for a while and I'm sorry, I just finished finals now only so I'm free for a now.
> 
> This is a very short chapter but just because it's a filler. The next one we'll get back to the main plot starting with Korra's training and so forth.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 87

Lin stares at Kuvira, eyes wide and mouth open. So does everyone else but they are looking back and forth between the two metalbenders. Kuvira looks around nervously. "Dad? Say something." She says. Lin just stays frozen. **_'Nice...now you definitely broke her.'_** Jay echoes in Kuvira's head. **'I fear we might have sent her into shock.'** Kyoshi says. _'well...at least she didn't faint- oh spoke too soon.'_ Kuvira thinks when Lin falls back and faints.

"Oh jeez." Kya says and tends to her fallen girlfriend. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." Asami says. "You're a Beifong...like for realzies?" Koda squeaks out. **'Realzies?'** Kyoshi asks. **_'Get with the times, grandma.'_** Jay echoes. **'Well, yes I technically am your grandmother but what does this have to do with this realzies?'** Kyoshi asks and Kuvira mentally rolls her eyes. _'Knock it off you two. My Dad just fainted.'_ She thinks. "She's going to be okay, right?" She asks Kya who is fanning the knocked out bender with one of Asami's notebooks.

"She's going to need a minute." The eldest waterbender says, still in shock herself. "I have so many questions." Korra says breathlessly. _'The first being, how the fuck she spoke to Kyoshi?!'_ She thinks. "I'm sure you do. Believe me so do I." Kuvira answers. "We should get the others." Kya says. "Yes we should. I'd rather say everything once. It's very complicated, I'm not even sure what is what because so far everything sounds like bullshit but true either way." Kuvira says and tries to get up but winces. "Hey, easy, babe." Asami scolds her for the umpteenth time.

"No, I need to move a bit, can't stay still for too long." The ex captain says and slowly stands up. "No I don't think-" Korra starts. "No, I have to. Look I'll be fine." Kuvira says and starts to painfully stretch her sore muscles. "Yeah, You are definitely are a Beifong." Kya mumbles at Kuvira's stubbornness. "Wait till Su hears about this." Korra chuckles. "We haven't even heard the whole story and already I can feel this is a big deal." Koda says. "You're right. It is a big deal. I'll tell you all why and trust me it's not pretty. My relations to Kyoshi and the Beifongs are the least of the shock." Kuvira says and looks down at Korra.

"Its time we move on with your training, you're going to need it." She says seriously and the Avatar gulps. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ She thinks. **_'Nothing good.'_** Raava answers. **_'I fear we're about to find out soon though. I feel something familiar coming but I have no idea what it might be. Since we lost the connection to the past Avatars, I've lost the memories of they have as well.'_** Raava says. **_'If this has something to do with Kyoshi though...I fear what fate has in store.'_** She finishes.

_'Oh boy.'_ Korra mentally panics. "Does that mean I'm going to start training with bending?" She asks, no more scared than excited. Kuvira gives her a painful smirk. "That is correct. It's going to be worse than what we've done so far so be prepared. We start tomorrow." She states. Korra's eyes widen. "Tomorrow!?" She exclaims. "You can't even breathe without wincing in pain!" She adds. "I'm not the one training." Kuvira says simply and the others snicker.

Lin starts stirring. "Hey, she's coming back." Koda says. Kya helps Lin sit up as she comes to. The older metalbender groans and blinks rapidly. "Wh- happen..." She mumbles holding her head. "You fainted." Koda says. Lin groans and looks up and Kuvira. "So it wasn't a dream...You're a true Beifong?" She says. Kuvira gives her small smile. "Technically." She confirms. Lin let's out a breathy laugh. "Well, now I don't have to legally change your name, huh." She says and they all laugh along. "I guess not." Kuvira smiles.

Lin rubs her face and sighs. "I suppose you have a lot of explaining to do. Though I suggest we wait for everyone first." She says. "We thought so too." Korra says." We gonna gather everyone tonight and Kuvira is going to explain everything there." Asami says. Everyone nods is agreement. Kuvira shuffles to the door slowly. "Right so it's settled. Now if you'll excuse me, my bladder feels like it's about to blow." She says.

Later.

"What?!" All the Beifongs minus Lin exclaim in unison. Kuvira winces and holds her hands up. "Yeah I know. It sounds ridiculous and trust me I'm the last person to actually believe it. Frankly it's still making me loopy but, well, stuff like this has been happening to me since I was a kid so..." She rants.

Everyone has gathered in the common room minus Eska and Desna. Everyone was called in so Kuvira could explain everything, starting with her little out of body experience with a certain former Avatar and her _'destiny'_. She now just dropped her relation to Kyoshi and the Beifong family tree. The whole room is shocked at the revelation and let's just say that it's a good thing everyone is sitting down. 

Zuko and Izumi are mostly here for the whole redirecting lightning more than anything. They are still boggled and Kuvira's explanation...she makes it sound so simple. Wu just wants to make sure his friend is okay and Raiko wants an explanation about what had happened and who the culprits were. He is aware of what the tabloids are saying but he wants the full and real story.

"Holy shit." Bolin says with wide eyes. "That's insane." Logan comments. "Yeah, yeah, shock, horror, surprise." Kuvira waves her hands around. "But we're missing the point. Yes, that's my heritage but that's not what I'm getting at." She says. The room goes silent so she can speak but the weight of that reveal still heavy. "Kyoshi spoke of my supposed destiny, which in a sense kind of sucks because I have no freaking idea of what it is I'm supposed to do." She sighs. "But, one thing I do know is that this threat is real. I'm not talking street gang and terrorist. No I'm talking world domination demon Shit." She shakes her head.

"I think I've read about Taka in Wong Shi Tong's library in the spirit world. I can't remember what it was but I can take a look again." Jinora says. "Thank you Jin." Kuvira smiles at here. "Really, anything about this...thing will help." She says. "What do you plan to do about this. Obviously you can't face it alone as Avatar Kyoshi said." Tenzin asks. "I'm not sure, she hasn't gotten to that yet. She just says I need to learn to control my...ability...dang I don't know." Kuvira sighs frustrated. "I will work on that with Korra who is going on to the next phase of her training." She says.

"If this thing is as big as you say we all need to be prepared." Mako says. "I agree, the whole of Team Avatar needs to prepare." Asami says. Kuvira opens her mouth to protest but Asher cuts in. "Spectrum as well. I'll put word out to report anything weird going on around the world." He says. "Dad and I will put our best men and women on the case to find those goons." Koda says. "Now wait a minute-" Kuvira starts.

"I will send word to the Twins up North and keep an eye out in the South." Tonraq says. "Guys-" Kuvira says again. "Well, I'll make sure the Earth Kingdom's finest have their eyes and ears peeled for any strange things." Wu adds. "I'll have our Airbenders watch from the sky's." Tenzin says. "We'll help track the news and stories that come around on this. Maybe work on some armor or something for everyone." Suyin says and the Twins and Opal nod. Izumi, Zuko and Raiko stay silent.

"Guys!" Kuvira yells out. Everyone goes quiet and looks at her. She looks at all of their faces. "I can't let you get involved. We don't even know anything right now. Not who is, what he looks like, what he can do, where he is, where he's going. We know nothing." She runs a hand through her hair. "I can't...no I can't let you get involved. If anything happens to any of you I don't know what I would do with myself." She says.

"Vee, there's no way you're doing this by yourself. You don't even know what this is." Skye says. "We almost lost you enough time." Lee says. "After what has happened there's no way we're letting you run this by yourself." Logan agrees.

"With all due respect Kuvira, but they're right." Zuko speaks. She turns to him in surprise. "If my experiences have taught me anything, it's that everyone is stronger together. Alone, you're great, but with everyone...You're unbeatable." He says wisely. "You have a better chance at defeating this enemy with a team rather than by yourself." Izumi agrees with her father.

Kuvira sighs frustrated. "I know I know. That's pretty obvious but you don't get it. I don't want you to get involved not just because of what might happen but what I might do." She says. "What are talking about?" Opal asks. "They said that this guys, Taka, he knows who I am, what I am. He knows my fears...He can use that against me." Kuvira answers. "He could use all of you to get to me and can't have that." She says sadly. The room is silent.

"Kuvira-" Kya starts but Kuvira just stands up from the table and walks out the room and into the night. They call out after her but she doesn't stop. Korra and Asami stand up to follow but Zuko holds up his hand. "Don't. Let her go. She needs to be alone right now. This is a lot to take in especially for her since this has just been thrown on her shoulders." He says seriously. "We'll pick this up when she's ready again. But for now, just let her be." He leaves no room for argument. Everyone sighs in protest but agree reluctantly.

"Well now what?" Nishan asks. "We can't just leave it like this." He says. "I agree we can't. Kuvira might not want to lose us but we can't lose her either and if she goes against this thing by herself we will." Korra says. "Look obviously we're at a disadvantage here, but we're going to have to make do with what we have." Lin says. "The Taka dude is already like a million steps ahead, where do we even start?" Wu asks. "At the beginning." Suyin says. They all turn to her.

"Kuvira used to do this all the time back on Zaofu. Whenever a case seemed impossible to crack she would go right back to the beginning. Checking backgrounds, evidence, right from the start. Get as much information she could and putting it together." She explains. "Find out who they are by who they were and where they are by where they've been." Mako says. "Exactly." Suyin nods. "The more we know, the less in the dark we'll be. That way we're not flying blind." Asami agrees. 

"Alright here's what we're gonna do..." Lin says and everyone moves in together to listen.

Outside.

Kuvira has made her way to the Think Rock and is sitting on it, staring at the City as the sun begins to set. **'They're just trying to help you know.'** Kyoshi says. _'I'm aware. That's the problem. They could get hurt or worse. I don't want that.'_ Kuvira thinks. **_'But Vee, you heard what Grandmama Kiki said, it's not like you can go rogue again and run this by yourself like last time.'_** Jay echoes. **'Grandmama Kiki, seriously.'** Kyoshi says annoyed at Kuvira's subconscious nickname for her.

Kuvira huffs out a frustrated breath. _'You know why I can't let them get involved.'_ She thinks. **'What makes you think you'll hurt them?'** Kyoshi asks. Kuvira stays silent. **'Just because you have in the past doesn't mean you'll do it now.'** The former Avatar says. _'You don't know that.'_ Kuvira growls. **'Yes I do, because I know you Kuvira. You fear yourself too much to let it happen again.'** Kyoshi counters. Kuvira is silent.

"Kuvira?" A voice says behind her. Kuvira doesn't need to turn around to see who it is. "Not now." She answers. "You don't have to say anything. Just...let us be here for you." Asami says. "We can't image what you must be feeling. We just want to make sure you're alright. We worried about you." Korra says softly. Kuvira doesn't say anything. **_'Bro, just talk to your girlfriends seriously stop being so angsty.'_** Jay says and Kuvira can just picture her rolling her eyes.

Korra and Asami climb up the rock and sit beside her. They don't say anything. They just sit with her and stare out into the City. **_'Speak you fool.'_** Jay echoes. **'Hey, watch it.'** Kyoshi says. **_'You watch it. Okay I know my sister, if she doesn't speak her mind now she never will until it's too late.'_** Jay says. Kuvira mentally rolls her eyes but she knows her conscious is right.

"I'm afraid." Kuvira says softly. Asami and Korra knew this already. They saw the fear in Kuvira's eyes that never left since she woke up. "I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't do what I'm supposed to. If I can't. I'm afraid...What If I can...but it back fires like everything else. What if i save everyone...but at the same time I don't." She says. "I tried it already, and I failed because I couldn't handle the power that came with the job." She looks down at her hands. Clinching and unclinching her fists.

"What if...What If this power I have...What If it corrupts me?" Her eyes start to water. "What if I turn out worse than him?" She whispers mostly to herself. "That won't happen." Asami takes one of her hands. "How do you know!" Kuvira croakes out. "How do you know this won't be like before? How do you know I won't turn out like I did?" She asks and the tears start falling. "What makes this time any different?" She all but whimpers out. Korra takes her other hand.

"You have us." She says sincerely. Kuvira looks between them and then shuts her eyes and cries. They just move in and hold her as she balls her eyes out.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I suck, boring ass chapter and short as fuck, but I tried. Sorry it sucks so bad but I had to get it out of the way so I could move on with the plot. I promise to make it up to you.
> 
> Thing are about to get interesting. That's all I'm saying.
> 
> Again sorry for the suckish chapter but it is just a filler. Things have been pretty heavy on me lately and trying to keep my spirits high to continue writing is not as great as I'd like but I'm pushing through.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectrum and team Avatar discus the game plan. Korra starts her training again, this time with special guests providing a demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...please don't kill me for the late update. Again, hectic life right now with Christmas approaching.
> 
> This is a short chapter but the plot thicken as more surprises are being revealed. I'm busy planning out the plot so most of the next few chapters will be filler chapters. But we're almost there.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 88

The next day.

"Okay, so what are we doing again?" Korra asks. "We going to talk strategy. More importantly the types of attacks and defenses we will use." Kuvira says as they enter the common room. There, Spectrum and team Avatar wait for them.

Izumi and Zuko also decided to stay and watch how this all plays out. They still have questions about what this all means but they are curious about how Kuvira works. They will only pitch when needed. The others still have work to do in the city and around the temple.

Korra stands next to Asami. Kuvira goes to stand in front of them all by the table, her authority on show and her inner Captain coming out. Everyone stands up straighter when she stops and looks at all of them, hands behind her back.

"Alright. So we know now that the threat is more than just your average bad guy. This is basically a God. Not just that but a God that we cannot kill. Not because it's impossible but because it is possible." She says seriously. "It is because of this fact that we need to be cautious. We won't kill him because we shouldn't kill him. Killing him means killing us. He is part of the balance. If he goes, so does the rest of the world." She lets the gravity of the situation sink in.

"I said I didn't want you to get involved but it seems you're all as stubborn as I am and I know I can't stop you so I guess the most I can do is try and prepare you for the worst." She says and they can hear the pain in her voice. "Look we know nothing about this guy other than the fact that he's a huge jerk hell bent on world domination." She adds. "So, instead of trying to kill him we have to take him down which is going to be much harder. Now remember, he...he is my fight." She says seriously with no room for argument.

The other try and object but she holds up her hand. "No. I will not risk any of you to go against him. This is my destiny and yeah, destiny sucks but it is what it is." She rolls her eyes in frustration. "But I know for a fact it's not just going to be him. He will have an army and I know he will stop at nothing. So with the information I have, he wants the spirit world." She looks to the others. "Our main objective. Keep him from the portals. It's the only way he can get there." She says.

"I have spoken to the world leaders and they will help defend the portals around the world but if my instincts are correct then the portal he will target is this one right here in Republic City." She says. "With all the spirit vines, it is the most powerful portal. There is more spirit energy here than any other place in the physical world." She adds.

"We are the first line of defense. Usually that's not the greatest thing but we do have an advantage." Kuvira takes a deep breath. "He cannot conquer without my...power." She says shaking. "That makes me his primary target." She says with a tight jaw. "Kuvira how is that an advantage? He will come after you." Logan is the first to speak.

"Exactly. If I can stop him from taking what I have then we won't have to worry about him going through with his plans." She says and everyone is still confused. Kuvira sighs. "Look it seems he doesn't want to take me head on so he's sending his band of misfits instead. Either his cocky or afraid. That means he underestimates us. We can use that." She explains.

"Until I can face him we will be dealing with he's followers. They are a lot more skilled than we know trust me. We need to be prepared, but while we were fighting them I saw something." She says and shakes her head. "From afar they seem like any other cocky ding dong with a huge ego but when I got up close with that combustion bender...I saw something. Something that is messing with me." She starts pacing.

"He didn't seem like...himself...like I saw the way he moved, they was he worked. It was like he was corrupted." She says with a frown. "He's eyes were black and even though he had emotions on his face...he's eyes were empty." She says.

"What are you saying? He was being controlled?" Mako asks. "Something like that." Kuvira nods. "It was like he had no soul. No spirit. Kyoshi said Taka has the ability to command the dead which has me thinking that he is already getting his army together." She says. "Oh boy." Lee says. "Yeah, so that means it only a matter of time. We don't know how long he's been collecting people or whatever." Asami says.

"Wait a minute. If he can command the dead..." Mako trails off and then gasps. "Shit." He says with wide eyes. "What?" Koda asks. He turns to her and then Kuvira. "The men that attacked you..at the station.." he says. Kuvira frowns then her jaw tenses in realisation. "They were the same guys." She says through grinded teeth. "Say what." Skye says. "God I knew I recognised them from somewhere!" Mako exclaims.

"Oh man, so you're saying, he brought them back to life!?" Asher exclaims. "Something like that. He just brings back their bodies I guess. They're basically still dead on the inside." Kuvira says and rubs her temple. "I can't believe I didn't recognize the assholes who assaulted me. Then again, I was fighting for my life at the time so.." She sighs.

"So what, we're chasing zombies now." Korra says sarcastically. "How do you track that?" Nishan asks. "Well, where's the first place a dead person goes?" Kuvira asks. "A morgue." Koda says. "Exactly. Since these are the same guys that killed themselves while in prison, the first place to look would be the prison morgue." Kuvira says. "Koda, Mako, since you two have access that's where you will check." They nod.

"Skye, I want you to see if you can check any files and search for anything on missing people. Maybe we can see who Taka must have taken." Kuvira says and the watertribe woman nods. "I'll send word out." She says. "I'll help, get someone to check the archives in the earth kingdom. Maybe King Wu can give us clearance at Ba Sing Se." Asher agrees.

"Nishan, Lee and Logan. I want you to keep an out for any suspicious activity. Work with Lin and the rest of RCPD. Stay low though, we don't want these guys figuring out what we're up too." Kuvira says and they nod. "Bolin, I'm going to need you too buddy." She looks at him. The lavabender stands up straighter and salutes. "You remember how we worked right?" She asks and he nods. "Kinda hard to forget when you drilled it into my head sir, I mean ma'am, I mean Commander." He says and Kuvira rolls her eyes at this but has a small smile. _'Some things never change.'_ She thinks amused.

"Good, you're going to be working with the Earth Empire again if you're up for it. My officer standing on command, Miles, you remember him, he will be taking the lead again and he needs a second to help him with a project of getting the rest of the army back together as well as protecting civilians who might know something. I already sent the letter last night. You're the only one I can trust on this. You think you can handle it?" She asks and he nods enthusiastically. "You can count on me!" He smiles.

Kuvira turns to Asami and Korra. "Glow Stick, you still got training and Gears, you have a company to run. For now, the three of us will have to lay low for a while." She says seriously and they look like they're about to protest but Izumi speaks.

"She's right. It seems, the three of you are their primary targets. The Avatar and her girlfriend and the Great Uniter. Big names and very important people. It's best to be on the sidelines." She agrees. "What?" Asami says. "Oh come on why?" Korra whines. "Miss Sato you are a brilliant mind and incredible engineer. Not just that but not only are you important both the Avatar and Kuvira, but to the City as well." Zuko pitches in.

"Look I know it sucks but we can't have them attacking again. We have to lay low. Korra and I are two of the most powerful people in the world and Asami you are one of the brightest minds. With assets like that, a team is unbeatable. That's why he wants us. And we can't help anybody if he has us." Kuvira says seriously. "We're laying low for the safety of everyone else. Until we can find Taka and take him down." She adds.

The engineer and Avatar sigh but reluctantly agree. "Good. We'll tell everyone else what's up, but now, everyone should just take a breather." Zuko says. "I agree. We can start tomorrow. Though today, Korra, your training starts again. So get ready and meet me in at the grounds in an hour." Kuvira says with an authoritative eyebrow raise that Korra gulps at but nods.

"I would rather like to see how this training will go." Izumi says curious. "Good. Cos we're starting with her firebending and it would be beneficial to have a master around." Kuvira smirks. Korra whines and covers her face.

"You're a great firebender, but you're still too much of a hot head and we need to work on that." Kuvira says and everyone laughs when Korra pouts. "An Earth Bender teaching firebending, now this I've gotta see." Zuko smiles.

Later.

"Okay, Glow Stick." Kuvira claps her hands with a smirk and Korra just glares at her while the others standing on the sidelines chuckle.

They're at the training grounds watching as the training begins.

"First things first." The metalbender says and the stamps her foot and four life sized dummies erupt a few metres away from the two benders. Kuvira walks over to each of them and bends a few targets on them. A target on each shoulder, the head, the heart, the chest, the thighs, the hands and the feet. Then she walks back to the Avatar with a smirk.

"I want you to hit the dummy on the far left in the right shoulder." She says simply. "Just...The shoulder." She adds. Korra nods and Kuvira stands back and crosses her arms.

Korra takes her stance and zeroes in on her target. Then she pulls back her hand and punches forward letting out a burst of fire from her fist and sending it flying. The ball of fire hit the correct dummy right in its chest taking up both shoulder targets.

Korra smiles sheepishly and looks back at Kuvira. "I hit my target though." She shrugs and the other chuckle. Kuvira shakes her head but laughs. "Nice try, I expected this though." She says and then turns to their audience. "Master Zuko, Fire Lord Izumi, you wouldn't mind if I used you for a bit?" She asks. The two firebenders' eyes widen. They give each other a look but decide to join them.

Korra looks them and shrugs too. "Okay, great. Now..." Kuvira says and walks over to the dummies. "Now I'm going to ask you to do the same thing. Hit just the shoulder target, nothing else." She says and stands in front of them dummy. Then she modifies it to make it look like it has her in a choke hold. It's arm around her neck. Their eyes widen. "Uh what?" Korra asks frantically. "Yeah same." Izumi adds. Kuvira rolls her eyes. **'Pansies.'** Kyoshi chuckles in her head. **_'Dude they just done want to hurt her.'_** Jay echoes.

"Relax, I trust that you won't hit me. Just hit the one shoulder target and I'm going to add in the hand as well." Kuvira says with a reassuring smile and nod. _'This girl is out of her mind..'_ Zuko thinks. _'She's got balls I'll give her that.'_ Izumi thinks a little impressed at Kuvira's request. "Kuvira are you nuts?" Asami asks worried. "A little bit, yeah." The metalbender answers with a winks. "Trust me, they won't hit me. They're masters right?" She adds and looks back at the three. "Even masters miss, Great Uniter." Izumi informs. "Then it's a good thing I can take a hit." Kuvira smirks.

"I fully disagree with this." Korra says. "Not your decision Glow Stick, you're the student here. And this...is part of your lessons." Kuvira says and nods to the firebenders to say she's ready. "Watch closely, take note of their form, their strategy and shot." She adds. Korra nods reluctantly. "Whenever you're ready." Kuvira says. "Please don't hit her." Korra asks them softly. "You don't trust us?" Zuko asks. "That's not fair." Korra whines.

"Today, please!" Logan hallas from the sidelines. Zuko and Izumi glare at him. This has no effect, he just crosses his arms with a straight face. "Who are these kids?" Izumi mumbles as her and her father ready their strikes.

"We've been asking that question since we meet them." Korra bites her lip. "I'm serious though, please don't hit her. I do trust you both but fire is fire." She says worried. Izumi and Zuko nod. They focus their vision on their designated targets. "You go for the shoulder, I will go for the hand." Zuko says and his daughter nods. "Ready, aim...fire." Izumi counts them down and as soon as the last word leaves her lips, they thrust their arms forward.

Both let out a short line of fire from their fingers and watch as it travels through the air toward Kuvira and the dummy behind her. Everyone holds their breath as the flames hit their targets dead on narrowly missing the metalbender but leaving Kuvira untouched. They all let out that breath in relief. Kuvira gives a smile and bends the dummy back to its original position once the flames die. _'Oh god that was a little frightening I will admit.'_ She thinks. **'Smart move though.'** Kyoshi says. **_'Yeah let's not do that again.'_** Jay says.

Kuvira walks over to them and bows. "Thank you, Master Zuko and Lord Izumi. Your demonstration is greatly beneficial." She says. They bow back, a little surprised at the events that just took place. Kuvira turns to Korra. "Did you watch like I asked?" She asks. Korra nods. "Do you see where you went wrong?" She asks again. Korra bites her lip. "Not really but I think I have an idea." She says honestly. Kuvira nods.

"What that was for was to show you that there are certain situations that will need something other than brute force to handle." Kuvira says. "As you saw, that was a hostage situation. If I were being held hostage, an approach like yours not only would have greatly injured the culprit, but also me." She points to the dummies and Korra winces at the image.

"One thing you must remember is that a rescue means nothing if it means putting other people in danger." Kuvira says and Korra nods in understanding. "Now, the strikes that they used, they were what I want you to work on." She says pointing to the two firebenders. "Precise and on target. Leaves less damage and is less likely lethal if placed correctly. Remember our objective is to save lives not take them. We want to take down our enemy, not kill them." She says.

"The target points were not at random either. In a hostage situation like demonstrated, it is best to aim for points that will disarm or incarcerate your enemy without killing them or potentially harming the victim." She points to the points on the dummy. "A shot in the shoulder or the leg is the most effective to disarm. I don't recommend a headshot unless absolutely necessary and as a last resort." She says seriously. Korra nods.

"Now, the technique. The obvious differences was the fire power used." Kuvira holds up her hand. "A fist gives a stronger more forceful blast." She balls her hand into a fist. "Just like a punch. Does the damage." She says then opens her fist and holds up two fingers together. "This though, creates a less forceful and powerful blast but what it lacks in punching power it makes up in accuracy." She says.

"Think of it as an arrow or a pebble. It's small but effective if used right." She says. "The concept is one Princess Azula used." She says and glances at the firebenders who tense. "As we all know, Azula was one of the most powerful firebenders of all time but it was not because of her fire power or her blue flame although blue fire is hotter." Kuvira explains. Zuko shifts on his feet while Izumi looks away.

"In fact, Princess Azula didn't have the strongest fire power. Her flame was hot, yes, but it wasn't as strong or powerful. The reason she was so successful was because she used precision and accuracy to win her battles." Kuvira then takes a stance and starts doing katas. "Each strike was short and fast, like lightning." She says. "A shot taken at the right time." She turns to the dummies. "At the right place will easily bring down your opponent in a matter of seconds." She says and bends a small to medium sized rock towards one of the dummies, hitting it right in the left calf. The dummy is immediately thrown off balance and falls to the floor.

Korra stares in awe. _'I kinda knew that.'_ She says to herself. **_'Yeah. No you kinda didn't.'_** Raava says. **_'And if you did, you never used it.'_** She adds. _'Shut up Raava.'_ Korra grumbles. "I think I get it now." She says and Kuvira smiles. "Awesome. Once you get this perfected and can show you how to redirect lightning." She smirks. Korra's eyes brighten. "No way, really?" She bounces. Kuvira nods.

"I still can't believe you can do that." Zuko says. Kuvira turns to him. "I can't believe people honestly thought only firebenders can do it." She raises an eyebrow. "What about that combustion blast?" Izumi asks. Kuvira shrugs, confused herself. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I have an idea, I just have to figure it out." She says honestly. "Well when you do I would really love to hear about it. You truly are one of a kind Miss Beifong." Zuko says with a genuine smile and bows before he and Izumi walk to join the others.

Kuvira stands with a small smile on her face, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Miss Beifong...huh...I Kinda like it." She says. Korra smiles and throws and arm over her shoulder. "Yeah me too." She says and booty bumps her. They laugh.

"It suits you." Korra adds and Kuvira nods in agreement. "Still can't wrap my head around it. All these years...wishing I could be a Beifong..to be part of the family...and when I finally get over it...I find out I've been one the whole time." She says. "I'm still freaking out over the fact that you are not only related but you can talk to Kyoshi. That's crazy." Korra says. Kuvira looks at her and can see the sadness behind her smile.

 _'Must be hard, losing your past lives..'_ She thinks. **'I miss her too.'** Kyoshi admits. **_'this just got real depressing real quick.'_** Jay says. Kuvira's eyes widen.

 _'Wait a minute...Kyoshi You said me and you were connected right?'_ She asks. **'By the spirit of Kata yes we are.'** Kyoshi answers. _'and that makes me indirectly connected to Raava's spirit.'_ She asks. **'hmm I suppose so. Raava is part of Kata yes.'** Kyoshi answers. **_'Vee what are you getting at?'_** Jay asks. _'Kyoshi is one of Korra's past lives. She's connected to me and by default I am connected to Korra.'_ Kuvira says. **_'Oh?Oh! Oh I get it. Clever.'_** Jay echoes. **'I say, this is quite the idea, young one. Do you think it will work?'** Kyoshi asks. _'only one way to find out.'_ Kuvira answers.

"Korra, I got a crazy idea." Kuvira says. Korra frowns but smiles. "I like crazy." She says. "Good, because this is nuts." Kuvira answers. "You had two master firebenders shoot hot fire at you're face." Korra points out. "Right. This is even crazier." Kuvira says and holds Korra's head. Her face serious and her voice low.

"I think I can help you reconnect to your past lives."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! What! She can do that! How!
> 
> What did you guys think of that while "it's the same dickheads that attacked Kuvira last time" pretty weird right.
> 
> Not much to says, sorry for the short chapter, I'm still putting together the rest of the plot so I'm just putting filler chapters.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Asami and Korra's day off. Mako and Koda decide they want to have one too. Korra and Kuvira become the ultimate wingwomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a while, truth be told I couldn't find my story in all the clutter of my stuff on the laptop, because one, it crashed and two, I had little to no time these holidays.
> 
> I also had studying and prep because I just graduated high school and am now getting ready to study again. So yeah I'm actually pretty busy but I found the story, yay. So I'll post before I lose it again.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 89

Two months later.

"Come on Avatar, pick it up!" Kuvira yells while clapping her hands for emphasise. The bender in question is currently doing a full circuit of bending techniques over and over.

The Last two months have consisted of a lot of training and researching. There have been no sign of their attackers and every trace they could have found had disappeared. Everyone is on edge, especially Kuvira.

Her nightmares have been getting to her and to make things worse Korra's seem to have giving her trouble as well. Asami is very worried about her girls and she feels horrible because she can't help them in that aspect. Raiko had agreed to let Kuvira stay at the Sato Manor instead of the prison as to protect her as well as keep her hidden from any media. Also for everyone else especially since she's the primary target. She travels from the Manor to the Island daily on one of the Bison or Korra gives her a lift with her glider. The two of them train for hours a day. Korra has been improving greatly.

After suggesting that Kuvira could possibly help reconnect her to her past lives, the two of them had been coming up with ways in which they could achieve that. So far they have found nothing. Kyoshi is no help and neither is Raava at the moment.

The rest of the family and world leaders have been working tooth and nail to get a lead on their culprits. Koda and Mako have been running all over the city, checking every corner and dark alley.

Lin has to keep tabs on what is going on at the station and to make sure non of the officers is part of the enemy. Kya has been helping out at the hospitals as well as checking medical records and keeping track of number of deaths in case there's something fishy.

Spectrum has been using their resources and contacts all over the globe to see for any suspicious activity as well as making armor and gadgets that might help.

The world leaders are of course, handling the public. Not so much keeping them in the dark but making sure to make the them aware of the threat and to report anything weird and important information, subtly of course.

The airbenders have been helping with the search. The eyes in the sky along with Tenzin and Bumi. Jinora has been travelling between worlds, doing reseach in the ancient library.

So yeah, everyone is pretty busy.

"Vira...Please Can I take a break. I've been drilling these things for hours." The Avatar whines. Kuvira sighs. "Alright, alright. We'll stop for today." She says. The Avatar collapses in exhaustion. The metalbender chuckles and walks up to her. "Come on, let's go somewhere cooler." She says and helps Korra up.

They walk together to what they now call their special place on the Island. The place where Kuvira showed Korra her special ability. They both sit up against the tree, legs and arms together. Korra lays her head on the metalbender's shoulder and Kuvira lays her head on Korra's. "You okay?" She asks when she hears Kuvira sigh. "I'm just tired..." She answers.

"You wanna talk about it?" Korra asks. Even though they both have had nightmares, Kuvira seems to be the most traumatised by them. They never talk about them though.

"Not really, even if I wanted to." Kuvira says softly. Korra turns her head slightly to place a gentle kiss on Kuvira's shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything." She whispers. "They're still blurry...But I hear voices..screams now...sometimes they're mine...most times they're not." Kuvira says softly, a lump in her throat. "I...I Sometimes hear you...and 'Sami..." She whispers painfully. Korra's breath gets caught.

"You hear that too..." She says just as painfully. It's true, in her weird dreams she hears herself and Asami screaming sometimes. "I'm afraid...." Kuvira admits. "I'm afraid...that Its...it's my fault...the screaming...I.I can feel..." She whispers. Korra turns and wraps her arms around the metalbender. "I just want it to stop." Kuvira croaks out as the tears start. "Me too baby...Me too. Hopefully." Korra says as she comforts her girlfriend. "I'm sorry...most times I can handle it...but lately it's become unbearable." Kuvira says. Then she lets out a small laugh. "I blame you." She says. "You and Sami made me soft." She adds.

Korra giggles. "Sorry not sorry." She says. Kuvira chuckles with her. "There you two are." A new voice says. They look up to see Asami walking towards them with a platter of fruit. "Ah, there's our girl." Korra says. Asami blushes but smiles. "Pema said you two were working hard today. Thought you could use a little something to cool off and feed those huge appetites." She says as she places the platter down and gives each of them a kiss.

"I guess I could use a break too." She adds with a sigh and pops a grape into her mouth. "That bad?" Kuvira asks. Asami groans. "You have no idea. Everyone is irritated because of this whole investigation and what not." She says. "Yeah, the whole city is on edge. We need to find something." Korra says. Kuvira sighs. "We're trying our best. We got eyes and ears everywhere. Resources not even on market, we got everything. Taka is a lot smarter than I thought. At least he hasn't attacked again. Though I'm not so sure that's so much of a good thing." She says.

"As far as we know, he's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I guess us being out of the public eye is working. Though I fear he will try to use others to get to us." Korra states. "Wouldn't be the first time." She mumbles. "I hate hostages. During my time on the guard and while I was still on the campaign, almost every case I had involved hostages. It's a miracle any of them survived." Kuvira says.

"Well if you rescued them I wouldn't be surprised." Asami says. "Oh I'm not talking about the hostages. I'm talking about the kidnappers. As seen previously I get very upset easily." Kuvira corrects. "Before, I actually didn't want to join the guard at first. One, I hated taking orders and following rules. Two, I tend to be a little overly passionate about people and mostly kids. There was a high chance that if I had to face a kidnapper who hurt someone else they wouldn't have lived to tell the tail." She explains.

"I joined because I had at least a little self control because I even felt a little remorse for the bad guys. It's a good thing I have a heart." She finishes. "I know what you mean. Being the Avatar is not always great. There were many times I had to stop myself from knocking the shit out of someone." Korra agrees. "Oh I know that feeling all to well especially when it comes to my company. I wanna say I'm surprised people don't believe I can run it because I'm young and a woman." The CEO chuckles darkly. "Some things never change." She adds.

"Yeah, as much as we want it to. The world will never change. There will always be something wrong with it. Racism, sexism and discrimination will always be a part of it not matter what." Korra says. "World peace is an illusion as much as we hate to admit it. We might work together, but we will never be one." Kuvira says sadly. "Acceptance is key I guess." She adds. "That's all we can ever do now a days." Asami agrees.

"Well I for one am tired of this depressing mood. I've been moping all week, what do you say we take a walk on the beach." Korra suggests. "I'm game, I could use some calm before my ever impending storm." Kuvira agrees. "Yeah, me too. No way I'm going back to work now. The day has been exhausting enough." Asami nods. "I'm taking this with us though." Kuvira says and grabs the fruit platter. They laugh at her. That's one of the surprising things they found out about Kuvira. The metalbender really loves her fruit.

"So what did you do today?" Asami asks as they walk down to the beach. Korra immediately groans while Kuvira giggles. "Cap made me run circuits again. As much as I love learning how to use seismic sense, her methods are annoying." The Avatar complains. Asami smirks knowingly.

"It wasn't even that bad today. At least I didn't throw anything at her this time." Kuvira points out with a slice of apple in her mouth.

"Yeah but making little holes and rocks in my path while I was blind folded was not fun either." Korra whines. "Hey, this is how I learned. You can't rely on one sense. You gotta use all. And your instincts are one of them. As well as hearing and feeling. Sight is the most used sense. Take that away and you got a whole other struggle." Kuvira explains. "As I said before, the eye cannot lie, but can be lied to. So in battle one of your greatest weapons is deception. Best way to do that. Make them see what they want see, and on the side, have a something they won't expect. Like a magician." She adds.

"The greatest gift you can give your enemy, is all your attention and vise versa." She says. "Right so what if I'm the vulnerable one?" Korra asks. "You're always vulnerable in battle. No matter what armor you have. The key is to use it as a strength. Motivation. You get knocked down, make them think you're down. When they let their guard go, strike." Kuvira answers. "And if you really are down?" Asami asks. Kuvira chuckles. "Get back up." She says simply before throwing a grape in the air and catching it in her mouth.

They all giggle. "Well I guess that's just it huh." Asami nods. "Like earth bending, in battle, you have to be mentally and a physically ready. Know that there will be a chance you will end up on your back a few times. You have to have the will to get back up. Despite the odds." She says. "Exactly. Now with seismic sense, you have to connect with more than your physical being. You're mind must be prepared to accept the images or they will be distorted and give the wrong picture." Kuvira says.

"Lin once told me that she found it a little difficult to use her seismic sense when her head wasn't in the game." Korra says. "She said it took a lot of practice to calm her mind when she was frustrated or angry." She adds. "I guess that makes sense. I kinda lose my touch with earth bending too when I'm upset." She says. "That's one of the things all the elements have in common. The mind. Fire breaths, Earth is stability, water is fluid and air is freedom. Everything the mind needs to be effective." Kuvira says.

"The mind needs to be able to think freely, like air. Flowing thoughts like a river. Must be stable in order to comprehend and must be able to allow for emotions to breath through to our hearts." She stops walking and looks out to the ocean. Asami and Korra stand next to her and watch the ocean as well. "They always say the greatest battle to ever take place in a person's life is the one within themselves. The battle between the mind and the heart. As true as that may be, the mind and heart are sometimes one and the same." She says thoughtfully.

She puts the empty platter down. "I remember Jay used to tell me that the heart and the mind might seem different. Might seem like they have different views, but in truth they actually don't." She brings her hand up to the chain around her neck. "It's the same song sung differently. Different lyrics, different melody, but the message is the same. You just have to listen to them both instead of just one." She says softly.

"The balance between the two is important. The decisions made are dependent on where you take them from. If you take from one side, the consequences are of the other. Rational over emotion equals emotional pain. Emotional over rational equals physical pain...mostly of those around you." She explains. "Though if you take from both...only a little pain from both...but a worthwhile result that you're less likely to regret." She smiles sadly. "I lost sight of that when she died." A year escapes her eye. Then she turns to her girlfriends who are watching her adoringly. They love when Kuvira gets lost in her little rants.

"But I found it again. And I have you to thank for that." She takes their hands. "You girls don't realise just how much you mean to me. It took a while for me to figure it out but when I did, I knew that I would do anything to keep you both, right here with me. As long as you'll have me." She says sincerely.

Both Korra and Asami have tears in their eyes. They laugh. "Well this took an interesting turn." The CEO whispers, wiping her eye. "Tell me about it." Korra grins. "How do we keep getting off track, seriously we have no sense of direction." She adds and Kuvira chuckles. "My bad, I tend to lose myself sometimes, I can't help it." She says. "You're such a sap." Korra says. Kuvira smacks her shoulder. "Shut up. It's your fault anyway." She says.

"Aww, the big bad Great Uniter is such a big softie. So fluffy." Asami says in a cute baby voice while poking her cheeks. "Okay, You know what..." Kuvira says and picks Asami up and throws her over her shoulder. "Ah! Vira!" The engineer squeaks in surprise. The metalbender runs over to the water. Korra following. Asami's eyes widen. "No! No! No wait, I take it back." She starts to wiggle but can't help but giggle too. "Too late and now you shall pay, muhahaha." Kuvira laughs and then waits for a wave to come in before dropping down letting it catch both her and the engineer in it.

She's in her rights and sports bra so it's okay, but Asami is in full work kit. The younger ravenette squeaks as the cold water hits her. "Oh my Raava! I'm so going to get you back for that, you're luck I don't have anything important in my pockets, you jerk." She says when Kuvira puts her down in the water.

The two benders let out belly laughs at the engineers expression. Asami then smiles and pulls them both in. Eventually they are all soaking wet from the water. "It's on Sato!" Korra yells as she starts splashing her girlfriends. Soon it's just a war of water between the two girls. Korra cheating of course and Kuvira trying to even the odds with her sand bending. Poor Asami is stuck in the middle.

"No fair, I can't bend, you goons." She complains. The other two just shrug with twin goofy grins. "I should go get that water shooter. Then you'll both be in trouble." She playfully warns them. Kuvira starts giggling uncontrollably. "She said she can't 'bend' ha!" She says. Korra also starts laughing at the innuendo. "Ugh, you guys suck." Asami says splashing water at them. "That's what she said." Kuvira comments and the two benders laugh harder.

"Oh my god, I'm dating children." The CEO chuckles. "Hey I'll have you know I'm very mature." Korra says. "Yesterday you pretended to be sick to try and get out of training." Kuvira points out. "You fell for it though." Korra fires back. "No I didn't, I made you meditate the whole day." Kuvira smirks. "She was not happy." Asami laughs. "She wouldn't talk to me." Kuvira joins. "That was not funny. I legit thought you didn't care that I'd be sick and you'd just let me train anyway." Korra pouts.

"Hey guys, what's up." The trio turns to see Koda and Mako walking towards them. "Hey. Nothing much, just enjoying the water. Making Sami feel inadequate." Kuvira smirks when said engineer smack her stomach. "What about you too. Finally decided to take the rest of the day off." Korra asks. Mako nods with a sigh. "Yeah, been running around in circles. We just want to rest a bit. A little time at the beach seemed like a good idea." He says.

He and Koda are both clad in their swimming costumes. Mako in red board shorts and Koda in a two piece blue bikini. "Definitely a good idea. Sami ditched work as well. At least it's Friday." Kuvira agrees. "I second that, sometimes I really hate my job." Koda smiles. "Hey how's about a game of beach soccer. We have odd numbers so I'm thinking one on one." Kuvira suggests.

"I'm down." Korra says. "Yeah, me too." Mako nods. "I like this idea. Let me go change first though. I don't feel like running around in my wet clothes." Asami says and starts walking up to the temple. "I'll come with and get a ball, you guys set the field." Koda and says and jogs up to catch Asami.

Mako stares longingly at Koda as she goes. Kuvira and Korra don't miss this and share a knowing look. They both smirk up at him. "She's pretty, huh?" Kuvira starts. Mako blinks from his gaze and looks at them. "Who Koda? I-I guess so, yeah." He tries to play it cool. "Oh cut the shit, flame boy, I know that look." Korra teases. "You like her. Like, like her like her." She adds.

The firebender blushes and scoffs. "What! No! I do not like Koda like that." He says crossing his arms. "Bitch, yes you do. Come on, brother, sac up and tell the girl." Kuvira says and punches his arm. "Ow! Hey!" He rubs the spot she hit. He glares at them but they don't let up. They just smirk knowingly. He sighs.

"Okay, yeah, maybe I do have a tiny bit of a crush in Koda..." he trails off. "The first step is admitting to it. Well done." Kuvira teases. "But seriously thought bro, really, tell her...or at least ask her out." Korra says. "Not that easy guys. One, I suck with women, as proven previously. Two, she's my partner, my colleague. That's against regulation. I can't date my co worker." Mako explains. "Besides, Lin will kill me." He mumbles.

"Probably." Korra quips. Kuvira smacks her arm. "Be nice." She says and Korra just shrugs. "It's true though." The Avatar defends. Kuvira rolls her eyes. "Granted Dad can be a little..intense but really she's kinda soft." She says. "She once threw one of our prisoners through a wall because he cat called her." Mako says. Korra and Kuvira stare at him.

"Anyway..." Kuvira trails off. "Look, at least try, okay. Give it a shot...I'll even help you. I've been told I have a way with the ladies." She wiggles her eyebrows and Korra face palms. "Yes, I am aware, seeing as you are dating both my ex girlfriends." Mako says not amused. Kuvira pats his shoulder. "Don't hate the player. Look, Koda is a great chick, I mean, if I didn't see her as a sister..." Kuvira is cut off by Korra.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I took a lot of convincing for me to believe you two weren't a thing." She pouts. Kuvira chuckles. "I love when she gets jealous. It's the cutest thing ever." She whispers to the firebender. He chuckles as well. "Wait, shouldn't you be like, really protective right now, like telling me you'll kill me if I break her heart or something?" He asks her. Kuvira shrugs.

"I know you're a good guy, flames. I know Koda can handle herself. Besides you know what I'm capable of so, breaking her heart is not something you want to do. Also, why would I tell you what I would do, that defeats the purpose." She smirks at his horrified expression. Korra is just trying to hold back her laugh because that is exactly what Raava said Jay had told her.

"I'm on both sides here dude. Girl Code and Bro Code. I can give you a chance, give you a little something something. I can get you in, but if she says no. I can't help you there. You're my bro but she's my sister too." The metalbender explains. "We're bros now?" He says. Kuvira punches him softly in the gut. He grunts a little. "Yeah, we're bros. We're bros with awesome eyebrows. We're eyebros." She laughs at her own joke. Korra shakes her head at her girlfriend but smiles at the adorableness.

"Where did you find this one?" Mako asks Korra with a chuckle. The Avatar shrugs. "I honestly don't know hey." She says. "You guys really think I got a chance though? I mean, she's..." He sighs. Kuvira's eyes soften. "Hey, come now bro. Don't think that way." She says. "But she's so amazing, beautiful, funny and I'm just boring old me." He says. "I suck with women, I don't know what I'm actually supposed to be." He sighs again. "Yourself." Korra and Kuvira say in unison. "That's usually the problem." He mumbles.

"Oh for the love of...dude, look. You think I'm any better with the ladies. I'm a huge dork." Kuvira says. "You have two girlfriends Kuvira. Two! I can barely keep one." Mako exclaims. "You think I know what I'm doing. I don't even know how I got them." Kuvira admits. "Look at them and look at me. I mean that makes no sense. The Avatar and the CEO of a fortune 500 company, genius engineer and business woman. Then there's me. Ex dictator and war lord criminal with a track record that could make the devil pray to the heavens." She says.

"That's a bit much don't you think." Korra frowns at the last one. "I exaggerate for effect." Kuvira shrugs. "Point being, just because you have faults doesn't mean you can't have love. Seriously Mako, you're a catch. Handsome, brave, loyal. Sure you're a little up tight and serious but that's some of your best qualities." She encourages him. "She's like your complete opposite but that just means she'll fit perfectly. You'll keep her grounded and some what out of trouble and she'll get you to loosen up a bit." She smirks.

"I know that taking the day off was her idea." She adds. Mako chuckles. "Yeah, it was. She didn't even give me a choice." He says. "See, you're already whipped." Korra says and Mako glares at her. "Come on man. At least give it a go. You never know unless you try. Sami and I were pretty scared we wouldn't get Kuvira but we took that chance and now look. I'm sharing a bed with two extremely beautiful woman who can kick my ass and keep this avatar grounded." She says.

Mako looks at them for a minute. Then he smiles. "Alright, I'll give it go." He agrees and Kuvira and Korra fist pump. "Don't worry we'll be the best wingmen you've ever had." Kuvira promises. "We should get Bolin in on this." Korra adds. "Yes! That's a great idea. The kid might not be the best ladies man but he knows his brother better than anyone." Kuvira nods. Mako sighs and face palms.

_'I'm regretting this already.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyebros!! I love them. Poor Kuvira, she's so tried and scared. But her girlfriends will help her get through it all.
> 
> Mako and Kuvira brotp. I love them as a team. They work well together.
> 
> Yes, some Koda/Mako. Coming up!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Korra and Bolin try to get Mako to ask Koda out but Mako is a chicken shit. Bolin is a good bro and Koda suggests a weekend away for the young adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so sorry, I've actually been really busy. Not only with personal stuff but a lot of other Shit too. Also I've been trying to actually plan my story and I've got a few things that I want to try out so while I'm doing that I want a structure for it too.
> 
> Anyway you can kill me later, here's a little cute bromance chapter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 90

"This is a horrible idea, why did I let you guys talk me into this!" Mako whisper yells. "Relax flames. You got this okay. Don't worry." Kuvira encourages. "No I don't! I freaking out, what if I mess up." Mako panics. Korra slaps him softly on the face and grabs him by his collar. "Hey, snap out of it man. Stop being a chicken shit and just do it okay. You won't mess up. Trust me." She says.

"Yeah bro." Bolin says and pats his brothers back. "Just go over there and ask her out. Simple." He adds. "No. No it's not." Mako says. "Oh for the love of Raava." Asami groans.

The three of them have been trying to get Mako to ask Koda out but he keeps freaking out. They have plans and everything, they just need him to man up.

"It's just dinner and mini golf man." Asami says. "You don't even have to say it's a date. Just...ask her if she wants to join you. That way you don't imply that it's a date but at the same time you don't say it's just hanging out." She adds. Mako bites his lip nervously. "Dude, come on. Look just do what Sami said okay. Just try okay." Kuvira says.

"Koda is not big on huge gestures. She enjoys the small things. A little night out she definitely won't say no too. So just go for it." She explains. Mako let's out a shaky breath. "Okay, okay you're right." He says. "I can do this, I can do this." He chants and moves to walk up to Koda who is leaning against the railing on the balcony looking at the city light. The rest are in the temple trying to help Mako.

"I got this." He repeats as her walks but as soon as he gets to the door he immediately turns and walks back. "Nope I can't do this." He bails out. They groan. "Oh come on man, stop being a chicken shit and just talk to her." Kuvira whisper yells, smacking his chest. "What the lady said. Come on bro." Bolin nods in agreement. "This is your chance, man." He says.

Mako shakes his head. "It just feels weird. I mean, she's my friend, God's, my partner for Raava's sake. This is a horrible idea." He rants. Korra rolls her eyes. "Girls!" She throws her hands up and walks back. Asami and Kuvira take her position. "Mako, what's really going on?" Asami asks with a frown. Kuvira stands beside her with a passive expression.

She's on the fence her. She wants her friend to go for it but she also wants what's best for Koda and if Mako is going to keep bailing well then...Maybe they shouldn't push this.

"I just can't okay! I'm not- I can't...not Now. I thought I could, but I can't." Mako says and rubs his face. He sighs before walking past them, away from his goal. They watch him go in silence. "This is lot different than we thought." Asami says. "He must really like her if he's so afraid." Korra says. "Hmm, I know the feeling." The metalbender mumbles. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. It doesn't look like it's happening today." Bolin says and walks to catch his brother.

"You think he'll be okay?" Kuvira asks. "Mako is a strong guy...it might take some time but...he'll be fine." Korra answers. "I think his confidence is crushed a bit." Asami says. "Maybe so, rejection does that to you. But I think there's more to it than that." Kuvira says thoughtfully.

"Mako! Mako! Bro wait up!" Bolin shouts after his brother. He followed him down to the beach. "Go away Bo." The fire bender says. "No, I'm not. What was that back there man. I've never seen you chicken out of something so bad." He says when he catches up. "It's none of your business. Just leave it okay." Mako growls. Bolin moves and steps in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"No I can't just leave it. You're my brother and something is bothering you. I wanna know what it is. Please." Bolin says. Mako doesn't say anything he just looks out into the water. "Mako come on." The earthbenders encourages. "I just...I can't Bo. Koda is different. She's not like the other girls. She not like Korra, or Asami or even Kuvira and you'd think those two were the same person." He says.

"Ever since we started working together I've had a little bit of a crush on her. I never said or did anything because, one, I'm afraid of both Lin and rejection. And two..because I don't want ruin what we have." He looks down.

"We work well together. I've seen it. We're great partners and even better friends. But maybe that's the best we got. Like with me and Asami and Korra. We all worked well together as partners and as friends." He sighs. "But as soon as romance came into the picture, everything changed and suddenly...We didn't work at all." He explains. "And now look at us. We're all friends but we hardly see each other let alone work together." He groans.

"The only reason we actually have this right now. The only reason we actually started being around each other more after Korra split for three years is because we had too. Because we had to band together to defeat Kuvira." He states. "I don't want that with Koda. I don't want to become a footnote in her life. I don't want to become _'that guy'_." He says softly.

"So what if I take the chance and it works for a while. Then all of a sudden it doesn't. I don't think I can do it Bo. She means too much to me." He says sadly.

Bolin just stays silent. Letting his brother vent. His brother never talks to him about anything like this anymore so he wants to be there. "During those three years, while everyone was doing their own thing, you with Kuvira, Korra's healing in the South, Asami working on rebuilding her family's company, she was there for me." Mako sits in the sand and Bolin follows.

"She made sure I didn't over work myself. She made sure I ate something. She made sure I went to get my injuries checked after a heavy job. She made sure Lin wasn't giving me a hard time unless I needed it." He says. "She was all I really had." He says softly.

"I can talk to her about anything and everything and she won't judge me. We can play around and just have fun. I'm comfortable around her. I know she is too. She's like my best friend besides you. And you know I've never really had one of those." He says.

"I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bolin asks. "Because! You had your own thing, first of all. Second you were still bummed out about Opal, I didn't want to throw this your way. Especially when things with Kuvira started getting crazy." Mako explains. "You still could have talked to me bro." Bolin argues. "I know!" He groans.

"I just...I guess I didn't want to say anything. I was just going to keep quiet about everything but no. Korra and Kuvira had to be vigilant and call me out on it and now I'm stuck in this mess." He rants.

"I was doing great just admiring from afar. Just being her friend was great. It was safe. No risks of rejection. It's was fine. I was okay. Yeah sure it hurt that we can't be more but I was okay with that. Just having her in my life is enough." Mako says. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself." Bolin ask and Mako scoffs.

"Whatever man. It's not happening so there's not need to dwell anyway." He says sadly. Bolin shakes his head. "Not with that attitude it's not." He states. He then stands up.

"Come on dude. This isn't the charming and smooth Mako I know who could get any girl he wanted." Bolin says. "That Mako is dead. He's gone bro." The fire bender says. "No, he's just being chicken because he finally found a girl that can hold him down and that scares him." Bolin quips. Mako looks at him.

"Isn't that what caught your eye in the first place. The fact that she won't take Shit from anyone...not even Lin." He raises an eyebrow. Mako says nothing.

"I get it bro. She's a total babe and is awesome. Kinda scary but not as much as Kuvira on a bad day." Bolin says. "Look, yes she's different and something new entirely but dude! Why not take this opportunity regardless of whether it will work out or not." He pulls his brother up.

"If you're as close as you say then nothing will change drastically." He playfully punches him. "If anything it'd be better. Just think about it." He throws a arm over his shoulder.

"Kuvira once told me on one of our missions that you can't wait for a sign. You have to find it yourself because signs don't find you." He says. "We were at a crossroads and we had so many what ifs about what could go wrong if we picked a certain path. And you know what she did." Bolin pokes his brother's chest.

"She asked us, _'What If it does work. What if it's the right road. What if it's worth it'_ and you know what, she was right. We had possibly given every negative outcome ever, but never even thought of the positive." He stands in front of him now.

"You've given every why you shouldn't go for this. So let me asks you this bro. What if it does work out?" He asks. Mako is silent as he let's the words sink in. "What if you guys are the happiest couple in the world...besides me and Opal of course. What if you guys move in together and start that family you've always dreamed about in secret. What if it is everything you've ever wanted and more!" Bolin sells it.

Mako let's his mind run. Thinking about the possibilities. About Koda. _'He's so right. God's why didn't I think of it this way before.'_ He thinks. "Since when did you get so wise bro?" He asks his younger brother. Bolin shrugs and gives him a smile. "I grew up a bit in the army. I'm still me but with a few surprises." He answers.

"Thanks man. I guess I should stop being such a chicken shit and just go for it. No matter the outcome." Mako says and gives his little brother a one armed hug. "See! That's the Mako I know." Bolin whoops.

"I'll just need a little time. I want to do this right. My own way. My own time." Mako says. "I respect that. Just, don't wait to long hey. You only live once you know." Bolin says as they walk up to the temple together. "Hey, why not after Lee and Skye's wedding, it's next weekend right?" Bolin says. Mako thinks about it.

"That could work. It gives me enough time to think about what I could do and since we are going together anyway..." He trails off. "There we go. A time, a place." Bolin smiles. Mako chuckles. "Yeah, let's just hope it works out." He says.

Once they're back inside they meet up with Kuvira, Korra, Asami and Koda on the balcony. "Hey boys. Where did you run off to?" Asami asks. "Oh, me and Bo just went out for a walk and talk on the beach." Mako says and gives his brother a smile. "I really needed some advice and my little brother was a big help." He says.

"Well did you get the advice you needed." Koda asks curiously. Mako just chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I did." He answers. Kuvira, Korra and Asami share a confused look but shrug. _'As long as he has his shit together.'_ They think.

"So hey, check this out. A friend of mine told me about this awesome spot outside of town right. Some kid of old water hole or something. There's going to be this bond fire and band concert and it sounds kinda sweet, we should go." Koda says excitedly. "I don't know. We've got a lot we still need to do not to mention I don't think it will be safe for us to be out in the open like that." Kuvira says.

"Oh come on Vira! It's just for the weekend. The place is really secluded and safe. Nothing bad ever happens there. Just a bunch of people having a good time with some good friends and good music." Koda sells. "I could definitely use a weekend away." Asami agrees. "I heard that. I'm tired of running circuits. I need a break to just have some fun. Relive my glory days." Korra says with a chuckle.

"I'm down. I'm sure I can get Opal to agree too." Bolin smiles with a nod. "Well you'll probably talk me into it anyway so it's not like I'll have much of a choice." Mako says. They all look at Kuvira.

The metalbender groans. "I'm serious guys. This could be dangerous. You saw what happened last time. There's a reason we can't have nice things. Besides it's not like I can leave the city anyway." She says. "Oh please, it's barely outside city limits. It's near the old observatory. We even have security apparently." Koda says.

"Besides, we'll have the Avatar and her trust band of misfits plus an awesome officer and the Great Uniter herself." She adds. "Anyone who decides to mess with us is a total idiot." Bolin high fives the officer. "I don't know." Kuvira sighs. "Come on you need a break too hot shot. You've been stressing one way about your destiny or whatever. Just one weekend away and you can go back to torturing your girlfriend." Koda says.

Korra and Asami break out the puppy pouts. Kuvira looks away. "Gods. Fine! Fine! We can go, but at the first sign of something fishy we're leaving...assuming It's nothing life threatening to the entire planet in which we have to jump into action anyway." She gives in with conditions. They all halla and cheer. "Whoo! This is going to be awesome!" Korra says excitedly. "Yeah, we'll get Logan and them too. The more the merrier. Besides our brides to be should have a little fun before their wedding right." Asami agrees.

"Yeah, how bout that huh. Just a couple of youngsters hanging out at a spot for the weekend." Bolin throws his hands in the air. "This is going to be awesome!" Korra laughs. "Oh man. I'm regretting this already." Kuvira mumbles with a shake of her head. "Oh lighten up Kuvy. Usually I'm the downer." Mako says. Kuvira narrows her eyes at him.

"Watch it flames. I will knock your ass." She says fake angry. Koda giggles and throws her arms over both Mako and Kuvira's shoulders.

"Oh yeah. This is definitely going to be one fun experience." She says. "What is?" Someone from the door way says. They turn to see Lin and Kya. "Oh uh, Mom, Dad. Well the gang and I thought that it would be good if the um, we go to a weekend festival being held just a little outside of the City." Koda explains. "Oooh festivals are awesome!" Kya says. "Absolutely not." Lin says. "Wait what?" The healer turns to her girlfriend. "Why not?" She asks.

"It's dangerous, one. Two, we can have them out in the open with what's going on." Lin lists off. "You saw what these people are capable of. What if they attack them again. Or if the attack and they're not here to help defend." Lin reasons. "Oh come on Daddy don't be so paranoid. It's been months since they attacked. I doubt they'll attack now. The festival I heard will be heavily guarded, and besides it just a little out side of the City. If anything happens they're not far away." Kya says.

"Thank you!" Koda says with a smile. Lin looks at her with a glare. "Dad, trust me. It's useless now that Mom is on board." Kuvira rolls her eyes. "I'm guessing you tried?" Lin ask. "And failed." Kuvira answers. "When did we get so soft." Lin groans. "I've been asking myself that question." Kuvira mumbles. Everyone else just laughs at them. "And thus, the beasts have been tamed." Koda says.

"You still wanna go to that festival?" Lin asks. "Sorry, I'll shut up now." Koda bites her lip. "Good. Okay so who all is going to this thing?" The Chief asks. "Just us and Bolin said he'll talk to Opal and we're going to talk to Logan, Skye, Lee, Nishan and Asher." Mako answers.

"Oh how I wish I was young again." Kya says dramatically. They all chuckle. "Well, we're going to be missing half our team so we're going to have to come up with a back up just in case." Lin says.

"A few of my soldiers are on their way over her to Republic City on delivery. They'll be here for four days before they have to ship out back to the Earth Kingdom." Kuvira suggests. "We'll be back before they leave." She adds. "Okay, and you trained these guys?" Lin asks. "Of course." Kuvira nods. "Okay, then we might have a chance." The older metalbender claps her hands.

"Alright! So we have everything covered. We got back up. There are places built at the spot where we can all crash. All we need now is to get packing. Get some eats and drinks." Koda says excitedly. They all nod.

"So I haven't been to this festival in general but I know the spot pretty well actually now that I think about it. So if we want to get a good place we'll have to leave early. No amount of status will help here. People don't really care who you are at these things." Koda says. "That's a good thing right?" Bolin asks. "Less attention." Kuvira says. "Exactly. So get ready guys, we leave at dawn." Koda claps her hands. They all nod but down move. She rolls her eyes and demands again. 

"Lets go!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin is adorable! Weekend away aye. What could possibly go wrong right.
> 
> Lin and Kuvira are so weak for their girls. Mako is a bit OOC I know but I want him this way because I kinda like him like this. Not with a stick up his ass all the time.
> 
> Koda has all the contacts doesn't she. How do you think the festival will go?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think...
> 
> -sway


End file.
